Red Potter
by DainoChild
Summary: Red is a wizard and so-called Chosen One everybody wants to destroy the evil Team Rocket. All he wants to do is play with his pokemon and make out with Green, but destiny calls. In chapter 33, White tries to cope. Cheren suggests the emo way of life. It's surprisingly effective.
1. The Wizard

_This is my Pokémon Big Bang story. As a Big Bang kind of dictates, the chapters are MAMMOTH. About 7,000 words each. Yeaaaah._

_This story is also a lot of fun to write; combining the magical Harry Potter world with the Pokémon world we all know and love was challenging, but extremely cool. I think I did a good job, but you be the judge of that._

_I should probably warn that this story will feature M/M, F/F, and M/F pairings in later chapters, when you know, they get to that age of sexual experimentation. For now, that's not really of concern. It also features pretty much constant cross-dressing on the part of N (for plot-related reasons) and as a result, questioning of the social constructions of gender and (incorrect) assumptions that N is MtF trans rather than something outside of the gender binary. As per the Harry Potter stories, it will also deal with issues of racism, classism, sexism and child neglect/abuse. I'll also be exploring some queer issues, such as cissexism and heteronormativity. If you find these things off putting, you know where the back button is. And yes, some characters will die._

_Also, to clarify - I'm not posting this in the crossover section because at no point do any Harry Potter characters beyond those mentioned in passing and the Sorting Hat appear. It's all Pokémon characters, and as you'll see, the Pokémon world we all know and love is the muggle world. For now, the plot will remain very similar to that of Harry Potter but there will be deviations and a lot of them. I want the framework of the HP story, and once I have it, I'm outta there._

_I think that's forewarning enough. Prolly scared off all my readers._

_Thanks to rachieb1807 for being an amazing beta, and to Forever Rio and Potions for Foxes for lending an extra pair of eyes, and to the staff of Pokémon Big Bang. Holy hell they're amazing people._

_I don't normally do this, but I'm dedicating this fanfic to Forever Rio. Dude, I can't even stress enough how lucky I am to have you as a friend._

_Please do read on._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wizard<strong>

Mr and Mrs Ketchum were perfectly normally people, thank you very much, and so was their son Ash. At the age of eleven, Ash would be sent to the finest Pokémon Trainer Academy in Kanto and he would learn to become the very best Trainer who ever was. Ash's name would become legend and when the history books speak of him, they will make no reference to the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs.

As a matter of fact, Mr and Mrs Ketchum were quite petrified of people linking them with the very peculiar boy who lived under their stairs. He was their nephew and while there were physical similarities, he had eyes the colour of blood and under his messy black hair was a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning. They had found him on their doorstep one morning and let him live under their stairs ever since out of the goodness of their hearts.

Their nephew was quiet, rarely asked or answered questions, and demanded very little attention or energy. This made the moments when Mr or Mrs Ketchum's focus was drawn from Ash all the more arduous. But at least the boy was almost eleven and could be sent far away to Johto for a few years. A cheap Trainer's school in Cherrygrove would be more than enough and leave the Ketchums to repair the strains their marriage had taken after years of bothering with the peculiar boy with his unnerving eyes and the peculiar things that he made happen.

Of course Mr and Mrs Ketchum knew perfectly well that their nephew was a wizard. But as far as the boy himself knew, his parents had died in a biking accident involving gyarados and so he was a waste of space, weird, disliked, and his name was Red Potter.

* * *

><p>Although Red's Uncle Vernon harped on and on about Ash becoming a Pokémon Master, the truth was that Ash really wasn't too good with pokémon. He couldn't tell a pidgey from a seviper, was frequently bitten by rattatta, and had absolutely no clue about the basics of Type Advantage. The number of times Uncle Vernon shouted at Ash never to send a Grass-Type against a Fire-Type was somewhere in the five hundreds (Red kept a tally on his cupboard's door).<p>

It was completely unnerving to watch the way his aunt and uncle fussed over grooming Ash into their idea of a Pokémon Master. Ash was encouraged not to brush his hair so it remained spiky and messy, spent hours sitting in the 'forest' Uncle Vernon had constructed in the backyard, and as the time for Ash to be sent to Trainer School drew closer, his skin had been starting to turn a shade of fake tan orange most commonly found on vain beach-goers. They hadn't made much improvement on how scrawny Ash looked, as he didn't look like he'd be able to withstand walking from their house on the outskirts of Pallet to the nearest Pokémon Laboratory.

Granted, Red was even scrawnier, but he _had_ grown up in a cupboard. And it was in that cupboard where Red normally stayed; Ash was far too loud to be bothered with, and the dark space was quite nice. Sometimes a spinarak would turn up.

Then the letters addressed to Red started to arrive.

On the first day, Uncle Vernon snatched the letter away and shoved Red into his cupboard. On the second, he camped on the doorstep to get the three letters before Red did. On the third, he commanded Red to move up into Ash's spare bedroom.

Ash watched as Red dumped his only possession onto the bed before running off down the hall. As Red looked around, stunned at all the space he had suddenly gained, he heard Ash gushing, "I have a _cousin_? Whoa!"

"Bloody hell, he's been cluttering up my house for ten years!" Vernon shouted. "How did you not _notice_?"

On the fourth day, there were some fifty letters shoved through the mail slot. Vernon started boarding up the house, but the letters kept coming — pushed under the windows, gushing down the chimney, and Aunt Delia even found some inside the eggs when she was cooking dinner. Ash still seemed stunned to have a cousin, but even he had enough sense to question Vernon's sanity.

"What's so bad about my cousin getting some letters?" he wondered.

Red realised that, despite all the letters bearing his name and room and ten years of living together, Ash had no idea what Red's name was.

It seemed like an accurate summation of Red's life.

By the seventh day, Red and the Ketchums were in a rotting cabin on a giant rock surrounded by a sea so wild that it seemed to make the giant rock sway.

"Won't find us here," cackled Vernon, stroking a long thin package wrapped in brown paper. "Won't reach us here… stamp it out, yes…"

Delia sighed and put curlers in the lower half of her hair.

After an hour or so of Ash's freaky staring, the Ketchums retreated to bed. This left Red to lie under a ragged blanket on the floor and slowly realise, '_It's past midnight. That means I'm eleven now. Huh_.' He didn't feel any different — at least, not until the door exploded.

Alarmed, Red leapt up. From the storm emerged a tall dark man with unnaturally spiky hair and _where were his eyes_?

"Sorry about that!" the man laughed.

Seriously, _where_?

"I'll fix it, hang on." He waved a jigglypuff themed umbrella at the doorway, and the pieces of the door all gathered and flew back together like nothing had happened, which was weird enough but _where were his eyes_?

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS —" Vernon's shouting was cut short when the man shushed him. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN HERE YOU SQUINT-EYED BASTARD!"

"_Shh_."

"OPEN YOUR EYES AND FACE ME LIKE A —"

"_Shh_," the man repeated with a wave of his umbrella. Vernon was immediately silent, but remained purple with rage.

The man turned to Red and smiled widely. His eyes remained closed. "Hello there, Red!"

Red stared.

"Last time I saw you, you were just a little baby fresh from the breeeeeding."

Normally when Red stared, adults cowered away. But this man kept grinning and stepped closer and dammit Red was going to have to talk to him. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Brock. I'm the game-keeper at Hogwarts, but what I'm really passionate about is breeding."

"…pokémon, right?"

"Of course."

Red was convinced this was a dream, so he decided to roll with it. "And, what's Hogwarts?"

Brock chuckled. "Like you don't know."

"No. Really. What is it?"

"…KETCHUUUUUUM!" Brock roared. He whirled around to face Vernon, brandishing the umbrella like a sword. "You didn't tell him?!"

"We weren't going to have one in the family!" Vernon shouted back. "They'd ruin our reputation and — bloody hell, he never asked!"

"I'm asking now," Red said calmly (just to unnerve his uncle). "What's Hogwarts? What are you talking about? One what?"

Brock turned back and dramatically stage-whispered, "You're a wizard, Red."

The silence that followed was heavy with destiny.

"A… a wizard?"

"That's right. Just like your parents."

"They're dead," Red said quickly, in case Brock was listening for them with his sonar.

Brock's lip quivered. "I know. Everybody knows in the wizarding world. Famous, your parents were. Crimson and Cynthia, wonderful people, really wonderful. Then they got murdered, that was awful."

Red's eyes flickered to the Ketchums. "My… my parents were… what? You said they were killed in a biking accident by rabid gyarados!"

"Biking accident?!" roared Brock. "No! Never!"

"You _knew_?" Red growled. But of course they knew. His mother and Delia were sisters.

"It was just ridiculous!" Delia cried. "One day they just took her away and trained her up, which meant _I_ had to take over the family business while she came back turning teacups into rats! Horrible waste of the teacups! Then she married that _freak_ and had you, and I knew you'd be the same, but I never expected her to get blown up and leave me to look after _you_ too!"

Red didn't know what to think, and was almost glad that Brock became so enraged he turned to Ash (who was still fast asleep on the couch through all the noise) and gave him a grumpig tail.

Brock turned back to Red. "Oh yeah, I made you a birthday cake. And I have your Hogwarts letter, too."

His eyes were still firmly closed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a dream; Brock was still there in the morning, the letter explaining about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was still in Red's hand (Red thought that if he dropped it, his escape ticket would become null and void so he clung to it) and Red actually had money (a huge vault of it guarded by <em>talking<em> alakazam!) and he was buying school books for a _magical boarding school he was going to attend_. It really was crazy. Maybe Red had gone crazy from too long in a dark cupboard, but it felt real, and he desperately wanted it to be.

Little things let Red know it was real — Brock's staring at skirts, the people staring at his scar and shaking his hands even though he'd never wanted anything more than to blend in and let life pass him by, the people glaring like they wanted him dead, the fact that he tripped over whilst trying to behold all of Diagon Alley and scrapped his arm. That, and the weight of his textbooks.

"I need to get some robes," Red read from his list.

"So you'll be needing Madam Malkin's." Brock pointed in the vague direction. "You go. I have some… business to take care of." His eyes were on a particularly short skirt.

"Okay," Red replied, relieved to be free.

It wasn't a particularly spacious store but luckily there was only one other customer; a pale boy with pale brown hair shaped in clearly deliberate spikes. Red assumed it was to make him look taller, as they were of similar degrees of shortness. A slim woman in a corset that did nothing to add to her slight curves — assumedly Madam Malkin — was measuring him.

Making sure his scar was covered, Red walked further in to the store.

"Oh, hello dear, you here by yourself?" Madam Malkin asked. Red nodded. "Just one moment, I'll be getting Mr Oak's robes, set yourself up over there, won't be a mo'…"

"Hey," the boy said. "Name's Green Oak."

Someone else named after a colour. Perhaps it was a magical thing.

"You're a Hogwarts first year too, then?"

"Uh-huh."

"Which House d'ya wanna be sorted into?"

"…"

Green quickly continued talking. "_I_'m going to be in Slytherin. 'Course, you can't pick, but if they put me anywhere near Hufflepuff I'm transferring straight to Durmstrang. I wanted to go there, the snow sounds cool, but Father insisted I stay close to home."

"…snow is nice," Red agreed.

"It really is." Green smiled. "Who's that squint-eyed oaf?"

Tapping on the window and making 'call me' motions between attempts to wipe the drool from his chin was Brock. Red glanced around and was relieved to spot the tailor shaking her head in terror.

"That's Brock. He's a little strange," Red murmured. "He likes breeding."

Green snorted. "Peasant hobby."

Red frowned. "He's weird but he's still nice."

"You're here with him? Where are your parents?"

Red pointed down to the ground. "Yeah. I'm with him. The school sent him."

Green's eyes narrowed and their emerald hue seemed to intensify. "You're not one of _those_, are you? Were your parents wizards?"

"A witch and a wizard."

Green nodded in satisfaction. "They shouldn't let that other sort in, my father always says so. Worse than Hufflepuffs."

"Oh."

"Hey, what did you say your name was?"

"It's —"

"That's your clothes done, Mr Oak!" Madam Malkin chirped. "If you'll come on over to the counter."

"I'll see ya at Hogwarts. And I'll guess your name then," Green said. He gave a strange saluting gesture that Red often associated with wankers. "Smell ya later!"

When he had his robes, Red walked out frowning. Brock was crying loudly about unrequited love but Red still managed to get him to explain that Hufflepuff was the house for morons and Slytherin for the arrogant morons. When he asked about the 'other sort', Brock looked uncomfortable and ushered Red off to get his wand.

An old man wearing a turquoise jinbei scanned him slowly and offered a toothy smile. It wasn't reassuring: his teeth were extremely yellow. "Red Potter, right? I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you. 'M Kurt."

What was with wizards and not being unnerved by Red's stares?

"Yep, I remember when your parents were here getting their wands. Willow with a suicune hair core for your mother, twelve inches, springy, very good for defensive spells. Your dad's was much sturdier; mahogany, articuno feather cored, ten inches. Better suited for transfiguration. Very good wands, but all the ones I make are, of course. Your parents were very skilled but of course, the wand chooses the wizard."

As Kurt babbled his nonsense a tape measure moved on its own, taking measurements of Red's arm span, the length of his fingers, his height, the distance between his eyes…

"You are right-handed, right?"

Red nodded.

Kurt pulled a near-white wand from a box. "Let's try this…"

It barely touched Red's fingers before Kurt shook his head and grabbed another. Red understood the caution when the second wand leapt from his hand and back into its box.

"Watch it!"

The third one exploded a vase of daisies; the fourth oozed from between his fingers before settling in its box like nothing odd had happened; the fifth started to secrete a clear liquid Red later realised was tears; the sixth burst from his hand and hid behind a lamp and the seventh leapt into Kurt's arms.

"Tricky customer, eh?" Kurt said like it was amusing. "Never mind, Red. I think I have the wand in mind."

He shuffled off between the shelves before emerging again with a heavily dusted box. "Eleven inches," he whispered, "holy. Moltres feather core. Nice and supple."

When the box was opened and Red gazed upon the dark wand, he once against felt hints of destiny in the silence. When he picked this wand up, heat seemed to coil down his arm and to his chest in a pleasant greeting of '_What took you so long, love_?'

"That's the one… odd," Kurt mused.

"What is?" Red asked.

Kurt seemed less cranky all of a sudden. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. And the moltres who gave the feather for that wand's core gave another… but of course I wonder how much you know, having lived with muggles…"

"About what?"

"The user of the wand yours is brother to gave you that scar. Yes, it belonged to the Dark Lord Giovanni, though we do not speak his name."

Red didn't know what to make of that. So Giovanni was the one who killed his parents and cut up his face. The name sounded very Mafia.

"I expect great things of that wand, Mr Potter," Kurt said darkly. "But make sure they're the _right_ things. That'll be seven galleons."

Red paid and quickly decided not to pay this Giovanni person much mind. Apparently he was so bad even his name was terrifying…

"Hey Red!"

An extremely excited Brock charging over stirred Red from his stupor. "I've got a present for you."

Red was scared, so he stared.

From behind his back, Brock pulled out a cage. Inside it, fast asleep, was a shockingly small aerodactyl. It was about the size of a zubat, with a clearly less developed jaw than in pictures Red had seen.

"Thought you deserved a birthday present," Brock said with a grin.

Red decided Brock was okay, creepiness aside, and named the pokémon Aero.

When Red arrived back at the Ketchum's, Ash dashed up to him and shouted, "LOOK, I HAVE A TAIL! I wish it was a charmander one…"

Red couldn't help but smile.

Then Ash gasped at Aero. "Whoa! What's that? An evolved zubat?"

* * *

><p>To get on the train, Red had to run through a <em>freaking wall<em>. He'd figured it out after listening in on a woman with far too many children, many of who looked nothing like her.

Red had taken to wearing a cap just to make sure his scar was covered. It had the bonus effect of shadowing his eyes and making them all the more frightening, as he'd discovered through practise when Ash was disrupting his reading. Red tried to read _A History of Magic_ to understand more about this Giovanni person but it didn't say anything at all about him. In fact it only seemed to speak of alakazam wars and struggling to remain separate from muggles — or the non-magical community. The way the book spoke of muggles was concerning but perhaps the wizarding world was overshadowed by muggle privilege.

With some difficulty Red managed to find a compartment with only two other people in it — the taller had black hair with a lethal looking spike sticking very deliberately up at the front and the shorter brunet with spikes to the side.

Red wondered if magic led to ridiculous hair as he dubbed them Scythe and Joltik.

"Hi," he said in a weak attempt at friendliness, "can I sit here?"

Scythe glanced up and offered a thumbs-up. "Go for it, bro."

Red hesitated for only a moment before sitting down.

"Is that an aerodactyl?" Joltik leant forward as he asked.

"Roooo," Aero growled.

"Yeah. Brock the groundskeeper bought him for me."

Joltik paused. "You sure he's clean?"

Red nodded.

Joltik reached into his bag and pulled out a patrat. It squeaked and stood at cautioned alert; Red noticed its front paw was missing a digit. "This is Pat."

Pat glanced up at Red, squeaked and disappeared once more.

"I'm Gold!" Scythe (Golden Scythe? No, Red would just have to give up on the nicknames) declared. "And he's Black! Wanna see me eat an entire bag of Bertie Bott's?"

Red slowly shook his head. "I'm ah… I'm Red."

Gold and Black exchanged looks. "As in, Potter?"

"…yeah."

They continued to exchange looks before shrugging in tandem. "No wonder you're wearing a hat inside."

They explained to Red that they were half-brothers born ten months apart to a former heiress whose fortune had dwindled ever since You-Know-Who ("Giovanni?" Red checked. "_Don't say the name_!" they cried) started to seize power, as she took in and supplied funds to orphans. Their family home currently held ten other children attending Hogwarts. They knew that Red lived with muggles ("_Everybody_ knows, bro," Gold insisted), found the idea of toasters ridiculous, and after goading Red into showing them his scar agreed that it was like a prison tattoo.

But they weren't willing to explain the thing with Giovanni. Nobody seemed to be. At least, not until the door slid open to reveal a tall bushy-haired boy in a skirt. Well, the uniform with robes over the top but he was wearing the girl's version. He wasn't Scottish; his hair was pale green and his accent an extremely refined example of received pronunciation despite his teeth being slightly too large.

"Has anybody seen a ralts?" he asked. "Someone named Wally lost one."

"No," Gold said. "But can I say —" He slid closer. "You must know tail whip, cos you're leaving me defenceless."

"Oh, I'm not a pokémon. My name is actually N Harmonia," the cross-dresser replied, like that was an easy mistake to make. "I am hoping to find and liberate the ralts before it can be returned to its captor." His eyes flickered to Aero and he shook his head sadly. "That poor aerodactyl… if you weren't imprisoning it in its cage perhaps it would be much larger. It would certainly be happier."

Yet again Red's stare failed.

"Oh, that scar — you must be Red Potter, the one who destroyed You-Know-Who. How did you do that?"

Red shrugged.

"Don't you remember?"

"I was a year old."

"Of course, that would be before complete cognitive development… but memory always works peculiarly with traumatic stress."

Black sighed. "You can't just ask people if they remember watching their parents die."

"Why not?"

"It's — it's insensitive and rude, obviously."

Red could see that any progress with N would be slow and gladly resigned himself to watching Black glare at him. Gold seemed to have reached the same conclusion but with much more amusement: he was eating Every Flavour Beans like they were pieces of popcorn and staring unblinking and grinning.

"Hardly. It's a matter of great speculation thousands have pondered and the greatest way to solve a mystery is to question those involved."

For a moment Black spluttered before insisting, "I think there'd be far better people to solve that mystery. You know, like Professor Oak. And they'd have the tact to ask if Red was okay talking about the subject first. Which would probably help them solve it."

N glanced at Red. "He doesn't appear particularly concerned."

"Maybe he's emotionally stunted by the trauma."

Sounding genuinely intrigued, N asked, "Isn't speculating such a thing in front of him also insensitive?"

Black gave a flustered noise of irritation much like a fearow's cry.

"I suspect we'll be arriving soon," N said. "You had better change into your robes."

Just like that, he left.

There was a long silence.

"What a strange person," Red said. He felt sorry for N, who was clearly home schooled by a scientist, so he pretended to read the back of a chocolate frog card and asked, "What's a quaffle?"

The fact that Red had said something first seemed to thrill Black and Gold so much they forgot about N and started to explain quidditch, a sport involving too many balls and deus ex machina.

They changed into their uniforms ("I don't think you'll get away with the hat," Black said and Red lamented as he brushed his hair into his eyes) and got off the train to Brock shouting:

"First-years, c'mere, follow m— well hello there Jasmine you're looking fine and how're you doing, Whitney? Have a good — yes, Professor Clair, the first-years are coming right this way! Towards the lake! Mind the tentacruel!"

Black hesitated. "Can, can we really trust that guy?"

Gold shrugged. "So long as it's not a female tentacruel, probably."

"He's okay," Red promised. "Just a bit strange."

All the way to the docks, N made not-so-quiet remarks about how he'd rather ride the tentacruel across, which he'd so be able to do, cos pokémon were his friends and he could understand them all.

When they went to climb into boats, Red's arm was grabbed with a loud "Hey, you!"

It was the guy from the robes store, Green. And he was staring at Red's scar.

"You're Red Potter," he said, dazed.

"You're Green Oak," Red irritably replied.

Recovering from his stupor, Green smirked and nodded. "Yeah, so come hang out with me." He sneered at Gold and Black. "You deserve better than lower class blood traitors like _Weasleys_."

"Shut your face!" Gold snapped.

Black nervously grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Don't."

It took Red a moment to realise that was Gold and Black's family name. It took him less time to become pissed off on their behalf.

"Yeah, don't," he icily agreed before turning to Green. "I can tell who's 'lower class' myself."

Green growled. "What."

One arm on Gold and the other on Black, Red started to lead them to a boat. "Smell ya later, Green."

"…what!" Green spluttered again. "How… how _dare_ you steal _my_ catchphrase! You — you wait until my father hears of this!"

With that, Green stormed off.

"Dude," Gold said, "you _rock_."

Red didn't mind Gold and Black's attention at all after that.

Waiting for them at the castle's entrance was a stern woman with long blue hair pulled back in a high ponytail and a matching fashion sense. Under her robes was a skin-tight… thing that looked to be scaly. She glanced them over and her lip set in a line so thin it had to break some laws of physics to be visible.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "My name is Clair; I teach Transfiguration, so if you try anything funny you'll be turned into a zubat. Come inside."

The doors creaked open to reveal a massive well-lit and extremely warm hall. Red hadn't seen anything like it before, but he wasn't sure that that meant anything coming from someone who grew up in a cupboard. Apparently it did, though, because other students were gazing around gasping in awe as Clair rolled her eyes.

"_Quickly_, now."

The door closed behind the last two students (a scowling redhead boy and a brunette girl with miraculously obtuse-angled pigtails) and Clair beckoned them towards another door. "Get in a line. Single-file. In a minute you'll be taken into the hall and Sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. So do try to look decent."

"You're the one with your tits half out," Green not-so-quietly muttered.

"_Mis-ter Oak_. I will turn you into a furrett if you speak again."

Green shut up.

Waiting for them inside the hall was a hat who sang of the four houses; Gryffindor for the brave, symbolised by an arcanine; Ravenclaw for the intelligent, symbolised by a swellow; Slytherin for the ambitions, symbolised by a serperior; and Hufflepuff for the finders, symbolised by a floatzel.

The Sorting was one moment Red would never forget not only due to the four paths his life could have taken but because it was the first time he saw Professor Samuel Oak, Headmaster of Hogwarts, in person. He sat at the middle of the table, dressed in luxurious purple robes. His hair, somewhere between brown and grey in hue, sat up in spikes and despite having quite a stern face, his eyes twinkled at Red. It certainly made Red feel less awkward about being the only wizard at Hogwarts whose hair followed the laws of gravity.

When it was Red's turn, the Hat immediately whispered in his ear, "How very flat your hair is," and the good feelings vanished. "Oh don't worry; great things can become of even those with flat hair. Now, let's take a look at your mind… good level of intelligence, very good level of intelligence, pity there's no hunger behind it… not friendly at all, are you? Can't be blamed, can you, Cupboard Boy? And oh my, what's this buried under the denial? A secret craving to be the very best like no one ever was — ambition! Ah, and there's your cunning, but you're not without bravery… my my, wherever shall I put your jumbled little mind?"

Red was going to shrug, but he really did like arcanines better than any of the other pokémon representing the Houses.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, you'd better be GRYFFINDOR."

Under the arcanine banner the Gryffindors roared with triumph. Red found it unnerving until Black and then Gold joined him, acting as human barriers between Red and the rowdy Gryffindors asking him questions about his dead parents and muggle family ("How does the muggle glue inside the muggle tube not dry?"). While Black and Gold were equally as clueless, N seemed to know far too much about science and would offer lengthy explanations nobody understood.

"Can't _believe_ he's in Gryffindor," Black muttered repeatedly, glaring as N ranted about the inner workings of disco balls.

"She," Gold managed to correct around a mouth stuffed full of potatoes and beef. "Don' be disrespectin'."

"He's gonna be a total nightmare."

"_She_."

Red glanced at the table of teachers. Honestly, it wasn't entirely surprising that Professor Oak was a wizard; he was, after all, the inventor of the modern PokéBall, PokéDex, and other unbelievably complicated machines Trainers were told not to question but just accept. Beside him was Clair, who seemed disdained to be talking to a tiny little man wrapped in a large purple scarf. Red would have continued to examine his future teachers, but one of them caught his eye — a man in a blue jacket with spiked yellow, not blonde, hair who glared with utterly loathing.

A sharp pain shot across Red's scar. Quickly, he glanced around for anything other than the man in the jacket and the concern from Black…

Across the hall, fittingly under the serperior banner, Green was ignoring the pretty girl beside him in favour of glaring at Red.

Red wondered if everybody else who grew up in a cupboard emerged to find the world filled with people who hate them.

* * *

><p>Life at Hogwarts was utterly overwhelming. More often than not, Red found himself stunned to silence rather than choosing to be silent. Their lessons were fast-paced and almost entirely practical: the magical-born and raised children were at no more an advantage. In fact, N of all people showed the most prowess at casting spells. Black was illogically enraged by the fact, Gold was still insisting that they use feminine pronouns and Red was just curious. Once, Red woke up at about four in the morning and left the First-Years' room in Gryffindor Tower with the intent of visiting Aero only to find N sitting by the fire literally holding his eyelids open and reading.<p>

Flying lessons with Winona were fantastic because Red was really good and felt alive on a broom; Wattson's Charms lessons would be better if he'd stop it with the lame jokes nobody else understood; Erika, the Herbology teacher, seemed more concerned for the safety of the magical plants than the magical children; the librarian had _psychic powers_ and a cruel temper; Defence Against the Dark Arts was a bit of a joke, as the professor was more purple-haired bug than man; and Clair was a surprisingly good teacher, all temper aside. Worst was definitely Volkner, who had glared at Red on his first night just before his scar burnt. Volkner taught Potions and seemed particularly eager to make sure Red not only failed but also that he was further ostracised by his peers due to his undeserved fame.

"He's just jealous," Gold insisted. "Work with me, I can fix any Potion."

In fact, Gold invariably made them worse.

Black and Gold were only increasingly friendly and persistent. Red liked that a lot. Their other dorm mate, a green-haired sickly boy named Wally who wailed about his ralts and what his aunt and uncle said, mostly squeaked whenever Red came near so Black and Gold's enthusiasm for _Red_, not the Boy Who Lived (that, apparently, was his title. Red found it exceptionally redundant) was reassuring. They encouraged all of their 'siblings' (the children their mother had adopted or otherwise acquired) to do the same. White, who was in the year above them, said she'd grown her hair out especially to slap people with it. Diamond (who preferred to be called Dia) came across from the Hufflepuff table munching a strip of bacon and said he'd spiked Volkner's pumpkin juice with 'anti-jerk serum'. Cheren, despite being two years older, not actually related to Black and Gold but in fact their neighbour, and wearing unbelievably tight pants that no doubt contributed to his temperament, gave a group of staring second-years a talking to so stern that they started to cry. ("He's an honorary brother," Gold explained. "Cos he's really really scary.") And the triplets (Red hadn't even known that was possible) Chili, Cilan and Cress drew lightning bolt scars on their foreheads and ran away with varying degrees of enthusiasm as 'Red Potter doppelgangers'.

All in all, people weren't as bad as Red had thought — even if Green was constantly horrible.

Two weeks into term, Red received a letter from Ash addressed 'TO MY CUZIN' and gushing about 'you're aerobat' and his awesome Trainer academy. Red had no intention to reply until he noticed N staring at the letter with a frown.

"What?" Red asked.

"I thought your parents were dead," N said, "so who'd write to you?"

Red showed him the envelope.

"…cousin?"

"My mother's sister's son," Red explained.

"Oh." He frowned. "That's a thing now?"

Dumbfounded, Red nodded. "Has been since forever."

N frowned and repeated, "Oh."

Red quickly wrote Ash a half-hearted reply on a serviette.

Something was very, very wrong with N — something akin to growing up locked in a cupboard. Red knew he probably wasn't the right person to understand what.

All sympathy aside, it turned out Black's prediction was correct. N was prissy, had seriously memorised their textbooks (yet still stayed up all night reading?), and was so ridiculously socially awkward that he not only made Red look adept, but he seemed to drain any room he entered of comfort. Even the teachers seemed uncomfortable, likely due to N's constant cross-dressing but also probably because he asked extremely complicated questions Red couldn't even understand.

"But at least she's hot," Gold would always manage to say.

"Gold, he's a boy. He sleeps in our dorm," Red replied with a frown.

Gold shook his head sadly. "Oh Red, you just don't understand… what you mean is, she's a boy for the time being."

"I don't care!" Black shouted, who was sick of having his pronunciation corrected. "He's a bloody nightmare — no wonder he has no friends."

"_She_," Gold stressed. "You've gotta be open minded, bro." He bumped into a Ravenclaw, Silvanus Maroniere, and quickly started a shouting match. "Watch where you're going, ginger!"

"Just go shoot yourself, moron."

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"

…or, Gold tried to start a fight, was ignored, became rabid as a result and thus had to be dragged off by Red — Black was still too bitter about N's comments on his pronunciation to stop the violence.

"That arrogant Ravenclaw bitch," Gold grumbled.

Red was starting to wonder about a link between magic and bad tempers.

"At least it's the Halloween feast tonight," Red said. "Brock grew these giant pumpkins, they're really cool." Red hadn't been able to get anyone to come with him to Brock's; it made him feel quite sorry for Brock, even if his isolation was encouraged by the flirting with eleven-year-olds. "And Black, maybe you'll figure out what's in the pumpkin juice?"

Food erased any of Gold's irrational hatred at the ginger Ravenclaw and Black seemed quite pleased, too. When they sat down, Black poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice, downed it like a shot and declared, "It's cut with some other fruit juice."

It was becoming something of a dinnertime ritual.

"Is pumpkin a fruit?" Gold wondered as he piled a mountain of meat on his plate.

"Gotta be, there's juice of it."

"What about vegetable juice, though?"

Black frowned. "Good point. But it's sweet, so —"

The musing was cut short when White slapped Black around the head so hard that his face ended up in his empty plate.

"WHAT THE BLOODY —"

White's fist clenched in Black's hair, pulling him up as she hissed, "You're going to find N and apologise to him."

"For what?!"

White tugged harder and Black yelped. "You _know_ what. He's crying in the girl's bathroom."

"What'd I tell you?" Gold whispered to Red.

Gold was also slapped as White continued, "I think he was too upset to check, or… something like that. Point being, _I'm_ his friend and you should be too."

"But… but…!"

White growled, "Or _else_."

Black whimpered, "Fine, you damn… you… terrorist."

Satisfied, White went and sat down beside a girl with dark blue hair and started giggling dreamily over Professor Morty.

"Girls are terrifying," Black groaned.

"Makes you wonder why N wants to be one so badly, huh," Gold mused.

"Stop it," Red sighed.

Black spent the rest of the meal frowning no matter what anybody said. Red couldn't help but feel that it was somewhat deserved — Black _was_ extremely harsh to N. Red had a sneaking suspicion of he hadn't defeated the Dark Lord Giovanni, he'd receive similar treatment for his own social failures.

Just before dessert appeared the great wooden door burst open.

"ELECTIVIRE!" a frantic extremely high-pitched voice shrieked. The running was equally as frantic. "ELECTIVIRE! IN THE DUNGEOOOOON!" Professor Bugsy stopped halfway to the Head Table, breathing laboured and hair askew. "Thought you ought to know…"

Bugsy hit the ground in a faint. Screams immediately rang out. Even Dia stopped eating in favour of freaking out.

"SILENCE!"

Professor Oak scanned the hall calmly and rose to his feet. "Prefects, escort students to their dormitories immediately. I'll handle this."

The fire in his eyes was pretty damn cool. As Red followed Wally (who was whimpering into Cheren's sleeve, oblivious to Cheren's disdain) he immediately decided Oak was his idol.

"Wait," Black hissed. "N doesn't know."

Red frowned. "Are you suggesting we go unarmed against a rabid Electric pokémon?"

"We've got _wands_," Black insisted.

"Mom wouldn't like that," Gold said quickly. "We should just —"

Black crossed his arms over his chest and, tapping a foot impatiently, growled, "_I'm_ going to warn him, and if I get killed and you know I'm off on my own it'll be _your_ fault."

Gold groaned. "I hate you so much."

They dashed to the nearest girl's bathroom. Despite his apparent resolve Black froze, frowned and grabbed Red when he moved to go in.

"What?" Red was baffled.

"You can't just walk in," Black insisted. "We should knock."

"Why can't I just walk in? It's just a bathroom."

"What did the muggles teach you?" Black groaned.

Red rolled his eyes and went in. "N?" he called in an almost-loud voice he hoped wasn't too threatening. "Are you in here?"

"Go away!"

"There's a rabid electivire on the loose," Black called. "I'm sorry, okay? Just come on before you get hurt!"

"A POKÉMON WOULD NEVER HURT ME YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING I'M KING JUST GO AWAY!"

Being experienced in the art of hiding in school bathrooms, Red walked up to the cubical and kicked it. The lock broke. Red quickly grabbed N by the arm and dragged him to the door, ignoring the shouts about treating kings properly.

"Finally," Gold groaned as he pushed the door open. All colour drained from his face and he immediately let the door close. "I-it, it…!"

"What?" Black demanded.

"Outside," Gold whispered.

They collectively swore.

"Let me talk to it," N said. He wiped his eyes but it only made them redder. "I'll ask it to go away."

"Are you _mad_?" Black cried.

"Shh," Red whispered. "Electivire don't like loud noises. It's probably looking for somewhere dark to hide, so we should just wait for it to go away."

"I'm so glad you know stuff about obscure rare pokémon!" Gold cried.

"_Quietly_."

Gold gave a grinning thumbs-up because he was a moron.

"If only Aero was here," Red muttered. "I'm sure he knows some kind of Ground attack."

N shrieked because he was also a moron. "You can't BATTLE your pokémon against another you just can't! Stop hurting pokémon they're my FRIENDS! I thought there weren't any Trainers here and that's good because Trainers are the source of all—"

Black slapped a hand over N's mouth, but it was too late. The electivire burst in, electricity zapping down from its clenched fists, up its arms and across its giant chest.

"Dammit N," Black groaned, immediately pulling out his wand.

"No!" N cried. He shoved Black to the ground and stepped closer. "Electivire, we're not here to hurt you. Please don't hurt us, we're —"

Black pulled N down just in time to dodge the electivire's fists.

"…a pokémon tried to hurt _me_," N gasped.

"Head to the door," Red instructed. He dashed back towards the cubicles. "I'll keep it distracted."

"Wait, Red!" Black cried. "This is a _bathroom_ and that's an _Electric_ pokémon!"

But Red was already running and electivire was already lurching after.

"Dammit…!" Gold growled before following.

"Why is everyone you know an idiot?" N asked.

Black shook his head sadly. "I wonder that everyday."

Gold was shooting lame sparks of magic at the electivire, which served to irritate it. Luckily, it was far more preoccupied with brushing the sparks away to attack him.

"What's your plan?" Gold whispered.

"…um." Red had honestly just planned to run around until they managed to escape, then run some more.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Black cried with a wave of his wand.

The electivire rose up into the air. It howled in distress as it floated higher and higher. When it was pressed against the ceiling Black lowered his wand. Red glanced away with a wince as electivire hit the ground with a thud.

"You said it right," N gasped.

Gold flung himself at Black. "Have I said I love you recently? Cos I do. Best brother ever. Smartest brother ever too — just don't tell Cress that cos I need him to do my Transfiguration essay."

The door once again opened to reveal Oak and a golem. He scanned Red, Gold, Black and N, scanned the groaning electivire, said "Huh" and threw an Ultra Ball. The electivire was immediately captured. N gave a slightly distressed whine.

"Nice job boys," Oak said brightly. "Just tell me why you went looking for a dangerous _Electric_ pokémon in a _girl's bathroom_?"

"Seemed like fun…?" Gold lamely replied.

"It was me," N suddenly said. His voice was of a higher pitch than usual and his eyes wider. "I came looking for the electivire because I've never met one before. I thought I could become his friend but it attacked me. Red, Black and Gold saved me."

"Well, that was silly of you," Oak said. "Go on, go to your dorm, all of you. Before Clair finds out members of her House were being so ridiculous."

They walked back to Gryffindor Tower together in silence. On the way, they passed Volkner, who was limping strangely and deducted twenty points from Gryffindor for staring.

When they slipped inside, the other Weasleys started shouting at Black and Gold ("How could you be so _stupid_?" Cheren cried. "How could you leave us _behind_?" Chili protested). Red turned to N and said, "So."

"So," N repeated, wringing one hand around the other. "Thanks for coming to warn me. And… and for saving me."

"It was Black's idea," Red replied. "I know he's kind of…"

"Extremely rude and threatened by things against his perception of reality."

"…something like that, yeah. But I think he likes you. He'd just like you more if you'd stop correcting him all the time."

N frowned. "I've never had human friends before."

"Neither," Red said quickly. "I'm sure you can manage it."

N continued to frown until Gold shouted, "Oi, Red! N! Get over here, Clair bought a bunch of food up!"

They walked over together. Gold gave them that face-splitting grin and Black smiled tentatively. N smiled back.

From then on, N remained their friend.

* * *

><p><em>Note that the 'Mom' thing is deliberate; it's a reference to how the Pokémon games' language isn't localised from American English to other English dialects. This leads to some, uh... awkward moments in Australian English. (Please stop rooting for me, Mom...)<em>

__Please, please let me know what you thought! This is a new style I'm trying, and I'm still not completely convinced it works. Even just telling me which parts you enjoyed or stood out to you helps me tweak my writing style.__

_Thanks for reading!_

**This chapter was edited on the 6th of October, 2013.**


	2. The Philosopher's Stone

_It's 12:30 am, I'm tired, I can't sleep, so what better to do than update a fic?_

_Quick note to the anon reviewer 'a random reader' — I made it quite clear in the first chapter that this fic will include male/male relationships. I hesitate to say it's yaoi because... well, yaoi's a genre and I am confident that at no stage will this fic fit that genre or its archetypes. There will be romance but always as subplots, and I'm not going to spoil the fun by revealing any of the pairings. Also cos I have about a billion pairings that are planned to happen at some point, but I'm not comfortable confirming any of them yet as I haven't gotten to writing them and therefore can't say for sure it will be in it._

_My writing is very schizophrenic, okay. I just sit here and type what the voices tell me.  
><em>

_Um. Yes. I'm very flattered by the number of people who've given this fic a chance and their responses. C: I hope you continue to enjoy it._

_Let's get to it._

* * *

><p><strong>The Philosopher's Stone<strong>

Hogwarts seemed far more bearable after befriending N; knowing someone as clueless as he was himself left Red reassured that he wasn't just stupid and that it didn't matter all that much how flat his hair was. Not that N's hair was flat — it was spiked in every direction like a stuntank tail — but he didn't know anything about wizarding or muggle social conventions, whereas Red knew almost nothing so it levelled out.

One afternoon, when N was explaining something or another and nobody was listening, Black came over with two long pieces of parchment.

"Here," he said and handed one to Red then the other (longer) one to N. "Read every book on this list."

"These don't look very academic," N sceptically said. "'_Charizard Warriors_'? You know I can't condone violence."

"It doesn't," Black replied. "It's exploring _moral issues_."

"I don't need to explore moral issues," N insisted. "I already know all about them."

"Because you're King," Red muttered dryly.

"I told you that was a hysterical joke!" N cried. "Stop it!"

Red knew perfectly well it wasn't a joke, and he also knew it was another mystery to solve. It was far easier to think about than pondering what his parents had done to be murdered and why everybody shuffled uncomfortably when he asked.

"Just read them," Black almost pleaded. "They'll help with your socialisations. It's not your fault, I know, muggles and cupboards and pokémon are better friends than humans, but you're human so you might as well learn something about them. Fiction's based on reality, after all."

N scowled but said, "Fine. I suppose my understanding could use _some_ work."

"…some," Black muttered. "Yeah, fine, some."

Red enjoyed the books but still wondered about the lack of information about Giovanni. There was nothing in their schoolbooks. Was the world just trying to forget him? If that was the case, why did they celebrate Red so much? Or hate Red so much, like Volkner and Green.

"Green's father used to be a member of Team Rocket," Cheren explained when Red asked (Cheren seemed to be of the opinion that age should never get in the way of knowledge or power, so he always offered some sort of explanation). "He claims to have been under the Imperius Curse — the mind control curse — but everybody knows he only got off because he's Oak's son."

"Professor Oak's son was a member of Team Rocket?" Red asked with a frown. "They're the people who support Gio— erm, You-Know-Who, right?"

Cheren nodded. "But I can't say I've paid the gossip much mind. I have better things to do." The tone suggested that Red should have too.

Red stared at Cheren for a moment to inspire some unease before leaving to find Gold. It wasn't the kind of friendly behaviour the books on Black's list recommended, but it made Red feel good.

While N finished their assignments within hours of receiving them, Black and Red finished them before the due date with enough time for revisions. Gold, however, left them all to the last minute and would spend the afternoon before they were due swearing in the library.

"Stupid bloody CHARMS!" Gold was growling when Red joined him. "Think I can just write three pages of lame jokes?"

"I don't think Professor Wattson should be encouraged."

"Damn, probably not," Gold muttered. He started scanning the library. "I need a Ravenclaw… ah!" He leapt up and dashed over to a brunette whose pigtails — Red needed to stop being so awed by the gravity defiance of magical hairstyles, but they really were shocking. "Cryyyyyys!"

"We're not friends any more Gold," Crys replied immediately. "Silver said so."

Gold slumped into the seat opposite her. "How d'ya even put up with him?"

"By not insulting him constantly."

"_He_ insults _me_!" Gold protested. "I'm the victim here! Stop blaming the victim for reacting justly!"

"Shh, library." Crys glanced over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming too, Red?"

Red didn't know how he was supposed to act around women even after reading ten of the books on Black's list, so he did exactly as she said. "Hi."

Crys smiled. "Hi. Come here often?"

"I… suppose?"

"In that case, you should have finished your Charms essay by now and not need my help, right?" she sweetly continued. "Unlike _somebody_."

Gold snorted. "You're the brilliant Ravenclaw so I don't even see what the problem is. Also, you're really pretty. Gorgeous, even."

"Mm, we're cousins," Crys noted.

"Doesn't mean I don't have eyes."

Crys stared. "You know, this is why Silver says you're a creep. You've got to be the most perverse eleven-year-old ever."

"Says the guy called _Silvanus Maroniere_."

"Ahaha, go do your own homework."

Gold started to whine. "But you're a _Ravenclaw_! You people think homework is _fun_!"

It didn't take long for Gold to drag Red running through the corridor, down the stairs and down a dark walkway to escape Crys' wrath. Red felt that they were safe enough but Gold insisted that they hide in that room at the end of the corridor.

Red doubted he would ever forgive Gold for leading him to the only room in Hogwarts featuring a three-headed mightyena guarding a trapdoor.

"We got away fine!" Gold cried as they rushed back to Gryffindor Tower. "Plus, it wasn't as scary as Crys."

Black almost started hyperventilating at the news of the mightyena and N actually cried.

"How can they make it have _three heads_?!" N sobbed. "That's not right! I _hate_ humans!"

"Pretty sure it was born that way," Red said murmured.

Gold started to hum.

"If it was, I'm positive _humans_ are to blame," N insisted.

"You say it was on a trapdoor?" Black frowned.

Red nodded.

His frown grew. "What could it be guarding?"

* * *

><p>The first snowfall of the season came in early December. Stumbling around through it with Gold turned out to be so fun Red ended up almost forgetting to do his Potions essay. Volkner sneered when he handed it back with a 'D' scrawled in the corner, but it was worth it.<p>

As Christmas grew closer, Red became increasingly concerned. While Ash wrote to him regularly, he'd heard nothing from Delia or Vernon — and he didn't _want_ to leave Hogwarts. People had stopped staring at him so much; Volkner was hating on other Gryffindors as well; Gold was never failingly energetic and fun; Black was always trying to solve Red's problems; N wasn't as annoying as he used to be. It wasn't just them, either — Wally didn't hide any more and actually had conversations with Red about something other than his ralts' location; how Chili, in particular, but Cilan and Cress too, always tried to get him to smile; Crys always called him over in the library, even when she was sitting with Silver, who didn't treat Red with any more disdain than he treated most people. They were things Red had always thought to be little and thus unimportant, but now he couldn't imagine living without those little things.

"All right," Clair said loudly at the end of their second last Transfiguration lesson of the term rather than telling them to piss off, "I'm supposed to ask everybody who wants to stay over the Christmas holidays to come up and add your name to the list."

"Must suck to know nobody wants you," Green hissed as Red walked past to add his name.

"Maybe I don't want them." Red's reply would have been lamer if his tone hadn't been so deadpan and his eyes so bloody.

Green laughed anyway.

"We're all staying too," Gold assured Red later in the common room, after Red muttered a bit of a complaint. "Mom's gonna be elsewhere. Sootopolis, I think."

"Try Canalave," Black sighed.

N walked over from the back of the classroom, where he sat to avoid Clair's rage. "Um… I know there's a holiday from school, but… what's Christmas?"

Black stared for a moment. "Oh. You must be from Sinnoh."

N shook his head. "Unova."

Black looked all the more confused. "Well… well. There was this guy called Jesus Christ who hatched from an egg."

N frowned. "Humans don't hatch from eggs."

"I know. But Jesus did. Apparently."

N eye's narrowed. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Black shook his head and glanced to the others for help.

"You banned me from _Jesus Christ Superstar_," Gold huffed. "This is your just punishment."

Red sighed. "That's how it went. Jesus was a man hatched from an egg cared for by the first female Trainer, Mary. He died for the sins of Man and Pokémon when he was crucified."

"How does _that_ work?" N demanded. "Pokémon don't _have_ sins."

Red shrugged. "I dunno. My uncle's into that stuff, I don't really listen. My aunt isn't into it at all, so my cousin thinks Jesus was a mankey."

"I find that more plausible," N said.

Red knew he would.

"What's important's the delibird!" Gold announced. "They bring all the kids presents on Christmas Eve."

This seemed to only further confuse N. "Why would delibird give human children presents?"

"…cos pokémon don't hate humans," Black said.

N stared between the three of them and threw up his hands in defeat.

"Just think; holiday, presents," Gold instructed, not unkindly but definitely impatiently. "You staying here or what?"

In an instant N looked far less irate and slightly frantic. He shook his head. "No. Gh— Father says I need to go home."

"That sounds so weiiiird," Gold groaned. He flicked a shred of his eraser into the fire. "I mean, going from the magical world to the muggle one. Your dad's a muggle, right?"

"He's a… yes."

"I think it'd be okay," Red quickly said. "Just don't tell him about anything too dangerous, like the three-headed mightyena."

"Or Volkner. What a psycho."

N stood up. "I'm going to ask Cheren more about this Christmas thing."

"Negative Nancy'll make you hate it," Gold warned.

But N went anyway.

The next time Red saw Green outside of class, Red was try to sneak off to check on the three-headed mightyena. Aero was not-so-subtly perched on his shoulder because, well, if Red could out-battle the mightyena surely he'd be able to find out what it was guarding?

Green said something about Aero being freaky so Red punched him in the face. Unfortunately, Professor Bugsy saw and so Red ended up in detention.

"I'm sorry Red," Bugsy said with a slight smile as he let Red in. "But it's better me than Professor Volkner, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Red agreed.

"He's very cruel to us Gryffindors, isn't he? I heard he used to be a part of Team Rocket, but switched sides to save himself."

Red's head was hurting (likely from Green punching back), but it made sense.

"I hear he even has an affinity for Electric pokémon… oh, but don't worry," Bugsy said with a smile. "I'm looking out for you, Red."

All Red had to do was write, '_I will not punch other students_' one hundred times. Bugsy was a terrible teacher, but at least he was nice.

"You really shouldn't hang around that corridor, Red," Bugsy said as Red wrote. "It isn't safe. Even teachers aren't meant to be there."

"I know about the mightyena," Red murmured.

Bugsy looked surprised. "But you don't know about Nicholas Flamel, do you?" He squeaked. "Oh no! I shouldn't've said that! Forget I said anything, okay? Just forget it and you can go now."

Red left, but he certainly didn't forget. He'd heard that name somewhere before… but where?

"Flamel," Black repeated. "Flamel… I haven't heard it before." He stood up. "I can go ask Cheren?"

"No," Red quickly said. "It's something we're not supposed to know."

Black sat back down and glanced to Gold, who shrugged.

"Don't ask N, either," Red added. "He's been kinda weird."

"He's always weird," Black muttered.

"She's delightful," Gold declared. "Her points-of-view rock with hilarity."

Black rolled his eyes.

"At least the library'll be free," Red continued. His frown grew. "Where've I heard it? Crys isn't staying for Christmas, is she?"

"Nah," Gold said. "She's going back to her bratty little brother."

"Ruby isn't a brat."

They spent the first day of their holiday in the library looking up Nicholas Flamel in various indexes of celebrity books but uncovered nothing.

"Maybe he's up to something reaaaaally messed up," Gold mused as he folded a reference card into a swanna. "Like, Dark Arts stuff that'd be in the restricted section."

"They won't let First-Years in there," Black sighed. "I tried to get permission from Wattson —"

"Tried to pun it out of him, you mean."

"— and he said we can't even go in there till Third-Year."

"I swear I've read it somewhere," Red reiterated.

They gave up for the time being (Gold had to point out all the snow to convince Red it was a good idea) and Red decided to write a Christmas letter to Ash.

"What do you even talk to muggles about?" Gold wondered.

Red shrugged. "Whatever, really." He let Gold read Ash's latest letter wondering whether charmander, bulbasaur or squirtle were best (Red had been thrilled to see that he'd gotten the pokémon's names correct).

"Are all muggles this simple?" Gold wondered.

Red shook his head. "Ash kinda reminds me of you, actually."

Gold hit him and offered to draw all over the letter to make it 'more Christmassy'. Red accepted, then went to find something to send to Ash.

On the way out of the castle, Red was stopped by a feminine call of, "Hey, Red!"

It was the pretty girl he often saw with Green. Her hair was long, light brown, and her eyes deep blue. She was wearing a black dress and long white socks, but most noticeably she was wrapped in an overly large Slytherin scarf Red suspected had been magically enlarged. What was her name? Blue?

"Hi," Red uneasily replied.

She grinned. "Scared? Don't be, I'm not feral like Green."

"Okay…"

"It's Blue," she confirmed. "What're you up to?"

Red shrugged.

"I'm meeting Silver," she said, like he'd asked. "We're from the same orphanage, so it's weird to not spend Christmas together, you know?"

"So Green doesn't hate all orphans," Red couldn't help but say.

Blue smirked. "Nope. Just all Gryffindors."

Red nervously laughed. "Well. I've gotta —"

Blue slid closer and fluttered her eyelashes. "What's the rush?"

Suddenly Red couldn't remember. He shrugged.

"Well, you could always come keep Silver and me company, couldn't you?" she asked.

"Um. I'm supposed to meet Gold soon, actually, and they sorta hate each other, so…."

Blue pouted.

"…but I guess he could wait…?"

She smiled brightly. "So what's your favourite class?"

Red shrugged. "I liked flying when we did it, but that's not in season any more."

"Plus we don't do it after first year," Blue added brightly. "I don't mind, though. I hate heights."

"Right." Red really wished she'd just explain exactly what she wanted.

"I think I like Charms best," Blue said. "It suits me."

"Uh-huh…"

"Though it's clearly not for you."

"Right."

Silver walked over just in time. As he came closer, Red realised that he'd never actually paid attention to what Silver looked like before, probably because of the way his vibrant red hair tended to hang over his face in the library. His hair wasn't as long as Red had suspected, which must have been because his nose was longer than expected.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Silver immediately demanded. "Doesn't that moron need constant supervision?"

"Yes," Red quickly said, "so I'll be leaving."

He hid around the corner and heard Blue scolding, "Nice, _Silvanus_, go and turn _Red freakin' Potter_ into an enemy!"

"Whatever," Silver sighed.

"I told you, we've gotta be his friend or everyone'll think we're Rocket kids or something," Blue groaned. "Don't you get why that's a bad thing?"

Red couldn't hear Silver's muttered reply, but he didn't care to either.

On Christmas morning, Red was awoken to a pillow in the face. He sat up to Gold grinning and pointing to an enormous pile of presents at the foot of Red's bed.

"…huh?" Red said, awed.

"Probably secret admirers," Gold cackled. "Need help sorting them?"

They sorted thirty of Red's presents into two piles; from people he'd never heard of and from vague acquaintances. But there was one left without a label. It was felt like clothes… Red ripped it open and out spilled a smooth silvery cloak.

"Oh my god why do you get _everything_," Gold gasped. "That's an Invisibility Cloak! You wear it, and you turn invisible and dammit who'd send you that?"

Red picked up the note pinned to a corner.

_Your father left this with me shortly before he died. I think it's about time it was returned to you._

_Use it well, Red._

"My dad," Red breathed.

"Your dad sent you a present?"

Red's voice was failing, so he simply handed Gold the note.

"Oh." Gold glanced to the pile of gifts from strangers. "Er, hey, how about I drag this stuff down to my posse? We'll laugh about 'em all together, yeah?"

Red nodded, and was glad for the minutes to compose himself. If his father had been able to turn invisible, would he have survived? But Red didn't know the first thing about how or why his parents had died — just that Giovanni killed them and he assumed Giovanni went on to try and kill Red himself. His nightmares always ended in flashes of green, but what did that mean? Red didn't even know what kind of people his parents had been. He barely knew what kind of people his best friends were. Maybe everybody saw flashes of green before waking up.

After slipping the Cloak carefully under his pillow, Red joined 'Gold's posse'. They were all wearing various coloured knitted jumpers with their initials on the front.

"Mom sent you one too, see?" Black said pointing to a package wrapped in more ribbon than paper. "Er — Yellow kinda likes ribbons."

The jumper matched his eyes, and Red liked it best of all.

Later that night, unable to sleep for all the green behind his eyes, Red pulled the Invisibility Cloak from under his pillow and pulled it on. His body completely vanished from view.

Naturally, with such a wonderful tool of mischief at his disposal, Red decided to go break into the library. It didn't work well, though; a book howled at him, he dropped it and ran, Charon chased after him howling with similar hate…

Red burst into a classroom to hide. As expected, the room was empty — except for a large mirror surrounded by an elegant golden frame. Inscribed on it were the words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. A magical mirror? How would a magical mirror be different to a muggle one? Cautiously, Red stepped closer and peered into it.

He saw himself, but at the same time, it wasn't him; his scar had completely vanished. Red lifted a hand to his forehead but it was still there no matter what the mirror showed. Standing around Red were people — he couldn't clearly see any of them, but the fact that they were there meant his reflection was _smiling_. Red was overwhelmed with emotions he didn't know the names of; a feeling that everything would be all right. It was warm like sitting in front of the fireplace, but it was cold and winter and the second Red glanced away the feeling vanished.

Stunned, Red stumbled away from the mirror. He felt as though he'd been tossed out into a blizzard. He had felt this empty before… Red sank to the cold stone ground. The next thing he knew, he was crying.

A hand dropped on his shoulder, and Red suddenly became aware that the Cloak had slipped off. Like it wasn't bad enough being caught crying in front of a mirror in an abandoned classroom on Boxing Day morning, but it was Professor Oak.

"So you found possibly the worst thing in Hogwarts, then," he observed. "Poor boy. This is why we tell you not to wander around at night, it's really for your own good."

Red wiped his eyes but the tears just kept coming. "What… what is…?"

"It's the Mirror of Erised," Oak explained, for lack of a better word. "What do you think it shows? You can clearly see it's not a normal mirror, yes?"

Somehow, Red managed to nod and murmur, "I don't know. I don't know what I saw. It, shows what we don't have…?"

Oak smiled sadly. "In a way. It shows the looker's heart's deepest desire." He patted Red on the head. "Terrible, isn't it?"

Rd thought of how warm he'd felt as he gazed at the scarless reflection, how frigid it was away from the mirror, and nodded.

"But! The wonderful part of youth is being able to make your deepest desire reality." Oak's smile was warm. "So don't cry, Red, there's time for you yet."

"What," Red started but his mouth was parched so he had to swallow and started again, "what do you see?"

Oak's eyebrows shot up. "Bit of a personal question, isn't it?"

Red shrugged slightly.

Oak glanced into the mirror and smiled horribly. "I'd guess it's similar to what you see." He patted Red on the head again. "Now, off to bed, and don't go wandering around through the night any more, yes?"

Red nodded.

Oak handed him the Cloak and watched him leave.

* * *

><p>At dawn a few days before term started again, Aero came tapping at the First-Year's dorm window. Red quickly let him in before Gold's snores were interrupted. Tied to Aero's leg was a small package addressed 'MERRY XMAS TO MY CUZIN'.<p>

"Bit late," Red muttered as he untied it. He poured some water into a bowl for Aero to drink before unwrapping the six PokéBalls (a very odd present for a wizard, but further proof that Ash was a Trainer through and through, albeit a very stupid one) and unfolding the letter to read. He promptly gasped.

"…Gold! Black!" Red threw a PokéBall at each of them. For good measure, he dashed over to their beds and jumped on Gold's. "I know who Nicholas Flamel is!"

"Piss off," Gold groaned.

But at least Black was interested enough to wake up. "Really?"

Red nodded. "My cousin's heard of him."

"Your cousin the muggle?"

Again, Red nodded.

With a slight roll of his eyes and a heavy sigh Black asked, "Okay, fine, I'll humour. How does your cousin the muggle know Nicholas Flamel?"

"He's talked about a lot in a show Ash watches," Red explained. "Fullmetal Trainer. It's kind of weird, but the main Trainer, he used to be an_alchemist_."

"…an alchemist Pokémon Trainer?"

"I said the show was weird," Red dismissed impatiently. "Fullmetal wears this symbol, Ash drew it —" he showed Black the smooth lines of an ekans curved around a cross "— it's called _the Flamel_. Nicholas Flamel's the alchemist Trainer's mentor!"

Black studied the letter for himself. "Except this is all fiction."

"Fiction is based on reality," Red echoed. "Professor Oak's a scientist in the muggle world, so why can't Nicholas Flamel be a myth in the muggle world?"

Black's eyes widened. "That's kind of awesome. Muggles might read novels about us someday."

"Maybe, but that's not the point. Alchemy's all about creating the Philosopher's Stone, so, maybe the real Flamel made it."

"Which would be worth hiding in the most secure place in the world with a three-headed mightyena as a guard!" Black excitedly agreed. "I mean, the Philosopher's Stone can make people immortal, can't it? And it turns lead to gold. It fits!"

"Don' wanna lead," Gold groaned.

They went to the library and, locating a book about alchemy, quickly found the Philosopher's Stone. It would create the Elixir of Life, which would expand the drinker's life, amplified all alchemic research and knowledge and could turn metal to gold.

"Anybody would want that," Black said. "So who would be after it?"

Red didn't have to think for long. "You know. Giovanni."

Black shuddered. "But he's dead."

Red raised his eyebrows. "Brock said they never found his body. He just lost power. That's not the same as dying."

Black bit his lip. "Well. Shit."

"He's need help, though," Red murmured. He frowned. Who would help Giovanni? Rockets, obviously. The only Rocket he knew of was Green's father, and… Red's eyes widened. "Volkner. He used to be a Rocket, and he hates me for no reason — and even the teachers don't like him. Bugsy said so. And… and Volkner likes Electric pokémon! He must've let in the electrivie to try and get the Stone back in October. Remember, he was limping! He must've been bitten by the mightyena when he tried to get past."

Black considered it, then slowly nodded. "Yeah. That makes sense, I guess."

"So we just need to make sure Volkner doesn't get it," Red concluded. "Shouldn't be hard. Not so long as Oak is here."

"Yeah…" Black didn't sound so convinced.

"It'll be fine," Red assured, and he put the book back on the shelf.

* * *

><p>N didn't much care for the Philosopher's Stone — he said it couldn't be nearly as important as exams and spent the first week after the holidays completely ignoring Red, Gold and Black in favour of their textbooks.<p>

"Exams aren't until June," Black gently pointed out. "That's six months away."

"Six months isn't very long," N said. It sounded like a chatot's mimic.

As it turned out, N had a point. Between class, practise tests and keeping a close eye on Volkner, time flew by and suddenly their exams had come and gone. Volkner was still an irritable bastard, he continued to hate Red most of all, but the third floor corridor remained free of spiky yellow hair.

On the way back from his surveying of the corridor, Red found a classroom door left half-open. Curious, he listened:

"Tonight. You must do it tonight," a deep, very manly voice growled.

"No," Bugsy's high voice was even higher than usual, "I can't, there's —"

"_Tonight_. Or else."

Red secured his Cloak as Bugsy dashed out of the room, tears in his eyes and his hair askew.

Damn, Red thought. He was going to have to go tell Professor Oak now.

Of course, it turned out Professor Oak wasn't at Hogwarts and Clair yelled at him to go to bed or something you brat and stop meddling in Hogwarts affairs.

"Fine," Red said. He did go back to Gryffindor Tower, but it was to grab one of the PokéBalls Ash had given him and go find Aero. Chances were he was going to have to battle the mightyena.

"What's going on?" Black asked. "You've got that look. What's going on?"

"Volkner's going after the Stone tonight," Red said. "We have to get it before he does."

Black's jaw dropped. "Don't… don't you have any idea the kind of enchantments that could be in place to protect it would be too complicated for_First-Years_?"

"I don't care. I have to try."

Black glanced around quickly. "Just — just hang on a moment, okay? I'll get Gold and N and we'll —"

"No, I'm going alone."

For a moment Black stared. Then he laughed. "You really think I'm gonna let you go alone? You idiot."

Warmth spread across Red's chest. "Fine. You get Gold and N, I'll meet you by the mightyena."

Aero was more than happy to have a PokéBall and cawed in approval at the prospect of a battle. When Red caught up with the others, he took a moment to catch his breath before saying, "Okay. I'll go in first."

"How are you going to get past the pokémon?" N asked. "I could talk to it."

"…erm… that's what I'm gonna do."

Honestly, Red didn't feel too bad for lying, but he didn't really have to; the mightyena was already passed out. He frowned and noticed a several short clumps of sliced hair around the room. Red couldn't think of any Electric pokémon who could slice off fur.

N started to cry at the sight of the fainted mightyena, but quickly got over it as they gathered around the trapdoor and stared into the darkness.

"I'll go first," Red said.

"No, I should," N contradicted. "I'm wearing a skirt."

Red rolled his eyes and jumped.

"HEY! I MEANT IT!"

A soft and springy plant broke Red's fall, much to his relief. "It's okay," he called, "there's vines to catch you."

Just after the others jumped and Red started shifting to avoid being crushed, the vines started trying to choke him.

"Oh," N said, calmly, "Devil's Snare."

Black was too busy being strangled to be sarcastic, so he kicked N.

"_Blavincendio_!"

Blue flames circled around the vines until they melted to nothing. Massaging his neck, Red offered N a grateful smile.

"Okay… okay… now even the plants want to kill us," Black muttered. "This can only get worse."

In the next chamber, winged keys flew around in a wild storm and electricity-charged fences blocked the path to the door.

"We've gotta use the keys to turn off the electricity," Black realised.

Gold snatched a key from the air and put it in a keyhole. "SHIT!" he yelped. "They shock you if it's wrong!"

The key flew from the lock, paused like it was mocking them, then re-joined the others.

"This is so Wattson," Black said. He studied the first keyhole. "It'd be a darker silver one."

"Over there," Gold said. He pointed towards the back of the room, behind three electrical fences. "So how do we get it without toasting?"

There was a long pondering silence.

"I've got it," Red said. He pulled out Aero's PokéBall.

"You — you SAVAGE!" N gasped.

"Aero won't mind," Red insisted. "And if he doesn't want to do it, we'll find another way."

"But, but, the POKÉMON! The electricity! Aero's a Flying-Type! You can't do that —"

"He's small enough to dodge the keys and fences easily."

N opened his mouth to keep complaining, but Black clapped a hand over it before he could speak and Gold grabbed N's wrists.

"Go for it."

Aero flew not only smoothly but ecstatically and N ended up pouting in defeat.

"Great job," Red grinned once they were through to the next chamber. Aero nuzzled his cheek before returning to his Ball. "So, what's next?"

"Giant chess board," Black replied. "I can handle this."

As prone as Black was to guilt, he was very good at chess. When they had to take the places of various pieces, Red had thought that Black would freak out even more than usual but it seemed to harden his resolve. He kept apologising profusely to every piece lost, be they black or white, until…

"Damn," he sighed. "I'm going to have to be taken."

"You're not going to… die, are you?" N asked, frantically gazing around at the broken chess pieces.

Black shook his head. "Doubt it." He glanced to Red. "But some things are more important."

Red swallowed his own surge of guilt. "Tell me what to do."

"You just take the queen after it comes after me, then N can move three places and get the king in checkmate," Black replied. "It's simple enough."

"So don't die!" N pleaded tearfully.

"I won't, I promise," Black replied. He drew in a deep breath and said, "Okay. I'm ready." He stepped two places forward. The queen moved and struck him, dragging him to the corner of the board, where she dumped him unceremoniously before returning to her place.

N wasn't the only one whimpering. Still, Red kept his resolve, and moved forward. The queen smashed dramatically before he even touched her.

"N!" he called.

N was pretty much a wreck, but he stilled managed it. They won (of course), but it didn't feel very good, what with Black lying beside the board breathing shallowly. Gold sprinted to his brother, checked his pulse, and called him an idiot.

"Stay with him," Red commanded N.

Without a word (but with many tears), N drew Black close until his head rested in N's lap.

"Wanna bet on how long till they're dating?" Gold snickered as they entered the next room. He may have been trying to be casual, but his face was paler than usual and his eyelashes clearly damp.

Red frowned. "Not really… we're eleven."

"Never too early to start thinking ahead."

"Even with that, no matter what you say, they're both guys."

Gold shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that."

Red had never really thought about it — love and romance in general, of course. He'd built up any understanding from daytime TV and schoolyard teasing. "That happens?"

"…uh-huh."

"Oh. Um. Let's get the Stone."

The next chamber was covered in what Red recognised as a Bug's string-shot. Suspended from the ceiling were beedrill, but their eyes were closed. Mercifully, Gold kept his mouth shut and they snuck through the chamber without awakening any.

"That was lucky," Gold sighed.

"That was suspiciously easy," Red corrected.

They walked up to a platform covered in gears. It seemed pretty pointless, given the row of potion bottles and the scroll lying before them, but Volkner was pretty pointless, so.

Gold uncurled the scroll and read aloud:

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._"

As soon as Gold spoke the last word, flames encircled them. Half was purple and the other half was black.

"Poetry about poison. Definitely Volkner," he concluded. "Any ideas?"

Red shook his head.

"Hmm… got any paper?"

Red checked his pockets and found one of Ash's letters. Gold took the envelope and ripped it into seven pieces. "The scrunched up ones'll mark the poison —" he crunched three up "— the triangles will be the wine —" he folded two triangles "— the potion to get back safely through the purple flames will be a swanna, and the one to go on will be a sword." He quickly folded the respective origami. "So let's keep at it until we work the order out."

It took them a few tries to correctly place Gold's origami markers, but they got it. Gold picked up the tiny bottle behind the paper sword, sighed, "It's tiny. We won't both be able to drink enough," then handed it to Red.

"You sure about this?" Red asked.

"Let's face it; I suck at spells," Gold replied. "Plus you've already beaten You-Know-Who once. Bet you can do it again."

Red bit his lip and accepted the bottle. "Gold, you should go get N and Black and… send Oak a letter, or something, here's Aero, just, make sure he finds out, okay?"

Clutching Aero's PokéBall closely, Gold nodded. "…er, how do I…?"

"Just press the button."

"Got it." Gold grabbed the bottle behind the swanna and stood up. "Don't die, bro. You're kinda awesome."

Red smiled weakly. "You too." He downed the potion and dashed through the black flames. It was an odd sensation, similar to being tickled. He wondered what to say to Volkner when he reached the other side…

Only the figure waiting for him, standing before what Red momentarily recognised as the Mirror of Erised, was far too short. And his hair was too flat, far too purple.

It was Bugsy.

"W-what," Red gasped. "You?"

Bugsy grinned. "Don't feel bad, Red. I had people far more intelligent than you fooled."

"But, Volkner…!"

Bugsy giggled. "Ooh, I knew you'd bite that. He does seem the type, doesn't he, growling and scowling and writing poetry about poison. And the electivire, that was a very clever move of mine, wasn't it? Everybody knows Volkner used to train Electric pokémon in Sinnoh."

Red spluttered.

Bugsy's grin grew. He waved his wand and from the ground burst ropes. They coiled around Red, too tightly. "It's nothing personal, Red, but it'd be best for my master if you died."

"So he isn't dead," Red replied, calmly as he could.

"No. He's here with us right now," Bugsy replied. "My master is with me wherever I go."

Maybe he'd spent too long hanging around snarky Weasleys, but Red couldn't help replying, "Either this is some Jesus crap or…"

Bugsy pulled his hair off and tossed it to the ground. It was a wig. He turned around. Attached to the back of his head was a face. Its cold grey eyes stared at Red with a familiarity that made him shiver. When it spoke, although the voice was smooth and reassuring, Red's lip quivered.

"Red Potter. How you've grown. You look very much like your mother, but that's definitely your father's hair, and those his eyes."

Red glanced away.

"No, look at me. Look at what you've done to me. Don't you wonder about the power you possess? Don't you wonder how best to use it?"

"No."

Giovanni chuckled. "Lying so effectively so young. We're not so different, you and I. I could teach you what power is, Red. There is nothing in this world but power — no good, no evil, and no love. Just power. Isn't that right, Bugsy?"

"Yes," Bugsy agreed. "I used to be weak, until my master showed me the light."

Walking into an infomercial and never been part of Red's agenda. "I don't care what you say. I'm not joining you. Not ever."

Giovanni laughed. "Courage of the Gryffindors, eh? Figures, with your parents…"

Red couldn't think about that. He glanced at the Mirror.

"All I see is myself presenting the Stone to my master," Bugsy said, "but I have power now. My master gave me power. I will overpower it, and then I'll use the Stone to bring him back in all his glory…!"

"Use Red," Giovanni hissed.

Bugsy dragged Red over by the rope and held him in place before the Mirror. "What do you see?" Bugsy demand. "Tell me what you see."

Red's reflection was scarred, to his relief, and although dirty looked as calm as ever. Suddenly, the reflection reached into its pocket, pulling out a blood red stone. It winked before letting the Stone drop back down. Red felt something drop and realised he had it — the Stone was in his pocket.

"What do you see?" Bugsy demanded.

Red shrugged. "Myself, as the very best like no one ever was."

"The very best…? What?"

"He's lying," Giovanni hissed.

Bugsy lunged for Red's throat. Red hit the ground hard. There was ringing in his ears, Bugsy howling in pain, Giovanni shouting for Red's murder, and somewhere far away a woman calling his name. It was all too much, too much noise and his scar was burning so hot Red thought his brains were frying… but at least he was trying, at least he was doing the right thing despite not understanding this world, and what did Giovanni mean…? Was he implying that Red's parents were Rockets? But Red wasn't his parents. Red's eyes closed…

Red sat up with a start. Gasping for breath, he glanced frantically around. He was in a pristine white bed, surrounded by other beds and there sitting beside him was —

"Professor Oak! It's Giovanni, he's on Bugsy's _head_, quick, the Stone…!"

"It's all taken care of," Oak assured him. "Please, lie back down. You've been through quite an ordeal."

Red sat back and glanced to his bedside table. "…what…?" It was covered in sweets, flowers, letters and PokéDolls (mostly aerodactyls).

"Gifts from well-wishers accumulated over the past three days," Oak said with a smile. "You haven't been asleep the whole time, of course, but you were quite out of it when you did wake up."

"But, Giovanni. The Stone!"

"The Stone was destroyed," Oak replied. "Nicholas Flamel prefers the idea of the Stone being destroyed to allowing it to fall into the wrong hands, now that he knows it cannot be protected."

"But he'll die, won't he?" Red asked with a frown. "Without the Elixir of Life, I mean."

Oak nodded slowly. "Yes. But Nicholas has lived a very long life: nearly seven hundred years. He is prepared and as I hear you've said yourself, some things are more important than one's own life."

Red felt his cheeks heat slightly. "What happened to Bugsy? And Giovanni?"

Oak's smile fell. "Bugsy died. Giovanni, it appears, left his body just before it happened."

"What? But, how…?"

"He couldn't stand your touch," Oak explained. "Your mother died protecting you, Red. She was given the chance to step aside, to save her own life, but she chose to protect you. Her sacrifice has left you with a mark, a protection so strong and powerful that beings that Dark cannot stand to be near it."

"My mother… died protecting me?" Red asked slowly.

Oak frowned slightly. "Well, yes. I'm surprised you don't know."

"My aunt and uncle never explained anything, they just lied about it," Red quickly said. "And nobody here talked about it, except Giovanni… a-and he seemed to know them well… so… Professor, what did my parents _do_?"

Oak raised his eyebrows. "They helped full-time in the fight against Giovanni."

Red wanted to look up, to see if Oak was telling the truth, but what if his eyes creeped Oak out? Then he'd never find out.

"They were extremely dedicated," Oak asserted. "They even battled and escaped Giovanni himself three times."

"So that's why he killed them?" Red asked. "Cos, t-that's what I meant. What did they do that w-was worth killing them over?"

Why was his voice shaking?

Oak's hands fell to Red's shoulders. "Red, Red, don't try to understand the mind of a maniac. You're much too young and much too valuable. To Giovanni, any and all defiance is worth killing people over."

Quickly, Red wiped his eyes. He wasn't crying but the tears were forming. "Everybody seems to think that… that if I know what'll happen I'll…"

"Go seek revenge?" Oak guessed.

Red nodded. Knowing that Oak wouldn't judge him (How could he? His own grandson seemed to hate him), Red continued; "Why should I get revenge? I don't even remember them. I just wanna know why."

Oak smiled weakly. "I think you know why, Red. It's the same reason why you risked your life last night."

"Why's that?" Red asked, frowning. Because it was the right thing to do? Because letting Giovanni come back would be pretty terrible? Was his parents dying '_the right thing to do_'?

"Love," Oak said.

"…oh." Red couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit.

"Ah, to be young and oblivious again," Oak wistfully sighed. "I'm sure it will continue to sound cheesy to you, but all my research in both the field of magic and pokémon comes up with one conclusive result; love is the true magic in this world."

It did sound cheesy, but it sounded like good cheese. Red just wouldn't be repeating it to Gold, Black or N any time soon.

"Now, rest," Oak commanded. "And don't worry. You're safe from Giovanni. I've done my utmost to ensure it."

With a calm nod, Oak stood and left.

Red slumped against the pillow and slept easily.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Slytherin still won," Gold grumbled. "We should've gotten <em>all<em> the points for what we did! We saved the world! Maybe!"

"That's not really a school activity though," Black replied. "I don't think it gets us extra credit, either. Otherwise Cheren'd do it."

The Hogwarts Express was steaming towards London. Red felt a mix of concern and anticipation — how differently would his family treat him, now that Ash liked him? But the summer would be easily bearable, with Gold and Black having already promised to write and N murmuring something about trying.

"Whatever," Gold huffed. He sat up. "Hey, Red, N, you two should come over during the holidays! Our house is massive, so there's plenty of room, and Mom'd love to meet you both."

"Sure," Red said.

N glanced out the window. "I… I don't think I'll be able to."

"Man, what's with your dad?" Gold demanded.

"It's just very far from Unova to Johto," N lamely said.

"Not that far," Gold muttered.

Red threw Gold some sugar and he immediately got over the rejection.

They walked together back through the Platform 9 and 10 barrier to the muggle world.

"HI COUSIN!"

"So that's Ash?" Gold said, squinting. "Does he draw those bolts on his cheeks?"

"Yes," Red replied. He glanced around and noticed a man dressed in peculiar robes approaching them.

"My Lord N," the robed man said, a hint of a French accent lingering in his words.

"Zinzolin," N greeted with a nod. "I thought my father was to come."

"Business came up," Zinzolin replied. "We must go quickly, s'il vous plait."

"Bye," N barely whispered before being whisked away.

"Something is seriously wrong with N's childhood," Black said, frowning in concern.

"Try harder to whisk him off his feet next year," Gold dismissively replied.

"HEY, RED!" a very Green voice shouted. "SMELL YA LATER, FREAK."

Gold flipped Green off. "Ignore the douche. We'll see ya soon, Red."

"Bye," Red said.

"Don't let the muggles get you down."

"I won't," Red replied.

Ash pulled Red into a tight hug. Delia smiled slightly.

All in all, Red thought his eleventh year of life was pretty awesome.

* * *

><p><em>Copyright note: The poison poem was taken directly from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' because I'm really not very good at poetry, poison or mind-puzzles.<em>

_Et voila. The first arc of Red Potter. As I'm sure you've figured out if you're a Potter-fan (which seems likely), there will be seven arcs to this fic. They will definitely not all be this short, and they won't all be narrated with the focal on Red._

_I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please review?_

**This chapter was edited on the 10th of November, 2012.**


	3. The Mister Mime

_Ah, you lovely people inspire me so. I've had a very rough month, but your support makes me smile.  
><em>

_Anon replies:  
><em>

_Shades of Gray: I really appreciate your feedback and criticism! I'll be honest, I'm rather eager to get to later parts, and the first book is my least favourite (horrific, I know) so I was pretty short with a lot of it. (I'm... honestly similar with this CoS arc too, but I'm hoping to have time to improve it a little before posting it all. I had this idea of two chapters per a novel until the 4th that totally fell to pieces and now I've stopped trying with it so it's more detailed! I'M TOTALLY RANTING IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REPLIES sorry) Though, I skipped the Norbert arc because I didn't think it would make much sense for any pokémon to be illegal in the Pokémon world, and therefore nobody would particularly find anything wrong with Brock having a Dragon egg. The wizarding world just considers it unseemly to own particularly pokémon and barbaric to Train them or breed them because that's what muggles do, but it's not illegal. It's expanded on more in this arc. (: I can, however, promise that you'll see the result of some of Brock's breeeeding in the Prisoner of Azkaban arc.  
><em>

_Let's not dawdle! Time to start the Chamber of Secrets arc._

* * *

><p><strong>The Mister Mime<strong>

A mister mime was stalking Red.

It took him a long time to realise; almost three weeks of the summer holidays, in fact. Aero had helped point it out by growling whenever the mister mime was near. Red wondered if the mister mime had taken his place in the cupboard under the stairs. It was much more preferable to think of the mister mime than the three weeks that had passed without any word from Gold, Black, N, or even Brock.

Yet Red couldn't catch the mister mime at it; he only saw enough snatches of it to recognise what it was. Mister mimes weren't common to Pallet, having a preference for large cities like Saffron and Celadon with plenty of people to entertain. This led Red to suspect something magical was afoot.

Unfortunately, being underage, Red couldn't do much about it. There was a law they'd been strictly reminded of, that underage wizards could not perform magic outside of Hogwarts, and if they did? They'd be expelled. Red didn't want to be expelled from the best thing that had ever happened to him over a mister mime. He considered sending someone a letter about it, but he had no idea who. Gold and Black would be equally as useless, Brock would suggest something to do with breeding, N seemed to live with a cult…

There was also Oak, but where did teachers even go during the holidays? And every time Red had spoken alone with Oak, he'd ended up crying. That wasn't exactly something he cared to recall.

Red checked through his schoolbooks for references to mister mimes and was shocked to find only one sentence mentioning them in the History of Magic textbook.

_The mister mimes, despite being physically similar to alakazam in many ways, did not join the alakazam with any uprisings against their human masters._

It was the kind of sentence that would make N cry. It also answered nothing of Red's question. Did it mean mister mimes were wizards' slaves? Or did it mean alakazam were trying to provoke an uprising against Trainers? Was it both?

Either way, Red didn't like to speculate without information. The mister mime wasn't necessarily magical, it was just anything interesting in Red's life usually had something to do with magic. And usually the things involving Red and magic linked back to Team Rocket.

It took Red and Aero some time to come up with a plan. Aero's teeth had started to fall out and be slowly replaced, which unfortunately meant that his bite wasn't so intimidating, but he had grown to almost twice the size he had been when Brock bought him. Aero's more intimidating wingspan was crucial in their chasing the mister mime down and cornering it in the bathroom (it seemed to have been washing the mirrors).

Cornered, the mister mime turned to Red and bowed. "H-hello, Mister Red Potter," it squeaked.

"…you talk," Red said. He sighed. "Of course you talk."

"All Psychic pokémon talk, sir," the mister mime replied. It kept its head bowed. "It is an honour to meet the great Red Potter, sir."

Red backed away.

"Perhaps it is too much to ask of the great Defeater of the Dark Lord, but Mister Potter sir, I have a request for you."

Red would have backed away further but he was already against the wall.

"You must not return to Hogwarts this year."

Red stared.

"If you return, Mister Potter sir, you will be in great danger."

"Right. Then of course I won't go."

The mister mime beamed. "Oh, that's wonderful, Mister Potter sir!"

Red rolled his eyes. Apparently pokémon were immune to sarcasm. "Why shouldn't I go back? What's dangerous?"

"I cannot say," the mister mime sighed.

"It's Giovanni, isn't it?"

The mister mime squeaked. "Do not speak the name please, Mister Red Potter sir!"

That reminded Red. "Do you have a name?"

The mister mime's eyes filled with tears. It nodded and choked out, "Yessir. It's Mimey." Mimey sniffed loudly. "Never before have I been asked… not even by a half-blood…"

Red frowned. "Am I not supposed to say your name either?"

"You may if you want to, Mister Potter sir. A mister mime is bound to serve a wizard."

"You're… a slave? Damn. That must suck."

Mimey's lip quivered.

"Don't cry," Red quickly said. Just as quickly he added, "Please. My uncle overreacts."

Mimey wiped his eyes. "Please don't return to Hogwarts, Mister Red Potter sir."

"That's not an option," Red said. "I've got friends there and Professor Oak expects me and, um. And Brock too. I guess."

"None of whom even write to Mister Red Potter."

Red's eyes narrowed. "Do you have something to do with that, then?"

Mimey squeaked. "I, I only want what is best for Mister Red Potter sir…!"

"Fine, so first you're going to give me my letters," Red hissed, "then you will explain what the big danger is. Finally, you'll leave before my uncle or cousin see you."

Mimey led Red up to his own bedroom and pulled up a floorboard Red hadn't known was loose. He handed Red a wad of letters and packages without a word.

"Thank you. Now explain the danger."

Mimey's lip quivered again and he shook his head. "I can't say."

"Why bother coming here if you can't even tell me what I need protection from?"

"You had to be warned…"

"You're not even warning me," Red pointed out. "You could even be pranking me. In fact, that seems likely."

"I'm not, Mister Red Potter sir. I would never —"

"I'm going back to Hogwarts."

Mimey wailed in distress so loudly it would make a bullhorn cringe. Red reached over to cover his mouth but he dodged, opened the door and started running through the house, still screaming.

Red groaned and snuck off to hide in the cupboard under the stairs.

"ASH! CATCH THAT MISTER MIME! QUICKLY NOW!"

"But Dad, I'm pretty sure that's a mew. I don't think I can catch a mew — you know, morally."

"GO CATCH IT!"

For the next hour Ash dashed up and down the stairs. It was like the earthquake three years ago only far louder and with Vernon all the more eager to blame Red. Just to be safe, Red slept in the cupboard. He'd forgotten how cramped it was and woke up aching from sleeping curled up. When he crawled out the next morning, Red found Ash asleep on the bottom step with a PokéBall in his lap.

Vernon really needed to get a job. Or Delia really needed to spend some time away from the restaurant.

Red snuck back into his room and, lying on the floor on his back, started to read the letters from Gold, Black and Brock. Black's letters became increasingly frantic, full of crazy speculations about what the muggles must be doing and how they live. When he reached Black's theory about rubber ducks being an elaborate form of torture and surveillance, Red decided that he really needed to educate Black about muggles.

As expected, Vernon tried to blame Red for the disappearance of the mister mime. Red barricaded himself in his room. Vernon shouted himself hoarse. Ash shouted something about 'family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten'. Ash and Vernon started to argue about whether or not Red counted as family. Aero growled in his sleep. They left Red alone.

After barely sleeping in the cupboard, Red found it very easy to fall asleep that night. It was just strange when he woke up to tapping… Aero was inside his PokéBall, so who would be tapping on his window? And when had the lights been turned on?

"_Red_, get up!"

It was Chili, Cilan and Cress in a flying car.

Red opened the window. "How did you… what?"

Chili and Cilan stepped into Red's room and helped load his still unpacked trunk into the car before climbing over themselves.

"Come on," Cress called.

Red scrambled into the car. "How did you get a flying car?"

Chili pulled the door shut, grinned and explained with undying enthusiasm, "We were gonna be ninjas once, so we're super stealthy!"

Red gestured to the house. "Keep it down."

"Oops. Sorry."

"We're borrowing Mom's car," Cress explained as Chili took the wheel and started to steer them away (something Red thought was probably not for the best). "She won't mind when she realises we were saving you."

"…saving me?"

Cress nodded. "Black was on a hysterical rant about how the muggles must've locked you up in a cupboard cos you weren't writing back."

"Oh. I wasn't. A mister mime stole the letters to blackmail me into quitting Hogwarts."

"Huh."

"The car's cool anyway," Cilan said.

"Hell yeah!" Chili cried.

"Thanks," Red said. "For coming."

Chili thumped Red on the back. The car veered violently to the left.

"Ten and two, Chili!" Cress barked.

Chili kept chattering as he drove over the Tohjo Mountains. Red stared out the window as they soared around Mt Silver, marvelling at the snow at its peek even in the middle of summer.

"Where do you live?" Red asked.

"On the west Johto coast," Cress replied. "There's a magical village about a hundred miles from Olivine called Maki. We live near it."

"How do magical villages stay hidden?" Red asked. "Especially with the Trainers searching far and wide for pokémon."

"Trainers don't really stray from the recommended routes, do they? Magical settlements are never close to any of those. And they're hidden from muggles like Hogwarts is," Cress explained. "There're protective spells to hide them, too. That's what the Ministry for Magic is for."

"The Ministry?" Red asked. "That's the magical government, right?"

Cress nodded.

"We hate them!" Chili cheerfully declared.

"Naturally," Cress agreed. "Nobody likes the government until they're out of power. Then they were great and we need them back."

"Sure…?" Red said. He had no interest in politics what so ever and didn't understand why anyone would.

The sun was rising by the time they arrived. It was quite a rural home, surrounded by fields on all sides. There was even an orchard, cornfield and several creeks. The house itself was completely illogical: top-heavy with seven chimneys, shabby, and extremely large. It was clearly supported by magical means and Red only admired it more for it.

"Welcome to the Burrow," Chili dramatically said. "Enjoy your stay."

Red had barely stepped inside before being assaulted.

"Red!" Black threw his arms around him. "They didn't torture you too much, did they? I bet Ghetsis is torturing N, I don't think I could stand it if you're both being tortured when we're being force-fed French toast every other day, did they torture you so much you couldn't write?"

"Um… no."

Black released Red. His lip quivered.

"A mister mime was stealing your letters," Red quickly explained. "It was trying to convince me not to come back to Hogwarts. My uncle was too busy with Ash, and my aunt too busy with work. I'm completely fine."

Black hugged him again.

"Hilderp! Stop being such a slut!" White pried Black away and continued to scold: "You can't just hang off Red _and_ N all the time. That's sending mixed messages. Mixed trampy messages."

Chili grinned all to brightly and contributed, "That's right. You've gotta pick and stick."

"You're a bitch, you're an arsehole, so shut the hell up," Black snapped.

White gasped theatrically and fell back into Chili's arms. "Oh my, that burn was just too much for me. I think I might be crispy."

Grumbling, Black turned to Red and muttered, "Let's go wake up Gold."

Red was fine with any excuse to further explore the Burrow. The walls in every room were a different colour, the floorboards creaked and the staircases mercifully didn't move. The garden was overgrown, wild and definitely not used to grow an organic supply of vegetables. It was a scrappy house that would make Delia cry and Red adored every inch of it.

Gold groaned, grabbed Red and started hugging him instead of the togepi which, shockingly, turned out to be real when it punched Red in the face.

"Mine," the togepi seemed to hiss. "My warmth."

"Your togepi is going to kill me," Red sighed.

"Good, then you'll shuddup for once."

Red rolled his eyes and sat up. The togepi sent him one last glare before worming its way back into Gold's arms.

Gold and Black's mother cooked almost as constantly as Delia but with far less genius experimentation and far too many children to feed. She insisted Red call her 'Mom', which Red ended up deciding was okay since it was a different dialect of English. It wasn't like he'd ever had much chance to use 'mum', 'mama' or any other variation of 'mother'.

A magical house wasn't as different as Red had anticipated. There weren't TVs or video phones or home pokémon healing machines, but there was a radio and lights. The pokémon hanging around weren't frightened of overly loud and pushy uncles, but perfectly wild and constantly waiting for that kid in the straw hat to bring them scraps.

"Who's that in the hat?" Red asked, pointing out the window.

"Yellow," Gold replied. "She's avoiding you."

"Huh?"

Black glanced up from his book to explain, "She wouldn't shut up about you before so now she's staying away from you to avoid admitting she's totally in love with your media image."

Red blinked. "Um. I kinda meant, '_huh, that's a girl_?'"

"Tomboys aren't mythical creatures," Gold indignantly replied. "Don't hate her gender expression."

Red watched Yellow toss a rattata half an apple. "She's totally in love with my media image?"

"Uh-huh."

"…huh."

* * *

><p>They didn't see or hear from N until they travelled to Diagon Alley. Cress had them lined up by the road and held out his wand.<p>

"Mom was thinking of using Floo Powder but she got called back to the Ministry over some permit or whatever," Black explained. "So we're taking the Knight Bus."

"The Knight Bu—?"

BANG.

A bright purple triple-decker bus appeared. The doors slid open and out stepped a man in a generic suit, who immediately bowed. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. All aboard."

They obeyed. Yellow brushed against Red, turned pink, squeaked, and grabbed onto White's arm. White laughed and lead Yellow to a seat near a sulking boy dressed in crimson and black. A spiky white hat covered his hair and forehead. Red recognised Crys sitting behind him when she waved, and assumed the middle-aged man beside her was her father, though his hair was black and his face stern.

"That's Ruby," Gold whispered. "Crys' little brother. He's the biggest effing brat ever. And that's their dad, Norman."

"Your uncle?" Red asked.

"Yeah, but not Black or White's by blood."

Another BANG sounded. The bus was racing through the trees, which seemed to leap out of its way.

"Oh god," Red groaned.

"Just stare at the ground," Black suggested, who was doing just that. "Just… just stare at the ground."

When they were heading towards the mountains, Red decided to do just that. The bus was still speeding so fast Red almost flew out of his seat whenever it stopped and ended up in Gold's lap whenever it turned a corner.

"Hate that damn bus so much," Black grumbled as they climbed out at the Leaky Cauldron. Gold reached over and steadied him. "Thanks."

A deep voice asked, "Red Potter, correct?"

Red glanced up at Norman. "Yessir."

His handshake was worryingly firm. "Norman. It's a pleasure to meet you." His eyes flickered to his son, who was staring at a cloud with a slight look of distaste. "This is Ruby. He'll be starting at Hogwarts this year."

"I can't talk to him," Ruby stuffily declared.

"Why not?"

Ruby snorted. "Isn't it _obvious_? His shirt is terrible."

"Ruby!" Norman barked.

Red shrugged. "All my clothes are second hand. I don't really care, though."

Ruby groaned in contempt.

"Red!" Black shouted. He pointed across the street. "It's N!"

N was walking between a man and a woman who seemed to be dressed as hooded knights in shimmery white ("There is no God," Ruby groaned), complete with swords. N looked taller, his hair bushier than ever, and he was still wandering around in skirts.

"You're dismissed," N whispered (or tried to; he never lowered his voice enough) to his guards.

"My Lord, we were to escort you to —"

"I _said_ that you are _dismissed_."

The knights bowed and left.

"Hi," N casually said when he joined them.

"What was —?"

"I think, Black, that you're supposed to greet me back and then avoid asking personal questions."

It was never surprising to Red when N suddenly became cold and detached after a period at home, but it always seemed to both surprise and upset Black. Matters were made worse when N completely ignored any questions about the two hooded knights, even Ruby's about the monster who designed their uniforms.

"And what were you _doing_ all summer?" Black demanded as Norman scolded Ruby yet again.

"I told you I wouldn't write," N said. He turned to Red. "Come with me. I want to talk about something with you."

"Meet you guys at Flourish and Blotts?" Red suggested.

N dragged Red away before Black could protest. "You live with Trainers, don't you?"

"No, my aunt runs the family restaurant, my uncle used to work at a lab and my cousin's still in school."

"But your cousin wants to be a Trainer."

Red nodded slowly.

N shook his head sadly.

"_I_ wanted to be a Trainer," Red added.

"Because you were ignorant. You saw the light."

Red shook his head. "A guy without eyes turned up and told me I'm a wizard, so I'm seeing how that'll turn out."

N's eyes narrowed. "Don't let your cousin become a Trainer and definitely don't ever think of becoming one yourself."

"Definitely don't tell me what to do," Red irritably replied. "This has to do with those knights of yours, doesn't it? And when you called yourself 'king'."

With a huff, N nodded. "You don't understand," he grumbled, "you don't hear their voices."

"The knights? Well, you told them to go —"

"No. The pokémon."

Red stared. "How do you know what I hear?"

"Just don't get in the way of my destiny," N sighed in a single breath.

"Sure," Red suspiciously replied. If N really didn't want him to get involved, why was he even giving Red hints about aforementioned destiny? "There's Flourish and Blotts. Are we done?"

N nodded and strode inside.

"Mental," Red sighed before following.

Inside the bookstore was more crowded than usual. Red shoved past a few people to reach Gold, who was leaning against a bookshelf scanning the crowd with a concerning smirk.

"What?" Red asked.

Gold nodded to the balcony where Chili and White were whispering. "Chili's thinking of setting off a bombardment of dungbomb. White's trying to convince him to wait until Eusine opens his mouth."

Red raised his eyebrows. "Who's Eusine?"

Gold pointed to a caped man dressed in a purple suit with the largest most obnoxious bowtie Red had ever seen. "He wrote half the books on the reading list. Some kind of adventuring media slut. Guess he's here for the Hogwarts students."

"…urgh."

Gold nodded. "Hey, what'd N want?"

"To see Aero," Red smoothly lied.

When Gold nodded again, a velvety voice in the back of Red's mind chuckled, "_Lying so effectively so young. We're not so different, you and I._"

Red bit his lip. Maybe that was why Mimey had been trying to stop him from going to Hogwarts — maybe _he_ was the danger. Maybe if Red completed his education he'd end up just like Giovanni.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" a voice rang out. "Can everybody hear me? More importantly, can everybody _see_ me?"

Girlish giggles rang out. Red watched as Eusine flashed his teeth around the room and winked at a girl who promptly fainted.

"Good!" Eusine chirped. He picked up a book and held it up. "I'm here today for three reasons — first, to promote my new book, _Serenading Suicune_. Second, to announce my next career move. Third, to enjoy the company of you lovely ladies and gents." He winked again. People swooned like dominos. "I will, of course, be more than willing to sign the copies you bu—" He suddenly stopped and squinted. "Oh my darling Suicune, is that… Red Potter?"

"Crap." Red tried to hide, but Gold shoved him into the crowd. Somehow Red ended up clasped to Eusine's side, blinded by his teeth. "Dammit," he sighed.

"Don't be shy now, Red!" Eusine boomed. "Together we'll make the front page for sure."

Red glared.

Eusine gulped. "O-of course, this is the perfect opportunity to announce that I, Eusine, will be taking a position at Hogwarts! Yes, I will be teaching Red and all of his little school friends Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Red groaned.

"And so, in honour of this, I'll be giving you, Red —" Eusine continued to talk to the flashing cameras "— the complete collection of my works, signed and free of charge."

The books were dumped in Red's arms. Eusine wrapped an arm around Red's shoulders and beamed at the cameras. Staggering under the weight, Red stumbled away back towards Gold. He almost tripped over the clawed foot of a cauldron.

"Sorry!" Yellow gasped, before turning pink.

"Don't worry." Red dumped the books in her cauldron. "You have these. I'll buy my own."

Red walked over to Gold and hit him. Gold snickered.

"Can't you even go to the bookstore without needing to make the headlines?"

Red turned around to find Green smirking at him. Beside him was a tall man whose hair was blue and face looked somewhat pinched, but his robes were expensive and his cane seemed to be purely decorative — probably Green's father, though they didn't look very alike.

"Can't we have one conversation without you being an arrogant arse?" Red sighed.

Green glared.

"Now Green, don't provoke the celebrity," Green's father said. His voice was so condescending it made Red want to punch him. "Archer Oak, Mister Potter. A pleasure to meet you."

"Sure," Red dismissively replied.

Archer turned to Norman. "Ah, Norman. Filling in for your ex-sister–in-law yet again, I see? How many children has she had now?"

Norman's eyes narrowed.

Archer's eyes rested on Yellow for a moment before lowering to her dented cauldron and scruffy books. "This must be one of Hahajo's children, then?" He picked up a book and sneered at the tattered cover. "Oh my. It must be tough for you, dear, growing up with a mother who can't afford you."

Norman punched Archer in the face.

"Oh my _god_ Dad," Ruby groaned. "I just fixed that jacket! Don't rip it, you brutal bastard!"

"Kick him, Dad!" Crys cried. "No, not like that! Kick him harder!"

"Gentlemen!" Eusine boomed. "Gentlemen, now, please —"

Chili dropped the dungbombs.

* * *

><p>Red had never thought of how difficult it must be to get eight children to a train station in Sinnoh before. Part way there, Yellow shouted about having forgotten her diary, Gold berated her for conforming to gender stereotypes, and their mother shouted for them both to shut up. She told Cress to escort Yellow back if it was <em>really<em> that important while she collected Cheren from their neighbour's.

"We're gonna be late," Black whined over and over. "We're going to miss the train and fail school and have no future and they'll break our wands and then we'll die on the streets."

Dia yawned. "Dramatic much?"

"Don't call me dramatic when I'm right!"

They made it to the station with mere minutes to spare. Black (hyperventilating and supported by his mother) dashed through with Yellow, Cheren with Cress, Chili with Cilan and Gold with Dia.

"Okay Red," White said, theatrically stretching her calves, "let's do this."

When they ended up crashing into the wall, Red was relieved he'd kept Aero in a PokéBall rather than putting him in a cage.

"Oh no," White gasped. She tapped the wall. "Oh crap. This is not good, this is not good at all."

"How can it have sealed?" Red asked. He glanced around at a clock. "It's eleven…"

"The train leaves at exactly eleven," White groaned. "There's only one thing we can do."

"What?"

White glanced at Red. "Steal the car and fly to Hogwarts."

Red rolled his eyes. "Or send a message to Professor Oak?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we have to steal the car."

Red was already writing the letter.

"…Red. _Flying_ to Hogwarts. Come on."

Shaking his head, Red sent out Aero and handed him the letter. "Get this to Professor Oak, okay?"

Aero crooned before flying off.

White huffed and refused to speak to Red even after Oak turned up and promised them fifty points for using logic.

"We'll have to side-along Apparate to Hogsmeade," Oak explained calmly. "The sensation will no doubt be shocking to you both. Take my hands."

They obeyed, though White did so with another huff. Apparating felt like being sucked through the tube of a vacuum cleaner, so Red couldn't blame her once they appeared in Hogsmeade and he felt like vomiting.

"You're here quite a bit earlier than the rest of the rest of the school," Oak observed. He flicked his wand and their luggage disappeared. "You'd best head up to Gryffindor Tower now."

"Thank you sir," White pleasantly said. Her voice was almost an octave higher than usual. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

As they headed up to Gryffindor Tower, Red asked, "Why did you do that? With your voice? You didn't want to be picked up or anything."

White shrugged. "That's just what girls do. Anyway, you should think about joining the quidditch team. You were pretty good."

"I don't think so. I'd rather focus on, um… other stuff."

White raised an eyebrow. "What, class work?"

"Yeah, and not being killed by Team Rocket."

White rolled her eyes.

"It's kind of important to me," Red defensively replied.

They played exploding snap for a while before moving on to playing with magic. When the sun went down they headed to the Great Hall and waited for a hysterical Black to join them.

"I think you need to learn to chill," White matter-of-factly informed Black when he hugged her. "You've been even twitchier than usual since last year."

"A _teacher_ tried to _kill_ us."

Black had a good point, but Red had to agree with White. If they didn't relax, they'd probably have nervous breakdowns.

The Sorting Hat's song was enthusiastic and particularly defensive of Hufflepuffs, which it described as 'a very nice group, if a little out of the loop'. Ruby was sorted into Hufflepuff along with a girl whose hair was short and blonde and another boy whose hair was large and curly. Red heard them muttering something about 'yellow and black being so hot right now' and recoiling at the idea of Yellow's long blonde hair being matched with red and gold.

Red leant towards the Ravenclaw table and muttered to Crys, "Is your brother always so…?"

"Diva?" Crys muttered back. "Yeah."

When he turned back to the Gryffindor table, Red noticed Yellow scribbling something in a notebook like her life depended on it.

Their first class the next day was Herbology. Erika was prim in a kimono and miraculously avoided dirt as they re-potted mandrake, which were hideous plants whose roots looked like babies. It was like a mutated oddish. According to N, its cries were lethal and it could be used to heal the petrified. Erika agreed so it had to be true.

When they stepped out of the greenhouse, a grinning Eusine grabbed Red. "I understand that you came to school with Professor Oak to avoid the paparazzi, eh?"

Red frowned. "I missed the train."

"No need to make excuses. It looks a little arrogant, Red, to be going to such extremes so early in your career."

Sighing, Red stepped around Eusine and walked up to Transfiguration. Clair was even more irritable than usual, muttering about hack teachers and students who never did enough homework. Red's hatred of Eusine increased when his lesson started with a lengthy quiz about his personal preferences and the famous Trainers he'd apparently travelled with.

"I've never heard of Garforte the Great," Red muttered.

"He has a mew," Eusine insisted.

It didn't help when Red exited the classroom ten minutes later than the rest of the class only to be grabbed by a starry-eyed first year.

"Hi, my name's Joey!" the boy shouted for some reason. "My father's a milkman." He shoved a rattata in Red's face. "And this is my rattata. His name is Rattata. He's in the top percentage of rattata!"

Red stared. The rattata stared back.

"See?! Isn't he the best rattata you've ever seen?" Without waiting for an answer, Joey dropped the rattata in Red's arms and pulled out a camera. "Can I take your picture?" The camera flashed. "Thanks! Will you sign it when I develop the film?"

Red handed Joey his rattata and walked away.

"DO YOU HAVE A POKÉGEAR? ADD MY NUMBER! IT'S —"

Red turned a corner to drown out Joey's voice.

"Cute boyfriend, Red," sneered Green, who was waiting outside the Charms classroom. "Better make sure to call him."

"I used to wonder why you're such a jerk when your grandpa's so cool," Red icily replied, "then I met your father and he insulted a little girl. Now I know."

"At least I _have_ a father," Green retorted.

Red rolled his eyes. "Yeah, making fun of the fact that my parents were brutally murdered is a good way to seem like less of a jerk."

"I liked you better when you weren't a chatty gossip."

Red snorted. "I never liked you."

Green crossed his arms over his chest.

"Smell ya later," Red smirked.

Green's cry of outrage made Red feel much better about his first day back.

When the second day started with Gold accidentally flicking porridge into Silver's hair, thus attracting the Hufflepuff Fashion Police (Ruby and his two new friends, Elesa and Arti) away from Red, things definitely looked much more positive. Black suggested that Red hide from Eusine outside of classes by using the Invisibility Cloak which proved a most effective way of hiding from Joey and the Fashion Police, too. It also helped when White started skulking around the common room looking for people to try out for the empty slot on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"I could do it," Gold suggested the fifth time White whined for Red.

"You don't draw the same media appeal," White grumbled, "but fine. Better than nothing."

Within one match Gold was the champion of the school. Red was glad to see his best friend getting recognition for his talents (especially since it dragged Joey away from stalking Red and to stalking Gold instead), but the deliberate styling of his hair so it looked like he'd just stepped off a broom, winking at girls and increased taunting of Silver really wasn't necessary.

While Black was helping Red write a brilliant and well-cited potions essay that would no doubt get nothing higher than a D, Gold was practising catching the golden snitch (which earned whichever team caught it first 150 points, thus rendering the rest of the game pointless) in the middle of the common room.

"I can't concentrate," Red grumbled after Black's fifth correction of his spelling of 'serperior scales'. He cast a Drying Charm over the wet ink of his essay before rolling the parchment up. "I'm gonna go visit Brock."

Black glanced at Gold and scowled. "Yeah, good idea."

N stood up and straightened his skirt. "Let's go then."

They made it halfway across the grass (damp and squishy from the recent increase of rain) before the ground beneath them gave way. Even with the earth softened by rain the fall hurt. Laughter rang out.

"Prepare for trouble, you're in our pitfall."

"Make it double, you're not cool at all."

Standing at the top of the pitfall was a girl with long red hair sweeping in defiance of gravity and a boy with neatly styled blue hair framing his fine cheekbones. Both wore black boots and their white outfits seemed to correspond.

"I am _so_ cool," N defiantly replied.

"To protect the world from devastation," declared the girl.

"To unite all people within our nations," purred the boy, suddenly holding a rose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

Together they said, "Team Slither blast off at the speed of snake! Surrender now or prepare to quake!"

Their poses relaxed slightly as they muttered to each other, "That was good."

"It could have been better."

"Jessie, I worked hard on those rhymes!"

"Not hard _enough_. Something's missing."

N grabbed Red's hand then Black's and waved his wand. "_Carpe Ascendare_."

A rope shot from the end of his wand, attached itself to the edge of the pitfall and pulled them up.

"Damn mudblood!" Jessie hissed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?" Black shouted. His voice quivered with rage and in an instant he drew his wand.

"…looks like it's time for Team Slither to slither off again," James said. Jessie was already running. "JESSIE! WAIT FOR ME!"

"What was _that_ about?" N wondered.

Red shrugged.

"I can't believe she called you that," Black growled.

Red frowned. "Called me what?"

"Not _you_. She was talking to N."

N tilted his head to the side. "How can you tell?"

"Mudblood's what racists call people who're muggle-born," Black bitterly explained. "It's ridiculous. Some wizards think they're better than others cos they're purebloods — all magical families. But it's just, it's not true at all."

"Oh," N said. He shrugged. "Okay."

"It's not okay," Black muttered.

With another shrug, N fixed the hole 'so no poor pokémon will fall down it' and they continued to Brock's. Brock squinted and grinned at them before filling them with his surprisingly good cooking. He talked about the pokémon in the Forest as Doomy, his excitable houndoom, begged for scraps. Red snuck Doomy scraps of rock cakes, because that was her favourite.

"— and the rapidash in the forest, ohoho those girls are wild, but they've seemed put off. I think it's that pikachu I keep finding sneaking out of the castle," Brock ranted. "But how's Aero?"

"He's grown a lot," Red replied, "and his baby teeth have almost all fallen out."

Brock smiled with what was probably pride. His emotions were always hard to read, what with his constantly closed eyes. "You're raising him well."

When Red glanced at N, N retorted with a furious glare.

It was in that moment that Red decided to sneak out to the Forbidden Forest to train pokémon.

"Come out and see my pumpkins!" Brock suddenly declared.

"…that means literal pumpkin, right?" Black nervously whispered.

It turned out to. The pumpkins were half the size of Brock's hut.

"You magicked them, didn't you?" N observed. He 'hmm'ed thoughtfully. "I thought that you had been expelled."

Brock coughed and hid his jigglypuff umbrella.

Later that night, Red discovered that sneaking out wasn't tricky at all. Even if Red did have the Invisibility Cloak, Gold was too busy rubbing his success in people's faces, N was trying to memorise their assigned texts again and Black was frowning over Eusine's novels. The castle was still; Charon and his purugly, Mrs Purr, were too busy chasing after Ravenclaws trying to just quickly check stuff in the library. The grounds were alive; chirping and chattering pokémon from all over called out to him.

Red threw Aero's PokéBall. Aero emerged in a burst of light, swooped in a circle and landed on Red's shoulder.

"Let's go have some battles," Red grinned.

* * *

><p>By the time Halloween came around, Gold's ego had swollen to larger than Brock's pumpkins. Along with having started to wear his quidditch goggles off the pitch, he spent most of the feast trying to convince Sapphire, a particularly violent first year, that quidditch was far more dangerous than bare-knuckle boxing. Sapphire kept suggesting that Gold take her place 'at the club' for a night, but Gold insisted that he just <em>knew<em>.

"I hate him," Black suddenly grumbled. He stabbed his chopsticks through a chunk of pumpkin. "I really do."

Red sighed. "No you don't."

"I do. He's an arsehole." Black wrenched his chopsticks apart, cutting through the pumpkin. "It's just _quidditch_, but he's acting like _he's_ the one who saved the world from the darkest wizard ever."

"He's almost as bad as Eusine," N agreed. His eyes followed Gold posing for Joey's camera. "But at least he doesn't stalk and abuse pokémon." N glared at Eusine at the head table and once again tried to curse him. Luckily, he once again mixed up his wand with a chopstick.

Red laid down his own chopsticks. "How about we just go?"

Possibly the worst part was that Gold didn't even notice them leaving.

Halfway up to Gryffindor Tower, Red heard it; a soft voice hissing, "Must kill… must kill… master says… _kill_."

Red stopped so suddenly that Black walked into him.

"Did you hear that?" Red demanded as Black grumbled. Without waiting for a response, Red pressed his ear against the wall.

"What…?"

"Shh!"

It was getting fainter, like it was moving in the walls. "Kill them… kill them all… master says…"

Then it was gone.

"You're… hearing voices?"

Red frowned. "You can't hear it?"

Both Black and N shook their heads.

Red swallowed his doubt and stood up straight. "It went this way."

Red dashed off down the corridor. He could hear the murderous muttering until he rounded a corner to find the floor flooded. From the candelabra on the wall hung something very large and very still. When he stepped closer Red realised it was a purugly hanging from its tail. It was Mrs Purr.

"No!" N gasped. He tried to pull Mrs Purr down but shuddered and burst into tears when he touched her. "I-it's like she's s-stone!"

Black grabbed N and pulled him away.

Behind Mrs Purr gleamed letters on the wall so red it looked to be blood.

_The Chamber has been opened._

_Enemies of the heir, beware._

"We should get out of here," Black whispered over N's sobs. "We can't help and if we're caught standing aro—"

At the sound of students emptying out of the Great Hall, Black fell silent. He tightened his arms around N and they backed away from the scene. But not fast enough: a group of Ravenclaws rounded the corner and gasped. Within a minute, Red, Black and N were trapped by a group of gaping students. The commotion soon attracted the caretaker Charon. Charon immediately gave a gut-wrenching shriek of, "MRS PURR!"

Charon expressing concern for another creature was strange enough without seeing him fall to his knees and sob. It was even worse when he glared up at Red and hissed, "_You_. You did this!"

His face was terribly blotchy. The conviction in it had Red doubting his own innocence for a moment.

"I didn't do anything," Red calmly said.

"You did!" Charon roared. "It must've been you! It had to have been!"

"What's going on here?" Volkner, of all people, demanded. The crowd parted and he strode through. His cold eyes settled on Red for a long moment before surveying the situation.

"It was _him_," Charon hissed, pointing at Red. "He killed my purugly!"

Volkner turned to the crowd. "Why are you even still here?" he asked, bored. "Prefects, escort the students back to their dormitories." Nobody moved. "_Now_."

Red moved to follow the rest of the Gryffindors.

"No, Potter, you and your cronies stay."

"…_cronies_?" N repeated in disgust. "I'm _nobody's_ crony."

Black groaned something about N's priorities.

"He killed her," Charon was sobbing. "He killed her."

"I'd never kill a pokémon," Red insisted. "I don't even eat meat."

"A likely story!" barked Charon.

"He doesn't," N said. "It's ridiculous. Pokémon eat each other and had it not been for —"

N shut up when Oak rounded the corner. Red hoped he didn't end up crying in the conversation to come; he wouldn't be able to stand crying in front of Volkner. The dread was made worse when Eusine followed, took a glance at the cat and gasped:

"She's been killed!"

Charon howled in distress.

Oak studied the cat for a moment. "No, she's been petrified."

"I knew that," Eusine quickly said. "I was just testing you."

Oak sent him a withering look. "Don't worry, Charon. We'll make Mrs Purr well again. Erika recently acquired mandrake saplings; as soon as they've matured we'll use them to revive her."

"Ohoho, I can make the Draught of Softening in my sleep!" Eusine declared. "Most fortunate for you all."

"I'm sure I can do it better," Volkner growled, "being the Potions Master."

"Of course you can," Oak reassured Volkner. He turned to Red. "I suppose you just happened upon the scene?"

Red nodded.

"It's _always_ him," Charon hissed. "There's something _weird_ about him!"

"There's no way a second year student would be able to use magic this Dark," Oak impatiently sighed.

"There's no way a _baby_ can survive the Killing Curse," Charon muttered.

"If you want to be useful, Eusine, kindly take Charon to the kitchen for hot chocolate. Or brandy," Oak rather icily said.

As Eusine escorted Charon away (with dramatic cape flicking) Oak assured Red, "You aren't in any trouble. I only want to know if you three saw anything."

"No," Red said.

"It was already like this when we arrived," Black explained, voice far calmer than he looked. "N tried to get Mrs Purr down, but other than that we didn't touch anything."

Oak nodded. "As I expected. What brought you this way? It's quite out of the way of Gryffindor Tower."

Black bit his lip and shrugged.

"It's not that out of the way," N said.

"Yeah," Red muttered. If he mentioned the voice, surely Oak would decide he was crazy. Even N realised it was a bad sign, which meant it must have been completely terrible.

For a moment, Oak scanned them. "All right," he finally said. "You'd best go to bed, then."

As they walked away, they heard Oak and Volkner talking in low voices.

"They don't believe us," Black said.

"Maybe I should tell him?" Red suggested, though he really didn't want to.

"No," Black and N said at once.

"It's really not a good sign," Black quietly said. "I know you're not crazy, but they might… and…"

"It'd be really boring if they took you to a mental hospital," N concluded for Black.

"Oh," Red lamely said. "Thanks."

Regardless of how concerning the voice was, Red had bigger questions. What could possibly have turned a purugly to stone? And what was the chamber?

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter edited on the 13th of November, 2012<em>**.


	4. The Diary

_Thanks for the support, guys!_

_**Shades of Gray**__: Ooh, this review of yours made me smile, as did your question. It's explained in this chapter. N's more acutely aware of the emotions of Pokémon, not their language, and this understanding of how they feel gives him a strong sense of what the Pokémon are most likely saying. It's just part of my headcanon for N._

_As for the Arbok… nope, that's not the monster, but good guess. C: Neither's Rayquaza. You're definitely onto something with the legendaries though. And I won't deny it; Oak has a Moltres._

_HERE WE GO. EIGHTEEN PAGE CHAPTER._

* * *

><p><strong>The Diary<strong>

Despite Oak's assertion, people seemed to think Red was involved with whatever had happened to Mrs Purr. Red was positive that stumbling upon the crime scene was in no way incriminating, but the rest of the school didn't seem to agree. The matter was escalated after Eusine decided to start up a Duelling Club.

"That sounds violent," N murmured.

"Wizard duels are more about flashy style than anything," Black explained. "So that's why Eusine would be heading it."

"What about duels to the death?" Red wondered.

Black and N stared at him for a long time.

"You're really concerning sometimes," Black finally said. "Yeah, those start off the same but then you know, somebody dies."

"I'm just trying to make sure they don't start up clubs where we fight each other to the death," Red insisted. "That's what it sounds like."

"It'll be the flashy kind," Black assured him.

Eusine pranced around in a lilac suit with the same bowtie but a longer than usual cape, which he brushed around theatrically as he spoke about bowing and correct poses.

"Let's have an example, shall we?" he declared.

Red tried to sneak away, but Eusine enthusiastically called after him, "Come on, Red! Let's see those legendary skills of yours, shall we?"

Red sighed heavily as he clambered onto the duelling stage.

"Now, let's see… ah! Mr Oak, your grandfather's a legendary duellist, you know! Let's see if it's hereditary."

Red wasn't a violent person; he just wished Eusine would drop dead.

Green smirked at Red. Red felt like throwing his wand aside and attacking Green with his fists, but he simply stared.

"You will only disarm each other," Eusine instructed. "The charm to do so is _expelliarmus_."

Green snorted.

"Now, bow to each other…"

Red didn't take his eyes off Green for a moment as he obeyed.

"Wands raised and three, two, one…"

"_Serpensortia_!"

An ekans burst from Green's wand. It hit the ground, hissing violently. Its yellow eyes locked with Red's for a moment. Then it turned to the crowd and slithered towards a pink-haired Hufflepuff in the crowd. She squealed.

"Don't," Red said to the ekans. "Leave her alone."

The ekans gazed up at Red and seemed to hiss, "Why should I?"

"She didn't do anything," Red replied, "so leave her alone."

The ekans hissed in frustration.

Volkner emerged from the crowd to handle the situation. "_Finite Incantatem_."

The ekans disappeared.

Silence. Red had expected nervous chatter, screams, or even sighs of relief. Not complete silence. Every eye was on him, filled with something Red knew all too well — horror. Wizards had never looked at Red with horror before. He hadn't realised how much that meant until that moment.

Red leapt from the stage. He didn't have to shove his way through the crowd; they moved aside of their own accord. It just made Red all the more eager to run away.

Gold, Black and N found him barely ten minutes later, hiding up a tree by the Giant Tentacruel's lake. Gold scrambled up after him.

"Hey," Gold said. "You never told us you were a kaijuugomouth."

Red just groaned.

"Kaijuugomouth. Means you talk to pokémon."

"What…?" Red glared at Gold. "Of course I do. You do too."

"No, you understand them," Gold clarified.

"_I_ understand them," N insisted.

There was a brief silence.

"You talk to them in their language," Black tactfully explained. "And you understand their language, not just their… emotions."

"What are you implying?" N demanded.

"Nothing!"

Red slid down from the tree. "If that's true, how come I've never noticed it before?"

Black shrugged.

"I'd suggest that perhaps you, thinking that understanding the language of pokémon is impossible like all idiot Trainers do, justified it as something else in your mind," N coolly said. "Not everybody can be raised to hear their voices like I was."

Red frowned. "I don't understand Aero."

"Aero's still a baby, isn't he?" Black said.

Red nodded.

"There you go, then."

"I… I was hissing like an ekans without knowing it, then?" Red asked. He didn't wait for confirmation before adding, "What's wrong with being a kaijuugomouth?"

"Nothing," N immediately said. "It's a good thing. It's a step away from being a monstrous Trainer ruining the lives of —"

"Salazar Slytherin was one," Black loudly said. "And he's kind of got a reputation for being a Dark Wizard, so… so it's associated with the Dark Arts."

In the background, N shut up.

"Oh," Red quietly said.

"It's not Dark at all," Black quickly said. "And Slytherin wasn't always a Dark Wizard. He went a bit crazy after muggles mugged Godric Gryffindor when they were kids! He wanted to protect Gryffindor and that's where the word 'muggle' comes from in the first place."

Gold jumped down and eyed Black suspiciously. "Is that historical fact, or is it from…?"

"Fact! It's fact!" Black squeaked.

"I don't remember reading it anywhere," N said.

"It's true. Then Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets in the castle after he and Gryffindor broke u— um, had that big argument."

"I thought that was just a myth," N murmured.

"Myths are based on fact."

"You say everything is based on fact."

"Cos it is!"

Red crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Black said. "Yes, focus on Red here. He's having a crisis."

"Oh right," Gold said. "Yep, everybody's probably gonna think you're the heir of Slytherin now. Even if you're a half-blood."

Red frowned. "But I'm not his heir."

"How do you know?"

Uncomfortable, Red said, "I just do."

Maybe that was good enough for N, but it didn't seem to convince Gold and Black. They, at least, knew that he wasn't siccing monsters on muggle born students. The rest of the school didn't seem so wise. With all the bustle about the Chamber of Secrets and speculation about the monster within, Red figured he should do some research.

"I want to read this book you got all that information about Slytherin from," Red said to Black one night in early November. "Can I borrow it?"

Black turned pink. "Um. No. I don't. I don't have it with me. Plus it's by Shauntal Sakkaguchi so, um, it's not…" Black broke off into a nervous laugh.

Red raised his eyebrows. "Who's Shauntal Sakkaguchi?"

"Just a writer. Um. Don't ask anybody. Especially not White. Or Cheren."

N glanced up from his seventh reread of _Serenading Suicune_ and asked, "Is it one of those _Works for Wanton Witches_ books?"

"No!" Black shouted, though his voice hit an odd pitch. "How do you even — what do you even…!"

"I read one of those," N matter-of-factly said. He turned a page lazily. "I didn't understand the big deal about sexual intercourse."

Black spluttered.

"…I'm gonna go to the library now," Red quickly said.

On the way there, Red glanced out the window. Gold was once again at quidditch practise. He scanned the figures zipping around but couldn't figure out which was which. Towards the Forbidden Forest, Red noticed Brock dashing around after a yellow blur. He glanced down the castle wall and noticed a spinarak scrambling away.

"It's stupid," Red found himself muttering. "I can't talk to pokémon better than anybody else can."

"Whatever you say," the spinarak replied. No, seemed to reply.

Red stormed off to the library without pausing again. He ducked around Crys' usual table before she could see him, but rather than glancing up whenever the library door opened as usual, she was engrossed in a whispered conversation.

"I just don't think you should keep somebody else's diary," she was whispering to Silver. "It doesn't seem right. What if they miss it?"

Gold would have liked to know that his archenemy was stealing people's personal belongings. Part of Red resented Gold's absence so much that he resolved not to tell him. Before he could find out much more, Red snuck away towards the History of Magic section. To his (and likely Professor Blaine's) surprise, it was almost entirely empty. The books left offered little promise; Red doubted he'd find anything about Slytherin or the chamber of whatever in _A Muggle History of Magic_ or _Wizarding World War Two: 1939—1945_. He flicked through the index of the latter hopefully before turning to the only reference to Hogwarts on page three hundred and ninety four. It was a tiny, boxed caption.

_The powerful Dark sorceress Agatha Kikumori seized Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the British Empire. Though the Allies defeated the Axis Powers through the aid of the magical community, Hogwarts has remained part of the Susekidou Empire._

Red idly remembered when 'Dark' had just been a type of pokémon weak against Fighting and Bug as he replaced the book. Not eager to return to the dorm, he scanned the shelves and noticed an oddly purple and pink section. When he approached, Red realised that all the books were written by Shauntal Sakkaguchi. He would have searched for the book about Slytherin and Gryffindor, but he heard voices.

"It's quite obvious though, isn't it?" a male voice whispered.

"I don't know," a second, more feminine voice whispered, "I mean, he did defeat You-Know-Who."

Red's heart sank.

"Nobody knows how he did that," the first voice darkly retorted. "Didn't you see him with that ekans? He was egging it on, sending it after Whitney. And everybody knows Slytherin was a kaijuugomouth."

"Are you suggesting that _Red Potter_ is the Heir of Slytherin?" a familiar voice scoffed.

The second voice squeaked, "G-Green O-Oak, right? P-pleasure to meet y-you."

"Yeah, I know," Green smugly said. "Did I hear right? You really think that _Red Potter_ is siccing Slytherin's Monster from the Chamber of Secrets after mudbloods?"

"Well, he is, you know, a kaijuugomouth and that's hereditary so —"

Green laughed. "Oh, that's rich. You Hufflepuffs know how to joke. As if Red Potter'd be smart enough to pull that off. I bet he doesn't even know what a mudblood is."

"You really shouldn't use that word…"

Green laughed again. "Oh, Hufflepuffs."

Red ducked as Green walked away, still chuckling like he'd never heard a funnier joke.

"Maybe it's him," the girl whispered.

Even if Green had called Red stupid, Red was glad Green had voiced his disbelief. At least the Hufflepuffs now seemed convinced that Green was far more sinister.

Unfortunately, so did Gold and Black.

"Think about it," Gold insisted at dinner that night, "he's a total arse."

"That doesn't mean he's trying to kill people," Red retorted. "Plus, his grandpa is Professor Oak."

Gold shrugged. "I guess…"

But a week later, when a Hufflepuff sixth year girl was found petrified barely a hundred metres from where Mrs Purr had been found, the rumours buzzed anew.

* * *

><p>Brock was so thrilled at the news of Red's new ability that he called Red down to talk about it.<p>

"You don't think it makes me evil, then?" Red asked.

"No, no," Brock dismissively said. "So what if every kaijuugomouth of the past thousand or so years has turned out Dark? You're not like them. Your hair is far flatter, for a start."

That wasn't particularly reassuring.

"Think you could help me with something?" Brock asked, oblivious. "There's this pikachu, right, and it keeps trying to get in the castle. It keeps shocking things like crazy, too. Maybe you can figure out why."

"Isn't it normal for pikachu to steal food from houses?" Red suggested.

Brock shook his head. "Not like this one. I've given it food, it just keeps coming back like it wants something… and I know it's not breeding."

"Okay," Red sighed.

"I know all about breeding. So I'd know if it were breeding."

"Yeah, _okay_."

Walking up to a wild pokémon his only pokémon was weak against wasn't exactly something Red considered smart. Still, Brock promised to give Red a supply of poffins, and Red _did_ have a wand.

When Red stepped outside, the pikachu dashed out from behind the pumpkin patch. Electricity surged from its cheeks.

"Hi," Red lamely said.

The sparks increased.

"I was wondering what you wanted… from the castle, I mean."

The pikachu glanced up. Red was pretty sure pikachu never had glowing pink eyes, even if they were shiny.

"You," the pikachu hissed.

Red barely dodged the bolt of electricity. "Oh shit," he groaned, ducking behind a pumpkin. As he pulled out his wand, the pumpkin exploded. "Oh_shit_."

"Yooooou," the pikachu growled again.

Red dashed towards a tree, but he was too slow; his left arm was zapped. He barely had time to hiss in pain before the pikachu tried to strike again. Red raised his wand and hissed, "_Immobulus_."

The pikachu froze. Finding his left arm unwilling to move, Red dropped his wand and quickly threw a spare PokéBall. He snatched up his wand again and watched as it shook frantically, before becoming still.

Red sighed in relief.

"Red!" Brock called. He ran over. "Let me look at your arm, that must —"

Red didn't get to hear what 'must' have happened.

"Good show!" a deep, dramatic voice boomed.

"Oh no," Red groaned. The pain was so great it killed any inhibition. "No, not you."

Eusine smiled broadly. He tried to kick the PokéBall from the ground to his hand, failed, and summoned it with his wand. "Very good show of skills, there! Raised by Trainers, were you?"

Slumping against the nearest tree, Red shook his head. He carefully rolled up his sleeve. Eusine gasped at the sight.

"Burns! My, that's no good now, is it?" he tutted. "Never mind, all novices make mistake. Here." He handed Red the pikachu's Ball. Drawing back his own sleeves, he tapped his hand against Red's arm.

"No," Red breathed. "No, no, don't —"

"He should really go straight to Nurse Joy," Brock insisted. Amazingly, he didn't even comment on how attractive the school nurse was.

"No offence Brock, but I'm rather sure a _fully qualified_ wizard who happens to be the owner of _Witch Weekly's_ favourite smile knows the best way to handle this situation," Eusine irritably replied. He tapped Red's arm again and cried, "Burrrrrniarmu, fikkusu!"

Red took one look at his arm flopping like it was suddenly made of jelly and passed out. He came to a minute later to find himself in Brock's arms as Brock shouted, "You removed the _bones_, that's not helping! That's making worse!"

"I don't trust your opinion," Eusine sniffed.

Brock half-dragged, half-carried Red through the castle to the Hospital Wing. Various people paused to ask questions ("There wasn't another attack, was there?" "Who is it?" "What happened to Red Potter _now_?") but Brock growled at them all until Red was safely in the care of Nurse Joy.

"Oh dear," the pink-haired young woman sighed. She gently examined Red's arm, which was still covered in burns. "What happened?"

Brock explained with only the slightest tangent in regards to Nurse Joy's prettiness as Joy gently prodded Red's boneless arm.

"Any sensation?" she asked.

Red shook his head.

"Oh dear," she once again sighed. "I'm afraid you'll have to regrow the bones, for a start."

It was hardly the weirdest thing Red had heard during his time in the magical community. The potion tasted like onion and radish juice but seemed to be a formula to make him drowsy.

"Will you look at my pikachu?" Red groggily asked. "There's something wrong… wanna call it Pika… that's not the problem, it was all… mind-slaved… yeah…"

"Of course," Joy assured him. "You get plenty of rest now, Mister Potter. You'll soon be study-fit."

Red collapsed into slumber.

When Red woke up, it was dark, his arm was filled pain like something large, awkward and blunt was being forced into it, and Mimey was changing his bandages.

"…what," Red groaned.

"Mister Red Potter sir!" the mister mime squeaked. He bowed so low his head almost hit the ground. "I warned you, sir. I warned you that Hogwarts was dangerous."

Red awkwardly sat up and, using his right arm, pulled his left out of Mimey's grip. "If you ask me, that pikachu looked like his mind was being controlled."

Mimey squeaked.

"By a _Psychic_ pokémon."

Mimey squeaked again.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Mimey burst into tears. It was rather like talking with N. "M-Mimey only wanted to protect Mister Red Potter sir! I thought, I was thinking, perhaps if Mister Red Potter sir was seriously maimed or injured enough he would be sent home and be safe from… from…"

Red glared. "From the monster in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Mimey squeaked but still managed a slow nod.

"What do you know about the monster?"

Mimey swallowed heavily. "It… it was never…"

The sound of footsteps cut him off. Mimey's eyes widened in alarm and with he disappeared in a flash of purple light. Red quickly lay down and closed his eyes as the door opened.

"Another one?" Joy whispered. "Petrified?"

"I'm afraid so," Oak sighed. "Clair found him in the hall."

"I thought he might be sneaking out to visit Red Potter," Clair explained, "and right I was."

Red immediately panicked. Black found the idea of wandering the castle at night terrifying, but lately Gold was under the impression that rules didn't apply to him. No, but Gold was pureblood and the monster went after muggle-borns. N always had made a habit of wandering around doing whatever he pleased…

"Joey Shoshi," Joy noted over the scratching of a quill. Red felt a surge of relief, then guilt. "Is that a camera he's holding?"

"Yes, I believe so," Oak said. "Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker…"

Red watched through squinted eyes as Clair and Joy leant in to watch Oak open the camera's back. The smell of melted plastic filled the room. Red quickly closed his eyes again, like that might help block the foul stench.

"Apparently not," Oak murmured. "We're looking at a very powerful creature here…"

"Creature?" Clair noted. "So you don't think it's a person?"

"Not exclusively," Oak said. "If you'll excuse me…"

More footsteps. The door shut behind him.

"As usual," Clair sighed. "Sorry for disturbing you so late, Joy."

"Not at all," Joy quickly said. "It's what I'm here for. I don't mind at all. I just hope whoever or whatever is doing this is caught soon."

"You and me both," Clair darkly said. "You and me both."

When news spread that another attack had occurred whilst Red was in the hospital missing the bones in his left arm, people seemed to finally accept that Red wasn't sending monsters after fellow students. While they weren't lining up to apologise for their behaviour, they did send him a lot of sheepish smiles.

Black seemed more paranoid then ever. When Red was declared 'study-fit' two days after his battle with the pikachu (who turned out to be quite temperamental even without the mind-controlling influence of Mimey but still eager to sleep in Red's bed), Black immediately pounced on him and muttered, "I think we need to guard N."

"What?"

"You know what he's like, he thinks he's invincible," Black quickly continued. "But a muggle-born who cross-dresses? He gets a lot of hate as it is without some monster rampaging around reminding people that they're supposed to hate him."

"We are?" Red asked, confused.

"No, it's the blood status thing," Black sighed irritably. "Purebloods think they're better than others for some reason. It's You-Know-Who's whole shtick."

"That… some people don't have all-magical families…?"

"No, wiping that out," Black grimly said. "Purifying magical blood. It's just, N's a target, and he won't believe that he is, so…"

"We're already pretty much always together," Red reassured him. "And if we're not, he's usually in the common room."

Black fidgeted. "I guess."

Clearly, there was more on Black's mind than just N's safety. When Christmas came, Black was just as irritated as ever at the idea of N going home.

"You really should stay one year," he said as N packed. "The decorations are amazing, you'd really like them. Wattson makes these glowing baubles."

N hesitated for a moment before giving a rather forced shrug.

"How come you're staying this year?" Red wondered, in the middle of wrapping Ash's Christmas present (an enchanted miniature charizard Cress had secured for him from the nearby village).

"Mom's staying with a former orphan or two," Black replied, a bit too casually. "Now that she doesn't have any of us with her all the time I think she's getting pretty bored."

"I haven't seen Yellow around much," Red mused. "Is my media image too hot for her to handle, or something?"

Black snorted. "No, she's just sleeping a lot. Says she's having withdrawals, you know, from the pokémon."

N muttered something about emotions he could finally understand.

"You have pokémon at home?" Red asked.

"Yes, but not as pets," N pointedly said. "As friends." He paused for a moment before adding, "And patients."

N snapped his trunk shut and casually said, "Bye" before levitating it from the room.

"If I try really really hard, think I'll ever understand him?" Black asked.

"Nope."

At least now that it was holidays and the grounds were covered in snow, Gold wasn't spending all of his free time on quidditch. Instead, Gold seemed to be spending his time sitting in front of the fire cackling over plans to dye Silver's hair bubble-gum pink.

It was nice to have Gold around again, but it would have been nicer to have Gold around and actually paying Red some attention.

Red received twice as many presents as the year before and almost a hundred cards, many of which asked him to please defeat Slytherin's Monster just as he had Giovanni. Unfortunately for them, Red's mother could only die to create a love-fused-with-magic-protection-shield once, so that was out of the question. They were all piled next to his bed so not as to disturb Pika, who kept shooting sparks at anybody who tried to move him from his warm place at the end of Red's bed.

"Can I have these?" White asked, examining a box of expensive-looking chocolate.

"Take whatever you want," Red replied.

"Thanks." She then proceeded to lay various hexes on the chocolates before dashing off to 'share the love'.

Meanwhile, Yellow threw a fit at the new diary Cress had given her to replace the one she'd lost some time ago.

"I don't _want_ a new one, I want my old one back!" she shouted before throwing it in his face and storming off to the girl's dormitories.

"Girls," Chili sighed before breaking off into snickers.

Cress smacked him with the rejected diary.

For New Year's, Eusine encouraged the purple-scarfed professor apparently named Morty to gather all the students in the Great Hall to ring a giant bell held from the beak of an even larger torchic statue. They yawned as Morty rang it the traditional one hundred and eight time, but were greatly impressed when Morty told Eusine to shut the hell up and respect the custom properly if he was going to insist Morty do it at all. Eusine seemed taken back, especially when Morty glared.

When N returned the day before classes resumed, he didn't seem as detached as a trip home would normally make him. If anything, he was more talkative then ever and insisted upon hearing what had happened in the castle during the holidays.

"No more voices?" he asked Red.

Red frowned and shook his head.

"I was thinking," N suddenly said, casually like they were discussing the word count for an assignment, "that it must be a pokémon."

"What must?" Red asked.

N sighed impatient and explained, all in one breath, "Slytherin's Monster, the things attacking various students around the school, I think it's a rare pokémon, a legendary pokémon in fact, seeking vengeance for the horrible things Trainers do to them." N met Red's gaze, blue eyes sparkling. "It's got to be _Reshiram_."

Black glanced up at this.

"That's right," N breathlessly said. He was speaking faster and faster; Red found it difficult to keep up. "In Unovian legends, Reshiram sided with the Hero who sought Truth. It was sealed away after the battle with the Hero of Ideals and nobody knows where. That must have been about a thousand years ago and Hogwarts was founded a thousand years ago, of course Hogwarts was in Scotland then but Scotland isn't very far from Unova at all and if the stupid humans really wanted to lock it away why wouldn't they lock it away in a place idiot Trainers wouldn't think to look? I say the humans are stupid because they were using Reshiram to fight a human war without asking what Reshiram would really want and of course because Reshiram seeks truth it would know that Trainers are terrible and pokémon must be saved from them."

N gazed around the dorm, clearly expecting praise from even Wally.

"Isn't Reshiram supposed to be over ten feet tall?" Black slowly asked.

N shrugged. "She would be powerful and wise enough to know petrifying victims would be the most effective way of handling them." He pulled a roll of parchment and a quill from his trunk. "I'm going to the library. I want to find out how to become Reshiram's friend and then…" He trailed off but smiled broadly, an almost manic glint in his eyes.

"I think I should dye my hair," Wally mused. "I don't like people thinking we're related."

Gold laughed.

"That's not a bad idea though," Black suddenly said.

"What, that a ten-foot dragon's charging around the castle without anybody noticing it?" Gold snorted. "I thought you were meant to be the smart one."

Black scowled.

"Aren't you supposed to be at practise?" Red asked, rather icier than he'd intended. Part of him wanted to snap something like, '_At least Black's got more on his mind than chasing balls around_'.

"No need," Gold dismissively said. "I'm flawless."

Gold was so flawless that Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw, 240 to 10. Red found him hiding under his bed after the match, not even groaning.

"I liked being popular," Gold whined at the sight of Red's shoes. "I was so cool. Everybody thought so. And Clair stopped giving me detention." He sighed. "I was so _cool_."

Red sat down. "Actually, you were kind of a jerk."

Gold groaned again.

Red didn't know what to say.

"It was kind of cool," Gold muttered, "being the one getting gawked at for a change. People were looking at you and seeing me at the same time."

Red bit his lip, suddenly very uncomfortable. "Well… the next game's in a month, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"So maybe you should spend less time messing with Silver and more time practising or… you know… with your friends."

Gold slid out from under the bed and hugged Red tightly. "Our bromance rocks."

Red patted him awkwardly on the head.

Although Gold did spend less time pranking Silver, he still sent Silver a singing valentine. It was another festive event Eusine set up to try and lighten spirits, and it was another colossal failure; the mime junior were almost exclusively sent to sing at people for pranks. Silver's light grey eyes narrowed at the mime junior shrieking some love song Gold insisted was famous. His powerful glare was soon redirected to Gold, who gulped.

"Shit, he knows," Gold hissed.

Gold didn't duck the punch in time.

"Young love," the mime junior (dressed in a flowing pink robe with fake wings attached) chuckled as Silver chased Gold down the hall, face bright red and shouting over Gold's laughter.

Crys sighed and started kicking Silver's bag towards the Charms classroom. She did so quite quickly and impressively.

"Hey, what's this?" N asked. He picked up a small leather-bound notebook. He flicked through the blank pages before turning it over. "There's a name on the back. Liam Guh…something Davin."

Black took the book and studied it. "Uh. How _do_ you say that? That's probably the worst name I've ever seen… and Dad wanted to call me Hilbert."

It was Red's turn. Liam Gniroo Davin. He didn't know how to say it either without sounding like he had something stuck in his throat. "I think Hilbert's worse."

"Definitely," N agreed.

In Transfiguration, Red ignored Clair in favour of a closer examination. The diary was dated twenty years ago but was completely blank. It had probably fallen out of Silver's bag but, then again, there had been quite a large group gathered to laugh at the singing valentine. When Red absent-mindedly traced a date with his quill, he was amazed to find the ink disappeared like it was being absorbed. The diary was once again spotless.

_This diary is magic, isn't it?_ Red quickly wrote. He watched the words disappear, and was amazed when a single word appeared in reply:

_Yes_.

The handwriting was neat, elegant, proper, unlike any Red had ever seen before. Not hesitating, he quickly wrote, _How does it work? Are you a ghost trapped in it?_

He watched the reply appear.

_No. I am the memories of Liam Davin from when he was a schoolboy, sealed away in this diary. Who are you?_

For a moment, Red hesitated. But what could it hurt? It was only a diary. _My name is Red Potter_.

_A pleasure to meet you, Red. I've heard from you from my last owner… oh, but a true diary never spills secrets now, does it?_

Anybody could have told the diary all about Red. He was a celebrity, after all. Red watched as more words appeared.

_I suppose you are also curious about the Chamber of Secrets?_

Red's heart pounded. _Yes. It's open now and people are being attacked. Did something like this happen when you were at Hogwarts?_

_Yes, in the very year I created this diary_, it replied. _I created it in concern of what might happen if the Chamber were opened again. A good thing I did, too — I caught the culprit, but he did not leave the school._

Red frowned. They knew who could open the Chamber and sic the monster? He immediately asked who, but his mind was already pondering. Did they lock the culprit in the Chamber with their own monster?

A name appeared.

_Brock Ishigawa_.

Red dropped the book.

"SHUT UP POTTER," Clair shouted. "YOU'RE SO NOISY. I HATE IT."

Black glanced at Red with a concerned frown. Red shook his head, both at Black's curiosity and the idea that Brock would ever hurt anybody. One of the students who had been attacked had _breasts_. Brock would never be able to attack anything with breasts, regardless of their owner's blood status.

_You're lying_, he wrote in reply. Words started to form in reply, but Red slammed the book shut without reading them and slid it into his bag.

When Gold returned to the dorm after quidditch practise that evening, Red showed him the book.

"Nnnnr," Gold read, squinting his eyes like that would help. "Guhnneeer…"

Red snatched it from his hands. "I wanna go talk to Brock about it," he said. "You up for sneaking out?"

"Sure!" Gold kept muttering to himself, "Guhneeh…? Nero? Guhneear…" as Red went to get his Invisibility Cloak.

"Sorry," Red muttered as he almost bumped into Yellow. Yellow glanced at him with very wide eyes. Deciding it was his attractive media image, Red continued up to their room. He slid the diary under his pillow, scratched Pika's ear, grabbed the Cloak and joined Gold again.

With the snow gone, it was easy to sneak to Brock's cabin. But Brock himself seemed twitchy and nervous. When Red asked him about the Chamber of Secrets, he dropped a mug.

"I didn't do it," he quickly said. "I was framed."

"I _know_," Red sighed. "I'm asking _why_."

Brock picked up the pieces. "Well… well. I did have a few… dangerous creatures at the time…"

"So they thought some pokémon you had at the time was turning people to stone?" Gold asked. "That's… what kind of pokémon can do that?"

Red shook his head. "I can't think of any. N says Reshiram, but —"

Brock, even in his nervous state, started to laugh.

"…yeah. Exactly."

"What was it?" Gold asked.

"Onix," Brock reluctantly admitted. "She lives out in the forest now and…" He leant towards the window, assumedly gazing out of it somehow. "Someone's coming. Hide."

They dashed to the corner and pulled the Cloak over themselves.

Brock opened the door and let Professor Oak, accompanied by two men, inside. Red was shocked to recognise one as Archer — he'd assumed that Oak wasn't on speaking terms with his son. The other was a rather nervous and distracted looking man with a pale face half-hidden by large spectacles and short, but spiky, light brown hair.

"That's the Minister for Magic," Gold whispered very softly. "Utsugi Elm."

"Err, hello, Minister," Brock said, sounding increasingly nervous. "Um. What're… what're you doing here?"

"It's about these attacks," Elm replied. His voice was much firmer than Red had expected. "I'm afraid we can't let this go on, Brock. You'll have to come with me, for questioning as a start…"

"A start?" Brock repeated. His hands were shaking slightly.

"…it will probably be best that we keep you in Azkaban for the time being," Elm apologetically replied.

"No!" Brock cried. His face had drained of all colour. "No, you can't do this! I'm innocent! I never did anything!"

"Please don't make this any more difficult than it already is," Elm sighed.

"I think you will find him to be innocent," Oak grimly said. "I'm willing to vouch that —"

"No," Brock said, his voice a near whisper. "No, I'll just… I'll go. I didn't do it, though. You'll see."

Elm smiled apologetically again.

"On this matter," Archer spoke up in especially smooth, autocratic tones. He pulled a roll of parchment from his robes and handed it to Oak. "An order for you to step down as Headmaster of the school. Signed by all thirteen governors, as you can see. So sorry, Father."

"No!" Brock shouted. "That's the worst thing you can do, you moron!"

Oak looked at his son with an even gaze. It made him all the more intimidating. "Very well. If this is what the governors find to be best, I will have no choice but to step down."

Archer smiled. Red felt like breaking his nose.

"You're making a huge mistake!" Brock roared. "You'll… you'll regret this, you're definitely… just some stupid grudge…!"

"That's enough, Brock," Oak curtly said. "Hogwarts will always help those who ask for it, and I will be back soon — just like the seven other times you've tried this, Archer."

Oak swept from the cabin in a smooth whirl of purple robes.

Archer smirked in triumph. "Coming then, Brock?"

The second the door closed, Gold ripped the Cloak off and started swearing with indignation.

"There's nothing we can do," Red patiently said.

"We could go find the onix," Gold suggested. "If we prove Brock's innocent, surely they'll bring Oak back?"

Red shook his head. "I've never seen any signs of onix in the forest."

Gold stared at him in disbelief.

"I have to do _something_ while you're at quidditch," Red indignantly replied.

"Do you even know what fear is?" Gold asked, dazed. He gasped. "Oh shit, quidditch. The last match is tomorrow."

Red nodded, though he too had completely forgotten. "Another reason not to go onix hunting. That plus Aero's weak against Rock-Types."

They returned to the dorm and quickly explained what they'd heard to Black and N. N snorted and once again insisted, "It's Reshiram's justice. How could they think it's Brock?"

"That Liam guy convinced them it was Brock," Red explained. "I guess it would be suspicious, someone keeping an onix hidden as a pet…"

"Can't you guys shut up?" Wally groaned groggily. "It's," he checked his watch, "one in the morning."

They all went to bed, but Red's mind was far too alert. He pulled the hangings closed and slipped under the covers, being sure to hold them up so Pika could join him (Pika cooed appreciatively). After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the diary from under his pillow and a quill from his bedside table.

"Lumos," Red whispered to his hand. He held it between his teeth as he wrote:

_Why did you say Brock did it?_

_Because he did. Let me show you._

The crack where the pages met started to glow. The light stretched until the entire diary was glowing. Red felt like he was being dragged forward, into the pages…

He was standing in the second floor corridor. Red glanced around. There were more suits of armour than usual. Standing at the bottom of a staircase was a dark-haired Slytherin, who looked to be about sixteen, with the flattest hair Red had ever seen on a wizard.

"Hey," Red called as he approached. "What's going o—"

"Liam," a voice behind them barked. It was Professor Oak, but his hair was a light auburn colour and his face far less lined. Had the diary sucked Red into a memory? "What are you doing out of bed? There are dangerous times to be wandering around, even for a prefect."

Red studied Liam closer now that he knew who he was. He was very tall and extremely handsome, though Red wasn't entirely sure if that was due to how different his olive skin, grey eyes and long nose were in an almost entirely Anglo-Japanese society.

"I was only concerned," Liam replied. His voice was warm, smooth and comforting, like a drink of hot chocolate after a day in the snow. "I heard Professor Juniper is being pressured to close the school."

"Yes," Oak reluctantly said. "After Myrtle Chateau died there's a lot of talk of that, as I'm sure you can understand."

"I don't understand why they would close Hogwarts," Liam replied.

"Perhaps because people being under constant threats of death and petrification aren't intrinsic to a learning environment," Oak replied. His voice was icy, but why?

"If the person doing this was caught," Liam started in a very casual tone, "would the school remain open?"

"Most likely." Oak was regarding Liam with suspicion. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Liam said.

It was a very effective lie; there was no room for contradiction.

Red followed Liam, but he didn't head to down towards the dungeons where the Slytherin dorms were. He walked up the stairs and past the portraits trying to berate him for wandering the castle at night. When Liam pulled out his wand and opened a door, Red recognised it as the room in the third floor corridor where the three-headed mightyena had in Red's first year.

The room was extremely different. It was filled with boxes and crates. Sitting against the wall was a dark-skinned young boy with spiky brown hair and firmly closed eyes.

"Ishigawa," Liam softly called. "This has gone on long enough."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brock replied in a panicked voice. "I didn't do anything. She didn't hurt anyone. Nothing's wrong."

"A girl _died_, Ishigawa. The least you can do is hand over the creature who did it."

"She didn't do it!" Brock cried. "She'd never hurt _anybody_, she's just a —"

"Where is it?" Liam demanded. Without waiting for an answer, he waved his wand. The boxes and crates all lifted from the ground. To Red's amazement, they were all missing three sides: they pieces together to cover the curled up onix lying on the floor. It was almost thirty feet long and would have looked every bit a monster to somebody who didn't know better.

"No!" Brock cried.

Liam started waving his wand. The onix's eyes snapped closed before it could even begin to rise up. "I'm sure you didn't mean it to cause harm," Liam kindly said over Brock's wailing protests. "But it was very irresponsible of you to raise a monster. They'll have your wand for this, Ishigawa."

"No!" Brock once again shouted.

The memory faded to black. Red jerked and he was once again lying in bed, the diary propped open on his pillow, and a quill in hand. A single word appeared on the page.

_See, Red? He was raising a monster. I had to stop him before anyone else was hurt_.

Red frowned and wrote, _It was only a pocket monster_.

He felt slightly lame for the comment, but it was only a diary.

* * *

><p><em>You would not believe the historical notes I've made for this Susekidou Empire I've made up. It's madness, but madness that helped me study forpass my history final. I drew a map and everything, which is on my dA if you're curious about seeing it (linked on my profile)._

_I love reviews. Just so you know._

_**This chapter was edited on the 13th of November, 2012.**  
><em>


	5. The Chamber of Secrets

**The Chamber of Secrets**

When Red told Black and N about the diary in the morning (Gold was dragged out of bed at six in the morning for last-minute practise), N was dismissive as he always was with other people's ideas, but Black's eyes widened.

"I think… yes, that could… but the…"

Black dashed off before he finished his sentence.

"He's so weird," N sighed.

Red was starting to see what Gold meant.

Forty minutes later, when Black hadn't returned and the match was about to begin, they decided to head down to the stands without him. They made it halfway before Gold and White sprinted past them. Neither noticed them.

"Did they look pale to you?" Red asked.

N frowned. "I don't know…"

Clair came striding up to them. She didn't look angry, but her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh. Red. N." She forced a stern look. "I suppose you should come too."

Red felt dread sink deep in his stomach.

"Come where?" N asked.

"To the hospital wing," Clair replied. "It's Black."

That was all Red had to hear before he started sprinted after Gold and White. Even if Red was fast, N's legs were longer; N threw the hospital wing door open when Red was still dashing down the corridor.

It was wrong, seeing Black lying perfectly still. Black always fidgeted, he always read, he always wrote, and even if he was quiet and weird and nervous Black was the one who ended up getting attacked by the monster.

As N cried, Red demanded from Gold, "Aren't you guys pureblood?"

Gold bit his lip. "I am. He's… his dad's a muggle. And Mom's a blood traitor. That combination's worse than a muggle-born in some people's eyes."

Red couldn't stand to stay by Black's side, not when he was so still and it was so wrong. Maybe Gold and N were that tough, but Red kept wondering if his parents had been that cold, that stiff…

But Black wasn't dead. Red could save Black. He was going to save Black. He just didn't know how yet.

When Red reached under his pillow to grab Liam's diary, because a memory couldn't judge him for being so damn upset and selfish, it was gone.

Gold had never been more interested in their classes. He reasoned that N's handwriting was ridiculously difficult to read and Black would definitely want to catch up with classes.

"You don't have to justify coping methods, you know," Wally whispered to him. "Whatever makes it easier, so long as you're not hurting anybody. That's what my aunt always says."

Red thought it was good advice, but Gold snapped, "I don't have anything to cope with. He's gonna be fine."

The teachers had no clue about the Chamber of Secrets. Red asked Clair so often that she forbade him from talking for the rest of the semester.

N stopped talking about Reshiram. "Reshiram wouldn't hurt Black. That doesn't make sense."

"I don't understand why it would've attacked any of the people it did," Red muttered. "I mean, Mrs Purr was the first one attacked."

Hogwarts was yet to be closed. Clair assured N that no demands to do so had been made yet as she walked them to Charms.

"Good," N murmured.

They were walked to each class by the staff and forbidden to leave their dormitories if not escorted by a teacher or prefect. This made it impossible for Red to investigate; the bathroom where it had all began was completely and strictly off-limits.

Even the school grapevine seemed to be stumped for ideas. They seemed to have finally completely dismissed the idea that Red could be even remotely involved unless he ended up catching the monster, but none of the actual Slytherins were suspicious enough. Perhaps if it were all of the Slytherins at once… but surely that would be too clumsy?

It had to be a pokémon. Red just couldn't think of any who could turn people to stone.

As it grew warmer, Pika spent less time sleeping and became quite friendly and energetic. He took to following Red around, clambering up and down Red's body as he eagerly studied the castle (and, at meals, stole Red's food — especially cherry tomatoes) and chattered about how cool everything was. As the weeks passed and the castle stopped being completely new and exciting, Pika took to sitting on Red's shoulder. It was oddly comforting, that Pika was so eager to be in his company.

N, of course, voiced objections. Pika objected to N's objections with Thunder Shocks. After several dozen shocks, N reluctantly accepted Pika really did want to be with Red and wasn't just being brainwashed by Trainer stupidity.

They spent a lot of time hanging around Black in the hospital wing. Red found it no less distressing each time he went, but he found the distress easier to bear. The others seemed to do the same; Gold let his attention wander in class again, White stopped dashing off when her eyes filled with too many tears, the triplets started making 'stoned' jokes, Ruby criticised the quality of the bedding… yet Yellow stayed away. Cheren suggested that Yellow would find it too distressing; Cress, Cilan and White agreed. Red wasn't convinced.

Pika found Black fascinating. He kept crawling up and down Black's body, commenting on how cold and weird Black was. Normally people didn't like the feel of Pika's paws running all over them.

"Don't let your rat wander all over my brother!" Gold would often snap.

"Black wouldn't mind," N always retorted.

When Pika started gnawing on Black's clenched fist, Red could see why Gold was enraged. He tried to drag Pika away, but Pika shocked him and growled, "In the hand! In the hand!"

Using his teeth, Pika pulled a balled up wad of parchment free and spat it into Gold's hand. Gold glared with disgust before unfolding the note. "…'In the pipes'…? What the hell?"

N snatched the note. He turned it around, studying it from every angle. "It must be about the monster. It must be moving in the pipes."

"Definitely not Reshiram then," Gold muttered.

N glared. "What do _you_ suggest it is, then?"

Gold was silent. Red couldn't blame him; he was equally as clueless. Serpent pokémon came to mind, but how could those petrify someone? Unfortunately, the books in the library focused on the magical properties of various parts of a pokémon's body, not what a pokémon could do. It was pretty sickening to read, but Red kept searching. He had to save Black.

Yet no matter how the wizarding community celebrated Red's name and called him their saviour, Red hadn't really ever saved anybody directly. He'd defeated Giovanni as a baby. He'd stolen the Philosopher's Stone before Giovanni could. That wasn't the same as fighting some giant monster crawling in the pipes with the ability to turn people to stone.

Volkner was supposed to be making some kind of potion to revive the petrified, the potion called Soft, but the ingredients weren't ready. Red didn't trust Volkner to be able to save anybody anyway.

Then a week before exams, the monster kidnapped Yellow. Clair had told them in a hushed voice like that meant Yellow was already dead. She said something about Professor Eusine being sent to help save her, but that wasn't comforting. That made Red think Yellow didn't stand a chance.

While Gold was being hysterical with his siblings, N pulled out Black's note once again.

"Pipes," N whispered. "Pipes… pipes…" He gasped. "The water! The purugly was outside a bathroom!"

"What…?"

N grabbed Red's arm and dragged him away. "We've got to tell Eusine," N said as they ran. "They'll send him after Yellow, so…"

They burst into Eusine's office. N immediately declared, "I know where the Chamber of Secrets i— why are you packing?"

Eusine was halfway through removing his portraits from the wall. He gulped and sat on his desk, crossing his legs and inching his hand towards his wand as he said, "Hello, boys and… girl…?"

"_Expelliarmus_."

N smoothly caught Eusine's wand. "You were going to run away and let her die."

"I… I had urgent business…"

"That doesn't fit with your behaviour in your books," N hissed.

"Books can be misleading," Eusine weakly said. "I admit, I've not had more experience with anything larger than a weedle, but the real wizards and witches behind — Suicune chose a woman with a _hare lip_. Nobody would want to…"

N pointed his wand at Eusine's throat. "You are going to help save Black's sister."

Eusine babbled.

"_And_," N's eyes flashed, "apologise for calling me a girl."

"But… but…!"

N opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Eusine cried. "I'm sorry! Of course I'll help! I'm so sorry! You're manly, very manly, exceptionally manly!"

N smiled. "Good. Now, we're going to the girl's bathroom on the third floor."

Eusine whimpered.

Red was thoroughly impressed.

There was a sobbing ghost of a teenage girl in the out-of-order bathroom. She didn't look up at them, just kept sobbing into her hands. It was unnerving beyond belief.

"Keep an eye on him," N commanded. Red dared not disobey. He watched as N examined the bathroom, hands brushing over pipes and the circles of basins in the centre of the room. When his hand ran over the last basin's tap, he gasped. "There's a serperior carved into this one."

Red walked over. It was the unmistakable coiled serpent of Slytherin house.

"Try talking to it," N ordered. "Like it's a pokémon."

Red did. The basins sank down into the ground to reveal a tunnel. It was pitch black and seemingly endless.

"Eusine," N called. "You're going down first."

"No, wait, I —"

N poked Eusine with both wands. With another whimper, Eusine approached the hole. He glanced fearfully back at N, who growled. Eusine turned back, drew a deep breath, and jumped. His screams trailed off before breaking off with a thud. A distant but nonetheless comforting, "This slime has ruined my bowtie" followed.

"I'll go next," Red offered. He held out Pika's PokéBall. Pika shook his head. With a sigh, Red clutched Pika tightly to his chest and jumped.

It was like a giant, slimy slide. Had Red's mind not been racing to figure out what the monster would be, it would have been kind of fun. Any jocular thoughts vanished when Red landed on a pile of bones. At closer examination, Red realised they were pokémon bones. To his amazement, when N joined them, he didn't cry: N stood up looking more determined than ever.

"Get up," N growled at Eusine. "Walk in front of us."

Pika climbed up to lie on Red's head like a hat.

"_Lumos_," N whispered to his wand and Eusine's. The slimy tunnels before them were revealed in the wand light.

"Good idea," Red muttered before copying.

They walked in silence through the tunnels. None of them were grand enough to be called a Chamber, though they were enormous. All surfaces were wet and slick with mould. The ground was littered with bones and shed serpent skins.

"It must be a serpent," Red whispered. "Maybe its venom paralyses…? And it just _looks_ like they're stone?"

"I doubt it," N murmured. He squinted. "I see light ahead."

"Me too."

N glanced around. "Where's —?"

Eusine leapt from the dark and grabbed the wands from N's hand. "Haha!" he cried. He tossed N's wand aside. "End of the adventure, boys!"

Pika leapt from Red's head to Eusine's and produced the largest electric shock Red had seen. Eusine shrieked and started to fall. Red ran forward, catching Pika and shielding him from the jets of light bursting from Eusine's wand. The walls of the tunnel shook around them, crumbling. Red kept running to avoid the falling rocks. When the tunnel stilled, Red turned to find a wall of rocks blocking N and Eusine from view.

"N!" Red shouted. He dashed back and started pulling at the rocks. "N! Are you okay?"

"Yes," N called. "Just… save Yellow. Save her before Black wakes up." Red could only just hear N muttering, "I don't want him to be sad when he wakes up."

"You'll be okay? Even with Eusine?"

"Yeah. Just, go."

Red sprinted towards the light ahead without pausing. He desperately hoped Yellow was okay, so much it hurt his stomach and forced any fatigue away as he ran as fast as he could for nearly a mile.

When he entered the room, Red could appreciate why it was the Chamber of Secrets rather than the Maze of Pipes and Mould. The Chamber was the size of the quidditch pitch, seemed to be carved from marble, and lined on both sides by statues of serperiors with their fangs bared. At the end of the Chamber was a statue, hundreds of feet tall, of a man with a long curly beard. At his feet was a very small girl whose yellow hair was like a warning light.

"Yellow!" Red shouted. He sprinted to her side, dropping his wand as he reached to shake Yellow awake. Her skin was like ice, her hair damp with sweat and water, but she was breathing. "Wake up, come _on_."

"She's very tired," a smooth, inviting voice called. Red glanced up and gasped. Standing there, somehow, was Liam Davin. "Let her sleep."

"How…?" Red started to ask. His eyes flickered down to the diary, lying open by Yellow's side, then back to Liam. He looked blurry, like an old photograph, and was surrounded by a faint golden glow.

"Let her sleep," Liam said quietly, but with an odd forceful edge. He reached down and picked up Red's wand, twirling it between his long fingers.

Red held out his hand. "Give me my wand."

Liam glanced at Yellow's face. A smirk flickered across his face. "What for? I doubt you'll be able to wake her. She's given me far too much."

Glancing from Liam, to Yellow, to the diary, Red found himself reaching a conclusion. "You're… draining her life?"

Liam's smirk grew. "And there I was thinking you were dim. Yes, that's right. Yellow poured her soul out to me. I was merely accepting a gift."

"She thought you were a regular diary," Red growled. "You took advantage of her."

"I saw an advantage and took it," Liam corrected. "Don't pretend you wouldn't've done the same."

"I wouldn't've," Red hissed.

Liam chuckled. "My diary sure got around, didn't it?" He smirked. "You're an odd bunch, all named after colours… You realise it's because of _you_, don't you? The wizarding world being so desperate to pay you tribute. Pathetic way, really. How exactly _you_ managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time…"

Red pressed his hand to Yellow's forehead; it was covered in cold sweat. She was breathing very shallowly. "Come on Yellow, please…!"

"Are you _listening_, Red?"

"No," Red hissed. "You're ridiculous and I've got more important things to worry about."

Liam's eyes narrowed. "More _important_?" He stopped closer. "I don't think you understand, Red." Another. "There will never be _anything_ in your life more important than _me_, Red." His foot hung over Red's hand. Their eyes met. Liam smirked and stepped down.

Red tried not to call out, tried to focus on protecting Yellow. He pulled her closer against his chest.

"Oh, so it's true," Liam hummed. "You do know what pain is. Good, I would hope for no less of you. I expect the best from you, Red."

His teeth were gritted so tightly that Red could only hiss lowly.

"Out of all the people who wrote to me, you were the one I was really interested in," Liam said in a soft voice, like he was saying something sweet rather than horrific. "The hero of the wizarding world. Tell me, how did you cause Lord Giovanni's downfall?"

Red glanced back to Yellow. "Come on, don't you know how many people will be miserable without you?"

Liam grabbed Red by the shoulder and threw him away from her. Pika leapt off his head to avoid hitting the ground, landing on all fours on Red's chest. Sparks were gathering in his cheeks.

"A rat." Liam tsked disapprovingly. "I'd better feed it to my serpents." He spread his arms wide and hissed around the Chamber, "Rise, descendants of slither! Rise and destroy the enemies of your master!"

The statues lowered into the ground and out slithered arbok, seviper, and most of all, serperior. Red wrapped an arm around Pika as he leapt to his feet.

"What is your _problem_?" Red demanded.

Liam just grinned. "You'd better let your rat run. I'd prefer to have a rather more special monster kill you, Red. You deserve it."

The serpents coiled around them, hissing senselessly.

Red had expected far more exposition before he had to start dodging snakes. Pika leapt away from him, running and shocking non-stop as Liam laughed in the background.

Red threw Aero's Ball into the air. "Help Pika out," Red called. Aero cawed and pulled a seviper away from Pika, tossing it against the Chamber walls.

Liam wasn't laughing any more; he was glaring in contempt. "Trainer scum," he hissed. "I should have known you were a muggle-custom loving freak, just like that fool Oak."

"Oak isn't a fool. You are."

Liam pointed Red's own wand at him, eyes ablaze for a moment. Next moment he lowered it, drawing in a deep breath. "No. No, I think you should face off against my finest creation."

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Red demanded.

Liam's smirk returned. "I take it back. You're incredibly stupid. I suppose Oak likes them dumb enough to never question him."

Red rolled his eyes. "Oak's cool. Unlike you."

Flames exploded above their heads. A giant yellow bird, two metres tall and covered in flames, soared down, crying loudly. Its cry filled Red with resolve once more, and the faith that everything was going to be fine. It shot fire at the serpents, dropping a tattered hat to the ground at Red's feet. Red picked it up and immediately recognised it as the Sorting Hat.

Liam laughed. "A moltres and a hat? That's it? Oh, you really won't survive against my greatest weapon." With that, he turned to face the statue of Slytherin and simply called, "Come out!"

Slytherin's mouth opened. Red watched a sphere of blue light glow to life and float from the statue. It slowly descended to the ground. Red squinted to see the creature within, but it was covered by what looked to be armour. All he could make out for sure was a long, purple tail and cat-like legs. When it reached the ground, it stood on the balls of its feet, and the blue sphere disappeared.

"You see?" Liam laughed. "You see? I am so great, so powerful, that I can create _life_."

The creature pulled a spoon, as tall as it was itself, from an attachment at the back of its armour.

Red shook his head slowly. "What the f—?"

"Mewtwo, _kill_."

The bowl of the spoon filled with purple and black psychic energy. Mewtwo launched it at Red, who barely managed to dodge in time. The attack hit a seviper, who immediately froze like it had been turned to stone.

"Oh _crap_," Red groaned.

Mewtwo was muttering. Red immediately recognised the voice that had haunted him all year. "Must kill… master says… must… must kill…"

"_Oi_!"

Moltres landed beside Red, the Sorting Hat once again in its beak. It dropped the Hat, which Red quickly picked up. Its large eyes studied Red for a moment and it crouched down. "Get on."

For a moment, Red hesitated, and was almost struck with another of Mewtwo's attacks. The flames didn't burn, just tickled. Moltres took to the air with a loud cry, so wonderful it made Red's heart swell…

Red pulled the Sorting Hat on.

"_Hello, Cupboard Boy_," the Hat cheerfully said.

"Hi," Red whispered. "Can you help me?"

"_Oh, might as well_," the Hat hummed. "_Here_."

Something hit Red in the head so hard he almost fell from Moltres. He whipped the Hat off carefully to reveal a long silver sword encrusted with rubies.

Red grinned.

Moltres swooped down lower, and Red jumped down. He immediately sliced the head off an arbok that had coiled around Pika, before turning and stabbing the serperior constricting Aero. Pika climbed up onto his shoulder again and Aero circled around them.

"I hate you," Liam impatiently sighed. "Mewtwo! Get him!"

"Must kill…" Mewtwo muttered. "…but why?"

"No!" Liam roared. "Don't get existential! Kill! Kill him! Kill him dead!"

The armour lit up.

Red's eyes widened. "The armour," he whispered. "That's what's controlling it. Pika, shock the armour!"

Pika leapt forward and seemed to explode with electricity. Liam roared in disgust as the sparks jolted through the armour and Mewtwo froze.

"Aero, get the diary," Red whispered. "Quickly."

Aero nuzzled Red's hand for only a moment before sneaking to fulfil his task.

"You stupid _rat_!" Liam roared, turning Red's wand on Pika. Pika barely ducked the jet of green light before leaping onto Moltres' waiting back. "Mewtwo, kill — ARGH!"

The armour exploded from Mewtwo's body. It looked like a deformed and elongated cat mixed with a human and judging from how its eyes were alight with blue light, it was severely pissed off.

Liam raised Red's wand, pointing it at Mewtwo's chest. "Don't forget, I created you. I can destroy you just as easily."

Aero dropped the diary into Red's lap. Red lay it out on the floor and stabbed it with the sword. Ink spurted from the diary like blood. Liam roared in agony as his body was covered in light and…

And then he was gone.

Red jumped to his feet. Mewtwo studied him for a moment with glowing eyes, raising its three-fingered hand. Red simply stared back.

"Thank you," Mewtwo said.

"No problem," Red replied.

"I will seek my answers away from these Chambers," Mewtwo announced. "Apologise to the purugly on my behalf."

Before Red could ask about the humans, Mewtwo disappeared in a flash of blue. He stood perfectly still for a moment, dazed, expecting something else to leap up and attack — even one of the serpents on the floor.

Nothing.

Red ran over to Yellow and shook her. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Red," she murmured. "I didn't… I'm sorry, I… it's my fault, I wanted to say… he was controlling me, I couldn't help it, I didn't know what I was doing… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry," Red said. "Let's get out of here."

Yellow was shaky on her legs. Red helped her onto Moltres' back and pretended not to notice the constant stream of tears running down her cheeks. Moltres soared ahead, lighting the way back to where N and Eusine waited.

"You're getting big," Red murmured to Aero. "I think you'll be as tall as me by the end of the summer."

Aero cooed in approval.

N had blasted a hole in the stones. He pulled Red into a tight hug, before gasping and bowing respectfully to Moltres.

"It is an honour to meet you," N dutifully said. "I do hope my friend's imprisonment of pokémon does not offend you too much to allow forgiveness. He simply doesn't know better."

"Crazy kid," Moltres cawed.

"Ooh, fire," Eusine grinned. "Pretty fire birdie."

"He lost his memory," N replied, uncaring. "Thanks to Pika's well-timed attack on his wand."

Pika looked unmistakably smug.

"What's with the sword and book? And — wait, that's the Sorting Hat, isn't it?"

Yellow choked on her tears.

"I'll explain later," Red murmured. He had no idea why Moltres had come and brought the Sorting Hat, but now wasn't the best time to break the illusion that he knew what the hell he was doing. Not when Yellow was crying so much.

Between Moltres and Aero, they managed to fly back up the pipe. The ghost girl wasn't cry any more, but she looked very disappointed.

"You should have died," she whispered, "then you'd be just like me."

They quickly left. Moltres led the way, still carrying Yellow, until they reached the bottom of a spiral staircase guarded by a grotesque.

"Bicycles," Moltres cawed.

"Bicycles?" Red asked.

The grotesque leapt aside. They climbed up the stairs and entered a circular room to gasps. Clair was sitting beside a hysterical Weasley Mother, but sitting across the large desk in the centre of the room was Professor Oak.

"So that's where Moltres went," Oak said, like it was nothing more than a curiosity. "What's with the sword and book?"

Red explained what had happened in the Chamber as Yellow was fussed over by her mother, interrupted only when N punched him for killing 'perfectly innocent pokémon'.

"They were trying to kill me," Red sighed. "And Aero and Pika."

"…you should still apologise."

Without further interruption, Red explained about Mewtwo, the armour and the diary. At the mention of the diary, Yellow whimpered slightly. Red quickly changed the topic.

"I'm not sure I get why Moltres came, though," he said, looking up at Oak. "Isn't he your pokémon?"

"He's my friend, yes," Oak replied, stroking Moltres' head. "Moltres finds loyalty remarkably important. I suppose the loyalty you showed me in the Chamber brought him to you."

That sounded so cheesy. Red quickly concluded the story with how he'd stabbed the diary with the sword.

"Oh, I see the ink stains," Oak said as he examined it.

"Yeah. I just don't understand what, exactly, was that Liam guy's problem," Red concluded.

Oak picked up a quill and a piece of parchment. He wrote in large letters before displaying it to the others.

_LIAM GNIROO DAVIN_

Oak waved his wand and the letters rearranged themselves.

_I AM LORD GIOVANNI_

"Liam was always fond of overly complicated puzzles and clues," Oak explained, "so he made his true name one in itself. It seems Liam was already on the path towards his identity as Lord Giovanni at the age of sixteen — I can't say I'm surprised, of course. He was a very creepy child."

Red felt as stupid as Liam — no, Giovanni — had called him. How had he not _realised_?

"As for Yellow," Oak started calmly. He paused as Yellow sobbed loudly. "I don't think you can be held entirely responsible, Yellow. It is very rare for girls of your age to see the flaws of a diary, and diaries of this kind are popular toys." He glanced at Red's horrified face. "Oh no, not the _soul draining_ kind, I mean diaries enchanted to write back. They rarely, however, show any personality."

"Oh," Red lamely said.

"Yellow lost the diary," N suddenly said. "She lost it for months. People were attacked during those months."

"Liam said his diary got around," Red explained. "Maybe he tricked someone else and they never realised."

"That seems likely," Oak agreed, but he looked extremely thoughtful. "No matter for it. Yellow, you will not be punished as you did nothing wrong of your own will. Clair, if you would be so kind as to take her to the hospital wing for a check up… and hot chocolate."

Clair escorted Yellow and her mother out of the room with surprisingly soft reassurance whispered Yellow's way.

Oak eyed Eusine suspiciously. "You're being very quiet."

"He cursed himself," N dismissively said. "He tried to attack us, then Pika shocked him and the wand went berserk. He can't remember a thing."

"Hello," Eusine pleasantly said. "I'm wearing a bowtie. Bowties are cool."

"Damn," Oak sighed. "Now I have to find a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hopefully I can find someone better." He shrugged slightly. "I think you two deserve two hundred points each, don't you?"

"I think we deserve medals," N said, "and perhaps the titles of Heroes."

Oak chuckled. "I of course meant two hundred points in conjunction with special awards."

"Oh. Well, those are good too," N replied.

"If you don't mind, N, would you kindly escort Eusine to the hospital wing?" Oak asked. "I want to have a few words with Red, and I believe your good friend Black is awake."

N looked ready to protest for a moment, but the second Oak said Black's name he lit up. "Come on," he said to Eusine, actually grabbing his hand. "Hope you can remember how to run."

"Running in bowties? Fantastic. Allons-y!"

Oak was silent until he was sure they were gone. "You seem concerned, Red."

Red hesitated for half a minute before blurting out, "Am I evil? I can speak to pokémon, and everybody says that's Dark, then Liam and Giovanni both go on about how we're not different, and Liam's hair is as flat as mine, which isn't normal, is it?"

"You're not evil," Oak assured him. "Not all kaijuugomouth turn out Dark. That's what we call a 'stereotype'. Though there's some truth to them — indeed, the Darkest wizard we know of is one — stereotypes aren't true."

"Right," Red muttered.

"As for your hair, well. Plenty of witches and wizards have flat hair," Oak explained. "Your parents, for example."

Red nodded.

Oak sighed. "Red, you just proved how selfless you are by dashing into the Chamber of Secrets to save your best friends' sister. You risked your life to save another. There's nothing remotely evil in that. I don't know why a few similarities between yourself and another wizard, no matter who he is, would make you doubt how incredibly _good_ you are."

"Our wands match," Red replied.

"I know," Oak sighed. He gestured to Moltres, who was preening in the corner. "My moltres gave the feathers."

"…oh." Oak certainly wasn't evil, and neither was Moltres, so Red wasn't sure what that connection meant. Perhaps nothing at all.

Oak smiled. "You're running out of connections, aren't you?"

"…yeah."

Oak stood up and examined the sword. "Not to mention you allowed a rare, one of a kind pokémon to go free as it desired. I'm afraid I have doubts about whether or not I would do that myself."

"So Mewtwo is —?" Red started to ask.

"A clone of mew, yes," Oak said. "Created through magic and, though I doubt Giovanni would admit it, science. I had heard about it from the scientist who helped to create it, but he was of the belief that it was dead." Oak smiled. "I'm sure you've realised the majority of Pokémon Trainer technology is mixed with magic by now?"

Red nodded.

"Except the PokéDex," Oak mused. "I made that without any magic at all. Not even for the screws. Though, perhaps…" He trailed off.

"This means Brock's name will be cleared, right?" Red asked.

"Most certainly," Oak replied. "In fact, I sh—"

The door burst open. In walked Archer Oak followed by a very subdued and bruised mister mime that looked like —

"Mimey," Red gasped.

Mimey didn't meet Red's gaze.

"What are you doing back here, Father?" Archer demanded.

"The other governors called for me to be reinstated," Oak calmly replied. "Apparently several of them were under the impression that if they didn't bid to have me removed, you would curse their families."

Archer snarled. "So what? Have you caught the culprit?"

"Yes."

"Well? Who was it?"

Oak picked up the diary. Archer's scowl twitched slightly at the sight of it. "It was Giovanni," Oak calmly replied.

Archer flinched.

Mimey glanced up at Red at last. Rather than speak, he pointed at Archer, then the diary, before hitting himself.

Red gasped. "It's yours," he realised.

"What?" Archer snapped.

"You put it in Yellow's cauldron at Flourish and Blotts," Red said. "Before Norman beat you up."

"How dare you…!"

"Archer," Oak calmly said, "I suggest you leave. Visit your son on the way out, I understand you haven't written back to him in a while."

Archer glared. He turned on his heel and skulked away with a bark of, "Come, Mimey!"

Mimey whimpered and followed.

"Professor Oak," Red slowly asked, "how are mister mimes freed?"

"Their master must give them an idem of clothing," Oak replied. His eyes flickered to the rip in Red's jeans. "Perhaps a sock."

"Can I give Archer the diary back?" Red asked.

"Certainly."

Red picked the diary up with one hand, removing his sock with the other. "I'll see you later, Professor."

"Any time, Red. Any time."

Oak watched Red dash off, and smiled at Archer's below of rage several minutes later.

When he entered the hospital wing, Red was immediately pulled into a group hug. Black was spluttering in the middle but looked very pleased.

"You figured it out!" Black cried as he hugged Red back.

Red shook his head. "N did."

Black shrugged and kept hugging him anyway.

Naturally, with the bonus four hundred points due to Red and N's combined efforts, Gryffindor won the House Cup. It was pretty cool to walk in every day for the last week of term to find the Great Hall covered in scarlet and gold decorations. A bonus gift was the cancellation of exams.

"Oh good," N sighed, much to Red's surprise. "What? I barely studied." His eyes flickered to Black for a moment, who was explaining to Crys what being petrified had felt like, before sinking to his plate. He sighed very heavily in what seemed like defeat.

"You've got a thing for him, don't you?" Gold asked, clearly amused.

"A thing?" N asked. "Am I supposed to give him a present for getting better?"

Gold laughed and clapped N on the back.

"Don't touch me," N muttered.

Yellow looked much healthier in the days that followed. The triplets supervised her at all times and insisted on her spending as much time as possible in the sun. As a result, by the time they boarded the Hogwarts Express to return home, Yellow had a dark tan and a great deal of freckles. She smiled and laughed, but there was still something unsettlingly cold in her eyes. That was okay, though. Red had a plan to make it better.

When they arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Red pulled Yellow aside and held Pika out to her.

"I get in enough trouble having Aero around," Red explained, "so would you mind looking after Pika for me for the summer?"

"…huh?" she asked.

"You're good with pokémon," Red continued. "I saw you with them at the Burrow. Pika doesn't mind. He says you smell nice. Um. So yeah. You mind?"

Yellow's smile reached her eyes as Pika climbed onto her shoulder and licked her cheek. "Sure!" she brightly said. "I'll do my best!"

"Now that was cute," Gold grinned as Yellow dashed ahead to show Pika off to their mother. "You're such a softie."

N and Black joined them. Red pulled out two scraps of parchment. He handed on to N and another to Gold. "Know what a phone is?"

N scoffed. "Of course I do!"

Red rolled his eyes slightly. "I meant these two morons."

"Yes, I know what a phone is," Black snapped. "Muggles call each other with them." He paused. "Right?"

"Right," Red said. "Call me in the holidays, okay? I could use some intelligent conversation, and I'm not gonna get any from Ash."

"You'll come over again, won't you?" Black brightly asked.

Red nodded. "Of course."

Black glanced at N. "Should I even bother asking?"

N bit his lip for a moment. "I… yes. I'll try."

"You'll _love_ our house," Gold informed him. "There's a forest of pokémon right next door. No, we don't disturb them, but sometimes one gets hurt and then we help it out, ya know?"

"That does sound nice," N murmured. "I've never met wild pokémon before…"

As they approached the gate, Ash called out for his cousin. N was summoned aside by the two shiny knights (Ruby was shaking his head in disgust) who he greeted with a calm, "Mary. Joseph. Ghetsis?"

"Occupied, sir," Mary replied. "We must hurry."

N hesitated for a moment before calling, "Bye."

"Improvement," Black gasped as N was lead away. "He's improving."

"You'll wed her yet," Gold grinned.

"Don't call him 'her'," Red warned. "You didn't see what he did to Eusine over that."

"COUSIIIIIIIIIIIN," Ash whined.

"See ya," Red said. "Don't forget. Experiment with the phone."

They waved each other goodbye until Red was pulled into a very friendly hug by Ash.

"Red," Delia said in a slightly concerned tone. "I received a letter about people at your school getting stoned."

For the first time, Red found himself actually explaining his time at Hogwarts to his family. Vernon blocked his ears, but Delia and especially Ash listened intently.

Red started the summer not feeling remotely evil.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter was edited on the 13th of November, 2012.<em>**


	6. The Dementors

_Here it is, the start of the Prisoner of Azkaban arc._

_Brace yourselves. The angst is coming._

* * *

><p><strong>The Dementors<strong>

Apparently turning thirteen was a big deal, because a stranger sent Red a birthday present. It arrived shortly after the usual packages of wizarding sweets from the Weasleys and case of poffins from Brock, and it was delivered by a skarmory of all things. The skarmory stuck its massive head through Red's window and cawed until Red took the package from around its neck. It was clearly a hardcover book, wrapped in silver paper with a small note taped by a corner to the middle. As the skarmory flew away, Red pulled the note off and read:

_Dear Red,_

_I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner. I'm a friend of your parents' from Hogwarts, and have spent the past several years abroad._

_I compiled this book of photographs for you. I've heard that you don't know much about your parents and thought it might interest you._

_I'll be meeting you later this year._

_Best wishes and happy birthday,_

_Steven Stone_

Red ripped the paper off and opened the photo album right away. The first was a picture of a woman with long flowing blonde hair, whose nose and jaw looked like Red's. Her arm was wrapped around a rather nervous looking man in matching Gryffindor robes. His hair was as dark and flat as Red's, and his eyes the same bloody shade of red.

It was strange that, despite having never seen pictures of them before and having only the vague mutterings from Brock of all people to go by, Red immediately recognised his parents. The pictures, amazingly, moved. In each one, Red's parents would gaze up at him, and their eyes would light up like they recognised him and they'd wave enthusiastically.

It was also amazing how much he could tell about his parents from just photos. Their wedding had been gender-swapped, with Cynthia in the black suit and Crimson in the white dress (Red made note to show Gold that picture). Cynthia seemed to have liked History of Magic best, judging from all the pictures in the Gryffindor common room (she sat in Red's favourite arm-chair that was the perfect distance from the fire) with thick and dusty tomes. Crimson, who appeared in far fewer pictures, had more of a quidditch focus, but they were both on the team. Yet there weren't many photos of them together until they both appeared to be about seventeen, and almost no pictures outside of Hogwarts that weren't related to their wedding. But the very last picture was of his father with his arms wrapped around his mother, who was holding a baby with black hair and half-opened red eyes… him.

Red started to sleep with the album under his pillow.

A week later, when he found out Aunt Marge was coming to stay with them, Red had immediately asked to be sent to the Burrow. The Weasleys were on holiday in Kyushu, Japan (even Black's patrat and Pika, who looked overwhelmed by the heat in the picture of them atop Kirishima) but Red felt more than capable of looking after himself. They called him The Boy Who Lived for a reason, and something as simple as cooking couldn't be too difficult after having saved his own life (and countless others' in the process) from the Dark Lord Giovanni. But Vernon had said, "Of course you can't go. Criticising you is half the fun of Marge's visits."

It was likely that Vernon regretted this decision, given that Red accidentally-but-not-all-THAT-accidentally blew Marge up when she called Cynthia a freak and Crimson a good-for-nothing hobo. Red just hadn't been able to contain his rage, and she started inflating, until she was shrieking and bobbing against the ceiling like a giant, moustached balloon.

"FIX HER!" Vernon roared.

Red shook his head. "She shouldn't've been insulting my parents."

Vernon roared in rage. Red ducked his giant fists and dashed to his room.

As Vernon shouted, Red gathered his schoolbooks, birthday presents and clothes and dumped them in his trunk. As Delia started to shout, Red grabbed his trunk and started to run for the front door.

"Red!" she called. She ran for the door. "Red don't, I'll —"

Red pulled out his wand. "I've had enough," he icily said. "You two treat me like shit. I'm leaving."

The first steps felt amazing. Red was finally free. He could do anything, go anywhere, do anything…

It wasn't until he reached the end of the street that Red started to panic about what he had done. Had he _killed_ her? The Ministry for Magic would throw him in jail for sure, accident or not. Where would he go? He didn't have any pyen, and he wasn't a registered Trainer so he couldn't battle for money without breaking _more_ laws. If he summoned the Knight Bus, would they recognise him as a fugitive? Even if they wouldn't, Red couldn't remember how to summon it.

Red settled for walking through Pallet with a faked sense of purpose. Maybe if he walked as far as Viridian he'd figure out what to do. His trunk was heavy, but as soon as Red got out of Pallet he'd just look like a strange Trainer with a poor bag choice.

Except, it was three days' walk to Viridian. Red found himself wishing Aero was large enough to carry him, or at least that he owned a broomstick.

The bushes behind him rustled. Red turned around, hand on Aero's PokéBall. There were glowing blood-coloured eyes staring at him. Red stumbled backwards as the pokémon stepped closer. It was huge: its fur was white and from its head emerged a long scythe that glistened menacingly in the streetlight…

"Red!"

The pokémon scurried away as footsteps approached. Red glanced up in relief. Standing there was a man with spiky grey hair. It took Red a moment to recognise him, due to the long lab coat, but when he noticed the eyes he gasped, "Professor _Oak_?"

Oak walked briskly towards him, a slight scowl replacing the worried crease to his brow. "Come with me."

"Okay, I, uh…" Red frowned as he pulled his trunk along after Oak. "What're you doing in Pallet Town?"

"I recently bought the laboratory for my research," Oak replied. "I'll admit its proximity to you was a bonus."

Red thought it would be inappropriate to inform Oak that that was slightly creepy.

Red followed Oak in silence. He couldn't lift his gaze from Oak's shoes. He'd blown up a _muggle_ and run away from home. There was no way they'd let him return to Hogwarts, and there was no way the Ketchums would let him back in their house. At this point, the best case scenario was Oak giving Red a PokéDex and telling him to catch all the pokémon rather than sending him to prison (Did wizards have a prison?). The thought of never going back to Hogwarts, of never seeing Gold, Black and N again, made Red's stomach churn.

Oak held the door of the Pokémon Lab open. "Go inside."

Red slunk inside, avoiding eye contact.

Red had never been inside the Pallet Pokémon Lab before. Though from the outside it was a fairly unimpressive white building, inside it was sleek, shiny, and the walls were covered in computers.

The front door snapped shut. Red jumped.

"Now," Oak stern said. "I think we both know what you did wrong."

"Yessir," Red immediate replied.

"I understand that living with the Ketchums must be very difficult for you, but there is good reason for you to remain with them and _not_ run away again," Oak firmly said.

Red glanced up in surprise. "Um. I blew up my cousin's aunt."

"I fixed her," Oak impatiently replied. "The Ministry is modifying her memory." Oak didn't look especially pleased by this fact, but continued, "As Delia Ketchum tells it, you were provoked. She has stressed that I should apologise on her behalf."

"_What_? But, she hates me!"

Oak shook his head. "I think you'll find she spent the majority of her life being overshadowed by her younger sister, a jealousy which transferred to you."

Red frowned up at Oak. "But, I… they act like I'm… they always treated me like…"

"I know," Oak said. Red's eyes barely had time to widen before Oak continued, "I explained in your First Year about the protective magic your mother's death wrapped you in, remember?"

"How could I forget," Red muttered.

"That protection is strengthened while you live with a blood relative of your mother's. Each year when you return to the Ketchum residence, your protection is strengthened, and you in turn provide them with a similar protection," Oak continued. "I'm sure you understand the importance of this."

An image of Bugsy, howling in pain and pulling his hands away from Red's neck as the skin peeled away, filled Red's mind. Not trusting himself to speak, Red nodded.

Oak sighed heavily and placed a hand reassuringly on Red's shoulder. "You're not going to be expelled." It sounded like a promise. "You are, however, going to learn ways to better control your temper."

"She said my parents deserved it. She thinks they were just… layabouts, and she thinks that that means they deserved to die, and I don't get why her being old means I have to let her say shi— stuff like that." The words poured from Red's mouth before he could stop himself. "Um. Sorry."

Oak inclined his head slightly. "I'm of the opinion that those who believe express views such as classism should be treated as children; that is to say, they should have matters explained to them with simple language, not with anger."

Red nodded slowly.

Oak withdrew his hand. "Let's get you home."

They walked back in silence, but it was completely different than the one on the way over; Red's mind was spinning with the effort of processing this new information. So there was a deeper reason for him to stay with the Ketchums. Part of Red had been suspicious that, if Oak _did_ know of his childhood in a cupboard, he was bitterly allowing it due to his own questionable family situation. That idea now seemed so foolish, but the idea of ancient magical blood protection was mind-boggling. Red made note to ask N and Black about it — N for his superior intellect, Black for the layman's translation.

A surge of warmth spread through Red's chest. He wasn't going to be expelled. He'd see them again. He'd be _able_ to ask them.

Delia burst from the house and immediately threw her arms around Red. Red glanced terrified towards Oak, who smiled and shrugged.

"I'm so sorry," Delia sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry, I never meant… oh, _Red_! I'll make everything up to you, I promise, I'm so sorry…"

Red stood there, stiff and still as though he'd been petrified. He was extremely grateful when Oak laid a hand on Delia's shoulder.

"I think we ought to go inside and have a talk," Oak kindly said. He steered Delia inside and, in the process (for Delia wouldn't stop clinging) Red was forced to follow. "Let Red go, he's fine — and you know how young men are about displays of affection."

Delia released Red with a sniff. Red immediately slunk away.

In the backyard, Red noticed Ash, Vernon and Marge being interrogated by a witch with blue hair and robes. Ash's eyes were wide as they stared back at Red, seeming unable to focus on Vernon's shouting and Marge's vacant look.

"Red," Oak called. "This is important."

Red joined them at the kitchen table, choosing a seat closer to Oak than to his aunt. He tried his best to appear unconcerned with Oak's grim tone as Oak asked:

"I presume you've heard something of the escaped criminal, Alder Fuery?"

Red shook his head slowly.

"Yes," Delia softly said. Her eyes flickered to study Red's face, before flickering back to Oak's. "He, he was on the news before… red hair, right?"

From the pocket of his lab coat, Oak pulled out a scroll of parchment. He unrolled it to reveal a wanted poster. The large black and white image in the centre showed a man with wild red and orange hair standing in spikes so his head resembling a staryu. His hair, however, was not the most frightening thing; that was the laughing. Something about staring at a picture of someone laughing with total insanity and not hearing the laughter made it far more frightening.

Red frowned. "He's a wizard? Why was he on the muggle news, then?"

"He's a danger to muggles as well," Oak calmly replied, "but mostly, to you."

Red stared at Oak for a long moment, then back to the picture for half a second. "Oh. He's a Rocket."

"Apparently so," Oak sighed. "It also appears that he's targeting you."

In the same moment that Red sighed, Delia shrieked in terror.

"Does this mean I can't go to Hogsmeade?" Red asked.

Oak raised his eyebrows slightly. "Well, yes, that would be in your best interests."

Red sighed again. He barely listened as Oak reassured Delia of the safety of Hogwarts castle, conveniently missing out the nice teachers who might actually be possessed by the Dark Lord Giovanni (Red tried not to snicker as he recalled Giovanni's true name), the hidden Chamber formerly filled with serpent pokémon and artificially created, mind-controlled Psychic felines, and the occasional mister mime so eager to help that it almost kills you. Red hadn't heard a great deal about Hogsmeade from the older students, but he still wanted to go. And really, Red hadn't had much difficulty fighting off Giovanni himself the last three times Giovanni tried to kill him, so how bad could his supporters be?

Oak excused himself when a Ministry wizard with a strange accent and long trench coat entered the house. He spoke to the Ministry wizard in a hushed tone, before saying to Red and Delia, "I have to get back to the school now. Red, keep in mind what I've said."

In a whirl of coats, they were both gone. Red quickly went to his room and started unpacking to avoid Vernon's inevitable wrath. He found it strange when he didn't hear any shouting at all, but had too much else to ponder to spare it much thought.

Red didn't have long to himself. His bedroom door burst open and in walked Ash, head downcast and hands clenched.

"He's gone." Ash's voice sounded wrong shaking with rage. Red didn't know Ash could feel rage. "He's gone and it's all your fault!"

Ash's fist collided with Red's jaw. Before Red could process it or even try to speak, Ash had run from the room and slammed the door behind him.

Red was amazed that he managed to sleep at all.

When Red went down to the kitchen for breakfast the next morning, there was no sign of Vernon and Ash refused to talk to him.

"He's just a little upset," Delia whispered to Red. "Vernon won't be coming back. We'll be separating."

"Oh. Right."

"It's not your fault," Delia quickly said. "This has been a long time coming."

Red couldn't help thinking that _he_ had been there for a long time.

* * *

><p>It took about a week's worth of correspondence for Hahajo to convince Delia that Red would be more than safe at the Burrow. As the communications all took place through Aero's deliveries, Red managed to read them all and gather the gist of each argument. Hahajo insisted that being with active magic users would offer more protection, but Delia seemed adamant that keeping Red away from the magical world was the most effective strategy. After Delia mentioned Oak's new location, it seemed like she was going to win — until a pidgey with a yellow ribbon binding a note to its leg turned up.<p>

_Red,_

_You said your cousin's not talking to you, right? Maybe you should point out to your aunt that your cousin needs her more than you do, and also needs to get over blaming you._

_Pika misses you a lot._

_Yellow_

There was a strange symbol crossed out in front of her name that looked almost like a heart if Red squinted hard enough.

Delia was reluctant, but ended up agreeing on the condition that Hahajo pick him up straight from the house and take him straight to the Burrow.

"Is she going to come in the normal way?" Delia anxiously asked, peeking out at the street.

Red shrugged.

It turned out Hahajo walked up to the house and knocked on the front door. Delia hyperventilated nonetheless, so Red went and opened the door.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey Red," Hahajo said with a kind smile. "Ready to go?"

"Hang on," Delia said, running out into the hallway. "How did you get here? You didn't bring a car or —"

"Professor Oak's lab is connected to the Floo Network," Hahajo explained, though it seemed to explain nothing to Hahajo (or Red, for that matter. He'd heard the phrase but never quite pieced together what it was). "Now if you don't mind, we'd better be going. Never know where Alder Fuery could be."

"Yes," Delia said. "Yes, of course."

"Got your trunk?" Hahajo asked Red.

Red dashed off, grabbed it and followed her out the door with a vague wave to Delia.

"So," Hahajo whispered. "We're not actually going straight home. We're stopping on the way to get N."

Red stared, amazed. "But, N's in Unova. That's… that's ages away."

"Not by Floo," Hahajo said. "He's not in Unova anyway. He sent a letter to Black explaining that he was staying in Lavender Town for the summer."

N's parents were insanely weird. Who would want to stay in Lavender Town longer than they had to?

It turned out 'Floo' was travelling by fireplace. Oak led them out to the back of his lab, where he had a room completely free of all furniture. All that was there was the roaring fireplace and, resting on the mantle above it, a pot of a glittery powder. Oak took a handful of it and threw it on the flames. The fire turned emerald green.

"Put your trunk in first," Hahajo said.

"But —"

"It won't burn, dear."

Red hesitated for a moment longer before awkwardly forcing his trunk into the fireplace. It did nothing, just sat there in the green flames, untouched.

"The Burrow," Hahajo said to the flames.

Red's trunk started to spin. It rose up the fireplace and disappeared.

"It's the same technology used for Escape Ropes," Oak explained. "Quite marvellous, once you forgive the spinning."

Red found it very difficult to forgive the spinning. The flames didn't burn, but there were still the smoke and ashes rising and making it difficult for him to say, "Lavender Town!"

Red thought the wizarding community needed to reconsider their methods of transportation.

N was staying _inside_ the Pokémon Tower. Thankfully, they were greeted outside by a man in a strange cloak, whom Red remembered seeing at Platform 9 ¾ at some point.

"Hello," Hahajo said. "Are you N's father?"

"No, no," the man said. "I do help care for him, however. My name is Bronius."

"A pleasure to meet you." Hahajo sounded quite sincere as she shook his hand. "I'm Hahajo, and this is Red."

"Yes, I've heard enough about Red to recognise him at once," Bronius said. His eyes flickered to Aero's PokéBall at Red's belt. Red pulled his jacket to cover it.

"Aha, he's quite a celebrity," Hahajo awkwardly said.

"I trust it that N will be well cared for at your home," Bronius rather matter-of-factly said.

"Oh, yes," Hahajo said, eyes locked on his hat. "I have raised twelve children. I'm used to _this_ phase."

"N is not a typical child," Bronius weakly said.

"Did he tell you to say that?" Hahajo snorted. "No, don't worry, I mean it. He'll be completely fine. My youngest dotes on him."

"Ah, Black?" Bronius guessed. Hahajo nodded. "Yes, N has said that Black's willingness to follow orders is charming."

Red cleared his throat.

"Oh, shh, I know you're mature enough to not share this with them," Hahajo replied. "Sometimes parents need to talk about it."

"Uh-huh," Red sceptically said. "Where's N?"

"I'll just go get him, please wait…"

Hahajo glanced at Red significantly. "Does he really boss Black around?"

Red shrugged. "Kinda."

"And does he really wear skirts all the time?" she added. "Gold insists we should use feminine pronouns, but Black says he doesn't like that…"

"Yeah, he wears 'em, but he kinda went psycho on a teacher who called him a girl," Red replied.

"Oh, well that clears that up," Hahajo cheerfully said.

However, when N emerged, he was wearing pants. Red wasn't prepared for how odd the sight was. Bronius was dutifully struggling with N's trunk, which only served to further confuse Red.

"Hello," N said.

"Um. Hi." Red couldn't help staring.

"Hi N," Hahajo pleasantly said. "Ready to go, then?"

N nodded.

"Red, help him with his trunk, will you?"

Red grabbed one handle of the trunk and stared expectantly at N. N sighed and grabbed the other. "I will see you in ten months, Sage Bronius."

"Take care, my lord."

Hahajo lead them back to the station and the room with the green-flamed fireplace. N seemed unconcerned by the idea of stepping into the flames, so Red gladly let him go first. The spinning was not remotely pleasant.

Red stumbled out into the Burrow's living room to hear Pika cry out, "Red!" and leapt across the room into his arms.

"Hey Pika-pal," Red grinned. Pika licked his cheek before settling on his shoulder. Red glanced around to Black, N, Gold and Yellow with a grin. "Hey."

"Yo," Gold grinned back.

Hahajo joined them a moment later. "Now, you'll have to sort yourselves out. I've got to owl Bill." She walked away.

"Thanks for looking after Pika, Yellow," Red said.

Yellow's cheeks heated slightly. "No problem. It was fun." She suddenly dashed off, muttering something about a rattata in the forest.

"She looks better," Red observed.

"It was a good idea, with Pika," Black said with a smile.

Red shrugged.

They headed up to Gold and Black's room, struggling with the trunks. N kept staring around the house with indifference, but gasped at the sight of Gold's togepi.

"Where did you get him?" N asked.

"Hatched him," Gold replied as the togepi climbed up his leg. "Crys was given the egg by her muggle grandparents, but she didn't know what to do. I figured it out. His name's Eggy."

N reached out to touch Eggy, only to have his fingers bitten. He recoiled, clearly horrified, as Eggy snuggled against Gold.

"Naughty nature," Red explained.

"So, what do you think?" Black asked, glancing around. "We'll all fit, but…"

"I'm just glad to be away from the Ketchums," Red assured him.

"It won't be much different from the dorms," N matter-of-factly said. He walked to the window and glanced outside, clearly surveying the forest.

"What's your house like?" Black asked.

"It's big," N dismissively replied. "I want to go out to the forest."

"Wait." Red glanced to the door. "Um, there's something I should probably tell you."

"We know you blew up your aunt and your aunt and uncle are getting divorced now," N dismissively said. "I want to see the pokémon."

"No, not that," Red sighed. "You know that escaped prisoner, Alder Fuery? Apparently he broke out of Azkaban to kill me."

Gasps rang around.

"…what?" Red asked. "It's not like it's anything new."

"_Dude_," Gold gasped, "Alder Fuery killed _thirteen people_ with one curse!"

Red shrugged. "Giovanni pretty much took over the country, and I've defeated him three times now."

"Two times of which he wasn't even close to being at full power, one time of which your _parents_ died," Black pointed out.

Again, Red shrugged. "I'm gonna be at Hogwarts. It's no big deal."

"I think it might be a 'big deal'," N suddenly said. "They even have Muggles looking for him, though they think he has a gun…"

Red blinked. "Where would he get one of those?"

N shrugged.

"What _is_ it?" Gold asked.

"A projectile-firing weapon," N replied.

"…what's a gun?" Gold asked Red.

"Muggles use it to kill each other," Red explained. "But they've been almost completely illegal since 1945, only armies get them. So that makes Alder sound like some nutter who went AWOL."

N sadly shook his head. "You _would_ like military movies, you brutal Trainer bast—"

"Let's go outside," Black suggested loudly.

They spent most of the summer outside, down by the creek. Pika and N both enjoyed chasing after poliwag and goldeen, though for very different reasons. Yellow almost always joined them, but only to talk about pokémon. As soon as the topic changed, she'd remember something else that urgently needed to be done, scoop up her rattata and dash off.

"She seems to be coping okay," Red observed.

"She's not coping, she's pretending she was never possessed by You-Know-Who," Black sighed.

"…seems like coping to me," Red muttered.

Black rolled his eyes.

It took N about a week and a half to unwind, but he never did quite seem to process why Hahajo wouldn't treat him any differently than how she treated everybody else. Still, he eventually figured out how to ease off on offending the members of the Weasley family and seemed to be having a good time.

Red, however, would often noticed that he was being watched. At first he thought it was the absol, but that was silly. It turned out to be the elder Weasleys, Cheren and, often, Hahajo herself.

"I don't think Alder Fuery is likely to attack me in the middle of the Johto countryside surrounded by Weasleys," Red dryly informed Cheren one afternoon.

"He's insane," Cheren said. "He killed twelve muggles for being in the way of his target."

"Who was his target?" Red asked.

"That's hardly important," Cheren replied, which meant that he didn't know.

"I'm being careful," Red insisted. "I'm just not letting it run my life."

But they kept watching Red closely. If Alder Fuery was that powerful and dangerous, what did they expect to be able to do, anyway? It ruined Red's chances of slipping off to capture a poliwag when N wasn't looking. September was creeping up and, two days before term went back, Hahajo decided they ought to head to Diagon Alley.

"We'll spend the night, to make sure you don't miss the train," she explained.

On one hand, it was exciting to be back amongst the bustle of Diagon Alley. Red didn't enjoy crowds, but he enjoyed magical shops. In Florish and Blotts, he could hold his hand up and say the title of a book and it would rush to him. Fortesque's ice cream never melted beyond the consumer's preference, no matter how hot it was. And the PokÉmporium was filled with pokémon whose colourings were unusual, who had strange patterns on their bodies, which always unnerved Red but at the same time fixated him.

On the other hand, people were staring at Red even more than usual. He heard as his own name muttered more than any other sound, and it was almost always coupled with 'Alder Fuery'.

"Can't I just go back to the Leaky Cauldron?" Red asked after an hour. "I've got my books."

Hahajo looked nervously around at the flock of children. "Well…"

"I can go back with him," White said. "I'm wearing my kicking boots. So anybody who gets in the way —"

"No, White, you need new robes."

"Aw, come on."

"Let's go to the PokÉmporium," Yellow suggested. "It's never crowded, and Patrat's been sick, hasn't he Black?"

"Yeah," Black said. "I think it's just the heat."

"Okay, okay…" Hahajo turned to the triplets. "Boys, you go with them."

Once they were inside the PokÉmporium, Chili found something on fire to run over and play with, N gasped at all the cages, Black took Patrat to the counter and Red asked Yellow, "Why isn't it crowded here?"

"Pokémon are really popular with muggles, aren't they?" Yellow confirmed.

"Yeah, everybody wants to be a Pokémon Master," Red replied.

"That's why. Witches and wizards don't like muggle things very much."

Red frowned. "But — but it's _pokémon_."

Yellow shrugged. "Witches and wizards don't usually train pokémon."

"It helps with the Stature of Secrecy," Cress explained. "The muggles have their rite of passage adventure, and we have ours at Hogwarts."

"But Oak invents things for Trainers," Red said. "He — he was one. He was Champion of the Indigo League."

"Oak's strange," Cress said.

Red frowned. When Cress turned away, he reached up and patted Pika on the head.

"Don't worry about it," Yellow said. "You can get away with it too. I mean — the stuff with, with You-Know-Who…" Her eyes widened and she quickly ran off to examine a cage of rattata whose fur changed colour.

"Is that really true?" Red asked, turning to Gold.

"Yeah," Gold sympathetically said. "But like she said, it doesn't matter. You're the boy who lived, after all."

A streak of grey jumped from a cage and landed on the counter. Red turned in time to see Black's patrat running for shelter, followed by a grey vulpine pokémon. Pika moved to chase after them, but Red quickly caught him as Black frantically followed.

"Let's go outside," Red sighed. "This place is kind of creepy." He looked over to the triplets and Yellow, gestured to the door, and left.

Black soon followed them, holding a whimpering patrat to his chest. "I can't believe that," he said. "That bloody _thing_ just leapt out of nowhere…" He looked behind him. "Where's N?"

"Probably crying over a caterpie," Gold muttered.

They waited for twenty minutes before N emerged. But he wasn't alone. In N's arms was the grey vulpine pokémon. It had very large blue-green eyes, red tips on the tuff of fur on its head, and even red eyebrows. Red had never seen anything like it.

"It's called a zorua by the cruel Pokémon Professors," N said. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

"You're kidding, right?" Black gasped. "Why would you buy that thing?"

N glared at him.

"Uh, didn't your father say that you can't have pokémon?" Red asked quickly.

N shuffled and held the zorua tighter. "Well… I won't see him for a year. I can try to convince him it's an alternative to the triplet ninjas he was going to buy me."

"…what?"

N sighed irritably. "I bought a _friend_, it's different." He smiled at the zorua. "Isn't it, Zöllner?"

The zorua gave a tiny little bark of affirmation.

"So when you have a pokémon, it's your friend, but when I do, I'm a slave driver?" Red scowled.

"Exactly. Zöllner loves me."

Black hid his patrat under his jacket and growled, "Keep that thing away from Patty!"

"Don't be stupid, pokémon don't do bad things unless Trainers tell them to," N replied with a suffering sigh.

Black didn't talk to N until the next day when they were approaching the Hogwarts Express. He turned and looked at N, back in the uniform and with it, wearing a skirt for the first time all summer, and said, "You really need to stop wearing those."

N didn't say anything.

"He's an idiot," Gold informed N. "Just ignore him."

"I am," N huffed.

Before Red could say anything, Hahajo shouted his name.

Red turned around. She walked quickly over and said, "It's going to be a tough year, sweetheart, but promise me you'll look after yourself."

"Uh, okay."

"No looking for trouble, no exploring the castle after dark, no sneaking off to the forest to battle pokémon…"

"Fine," Red said. That wasn't a binding promise.

"And most of all, don't go _looking_ for Alder Fuery, no matter what you might hear."

Red raised his eyebrows. "Why would I want to go looking for him?"

"Quickly, before you miss your train," Hahajo evasively replied.

"No, seriously, why?"

"C'mon, Red!" Gold grabbed Red by the arm and whispered, "I just turned Silver's hair pink, so we definitely have to run." He waved to Hahajo as they ran. "Bye Mom!"

They stumbled aboard.

"You really need to stop picking on Silver," Red muttered.

"But it's so much fun," Gold whined. "C'mon, let's go find my delightful brother and his flame before they rip each others' heads off."

They found Black and N at the end of the train, not even looking at each other.

"All the compartments are full," Black said. "Well, so far."

Red peered into the nearest compartment. Sitting very neatly by the window was a man with surprisingly plentiful grey hair. He was extremely pale, his face lined, and his fingers covered in very large rings. He was also fast asleep. "There's just some old guy in this one."

"Clearly a teacher," N said. "The new Defence Against the Dark Arts one, I believe."

"He's asleep," Red said. "What's it matter?"

"It doesn't," Gold said, opening the door. "Get in, get in, don't disturb the old git."

Before Red could follow Gold and Black into the compartment, he heard a voice call:

"Oi, Red!"

He turned to find Green Oak standing there, Blue at his side. Though Blue winked and waved as she always did (and Red ignored her due to getting butterflies if he looked at her for too long), Green wasn't doing the condescending smirk. Still, Green gestured to the compartment and the teacher inside. "So you're hiding behind teachers?"

"Everywhere else is full," Red replied.

"You're not sitting with us," N said. "You're not cool enough."

Blue laughed. "Muddy, please."

"Shut up!" Black cried.

N looked at Black in surprise. Black quickly looked away.

Green turned to Blue. "Yeah, actually, do. You're not helping. At all."

Blue huffed, rolled her eyes and stormed off.

Green turned back to Red. "You should," he said. "Hide behind teachers, I mean. You really should do that."

"I'm not scared of Alder Fuery," Red replied firmly.

"Then you're an idiot," Green said. "I bet you're gonna go looking for him. Just like you always do with You-Know-Who. Typical Red Potter, the limelight whore, always finding trouble."

"Trouble finds me," Red insisted.

"…you look for it a bit," Gold sheepishly said.

"Giovanni's different," Red said. He rolled his eyes at the shudders. "He's got a personal vendetta —"

"You think his _right-hand man_ doesn't?"

"— AND so do I. Giovanni killed my parents."

Green raised his eyebrows. "And who do you think sold them out to him?"

Red stared. For a few seconds, he swore he died. His heart wouldn't beat and he couldn't breathe. So that was why he'd go looking for someone who tried to kill him; they were the someone who stopped him from ever knowing his parents.

Green laughed in disbelief. "You honestly didn't _know_?"

Black's eyes, filled with infuriating concern, stayed on Red as he said, "Get lost, Green."

"Just saying," Green said, raising his open palms.

Black dragged Red into the compartment and closed the door behind them.

"Why did you do that?" Red demanded.

"He's trying to get you to do something stupid, like go after Fuery," Black grimly said.

"Why?" Red asked. "Why would he do that? He's not some psycho trying to get me killed!"

"_We've_ never heard anything like that," Black said, gesturing between himself and Gold.

"Nothing close," Gold agreed. "Plus, your parents were Gryffindors. And the Fuerys, they're an old wizarding family. The pureblood lots. And everybody in the Fuery family's been in Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins are never friends."

"Apparently," Red said.

"Huh?"

Red met Gold's eyes and said, "Apparently they were Gryffindors. I never got to ask them, did I?"

Gold looked away.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin were friends," N pointed out. "It's not an impossibility."

Black glared at him.

"Look. I'm not going to go after somebody who's trying to kill me," Red said. "I shouldn't even have to say that. Every time I went after Giovanni, I was provoked, wasn't I? Or nobody else could do it."

"Yeah… something like that," Black murmured.

Red sat down. Pika slid down his arm and curled up in his lap. "I'm not going after him," Red said. "I didn't even know my parents. Who cares?"

His blood felt like it was boiling.

The Hogwarts Express was, unfortunately, as pleasant as ever. Red wished it was raining, so his bad mood could fester, but it was sunny and warm. Black and N had even stopped arguing about Zöllner, who was sniffing curiously at Pika and around Black's bag (Black watched closely, but made no remark to N). Red found himself wishing something would go wrong, just so he'd have an excuse to feel so angry.

All of a sudden, everything went cold and dark. Red instantly regretted his wish. It felt like ice was creeping into his body, through his veins, until it was even at the tips of his fingers and toes. It was like a particularly chilling fog was settling over him. Everything was so dark, or was that it just that Red couldn't see? He knew his ears were working fine, because he could hear a woman screaming his name… but where had she come from? Why did she care? Why wasn't she freaked out by him like everybody else?

All questions faded from Red's mind as her scream grew louder, more frantic, and all he wanted to do was help her, but Red couldn't do anything. He was helpless, he was useless, he'd only defeated Giovanni thanks to dumb luck, and now the bastard who killed his parents was going to kill him too…

"Red!"

That sounded like Black. Red was so terrible that he'd forgotten his own friends.

Red opened his eyes. He didn't know when he'd closed them or when he'd ended up on the floor. His entire body was shaking and covered in sweat. Black was kneeling over him on one side, but on the other was the teacher. He didn't look nearly as old now that he was awake, and his pale eyes alert with concern.

"What happened?" Red tried to sit up.

"Don't," the teacher said. "Stay where you are. Dementor attacks leave even the very best weak."

Red reluctantly lay back. "What, what's a dementor?"

The teacher reached for his bag and opened it as he explained, "A dementor is what happens when a litwick completely drains its Trainer of all life. They not only drain one's life force, but do so in extreme amounts by feeding off their happy thoughts and memories. The result is, well." He gestured around.

N was clutching Zöllner to his chest, face hidden by his hair. He was shaking just as much as Red himself. Gold smiled at Red, but his face was pale. And Red wasn't sure when Yellow had arrived (probably ran in to find her brothers, worried for their safety), but Gold had an arm wrapped around her as she cried and Pika was licking her cheek.

"Oh," Red pathetically said. "So, I, what? Fainted?"

"Something like that," the teacher said. He pulled out a block of chocolate and handed it to Black. "Here, divide this up while I talk to the driver. It'll help."

The teacher quickly left with one last concerned look at Red.

Black helped Red to his feet and on to his seat. Pika climbed over and licked Red's cheek, huddling close to his shoulder.

"I seriously fainted?" Red muttered. "Over that?"

Black handed him a chunk of chocolate. "I guess that if you lose your happy thoughts, there's not much left," he replied as he turned to Yellow. "Hey, it'll be okay…"

Red didn't understand why he went to pieces when Black and Gold didn't.

"Who screamed?" Red asked.

"What?" Gold asked around a mouthful.

"I heard somebody screaming," Red said.

Gold shook his head. "Nobody screamed."

Red frowned at the chocolate in his hand. He felt like if he ate, he'd be sick, but the colour was returning to Gold's face and Yellow had stopped crying. He took a cautious bite.

It was like stepping inside again after a day in the snow. Warmth flooded him, melting all that felt like ice. When the teacher returned with a weak smile, Red found himself able to smile back.

"We'll be at Hogwarts shortly," the teacher said. "The dementors apparently flagged the train down to search for Alder Fuery."

"Why would they do that?" Red asked.

"Yes," N suddenly said. "They're, they're pokémon, aren't they? An evolutionary mutation of litwick. Why would they help humans look for their criminals?"

"They aren't exactly pokémon," the teacher said, "but they guard the wizard's prison, Azkaban. That's why the Ministry is so insistent that Azkaban cannot be escaped; it's hard to move when surrounded by dementors."

N frowned in confusion.

The teacher's eyes were on Red again. Red had to wonder what was up with that. He seemed to understand Red's question, as he said, "Unfortunately, I've been sick recently — that's why I was sleeping. If I'd known I was sharing the train journey with you, Red, I'd've made an effort to stay awake." He smiled again. "I'm Steven Stone, I sen—"

"You sent me the pictures of my parents," Red gasped.

Steven nodded. "It took me a while to find them all, but —"

"Thank you," Red said. He didn't like getting this emotional in front of his friends, but the gratitude was just bursting to get out. "I didn't, I didn't know anything much about them at all."

"Well," Steven said, sitting down, "I was one of your mother's closest friends at Hogwarts, so I know plenty."

Red had so many questions, about things he'd guessed from the photos, about their voices, the things they liked to do, whether they liked pokémon or not, but he found the one that slipped out first was, "Is it true? About Alder Fuery?"

Steven's smile fell. "Yes. It's true." He stood up again. His shoulders were very tense. "I should do my rounds — we'll talk about this later, Red."

Red had definitely blown that conversation.

The rest of the journey was awkward, and Red found himself wishing it could be as it was before the dementors came. A few times, he looked over at N and knew they were both wondering how magic could combine with pokémon to create creatures so foul. But overall, Red was glad that they didn't bring up his parents, or how he'd fainted so pathetically, or the very obvious reason why Yellow had reacted so strongly (Giovanni's stupid diary), or wondering why N had. Yellow left shortly before they arrived at Hogwarts to find her second year friends, they changed into their uniforms (Black scowled slightly at N once again donning the female version) and they stepped out onto the station. Red glanced over to see Hogwarts, and felt a rush similar to that when he'd bitten into the chocolate.

Inside Hogwarts was just as warm and inviting as Red had been forcing himself to recall. He followed Gold, ignored his shivers and tried to enter the Great Hall with minimal eye contact. Unfortunately, Clair got in the way.

"Red, N," she said with a curt nod. "I need to see you both in my office. Immediately."

"What'd you do?" Black hissed at N.

N glared and shook his head.

Clair's office was warmed by a roaring emerald fire. The walls were bare, the desk proper… the only trinket was a small moving statue of a dragonair, which was coiling around the desk. It looked up at Red with angry eyes.

"Sit down." Clair flicked her wand and two comfortable-looking blue chairs appeared. "This shouldn't take long, we're just waiting for —"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Nurse Joy walked in, carrying a large slab of chocolate. Red immediately felt his cheeks heat. His embarrassment only increased when Nurse Joy asked, "Which one was it?"

"Professor Stone sent a message ahead by skarmory to let us know you'd fainted," Clair explained to Red in a far kinder tone than usual.

"I'm fine," Red quickly said. "I, I —"

He couldn't finish his protest. Joy had walked over and placed her hand against his forehead. "Oh dear, he's very cold. Very clammy. It's a terrible idea, having dementors in a school."

"I'm fine," Red repeated. "Really."

Joy wasn't listening. "It's always the sensitive ones," she murmured.

"…hey!" Red stood up. "I'm fine. I already had chocolate. Professor Stone gave me some."

"Oh," Joy said, sounding surprised. "Well, it's about time a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor actually knew something about his subject."

And wasn't working for Giovanni, Red thought as Nurse Joy left.

"If you're sure you're okay…" Clair sceptically said. "Wait for me outside while I talk with N."

Red didn't want to wait, but he knew it wouldn't be worth fighting with Clair for the rest of the year over. He had a suspicion that Clair wanted to escort him due to Alder Fuery and everybody's obsession with him apparently going to kill Red. Red honestly couldn't comprehend the idea of anybody in Team Rocket being remotely competent after having met and defeated Giovanni three times.

Ten minutes later, N emerged with a smug smile in place. Clair walked them down without a word but with many concerned looks at Red. Red resisted the urge to roll his eyes until they reached the Gryffindor table and Red sank into a seat beside Gold.

"What'd she want?" Gold asked.

"Check if I'm okay," Red grumbled. "Probably check me for Alder, too."

"Huh, I thought she was gonna tell you to stop taking your rat to meals and classes," Gold said.

Pika jumped onto the table and stole a slice of tomato from Gold's place.

"What about you?" Gold asked N, voice strained. Red glanced under the table to find Black's foot pressed on Gold's.

"Just talking about my timetable," N said. He helped himself to beef. "Red, are you still going to be a moron and a vegetarian?"

N was clearly trying to stir up an argument to avoid answering any more questions about his smug smile and what had caused it.

"Yeah," Red said. "I don't like the idea of eating my _friends_."

N looked relieved. "If it weren't for the protein from eating meat, humans never would have evolved to be capable of thinking on the same level as pokémon, and pokémon understand it. I've asked them. They do it too."

"Doesn't mean they like it, or that I have to," Red muttered.

"Yes it does."

After the feast, Oak stood up to address the school.

"To our returning students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To the first-years, welcome, you're going to have a great time," Oak clearly said. "As you have all realised due to the unfortunate situation earlier on the Hogwarts Express, dementors have been stationed at all entrances of the school to protect us against the escaped criminal, Alder Fuery. I ask that no student attempt to cross a dementor; it is not in their nature to recognise pleas, and they cannot be hoodwinked by any _legal_ magic — nor invisibility cloaks."

"Well that sucks," Gold muttered. "Still, at least they're not in the castle."

"We'd have to go past the dementors to get to Hogsmeade," Black whispered with a worried look at Red.

Red had forgotten to tell them he wouldn't be allowed to go.

"— and I must remind you that you _cannot_ use bicycles inside the castle," Oak almost growled. "And finally, I'd like to introduce our new members of staff. First, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Steven Stone." Oak gestured to Steven. The applause was lukewarm, so Red tried to clap somewhat enthusiastically until Oak continued. "Unfortunately, the new Care of Magical Creatures professor will be absent for the first two weeks of term due to his recent marriage. Filling in for him will be…" Oak actually winced in pain. "Brock Ishigawa."

Though they were friends and all, Red felt an immediate surge of fear at the idea of Brock teaching a class.

They climbed up to Gryffindor Tower. The portrait tried to chat merrily, but even Black was too tired to be polite. When they reached their room, Pika leapt from Red's head and onto his bed, immediately curling up at the foot.

Red slept more soundly than he had since the news that a mass murderer was after him.

* * *

><p><em>I feel that I should explain that I'm regarding 'muddy' as an abbreviation of 'mudblood' much on par with the various variations of the n-word that white people try to get away with saying. So Red and N doesn't really know what it means, but Black and Gold do, and Blue doesn't necessarily regard it as being offensive due to her upbringing.<em>

_Yep. Also N's zorua's name, Zöllner, comes from an optical illusion's name. Clever, huh? Yeah, I had help with it. In private, N calls him 'Zoozoo'.  
><em>

_Other than that… I don't really have much to say. As always, ask me if you have questions, I'll be pleased to answer them._

_**This chapter was edited on the 7th of December, 2012.**  
><em>


	7. The Patronus

_Review Replies:_

_I forgot to do this last chapter;; Sorry! They're all here now._

_**Shades of Gray**: That's okay, everybody gets busy. Thanks for being so frequent a reviewer! It's nice to see the same people coming back, haha. Most of all I'm glad that you approve of my character choices! I hope that you continue to enjoy them. And I'm glad you think it's overall good.  
><em>

_**PokGirl on a ds**__: Lolol whoops. Sorry. I try to update as quickly as I can, but I also want to make sure the chapters are somewhat quality. Unfortunately with writing, quick never equals quality._

_**liz was here: **__I love Black Adventures, so yes, that was definitely a reference. Mary and Joseph will be back in later chapters OMG BUT WHYYYY. And you're very sweet! I'm glad that you enjoy my writing. C: I hope you continue to do so._

_**Alicericetarddomolovesyou:**_ _You'll see pretty quickly what a disaster Brock teaching is. AND N WILL NOT CHANGE. NOT REALLY. HE'LL JUST HAVE MOMENTS WHERE HE'S NOT ENTIRELY LIKE HIMSELF DUE TO FEELS._

_**Ashes**__: Yep, Steven's the Lupin. Though his character arc won't be the same as Lupin's. Bwahaha, yes, the isshushipping is definitely happening._

_I love you all so much for taking the time to review! It really makes my day to read feedback._

—

_This chapter is a monster._

_In its thirty pages, you will find an abundance of sexual tension, strange teenage behaviour that seems completely illogical and a lot of Black and N fighting due to liking each other so much it's weird. Even those two aside, there's so much ship teasing that I'm not even sure if I could list it all if I carefully checked._

_The hormones have emerged._

_The shipping is here._

_Be afraid._

* * *

><p><strong>The Patronus<strong>

When Red looked at his timetable the next morning, he realised that the universe hated him. First thing he had two hours of Potions with Volkner. Red wasn't particularly looking forward to two hours of being glared at with the occasional hissed remark about being just like his arrogant bitch of a mother.

"At least we've got new classes today," Gold said. "Divination should be interesting."

Black scoffed. "I can't believe that you're wasting time on Divination."

Red had honestly only signed up for it because the alternatives had all sounded more difficult or painfully dull. It helped that both Gold and N had also signed up for it.

"Look at the professor though," Gold said, nodding at the sandy-haired man wrapped in a purple scarf that looked to have been torn and bloodied. "Doesn't he look like a freak?"

"Yeah," Black agreed. "Cheren says he's not a real Seer, he just fakes it to get attention."

"Everybody says that about Seers," N said. "They just can't accept that some people are able to see what they can't see."

Black raised his eyebrows. "Right. Sure. I suppose you think you're one, then?"

"Not _think_," N retorted. "I _know_."

"Then why didn't you see it coming that you're a wizard?" Black asked. "Or that Bugsy was a Rocket? Or that the monster in the Chamber of Secrets wasn't Reshiram?"

Red expected N to punch Black, but amazingly he remained calm and replied, "It doesn't work like that. I can't pick what I see. Besides, if it really was the most ridiculous subject, then why would Red and Gold both have decided to study it as well?"

Black rolled his eyes. "I wonder."

"At least I'm trying it before forming an opinion," N sniffed.

Red pulled Aero's PokéBall from his belt and pointedly started to toy with it.

"Hey, I'm doing Muggle Studies," Black retorted. He scanned his own timetable. "Which is… wait, it's on at the same time as Divination."

"So it is," N said.

"Aren't you doing it too?" Black asked.

N nodded. "Along with Arthimancy and Ancient Runes."

Black snatched at N's timetable. N quickly scrunched it up and tossed it in his bag.

"How are you gonna do that?" Black asked. "You can't do two classes at once."

N sighed sadly. "Your mind is so _narrow_." He picked up his bag, stood up, smoothed out his skirt and walked off.

"He's just showing off," Black muttered. "There's no way he's allowed to do that…"

Red replaced Aero's PokéBall. Pika climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder. "Let's just get Potions over with."

"At least Alder Fuery won't turn up there," Gold brightly said as they walked. "Even he'd be afraid of Volkner's bitching."

"Or Volkner's poetry," Red said.

"Which is a lot like being tortured, but far less kind," Black contributed. "I hope he's calmed down a bit this year."

Volkner hadn't. He walked into the room, sighed irritably at the sight of Red, told them to create 'that boring waste of a potion on page five' and sat behind his desk in a cloud of angst. Since N had apparently decided he was above consorting with the peasantry again, he was working with Wally, who had a habit of following N's orders perfectly. This had a particularly tragic side-effect in that Blue, of all people, had immediately grabbed Black and dragged him to her cauldron, cooing about how she'd always wanted to work with 'a strong brave Gryffindor'. Black looked particularly terrified whenever Blue batted her eyelashes at him.

It didn't help that N kept laughing.

When Volkner looked up and told them to get out already, N was already halfway out of the room.

"Nice legs on him, huh?" Blue remarked loudly to Black.

"I don't know!" Black indignantly cried.

Red had the decency to not laugh because he was such a good friend. Gold didn't and loudly called, "Have fun with that, Black! We're going to see how hot N'll be in the future!"

Red was glad that N wasn't around to hear that.

They caught up with N on the third-floor corridor, where he was toying with the gold chain of a necklace. Red knew N wore a lot of jewellery, but he didn't recall seeing a golden one before. N tucked it away under his shirt as they approached and said, "I think North Tower's up this way."

None of them had ever been to North Tower before, yet N led them there with no problems. Perhaps he really did have some kind of prophetic abilities.

The Divination classroom was almost pitch black. There was a row of candles on the mantle above the fireplace, which held only dying embers, and then a single candle on a large round table in the centre of the room. There was no sign of Morty.

"Creeeepy," Gold muttered.

They sat around the table in silence. Sound seemed to carry too far to be allowed.

The embers in the fireplace blazed to life, suddenly emerald. Out of the stepped Morty. Hovering by his side was a grinning and giggling gengar.

"Hello," Morty said. "Good of you to join me in the study of the future. It is not an easy thing to study. You will have to work hard to even begin to comprehend the art of how to read what could be, what may be, what will be."

Red was already confused.

"This is not an exact subject," Morty continued. "It is not like Transfiguration or Potions, where a book will tell you all you need to know. You will have to think. You will have to analyse. You will make mistakes. You will be called a fraud. But if you continue with your study, you will be rewarded."

Red really didn't know what to think. A look at Gold's face told him that Gold didn't either, but N was eating it all up.

Morty flicked his wand. A giant pot of tea appeared in the centre of the table. He flicked it again. A cup and saucer appeared before every student.

"We will start with the reading of tea leaves."

The room brightened. They were each poured a cup of tea and instructed to drink it quickly. It burned Red's throat but he still drained the cup as per Morty's instructions.

"Now pass your cup to your partner," Morty instructed.

Red traded cups with Gold. He studied the tealeaves. They looked like tealeaves. He turned the cup around, frowned, before consulting his copy of the textbook.

"See anything?" Gold asked.

"I'm gonna say that this cup means you'll hate leaf tea by the end of the semester," Red said, setting it down.

Gold grinned. "Oh, you _must_ be a Seer." He tiled Red's cup. "I think I see a pokémon. Maybe you really will be a Master."

"Hmm," Red said. He didn't like the idea of having his future decided by a cup — not even his ideal one.

Morty swooped over. "Are you having trouble?" he kindly asked Gold.

"Bit," Gold said. "Guess I just don't have the Inner Eye."

"Don't give up so easily," Morty said. "It's hard work. Let me see if I can help you." He looked into the cup, gasped, and dropped it. The porcelain shattered, the soggy leaves oozing onto the floor in the same shape as before.

"…uh?"

"I'm sorry," Morty whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

"What?" Red asked.

Morty shook his head. "Perhaps I shouldn't say… no, I must. I regret to inform you that your cup contained, the… the Grim."

Gasps rang around the table.

"The what?" Red sighed.

"The Grim," Morty continued. "The omen of death. Finding the Grim in your cup… it does not bode well for your life, for your future of what life you have left, I'm afraid."

Red raised his eyebrows. "Okay."

"I'm glad you can be so calm," Morty said. "Tell me, have you seen one? A Grim?"

"I don't know what they look like," Red said.

"An absol," Morty said.

Red's eyes widened. "Oh. Yeah, I have."

Morty gasped. Behind him, the gengar was cackling. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Red shrugged.

"You don't seem to…" Morty shook his head. "Oh, you brave boy."

The lesson continued with a much darker tone. Red didn't know what to think. Absol were the symbol of death? But Red wasn't sure that he would die just because a cup said so. He was called the Boy Who Lived for a reason.

As soon as Morty dismissed them, N grabbed his bag and rushed to the ladder. He was waiting for them at lunch, but as was their usual, Red and Gold decided not to comment on N's strange behaviour until it became concerning rather than just weird. N's rushing around probably had to do with his extra classes, like gathering books or meeting teachers to get lesson notes. Red wasn't particularly keen to think about it — not after having so casually been informed that he was going to die young.

Transfiguration was after class, and Clair immediately launched into a difficult explanation of how witches and wizards could learn to transform into animals. She demonstrated by turning into a dragonair, but Red wasn't particularly interested in a dragonair he couldn't catch.

"You guys should be applauding," Clair scowled after she changed back. "I'm a friggin' _pokémagus_, show a suitable level of awe."

Half-hearted applause broke out.

Clair sighed heavily. "Oh, what happened? Red, this is something you did, isn't it?"

"…kind of…?"

"Professor Morty says Red's gonna die young, and probably soon," Gold explained.

Black groaned loudly. To everybody's surprise, Clair did too.

"Ignore Morty," Clair said. "He's an idiot." Seeing their sceptical looks, she insisted, "Really, he is. He vouched for Eusine and encouraged Oak to hire him."

"Ohhh," rang out around the room.

Clair nodded with satisfaction. "Now then, pay attention. There have been only seven registered pokémagi in the past century, and I'm one of them, so I know all you'd need to know about this branch of self-transfiguration. It's a particularly tricky brand, and…"

Part of Red was relieved that Morty was apparently a moron, but another part of him couldn't forget the absol he'd seen back in Pallet. The image of the glowing eyes stayed in his mind even as they crossed the grounds to their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

It turned out Red had been right to fear Brock substituting for the Care of Magical Creatures professor. All the Third-Year Gryffindors and Slytherins spent their approach muttering in fear. The Gryffindors, however, arrived on time. Brock was grinning at them from in front of his hut and waving.

"How can he _see_ us?" Wally whimpered.

Red shrugged.

"Hello there," Brock called when they were halfway there. "I've got the best lesson ever planned."

"If it's anything to do with breeding…" Black muttered.

"We'll be studying the result of a breeding experiment of mine!"

Black groaned. Wally whimpered. N growled.

The Sytherins finally joined them. Green sneered at Red.

"This way!" Brock cheerfully called.

He was leading them into the Forbidden Forest. Red knew from first-hand experience that the forest was forbidden for good reasons; the pokémon in the forest were very large, definitely not happy and very much liked to bite.

This was definitely not good.

Brock stopped at a clearing that thankfully wasn't too far into the forest. What Red wasn't so thankful about was the giant orange creature standing there. It looked unlike anything Red had ever seen; it had the thick body and thin legs of a horse, a very long neck and a large reptilian head. It was covered in smooth skin rather than scales or fur, it had fangs that hung down past its jaw, and a long tail swishing around ended in a brightly burning flame. Stretched around it were two scaly wings like a charizard's.

Red's face met his palm. This couldn't be happening.

Brock smiled at the strange lizard-horse creature. For a split second, Red swore his eye-slits became love-hearts as Brock purred, "Isn't she _beautiful_?"

"What did you do?" N demanded.

"Oh, it took a while, but I bred a charizard with a rapidash until they combined to this! I'm thinking of calling it a charidash, or a rapizard…"

"Did the charizard and rapidash like it?" N asked.

"Of course. Everybody likes breeeeeding."

N looked sceptical.

"It's not finished yet," Brock continued. "I'd like to take this one, she's a girl and she's gorgeous and her name is Lizzie, and cross-breed her with a golem so her skin's covered in rocks."

Red tried to lift his face from his palm, but the weight of his exasperation was too great.

"What Type of pokémon would that make it?" Brock asked.

Silence.

"…_why_ would you do that?" Green asked.

Brock ignored him. "Well, Red? What do you think?"

Red sighed. "Rock/Fire."

"Yeah! Exactly! Unless it's Ground/Fire."

That didn't answer the 'why' question.

"So, Red, wanna ride it?" Brock asked.

Red shook his head.

"C'mon, it'd be better than flying with Aero," Brock said, still grinning.

"I don't fly with Aero," Red muttered.

"Why not? He's big enough."

Red shrugged. It was mostly to do with the fact that Aero still couldn't talk to Red like Pika could.

"C'mon, give it a try," Brock brightly said.

"Yeah, save Alder Fuery the bother of killing you," Green deadpanned.

Red glared at Green and climbed onto Lizzie's back. She growled slightly and stomped her clawed feet, muttering, "Too far."

Red shifted further up on her back. She stopped fussing.

"Better?" Red asked her.

"Better," she grunted.

Then she took to the air.

Red wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. Her skin was too smooth; there was nothing else to grab. Lizzie chortled. The wind was bashing at them, but the cold didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as it bothered Red. They soared around the castle, through the clouds and over the lake. Lizzie's feet dragged through the water, sending poliwag scuffling, and she laughed again. This time, Red laughed with her. She kept on descending until she smoothly landed on the ground, now running, before finally coming to a halt at Brock's side.

As he slid off Lizzie's back, Red decided that that had been pretty awesome. Maybe Brock did have some idea of what he was doing. Maybe this lesson wouldn't end horrible.

The lesson ended with Brock swearing and dragging a blood-covered Green up to the castle.

"He insulted the new pokémon," N matter-of-factly said. "I heard him. He deserved to be bitten."

"Didn't you say the pokémon was an abomination created by the worst of Trainer scum?" Black asked, frowning.

N shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"That was like, two minutes ago."

"_I changed my mind_."

Black didn't ask any more questions, but Gold still felt it necessary to loudly ask, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Paradise?" N scoffed. "What paradise would there be with _him_?"

Black stopped walking altogether. N started walking faster.

"This isn't good," Red muttered.

As their first week back went on, Black and N started saying less and less to each other until they simply stopped talking. It was pretty annoying to always have to work with N, who would rant very quickly about everything Red was doing wrong in words that Red didn't even understand, but every time Black's name came up N feigned deafness.

Similarly, Brock was in utter disgrace. Letting loose an illegal creation on school children was one thing, but letting it bite through the headmaster's grandson's arm was another. Green claimed Lizzie's fangs had punctured his tendons and that he was in the worst pain anybody had ever been in, but Red was sceptical. He'd regrown all of the bones in an entire arm the year before; Nurse Joy could fix anything.

Red snuck down to visit Brock that evening. He found Brock sobbing into a cup of gourmet tea.

"I just want to be cooool," Brock sobbed. "And the best breeder in the woooorld."

"You are," Red said. "Most people can't cross-bred pokémon like that, can they?"

Brock gurgled.

After an awkward half-hour of comforting, Red dashed back into the castle. Unfortunately, on the way back to the common room, he ran into Cheren.

"Red…" Cheren slowly groaned, face falling into a stern scowl. "Nobody can make you take this Alder Fuery thing seriously, but he _will_ kill you. Don't you understand that?"

"I'm not scared to die," Red replied. "And I'm not scared of Alder."

Cheren pushed his glasses up his nose. "Aren't you scared of hurting or upsetting people?"

Red frowned. "So?"

"You dying would hurt a lot of people."

Red stared at Cheren for a long silent moment as the words sunk in. He wanted to apologise, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. Instead, he turned and ran up to Gryffindor Tower.

Black and N were sitting on opposite ends of the common room not talking to each other. Gold was compromising by ignoring them and talking to Sapphire.

Sighing, Red walked up to their room. He pulled Pika down from his head and wrapped his arms tightly around him, flopping down on his bed. Pika kicked against Red, deliberately hitting Aero's PokéBall. Aero burst out, crouched awkwardly on Red's bed, and wrapped his wings around Red's shoulders.

Red found that sharing a bed with an electric rodent and a pokémon taller than he was wasn't so bad. It made him feel safe enough to close his eyes…

He was in a room with white walls. The window was open, the sheer curtains gently wafting in the pleasantly cool breeze. Red looked out the window to find a beach with white sands and flat, deep waters. It was a very relaxing place to be. Red just wanted to stay by the window, enjoying the breeze and the soft sounds of the waves — so of course he was interrupted by a scream.

The sunlight started fading. Red ran from the room, down the stairs, to what he assumed was a living room, it was so dark that he could hardly see, but he could just make out a tall woman due to her long pale blonde hair. She was the one screaming. She was bent over, covering something, but the fog was closing in and Red could see no more. He could still hear, though.

"No, not Red!" the woman screamed.

"You could always have another one," a bored but very smooth male voice replied. "Give me that one and you can live to have the chance."

"No! Never!"

The man sighed, but his voice didn't sound upset at all. "Well, I tried."

There was a flash of green light. Red sat up. Pika was sleeping peacefully by his side. Aero had fallen off the bed and lay on the ground, growl-snoring. The curtains were glowing a faint purple.

Carefully, Red climbed over Aero. His legs were shaking. He went to the curtains and opened them.

Hovering outside was a long, humanoid creature – but it was too long, too thin and Red couldn't see its face, only its skeletal hands, which were outstretched and dripping wax. Red quickly closed the curtains again. He sat down on the ground. So that was a dementor.

And that was what his mother sounded like. That had been Cynthia's screaming.

Red pulled his knees to his chest and sat there until daybreak, trying to get his mother's screams out of his head — and fighting the strange desire to find more dementors so he could hear more.

* * *

><p>Red had never been more miserable at Hogwarts. His best friends weren't speaking to each other, he couldn't go anywhere without turning around to find a teacher nearby watching him, even Brock was a constant emotional wreck due to regular threatening letters from Archer Oak, and most of all, Red couldn't fall asleep without dreaming of his mother's last moments. Red had gotten over his initial morbid curiosity and reached a level of great self-disgust. So his mother had a deeper voice than he'd imagined. So he knew what she sounded like, what she looked like and some of the things she'd liked at Hogwarts. It didn't matter. Red still didn't know her, and he never would, and there was no point getting upset about that. Yet the dreams kept coming. All Red could think to do to stop them was trying not to sleep at all, but sleep always crept up and caught him.<p>

On the first Wednesday of term, the Third-Years had their first class with Steven Stone. Red was both eager to get to class and dreading it. he was certain that he'd offended Steven on the train, but surely Steven would forgive him?

Red trailed back with Wally on the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Wally was worried and whispering, "What if we have to do something scary, like practice hexes? Or like duelling club? I don't think, I mean, what if it aggravates my asthma?"

"Take deep breaths from a paper bag?" Red suggested.

Wally frowned. "That doesn't work."

Red shrugged.

Steven wasn't in the classroom. Disappointed, Red sat in the seat beside Gold that Gold had been enthusiastically pointing out.

"Black says N's zorua tried to eat his stupid rat-thing again," Gold muttered to him. "I don't know why Black cares so much about it all of a sudden, it's beat up and old. It's even missing part of its paw."

"That's pretty cold," Red murmured. "I'd be pissed if Zöllner was trying to eat Pika."

"Hope so," Pika said.

Gold sighed. "Rats."

Red's retort was cut short when Steven entering the room. He surveyed the class, all either prepared with their textbooks out or quickly reaching to grab them and said, "No need for that. Today, we'll be having a practical lesson in the staffroom."

Red immediately decided that Steven was the coolest teacher ever.

They were led to the ground floor, then down the corridor to the staffroom. Steven didn't give them any more information about what exactly they'd be doing, but implied that it involved a magical creature.

When Steven opened the door, Red quickly glanced around the staffroom. It was very bare, except for an assortment of chairs. None of them matched. There was one very large wardrobe near the door, which was probably for the teachers to store cloaks or something more sinister if they were so inclined. The windows were particularly long; the room was extremely well lit. Red would have been more enthralled if not for realising that one of the chairs near the fireplace was occupied by Volkner.

"Sorry to disturb you," Steven said in a strangely strained voice. "You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

"I wouldn't like to stay," Volkner replied in a similarly strained voice. Red was pretty sure the words left unsaid were '_not with you in here_'. Volkner stood up and quickly swept from the room.

Red looked up at Steven curiously, but Steven didn't look back at him.

"Well then," Steven loudly said, "Come in, it's this wardrobe here."

They formed a semi-circle around the wardrobe. The wardrobe immediately started to shake.

"Don't look so scared," Steven chuckled. "It's only a boggart."

Wally wheezed.

"Who can tell me what a boggart is?" Steven asked.

N didn't even bother raising his hand, just said, "A boggart is a magical creature that uses illusion to take the form of what its target fears most."

Steven looked surprised. "Somebody actually read the textbook? I'm awed. You'd better have thirty points, then."

N preened.

"So, as you may have correctly deduced, today I'll be teaching you how to combat a boggart," Steven continued. "If left undisturbed, a boggart is mostly harmless, but it can be shocking if you encounter one and don't know what to do. Imagine, opening a closet and out bursts your greatest fear."

There was a faint whimper. Red looked over at N, but N's face was set like stone.

"Of course, we're already at an advantage," Steven continued. "Has anybody spotted it — no, N, give somebody else a chance."

Crys raised her hand. "There's too many of us, and we've all different fears. It won't know what to turn into."

"Exactly, Crystal," Steven beamed. Red wondered when he'd learnt their names. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Crystal sent N a smug look.

Steven continued. "So here's what we'll do…"

They were to line up and take it in turns to face the boggart. Steven explained that half the trick to defeating a boggart was to picture something that would make what they feared less frightening.

"There's a spell to force the boggart to take this form, and that spell is _riddikulus_. It alone won't defeat a boggart; what finishes a boggart off is _laughter_."

There was something very profound in that.

"I'll give you all a moment to think of what the boggart would turn into when facing you and how you will make it more amusing," Steven said, stepping towards the wardrobe. "Think carefully. I'll be right here if you're in any trouble, but do try to be prepared."

Red wasn't sure. Contrary to Gold's beliefs, Red had been afraid. He's been afraid when going to get the Philosopher's Stone, when Black had been petrified, when he'd found Yellow half-dead on the floor of the Chamber… But how could he make any of those things funnier?

"Everybody ready?" Steven asked.

Red panicked. He wasn't ready. What was he most afraid of? Probably Giovanni coming back to power. But Red had defeated Giovanni three times already. Would it really be that difficult to do so again?

"I don't want to do it," N suddenly said.

"Sorry?" Steven said.

N stomped his foot. "I don't want to and you can't make me! I don't want to see that, I don't!" He then latched onto Red's arm and started to cry.

"…uh, I can deal with this," Red quickly said. He wrapped an arm awkwardly around N's shoulders as he sobbed.

"Yes, that'd be best," Steven said. "There's no pressure to complete this task if you feel uncomfortable. Sorry that I gave you the idea that there was, N."

Red carefully led N to a pair of seats at the back of the room. N sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"Uh, is it that bad?" Red asked.

"Bad enough to not want other people to see it," N replied in a surprisingly calm voice.

"…you're faking," Red realised.

"I'm heightening my reaction," N murmured.

Red suddenly had a very different view of the times N had burst into tears in front of him. Were any of them real? How would he be able to tell?

Steven spared them the occasional worried glance, but was otherwise occupied with their laughing classmates. Red was somewhat disappointed to not get to see what his classmates were scared of, but he was relieved to not have to face whatever it was that scared him. Shockingly, it was Wally who finished the boggart off; Red could tell from Steven's announcement of "Excellent, Wally! Thirty points!"

It was with that that N lifted his head from his hands. His eyes were red, so tears had clearly really fallen, but he smiled in triumph before quickly leaving the room.

Red was still having trouble processing how messed up N was when Steven dismissed the rest of the class. He waved off Gold and Black with a mutter of, "I need to talk to Steven about something."

After Eusine, it was good to have a teacher who knew what he was doing. A teacher who knew how to remedy the problems with dementors. Perhaps he'd know how to make Cynthia's screams leave Red's mind.

When everybody else had left, Red walked up to Steven. Steven looked up at Red and smiled weakly.

"Afternoon," he said.

"Hi," Red replied.

"You look tired," Steven observed.

Red shrugged.

"Is your friend okay?" Steven asked.

"Yeah."

"Glad to hear it," Steven said. "But are _you_ okay? You look dead on your feet."

Red shrugged again. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to get out all he was feeling so that Steven knew and understood it. Red doubted that he even knew what he wanted.

"Dementors," Red finally muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Dementors," Red repeated. "There, there was one outside my room, so now I can't sleep because… can't. How do I get rid of them?"

Steven frowned. "The dementors?"

"That too," Red agreed. "Before, on the train, you stopped the… the…"

"Side-effects?"

"Yeah. So can you just, stop it for good?"

Steven's frown deepened. "No," he said. "You can't stop what dementors make you feel, think or remember. You can fight it, though."

"How?" Red asked.

"It's very advanced magic," Steven warned. "It took me a very long time to learn it, and many wizards never learn it at all."

"I'm not like most wizards," Red loudly said. "I hear it all the time. What good is it not being like most wizards if it doesn't mean I can do things they can't?"

Steven studied Red's face carefully. "Okay," he relented. "I'll teach you. Later, though," he quickly added. "Have you spoken to anybody else about this?"

Red shook his head.

"What about your friends?"

Red shook his head faster.

"Maybe you should," Steven sighed.

Red shook his head yet again. "No, they'll, they'll ask what it is, and then, they'll think that it's Alder. They'll think that I'm weak and afraid."

"Why would you think that?" Steven asked.

Red hesitated before replying, "They make me hear things. Like, my mother being killed."

Steven paled. He was staring at Red's face, expression alarmed. "You shouldn't remember that," he finally said. "You were only a year old."

"It's what I hear," Red mumbled.

Steven placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "I'll teach you the charm to ward dementors off — the Patronus Charm. I have no doubt that you'll be able to master it. In the meantime, make sure that you eat chocolate — it really does help with the side-effects."

Red slept that night. It was only for about four hours, but improvements were improvements.

* * *

><p>Steven decided that their first anti-dementor lesson would take place that Friday night. Red was glad; the less time spent with either Black or N muttering at him about what a moron the other was and how clearly he was up to something, the better. Gold would be at the first quidditch practice of the season and Red didn't really have any other friends to hide behind. N, for that matter, didn't either, but Black had been spending more and more time with Cheren. Red hadn't realised that Black and Cheren were close, but it made some sort of sense. They both liked books.<p>

Red arrived at Steven's office five minutes early. Steven wasn't irritated; he smiled and greeted Red. "Remember boggarts?"

Red nodded. "That was only two days ago."

Steven smiled. "We'll be practicing with one I found in Charon's broom closet. Can't have you attacking a real dementor, can we?"

"Can't we?" Red murmured.

Steven chuckled. "Unfortunately, because you fear it, the boggart will mimic the effects of a dementor. You will feel them all the same."

"Okay," Red said. "I guess I can deal with that." He pulled out his wand. "So, what's the spell?"

Steven stared at Red strangely for a moment before quickly shaking his head. "It's _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto Patronum_," Red repeated.

"Exactly," Steven said. "But there's more to it than that. For the spell to work, you have to be picturing a happy memory."

"…seriously?"

Steven smiled and nodded. "It helps you fight the feeling the dementors create. Happiness destroys sadness. It brings hope. That's why."

Red stared vacantly. A happy memory? How could he think of one when his friends all hated each other, his cousin loathed him, some guy he'd never met was trying to kill him for something he didn't even remember doing and he was so closely watched as a result that he couldn't even go do pokémon Training?

"Is there any other way?" Red asked.

Steven frowned. "Red, I…" He shook his head. "There is no other way."

Sighing, Red looked over at Pika. He was hovering near the door, listening for Charon's purugly. Pika seemed determined to make Mrs Purr pay for last night, when she scratched Aero for flying in the hallways.

Red blinked. Of course. _Aero_. The moment Brock had given him Aero, Red had been so happy that he couldn't even think straight. It had been the moment his old dream of becoming a Pokémon Master had combined with his being a wizard — the moment he decided that he could and would do both.

"I got it," Red said.

Steven looked relieved. "Good. Try out the spell without a boggart first."

On the fifth attempt, Red's wand produced a cloud of silvery mist. It was pathetic. Red looked over at Steven, expecting disappointment and to be told that he wouldn't be able to fight off a dementor ever.

Steven was looking at Red strangely again. He was smiling widely, but there was something unusual in his eyes. They seemed to be gleaming.

"Good job," Steven said. "Fantastic. I've never seen somebody produce an incorporeal patronus so soon, or so young."

Red was certain that Steven was exaggerating.

"Keep trying a few more times," Steven said. "I'd like to give you more time to get used to the spell before we bring out the boggart dementor."

An hour later, Red could produce some quite large wisps of silver that almost seemed to be shaped like lightning bolts.

"Fantastic," Steven gushed. "You really are your mother's son."

Red looked up at him. "So, so you were my mum's friend? Not my dad's?"

Steven's grin became a small smile. "I was friends with both," he said. "But I didn't become your father's friend — or, close friend — until around fifth year."

Red hadn't know that was an option. "How come?"

Steven gave a small shrug. "That was when our interests became more compatible, I suppose."

Red hadn't known that that was an option, either.

"It's getting late," Steven said. "You should leave now, so you can avoid Charon and his cat. Your pikachu seems to have it in for them."

"He does," Red said. He put his wand away and picked Pika up. "See you later, Professor."

That strange look was back. "Just Steven is fine, Red."

Halfway to the dorm, Red realised what the look had been. It had been pride.

* * *

><p>Red continued to have lessons with Steven every Friday night. Though his improvements were slow, he did learn a lot. Most of it was in regards to his parents. His father had been a prefect and then Head Boy. His mother had been Head Girl, but never a prefect. Despite being muggle-born, his mother had very quickly adapted to Hogwarts and many had believed her to be pureblood due to her prowess. The more Red heard about them, the less he thought he was like them; he wasn't particularly great at school or magic and he doubted he'd ever be prefect or Head Boy. He doubted that he even wanted to be. Still, it was interesting to hear about them.<p>

Divination hardly improved. Morty continued to be vague and confusing. N continued to be enthralled, but expressed polite scepticism whenever Morty suggested that Red would be dying sometime soon. It was strange to see N being polite about anything.

Oak himself had taken over Care of Magical Creatures. As a result, the entire class was very careful to do exactly as he said and not ask too many questions. Oak knew the subject even better than Red had expected. He almost forgot that Oak was a substitute until mid-October when they walked down to find an auburn haired man in what was clearly a lab coat waiting for them.

"…oh, great," Green loudly sighed.

Red stared at him before looking back at the teacher.

"Hi Green," he said with a grin. "Good to see you, too."

Green huffed loudly.

He smiled around at the class. "Nice to meet you all, and apologies for my delay. I was on honeymoon with my lovely new wife, Daisy Oak."

Green huffed even louder.

"My name's Bill Sonezaki," he said, "and I'll be your Care of Magical Creatures teacher for good. Promise."

Red swore he'd heard that name before, but he wasn't sure where. Bill turned out to be a very good teacher; he gave them appropriate warnings of how dangerous the creatures they were studying (strange golduck-like green creatures called kappas) were, he put himself in danger before any of the students and he made sure to stress how to avoid being pulled into a swamp by a kappa.

Red continued to be amazed that there were magical creatures, but typically found them far less interesting than pokémon.

The weekend of the first Hogsmeade trip happened to be the same weekend as Halloween. On the Saturday, Gold pretended not to be interested and stayed in the common room with Red. Black soon joined them with their Care of Magical Creatures book and a series of hand-written notes he'd found in a notebook about legendary pokémon. The handwriting was small and very curly, difficult to read, but the drawings of the pokémon were amazing. As it was already getting colder, far colder than the last week of October normally was, it wasn't a chore at all to sit by the fire.

It was just difficult to get used to N not being there making condescending remarks implying his superior knowledge of all things pokémon while Pika tried to tie his shoelaces together. Red had been surprised to find that he wasn't the only one looking up hopefully when N walked past them. Black, of course, ignored N and Zöllner completely, but Gold had looked after N with a very loud longing sigh.

"Can't you be friends with N again?" Gold whined.

"No," Black muttered.

That was that.

Red had always had the impression that Gold, not being able to relate to N on the same muggle-raised level that Red could, hadn't particularly enjoyed N's company. Now that he thought about it, Gold hadn't been in Black or N's company very much since they started fighting, and whenever Black whined about Zöllner trying to eat his patrat had pointed out, "That's what pokémon _do_."

Generally, Red had avoided the whole thing by spending as much time working on his patronus as he could. It still didn't have a form, but he was improving. It was much more difficult to keep happy memories in his mind with the boggart dementor lurking over him and his mother's screams ringing in his ears. The nightmares had largely vanished, but Red doubted he'd be able to fight off a real dementor.

By Sunday, curiosity had gotten the best of Black and he went to Hogsmeade. Gold had whined about the cold, about being sick of Black's bitching, and finally shouted something about not wanting to leave his 'one true bro', but ended up going along too when he noticed Silver being dragged along, one hand in Crys' and the other in Blue's.

"That slut," Gold muttered before sneaking after them.

By the time Red returned to the common room, he found N lying by the fire reading a book. He was reminded of that time in first year before they became friends, when he found N holding his eyes open to force himself to keep reading.

Red sat down beside N and waited. Pika slid down Red's arm and climbed over N to get closer to the fire. N kept reading.

Ten minutes passed.

"I have a lot to read, Red," N finally muttered.

"I know," Red said. "That's why I'm not talking. You don't have to."

N eyed Red suspiciously, nodded, and turned back to his book. His eyes were no longer moving across the page and a minute later, he sat up and hissed, "It's not _my_ fault that Zöllner is a carnivore and that stupid patrat is old and weak. That's survival of the fittest."

"I guess," Red replied. "Though, wouldn't you be upset if Aero tried to eat Zöllner?"

N huffed. "Not with _you_. Try as you might, you can't control a pokémon." He cast Red a very superior look, which quickly dissolved into worry.

"What?" Red asked.

N shook his head. "Black's stupid. He thinks pokémon aren't as smart as humans. He doesn't think they matter as much. He sees the world, like it's all grey, but, it's not. It, it shouldn't be grey at all. It should be black and white, it should be separate."

N looked at Red like he was afraid again.

"Uh, I dunno," Red muttered. "I don't think everything should be separate."

N stared down at the book and in a tiny voice admitted, "Sometimes, neither do I." He winced, like he was anticipating something, or was afraid.

Red was just confused. "Why should you?"

N looked up. His eyes were extremely wide, his eyebrows drawing together and his lip quivering. For all the times Red had seen N cry, he'd never seen N afraid before. "Does Black really hate me?" he whimpered.

Red had no idea, but he found himself shaking his head anyway.

N nodded slowly. He stared back at his book for a long moment. "I should keep reading," he said. "I've got so much reading to do."

"How are you doing all these subjects?" Red asked. "It can't be possible."

"It's possible," N murmured. "I just have to manage my time."

Red reached out and touched under N's eyes. The skin was puffier than it looked. N quickly shoved Red's hand away, looking alarmed. "Don't — I, you shouldn't touch me."

"You should sleep more," Red said. "You don't even need to take Muggle Studies, why would you?"

N shrugged uncertainly.

"Is your dad making you?" Red asked.

N closed the book and clutched it to his chest. "How long has it been since you let Aero out of that horrible device?"

"Last night," Red said.

N looked slightly surprised. "No matter. You should still let him out for a bit. We can walk around."

Though N didn't talk much, Red could tell that he was enjoying watching Aero, now taller than Red but still not taller than N, flying around and Pika and Zöllner racing to keep up with him.

"There is something strange about Black's patrat," N said as they walked past Brock's pumpkin patch. "Don't you think it's unlike any other pokémon?"

"I dunno," Red said. "I haven't talked to it."

"Exactly," N said. "It give me a very strange feeling. It's up to something."

Red was pretty sure N was just projecting his own troubles with Black onto the poor pokémon, but didn't say so. Especially not since, as they turned towards the forest, he saw red eyes glowing in through the dark.

N walked into Red. "Why did you stop?" he demanded.

Red pointed towards the eyes, only to find they were gone. "I… I saw…"

N sighed irritably. "You don't _need_ more pokémon, Trainer Scum."

Red swallowed heavily. "Yeah. Sure."

As the sun started to sink, they turned back to the castle. They halted at a shout of, "RED-BRO! N-STER!"

N sighed irritably as Gold dashed over, but it was a poor cover for his smile. "Must you call me that?"

Gold bowed. "Sorry, Your Highness."

"Lord," N muttered under his breath. Gold didn't seem to hear.

"How was Hogsmeade?" Red asked.

In reply, Gold gave him a brightly coloured paper bag declaring 'HONEYDUKE'S FINEST CONFECTIONARY'. "It'd've made you both sick, if you'd seen the things I've seen, you wouldn't believe…"

Gold stopped talking when he realised N wasn't paying attention. N was staring across towards the lake, stiff as a board and suddenly pale. Red wondered if the absol with its glowing red eyes had come back, but when he followed N's gaze he only saw Black and Cheren. It took him a moment to realise that they were holding hands.

"Forget him," Gold stressed. "He doesn't know what he's missing. His loss."

When Gold threw an arm around N's shoulders and N didn't yell at him to not touch, Red was really worried. He watched helplessly as N quietly reached up and grabbed Gold's hand. What had Black done that was so bad? Sure, Red wouldn't want to hang out with Cheren, but Black had grown up with Cheren and they both liked books.

Maybe it was something to do with Black's patrat again.

Gold continued with his story as though nothing had happened, voice once again light-hearted. His arm remained around N (and N kept a firm grip on Gold's hand) as he said, "So, anyway, Red, this'll piss you off so much. I went up to check out the Shrieking Shack, cos Whitney was up there and she gets scared easily and I'm sure she could use someone to hold her, and there I saw —"

"Potter!"

Red glanced over his shoulder. Green was walking rapidly over. It was strange seeing Green outside of a classroom, and even stranger to see him with something brown and furry wrapped around his neck. For a moment, Red thought it was a scarf. Then as Green got closer, Red realised it was a pokémon.

"— that," Gold muttered.

"What're you doing outside?" Green demanded.

Red pointed at Aero, who was on the castle roof roaring dramatically.

"So what, you still think you're too good to be murdered?" Green asked. "Typical. Your ego is amazing."

"He's not the one telling other people what to do," Gold retorted. "The hell, Oak? Just cos your grandpa's Headmaster doesn't mean you actually own the place."

Green cast Gold a withering look, much like N's, before turning his angry gaze back to Red. "Don't you realise that Alder Fuery was spotted about five miles away in the mountain?"

Red couldn't take his eyes off the pokémon. It stirred, raising its head and yawning. "Where did you get the eevee?"

Green looked at it for a moment. "Gramps," he simply said.

Red met the eevee's eyes for a moment before looking up to the castle. He noticed Volkner staring out a window on the third floor right at him and the pieces connected. "Professor Oak is bribing you to spy on me."

Green scratched the eevee's ear. "Yeah, and?"

Red frowned. "So you don't actually care if I live or die. You just want him to give you stuff."

"No," Green snorted. "The bribes are just a bonus."

Red turned and stormed off to the castle. He wanted to run straight to Professor Oak, to demand to know why he'd send such an arrogant bastard to keep an eye on him, to demand to know why Oak himself could be so cool and Green so _not_, but Gold and N quickly caught up.

"Just forget him," N said, an eerie echo of what he'd been told just minutes ago. But Red and Green had never been friends, not really. There had just been those times Green had quite frantically told Red not to die, and all of those had been for an eevee… Red's chest hurt.

Gold was looking at Red strangely, like just noticing him for the first time.

For Red, it was tough to stay too angry, what with the Halloween feast that night. Food always made him more cheerful. N, on the other hand, flat out refused to go. He said that he was too tired, then that he was just not hungry, and finally that if he had to look at Black for five more minutes he'd vomit for sure.

"We could blind-fold you," Gold suggested. "Don't sit up here alone."

"I really do think I'm going to be sick," N muttered.

Red pointed out how much greener than usual N looked and Gold finally relented. But when they started to leave N alone in the dorm, N sat up with a gasp and insisted that he had to come.

"Whaaat?" Gold groaned.

"I don't know," N said. "I just have to."

Red was certain that N's recent lack of sleep was responsible for his increased weirdness.

To sit as far away from Black as possible, they ended up having to sit with Joey. Joey stared at Red and Gold, mouth hanging open to reveal half-masticated potatoes, before dropping everything to stand up and bow deeply as they sat.

"Hi!" Joey shouted as he sat down. "I missed you guys!" He looked at N. "And I don't know what your name is, but you must be cool if Red and Gold like you!"

N glared up the table as Black peered down at them. Black quickly looked away.

Pika climbed onto the table and started gathering up tomatoes. Joey gasped loudly and held out a PokéBall.

"Red, Red, we should have a battle!" Joey cried. "Rattata mightn't be as well-trained as Pika, but he's in the top per centage of rattata so I'm sure he stands a chance."

"Sure," Red murmured.

Throughout the dinner, Joey kept ranting and talking with his mouth full. Red didn't really pretend to listen, but all that did was make Joey start loudly whispering to Gold about how 'cool' and 'tough' Red was. N kept staring at the floating jack-o-lanterns, barely touching his food.

It was the worst feast Red had ever experienced. He kept glancing up the table to find Black peering down at N. Gold kept hissing whenever he noticed this, and N was off in his own strange world again. Whenever N came back from his strange world, his head was full of the strangest ideas. Red was glad when the feast was over. He stood up quickly, sent Joey a cold look and walked off with N. Gold humoured Joey for a moment longer before running, but he didn't stop at Red's side. He kept going until he caught up with White and started whispering in her ear. White's eyes grew wide and then narrowed as she started whispering back.

Red had a very bad feeling.

It took a while to snap N out of it and drag him towards the Gryffindor Tower. Joey followed closely, ranting loudly and tossing his rattata's PokéBall around. They all came to a halt on the stairway.

"What's happening?" Joey asked. He stood on the tips of his toes. "HEY, HEY! LET US THROUGH!"

"We can't _get_ through!" somebody shouted back.

"What's going on?" N asked, pushing through the crowd with one hand. The other was locked around Red's wrist, dragging him to the front.

The portrait of the Fat Lady covering the entrance was still in place, but barely; the canvas had been slashed right through the middle. The Fat Lady herself was nowhere in sight. Despite being rumoured to be Gryffindor's daughter, she didn't seem particularly brave.

"Somebody go get Clair," Cheren called to the crowd.

Chili sped off.

"Stupid humans," a voice chuckled.

Red glanced up to find Morty's gengar hovering above them, smirking in amusement.

"What happened?" Red asked her.

Gengar chuckled again. "Ooh, you would want to know, wouldn't you, Scarface?"

"What happened?" Red repeated, more forcefully.

Gengar floated down until she was face-to-face with Red, large sharp teeth millimetres from his nose. Pika swatted at her. It just made her laugh louder. "They wouldn't let him in, Scarface, so he got angry."

"Who got angry?"

Gengar somersaulted before replying, "Alder Fuery."

Red took a step back before he could help himself. He realised that every eye was on him and carefully schooled his expression. "Are you sure?"

Gengar cackled. "Don't hide the fear, don't hide the fear!"

Pika shocked her.

Chili ran back up to them, shouting, "Clair's coming! Oak's coming too! Move outta the way or I'll make you move!"

Everybody moved except for Red. It took Red until Oak and Clair were there, staring from the slashed portrait to him and Gengar, to realise that he hadn't moved.

"Red," Oak firmly said.

"Gengar saw it," Red said. "She saw Alder Fuery trying to break in."

Oak nodded and turned to Clair. "Alert the other teachers."

Clair nodded and walked quickly away.

To Cheren, Oak said, "Find the other prefects and lead the rest of your house down to the Great Hall."

"Right," Cheren said, breaking his stupor. "Come on, everybody!" he called.

Red stared at Oak for a moment as the others left. "Sir…"

"You go too," Oak commanded.

"But, if I'm with them —"

"It won't mean you're putting them in danger," Oak insisted. "You will be if you hide elsewhere and the rest of your house notices your absence, as they will. They'll come to find you."

Red stared down at his feet and nodded.

"Sorry about him, Headmaster," Gold declared, grabbing Red by the shoulder. "He's an idiot."

Gold dragged Red down to the Great Hall. Red was glad; he wasn't sure he could pay that much attention to where he was going, not knowing that the man who had essentially murdered his parents was so close. Red didn't want to run or hide from Alder. He wanted to face him. He wanted to make him pay, he wanted to make Alder hear something like Red's mother screams whenever the fog closed in.

The dining tables had disappeared. In their place were rows and rows of sleeping bags, all alternating in colour. Red followed Gold over to the already gathered group of Weasleys and sat down beside N. N, strangely enough, rested his head on Red's shoulder in what would've been a comforting gesture if it wasn't so damn weird to be touched by N.

"I'm fine," Red murmured.

"That's what people always say when they're not," N replied.

Red swallowed heavily.

The Weasleys seemed to pick up that Red didn't want to talk about it, so he was allowed to climb into a sleeping bag (he avoided a green on and grabbed a navy blue one instead) and stare up at the ceiling, unable to sleep due to the pounding of his heart and the echoes of screams in his mind.

At around three am, Oak and Volkner returned to the Hall to talk to the Head Girl, a Ravenclaw named Gardenia. Red held his breath to listen closely.

"Did you find anything, sir?" Gardenia asked.

"No," Oak said. "He disappeared without a trace."

"He must have had inside help," Volkner added.

Oak sighed loudly. "You assume without evidence."

Volkner stood up straighter. "He's vanished without a trace, Samuel. What else would you suggest?"

Oak didn't reply. "Gardenia, we will increase the guard at every entrance to the Hall."

"Not dementors?" Gardenia nervously asked.

"No, it will be the teachers," Oak replied. "No dementor will enter this castle with my permission."

Oak swept from the Hall. Volkner muttered something to Gardenia before following.

Red returned his gaze to the ceiling. He watched as the enchanted clouds rolled across it, revealing the full moon.

Classes were as normal the next day, but the teachers kept a closer watch on all of them. They weren't being walked to classes like when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, but Red could tell Clair wished they were being.

The painting covering Gryffindor Tower's entrance had been replaced by a landscape of three brothers by a raging river. The brothers would often argue and rarely pay any attention to anybody passing them by, so the password often had to be screamed before they'd notice and permit entry. It wasn't a great solution, but it was a solution for the short-term.

That evening, a skarmory stuck its head into the Gryffindor dorm and roared until Cilan removed the note attached to its neck.

"Red," Cilan called. "It's for you."

Red walked over, stroked the skarmory's head before unfolding the note.

_Dear Red,_

_I hope you aren't too shaken by last night's events._

_Unfortunately, I have been ill the past few days and won't be well enough for our lesson tonight. I'm very sorry. I'd suggest that you take this time to practice on your own, but you can of course do as you please._

_Best regards,_

_Steven Stone_

Disappointed, Red folded the note up. He patted skarmory on the head once more before it flew away. Red looked up to find Black standing in front of him.

"Steven," Red explained. "He's sick, so he can't tutor me tonight."

"Oh," Black said. "What's he been teaching you?"

"Patronus charm."

Black looked surprised. "You can do it?"

Red shrugged. "Almost."

Black's eyes drifted across to N, before drifting back to Red. "Well, that's —"

"N thinks you hate him," Red interrupted.

Black looked surprised. "Oh… um… sometimes, I do."

That hadn't been what Red was hoping to hear.

"Is he okay, though?" Black asked.

Red shook his head. "I know pokémon are —"

"It's not about that," Black sighed. "I mean, that doesn't help, but he's just so… he can't ever think he's wrong, it… kind of pisses me off."

"It kind of pisses me off too," Red said. "But he's cool when you get past that. When he stops acting like a king."

"Which is never," Black muttered. His eyes narrowed. "Though I guess it's different when he starts cuddling up to you. Literally."

Red frowned. "Are — are you jealous?"

Black shook his head very quickly. "No. I've got Cheren."

"I wouldn't think Cheren was a very good friend," Red replied.

"We're not just friends," Black said.

"Um…" Red looked over at Cheren. "Uh… wait, are you…?"

Black nodded.

Suddenly it made much more sense why N had been so miserable. "Erm, I thought… you and N…"

Black shook his head. "No. That won't happen. N and me, we don't, he's too controlling, I'm too…" He shook his head again. "Doesn't matter if I like him. Or if he likes me."

"You can't like two people at once," Red said.

"Yes you can," Black replied. "You can like lots of people. There aren't limits."

Red hadn't heard that before.

"You really can't still be friends?" Red asked. He tried to think of what Gold would say. "It's just, N likes having you around. I think that scares him. There's something really odd about his family and how they raised him."

"He's muggle-born, of course he has trouble," Black said.

Red shook his head. "It's more than that. I would know."

Black crossed his arms over his chest. "I still like Cheren."

"Fine," Red said. "But don't hate N cos he can't control his pokémon, or because he was raised by some freaks who made him hate people."

Black frowned. "You really think that's it?"

Red thought about it. "Yeah," he said. "I do."

Black ran his fingers through his hair. "I… I guess I can try," he said. "It's just, difficult. To see N being so intentionally jerkish, when he could be so… ah, never mind."

They both fell silent. Red was just pleased to have a conversation that didn't end up being about Alder.

Over the next few weeks, Black remained detached from conversations with N but didn't blatantly avoid or insult him. N seemed to pick up and returned the favour. It was very relieving for Red; what with the quidditch match against Ravenclaw approaching, Gold didn't have the time to be a mediator. Red struggled with the position, especially since Black's latest development meant Cheren was hanging around more. The more Cheren hung around, the more N read. The more N read, the more Red was left awkwardly facing the fact that apparently thirteen was old enough to have relationships and that kissing was really, really gross.

Gryffindor thrashed Hufflepuff the week before Christmas break. As was becoming something of a tradition, the Weasleys stayed at Hogwarts. Though Red received a letter inviting him home again, he recalled the look in Ash's eyes and the sting of Ash's fist and promptly declined.

Surprisingly, N signed up to stay behind too.

"Doesn't your daddy want you to go home?" Gold asked.

N scowled. "I don't care what Ghetsis wants."

N didn't say anything else about the matter.

Something about Christmas washed away the months of adversity. Though Black and N still had moments of great tension, with Cheren out of the picture, N seemed to find it easier to be civil. Black, as always, followed the example presented to him. N's surprising glee at the majesty of Christmas at Hogwarts only made things better; whenever N was running around through the snow, gushing at the enormous pine trees lit up by lights or carefully examining decorations, Red would sneak a look over at Black to see his smile.

On Christmas Day, Red woke up to Pika licking his cheek.

"Want that one," Pika said, pointing at a large and lumpy package that was obviously filled with mince pies.

"Take it," Red replied. "You can unwrap it, right?"

Pika gnawed through the colourful paper instead.

Red examined the pile of presents at his feet and then the pile on the floor almost as tall as his bed.

"The Boy Who Lived To Have Fan-girls wins again," Gold joked.

"Take what you want," Red sighed. "I won't eat it all."

"If it's food," Gold said.

N sat up and stared at the small pile at the foot of his own bed. "Where did these come from?"

Red shrugged like he didn't know.

"Your parents?" Black suggested.

"No, we don't celebrate Christmas," N replied. "Nor birthdays."

"Delibird, then," Gold suggested.

N didn't pick up the facetious tone. Instead, he shook Zöllner awake and murmured, "They're probably for you. I'm not a pokémon."

Red wasn't sure what N imagined Zöllner would do with three books about advanced magic, a very humanoid jumper with his N's name on it and boxes of chocolates. N muttered something, but Red could tell from the flush to his cheeks that he was pleased.

Red was mildly surprised to find that his fans had decided to go for more practical gifts this year. He received strange things that Black and Gold had to explain, such as three Foe Glasses (a mirror that did not show anybody but one's enemies as they approached), ten Sneakoscopes (which looked like a glass spinning top and lit up and started whistling when somebody was being sneaky) and an abundance of amulets symbolising various kinds of protective charms.

"Not as good as last year's haul," Gold sighed. "We feasted for months…"

"Hm," Red said. He still found receiving gifts from strangers weird.

"You missed one," Gold said, picking up a clumsily wrapped sphere. "Probably a crystal ball so you can see if Alder's planning on sneaking up on you within the next five to ten minutes." He flashed a pleasant grin. "Here, catch."

Red snatched it from the air. It felt very familiar. Red pulled the wrapping off. It was an UltraBall.

"Whoa," Red said.

"Who's that from?" Gold asked.

Red checked the wrapping and shrugged. "No card." He turned the Ball over in his hand. "There's a pokémon inside."

"How can you tell?"

Red ignored him and turned the Ball over again. He moved his finger towards the button.

"STOP!"

A shoe hit Red in the temple. He dropped the Ball. N quickly picked it up.

"You _idiot_!" N cried. "Don't you know there's PokéBalls rigged to hurt stupid idiotic barbaric Trainers?!"

Stunned, Red shook his head.

"Idiot," N repeated. "Idiot, idiot, idiot."

"Trainers keep items in PokéBalls too," Black pointed out. "Remember, Professor —"

"Why wouldn't they sign it?" N retorted. "Because it's a trap. A trap to assassinate Red, and it's _definitely_ from Alder Fuery!"

Red stared in disbelief. "But, why would he know about PokéBalls?"

N glared. "He used to be the Champion of Unova."

"…oh."

N turned his glare to the UltraBall. "I'm taking this to Clair."

"Fine," Red sighed.

N ran from the room in tears.

"Does that really happen?" Black sceptically asked.

Red shrugged just as White walked into the room.

"What was N running off crying for?" White demanded. She was looking right at Black. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing!" Black cried. "He thinks Red got a gift from Alder Fuery."

White turned to Red. "Is that true?"

"Yeah."

White glared at Black once again. "Okay then."

"Stop treating me like shit cos you don't think I should date Cheren," Black growled. It was unusual to see him arguing so fiercely.

"It's creepy," White said. "He's like family. It's pseudo-incest."

"He's our _neighbour_," Black groaned. "That's not pseudo-incest. That'd be what's happening with Silver and Blue."

Gold leapt to his feet. "Silver's dating _Blue_?"

"Duuuh," Black and White said together.

Gold flopped back on his bed, muttering about sluts.

Red felt very much like he didn't belong.

"Look, Dia's already in the dorm, Crys and Ruby'll be up soon, let's just have a family Christmas," White said. She looked at Red. "Well, family and you."

"Red's more family than Cheren," Black muttered. "Go pick on Yellow."

White punched Black.

Red didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about any of this… stuff. He went out and greeted the others all the same, but found he couldn't look Yellow in the eye for more than a few seconds without his face growing warm. It was very relieving when Red was dragged aside by Chili.

"I've got a super-special present for you," Chili whispered. Red hadn't known that Chili could whisper. "Make sure you don't spread word around, okay?"

"Okay," Red said. He was feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

Chili looked around before, with great relish, handing Red an extremely old PokéNav. It looked like it hadn't worked in years.

"…uh, thanks."

Chili laughed. "You're not looking properly." He tapped his wand to the screen and said, "I want to be the very best like no one ever was."

The screen came to life. Words appeared.

_THE CHAMPIONS' MAP IS LOADING…_

"Champions' Map?" Red repeated in disbelief.

"Shh."

The screen showed a flawless black and white representation of the Gryffindor common room. There was a flashing dot in the centre of the screen labelled '_YOU ARE HERE, RED POTTER_'. There were several other dots, each showing the name of the person in that position.

"Whoa," Red gasped.

"It's a map," Chili said. "I stole it from Charon's office in First Year. It shows you all about Hogwarts, where everybody is, and best of all, _how to sneak to Hogsmeade_."

Red looked up. "I can't…"

Chili shook his head in disappointment. "I never knew Alder Fuery would keep you from living, Red." He tapped the PokéNav again and said, "Mastered." The screen was wiped. "Just do what you want with it. I haven't used it in _years_."

Red slipped it into his pocket.

There were so few students saying for Christmas that they all simply ate at the Head Table. Red was disappointed to find Steven absent, but was soon distracted when Clair came over to talk to him about the UltraBall.

"It shouldn't take long to check it," she said. "Professors Oak and Stone are examining it. Few know more about PokéBalls than those two."

"Really?" Red asked. "Professor Stone knows about them too?"

Clair looked surprised. "He is muggle-born, and his father does run the Devon Cooperation."

"Ohh…"

"You should get it back soon," Clair assured him once more.

It was a very pleasant meal. The food was great, Morty only alluded to Red's impending doom once, and everybody was getting along.

Red should've known that it wouldn't last.

After finishing their Christmas cake, Red, Gold, Black and N headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Sooo, are you gonna drag us off to the snow right away or wait until tomorrow?" Gold asked Red as they entered the common room.

"Tomorrow," Red replied.

"Does it not snow in Pallet?" N asked.

"It does," Red said.

"Red's just got a snow fetish," Gold replied. "Haven't you noticed?"

"I suppose I didn't think it worthy of remembering," N dryly said.

Black headed up to their dorm with a murmur Red didn't catch. A moment later, he gave a shout.

"Couldn't be," Gold muttered. He ran up the stairs all the same.

Red and N quickly followed. Black was bent over his bed, holding something.

"What is it now?" N asked.

Black threw a blanket on the floor. It was stained with a large patch of blood.

"That's Patty's blanket," he hissed.

N took a step back.

"No, _look_ at it!" Black shouted. "It's covered in your stupid zorua's hair!"

"Black, I —"

"Shut up!" Black shouted. "I'm sick of you _lying_ about _everything_. I'm sick of _you_." He stormed past them towards the doorway. "Don't bother talking to me again."

Black slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>…<em>I never said it would be happy isshushipping. Or that other pairings wouldn't be involved too.<em>

_You can stop wishing harm on me now. I forgot to mention it last chapter, but there's a pairing poll on my profile for this story. It's mostly just for my curiosity, though. And you can find my concept art for Lizzie the evil abomination on deviantART and/or tumblr. Not that it's particularly quality, mind._

_Feel free to yell at me in a review! I'd be thrilled to see what people think of this monster chapter, even if it's entirely 'DAINO YOU ARE A CRUEL BITCH'. And as always, question away._

_**This chapter was edited on the 7th of December, 2012.**  
><em>


	8. The Prisoner of Azkaban

_Review Replies:_

_**Ashes**__: I can promise you that the build-up to shipping in this will be astronomical. Sexual tension is my fetish, especially when it's diluted by plot. Hnnnngh. And if you thought last chapter was squeal-worthy MAHOOSIVE, oh my god Ashes you are going to adore this one._

_Now, here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoner of Azkaban<strong>

Red was extremely relieved when the rest of the students returned. Black and N had descended into war and both expected Red to take their side. He had spent most of New Year's avoiding them both, and after that muttered remark, he tried to dodge Yellow was well. Red found a safe haven in the library; Black and N were too afraid of finding the other there to spend more than a few minutes in it. Plus, Crys was always appropriately sympathetic.

"Romance makes people stupid," Crys sighed. "Doesn't it, Silver?"

"Yeah," Silver replied, clearly not paying attention.

Crys rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

That was how friends were supposed to hate each other: with utmost affection.

Classes resumed and it became easier to avoid Black and N's battle over who'd get Red. It seemed assumed that Black would get Gold, a fact that offended Gold very much.

"Why don't people fight over _me_?" Gold whined. "It's because you're the tragic orphan, isn't it? God, they're _such_ a married couple."

"Divorced," Red corrected. He couldn't help recalling the look on Ash's face when he'd punched him. Had it really been six months? Red had noticed the lack of letters from Ash, but perhaps the true meaning hadn't registered due to everything going on with Alder.

Red was even more relieved to have Steven's tutoring to distract him on Fridays when Gold had quidditch practice. Steven seemed to have picked up on this and asked if Red was okay.

"My friends are fighting," Red admitted. "They used to act like a married couple, now they're like a divorced one and they're fighting over who gets me."

"Would that be N and Black?" Steven asked.

Red nodded. "They're fighting because N's zorua ate Black's patrat."

"Patrat?" Steven repeated, stunned.

"Yeah," Red said. "He's had it for about twelve years. I didn't know rat pokémon lived that long, but that Joey kid's had his rattata for the same amount of time."

Steven frowned. "I didn't think they lived that long either, though my speciality is Steel-type pokémon, so I suppose I wouldn't know."

"I guess," Red muttered. "I don't know why they hate each other over what their pokémon did, though."

"It happens." Steven 'hmm'ed thoughtfully. "I don't think you can do much but wait until they sort it out."

"Are you married?" Red asked.

Steven looked surprised. "No, I'm not."

"Seems like a mistake," Red muttered. "Getting married, I mean."

"Not always," Steven said. "Your parents, for example."

"It might've been different if they hadn't died after three years of it," Red dryly remarked.

"I doubt it," Steven said. "I'm not projecting my nostalgia on this, Red. I didn't think your parents' relationship would last, not at first, but they genuinely loved each other and they loved you even more."

Red didn't know what to say to that. It wouldn't be right to voice his scepticism, not when Steven was so insistent. Though, Red had to admit, Steven had known his parents. Red hadn't. How could he know what they were like outside of pictures?

It was hard to remain optimistic when N growled at the very mention of Black, even when someone was referring to the actual colour.

In the last week of January, Brock received a letter from the Ministry about Lizzie's fate. It felt like an age ago that Brock's creation and savaged Green, but Red still thought it was Green's fault. It was particularly easy to think so when he snuck around Bill at the end of Care of Magical Creatures and into Brock's hut to find him absent-mindedly stroking Lizzie's head.

"I can appeal, but it's not gonna do anything," Brock whispered weakly. "I didn't, I didn't really do anything wrong, she was just looking after herself, but it _had_ to be Archer Oak's son… and I don't want to go back to Azkaban."

Red didn't know much about Azkaban. He knew it was an island and that the guards were dementors. In that moment, watching the dejected look on Brock's face, hearing the fearful tremble in his hoarse whisper, Red knew all he had to know; that it was the worst place on earth.

"You should appeal," Red said. "You've got witnesses."

"Thirteen-year-olds don't count," Brock replied. "Thanks, though."

He hugged Red. It was pretty awkward, but Red could tell that he needed it, so he hugged back. He only managed to break the hug when he reminded Brock that he had class soon.

Red sprinted up to the castle, but he wasn't particularly worried. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Steven would cut him some slack. Mutation or not, Lizzie was a pokémon, and Steven had grown up in the muggle world. Everybody there understood that pokémon were friends of equal, often even greater, value as humans.

When Red opened the classroom door, a detached voice called, "Celebrity does not mean you get to turn up when you feel like it, Potter."

Red stared at the teacher behind the desk. It was Volkner, but this was definitely Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Stop gaping and sit down," Volkner sighed, woebegone. "Since Stone is absent and too _busy_ to leave me with a lesson plan to follow, we're learning about werewolves."

Red sat down, fuming. If assholes like Volkner weren't so eager to inflict misery on others, Red never would have had to comfort Brock, and therefore wouldn't've been late in the first place.

"…and so, Mr Know-It-All Harmonia, what did you memorise from the textbook and can tell us about werewolves?"

N didn't look remotely put off. "They transform every night of the full moon, with minor effects taking place during those days. They are only contagious during the period of a full moon, so purebloods are really ridiculous for having the prejudice they have against them."

Volkner studied N with a particularly icy expression. "An original thought. I'm surprised; I didn't know you had the capacity."

N said nothing.

"It's true that werewolves only take on their wolf forms during the nights of the full moon," Volkner said, "but they remain extremely dangerous at all times. There is no cure for the werewolf virus, so it is important that you be able to recognise a werewolf when it is in your midst."

They wasted a perfectly good Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson on looking at star charts and comparing them to the notes on page 394 of their textbook. Red wasn't sure what Volkner was trying to prove, but it was annoying and likely delusional.

"The hell is his problem?" Red muttered as they left.

Gold shrugged. "He's old and probably a virgin."

"Are werewolves really that bad?" Red asked. "It's like he's expecting us to go out and kill them all."

"I wouldn't want to know one," Gold admitted.

Red wasn't sure where N had come from, but he heard the angry huff all the same. "You can't hate someone for getting a disease. That doesn't make sense."

"I don't mean that," Gold insisted. "I just meant I wouldn't want to catch it."

"And you wouldn't unless they bit you during the full moon, so what's the problem?"

Gold sighed heavily and shook his head. He looked out the window. "I don't have quidditch tonight. The pitch is mud, so not really any point. You got your sessions with Steven?"

"No," Red replied. "He's too sick to teach me. Again."

N stopped walking for a moment but quickly caught up with them again.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Red was called to Oak's office. Thankfully, he was called out of Divination to do so; from Morty's mournful stare after him, Red could tell he'd been saved another rant about his untimely death.<p>

Red approached the door and said, "Super Rod."

The door slid aside to reveal a spiral staircase. Red climbed them wondering if this would be about Alder or the UltraBall. Red was hoping for the latter. He reached the door marked 'HEADMASTER' and knocked.

"Come in, Red."

Red was pleased to see the UltraBall on Oak's desk.

"It's safe," Oak assured him. "And quite a good pokémon — though I'll have to ask you to only let it out in large spaces."

"What is it?" Red eagerly asked.

Oak smiled. "Don't make me spoil the surprise."

Red picked up the UltraBall. "Did you find out who did send it?"

"No," Oak said slowly. "Do you often receive unsigned mail?"

Red shook his head. "I get it from people I don't know. Only here, though."

"It seems your mother's protection protects you from fans as well," Oak said, clearly amused.

Red forced a smile.

"You're holding up well," Oak observed. "Most would be terrified at the idea that a mass murderer was out to get them."

Red shrugged. "Did you say 'my life'?"

Oak smiled appreciatively. "Many are, of course, terrified on your behalf. My grandson's a prime example."

Red nearly dropped the UltraBall. "Huh?"

"Yes, Green's been very worried," Oak continued. "He's here two, three times a week to demand to know how close the Ministry is to catching Alder."

"_What_?" Red gasped. "He said you were _bribing_ him to spy on me!"

Oak chuckled. "Slytherins. Can't let rivalry die."

"But — the eevee!"

"Green's helping me with some research," Oak explained. "There's a theory I'm testing about eevee and their evolutions. We suspect that umbreon and espeon are actually evolutions of eevee. Eevee being so rare, and so often rushed into evolution by stone, there's not much data about the matter."

Red shook his head in disbelief. "But, but Archer's a Rocket!"

"And Green is not," Oak sternly said. "He's always been very interested in pokémon."

"I meant, and Archer lets him be?" Red clarified.

"Archer always took after his mother," Oak said. "All pureblood pretence aside, Green thankfully takes more after me."

Red felt himself pale. "He's not gonna become Champion, is he?"

"If he realised how upset it would make you, he probably would."

Red shook his head in disbelief as all this registered in his mind. "_What_ is purebloods' problem?"

"Good question," Oak replied. "Very good question."

Though all Red wanted to do was run outside and let the pokémon out, he figured he ought to let N know it was safe first. He tried not to think about Green, but it was difficult not to. Why would Green ridicule Red for training pokémon if he did the same thing in secret?

Red stopped at the scene of the three brothers arguing for a moment before tapping the frame and saying, "Pecha Poffin."

"Your ego is as large as my eldest brother's," one remarked as the portrait swung open.

Inside, he found an almost empty room — not surprising, it was lunchtime. But as he'd expected, N was sitting by the fire, a large book in his lap. Zöllner kept yapping at him but N was just staring at the book.

Red sat down, gently shaking N's shoulder. "Hey," he said.

"What do you want?" N sighed.

Red held out the UltraBall. "It's safe. Oak thinks it was really clever of you, spotting that risk. He'd heard of it happening too."

"What are you implying?" N demanded. "You think I'm involved?"

Red blinked. "No."

"You _do_!" N cried. "Just, go away Red! I've got so much reading to do, a-and… and just go away!"

Red shook his head.

N punched Red, hard. Red winced but quickly grabbed N's shoulders. N had clearly cracked.

"Go away," N sobbed. "Just, just go away, leave me alone, you're wasting my time, go away…"

"No," Red firmly said. "I'm your friend. I'm not gonna leave."

"I don't _need_ friends," N spat.

"Maybe I need you," Red retorted. "Ever think of that?"

N shoved Red over. "Stop it!"

Red grabbed N's hand, pulled him down to the floor and quickly pinned him. "You stop it. Stop taking so many classes. Stop paying so much attention to Black. Just stop it."

N sobbed loudly before shouting, "I'm King of Team Plasma!"

Red's grip loosened, and that was all it took for N to punch him again. But then N fell back and started crying even louder than before.

"I have to learn everything!" N cried. "I have to read everything, I have to understand it all, I have to, so I can liberate the pokémon! It's my destiny, I can't let stupid things like sleep and _human_ friends get in the way, a-and, and Ghetsis says, says I'm not learning enough fast enough, always asks more questions, but I don't know, I just can't get it all, it's not fact, it's just stupid speculation that makes no sense, it's not, I can't, I can't, I can't!"

Red had no idea what to say or do.

"I thought I wasn't even _human_, because of all the things I could do, and Ghetsis let me believe it, then that letter turned up and," N buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to think any more! Because of Black, because of Gold, because of _you_, you being a Trainer and so _nice_, it's not right! I can't think, I think it all wrong."

Red wasn't even sure of what he was hearing.

"Look," Red uncertainly said, "you can't do everything."

"I'm _King_," N stressed.

Red shrugged.

"Why do you act like it doesn't matter?" N sniffled.

"Does it?" Red asked. "Think about it, you're doing what your dad —"

"Ghetsis is _not_ my dad, I just pretend he is here."

"— creepy not-dad wants. Not what you want."

N stared at the book. "I do want to save the pokémon." His lip quivered. "I don't want to do Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies. They're stupid."

"Drop them," Red said. "And… and forget about Black."

N closed the book. "I will," he said. "And I'll make you see that you're wrong. That Trainers hurt pokémon, even Trainers who get along with pokémon as well as you do. Pokémon get too hurt. They have to be saved, so they can't be with humans." He looked at Pika. "Even if it breaks my heart a little."

N stood up and walked up the stairs to their dorm.

Red still had no idea what had just happened.

The common room was empty. Red had about fifteen minutes before lunch ended. Surely this would be a large enough area?

Red flipped the UltraBall into his hand and pressed the button. It burst open and a giant flash of white light loomed over Red. It formed into a snorlax.

"Yo," he said.

"Hi," Red replied.

The snorlax pulled him into a tight hug. Red decided to call him 'Snor'.

Red didn't tell anybody about what he'd encountered with N, but Gold noticed the bruise and asked a lot of questions.

"It's my new pokémon," Red lied. "He's very affectionate. And really strong, he doesn't realise it."

N said he'd drop Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes next year. He was still reading a lot, but his face was a determined frown whenever he was. He didn't cast Black longing looks, he stopped glaring at Cheren and he went back to trying to correct the teachers about their own subjects.

Red was relieved to find a letter from Steven a few days later recommending that they resume their lessons. Gold was once again becoming busy with quidditch and after an incident in which Gold suddenly stood up on their desk in the library and shouted at Silver, "I LOVE YOU, YOU SLUT!" they weren't so welcome there any more.

"You get sick a lot," Red observed when he met Steven in the classroom that night.

"It's just part of my condition," Steven dismissively said. "How's your new snorlax?"

"Very huggy," Red said. "It's almost like it knows me already."

Steven smiled. "Maybe you're just a talented Trainer."

"…well, yeah."

In that session, Red's patronus didn't take on a real form, but he could see that it had four legs.

All through February and March, their workloads suddenly increased. Every teacher seemed to be giving them homework every lesson, and not just revision sheets or practice: essays, long and painful. Red could hardly keep up, so he had no idea how Gold managed to do so on top of quidditch, especially with the final against Hufflepuff approaching.

"If we can win, we get the Cup," Gold kept repeating through meals. "If I don't hand these damn essays in, I don't get to play, and then we definitely won't get the Cup…"

"I thought Hufflepuffs were bad at everything," Red remarked.

"Normally, they are," Gold said. "But the bitches have a secret weapon."

"What's that?"

Gold in full seriousness replied, "The team is full of hot babes."

Red stared.

"_Seriously_," Gold said. He pointed at three girls sitting together laughing. "Whitney, Roxanne and Bianca. Chasers." He pointed at a blue-haired, shockingly muscular boy and the lanky pink-haired girl behind him. "Maylene and Brawly, beaters." Gold sighed deeply before pointing at a girl with short orange hair. "And the shockingly hot seeker, Misty Waterflower."

"That's a name?" Red sceptically asked.

"Probably. Don't be deceived," Gold warned. "She's vicious and I hope to God she's cunning enough to try flashing me."

Red didn't want to know what that meant.

"Oh, and then there's Tracey," Gold said, bored, as he pointed at a dark haired sixth-year. "He's keeper, but nobody cares. Who even is he?"

"You'll win," Red declared.

"'Course," Gold said. "You'd better come watch this time."

"I always watch," Red sighed.

Gryffindor thrashed Hufflepuff. They were already forty points ahead when Gold caught the snitch. As the Gryffindors raced onto the pitch cheering, Red looked over at the Hufflepuff team. Most were forcing smiles and congratulating Gryffindors, but that Misty girl with the orange hair had thrown her broom to the ground in frustration and was angrily ranting at Tracey. She looked kind of pretty, in a weird semi-psychotic way, now that Red could see her face.

The celebration party went until Clair burst in and yelled at them to "Go the fuck to sleep."

The next day, they were back to the Gold and N dilemma. Both were so eager to avoid the other that neither had congratulated Gold, and he was sulking.

"This is completely ridiculous," Gold declared. "Black and N belong together."

"They don't seem to think so," Red replied.

"They don't know what they want," Gold irritably sighed. "They just don't get that it's not hate. They love each other so much that they hate each other."

Red stared. "Uh… I don't think that happens."

"It does," Gold insisted. "More often than you'd think." His eyes flickered over to the Ravenclaw table. "And it hurts. It hurts a lot."

Red coughed.

Gold sat up straighter. "We can't let love tear them apart, Red!"

They started by shoving Black and N into a closet together and locking it. They forgot to take their wands, so it didn't last long. They remember to when they tried again two weeks later, but N refused to speak. They ended up letting them go when Volkner walked past and called Red a cruel friend-traitor 'just like your bitch mother'. After that, Red refused whenever Gold suggested locking N and Black in a confined space together. Gold suggested that Red go crying to Black, but Red couldn't make himself cry. Gold insisted that nobody would believe his own tears, so the whole idea was scrapped. They tried forging notes, but were immediately reprimanded for things like 'spelling' and 'syntax'.

"I don't think we can do anything," Red said after January faded into February.

"Don't say that!" Gold cried. "We _have_ to fix this. Love can't die!"

Red eyed Gold sceptically. "Are you sure that this isn't about more than Black and N?"

"No," Gold quickly said. "I just want my little brother to get his girlfriend back."

"Boyfriend," Red corrected. "Look, I don't think Cheren's that bad. He knows how to handle Black. Like when Black got that A- last week. N wouldn't know what to do. He'd probably make it worse."

Gold glared. "You don't _get_ love. You make Cheren sound like Black's keeper. That's not how it works."

"How does it, then?" Red asked.

"…not like that."

Their next attempt was mixing several of N's textbooks with Black's. Black's eyes widened when the copy of '_Muggle Culture: The Magnificent Mediocrity_' he opened that night was covered in N's scrawled annotations.

"This is it," Gold whispered as Black hesitantly walked up to N. "Watch the love happen!"

"Hi," Black awkwardly said. "Uh. I must've grabbed this by mistake."

N looked up. Their eyes met.

Gold held his breath.

N grabbed the book without a word and went back to reading.

Gold whined like a starving growlithe.

Black continued to stare at N. He drew in a deep breath before turning and walking back to his spot by the window.

Red felt like there was a lead weight in his chest. There was something very bleak about that image. Red didn't think about the future much, but in that moment he saw a gap so large that no amount of time could close it. He thought he might understand how Steven felt looking at Alder.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Red said.

"One last try," Gold insisted. "Just give me plotting time."

While Gold plotted, Red decided to actually talk to Black and N in turn and try to discover why they couldn't be friends again.

"I don't _need_ friends," N impatiently sighed. "If people want to be my friend, that's understandable. It doesn't mean that I need them, though."

Red didn't want to talk to N very much after that.

"His zorua ate my patrat," Black deadpanned. "I know Patty was old, but his zorua still ate my patrat."

"That's not N's fault," Red said. "It's not like he told Zöllner to do it."

"It's not like he didn't," Black retorted. "It's not like he's being sympathetic, either."

Black had a surprisingly rational argument.

"_Plus_, aren't people supposed to exhibit some control over their pokémon?" Black added.

Red blinked. "Uh… not really. They're supposed to work as a team. You know. Equals."

Black looked up from his Charms homework. "Really?"

"Really," Red said. Pieces fell into place in his mind as he spoke. "That's what N hates. The idea that humans control pokémon. That the Trainer is controlling, not guiding. And he doesn't actually know what Trainers do —"

"— you're calling him a close-minded bigot, right?"

Red ignored him and continued. "He thinks pokémon should be equal or not have to put up with Trainers at all."

Black stared for a moment. He wasn't staring at Red, though. He was staring beyond him.

"That doesn't change that he never told his zorua not to do it," Black said.

Red wasn't interested in that anymore. "That's it," he muttered as he stood up. "N thinks pokémon aren't to be told anything at all. He thinks it's slavery."

"Then why did he buy one?" Black asked.

Red frowned. "Liberation?"

Black snorted.

"Maybe he's stopped believing it," Red suggested. "That'd explain the freak out…"

"I don't really care," Black loudly said. "He can do what he wants. He can think what he wants. It's not my problem."

Red studied Black's face. "You look worried."

Black shook his head. "I don't. Just… just make sure he's okay."

Red's lip twitched. "I will."

Red ran and found Gold. He was in the library, towards the back, trying to get Transfiguration notes from Crys and Silver. On the way, Red bumped into Green.

"Watch it, Scar-face," Green said.

Red stared in disbelief for a moment. Oak's words rang through his mind. He found himself asking, "You ever been to Unova?"

Green looked astonished. "What?"

"With your grandpa, or Archer, just, have you been?"

"Of course I have," Green said. "Just because you hang out with poor —"

"Stop acting like you hate me," Red insisted. "Even if it's just for a couple of minutes, quit it."

Green kept glaring. "Of course, Red Potter's immune to hate. Do you think You-Know-Who likes you too, deep down under all that killing your parents?"

Red shook his head impatiently. "Have you ever heard of Team Plasma?"

Green's lip curled. "Of course I have. Only idiots haven't."

"I haven't," Red freely admitted.

"Exactly," Green retorted.

"Stop that," Red scowled. "What does Team Plasma do?"

Green eyed him for a moment.

"This isn't a trick," Red promised. "And I don't hate you."

"They rant on about letting pokémon go free and how everybody should stop Training them," Green hesitantly explained. "They wear stupid robes and are generally annoying."

Red nodded. "Sounds about right."

Green raised his eyebrows. "Why're you asking me this?"

Red could've lied, but he didn't. "My friend's a member. Or, raised into it, something like that. I think it's a cult, and they're up to something big."

Green snorted. "They're idealistic morons. They can't pull anything off."

"Bet people used to say that about Team Rocket," Red retorted.

Green met his eyes. "Bet they didn't. Who wants a world without mudbloods?"

Red blinked in surprised. "Idiots." He looked over to see Gold staring at him in horror. "Thanks. Gotta go."

Red ran over to Gold.

"Have I walked into a mirror world or something?" Gold asked. "Everything's topsy-turvy, what is even going on, _why_ were you talking to Green motherfucking Oak?"

"Why can't you shut up," Silver muttered.

Gold looked at Silver. "Baby, don't be like that."

Red grabbed Gold by the wrist. "Come on," he said. "I've got a plan."

Red smiled at Green on the way out of the library.

They found N lying on the floor of the common room. Black was sitting at the table by the window with Cheren, continually looking up from his homework and over at N. Cheren did not look happy.

"Why's everybody fighting over Black anyway?" Gold grumbled. "At least once, I want somebody to duel for me. You know, duel for the right to have me."

Red stared at him, not knowing what to make of that.

"What's the plan?" Gold asked, ears slightly pink.

"We have to prove that Zöllner didn't just have it in for Patty," Red muttered. "And we have to prove that N won't give a pokémon a command, no matter what."

"Okay," Gold said. "How the hell do we do that?"

Red pulled Pika from his head. "Ready for a battle?"

"Finally!" Pika cried.

"You're not gonna just attack N's zorua, are you?" Gold nervously asked.

Red shook his head. "That's not how Trainer battles work." He glanced around the room. "_There_."

"…Joey?"

"Joey," Red agreed.

"If you're sure," Gold muttered.

Red marched over to Joey.

"Hi Red!" Joey gurgled.

"Wanna battle?" Red asked.

Joey shrieked. "YES! YES I WANT TO BATTLE!"

N growled loudly.

Red was amazed to find that Joey's rattata was pretty good. Its attacks were weak, but it was very evasive. Once or twice, Red swore that he saw it jumping around and walking on its hind legs like a human. Just as Red was getting into the battle, Pika scrambled across N's open book to dodge a bite.

That was the final straw.

"Stop that!" N shouted. "Stop battling, you… you… barbarian!"

Gold pulled a face. "Have you been hanging around Ruby?"

"We're just having some fun!" Joey cried. "I don't think you're very cool after all — Red, why do you hang out with him? He's not cool after all!"

Zöllner stepped forward, licked his chops and tried to bite down on Rattata.

"HEY!" Joey shouted. "Your pokémon's trying to _eat_ mine!"

Black looked up.

N scowled. "That's what happens."

Joey started to wail.

"Pika," Red calmly said, "thunderbolt."

Pika shocked Zöllner until he scurried off.

N huffed and turned back to his book.

Red studied Black's face. He looked surprised, but nobody said anything.

"Damn," Red muttered. He patted Joey on the arm. "Um… there, there. It's okay. Your rattata's fine."

"Goooood," Joey wailed. "I-it's, it's in the top per-per-perceeeent!"

Later, Gold said, "That was your last try. Now it's time for _my_ last try."

"Okay," Red sighed. "What now?"

Gold thought for a moment. "We could remove a bed from the room so they _have_ to sleep together."

"N just wouldn't sleep."

"…lock them in the shower together?"

Red shook his head.

"Make them share a plate of spaghetti?"

"Do they even serve spaghetti here?"

Gold sighed in frustration. "Killjoy. Gimme more time to think about it."

That turned out to mean that Gold woke up the next morning and started whispering suggestions to Red.

"Send them both flowers and say they're from each other," Gold whispered at breakfast.

"Flowers from where?"

Gold shrugged.

In Charms, Gold had the gall to lean over Black to whisper to Red, "Make one of them believe the other has been seriously harmed."

"Quit it," Black hissed.

Halfway through lunch, Gold snapped his fingers and cried, "Make them listen to '_I Don't Know How To Love Him_' until they _do_ know!"

Black and N slammed their chopsticks down on the tale in sync and shouted, "Stop trying to force me to be his friend!" They then stared at each other in awe.

"I'm sorry Zöllner ate Patty," N suddenly said.

"He… he was gonna die soon anyway," Black slowly said.

"I know," N said. "I'm still sorry."

Black bit his lip. "I'm sorry I blamed you. It's not your fault. I didn't, I didn't understand your… beliefs."

"Ideals," N corrected.

They then sat down and kept eating.

"…that was totally my plan," Gold said.

Red rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was as though the fight had never happened. Though Black continued to treat Zöllner with great resentment, he was back to treating N almost like usual. There was less touching and less pointless fighting, and when they did have fights, N would walk off. He never walked off for long, usually a minute or two, before coming back with some retort that Black couldn't counter.<p>

When the last Hogsmeade visit of the school year was announced, Chili looked over at Red and grinned.

"I can't go," Red muttered. "Alder's been sighted near Hogsmeade."

"The dementors search the village every night," Chili whispered back. "They haven't found him yet. He's not hiding there."

Red frowned. "Still…"

"Live a little," Chili urged.

Red decided that, seeing as all of his friends were talking again, he might as well take advantage of this fact and consult them.

"You have a map that shows what everybody in the castle is up to?" Gold gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It just shows where they are," Red clarified.

"Still!" Gold cried. "Gimme that!" He snatched the Champions' Map. "Search… now… Silvanus Marionere." He yelped. "Slytherin dorm?!"

Red exchanged weary looks with Black.

Gold looked at the Map again and muttered under his breath. He hit a button. "Damn. It does work."

Black snatched the Map and handed it back to Red.

"I think you should go to Hogsmeade," N declared.

"Really?" Red asked.

N nodded. "For someone who's trying to kill you, Alder's not doing a very good job. He's clearly too stupid to actually kill you."

Red blinked. "Uh, okay…"

"He did break out of Azkaban," Black pointed out. "Nobody's ever done that before."

"Yeah…" Red said.

"You should do it, though," Black said.

"Why?" Red asked.

"Because you clearly want to," Black replied. "If I don't tell you to go, you'll just justify it in your head until it seems like a good idea and you do it anyway under the impression that being 'The Boy Who Lived' makes you invincible. Better to keep your ego in check."

Red huffed. "I wouldn't do that."

"…you totally would, bro," Gold sheepishly said.

Red scowled.

It was shockingly easy to sneak out of the castle now that Red knew how. He mentioned to Chili that he was going to Hogsmeade, got thumped on the back, congratulated and told to go find a statue of a one-eyed witch with a massive hump on the third floor corridor, tap it with his wand, and say _Dissendium_.

"Just keep following the tunnel," Chili had said. "It'll come up in the cellar of Honeyduke's. You know, the sweets shop."

"The people who made this castle planned that, didn't they?" Red muttered.

Chili grinned. "Dunno. Agatha was pregnant when she stole it from the Scots, so they say. Maybe she changed it."

Red told Gold, Black and N to wait for him in Honeyduke's. He watched them leave at the entrance hall as usual before dashing back to Gryffindor Tower, grabbing the Champions' Map and his Invisibility Cloak. It took him a few minutes to coax Pika into staying behind, carefully assuring him that he had Snor and Aero, that it was cold and Pika would only stand out too much, but Pika eventually relented and curled up in Red's sheets. Red scratched his ears before walking off to find the statue of the one-eyed witch. Just as Chili had said, it opened. Red climbed inside. The statue closed behind him.

It took almost half an hour of walking to reach the Honeyduke's cellar. Red waited below the trapdoor, listening carefully for noise, before climbing through. He wondered if the owners knew of the passage. By all appearance, the answer was no. Crates were piled high around him, and Red had to squeeze through a gap between them to get to the door. He slipped into the store and looked around.

There were Hogwarts students everywhere. If Red pulled off his Cloak, he doubted anybody would spare him a second glance. Still, he kept it on and carefully weaved his way between students, past the colour displays of sweets and towards Gold, Black and N, who were trying so hard to look casual that it was blatant they were up to something.

Red tapped Black on the shoulder. Black didn't jump or gasp, which was a relief. He simply muttered to Gold and N, "He's here."

Gold flashed a grin three feet to Red's left and turned to walk out of the store.

Hogsmeade was a small and incredibly kitsch village. The buildings were all wooden and would look identical if not for the various bright signs declaring shops. The lawns were all neat and the window boxes had the same assortment of white and pink daisies. It was like somebody had decided to create a model village rather than a real town.

"It's the only all-wizard settlement left in Europe," N said.

"Right," Red muttered. He stowed the Cloak in his bag and carefully brushed his fringe to hide his scar better.

Gold was pretty much desperate to show Red the joke shop, which turned out to be as loud and filled with explosions as Red had expected. N kept clutching at Red, which was kind of weird, but Red assumed he just wanted to show off how much he knew about Hogsmeade as he kept muttering facts in Red's ear. They eventually snuck into a pub that apparently served some kind of beer to minors, called butterbeer. It was a foaming golden liquid that warmed Red's insides and tasted like spiced butterscotch.

N wanted to go check out the Shrieking Shack, which was some kind of haunted house that hadn't actually shown signs of being haunted in sixteen years, but Black dryly asked, "Do you want to get Red killed or something?" and the idea had been systematically rejected.

"It's not like it sounds particularly interesting," Red said.

N huffed.

It wasn't long until the sun was setting. Red pulled his Cloak back on to sneak back into the castle. Red was starting to wonder yet again why everybody felt it so necessary to protect him from somebody as useless as Alder. It was almost as though Alder wasn't really trying. The day had been so good that the dementors had hardly any effect on Red when they walked past them to reach the castle. But it did not last. Standing in the entrance hall with a slight scowl on his face was Steven.

It took Red a moment to remember that he was invisible, so Steven wouldn't be able to see him. The moment of relief passed very quickly when Steven hissed, "Red. Take off your father's Cloak and come with me."

Red pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and obeyed.

"Is he a ninja?" he heard Gold whispering to the others.

"Heightened sense of smell," N whispered back.

"…what?"

Steven led Red to his office. Red kept his head down as he followed Steven inside. They sat on their respective sides of Steven's desk (Red was there so often he figured he might as well claim it as his own). Steven didn't look angry, which made Red's insides squirm.

"Why did you do that?" Steven asked.

Red shrugged.

"So you risked your life without even knowing why?"

Red frowned. "I was bored."

"That's not a reason," Steven sighed. "You shouldn't risk your life out of boredom. That's a sign of madness."

Red huffed. "Nothing bad happened."

"It could have," Steven said. "What if Alder had found you? Your friends would have been in danger too."

"They wanted me to go," Red muttered. "Even Black."

Steven rolled his eyes and asked, "And if they all, even Black, wanted you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?"

"…uh… maybe…?"

That was clearly the wrong answer.

"How did you find the tunnel out of the school?" Steven asked.

Red shrugged.

"Red."

"I found a map," Red reluctantly admitted. "In an old PokéNav."

Steven held out his hand. "Give me it."

Red tried the stare. It didn't work. He sighed, pulled out the Champions' Map and handed it over.

Steven studied it for a moment before putting it in his top drawer. "I have trouble believing you'd throw away everything your parents sacrificed just to go to _Hogsmeade_ of all places."

Red felt appropriately terrible.

"You may go."

Red very quickly left.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Chili congratulated Red on his success. It didn't feel like success at all. He went to bed early simply to avoid the questioning looks and to try and sleep through the recollections of his mother's screams.

Red dreamt that he was an ekans. He was slithering through a forest, Viridian Forest… but why would an ekans be doing in Viridian Forest? He was looking for something, slithering up trees. The pokémon would take one look at him and run. They were stupid anyway. Bug pokémon were pathetically weak, and weak pokémon were especially worthless. Red felt a twinge in his body. It wouldn't be long until the ekans died. He had to be fast…

A scream sounded. Red sat up. He was tangled in his sheets. He quickly threw open the curtains and jumped to his feet, Aero's Ball in one hand and Snor's in the other. Crouched over Black's bed, holding a long hunting knife, was a wild-haired broad shouldered man. He was extremely tall, clearly covered in muscles, and even in the dark Red could see the bright orange of his hair.

It was Alder.

"Oh, sorry," Alder said, taking a step back from Black. "Wrong bed."

Black screamed again.

"Rude," Alder huffed as he turned away. His eyes fell on Red. Red willed himself to move, to throw a PokéBall, to give Pika a command, but all he could do was stare at Alder's face and the string of PokéBalls around his neck… and all Alder was doing was staring back. Alder took a step forward. He lowered the knife. His face split into a goofy smile.

"RED!" someone shouted. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

Alder tore his eyes from Red and ran from the room.

Red collapsed back on his bed. Gold and Wally both rushed to his side, but N threw himself on Black's bed and hugged him tightly, sobbing.

"You idiot," Gold hissed, punching Red around the head. "Why did you freeze up?!"

"I…" Red shrugged. He stood up. His legs were shaking. Pika scampered up his arm and licked his cheek, but Red hardly noticed. Alder had smiled. It wasn't like when Giovanni smiled at Red. It was more like when Gold did when they met up after months apart.

"I'm gonna go get Clair," Wally announced, walking from the room. He probably would've run if it weren't for his asthma.

"I-I'm fine," Black assured N awkwardly. N kept sobbing into his neck.

Gold elbowed Red and grinned.

"Damn," Red heard a voice muttered.

Red looked over and noticed Zöllner sitting on N's pillow, looking very displeased. He met Red's eyes. "Damn you, too," he said.

Zöllner ran off before Red could question him. Red went to follow, but he walked into somebody entering the room. It wasn't Clair like Red expected though. It was Cheren. He shoved past Red and strode over to Black's bed. Black tensed slightly, an arm still awkwardly around N. N looked up, and to Red's amazement, peeled himself away from Black. Cheren took his place. Black wrapped his arms tightly around Cheren, just as Cheren did to him. Cheren kissed Black on the forehead.

N didn't scowl as he watched. He looked resigned.

Clair interviewed them frantically. It was hard to uncover much, though. Nobody had noticed Alder sneak in, or anything suspicious. He had apologised when Black screamed and then ran off. Nobody could make sense of it.

Red thought he ought to tell the others about the smile, but he couldn't. It didn't make sense. If it weren't too strange for his mind to think up, Red would've sworn he'd imagined it.

Everybody was wondering, though. Why had Alder run? Why hadn't he killed Red then run?

"He'd've had to kill the entire house to get out," N tried to explain. "Somebody probably would've gotten the better of him, and if he wants to stay free…" He frowned at Red's horrified face. "That's a good thing. It means he won't just kill you. He'll have to plan it so he can get away."

"You think he'll lure Red out?" Black asked.

"Definitely," N said. "Stay away from the forest."

All Red could think about was the way Alder smiled at him.

To Red's relief, Steven didn't seem that angry at him the next day. He received a letter at breakfast requesting that they have a class that night. Everything went almost back to normal, and with exams approaching, Red didn't have the time to even think about sneaking off to the forest. They had hours of revision every night, and Clair would burst into the common room at all hours to make sure that they were studying.

"Don't think exams'll be cancelled this year," she continually warned.

Red still hoped.

In his final session with Steven, Red's patronus almost took on a full form; he could see it was fairly small, four-legged and that it had a long tail.

"I still didn't get it right," Red frowned. "We've been doing this for months."

"It is the kind of things taught at the Auror academy," Steven said yet again. "It's very advanced magic."

"Still…"

Steven handed Red the usual slab of chocolate. "I learnt this Charm when I was eighteen. It took me over a year to learn it properly, and I had Oak teaching me."

Red looked up. "What do people do after Hogwarts?"

"Most careers require more training," Steven explained, "so most graduates take a year off. I, like most muggle-born and half-bloods, spent a year as a Pokémon Trainer." He paused. "Your parents did that, too."

Red unashamedly asked, "I heard Alder used to be Champion of Unova."

"Yes," Steven sighed. "Actually, most of us became Champion — I became Champion of Hoenn briefly, until Wallace… our, uh, other friend, took over. Your mother became the first female Champion of Sinnoh."

Red's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Steven smiled and nodded.

"What about my dad?"

Steven 'hmm'ed. "Crimson was more interested in raising pokémon than battling them."

"Oh," Red said. "Wait, who's Wallace? Where's he now?"

The look on Steven's face said it all. "Dead. He went after Alder after he betrayed your parents, and Alder killed him. The largest part of him they found was his finger."

"Oh. Sorry," Red muttered.

Steven shook his head. "You have the right to know."

"What about after that?" Red asked. "Um… the Trainer stuff you guys did, I mean."

"We all joined the rebellion Oak formed to fight Giovanni — The Order of the Moltres. That's where we learnt the Patronus Charm."

"What does your Patronus look like?" Red asked.

"A mightyena," Steven said.

"Huh…" Red shrugged. "I wouldn't've guessed that. Something else like… a bedlum."

"I'm sure most would expect yours to be a pikachu, but it's not, is it?" Steven said with a smile. "We're not always what we expect of ourselves."

Red shrugged again. "So, um… Alder was in the rebellion against Giovanni?"

"Yes," Steven sighed. "We knew there had been a spy for some time, but none of us suspected Alder…"

Red couldn't stop himself. He had to say it. "He smiled at me. When he broke in two weeks ago. He saw me and he stopped and he smiled. Only, it wasn't like when Giovanni smiles at me. It was… really happy."

Steven frowned. "How odd."

"Yeah," Red agreed.

Steven was still frowning thoughtfully when Red returned to Gryffindor Tower.

The closer exams came, the less N spoke and the more Black did. While N calmly revised everything they'd studied in the past three school years, Black stressed about how he'd definitely fail everything and get kicked out of school and end up a creepy janitor or whatever like Brock. To Red's surprise, Cheren would always sternly tell Black to shut up.

"The lowest grade you've ever gotten is a B+," he said. "You're worrying about nothing. Again."

It always calmed Black down — for an hour or two. Gold would always click his tongue in disapproval.

"They like studying," Red muttered after the fifth time that Saturday.

"Duh, they're nerds," Gold sighed. "Not that. Cheren. Black." He looked over at N. "Are you going to stand for this?"

N seemed to understand what Gold was talking about, as he simply said, "Yes."

Gold groaned. "Are you _serious_?"

"Yes," N repeated. He looked up at Black and Cheren for a split second, then back to his notes. "If it makes him happy, I'll allow it."

Gold gestured exaggeratedly at N as he looked at Red. "You see _that_?"

"…yes…?"

"_That's_ how it's done."

Red nodded slowly. He really had no idea what Gold was talking about.

Their exams turned out to be surprisingly easy. Granted, Red had spent the week before his Potions exam dreaming of Volkner shoving him into his cauldron and recite Shakespearian sonnets, but he found that the exam wasn't so difficult once he got over Volkner leering over his shoulder and started ignoring him. Transfiguration wasn't nearly as difficult as Clair had been warning them, Charms involved making each other laugh with Cheering Charms and then a three page multiple-choice test. It wasn't before long that it was Friday and they had their final two exams: Defence Against the Dark Arts and then Divination.

For Defence Against the Dark Arts, Steven had rigged up an obstacle course. They had to get past various magical creatures, like kappas who'd reach out as they ran past and try to drag them into their swamps, Øyenstikker who'd try to lure them over to a pit of thirteen foot long magical creatures called adders that spat venom and blended frighteningly well into the landscape, and most worryingly of all, boggarts at the end.

Red looked over at N when they learnt this and muttered, "What're you gonna do now?"

"Nothing," N said. "It doesn't matter if other people don't see it."

Red had hoped N would have no idea what he was scared of, not be so sure of it that he'd even assessed its social impact.

Red had no trouble getting past the magical creatures and traps — he'd done essentially the same thing, only worse, back in first year. When he entered the underground room where the boggart awaited, he did so with his head held high despite being so worried that his stomach was squirming like the pit of adders. Waiting for him inside were two people: a woman with long blonde hair dressed in all black, and a man with black hair and vibrant red eyes.

It was his parents.

Red stared in bewilderment. They stared back, eyes cold, and Red felt like his blood was turning to ice.

"It's your fault," they said as one.

Red took a step back. He drew a deep breath, raised his wand and said, "_Riddikulus_."

It didn't do anything. Red didn't know how to make his dead parents hating him funny.

"_Riddikulus_!"

Nothing again.

But it _was_ ridiculous. Why would Red's parents hate him? They _chose_ to fight battles they knew they'd lose to protect him. Cynthia _chose_ to give her life in exchange for Red's. Everybody made it very clear to him that this had been the case… And Red had heard it himself now.

"_Riddikulus_!" Red shouted.

There was a loud _crack_ and the boggart shifted. Suddenly it was tall, cloaked, and the room chilled. A dementor looked over Red.

"That's easy," Red snorted. "_Expecto Patronum_."

A burst of silver erupted from the end of Red's wand. It chased the boggart-dementor down to a corner. Red turned and walked from the room.

Fear was stupid.

"Full marks," Steven said with a proud smile as Red emerged.

Unfortunately, N didn't do so well. He visibly hesitated before walking into the boggart's chamber. Five minutes later, N emerged sobbing hysterically and fell to the muddy ground. Red looked over to Black, saw that he wasn't going to do it, and ran forward to help N away from the course. N flung his arms around Red's neck and clung. If it hadn't been for Gold running forward to help, Red was sure that he would've been strangled to death.

"We'll take him up to the castle," Gold informed Steven. "If that's all right, I mean."

"I think it'd be for the best," Steven said, frowning.

N kept clinging to Red.

"What did you see that was _this_ bad?" Gold asked. He gasped. "Oh god, was it Black marrying Cheren?"

N managed to glare. It wasn't very intimidating.

"Just leave him alone," Red sighed. He wanted to know just as much, but not asking N questions had gotten him answers before.

"What?" Gold asked. "I find that terrifying."

Unfortunately, N didn't say anything. They led him up to the dorm, he grabbed Zöllner and hugged him tightly until it was time to go to their Divination exam. Red sat with him in silence, but Gold got bored and started pacing and ranting about how terrible Cheren was.

The Divination exam was strange. They had to stare into a crystal ball and talk about what they saw. Red had never been able to see anything but fog in the crystal ball, so he made up seeing Lizzie flying free. Morty looked surprised, somewhat disappointed and dismissed him.

Red stood up to leave, but Morty's hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist. Alarmed, Red tried to pull his arm free, but Morty just tightened his grip. His eyes were unfocused and he rasped, "It will happen tonight."

Red gasped. "What?"

"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight… the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight… before midnight… the servant… will set out… to rejoin… his master…"

Red stared. "Seriously, what?"

Morty blinked. "Sorry," he said, releasing Red's arm. "Please send in the next student."

Red shook his head as he climbed down the ladder.

Gold pulled Red into a hug. "We're _free_."

"Yep," Red said, far less enthusiastic.

They headed back to the dorm. Pika dashed over and climbed up to Red's shoulder. Red smiled weakly as Pika pressed a note against Red's cheek. Red accepted it with a murmur of thanks.

_Red,_

_Lizzie's execution is tonight. Thought you should know._

_Don't come down._

_Brock_

Red dropped the note.

"What?" Gold asked. He picked the note up. "Oh. Damn." He quickly explained to Black and N.

"That's terrible," Black sympathetically said.

"Is it even a pokémon?" N asked.

They glared at him.

"Oh, what?" N sighed.

"They're killing a living being because Green was an idiot," Red said.

N huffed and walked out of the room. He came back a second later, hair slightly more ruffled and said, "This is terrible and we have to go liberate Lizzie."

"…you didn't care five seconds ago," Black said.

"I _did_," N insisted. "You're stupid."

Black approached N, eyes on his neck. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

N shoved it under his jumper. "Present from my dead mother."

"You told me your mother buys you your clothes," Gold said sceptically.

N bristled. "You're ignoring the important point, that a pokémon is about to be killed! And we can save her!"

"Yeah," Red said. "Or we can go talk to them. I mean, what's the use of me being me if I can't get my friends off crimes?"

"What about Alder?" Black asked.

The smile immediately came to Red's mind. He couldn't believe that Alder would kill him any more. "We'll use the Invisibility Cloak."

They waited until after dinner before sneaking down. Red knocked on the door. Brock threw it open, looked around and nervously asked, "Red?"

Red whispered, "It's all of us. We've got to get Lizzie free."

"You can't," Brock whispered back. "They'll just think I set her free, then I'll have to go back to Azkaban…"

"You have to try!" N cried.

Brock seemed surprised. "Look, come inside."

They pulled the Cloak off as Brock closed the door behind them. He studied them and shook his head. "You four."

"You have to save her," N insisted. "For the greater good."

"Where is she?" Red asked.

"Outside," Brock replied. "I thought it'd be best, for her to have some fresh air before."

Red looked out the window. Lizzie was chained to a post, wings outstretched, looking quite resigned. He turned back to Brock to find him shaking.

"You know what you need?" Gold asked. "Tea."

Red wasn't the only one who stared.

"Tea makes everybody feel braver," Gold insisted. He went to the cupboard and pulled out four mugs. He went to pick up the fifth, but gasped and dropped it. "Holy _shit_ there's a rat in this cup!"

Red ran over. It was a rattata, and it looked very familiar. He quickly picked it up. "This is Joey's."

"That's odd," Brock said.

N took the rattata. "Aww, what're you doing here? Did your mean Trainer hurt you too much?" He scowled. "Look at his paw, he's missing a toe. Stupid Trainers…"

"Joey said he was like that when he found him," Red said.

"Rats," Gold muttered, shuddering in disgust.

N continued to coo at Joey's rattata. "We'll save the pokémon. They don't deserve to be killed due to the stupidity of humans like Green Oak who are terrible anyway."

"Hey…" Red said, frowning.

Brock raised his head. "They're coming. You lot have to go."

"But…"

"Go," Brock insisted. "There's nothing you can do, and I don't want you getting in trouble too."

Gold had to drag Red back under the Cloak. They snuck out. On their approach to the castle, they passed a scowling Professor Oak, a smirking Archer, a nervous looking Minister for Magic Elm and a hooded man carrying an axe.

"Urgh," N muttered. "Sick human bastards…"

Red tore his eyes away. "Oak won't let them do it."

"Green's his grandson," N hissed.

"Green wouldn't want Lizzie killed," Red insisted.

"_Shh_, we're near the forest, what if something hears?" Black whispered.

Red looked over at the forest. He froze. There, lurking in the shadows, was a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Ow!" N cried. "The oppressed pokémon _bit_ me!"

"Keep moving," Black moaned.

But Rattata was squirming in N's grip. N gasped and fell to the ground, clutching it to his chest. In a flash, the absol bounded forward. With a sickening crunch, its teeth clamped down on N's leg.

"N!" Black screamed.

Red ripped the Invisibility Cloak off and shoved it in his pocket. He and Pika ran forward, but the absol was too fast for even Pika. N was being tugged away towards an enormous tree, and he disappeared behind it. Red kept running, until the damn tree suddenly moved and attacked him.

"What, the, hell," Red gasped.

"Whomping Willow," Black panted. "Shit, what're we gonna do?"

They tried to dash forward but the willow kept smacking them back. Pika tried shocking it, but nothing happened. Then, through the twilight, Red saw Zöllner darting forward to the tree. He pressed his paw against something on the base of the tree's trunk and it froze. Zöllner yapped for their attention, and disappeared under the tree's roots.

"A tunnel," Gold wheezed. "Great."

The tunnel sloped upwards and was smeared with fresh blood.

"He's gonna be okay," Black kept muttering as they walked. "He's going to be okay. He's going to be fine. Absols aren't actually evil. That's stupid. He's gonna be okay."

"Don't you wish you'd said you love him now?" Gold muttered.

"Gold, I swear, I'll —"

"Really not the time," Red sighed. "Both of you, shut up, get out your wands."

They reached a door. Red pushed it open a crack. Pika peered in.

"Freak boy's there," Pika said.

Red opened the door the rest of the way.

It was an extremely shabby room. The walls, floorboards and hangings were all ripped and shredded. There was an old, musty-looking bed, and lying on top of it, still clutching Rattata, was N. Zöllner yapped again and jumped up onto the bed, licking gently at N's torn and bloody leg.

"Red, go," N gasped. "It's, it's… he's a pokémagus!"

The door creaked shut behind them. Red spun around. Standing there, smiling like he was meeting an old friend again, was Alder Fuery.

"Hi Red," Alder pleasantly said. "Sorry about your friend. And this." He raised his wand. "_Expelliarmus_."

Their wands flew into Alder's outstretched, massive hand.

Pika growled, sparks flying from his cheeks.

"You're not killing Red!" Gold shouted.

"Of course not," Alder replied. He gestured over his shoulder at N. "I'm killing him."

"_What_?" Red growled.

Alder laughed. "Not the girl."

"Boy."

"Boy. The rat."

Red grabbed Snor's UltraBall. Alder's face lit up.

"You got my present."

Red stared.

"I told you so," N managed to groan.

"It's safe though," Red said. "It's not killing me."

"I don't want to kill _you_," Alder gasped. "Just the rat."

Red looked over at Gold. Gold made the crazy sign.

"You betrayed my parents," Red growled. "You're the reason they're dead."

Alder shook his head. "The rat is."

Red didn't know what to make of that.

There were footsteps approaching.

"UP HERE!" Black shouted.

The door flung open. Standing there, out of breath and eyes alert, was Steven.

"Alder," Steven said. "Where is he?"

Alder gestured at Rattata.

"I see," Steven murmured. "You swapped."

Steven embraced Alder.

"Oh my god," Gold groaned.

"You bastard!" N cried. "I covered for you, and you were helping _him_?"

"No, N, I —"

Red took a step forward.

"Stay away from him, Red!" N shouted. "He's a werewolf!"

Silence.

"Now, little boy, that's not very nice," Alder said.

"It's fine," Steven said. He didn't look like it was fine. "You're right about that, N. I am a werewolf. But I have not been helping Alder."

"You're a _werewolf_?" Gold gasped. Red stepped on his foot. "Ow, shit man!"

"Yes," Steven sighed. "I was bitten before we even found out that I'm a wizard. Very bad for business, my father would say." He turned to Alder. "Give me their wands."

Alder hesitated before doing so. Steven tossed them back their respective wands.

"Feel better now?" Steven asked. "Will you listen?"

Red looked at Alder. "He's innocent, isn't he?"

"It appears so," Steven said. "Alder, we'll have to explain."

"Can't I kill the rat first?" he growled.

"No, Alder," Steven sighed. "After."

Alder huffed.

"Where to begin…" Steven pondered. "Well, I suppose the source of all this is my becoming a werewolf. If I had never been bitten, my best friends at school, Alder, Wallace and Cynthia, never would have become pokémagi. You see, a werewolf's bite doesn't affect animals. It was a very stupid idea in hindsight —"

"_So_ wasn't," Alder said.

"— and it scares me to recall how many times I led my friends into danger. That's why I never told Oak; he allowed me to come to Hogwarts when no-one else would have and I repaid him by leading my best friends into constant danger and law breaking."

"That can't be true," N said. "You're, none of you're on the list. Of pokémagi."

"Why would we register?" Alder asked with a laugh.

"To, avoid, this," N replied.

"That's a fair point," Steven said. "I assume that Wallace faked his death and pinned the blame on you?"

"That's right," Alder said, scowling. "I figured that you were the spy. Giovanni likes werewolves, doesn't he? And it's not like he actually wanted to kill any of us then." He frowned. "Sorry about that."

"I understand," Steven said. "And I assumed it was you too."

"We used a Secret Keeper to hide Cynthia, Crimson and Red," Alder explained.

"That's the only person who is able to reveal a secret," Steven explained, noticing Red's blank face. "It's a Charm that seals a secret within a living being. While they live, nobody can speak of that secret — nobody except for the Secret Keeper."

"So Wallace was the Secret Keeper," Red said.

"Yeah," Alder said. "It was going to be me. I thought that was too obvious. Of course Giovanni would go after me. So I suggested that they switch to Wallace, and then the bastard went and betrayed them. I was furious, so I went to find Wallace, but when I did he blasted half the street apart with a wand behind his back while shouting about how _I'd_ betrayed Cynthia and Crimson. Then he transformed into his pokémagus form, a rattata, and ran off down the sewer."

"And you think it's this rattata?" N sceptically asked. "No way!"

Red stared at the squirming creature. "It's never spoken to me."

"And look at its paw," Alder said. "It's missing a toe."

"The biggest part of Wallace they found was his finger," Steven breathed.

Red turned to Alder. "But how did you know?"

Alder reached into his robes and pulled out a newspaper. On the front cover was the picture of the Weasleys in Kyushu. He opened it to a small picture near the back of Joey holding up Rattata and a trophy under a caption declaring 'HOGWARTS RATTATA FOUND TO BE IN TOP PER CENT'.

"No _way_," Gold gasped.

"I thought it didn't battle properly," Red said.

N huffed loudly. "No pokémon —"

"No, seriously," Red said. "It kept jumping on its hind legs and things."

"Wait," Black said. "If he's innocent, then how did he break out of Azkaban?"

"Pokémagus form," Alder replied. "Dementors have a lesser effect on pokémon. They noticed that I was there, when I changed form to get away from them sometimes, but it was hard for them to process. They don't have eyes, so they only sense… and I managed to slip between the bars of my cell and swim to shore. After I found out that Wallace was at Hogwarts, near Red, I knew I had to."

Black frowned. "I guess that makes sense."

"Except this is a pokémon," N insisted. "I can tell."

"We can prove it," Steven said. "If you'll let us, N."

N hugged Rattata tightly. It squeaked frantically, wordlessly. "Will it hurt?"

"No, it's just a spell to make pokémagi reveal their true forms," Steven gently assured him. "If he isn't, then it will be harmless."

N hesitated, but handed Rattata over. He looked at Red and said, "Only for you. Because I owe you. Got it?"

"Got it," Red said. He had no idea why N owed him.

Steven held the struggling rattata tightly and tapped it with his wand. It was consumed with blue light and rose into the air. For a moment, Red thought it was evolving, but then it started growing too much and too fast. Its legs and arms became too long, too humanoid. The light faded and crouching before them was a man. Blue haired, tattered and filthy, he stared up at Steven with wide eyes.

"H-hi…" he said.

Steven punched him.

"I was hugging a _human_," N wailed.

"_Dude_," Gold gasped. "That thing slept in Joey's _bed_."

Steven had grabbed Wallace by the shoulders to keep him in place. Alder took a step forward. Wallace started to shake convulsively.

"So, I killed them, did I?" Alder snarled.

"I didn't have a choice!" Wallace sobbed. "You don't understand, he had Winona, I had to!"

"So you're saying Winona was a Rocket too?" Alder snapped. "Don't _lie_. You were their spy for years!"

"I wasn't," Wallace choked. "I promise, I wasn't."

"Did Giovanni promise to let you live?" Alder sneered. "All you had to do was kill your best friends and their son and he'd let you live in luxury."

"No!"

"You betrayed them, you betrayed all of us!" Alder shouted. "You were our _friend_!"

"You should have realised that this would happen," Steven said, his voice an eerie calm. "You killed them, so now we'll kill you."

"No!" Red shouted.

They all turned to stare at him.

"Red, this bastard's the reason you don't have parents," Alder said.

"I know," Red sighed. "I'm sick of people dying because of me."

Alder looked surprised.

"Give him to the dementors," Red said. "He can go to prison. Then you can go free, right?"

"Yeah," Alder said. He lowered his wand, scowling. "I guess it's your choice."

Ropes shot out of Steven's wand, binding Wallace. He dragged Wallace to his feet, and as he did, Red heard him murmur, "Thank you Red… it's more than I deserve…"

Wallace didn't look at him, though.

"The dementors won't try to kiss Alder on the way, will they?" Black asked.

"We can drive them off if they do," Steven said. "Can't we, Red?"

"Yeah," Red said. "…um, why would they try to kiss him?"

"That's how they suck souls out," Black said, rolling his eyes.

That was pretty terrifying.

Steven created a splint for N's leg. N clung to Red for support. They created a formation; Steven walked towards the front with Black and Gold, clutching Wallace's ropes. Alder walked close to Red, hovering nervously, as N clung to Red.

"So… uh… I'm your godfather," Alder suddenly said once they entered the tunnel.

"Really?" Red asked.

Alder nodded. "I don't really have a house or anything, but you know… if you wanted to hang with me when I'm free… that'd be cool. If you wanted to."

"That sounds cool," Red replied. "Just one thing — how'd you get the passwords? And break into Gryffindor Tower?"

"That zorua," Alder said. "They can see through illusions, and that's what an pokémagus form is, in a way."

"I told you Zöllner's special," N murmured.

They mercifully reached the end of the tunnel. N was getting heavy. They climbed out to find the full moon hanging high in the sky above them.

"…oh shit," Alder said.

"What?" Red asked.

"_Full_ moon," Alder grimly said.

"Black!" N shouted. "Get back here!"

Steven had gone rigid in the moonlight. Black and Gold edged away. Wallace's binds had slipped from Steven's hand. In a flash, he grabbed Steven's wand and was pointing it at Black and Gold.

"Stay back," he said. "The dementors aren't getting my soul."

There was a loud _bang_. Black and Gold flew back. N tried to run to Black's side but crumpled from the pain of his leg. Red turned to Alder to find the absol in his place, eyes glowing. He leapt forward and pinned the transforming Steven to the ground.

Gold groaned as he sat up. "Red, the fucking rat-man…!"

Red looked over. There was no sign of Wallace. He must have transformed and run. He tore his eyes back over to Steven. There, biting at Alder's throat, was what looked like a giant mightyena. It was enormous, over twice the usual size, and its fur was silver like moonlight. It gave an almighty howl as Alder forced it off with his head-scythe and bounded over to Red's side.

"Okay, yeah, we have to go," Red guessed.

Alder barked in response.

Black stood up and helped N, holding him close.

"Head to the castle," Red told them. "Just go straight there. Get N safe, he'll be useless if we have to fight."

N glared. "_Useless_?"

"You will," Red insisted.

Alder ran forward, claws slashing at the approaching werewolf. Red started to run backwards, keeping his eyes on their approach. Perhaps if he sent Aero out, got him to fly N to safety so they could run… But N wouldn't allow that under even the pain of death.

They retreated to a clump of trees by the lake, listening to the sounds of Alder and Steven's fight. N was breathing heavily.

"Out of bed again, Potter?" a voice called.

Red looked over at the approaching figure. Great. Volkner.

"I saw you on a charming map of Professor Stone's," Volkner said. "I saw you in the company of Alder Fuery."

"He's innocent," Red immediately insisted.

"Doubtful," Volkner said. "You're likely Confounded." He looked around. "So, where is he? I'd like the honour of catching him myself."

"He's _innocent_," Red repeated. "And Steven's transformed, he —"

They heard another almighty howl.

"Forgot to drink his potion to prevent it," Volkner said. "I know. Get back to the castle while you still can, Potter. Leave this to me."

"No!" Red shouted. "You don't understand!"

"_Stupefy_."

Volkner fell to the ground in a faint.

Red stared at N, stunned.

N glared. "I'm _never_ useless. Don't ever say that again."

Red swallowed heavily.

"…does anybody else feel cold?" Black softly asked.

Red groaned. That was the last thing they needed. He peered around the trees and felt his blood immediately turn to ice. There, gliding towards them, was a flock of dementors. There had to be almost a hundred. And their target was already collapsed on the ground in human form. Even Alder's hair seemed to droop under the weight of the dementors' assault.

"Alder," Red gasped. Without pausing to think of the consequences, Red murmured to Pika, "Look after this lot" and ran straight to Alder's side.

"No, Red…" Alder groaned.

Red raised his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_."

The wisp of silver was so weak that the dementors batted it aside.

"You're a fucking moron," Gold hissed, joining Red. "What's the spell?"

"_Expecto Patronum_," Red repeated. There was a larger wisp this time, but it was so hard to concentrate with so many dementors so close. "Think… think of a happy memory…"

"All I'm thinking about is how terrified I am that you're gonna get yourself killed," Gold snapped.

"Just do it!"

They stood back to back, repeating the spell over and over. Red couldn't form more than the silvery mist, and Gold was doing worse. He saw the dementors approaching the hiding place, where Black and N were by the lake…

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Red shouted.

Gold fainted beside him. There were too many. One was turning Alder over, lowering its head towards Alder's lips.

"No," Red gasped. "Not… not gonna happen… _Expecto Patronum_!"

Red's vision was failing. The fog was closing in, and his mother's screams were starting. Red had failed her. He hadn't even managed to get the man who good as murdered her sentenced, and now her best friend was going to be killed, killed after over a decade in prison over a crime he didn't commit.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Nothing happened. Red felt his legs give way beneath him. It was over. It was all over.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Light pierced through Red's vision. He heard strange shriek-like sounds. He opened his eyes, not sure when they'd closed, and watched as a shining, pure silver espeon charged the dementors down. They retreated. Red groaned in relief, feeling for Alder's pulse as he watched the espeon run back across the lake. It stopped in front of a figure, with a face that looked painfully familiar…

"Mum," Red whispered.

He felt all his strength fade and collapsed in relief.

When Red opened his eyes, he was lying on a soft feather bed. Pika was snorting softly on his pillow. Red lifted his head, frowning, and stared around the room. It was the hospital wing. N was lying in the bed beside him, leg properly bandaged. He looked across to see Gold and Black. Both were clearly awake, and both immediately pressed their fingers to their lips to shush Red. There were loud footsteps approaching.

"— Potter insisted that Fuery is innocent, he has clearly been Confounded," Volkner's voice said.

"Innocent?" Elm's voice said. "Ridiculous!"

Red scowled.

"Excuse me," he heard Oak's voice say. The door opened. "I'll ask you to wait in my office, Minister."

Oak shut the door behind him. He surveyed the room with a grim look. Seeing no point in faking sleep, Red sat up.

"It's true," he said. "Alder's innocent."

"They're not going to get the dementors to kiss him, are they?" Gold asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Oak said. "Now, listen to me quickly. I believe you. But they are not going to believe the opinions of three thirteen-year-old wizards, and even if Steven were not currently rampaging the forest in werewolf form, the magical community does not have a great deal of trust in the words of werewolves."

"That's ridiculous," N said, scowling.

"Yes," Oak agreed. "In approximately half an hour, the Minister will have a dementor come and kiss Alder."

"No!" Red cried.

"No," Oak agreed. "There's nothing I can do to stop them. He's locked securely in the fourth floor Charms classroom." He looked directly at N. "What we need, is more _time_."

N frowned. "But…"

Oak didn't listen. "Three turns should do it. I'll be locking you in at midnight. Be back by then. If all goes well, you may well save two innocent lives." He nodded his head and walked from the room.

"…it's midnight now," Red said. "What?"

N was removing the fine gold chain from around his neck. "Black," he called. "Come here. You're the only one I trust with this."

Black walked over to N's bed. He accepted the necklace. "This… holy _crap_. They gave you a _time-turner_?"

"To get to all my classes," N explained. "Nobody else knows. Just me, Oak and Clair. I didn't even tell Ghetsis."

Black pulled the necklace, the time-turner, on. "So… I turn it three times?"

N nodded. "Should be able to take you all… except Gold."

"Wait, why?" Gold asked. "I want to time-travel."

"You'll fuck it up," N said. "You won't follow orders."

Gold couldn't deny that.

"Come here," Black said to Red. He looped the necklace over Red's neck as well. Up close, it was a tiny hourglass set in a pendant. Black held it up and turned the hourglass over three times.

The room blurred around them. The dark colours became lighter, and the room emptied. Red felt his stomach lurch. It was like watching a video on rewind. Then suddenly, it stopped. Red peered out the window. It was sunset.

Black pulled the necklace off. "Come on." He grabbed Red's hand and they started to run down to the fourth floor.

"We _time-travelled_," Red gasped.

"Yeah," Black said. "I can't believe N's been doing this all year." He scowled. "I _can_ believe he was using it to win arguments."

Red remembered all those times N stormed off, then stormed right back with a completely new point of view. "Oh… yeah…"

Black checked his watch. "Six o'clock. So we're at Brock's."

"We're here," Red said.

Black rolled his eyes. "Keep moving. And make sure we're not seen. And don't run out trying to change the past, you'll do it wrong."

"You sound like N," Red scowled.

They ran out across the lawn and ducked behind a cluster of trees near Brock's hut.

"Okay," Black said, panting. "What should we do?"

"…if I suggest anything you'll just call me stupid," Red said.

"I won't," Black insisted.

He did.

"We're in the hut," Black murmured. "We'll come out in about ten minutes. Then the executions will come, and…" His eyes flickered over to Lizzie. "We can save her."

"We heard her being killed," Red said.

"We think we did," Black said. "Things aren't always what they seem. We're gonna try."

"Good," Red said. "So let's go get her."

"No, wait until the executioner sees her," Black said. "Otherwise Brock'll get in trouble. Like he said."

Red shrugged. "Okay. I still want to run in and grab Wallace."

"You'll kill yourself," Black sighed. "You'll think you're going crazy and kill yourself."

Red scowled.

They watched themselves open the door and disappear under the Invisibility Cloak. Red pulled it from his pocket. "Uh, this isn't any use, is it?"

"Unless it fits Lizzie, not really," Black said.

Red shoved it away again.

They watched as Oak, Elm, Archer and the burly executioner approached Brock's hut. They studied Lizzie, Elm with a look of fascination, the executioner with a glint of hunger in his eyes under the hood.

"Brock bred it on his own?" Elm asked.

"Yes," Oak said.

"Fascinating," Elm said. "Shame about its death."

"Yes," Oak once again said.

"I think it is a fair justice for my son's physical trauma," Archer sniffed.

They entered Brock's hut.

Red dashed out. Lizzie immediately brightened at the sight of him.

"Come on," Red whispered. "We're getting you out of here."

"About time," Lizzie said.

Red tapped the chain's lock with his wand. "_Alohomora_."

The chain dropped off.

"Come on," Red said again. He led Lizzie to the forest. "We have to wait here."

"I'm so glad you can talk to pokémon," Black sighed. "That would've been so much more difficult if you couldn't."

Voices continued to murmur inside Brock's hut. Lizzie huffed in irritation.

"Shh," Red said.

The door opened. The executioner emerged first. He looked around. "Oi, where's the beast?"

Archer emerged. "…it's gone." He turned back to the hut. "Brock! You set it free!"

"How could he have done that?" Oak asked. "He was here the whole time. We saw it before."

Archer growled.

"Remarkable," Elm said. "It must have set itself free. Is it a Fire-Type?"

"Yeah," Brock said, sounding overwhelmed.

"It must have melted the chains," Elm said.

"We have to find it," Archer said. "Check the forest."

"Check the _skies_," Oak corrected. "She flies, and would likely to be miles away by now."

Brock peeked out of the hut, grinning widely. "Wow… I knew she was strong."

Archer once again growled in frustration.

"Come, Minister," Oak said. "Come back to my office, I have some research you may be interested in viewing."

One by one, the wizards dispersed. Archer, however, turned to Brock and hissed, "This isn't over!" before storming off.

Brock scanned the skies, grinning.

Lizzie moved to approach him.

"Wait," Red said. "We still need your help. There's a human, he's going to be executed tonight, and he's innocent too."

"What do you expect me to do?" Lizzie asked. "Fly away with him?"

"…yeah, that'd be nice," Red admitted.

Lizzie huffed.

"His hair kind of looks like fire?" Red said, hoping that help.

Lizzie huffed again. "Fine."

"Let's move around towards the Willow," Black said. "That way we'll be better able to tell what's happening."

They did, and they waited. It was extremely bizarre to watch himself getting beat up by a tree, so Red adverted his eyes as often as he could. Black, however, seemed fascinated and kept commenting.

"Wow, I'm amazed you don't have broken ribs. Ouch, no wonder Gold's forehead got cut up. It's amazing that Alder managed to get N through that without getting hit… and actually we should probably hate him for breaking N's leg."

"He's my godfather," Red said. "He wants me to go travelling with him, when he's free."

Black looked over at Red, concerned.

"I know that's not gonna be any time soon," Red hastily added. "It just… it'd be cool to travel with a former Champion." He frowned. "Maybe if Ash came too, he'd forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Black asked.

Red shrugged. "He still thinks it's my fault his parents broke up. Maybe it is. I dunno. Aunt Delia seems happier, though."

Black stared out at the Willow again. "It's not like he'd never see his dad again, is it? I still see my dad, sometimes, even though he's a muggle."

"Yeah," Red sighed. "Ash is stupid."

"Yep." Black paused for a moment. "Well, we're in the Willow. Or… wherever it ended up… the Shrieking Shack?"

Red blinked. "Oh. Yeah, it probably is there."

"Steven'd know," Black said.

"…okay, seriously, how are you not freaking out?" Red irritably asked. "We're _time-travelling_, and that's fine, but you can't handle exams without losing your mind?"

Black rolled his eyes.

Hearing singing, Red looked alarmed towards the lake. Brock emerged from his hut and was singing a song about perfect girls, carrying a bottle of something that looked very alcoholic. He walked up towards the castle and disappeared.

Lizzie gave a sad coo.

They watched themselves emerge again, the adults with them. Red glared at Wallace.

"I almost thought he regretted it," Red muttered. "Then he ran away."

"I'd probably run away if somebody was trying to suck my soul out," Black said. "Wouldn't you?"

Red scowled and shrugged. "If he runs by here, can I grab him?"

"Of course," Black said.

It didn't seem very likely.

Lizzie fussed when Steven started to transform. Red frowned at her, but she kept doing so.

"Steven should be running off," Black murmured. "Why isn't he?"

Red looked over. Steven's teeth were closing around Alder's throat. He looked over at himself, turned away from them. Hadn't he heard a howl…?

Stepping forward, Red cupped his hands over his mouth and mimicked the werewolf's howl. Steven raised his head and immediately ran into the forest… towards them.

"Brock's hut," Red hissed. "Quick, run!"

They sprinted the whole way there. Glad to find it still empty, Red led Lizzie inside. Black closed the door behind them, panting heavily.

"We can't see from in here," Black wheezed.

"I'll go out," Red said. "No, I won't _change_ anything, it's just that the dementors will come past and I know the spell to ward them off."

And if Red sat in Brock's pumpkin patch, he'd be in the prime position to see if it really had been his mother who saved them.

The dementors were closing in. Perhaps they had sensed Red actually being happy about something and had rushed to stop that. They were encircling Alder, whose pokémagus form failed. Red watched himself running over and Gold following. He watched Gold faint, and himself crumpling… any second now…

Nobody was coming.

Red bit his lip. He was sure of who he'd seen, and yet, he'd been sure it had been Steven who howled the second time. But it had been him.

Red pulled out his wand. He stepped forward and shouted, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_."

The espeon erupted from the end of Red's wand. It dashed across the lake and charged the dementors down, rounding them up, chasing them back towards their posts. The dementors fled. The espeon turned around, running to Red's side. Red reached out and stroked it. It looked up at him before fading away.

The door flew open.

"_What_ did you do?" Black cried.

"Saved our lives," Red said. He shoved Black down and crouched in the pumpkin patch. "Volkner'll be coming to soon," he whispered. "I don't think N's stunners are very good."

"You could've been seen," Black hissed.

"I _was_," Red said. "I saw myself doing it before, only I thought I was my mum —"

"…your _mum_."

Red pulled a face. "I was about to pass out, shut up."

"Wasn't your mum's hair like… taller than she was?" Black asked.

"_Probably_, that's not the point," Red irritably said. "I saw myself casting the Patronus before, and when I realised I did it, I knew I could do it… so I did? Is that how it works?"

"Yes," Black said. He peeked around a ten-foot pumpkin. "There's Volkner. He's conjuring stretchers. I'm surprised he's bothering with the pokémon… he doesn't seem like the type."

Red checked his watch. "So Alder'll be in the Charms classroom soon."

They led Lizzie out of Brock's hut. Red climbed onto her back, and reached down to help Black up.

"…do I have to?" he asked.

Red pulled him up. "You okay, Lizzie?"

"Fine," she said. She spread her wings and started to run, flapping them frantically. They rose smoothly into the air.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god," Black whined, burying his face in Red's back.

"Fourth floor," Red called to Lizzie. "Along a bit… three more windows. There." Red tapped the window with his wand. "_Alohomora_." It sprung open.

"…what…" Alder said, stunned.

Red climbed onto the windowsill, pulling Black with him. "Get on!"

"…what _is_ that?" Alder asked, staring at Lizzie.

"A charidash," Red said. "Or a rapizard. Her name's Lizzie, she's gonna get you to safety."

"Red…" Alder offered a weak smile. "How can I thank you enough?"

"By going!"

Alder climbed onto Lizzie's back. Lizzie nudged her head against Red's chest before turning and flying, over towards the mountains. Red watched as they escaped.

"H-how are we going to get down?" Black asked. "If we open the door here…"

Red stared down at the ground. "Wait here for one sec." He pulled out Aero's PokéBall and released him. Aero roared happily until he was shushed. "Can you fly me down?" Red asked.

Black stared at Red like he was crazy.

Aero roared again. His clawed feet gripped Red's shoulders, and he started to soar down towards the ground. About halfway, Red sent out Snor. "Drop me," he called to Aero, "then go get Black. Only don't drop him, he'd probably cry or something."

Aero roared again. He released Red. Snor reached up and caught Red, before hugging him tightly.

"Thanks," Red gasped. Snor set him down on the ground. Red watched as Aero soared down, dropping Black about a foot from the ground.

"I hate this," Black grumbled. "Can we just not do this sort of thing next year?"

"No promises," Red said.

Red recalled his pokémon. They sprinted into the castle, up the staircases, darted down the corridor and towards the hospital wing. They could see Oak starting to emerge from the room. Red skidded to a halt as Oak emerged. Oak looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" he said.

"Did it," Red panted. "Alder's left on Lizzie."

Oak smiled. "Very good." He pushed the door open. "Go in, I'll lock you in."

They walked in. N and Gold looked over, just as expectant as Oak had been.

"It's all fine," Red said. He walked over to his bed and collapsed. "It's all fine. Except for Wallace. He got away. But so did Alder, and Lizzie."

Gold chucked a block of chocolate at Red.

Black pulled the time-turner from around his neck, studied it for a moment, before handing it back to N. "Thanks for that."

N shrugged. "I saved a pokémon by letting you use it."

Black rolled his eyes and nodded.

N pulled the chain back around his neck.

"…by the way," Black said. "You know that's not sand in it, right?"

N looked up. "What?"

"In the hourglass," Black clarified. "It's ground up celebi wings."

N shrieked, throwing the time-turner against the stonewall. It shattered.

Red couldn't know for sure, but he had a feeling that Black was smirking at the idea of being able to win arguments with N again.

* * *

><p>The Daily Prophet newspaper the next day was filled with rants about the overall incompetence of the Ministry and chilled awe at the extent of Alder's assumed Dark magic. Red was pleased to find it lacking in details of his tragic close escape.<p>

Despite having explained it multiple times to Gold and N, Red couldn't quite wrap his head around the time-travel. Black had tried to explain it with a page of neatly dot-pointed notes, a flow chart and had finally given up and written, 'JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT'.

After breakfast, Red ran to Steven's office. He wanted to make sure that Steven knew Alder was safe, but he immediately forgot what he wanted to say when he threw open Steven's office door. Steven was packing.

"You're leaving?" Red gasped.

"I have to," Steven said. "Word somehow managed to get out that I'm a werewolf."

"It was Volkner, wasn't it?" Red said. "Because he hates you."

"…yes, I think so," Steven sighed. "Anyway, if I stay, the complaints will never stop coming. Nobody would want a werewolf teaching their children."

"Then they're all stupid," Red stubbornly said.

"I could have bitten any one of you last night," Steven said. "I can't allow that to happen again. There have been too many close calls."

Red's scowl grew.

Steven smiled. He dropped a hand to Red's shoulder.

"I did it," Red muttered. "My patronus is an espeon."

Steven's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Red nodded.

"Your mother's pokémagus was an umbreon," Steven said. "It seems fitting."

"Because I'm just like my mum?" Red asked dryly.

Steven studied Red's face for a moment. Then, to Red's amazement, he calmly said, "No. It seems fitting because when I think about it, you _are_ remarkably like an espeon. You may not always communicate well, but you are always in touch with how other people feel and you are very fiercely loyal and protective. Though you are the obvious proof of how much Cynthia would give to save those she cared about, I highly doubt she would bother to the extent that you do to make sure everybody is contently getting through their petty dramas."

Red blinked, surprised. "Um… but… isn't it good for me to be like them?"

"Red, you are stunningly similar to your parents," Steven forcefully said. "You are brave, you are strong, and above all else, you try to do what is right. But that doesn't mean you're identical to them. You're not defined by who your parents were, Red. Not to the people who count."

Red frowned. "But, everybody always says —"

"That you look just like Cynthia? That you have Crimson's eyes?"

"Yeah."

"It's true, you do look like them," Steven said. "And sometimes, in the things you do — the way you stare when you're irritated is a very Potter trademark — but no, Red. You're different than them, too. For one thing, you're not always turning to books to find the solution to everything."

Red blinked in surprise. "They did that?"

Steven nodded. "Cynthia was fixated on reading the entire Hogwarts Library before she graduated, and Crimson cited so many sources it usually equalled the length of the essay."

Red frowned. "Oh…"

Steven's hand fell on his shoulder. "You're not what you think you are. And you will prevail."

"Over what?" Red asked.

"Whatever," Steven said. He snapped his bag shut. "Keep in touch, Red."

"I will," Red said. "And… and don't worry about… you know, that guy."

Steven smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Oak peered in. "Steven, if you're ready, the carriage is waiting."

"Thank you," Steven said. "Thank you for the opportunity, Professor."

"I'm only sad that you can't stay longer," Oak replied. "Farewell."

Red continued to frown as Steven left.

"You don't seem very pleased," Oak observed.

"Wallace still got away," Red said. "And I really don't get what the big deal about werewolves is. Steven's cool. It doesn't seem like much changed."

"You saved Alder and you saved Lizzie," Oak simply said. "And nobody died. Nobody was seriously wounded for long. That's definitely something."

Red nodded slowly. "Sir… there was something weird that Professor Morty said yesterday. About a servant breaking free and reuniting with the Dark Lord, and… and him coming back."

Oak looked out the window. "I see. So he made another real prophecy."

"Erm, yeah," Red said. He had no idea. "Does that mean Giovanni's gonna come back again?"

"Prophecies are not set in stone," Oak said. "They can be changed. The future is in flux; it can be changed."

"I hope so," Red said. "I like that nobody died this year."

"Me too," Oak grimly said. "Me too."

When Red reported back to the others, they were equally as outraged but far less surprised.

"You're not good at noticing the injustice," N said. "It's everywhere."

"Speaking of," Gold said. "What about poor Joey? He doesn't have a top per cent Rattata any more. His life'll have no meaning."

Red pondered this. "I'll fix it," he said. "First, I've got to check on Brock."

Brock was still ecstatic. He hugged Red so tightly that Red's spine cracked, and spun him around as he cheered about Lizzie's escape.

"I bred her so clever!" Brock giggled. "So clever!"

Red took the long way back, through the forest. It didn't seem like anything could harm him, not now that the dementors had been sent back to Azkaban and Alder was his godfather rather than his murderous stalker. It took him a while, but Red managed to find and capture a raticate. It had all its toes, but Red had a plan of what to tell Joey.

"A lot of pokémon freak out when they evolve," Red said. "They run away and things because their Trainer might think of them differently."

Joey gasped in horror. "No! I'd never!"

"They change a lot," Red said. "And they often do things like regrow toes. It works like that."

Joey hugged the raticate tightly. "Oh, Raticate, I'll always love you!"

Red sincerely hoped that Joey never found out that he'd been sleeping in the same bed as a thirty-something-year-old man.

* * *

><p>The train ride back to Platform 9 ¾ was surprisingly pleasant. Black and N didn't bicker. Black didn't even glare at Zöllner. Red was glad for the peace. He wasn't sure what he'd find back at Pallet Town. It was definitely reassuring to know that Oak, and maybe Green, would be just across the street all summer.<p>

"We'll try to get you away from the muggles as quickly as possible," Gold promised. "It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer, and you pretty much have to go. It's not optional." He looked at N. "That applies to you too."

"I doubt I can leave my duties at home," was N's regal reply.

"You can," Gold insisted.

They were halfway across the bridge when a rufflet squeezed in through the open window. It landed on Red's shoulder, pecked him in the face until he removed the letter from its leg, before flying around the compartment. Zöllner eyed it hungrily until N placed a firm hand on his head.

Red uncurled the letter.

_Hi Red,_

_Thanks for your help. We're safe._

_I'm heading south. I'll be sighted a few times, but don't be worried. I'm doing it to get rid of the dementors at Hogwarts._

_You might want to keep the rufflet. They can be rare._

_Keep in touch._

_Aldie_

"Alder's fine," Red reported to the others. He watched the rufflet zooming around. "He says if anybody wants that, they can have it. I don't think I'd be able to take care of it."

Black's eyes locked on it. "I will. I like it."

N's fingers curled in Zöllner's tuff of hair.

They arrived at the station sooner than Red had hoped. He stepped off the train with his stomach lurching. Pika kept patting his cheek reassuringly, but it didn't really help. N seemed to be similarly nervous, judging from how he was clutching Zöllner to his chest. As soon as they stepped across the barrier, the reason for N's nerves became apparent. Waiting for him, and standing out as bizarre even amongst a flock of magical students, was a man with long hair, the almost same shade of green as N's. Unlike N's, however, his hair was styled with deliberate caution, but the resemblance remained uncanny. His clothes included a bizarre purple cloak covered in ominous eyes and a monocle. Red was pretty sure that this guy was evil.

N swallowed heavily, said nothing to his friends, and approached the man. "Hello, Gh— Father."

So it was Ghetsis.

Ghetsis stared at Zöllner. "What is that?"

"An abused pokémon I found and healed," N said. "It wouldn't leave me alone."

Ghetsis opened his mouth to say something, but cut himself off when he noticed Red watching. "We will discuss this later," Ghetsis hissed. "Hurry up. I have come personally for a reason."

N didn't look back at them. He just followed Ghetsis from the station, arms tightening around Zöllner.

"Oi, Red. Stop staring up Plasma freaks," a voice called.

Red glanced over his shoulder. Green was sneering at him, Eevee perched on his shoulder.

"I'll stare at what I want," Red retorted.

Black grabbed Red by the arm. "Ignore him."

Gold made a noise of protest.

"Smell ya later, Scar-face!" Green shouted after them.

Red peered around the reuniting families. Near the entrance, he spotted Delia and with her, Ash.

"I'll see you later," Red said to Gold and Black. "Invite me over soon, okay?"

"You got it bro," Gold said.

Red walked over to Delia and Ash. "Hi," he awkwardly said.

"Hi cousin," Ash said, smiling widely.

It seemed like Ash had forgotten anything had happened.

"What's that?" Delia asked, gesturing to Alder's letter. Red hadn't realised that he was still clutching it.

"A letter," Red said. "From my godfather."

"Your godfather?" Delia repeated. "You don't have a godfather."

"I do. He was Mum's best friend, but now he's just an escaped convict," Red replied. "Don't worry, he didn't do it. He's still on the run, though. For now."

"For now," Delia repeated weakly.

Red couldn't help smirking as he said, "Yep. For now."

* * *

><p><em>One more arc down! I can sleep easy now.<em>

_From the next arc, I will be splitting the arcs into larger parts. To avoid more forty-five page chapters. I will also start introducing narration by other characters. Hope nobody minds._

_Thanks for reading! Please share with me any thoughts, feelings and questions you have. Even just saying things that you liked, or things that you didn't, helps me improve as a writer. And if you wanna be kept up to date on my progress, I rant a lot on tumblr and the tag I use can be found at: .com (slash) tagged (slash) red+potter_

_Until next time, stay excellent._


	9. The Goblet of Fire

_…annnd here I am, what, four months after the last update. I'm terribly sorry about that. My life became a series of unfortunate events, and it took me way too long to bounce back from all that._

_But I've bounced back, and I just want you to know that even if the break between chapters is way longer than expect, I would immediately let you know if I was having any thoughts of dropping this fic. I'd consider it extremely rude not to. I may bitch and whine about how difficult this fic is to write a lot, but trust me, I enjoy the challenge and I enjoy all the work involved with this fic._

_Trust me, I'm pretty damn eager to get this fic written. Even if it takes me years. There's a lot of fun stuff down the line I've already written, and am dying to put into proper context, and see the responses to them._

_Now. Review replies._

_**Guest**__: I may remember you from Pokémon Big Bang, but I don't know your LJ username! :P Yeah, I've had a bit of a tough time with LJ's formatting since last year and decided not to post it there any more. I'm still in the progress of migrating all my fics to AO3. But thanks so much, I'm glad that it still holds up on a second reading, haha._

_**Ashes**__: I know. FORTY-FIVE PAGES. Strangely enough, this part isn't nearly as long because, well… you'll see. Lol, thanks very much! And I've actually already written the chapters drifting into the POVs of Black, Gold and N. If all goes according to plan, Green, Silver and Yellow will also get to narrate chapters._

_**A Fan**__: Thanks very much! I'm so happy that you like it. Yes, there will be Originalshipping. Very definitely. When? WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT._

_**Draco**__: No pairing spoilers! (Preciousmetalshipping will win though. Eventually. Because it is my OTP to end all OTPs.)_

_Here we go. First chapter of the Goblet of Fire arc._

* * *

><p><strong>The Goblet of Fire<strong>

The house overlooking the graveyard was first built in the fifteenth century through the blood and sweat of serfs. The family who owned it had been friendly with the king, before Italy came to be known as Italy, and thus retained a wealthy status through their petty plots and schemes involving pokémon exploitation. The house had since been remodelled and rebuilt hundreds of times, as the family who owned it had passed it from father to eldest son throughout its history. At least, it had been, until thirty-five years ago when the last of the family had been murdered.

Now it was the hiding place of the weakened but ever fighting Dark Lord Giovanni.

Wallace was ever by his side, but Giovanni had little use for the rat. He needed blood, and Wallace, the pathetic wimp, was attempting to tell him to settle for less than the best.

"I do not understand why it is so difficult for you to comprehend," Giovanni icily hissed.

"It is not difficult, my lord, I just wonder why not use blood that would be easier to collect," Wallace pathetically bleated. "I would not suggest that any would do, but perhaps…"

"The blood of my greatest foe will bring me back with strength even greater than before," Giovanni impatiently sighed. "It will be difficult, but I have waited this long. What are some extra months or weeks when knowing I will soon have all my powers returned?"

Wallace bowed deeply. "Of course, my lord, but what of the boy?"

"He will serve his purpose and then I will kill him," Giovanni said. Hadn't Wallace figured out how things worked? All pokémon, all children, all mudbloods, existed for the glory of Team Rocket and its leader. "Do you have concern for Red Potter? Perhaps you miss your friends."

"No my lord," Wallace quickly said. "My only concern is that he may find a way to prove me alive, or lure people to you…"

"Do not fret. The boy is a fool. He will not realise he is facing death until my wand is in his face."

Wallace was silent for a moment. "And how long shall we be staying here, my lord?"

"Until the Quidditch World Cup is over," Giovanni replied. "Were it not for your pokémagus form, it would be impossible for you to sneak. Then we shall reunite with my most loyal follower who escaped Azkaban before the new term at Hogwarts begins."

"Is it wise for you to move so far, my lord?"

"It must be done, so it will be." Giovanni sighed impatiently. "Your mind is so often feeble."

"I apologise, my lord."

"Not good enough. _Crucio_."

Wallace shrieked in pain. It sounded magnificent, like a lost Beethoven symphony, for Giovanni's ears alone.

Three thousand miles away, Red Potter opened his eyes. Pain was searing through his scar. He ran his knuckles over the lightning bolt. It felt like it had been cut anew — not that Red could remember what it felt like when he had received the scar. And what a bizarre dream. The details were slipping from his mind the more he woke up, but Red was sure that it had involved Giovanni plotting to kill him.

In other words, it was just another day.

Red climbed out of bed. His scar was still stinging. He wondered if he ought to tell somebody about the dream, but figured it was nothing. Even if the dream was somehow real, Giovanni was always trying to kill Red, and Red always got away relatively unharmed. True, the last time Red's scar had hurt had been when Giovanni was close, but there was no way he could be in Pallet Town. Oak had told Red that he was covered in protective magic, especially in Pallet. Giovanni didn't stand a chance.

No, it would be better just to forget about it. Maybe curse-scars just hurt sometimes.

It was a week into the summer holidays. Red hadn't heard more from Alder, but in that case no news was probably good news. He had, on more than one occasion, slept on Snor's stomach rather than in bed. It was more comfortable. Without Vernon around, Red was able to let his pokémon wander free. It didn't work as well in the case of Snor, who was too big to fit through doorways, but Snor was pretty happy to just lie around sleeping for hours anyway. Aero in particular enjoyed it, as most windows in the house were left open for him to soar in and out of. Sometimes, Red swore he could almost make out words from Aero's excited cries.

Delia was already in the kitchen when Red came down. She smiled brightly at him. "Good morning, Red! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Red slowly said. He was still uncomfortable with Delia being so over-friendly.

"Breakfast'll be ready soon. Why don't you go sit down?"

Red went and sat with Ash.

"I heard that Professor Oak's grandson is coming to stay with him today," Delia said. "Red, doesn't he go to school with you?"

Red blinked. "Uh. Yeah."

Ash gasped. "You're friends with Professor Oak's grandson?!"

"…kind of…"

Red had no idea. Green didn't want him dead, but that didn't really make them friends. He had a feeling Green would laugh if he said they were.

"I want to meet him!" Ash cried.

"Why don't you go say hello after breakfast?" Delia suggested.

Because Green would laugh at them and make fun of Ash.

They ended up going anyway. Ash chatted excitedly as they walked over to the lab. Red half expected Archer to emerge from the lab and sneer at them and call Ash a muggle and Red a mudblood, but when Red knocked it was Oak himself who answered.

Ash gave a slight whimper at the sight.

"Hello Red," Oak said. "Can I help you?"

"This is Ash," Red muttered. "You know, my cousin."

"Hi Professor Oak!" Ash brightly said. "We learn about you all the time at my school."

"Oh, really?" Oak asked. "Where do you go to school, Ash?"

"The Viridian Trainer's Academy," Ash brightly said.

"A fine school," Oak said.

Red wondered whether or not Oak had even been to Ash's school.

"It is," Ash said. "My tutor has a rapilash."

From the look Oak gave him, Red knew he'd have to have something damn good to say to make up for Ash.

Oak gave them a tour of the lab. As interested as Red would normally be, he was more occupied with staring around hoping not to see Green. Ash, thankfully, did not ask about Oak's grandson, or suggest that Oak's grandson was Red's friend, and seemed to completely forget about the entire world when Oak showed them a prototype PokéDex.

"So, Red, how has your summer been?" Oak asked casually.

"Fine," Red immediately said. He saw the look on Oak's face and added a quiet, "My scar did hurt this morning, though. After I had a dream about Giovanni."

Of course, that moment, when Red felt almost insecure for just a second maybe, was the moment when Green walked in, yawning widely. Red looked away from Oak, Green and Ash and towards the door, mouth tightly shut.

"Hey Gramps," Green said. "'S going on?"

"Nothing, just showing the neighbours around," Oak calmly replied. "This is Red's cousin, Ash."

"HIIIIIII," Ash cried.

Green stared at Ash with a surprisingly low level of disdain. "Hi," he replied. "I'm Green, but I'm sure Red has told you _allllll_ about me."

"Not really," Ash replied.

Red wished Giovanni had succeeded in ending him thirteen years ago.

"I have to discuss something with Red," Oak said. "You two will be all right for a few moments, won't you?"

"Sure!" Ash chirped.

Green side-eyed Ash.

Red followed Oak into a small room. In the middle was a table, on top of which were three PokéBalls. One was marked with the symbol of a Water-Type, another with a Grass-Type symbol and the last with a Fire-Type symbol. Red wondered what kind of pokémon was in each, and what was so special about them that they got places of honour.

"You dreamt of Giovanni?" Oak asked.

Red looked up. "Uh. Yeah. I don't remember much, though."

He told Oak about the house on the hill, that Wallace had been there too, and that they'd been plotting to kill him (of course). He had to stress several times that that was all he could remember, and that he woke up with his scar burning like it was on fire.

"Not really much to worry about," Red concluded.

"It is," Oak replied. "It means that Giovanni is getting stronger and is plotting his return."

Red frowned. "Didn't we know that?"

"Not for sure," Oak grimly replied.

"How are my _dreams_ solid proof?"

"There is a link between you and Giovanni," Oak explained. "This was no ordinary dream. It was, most likely, happening in real time."

Red wasn't sure what to think of that. He could read Giovanni's mind? Kind of? But only when he was asleep?

"This isn't the first time this has happened," Oak continued. "Last year, you heard and saw your parents' last moments, didn't you?"

"Uh… yeah…" How did Oak know that?

Oak nodded. "It's not possible for you to recall that on your own. I would guess that you could re-experience it as you did due to your link with Giovanni."

Red scowled. "Great."

"Best not to play with it," Oak warned. "I would guess that Giovanni is unaware, but if he became aware and started to see your life, or experience or even influence your thoughts… it would not end well."

"Hmph," Red said. "And my scar?"

"Your scar is the source of the link," Oak replied. "That would be why."

Red nodded again, but all he could think was that it would be really great to be able to read Giovanni's mind.

They returned to find Ash and Green playing with Green's eevee. It was the weirdest thing Red had ever seen. Green was _smiling_ and _laughing_ without being an asshole, and he wasn't repulsed by Ash for being a muggle _or_ for being so damn stupid.

Red's stomach felt weird. It was probably the miso.

Pika leapt down from Red's head to join them, which meant that Red had to too. He wasn't entirely sure why he was dreading it so much, but thought he almost got it when Green looked up at him with a smirk.

"Heeey Red," Green cooed.

Red rolled his eyes and sat down. "Hi Green."

Ash stopped rolling around laughing with Green's eevee to loudly declare, "Red has a snore pokémon! Did you know that?"

"What, his snorlax?" Green checked. "Yeah, I know."

Red frowned. "How? I never showed you him."

Green pointedly ignored the question. Oak chuckled.

"Shuddup Gramps," Green grumbled.

Oak didn't seem any less amused. "How about we show you boys around?"

Ash cheered.

Though the indoor sections of the laboratory were pretty amazing, particularly the engineering area (Oak was fast to point out the smaller desk and claim it was Green's), but it was the vast area of land adapted to suit various types of pokémon that really captured Red's interest. He'd never seen so many pokémon gathered together, especially not so peacefully. Oddish pranced around freely with bellsprout and pidgey, spearow watched without attacking the pidgey, and a group of meowth watched the bird pokémon with curiosity, but no hunger. Pika immediately leapt from Red's shoulder to run and investigate the floral pokémon.

"They're all quite tame," Oak assured Red. "Mostly pokémon from Trainers who help me with my PokéDex research. Some are from when I was a Trainer myself."

"It's AMAZING!" Ash cried. "Makes me wanna work hard and make as many pokémon friends as I can!"

Pika had found a charmander, squirtle and bulbasaur and was talking animatedly with them. Of course.

One of the meowth ran over to them. It stood up on its hind legs, something Red hadn't even known meowth could do, and meowed cutely at Oak. Oak reached down to pet it.

It happened in a flash. The meowth's teeth and claws dug into Oak's arm. Oak gasped in pain, but the meowth was already running away.

"It's fine, it's fine," Oak quickly said.

"Gramps, you gotta heal it," Green hissed.

"No, it's fine," Oak insisted. "That meowth has something of an attitude problem, but if he sees the damage done when he comes back, he'll learn. He won't if it appears there was no consequence to his outburst."

That made sense to Red, but Green still growled, "That's so _dumb_, Gramps."

"It's so not," Oak retorted. "But you must excuse me all the same, the Minister was going to call soon."

Apparently Green was just a demanding jerk to people he liked. Red didn't know how to feel about that.

As soon as Oak left, Green asked, "What'd Gramps want?"

Red shrugged. "Usual."

Green glared suspiciously. "What's that?"

"Uh, about You-Know-Who." Red didn't want to say Giovanni's name around Ash. The less involved Ash was, the better.

Oak kept a lot of pokémon in the lab and out in the fields. As Oak was preoccupied, Green showed them around. He continually ignored any questions Red raised about his father, whether or not this behaviour was worthy of a pureblood wizard, and continued to be friendly enough to Ash. It was unnerving, and Red wanted to get back home, but Ash wanted to see everything. Red couldn't leave Ash alone with Green.

The day passed faster than Red cared to admit. They were watching a herd of tauros when Oak found them and suggested that it was time for Ash and Red to go home.

"Yeah, smell ya later," Green said.

Ash laughed. So apparently Ash understood what that meant but Red didn't?

As soon as the door closed behind them, Ash turned to Red and asked "Are we going back tomorrow?!"

Red shrugged.

They did. They went back every day of the holidays. Red didn't talk too much, but Green did and Ash talked most of all. It was strange to see Green being almost nice to Ash, it was weird that Green didn't insult Red even once, and it was just confusing. How was Green going to act once they went back to school? How was Red going to react?

Red was saved from too much wondering when Hahajo came to take him to the Quidditch World Cup. Ash whined about needing his cousin to stay, Delia told him to act his age, Hahajo laughed pleasantly and Red stood there awkwardly wondering why people were all so weird.

"It'll be good to have you around," Hahajo informed Red as they were on their way. "Gold's been quite lonely this summer, I'm afraid."

Red found it difficult to believe anybody could be lonely in the Weasley house, given the number of residents.

"Black's been quite… absorbed in Cheren," Hahajo noted. "He's hardly been home."

"Oh. Okay…?"

"Young love," Hahajo sighed. "I do hope he's learned to be careful, though. Even if he can't get pregnant, well, there's plenty to worry about."

Red shuddered.

"Anyway," Hahajo brightly said, "we're heading to Professor Oak's to use his Floo."

Oak greeted them, much more friendlily than when Red came over with Ash. Red noticed that the bandage was still on his arm and wondered yet again how deep the meowth's scratch had been.

And of course, this thought immediately died in Red's mind when he saw Green leaning against the wall by the fireplace, smirk in place.

"You heading to the World Cup already?" Green asked.

Red nodded.

"Might see you there," Green said.

Red nodded again.

Green kept smirking. Red couldn't look at him for long.

"Well, we'd best be going," Hahajo mercifully declared. "Good to see you, Samuel. Thanks for letting us use your Floo."

"Any time," Oak pleasantly replied.

Travelling by Floo was worse than Red remembered. The spinning was overwhelming, but worth it to burst out on the other side and be immediately pulled into a hug by Gold.

"How do I live without you, bro?!" Gold wailed.

Red patted him reassuringly on the back. "Dunno. Let's get my stuff up to your room, okay?"

Gold kept one arm around Red's shoulders as they dragged his trunk up to his room. There were three beds rather than four. They dropped Red's trunk and Pika burst from his PokéBall onto a bed, faking dramatic gasps for breath.

"Isn't N coming?" Red asked, staring around at the collection of beds.

"Nah," Gold said, scowling. "I invited him, and he wrote back, but…" He picked up a letter from his bedside table and handed it over. Red unfolded the letter and read:

_Gold,_

_No._

_N.H.G._

Red gave a single snort of laughter before handing it back. "He doesn't like quidditch anyway, so I guess it's no surprise he doesn't wanna watch the World Cup."

"It's not that," Gold said dismissively, placing the paper down. "He's sulking because I invited him."

"What's wrong with that?" Red asked.

Gold excitedly said, "He wanted _Black_ to invite him."

Red blinked in surprise. "Huh. Why?"

Gold rolled his eyes. "Gee, I wonder."

"Yeah, me too."

Gold stared at him for a moment, shook his head and asked, "What's N.H.G.?"

Red shrugged. "Guess his initials."

"And what are those?"

Red shrugged.

"Maybe that's what Black sees in him," Gold mused. "Mysterious men are definitely attractive."

Red frowned. "Are you sure that _you're_ not in love with N?"

Gold pulled a face like he'd been force-fed shirako again. "No _way_."

"Just checking," Red hastily said. "I don't really get this stuff."

"Trust me, _I know_," Gold sighed.

Black came back home just as the sun was setting. Hahajo scolded him half-heartedly, ended up turning to White and asking when _she_ was going to get a good boyfriend, and settled them all down for dinner. It didn't last long; they had to be up at four for the World Cup.

"When did you get here?" Black asked Red on the way to their room.

"Five hours ago," Gold answered for him. "As you _ought_ to know."

"_You_ didn't tell me," Black retorted.

"I'm here," Red said. "Relax."

There was a tense moment before Black asked, "So, uh… what've you been up to? Muggle stuff?"

"Kinda," Red shrugged. "Actually, I've uh, been at Oak's lab a lot. With my cousin. And… um… yeah."

"Yeah?" Gold immediately pressured. "What's that mean? Who else?"

"…Green," Red muttered.

Gold gave a loud, extremely undignified squawk before dissolving into giggles.

"His dad lets him get away with that?" Black asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah." Red shrugged. "Guess he doesn't care that much."

They didn't look convinced, so Red didn't talk about it. Gold insisted that they go to sleep as soon as they reached their room, but Red couldn't sleep. His scar kept twinging, he was too alert and it was too early. He found himself dozing, then Gold shoot up out of bed and shouting, "QUIDDITCH, FUCK YEAH."

Gold's enthusiasm was enough to get them out of bed, but not enough to make them excited. Red trudged out of bed, through the motions of breakfast and getting ready, all the while cursing the asshole who invented quidditch.

"We all bright and excited?" Hahajo cheerfully called as they started the walk.

"Hell YEAH!" Gold cried.

"Why are we walking?" White groaned. "You said we were getting a portkey."

"Yes, dear, but we have to walk _to_ the portkey," Hahajo patiently replied. "It's only about five miles."

'Only about five miles' turned out to be ten uphill in the freezing cold as the sun slowly rose. It might've been pretty if Red wasn't so tired.

Norman was waiting for them at the top of the hill, with Ruby (who Red had expected to see wearing an avocado face-mask or something, but he just looked his usual glamorous self) and Crystal (who, surprisingly, was almost as excited as Gold). Cheren was there with his family, and Black immediately ran over to them, to Gold's very vocal irritation. There was another family, or at least a tall green haired woman and her tall green haired son, and Gold momentarily hissed at the sight of them.

"What?" Red whispered.

"_Tracey Sketchit_," Gold whisper-growled back. "The ugliest Hufflepuff."

"I _know_," Chili suddenly appeared to not-very-quietly whisper. "I heard he sits in their top-secret little floatzel hole _drawing_ girls to try and get them to like him. _And it works_."

"Crazy," Gold growled.

"You're just angry because he went out with Gardenia and you didn't," Cress knowingly said.

"And cos he's a jerk," Chili insisted.

Yet when Tracey introduced himself he seemed perfectly nice. Perhaps it was one of those social things Red didn't understand.

"It's really nice to meet you," Tracey said as he shook Red's hand. "I hear so much about you, but you're pretty hard to spot around the castle. Could be because I'm three years ahead of you and in a different house, huh."

Red shrugged. "Guess so."

"Nice to see you too, Gold," Tracey cheerfully said. "That was a great catch in our last match."

"Yeah, and we'll beat you again this year," Gold declared. "But you put up a pretty good fight."

Tracey's smile didn't fall. It was a little unnerving. "I don't think there's going to be any quidditch this year."

"Speaking of," Gold loudly said, "I'm pretty sure you said that you're muggle-born. But here you are. With your mum."

"My mother's a magically born and raised muggle," Tracey explained. "She's an accountant."

"Oh, a squib," Gold said.

Tracey did frown at that. "She prefers muggle."

"Hey guys, I found the portkey!" Hahajo called, waving a muddy boot. "Just come over here and touch it."

"Oh he-e-e-ell no," Ruby sassed.

Crys grabbed Ruby's hand and held it against the boot with her own.

"A portkey is a boot?" Red asked, hesitantly reaching out for it along with everybody else.

"It's an enchanted object which, at the pre-set time, will teleport anybody touching it to another location," Crys explained. "It's usually disguised as something like this, so muggles won't pick it up, which doesn't work very well because of littering laws."

"Wow, how many points you want for that?" Ruby grumbled.

Crys kicked him.

Using a portkey felt quite a bit like being kicked, actually. It was like being kicked so hard you flew off the ground, then slammed down somewhere completely unrecognisable with a spinning head. In this case, a forest. All around them were hundreds of people, dressed in the most odd collections of vintage muggle clothes, being ushered into various campgrounds.

"Well, we're this way," Norman said, gesturing away from the others, probably due to none of the other parents looking like what Ruby would call 'brutal bastard Aurors with no sense of self-preservation'. "Come on."

It took Red a moment to realise that Norman meant them too. He was momentarily preoccupied with the weirdness of watching Black kiss Cheren goodbye.

In all truth, for all the time Red had spent wanting to be a Trainer, he hadn't given much thought to the fact that people from all over the world spoke, ate, dressed and behaved differently. He never even spared much thought to the fact that he himself was capable of speaking not only to pokémon, but two different human languages, purely due to where he was born and raised. It was just the way of the world, but walking past people speaking with sounds he hadn't even known were possible to make made him all the more eager to go travelling across all the lands in the world to see other things he hadn't even imagined were possible.

It also made him wish N was there, so many N would realise that Team Plasma was enormously fucked up for pushing their beliefs on everybody.

They set up magical tents, one for the boys and one for the girls, which looked like regular tents from the outside but granny flats from the 70s on the inside (Red didn't find this particularly surprising) and were allowed to sleep until the World Cup was due to start (which Red did find surprising).

Red's dreams involved a lot of laughter and made his scar sting, but he couldn't remember anything except there had been rhyming involved. Perhaps Giovanni was listening to pop music.

They were woken up by Ruby, who had stayed awake to apply makeup and hem clothes and other such weird fashion stuff. Red had to admit that Ruby looked pretty amazing, though he couldn't understand why anyone would go to the effort of applying eye shadow in a gradient to symbolise his support of Bulgaria (because Bulgaria's colours were more 'in') instead of sleeping more. Would anybody even notice?

As they walked past Elesa on the way to their seats, she squealed loudly and praised Ruby on creating yet another perfect example of beauty.

"I know right," Ruby preened.

The stadium was bigger than Pallet Town. There were easily a hundred thousand people from all over the globe packed into the seats, and due to their seats in the top-box, they could see them all. It was all very breathtaking and magical until Green walked in and winked at Red.

"Ooooh," Gold giggled in Red's ear.

Red elbowed him into silence as Archer Oak followed, but there was little need; Gold immediately fell into 'best behaviour' patterns when the Minister for Magic, Elm, walked in with three other wizards Red had never seen before. The shorter had greying blue hair, of all things, and a very poisonous scowl. The other was smiling quite friendlily, possibly to counteract the fact that his hair seemed to be styled to look like wings, or something. Ruby clearly thought it was amazing, not stupid, as he gasped and whispered something excited about "Grimsley's kick-ass suit and scarf combo".

"Who are they?" Red quietly asked, since Ruby seemed to know.

Before Ruby could answer, the one apparently named Grimsley looked right at him and gave a slight gasp. "Red Potter?"

Red nodded.

Grimsley sauntered over. "A true honour to meet you. And what an adorable pokémon you have — I see it's true that you too dabble in the muggle art of pokémon training."

"Uh, yeah," Red awkwardly said.

Grimsley continued to gush. "No matter what may be decided later this year at Hogwarts, you will always be the true Hero."

The other one scowled. "So eager to give away Ministry secrets, Grimsley?"

Grimsley laughed. "No, no, Koga, simply being friendly to the child who destroyed He Who Must Not Be Named. We're all grateful that Team Rocket is no more." There was a pause in which Grimsley's smile became a smirk. "Or, most of us are."

"It's good to see you again Red," Elm kindly, but loudly, said. "I'm pleased to see that you've recovered well from the Alder Fuery incident."

"Yeah, all fine," Red lamely replied. "Thanks for everything. And all."

Elm smiled fondly at him and introduced Grimsley as the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Koga as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"Nice to meet you," Koga said, though his voice was strained.

"Yeah, you too."

"Say," Grimsley quietly said, "any bets on who'll win the match?"

"Grimsley…" Norman warningly growled.

"Only as a matter of curiosity," Grimsley quickly assured him.

"Ireland will win but Skyla Radev will catch the snitch," Cress calmly said.

"Not a chance," Grimsley scoffed. "Good thing you're not betting any money on that one," he bitterly added.

Norman's eyes narrowed.

"I think we're about ready to start," Elm informed Grimsley. "If you're ready to start commentating."

"Always," Grimsley said, flicking his scarf over his shoulder.

Ruby actually swooned.

Everybody settled into their seats. Red peered around to find Green sitting behind him, but quickly turned away when he noticed Green's grumpy scowl. The pitch was clear. The crowd was roaring with excitement. It was, all in all, like a quidditch match at Hogwarts times a thousand.

Grimsley pointed his wand at his throat and muttered a spell. When he spoke, his voice was projected as though he was speaking through a megaphone or two. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!"

Cheers.

"I can hear that you're all eager to get going, so without any delay, let's bring out the Bulgaria team mascots."

More cheers.

About thirty women stepped onto the pitch. Beautiful, dark-skinned, tall and thin and seeming to glide on their feet. Red completely forgot how boring quidditch was, how weirded out he was by Green acting so angry again… all he could focus on, all he could see and process, were the women dancing. He wanted to go down to them. He wanted to be with them.

A hand grabbed Red's sleeve. He looked over at Black, surprised.

"Veela. Quarter jynx, quarter gardevoir, half human, or something," Black said, nodding at the women. "That's how they lure men in before eating them." He reached across Red and shoved Gold back into his seat.

"How come they're not affecting you?" Red asked.

Black rolled his eyes. "Uh, _duh_."

"Yeah," Gold agreed, rubbing his eyes and fixing them on Black. "They're not N."

Black smacked Gold before sitting back in his seat, sulking.

"A very lovely display," Grimsley purred. "But it's time for the Irish mascots."

There was an explosion of green and gold lights. Rainbows streaked across the field.

"Fuck yeah, leprechauns!" Gold cheered.

Red didn't know how he could decipher what exactly was going on with the exploding and streaking, but obviously Gold had to have good eyesight to be a seeker.

"Simply stunning," Grimsley said. "But it's time to welcome the Bulgarian team to the field. Here they are — the Chasers Clara Ivanova, Vasily Dimitrov and Alexei Levski, the Beaters Ivan Volkov and Pyotr Vulchanov, the Team Captain and Keeper Lev Zograf and the Seeker Skyla Radev!"

Cheering so loud that Red actually had to cover his ears to escape permanent damage. Gold was frantically mouthing the name 'SKYLA RADEV' and pointing at the small, but very large breasted, ginger Bulgarian Seeker.

"And give it up for the Irish team — the Chasers Jim Troy, Casey Mullet, Dylan Moran, the Beaters Jackie Connolly and Charlie Quigley, the Keeper Barry Ryan, and last but definitely not least, Team Captain and Seeker, Aidan Lynch!"

How were people even managing to scream this much?

"And the match's umpire, all the way from Egypt, Hassan Mostafa."

The umpire was a small bald man with a large moustache, dressed in black and white to contrast with the green and gold of the Irish team and the red and black of Bulgaria.

"And now the Team Captains will shake hands —"

They did so.

"— and the umpire will release the balls, marking the start of the match."

Red pre-emptively cupped his hands over his ears, but still felt like his eardrums had exploded. In his lap, Pika curled around and started gnawing on his jacket.

"It's Troy with the quaffle, Mullet, Moran, back to Troy, and GOOOOAL!"

That pretty much summed up the next half hour perfectly. Then Bulgarian scored. Then Ireland scored three more times. It was all happening so fast that Red could hardly keep up. He wasn't the only one; Ruby had taken out a nail file and was giving himself a manicure. He wanted to look back and see what Green was doing, but he remembered Green's scowl. Maybe Green didn't want to talk to him around his father?

Ireland scored about five more times.

"How long do these go for?" Red asked.

"Could be as long as a month," Gold gleefully said.

Red fought the urge to groan. It was different at Hogwarts, because he was personally invested. It was his friends on the pitch. But this? This was a bunch of people he'd never know and never care about.

Still, it was worth it overall due to Gold's absolute glee.

Red started playing rock-paper-scissors with Pika as the Irish Seeker crashed into the ground. He lost three rounds out of five.

Ireland kept scoring. The Veela attacked the umpire in protest, but Bulgaria still wasn't getting past the Irish Keeper.

"I SEE THE SNITCH LOOK," Gold cried.

About time.

"AND SKYLA RADEV CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Grimsley unnecessarily yelled. His voice was already magnified too much, did it really need to be louder? "IRELAND WINS, 160 TO 150. WHO WOULD'VE GUESSED IT?"

Cress raised his hand.

"AND HERE COMES THE IRISH TEAM, TO THE TOP BOX, TO ACCEPT THE WORLD CUP FROM THE SUSEKIDOU MINISTER FOR MAGIC, UTSUGI ELM."

Red was excited it was over. So excited that he turned to watch the Irish team accepting the giant golden trophy and didn't even cover his ears to drown out the screams.

Even though they'd all seen the match, Gold and White in particular kept talking about how fantastic and amazing it had been. Red tried to catch Green's eye again as they walked past, but Green didn't spare him even a glance.

It was a pretty bad day. Okay, it had been exciting to learn all kinds of new things, and the quidditch had been pretty impressive really, but why was Green back to being such a jerk?

It was well after midnight when they went to bed, and Red was starting to feel better. He felt quite happy, actually, out of the blue. Things were going right. Everything was going right.

Red woke up to a scream. It took him a moment to realise that it wasn't in his mind. He jumped out of bed, pulling out his hand with one hand and Snor's PokéBall with the other.

"Wake up," Red hissed around the tent. "Something's going on."

Chili groaned loudly in protest.

There was another scream. It sounded like a child's.

That got everybody up pretty quickly.

"Wait here," Norman growled as he snuck from the tent. He swore loudly and poked his head back in. "Get up. We have to go."

Ruby groaned and started packing his bags.

"Leave everything," he barked at Ruby.

"But _Daaaad_…"

"Don't argue," Norman snapped. "There's a group of Rockets out there. You have to get to the forest while I deal with them, yes you too Red, and _stick together_."

As they gathered outside the tents with Yellow, White and Crystal, Red heard Ruby muttering about how he would 'actually legitimately Avada Kedavra any bitch who touches my stuff'.

"Hey, stop whining," Crys said. "Dad's just worried about our safety."

"More like reliving glory days," Ruby huffed.

"Either way, we'll be safest in the woods," Crys loudly continued. "Especially since we've got You-Know-Who's fantastic little arch-nemesis and his cronies."

"Not a crony!" Black and Gold cried at the same time.

"Shut up, Crys is right," White said. "We'd probably get expelled even for using magic to defend ourselves against Rockets."

There was a deafening bang and a loud chorus of laughter and jeering.

"Come on." Crys grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged him away.

They all followed. Black kept peering around anxiously, clearly looking for Cheren. Red was keeping his focus on trying to spot any Rockets (not that he knew how to identify them), but it was difficult when the others kept looking at him strangely.

Honestly, Red didn't know what this meant. In the dream, Giovanni had been in mainland Europe. Italy, Red suddenly decided, though he wasn't sure why, or why the thought of _his_ home country filled him with so much disgust. Giovanni was in no position to be attacking the Quidditch World Cup. His followers, however, were. But what was this even supposed to do? Red had heard that the Rockets had been brutal, often senseless, but what were they even _doing_?

Just as they were approaching the woods, Red noticed Green. He was leaning against a tree, scowling angrily out at the campground in disarray. Red moved to sneak around, but Green's eyes flickered over, and caught Red's, and Red froze. He sort of wished he hadn't, as Green called out, "You lot okay, then?"

Gold shoved Red forward towards Green. Red turned back to stare at Gold, bewildered, but Gold urged him forward.

"Yeah," Red finally said. "You know what's going on?"

"Bunch of old drunks being morons," Green calmly, but icily, replied.

"Your dad one of them?"

Gold groaned and hit Red.

Green's scowl grew, but his glare wasn't aimed at Red, and he nodded.

"Let's keep going," Crys urged, already dragging Ruby away. "Not all of us have daddy's protection."

"No, not all of us do," Green muttered.

Red hesitated for half a second before following Crys.

They jogged into the woods to find various crowds already gathered there, speaking a variety of languages and dialects. Crystal seemed determined to get to the heart of the woods and stopped for no one — not even Silver and Blue muttering darkly to each other in a dialect of Japanese Red thought was Korean for a moment.

"What is that?" Gold muttered, turning around to stare at them. "They're totally up to something. Why do they even speak Korean?"

"That's Kagoshima-ben you idiot," Black whispered.

"We can't all have hick fathers who want to name us _Hilbert_," Gold growled. "Why would they speak some obscure dumbass Japanese dialect, though?"

"You speak Kansai-ben," Crys pointed out. "Shut up and let it go. It's not important. Unlike getting as far away from those Rockets as we can."

She didn't even spare Silver a look, though Silver looked up, momentarily very alarmed, and trying to hide his wand from view.

After they stumbled past a group of French-speaking students, Crystal decided they were safe enough. She dropped Ruby's hand and scanned them over, clearly counting.

"Guess all we can do is wait now," she concluded, sitting down against a tree.

Yellow flopped down beside her. Black glanced around one last time, still frowning, before sitting cross-legged. One by one, the others joined them, sitting in a circle and all peering around continually.

Red didn't sit down. Neither did Ruby, though Ruby just whined about getting dirt on his designer pyjamas. It was extremely odd that they were deep in the middle of the woods and there were no pokémon in sight. Pika seemed to agree; his ears were raised rigid and his grip on Red's arm tense. Whatever was going on, they were clearly still close to danger, and it was probably dangerous humans.

There were no attempts at conversation. Not even from Chili and White.

Red stared up at the stars and was momentarily surprised to see them just as they normally were. He wasn't sure what he had expected to see, so he was fast to tear his eyes away and distract himself by trying to get Pika to relax.

What felt like two hours, but turned out to be only twenty minutes later, a voice shouted "_MORSMORDRE_."

A burning red capital R appeared in the sky, hovering high. There was a moment of silence. Deafening screams broke out throughout the woods.

"What even is that?" Red muttered.

Black had jumped to his feet and grabbed Red's arm, pulling him down towards the ground. "Dark Mark. Rocket symbol. Means they killed people. Stay the hell down before they get you too."

"Seems kind of —"

"Just stay down! And shut up! It sounded close!"

Gold stared around in alarm. "Maybe we should hide in the bushes?"

"What would that help?" Crys asked. Her voice was as calm as ever, but she was pale. "There's too many of us to hide like that. And if they wanted to hurt us, they probably would've heard us by now and done so."

Yet still they sat there, silent, trying to suppress even breath until Norman and Hahajo found them an hour later and said they were all immediately going home.

"That voice sounded really familiar," Gold muttered.

"Did not," Crys hissed at him. "You just want to get in trouble so you can be the hero with Red for a change."

Gold didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>A letter was waiting for Red when they returned, tired and moody, but it wasn't from Alder. It said in a familiar loopy scrawl:<p>

_Red,_

_Meet you in Diagon Alley tomorrow (1994/08/31)_

_N.H.G._

"N wants to meet us tomorrow," Red informed the others. He scrunched the letter up before Black could look — the commanding tone would likely make that rocky relationship rougher.

"Good thing we were already going to Diagon Alley," Hahajo mused. "Oh, it'll be lovely to see N again. He's very funny. I do hope he goes into comedy."

Black huffed and muttered something about going to Cheren's.

Gold sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "N plays the game all wrong," he informed Red. "He needs to start taking my advice and blurt out his feelings in a beautiful ballad. Singing is _always_ the way to go."

When they met N the next day outside the Leaky Cauldron, he didn't look very likely to sing a beautiful ballad about his love for Black. He was wearing an unbelievably orange dress, and given that he'd grown another couple of inches over the summer, it was noticeably short. His hair too seemed to have grown, but remained pulled back into the usual bushy ponytail. Red was pleased to see Zöllner the zorua had wrapped itself around N's neck and hadn't been taken away by Ghetsis. The two hooded figures on either side of him, however, looked no different than they had two years ago; same dyed orange hair, same vacant obedient expressions and they made the same motion of dropping their hands to their swords when the others approached N.

"Hello," N greeted, voice clipped. He turned to the hooded minions and muttered something very quickly and quietly. They didn't seem to miss a word, or were just very good at faking attentive nods.

"But my Lord —" the woman started to protest.

N folded his arms over his chest. Only years of experience with N's rage enabled Red to make out his hissed words. "If you wish to risk it, then by all means. I am only concerned for your safety."

"Sage Ghetsis —"

N growled loudly and demanded, "Who am _I_ again?"

The Plasma Grunts exchanged looks, bowed deeply and said, "Yes my Lord N." They turned and walked from the bar.

"What —" Black started to ask.

But Ruby flew forward with an almighty gasp of horror and shrieked, "_Why are you wearing such an awful dress_?!"

"My father has taken to treating me as a child and choosing my clothes for me," N said with a wry look.

"Your father needs to _die_," Ruby hissed. "Come with me, _right now_. I'm fixing this." And he grabbed N by the arm, leading him away.

Black turned to Red, frowning in concern. "His _father_ picks his clothes? Is that actually true?"

Red shrugged. "Since when've I been an N expert? That's you."

At these words, Cheren scowled. Red wasn't sure what he'd said wrong, but it made Black blush too and Gold gasp something that sounded like '_oh-my-god-bro-I-love-you-infinitely_'.

It took remarkably little time for Ruby to dash back down the stairs, loudly announce N as 'the newest addition to fashion' and yell at them all to watch closely. Even Norman sighed and watched as Ruby yelled for N to 'model down the stairs'.

Red didn't understand the big fuss over a pair of brown pants and a white shirt. Neither, apparently, did anybody else, but they seemed to have resigned themselves to clapping and praising Ruby's genius.

Except, of course, for Norman.

"Where did you get clothes in his size?" he asked.

"Oh my god Dad, _magic_, duh," Ruby sighed, rolling his eyes. "There's a spell. Bibbidibobbidiboo."

"I've never heard that before," Norman said.

"_I_ made it up," Ruby matter-of-factly said. "Well, Elesa and Arti helped, but it was of course mostly me."

"You're not supposed to do magic outside of school," Norman said.

Ruby rolled his eyes. "Oh my god Dad, _no one cares_."

Norman said nothing.

N thanked Ruby again regally, which Ruby seemed to appreciate, before walked over to Red, grabbing his arm and pulling him aside. He didn't seem to mind when Gold followed.

"Is there such a thing as magical ninja?" N whispered.

"Most ninja are magical," Gold replied in a similar whisper.

They started to walk towards Diagon Alley, still whispering.

"Would muggles be able to hire them?" N continued.

"Could do," Gold shrugged. "Why?"

"Ghetsis has grown suspicious of my behaviour," N said. "I'm almost positive he will be attempting to monitor my time at Hogwarts."

"…Ghetsis?" Gold asked.

"His father," Red said. "Sort of. Not really."

N stared at Red. "You didn't tell him?"

Red shook his head.

"Tell me _what_," Gold demanded.

"Why didn't you?" N asked.

"…I didn't think I was supposed to?"

N sighed impatiently. "I am the King of Team Plasma."

Gold gasped. "King? You're a king?"

"Well, not quite yet, but I will be."

"_That's brilliant Black's always wanted to be a princess_," Gold cried.

To Red's surprise, N smiled. "I just need you to be mindful of Ghetsis' pathetic attempts at control. He foolishly believes that my wisdom is in someway linked to my age." He paused, and muttered under his breath so quickly and quietly that Red nearly missed it, "That and my so-called hormones."

Gold laughed.

For someone allegedly on his guard, N was behaving very contrary to what Red understood of Team Plasma's principles. At one point, when Joey ran over to brightly inform Red of his bond with his raticate, N's reprimand of their 'despicable and purely evil' Trainer ways sounded so completely sarcastic that even Joey laughed. It was good to see N relatively cheerful after the disaster that had been last year, and it was even better that N wasn't acting like a total prat after a summer at home.

Black, however, did not seem to agree. It made Black more worried.

"Why's N acting so weird?" Black whispered to Red while N showed White, Gold and Chili how to hide items in PokéBalls.

Red shrugged. "That's what N does."

"But normally he'd never touch one of those," Black observed, gesturing to the PokéBalls.

Red wasn't sure why, but he got the feeling that N didn't want _Black_ to know about Ghetsis or Team Plasma. N hadn't protested when Gold had followed them, but he hadn't pulled Black along too.

"People change," Red casually said.

"Not N," Black replied. "N doesn't change."

They watched as Cheren approached them and N actually smiled at him.

"…yeah, of course not," Red snorted.

Black's frown was concerned. "I should be pleased about that, shouldn't I? Not terrified?"

"You're terrified by everything," Red said, grinning.

Honestly, though, Red was a little terrified of it too. He kept a close eye on N, but suddenly N was hardly alone. He talked, talked and talked. Even Gold seemed put off by all of N's inane chatter. He smiled and was nice, and didn't insult anybody. He also, as Red was sure everybody noticed, ignored Black.

N's oddly social behaviour kept Red from getting N alone throughout dinner and the night. As they had to catch the train the next day, they had to go to bed earlier than Red had hoped, and he missed his chance.

Red managed to get N alone for a moment as they walked towards the station. "What's going on?" he murmured.

"What do you mean?" N asked.

"You," Red said. "You were being _nice_ to _Cheren_. You've been being nice to everyone — and ignoring Black."

N's eyes were wide. "So it's noticeable?"

"Very."

N smirked. "Excellent."

"…uh, what?"

N looked over at Black for a moment, then back at Red. "I learnt a very important lesson over the summer. Perhaps not the one Ghetsis intended me to learn, but nevertheless, I learnt that I must not wait for destiny. I must take what I want and deserve." His eyes flickered back to Black. "So I am."

"Uh… I'm not sure it's right to take people," Red softly said.

N patronisingly patted Red on the head. "You should read some of the books Black hides under his bed."

They ran through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ together. Gold and Yellow followed them next. Yellow offered Red a particularly bright smile before walking off towards a couple of her friends, girls who Red didn't recognise. He didn't look for long; he spotted Green leaning casually against the wall, Eevee curled around his neck, talking to Blue and Silver.

"Those two…" Gold growled.

"Huh?" Red asked.

Gold gestured at Blue's arm around Silver's waist. Red wasn't sure how he'd missed that.

"Let's get on the train," Red suggested, eager to avoid any fights — and Green.

The trip to Hogwarts was, unfortunately, little more than a repeat of yesterday's odd dynamics; N continued to be as friendly as possible and ignore Black, Gold continued to find it all amusing, and Black because increasingly blatant with his concern. Black wasn't the only one; when Wally joined them briefly, he was so stunned that N actually spoke to him that he blurted out, "Are you not an asshole now?"

To make matters worse, Green walked into their compartment, sat down next to Red and slung an arm over Red's shoulders.

"Hey _buddy_," Green said, smirking.

"Hi," Red barely managed to mumble.

"You know, your cousin kept coming over every day," Green said. "Kept on talking about how much he misses you when you're gone."

"Uh… does he…?"

"Sure does." Green leant closer, grasping Red's hands and staring into his eyes. "I can understand that."

Red swallowed the lump forming in his throat, but he was still speechless.

"Don't break him, Green, he's our _Jesus_," Blue loudly said, swishing her hips as she walked in. She sat down very close to Black. "Hi, baby. Where's your boyfriend, hmm?"

"P-prefect compartment," Black spluttered.

Blue's smile was predatory. "Wonderful."

Black gave an unmistakable whimper.

Red glanced to N, but N did nothing. It was Gold who leapt to his feet and ran over to Black's aid. He actually shoved Blue off the seat.

"Hey!" she shrieked.

Gold shouted, "Back of the line, Blue!" He sounded legitimately pissed off. He seemed to realise how angry he sounded, as he quickly added a faux light-hearted, "Don't make my baby brother's maidenly decisions any more difficult."

Black buried his face in his hands with a loud groan of, "Oh my god_ why_."

Gold wasn't fooling anybody, though. Blue jumped to her feet, glaring. "The hell is your problem, Goldie? I'm just being friendly."

"Too friendly," Gold snapped, discarding all pretence. "I don't like _cheaters_."

Blue laughed icily. "I'm sorry, _what_ are you insinuating?"

"That he deserves _better_ than you," Gold hissed.

Red had never seen Gold mad before. He definitely didn't like it, and definitely didn't like the look on Blue's face as she reached for his wand. He looked to Green, frantic, and Green sighed.

"You owe me," he muttered before pulling away. He walked over to Blue, mindful of her wand and Gold's now-drawn one, and said, "Come on, Blue. You deserve _much_ better than this."

Blue glared at him.

"…I'll pay you," Green muttered.

Blue smiled happily. "Good to see you all!" she pleasantly chirped, dragging Green away.

Gold flopped back down, muttering heatedly.

Nothing Red could say would calm Gold down or end Black's humiliated withdrawal, and N seemed too amused by both to help. When Cheren came in, Gold's muttering died down if only due to how often Cheren's name had popped up, but Black refused to come out of his 'embarrassment coma'.

Red was extremely relieved when they arrived at Hogwarts. Gold had finally calmed down when the castle was in sight, and loudly declared how he couldn't wait for dinner. For some reason, this just made Red _more_ frustrated with his friends. He wasn't entirely sure what had changed between second and third years, though he had a theory which just made them all seem _more_ ridiculous, but he just wanted his friends to be themselves again.

Despite those feelings, the feast was as fantastic as ever. N mocked Red's vegetarianism, Gold called out to Silver and then threw a potato at him when he didn't turn, Black and Gold speculated with Red about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (a greying blond, muscular man who looked fresh off an army ship) and Oak stood up to give the usual speech. It was slightly strange, after having spent so long hanging around Oak and his lab, to be back into the roles of student and headmaster. Not that Oak's turn of phrase was particularly different.

"To our new First Years, welcome. To our returning students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said. "First, allow me to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Many of you will have heard of him, as he is a former Lieutenant of the US Army and personally credited as responsible for the liberation of our country from foreign occupation, a retired Auror and he wished me to inform you that he is just as skilled in his military training as when he was twenty-five and fighting off the Japanese in Unova."

The man nodded, glaring around at them.

"He is, of course, Lieutenant Matis Surge."

The applause was nervous.

"And now, onto some very exciting news. This year, there will be no quidditch cup," Oak paused to allow the shouts of protest, then spoke even more loudly: "Instead, Hogwarts will be hosting the first Triwizard Tournament in over two hundred years."

The complaints died.

"For those who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament is a tournament that was established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest wizarding schools in Europe: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts."

"WE'RE NOT EUROPEAN," someone shouted.

Oak's smile remained in place. "Perhaps not all of us," he agreed. "However, before Agatha Kikumori stole Hogwarts it was most definitely situated in Scotland, and thus the decision has been made to include Hogwarts in the revival of the Triwizard Tournament, as per tradition.

"Three students, one from each school, will be selected as Heroes to compete in the tournament. It is not a tournament to enter lightly; the three tasks the Heroes must face will not be easy and will involve a risk of death. For these reasons, it has been decided that only students seventeen and older will be allowed to enter," Oak paused to allow the groans, "as they're the most likely to get out of it alive."

For some weird reason, that remark didn't deter a lot of the disappointed groaning and muttering.

"However, if you do get out of it alive, and what's more, win, the prize will include not only the Triwizard Cup but ten thousand galleons. And some eternal glory."

And people sounded excited. Despite the _if_.

"I will provide you with more information, including how to enter, after the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have arrived," Oak concluded. "For now, it's bed time."

There was a stunned silence as the information sank in. Oak made a dismissive gesture with his hands. Instantly, people seemed to wake up from their bizarre death-seeking daydreams and started to file out of the Great Hall.

"The Triwizard Tournament, huh…" Gold dreamily said as they climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. "I could use some of that eternal glory."

"Try singing less," N said.

"No, I want to be remembered through song," Gold stubbornly replied.

"_I'm_ just amazed that they title them 'Heroes'," N announced. "There are only two heroes who matter, and they have nothing to do with school." He paused. "Except that I'm still at school."

"And who's the other one?" Black demanded. His eyes narrowed. "Is it Red?"

N laughed. "None of your minds could ever comprehend the matters of which I speak, so don't even bother."

"Reshiram and Zekrom?" Red muttered quietly so only N could hear.

"…shut up," N hissed.

Gold wasn't the only one. It seemed like the entire school longed to enter the Triwizard Tournament. Red couldn't understand it. Why would everybody voluntarily want to face deadly situation _and_ have the entire school watch?

Red didn't understand it at all, but he had plenty to occupy his mind.

"Don't think this year's gonna be easy just cos of that tournament," Clair warned them as she handed out their timetables. "I'm working the hell out of you kids and you're gonna be eternally grateful."

Clair always said that, but this year it turned out to be extremely true. Wattson gave them a sixty page chapter to read on the theory behind Summoning Charms. Erika told them to write a six-inch essay by their next class on the properties of bubatuber pus. Bill had them drawing and researching the similarities between rapidash and unicorn. Volkner said they were to be studying poisons and that he would, in fact, be poisoning one of them (Red) later that term, so they'd better study up. Morty had them writing dream diaries, a task Red hated due to his dreams typically involving Giovanni's glee. Clair was actually one of the kindest, only telling them to work on their damn wand-work because it was appalling. And through it all N continued to be painfully friendly to everyone except Black. Red could tell that it was physically paining N, yet he kept doing it.

"Power of love," Gold informed Red with a shake of his head as N actually listened to Joey talk about his raticate. "It drives people to crazy things."

"What, he's in love with Joey?" Black suddenly asked.

"…no," Gold sighed. "Just, no."

Even with all their homework, it was still exciting to have their first class with Surge. Or so Red thought until it happened.

"The Dark Arts," Surge barked at them. "They're dangerous. They're bound to kill or seriously cripple you. So you've got to know about the worst of them."

That was pretty heavy for a first lesson.

"Put those damn books away, they're not gonna help you," Surge barked.

Black was visibly distressed.

Surge reached into his desk and pulled out a jar. Inside it was a joltik. N gasped and was about to voice a protest when Surge opened the jar, allowing it to crawl out across his hand.

"Now then," Surge said, surveying them with cold eyes, "who knows about the Unforgivable Curses?"

Several nervous hands went up. Remarkably, one of them was Wally's. Wally was often so quiet that Red would forget that he even existed. True to form, his hand trembled, but his face was set with an unusual determination.

"How about you?" Surge said, gesturing to Blue.

"The Imperius Curse," Blue said, fluttering her eyelashes oddly.

Surge's eyes narrowed. "Like the sound of that one, do you?"

"I'm a pretty girl, why would I need it?"

Surge gave a bark of laughter. "The Imperius Curse was a tough one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble. Here, let me demonstrate…" He pointed his wand at the joltik. Before N could even open his mouth in protest Surge had cast the spell with a flick and bark of, "_Imperio_."

The joltik tensed. Surge flicked his wand again. The joltik leapt from his hand and started cartwheeling across the desk. There was some laughter, but Red was trying to see its eyes. They seemed blank, completely blank, as though it wasn't capable of thinking. It started to do a strange dance. Red looked over at N, but he was staring in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, real funny, huh?" Surge grimly said. "How about I make it jump out a window? Hang itself with its own web?"

Silence.

"The Imperius Curse is about complete and total control," Surge continued. "It can be fought, but it's not easy, and it's not pretty. It was one of the Dark Lord's primary tools, forcing people to obey him, to kill their own families…" He lifted his wand and the joltik collapsed, babbling to herself about the voice. "Who knows another? You, boy."

He was pointing at Wally.

"Oh, um…" Wally swallowed. "The Cruciatus Curse."

Surge stared at Wally for a moment. "Mizuhara, that's your surname, right?" He didn't wait for Wally's nod. "Yeah, you'd know this one. The torture curse." He pointed his wand at the joltik.

"NO!" N shouted, leaping to his feet. "WE DON'T NEED TO SEE IT!"

Surge stared at N. "Then how will you know how to fight it?"

"It's a spell that inflicts immediate torture, how could we possibly avoid it?" N snapped. He ran forward and gathered the joltik into his hands.

"Muggle-born, are you?" Surge asked.

"Yes," N proudly replied. "And it makes me better than others who would rush into tormenting defenceless creatures as a means of needlessly hammering in a lesson easily explained _with words_."

Surge's eyes narrowed yet again. "Defenceless, you say? You ever even seen a pokémon fighting? I have. In the war."

N covered the joltik from view. "If you must torture something, then I volunteer in her place."

Surge looked like he was seriously considering it. "That would be a crime."

"And it should be a crime to do it to a pokémon as well!"

"Sit down," Surge growled. "And twenty points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class."

N sat down. Red looked over to see Wally tap N on the shoulder and whisper, "Thank you."

"It wasn't for you, but you're welcome all the same," N muttered back.

"Okay, so I guess all you get to know due to our _disruptive muggle-born_ is that the Cruciatus Curse is beyond agony and you'd damn well better duck if you hear anybody saying anything like '_Crucio_'." Surge glared at N, who glared back. "Who can name the last one? You, Green Oak."

Green sat up straighter. "Yeah?"

"Know what it is?"

Green nodded.

"Care to enlighten the rest of the class?"

Green sighed irritably. "_Avada Kedavra_."

"Yes," Surge said. "The Killing Curse. Instant, probably painless death. No way of avoiding it. No way of blocking it. And now I can't even show you what it looks like."

"You were gonna kill a poor bug?!" Whitney cried.

Surge rolled his eyes. "Better it than any of you. There's only ever been one survivor, and nobody knows how he did it." His eyes fixed on Red.

Red shrugged.

"It's green," Surge said. "The curse is a flash of green light. 'S why I picked you out, Oak." He laughed.

Nobody joined in.

"Wow, _what_ a freak," Roxanne declared as they left the class. "Thank God you had had the sense to step in, N. I didn't even know where he was headed. That poor little bug…"

"I know his type," N bitterly said. "Too many humans are like that."

They broke away from the rest to head up to Gryffindor Tower. Black glanced over at Red.

"You okay?" he asked.

Red nodded. "I was pretty amazed that he'd torture a joltik too. Just glad that N stopped it."

"Not that," Black said, but hastily added, "but it was definitely the right thing to do, I can't believe he was going to do that. I just meant, talking about the curse that killed your parents and all."

Red nodded. "Yeah. People pretty much mention it every time they see me. I'm to terms with it."

They walked past a pair of Slytherins who were muttering, "Casma? Tasma? Fasma?"

"I'm telling you, the only rhyme is asthma, and we can't say that in a motto!"

"Maybe we don't _need_ a motto."

"Don't be stupid, James!"

N stared after them. They looked back at him, meeped loudly, and ran off.

"Slytherins," Gold mournfully said, shaking his head. He placed a hand gently on Wally's shoulder. "Hey, you missed the World Cup, right? Wanna check out the highlights with me? I've got it all."

"Sure," Wally said. He looked very pale.

"Just promise me you won't help White figure out a way to enter the Triwizard Tournament," Gold added. "She was talking about getting your help to find some so-called super-aging plant or something to make her seventeen."

Red rolled his eyes, as he always did when the Triwizard Tournament was mentioned. Why _were_ so many people so eager to throw their lives away on some stupid cup and a sack of gold? Who was that stupid? Who wanted that?

A lot of people did, though. This became particularly evident over the next few weeks, between homework and N's sudden swap to acting icily to everybody again. He said being too nice to humans was too much after what Surge had tried to do to the joltik. Red could understand that.

The night before Halloween, when the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived, every student was made to wait outside on the lawn by the Great Lake. They first watched the skies as an enormous golden carriage pulled by seven pure white dragonair appeared and landed.

First a woman emerged. Her hair was purple and her manner oddly casual for her beautiful features and clearly expensive clothes as she approached Oak.

"Ah, Professor Oak," she greeted warmly. "It has been too long."

"Indeed it has Professor Ivy," Oak agreed. "I trust your journey was pleasant?"

"Very," Ivy agreed. "May I present my students?"

A group of thirty students emerged, an equal number of boys and girls. Their uniforms were pale blue silk robes, and as such, they were all shivering.

"A pleasure," Oak said. "Though perhaps it would be best if they were to go inside where it's warm."

The shivering students shuffled inside.

The group from Durmstrang appeared from the lake. The waters bubbled and gurgled violently until a giant silver ship appeared. Though silver was a very questionable material for a ship (especially an olden-style pirate ship), it stayed afloat and the fur-covered students emerged, led by their surprisingly young headmistress, whose long wavy hair matched the ship.

"Hello Professor," she greeted. "Have we kept you waiting for long?"

"Not at all, Karen," Oak replied. "In fact, Ivy only just arrived."

"Excellent." She started towards the castle. Her students stood in formation, not moving.

"Come along inside," Oak kindly said.

They watched the Durmstrang students file inside just as the Beauxbatons ones had before: silently and clearly filled with awe.

"Oh my god," Gold gasped as one of the Durmstrang girls walked past. He pawed at Red's arm. "Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy?"

"Pretty sure it's real," Red replied.

Gold clung to Red. "That's Skyla! Skyla Radev! Bulgaria's Seeker! Here! At our school!"

"WEASLEY STOP GETTING GAY ALL OVER POTTER."

Gold stared right at Volkner, slowly releasing Red, before kissing Red's cheek.

"Detention," Volkner said, before turning away and heading towards the castle after the other staff.

"Bitter old virgin," Gold muttered under his breath.

Under Gold's breath was still quite loud. From two rows behind, Dia leant forward to whisper, "Actually he's not."

Gold's eyes widened with alarm. "The _fuck_ Dia?!"

Dia giggled.

"And _he's_ my full-blood brother, and _he's_ the one I don't get at all," Gold grumbled to Black. "Did you know about this?"

"About our big brother the Hufflepuff seducing the Potions Master? No, but I wouldn't put anything past Dia."

As they walked into the castle, Gold started to tread on the tips of his toes to try and catch a glimpse of Skyla. They were soon sitting back at the Gryffindor table, but Gold continued to search for Skyla throughout the feast. Once he found her at the Slytherin table, he stared mournfully.

"This is seriously," Black observed, smirking. "You haven't even thrown anything at Silver."

Gold gasped. "Crap, he probably thinks I hate him now!"

Black managed to grab Gold's wrist before he threw the mashed potato. "Yeah, don't. You've already got one detention."

About halfway through the feast they were joined by Koga, Grimsley and the Minister for Magic himself. Oak conjured them chairs. Grimsley waved cheerfully at Red. Ruby loudly swooned at Grimsley's shoes.

When the dishes were cleared, Oak stood up to deliver his speech.

"Welcome to all our guests," he said. "We will be making the utmost effort to make you all feel welcome and to make sure that you enjoy your stay at our school for the duration of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Of course, that is the reason we are all gathered here together, and I will now make it clear how students can enter." He turned to the door and called, "Bring in the Goblet of Fire."

Two nondescript Ministry wizards brought in a casket of swirling gold and silver. It was placed before Oak, who tapped it with his wand. It unfolded itself to reveal a very large wooden goblet, holding blue flames.

"Entrants are to place a slip of paper bearing their name and school into the Goblet of Fire, which will select the Heroes in exactly twenty-four hours' time," Oak explained. "However, for those under the age of seventeen hoping to sneak an entry in, be warned — I will be personally drawing an Age Line around the Goblet to prevent this from happening."

There was a ring of disappointed groans.

"There will be future Tournaments," Oak assured them. "Now, I believe we should give our hopefuls time to enter. The Great Hall will be left open tonight and tomorrow. But for now, bedtime. Have a good night."

As they stood up, White muttered something about aging potions to Chili, who nodded enthusiastically.

Their attempt was unsuccessful; the magic backfired and gave them beards. Red couldn't help but think it was for the best. He wasn't particularly eager to see any of his friends risking their lives in some dumb tournament.

Halloween night came, and even though it was all anybody had spoken about for the past twenty-four hours, Red still didn't have any more idea why anybody would want to be in the Triwizard Tournament. But everybody around him treated the feast like a hindrance to their enjoyment rather than the main source of it.

"I just wanna know who the Heroes are!" Gold whined every five minutes. For once, he wasn't the only excitable mess.

Appearing to have noticed the unrest, Oak was fast to call an end to the feast. Red had never known the school to fall so silent so quickly.

"In just a few moments, the Goblet of Fire will be ready to reveal the Heroes," Oak announced, like they didn't already know. "From that moment, the Triwizard Tournament will be officially open and the Heroes selected magically bound to compete."

Cheers broke out. Over a magical contract.

Red really didn't get his peers.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank the Ministry of Magic for their hard work in getting this Tournament approved."

Grimsley raised a hand in celebration of the cheering. Koga was too busy glaring at Grimsley to do anything remotely friendly.

The blue flames turned orange. A fiery hand emerged and handed Oak a slip of paper. Oak unfolded it.

"The Beauxbatons Hero is Fantina Merle!" Oak announced.

Applause broke out as the violet haired girl stood up, blowing kisses and almost knocking several students over with her hair as she did. She walked up to the head table, bowed awkwardly, and stood, waiting.

The flames turned orange once again.

"And the Durmstrang Hero is Skyla Radev!"

Cheers and screams of ecstasy broke out, especially from Gold, who actually grabbed Red, shook him as he screamed 'OH MY GOD SKYLA' and then hugged him tightly before leaping up on his seat to scream that he loved her.

"Gold and his redhead fetish, eh?" White smirked.

Everybody fell silent as the flames in the Goblet turned orange for the last time. Gold clung tightly to Red as the hand extended, handing Oak a yellow piece of paper. Oak paused for a moment longer than usual before opening it, and a smile of what seemed to be relief crossed his lips.

"And the Hogwarts Hero is…"

Gold squeaked in excitement.

"…Tracey Sketchit."

Gold gave a wail of distress that was drowned out by the burst of applause. Tracey, the green haired, tall, popular Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captain laughed happily as he stood up and joined the other two Heroes before the school.

"Doesn't look like a Hero to me," N bitterly grumbled.

"I completely agree," Gold growled.

Red thought Tracey looked like a pretty typical Hogwarts student, which probably meant he was well suited for the Triwizard Tournament. Everybody else seemed happy to have him represent them.

"Here we are then," Oak said, quite cheerfully. "Our three Heroes, ready to —"

The Goblet's flames turned orange again. Silence fell over the hall. The flames stretched out. Oak snatched the scrap of paper. He read it, sighed loudly and announced, "Red Potter."

Red groaned, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>If you're thinking GASP BUT THERE'S NO WINKY SO HOW — don't ask. Just wait and see.<em>

_Things to explain just in case: Kagoshima-ben is a Japanese dialect spoken in southern Kyushu, where I used to live. To people unfamiliar with Kagoshima-ben, even native Japanese speakers, it doesn't sound like Japanese at all and is often mistake for Korean. It's also often regarded as a farmer's dialect. Mt Pyre in Hoenn is apparently based on Sakurajima, the extremely large and active volcano at the heart of Kagoshima city._

_Kansai-ben, on the other hand, is a far more familiar dialect from the Kansai region. Most Japanese speakers are at least able to understand Kansai-ben due to its popularity in Japanese media. I find it pretty cool that it's often translated as a Texan accent. I figure Gold would speak Japanese in Kansai-ben since Johto is based on Kansai._

_And why do they all speak Japanese? Because they're living in a former Japan-ruled colony! Plus it makes some things I have in mind a bit easier to pull off. Plus it means I get to practice my Japanese a bit, though I will always translate a language if the narrating character speaks it._

_Speaking of narrating characters, next chapter is narrated by Black. I'm pretty interested to see the response, but it won't be out for about a week. I MEAN THAT. It's done, I just need to go over it._

_Thank you so much for your patience, and thank you so much for reading. If you would be so kind, could I trouble you for a review?_

_**This chapter was edited on the 7th of December, 2012.**_


	10. Black and the Predrama of Yule

_OKAY. HERE WERE ARE. The first chapter narrated by somebody other than Red._

_First, allow me to reply to some anons:_

_**MagiMace**__: Preciousmetalshipping is crucial to my well-being. It's been my OTP since I was a tiny little child of seven._

_**Ghost**__: I'm thrilled, flattered and blushing so much it's hard not to just keyboard smash at you._

_AND HERE WE GO. The hardest part of this chapter was writing tabloid news articles. I'm a journalism student being specifically trained NOT TO WRITE TABLOID NEWS. Then I have to do it for fics._

_Anyway._

_Black's isshushipping woes for thirty-six pages plus some hints at plot, activate!_

* * *

><p><strong>Black and the Pre-Drama of Yule<strong>

"Red Potter," Oak repeated. He sounded exasperated. How could he sound exasperated at the news that Red was in mortal danger again? "Red, come on, up here."

N whispered something in Red's ear. Red stood up and walked from the Hall. Black watched him, frowning. Red seemed just as exasperated as Oak.

"Oh, come on," Oak loudly said over the chattering. "I doubt for a second that any of you are surprised."

Honestly, Black wasn't. He was, however, completely terrified. Red was a Fourth Year, and he wasn't even particularly good at magic. How could he possibly stand a chance in the Triwizard Tournament? He had clearly been entered by somebody who wanted him dead.

"They won't make him do it, will they?" Black whispered to anybody who'd listen.

"Probably will," Gold said. "I mean, it's Red."

Black started hyperventilating.

Cheren glared at Gold and placed a reassuring hand on Black's shoulder. "They won't let him die."

"They can't stop everything," Black said. "We can't all protect him forever, he's so stupid, he's gonna get himself killed."

Cheren looked exasperated now too.

"Black, shut up," N said.

He didn't even have the decency to look Black in the eye when he was being an asshole.

An hour later, Red entered the common room, shrugged off the celebratory cheers and confirmed, "Yeah. I'm competing."

Black couldn't get over how stupid Red was. He repeated this disbelief several times to Cheren as Red shrugged off White's shouting about how _she_ wanted to be the Hogwarts Champion.

"I EVEN GREW A BEARD IN MY ATTEMPTS!" White cried. "How'd you get past the Age Line?!"

"I didn't," Red replied. "I think the whole thing's a bore, but since I have to compete, might as well win it."

Black pulled a face. "Idiot. It's all so stupid."

"It's not stupid," Cheren insisted. "If he didn't enter himself, how will he found out who entered him and why if he doesn't compete?"

"Why does he _have_ to know?" Black asked. "It's obvious. It's You-Know-Who. It always is, so why bother finding out when things will just go horribly wrong and Red'll probably end up dead and the world will be ruined?"

Cheren stared at Black. "You're so overdramatic."

Black stood up and stormed off. On his way to the dorm, his hand was caught. He looked back, expecting to find an apologetic Cheren. Instead, he found N, blue eyes sparkling and grin broad as he mockingly asked, "Trouble in paradise?"

Black pulled his hand free and ran up to the dorm. He hated Gold for teaching N such an expression. He hated N for learning how to use it so perfectly. He hated Cheren because it _wasn't_ paradise and never had been. And he _really_ hated Red for lining up to get himself killed.

Despite lying in bed with the curtains drawn just to increase the dark, Black didn't go to sleep until something ridiculous like three in the morning. All he could think about was how angry he was, how much he hated everybody he cared about for being so _stupid_ and _blind_, and how much better he'd feel in the morning after getting some sleep.

The next day, he didn't feel any better. He looked over at Red, as calm as ever, and felt a burning need to beat his face in. What difference would that make, though? Giovanni had killed Red's parents, nearly killed Yellow, tortured Red in person at least twice and just by existing every day of Red's life, yet Red didn't take Giovanni seriously. Red thought because he'd come out of all their encounters alive, he always would, or that he hadn't been harmed. It aggravated Black to his very core. How could Red be so arrogant? He had never escaped unharmed, not even from Alder, and Alder hadn't been trying to kill him. What would it take for Red to _learn_? Would he learn before he got himself _killed_?

Black often doubted it. And that made him so angry that it could only be described as 'pissed off'.

Black spent the day avoiding Red. Normally that was easy enough, he'd just hang around Cheren, but Black didn't feel much like being around Cheren either. He honestly felt like being around N, but honesty was overrated and involved in ninety per cent of failures.

So Black more or less spent the weekend in the library, not being a good friend. His mood had not dissipated by Monday, and he spent that day pretending to have a lot of questions for their teachers. It worked well enough until their afternoon class, double Potions. Volkner was intimidating at the best of times, and the news of Red's impending doom made him even angrier — though Black had honestly expected it to make Volkner happier. He declared that they would be testing their antidotes, and that he would poison a student. He looked at Red very closely as he did so.

Red said nothing, as usual.

There was soon a knock at the door. A surprisingly timid Joey walked in.

"What?" Volkner demanded.

"Sir, Mist-ter Grimsley said that I'm to take Red to, to a… ceremony for the School Champions," Joey squeaked, a lot like his precious rat.

"He's in class."

"It's important, or, or, so Mist-ter Grimsley said."

Volkner glared at Red. "Leave."

"Have fun with the poisons," Red muttered to them as he grabbed his bag and left, Joey staring lovingly up at him.

"Jerk," Gold grumbled. "Why can't I get pulled out of class to compete in a potentially fatal tournament? _So_ not fair."

Black glared.

"I'm kidding!" Gold hastily added.

"Then joke about something that's actually funny."

"Stop talking and get your work done!" Volkner shouted. "Weasley Fifty-five, you do not want another detention."

"Don't wanna keep you from seducing my big brother," Gold muttered with a shudder.

Volkner clearly heard, but in a moment of mercy that made Black think maybe it was sort of sweet that Dia had seduced their teacher, ignored the sass.

In honestly, Black had been lazy in Potions lately. It just hadn't seemed important to push himself in a subject he normally did well in, or perhaps he'd just been too distracted by N flirting with everybody, even _girls_ — no, that hadn't been it at all. It had been pure laziness.

Point being, Black was already behind. And he found it tough to focus knowing that Red was entered in a likely to be fatal tournament. The ingredients, the amounts he needed of each, when to add them, how to add them, kept slipping from his mind. Every few seconds he was checking his textbook, and the information would just roll from his mind. Being Red's friend, even if he wasn't a very good one at that point in time, Black thought it was very likely that Volkner would pick him to poison.

In the middle of his frantic attempts to remain a good student, Black somehow found the need to keep looking across at N, whose hair was frizzing from the steam of his own potion, a slight frown on his face as he concentrated on measuring, but overall he looked very sure of what he was doing.

It'd be nice, Black thought, to not be constantly second-guessing one's self. Reverie was a bitch who wouldn't leave Black the hell alone. N never seemed to doubt himself for even a moment.

"Bro, get back to your damn potion," Gold hissed. "You _know_ Volkner's pro'ly gonna poison one of us."

Black forced himself to work, but he kept glancing up and across at N. He managed to get his potion close to done, but he needed pecha juice. Lots of pecha juice. And he couldn't find any.

"You have ten more minutes," Volkner announced.

Crap. Time was almost up. Volkner would be collecting their potions soon, and without Red to pick on, he was in a particularly violent mood. And Black was all out of the crucial ingredient.

N quickly handed Black a vial of pecha juice.

"Thanks, shekh ma shieraki anni," Black absent-mindedly said. He poured several drops into his cauldron.

"What language is that?" N asked.

"Huh?"

N frowned. "Sheh… sheeeh…"

"Don't worry about it!" Black cried. "Um. Sorry. Just, thanks."

Black hadn't meant to call N 'my sun and stars'. It had just happened. Thankfully, N wouldn't even know what Dothraki was, so it couldn't do any harm. Of course, after it happened once and Black had been rewarded with a good grade and no one any wiser, it just kept happening. When N passed him food, when N brought along books Black had forgotten, when he handed Black things in class without needing to be asked or refilled Black's goblet at meals, Black always found himself muttering 'Thanks, shekh ma shieraki anni', whether or not Cheren was there.

It didn't impress Cheren. Cheren didn't say anything, but Black could tell. Black could also tell that Cheren had no more idea what it meant than N, but they both knew that Black had developed a pet name for the wrong person.

It wasn't a pet name, not really. It was just a verbal tic. And pet names didn't suit Cheren anyway. What could he call him? Cherry? As if.

In the end, just to add to what agony Black's life was, Volkner didn't poison anybody. He sneered at them as he explained that was a trick to fool them into brewing decent potions for a change.

Even though Red continually shrugged off any attempts to get him to think about the First Task, he did not react well to the animosity growing around the school. Black was honestly amazed that he noticed, but then again, it was tough to miss the fact that _Hufflepuffs_ were hissing at him everywhere he went. They seemed of the opinion that Red was somehow not a genuine Hogwarts Hero because he was not Tracey.

"It's stupid," Red muttered. "Tracey has never _literally saved their lives_. I have. _Three times_, as a matter of fact."

Their hate was only enhanced when, the day after Red was pulled from Volkner's poison class, _The Daily Prophet_ printed an article about the Triwizard Tournament — or, more accurately, about Red.

_Tragic Hero to Face more Trials_

_Red Potter, famed Boy Who Lived, is to face more tragedy due to a Ministry mistake which has him bound to compete in the revival of the Triwizard Tournament._

_It was a moment of horror when Headmaster Samuel Oak read the fourth name offered by the ancient Goblet of Fire. Speculations are that the Goblet of Fire was hoodwinked into believing the Triwizard Tournament had become the Quadwizard Tournament and Red Potter's name was entered for sinister reasons._

_"We're investigating the disturbing results," the Minister for Magic assured _The Daily Prophet_. "In the meantime, we will be doing our best to ensure there are no fatalities in this Tournament."_

_In an exclusive interview with _The Daily Prophet_, Red Potter, recently turned fourteen, expressed bravery in the face of danger._

_"I don't think it'll be more challenging than defeating You-Know-Who," Red said._

_When asked about his parents, Red's eyes filled with the tears of painful recollection. "I think they would be proud of me. I'm not afraid of what could hurt me, because I know they'll always be protecting me."_

_Red will be competing against three seventeen year olds, including Hogwarts Head Boy and Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, Tracey Sketchit, and Bulgarian Quidditch superstar Skyla Radev._

"I didn't say _any_ of that!" Red cried. "I just sat the whole time in silence until she got bored!"

After that, it came as no surprise to Black that Red spent more and more time sneaking off with Pika, Aero and Snor. It was still of concern to him.

"We've got to do something about this," Gold declared one evening. "N, you're in a cult, right? So you must know PR?"

N stared at him coldly. "I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Public Relations!" Gold cried. "To make the public like Red again."

N rolled his eyes. "The opinions of the masses are of no concern to Team Plasma. The masses are —"

"Dolts with half a brain who wouldn't even care if you threw poison in the water main, yeah, yeah," Gold dismissively said, turning to Black. "Any ideas?"

Black shrugged. "I think all we can do is look after him. If he'll let us."

"Jeez, you _guys_," Gold impatiently sighed. "Red's not worried about the First Task. Okay, sure, we know he's stupid. But he's worried about this, so we should handle it!"

"Or help _him_ handle it," Black insisted.

Gold didn't understand that in a situation such as this, inaction could be more effective than action. If they didn't give anybody anything to work with, sooner or later they'd get bored and shut up. Like in _A Year in Girl Hell_. It was like Gold was the younger sibling, and a significantly younger one at that.

In the end, Gold's master plan for helping Red turned out to be informing him that the media was stupid, and that they were focusing on him only because he was already famous, and that wasn't his fault, and therefore so wasn't the media ignoring the other Heroes and they'd get bored of him sooner and later because the tragic Boy Who Lived angle was already old. Black had to admit, once Gold's ranting had been deciphered, it made sense.

"…thanks?" Red said in that confused way. Red often didn't understand what was going on when pokémon weren't involved.

Black reassuringly patted Gold on the shoulder and murmured: "You tried."

For some reason Gold called him a patronising dick.

Over the weekend, Red spent so long out in the Forest that Black was amazed to see him walk in each night, covered in mud and carrying Pika. Even if it meant that Red had thankfully missed a particularly bad article recalling the tragic details of his parents' deaths and speculating on how often Red cried about it (the article concluded 'every night', which made Black laugh. When Cheren asked why he was laughing, Black told him to reassess his understanding of Black's friends), Black'd be worried if Red hadn't come back. He'd be worried simply because someone was trying to kill Red, but then again, if they had to go through such a ridiculous method as entering him in the Triwizard Tournament, as if they'd be close enough to actually pull it off. Maybe Red would benefit from sleeping outside with all the creatures.

"Nah," Red yawned when Black suggested it. "Pika doesn't wanna."

Pika nodded and gave a squeak that made Red laugh.

"Why wouldn't a pokémon want to sleep outside?" N demanded, eyes ablaze and lips curved in a pout.

Red yawned again. "Ask Pika."

N did, and even Gold could tell the response was extremely rude, judging from his laugh of "Buuuuurned by an electric raaaaat!"

Red looked over at the _Prophet_ on Black's nightstand, saw his own picture, scowled and rolled over into bed without a word. Pika leapt onto the bed after him and pulled the curtains closed.

Red's mood was still foul the next morning. He didn't speak, which wasn't particularly unusual, but he also didn't raise his gaze from the ground. Black was so concerned that he shoved Cheren away when he tried to kiss him good morning.

"Just don't worry about it," Black nervously suggested as they climbed out of the portrait hole. "I mean it's not _your_ fault that you're already famous."

Red shrugged in that infuriating noncommittal way.

On the fourth floor corridor, near the staircase, Black noticed a bright red poster with large black letters declaring Red's name. He tapped Gold on the arm and gestured to it. Gold nodded and ran forward.

Unfortunately, all that meant was Red looked up at it.

"Don't worry about it," Black said, but Red was already running forward to read it. With a sigh, Black ran after them.

"It's just a poster," N murmured from the stairs.

Black, Red and Gold stared at the poster in mutual amazement.

**_RED POTTER_**

_saved your life _

**_THREE TIMES_**

_show some respect_

"Did, did you?" Red asked with some effort.

"Nuh-uh," Gold replied. "Black?"

"Not my style." He glanced back at N. "You?"

N laughed. "As if."

Red grabbed a corner of the poster and started to pull. It didn't move. He gave a strangled cry and started pulling more eagerly. Black leant around and realised that Red's face matched his namesake.

"What's the problem?" Gold asked. "I mean somebody clearly cares that people are giving you shit. And you said it yourself."

"I'd rather everybody but you guys ignore me," Red grumbled.

Gold watched Red struggle for a moment before shamelessly asking, "What about Green Oak? Should he ignore you?"

Red didn't reply.

Black sighed, pulling on the poster himself. It was like it was engraved in the stone, it clung so tightly. "Somebody must've used a permanent sticking charm."

Alarmed, Red asked, "Are these gonna be up _forever_ then?"

"Could be."

Red gave an unusually loud cry of protest before whirling around and marching back up the stairs.

"Stop hiding and sulking!" Gold called after him. "C'mon, no one's gonna care!"

"_I _care."

Black and Gold exchanged looks.

"Just drag him," Black suggested.

Red shouted at Gold to get away from him, but soon fell silent and allowed himself to be dragged. The posters continued the entire way to the Great Hall, growing larger and larger until they entered to find the school banner replaced with a giant copy of the poster.

"Bro, someone _really_ likes you," Gold said, awed.

Red whined.

They made it to the Gryffindor table without comment, but were soon pounced on by White.

"What's with the posters?" she asked.

Red groaned, burying his face in his arms.

"Nobody knows," Gold mysteriously said. "They simply appeared in the night, purely for the sake of humiliating our Hero."

Black thought that it was fair enough when Red punched Gold.

Suddenly, arms draped around Black. He felt a face drop to his shoulder and hear a smooth voice whisper in his ear, "Hello Black."

Black flailed, but Blue clung tightly. "Aren't you happy to see me?" she loudly said. "_I_ think I'm better company than that boy of yours. I don't always look grumpy. I always look cute, as a matter of fact."

"Clear fact," White agreed.

Sitting down beside Black (uncomfortably closely), Blue winked at her.

"Don't you like the posters Red?" Blue asked in a mock-wounded voice. "It was a lot of effort to put them up. You should pay me."

Red lifted his head to glare viciously. "_You_ did this?"

"I helped," Blue replied, tossing back her hair. "Of course, the real mastermind was Green. He's always been a total Red Potter fan-boy. Has article cutting and everything. _Not_ that I'm allowed to tell you that, being sworn to secrecy and all."

"…then why would you just say it?" N asked (Red, it seemed, was too mortified by this new news and was hiding under the table).

Blue laughed. "Oh, you're pretty cute too, N." She leant back against Black and whispered, "Isn't he, Black? Isn't _so_ adorable with his cluelessness?"

"I am _not_ clueless."

Blue ignored N. "Isn't he _so_ totally cute? Almost as cute as me?"

Seeing no sign of her shutting up otherwise, Black mustered up his most reluctant tone and muttered, "'Spose."

Satisfied, Blue stood up again. "See y'all later, Gryffindorks." As she walked away, her fingers trailed over White's shoulders, and White shivered.

"Bitch," Gold muttered. He slid under the table after Red.

N glared at Black. "_Cute_?"

"I was just agreeing so she'd leave," Black quickly said, avoiding N's glare.

N huffed moodily, grabbed his books and stormed off to class.

"You were supposed to say 'of course'," White serenely corrected. "And possibly add, 'You are my sun and stars' as usual. Only in English for a change."

Black stared. "How did — never mind. Just, shut up." He glanced over at Blue draping herself over her next target, Silver, and added in a low voice, "Shut up and steal her from Silver. Make Gold happy."

White rolled her eyes. "You can't 'steal' a person. They're not like a goat or something." She gestured towards the Hall's entrance. "You also can't keep leading Cheren on."

"I'm _not_."

With a harsh mirthless laugh White said, "You're not fooling anyone."

Black wasn't trying to. He genuinely wanted to be with Cheren. He couldn't expect someone like White, who was completely driven with passion and thrill seeking, to understand that that wasn't always enough. He'd explained it before to Red, that he hated N so often that it could never work, but the truth was that Black was afraid of N. He was afraid of the hatred in N's eyes when he spoke of humans, the way N would casually mention Reshiram and Zekrom, pokémon responsible for nearly destroying the world, as though they were already his. He was afraid of how badly he wanted to see N happy, and how readily he could imagine himself going along with N's every desire if he allowed himself to love N.

Black didn't want to lose himself to N. He quite liked himself.

And Cheren, Cheren definitely liked Black too. Most of the time. Ultimately, Cheren was safe. He understood Black.

And anyway, what business of White's was it who Black dated? It was nobody's business but his own. Well, his own and the person he was dating. Cheren was quite eager for people to know he wasn't creepy for dating a thirteen-almost-fourteen-year-old, and Black was fine with people knowing he'd kissed Cheren first _and_ asked him out, _not_ the other way around (even if nobody believed it).

That didn't matter. Black was happy with Cheren. Black wanted to be with Cheren. What did matter, and mattered a lot, was Red's attitude towards the Triwizard Tournament.

Whenever asked about the Tournament by other people, Red would roll his eyes. When Gold or Black mentioned it, he said it was boring and not worth worrying about. N seemed to believe that.

"He must know what he's doing," N replied when Black called him out on it.

"He doesn't, he's running blind into danger and he doesn't even think it's dangerous," Black explained. "He doesn't think it's any more dangerous than going to Potions."

"It probably isn't. Volkner isn't there to poison him."

Even Gold, who completely agreed with Black's concern, shrugged it off.

"If Red won't take it seriously, you can't make him," Gold would quietly say. "Just let it go. Better he gets his ego put in check in front of the entire school with all those teachers and Ministry personnel to save him than in front of Team Rocket with nobody else there."

Black agreed that it was a better alternative, but he didn't want to see Red hurt at all. So he decided to try and find out what the First Task was going to be on his own.

First, Black tracked down Tracey. It was tough; Tracey was Head Boy, Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team and always with friends when he wasn't dealing with those duties. Black didn't want to have to approach a group and be awkward about his second best friend.

Wait, that meant N was his best friend. Well, N probably was, when they were in a place where they weren't arguing. N did care a lot about Black's wellbeing, that much was obvious, and N had trusted Black and only Black with his Time-Turner last year… Except that wasn't really often enough to warrant a 'best friend' title. Best friends were supposed to be people you got along with completely and utterly, and Black really did hate N a lot of the time. Not as often as he thought he should, but a lot of the time.

Black consulted with White's best friend Bianca (who White often would complain lived too far away during the summer and talk about how much she missed her a lot) on how to get to talk with Tracey.

"Could you let me into the Hufflepuff dorms, maybe?"

Bianca shook her head. "The third rule of Hufflepuff is no members of other houses in the dorms."

Black blinked. "You… you guys have rules?"

"Yeah, don't even ask about the first two."

Black pulled a face. "You don't talk about Hufflepuff?"

"Just not about the dorm." Bianca waved a hand. "You should just go talk to him. He'll like that you're worried about Red. It's cute."

"No, it's the _sane_ reaction to your friend being in a likely to be deadly contest."

Bianca giggled. "Gryffindors can be sane?"

Black decided that he would have more luck with Dia. He knew the Hufflepuff dorm was somewhere around the school kitchen from Dia's remarks about readily available food for all Hufflepuffs, but he didn't know where the school kitchens were. He decided that, in the meantime, he might as well ask Crys to lend him her brain.

If there were laws for each house, then clearly the Ravenclaw law was that each and every one of them had to be in the library during any free time not spent sleeping or on quidditch. Black found Crys at the usual table with Silver. She smiled at him, pulled over her Astronomy books to make room, then turned back to Silver and said, "I highly doubt any part of Neptune other than the core is solid. And nobody would survive getting down there to check."

Silver shrugged. "Solid or not, it looks pretty stable through a telescope. More stable than Jupiter."

Black pulled out his own books. "Speaking of, either of you guys see where Jupiter was last night?"

"It rose in Pisces," Silver replied. He pointed at a spot on Black's chart. "There."

"Thanks." Black carefully marked it.

Black was certain that if Gold could get over his nerves and just talk to Silver, he'd realise that Silver was pretty cool. Sure, Silver was also kind of pretty, but it was ridiculous how nervous he made Gold. Silver was extremely rude, but behind his turn-of-phrase was a level of care for the people in his life who were nice to him. That could easily be Gold, very easily, if Gold would grow up instead of pulling metaphorical pigtails. Black happened to get perks due to that time in Second Year he helped Crys write an essay Silver forgot about due to some book he couldn't stop reading or writing or something.

"So, how's your Hero buddy holding up?" Crys asked.

It was like she read minds. "He thinks it's boring, easy, and inevitable that he'll win."

Crys covered her disbelief, but Silver gave a derisive snort.

"Pretty much," Black said to Silver. "Red's cool and all, but he's not exactly smart."

"You talk like this is news."

Red smiled weakly. "He won't even listen to Gold. Normally Gold gets a bit of consideration."

"Idiots listen to other idiots," Silver muttered.

"No, Gold's telling him to be careful cos it's obviously a trap."

Silver looked up. "That idiot has that kind of sense?"

Black nodded. "Actually, he was saying we should just let Red's ego go crazy with this. Better he learns he's not literally immortal in a safer environment than next time he faces You-Know-Who."

Silver looked impressed. Good.

"Makes it sound like you guys think You-Know-Who's behind all this," Crys observed. "How do you know Red didn't enter himself?"

"His complete lack of interest in the thing, maybe?"

"Is he a good liar?"

Black couldn't help laughing. "He doesn't even know why he'd have to. I'm pretty sure he has no idea what a lie even is."

Crys and Silver exchanged disbelieving looks.

"No way is anybody that thick," Crys said.

"Too many people are that thick," Silver said.

"You're right, they don't have our gifts."

"Not even close."

Black rolled his eyes. Ravenclaws. "Any theories on the kind of Tasks?"

Crys tutted. "Using us for our brains? Shame on you."

"So shameful," Black agreed. "Spill."

"No clue," Crys admitted. "I was, uh, gonna look into it…"

"A Ravenclaw not knowing something?" Black scoffed. "Cous, I'm a bit disappointed. You're gonna make me do my own research."

"For the sake of our house reputation, I'll talk," Silver said. "They seem to try testing their daring, ability to solve clues and general capacity to perform defensive spells."

"Really?" Black pondered. "So like…"

"It got cancelled after a Hero was eaten by a dragon," Silver casually replied. "So like, run by psychotic morons."

Black drew in a sharp breath.

"Aww, don't worry the neurotic little growlithe," Crys cooed, stroking Black's hair.

Black shoved her hand away. "Whatever, Red could probably ask it not to swallow. Or chew. Whatever."

"He can't talk to magical creatures," Silver said. "Just pokémon."

"Really?" Crys said. "Huh. Where'd you read that?"

Silver shrugged. "Too many books, too little time."

Black narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He'd looked into kaijuugomouths with N as soon as Red spoke ekans and found very little due to the rarity of them. Definitely not details like what they could or could not speak to.

But you couldn't just say something like 'you're wrong' to Silver. He'd get angry, insult everything and storm off to plot a horrible revenge. So Black shut up.

"Well, he hasn't been given any clues yet, and they're probably saving the big magical test for last, so it's probably a test of his daring," Black deduced. He didn't even need any pipes, let alone three, and he was pretty sure Red would get attacked by some monstrous creature. "At least Red's got that much."

Crys and Silver exchanged looks again.

"Gryffindors, right?"

"Right."

"Whatever."

Black walked Crys and Silver back to Ravenclaw Tower, because it wasn't too far out of his way, and because he kept wanting to inform Crys loudly enough for Silver to hear how Gold was actually kind of funny and how he had such a thing for redheads. Silver kept glancing over with a forced scowl and very attentive eyes.

There was hope for Gold's crush yet, then. If Gold stopped throwing stuff at Silver, anyway.

So possibly not.

Pearl was hanging around outside Ravenclaw when they got there, shouting at the doorknob. Black was once again very glad that they only needed a password to enter the Gryffindor dormitory; the Ravenclaws had to answer a doorknob's riddle before they were allowed in. The whole thing reminded Black of sphinxes and _Oedipus Rex_, and left him just waiting to see a Ravenclaw create their own downfall in their pursuit of knowledge. Though they could skip the stabbing eyes out part, that'd be for the best.

"Hey, what's up?" Black asked as they approached.

Pearl turned to face him, glaring. "I don't have time for riddles! Riddles are stupid!"

"The answer's probably 'man'," Black guessed. "It usually is."

Crys snorted. "Not everything is a Greek tragedy." She turned to the door. "Can I hear the riddle, please?"

"Certainly," the door pleasantly sighed. "A moth ate words. I thought that was a marvellous fate, that the worm, a thief in the dark, should eat a man's words — a brilliant statement and its foundation is strong. Not a whit the wiser was he for having fattened himself on those words."

Crys blinked. "Uh…"

"Do you need to hear it again?" the door kindly asked.

Crys glanced sheepishly at Silver.

"It's not a riddle, it's a pun," Silver sighed.

"Very good," the door said, swinging itself open.

"Wait," Crys said, turning to Pearl. "Why do you wanna go in?"

Pearl jigged nervously on the spot. "I wanna ask Platina to the Yule Ball!"

"…the what?" Black asked.

Pearl spun to face him. "The Yule Ball! It's part of the Triwizard Tournament. We're not supposed to know about it yet, but Dia heard and was complaining about how he can't go with who he wants to cos Volkner's a teac—" Pearl gasped, covering his mouth. "Ohmigawd, pretend you didn't hear that."

"I already know," Black said, fighting a shudder. "Dia told me and Gold."

"I didn't!" Crys cried. "What the hell is Diamond _thinking_?!"

"Who cares?" Silver muttered, walking into the dorm.

"I care!" Crys shouted after him. She turned back and whispered, "Doesn't he realise how dumb this is? And how much trouble they _both_ can get in?"

"He's sixteen, he can make his own choices," Black calmly said. He was mostly just hoping that Dia got his insanity from his father, not their mother.

"He doesn't care," Pearl replied. "But point is, I really wanna go to the Yule Ball with Platina, but so does _everybody with sense_ because she's just that _fantastic_, so I need to get in quickly and ask her before the competition has even thought about it!"

"Aww, that's sweet," Crys smiled. "Pity about _Diamond and Volkner_."

Black nodded. "Yeah, I heard Volkner was in love with Red's mother and was so sulky about her hating him that he vowed to be a virgin forever."

Pearl snorted.

"Where'd you hear that?" Crys asked.

Alder. "Just, around… Red's aunt…"

Crys shrugged. "Whatever, just, why would Dia — whatever." She turned to the Ravenclaw entrance, still hanging open. "I'll check, but I don't think Platinum'll be here."

She wasn't. Pearl positively deflated.

"You'll get her," Black reassured him. "Just try again tomorrow."

Pearl jumped up as though electrocuted. "Right! And I won't stop trying until I get to ask and she hopefully says yes!"

They said goodbye to Crys and started to walk off. Black was amazed that Pearl could slow down long enough to walk.

"Soooo," Black awkwardly said. "Is it true that nobody but Hufflepuffs are allowed in the Hufflepuff dorm?"

"Extremely!" Pearl cried. "Nobody but Hufflepuffs have _ever_ been in there. We're very proud."

Black was, admittedly, impressed. "Hogwarts is over a thousand years old…"

Pearl nodded. "And all you guys always underestimate Hufflepuff. So don't even think I'll let you in!"

Black begrudgingly went back to Gryffindor Tower to plot. How could he talk to Tracey? How could he get Tracey away from his band of loyal followers long enough to say… what? Please, senpai, take care of my idiot friend?

Probably.

Black almost tripped over N's zorua. It barked up at him until N rolled, actually rolled, across the room and gathered it into his arms. Which was kind of embarrassing but kind of cute but mostly Black was too distracted by how far N's skirt rode up and how smooth his thighs looked to think properly.

"Hi Black," N said.

Black could only offer a whimper before stepping over N and dashing up to their dorm.

That wasn't a great moment. N followed Black up to the dorm and asked, "Are you sick again?"

"Nooo," Black insisted. "Yes. I don't know! Leave me alone I've gotta go meet Cheren in a minute I'm just getting some stuff."

N huffed. "Oh, of course, wouldn't want me distracting you from that. As I so often do."

Black grabbed his Transfiguration book and shoved past N. He paused only for a moment to tug N's skirt down, before running down the stairs and to Cheren's table in the common room.

"What was _that_ about?" Cheren asked.

"N's zorua was trying to pull some illusion on me," Black lied.

Cheren bought it. Bless him.

Two days later, Black was becoming so desperate to plead at Tracey with the senpai card that he cast a spell to split Tracey's bag as he walked up a set of stairs.

"Go on, don't wait, you'll all be late," Tracey called to his friends. "See you there, okay?"

Black watched as they left before dashing forward, pretending to be the helpful underclassman.

"Thanks," Tracey said. "Oh, hey, you're Black Weasley, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah," Black murmured, helping gather ink-stained notebooks. "Actually, I've kinda, wanted to talk to you for a bit…"

"About Red?"

Black nodded. "I don't want to bother you or anything, but… he's not really taking the whole thing seriously. With the risk of dying factor. And all."

Tracey frowned in concern. "That is a problem."

"He's so sure he's gonna win too," Black murmured. As he spoke, it was as if the unease inside him was starting to make sense. "He's pretty much my best friend and all, but I don't want him to win. I'd rather you win, not only so his ego would go down a bit, but cos, well, you're muggle born and nothing'd prove that muggle-borns are just as capable than one winning an international wizarding tournament."

Tracey looked momentarily surprised and then his smile changed. It wasn't that his previous smile had been insincere; it was more like Black's words pleased Tracey to the very core of his being.

It felt pretty good to receive a smile so bright.

"Your dad's a muggle, right?" Tracey asked.

Black nodded. Not that he saw his dad more than once every decade. They wrote back and forth more now that Black has his rufflet, but it wasn't really a lot. Their worlds were too different. And besides, Black was still raised in the magical community. It's not like he was ignorant. It was just that it was often made very clear to him that his dad was something to be ashamed of due to him being a muggle, not because he too self-obsessed to pay attention to the fact that he had two kids who may want to know him.

And apparently having one muggle for a parent was enough to justify Black having been attacked by Giovanni in Second Year. So he couldn't really imagine how bad it would be for Tracey, having two muggle parents, and not having the familiarity with the wizarding world that Black did.

"Don't worry," Tracey said, taking the stack of notebooks from Black's hands. "They say You-Know-Who's still out there, right? So we're probably gonna need Red to take care of that."

"Yeah, probably."

"I'll do my best to help him out, but he's still the competition." Tracey stood up. Black climbed to his feet too. "I'd suggest you make sure he knows the Summoning Charm, though. We're only allowed our wands at the First Task."

Black nodded. "Thanks."

Tracey smiled at him again. "See you around, okay?"

"I really hope you win!" Black called after him.

They'd already covered the Summoning Charm, and Red was okay at it. Honestly, Red hardly paid any attention in class. He used his wand to hang things off for the sake of playing with pokémon about five times more often than he used it for magic.

"Don't you think you should practice magic more?" Black suggested that night in the common room as he watched Red yet again bastardising his wand for Pika's amusement.

Red gestured at his body. "Dead mum. Protective magic."

Black frowned. "Doesn't that only work against You-Kn—" Wait, what if Red didn't know who? "— against Giovanni?"

Red shrugged.

He was infuriating. It was like he wanted to die.

So, Red was only going to have his wand, which was pretty much just a twig to Red, and the clothes he'd wear to the Tournament. They didn't have an assigned outfit. That meant there was something that could be done there…

Black was startled to realise that everybody who could and was helping him save Red's life was in Hufflepuff, and he didn't have the faintest idea where the Hufflepuff dorms were. Perhaps it was true. Perhaps he had underestimated them.

At least Ruby was easy to find, being loud, obnoxious and very eager to inform everybody he could that their clothes were just not good enough along with his Unovan friends. He pretty much stood up at every meal and declared some form of fashion/accessories/fabric to be an abomination.

Black managed to corner Ruby before he went into the Great Hall for a loud rant about cotton.

"I need some help and it's to do with clothes," Black managed to say before Ruby shrieked at him.

"Aw, you've finally realised that Gryffindor colours are _so_ not you?" Ruby sympathetically cooed.

"No, sure, whatever, can you make Red an outfit for the Triwizard Tournament?"

Ruby gasped in excitement.

"One thing though, it has to be able to keep him protected," Black quickly added. "I don't know what the Task is, but you know, something durable that could take some of the damage for him would be good."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Why would I create something wonderful only to watch it be destroyed by that _brute_?"

"He won't destroy it," Black quickly said. "At least, not if it's well enough made."

Ruby growled ever so slightly. "You're trying to provoke me. You don't think I can do it."

"I do think you can do it, that's why I'm asking."

"I'll show you!" Ruby cried. "I'll make the _greatest _outfit for a brute and it _will not break even if he gets set on fire or frozen or stabbed_."

"That would be fantastic."

Ruby flicked his hair back as he turned away. It would've been more effective if Ruby had more hair. "It'll be easy, peasant. I'm a genius."

"I know you are. Thank you."

At least Black had done everything he could. He doubted Red would ever know, but Black did.

After that, Black could relax more. What else could he possibly do? If he directly spoke to Red about the First Task, Red would dismissively remark, "I don't want to cheat by consulting others. I'm winning this on my own."

Really, Black didn't think that asking Tracey to keep an eye out and Ruby to design an outfit was anything too terrible. They both probably would've done it anyway.

All he could do was wait until the Task, and watch for more clues. And in the meantime, stick with Red as much as possible, and observe. The clues would come.

They didn't come, though. Ruby burst into their dorm with Elesa and Arti to take Red's measurements and make a lot of odd remarks about his eye colour compared with the paleness of his skin. Tracey told people scowling at Red to take it easy, because Red was just a kid and he didn't mind sharing the limelight.

In fact, the most peculiar thing was Grimsley frequently approaching Red and offering him a gush of compliments, then walking away. Koga, on the other hand, would always glare at Red as though his gaze, if ferocious enough, would make Red drop dead. Black couldn't find any records of Koga being a Rocket, but he was sure that Koga had been. Maybe Koga was trying to impress Giovanni by getting Red killed? But what a stupid way to do so.

It was an oddly peaceful period, despite the terror on the horizon. Gold, without quidditch to distract him, was very focused on ensuring Red's safety, entertainment and distraction from Shauntal Sakkaguchi's articles. N remained mostly detached from the whole tournament and the drama surrounding it, but he wasn't insulting about the whole thing. He also wasn't constantly studying any more, and was very often pleasant to Cheren. At first it made Black suspicious, but then Gold told him that N was just trying to socialise more.

"He figures he's gotta be good with people if he's gonna be some revolutionary pokémon rights figure," Gold explained. "So he's practicing on Cheren. Who he's really really jealous of. He does a good job, huh?"

N did an extraordinary job. Cheren even remarked how much safer he felt now that he was sure N wasn't going to murder him in his sleep.

"He wouldn't do that," Black laughed. "He's too nice for that."

Black realised that N wasn't close to too nice for that when they were walking to the library together and N shoved him away as they walked past a group of Slytherins. He kept walking as though nothing odd had happened.

"What the _hell_?" Black cried. He ran after N.

"You were too close," N shrugged, continuing to a table. "You do that. It makes people think you're cheating on Cheren, like some common whore, and I am definitely not to associate with common whores. Or even uncommon whores."

Black was flabbergasted. They were sitting before he managed to speak again. "Since when have you cared what _humans_ think of you?"

N shrugged. "I'd rather they don't mistakenly believe that I have feelings for you. Or something." He pulled out his Arithmancy book.

They were in the library. Black had to calm down, or Sabrina would go crazy on them.

He couldn't.

"What is your _problem_?" Black demanded. "Some days you seem to like me, other days you seem to hate me. Would it kill you to be remotely consistent?!"

"I am consistent," N said. "You just don't understand me."

"You won't _let_ me understand you!" Black cried. "You tell all kinds of secrets to _Red_, and you won't tell me a damn thing. I have to find out everything about you second-hand."

"That's because I don't care about what Red thinks of me and all I seem to think about any more is whether or not you care for me even a fraction as much as I care about you," N said extremely quickly.

"N, I —" Black started to say.

But N kept talking, just as quickly. "I don't like what you do to me and yet I still want you with me constantly. I'm not an idiot I know what it means and I know what damage it is likely to do to my cause and that I ought never to act upon such feelings."

Any attempts to speak on Black's behalf immediately died.

"I still hate Cheren for 'getting' you," N muttered bitterly. He quickly stood up, clutching his Arithmancy book over his heart and, without another word, walked away.

All Black could think about was how stupidly close he'd been to kissing N before hearing the second half of his tirade. He sat alone at their table in the library for a few minutes, picked up his books and walked around to the other side of the shelf to return them. He ignored the two Slytherins he saw crouching there, even though they said something to him he didn't hear, and replaced the books. Routine would keep the thought away. Routine would help suppress the pain, he told himself, as he walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

Almost as though he knew what had happened, Cheren took Black aside the next morning with a grim, "We need to talk."

Black had read more than enough Shauntal Sakkaguchi to know that that meant two things; either Cheren was trying to get him scared and worried before a marriage proposal, or he was about to break up with him. And Black was at least three years too young to be engaged.

Unlike a Shauntal Sakkaguchi novel, Cheren didn't talk about needing space or taking time apart or it not being Black. He made it very clear that it was Black.

"This isn't going to work," Cheren said kindly. He was trying to be nice about breaking Black's heart. "If you think about it, we're not right for each other."

Black wished he hadn't bothered.

"It's worked for almost a year," Black pointed out.

"Hardly," Cheren sighed. "Sometimes… okay, most of the time, it feels like you're only dating me to make N jealous."

Black shook his head. "No way am I that petty."

Cheren shrugged. "I still get that feeling. Isn't that problem enough?"

"It takes a long time for relationships to build up to what you're expecting it to be, without any paranoia," Black replied. "Longer than a year."

"How do you know?" Cheren suspiciously asked.

Black shrugged. "My mother, maybe?"

Cheren shook his head in disbelief. "Either way, I can't wait for you to decide whether you like me or N more."

"I already have," Black bitterly muttered.

Cheren sighed, straightening his tie. "Please stop making this more difficult than necessary."

"_Fine_," Black snapped. He hated how calm Cheren was. How he apparently had the right to tell Black how he felt — how _everybody_ had that right, and how they never believed him when _they_ were the ones who didn't understand. "We're not dating any more. You're single again. Be _relieved_. Nobody's gonna call you a creep or a paedophile any more."

"Don't be like that," Cheren groaned.

Black glared right into Cheren's eyes. "I picked you. I fought for you. Even if everybody else did, _I_ never doubted that I want to be with _you_. So, so… just… fuck you. And not in the good way!"

Black turned around and stormed back into the castle. He didn't look at Red, Gold and especially not N as they peered at him. He ran up to the common room, shoved past a concerned Cilan and collapsed on his bed.

He didn't cry. He didn't even feel like it. He was just so angry. He punched his pillow, he kicked the bed frame, he stopped just short of punching the stonewall.

The door soon opened. Gold and White seemed to be fighting over who'd run to Black's side first, which gave N of all the people Black definitely didn't want to see the chance to slip past them and to Black. He sat down beside Black on the bed and, despite everything he'd said yesterday, wrapped his arms around Black.

There was a long moment of silence as White and Gold stopped wrestling to watch N rest his chin on Black's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Black insisted.

"…oh my god he dumped you, didn't he?" White gasped.

"What?!" Gold cried.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Black icily asked.

"No!" Gold cried. "I wanted _you_ to dump _him_." He roared, sounding very much like Aero, in outrage. "I'm gonna kill 'im!"

"Wait _right here_," White insisted. "I'm gonna break into the kitchen and get you chocolate and ice cream and maybe they have an emergency breakup kit with _Bridget Jones' Diary_, I don't know, movies don't work here do they?" She ran off anyway.

Gold continued with his roaring and stomping around.

"You know," N very softly whispered, "there are methods to ensure that people will suffer and be none the wiser of who was responsible."

"That's not necessary," Black mumbled.

"I'd still like to utilise them."

Black sighed. "No, N, please don't." Quieter, he added, "I'm just pleased that you'd want to. You know. For me. Thanks."

N's arms tightened around him.

Red stepped around Gold. "Um… so… that sucks and all."

"Yep."

"Hardly," N muttered.

Black looked up at Red. "Know what you can do to make me feel better?"

Red blinked. "What?"

"Don't die on Tuesday. Or, before then, or… look, just don't die any time soon, okay?"

Red laughed slightly. "Boy Who Lived, remember?"

That definitely wasn't funny.

Red apparently caught on to Black's irritation for a change, as he quickly added, "I promise, I'm not going to die. I'm not even going to get hurt. I already know what I'm gonna do."

Black's eyes widened. "Do you know what the Task is?"

"No," Red admitted. "Brock tried to show me, but I didn't want to know."

As honourable and proper as that was, Black couldn't help but think Red was an idiot.

"He's well prepared," Gold declared, suddenly more calm. "Ruby made him an outfit and everything."

"…that's being prepared?"

Red shrugged. "I don't think anything I'll ever face will be near as terrifying as Ruby."

Red was really, really stupid. And that was what Black continued to think all day Tuesday.

"Do you really know how you're going to get past the First Task?" Black checked that morning.

"Yup," Red calmly replied. How could the bastard be so calm? He was possibly _about to die_.

"And how's that?"

Red shook his head. "You'll see."

That was how Black ended up in the stands hyperventilating as each Champion struggled against very large and powerful pokémon. Black didn't know a whole lot about pokémon, but he gathered from the combination of N's ranting and the damage each faced that the pokémon were magically enhanced. Tracey was almost knocked out by the gyarados he had to face just before grabbing the golden egg target. Apparently that was to be their clue about the Second Task.

"What an amazing feat from the first Hogwarts Hero, Tracey Sketchit," Grimsley said, like he actually didn't care at all. Black was pretty offended, but Tracey just waved pleasantly at the crowd. "That transfiguration on its wings was pretty impressive."

N gave a choked sob.

"And now it's time for the Durmstrang Hero, Skyla Radev," Grimsley announced. "She will be facing against a hydreigon, enlarged to triple its usual size."

N suddenly stopped crying.

"Don't like hydreigon?" Gold asked.

"Of course I do," N weakly said. "I live with one. They're beautiful creatures and would never harm anybody who is merely trying to help them."

He spoke in a hollow sort of voice that refused to co-operate with his words.

Skyla cast a spell to temporarily blind the hydreigon before the bolted forward, wand raised to quickly cast Shield Charms to deflect the pokémon's attacks. She grabbed the egg within two minutes, half the time it'd taken Tracey.

"Very impressive display from the Bulgarian Seeker!" Grimsley declared. "Hey, I'm kind of getting déjà vu."

Ruby laughed way too loudly.

"Third, but not last as we all know, is Beauxbatons' Fantina Merle!"

Fantina was wearing a full ball gown and heels. It looked very likely that the four times enlarged salamence was actually going to kill her.

"…well, this should be interesting," Grimsley observed, as though it was funny.

Fantina waved elegantly to the crowd before pulling out her wand and simply Summoning the egg to her.

"…huh." Grimsley laughed. "Well, that was extremely clever! Not flashy, but effective. A very fantastic display from the lovely lady!"

Fantina blew the judges kisses.

Black drew in a deep breath and was perfectly composed when Red emerged, looking very bored by the five times enlarged charizard awaiting him.

""Here he is at last, the one we've all been waiting for, Red Potter, the Boy Who Lived! And look! That outfit is fantastic!" Grimsley declared. "Reminiscent of the classical look of a muggle Pokémon Trainer, but with hues that only highlight the terror any would feel facing this, the Boy Who Lived!"

Ruby gave an excited squeal and fainted from his glee. Actually fainted.

Personally, Black thought it was pretty dumb that Red's arms were exposed.

"I'm sure we're about to see a stunning display of magic, based on his track record," Grimsley gleefully continued.

Everything fell silent. Red raised his wand and said, "_Accio PokéBalls_."

Gold groaned, burying his face in his hands. The PokéBalls raced out into Red's waiting hand. He put his wand away and clipped them around his waist. The charizard turned towards him, growling. It opened its mouth.

There was an almighty roar and Aero burst from his PokéBall. He grabbed Red and took to the sky, narrowly avoiding a burst of flames. The charizard roared, thrashing around to try and reach them. The charizard twisted around, facing away from the golden egg in its pursuit. There was a blur of yellow — and the egg was gone.

Aero soared around, dropping Red near the tent. Red held up Pika, who was holding the golden egg.

"…well," Grimsley said. "That was… different."

A buzz of confused applause broke out. Red didn't seem put off; he was too busy lavishing praise on his pokémon.

"Why is he such a Trainer?" Gold groaned. He turned to N. "Trainer scum, right?"

To Black's great surprise, N shook his head. "No, Red's better than that."

Black's eyes narrowed before he could help it. He leant forward. "Gold, shekh ma shieraki anni, let's go meet him."

They rushed down to the tent.

One of the benefits the Hogwarts students had over those from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang was language. Due to Susekidou's colonial history, they were all just as capable of speaking Japanese as English. It didn't surprise Black then, when Gold took one look at the pouting Fantina and came out with, "Good job, Reddo-sama," in full formal Japanese.

Red looked back at them and corrected, "'Good job, Reddo-sama and Pika-sama and Aero-sama."

Gold nodded. "Ya, ya, if you say so…"

"That just now was amazing," N said, also in Japanese, smiling. It was unnerving. "You didn't hurt any creature."

Red nodded. "Ah, that was my intention."

Fantina sniffed loudly and made some remark in French.

To their amazement, N turned to her and retorted snappily in her own tongue.

Fantina gasped. N turned back to Red, smirking victoriously as Fantina spluttered. He switched back to Japanese to explain, "She finds us speaking in a language she doesn't understand rude."

Gold laughed. "Hey, let's check your score, they're gonna announce them soon."

Apparently nobody was going to ask why N spoke French when he was from Unova and claimed to have never left it before coming to Hogwarts.

Skyla came out with the highest score — no surprise there. Then it was Tracey, then Fantina, and finally, though he'd used as much magic as Fantina, Red. It was a pretty stupid system. Black didn't want Red to win, but he didn't want him to lose, either.

Red didn't seem bothered at all, though.

"I did it and I did it my way," Red shrugged.

There was no disagreeing with that.

After the First Task, everything seemed to be going okay. Cheren wasn't often on Black's mind, White stopped muttering about killing him with the triplets and N was back to more or less ignoring the world in favour of the library.

Then Clair ended their second-last Transfiguration class of the semester early to inform them of the Yule Ball. Black had entirely forgotten.

"It's quite simple," Clair said, clearly frustrated with the whole idea. "If you want to, you stay over the New Year holidays and we're throwing a big, happy celebration in honour of Christmas with the other schools. Except you have to dress up nicely and take a date." She gave a loud 'tch'. "_Not_ that I recommend it. You'll have to learn how to dance, and you will _not_ like the dance instructor."

"Guess I'm going home," Red muttered to Gold.

"_No_, Potter," Clair snapped. "You _have_ to go. Since you got yourself in all that trouble being a Hero and all, you have to suffer this. Not worth it now, is it?"

Groaning, Red buried his face in his arms.

Since Red was being forced to stay, it was required of Black to stay too. No wonder the Sorting Hat had considered putting him in Hufflepuff.

"Cheer up!" Gold chirped. "It's been, what, a month since you were dumped? That's plenty of time to recover!"

Black glared. "You ever been dumped?"

Gold sheepishly shut up. "Well. You don't _have_ to go, if you're here. I can look after Red." Gold stood up and called across the common room, "RED MY LOVE, WANNA GO BALL WI' ME?"

Red pulled a face, shaking his head.

Gold sat down with a dramatic thump. "There. Now I've been dumped too."

Black hid his smile with his Muggle Studies textbook.

The really odd thing was that N was staying for the holidays too.

"Yes, I ignored Ghetsis' letter demanding my return," N said, ignoring Gold's slack-jawed look of awe. "I'll simply pretend that I never received it."

"What happened to you, gurl?" Gold laughed. "You used to be such a _nerd_."

N shrugged and said nothing else on the matter.

Of course, now that N was staying too, Black just had to have that little voice in the back of his mind saying maybe it would actually be great to go with him. Would N wear his hair out? It seemed unlikely, as N even slept with his hair tied back (he said it helped keep Zöllner warm). The real question was whether or not N would wear a dress, and it was a question Gold took to loudly speculating around Black.

"What colour d'ya think would suit Little Miss N best? What kind? Would you encourage fake boobs?"

Black always told Gold to shut up and stop objectifying their friend, but he also always pictured various things in his mind. Especially the detailed description of N in a red dress.

Their dance instructor came in the last week of term, to much groaning and cursing from Clair. All of Fourth Year was pulled out of their last classes for the day and made to gather in the Great Hall for lessons. It had been cleared of all tables and chairs, and standing in the middle was a man with spiked up red hair and a friggin' cape of all things.

"Welcome!" the man theatrically said. "I have been waiting for you, Fourth Year students of Hogwarts. I, Lance, will be instructing you in the art of dance!"

Black immediately understood Clair's muttered ranting. Lance didn't say 'dance' properly; he said it with emphasis on the 'an'.

"Ah, cousin!" Lance boomed at Clair. "I have wondered when I might find you."

"Touch me with so much as a fingernail and your entire hand is coming off," Clair snapped. "I just bought this fantastic outfit and I'd hate for it to be ruined."

"It is quite fantastic," Lance amended cheerfully. "Though it would look better if it weren't being worn by an unbelievable brat."

"Holy fuck this is awesome," Gold squeaked as Clair pulled her wand out on Lance.

It was decidedly less awesome by Gold's standards when Lance pulled Silver out of the crowd to demonstrate the d_an_ce with him.

"You are quite a stunning example of beauty," Lance unashamedly informed Silver, as though he wasn't at least twice Silver's age. "I haven't seen looks such as yours since —"

"This is not okay," Gold growled. "_Mimble wimble_!"

The Tongue-Tying Curse did its work, and Lance was left gasping on his tongue long enough for Silver to stumble out of his grip.

"Seems you have an admirer," Lance gasped.

"Seems like keep your hands off him, creep," Gold mumbled.

"Just ask him out," Black whispered back. "You're his knight in shining quidditch robes now."

Lances decided that the best thing to do would be to have them split into pairs and learn the steps themselves, "To avoid any petty jealousies." Unfortunately, Gold's petty jealousy continued when Crys grabbed Silver, laughing at the look on his face.

"You're not jinxing our cousin," Black hissed.

Though Black felt a bit like jinxing Blue when she appeared out of nowhere, grabbing his arms and forcing him to dance with her.

"So, your sister…" Blue suddenly said. "She still with that Bianca girl?"

Black honestly hadn't know that that had been a thing. He wished that he never had found out. He shook his head, though he didn't actually know.

"Good," Blue purred. "I was expecting to have to go to the Ball with Green, but I think your boy over there likes him enough to ask."

She inclined her head towards Red, who was unusually fixated on Misty as they danced.

"I don't think so," Black admitted. "Red's, ah, not interested in people like that yet."

"Pity," Blue sighed. "I don't think Green'll view his life as a success until Red Potter is officially his."

Black decided to erase that idea from his mind immediately. He didn't think Red would go for it, no matter how much Gold and Blue pushed them. Red honestly seemed afraid of Green — as afraid as Red ever got, anyway.

Though Red also looked pretty afraid of Lance when Lance came over and stared down at him, breathing heavily through his nostrils, before shouting, "AN HONOUR TO MEET YOU RED POTTER I HOPE THAT WE WILL ENJOY EACH OTHER'S COMPANY MANY A TIMES IN THE FUTURE."

At which point Green loudly hissed that Lance was a paedophile.

"Not I!" Lance dramatically gasped. "I simply appreciate beauty in all its forms!"

Blue shoved Green behind her and purred, "And aren't I beauty incarnate?"

"Why, indeed you are, m'lovely lady!"

Black was definitely glad to see the end of their time with Lance. He desperately hoped they'd never see him again.

Almost immediately after their d_an_cing class was dismissed, Red proved that he wasn't as clueless about people as Black thought. Or perhaps, and more likely, N had complained at Red and Red had decided to intervene on his best friends' tragic not-romance.

"Are you gonna ask N to the Ball?" Red asked.

"I…" Black sighed heavily. What was the point of pretence? He'd just confused Red and feel bad. "I want to, but he'll say no."

Red frowned. "But he's in love with you. He said so last year."

"Yes, he told me tha—"

"And you love him," Red continued as though Black hadn't started to speak. "You told me that last year too. More or less."

"More or less," Black agreed. "What's your point?"

The look on Red's face was, surprisingly, filled with more concentration than it had been when he was facing a fifteen-foot charizard. "If you both love each other, why aren't you dating? Why wouldn't you even _ask_ him?"

Black tried very hard not to sign impatiently. It wasn't Red's fault he'd been locked up in a cupboard under some stairs, away from social interaction. "Because you don't have to be in love with someone to date them. That's not all there is to it."

"Reaaaally," Red thoughtfully said.

"Really. Especially not to a school dance."

"That's so weird."

Black shrugged. "I don't think I'll go with anybody."

"I have to," Red sighed. "_And_ that I have to go with a girl."

That ruled out Green, then.

"Isn't it discrimination to specify?" Red asked. Black wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm not sure," Black admitted. "But who wouldn't want to go with you? You're rich, famous and now a Hero twice over."

"If that's how it works, then you should get all that by extension due to being my friend," Red said. "And you should ask N and he'd say yes."

Black frowned. "Uh…"

"He's my friend too, so the awesome by extension works on you too," Red explained with a shrug. "Just ask. See what happens."

Black was about to refuse again, but he thought about how tightly N had held him after the breakup, how angry he'd been on Black's behalf, and, well, Black thought it was worth risking.

It took a couple of days to work up the courage and find the right situation, which was N walking out of Arithmancy at approximately the same time as Black walking down the corridor after Muggle Studies. He offered a smile, which N didn't return, but N did start walking in stride with Black.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Black started.

"I asked Zöllner to stop chewing through your socks but he didn't listen," N quickly and defensively said.

"…erm, nothing like that. Actually, I had no idea. But, uh, thanks for asking him to stop?"

N nodded. "It took defying several of my personal beliefs. You ought to appreciate it."

"I do."

"Good."

They started up the staircase as Black tried to gather his thoughts. They made it halfway before N asked:

"What was it, then?"

Black drew in a deep breath. "Wanna, I mean, would you like, no, I mean, wait, yes, wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?"

N's eyes narrowed. "Did you not pay attention to what I told you weeks ago?"

"I did," Black defensively cried. "I just thought —"

"That I'd change my mind now that you are available? No. I meant every word. Or perhaps you need me to make it clearer?"

"That's o—"

N continued to talk through gritted teeth. It was the slowest Black had ever heard him speak. "You are not a part of the formula to fix the world, therefore you would only get in the way of my destiny. I don't need a queen, so stop bothering to try and make yourself mine. I don't want you."

Black glared right back. "Fine. I got it."

"You asked anyway," N continued in the same forced voice. "If you got it, you wouldn't've asked."

_Or maybe I just like you enough to risk it_, Black wanted to reply. _Maybe I thought that a stupid ball at school wouldn't be considered part of your oh-so-grand destiny. Maybe I thought you'd realise that it's bullshit and stay with US instead of that CULT_.

He kept his mouth shut, his eyes narrowed and continued up the stairs.

"Besides," N suddenly said, voice back to normal, "I'm already going with the Durmstrang Hero, what's her name, Skyla."

Black bit his tongue to contain the curses.

"She asked me, and I figured I might as well try and use her to ensure Red's successful victory."

"Great," Black forced out. "I'm sure Red'll be _thrilled_. He _loves_ cheating."

N frowned in confusion. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Yes!" Black exclaimed. "Red's gonna _hate_ it if you make him cheat, you idiot!"

"I don't understand why you're angry," N calmly said. "You've been doing the same thing, haven't you?"

Black thought at least a million times a day about shutting N up by kissing him. The reaction he imagined always varied, but this time he was certain that N would be just as angry as he was.

It wasn't good, to want to make someone angry.

"Never mind," Black muttered. "It doesn't matter."

In the common room that night when Red asked how it went, Black said he hadn't asked. For some reason, Red seemed quite invested in Black and N's potentially romantic relationship — not that the potential was there any more. A lot of the time, Red was like a little kid, thanks to his asshole family, and Black just wished the world could be as simple as Red how saw it. He wanted it to live up to Red's expectations for as long as it could, because Giovanni didn't seem to be going away.

"You should," Red insisted. "I asked Yellow, but she said no."

Black's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Red waved Yellow over. "You turned me down, didn't you?"

"Yep," Yellow said, face more than slightly flushed. "Because, um… reasons." She turned quickly away from Black's inquisitive gaze. "Gotta go!" She bolted.

"Why'd you ask her?" Black asked. "Do you even like her?"

"Uh, yeah, she's my friend."

"I meant as more than that."

"Oh. I guess. Kind of. I think I could fall in love with her." Red paused. "Shouldn't've I asked her?"

Black quickly shook his head. "Those're the right reasons to ask. I'm just surprised she said no."

Red shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Black wondered in what universe it was not a big deal to get turned down by a crush.

Upon finding out that Red had already asked someone out and been rejected (Black decided it would be best if he didn't know who, the romantic fool) and that N was taken (N refused to tell Gold and Red who by), Gold decided that he had to ask the 'tsundere princess' of his dreams to the ball.

On Monday morning, Gold spotted Silver walking into the Great Hall and ran over. Black followed as subtly as he could.

"Hey Silver!" Gold cheerfully called.

Silver looks back at him. "Oh. Hi."

"So, heard about the Yule Ball?" Gold asked.

Silver stared for a moment before gesturing at the decorations lining the Great Hall. "Kind of hard to miss."

"Like you," Gold grinned. "So, listen, I was thinking…"

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"…and I reckon you'd better put on a dress and come with me, gorgeous."

Black winced as Silver's fist connected with Gold's face.

"He didn't even say anything," Gold wailed as Black lead him carefully into the Hall, making sure to avoid the Ravenclaw table.

"He's just too tsun-tsun for words," Black soothingly said. "Don't worry about it, you'll find someone."

Gold sighed heavily as they sat down. He stared mopily around the table at the various breakfast dishes for about five minutes before turning around towards the Hufflepuff table and tapping a pigtailed brunette on the shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hey Roxanne, wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"O-of course!"

Black rolled his eyes.

For Black, it was pretty tempting to decree that if he couldn't go to the Yule Ball with N, he wouldn't go at all — especially after witnessing the sickening cuteness of Cheren asking Bianca, and how _gleeful _she looked that he wanted her, not Black.

And to think, Bianca had been his friend. Sort of. Mostly by extension. He was sure they'd've been good friends if White hadn't been so eager to spend time alone with Bianca. And now that time made so much more sense.

"Don't worry about it," White insisted, thumping Black on the back. "If you and Cheren were meant to last, you would've. And you wouldn't call N your sun and stars so often."

Black groaned.

White smiled sympathetically. "Hey, come on. Just go with someone as friends and don't agonise over who other people are going with. It'll be fun."

Rolling his eyes, Black asked, "And who am I supposed to go with? Half my friends are also my siblings, or people I can't go with because my idiot brothers and friends have crushes on them —"

"Ooh who?"

Black gestured towards Silver before continuing, "And I'd rather not go. Especially if it ends in N getting the wrong idea."

White smiled. "Oh, don't worry, he won't. If there's one thing that can be counted on, it's N thinking the best of himself."

"And the worst of everybody else."

"Except you. He does like you." She leant forward. "You didn't see how much he was freaking out when you were petrified."

Black wasn't sure how much that would matter. He'd heard from Red that N suddenly stopped crying so much and actually did things, like jinx and threaten Eusine, but so what? N had thought it was Reshiram. N wanted Reshiram.

Two nights before the Ball, White brought Blue into the common room. Black knew what was going to happen before it did, but he still couldn't avoid it.

"Hey, Red, we're going to the Yule Ball together," White announced.

Red blinked. Oh, the idiot, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. "We are?"

White nodded.

"Huh. Okay."

Red was going to be killed. Giovanni was going to kill him because he was so damn stupid.

"Oh, and little bro? You'll be going with Blue."

Blue grinned widely and waved. "No nerdy boyfriends to save you now, huh?"

White tutted. "Blue, sweetie, you can't just say that when that's the problem. Have some tact."

"Aw, sorry, tact's not really my thing." As if to highlight this fact, Blue wrapped herself around White's arm. "So, gonna show me your room? And your bed?"

"You bet."

Black shuddered as they walked away. He was getting a pity date from his sister's _girlfriend_. How much lower could he sink?

"I don't think the Gryffindor dorms are much different than the Slytherin ones, are they?" Red asked. "Why would she want to see them?"

And their wizarding saviour was a complete and total dumbass. Their dependence on Red was an extremely cruel irony.

Christmas morning, at least, was enjoyable. Mom sent them all jumpers, fudge and cards declaring a lot of love, and Dad had even sent something. It was a manga Black already had and didn't even like, but it was something. Alder sent all New Year's cards via Red, to whom he also gave about six UltraBalls.

Black really thought it was terrible how people encouraged Red to get himself killed.

They went and played in the snow for most of the day. White dragged Yellow off three hours before the Ball started, and N went with them.

"Girls putting their dresses on," Gold knowingly said.

He was promptly hammered by a snowball Sapphire threw.

They went back inside about an hour before the start of the Ball to put on their dress robes. Black had never worn them before, though Gold had when last he visited his grandparents, and quickly decided that they looked stupid and were uncomfortable. Robes were already formal, why did they need to get more so with velvet over suits Black didn't think he'd ever properly understand. As he looked around at Red and Gold, both dressed in deep shades of their namesakes, he couldn't help wondering what N was going to be wearing. He said he wore skirts for perfectly good reasons. Did those reasons apply to formal events?

"If Giovanni crashes the party, I won't be able to run very well in this," Red observed. "Think I can get out of this with that excuse?"

"Pretty sure Clair'd kill you for trying," Black sighed.

"Don't be so doom and gloom, this is gonna be _great_," Gold cheerfully declared. "Let's get going, milady awaits me."

Gold ran off ahead. Black and Red followed with a matching lack of enthusiasm. They met White and Blue in the common room, both wearing very low-cut dresses that made their breasts look far bigger than they were. They were eyeing each other with such enthusiasm that they didn't even notice Black and Red at first.

"Oh, hey," Blue finally said, eyes still on White's chest. "We heading down, then?"

White took Red's hand. Blue clung to Black. It made it pretty difficult to walk down the stairs and to look around for N. The Great Hall looked glorious, covered in silver decorations and the stars shining bright and clear on the ceiling, but Black had to find N.

"We've gotta go over there," Red said, nodding towards the other Champions. He frowned at Misty, who looked remarkably feminine all of a sudden, but walked over with White all the same.

"Looking for N?" Blue asked.

"Uh-huh."

"You've looked right past him like four times, you know."

"I have not."

Blue sighed and pointed.

"…no way."

But it was definitely N. Black couldn't really fault himself for not recognising him — N was wearing a black suit over a white dress shirt. No dress robes. And his hair, normally completely wild and half-heartedly tied back, had been neatly brushed and styled. His face was easier to see, and judging from the mutters and whispers, Black definitely wasn't the only one appreciating N's cheekbones. It took Black a long moment to realise that N was talking to Skyla, _his date_, whose hair looked unusual out of the usual propeller style. She was wearing a light blue dress, short at the front with a long train, and a look of smug success.

Black had never felt such hatred in his life.

"Bro," Gold gasped, stumbling over to him. His face was pale. "Bro, holy shit, _did you know that N's a guy_?"

"A _gorgeous_ one," Roxanne added with a sigh.

"Yes," Black muttered bitterly. He had known. He'd known all along. He'd just hoped that nobody else would realise it.

"I just can't get over it!" Gold exclaimed. "Why does he wear skirts all the time if he's not a girl?!"

"Maybe it's a hobby?" Roxanne suggested.

"Let's get a closer look, maybe that'll solve the mystery."

Gold and Roxanne walked right over to N, no problem. Black watched their conversation progress for the minute it took N to hit Gold.

Blue touched Black's arm in an oddly gentle motion. She leant closer and whispered, "Hey, they're gonna have to dance. Wanna sneak off and check outside?"

Black nodded.

A rose garden had been set up outside, with roses of every shade glowing like fairies. There were fairies too, Black realised as they walked under an archway lined with pink roses.

"You really like N a lot, huh?" Blue said slowly, as though it wasn't something she'd been teasing him about for years.

"Yeah."

Blue sighed. "Sorry. I didn't think anybody as young as us could possibly be so serious about committing to anything. Careers, beliefs, they're all too heavy, but committing to another person? Even more intense. Man, I hate growing up."

"Uh… do you want me to draw you a sheep, or…?"

Blue stared at him in confusion.

"I'm not really committed," Black said, frowning. "I mean I'm here with you. And N doesn't want me to be committed to him."

"Still, you're so serious about it," Blue continued. She shook her head. "I just, can't understand why anybody would commit to something they can't back out of so young. Before they've even seen if it's what they really want."

Black raised his eyebrows. "You're not talking about me and N anymore, are you? So… so who're you—?"

"Doesn't matter." Blue clapped her hands together. "Ooh, maybe you should sing N a love song!"

"He knows I love him, and he loves me too," Black irritably replied. This was gonna be another conversation just like those with Red, where people outside of the situation told him how to act, if it were that easy.

"Then you'll get together once he gets over his issues," Blue declared. "Or maybe once you get over yours… you two do seem to have a lot of issues."

"I don't have issues," Black scoffed.

"Uh-huh. How's your muggle dad doing, muddy?"

Black winced. "Okay, I don't think it really counts when you're using _racial slurs_ on me. Thanks."

"What're you talking about?" Blue laughed. "Muggle-born people call each other muddy all the time."

"Doesn't make it okay," Black sighed.

They heard a whisper. Blue shushed Black, crouched and approached. Black followed.

"It's been getting stronger, I haven't seen the Mark this clearly since —"

"Be quiet," a cold voice commanded.

"Is he back? Have you heard?"

"No."

"What do we do if he is?"

There was a pause in which Blue whispered, "Isn't that, the Headmistress of Durmstrang?"

Black nodded. It definitely sounded like her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not deciding until there's more evidence."

"You'll have to decide soon," Karen said.

"I'm going inside."

Blue shoved Black down and leant on top of him. He couldn't see who was walking past, nor recognise the voice of the second woman.

"Who was that?" Black whispered once Blue sat back.

"No clue."

Black didn't entirely believe that.

They climbed to their feet. Black peered into the Hall. "I think they're done."

"You sure you wanna go back in?" Blue asked.

Black nodded. "Yeah. What's the worst that could happen?"

As it turned out, everything that could possibly go wrong did go wrong. The best thing was definitely seeing Pearl's face light up in excitement when he pointed out his date to Black and declared that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, because it was Platinum, and she looked extremely happy to be there with him. But then the drama kept coming. At first it was amusing; walking past Ruby and a Slytherin fifth year named James arguing about whose gown was prettier while Sapphire and Jessie arm-wrestled was so hilarious Black couldn't contain his laughter. It was still kind of funny to see Green glaring furiously at White as she walked past with Red. Things were getting less and less fun when Red started drinking the apparently spiked punch.

White shoved Red into the seat besides Black. "Black, you look after him, okay?"

"Fine," Black sighed. "It's more of a Gold job, but whatever…"

"Nah, look at how much fun he's having," White said, gesturing to where Gold danced with Roxanne. "And you're already being a miserable git." She turned to Blue. "Milady, wanna dance?"

"Always," Blue cooed.

"You look after people goo'," Red said, resting his arms on Black's shoulder. "An' you're a good height."

"Uh-huh."

Red clung more tightly. "You should drink some of that pink stuff. Makes you feel good. You worry too much. 'Bout everything."

"You're so accident prone, of course I worry that you're gonna die," Black sighed. "Look at you. Can you even stand up?"

"…dunno, ceiling's kinda…" Red didn't finish before getting distracted. "No wonder you like N so much. He's pretty."

"Almost as pretty as Green?" Black guessed.

Red snorted. "Green isn't pretty. He's… he's… erokakkoii."

So Blue was right. Red did not only have sexual attractions, but he thought Green was _sexy and cool_. How was Blue always right?

"Though not when he's a jerk," Red added as something of an afterthought. "And he's always a jerk if there're other people around."

"Uh-huh."

Red rested his head on Black's shoulder. "Do you not worry if there aren't other people around?"

"No, I still worry. Especially about idiot friends constantly in deadly situations."

"I'm the Boy Who Lived," Red replied. "I mean, got through the First Task fine. All on my own."

"Yeah. On your own."

"Yep. You worry too much. Drink some pink."

Black decided that it was better when Red didn't talk much. He scanned the dance floor for Gold, but Gold was still happily dancing. N, however, was walking over.

Black sat up straighter. Red fell over.

Almost as if on cue, Green Oak appeared from seemingly nowhere and was helping Red back to his seat. "What the hell happened?"

"He's just drunk," Black said. He grabbed Red's cup and drank the last of the punch. The drink was extremely sweet, like pecha juice. "Good thing he left Pika in the dorm, huh?"

Green was scowling. He completely ignored Black as he sat down on Red's other side. "You're an idiot, Potter. A complete idiot."

"Y'lovit," Red muttered.

Black had no doubt that Green did.

N sat down opposite Black. He peered over at him from under his eyelashes for a long time, as though scanning Black for something only N understood, before asking Red, "Can you swim?"

"Nooooope."

"You'll have to learn before the Second Task."

Black slammed his hands down on the table. "Dammit N, don't you _listen_? He doesn't want to cheat! So stop cheating on his behalf!"

N rolled his eyes. "Sorry for trying to keep our friend alive."

"That's not what this is about!"

Green made a gagging noise as Red's arms wrapped tightly around his middle. "Oi. Get this off me."

"You love it," Black snapped.

"Yes, of course, everybody _loves_ being forced into things they don't want," N hissed. "You're pathetic. You're selfish, you're impure, but you act like you're so innocent and like everything you say is _truth_. But all you do is lie!"

"Says the one _whoring himself out_!"

N pulled back his fist and punched Black in the eye. The force was so great that Black almost fell over, chair and all.

"You're pathetic," N growled. "Completely pathetic."

Black could feel his eye already starting to swell as N stormed off, back to Skyla's side.

"…okay, seriously, are you gonna get this off of me?" Green asked, gesturing at the clinging and drooling Red.

Black stood up. He ran all the way to the hospital wing, cursing to himself about N's arrogance, his inability to see reality, the shocking strength behind his right hook…

As he sat in the hospital wing, eye exploding with pain, Black realised that he still couldn't bring himself to hate N. His love was no less; N was still what moved the sun and stars of his world. And Black wasn't so sure why he was running from that love.

* * *

><p><em>The 'riddle' the Ravenclaw door asks is from the Exeter Book. It's Riddle 47 and is on the Wikipedia page for 'riddle'. There are some ideas for answers to it, like 'a bookworm', but whatever.<em>

_Shekh ma shieraki anni is indeed a term of affection meaning 'my sun and stars' in the fictional language Dothraki, from George R.R. Martin's 'A Song of Ice and Fire'. I'm a bit of a fan, but that reference is mostly there for my buddies Joy and Majeru, who think N is remarkably like Daenerys Targaryen. I agree._

_Other than that, I think we're good. Let me know if you have any questions! And I'd be thoroughly impressed with anybody who catches all the literary nods in this chapter._

_**This chapter was edited on the 8th of December, 2012.**_


	11. The Second Task

_Real Life please get out. Except the part with roller-coasters, man that was awesome._

_In other news, I've decided that these chapters are getting too damn long. Originally this was supposed to cover from the New Year to the end of the year, but this shit is getting way too long. So from now on I'll start splitting chapters once they get to around 25+ pages._

_But since I already have most of the next part typed, I'll post it, oh… on Friday. To give you some time to review. C:_

_Anons, I will reply to you now._

_**Desu**__: Aussie power! C: I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story and THRILLED that you drew fanart (seriously the idea made me squee), but the link didn't work D: I'm not sure about 's current censoring system for links, but if it's on dA or tumblr you can message me directly, I'm dainochild on almost every website I use. But thank you and I'm really looking forward to seeing it!_

_And here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Task<strong>

Just before December, Red had received his first kiss.

Misty had walked up to Red after Charms, when he was on his way back to Gryffindor Tower, and nervously asked to have a word. She wound her yellow and black scarf around her hands as she said, "I like you a lot."

"I like you too," Red immediately replied.

Misty smiled and her freckles looked even cuter surrounded by a blush. "I just — you're kind of young, you know? And I've got Tracey, and he's great, but…" She peered up at him from under her eyelashes. "But I do. Like you. A lot."

"Oh," Red said. "Um. I like you too," he repeated. "So… yeah."

"Yeah," Misty said.

Then she kissed him.

It was very brief, just a meeting of lips, but it felt nice. Misty pulled away very quickly, face almost as red as her hair, and murmured, "Sorry I can't go to the Yule Ball with you. I'll see you later," before running off, clutching her bag to her chest.

Red didn't feel like talking to Gold about it, as quidditch left Gold surrounded by willing and begging girls. Black wouldn't be much better, as Red was almost one hundred per cent certain Black preferred the company of men (especially N) and N's understanding of anything sexual seemed to have come from abstinence scare campaigns. So he ended up writing to Alder about it.

_Red_,

_You should never tell a girl that you like her; it makes you look stupid. Just for future reference._

_Since she knows, you might as well take advantage of it. Maybe she does have this other guy, but he's clearly not satisfying her. I'm not surprised, if he's a Hufflepuff._

_It's not your fault he can't keep her satisfied, Red._

_Now go have fun._

_Aldie_

That didn't sound exactly right, but then again, Black had said that it was okay to be in love with more than one person at once. Black did know a lot about rules. He also told Red that it was okay to date people you didn't love, so Red figured it would be okay to ask Yellow to the Yule Ball.

"Um… no, sorry," Yellow said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really grateful that you saved my life and everything, and I like you lots as a friend, I just don't think it'd be a good idea."

Red shrugged. "Okay, fair enough. See you later."

Apparently, judging from the look of mixed horror and amazement when he told Black about his failures, that hadn't been right either.

When White demanded that he go with her, Red was nervous. He couldn't imagine himself falling in love with White at all. How binding a contract was taking someone to the Yule Ball? Would he have to date her for long?

It became almost immediately clear that it was a one-off thing when White ditched him and went to make out in the bushes with Blue.

Then the rest of the night was kind of fuzzy. A fuzzy blur of colourful confusion with lots of shouting. The punch had been good, though.

Red wasn't sure how to go about relationships, and waking up in bed with Green only made him more confused. Mostly though, he just wondered when he'd got there and why.

Green didn't look much different when he was sleeping. Red wondered if he ever relaxed, but maybe being in bed with Red was stressing Green out too?

"Hey." Red poked Green's forehead. "Wake up."

Green's eyes snapped open and narrowed in irritation. It was a pretty terrible thought, but Red still found himself thinking, _Wow have Green's eyes always been so green? Is that why he's called green? Cos his eyes are so green?_

"What happened?" Red asked.

Green sat up. "You drank the spiked punch and none of your buddies were up to babysitting."

Red frowned. "What happened to them?"

Casually, Green listed, "Gold got laid and N beat Black up." He climbed out of bed. He was still in his dress robes too, and looking far less glamorous than the night before.

"Uh… wait, Gold got laid?" Red repeated in disbelief. "Like, someone knocked him out or something?"

Green snickered. "Don't worry about it." Smirking gone, he added, "I know what you should worry about, though."

"The Triwizard Tournament is easy," Red sighed. "Nothing's going to go wrong. And I'm going to win."

"You're an idiot, just so you know, but I mean more than that." Green paused, probably for dramatic effect, then declared, "You-Know-Who is up to something."

Red blinked. "Giovanni?"

"There have been people disappearing all over the place," Green said darkly. "Gramps says that's how it happened last time. People started disappearing when You-Know-Who was active."

Red rolled his eyes. "How can he be active without a body?"

"He's done a pretty good job of it in the past. You should know."

"I'm not scared of him."

"Yeah, and that just makes you stupid."

Red stood up. "I'm not stupid. I've taken Giovanni down, uh, you counted, how many times was it?"

Green blushed.

"And I'll keep doing it until he stops coming back. _He's_ the idiot, not me."

"If he's so stupid, then how come he almost took over Europe?" Green demanded. "And how come he's almost killed you so many times? You're just lucky."

"Lucky _and_ talented," Red corrected.

Green sighed in frustration. "_Fine_. Get yourself killed."

"I won't!" Red stormed to the door. "And don't you either! What with your paranoia!"

"FINE!"

Red slammed the door shut behind him.

Of course, as soon as Red reached the Gryffindor common room, he found out how much of what Green had told him was true. Black ran forward to complain about N whilst pointing at the purple bruise around his eye, N yelled out defence for his actions and Gold was nowhere to be found.

"My head feels like it's gonna explode," Red lied. Apparently that was a sign of a hangover, which was supposed to follow being drunk, according to various books. "Stop shouting at me. Lemme go to bed."

"Where were you?" Black demanded, exasperated.

"…Green's," Red muttered.

Black gasped.

N pounced on the moment of silence. "He deserved it. He was trying to tell me how to live my life, which is exceptionally _hypocritical_ and foolish due to his having no right to claim any level of control over me and my actions."

"Oh, _shut up_," Black snapped. "It's not hypocritical when you're only dating someone to try and cheat on Red's behalf!"

"Something is going on and it will _not_ end well," N insisted. "I know. And I know I can do something about it. So that's what I'm doing. Which is more than _you_ ever do."

Red was so frustrated that he clapped his hands over both their mouths. "You two. Stop fighting. It's a bad way to deal with liking each other."

N tried to protest.

"No, stop."

N kept trying.

"Shhh."

N glared.

"Good," Red said, pulling his hands away. "Now I'm gonna go to bed. And you're gonna try being _nice_ to each other."

They managed to withhold their bickering until Red was at the top of the stairs. Progress was progress no matter how slight, Red decided. He managed to open the door before being shocked by Pika.

"Sorry," Red gasped. It had been a relatively mild shock, but a jolt of electricity was never pleasant.

"Good," Pika scowled. He climbed up to Red's shoulder. "Come back on time next time."

"Sorry," Red mumbled. "Won't happen again."

Pika huffed in disbelief, but didn't protest when Red set him down by his pillow. Red flopped down on his bed. He wasn't tired. He wasn't even particularly angry any more, not at Black and N, and not at Green either. He just didn't get why feelings had to make everything about a million times more difficult.

What did people expect to go so wrong with the Triwizard Tournament? How could they possibly think Giovanni _could_ be involved? According to Red's dreams, Giovanni wasn't even in the country.

And why was it that as soon as Red managed to think he understood Green on some level, he went and did something completely weird?

It was a waste of time to think about. Red would prove him wrong when he completed the Second Task.

Red had held the screaming egg against his ear long enough to have figured out that it was some language he couldn't understand. That was pretty significant in itself, as it ruled out all pokémon. Unfortunately, it didn't rule out humans or magical creatures. Still, he was confident that he and his pokémon could pull off any task and make it look relatively easy.

Being aware of his inevitable success made it very difficult to keep his mind off Green's warning, and to a lesser extent, N's. N came out with crazy theories all the time and gave no supporting evidence. Green only seemed to talk to Red when expressing concern for his well-being.

It was a bizarre relationship. Red definitely didn't like it. Maybe, though, Green was working under assumptions like Alder's advice — to never tell a girl that you like them so you don't look like an idiot. It probably applied to boys too, seeing as men and women are more or less the same. According to Red's understanding, the only differences were biological.

Red decided that the smartest course of action would be writing to Alder for more advice. He'd just sent Aero out with the letter when Gold burst in.

"I am a god among mere mortals," Gold declared.

"Uh. Really?"

"Yep." Gold flopped down next to Red. "All it took to help me realise it was the warm depth of Roxanne's —"

"OH MY GOD YOU SLUT," White shouted as she kicked the door open. She was still wearing her dress from last night, but it was on backwards and her hair was a complete mess. She pointed at Gold. "You too! Sleeping with Roxanne when you don't even like her!"

"Pretty sure I do now," Gold insisted. Then the fact that his sister had called his best friend a slut seemed to sink in. He turned to Red and asked, "What'd you do?"

Honestly, Red had no idea, so he shrugged.

"He slept with Green!" White cried.

Gold gasped. "No way!"

"He _did it_. Or rather, _him_."

Gold grabbed Red by the shoulders. "How was it? Did it hurt? Wait, or was he on the bottom?"

"Green'd totally be on the bottom," White said, nodding knowledgably.

"…did _that_ still hurt?" Gold asked.

Red stared back and forth between them, thoroughly confused.

"Nononono," Gold whined. "You can't get selective mutism now!"

Gold always got invested in the weirdest things. "I don't really remember it," Red admitted.

"Wow, that sucks." White sympathetically patted Red on the shoulder. "I'm sure you will next time, but, your first time and you don't remember it. Sucks."

Red's frown returned. "But I've slept with Gold before. Black, too."

"What?!" White cried, scandalised. "_Gold_, the _fuck_!"

Comprehension dawned on Gold. "It's okay," he sighed. "Red's just thinking _literally_, not… euphemistically."

"I guess that's fine," White said, though she sounded disappointed. "Fourteen is kinda young."

"Age is just a number," Gold dismissively replied.

Red doubted he would have ever figured out what they were on about if White hadn't turned to him and asked:

"So, just to make sure, you didn't have sex with Green?"

Red felt heat rush to his face. "_No_. I said we were _sleeping_. How could we do both?"

"That's a good point," Gold thoughtfully said. "English is weird."

"It's not much better in Japanese," White pointed out.

They were suddenly discussing various Japanese words for sex and the kanji that go with them. Red was at first horrified, then relieved; it gave him the perfect opportunity to sneak away.

On the way to the Forbidden Forest, Red was stopped by Surge.

"Where're you goin' then?"

"Outside. To the snow."

Surge's eyes scanned Red up and down several times. Then, out of the blue, he said, "Had much progress with that clue? Figured out the Second Task?"

Red shrugged.

"I wouldn't shrug if I were you," Surge laughed. "Scrawny little boy like you wouldn't last long fighting with their own strength."

"Sorry for being fourteen," Red muttered.

Surge clapped Red on the shoulder. It felt more like a punch. "No excuse, boy. When I was your age, during World War II, I could hold my own against any Nazi commie bastard."

"Right. Well, it's under control."

"Good, good," Surge said. "I'd hate to have to save your ass, boy."

As he walked away, Red risked a glance back at Surge. There was something extremely unsettling about that grin…

New Year's came and went, the biggest event being N, who wasn't used to osechi, becoming ill. He said it was the sashimi and mochi, which didn't surprise Red at all. N had stolen Red's portions too, reasoning that Red wouldn't eat them and that it was a crime to waste a poor pokémon's noble sacrifice. Black didn't waste even a second freaking out. He half-carried N to the bathroom and held back his hair through the first wave of vomiting, then immediately ran off to the hospital wing to get some nausea medicine.

"I don't get what's with Japanese and eating raw and gooey things," N muttered as Red sat in the bathroom with him.

Red shrugged. "It's kinda different if you grow up with it."

"Why would you even want to eat raw fish?"

"Why would you want to eat any kind of meat?" Red retorted.

"It's the ciiiiircle of life," Gold sang. "Sashimi mooooves us allllll."

Recalling the taste of sashimi was clearly too much; N leapt back to the toilet bowl, retching violently. Red reluctantly held back his hair. Couldn't N just tie it back? What if he was contagious? Luckily, right on cue, Black returned. And he wasn't pleased.

"You're not doing it right," Black scowled, running to N's side. He shoved Red's hand away and quickly raked his fingers through N's hair, pulling almost all of it back. He glared at Red and jerked his head towards the door.

"Okay," Red said. Louder, he added, "Get better and stop eating fish, N."

Red wasn't surprised to find Gold listening at the door. Gold pressed a finger to his lips. Catching on twice in five minutes (a new personal best), Red closed the door behind him, then very quietly opened it so they could watch.

N lifted his head, clearly no longer vomiting, but made no other movement. With one hand, Black tied back N's hair. With the other, he wiped the sweat from N's forehead.

"Nurse Joy gave me some medicine, but she says it won't do much if you can't keep it down," Black said. He hesitated for a moment before quietly adding, "I was really worried."

"You're always worried," N said, but not cuttingly.

"I keep thinking something really terrible's gonna happen to you," Black continued, as though he hadn't been interrupted. "Erm, not to say this isn't terrible, but, for a minute, I thought you'd been poisoned."

N stared over his shoulder at Black for a minute, before staggering to his feet. Black immediately stood up too, steadying him. They walked to the basin and N started brushing his teeth.

"I'm really sorry," Black suddenly declared. "About the Yule Ball. All that. I just —"

N pulled his toothbrush out to interrupt, "Love me so much it pisses you off. I know."

Black stared in amazement.

"You're not the only one," N muttered. He spat out the slight amount of toothpaste and turned back to Black. "I'm sorry about your eye. Often, I find myself expecting a great deal of you, and —"

"It's too much for anybody to live up to," Black concluded.

N nodded. "You do as well, then?"

"Love isn't at all like I expected," Black replied. "All I wanna do is make you happy, but all I do is hurt you."

"Not all."

Black smiled weakly. "But mostly."

"Maybe."

"Maybe we're too young and stupid about each other," Black sighed.

"Or maybe the timing is wrong. Maybe there are other things I shouldn't be distracted from."

Black shrugged. "You said that before, more or less, but pretty sure I'm still distracting you."

N's gaze dropped to the ground. "Sometimes it can be rather difficult to hate humanity and their world, simply because you're in it."

Black stepped closer. "That's definitely the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

N's smile was twisted as a blush rose to his cheeks. "I can top it."

"Do try."

N met Black's eyes. "When the time is right, I want to be yours. And you to be mine."

Beside Red, Gold gave a tiny squeak of excitement. Thankfully, Black and N didn't seem to hear.

"When'll that be?"

"When the time is right."

Black seemed to consider this for only a couple of seconds before reply, "Okay. Fine by me. I'll be promised to you."

N ran his fingers through Black's hair, much like Black had done to N's a few minutes ago, before leaning down as though he was going to kiss him…

…then he ran to the toilet and threw up again.

"Too much cheese," Gold knowingly whispered.

Red blinked. "There was cheese?"

It was a seemingly significant event, but it actually changed very little about their group dynamic. All it meant was that there were fewer arguments.

"It's engagement," Gold explained. "Getting more-or-less engaged at _fourteen _(_oh crap _my little brother's a_ redneck_ except he's marrying a hippy king?) does that to people."

Gold soon after broke up with Roxanne after a whole two weeks of dating and blamed it on Black.

"His whole _true love_ thing ruined the fun," Gold bitterly muttered.

Red didn't get it, but he tried to be sympathetic any way.

Alder's reply came in the second week of January, and was extremely to the point.

_Hi Red,_

_DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES BE NICE TO GREEN OAK. HIS FATHER IS ARCHER OAK AND ARCHER OAK IS A ROCKET. HE WILL BE TRYING TO USE YOU BECAUSE IT APPEARS THAT GIOVANNI IS BACK IN ACTION. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE ROCKETS AS YOU ARE DESTINED TO DESTROY GIOVANNI. GO FOR THE HUFFLEPUFF GIRL. HUFFLEPUFF GIRLS WILL DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING._

_Glad we had that talk._

_Tell your friends to go with Hufflepuff girls, too. Better than Ravenclaws or each other. There'll always be trouble in dating friends. Don't do it. Don't even think about it._

_How goes the tournament? I was thinking of coming and watching._

_Aldie_

Red didn't have any idea how to respond to that, so he didn't.

Almost immediately after, Steven's skarmory turned up with a letter. It was much longer and much more articulate.

_Dear Red,_

_I apologise about the delay. I had a lot of business in Hoenn to deal with._

(Which meant that Steven had been stuck in a cave looking for stones and lost track of what month it was.)

_I'm glad you've had success thus far with the Triwizard Tournament, though I can't say that I'm surprised. You are a talented Trainer and wizard. However, I hope that you will be prepared to study up on magic as well. You won't be able to battle your way out of every Task; they will deliberately try and alter them so you can't humiliate the system that way again._

_I know you don't personally feel threatened by Giovanni at this time, but I have heard some strange things whilst in the muggle world. There have been a number of unexplained disappearances, particularly in Kanto, around Viridian. As Viridian isn't far from Pallet, perhaps you heard something of them from Delia? Some months ago, there were further disappearances in England. It seems that Giovanni is leaving a trail so that those who know how he works can find him._

_I heard that you've been speaking with an absol lately? Perhaps you should ask it about this. Absol tend to be well informed about such matters._

_You don't need to take this to heart and be afraid. I only ask that you be vigilant. I can't imagine how or why it would benefit Giovanni for you to be in the Triwizard Tournament, but I can imagine one of his supporters becoming carried away trying to win his favour._

_Take care,_

_Steven Stone_

It was stupid to be worried. At least Steven seemed to have some understanding of that. Red didn't think that Giovanni would let anybody else kill him. Giovanni seemed pretty eager to get revenge himself, which would of course mean killing Red himself.

Still, Red didn't get what was with the Triwizard Tournament either. Perhaps someone had wanted to make him appear more glorious. Something like that.

Red still wrote to Alder asking what he knew about the disappearances. He neglected to mention the dream he'd had over the summer, of the old British man being killed by Giovanni, but only because he didn't want Alder freaking out and rushing out of hiding to try and save him. Thankfully, Alder's reply was less caps-locky and more serious.

_Hey Red,_

_Trust Stevie to get all serious on us, eh? Don't worry, I've been keeping an ear out. I've heard rumours, but nothing confirmed. Seems like Giovanni's around Viridian, which makes sense. That was his biggest place of support._

_But then again, Giovanni was very big on the secretive side of things. There's no guarantee that it is him. It's just as likely to be a decoy. And I can't imagine why he'd want you in the Tournament either. Quiet deaths are more Giovanni's thing, not something that big and dramatic._

_I doubt it was somebody trying to give you a treat, though. Be on your guard. Keep one eye on Volkner and the other on that Karen from Durmstrang. I'm pretty much 100% sure that both are Rockets who got away, and they'd be the primary suspects._

_As for the Tournament, well, you're a talented kid. I bet they'll be regretting entering you when you win. Any clues for the Second Task?_

_Aldie_

Determined to win the Tournament through his own skills, Red casually mentioned the clue in his reply but insisted he'd already solved it.

So, Giovanni was apparently active. That didn't surprise Red. What could he do, though? Cower and be afraid of some guy who'd never even managed to seriously harm him? Okay, he'd killed Red's parents, but it sounded like they'd been incapable of fighting back, so that wasn't really fair. It just showed that Giovanni was a pathetic cheat.

All Red could do was his homework and survive the Second Task. There was absolutely no point in freaking out, and the task would be so simple that he'd pass with flying colours. Why couldn't anybody else see that?

Every time Green saw Red, he'd shout, "Hey Red! I can smell your failure, need help with the Second Task?"

Then Blue would giggle and Black, Gold and N would all look at Red with those worried looks.

It was way too much that N looked worried too. N was usually determined to remain detached unless he thought somebody was about to die. And he always looked worried about Red.

Red found out the reason after an hour of listening to Morty grimly predict his untimely death. N dragged him away before they were even formally dismissed and shoved him into an empty classroom.

"You have to withdraw from this tournament."

Red fought back a laugh. "Why?

"Something bad is going to happen," N breathed.

He didn't continue speaking. Odd. "Like…?"

N lowered his gaze but his hands curled tightly around Red's shoulders. "I didn't see exactly what. But if you win the tournament, everything is going to go wrong. And he's going to make sure that you do win."

"Who's he?" Red asked.

N shook his head. "I didn't see."

"Not Giovanni?"

"No. Not Giovanni." N's hands started to shake. "Though… though I'm sure that he's back."

"Back?" Red sceptically repeated. "What does that even mean?"

N shrugged. It was infuriating. "Just, leave the tournament. Or at least don't win it. Please. Even if you are a Trainer… I don't want you to die."

Red didn't even know how to process that.

"Please," N whispered weakly.

With great effort, Red reached up and patted N reassuringly on the arm. He couldn't reach any higher. "You're forgetting I'm the Boy Who Lived."

"That's referencing one time," N retorted. "It's not a comfort. It's a fact, that you survived one time, which is remarkable because _you're not immortal_."

"I'm not gonna die," Red insisted. "It's just not going to happen. Unless I quit the tournament, apparently if I do that then the Goblet of Fire will kill me."

N gave a strangled choking sound, but he didn't cry. His hands dropped from Red's arms and he looked up. "Lose the tournament. Make sure you do."

"Of course," Red replied.

It was almost unfair how easy it was to lie to N.

"The Second Task involves swimming in the lake for an hour with mermaids," N suddenly said.

"…don't tell me crap like that!" Red cried, slapping N's arms away.

"I'm not letting you be an idiot and die!" N shouted back. "Now go find a way to breathe underwater!"

Red glared as he stormed off. He wrote a letter to Steven enquiring after a Dive HM. In the meantime, he set off towards the forest to find and capture a Water Type pokémon.

Easier said than done. The only source of water Red knew about was the Great Lake, and from the look of that, the only life form there was the giant tentacruel. Red couldn't capture that — it seemed too happy torturing First Years.

True, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were on an island, but Red had no idea how far away the sea was. Definitely far beyond the school boundaries, way past the forest. No muggles lived on Hogwarts Island, in fact most had no idea it was there, but it was still covered in wild and harsh forest.

On the way, Brock stopped him by shouting, "Hey, Red! I need to talk to you!"

Great, now Brock was going to try and freak him out into getting scared about something as ridiculous as the Triwizard Tournament. Though he didn't feel like it, Red stopped and waited for Brock to dash over to him, grinning.

"How's it going?"

Red shrugged. "Pretty good."

"Getting that clue solved?"

"Yep."

Brock chuckled. "That's a boy."

Red wondered if Brock had seriously never noticed that he was a boy before.

And then, with no warning at all, Brock asked, "What do you think of Professor Ivy?"

Red blinked his shock away. "Uh… I dunno."

"I'm like the father you never knew, Red, so I don't wanna upset you by dating a woman you don't like," Brock said. "No matter how foxy she is."

"I've never spoken to her," Red replied.

"She's _foxy_."

"Okay. I believe you."

Brock drooled for a moment. "So, you won't be upset if I go out with her?"

Red shook his head.

Brock ruffled Red's hair. "That's a boy."

Seriously, did Brock not know?

Red dismissed himself by claiming he needed to go back to the castle to help N with his homework. And Brock actually believed it. There was no point going to the forest with Brock watching — Brock'd follow him and scare all the pokémon off by drooling about breeding.

When he reached his dorm, a reply was already waiting. Red tore it open and was immediately disappointed.

_Dear Red,_

_I can't give you that, and you wouldn't be able to use it. Not without the right badge — either the Mind Badge or the Unova League badges._

The rest of the letter hardly mattered. Now Red was going to have to ask Alder and risk getting Alder captured. What the hell could go wrong if Red used the Dive HM without the badge? Who would stop him? Or punish him?

Red was still not worried. Just annoyed, and further annoyed at N and Black. After what Gold had gleefully called their 'engagement', they seemed to forget about fighting each other and had started banding together to try and make Red cheat.

"More like cheating death," Black scoffed at Red's complaints.

"Boy Who Lived. _Lived_."

"Boy Whose Ego is Creating his own Downfall. _Downfall_."

Red rolled his eyes. "And where am I even supposed to learn how to swim?"

"The lake," N replied.

"No, N, we want to keep him alive."

"Oh, I suppose he may be tempted to imprison the tentacruel."

"Yeah. Or to freeze."

N frowned. "Why would he want to —"

"I'm joking."

"_Ohhh_."

Wouldn't N normally find that patronising? And rant about how he was a king and kings were immune to jokes?

But no. All N did was rest his head on Black's shoulder for a few seconds before going back to trying to think of a place where Red could swim.

"Can _you_ even swim?" Red irritably asked.

"Learnt at my dad's place," Black replied.

"A king must have extensive knowledge," N said at the same time.

In the end, they couldn't think of a place. Red was relieved.

Alder's reply surprisingly came the next day, when Black was asking Gold if he knew anywhere they could teach Red how to swim. (He didn't.)

_Red,_

_Meet me at Hogsmeade this weekend, on Valentine's Day. (Unless you have plans with a nice Hufflepuff girl.)_

_Aldie_

The i's were even dotted with little hearts.

Gold immediately snatched the note and read it. "Uh, bro, is Alder kinda… gay for you?"

Red snatched it back. "He's just trying to be funny."

Gold looked thoughtful. "Hey, there might be a swimming pool in Hogsmeade."

Red rolled his eyes. "Not you too."

Gold shrugged. "You can't swim. That sucks. It's not like it's a bad skill to gain, even if the engaged ones are wrong about the Second Task."

"Hmph."

"How does he even know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is?"

"Dunno. Maybe other people write to him." Red glared suspiciously at Black.

"I didn't do it!" Black cried.

Yeah. Right.

Red had never legally been to Hogsmeade before. In full honesty, most of the thrill had been due to it being banned. Now it was just a quaint little village full of white people who weren't sure if they were Scottish or Susekidese. It wasn't really the kind of place Red could imagine Alder liking, but they found him waiting for them in absol form. They followed him up the mountain to a little cave (N muttered something about the evils of disturbing 'real' pokémon) and watched as the absol morphed into a large hairy ginger man.

"Red," Alder brightly greeted, hugging him tightly.

Red tried to reply, but he couldn't breathe, so he awkwardly patted Alder on the shoulder. Alder released him and turned to Gold, repeating the process (except obviously with Gold's name, not Red's). He did the same to Black and N in turn, regardless of N's squirming.

"How's that leg healed up?" he brightly asked N, as though he hadn't been responsible for it breaking.

N scowled.

"Nurse Joy healed it pretty quickly," Black leapt in to say, placing a hand on N's forearm. N's eyes met Black's and then his mouth became a thin line, as though in protest of speech.

"Married couple, eh?" Alder chuckled, nudging Red.

"Actually literally engaged," Gold corrected.

Black's face went pink. "What?! Just — shut up!"

"Your jealousy is very evident," N calmly said.

Alder laughed loudly. "Oh, you kids."

They fell silent and exchanged outraged looks, but said nothing.

"So, Red. You wanted a Dive HM."

Red nodded. "For the Second Task."

N gave an alarmed cry.

"You can't have it, sorry," Alder replied. "I don't have it anymore, and I definitely can't let you have it without the correct badge."

Red sighed irritably. "I could win that badge easily. So what's the problem? Nobody'll arrest me. And how would it hurt my pokémon?"

"By forcing them to do things against its will that it may not be naturally inclined to!" N snapped.

To everybody's amazement, Alder said. "That's right."

Even N looked surprised.

"That's why you have to have the right badge to be able to use HM restricted moves," Alder continued. "To make sure that the Trainer is worthy and not caring for pokémon purely to exploit them. It takes a lot of work and mutual trust from both Trainer and pokémon to earn a badge, and that work builds up a lot of trust and care."

"I won't exploit anything," Red frowned.

"You —"

"You should use magic for a change instead of always using your pokémon," N interrupted. "It's a lot like exploitation when you're fully capable of using your own powers."

Alder nodded.

"What's wrong with using my pokémon?" Red demanded.

N huffed. "You treat them as tools, then you refuse help from other people, saying you're 'doing this on your own'. But you're _not_! Pokémon are not tools to be used like a wand because you're too lazy to do your homework!"

Red's jaw dropped.

"What did it say?" Pika asked. "Can I shock it?"

Red shook his head.

"If you really mean that, you'll stop using pokémon you incorrectly claim as your own, as though it's possible to own them, and either complete this tournament of your own abilities for real or quit it all together," N continued to rant. "I would prefer the latter, but I recognise that ego is one of your many flaws."

Red stared across at Gold to find a similar look of disbelief to his own, but Gold's was mixed with awe rather than confusion.

"Hey, don't tell people how to live their lives," Alder sternly said. "Red cares greatly for his pokémon. He looks after them well. Otherwise I wouldn't have sent him Snor."

Even with these words, Red couldn't help resenting Alder slightly for encouraging N and his bizarre thinking in the first place.

"I called you here because of some strange things I've heard," Alder said. "And because I wanted to see you." He clapped Red on the shoulder, grinning. "You're finally growing."

They sat in a circle. Black pulled out a collection of food he'd apparently been given by a Hufflepuff who owed him. Alder ate it and they watched as he talked about Team Rocket.

"Thing is, Rockets don't normally go to this much trouble to kill someone," he explained. "They're very fast with the Unforgivable Curses. Oh, do you know what those are?"

N whined strangely until Black rested a hand on his thigh and replied, "We've been shown."

"_Showed_?" Alder gasped. "How?!"

"A… a teacher showed us," Black muttered. "On a joltik."

"Surge?" Alder guessed. "He's always been… different. Apparently the war drove him quite insane." He caught the looks on their faces and added, "He's not a Rocket. He used to run the Gym in Vermillion City, and he was an Auror. Though…"

"You don't think a Rocket entered me?" Red guessed. "Who else would?"

"There are other evil people n the world," Alder replied. "And there are always people who break models. Some Rockets got away, somehow, and now that rumours are spreading that Giovanni is back, they'll be doing stupid things to try and regain his favour."

"How did they get away?" Red asked.

"Political connections, mostly, or falsely accusing others," Alder bitterly replied. "A lot of them claimed to have been under the influence of the Imperius Curse. And you can't prove or disprove that very easily, so they got off."

"It would make sense for one of them to try something," Black said. "They say you're You-Know-Who's greatest enemy, the only one who can stop him. So if they got rid of you…"

"They won't," Alder declared. "I'm not going to let you die until you've had a good, long life, Red."

"Thanks," Red said. He wasn't sure what else to say.

They headed back to the castle before the sun started to set. Black said something about how he'd probably get his rufflet to take food over to Alder and promised N that yes, he would ask if rufflet was okay with it first.

After N's accusations, Red couldn't bring himself to use any of his pokémon during the Task. But what else could he do? Was there a spell that would let him breathe underwater? Was N even right about the Second Task? He definitely wasn't right about Red's treatment of his pokémon. They were all amused by or enraged by the idea. Pika's cheeks sparked with rage, Aero rubbed his face against Red's, and Snor cradled him tightly.

But Red still wanted to win all on his own, and N was right. His pokémon, no matter how eager to help him, did count. Red just wasn't sure what to do. Magic wasn't too tricky, but it was way more difficult to understand the limitations of than pokémon. With anything possible, how was Red supposed to decide what to do?

It didn't help that Tracey kept waving at Red and suggesting he take a bath with his egg. Red had no idea what to think about that, except that he wasn't going to do that at all. What he was going to do was go talk to the giant tentacruel.

Tentacruel were already pretty damn big. Red had seen a couple off the coast of Pallet. The giant one in the lake was about five times the size, judging from its massive tentacles. Red had never spoken to it before, as he generally avoided the lake, but it was impossible to miss those tentacles reaching out from the lake and the occasional eerie red glow at night.

Red sat by the banks, not entirely sure what to do. Pika ran down his arm and started inspecting his reflection curiously.

Red settled for sticking his head in the water and trying to call out to the tentacruel. Then he remembered that he couldn't talk underwater, or breathe underwater, and that was kind of the problem. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think about how to correct this before the tentacruel reached out and grabbed him, dragging him down into the lake. He heard Pika shrieking before he was pulled into the icy waters. The cold stabbed into him, stealing the breath from his lungs. Red tried to reach for a PokéBall, but the tentacruel gripped him too tightly. It was going to squeeze him until he burst. N's stupid plan was getting him killed.

The grip suddenly loosened. Red managed to see a pokémon, birdlike but completely elegant in the water, attacking the tentacruel as a set of strong arms pulled him to the surface. He breathed frantically, too relieved to be much aid in getting himself onto the banks. He opened his eyes to peer up at his saviour. It was Skyla.

"Are you okay?" Skyla asked, hovering over him. Either she was wearing a bikini and had had a similar bright idea or that was just what she usually wore. "You shouldn't go near water if you can't swim."

Groaning, Red held a hand to his pounding forehead. "How come you speak English so well?"

"My father's family is from Unova," Skyla explained, sounding irritated for some reason. "They've run the Pokémon Gym in Mistralton for generations."

Red slumped against the ground, not properly processing the information. He was just staring blankly at Skyla's glorious swanna, which preened happily by the water and the fainted tentacruel.

"Thanks," Red finally managed to say.

"You're welcome."

Red didn't bother to ask what she was doing by the lake in a bikini. N had probably heard from her about the Second Task and just claimed to have had some psychic vision.

"Are you seriously okay?" Skyla checked.

Red nodded.

"Good. There's something I want to ask you."

Probably for the secret to Red's ability to constantly escape death.

"It's about N, I just, want to know if um… N's actually a boy or a girl."

Red sat up, frowning.

"I thought N's a girl," Skyla quickly started to explain. "But then she… uh, he?… turned up at the Yule Ball in that suit and…"

Red's opinion of Skyla was at rock bottom.

"N's a boy," Red coldly replied. "And he was only faking an interest in you to try and find out what you know about the Tournament. Which I told him not to do, but he also wanted to make his fiancé jealous."

Skyla's eyes widened. "Really?"

Red nodded.

"…isn't he like, fifteen? Why does he have a fiancé?"

"It just happened."

Skyla nodded thoughtfully. "Well. I'm not exactly happy to hear that, but it'll make things easier to handle. So thank you."

Red rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He stood up, hugging Pika to his chest and said, "Thanks for helping me out" before storming back to the castle.

What was wrong with people? Why did they have to use each other? It only caused problems. Red hadn't been helped by any information N got from Skyla, and N dating her had only led to Black being punched in the face. Maybe that had been why Black and N finally talked to each other like normal people for a change and ended up apparently engaged, but it never should have needed to go that far. If Red ever liked somebody that much, he was going to just tell them immediately. No matter what Alder's advice was. It seemed ridiculous to spend so long fretting over relationships when there were Dark Wizards everywhere who would only benefit from people manipulating each other.

Red walked past Green on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. Green grabbed his arm and shouted, "What the hell?!"

"I felt like swimming," Red replied, shoving Green's hand off.

"You look like you _drowned_."

Red shrugged and kept going.

"Have you figured that clue out yet?"

Red ignored him.

"You haven't. I knew it. I can still smell the failure."

Pika looked back at Green. "Can I —?"

"No."

Green started to follow Red up the stairs. "How tough can it be? All you have to do is crack an egg."

Red rolled his eyes. "Your grandpa tells better jokes than that."

"That was_ hilarious_! Come on!"

Red shook his head.

Green huffed. "As if you'd know what humour is. You grew up in a _cupboard_."

Waving a hand dismissively, Red turned to walk towards the portrait hole.

"You know, you're supposed to stand still and talk back when someone's speaking to you!"

"Even if they're being rude?"

"Especially then!"

Sighing, Red stopped. "What do you want, Green?"

Green almost walked into him. Flustered, he pointed accusingly at Red and cried, "You have no idea what you're doing and it's not even funny any more so you'd better make good with that promise to not die!"

Red frowned. "Are you trying to say that you want to help me?"

Green spluttered.

"No. No insulting me. Just say yes or no and don't lie."

Blushing for some reason, Green muttered very quietly, "Yes."

"Was that so hard to say?"

"…yes."

Red rolled his eyes. "Well, thanks, but I'm not accepting help from anybody, so." He turned to walk away.

"You can't do that!" Green cried. "You can't make me offer to help and then refuse it!"

"I don't need help."

"Then make something up, don't invalidate my sacrifices, dammit!"

Mind racing, Red shrugged awkwardly and then asked, "Know anywhere I could learn to swim?"

"Prefect's Bathroom," Green immediately replied. "We can go there right now."

"What's with everybody telling me to take baths with them?" Red muttered.

Green bristled. "Who else has been telling you to?!"

"Tracey."

Green hissed, "That fucker. Hope he dies."

"That's not very nice."

Green huffed irritably.

"Besides, I didn't mean right now," Red said. "I've got to look up some spells first."

Green's eyes narrowed. "You're not gonna go with Tracey?"

"No."

Green continued to look suspicious.

"I don't like Tracey. At all."

"Good. Nobody should. Hufflepuffs, you know."

Red nodded even though no, he didn't really know.

"The password's _sea salt_. But I won't tell you where it is."

Red shrugged. "You've done a pretty good job of being nice for this long. Something had to get in the way."

Green shoved him.

"Smell ya later," Red said, waving.

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT, RED POTTER!"

Red smirked.

Rather than immediately find the prefect's bathroom on the Champions' Map and recruit Black and Gold to help him, Red found a book of basic spells, flipped to the index and checked 'water'. How to create water from air, how to create water from plants, how to freeze it, how to shape it creatively, how to purify it, how to turn salt water to fresh… That might be useful in getting rid of the tentacruel, Red thought, before dismissing the idea as it would lead to N never speaking to him again. Actually, most of those spells would be useful, just not with the Second Task. Red turned to each spell anyway, attempting them until he pulled each off, then remembered himself and went to the index for air. The same thing happened — interesting spells, but none that would help him with the Second Task, yet he tried them all out anyway. He only remembered about the prefect's bathroom when Black came to check what he was doing, and had to be dragged away from the book.

"Why can't you have discovered the joys of magic at a more convenient time?" Black grumbled. "Like four years ago."

The prefect's bathroom was enormous, and the bath truly was the size of a swimming pool. It filled up unnaturally quickly, faster than the baths in the regular bathrooms, and several of the taps released bubbles and strange floral scents. Black seemed impressed by it, but Red thought it was just needlessly extravagant — especially when he was trying to swim in the bubbles.

Swimming was awkward, clumsy and too much work. There was no way Red would be good enough at it to dive down to the bottom of a lake, no matter how often he swam in preparation. Red decided he was just going to transfigure himself some gills and fins or — or something.

"You know that's really difficult to do, right?" Black sceptically asked.

"I know it's the best way to do it and there's bound to be step-by-step instructions somewhere in the library," Red replied.

They were still arguing about it when they got back to the dorm. Apparently not arguing with N as much meant that Black had some left over quota to fill.

"What's this about?" Gold asked.

"I want gills and fins and he says it's a bad idea," Red explained.

"Well, uh… do you even know what _kind_ of magic that is?"

"…uh…"

Black nodded victoriously.

"Why don't you just get gillyweed?" Wally suggested.

Everybody turned to look at him, including Pika and Zöllner.

"It's a plant, if you eat it, it gives you gills and fins, for a while. Should be long enough to get the clue, or whatever it is," Wally explained. "I don't know where you'd get it, though."

"Volkner'd have it," Black said. "They use it in Fifth Year."

"He'd never give me any," Red sighed. "So I'll have to look up the spell."

"He'd give it to Dia."

"And then some," Gold muttered, shuddering.

N stood up and walked off. Zöllner followed him.

"Don't ask," Black said. "So, how about —"

"I just look up the spells? Good idea."

"Can you even do transfiguration?" Black asked irritably.

"My _grades_ clearly say _yes_."

"Yes, you can transfigure pins from match-sticks, which isn't really the same thing as transfiguring _yourself_."

"I'm not bad at magic, it's just _boring_ cos it's _easy_," Red insisted.

Black growled, exasperated. For a moment, it reminded Red of when Black was arguing over some dumb idea N refused to let go of that didn't even make sense, but Red did magic pretty damn well. Black was just jealous because he _had_ to study to be good at it and Red didn't.

N walked back in. He tossed Red a small glass jar filled with a sticky-looking plant. "Now you'll be ready for the Second Task."

"How did you—?"

N held out Zöllner and barked. Zöllner barked back and suddenly, standing in his place, was Surge.

"If anybody is to get in trouble for this, I thought it would be best for it to be a truly horrible person," N explained. "Zöllner seemed to agree. Or, he just wanted to show off, but…"

"You used it," Red said.

N laughed. "Couldn't if I tried."

Huffing, Red glared at the plant.

"It's not bad to accept help. It's bad to accept it and not offer credit." N turned to Black. "…right?"

"Right."

"…fine," Red muttered.

Black gestured for him to continue.

"Thank you?"

Black nodded.

"You're welcome," N said. He ran his hand through the Surge projection to pick Zöllner up and hug him, cooing about best friends.

Friends were a blessing and a curse. When Red found out exactly what the Second Task was five minutes before diving into the Great Lake, he decided it was definitely mostly the curse part.

He had to dive to the bottom of the lake, as expected, but not to retrieve a clue. This time he had to retrieve a person. A person he would sorely miss. From merfolk, who were horrific enough to make feebas look beautiful, despite their voices sounding beautiful under the sea.

The gillyweed gave Red flapping gills at the sides of his necks, webs between his fingers and elongated his feet until they were like flippers. Swimming was suddenly as natural as walking. In almost no time at all, Red was at the bottom of the lake in the centre of the merfolk's stone city, staring at the four hostages, all of who appeared to be sleeping. There was Misty, whose head was resting on the shoulder of a greying old man in clothes so extravagant that he could only be related to Fantina. Gold was in the middle and at the end was N. Apparently whoever was organising the tournament hadn't heard that Skyla didn't like him now that she knew he was a boy.

Red picked up a rock from the lake floor and swam forward. He cut the ropes binding Gold, and the merfolk watched. When he turned to N, they pulled their tridents on him.

"Only take your hostage," they sang.

For a moment, Red was considering rushing forward and overpowering the merfolk so he could save Gold and N, but then he remembered. It was a tournament that got cancelled the last time someone died. They weren't going to risk it.

"Fine," Red tried to say. A bubble came from his mouth. Deciding that would do well enough, he grabbed Gold and, with a great deal more effort, swam to the surface.

"And that's the boy wonder, Red Potter, back first! No wonder he's so good at defeating Dark Lords," Grimsley announced.

"My hero!" Gold dramatically cried, throwing his arms around Red and kissing his cheek repeatedly.

They sat aside with Nurse Joy, wrapped in blankets and watched the others come back. When Skyla and N were surfacing, Gold gasped, "I dunno whether to look at N's face or Black's, quick, who's more horrified?"

"N, somebody's touching him," Red replied.

N very quickly shoved Skyla away and swam to shore.

"Whoa, looks like there's some trouble going on between our dear Skyla and her beau!"

Skyla forced a smile to the crowd before swimming after N. "Listen, N, I —"

"You are not allowed to touch me, not to speak to me," N replied. "I no longer have any interest in you. Peasant."

Gold bit his fist to keep from laughing.

"Oh," Skyla said. "That's… that's very disappointing to hear. I thought we had something special."

Liar.

"That must be because I am something special. You, however, are not." N flicked back his hair, which failed due to it being so wet, and joined Red and Gold.

For a moment, Skyla caught Red's eyes, before turning away, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"— and here's Fantina, last of our Heroes, with her grandfather, Juan, famous stylist, in fact, the designer of my scarf. Be sure to cheer extra loud for him, and my scarf."

Ruby was pretty much the only one who did.

"The judges have decided the scores, and as it currently stands, our youngest Hero is in the lead with 80 points!"

Red didn't care, but he was happy to be winning.

"Next is Tracey Sketchit, with 79! Third is Skyla with 77, and last but definitely not least, the lovely Fantina with 74!"

"Duuuude," Gold grinned.

"You have to do worse on the next Task," N said, wringing out his ponytail. "You can't win."

Red rolled his eyes. "Fine, I promise."

The applause died and Grimsley continued, "The Third and final Task will take place in late June. The Heroes will be advised in advance by yours truly. Until then, stay excited!"

They stood up and started to leave, only to be called out to by a woman in a purple dress that made her look like a cat's head.

"Red, how've you been?" Shauntal sweetly asked.

Red shrugged.

Shauntal turned to Gold. "And you, I believe you're Gold Weasley? I was friends with your mother at school."

"That's not how she remembers it," Gold replied.

Red elbowed him, shaking his head.

"We have no time for your propaganda nonsense," N declared. He grabbed Red's hand and pulled him away.

"You just go through these odd cycles of badass," Gold observed, grinning at N.

"I hardly care what your opinion of me is," N declared, before dropping Red's hand and running to catch up with Black. They didn't touch each other or say anything, but the tension in N's shoulders immediately vanished.

Red thought that must feel pretty nice. Now he just had to survive being nagged about the Third Task too.

* * *

><p><em>SERIOUSLY GREEN, TSUN MUCH?<em>

_Major props go to Team Starkid, from whom I stole the line "Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot." It is advice that Sirius gave Harry and Ron in their brilliant production, A Very Potter Musical, so it seems fitting!_

_To get in the mood for the next chapter, I recommend the songs 'The World's Greatest Criminal Mind' and 'Goodbye So Soon' from Disney's The Great Mouse Detective to set the mood to come. I also recommend reviewing._

**_This chapter was edited on the 8th of December, 2012._**


	12. The Final Task

_I don't have any anons to reply to, but I have been asked quite a few times if it's okay for people to draw things based off this fic. My response is always an extremely loud and enthusiastic 'FUCK YEAH AND DON'T FORGET TO SHOW ME OHMYGOD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH'._

_Now, let's get this arc over with._

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Task<strong>

Shauntal's article in _The Daily Prophet_ the next day was a short piece about how the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament had been a success and how lovely it was that Red was doing so well and not dying. Red had been worried for a moment that she'd write something extreme and incorrect again, but there was nothing in the paper he thought shouldn't be. It didn't even mention that she'd spoken to Red.

That was until Blue came over with _Witch's Weekly_ and said, "So, Red, is it Gold, N or Misty?"

Red blinked. "Huh?"

She handed the magazine over and waited in White's lap as they read:

**_THE BOY WHO LIVED TOO MUCH_**

_Red Potter's shocking love life exposed_

"What love life?" Gold demanded.

Red glanced at the pictures around the article — of Gold kissing his cheek in the water, of N running out of that classroom before the Second Task in tears with Red clearly visible and clearly not interested in the background, and of Misty and him…

Groaning, Red buried his face in his arms.

"BRO, when the hell did _that_ happen?!" Gold cried. "YOU KISSED A GIRL?! Holy shit, is it fake?"

Red shook his head.

"…bro, you can't just hide the fact that you actually have a love life from me," Gold scolded. "Honestly."

"What happened now?" Black asked as he sat down.

"'_Red Potter, famed as the Boy Who Lived, has been linked to the heartbreak of several classmates in what St. Mungo's leading Mind Healer describes as 'extremely worrying anti-social behaviour_'," Gold read.

Red groaned.

"Hilarious, isn't it?" Blue brightly said. "You should've seen the look on Green's face when he got this."

"…wait, this is Green's magazine?"

Blue giggled. "Oh, _oops_."

Red lifted his head to find Black reading the article, a look of outrage on his face. N didn't even fake the slightest bit of interest, having apparently not noticed his own picture on it.

"Listen to this," Black hissed. "'_Speculations suggest that Red has been involved with a muggle-born student known only as the letter N, an ambitious child of ambiguous gender who was confirmed last year to be romantically involved with Bulgarian Seeker, Skyla Radev_.' They're calling you a whore!"

N shrugged. "You did that."

"I didn't _mean_ it. Or print it in a magazine read by every witch in the English-speaking world!"

"Excuse you," White sniffed.

"I'm-freaking-out-I'm-allowed-to-hyperbole!"

"Why would people think I'm… um… like that…" Red gestured at the article, "…with N?"

Gold snort-laughed. "You two kinda get touchy-feely. Like, a lot. And he always talks to you about his feelings. Guessing that's what's happening there." He pointed at the picture of N. "It all just seems a bit gay."

N looked at the picture. "That was a result of Red's refusal to believe in my powers of prophecy."

"You're N, not Cassandra," Black muttered.

"It happens because Red sits with me for hours and social conventions demand that I must speak to him," N insisted.

"And because we're both from the muggle world," Red added.

"Yes. And because we're both from the muggle world and find the magical community ridiculous. It's an exchange of data."

Gold shrugged. "Bros, I get that. But even Blackie thought something was going on."

"Shut _up_, I did _not_!" Black cried.

"Sure you did, you used to —"

"SHUT. UP."

White leant forward a bit to contribute, "And that one time you came to me and you started —"

"YAZOROSHI!" Black shouted.

Red had no idea what that meant, but it made White shut up and smirk. He looked at Gold, who shrugged and muttered, "Farmers."

N stared at Black with a slight frown as he said, "But you understand now, don't you? That we're —"

"Yeah," Black quickly said, glaring at Gold's excited expression. "Yeah, I get it, shekh ma shieraki anni."

Despite being possibly the most ridiculous of Shauntal's romantic theories, Red pining after N-the-slut turned out to be the most widely accepted one. Red wasn't sure why his non-existent love life was drawing so much attention. Even if he was famous, didn't anybody realise that he was fourteen and not interested in general? Okay, kissing Misty that one time had been nice. But Red didn't want a relationship. Not after seeing all the trouble it took Black and N, the two smartest people he knew, to get to the point of 'not dating but mutually committed to someday doing so'. Red already had too much to put up with due to Team Rocket — and, probably partly, due to being famous for surviving a curse.

So Red ignored the whispers. It was easy enough. N didn't seem to agree, but Red rarely saw him long enough to establish anything. Nonetheless, it seemed to work — Shauntal got to spin reality into fiction in her articles, N got to avoid 'human scum' with an excuse Black accepted, and Red got to prepare for the Third Task in relative peace.

At least, until two weeks after the first article, when Red stepped into a pitfall on the way back from the forest.

"PREPARE FOR LIBERATION!"

"DO IT WITH DELIBERATION!"

It was those guys. Red couldn't remember their names, but they were Slytherins a couple of years ahead of him. They'd say it themselves in a minute, probably.

"TO PROTECT THE POKÉMON FROM TRAINERS!"

"TO UNITE ALL POKÉMON FROM THEIR CONTAINERS!"

"TO DENOUNCE TO EVILS OF HURT AND PAIN!"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE KING'S REIGN!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

There they were.

"TEAM PLASMA MOULD A NEW WORLD!"

"SURRENDER NOW OR BE UNFURLED!"

Red stared up at them.

They smirked down at him, expectant in their dramatic back-to-back poses.

Red kept staring.

"Say something!" Jessie snapped.

"Yeah! We worked hard on that motto!" James whined. "Nothing rhymes with Plasma, you know."

Red was sure that Black could think of one, but he couldn't, so he just said, "I'm friends with your king, you know."

"Oh, is it only _friends_ now?" Jessie sneered. "Our boss is _very_ interested in your relationship with our king."

"It's only ever been friends," Red said. "Not that he'd agree with that. He's only interested in being friends with Pika."

Jessie and James turned away, whispering loudly to each other.

"That can't be right. The boss said the king isn't supposed to interact with humans if it's at all avoidable."

"He didn't say if humans with pokémon count…"

"They don't," Red called. "You probably shouldn't stalk N. If he's your king."

"Shut up!" Jessie snapped. She turned back to James and quietly said, "Though, isn't that right?"

"He's not king yet, I suppose that makes it different."

Red rolled his eyes. He patted Pika reassuringly, pulled out his wand and cast the same spell N had used last time these freaks trapped them in a pitfall. The rope pulled Red out of the pitfall and, after glancing back to see that Jessie had started beating James around the head with an unnaturally large folding paper-fan, walked back to Gryffindor Tower. N would definitely want to hear that he'd been right; Ghetsis was spying on him.

Seeing N by the fireplace writing all over a textbook, Red went and sat beside him. Rather than wait for N to start talking as usual, Red leant slightly closer and whispered, "Ghetsis' spies just asked me a lot of questions about you and me. They even told me that he'd hired them. In rhymes."

N's eyes narrowed. His pencil snapped in his clenched fist. Other than that, N gave no responses. The moment passed and N continued to write with the pencil fragments. Red knew better than to question further. It was N's problem and if he wanted help, he'd have to ask. Red had a tournament to win.

One month before the Third Task, Grimsley called the four Heroes to meet him on the quidditch pitch. Red was pleased to see that it had been transformed into a maze with twenty-foot tall moving hedges and filled with Brock's creations as that meant he wouldn't be required to play any quidditch.

"Don't worry, don't worry, the quidditch pitch will be easily repaired," Grimsley laughed at the look on Tracey's face. "Here's what the Third Task is going to be: you'll have to navigate your way through this maze. Whoever reaches this Cup first," he held up an extremely delicate looking crystal cup, "will be declared the winner."

That sounded easy enough.

"I hope you're all excited," Grimsley said. "It's definitely going to be fun to watch. Provided, of course, you all use the month of preparation wisely! That's why we've decided that you will all be exempt from taking exams."

So there was good news mixed in with it all.

Though Red thought that mazes and defeating creatures were his thing, Black had taken to saying bizarre things about sphinxes and blindness around him, then handing him the very colourful, fully illustrated book of defensive spells Steven had sent. Whether he wanted to or not, Red's every spare moment was spent with someone leering over him making him read about or practise spells. Even Chili, who Red hadn't know _could_ read, was getting in on it. When Wally started calling from across the dorm that maybe Red should stop trying to teach Aero to speak and study, Red knew he had no choice but to fall victim to peer pressure. He decided that it once again wouldn't hurt to accept help, but only from Gold, Black and N.

"You guys can help me with jinx practise," Red eventually decided. "I could use some living targets to practise on, and I'm not using my pokémon."

"Fine," N quickly said, undoubtedly thinking he was saving wild pokémon from the horrible fate of test subjects.

It took longer to convince Gold and Black. Red ended up agreeing that they might as well learn the spells too, and thus ended up volunteering to be jinxed back. He figured it was probably good to know what a jinx or hex felt like when performing it — Surge always ranted as much with that maniacal glint in his eyes.

Initially, they snuck into Wattson's classroom to practise, figuring he'd be the least likely to give them detentions. Gold had suggested Volkner's dungeon, but Black pointed out that that wouldn't work due to Volkner wanting to watch, and Gold got distressed and shouted something about Dia. But they were caught, and not by Wattson. By Surge.

"Why don't you get a real Defence teacher to help you out, huh boy?" Surge asked Red.

"I'm not supposed to get help from teachers."

"'Cept you're fourteen and scrawny and look pretty easy to kill," Surge observed, grin showing his canines. "C'mon up to my classroom, you can use that, and I'll help you out."

They didn't have a choice but to agree, though Red could tell nobody was comfortable with the idea. N walked off without a word and went back to Gryffindor Tower. Red expected Black to follow, but Black stayed with him throughout the entire awkward, painful session with Surge throwing as many curses at them as he could muster.

"We are never going through that again," Gold grumbled when they left two hours later, covered in bruises and scrapes.

"We're gonna have to find another place," Black sighed. "Surge'll probably keep checking the Charms classroom."

"Maybe Morty," Gold suggested. "He seems depressed by your inevitable death, Red-bro."

"Not funny, anyo," Black sighed.

"Why do you keep speaking made-up languages?" Gold irritably asked.

"Kagoshima-ben is not made up!" Black cried. "It was spoken all through Satsuma to prevent the Tokugawa spies from —"

"All I'm hearing is 'Hey big bro guess what I have a lot of daddy issues and I wish I was a farmer too'."

Black punched Gold, shouting "We can't all have dead war hero fathers!" before he stormed off ahead.

Gold whined, holding his nose. "He's not supposed to get upseeeet!"

"What is with his father?" Red asked. "I know he's a muggle, but…"

"He dumped Mom and ran off back to Japan after Black was born cos he couldn't handle all the magical crap," Gold explained, pressing his hand against his nose. "Holy shit, is that blood?"

"Hardly," Red replied. "But you were born between White and Black. And your dad was a wizard."

"Different guy, Mom's mentally disturbed, look, just, don't ask."

"Okay…"

"Who needs one anyway?" Gold grumbled.

Red thought it was pretty rich that Gold accused Black of having too many daddy issues when he himself couldn't talk about his own father without getting upset.

They found Black lying on his bed with N, hugging him tightly. Gold stopped Red from going inside but refused to say anything when they walked back down to the common room. He grabbed his broom, grumbled something about flying and ran away.

Red could understand a bit why Gold was so upset, but he thought Black had it worse. It had been bad enough living with an uncle who didn't want him to the extent of locking him in a cupboard. Red couldn't imagine living every day knowing that one of his biological parents, one of the people who were meant to love and support him unconditionally, didn't want him.

Over the next couple of days, Red made sure Black knew that he, Red, wanted him around. Biological parents were overrated. All anybody needed was love.

They went back to their preparations as though nothing unusual had happened. By the time the day of the Third Task came, Red felt over-prepared. He could make his wand act as a compass, he could cast a vast array of jinxes to slow down or trip his opponents, he could create ropes, he could burn holes in things, he could definitely get through a maze and grab a cup first.

Ruby had been reportedly bitter and sulking over not getting to design something for Red to wear during the Second Task, so Red wasn't surprised when he burst into the Gryffindor Dorm with his posse and derisively said, "You expect to win this Tournament without me?"

"Yep," Red replied.

Ruby laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, you and your peasant clothes won't last five minutes."

"Yeah. That's why I'm winning."

"Oh my god, what a stupid bitch," Elesa laughed.

Ruby pulled out what, surprisingly, looked like a Pokémon Trainer outfit, complete with PokéBall themed hat. It comprised of a short-sleeved hooded red and white jacket, a matching pair of half-finger bike gloves, a pair of clearly crafted blue-grey jeans and custom made shoes that matched specially with detailed grip in the pattern of Aero bursting from a PokéBall.

Red was stunned to silence.

"Stupid bitch," Ruby agreed, looking over to Elesa with a giggle.

It was remarkably comfortable and warm — so warm that Red bet he could survive atop a mountain wearing it. Red didn't know how to tell Ruby he'd been wrong and that he'd never known clothes could be so amazing, or that when he was wearing it, he felt like he could value clothes almost as much as Ruby did, but Ruby didn't seem to mind. He just squeed over his success, shouted at Red not to go roll in dirt or 'other such brute activities' and left.

Red was to go down to the quidditch pitch at five in the afternoon, but at midday he was called down to the Great Hall. He thought it was another publicity thing and thus avoided it until the last moment. He walked in to find Steven and Hahajo forcing polite conversation. Absol-Alder ran forward with a bark, leaping excitedly at Red and calling his name.

"Hey," Red said, patting Alder on the head. "Um… should you be here…?"

"It's fine, gotta be here," Alder replied.

Steven and Hahajo walked over and greeted him warmly. Red tried to be reassured that they'd come to see him, but it just made him more nervous. He looked around at Skyla with her mother, father and grandfather, at Fantina with hers, and Tracey talking very quickly with his mothers. It was like they were having a final meeting before dying.

But that was stupid. It was just a dumb tournament.

They hugged Red before he was called away to go to the grounds. Red was on the way back to Gryffindor Tower to get his stuff when he heard a voice shout, "Red! I need to talk to you!"

Red turned to find Tracey, wide-eyed, pale and shaking.

"I'm kind of in a hurry," Red said. "Is it really that important?"

"Yes!" Tracey gasped. "Red, you have to —"

"What's going on here?" Surge walked quickly over to them, glaring at Tracey. "Tryin' to scare your junior before the contest, are you?"

Tracey swallowed heavily.

Surge placed a hand on his shoulder and started to steer him away. "Come on, you. Come on."

Tracey looked pleadingly back at Red, but Red said nothing. He still had no idea what to think of Tracey. He went back to Gryffindor Tower and gathered up his wand, his PokéBalls and Pika.

"You're taking all that into the maze?" N asked from the doorframe.

Red shook his head. "Just my wand." He held out the PokéBalls. "Do you wanna —?"

N snatched them with an excited, "_Yes_."

Pika growled slightly.

"C'mon, Pika, just go with him for the moment," Red muttered. "You can go to Yellow later."

"Wanna go with you," Pika grumbled.

"You can't. I'm winning this on my own."

Red handed Pika over to N.

"I'll be watching," N said. "You… you will try and lose, won't you?"

"Of course," Red lied.

"Good," N whispered.

"Why is it good?"

"I _need_ you," N insisted. "You're my friend. I need you."

"That's not what you said last year," Red pointed out.

"Last year I didn't know for sure that you were walking into a trap."

Red frowned. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."

N nodded and walked from the room.

Slightly unnerved, Red stared at his wand for a minute to clear his head before walking down to the quidditch pitch. It was just a tournament. They were going to be surrounded by spectators and teachers who would leap in if anything went wrong.

Red was ushered to join the others outside the entrance to the maze. Tracey was there, but he looked calm again and smiled toothily at Red when he approached.

"Welcome to the Third and final Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Grimsley announced cheerfully. "Our Heroes are in position and will enter the maze in descending order — so Red will be first, then Tracey, then Skyla and finally Fantina!"

Cheers broke out after each name.

"It's dangerous in the maze, so if any of our Heroes get in trouble, they'll send red sparks into the sky and our patrolling staff will go in and get them."

Red wasn't sure that he knew how to make red sparks, but he was sure that he wouldn't need them.

"Without any further delay, let's get started. Red first!"

A whistle blew. Red ran into the maze and kept running. He turned left and, just as Black warned him, kept his eyes open for a minotaur. The hedges merged together behind him as he heard another whistle. Red kept moving, immobilising a spider the size of Snor. By the time the final whistle sounded, Red had fought off two more.

The moving hedges were more intimidating than the monsters. Red found himself being trapped in shrinking passages more than once. He wasn't surprised when he heard a high-pitched shriek and saw red sparks filling the sky. From the sounds of things, Fantina hadn't bothered to learn a good spell to burn through hedges.

The hedges always grew back quickly, but they at least gave Red time to dive through.

The spiders were nothing compared to the creatures that looked like elongated, metal kingler, which spat a strangely coloured jet of bubbles that melted the leaves of the hedges, or the onix tunnelling beneath them, bursting out at random points in time, the flocks of zubat appearing every few steps, or the galloping hoard of charidash. Red tried to keep his mind focused on the Cup, but it was tough when he was constantly peeling zubat off his face. He couldn't even hear Grimsley's commentary for clues as to where the others were.

It was therefore remarkable that Red managed to burn through a hedge to find Skyla, eyes glazed, pointing her wand at Tracey.

"_Stupefy_," Red calmly said.

Skyla crumpled to the ground.

"You saved me," Tracey gasped. "Thank you."

Red shrugged.

"The Cup's up ahead," Tracey said, jerking his head. "You, you should take it."

A very bad feeling sunk in. "Why?"

"You saved me," Tracey repeated.

"Anybody would've," Red replied. "I just as much saved myself."

The hedges started to move.

"Quickly!" Tracey cried. "Or else we'll both miss out!"

"What about Skyla?" Red asked.

Tracey growled in frustration before shooting red sparks into the sky. "You happy?! Now go on! Take it!"

"_You_ take it."

"We'll take it together, now come on!" Tracey shouted. He grabbed Red's hand in his own and forced it to wrap around the Cup's handle.

There was a moment of silence before the Cup started to glow a faint blue and it pulled them off the ground. Red quickly realised that it was a portkey, but why? There was no reason for it to be. The crowd wouldn't be able to watch… Unless it was taking them to just outside of the maze.

Red hit the ground with a thump, Tracey by his side. He was laying facedown in short grass. Pain was burning through his scar; his forehead felt like it was on fire. Lifting his head, Red noticed a gravestone a metre in front of him.

It read Liam Davin. And standing beside it was a man, tall, with short, sleeked back black hair. Behind him stood a group of some twenty cloaked, hooded and masked figures, but Red couldn't spare them much mind. The man. His skin was a healthy shade of olive, his eyes as cold as steel, his nose prominent, and he was staring back at Red in amusement. The explosion of pain in Red's forehead said it all.

It was Giovanni. Back. At full power. And he was reaching for his wand.

"Red Potter," Giovanni purred. "What a pleasant surprise this is."

Half-crouching now, Red's eyes frantically darted around. The graveyard was European style, but the engravings on the stones weren't in English. The area around them was approximately a square kilometre of flat, but sloping hills encircled them. The escape options were through a thick wood ahead of him, running to the sinister gothic house peering down on the right or over a cliff on the left. He couldn't turn his back. That would make it too difficult to duck curses.

Moving quickly, Tracey jumped to his feet and flung the Triwizard Cup away. It landed on the grass about fifty yards away, unbroken.

"I bought him to you, my lord," Tracey declared, bowing lowly. "I brought you your greatest foe, and nobody suspected a thing."

_Everybody suspected all along,_ _I was just too stupid to listen_, Red wanted to say, but the words died in his throat. The woods, the house or the cliff? None were feasible, not with Tracey's bruising grip on his arm, Giovanni sneering in front of him, Wallace to his left, and the group of hooded Rockets to his right. The cliff would of course have been best, but Red didn't have Aero. He didn't even have Pika. All he had was his wand, and his enemy was the most second powerful sorcerer in the world.

"My greatest foe is a school boy?" Giovanni scoffed. "Don't insult me."

"But those fools rally behind him!" Tracey cried. "They treat him as a messiah!"

Giovanni nodded. "_Precisely_. They would rally all hopes of defeating me on this pitiful child, because his luck has been great, but he is incapable of destroying me — or even surviving without others to die in his place, isn't that right, Red?"

Red's glare only made Giovanni laugh.

"It would be better to kill him at a latter date, after my true greatest foe has been killed, so those fools in the Light would be capable of appreciating how lost their cause is," Giovanni concluded. "The height of my return is much too soon to kill him."

"But… but my lord…" Tracey's voice was changing; though he wibbled, his voice was becoming deeper. "They speak of him as being the true Dark Lord. Of being a Dark wizard far greater than you could ever become."

Tracey's skin was becoming increasingly Caucasian. Whose voice was that? Who had disguised themselves as Tracey? At least Red hadn't been outsmarted by a Hufflepuff.

That wasn't a particularly comforting thought, given that he was about to die.

"And did you expect that acting without my consent would gain you favour?" Giovanni hissed.

Red's eyes flickered to 'Tracey'. His hair was turning blond.

"My lord… I heard, through my sources, that you required your greatest enemy to return to your former glory…"

"And yet here I stand, returned, greater than ever," Giovanni purred. "It is a riveting tale, is it not, Wallace?"

"Yes milord," Wallace murmured. "A fine piece of magic."

"A very fine piece," Giovanni corrected. "A potion requiring the bones of my pitiful parents, the flesh of my servant," Wallace held up the sleeve of his left hand to reveal a prosthetic steel forearm, "and the blood of, yes, my greatest foe."

'Tracy' was looking more and more familiar, but Red didn't _want_ to believe it. He'd been warned about Lieutenant Surge, but a warning was different than seeing a proud, authoritative man whimpering and covering before Giovanni.

"Who?" Surge breathily asked. "Who could be a greater foe?"

"Who else but Samuel Oak?" Giovanni sneered.

"Oak has come to no harm!" Surge cried. "How can that be?"

An image flashed into Red's mind. The meowth. The meowth he saw cut Oak in his lab…

Which meant Giovanni had been back for almost a year, and nobody had known. Or, had they? Green had warned him, Oak had expressed suspicions, so had Alder and Steven. And N — had this been why N begged him to withdraw from the Tournament?

"Enough of your stupidity, Surge," Giovanni said, eerily calm. "You have inconvenienced me, and I do not appreciate the delays in my ultimate plan."

"No, my lord—!"

Giovanni raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_."

Surge's grip on Red's arm didn't loosen. He half pulled Red over as he crumpled, eyes wide, blank, horribly, horribly dead.

Hands shaking, Red pulled himself free. That was going to be him. That was how dead he was going to be in a minute. None of his friends would ever know exactly how he died. They'd guess, they were too smart not to. But they'd never see his own crumpled body, eyes wide, blank, and horribly, horribly dead.

Giovanni stepped closer and crouched down as though talking to a toddler. Red tried to keep his eyes averted, but Giovanni's terrible grey eyes were too compelling to be ignored. "And what are your thoughts about this, Red? Do you still place trust in that fool Oak, who does not even know I have returned?"

Red couldn't speak. He didn't even know what to say. He was so terrified that the burning of his scar seemed a faint headache.

"They say it was Dark magic that saved you, do they?" Giovanni continued, clearly not caring what Red thought. "Funnily enough, I heard that it was _love_. Your mother dying to delay your own death created a protective shield, rebounding my curse. Oh yes, it was painful, but an easy enough fix."

If it was an easy fix, then why did it take Giovanni so long to regain a body? Why was he still clearly avoiding touching Red, if not the memory of what his mother's protective curse had done to Bugsy?

"But they believe you to be a _Dark wizard_," Giovanni repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. "Isn't that so, Archer? Isn't that the theory your own son subscribes to?"

"Yes, milord," Archer's voice calmly replied from the pack.

Giovanni chuckled. "Nonsense."

The Rockets murmured in agreement.

Red couldn't die like this. Not surrounded by psychopaths amused by the idea of watching a child die. Red wasn't helpless, and he wasn't going to die like he was.

"What do you think, Red? Are you a Dark wizard? Are you greater than I, the Darkest wizard in all history? I, the one who is truly on the path of immortality? I, who managed to return without any realising I had done so?"

Red's voice came to him, a calm monotone to counter the agony of his scar. "I'm not evil like you."

"Fufufufu, evil, am I?" Giovanni stood up straight, turning to the Rockets. "Evil, am I?"

They chuckled.

"Such a naïve child," Giovanni chuckled. "There is no evil, Red. Only power and those smart enough to seek it."

"Then I'll gladly stay dumb forever," Red hissed.

"You never had much of an option in that regard," Giovanni silkily replied. "You have no talents of your own. You have simply been blessed with an abundance of morons willing to die in your place. And, look —" he gestured around them, "— none are here to die for you now."

"So fight me," Red said.

Giovanni's eyes actually widened in surprise. Then they settled back into matching his smug sneer. "You would challenge me?"

"Yeah, I just did."

"I had no idea that you were so eager to die." Giovanni shrugged. "I suppose you miss your parents."

"Nope, I just can't stand talking to you for a moment longer."

Giovanni's entire face twitched with rage.

Red pulled out his wand. "What, afraid that I do have some Dark powers you can't even comprehend?" He took a step back, but kept his legs apart, as though he were only settling into a battle pose.

"This is foolish," Giovanni sighed. "I know that you're stupid, but I find it hard to believe that you'd rush so willingly into death."

"I'm the Boy Who Lived," Red pointed out. "You're some guy everybody wants to see die for good."

A gasp rang around the Rockets. One even gasped, "Wow, _rude_."

Giovanni drew his wand. It was long and white, like a bone. "You are a fool, Red Potter. It is my greatest regret that you have ever been considered my undoing."

"You talk way too much."

Giovanni raised his wand. Red mimicked the action. He only had one shot at this.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

At the exact same moment, Red shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Their spells met in mid-air. Red waited for the explosion, but it didn't come. The jets of light connected, like a thread from Red's wand to Giovanni's. The thread hummed, sounding oddly like a singing moltres, and turned a glowing gold.

"What — what do we…?"

"Don't do anything!" Giovanni snapped at the Rockets.

Beads of light were forming on the thread. Red's wand shook violently in his hand, but he held on tightly and willed the beads back, slowly, as Giovanni shouted orders, until they connected with the tip of Giovanni's wand.

The moltres singing was replaced with anguished screams. Giovanni's eyes widened in horror as, from the tip of his wand, emerged a figure. It was shadowy and grey, but from the outline alone Red could tell it was Surge before he spoke.

"That was a cheap shot," Surge observed. His voice sounded far off, like an echo, but Giovanni didn't seem able to hear him. "I sure picked the wrong side this time, huh boy?"

"Yeah," Red agreed.

"Old men make mistakes, boy. Don't you ever forget that."

"Where's the real Tracey?"

Surge's laugh was sickening. "Oh, hidden in my office, in my trunk. Had to get him out of the way somehow."

Red wanted to ask if Tracey was still alive, but he was distracted by another figure emerging from Giovanni's wand. It was an old man Red didn't recognise the outline or voice of, but he still bitterly said to Red, "He got me too, that bastard. Caught onto my plan with those kids… you, kid, you'd better ruin his plans now, got it?"

"Um… okay, sure."

Another figure emerged. Red knew who it was from the way his scar pain eased.

"Red," his mother soothingly said, "it's going to be okay. You can get through this, and you can defeat him. Find my notes, Red."

Red had imagined over and over what a conversation with his mother would involve. He imagined asking her why, if she was so widely adored, she died for a useless baby. Or if she'd had any idea about the protection she was laying. Or, most of all, what she'd done in the first place to piss Giovanni off so much. Sometimes he thought all he'd say was that he loved her. Other times it was that he hated her. But this situation was beyond Red's imagination, and he couldn't force any words out at all. He only nodded.

"Your father's about to appear," Cynthia said. "He wants to see you. Then you'll have to break the Priori Incantatem connection and go for the portkey. We will only be able to distract Giovanni for about a minute."

To show he understood, Red nodded again.

"I love you very much."

Red bit his lip, nodding one last time.

His father appeared next. Red had never heard his father's voice before, and had imagined something like Oak's voice. Red didn't realise that until he heard his father's actual voice and realised how much softer and calmer it was than he'd imagined.

"You've been extremely brave," Crimson said. "And you're going to survive. Boy Who Lived and all."

Red felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "I've gotta break the connection," he weakly whispered. "I've gotta, get back, save my friends and… everybody."

"You're fantastic," his father continued. "You're everything we ever dreamt you would be and more."

Red pulled on his wand as hard as he could. The golden thread snapped, disappearing, taking the screams with it. But the shadowy figures, ghosts, whatever they were, rushed at Giovanni. The Rockets around Red raised their wands, but Red ducked, grabbing Surge's body.

"_Accio Cup_!"

The Cup flew into Red's hand. He heard Giovanni curse before he was pulled back to the centre of the maze. Only after he felt the hard ground beneath him and heard the crowd screaming did Red let Surge's body go and open his eyes. The maze had cleared and teachers were running towards him. Red jumped to his feet and ran towards the castle. He dodged Clair, then Brock, and threw the Castle doors open. As fast as he could, he ran up the stairs to the second floor, down the hallway, to Surge's office. There, in the middle of the floor, was an extremely large trunk. The key was still in the lock.

Red was already unlocking Surge's trunk when Oak, Elm and Clair burst in. He knew they were asking him questions, but the words wouldn't register. He threw the trunk open. Inside lay Tracey, dead. Just like Surge had been, but worse. Dead. For no reason.

Red slumped back. He could only faintly feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, the sobs as they made his entire body shake; Clair wrapping her arms around him. For the minute he sat there, his world was only the innocent person he'd never wanted to know, he'd never wanted to listen to, and knowing it was his fault Tracey was dead.

"Come on, Red," Oak gently said. "You're going to have to explain."

Words failed Red on his first attempts. It wasn't until Clair helped him to his feet and he was facing away from Tracey that he managed to hoarsely say, "Giovanni's back. Surge did all this to impress him. It didn't work. He wasn't impressed."

Red registered Elm's gasp of surprise mostly because it hadn't been a surprise to him. Everybody had warned him that something like this was going to happen, and he ignored them. He ignored the Tournament. He ignored everything but winning.

Four years ago, Giovanni had said that they weren't so different. Red had never had an easier time believing it.

Oak told Elm and Clair to go deal with the crowd. He led Red to his office. Red slumped into a chair before it was offered, burying his face in his hands and drawing in deep breaths that made his entire body shudder.

"Red," Oak gently said. "I'm going to have to ask you to tell me everything that happened."

Red nodded.

"But, we'll wait until Alder and Steven get here."

Almost as soon as Oak said this, the door opened. First Absol-Alder charged in, then Steven. As Steven closed the door, Alder transformed to his human form and wrapped a large arm around Red's shoulders.

"What happened?" Steven asked.

Red opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out. Oak's moltres flew over, perching herself on Red's knew. She was surprisingly light as she cooed at him. Red found it easier to breathe.

"Take your time. It's important that your recollection is as complete as possible," Oak said.

Red nodded. "Where… where do I start?"

"From when you grabbed the Cup."

Running his hand over Moltres' flame-feathers absently the whole time, Red retold the arrival at the ceremony, Giovanni already being there — restored by Oak's own blood — and the conversation he'd had with Surge. To Red's surprise, and relief, he wasn't interrupted until he recounted how he'd challenge Giovanni to a duel. At that point, he was interrupted not by words, but by three punches. None of them hurt, but Oak, Steven and Alder apologised all the same.

"That was just, so unbelievably stupid," Alder said.

Steven nodded, adding, "I can't even."

"Please continue," Oak said, as though nothing unusual had happened.

Red hesitated before explaining about the weird golden threads from their wands and the strange ghosts that had appeared to help him pull off his escape plan. He kept his father's words for himself, as he could see no way they would benefit anybody else.

"And now I'm here, and… and that's it," Red lamely concluded.

Alder hugged him tightly and cooed something about what a brave boy he thought Red was. Steven silently squeezed Red's shoulder before asking, "What was that with their wands? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Priori Incantatem," Red mumbled. "My mum's… ghost… thing… told me."

"Echo," Oak supplied. "There is no way to revive the dead."

Red swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Priori Incantatem is often called the reserve-spell effect," Oak explained. "When two wands with identical cores meet and are forced to perform magic on one another, what Red described occurs. It's very rare, as most wands do not share a core."

"But Red's and Giovanni's do?" Alder asked.

"Yes, the moltres who supplied their wands feathers happens to be this one," Oak said. "Kurt and I captured this moltres together in the good old days…"

"Professor…" Red hesitated. "Did, did you have any idea? That, _he_ was back?"

Oak's hesitation said it all before he opened his mouth. "I hadn't suspected that he was restored to full power, nor how. But yes, I was aware that he and the suspected former Rockets were unusually active."

Red wanted to say something about how Giovanni had planned to take over the world slowly, from the shadows, so if it hadn't been for Surge, awful bastard that he wa— had been, they'd've found out too late to fight. But Tracey's dead gaze came to mind and Red couldn't speak again.

"I'll escort you to the hospital wing," Oak said. To Steven, he said, "If you want to stay, it can be arranged."

"Of course I want to," Steven said.

Red realised that to Steven, he was literally as precious as a stone — and that meant a lot.

Alder transformed and supported Red on the walk. For some reason, Hogwarts was completely unrecognisable. Once he was inside the hospital wing, Red realised that his friends and family were completely unrecognisable too. Maybe because of how pale and afraid they all looked.

"Red," Gold weakly said, reaching out for him.

Red wished Gold would just call him 'bro' as usual so he could pretend for even a few seconds that everything hadn't changed.

"Red's been through a lot. I'll have to ask you all to let him get his rest," Oak sternly said. "I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when he's ready."

Red nodded.

Oak went to talk to Nurse Joy as Steven and Hahajo fussed over getting Red into bed. Red looked around, searching for Pika.

"What is it?" Hahajo kindly asked.

Red didn't manage to ask it.

"It's his pokémon," Steven explained. "He wants them."

Red nodded.

Hahajo frowned. "Is that really… sanitary?"

Yellow stepped forward, releasing Pika from the tight grip of her arms. Pika leapt straight to Red's side, licking his cheek and cooing affectionately.

"About the others, um…"

Panicked, Red stared at Yellow.

"N let them out of their Balls and none of us know how to get them back in and he won't say," Black quickly explained. "They're fine. Just outside."

Red relaxed.

Oak and Nurse Joy returned. Nurse Joy looked at Pika, who was rubbing his cheek against Red's, and Absol-Alder, who was climbing up on Red's bed, with disapproval, but gave Red a vial of lavender hued potion.

"This will put you into a dreamless sleep," she explained. "I won't be giving you it again, as you'll have to face the nightmares eventually, but for tonight… it's best you get your rest."

Red nodded and managed to force out a weak, "Thanks." He held the potion reluctantly to his mouth.

"It's okay," Steven gently said. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"Definitely," Black agreed.

Red drank and almost immediately fell asleep. Just as promised, he didn't dream. When he awoke, it was day. He was wide-awake, but as soon as he recalled the precious night, he felt exhausted again.

True to his words, Steven was still there, sitting by Red's bed reading a book about limestone. Gold, White, the triplets and (surprisingly) Dia, Ruby and Crys were talking quietly on a group of beds across the room. Black and N were reading the same book. Absol-Alder and Pika were playing with Yellow.

How could they all keep acting the same? Oak or Steven must have told them that Giovanni was back, yet they were acting like nothing had changed. Last night, wasn't that what Red had wanted? But now it made him furious.

Steven looked up. "You're awake. It's almost midday — are you hungry?"

Red shook his head.

"You should eat anyway."

"He always eats okonomiyaki," Gold said as he approached. "Unless it's the fish kind, then he won't. Oh, and ice cream." His smile was strained. "Isn't that right, bro?"

Red shrugged.

Absol-Alder climbed back onto the bed, nuzzling against Red's arm.

They all ate together, but it was awkward. Nobody knew what to say, and suddenly Red could see the differences — the tremble in Black's hands as he held the book, N sitting closer to him, the worry in Gold's eyes, White hardly using her hands to communicate, Chili not shouting… Nothing was ever going to be the same.

And Red didn't want that, either.

When Oak returned, Elm and Volkner were with him. Red had never seen Elm looking so angry.

"You say you saw He Who Must Not Be Named restored to power? _Alive_?" Elm demanded.

Red nodded.

"And that he had been for months? Yet nobody noticed?"

Again, Red nodded.

"Ridiculous," Elm said. "I can't believe this. There is no magic to raise the dead."

"I've been telling you for years, he was never really dead," Oak sighed. "Minister, whether you believe it or not has nothing to do with Red. He has given his testimony and I have recounted it. There is no reason to make him relive the trauma and mock him for it. Leave."

Elm bristled. "He is a celebrity and he is creating panic over something that is impossible."

"Why would he lie?"

"For attention, of course!"

Gold burst out laughing. "Uh, sorry, Mister Minister guy, but Red's the least attention seeking guy of all time."

Elm glared at Gold. "Excuse me?"

"_Minister_," Oak sternly said. "Now isn't the time to argue with children. Now is the time to act to prevent Giovanni from gaining more power."

"There is nothing to prevent," Elm insisted. "You haven't provided any evidence but the testimony of a child whose sanity is already in question. I can't act on such little evidence."

Red was definitely offended.

"Excuse _you_, Minister!" Hahajo cried. "You clearly have no idea how much this sweet child has suffered, yet I highly doubt he even knows how to tell a lie!"

"That's right!" Black shouted.

Oh, the things his friends and family didn't know.

"Then _leave_," Oak commanded.

Elm hesitated, but finally left.

"Green," Oak called, "Do stop listening at doors. It's rude."

There was a groan of '_Graaaaamps_' and then Green walked in, scowling.

"I am trusting you all to be mature and act accordingly to keep the information I'm about to share with you all secret," Oak said. His eyes flickered to Green, then to Crys. "Even from close friends. If this sounds like too much, then leave."

Ruby immediately stood up. "Not my problem," he declared as he walked out.

Oak waited, but nobody else followed.

"Green, I'm about to ask too much of you, but I have to do it before anybody else will trust you," Oak apologetically said. "We both know perfectly well that your father is a high-ranked Rocket who tried to raise you to suit his ideals. So I have to ask you to pick a side."

Green snorted. "Really, Gramps? You don't think I already have?"

Red held his breath.

"I'm with you, one hundred per cent, Gramps," Green concluded.

Oak nodded. "I know. I just had to ask."

Red breathed easily.

"I've already made plans to restart the Order of the Moltres and fight to destroy Team Rocket," Oak continued. "Crystal, I've contacted your father and he is spreading the word, and I've already sent a spy to rejoin Team Rocket."

"You sure she can be trusted?" Volkner muttered.

"That is between me and her, but yes," Oak forcefully said.

Red had a moment of alarm as he wondered who the spy could be, if it wasn't Volkner. How many former Rockets did Oak employ?

"We will have to act quickly to prevent Giovanni from gathering the army of magical beings he used to have," Oak continued. "We have no time for squabbling among ourselves. And that's why I'll have to ask you all to remain calm." He turned to Alder. "You should reveal yourself."

Absol-Alder leapt from the bed, transforming into a man. There was a long moment of shock-horror until Volkner finally spoke.

"Are you mad, sir?"

"He's my godfather," Red said. "He keeps saving my life. Not trying to kill me. And he never killed Wallace. Wallace is still working for Giovanni."

"That's right," Alder said. "I'm a pacifist now."

Volkner rolled his eyes.

"Now isn't the time to debate this," Oak said. "Alder, I'll need you to go to Unova. I'm sure you know why."

"Sure do." Alder turned to Red and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, buddy. Everything'll be all right." He then transformed back again and ran from the room.

The whole exchange felt kind of pointless.

"Volkner. Steven." Oak looked at both in turn. "I'll have to ask similar things of you both."

Volkner gave a 'tch' of irritation.

"Nobody knows Sinnoh like you do," Oak insisted. "If I could ask anybody else and spare you the so-called boredom, I would."

"Fine," Volkner said. He walked from the room without sparing anybody a second glance — not even Dia, who didn't look phased.

Red gripped Steven's sleeve. Steven smiled at him.

"I don't need to go just yet," Steven assured him.

Red nodded, but he kept the grip. Alder had his absol form to protect him, unless an unsuspecting Trainer caught him. Steven didn't have anything. Red didn't think he'd be able to handle never hearing Steven's voice again.

"Hahajo," Oak started.

"I have the same contacts," she immediately replied. "It won't be as easy as last time around, but I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask." Oak turned to them. "And now, you kids. Unfortunately, you won't be as removed from what's to come as you should be. So I'll have to ask you all to do the best you can to prepare yourselves, physically, mentally, magically, for the war to come."

Red looked around the room at each pale, scared face. They were kids. No matter how much they pretended otherwise, they were weak, they were frail, they were unprepared for reality. But each and every one of them looked ready to fight and survive whatever Giovanni threw their way.

That, Red decided as he slumped against his pillow, was enough to go by.

* * *

><p>Steven left the next day when Red was discharged from the hospital wing. He squeezed Red's shoulder, promised to visit him in the summer, and was gone in an instant.<p>

And just like that, Red didn't have an adult to shield him any more.

It started out okay. Gold and Black tried to act their usual selves, and Red tried the same. There were just lengthy moments when Red would remember Tracey's eyes and wouldn't be able to speak, or move, or do anything but shake.

But Gold in particular kept trying, no matter how awkward it was. The most memorable moment was when they were sitting outside while Black and N were in the library, learning against Snor's stomach, and Red couldn't stop thinking about what Giovanni was planning.

"Here's the thing," Gold suddenly said. "I know I was with Roxanne and all, but that Brawly guy, you know, the Hufflepuff beater, he came up to me before and was asking if I'm interested in guys too. Of course I am, I'm a healthy hot-blooded guy. Thing is, not sure if it's okay for me to take up that offer. Especially given it wasn't _that_ long since I dumped Roxanne. But he says she's cool with it."

"Right," Red said, not sure why Gold was telling him this.

"So, what should I do?" Gold asked. "I can definitely see this ending with me making the rounds. You know, dating the entire team at some point. Which is kind of slutty. But I mean, is it really _that_ bad? Being slutty? It's fine, right? So long as I'm enjoying myself at least?"

Red shrugged. "Do what you want."

"I could get quidditch secrets out of them," Gold mused. "This is, ultimately, for the greater good. Right?"

Again, Red shrugged.

"Yeah. It is."

The awkward silence returned, but Red couldn't picture Tracey if he tried.

Pretending nothing was different didn't work so well on the day Red was given his Triwizard Tournament winnings, which also happened to be the day he met Tracey's mothers. Oak was with him; Red didn't have to say much, but seeing them crying uncontrollably and understanding how awful it was to never see somebody again… he kept wishing he'd died instead.

When Red returned to their dorm, he found his dorm mates, Wally included, all sitting around. They looked up at Red as he sat down, dropping the sack of galleons carelessly on the floor.

"Does that mean you won the Tournament?" N asked.

Red nodded.

N tutted. "I told you not to win. I told you that if you did, something terrible would happen, and look. It did."

"_N_," Black hissed.

"What? I did. He ignored me."

Red pulled his knees up to his chest in hope of hiding his tears.

"…what are you doing?" N asked, alarmed. "Why are you doing that?"

"Holy shit," Gold gasped. He leapt across the room to Red's side, pulling Red against him.

"It's all my fa-fault," Red sobbed. "Everybody, tried to warn me, but I… I just…"

"Bro, nobody had any idea," Gold insisted. "All we knew was some nutcase entered you in a contest. For all we knew, it was one of those fan girls of yours trying to give you more glory."

Black placed a hand on Red's back. "That's right. And now that we know Giovanni's back, we can stop it. All of us."

"Even I want to help," Wally said.

"We're gonna win this, bro."

Red was glad to have them, but he kind of wished they'd just call him an arrogant bastard and say he got what he deserved and ruined other people's lives in the process.

The last day of term involved a special assembly in Tracey's honour. Red spent the whole day dreading it. He still insisted that he had to go. He wasn't sure if they would be mourning Surge too. He still didn't know if he wanted to.

Wattson, as Head of the Hufflepuff house, gave the eulogy. Red hadn't even known that word before. He heard the words and they half-registered, but mostly he just noticed the lack of lame puns.

Everything was different, yet everybody kept telling him it was going to be all right.

At the end, Oak stood up. "It has been reported that Tracey's death was a freak accident. It is disrespectful to you and to Tracey's memory to lie about his death. The truth is, Lieutenant Surge turned out to be a Rocket and killed Tracey in an attempt to impress Giovanni. Giovanni is back at full power."

Whispers broke out.

"Whether or not you believe me, there are dark times ahead. And Tracey was the first known victim of a new war, killed for no real reason. Never forget him."

As they were dismissed, N grabbed Red's arm and started dragging him at full speed to Gryffindor Tower.

"I have something I want to show you," he said. "I think it will make you feel something happier."

He pulled Red into their dorm and pointed at his own bed.

"Lie down on it and look up."

Red frowned.

"Do it!"

Despite being very sceptical about how lying on a bed could make him happy, Red did so. When he looked at the roof of the four-poster, he saw a collection of electrically charged webs. Sitting in the middle of them was the joltik N had saved in what felt like another lifetime. It was only a year ago.

"She's been there the whole time," N said, sitting at the end of his bed. "I kept telling her to leave and get away from humans, but she refused. It appears that pokémon have more love for humans than I had expected."

"Some pokémon," Red corrected. "And some humans."

N nodded. "What I mean is, it appears I have been somewhat misled by Team Plasma. I would like to take some time and evaluate the situation properly for myself."

Red smiled. "Yeah. That does make me feel something happier."

"Good. Now get off of my bed."

By the time the other three joined them, Red was sitting on his own bed and N had pulled the curtains shut around his as he talked quickly to the joltik, explaining that they were leaving tomorrow and wouldn't be back until September.

The train ride back was an odd one. Usually it was just Gold, Black, N and Red alone in a small compartment. This time they went to a bigger one and sat with White, Blue, the triplets, Yellow, Crys, Dia, Pearl, Platinum… even Green kept peering in on them, informing Red that he smelled and then walking off.

While it was good to feel supported, Red just wanted to be around Gold, Black and N. He didn't know when he'd see them again, or what state they'd be in when he did. He wasn't sure that he would see them again at all, but he kept telling that nagging voice to get out of his head. They seemed to understand this, as they sat off to the side and kept to themselves.

Still, Red decided of all the things to be different, having more than three times as many friends as he'd thought he had was probably a good thing — even if it made saying goodbye at Platform 9¾ much more difficult. He could see Delia and Ash waiting for him. Ash was exclaiming that Ghetsis' 'snuggie' looked like a 'rare Psychic pokémon like girafarig'. Ghetsis looked like he wanted to kill.

After they stepped off the train, N turned to Red and said, "I'm going to see all of you again in the summer." He hugged Red, glanced over at Ghetsis, then turned and kissed Black on the cheek.

"…ohmahgawds," Black gasped as N walked over to Ghetsis. "Did you see — did he —!"

"Yeah, it's the real life," Gold replied.

"Ohmahgawds." Black's hand went to his cheek and he blushed. "I mean I know he was only doing it to piss his dad off but — _ohmahgawds_. He's never done anything like that before!"

From the way Ghetsis was very forcefully dragging N away, Red could see why.

"Aren't you worried?" Red asked.

"N can look after himself," Black replied. "Besides, what kind of father actually wants to kill his son?"

"The kind who runs a cult."

Black shook his head. "Ghetsis doesn't run the cult. He co-runs it with six other guys while N's away."

Red hadn't heard that before, but it sounded consistent.

Red was stopped only once more on his way over to Ash and Delia. Green ran over, grabbed him by the shoulders and loudly said, "Looks like I'm gonna be smelling you all summer, Potter! Gross!" before running off.

"Tsundere gonna tsun," Gold remarked.

Red shrugged.

Delia pulled him into a tight hug with a gasp of, "Oh, Red, I heard everything…!"

"It's okay," Red said, pulling away slightly to breathe. "Everything's different now, but it's all going to be okay."

He felt like he could believe it too.

* * *

><p><em>Jessie and James just really want to be part of a gang. Those troublesome kids.<em>

_'Yazoroshi' is Kagoshima dialect for 'shut up'. So, no, Black doesn't have any dirt on White, he's just whined at her so much that she's throwing him some mercy. And the 'anyo' thing he's calling Gold? Just means 'older brother'. Yep, I'm upping Black's pretentiousness for the sake of his character arc climax. He's all 'LOL GAIZ LOOK AT ALL THESE POINTLESS LANGUAGES I SPEAK' and next he'll probably start rolling out actual Ancient Greek to go with his _Oedipus the King_ references. Which I'm sure he regrets now._

_Oh, and I guess I could gloat a bit about straying from the original _Harry Potter_ plot, but that's nothing compared to the next arc. All I wanted from _Harry Potter_ was the framework and now that I have it… :D_

_IN THE MEANTIME. There's a poll in my profile, and of course, I really really love it when you guys review. You can even review to tell me that you hate it and I'll be happy for the feedback!_

_That makes me sound so desperate._

_I'll just go._

_**This chapter was edited on the 8th of December, 2012.**  
><em>


	13. N and the Plasma Plot

_THANK YOU FOR SUCH A STRONG RESPONSE TO LAST CHAPTER! I admit, I was a little nervous about the deviations, as some of them from the earlier chapters weren't so popular._

_This chapter is, as promised, narrated by N. I think the style shift of the narration is way more evident than the Black-Red shift. It's less linear, less dialogue (cos N don't care), and very wordy. I hope it's okay and I hope it answers all your questions about N's odd behaviour!_

_ALSO A WARNING: This chapter contains some minor spoilers for Pokémon BW2. I haven't actually finished BW2 myself, but it's consistent with the N backstory reveals in relation in that. I think they're all pretty evident from BW alone, but... yes, warning._

_Anon replies:_

_Alice: Don't worry, I really like writing this fic it just takes me a long time to get it all done;; But it WILL be done. Eventually. Just, bear with me? Ahaha yes well Silver is Giovanni's son in PokéSpe and game-verse so... conclude what you will about Silver and Giovanni's relationship in this fic!_

_Guest: If you like isshushipping moments you'll probably like this chapter. My working titles for it included: "N and the Natural Urge to Grope Black's Ass", "Natural Harmonia Gropius and the Boner" and my favourite, "Natural Harmonia Gropius and the What Is Friendship I Don't Want To Like Humans Ever Especially Not Black That Burning Desire Is Turning Me To Sin". Aaaah but thank you so much I'm so glad you're liking this fic!_

_Resetty: Did I reply to you on tumblr? I don't remember. Thank you for all that lavishing praise I'm just gonna have to go sob for a bit. Red's tears make me happy, though. As does creating Jessie and James' rhymes. And making Rockets/Death Eaters tumblr users. I DON'T KNOW HOW I PERFECT i'll let you know once i actually pull it off asjdhsdkfhdkjf stop you i hope this chapter is consistent with your high isshushipping expectations._

_Also! Thank you to the lovely Desu for letting me use her fanart as the cover for this chapter._

_Okay let's get our gropius on. (?)_

* * *

><p><strong>N and the Plasma Plot<strong>

N's first friend had been a darmanitan. He'd met her when he was four and slept in the forest near Team Plasma's still-being-constructed castle. She was covered in bandages when she staggered into the forest and would bite and burn N whenever he got too close, yet she didn't run away like the other pokémon would. N was glad: he was all alone in the forest, and the occasional visits from nearby humans wasn't really enough to keep him sustained. When N managed to touch her for the first time, he saw a flash of images and a surge of emotions. They were of Maka as a darumaka, playing with a giggling little girl, and all N could feel was the warmth of the happiness that had passed.

After that, N started calling her Maka. She liked it, in a bittersweet sort of way. It had been what the little girl called her before they both grew up, and the girl decided Maka wasn't cute any more. N thought she was very cute: she always made him feel warm, safe and happy, and she looked after him with adoration. Maka even pulled him protectively onto her back when a zorua with a large gash across its belly found them. The zorua was his second friend, but N didn't see anything when he touched him, so he never gave him a nickname. They lived and played together for some time, with Maka fiercely protecting them both, but the zorua was sick and couldn't play for long without squeaking in agony. Though N didn't understand it at the time, he now knew that the zorua's wounds had become infected and that was why he died.

Apparently it was N's distraught screaming that attracted the Plasma grunts, who ran to find Ghetsis. Upon seeing Ghetsis for the first time, N recalled thinking, "That's my evolved form." It was probably that thought that encouraged him to calm down and trust Ghetsis despite Maka's growling.

"There you are," Ghetsis said, like N was lost, and even though N had no memory of ever seeing another human before, he understood. "I've been looking for you everywhere, my son."

N frowned.

"I'm your father," Ghetsis said.

N pointed at the zorua. It was more his father than any human.

"I see," Ghetsis murmured. He examined the zorua's body from afar. "It looks like that zorua was abused by a human. Do you know about humans? And Trainers?"

N shook his head.

"Trainers are cruel creatures who exploit and abuse pokémon," Ghetsis explained. "If they do not recover properly, if they are not saved from their Trainers, then they end up like…"

N stared at the zorua with wide eyes.

Then Ghetsis looked at Maka. "It appears she suffered a similar fate at the hands of Trainers."

Maka growled and pulled N close.

"You have to make sure she recovers properly," Ghetsis continued. "I'm afraid there are many more pokémon in the same situation we must save. Would you work with me to save the pokémon from Trainers, my son?"

N nodded.

"Then, come with me."

N followed Ghetsis, and Maka followed him. Ghetsis led them down under the ground, where the Plasma Castle lay hidden. N understood the strange noises he'd hear during the day now, and the place that Maka had tried to keep him from.

When there were more humans around, N couldn't understand any of the words they spoke. He was taken to a room with two twelve-year-old girls, the first human females N had ever seen, who embraced N lovingly at Ghetsis' instruction. They were the ones who taught him to speak like a human, so it was only fitting that his first words in their tongue were their names: Anthea and Concordia.

During the time when N learnt to speak, he was allowed to sleep outside. Maka was always by his side, though she was always nervous. N didn't understand why: he only became capable of guessing at it when it was years too late.

But after he could speak, Ghetsis once again asked N, "Will you work with me to liberate pokémon from their Trainers?"

"Yes," N replied.

"Then you will become the king of this castle, the King of Team Plasma, and someday, you will be selected as Hero by Reshiram or Zekrom."

N did not know who Reshiram and Zekrom were until he saw an illustration of them in the book of mythology Ghetsis gave him. He recognised them as the fierce dragons the pokémon of the woods spoke about in awe and terror.

Now that he was going to be King, N was forced to sleep inside, Maka would always sneak in and sleep beside him. She was the only pokémon N would allow to do so. Even as his lessons continued and he came to understand that a pokémon had no place beside a human (even one as remarkable as N), N allowed it. N came to speak several human tongues, including the language of numbers and formulae (which he was so skilled at that the Plasma members started to call him N, and N hadn't realised before that he didn't have a name), and he enjoyed them. He was in charge of caring for the pokémon who sought sanctuary in his castle after being beaten and abused by their Trainers, and there were new ones almost every week. And N became capable of deciding when he would or would not see flashes of the memories and/or feelings of whomever he touched.

And Maka was by his side less and less as he grew older. N told himself that it was normal, that it was the way things were supposed to be, but his heart still ached. Then she disappeared entirely and there was nothing to keep N from embracing his destiny.

The night before his Hogwarts letter arrived, N had dreamt of a hoothoot flying all the way from a strange island not on his maps to give him a letter. N had tried to stay awake, but had failed. He had thus woken up at around ten o'clock the next morning to find the letter addressed to Natural Harmonia Gropius on his bedside table and no sign of a hoothoot. N picked the letter up, stared at it in confusion and walked off to find a Sage.

"Who is this?" N asked Rood.

Rood looked stunned. "That is your full name, my lord."

So at least his dream was confirmed to be partially correct.

N read the letter first. He had immediately wanted to go. Rood read it next, was very surprised, and immediately wanted N to go. Then Ghetsis read it and immediately refused.

"You are far too important to risk having corrupted," Ghetsis said. "Think of the dreams you have. Think of Zekrom. You are the Hero of Ideals, and you must complete my — our plan."

"If I am fully able to control my powers, would I not be better able to liberate pokémon?" N asked.

"Possibly," Ghetsis admitted. "The risk is too great."

For somebody concerned about N's safety and destiny, Ghetsis had changed his mind remarkably easily. In hindsight, N suspected that all Ghetsis had wanted was to scare N so he could create strict guidelines for N's attendance and use those to try and control N's behaviour from afar. N was to achieve flawless grades, to not make friends with humans who would only lie to him, to not trust any wizard's opinion of pokémon, and it was Ghetsis who insisted that, Hogwarts having once been in Scotland, it was important that N wear a kilt. Or the girl's uniform.

Now N knew that that had just been another attempt to ostracise N. Ghetsis' plans never did work well. For all his time spent planning, Ghetsis always failed to predict with any kind of accuracy the reactions human emotions would provoke. Ghetsis did not seem to even be able to predict his own emotions.

N suspected that if he had not managed to go to Hogwarts, he would have ended up the same way.

Clair was the first magical human N met. She came to take him to Diagon Alley, and was surprised by his lack of questions.

"Normally muggle-borns are all over me with obnoxious questions, are you okay?"

N nodded. "I am observing."

That was all he was going to Hogwarts to do. He was not going to participate in their society or culture. He was going to learn what he could to control his powers and magic, and then, when he was strong enough, he would befriend Zekrom and liberate the pokémon.

Though N did have to ask Clair, "Is there such a thing as wandless magic?"

"Yes," Clair replied. "Though it's usually things like seeing the future, speaking to pokémon, changing appearance at will…"

"Seeing other's memories and emotions?" N checked.

Clair studied his face for a moment before replying, "Yes, they're called empaths. Very rare."

N knew he was rare. He didn't need a human to tell him so.

N thought the best thing about the magical world was that they didn't battle pokémon. It was Red who made him realise that the magical community placed absolutely no value in pokémon and thought they were lesser beings. Witches and wizards seemed to consider everything that wasn't one of them, and many of those who were, lesser beings. They underestimated everything constantly, and they underestimated nothing more than N. Nobody believed that N could see the future, or communicate with pokémon, or how magic was so natural to him that it was almost a bore. Not until they saw his grades, and even then they did strange things like laughing and shaking their heads.

N did not understand humans. He couldn't help trying to, but they were confusing and they hated him. They had categories, and N didn't fit them, so N was an enemy to them even though all he wanted was to learn. N decided a fortnight into his first year that it was a lost cause and focused on learning all he could in order to leave Hogwarts as soon as he could.

Then he was attacked by an electivire in a bathroom and that, apparently, was how one makes friends with humans. When Red grabbed N and started dragging him to safety, N saw a flash of overwhelming worry and concern he never would have expected from someone who kept a pokémon in a literal cage.

N pulled away quickly, because it was too much to handle. He hadn't realised other humans were capable of feeling such compassion, and Red was a _Trainer_.

For all of N's talent with foresight, he never would have predicted that he would have ended up friends with any of the other Hogwarts students. He had found Wally too pitiful to talk to, Gold too prone to unsettling remarks, Black too argumentative and pathetic, and he'd thought that Red was too evil until they'd touched. It had never occurred to him that it would be difficult to move from one castle to another, to suddenly go and live in a secret society with its own set of rules he couldn't even begin to make sense of, because N had always lived in a secret society, and it wasn't as though he was expected to adjust to this one too. If moving from sleeping in a forest to sleeping in a building had unsettled him for several years of his life, why hadn't N realised that moving hundreds of kilometres away and being freely able to indulge in whatever he wanted would be overwhelming? It was a basic equation of addition and subtraction. N had tried to cope by reading, but that hadn't worked nearly as well as the times when Red would sit beside him in silence and wait for N to start talking about whatever he wanted. And N got to choose. It wasn't just about how important the liberation of pokémon was, and N didn't doubt how important that was until quite a few years later. It was around that time when N realised that this was how Red coped, that Red had been just as confused by the wizarding world as N had been — possibly more so, as Red was significantly less intelligent.

It had been impossible to avoid becoming Red's friend, which meant by extension, that it had been impossible to avoid becoming Gold's. That didn't justify N's friendship with Black. N didn't know how to make sense of that.

N couldn't make sense of anything any more. He kept running through the last four years in his mind, trying to see where he'd gone wrong, where life stopped being a series of simple yet elegant equations and became more about wanton feelings, where he could have realised the truth about Team Plasma sooner, but it did nothing for his ability to process it all. N just wished he could turn his feelings off, to erase the grey and see nothing but what was necessary and what was not. Only the black and the white. Ironically, if he managed to do so, N was sure that he would no longer be able to see Black at all. The idea was horrific.

During the summer, N went back to Unova in secret, guided by Sages or grunts depending on who was available, and he always left pretending not to know Gold, Black and especially not Red. N had always known that befriending the hero of magical humans would not look good for the hero of pokémon. Perhaps he had known on some level that it would enrage Ghetsis to find out that he had human friends. It was part of his disguise, N repeatedly informed himself. He was simply pretending to be friends with Red because, based off what N had analysed of magical behaviours and social conventions, refusing the friendship of their messiah would be greatly frowned upon. It would be suspicious and it would draw attention, like a boy with hair down to the small of his back, like a boy who wore the female uniform and could not comprehend why inanimate objects were gendered, like a muggle-born who could see the future and emotions and communicate with pokémon, like everything N was, as he was continually reminded. Why he drew the line at being friends with Red or not, N wasn't entirely sure. If he put his pride aside, it was probably because he was less harassed when the magical messiah favoured him.

When he returned to his castle, N would look around and feel cold. Hogwarts was far further south than Unova, almost as far down as Hoenn, but it was a difference of perhaps three degrees. The cold never left and N never bothered to unpack. He never wore the clothes he wore at Hogwarts at the Castle, and he rarely had much time as it was; Ghetsis would have him occupied with caring for abandoned, wounded pokémon and the Sages would remind him over and over of what had to be done to liberate the pokémon.

When N went to Diagon Alley, he would always leave his guides as soon as possible. King N of Team Plasma wasn't the same as Gryffindor N. It was hard to be the same for both. As King, N had to be responsible and caring all the time. As a Gryffindor, all N had to do was get good grades and run after Red when he went on some Rocket hunt. He didn't even have to do the latter, he just always did. It was hard to go from being the King to being the Gryffindor, just as it was hard to go from being the Gryffindor back to being the King. N had never thought he would get the opportunity to pick; he had always assumed that he would go to Hogwarts, learn all about magic, leave, find Zekrom, liberate the pokémon and that was what his life was to be.

Of course, N had had to pick.

After fourth year, at the station, N couldn't pretend that he didn't know Red. Everything had changed: Red didn't stare around at the world fearlessly anymore. N, who cried so easily from all the emotions he felt, had had to figure out what to do when somebody else was crying for a change. It wasn't pleasant. For once, he was completely clueless and he didn't want to be. Black told him to just be there, and ignoring Red in favour of pretending to have done as Ghetsis wished was not being there.

Perhaps if Rood, who had always wanted N to have human friends, had been the one to pick him up, the whole thing would have been avoided. It was Ghetsis, and he looked disgusted that N would associate with people — especially after N hugged Red. Perhaps if N hadn't noticed his disgust and felt so angry, he wouldn't've then kissed Black (on the cheek, but it was the most N could manage before feeling an overwhelming mix of Black's adoration and his own fear of sexual behaviour).

Ghetsis had not been pleased. He forced N into the watchful company of Anthea and Concordia in the toy room as he called an emergency meeting with the Sages.

"What has happened?" Anthea asked, reaching out to touch him.

N avoided her hand. He didn't want to risk feeling any emotions other than his own. He had a compelling feeling that he _had_ to do something, and last time he'd had a similar feeling it had been to get out of Gryffindor Tower before Alder broke in to kill them.

That hadn't been Alder's intention in the end, but N trusted his powers. So he opened his trunk, pulled out the clothes Ruby had made him almost a year ago and changed into them. He then went around the room and gathered the schoolbooks he'd started to replace toys with and added those to his trunk.

"My Lord?" Anthea urged.

N closed his trunk and sat on it. Zöllner leapt up to his side. "Nothing happened," N replied. "Ghetsis is overreacting."

Though Anthea and Concordia had raised him and did care for him, N didn't trust them to properly understand the issue and was certain that they would side with Ghetsis. N knew he wasn't supposed to give in to his desires, but the reason why was becoming more and more difficult to remember. Pokémon. Liberation. Zekrom. N didn't know that he believed it any more, not after how miserable the joltik living on the roof of his four-poster bed had been to leave, and not after four years of watching Red.

N was called into the meeting. Ghetsis demanded that he explain his behaviour.

"Muggles wouldn't understand," N replied.

"Boy, you're not behaving like a hero," Ghetsis growled. "You're behaving like a common human, like one who would enable the enslavement of pokémon. Is _that_ what you want?"

Begrudgingly, N explained, "The leader of Team Rocket is back. His name is Giovanni. He is more powerful than ever and he wants to kill Red Potter."

"That is of no concern to you," Ghetsis said. "It is nothing to do with the pokémon liberation."

N frowned. "Team Rocket abuse pokémon worse than anybody else. It is in their mission statement that all pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket."

"It was not pokémon you were displaying affection towards."

Leaning back in his chair, N stared across the table at Ghetsis. "It is expected of wizards to like Red Potter. You're a muggle, you wouldn't understand. I am simply blending in." He raised an eyebrow. "Is it a problem if I blend in with the humans?"

There was a long silence.

"Is it?" N firmly repeated.

Ghetsis' hands slammed down on the table. He rose slowly to his meet, arms trembling. "Stupid insolent boy," he growled. "You are _never_ going back to that school again."

N stood up too. "Yes I am."

"What does it matter?" Ghetsis bellowed. "You have learnt more than enough of their world! It is corrupting you, it is making you _impure_, and it will keep Zekrom from choosing you. Your entire life will have been wasted, and you will be completely _worthless_!"

N shook his head. "I'm not worthless."

"Then you will do as I say," Ghetsis hissed.

N shook his head again. "If I were worthless, I would blindly follow your orders."

The connotation was not missed.

"You fool," Ghetsis growled. "You know _nothing_ but what I chose for you to know. You will _never_ be capable of awakening the dragon, not now that you have become as ignorant and foolish as the mindless masses. You are too stupid, but you have your uses so long as you do as I say. You will leave your pathetic school, you will officially become the King of Team Plasma and you will manipulate the hearts of people who know even less than you. The new world that I — I mean that we — dream of will be created. Do you understand?"

N looked into Ghetsis' eye, then around at the Sages. All of them avoided his gaze. There was a buzzing in N's mind, keeping him from thinking and filling him with rage, but N spoke like a true king when he replied, "I understand."

A premature smirk crossed Ghetsis' lips.

"I understand that you do not care at all for the pokémon," N said. "Your goal is to rule the world yourself."

The smirk fell. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do. Being Red's _friend_ means that I know all about insane megalomaniacs and their plots."

With that, Ghetsis' act fell. His glare was intense, as was the hate burnt in every line of his face as he stared at N. "You are worthless and you are a waste of time. Do you think that this will set back my plans? I am perfection. I have prepared for this. And you, you are not worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me. I gave you everything, everything to make you a hero, and you have rejected it all, and for what? Waving a stick around. It is hardly power. Any pokémon can overpower your pathetic attempts."

N shook his head in what was probably disbelief.

Ghetsis chuckled. "What did you expect of us? Pokémon are useful tools. Why would we ever discard useful tools? No, what must happen is that no pathetic humans will have the power of pokémon… except for me."

N should not have been surprised. He should have seen this, in his equations, or in his dreams of the future. It had never crossed his mind, but he should have known some how.

Ghetsis laughed loudly. "And now you know the truth. You are no king, just a pawn I may have played in my plan. You're worthless, and so you will be eliminated."

N pulled his wand from his pocket and shouted, "STUPEFY."

Ghetsis was thrown back against the wall. The Sages stood in alarm. N turned his wand quickly towards them.

"I am not worthless," N said. "And I will destroy Team Plasma."

N had managed to run, to be handed his trunk by Concordia, to make it outside of the Castle before reality caught up with him. Zöllner rubbed up against his leg, he was surrounded by completely unfamiliar land with no friends even in the same region as him, no way to travel but on foot, and his sort-of-father wanted to kill him or use him to take over the world and actually enslave humans _and_ pokémon.

"Zöllner, will you choose to stay with me?" N asked.

Zöllner gave an excited bark.

"I see… you want to explore. But it will not be easy. We are already on the run."

Zöllner rubbed reassuringly against N's leg. N grabbed his trunk and started to drag it. He couldn't use magic; if he did, he would be expelled, and if he was expelled, he would have lost everything. Though, N couldn't imagine Black hating or rejecting him over that, so perhaps not everything. But Black was in Johto, and N was in Unova with no way to contact anybody, no money except a few stray galleons. No matter how desperately N wanted to reach Black, desperation wasn't enough. He didn't even know which direction to walk in. As it always had been, he needed a means to achieve his goal.

They walked for an hour before stopping again and were no closer to civilisation. N collapsed against a tree. If only he could find a wizard… Whether he spoke to the wizard or not would not matter; if he used magic around them, the Trace would likely assume the magic being performed was done by that wizard rather than a model Hogwarts student without even a detention under his record. Then again, N had already used a Stunner, and on a muggle. But he could claim self-defence in that case. He wouldn't be able to claim self-defence so easily in regards to shrinking his trunk.

It was all so frustrating that N only wanted to cry, but that wouldn't solve anything this time. Not without some humans around to draw sympathy from. But would he get sympathy? Any humans he found were likely to be Trainers. Did they have sympathy? Did they have feelings? Was Red the exception to the rule or the standard?

N no longer knew what was truth and what was ideal. He wanted to find out for himself, and he knew how, but he didn't want to do it.

But what other choice did he have?

"Zöllner," N called out. The zorua sat up attentively. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to do something terrible, but you are completely welcome to refuse."

Zöllner look up in curiosity.

"I think that we may have to do Trainer battles," N explained. "To get money. I don't know any other way without being able to contact people."

To N's amazement, Zöllner's bark was not only agreeing that they'd do it, but excited to do so. N knelt down and pressed his hand against Zöllner's forehead and concentrated on _battles_. His own mind was presented with a rush of images, from Zöllner's point-of-view, of fighting other pokémon — in the wild, in the pet shop, at Hogwarts, and he felt the thrill and exhilaration of it all. With a gasp, N withdrew his hand.

"You like it," he realised.

Zöllner grinned.

N nodded thoughtfully. "Then, you will pick your own opponents and battle as you see fit. I will not command you."

They did not find any Trainers, or people, and very few pokémon, for quite a full day as they trekked through the Unova forests and mountains. Zöllner regularly found berries that N never recognised, but he trusted Zöllner's instincts. When they found water, N rummaged through his trunk and realised he didn't have anything to bottle it with and almost gave up on everything right there.

"There's more downhill," Zöllner told him, frustrated with N's 'melodramatics'.

They slept by the spring. N struggled to sleep, thinking of what Team Plasma had almost made him do, and dreamt of Ghetsis in his office.

"We aren't going after N?" Zinzolin asked, surprised.

"No, he is a failure," Ghetsis replied grumpily. "I told you he shouldn't have gone to that stupid school."

"I told you that and you ignored me," Zinzolin muttered. Ghetsis' hearing was less than perfect, however, and he missed it.

"We will find another way," Ghetsis declared. "A large part of the public already has taken Team Plasma's 'concerns' to heart. This is a temporary set back."

"What about Rood leaving?" Zinzolin asked.

"He is a naïve old fool," Ghetsis dismissively said. "And he will pay."

"Team Plasma will be split in two," Zinzolin warned. "Many did believe in the fake-cause. You didn't tell anybody enough for them to guess. Except for me."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Ghetsis said. "Team Plasma will rise again, greater and more powerful than ever before."

N woke up, gasping for breath. He wished he could have stayed long, heard Ghetsis' plan, or even see it, but he didn't know how to choose the visions he had or when he'd have them. Morty had no more idea than he did.

"It is unlikely to ever happen," Morty had said.

But N would make it happen.

Halfway through the second day when they were heading all downhill, they met the first Trainer. She was wearing some sort of pink battle suit and immediately ran over, pulling out a PokéBall on the way.

"There is no end to the art of mastering pokémon!" she declared.

N glared. "What makes you think that you have the right to declare yourself their master?"

"…huh?" The girl stared at him. "Um. You're a Trainer, right? It's just, your zorua there…"

N looked down at Zöllner. He wanted to battle.

"I suppose," N sighed. "This should be easy."

Her scrafty Hi Jump Kicked Zöllner and he immediately fainted. The scrafty picked Zöllner up, staring around in confusion. N leapt over to check Zöllner's pulse, which was there, but he was out cold.

"Ohmigod," the girl gasped, running over. "I — what level is your zorua?!"

"…uh…"

"Have you ever even battled before?" she impatiently snapped.

"No…"

She gave an odd wail of concern. "I'm so sorry! I assumed, since you were up this close to the Pokémon League…!"

N was kind of weirded out. Did Trainers usually worry this much about the pokémon they made theirs beat up? His own worry for Zöllner overrode that and he started babbling.

"I just had to run away from home and he kept saying he wanted to battle but I don't like battles, I've never wanted to battle, and, now he's hurt, and you're not being an asshole about it I thought Trainers had to be assholes and —"

"Hey, c'mon, we'll take you to the Pokémon Centre, right Scraf?"

The scrafty nodded and placed a hand gently on Zöllner's head.

"I'm Amy," she said. "It's not too far to Opelucid."

They ran almost the entire way there, only stopping when wild pokémon leapt out to attack them and couldn't be dodged. N hadn't known that happened: he thought Trainers just picked out peaceful pokémon to attack.

Amy didn't leave once they reached the Pokémon Centre. N had heard horror stories about them, about the medicine causing more illness than it fixed, about vaccines causing psychological problems, but he didn't say anything as Amy led him inside.

"Just give the nurse Zöllner and they'll make him fighting fit again," she said. "Though you probably shouldn't fight many Trainers of my calibre for a while…"

"I don't have any money," N muttered.

"It's free," Amy said, frowning. "Didn't you know?"

The nurse asked N to return Zöllner to his PokéBall.

"He doesn't have one," N said.

"Oh." The nurse's smile faltered for a moment. "Well, we have some healing facilities out the back that should be able to fit him."

They did, and on the way, N heard Amy mutter something to the nurse about 'irresponsible Trainers' and the nurse agreed.

N was highly offended. What was irresponsible about not trapping his friends in tiny objects to ensure he carried them wherever _he_ wanted, not wherever _they_ wanted? Would they call N irresponsible for not trapping Red in a tiny little ball to keep him from running off to beat up Team Rocket?

Zöllner was revived. It was like he'd never fainted in the first place, he was so energetic. N hugged him tightly, and then so did Scrafty.

"Hey, look after yourselves, okay?" Amy said before she left. "Pokémon are our precious friends and partners. We've all got to be strong to look after each other."

She gave N a couple of hundred pyen to buy a PokéBall for Zöllner, said goodbye, and went back to Route 10.

N didn't buy a PokéBall: he bought food instead. Zöllner assured N that it was okay, they'd just been overexcited, but N couldn't believe he'd been lectured on how to care for pokémon by a stupid Trainer. Even if she had been nicer than he expected, but being a decent human didn't warrant celebration. There were probably three times as many Trainers who didn't respect their opponents or pokémon or anything like Amy did, and N was going to travel and find them.

He didn't find them.

After they found the first city, it was easy to find the next, and to stick to the standard Trainer routes, and find everything Unova's Pokémon Trainer culture had to offer. N was amazed to find how much that was: he could barely go five kilometres before somebody would offer to heal his pokémon, let him rest, feed him, give him items to use on his pokémon, and so on. It was a far stretch from the world Ghetsis had warned him about, and N had to work hard to keep his scepticism alive. And when he battled Trainers, well, it wasn't as bad as N had been expecting. The pokémon were filled with enjoyment. Zöllner started winning more regularly after N started giving him the occasional command. Or, suggestion. Suggestion sounded better.

During the day, N would walk towards Johto, but he was leisurely about it. Only days ago, he'd believed Unova was more or less his kingdom, yet he'd known nothing about it. He'd never walked on the raised walkways near Celestial Tower, never knew Trainers buried their pokémon with such grief and made regular pilgrimages to visit them, never seen the melding of city and forest, of human and pokémon, never been able to look down on it all from a Ferris wheel and realise that the culture he was seeing almost entirely revolved around love of pokémon. Those who abused pokémon were the outcasts and deviants muggle humans despised. They were the scum of society. Every single day N saw that the lives of humans and pokémon were tightly interwoven, and that both would be lost if they were torn apart. And he was happy to know it. It would be easier to fight a battle to spread awareness for the abuse that did occur than one for segregation.

And it would be easier to relax at Hogwarts knowing the pokémon of the world didn't need saving from the humans of the world. The world was not the mess N's original equation predicted. It was elaborate and full of colours, some N's primitive human brain could not process, and while it was daunting, N couldn't believe that this was wrong any more. The world did not need to be black and white in order to function to its best capacity.

During the day, it was quite easy not to think about Hogwarts. N had decided he didn't need everything in his trunk and abandoned a number of books. He kept his uniform, his wand, the Potions book they always used, and the small collection of fiction books Black had lent him, all in a Trainer backpack otherwise filled with the supplies the people N met gave him. It was very easy to get by during the day.

Night was more difficult. At night, as he was falling asleep, N's mind would wander to Black and refuse to leave again. This was not unusual: it had been a common occurrence since Third Year, when N saw Black getting… 'sexual' with Cheren. N had immediately realised his own jealousy, but remained amazed that he actually wanted anybody. The idea of needing a human had never crossed his mind, so why would wanting to the point of it often appearing a need have? And why was that person Black?

As time went by, N wondered how it could be any one but Black. He came to think of Black in completely different, reportedly unnatural and wrong ways. N had been warned that the time may come that he would feel wanton desires, that he would be tempted away from the path of purity liberation required, but he had never believed it. Not until he started dreaming of Black's lips and touch, everywhere on his body, and not until the thoughts started invading his conscious thoughts with such frequency that N became _used_ to them.

It was also slightly alarming that the only person who could make sense of N's new issues, though N refused to ask for any help or express any concerns, was Gold.

"Thing to remember is that puberty's a bitch to everybody eventually," Gold would reoccurring say, "and I for one can't wait to see Red suffering through it cos that's gonna be pretty hilarious, he's such a dork, it's great." Then he'd pause, scowl a bit and add, "You're also really lucky that you're only turned on by the guy you're actually in love with."

"Somebody else's boyfriend," N would point out. "Who I don't want anyway."

And Gold would snort. "Yeah. Right."

They had a variation of that conversation every week or two, and each time N found it increasingly difficult to deny how badly he did want Black.

It was unfair that somebody who never scored higher than a B on assignments and tests could be completely right. It was like Gold walked around with a formula for social behaviours, a perfect one, so all he had to do was plug in variables and solve human interaction. And it was extremely unfair that Gold just _knew_ the thoughts Black inspired in N, and extremely worrying that Gold thought they were _normal_ and nothing to be particularly ashamed about.

Carnal desires would be the death of the liberation, Ghetsis said. Focus purely on liberating pokémon, Ghetsis said. If you stray to sin you will be worthless, Ghetsis said. And N told Gold all of these things in fearful whispers.

"Ghetsis pro'ly jacks off to pictures of himself," Gold said.

Repulsive, but likely true. It was apparently a basic urge the majority of living creatures had.

Even with Gold's reassurances, N hadn't wanted to risk it. Now that he knew he didn't _need_ to find Zekrom and liberate _all_ of the pokémon, N could risk it, which made not thinking about it all the more difficult.

He was pretty sure that as soon as he saw Black again, he was going to kiss him properly. At the very least.

After about two and a half weeks, N finally received Red's reply. He wasn't sure why it took so long, so he tried using his powers to check the pidove's memories. The pidove just saw a lot of Red sleeping on top of his snorlax. N didn't think that that was very respectful of Snor's personal boundaries.

The letter, which was written in shaky letters rather than Red's usually neat and nondescript print, read:

_N,_

_I'm not sure where Alder would be, or what Oak has him doing. He'll probably turn up in Floccesy Town eventually. That's where he grew up._

_Are you okay?_

_ Red_

N thanks the pidove and fed her a collection of berries. She cooed appreciatively and enjoyed having successfully tested her own limits.

"You are free to do whatever you please," N told her. "If you want to come with me, you can. If you want to go, you can. I won't force you to do anything."

She followed him. N was quite pleased.

N didn't bother replying to Red's question, because he wasn't actually sure. He was angry at Ghetsis and Team Plasma, he was relieved that his destiny had become significantly less complicated (but at the same time, a little sad), he was pleased that pokémon were not being abused at the rates he had been led to believe. He didn't particularly want to go back to Hogwarts, as it would mean saying goodbye to his new pokémon friends or imprisoning them in PokéBalls. But he did want to see Black, so desperately that it was becoming a constant ache. N hadn't depended on anybody since Maka, and while he didn't particularly _want_ to be dependent on Black, he didn't mind the idea too much.

So N took one last look at Red's odd new handwriting (perhaps he was trying to learn cursive? No, it was more like his hand had been shaking, like Red was nervous, but why would Red need to be nervous writing to N?) before tearing the letter up and throwing it away in the wind.

It wasn't on the way, but N had heard that Plasma grunts were always at Nacrene Museum, disguised as tourists, to keep an eye on the Light Stone. Ghetsis had said that the time wasn't right to steal it, and N had agreed because he didn't want to leave Hogwarts yet. Except now N knew Team Plasma was nothing but lies, and now N knew he didn't need to liberate the pokémon… but he still wanted to meet Reshiram and Zekrom. So just looking at the stone couldn't hurt.

The centrepiece of the museum was a giant dragonite skeleton. N hoped the dragonite had at least died of old age, not that that made remains being displayed for the mild amusement of humans much better. What could an average human even learn from the bones of a pokémon? There was limited scientific value in the study of bones, but why did humans enjoy looking at bones on display? They were cruel reminders of mortality, and N didn't understand the appeal.

Still, he was blending in, so he stayed and looked around the museum. He thought the Light Stone would probably be prominently displayed, but it was near the very back in an exhibit of unknown artefacts. It seemed only natural that humans who did not even understand the foolishness of displaying their kills for celebration would be ignorant to the truth purpose of the Light Stone and what it contained. It was about the size of a PokéBall, but N could sense that Reshiram was fast asleep and dreaming of Unova 2000 years ago, when the original brothers were alive and it was a land of more nature than city. He pressed his hand on the glass over the Light Stone, wishing he could hold it and feel what Reshiram thought was truth, but he couldn't get any closer. He wondered if he ever would.

Perhaps it was triggered by that wonder, but the future consumed N's vision. He saw Reshiram, descending from the clouds, to the top of a tall building encircled by another building. There was someone on her back, but N couldn't make out who until she landed. It was Black. Older, dressed as a Trainer, and breathtaking as he leapt from Reshiram's back, face set with determination and eyes ablaze with passionate hate as he strode toward the Team Plasma castle. N did not know why it was above ground, and before he could find out, the vision faded.

Black was the hero Reshiram was waiting for.

Black was the Hero of Truth.

And he was going to look amazingly hot in a few more years.

N drew in a deep, shuddering breath as he withdrew his hand. He didn't know how to feel. He was jealous, he was thrilled, he was kind of aroused and that was probably the most inappropriate of his feelings.

If Black was the Hero of Truth, then perhaps N would be the Hero of Ideals, and they would actually be two halves that were supposed to be blended and work in harmony. Perhaps not always agreeing, but two halves to balance the equation to fix the world.

N really liked that idea.

Before he went to sleep each night, N started thinking of the Hero Black was going to grow up to be, the way the chubbiness would leave Black's face, the way his shoulders would fill out, the fearlessness in his eyes…

N was looking forward to watching Black change. This made it easier to keep focused on finding Alder. He returned to Castelia in half the time it had taken him to reach Nacrene and caught the ferry across to Virbank. Virbank was by far the least pleasant city N had been to, due to the fog of pollution, the unruly residents and the complex near Route 20 was kind of terrifying. N had never encountered what Gold called 'tradies' or 'thugs' before, but those were certainly the gruff, rude men slacking off work to try and battle a fifteen-year-old runaway, and they were certainly unsettling. To say the least. And he didn't even want to see the level of exploitation at PokéStar studios, though a part of him was relieved to hear about pokémon being used for more than violence. They were, however, still being used. When N asked Zöllner "Would you ever want to be in a movie?" Zöllner gagged in disgust.

The eastern side of Unova was nicer after Virbank. It was a pleasant blend of mountains and forests, and nowhere near as polluted as central Unova. It only took him two days to reach Floccesy Town, and then he realised a dilemma: he couldn't just walk up to people and ask if they'd seen Alder Fuery. Alder was known as a murderer in even the muggle world. As he walked around the town, he could see any references to their native inhabitant who'd won the Pokémon League eighteen years ago had been awkwardly removed. There was an ominous and clearly magical house on the hill, but N didn't want to just walk up to it. The best way to find Alder would be to ask if there had been any unusual sightings of absol, but N didn't know how common absol were outside of Hoenn. Everything Team Plasma had told him about Trainers had been a lie, so why wouldn't they have lied about the pokémon too? N didn't want to appear uninformed, so he walked around looking for signs. Pidove chose to fly ahead and look for signs after some prompting and came back an hour later saying she saw an absol on Route 19, up on a cliff.

"Thank you for lending me your abilities," N said to her.

N ran to Route 19. He made it to the bottom of the cliff and looked up.

"N!" a booming voice called.

Alder, in human form, not absol form, jumped from the cliff. He landed in front of N, grinning broadly.

"Hello, Alder," N politely said.

"How're you doin'?" Alder asked.

"I have had to leave my home and Red said I would find you here," N replied, as casually as he could manage. It wasn't as big a deal had it had been, but it was still a big deal.

"You _ran away_?" Alder gasped.

N nodded.

To his amazement, Alder thumped him on the back. N winced from the strong motion. "Way to go! 'Atta boy!"

"Excuse me?" N was enraged. "I have nowhere to live, no money, I've almost starved, I've had to betray my ideals just to survive, and maybe it turned out better than expected, but I still betrayed them nonetheless, I have no way to get back to school and —"

"Calm down, calm down," Alder soothingly said. "I only meant it's good that you've stopped living a double life with Team Plasma."

"Did Red tell you that?" N demanded.

"No, I just know Team Plasma when I see it," Alder replied. "I know your father. We were rivals as Trainers."

"I don't have a father," N muttered. "Ghetsis has never been that to me."

It was still something of a stunning revelation. N had never bothered to consider Ghetsis' life before N had become part of it. He couldn't imagine Ghetsis being young, or optimistic, or having good control over his pokémon. He told N that Hydreigon had attacked N, age seven, for invading his territory, and that the scars so deep N could see his own ribs were N's fault.

"I may have raised him since he was a deino, but I have no right or authority to tell any pokémon what to do," Ghetsis had said, and N had thought that was admirable.

Now he wondered if Ghetsis had told Hydreigon to do it because N had been too close to discovering one of the castle's secrets, or just out of pure boredom.

"You don't need to worry about Hogwarts either, you know," Alder continued to reassure him. "There's funds for students like you. It's not as uncommon as you'd hope, especially not with muggle-borns. And do you really think Red, Black and Gold would let you leave?"

"I know they would help me," N replied. "I just need to get to them."

"You could've written," Alder pointed out.

N shook his head. He'd needed to see Unova. He'd needed to see what Trainers truly were before committing to Hogwarts and his identity as Gryffindor N completely.

"Well, I'll send a message to Oak, and we'll get something sorted out," Alder replied. N was glad he didn't push the topic. If Alder hadn't been such a loud, leg-breaking fool, N was sure he could have appreciated Alder more.

"I just need to get to Johto," N said. "That's where Black lives."

Alder shook his head and whispered, "They're at the Order's new HQ. I can't say where it is, there's a Fidelius Charm on it, so only Oak can."

N knew it was a bad idea for Alder to speak of such things so freely and without confirming that N wasn't somebody else in disguise, but if he told Alder that, Alder might stop answering his questions.

"And will you take me there?"

Alder shook his head. "No, I've still gotta check Unova out some more. I'll send a message to Oak and we'll see what he says."

With that, Alder pulled out his wand. He didn't say the spell, but still a silvery, glowing light appeared and formed in the shape of a volcarona. It was a patronus.

"What will a patronus —?"

Before N could finish asking, Alder told it, "Found N. Left Team Plasma. What to do?"

N watched as the volcarona patronus shrank itself down to a small ball of silvery light and shot across the sky.

"We use patronuses to communicate," Alder explained. "Only Order members know how to do it and how to extract the messages. It's very clever."

N had to agree. It would have to be a combination of the Patronus Charm somehow mixed with something similar to the Fidelius Charm, to wrap the message in the core of the patronus and have only the intended listener able to hear it. Perhaps others present would be able to hear it, N would have to wait for Oak's reply to find out, but he thought they probably would — otherwise it would be too complicated and no doubt require a great deal more magical energy.

The reply came with a moltres patronus that could only be Oak's. N wondered what his own would be, though he was quite certain it would be Zekrom.

"Send to Volkner in Aspertia," Oak's voice commanded. "He will be there for a muggle-born student in three day's time."

The moltres patronus disappeared.

Rage flushed through N. "I think I would rather take my chances on homelessness than meet Volkner."

"I know what you mean," Alder sympathetically said. "Still, sacrifices must be made, right?"

N thought that this was sacrifice too much and informed Alder as such.

"He's a complete asshole, but he's not evil," Alder said. "Won't it be worth it to be with your friends again?"

N wasn't sure, not until he thought about the vision of Reshiram and Black. It would be best to stay close to Black, and well, he wanted to. Wanting to was an acceptable reason. Maybe. Not really. Increasingly. Or even not at all ever. N wasn't sure. He was still deciding how to live his life, which was infuriating too, because it left N struggling with even the most basic questions.

"Go on," Alder prompted. "I doubt you'll have to put up with him for long."

"I suppose," N murmured.

Volkner would have to be nicer than he was in class, to be dating a Hufflepuff like Diamond — unless Diamond was some kind of emotional sadomasochist, which was entirely possible.

"I can go with you, if you want," Alder said. "As my absol self, of course."

N shook his head. "I will be fine. But… thank you for the offer, I suppose."

Alder clapped him on the back again. N would have been more irritated if he hadn't felt a surge of Alder's sincere concern and hope that he, N, would be okay, and a little bit of disappointed anger at what Ghetsis must have clearly become.

"Good luck," Alder said, pulling N into an embrace. N felt smothered by Alder's emotions. "It's not far to Aspertia. You should be able to take it easy."

N squirmed out of Alder's arms. "Thank you."

Alder transformed into his absol form before running away back towards Floccesy. N watched him go, glad to have his own emotions back — but also not, as Alder's were much more obvious. Probably because Alder was a much simpler person.

Route 19 was probably nice too. N barely noticed it as he walked, but it stood to reason that since he'd been pleased with most of Unova, he'd be pleased with Route 19 as well. He just wanted to get to Black and see if things made more sense then. It was getting more and more difficult not to think about Team Plasma, or what Ghetsis had convinced him to do, or that N had no idea what to believe in any more. Black knew all about those kinds of loss of self: the books he read were full of fictional people, almost as interesting as N himself, dealing with such crises. And Black was pretty unsure of who he was too, what with Black's fixation on his father.

Before he reached the city, N said to Pidove and Zöllner, "This is the last place in Unova I plan to visit for a long time. If you want to stay here, then we will have to part ways."

Pidove cooed sadly. N could feel that she would miss him, but also thought it would probably be best for her to stay. He still cried as he watched her leave.

Aspertia City was quite small. There weren't many shops, but a lot of houses, and an empty Pokémon League Gym. N went past the Pokémon Centre and to the famous lookout. Zöllner leapt onto the rail and stared down at the trees, barking at the pokémon below.

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" N asked.

Zöllner didn't reply.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," N said. "I don't, either. We can keep doing this. We can go anywhere." He paused. "We don't even have to go together. We can split up. You can go where you want, and I can go where I want."

Zöllner rubbed against N's upper arm, wondering what N wanted.

"I would like you to stay with me," N honestly replied. "But I want to go back to Hogwarts. I think… no, I know that I like the humans there too much to stay away from them. And I think that they may fail to defeat Giovanni without me."

Zöllner stared up at N, and N was certain that he wanted to say, "And you'd fail without me."

"Yes, probably," N agreed. "So you will come with me? You're sure?"

Zöllner licked N's cheek. It was a very rare mark of affection, and it made N want to cry from happiness, but he didn't. He knew now that doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted was not how society worked, it was how Ghetsis worked, and N did not want to become Ghetsis.

N was walking back down to the main city when he swore he saw Black. It was someone, around the same height as black, with the same hair colour, in a blue jacket like the one Black sometimes wore, and with brown hair, and for a moment N hoped so much that he ran forward and hesitantly called out:

"Black…?"

The boy turned. He did look like Black, but he looked far too young and hairy. He stared at N in awe before asking, "Did you just call me Black?"

"I mistook you for someone else," N quickly replied. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" The boy actually ran in front of N to block his path. "My name's Kyouhei, and, and Dad said my half-brother's name is Black."

And in that instant, the resemblance fell into an equation. It fell in right next to Black sobbing in N's arms about the father who didn't want him, who never cared enough to keep up with Black's interests, or reply to Black's letters more than once or twice a year, who Black thought lived all the way in the south of Japan so he and White couldn't visit. It was too far and expensive to go to Japan, Black sobbed, and he'd only been to visit his father there once after his mother won some lottery, and he hated himself for caring so much about someone who clearly despised him, but he did, because that's what Black _did_, he cared too much. He even apologised to N for getting upset over stupid things, and N did agree that it was stupid, but he thought it was even stupider to apologise for feelings. N didn't understand it, and it was the first time that he truly wanted to understand a human's pain, so he touched Black, and what N felt was as potent, overwhelming and deeply entrenched as N's own terror of failing to become the Hero of Ideals.

The rational part of N knew it wasn't Kyouhei's fault, but the rational part of N was subdued by the vivid memory of how deeply cutting Black's pain had felt.

So N shoved Kyouhei over and shouted, "Your father is missing out on the best person in the world and that's FINE because it means more Black for me!"

Unfortunately, when N turned to storm off, he came face-to-face with another eleven-year-old boy with enormous blue hair, dressed in red and white, eyes wide with rage and nostrils flaring with each heavy breath.

"What did you do to my friend?!" the angry child roared.

"It's fine," Kyouhei called, jumping to his feet.

"IT IS NOT FINE HE HURT YOU AND FOR NO REASON! SO HEADS UP, I'M ABOUT TO —"

"_No_, Hue."

The angry child pouted. "But Kyouhei!"

"I said no! Go find Mei."

"But _Kyouheeei_…!"

"NOW."

Hue skulked off, muttering bitterly. Kyouhei smirked victoriously. N could see some resemblance in personality, except Kyouhei had the benefit of _arrogance_, and that just upset him even more.

"Hue's a nice guy, he just gets very protective of me," Kyouhei explained, like N actually cared. "He's not like that at all with my sister, though. Apparently _she_ can take care of herself."

N didn't say anything.

"My dad says that Black doesn't want to visit. Or his sister, if you know her, and I kinda guess you do, since you called him the best person in the world."

"He is," N huffed.

"Aww, that's so cute," Kyouhei gushed. He was _so_ not like Black. "But you've got me thinking Dad's probably lying."

"It's none of your business."

"It's totally my business," Kyouhei insisted. "I've wanted to meet them ever since I found out about them."

"Black already has seven siblings, why would you think that he needs more?"

"Wow, _seven_?" Kyouhei laughed. "So what would two more hurt? It's not like he'd have to see us all the time and —"

"Your father abandoned Black because he doesn't like Black's heritage," N loudly declared. "He hates it so much that he avoids Black at all costs, but Black likes to believe that your father was not emotionally prepared for a family and therefore doesn't have one. He doesn't know a thing about you. He thinks your father lives in _Kagoshima-shi_."

"Where…?"

N was extremely insulted that Black's father had chosen a copy who wasn't even half as intelligent, attractive or even as _nice_ as Black. And Black wasn't even especially nice. And Kyouhei definitely didn't even care how much Black's pain hurt.

N didn't want Black hurting like that again.

"Stay away from Black," N commanded. "For his sake."

Kyouhei sighed, shoulders slumping. N was glad to see the defeat. "Fine. He must be really special to you, for you to go to all this overprotective effort…"

N turned and walked away. He didn't need to be patronised by a simple child who knew nothing of him or Black. He just needed to find Volkner and get back to Black as quickly as possible.

And never let Black find out about Kyouhei and his sister, of course.

Zöllner followed N into the woods, peering cautiously behind them now and then. It took N a moment to realise it was because Kyouhei was following him.

"So, are you a Trainer?" Kyouhei asked.

N ignored him.

"I don't have a lot of time with our dad either, you know," Kyouhei declared as they wove through trees. "He's always away. Maybe he even has _another_ family. I only know about Black cos birds kept turning up with letters. Weird thing. Doesn't your boyfriend know about email?"

Black didn't, but N still said, "Black is far more intelligent than you could ever dream of being."

"Are you guys Amish or something?"

N picked Zöllner up and scrambled up a tree to hide.

"Oh, fine, you wanna test my patience? Go on. I have heaps of it."

N said nothing.

Kyouhei sighed loudly and leant against the tree. He kept his eyes fixed on N and started to say, "Get thee to a nunnery: why wouldst thou be a breeder of sinners? I am myself indifferent honest; but yet I could accuse me of such things that it were better my mother had not borne me: I am very proud, revengeful, ambitious, with more offenses at my beck than I have thoughts to put them in, imagination to give them shape, or time to act them in. What should such fellows as I do crawling between earth and heaven? We arrant knaves, all; believe none of us. Go thy ways to a nunnery."

N had no idea what he was talking about and in his confusion, broke his silence with an impatient, "_What_?"

"_Hamlet_," Kyouhei replied. "Act III, scene i. It seemed appropriate."

"How."

"It's arrogant of me to assume Black would want to meet me," Kyouhei (correctly) said. "And it's arrogant of you to assume he wouldn't."

N snorted and climbed higher. Kyouhei continued to lean against the trunk and call up questions about Black, but N ignored him. He could see the town better from near the tree's top, and could thus see a spiky-haired blond appear on the outskirts, in the shadows. Volkner looks very strange out of robes, in a blue jacket of what looked like leather and dark pants. N didn't bother climbing down the tree, he simply leapt from one to the next, then a third, before climbing down and running towards the city, clutching Zöllner to his chest. He didn't hear Kyouhei following — the fool was probably still parroting the words of much cleverer people up the tree.

N met Volkner outside the Pokémon Centre. They stared at each other for almost a minute before Volkner said, "You sure caused a lot of bother."

"It's hardly my fault that I was raised by a cult," N coldly replied.

"I meant because the Ministry of Magic has been chasing you all over the place, trying to find the idiot kid who Stunned a muggle —"

"He tried to kill me."

"— and left a bunch of magical textbooks lying around the countryside."

"My trunk was too heavy."

"They want to put you on trial," Volkner continued.

N shut up.

"Oak's just refusing to let them," Volkner finished. He pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket. "Memorise this. Shouldn't be hard, with all those textbooks in your brain."

The scrap of paper read:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Moltres can be found at number 4 Privet Drive, Pallet Town, Kanto_.

"Red's house?" N whispered.

"Yes, the little brat finally did something legitimately useful," Volkner replied. "Come on, let's get this over with, I have to put up with that other kid too."

The method of choice was Side-Along Apparition. It was an unpleasant sensation, but highly convenient: one minute they were in the shadows of the Pokémon Centre, out of sight, the next they were on the outskirts of Pallet. N could see Privet Drive, surprisingly close to the edge of the town.

"It's just down that way," Volkner said. "The password to get in is 'Lorem Ipsum'." And without a word of farewell, he Disapparated.

N barely heard the _crack_ when Volkner disappeared; he kept his eyes fixed unblinking on the Order's headquarters. It was a remarkably plain house, but N should have expected as much from Red's home. He stared up at it and was suddenly overwhelmed with a horrible fear. Once he knocked on that door, once he stepped inside, he would be committed to the life he had always expected to leave, the one that was supposed to be a stepping stone to greater things. He would have to admit that Red was right about Pokémon Trainers and about Team Plasma. He would have to fight for humans, not pokémon. He would have to embrace everything he had spent his entire life being told was impure, was wrong, was disgusting.

N spent seven hours exploring Pallet before he felt ready. There wasn't very much to explore in Pallet, so he spent most of that time sitting on the beach, looking out towards Cinnabar, remembering how upset he had been at eleven when everybody at Hogwarts hated him. N had never expected to care what humans thought, but then he saw one, and he didn't have Team Plasma to hide behind. Real humans didn't worship him, they didn't do whatever he said, they insulted him whenever they saw him, they never listened, they just tore at him like they wanted to see him destroyed. And it hurt. It hurt too much for N to truly not care. Then along came Red, and he brought Black and Gold with him, and they cared. They cared so much it scared N, because he cared just as much about them, when he could let himself.

The Sorting Hat had struggled with N. It had said his ambitions and cunning were perfect for a Slytherin, but had said, "_Hufflepuff would be good for you, Child of Pokémon. Hufflepuff would teach you what kindness and decency actually are, and you so clearly have to learn before you create a horrible mess_." It settled on Gryffindor based on N's status as king and resulting chivalry and bravery. Perhaps Red, Black and Gold had not exactly taught N kindness and decency as the Hat probably meant, if anything N thought he had become even less like a Hufflepuff than before, but they had taught him how to be what he was.

It was okay to be afraid.

It was okay to not have the answers.

It was okay to be selfish sometimes.

It was okay to make mistakes.

It was okay to want things.

And it was especially okay to crave Black, to need him, to love him.

It was well after midnight by the time N was ready to knock on the door. He had to carry Zöllner, who was fast asleep.

A woman whose hair was curled around pieces of foam opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of N. "Can I help you…?"

"Lorem Ipsum," N said. She let him inside without further question. The place was spotless clean. "Where is Black?"

"Are you N?" the woman asked.

N nodded.

"I'm Red's Aunt Delia," she said quietly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hear about you all the time. Are you hungry? You must've come a long way."

"I just need to see Black," N said.

"Oh, um, of course." Delia gestured down the hall. "He's up the stairs, second room on the left. Red's room. It's a bit cramped, but they're still setting up and —"

"Thank you," N forced himself to say as he walked quickly to Red's room. He hesitated for only a minute before opening the door and quickly closing it behind him.

Delia had said it was cramped, but it was far more spacious than Gold and Black's room. Gold was sleeping in a bed against the left wall. The opposite bed on the right was empty; Red was sleeping in the middle of the room, on Snor's stomach, just as Pidove had said. N felt both irritated at the sight and ecstatic. His elation far outweighed his irritation as he stepped quietly around Snor and saw the bed under the window, where Black was sleeping.

N set Zöllner down on the free bed. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he could hardly hear anything over the pounding of his heart, as he looked at Black's sleeping form. Emotions were surging through him, overwhelming him to the point of tears.

"Black!" N cried as he ran the rest of the way. He wasn't entirely sure why he did it, but he did.

Black groaned as he sat up. "N…?"

N threw his arms around Black, buried his face in Black's neck, and cried. Not just because he was happy, and not just because he had been so miserably and pathetically wrong.

Black held N tightly, and N felt how worried he'd been, but more importantly, how much Black loved him. For once, he didn't need to feel it to know it: it was all there in how Black was immediately alert and ready to comfort N. He pulled N onto the bed with him, let N wrap himself around Black, and waited until N's first wave of tears had weakened before he spoke.

"I've been so worried," Black said, gently stroking the back of N's neck. "Are… are you okay?"

"I have no idea," N admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

N did. He told Black everything about Ghetsis, Team Plasma, about how he'd lived as a Trainer… everything except the vision he'd seen of Reshiram and Black's future self. Even though N kept crying, even though he'd been partly right and N had been incredibly wrong, even though N could feel how tired he was, Black stayed awake and listened. N felt Black's anger, Black's sympathy, Black's awe, Black's admiration, and Black's guiltiness at being a little bit happy to be right in the face of N's misery, and he knew it was all his. And when N finished, Black's arms tightened around him briefly.

"I dunno what to say," Black admitted.

"Not 'I told you so'."

"I didn't," Black replied. "I had no idea."

That honestly made N feel quite a bit better.

"So… so what's this mean?" Black asked. "I just, don't wanna assume anything. Not this time."

N looked up at Black. His eyes locked on Black's lips and he thought about how badly he wanted to kiss him, but how it still felt instinctively wrong. Was it because the time wasn't right? Or was it because of Team Plasma?

It seemed N would spend the rest of his life wondering whether he was doing something because that was how he was, or if it was because of how Team Plasma raised him to be.

N laid his head on Black's chest. "It means I will focus on stopping Giovanni with the rest of you. That's the most beneficial thing right now."

Black lay back. "I'm just happy you're alive. And probably okay. Um. Probably going to be okay."

N was too.

"Let's go to sleep," N suggested.

"Right." Black pulled the blankets over them.

In N's dream, they were having sex on Reshiram's back. That was a little odd. N didn't think he'd actually disrespect Reshiram like that. When they woke up, Black spluttered and started blushing. N realised that Black must've had the same dream. He confirmed it by saying Reshiram's name and watching in amusement as Black shrieked at him, "Shut up! How do you even… shut up!"

N considered the possibility that it had been his dream, but quickly dismissed it. Whenever he dreamt, it was visions of the future, and that hadn't felt like those. It was Black's sick mind and N had simply tapped into Black's dreams through his abilities as an empath.

Gold woke up to the noise, yelled, "Oh my god N-ster you're not dead!" and leapt from his bed over to Black's. He hugged them both.

Red remained fast asleep.

"What happened to you?" Gold demanded, sitting back on the end of the bed.

"I left Team Plasma because they were hypocrites," N replied. It was bizarre that everything of the past month and all the lies in N's life could be summed up that simply.

Gold whistled to show that he was impressed. Gold was filled with such creative means of non-verbal communication. "Weren't you their king, though?"

"I hadn't been coronated," N replied.

In the same moment, Black cried, "You were _king_?"

Before N could reply, Gold deadpanned, "How the hell did you not pick that up, _anyo_? You're meant to be the smart one."

Black scowled.

"It doesn't matter now," N insisted. "It was all a lie."

Black reached down for N's hand. N hesitated for only a moment before twining their fingers together.

"What do you do here?" N asked. "And why is the Order headquarters in Red's house?"

"Red's idea," Black replied. "The protective magic from his mother protects this house and everybody in it from Team Rocket. They can't even see it. And we, uh… we…"

"Struggle to keep Red sane."

N's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Gold awkwardly explained, "He's lost it a bit, you'll see. Ah, well, way later. Red's not gonna be up for, what…"

"Five hours," Black guessed.

"I'm betting on three," Gold said. "He'll get up early cos N's back."

N frowned and checked his watch. "It's nine in the morning."

Black and Gold exchanged grim looks.

"Red isn't exactly okay," Black explained. "Sometimes he doesn't get out of bed at all. Says he can't."

"But the Mind Healer said he's gonna be fine!" Gold forcefully said. "It's normal to freak out a bit when your arch-nemesis gets better from being pretty much dead and kills a bunch of people."

"Is it Post Traumatic Stress?" N asked. He remembered some psychology from a textbook he'd read at seven. "No, that doesn't sound like Post Traumatic Stress, it sounds like depression…"

"No idea what you're saying, are those even things?" Gold said.

Ah, so Mind Healers had their own theories. N would have to look into them. He doubted they were very different, probably just the names.

"It's not all the time," Black added. "When we first got here, he was almost like normal for about a week. Now it just kind of comes and goes. Sometimes as fast as hours."

"So how he was a month ago."

Black looked surprised. "Well… yeah, but that was a month ago…"

N stared at them both in confusion. "Why would you expect him to be his usual self?"

"We don't," Black hastily said. "Just… we thought he'd be angry."

"Burning for revenge," Gold said, nodding. "Not using sleep for escapism." He paused and grinned. "Except for when Green Oak's here. Then he's pretty quick to attention."

"He finds Green threatening," N muttered, looking up Snor's stomach. He remembered the times Red had let N talk and cry. How could he return the favour? Red wouldn't just talk, and N couldn't be a passive listener.

"Did he tell you that?" Gold asked, looking upset.

N shook his head. "I sensed it."

Black stared at N strangely. "You're actually an empath?"

"Obviously," N sighed. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No," Gold said.

"Yes, but I didn't believe you," Black said at the same time.

"That's the kind of thing you tell someone!" Gold whined. "How does it work?!"

"Usually, if you touch me."

Gold grabbed N's hands and demanded, "What am I feeling?!"

"You're pretending to be excited to cover up being afraid of me having noticed something embarrassing like —"

"You don't need to say!" Gold shrieked.

"I think you do," Black said, grinning.

"I think I didn't say anything because I didn't want to have to use it on command," N icily said.

Also to have an advantage, also to avoid being even more of a freak, also because the books said empaths were extremely rare and he hadn't heard any of the teachers boasting the ability who could teach him…

"I'm kidding," Black reassured him.

As a result of knowing, they didn't treat N very differently, though Gold avoided touching N at all and Black started hesitating before doing so.

"I like feeling your emotions," N told Black after a week of putting up with it.

"Okay but it's kind of embarrassing that you can see my dreams," Black muttered.

"I like those too."

Black muttered something, blushed, and let N do as he pleased. N appreciated it; he needed the comfort. It was also very reassuring to know that Black wanted him as badly as he wanted Black, not that he told Black that part of it.

On N's first day with the Order, Red woke up after a particularly loud shriek of Gold's. He stared down at them and N immediately saw the difference in Red not looking relieved to the point of elation to see him.

"You're okay," Red simply concluded. "Good."

Red lay awake on Snor's stomach, staring up at the ceiling, for the rest of the conversation.

"Thank you for telling me where to find Alder," N said. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

Red shrugged. He suddenly spoke in Japanese, assumedly because the sentence was shorter in Japanese, "Sorry it was late."

"I was fine."

"Good," Red said, back to English, and that was it until five long, silent minutes later when he slid down Snor's stomach. He didn't look directly at N and still managed to look exhausted, even though N knew Red had slept for at least twice as long as he had.

N reached out and touched the skin under Red's eyes, like Red had to him in Third Year when N didn't sleep more than three hours a night. He felt Red's guilt. There was nothing but guilt. It was so layered that it was utterly ridiculous: guilt at not being as happy as he thought he should be to see N, guilt at worrying everybody, guilt at not being able to force himself to carry on as normal, guilt at not even being Giovanni's main target, guilt at not being able to avenge his parents or Tracey, guilt at being afraid, guilt at being _alive _of all stupid things…

N dropped his hand. It was similar to the feeling dementors created, but he doubted chocolate would do much to help. (Though, perhaps the endorphins produced by chocolate would have some temporary positive effect.) He wished he could make Red feel N's own emotions, his own optimism that they would destroy Team Rocket and maybe destroy Team Plasma a bit on the side too.

"What are we doing to help the Order?" N asked.

Red shrugged. "House."

"He means getting it set up," Gold jumped in to say. "Oak's been expanding it, underground. It's a pretty good headquarters so far."

"Whatever I can do to help, I want to do it," N declared. Quickly, to get it over with and maybe stop Red from feeling so pathetic, he added, "You were right about Team Plasma. Their plan was to use me as a figurehead and use the power of Reshiram and Zekrom to take over the world."

"Seems like everybody wants that," Red sighed.

"If I wanted it, why would I be here?" N quickly retorted. "People like Ghetsis and Giovanni aren't the standard. You taught me that."

Red didn't say anything, but N knew he was pleased. His shoulders were less slumped as they went down the stairs to the others. White cried in delight, Chili shouted in relief, Cilan quietly said he was glad to see N, Cress congratulated him on his epic cross-country journey, Hahajo told him she'd take him in if that wouldn't make the whole Black/N thing awkward, Diamond pointed out that they were pretty much married already anyway, Black shouted at them… life was going on like it hadn't all fallen apart. Because it hadn't. Team Plasma had not been everything. Team Plasma had only been a section of the equations that made up N's life.

When he was a child, N was abandoned in the woods and left to be raised by the kindness of pokémon. When he was eleven, N was abandoned in a castle and left to be raised by the kindness of humans. And now that he was fifteen, N had abandoned Team Plasma and would dedicate himself to protection of and furthering equality between humans and pokémon. It was not complicated.

Life was simple when you solved the equation of each problem one at a time.

* * *

><p><em>Shh it's not a sudden ending, it's just the only place where N would shut up.<em>

_Refresher on the Kagoshima-ben: anyo means brother. Actually OLDER brother, so Gold's using it wrong. Also as Kyouhei said, he's quoting a verse from Shakespeare's Hamlet, Act III, Scene I. It does not mean what he thinks it means._

_And yes Kyouhei, Mei and Hue (I know it's actually Hugh just bear with me) will be appearing again later._

_The next chapter won't be up for a while. I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. I just thought this chapter stood alone quite well, so I decided I'd post it before I actually finished the rest of the arc because you guys have been so wonderfully patient!_

_Next chapter will be back to Red, and it will recap what Red's been doing all summer (no it is not just sleeping Gold and Black are liars), so it'll repeat some of the things at the end of this chapter. I hope that's not too tedious but it'll be very brief so yeah;;_

_Please review and share your thoughts with me! Anything you liked, anything you didn't like, anything that made you want to beat my face in... It's all appreciated._


	14. The Order of the Moltres

_Hi! I hope the wait wasn't too hard, but have a thirty-page chapter to make up for it._

_Anon replies:_

_**tora**: That's remarkably like my own idea for them, actually! A little different but we are on the same wavelength and it makes me happy. Thanks very much. (:_

_**Guest**: Aw, it makes me happy that the chapter made you happy. I hope you got plenty of money for that awful shift, ick._

_Without further ado, let's bring on Red's pain._

* * *

><p><strong>The Order of the Moltres<strong>

Red woke up on Snor's stomach. He looked up at Snor's head, found that he was still sleeping, and curled back up. He couldn't sleep any more, but he didn't want to do anything else. So he stared at a patch of floorboards.

There were things Red needed to do. Basic things, like feeding his pokémon, eating and going to the toilet, but other things too. There was a letter from N asking if he knew where in Unova his absol was that he hadn't replied to despite receiving it over a week ago, along with a series of notes from Black and Gold he hadn't been bothered to read. Ash kept saying he wanted Red to go to Oak's lab with him. He was also supposed to see some kind of magical psychiatrist (Mind Healer, they called them) the Ministry kept sending around, but as the guy apparently couldn't make Red automatically feel better, Red definitely didn't want to talk to him.

Actually, Red didn't really want to talk to anyone. He found that he didn't need words to communicate basic things, and the basic things were all he had the energy for. He didn't have the energy to talk about how every night he could only dream about screaming, the screaming of his mother, the dead eyes of Tracey and Surge, the frantic look Tracey had given him when Surge dragged him away…

Red pulled the blanket higher and wished he could sleep as much as Snor.

Delia came in at eight, as she did every morning, to make sure he ate. She tried to coax him into talking, but chewing was effort enough. Red saw the tears in her eyes and couldn't help bitterly wondering where those tears had been when her husband had kept him locked in a cupboard. Pika would join him on Snor's stomach afterwards, bored with Red's turmoil, but putting up with it all the same.

Red was bored with it too, but he just couldn't do anything else. Every day was sleeping through the pain, eating through the pain, wondering what the point in his living was, wondering if Giovanni would even bother to kill him too. It was a routine more solid than any at Hogwarts, where he'd depend on Gold to wake him up, where he'd be dragged off to class, where he'd be nagged to do his by Black homework, where N would sit by the fire and mutter the strange things in his head, where Red would have the energy to sneak off and train his pokémon. He wanted to do those things, but Red was realising that without people holding him up, he was worthless. And he was already broken, so what was the point?

Yet people kept making an effort to fix Red without bothering to understand why he was broken.

Oak was back in his lab across the street. Red's first conversation with him since that day was quite a disappointment. Firstly because Red hadn't expected to come downstairs well into the afternoon to find Oak talking a little _too_ friendlily to his aunt, secondly because he hadn't expected to (or wanted to) see Oak at all.

"Hello Red," Oak pleasantly greeted.

Red had never felt angry at Oak before, but in that moment, he was furious. How could Oak be so calm and casual when there was a war going on? When the papers were reporting them both crazy? When they were apparently the ones responsible for ending and fixing it all? Red knew he was going to be expected to be some human weapon, or use his connection to Giovanni's mind to spy, and he didn't want to. All he wanted was to be as invisible as he had been when he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. It would mean being alone, but alone also meant nobody else could be hurt because of Red's stupidity.

"What do you want?" Red wearily asked.

Delia apologised for Red's lack of manners.

"No need, no need," Oak said. "Red is very much about efficiency, so I'll get right to it: another Mind Healer is coming to speak to —"

"Interrogate," Red corrected.

"— you, and this one is a personal acquaintance. While I sympathise with your unwillingness to give strangers intimate details about your thoughts and feelings, this one is capable of entering your dreams and won't wait for your consent to do so."

Red didn't want anybody to see his dreams of Tracey's accusations.

"That's horrible!" Delia cried. "Isn't that illegal?!"

"Technically not, as she uses a pokémon to do it, not a wand," Oak grimly replied. "A very unfortunate loophole."

"That makes it worse!" Delia cried. "How can you people use pokémon like tools, not friends and precious partners?!"

Red looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "Us people?"

Delia sheepishly shut up.

"Minister Elm is very eager to have your sanity professionally assessed," Oak continued. "That's why he's going to these extremes."

"So he can decide whether or not to believe me?" Red checked.

"Yes," Oak sighed.

Red could hardly resent that when he himself had been wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"So he's not the one making _The Daily Prophet_ write all that?" Red asked.

"Of course not," Oak replied. "Governments barely have any more control over journalists than you or I do. The Fourth Estate is a blessing and a curse."

Red wondered if Oak thought he was smart or something, because Oak would often say such asides and Red rarely knew what they meant, or if he was expected to.

"If you're friends with this Mind Healer, can't you just make her say I'm sane so Elm'll help us stop Giovanni?"

"Would you be able to make Gold Weasley stop hating Silvanus Marionere?" Oak dryly retorted.

Gold didn't hate Silver, but Red still got Oak's point. He couldn't make Gold stop shouting his idea of pick-up lines at Silver.

"When will this… 'Mind Healer' be coming?" Delia asked.

"Tomorrow," Oak replied. "Ten o'clock in the morning."

"I'll be prepared," Red muttered.

"Mostly just look after yourself," Oak kindly said. "I'll speak to you again soon."

He stood up and left as Red slumped against the table.

At ten o'clock exactly next morning, the Mind Healer came. She wore a long lab coat almost as pale white as her skin like Red expected, small round glasses over her dark eyes, and her black hair was extremely long, hanging down to her calves. A strange Unovan pokémon Red didn't recognise was hanging over her should. It was a round, grumpig-like pokémon with pale purple hindquarters and a pale pink head. Pink smoke-like mist was secreting from its forehead. It smelt like lavender and made Red's eyes droop.

"Hello Red," she kindly said — but they all talked like that. "My name's Fennel. Is it all right if I talk to you for a bit?"

Red shrugged.

"First, is there anything you'd like to ask? Or anything in particular you'd like to talk about?" She paused. "Or _not_ talk about?"

That was a new option. It startled Red into replying honestly.

"I don't wanna talk about Giovanni."

Fennel smiled. "That's what they want me to ask you about, so could you at least tell me why not?"

"I don't like to."

"Why not?"

Red stared, dumbfounded. "Uh, he killed my parents. And tried to kill me. A lot. And his followers killed…" Red couldn't say Tracey's name. "…a lot of people. For nothing."

"I think that's quite a sane reason to not want to talk about something," Fennel said. Red was amazed that she admitted to it freely. "Although, it's not exactly healthy. If you bottle it up, it's going to hurt you. Talking about it will help because then other people will be sharing your feelings and able to sympathise with them."

Once again, Red was stunned into answering, "I don't want anyone else hurting like this."

Fennel gave a thoughtful noise. "I can understand that. But, you know, there's a way I could check your mental state without you having to talk about a thing."

Oh. That was why.

Fennel gestured to the pokémon. "My musharna can let me see people's dreams," she explained. "All you'd have to do is sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"That can be easily fixed," Fennel brightly replied. "Come on then Red, it's really for the best."

"I don't think so."

"It will be a very fast way to confirm your sanity."

"Since when were dreams a reflection of sanity?" Red asked. "My friend had a dream about being a bobble-head Barbie doll. So what?"

"Actually, dreams are —"

"I don't want you looking at my dreams," Red insisted. "I'd rather talk about Giovanni than have anybody looking at my dreams."

"Ohhh," Fennel gasped. "Oh, I see, of course. You are a healthy young boy, after all." She elbowed him and winked.

Red didn't know what she was insinuating, but so long as it got her off his case it was fine by him.

"Let me just run quickly through the standard questions and we'll get this over with," she said, taking out a clipboard and a pen. "For the past two weeks, have you had a depressed mood or loss of interest or pleasure in general?"

"Yes," Red replied.

"Okay, now…"

Fennel quizzed Red about his general mood during the day, his activities, his diet, his sleep patterns, the extent of his tiredness, his concentration, his thoughts of death, his temper. When she was done, she looked grim.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, given all you've been through," she said.

"Am I insane, then?" Red asked.

"No, no," Fennel quickly assured him. "But you are going through a… rough patch. I have absolutely no doubt that you are telling the truth about You-Know-Who, and that's what I came here to assess."

"But what's wrong with me?"

Fennel bit her lip. Her hands tightened around her clipboard. "Well. In response to the events you have witnessed, you are experiencing an increase in stress and anxiety. At this stage, it is entirely normal to be angry, anxious and distressed about the events as your mind learns to cope with them. But in most cases, this is something people learn to cope with, and I have no doubt you will too. You're very strong and very brave, Red, and you'll know that you're okay when you can talk about it."

Red doubted he'd ever talk about it. He never wanted to. He just wanted to forget it ever happened.

Fennel gave him her card. "Please, contact me if this continues for longer than a month."

"Okay."

She smiled at him one last time before standing up. "I'll go report your sanity to the Minister. Come alone, Musharna."

"Your dreams don't taste very nice," Musharna dreamily remarked, floating after Fennel.

Red waited until the door closed. He scrunched the card up, threw it in the bin and climbed back up onto Snor's stomach. He had lost his mind, Fennel was just too polite to say so. He just wanted to sleep forever.

Except on the first day of the third week of the holidays, Delia opened the door again at about ten — after breakfast and too early for lunch.

"Red, honey?"

Red looked over at her.

"Green Oak's here to see you."

Red sat up, staring in surprise.

"Do you want to see him?" Delia kindly asked.

"Okay," Red murmured. His throat hurt.

Delia nodded, closing the door behind her. Red slid off Snor and quickly got changed out of his pyjamas. If anybody was going to ridicule Red for his emotional breakdown, it was green. Rather than wait for Delia to bring Green along, Red grabbed Pika and darted out to the hallway. He met Green just outside the living room. Green raised an eyebrow, scanned Red critically and sneered, "Eager to see me, Red?"

Red stared at Eevee around Green's neck and suddenly declared, "We're gonna have a battle."

"Fine by me."

Red grabbed Green's wrist and dragged him out to the garden.

"Damn Red, so eager," Green teased.

Red wasn't sure what Green was insinuating, so he said nothing.

"One-on-one," Red said. "You can pick which pokémon I use. Except for Snor, he's sleeping."

"Pikachu," Green immediately said.

Eevee leapt from his shoulder, teeth bared in excitement. Pika gave a snort-like laugh and leapt down, sparks already flying from his cheeks.

"Quick Attack!" Green cried.

Pika took the hit but was barely hurt. On Red's command, he struck back with a Thunderbolt. Eevee shrieked. She shook it off with Green's encouragement.

"Just finish this quickly," Green insisted. "Eevee, Mud-Slap!"

Eevee kicked up mud from the dry, grassy ground through the miracle of pokémon. Pika was struck hard in the face, unable to dodge. The mud clung to his cheeks, suppressing his electricity, and…

Pika fell to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Green shouted.

Red ran forward to Pika's side, checking the damage. Pika cooed a weak apology. Red started to wipe the mud from his face with his jacket.

"I didn't know eevee could learn Mud-Slap," he muttered.

"Your fault for being stupid," Green smirked.

"I want a rematch."

Green stretched his arms over his head. "Not today, loser." He flopped back and scooped Eevee up, holding her up and gushing praise.

Scowling, Red revived Pika and fed him the berries. Pika growled at Eevee, but remained restrained beyond a mutter about cheating.

"It's not cheating," Red sighed. "We should've been better prepared."

Pika still sulked. Red was just impressed that Green actually knew a lot about pokémon, until he thought about it and realised that this meant Green knew more about magic _and_ pokémon than he did.

"We'll win next time," Red muttered.

They did, though narrowly.

"You won't win tomorrow!" Green shouted as he left.

And Red realised, he was looking forward to their battle the next day. He didn't just want to go back to sleeping on Snor's stomach.

When he went back to his room, Red wrote a reply to N suggesting Alder's hometown. He sent the pidove back, wondering what was going on. He then read Gold's letter about how he missed him and was sick of Brawly already and didn't know how to dump the guy. Black's was partly stressing about Red's condition, mostly freaking out about how he'd received a letter from N telling him not to write any more. Red was a little irritated that his best friends managed to get so caught up in their own angst that they were failing to comfort Red through his own and leaving the task to a combination of Ash, his formerly abusive aunt and Green motherfucking Oak.

When Green came the next day, he was carrying a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Red didn't particularly want to see that, but he didn't have much choice when Green asked, "Checked the tabloids lately?"

Red shook his head.

Green sat on the grass next to Red and opened the paper. Determined to ignore it, Red watched as Eevee leapt from Green's arm and over to Pika and started cuddling up to Pika. Pika did not look impressed.

"_Well_," Green said loudly after a minute. Red struggled to keep his eyes on Pika and Eevee. "You're a liar attention whore, and that's a very literal whore, check out page 9, Gramps is senile for supporting you and they're saying a lot about all the stuff he's made for muggles, like that proves he's anything less than a _genius_, and Elm is fantastic for not caving and freaking out in response to 'baseless rumours'." He shoved the paper on Red, though Red didn't look at it. "And Shauntal Sakkaguchi gets richer."

Sighing, Red checked the front page. There was a picture of Elm covering his face as he left the Ministry building, mouth moving in the form of 'no comment, no comment'. The headline declared, 'ELM VS OAK: REASON VS PANIC'. Red didn't want to see anything else, so he threw the paper across the backyard.

"They don't believe Giovanni's back," Green said.

"That's their problem," Red muttered.

"It's our problem too," Green insisted. "Even if they're idiots, the longer the masses think Giovanni's not back, and even that he's never gonna come back, the longer Giovanni has to prepare."

Angry, Red leapt to his feet and started to walk into Vernon's stupid fake forest. How did a few trees planted closely together equal forest in any world?

"Don't you wanna do something?" Green called as he followed. "Don't you wanna stop this?"

Red didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. Thinking about it _hurt_. It made him want to go back to his room and curl up again. How was he supposed to fight a war? He wasn't even fifteen yet. All he'd ever wanted from the magical world was a place to blend in, a place that was better than a cupboard under the stairs, but right now, he wished he'd never left the damn cupboard.

It hurt. Everything just, hurt. And Red wanted to make Green understand that, but he couldn't say any of the thoughts in his head.

"_Red_," Green urged, grabbing his arm. He spun Red around to face him, and Red thought he was gonna get hit or something, but all Green did was insist, "This isn't gonna go away. If you wanna ignore it, whatever, you're an idiot and it'll just get worse."

Red didn't know what to say. He couldn't look at Green's eyes, he couldn't reply, so he just nodded.

"What does that mean?" Green demanded.

Red shrugged.

"_Red_. Stop being so pathetic."

Right. Because it was _so pathetic_ to be upset that he'd been a complete idiot and gotten someone killed.

"What's your problem, anyway?" Green shouted. "What happened sucked, but it's like you're broken or something! You're not helping anybody by moping or battling me, and you're _Red Potter_, you can't just give up and let Giovanni win!"

"I think that I know more about being Red Potter than you do," Red growled. He turned to Green, and next thing he knew, he was shouting too. "I'm not what people say about me! I never have been! You counted, I saved people three times, and everybody thought that makes me great and invincible and it doesn't! I figured that out, so can't _you_? Since you're so much smarter and better and cooler and EVERYTHING?"

"YOU'RE STILL AMAZING!" Green screamed. He was blushing again, but still sounded furious as he added, "It's not like it was all luck. You made a mistake, so learn from it and we'll get those Rocket bastards."

"What am I supposed to learn from getting Tracey killed?" Red demanded.

"To listen to other people."

Red fumed. "I don't want to think about any of this."

"Too bad."

Scowling, Red muttered, "You're not supposed to be such a jerk when you're looking after me." Slumping against a tree, he looked away, anywhere but Green and his stupid blushing face, and asked, "Did you really think I was the new Dark Lord?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

Red hesitated but admitted, "Giovanni. And your dad."

"Yep, I did," Green unashamedly admitted.

"What made you change your mind?"

Green snorted. "You did."

"What about me?"

"_Everything_," Green exclaimed. "You're just too, caring and affectionate and, I mean, the way you are with your pokémon, and no matter how much you pretend you don't care that's all you do, it's like you put everything on hold for the people you like and I've seen you looking after them and they don't do the same thing, but you do it anyway, and your hair, and your eyes, and just… _you_."

Red had never heard Green so inarticulate, or speaking so fast and frantically. It was a little bit like talking to N about pokémon, or Black about those books he made them read, or Gold about quidditch, and… did that mean Green was passionate about _him_?

Red was blushing too now.

"Did Giovanni pull that 'we're not so different, you and I' crap on you?" Green asked, scowling.

"Yeah," Red admitted. "Except that was in First Year. I just… I…" He gave up. He didn't know how to say it, and Green would probably just call him an idiot any way.

All of a sudden, Green grabbed Aero's PokéBall from Red's belt. He held it out of Red's reach and declared, "You're not getting Aero back until you finish that sentence."

Red stared.

"I mean it."

Sighing, Red tried to sort his thoughts into words, and then force them out. Surprisingly, it worked. "I just started believing it because all I cared about during that tournament was winning."

"I think wanting to win a tournament's a little bit different than wanting to commit genocide and rule the world," Green dryly replied.

Red laughed so hard that he ended up crying. Green didn't laugh at him or call him pathetic. Green just wrapped an arm around Red's shoulders and let him cry in peace.

It was kind of nice. It just would have been better if Green hadn't been holding Aero hostage, or forcing Red to talk about it, and think about it.

That night, Red wrote a letter to Gold in which he casually mentioned his theory that maybe Green had a bit of a crush on him. Maybe. It was probably dumb, but… well, Red wouldn't mind if he did. He didn't feel the same way and he definitely didn't really want a relationship on top of everything else, but… maybe someday… and it was nice that somebody thought he was so completely not evil and horrible that they could be in love with him. And that it was _Green_, who was _supposed_ to be a part of Team Rocket.

_Maybe_, Red thought for the first time, _we could win this_.

The next morning, Red was awoken by Aero roaring with actual words: "Letter, letter."

Red slid off Snor and hugged Aero tightly. "You spoke. I'm so proud."

Gold's reply was simple enough.

_Red,_

_TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO WRITE BACK._

_Yes, Green Oak has a crush on you. Did you honestly not notice? Is he there with you? WHAT DID HE DO TO MAKE YOU NOTICE? HAVE YOU BEEN KISSING PEOPLE AND NOT TELLING ME AGAIN?_

_Write back IMMEDIATELY and tell me EVERY SINGLE DETAIL._

_ xx Gold_

Red wasn't sure that the details were, so he wrote back something about Green just insisting on spending all his time at Red's, battling their pokémon, so on… It wasn't a lie, just an exaggeration. Gold didn't need to know exactly what Green had said.

After Red sent the reply, he went downstairs to find Ash staring at him cautiously.

"Mom says I need to be careful what I say to you," Ash declared.

Since when had Ash spoken with an American accent? Red was about to ask if he'd been watching cowboy movies again, but Ash started speaking again before Red could start.

"I don't think that'll help anything," he said. "When you're battling, you've just gotta take the hits you can't dodge, right? And that's kind of like life. I think."

Red stared in amazement. "Is… is that a quote?"

"Nah," Ash laughed. "Maybe it's kind dumb, I just thought of it then."

"It's not dumb," Red replied. "It's… I like it."

Ash beamed.

"Hey, um, Green'll be here soon," Red said. "Or. Probably. And he'll want to battle, and…"

"Can I do it?!" Ash screamed. "Can I borrow your pokémon? For a _real_ pokémon battle?!"

"Sure," Red said, slightly deafened.

"YEAH!" Ash cheered. "I'm gonna be the very best!"

Green didn't seem particularly impressed to be battling Ash, and when he was watching the battle, Red could see why: Ash spent three quarters of the battle getting Aero to use diversion tactics, particularly Growl and something he made up called Laugh-Glare (Aero glaring and laughing at Eevee to intimidate her AND make her feel inferior), then finally got Aero to use Bite.

Naturally, Green won. But rather than brag, he awkwardly shifted over to Red and whispered, "Is your cousin actually retarded?"

Red shoved Green over before going to help Ash revive Aero. Okay, so Ash wasn't exactly the smartest person, but he was probably smarter than Joey. He just hadn't had the benefit of a Pokémon Professor/Master Wizard for a grandpa. And, judging from the babbling, Ash's happiness didn't depend on winning or losing. It depended on doing his best, and that was admirable. Kind of naïve, a part of Red was starting to think, but still admirable.

When he looked back over at Green, Red's scar seared with pain. He felt a bubble of something, something giddy, rise from the pit of his stomach. It vanished the moment Green's eyes met his and Green asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Red said, rubbing his knuckles over the lightning scar. "Just hurt a bit."

"Should you tell Gramps?"

Red shrugged.

"Why would a scar hurt?" Ash asked. He twisted his arm to try and look at a long scar on his elbow, from a pidgey Vernon had tried to keep in the garden. "Mine never hurt. Scars don't do that."

"My scar's different," Red replied.

Though he'd never really thought too much about how different his scar was. Ash was right, none of Red's other scars twinged with pain. He knew the scar was what formed the link with Giovanni, but was a curse rebounding really enough to do that?

Red wished he wasn't the only one who'd lived through the Killing Curse so they'd at least know if his symptoms were normal or aggravated by insanity.

Green dragged Red off to talk to Oak, who listened calmly to Red's explanation of how his scar had hurt and the strange feelings that had burst through him.

"I was worried that something like this might happen," Oak sighed. "Now that Giovanni is back in his own body and active, your scar is going to hurt more and you may have access to some of his thoughts and feelings."

"Doesn't that mean Giovanni can do the same?" Green immediately asked, clearly concerned.

"I doubt Giovanni's aware of the connection," Oak reassured him.

"He doesn't think I'm a threat at all," Red added. "So he probably wouldn't even care."

"He's an idiot," Green hissed.

Red developed a fixation on a shelf of PokéBalls to avoid looking at Green or Oak. How had he never noticed before that Green liked him _way_ too much?

"Red, when you get back to Hogwarts, I think it would be best if you started learning Occlumency, the magical defence of the mind," Oak said.

"Okay," Red quickly agreed. "I should go home now, though, Ash'll be worried."

Ash had already forgotten about Red's scar hurting, but he was pleased to see Red anyway. Ash asked if he could borrow Pika and battle against Aero, but Pika refused to go anywhere near Ash and shocked him when he got too close.

"Dumbshit," Pika laughed.

"Pikachu…" Ash groaned.

Despite the very clear distraction, Red couldn't get Green out of his mind. He'd spent years expecting Green to end up a Rocket, his enemy, but now Green was so dedicated to the anti-Giovanni cause that he didn't know what to think. He knew he should've seen it coming, with all the times Green tried to help him whilst still going around claiming to hate Red, but Red wasn't sure he could trust Green yet.

When he woke up from dreams of long corridors with his scar burning, Red remembered what Oak had said about Occlumency. He'd been so preoccupied with wondering how Green's hair even worked that he'd forgotten.

Cynthia had told Red to find her notes. He knew from Steven's stories and the photos he'd seen that Cynthia was even more into researching and studying magic than Black and N. She must have known that there was something in her notes that could help Red. Maybe help him get the terrible feelings out of his life so he could live reasonably again, or maybe to just wipe Giovanni out.

"Do you have anything of my mother's?" Red asked Delia the next morning.

Delia looked surprised. "Oh, no dear, they put it all in some wizard vault."

"Everything?" Red checked.

"Everything they could salvage from the house, I suppose," Delia replied. "Do you want pancakes for breakfast hon, or bacon and eggs?"

Red shook his head. "Have to see Oak," he said, grabbing Pika and running to the door.

When he burst into Oak's lab, Red gave a weak greeting, quickly checked that Green wasn't around to eavesdrop, then demanded:

"Do you have any notes or anything like that of my mum's?"

Oak froze. He hesitated, and his smile became strained. For a moment, Red thought he was going to lie, but then Oak replied, "I do, but I'm not sure that you should see them."

"She told me to find them."

Oak still looked strained. "Then I suppose I have no choice." He didn't move to get them, just kept his eyes fixed on Red searchingly.

"What don't you want me to know?" Red demanded.

Oak sighed heavily. "You're going to be upset."

"Tell me."

Red expected Oak to refuse. He was already mentally preparing to tell Oak that he wasn't that fragile, and it was hardly like whatever was in his mother's notes would upset him nearly as much as what had happened a few weeks ago. But Oak looked away slightly and started to explain:

"Your mother was very interested in ancient magic. If she hadn't joined the Order, she would have dedicated herself to researching ancient magic, and she was particularly interested in the magical properties of…" Oak hesitated at this point, but continued before Red could protest. "Of love."

Red's mind went blank. He knew the dots to connect, but he didn't want to.

"When she sacrificed herself to save you that night, she knew she was creating a magical shield," Oak explained. "I'm not sure how much else she knew, but she certainly knew that much."

Red didn't know what to say.

"Of course, it wouldn't've worked at all if her primary intention hadn't been to protect you," Oak continued. "Love is the charm, and love is what made her sacrifice her life to protect yours."

"Right," Red finally said. It sounded like somebody else's voice, hundreds of kilometres away. "Can I still see the notebook?"

"Of course," Oak said. He went to one of his desks, opened it, and came over with an extremely thick A5 moleskin notebook. "Here you go."

Red took it and held it tightly. It still didn't feel real.

"You said, that magic, it protects everybody in Delia's house, right?" Red checked. He didn't need confirmation, he'd reassured himself countless times that Team Rocket wouldn't be able to hurt Ash while he was at home. "So… so wouldn't it make the most sense for that to be where the Order operates from?"

"It would have benefits," Oak admitted. "But Pallet is a bit isolated. A rush of extra people may be suspicious."

Red shrugged. "I just… don't want anybody else to get hurt, when I can do something about it."

"We'll see," Oak said.

Red forced out a goodbye and ran all the way home. His heart was pounding too much from the short sprint. He didn't announce his return to Delia or Ash, just stumbled in and to his room as quickly as he could. He tossed his mother's notebook carelessly aside and climbed up Snor's stomach.

One fact wouldn't stop circling Red's mind as he lay there. Cynthia had known. It had been her _plan_. Cynthia had _known_.

He didn't cry. He wasn't even angry, not really. He just lay there on Snor's stomach for hours repeating that fact to himself. Cynthia had known. Had she expected him to grow up and avenge her? Or was it really just a plan to keep him alive, like Oak said? The magic couldn't have worked if she didn't love him, but that didn't mean she hadn't wanted revenge.

Red had never had the chance to know her, so he had no idea what her intentions would have been. Just the knowledge that all his misery was because of her plan.

When Green came over the next day, Red was still lying on Snor and just couldn't stand the idea of getting up.

"Red, dear, Green's here, aren't you coming out?" Delia called through the locked door.

"No," Red said, and nothing else. The rest was too complicated to think, let alone say, and why would Delia care?

Red had honestly expected Green to come bursting in demanding to battle, but he didn't. Red was glad. He was so out of it, he'd only end up hurting his pokémon with poor instructions.

He wished Black and Gold were with him, so they could tell him that what he was feeling was stupid. Of course Cynthia loved him, she'd died to give him a shield. Of course she didn't mean for it to have ended up like this.

But they didn't know what Cynthia was like either. She had to have had a bad side — Volkner hated her so much that the hate extended to Red just for being her son. Arrogant, selfish, bullying, cruel bitch, Volkner called her. And Red didn't want to ask Steven or Alder, because he was scared of their answers. What if they ignored all of her faults and remembered only the good parts about her because she was dead?

When he managed to fall asleep, Red was back in the graveyard. This time it was different: Cynthia was the one torturing and mocking him, and Giovanni was the one offering salvation.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Oak came to talk Delia into allowing them to use 4 Privet Drive as the headquarters for the Order of the Moltres.<p>

"I don't know, won't that be awfully dangerous?" she nervously asked.

"Remember my last, Delia," Oak said calmly. "As long as Red calls this house home, he and all who reside here are safe from Team Rocket. They won't even be able to detect it. That's why Red suggested it."

"Oh," Delia lamely said. "Then yes, of course." She hesitated again. "But, where will you all stay?"

"We will do some magical modifications, if you'll allow it," Oak smoothly replied. "Using the underground mostly."

"That sounds okay," Delia said.

She still looked less than happy, but it was permission enough for Oak, who immediately excused himself and Red.

"Will you show me to the basement?" Oak asked as they rose from the table.

Red nodded and led him into the hallway.

"Green's been very worried about you," Oak remarked casually. "Though I keep telling him that Fennel concluded you're completely sane, just understandably traumatised by what you've liked through."

"Does Elm believe us now then?" Red asked, eager to keep the subject off Green.

"Not as such," Oak admitted. "But Fennel did go to the _Prophet_ with her conclusion."

"So much for patient confidentially," Red muttered, glad he hadn't let her into his dreams.

Oak chuckled.

They made it to the basement door before Oak continued his earlier train of thought. "I know Green can be pushy, but he really has good intentions. And even if he pretends otherwise very often, he does like you very much."

"I know," Red muttered. He felt a blush rising, but he wasn't entirely sure why he was embarrassed. Probably because there was no way Oak wouldn't know how _much_ Green liked him. "Uh. This is it."

The basement wasn't exactly crowded, but there were a few boxes of old photo albums, books, Ash's broken toys and the like. Oak looked around curiously, tapping his wand against each wall and the floor.

"There's plenty that can be done," Oak said after ten minutes of tapping. "I think you were onto something."

"What about people coming and going?" Red asked.

"They can use Invisibility Cloaks, perhaps, or the Disillusionment Charm," Oak suggested. "It really depends how many are coming and going. Most members won't need to report regularly, or would be inconvenienced by doing so."

"Like spies?" Red guessed.

"Yes, and those who need to keep watch in other regions."

So that was what Alder and Steven were doing. Red couldn't help hoping that setting up Order HQ in his house would mean he'd actually see them more than three times every thirteen years.

"So you're gonna use here?" Red checked.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea," Oak replied. "An old colleague from Sinnoh will be coming to help me extend the house down and underground soon."

"What's Giovanni doing?" Red asked.

"What everybody does before a war," Oak grimly said, "gathering resources."

Oak quickly excused himself and left. Red could hear him saying goodbye to Delia and her far too cheery reply.

For a moment, Red looked around at the boxes of Ash's old and broken toys. He sighed and walked back upstairs to his room.

Soon turned out to be the very next day. Oak's colleague was a shockingly muscular old man, with spiky white hair and an impressively large moustache. He shook Red's hand with a grip so firm Red's bones cracked and introduced himself as Rowan.

"I gave your mother her first pokémon," he said. "A rather troublesome gible. They were incredible partners. Never seen a gible evolve so quickly before."

"What happened to it?" Red asked.

"Hm? Oh, she returned her pokémon to my lab, before you went into hiding. Your father's too," Rowan replied. "You should come see them some time, I'm sure they'd remember you."

Red nodded. That was something about his parents he definitely would want to see.

"I specialise in studying evolution, after retiring from the Auror Department," Rowan continued, eyes fixed on Pika. "I don't suppose you'd…?"

Red looked at Pika.

Pika scrunched up his face, shaking his head. "Raichu are smelly and weak."

"He's not interested," Red replied. "My other pokémon are a snorlax and a aerodactyl, and…"

"They don't evolve," Rowan said, nodding. "Ah well. You look like a good Trainer. Must be, to have caught so many pokémon at Hogwarts and raised them so effectively. The coat on your pikachu is remarkable."

Red was glad he could do something right. He couldn't help them as they created three extra floors of cold concrete under the house with arduous wand waving, but if he couldn't be as good a wizard as everybody expected, he was glad to know he was an outstanding Trainer.

Oak and Rowan spent three days creating their headquarters. It was all underground, but they created windows that showed the view of Pallet, not dirt, and somehow let light in. The concrete was cold but, as Oak said, difficult to break. They separated the floors into a number of rooms and conjured a limited supply of furniture. Red and Green helped them organise the rooms, though Green was much more fussy about the interior design than Red, who just wanted it done so Order members could move in.

"If it's gonna be done, it's gonna be done _right_," Green insisted. "And those chairs around that table are not right."

It was slow progress. Green kept bemoaning not having a mister mime to do it for him, until Red told him that pokémon weren't tools for slavery.

"You sound like that green haired stalker of yours," Green said, shuddering.

"Sometimes he's right."

Red hadn't heard anything from N, but he did continue to receive distressed letters from Black about him. He asked Oak if Giovanni had been particularly active in Unova, and Oak said he doubted it. Doubt wasn't really comfort enough, but it was some comfort coming from the smartest wizard in the world.

And after four long days of setting up, more of watching Order members come and go and enthusiastically introduce themselves to him (Red barely took notice of them), three more victories against Green and three more losses, Red finally received word from Gold that the entire Weasley family was moving into the Order headquarters.

The idea may have been making Green sulk, but Red was relieved. With Black and Gold around, he'd have to put an end to the horrible thoughts filling his mind. They had a certain way of keeping him relaxed.

They arrived a week after Red's uneventful fifteenth birthday. Ash was hanging excitedly by Red's side, because Ash was always excited to meet new people apparently, as the Weasleys filed in one by one. Hahajo was leading, and at the sight of Red, she gasped loudly, fell to her knees and pulled him into a rib-crushing hug.

"Oh, my darling boy!" she cried.

"_Mom_," Gold's voice groaned. Red couldn't see anything but Hahajo's neck. "Do I have to pry you offa him with a crowbar?"

She sniffed and released Red, but patted him reassuringly on the shoulder and breathed, "You're so brave."

And of course, Red was immediately reminded of everything he'd done that got Tracey killed.

Thankfully, Ash introduced himself with a cry of, "Hi, I'm Ash, from Pallet Town!"

But then Chili and White started snickering and Red wasn't so happy to see them any more.

Black stared at Red for a moment, expectant. Red had no idea what he wanted so he looked away. Then Yellow stepped forward, looked up at Ash and said, "I'm Yellow. From the Viridian Forest, actually, but we all live in Johto." She pointed around the group one by one. "That's our mother, her name's Hahajo. That's Diamond, but call him Dia, there's Chili, Cilan and Cress, they're triplets, you can probably tell. That's White, and Black, and Gold." In an undertone, she added, "Don't worry if you can't remember it all, there's way too many of us."

Ash looked over at Red. "You weren't kidding about the colour thing, huh?"

Red smiled.

As he lead them down to the basement and the real headquarters, Red didn't say anything much. There wasn't anything to say, and he was disappointed to realise it. Just being around the Weasleys wasn't enough to make him feel better any more. If anything, it just highlighted how different things were now. Earlier, Red had been struggling between wanting things to be different and wanting them to be the same. He knew they were different now no matter what he wanted, but from the way Black and Gold kept looking at him, he knew they were clinging to the how things were. It was awkward and Red didn't want to deal with it at all.

Of course, Delia had set things up so Red would get his two best friends in his room, so Red didn't have an escape any more.

"Sooo, how's the Green Oak been?" Gold asked as soon as they were alone.

Not anything about Giovanni. Not anything about working with the Order or the coming war, or how the majority of the wizarding world thought Red was insane and he wasn't sure if he was sane any more either. Just about Green.

"We just have pokémon battles," Red dismissively replied.

"Are you okay?" Black asked.

Red shrugged. He recalled Snor to his UltraBall. "I have to feed him," he explained. He dashed off before they could ask to come.

'Are you okay' became a very regular question. Red didn't understand what they were expecting. He was alive, and that was something. His feelings were okay too because they were the ones he deserved. The periods of being too drained to do anything were not okay, as inactivity was exactly what got Tracey killed.

So that was what Red started to say: "Yeah, except when I can't do anything."

Nobody seemed to get why he couldn't do anything. Red didn't either, he just _couldn't_. It was like he'd been petrified, he tried to explain to Black, but Black said he hadn't really been conscious during any of that.

"If you wanna do stuff, why don't you?" Gold asked.

Red shrugged hopelessly. Words were never enough. They just didn't get it. He could see how worried they were, all the Weasleys, and it just made him feel even worse. What was the point if he couldn't even make his favourite people slightly happy any more?

Besides, Black had more important things to worry about, like N. And they all had to worry about Giovanni. Red wished they'd focus on those things than him.

Three days after they arrived, Green came over to demand another battle. He didn't bother with Delia for a change and burst into Red's room. He looked around, lip curling and said, "Ew, Weasleys."

Gold and Black both pulled out their wands.

"He's joking," Red sighed.

"Yeah, see, it's funny because you should be disgusted with me cos of who my father is," Green explained.

"And your dad was fine with letting you join his enemy?" Gold growled.

"So fine he said he'd honour-kill me if he ever saw me again," Green icily replied.

That lowered the wands pretty quickly.

Red held out Snor's UltraBall. "I'm using him today."

"Are you _kidding_?! Snor'll crush Eevee!" Green cried.

Red shook his head. "Not unless he hugs her."

"Does Snor even fit in your backyard?"

"Of course he does. You just know you're gonna lose again."

As always, that led to Green grabbing Red's arm with a growl of, "I'll show _you_ who's tied" and dragging him to the backyard.

Snor won, after he realised that they were battling and not eating or sleeping out in the sun, and Green insisted it was because of his size.

"Maybe it's because you didn't think of using Fighting-Type attacks and we did," Red replied.

"What do you mean, Fighting-Type attacks?" Black asked. "Aren't they all? Since it's fighting?"

Red jumped in surprise. He hadn't even noticed that Black and Gold had followed, or that they had been watching.

"The attacks that pokémon use have been classed into seventeen different Types based on what they use to attack," Green explained. "Like water or fire or whatever. And different Types are more or less effective against different pokémon, and Red's a jerk who's spent way too long studying Type Advantage."

"More like hearing my uncle screaming at Ash about it," Red muttered.

"What-_ever_," Green said, directing his palm towards Red's face in a gesture he could have only learnt from muggle TV. To Black, he said, "Wait, aren't you the one with the muggle dad?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Black icily asked.

Green shrugged. "Well, just, that, and your Team Plasma boyfriend…"

Red wondered how Green knew so much about their lives when they hardly ever spoke to him. He didn't think Black had ever spoken to Green before and, judging from Black's disbelieving glare, he was probably right.

"Why should he know about something he's not interested in?" Red asked.

Green shrugged again, but it was a different kind of shrug, and he shut up.

"It is kind of interesting," Black admitted. "I just haven't really thought about it before."

"Even though one of your best friends is a Trainer?" Green scoffed.

"It's _my_ hobby, not theirs," Red insisted. "It's not like I know anything much about quidditch, or… or whatever Black reads."

Green gave the same shrug. It was kind of tense and looked awkward.

"One time N ranted at me for like two hours about pokémon breeding habits," Gold said. He looked around at their stunned faces and laughed, "Yeah, I did that too. I think he was doing it cos I hatched Eggy."

"Togepi," Red explained before Green could ask. "Did you bring him?"

"Ah, nope, Mom thought it'd be a bad idea, so we left him with Crys' grandparents," Gold replied. "You know, the Day-Care muggles in Goldenrod? He was pretty pissed."

Red didn't doubt it: he could remember the times Eggy had punched him for going near Gold.

"Though, it couldn't hurt to know a bit more about pokémon, really," Black thoughtfully said. "Not to use them or anything, of course," he quickly added. "But… I dunno, we probably just, should."

"Pretty sure that means he wants to find out how to dirty-talk N," Gold said.

Black didn't even look away from Red as he punched Gold hard in the stomach.

Red could recognise that they were trying. It made him try too, more than before, but it also kind of irritated him that the time that had just been Red, Green and their pokémon was first interrupted by Ash, and now Ash, Black and Gold were regular spectators and regularly cutting in on it. It made it very difficult to figure out his own battle strategies when they were interrupting all the time asking what was going on, let alone _execute_ them.

"Why would you use anything but a Fight-Type attack on his eevee?"

"Why don't you just get 'em to pick up a rock or some dirt and chuck it?"

Red didn't know how to explain that there were rules to pokémon battling, so it was good that Green did.

"Why follow rules when you're fighting?" Gold asked. "Aren't you Slytherins supposed to hate that?"

"Aren't you Gryffindors supposed to think rules in battles are great?" Green snapped.

"What's a Slytherin? And Gryffindor? Are those new pokémon from other regions?" Ash excitedly demanded.

"Don't you tell him _anything_?" Black asked in exasperation.

"I didn't think I was supposed to," Red shrugged. "Statute of Secrecy? Plus it's not really relevant to his life, right Ash?"

"My life is pokémon and nothing else!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah, see."

"Though I do wonder if they're any extra magical pokémon sometimes," Ash added. "Or how wizards train pokémon. Are the techniques any good?"

"Not at all," Red replied. "They don't bother with pokémon much at all."

"Oh," Ash said. "Well that's boring."

Red stared at Black victoriously.

And then the next day he felt so guilty about being horrible to his friends, who were just trying so hard to be there for him, that he couldn't get up the next day. He felt nauseous, so nauseous that he couldn't stand up for more than a few minutes, so he just lay on Snor's stomach and waited for it to pass.

Of course, that only made Black and Gold worried, so worried they called the others in to check on Red too in case he was dying or something, and that only made Red feel worse. Why was he being so pathetic? Why couldn't he force himself to do things? He felt like if he could only carry on living every day life things would get better, but he couldn't.

Was it more of an insult to being alive while Tracey was dead if Red couldn't deal with his life anymore as a result, or that his life had been spared and he couldn't even be bothered living it?

A week before term started, N finally turned up, completely safe. Red was pleased to see him but he couldn't help wondering how long N'd be safe for. Maybe it would have been better for him to stay as a Trainer in Unova.

Though Red was definitely happy that N wasn't in Team Plasma any more, and he was kind of vindictively pleased that he was the one who'd warned N about Team Plasma, and N was the one who'd ignored the warning until it was too late this time.

Though too late for N had been less disastrous for the world than Red's too late.

Red didn't say 'I told you so' to N. N pointed out that Red had been right often enough. It wasn't what Red had expected of N at all. A tantrum, then bitterly ignoring that he'd ever been wrong, perhaps. Not owning up to mistakes.

N didn't even complain at the pokémon battles. He actually joined in, and Zöllner taunted Pika and Eevee with how well trained he was by comparison.

"You guys haven't even battled real Trainers," Zöllner boasted. "I got us all the way through Unova."

"Jerk," Pika said.

"Rather," Eevee sniffed.

But from the way Zöllner and N battles, Zöllner wasn't exaggerating. Red and Green couldn't beat them and it made N laugh and grin. Which made Black smile, which was sweet, which made Red feel sick to his stomach.

Red was extremely insulted that N, hypersensitive mess, was coping with finding out his entire life was a lie better than Red was coping with Giovanni being back and Tracey being dead and the fact that Cynthia had known.

After N turned up, and that first day of battles, Red spent about three days in bed. He wouldn't've even been able to eat if Hahajo hadn't been sending one of her kids every meal to give him food.

Sometimes, Red heard Delia shouting at her to get out of Delia's kitchen. Hahajo would shout back that Delia clearly didn't know how to raise kids, and that was true, so Delia would give up.

White tried to pull Red down from Snor before she'd give him food. Snor batted her away.

"Oh my god, what the hell?" White shrieked. "Did you make it do that?!"

"No."

She left fuming and muttering.

Cilan described in great detail the wonderful flavours that would be awaiting him if Red came down. Red had been so amazed to hear Cilan talking so passionately and without any stuttering or hesitation that he immediately slid down and ate the full English breakfast. It was a lot of food and felt extremely heavy in Red's stomach, but Cilan sat with him the whole time and stuttered through small-talk about how it would be better once they got back to Hogwarts, how the Order was totally stingy for not telling them anything, and how Red really wanted to see Steven and Alder but there was little chance of that before they left.

Chili went through an entire cheerleading routine, but Red was too full from the full English to eat lunch. At dinner, Cress tried reasoning, about how Red had clearly lost so much weight (Red hadn't noticed) and would need his strength for OWLs and beating up Team Rocket, but Red became so terrified by the idea that he personally was expected to bring Team Rocket down that he couldn't breathe for a few minutes.

Red heard Gold telling him off for that loudly at the bottom of the stairs, but Red didn't think Cress should be blamed for Red's sudden cowardice. He just couldn't believe he'd ever be lucky enough to survive another encounter with Giovanni, or any member of Team Rocket.

Incredibly, it was N who brought Red breakfast the next morning. It was a miso, rice and fish, which was better than the full English, but N kept touching Red on the neck and trying to get him to talk about Giovanni.

"Are you planning on doing anything? Like attacking him or?" N asked.

Red shook his head.

"Why not?"

Red shrugged.

"You should," N continued. "I didn't see much when I was in Unova, but I heard that apparently he's been setting up things like Game Corners, to get money, and to get it from muggles, and steal their pokémon."

"How do you know that?" Red asked.

"Zöllner overheard it," N matter-of-factly said. "He's been disguising himself as a umbrella stand in the Order meeting room, and since nobody needs umbrellas in this heat…"

Red had honestly forgotten that it was summer.

"So you know what's going on?" Red asked.

"Vaguely," N replied. "If you want to know."

Red thought for a moment. It probably wasn't a good idea. He didn't know if he could be of any use, and he highly doubted it, so he shook his head and just ate.

N kept his hand on Red's neck the entire time. It was kind of distracting and disturbing, especially when Gold came in and remarked, "You should be doing that from the front, N-ster. 'S more leverage."

"For what?" N asked.

"Y'knooooow."

"No, I don't."

"Ah, I'd better not go into it, Green'd kill me," Gold sighed.

"…huh?" Red asked.

Gold smiled broadly and shook his head dismissively. "Hey, though, Mom wants us to help set up some extra rooms. Feeling up to it, bro?"

When he saw the hope in Gold's eyes, Red couldn't bring himself to say no. He followed Gold and N (who had finally stopped touching him) down to the basement and into the Order of the Moltres headquarters for the first time in weeks. It was still quite cold due to the concrete, but it was much more inviting with the rooms organised with furniture. There were books on magic that Red had never seen before, a room covered in what appeared to be stain-glass windows but upon closer inspection were views of individual towns all over Susekidou, and more members walking around to quickly shut doors before Red could see too much than he'd expected. There had to be nearly fifty of them there, and he knew Oak had others out all over the country.

All they did was move some furniture and boxes around, but Red felt good. He felt useful again.

But that night he dreamt of Tracey again, staring at him with those lifeless eyes and asking why. Red woke up, drawing in quick breaths that didn't reach his lungs as he stared around the dark room. He could hear Gold snoring, N and Black in bed together asleep but still muttering back and forth. His breathing started to work. He fell back against Snor's stomach and lay awake for hours, until the sun rose, wondering why he was regressing. Why couldn't he just make progress and stick to it?

When Yellow brought him breakfast the next morning, she looked at him on Snor's stomach, set the food on his desk and casually said, "It's never easy. I still have nightmares about the people I could've been responsible for killing, but those are the bad days. And the good days make it worth it. So does knowing I still have every opportunity to make up for my mistakes."

Red sat up. "How?"

Yellow shrugged. "That's for you to decide."

That wasn't very helpful.

"But, you know, it might help if you talk about it," Yellow added. "So the others understand better what's wrong."

"You get it," Red muttered.

"I guessed at it based on my own experiences with Giovanni. That's not really the same."

Red stared down at her and wondered when Yellow had become remotely articulate, let alone thoughtful and perceptive. He felt a surge of terrible guilt. If she'd felt anywhere near as awful as he did, and she clearly had, he should have tried to help her. He didn't know how, but he should have paid attention and tried to see if she was okay rather than just assuming it because she looked okay.

"I think my mother might have deliberately died to save me cos she wanted me to go kill Giovanni and everybody seems to expect me to but he thinks I'm not a threat at all and I'm not, he's just waiting for the right time to kill me," Red blurted.

"Your mother what?" Yellow asked.

Red realised that he spoke to Yellow so infrequently she probably didn't even know about his love-shield. "When she died to save me, she created this, shield, that protects me from Dark Magic and Rockets and mostly Giovanni. I thought it was an accident, but, she did it on purpose."

"And that's bad?" She quickly added, "Doesn't that just make it all the more significant, that she knew you were going to be safe if she died for you, so she did?"

"I have no idea."

Yellow smiled reassuringly up at him through the silence. Red couldn't come to a conclusion though, so he slid down from Snor's stomach and ate. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. That was probably why he didn't talk to Yellow often: he never knew what to say to her. She didn't seem to still have a crush on his media image, as Gold so frequently claimed, but Red still felt kind of mean for not crushing back.

Red didn't know how he was supposed to handle every day being a battle against himself. He hadn't realised that that was what his life had become, but knowing that Yellow understood made it seem easier.

He ate lunch with everybody else.

* * *

><p>The summer was over and for the very first time, Red wasn't happy to be going back to Hogwarts. He packed his trunk feeling like there were weights on his arms. Ash was sitting on his bed loudly asking what every book did and what was so magical about a world that didn't even have pokémon battles didn't really help.<p>

Black, Gold and N were speculating about who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor would be.

"I bet it's gonna be somebody who'll beef up the security," Gold said. "Though, if they let any more Dementors in…"

"It could be anyone," N said. "If it worked based on qualification, why did Eusine ever get the job?"

"Maybe it'll be a vampire," Black mused. "Or, no wait, a dhampir."

"Hey, Red, did Oak say anything to you about the new Defence professor?" Gold called.

Red shook his head. "Haven't seen him since we first set up HQ."

Not that Red had seen anybody much. He was extremely disappointed that he hadn't seen Steven or Alder, but they were both bound to be good at information gathering. N speculated that Giovanni would target werewolves.

"They're isolated members of the magical community who have nothing to gain and everything to lose due to how they've been ostracised," he said. "Actually, I suspect such outcasts in the muggle world were who Team Plasma targeted as grunts."

So there was a very high chance Steven was infiltrating deep into a group of werewolves and receiving a letter from Red Potter would be his undoing. Red had no idea what the Order was doing, but he found himself increasingly curious. He kept reminding himself that he shouldn't get involved, that Giovanni could figure out how to read his mind, but he kept thinking about avenging Tracey and his parents.

He was snapped out of his reverie when Ash picked up a leather-bound notebook from under Red's bed and asked, "What's this?"

Red swore. Ash gasped.

"Is that a diary, bro?" Gold asked, grinning.

"Gimme," Red requested. He noticed the scowl on Ash's face. "Please."

Ash reluctantly handed it over.

"It's my mum's," Red explained. "Her notes about ancient magic." He flicked through it for the first time, surprised by how calm he felt. Her handwriting wasn't at all like Red's; it was very small semi-cursive and the later pages broke off into ancient runes regularly.

"What's so special about it?" N asked.

Red sighed. He's already told Yellow. While he held the book in his hand, fixated on it, it was very easy to reply, "It's the reason I'm alive. Her research into the magical properties of love. She deliberately gave me the shield. There's probably other things in here. She told me to find it and read it."

The room was silent.

"Wow," Black quietly said.

Red stared at a page of nothing but ancient runes.

"That's… wow," Black continued lamely. "Have… have you found anything?"

"No, I got so angry at her that I've never looked at it before now," Red admitted. "And I can't read ancient runes."

N walked over, peering over Red's shoulder. "It's about… um… oh! Giratina."

Red closed the notebook and handed it to N, who stared at him in amazement, fingers brushing the back of Red's hand. "Maybe you should decipher it."

"Are you okay with that?" N asked.

"Completely fine," Red half-lied. "Maybe she actually gave me direct instructions for how to defeat Giovanni instead of just strong hints."

N looked at him strangely before turning and placing Red's mother's book in his trunk.

"You should challenge him to a pokémon battle," Ash suggested. "That'll fix everything, I bet!"

Red smiled weakly. "Yeah, I bet it would."

They made the trip to Diagon Alley with Hahajo and two extra guides from the Order. One was a shorthaired, dark skinned witch with enormous pink flowers in her hair named Phoebe.

"I'm very excited to meet you Red, Steven talks about you all the time," Phoebe beamed. "I mean, when he's not talking about rocks, but you'd be surprised how often that is."

The other was more muscle than man and incredibly, paid Red no mind. He immediately went over to Green and said, "Well well."

Green bowed respectfully. In response, the man went to punch him. Green blocked it so quickly Red hadn't even seen the motion he made to do so.

"Haven't gotten rusty then."

"Not ever," Green replied.

Eventually the man introduced himself as Chuck, told Red about how long he sat under waterfalls for to build his core strength, how scrawny and weak Red looked and offered to train Red in martial arts like he'd trained Green since he was a little pipsqueak.

They caught the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley, to much exasperation. Crystal and Ruby were on the bus too, and Crys immediately walked over to them, spared Green an only a slightly confused look before asking, "So, who got it?"

"Got what?" Gold asked.

She laughed. "Come on, was it N or Black?"

N and Black exchanged looks.

"Nope, no idea what you're talking about," Black confirmed.

Crys sighed. "Who's Prefect?"

They looked around at each other in amazement. Fifth year was when Prefects were selected. They all knew that, and they'd all forgotten. It seemed so insignificant compared to everything with Giovanni and the Order.

"Holy shit," Gold gasped. "_Wally_."

"What?" Crys gasped. "None of you got it?"

"Wally got it!" Gold cried. "Oh my god, that's so great, I mean he mightn't be the best student but he totally deserves it for all the shit he puts up with from us."

"Totally," Red agreed.

N was still pouting. "But I…"

"Used to run a cult," Red quietly reminded him.

N nodded sadly. "I just wanted the power and glory."

Green stared at him in disbelief. "You're not a Slytherin, why?"

"The Sorting Hat decided I was too good for Slytherin," N replied.

"You didn't get it either, Green?" Crys asked.

"Nah, that'd make it look like Gramps was giving me preferential treatment," Green replied. "It'll be one of those other losers."

"There are other Slytherin guys in your year?" Red blurted, amazed.

Green raised his eyebrows. "Four others. Irwin, Tabitha, Matt and Trip."

"Don't worry, Red hasn't even noticed that there're Gryffindor girls in our year," Gold replied.

"Wait, since when?" Red gasped.

"Since first year. The ones who follow us to class wearing butterfree clips in their hair."

Red shook his head in disbelief.

Gold, Black and N all nodded.

"You're hopeless," Crys informed Red. She continued her conversation with Green, "I was really hoping it'd be you so I don't have to work with any of them. Oh well, I suppose."

They did their shopping very quickly thanks to Phoebe's scheme.

"We'll break up into smaller groups and all go to different stores to get things you need," she said. "The biggest'll come with me to the bookstore, Hahajo'll take some to the Apothecary, Chuck'll take some to the stationary supplies store. We'll all head to Gringott's together first. Is there anything else anybody needs?"

Nobody did.

"Then let's get this over with as quickly as possible," Phoebe said.

As they headed into the crowd, Red heard someone loudly whisper, "It's Red Potter!"

The crowd started to still and part to let him through.

"Doesn't he look unwell?"

"Clearly lost his mind."

"I always knew there was something wrong with him."

N elbowed Red and whispered, "Ignore the mindless masses. Be proud of your attempts to save them despite their being too stupid to deserve to live."

Red smiled weakly. He held his head high and walked quickly between N and Gold towards Gringott's.

Red went with Phoebe to the bookstore, and Gold, Black, N, White, Yellow and Chili followed.

"You know, it's very unfair how much you have to endure," Phoebe matter-of-factly informed Red as they gathered the books.

Red shrugged. "At least I'm not dead."

She frowned at him. "Death is far from the worst thing that can happen to someone."

They were done with the shopping and taking up rooms in the Leaky Cauldron within ninety minutes of arriving. Red was grateful to be able to hide from the whispers and sneers.

Because they finished shopping so quickly, they didn't have the usual rush to the train the next morning. They weren't escorted by Phoebe and Chuck so much as they had Phoebe and Chuck secretly and sneakily follow them for bonus protection. All morning, Red had the fear that the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 would refuse to let him through, but it let him through as easily as ever. When he looked at the scarlet Hogwarts Express, he felt a little disappointed.

"Look after yourselves," Hahajo commanded. "And look after each other. Be careful what you put in writing. If you're not sure if it's safe to put in writing, don't say anything at all. We don't know if they're going to be monitoring the post or not." She hugged them all one by one, even Green, who was flustered by the attention. But she hugged Red for the longest and whispered in his ear, "Put on some weight, you're like a skeleton."

They weren't the words of comfort Red had hoped for.

White and the triplets boarded the train first and went off with some other sixth years. Dia was quickly swept away by Pearl.

"Um," Yellow started to say. "Um, should we —?"

"Yellow!" an extremely loud voice shouted.

A black girl with extremely large and wild purple hair was running towards them. She was wearing a large Ravenclaw scarf around her neck and it didn't match her pink and white outfit very well.

"Hi Iris," Yellow meekly said.

"C'mon, c'mon, I've got so much to show you, ditch these loser babies," Iris commanded, grabbing Yellow's arm.

"They're not loser babies, they're —"

But Iris was already dragging Yellow off, and she gave up protesting.

"Hate Ravenclaws," Green muttered.

"You hate everybody who's not you," Gold remarked. "Or Red."

"Shut up."

Even that exchange didn't sound nearly as malicious as it would have a few weeks ago.

They found a compartment nearby and all piled in. For a moment, Red was sure Green was going to call them losers and say he'd 'Smell y'all later', but Green quickly closed the compartment door and sat next to him. Red was very relieved, until he noticed the way Green was staring out into the aisle.

"What's wrong?" Red immediately asked.

"Why would Gramps make _him_ a prefect?" he muttered bitterly.

Red looked. It was Silver. He was about to ask Green what he meant, because Silver was a quiet nerdy student who never got into trouble, but then Gold jumped up and ran to the door. Moaning strangely, Gold leant out into the aisle to stare as Silver walked past.

"He's tanned," Gold whisper-moaned. "I didn't know he could tan, it looks good."

Black sighed loudly, rolling his eyes.

"You know he hates you, right?" Green said.

"_Shh_!" Black hissed in the same moment Red elbowed Green in the ribs.

"Why would he hate me?" Gold demanded.

Red thought that was kind of a stupid question from someone who was supposed to be good with people. Judging from Black's evasive look, N's derisive snort and Green's laugh of "Are you kidding?" they agreed.

Gold huffed.

"Well, would you like someone who insults you all the time?" Black asked.

"_You_ do," Gold snapped.

Black was speechless.

"I don't insult him _all_ the time," N defensively replied. "Only when he's being an idiot. And it's hardly like Black doesn't insult me back."

"Silver insults me too!"

"But _we_ have humane —" Black started.

"Civil," N corrected.

"_Civil_ conversations. You and Silver don't."

Gold muttered, "Only cos Silver's too much of an ice princess."

"He just thinks you're an especially stupid jerk who's good for nothing but quidditch," Green explained, like that helped anything.

Gold turned moodily to the window and glared out of it, not replying, but muttering to himself.

Red glared at Green.

"What?"

Shaking his head, Red turned to Gold and tapped him on the shoulder. "Well, _I_ like you."

Rather than the best-bro-ever response Red was expecting, Gold loudly shrieked, "DUDE, THE FUCK?"

In his confusion, Red looked to Green, who was laughing at him.

"H-he, he thinks, you mean —!"

"_Oh_." Red looked at Gold. "No, not that like."

Gold relaxed. "So this is another 'slept together' thing?"

Red wished Gold wouldn't bring that up when Green was sitting right next to him, already laughing at him.

Green stood up and went to the door. He slid it open and called down the hall, "Yo, Silver!"

Gold froze beside Red. He meeped when Silver approached Green, perfectly visible to all, and clung to Red.

"You're friends with them now too?" Silver asked, clearly disapproving. "Slut."

"Like you can talk. Where the hell were you all summer, in a fake tanning booth?" Green asked.

Silver touched his own face on reflex. He then looked around, until he was looking directly at Red and the very transfixed Gold before he answered, "No, I was in Italy."

"Blue too?" Green asked.

Silver looked back at him. "Yeah."

"So I'll hear all about it later, a million times," Green concluded. He stared at the badge on Silver's chest, shaking his head. "Can't believe you're a prefect."

"What's worse, Blue is too," Silver said.

"What the hell."

Silver shrugged. "Your grandpa's probably trying to send a message."

"Whatever." Green waved a hand dismissively. "Go on your Ravenclaw way, sleep with some teachers for extra homework or something, I've got Red Potter to seduce."

"If you can get the moron off him," Silver said, already walking away.

Red refused to look at Green when he sat back down beside him.

"Does he _really_ seduce teachers for extra homework?" Gold asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Green said. "All Ravenclaws do, just ask Crystal about that time with Wattson."

"Okay, I will," Gold said, standing up.

"Sit down idiot, he's joking," Black groaned.

"…so was I!"

Apparently Silver actually lowered Gold's IQ. Red had suspected for a while, but that just confirmed it.

Gold stopped sulking after they bought food from the trolley. With Gold lively again, the train ride passed quickly. They weren't disturbed until they were about an hour from Hogwarts, when a first-year with enormous blue hair peered into their compartment and screamed at the top of his voice.

"Not him," N groaned.

The compartment door was thrown open so forcefully the glass shattered.

"YOU!" the first-year screamed, pointing accusingly at N. "YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND FOR NO REASON."

"I had a good reason."

"FOR. NO. REASON." The first-year clenched his fists in front of him and continued to shout, "GET READY, SCUMBAG, I'M ABOUT TO UNLEASH MY RAGE!"

N stood up. He drew out his wand and pointed it at the kid.

"Not okay!" Black hissed.

The kid looked at Black and gasped. "Kyou—"

"OUT!" N shouted. Sparks shot from the end of his wand as he walked forward. "Get away from him _now_."

The kid slapped the wand from N's hand.

N grabbed him by the jacket and shoved him from the compartment. He slammed the door closed.

"QUIT IT, FREAK, YOU'RE JUST INCREASING MY RAGE!"

"Hue, nobody cares about your rage," N snarled. He picked up his wand, pointing it at the glass. "_Reparo_!"

The door was mended and Hue's rage was drowned out. N pulled the blinds down.

"What the hell was that?" Black demanded.

"A fellow muggle-born I happened to meet in Unova," N casually replied.

"Why does he want to beat you up and why did you just beat up a kid, I meant."

"I beat him up because he wants to beat me up and I don't discriminate based on age," N replied. "He wants to beat me up because he was angry that Volkner had to deal with me first rather than taking him straight to Diagon Alley."

Black stared in disbelief. "He's that angry about it?"

"He is clearly insane."

"No kidding," Gold snorted. "Unleashing rage. What the hell."

N sat back down next to Black, resting his head on Black's shoulder. "Don't worry. It's really nothing. You shouldn't worry about it."

Black kissed the top of N's head. "Okay, okay."

Red pulled a face and quickly looked away.

It was dark and raining when they arrived. N made a number of vindictive comments about that Hue kid suffering the lake under his breath. Black didn't seem to hear. Red was relieved to be going by carriage; the giant tentacruel probably didn't think fondly of him after last year.

When they reached the carriages, Red froze. The carriages themselves looked normal — wooden, carved with the Hogwarts logo, but strange creatures that looked like a living purple balloons was pulling them. Red had never seen anything like it.

"What's with them?" he whispered to Gold.

"Huh? What?" Gold asked. "Black and N, or…?"

Red pointed at the front of the carriages.

"…uh… I don't see anything?"

Frowning, Red looked back. The creatures were still there. "But…"

"Let's just, get inside," Gold suggested, leading Red into the carriage with a frown of concern.

Red wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or it was just Gold who couldn't see them. He didn't have a chance to ask before they were ushered into the Great Hall. It was warm and inviting and for a moment, Red was glad to be back.

Then he walked past the Hufflepuff table and one of them shrieked in terror and fell face-first into the mashed potatoes.

"Nice," Green laughed. "Smell ya later, Red."

Red waved dismissively. He felt distressed, not amused. Having a Hufflepuff be afraid of him was like making a toddler cry.

N touched him on the wrist as he said, "Don't worry, Hufflepuffs are stupid. They'll believe you eventually, once the right person tells them to."

Red nodded, but still didn't listen through the Sorting (except for when Hue was sorted into Gryffindor and N groaned) or when Oak greeted them. He scanned the staff table. Brock was there, waving enthusiastically at him. Volkner was glaring at him in disgust. Erika was talking to the librarian, who normally looked thoroughly bored but was clearly impressed with whatever Erika was saying. And then, Red saw the new professor. His hair was blue and spiky, his robes slate grey, his expression of utmost detachment as he watched Red right back. Red quickly looked away.

"He looks like he could be a vampire," Black remarked.

After the feast, Oak introduced the new professor as Cyrus. Cyrus immediately stood up, holding a pile of notecards.

"The Ministry has insisted that I make a speech," Cyrus said, clearly not caring. It became even more apparent how little he cared when he read the speech straight from the cards in a monotone. "The Ministry of Magic places a great deal of importance in education of you, the children, who are the future of magic. In the interest of maintaining the high standards of education expected from Hogwarts staff and to assure that you, the students, are receiving the necessary education, I have been selected as your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, a position I accept with great humility. However, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged and the old need not always be replaced with the new…"

Red stopped listening. Cyrus himself clearly didn't believe the words in front of him, or didn't care enough to make it sounds like he did. He looked around and was surprised to see Black not only listening attentively, but making notes on a serviette.

"…we will preserve what ought to be preserved, we will perfect what ought to be perfected and we will discard what is unneeded," Cyrus concluded. He then sat down.

"Well, thanks very much," Oak said. "That was… illuminating."

"I don't like the sound of that new teacher," Black muttered quietly.

"Sounds like a painful jerk," Gold agreed.

Red just hoped this one wasn't going to turn out a Rocket. He tried to say that, but it felt like that would be insulting to Tracey's memory. Not that Tracey's memory had done any good for Red… not that Red deserves it, as he was the reason Tracey was just a memory…

They had their first class with Cyrus the very next day. He stared eerily at them as they filed in and sat. The chattered immediately broke off into unsettled whispers.

"There is no room in this classroom for your emotions," Cyrus immediately said. "I have no concern for them, and they will only hinder you, as they have in the past for this subject. That is likely why the majority of you will fail your OWLs, unless I manage to rectify the mistakes your previous instructors have allowed."

Silence fell over the classroom.

"You will also have no need for your wands, apparently, as you are to follow a strictly theoretical curriculum this year to make up for the gaps in your knowledge before you sit your exams. Of course, I highly doubt any of you will manage it, but the Ministry decided I must try."

Red couldn't believe it. Why would they risk people not knowing how to defend themselves? Why would the Ministry approve that? Elm didn't believe that Giovanni was back, but he didn't exactly _dis_believe it either. Or was this Elm's way of proving that he was an idiot and endangering lives while he was at it? Red was furious. He wanted to punch Cyrus, but that would end in them accusing him of insanity again. Apparently the Ministry didn't know what sanity was any more. Being afraid of Giovanni was very sane.

"Why?" Red asked.

Cyrus stared at him. His gaze was too detached to mean anything more than mild irritation at being bothered with a question.

"There's no point in only learning theory."

"There is a written portion of the exam," Cyrus replied. "It is worth more marks than the practical."

"What about defending ourselves?" Red demanded.

Cyrus shrugged slightly. "I could care less."

"So you do care," Black said.

Cyrus stared at him in disgust.

"If you say I could care less, you're just saying that you do care, actually, you're saying everything but that you don't care," Black continued, apparently not catching on to Cyrus' hatred.

"Detention," Cyrus said before turning to the board. He wrote the name of the textbook in very nondescript handwriting, then a chapter. As he wrote, N turned to Black and quietly growled:

"You just sounded like _Cheren_."

Black covered his mouth and whispered, "I know, I was trying to get the detention so Red wouldn't."

Sighing in frustration, Red rolled his eyes.

Cyrus turned back. "You will read this textbook chapter. If you have complaints, you will get over them. There is no space for your pathetic desires in a classroom. Now do your work."

They read in silence for the entire lesson. The words didn't process in Red's mind, so he just sat glaring at the page, occasional turning one. He was angry with the Ministry for endangering people. He was angry with Black for endangering himself to protect Red. Like Red needed more people to suffer to form his protection. Like he really needed that guilt.

They were dismissed exactly on the two-hour mark. Cyrus called Black back to discuss the time and date of his detention. Red, Gold and N waited outside.

"Just lines," Black told them as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. "Tomorrow night at eight."

"Why did you do that?" Red demanded. "I don't need protecting."

"You haven't had a detention since first year," Black said. "It'd look kind of like you'd lost it if you suddenly got one on the first day back."

Red didn't know what to say to that. Of course it mattered if the public thought he was insane, that meant they'd be less likely to believe Giovanni was back. But Red didn't want to be the face of the Order of the Moltres. He knew he didn't have a choice, and he knew that he had been since he was a year old, and he knew that if it could be avoided, it would. Black had probably done the right thing, but Red couldn't help being angry all the same. Not at Black, not really. He was angry at himself for needing protecting in the first place.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Black shrugged.

The problem, Red thought as they climbed the stairs, was that he wasn't particularly smart. He wasn't a particularly talented wizard, he wasn't smart enough to figure out the implications of his own actions, and he wasn't going to risk his pokémon by using them to fight evil on his behalf. All he did have was a line of people willing to sacrifice themselves for him, and a stupid curse scar to sometimes let him see Giovanni's actions, but apparently even that was too dangerous.

Red's first Occlumency lessons were that night and he was very relieved to find Oak himself waiting in the spare classroom.

"Evening, Red," Oak greeted.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to teach me this," Red said, frowning.

"I have some time, so I'll be going over the basics," Oak explained. "You will probably end up being taught by a few different people, including Volkner, don't give me that look, he's good at it, which may help you strengthen your resistance to foreign forces in your mind."

"But isn't this connection an advantage?" Red asked. "If I can see some of Giovanni's plans…"

"If Giovanni becomes aware of the connection, he'll be much more capable of manipulate it than you," Oak replied. "And if you try manipulating it, you will alert him to it. Giovanni is a highly skilled Occlumen, and even better at the opposing art of Legilimency."

"Which would, what, make him able to control me?" Red asked. "Just like with Yellow?"

"Exactly," Oak grimly said. "And, on a personal level, your safety is far more important to me than a chance of seeing some of Giovanni's actions."

That was touching, but Red had to wonder if they'd be putting more lives at risk by not taking advantage of it.

"You'll have to try and empty your mind of all thoughts and feelings," Oak started to explain.

Red's frown deepened. "Is that even possible?"

"If you organise your mind, yes."

They tried meditation to ease Red's mind into emptiness, but as soon as silence fell, Red just started thinking about how he needed to stop thinking and telling himself off for thinking.

"It'll take some time," Oak said. "Just practice every night before you go to sleep."

Red did, and thought that maybe the mindless trance just before he fell asleep could be what Oak meant.

At breakfast the next morning, Green marched over from the Slytherin table looking grim and clutching _The Daily Prophet_. He shoved Gold out of the way with a grumble of "Move, Weasley", sat next to Red and opened to the middle of the paper.

"Look at this!" he cried.

Red's eyes first went to a picture of him in Diagon Alley. He was just walking, looking kind of grumpy, which was kind of his life now.

_The 'Boy Who Lied' Returns_

_Red Potter (15) has returned to the wizarding world after hiding in the muggle world to avoid supporting his claim that the Dark Lord Giovanni has returned to power._

Drawing in a deep breath, Red closed the paper and tried to push his anger away. He visualised putting it in a box, and just like that, it was easy to ignore.

"I don't care what they say," Red informed Green. And for that moment, he genuinely didn't. He just wanted to eat breakfast and go to Transfiguration, so he did.

Green stayed by his side the whole time, and Red was becoming so used to Green hanging around that he hardly noticed it was weird until the saw the looks they received.

Red cared about those even less than the media slander.

* * *

><p><em>Cyrus' speech is of course paraphrased from Umbridge's in the book. I did it from memory so it should be different enough to not be plagiarised.<em>

_Fennel's quiz about Red's mood and behaviour is based on the depression Diagnosis and Statistical Manual, which can be found on BeyondBlue's website under signs and symptoms of depression and checklists. I added a question about Red's temper because an increase in anger is a symptom of post traumatic stress disorder. If you read that scene and had any concern for your own mental health, please check the website and fill in the questionnaire yourself as a starting point to see whether or not you should seek professional help. Having battled depression for most of my life, I can comfortably promise that it does help._

_As a journalism and media studies major, I've found the way The Daily Prophet is portrayed in the Harry Potter series highly questionable. I don't doubt that a newspaper would run the articles The Prophet did; I actually find that part more believable now than I did as an idealistic kid. What I do find extremely difficult to believe is the way The Prophet apparently reports what the Ministry tells it to report. I understand government pressure, especially if the paper in question is funded by the government, but a newspaper isn't valuable as soon as the readers realise it is biased and as a result, stop buying it. If the journalists of The Daily Prophet are that terrified of the Ministry, it really suggests some kind of Stalinist regime, yet in earlier books, Fudge was afraid of what The Prophet would write about him. Why would he be afraid if he has that much control over them? And why wouldn't they run an exclusive interview with Harry Potter in which he tells his side of the whole affair? The editors of The Daily Prophet can't be so stupid that they don't realise how well that would sell, and it's extremely true that all that really matters to most papers is selling. Blatant bias does not sell. It's been shown over and over again in countries without freedom of press._

_I could go on, but I'll shut up. I value journalism as the Fourth Estate. I don't always agree with the way the media in Australia and England work and the stories they run and oh my god all the human interest pandering is insane, but I understand why they are run as they are and they are still functioning as the watchdogs the government is terrified of — not vice-versa._

_Also a proofreader brought it to my attention that 'serviette' is not something American readers would know. Serviette is what we in my home country of Australia call the paper variety of napkins. Apparently in the UK, it's what lower class people call napkins in an attempt to appear more cultured, which I think is extremely appropriate linked to Black. YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BE ARISTOPHANES, BLACK._

_Okay this is the longest author's note ever but ONE LAST THING: I really hope Red's moods aren't irritating you. I've done quite a bit of research into trauma, responses to it and anxiety in my career of writing horrible stories full of horrible things, and I think it's consistent, but um yeah. I hope it doesn't seem OOC or anything, it's just rapid mood-swings, increased temper, anxiety, depression are all key symptoms._

_I highly doubt I'll be able to update on Christmas (I'm so behind on getting everything organised for it that I've got a busy few days ahead), so I'm aiming for New Year's for Chapter 15. It wouldn't make for a very nice Christmas mood anyway._

_So, happy holidays and please review!_


	15. Oak's Army

_I'm really really sorry about the delay posting this. I don't know how much of this has been reported internationally, but my state has been ravaged by bush fires over the past couple of days. The worst fires were around a peninsula, leaving thousands of people stranded. My brother was one of these people and though we know now that there have been no confirmed casualties (thankfully), up until earlier this morning we didn't know if he was alive or in a shelter or what. Even if it wasn't my brother, it's my state, and hundreds of homes have been destroyed, and it's completely devastating. So of course, my top priority for the past couple of days has been elsewhere, and for the next few days and weeks, it will most certainly be on helping with the damage however I can. At the moment, the fires are still going (but are mostly contained) so there's a limit on how aid can be distributed. Still, I would appreciate your patience and support more than ever right now._

_Okay, anon replies: (I have a lot this time! Heart soaring~)_

_**Creepycrep**__: My review count loves you and so do I. Thank you so much for all the praise I'm overwhelmed! And your English seems perfect to me. Lolol I guess you figured out the answer? Gold's (first) POV chapter will be in the Half-Blood Prince arc and it will of course be SO MUCH PRECIOUSMETALSHIPPING! :D_

_**Stalking4love**__: I see what you did there. Ahaha Cyrus' ideas are definitely not conventional READ ON TO FIND OUT it's all in this chapter!_

_**Guest**__: Just because Ash hasn't crossdressed yet doesn't mean he won't. But… you're right. Maybe while Red's at Hogwarts, Delia makes him work as a maid in her café._

_**Guest**__: Thank you so much! I'm not gonna lie these chapters are a lot of work and yeah that always makes it more satisfying when people compliment my writing and the interactions and sfjkdfk I'm glad you didn't think Red was OOC. Also that you're enjoying the originalshipping READ ON READ ON RED'S FEELINGS WILL BE PAINFULLY CLEAR_

_So um read on I guess, but warning for some bullying and transphobic slurs._

* * *

><p><strong>Oak's Army<strong>

Within two weeks of term, Red had come to the conclusion that Cyrus was out to get him.

"Totally and completely, bro," Gold agreed. "The way he keeps bringing up You-Know-Who in class… I swear, he can link any damn hex we read about with You-Know-Who and how good it is he's 'gone forever'."

Black's detentions hadn't been anything bad. He said he'd only had to restack a bunch of books in the library and that Cyrus hadn't even been present, then write some lines about not being a prissy little shit about grammar when there were bigger problems in the world.

The hate Red and his friends received from the school was also pretty bad. It wasn't like the glaring and whispering of Second Year. People Red had never seen before would walk up to him and call him a liar, an attention-seeking freak, tell him to go back to the muggles. Sometimes they tried to trip him when he walked past and he was getting very fast at deflecting hexes — though nowhere near as fast as N, who received the torment just as much as Red, if not more, though he said he was happy so long as that Hue kid stayed away from him. Gold managed to avoid large portions of it due to his quidditch stardom, but his unwillingness to just let it go drew him right into the fray.

As they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, Gold paused five times to shout at Ravenclaws and Slytherins who shouted 'Liar' at Red or 'Tranny' at N.

"How can you be so fucking calm?!" Gold shouted at them.

N smiled wryly. "This happens all the time. I expected it to get worse now that the tabloids have declared Red insane."

Gold gave a strangled wailing sound and hugged N tightly, babbling about not knowing and the patriarchy being the real Dark Lord destroying their lives.

"I just don't understand why they're suddenly hating us if they sort of grudgingly tolerated us before," N said, ignoring the wailing.

"That's easy," Black said. "It's cos it's acceptable to hate Red now, which means it's acceptable to hate everything Red likes by extension. Shauntal Sakkaguchi is a monster."

"You should burn those books under your bed," N said.

"Book burning isn't good either," Black muttered quickly.

When they entered the common room, White was helping Yellow clean ink pellets from her hair. It seemed to be enchanted so the typical cleaning spell only made it spread and stickier.

"You have to do something about this, Red," White demanded angrily.

"I don't know any cleaning spells…"

"No, the entire situation!"

"Ow, you're pulling, stop!" Yellow cried.

Gold stopped cooing sympathetically all over N and ran to Yellow's side to do the same, starting with, "You're beautiful even with green ink in your hair, but what happened?"

"Caitlin Youran asked me if it was even true that Red saved me in the Chamber of Secrets, and I said, of course it was, then they all started calling me a liar, and…" Yellow trailed off, biting her lip.

"Next time, hex them," Gold kindly said.

Yellow whimpered slightly.

"I'm sorry," Red said to Yellow.

"Did you just apologise for saving my life?" Yellow gasped.

"What? No, for, the stuff they did, cos of me," Red babbled.

"It was my choice to do it," Yellow replied.

Red quickly shut up.

"You've gotta do something, Red," White insisted.

"What could I do?" Red asked. "I can't make people be nice."

"Not nice, _basic levels of decent_," White growled.

Red wondered if she and Black inherited their tempers from their dad.

"You need to get popular again!" White cried. "Join the quidditch team, become a pop star, or a movie star, I don't care, just get popular again!"

"I didn't think I ever was popular," Red replied. "I kinda just thought most people were afraid of me and convinced I'm evil."

"Then make them afraid again!"

Red looked helplessly around at the others.

"Date the most popular kid in school…?" Black suggested lamely. "Works in books."

"_I'm_ dating the most popular kid in school," White growled.

Red didn't know that anybody genuinely liked Blue.

"You could be good at quidditch," Gold said. "I mean, you're kinda fast, and you're freakishly good at snowball fights."

"I don't want to play quidditch," Red muttered.

There was a long silence. Black stepped forward and tried a couple of spells on Yellow's hair. The stain didn't spread, but it didn't get any better.

"Hey, you could go out with Misty," Gold suggested.

Red felt like a Dementor had swooped into the room. He pulled Pika from his shoulder and clutched him to his chest.

"Stop talking Gold," N commanded.

Gold huffed but obeyed.

It took an hour and the combined forces of White, Black and N to figure out how to remove the ink from Yellow's hair. By the time it had been removed, Red knew White was right. He had no idea what he could do or how effective it would be, but he couldn't accept people being bullied just for agreeing with him.

Red thought about learning how to hex everybody who messed with his friends. It would be good practice for battling Rockets. But that wouldn't made Red popular, just feared, and he did want people to believe him. Green was right: the masses were idiots, but they were better alive than dead.

"I'm going to the library," Red announced, picking up his bag again. He knew he'd find Green there sooner or later.

"I'm coming," N said.

"Oh, um, me too," Black said, because it was now a crime for them to even be separated long enough to even sleep in separate beds. Red was amazed that they managed to survive the periods when Black had Arithmancy and N had Divination.

"Heeeell no," Gold declared. "That bitch librarian hates me."

"Sabrina hates you cos you only ever go to the library to pick on Silver," White retorted.

"I don't pick on Silver!"

Red quickly left before Gold could start explaining his apparently incorrect but highly successful style of flirting. He'd heard about it too often as Gold made the transition from dating Brawly to dating Whitney. Black said Gold was just a slut.

The librarian glared at them as they entered. Black meeped, but Red ignored it and walked over to Green's usual table. Interestingly, he was there with Blue, who looked extremely tired — her hair was out of place and her head resting on the table. Red managed to hear a snippet of their conversation before they noticed his approach.

"— you gonna bragging about Italy?"

"Not ever," Blue muttered. "Don't ask me about it again. You can just imagine it all."

"Aw, c'mon, bella donna, I just —"

Blue sat up straight, turned, and waved. "Hi Red! Feel good to hear Green going on about how pretty I am?"

Green immediately blushed. "Shut up!"

"Oh, but don't get jealous, I hear itty-bitty toddler Green used to tell his daddy's Rocket co-workers all about how he was gonna marry Red Potter some day," Blue added, getting to her feet. "And who am I to kill a beautiful childhood dream?"

"I will murder you," Green growled.

Blue froze for a second. She then laughed, but it sounded nervous. "See ya later, cuties."

She left very quickly.

"She's lying," Green insisted. "I don't… even like you… or… whatever."

Red rolled his eyes. He sat opposite Green, which only made Green's blush grow. He couldn't help finding some satisfaction in that.

Black handed Red a randomly selected book from the shelf behind them (_Wanderings of a Tree in the Alps_), handed another to N and grabbed one of his own. Black and N sat around the table, predictably each grabbing a spare seat from besides Red and Green and moving them to the end of the table so they could cling at each other.

"So," Black quietly said as he opened the book with one hand, the other twined with N's. "We're trying to think of ways to make people like Red again."

"Or at least believe that Giovanni's back," Red corrected.

"Write to Shauntal Sakkaguchi and say you'll give an interview," Green suggested. "Tell her everything that happened."

"No way," Red hissed.

"It'd work," Green insisted. "Nobody's heard your side. You'd give them a new angle to write horrible articles from. Maybe they'd start carrying on about how Elm's murdering alakazam in his spare time again."

"I don't want to."

"Okay, I'll keep thinking," Green relented.

"Green has a point," N said. "It could —"

"He _said_ that he doesn't _want to_," Green hissed.

N recoiled.

Green was useful to have around.

"Did I hear your voice talking in the library, Potter?" an icy voice demanded.

Cyrus stood up and leant over the shelf, glaring at Red.

"No, you heard my voice talking in the library, then your own," Green replied.

Cyrus pulled a face. "Detention, Oak. Eight o'clock tonight."

He then walked off, clearly disappointed.

"You guys have got to stop doing that," Red hissed.

"Better me than you," Green replied, idly flipping a page.

"Why?" Red demanded. "Look around, everybody already thinks I'm crazy, all you're doing is delaying the inevitable and I'm really _fucking sick of everybody sacrificing themselves for me_."

They stared at him in mixed amazement and horror. Before they could respond, Red grabbed his bag and stormed out of the library. It took him a moment to realise he'd forgotten Pika, but then Pika came running along after him. Rather than hiss at him in disgust, Pika cooed affectionately.

"We're going to the forest," Red muttered.

He paused only long enough for Pika to climb up to his shoulder before breaking into a run. He hadn't meant to lose his temper. Green was just looking out for him. Cyrus was up to something, but Red couldn't see the danger in having to reorganise some books or write lines. It wasn't like he was facing up against a psychotic mass murderer. True, two of their previous DADA teachers had turned out to be psychotic mass murderers, but Cyrus was just some bureaucratic nightmare sent from the Ministry to spy on them. If Red talked to Cyrus and Cyrus reached the same conclusion as Fennel, that Red was perfectly sane, just very angry with the world for being awful, wouldn't that encourage the Ministry to acknowledge that Giovanni was back?

Brock waved at Red cheerfully as he tried to sneak into the forest. He then ran over whilst shouting "Heeeeeey!"

"Hi Brock," Red sighed.

"How come you haven't visited me yet, eh?" Brock asked.

Red shrugged with a heavy sigh. "Been kind of busy with the whole stop Giovanni thing."

"I know what you mean, I had to spend the whole summer in Pewter instead of with Felina — that's Professor Ivy, we're so serious I get to call her by her first name now — in Orange Island."

"Right, because that's exactly like what I'm going through," Red muttered.

Brock ruffled Red's hair. "You'll get through, though. You're a tough kid and you'll show them all."

Red felt his rage start to fade. Even if Brock was usually pretty clueless, it was good to know somebody believed in him.

"Go quickly, I hear that Cyrus freak is out to get you," Brock said.

Stunned, Red nodded and ran into the forest. He was still upset, he didn't want his friends to take detentions for him, and he wanted to find out what Cyrus was up to. But he was able to focus on training his pokémon and enjoy it.

When he returned to the dorm at sundown, Red received a number of sheepish apologies.

"We're not trying to be sacrificial lambs or whatever," Black said. "We just want to help you and we don't know how."

"You could ask," Red retorted.

"Okay, how do we help you?"

Red realised he had no idea. He fully expected them to help him, yet he had no idea how they could. Awkwardly, he shrugged.

"When you know, tell us," Black suggested.

Red tried to figure out what he wanted and what he needed, but it all seemed impossible. Tracey couldn't come back to life, Cynthia couldn't just up and appear and explain everything she'd researched, his parents couldn't come back to life, Alder and Steven couldn't ditch everything just to coddle Red, and he couldn't stop everything from thinking he was insane when he thought it himself — especially because of the ghosts he kept seeing around the castle. Creatures pulling carriages, lighting fires, pulling faces, toying with people and pokémon who could not see them. If Red said anything, his friends would realise he was insane. It all boiled down to one thing: they couldn't just make it so that Giovanni had never existed.

Their homework was abundant and Red found it easiest to focus on that. They had weekly essays for each subject, a constant dream diary for Divination that Red always wrote lies in, and were regularly retested on spells they'd learnt years ago. On top of that, he had Occlumency lessons. Oak was still teaching him the basics, but the basics were unlike anything Red had ever learnt. He'd never delved into his own mind in the way Oak expected, and despite doing so, he felt more confused by himself than ever. What did he want? What did he need? Why was he so tired all the time? Why was he so angry? Why did he expect so much from his friends, but nothing from the rest of the world?

Keeping up with everything took so much effort and energy that Red went to bed exhausted every night. He barely had nightmares, and the realisation made him feel more guilty than relieved.

The student body didn't treat them any better, though Gold's successful victory against Slytherin in the first ten minutes of the quidditch match bought some more lenience from the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Apparently their hatred of Slytherins was greater than their hatred of Red.

"Of course," Green snorted. "Slytherin is the house of evil. We're all too cool and edgy for the rest of you to handle."

He said it bitterly, though.

Green spoke to Red before class, after class, on the way to different classes, sometimes even following Red in completely the wrong direction for his own timetable, such as when Green had Muggle Studies and Red had Divination. Sometimes Gold had to pull Red away from Green when they were talking outside the Great Hall, shouting about how Red wasn't going to remain a skeleton forever. When Red thought back, he couldn't remember the things they talked about, just that he liked them and that he liked what he was learning about Green. Green never knew his mother, Green spent more of his childhood with Oak than Archer, Green had been to every major city in Susekidou and twelve other European countries, his father had tried to teach him Italian but Green had never listened, Green's hair was naturally like that and he didn't know why, Green had never met Blue before coming to Hogwarts, Green used pens and not quills, Green liked science better than magic theory, Green would be happy if Eevee never evolved but thought it was up to her and evolution to decide not him…

Sometimes all Red thought about was Green. It was just because of how weird being Green's friend was.

Halloween had come and gone before Cyrus managed to get Red in detention. His attempts hadn't been any less subtle, but Red had been too exhausted to misbehave and Cyrus was left glaring after him as Red left each class unperturbed.

"Giovanni was never that bad; even if he was back, you wouldn't need to worry about defending yourselves" hadn't done it. Nor had any remarks about how well researched _The Daily Prophet_'s reporting was. If anything, the remarks sounded sarcastic in Cyrus' eternal monotone.

The comment that did it was linked to a chapter about counter-jinxes.

"I'm sure that if you had previously been educated by even slightly competent professors, the student who died last year may have learnt the theory of this material and not died due to his own stupidity."

Rage had immediately flooded Red. He slammed his hands down on the desk and shouted, "TRACEY WAS MURDERED BY A MINISTRY EMPLOYED AUROR, IT WAS _YOUR_ STUPIDITY THAT GOT HIM KILLED!"

"I have no stupidity," Cyrus replied with a slight grin. "Detention, Red Potter. Six o'clock tonight. My office."

It was two hours earlier than his friends' detentions had been, and the fact didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm not scared of him," Red firmly said.

"He'll probably only make you do lines," Black agreed. "But be careful what you say. You don't know how he'll use it."

"Of course we know how he'll use it," N snorted. "He'll use it to discredit Red further and enable the Ministry's campaign of ignorance."

When he arrived at Cyrus' office at six o'clock that evening, Red was completely unafraid. Not even the predatory smirk Cyrus gave him damaged Red's resolve.

"Sit down please," Cyrus commanded. "You're going to be writing something for me."

"What?" Red asked as he sat.

"Mind your manners, Red Potter."

Red frowned. "What will I be writing for you… uh… sir?"

"Much better," Cyrus said. "This school has made you children far too casual and disrespectful."

"Okay, but what will I be writing, sir?"

"A full account of what happened on the night of June 24th last year, including the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament," Cyrus replied.

Red's heart beat faster. Hand shaking, he reached into his bag and pulled out a quill.

"Oh no," Cyrus said, smiling for the first time Red had seen. His flawlessly white teeth were revealed and a shiver ran down Red's spine. "No, Red Potter, you will write it with a special quill."

He handed Red a jet-black quill made from what looked like a raven's feather and a large roll of parchment.

"I'll need ink, sir," Red quietly said.

Cyrus' smile widened. "No you won't. Just write."

Pressing the quill to the parchment, Red tried to clear the fog in his mind to decide where to start. The date. That was good for stalling. He quickly scrawled, '_On the night of June 24__th_' and just as quickly stopped, gasping in pain. The letters had appeared on the page in red despite the lack of ink. The problem was that they'd also appeared on Red's hand. It felt like they'd been cut in by the strokes of the quill and looked it too. As Red watched, the cut faded and healed over. It was like it had never happened.

"Write," Cyrus commanded.

Gritting his teeth, Red pressed the quill back to the parchment. He did not cry out. He did not protest. He just wrote until everything had been said, until messes of letters were carved into the back of his hand and wouldn't fade. And Cyrus watched the whole thing with a sickeningly gleeful grin.

By the time he had filled the scroll, it was past midnight. Blood was flowing down Red's wrist, his hand throbbing in agony.

"I will review this and let you know if it is good enough," Cyrus said. "You will return tomorrow night at the same time. You are dismissed, Red Potter."

Red bowed slightly on the way out. He waited until the door closed behind him before wrapping his hand tightly in his robe and running to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was empty. Red was relieved at first, but his head was spinning. He collapsed onto a chair and tightened his robes around his hand. The blood seeped through and stained his fingertips. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain…

He was walking down a corridor. From above, he could still hear that annoying loud music, but as he walked past the traps it became fainter. He entered a room and silence fell as immediately as the occupants all bowed.

"My lord," Archer Oak greeted. "We have reached the point where we are making a profit of a thousand galleons a day. We are ready to move onto the next stage of the plan."

"As expected," he replied. "And you, Archer, will need to redeem your son's poor decisions. I have a special task for you."

Archer kept his head bowed. "Anything the Dark Lord wishes, I will do."

Red opened his eyes. His scar was burning. It took him a long time to realise that Gold was shaking him awake, frowning in concern.

"Bro, you were muttering and it was kinda freaky," Gold whispered.

"Giovanni," Red muttered. He ignored Gold's flinch. "I think… I think he's done hiding. He's making a thousand galleons a day, somehow, I didn't see, but…" He closed his eyes again. "Maybe if I fall asleep again, I'll see. And what he's gonna make Archer do… and what he wanted with Green."

Gold shook Red again. "Don't. You shouldn't actually try and see things, isn't that the entire point of Occlumency?"

"But if I can be useful —"

"Red, I dunno if you noticed this, but you kinda alerted people that You-Know-Who was back at all, you gave the Order a safe HQ Rockets probably can't even see and they'd probably like, melt, if they tried to get inside, and you stopped him from coming back to power earlier, _and_ you kind of ended his original war," Gold listed. "I'd say you're pretty damn useful."

"But —"

"Let's go tell Oak?" Gold suggested. "He'd wanna know, and — bro, what's wrong with your hand?"

Red tried to hide his hand behind his back, but Gold grabbed it. He started to peel back Red's sleeve, before stopping, apparently realising what it was.

"Why's your hand been bleeding?" Gold demanded. "Did you do this to yourself?"

"Kinda," Red reluctantly replied. "Cyrus' detention. Made me write with a quill that cut me."

Gold's jaw dropped. He gave a strange cry before throwing his arms around Red and babbling about the world's evil. After a moment, he wiped his eyes, composed himself and returned to the stern mother hen act.

"We're going to tell Oak, right now."

Red checked his watch. "At three in the morning?"

Gold bit his lip. "Fine, first thing tomorrow. But you're not using your robes as a bandage, your rat runs all over them, you'll get your hand infected."

Red had never known Gold could worry just as much as Black.

The bathroom did have a very basic first-aid kit, but after they washed Red's hand and stared at the line of jumbled letters, they realised just a band-aid wouldn't be enough. Gold dug through the cupboards until he found some gauze and a roll of bandages, stared at them, then at Red.

"I have no idea what to do with these," he said. "Uh. Be right back. Stay there!"

Gold returned three minutes later with N, who was rubbing his eyes and complaining: "Black was having a _very_ interesting dream, you know. Is it my fault you're an uneducated moron?"

They were sharing _dreams_ now? Red shuddered in disgust.

N grabbed Red's arm. He stared at the cut and sighed. "Told you getting a detention with Cyrus would end badly." He pressed the gauze over the cut and started to bandage tightly and effectively. "Making you write all about Giovanni with that pen… He's sick."

"How do you know what he made me write?"

N froze. "Damn."

Red took a step back. His heart was pounding again. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you tell him?" Gold asked. "We thought you had, you tell him pretty much everything else."

"Tell me what?"

"N's an empath," Gold replied. "Y'know, he can like, feel people's emotions and stuff when he touches them."

"And sometimes see the memories they're dwelling on," N added. "I didn't want you to know so I had an advantage."

Red glared. "So you could spy on me without me knowing?"

N shrugged. "Wouldn't you?"

Red looked over at Gold and was pleased to find he looked just as horrified. It justified his surge of anger as he snapped, "How the hell're you not a Slytherin?"

N looked shocked but not offended. "I was sorted based on potential, not how I was when I was eleven." He reached out for the bandage. "Now, let me —"

Red recoiled.

Frowning, N looked from Red to Gold. "Did I do something wrong?"

Gold snorted in disbelief. "Yeaaah, that's really wrong."

"I only wanted to understand," N continued to justify, frowning. "Is that so terrible?"

"You could've asked!" Red cried.

"My way is much more effective, especially given your habit of not replying in full detail."

Red shook his head in disbelief.

"No, that's fucked up, you totally crossed the line," Gold insisted. He turned to Red. "Really sorry bro, I thought you knew, he only told us this summer."

"You only _believed_ me this summer," N corrected.

Red finished wrapped the bandage messily around his hand and tied the ends. He stormed past them and up to the dormitory.

"What happened?" Black sleepily groaned from his bed.

"Your boyfriend's an asshole, that's what," Red snapped.

Black sighed. "Yeah. He is. But —"

"Don't tell me I should give him a break cos of how he was raised, I grew up in a _cupboard_."

Black sat up. "Wasn't gonna. He gets angry when he's wrong, but when he stops being angry, he'll listen to why he's wrong."

Red kicked off his shoes and opened the hangings around his bed. Pika was sitting on the pillow, staring up at him in concern. Red gently nudged him over and flopped down. Pika scurried down and pulled the blanket up over him.

"What'd he do?" Black asked.

Red shook his head and buried his face in his pillow. The last thing he needed was to know he couldn't even trust his best friends. They'd never bothered to ask about Tracey, or Surge, or Giovanni. They just stared in confusion as Red lost control of his life and wondered why he wasn't fixing it. Like he knew how to. Except Green… Green just kept trying to get Red to tell Shauntal Sakkaguchi everything. N hadn't stared in confusion. Red had thought it was because they understood each other due to their respective childhoods, but now he knew N had been cheating. They didn't have a natural connection. N just read Red's mind and never bothered to say.

He pulled the hangings shut around his bed and, for the first time, genuinely wished he could be back in Pallet Town rather than at Hogwarts.

The next morning Gold had to drag Red out of bed.

"C'mon bro, we've got class," he said. "I don't think Volkner's gonna let you off the hook if you skip."

Red groaned pathetically. On one hand, he felt like if he stood up he'd vomit everywhere. On the other he already had scars from the detention of one teacher who hated him and he really didn't need to encourage people to hate him. Especially given how the people who were supposed to like him betrayed him.

They only had time to grab toast from the Great Hall before running off to the dungeons. On the way they saw Dia, dishevelled and humming to himself.

"Don't worry, Volkie had a big night and he's still asleep," he assured them with a wink.

Gold shuddered in disgust.

"There's something wrong with your family," Red remarked.

"I know," Gold sighed.

Then he saw Whitney and ran over to greet her with his tongue down her throat. Red rolled his eyes, wondering why Gold thought he was the exception.

"There's something wrong with your friends," Green remarked with a look of disgust as he moved closer to Red.

Red snorted. "Tell me about it."

Green stared at him, confused. "Don't you usually hit me? Not that I want you to, but —"

Red shook his head. "Not today."

"How come? I thought you were half-Hufflepuff?"

Red was halfway through shrugging when he remembered what N said. He didn't tell them enough for them to understand. He wasn't open and honest enough, so N had to resort to betraying his trust to find out. He looked up at Green and saw his frustration. Maybe it never had been a question of when Green would betray him, but of when Red would trust him enough to find out.

"I —"

A door banged open. Red jumped. Volkner was standing there, just as dishevelled as Dia had been. He started down at his students before snarling, "Fifty points from Hufflepuff."

"What?! We didn't do anything!"

"Get inside the damn classroom."

As they filed in, Green muttered, "That Diamond kid is way too brave to be a Hufflepuff. Maybe we sort too soon."

Red didn't risk looking at N as he agreed. He wondered, if he'd been the one who'd been an empath, would he do what N had? He doubted N was scared of his abilities and N definitely didn't care what people thought of him. It did explain how N communicated with pokémon, at least. And how did he, Red, know that N could even turn it off? Perhaps it was a permanent thing, like Red's ability to speak to pokémon. But N had been using it strategically, and it would be difficult to use something you can't control strategically. Even if he couldn't, it didn't excuse N deliberately using it to read Red's thoughts and feelings. N had always had an odd way of expressing friendship, and maybe he hadn't done anything bad with the knowledge he gains (telling Gold to shut up about Misty, saying Giovanni's name, not pressuring Red any more about fighting him), but it was a betrayal all the same. Red didn't want to share his feelings. They were too overwhelming for him to handle, let alone expect others to deal with too.

Red worked with Green to brew the Calming Draught. Volkner stared at them in disbelief.

"Oak, you're wasting your talents," he said.

Green grinned. "Nah, _Volkie_, I'm sharing 'em."

Volkner took another ten points from Hufflepuff.

While the potion (which was definitely almost entirely Green's work) simmered, Green got bored and started cutting a frog's liver into tiny little pieces.

"Watch this," he said, flicking a tiny piece into another Slytherin's cauldron. The potion immediately started to emit purple smoke. The Slytherin, whose hair was blond and spiked up almost completely vertical, shrieked loudly, but the moment Volkner looked over, the smoke had cleared.

"What is your problem," Volkner demanded.

"I… it… it…"

"Five points from Slytherin," Volkner hissed.

The Slytherin scowled and went back to his potion. It looked completely unharmed.

"How did you…?" Red asked.

"Little bit extra doesn't hurt for long," Green said, grinning. He held out a tiny cube of frog liver to Red. "You up for it?"

Red flicked it into Whitney and Gold's cauldron. She burst into tears and he felt bad for a moment, but also terribly amused by how ridiculous she sounded over nothing.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff," Volkner said.

"Hey, Irwin only got five off!"

"Ten more points from Hufflepuff thanks to Brawly."

More like thanks to Dia.

They managed to get five more cauldrons before Volkner started to suspect foul play, including N and Black's. By the time Volkner looked over to them suspiciously, Green had them dutifully tending to their own potion.

As soon as they left the dungeon, Red started to laugh.

"Never heard you laugh before," Green remarked. "Didn't even know you could."

"You never made me laugh before," Red replied.

"Sure, blame it on me…"

Their eyes met and for a long moment, Red couldn't look away. The realisation that he didn't want to made Red so uncomfortable that he didn't realise Blue was there until he walked right into her.

"Real talent for walking, Red," she groaned. "I'll let you off the hook for being just the cute boy I wanted to see." She winked as she flicked her hair back.

"Blue, I swear…" Green started to growl.

"Shh-shh, Grumpy-Pants, this is important." She placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "White told me all about your problem and I have the perfect solution. As always."

"I'm not dating you ever," Red blurted.

Blue gasped dramatically. "Oh, what a pity. You're exactly my type." She laughed. "No, I have a much better idea than that."

"Get to the point," Green commanded.

Blue dropped her other hand to Red's shoulder. He felt very trapped all of a sudden. "You're gonna start a Defence Against the Dark Arts club. And you're gonna teach us all how to defend ourselves against the Dark Lord."

Red stared in disbelief.

"No, no, it's perfect," Blue insisted. "See, you'll be showing that your main priority isn't what people think of you, but whether or not they're _safe_. And you'll be showing up the entire Ministry by being fifteen and a better teacher than Cyrus."

"I dunno…" Red looked up at Green.

"It's brilliant," he said.

Red looked back down at Blue.

"You haven't got anything to lose," she said.

"Yeah," Red agreed. "I dunno how to teach good luck, though."

"Can't you summon a full patronus?" Green checked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that's talent, not luck."

"Yeah, c'mon, Red, you're a Gryffindor, don't be so modest," Blue said. "Don't let all my thinking be for nothing."

Red sighed. "Okay. I'll do it."

Blue squealed and hugged him tightly.

Red wondered what he'd gotten himself into. He needed to learn how to say no to Blue.

When he told Gold at lunch, Gold cried that it was a brilliant idea.

"I've always wanted to learn how to cast a patronus!" he cried. "I heard this story that, when you're in love, your patronus changes to match the one you love's, cos they're all you think about when you're happy." He sighed dreamily.

"I'm not even sure that I can do it anymore," Red weakly replied.

Gold patted him on the head. "Bro, there's so much to be happy about."

"And so much to be unhappy about," Red sighed.

Gold stared at him for a moment. "Right. Yeah, I guess so, but here's what we're gonna do: we're gonna eat, then we're gonna skive off Divination and go see Oak about what you saw last night."

"Huh? Oh." Red had forgotten, what with all the betrayal.

"Then we're gonna endure Cyrus' stupid book club, then you're gonna talk to N, cos I've seen him burst into tears like three times now and it's only midday."

"So what?" Red snapped. "He deserves it."

Gold sighed wearily. "I dunno, he's always been an idiot, and, look, I'm not asking you to forgive him. I'm just asking you to give him a chance to apologise. If he doesn't, he sucks. If he does, you can do what you want. If you're done being his friend, that makes sense. It sucks, but it makes sense."

"Fine," Red sighed.

Red had to show Gold the way to Oak's office, hidden behind a stone gargoyle and up a spiral staircase. Oak was surprised to see them.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he said.

"Divination isn't a real class," Gold replied. "Red had one of those You-Know-Who dreams again last night."

Oak turned to Red. "You did?"

Red nodded. "He was talking with Archer, about how they're making a thousand galleons a day somehow, and something about how Archer needs to redeem Green's decision. I guess the one to side with us, but they didn't say exactly."

"That was all?" Oak checked. After Red confirmed, Oak asked, "How did you see the dream? From above, as an observer, or —?"

"I was Giovanni," Red replied. He realised how weird that sounded. "I was, in his mind, seeing what he saw and what he thought, and…"

"Don't worry," Oak said. "It's only because that scar connects you both."

Red nodded. "So… what do we do?"

"Work harder on your Occlumency," Oak replied. "Before Giovanni figures out what is going on."

"There's one more thing!" Gold cried. He grabbed Red's arm before Red could hide it and showed Oak the bandaged hand. "Cyrus made him write stuff with a quill that cut him."

Oak's eyes flashed. "Did he." He stood up. "Excuse me."

Red pulled his arm away as Oak swept from the room.

"Ooh, he's piiiiissed," Gold grinned. "Think he'll fire Cyrus?"

"He probably can't," Red replied.

Gold was nonetheless disappointed to see Cyrus at their lesson that afternoon. Cyrus stared at Red even more than usual, but they were still only reading chapters. Red found that the information was even less willing to sink into his mind than usual without being able to practice the hexes the book talked about and started to wonder if teaching would be as helpful as learning. It would all be more helpful than just reading about it, that was for sure.

After class, before they even reached the Gryffindor Dorm, N stopped Red. He looked extremely worried but kept his voice as calm as possible as he said:

"I recognise that my behaviour was inappropriate and I am sorry. Just because I have an ability does not mean I should use it, especially not as an invasion of privacy. Especially not on my friends."

Black elbowed him.

"And… and I promise not to do it again."

N stared at Red expectantly.

"It's a start," Red said.

N's lip started to quiver. He threw his arms around Red and started to sob clumsy apologies that clearly hadn't been rehearsed or approved by Black, that had sudden tangents that Red couldn't make sense of, and Red was able to forgive him.

* * *

><p>Blue had organised a meeting on the Saturday of their first Hogsmeade weekend.<p>

"At the Hog's Head, at eleven," she said. "Don't let Cyrie know, okay? He'd probably report it to the Ministry and that'd be bad."

She went off to make up a guest list and Red was overwhelmed by how serious it was all getting. He couldn't even keep his mind clear of emotions, yet he was expected to be able to teach his classmates, even some in the years above him.

"It'll be fine," Black said. "You know this practical stuff better than anybody else at school."

Red still wrote a letter, as cryptic as possible, to Alder for support. He wanted to send it to Steven, but he was convinced that Steven was infiltrating a gang of werewolves for some reason despite no evidence.

"Just be careful, okay?" he told Aero as he sent him out.

Aero roared joyfully.

Aero turned up three days later on the balcony of their History of Magic classroom holding his wing awkwardly and in clear pain.

"Quickly, take it to see Bill, or Nurse Joy, both would be best," Blaine said, rushing Red out the door.

"I'm sorry," Red murmured to Aero, awkwardly carrying him on his back. Aero was bigger than him now, and it was the worst time to realise. "I'm so, so sorry."

Aero cawed weakly.

Red had to leave Aero with Bill, who called down Nurse Joy to help him. He was so worried he almost forgot the letter until Bill handed it over with a whisper of, "Keep in mind that some people are very eager to monitor communication."

Alder's letter said that he was well, last he'd heard Steven was too, he thought Red was doing the right thing, and then a comment about Hufflepuff girls. It was signed Adelle for some reason, and made Red feel better for a moment, but he was so worried about what Aero had been through.

"Is he going to be okay?" N demanded.

"Yeah, his wing's just broken," Red replied. "But it sounds like something got to him…"

Red was too worried about Aero to sleep, so he sat up that night in the common room hoping for an early morning notice about Aero's health. What he received was better.

At three in the morning, the portrait door opened. Red leant over the back of his chair and watched as Aero was helped in by a mister mime. Red had doubts for a moment, but when he saw the sock on one of the mister mime's feet he knew it was Mimey.

"Mister Red Potter Sir!" Mimey gasped. "We thought you would be asleep."

Red shook his head. "I was worried about Aero, so…"

Mimey beamed. "You would of course, Mister Red Potter Sir."

Red scrambled from the couch and over to Aero. "You're okay now?" he checked.

Aero nuzzled against him.

"Thanks for bringing him back, Mimey."

"I volunteered for it, Mister Red Potter Sir," Mimey replied. "I often hope to meet you, since working at Hogwarts."

"How long've you been working here?" Red asked.

"Ever since I was given clothes," Mimey replied. "Professor Oak give me wages, and holidays, and the work as much easier with other mimes to help me."

"I've never seen any mister mimes around before," Red admitted. Mimey beamed at the fact. "Where are you all?"

"In the kitchen!" Mimey chirped. "On the first floor, it's behind a portrait of a fruit bowl. You tickle the pear and it lets you in."

"Huh. I should visit you some time."

Mimey squealed in excitement.

Red had Aero sleep in his bed that night, though Pika was huffy about how cramped that made it. He was relieved to see Aero flying around tentatively in the morning, then overjoyed to see him soaring through the Halls, even as he crashed into a small creature resembling the Grim Reaper. Nobody else seemed to notice the ghost as usual, and so Red ignored it as usual.

* * *

><p>The Hog's Head was a filthy pub on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village. Black made an extremely nervous sound as they stood outside.<p>

"Don't be a wimp," Gold commanded, dragging him inside. "We might get some fire-whisky, this place looks kinda dodgy."

There weren't many people inside, mostly gathered around the bar, not talking. The barman scowled at the sight of them and kept cleaning glasses with a dirty rag. Blue was already there with Silver, but she didn't look up at the sight of them: she continued to whisper urgently to him in that strange dialect.

"How is that not Korean," Gold muttered.

"Do you even know what Korean sounds like?" Black muttered back. "No, you don't. Now shut up, I'm trying to eavesdrop."

At that moment, the door opened again. White walked in with Cheren and Bianca and stared at them strangely.

"What's with the hovering in the door?" she asked.

"Nothing," Black sighed. "It's just a creepy bar."

"Isn't it?" Bianca said, shivering. "Trust Blue to pick _here_."

They went and joined Blue and Silver, but didn't get to the point of exchanging greetings before Crys came in, dragging Ruby and his Hufflepuff Fashion Police, and Sapphire, who was pushing them. Yellow wasn't far behind, with her crazy-haired Ravenclaw friend, who brought along a number of other Ravenclaws. A group of Gryffindor girls Red swore he'd never seen before in his life walked in, then Dia, Pearl and Platinum and a few stray Hufflepuffs (including, Red realised with terror, Misty), until there were about thirty people gathered around them.

Red felt a little sick.

"Hi guys!" Blue brightly chirped, leaning on the table. "Everybody excited to be here?"

There were some vague murmurs.

"Oh, then I guess we won't bother," she sighed. "After all, how often do you get the chance to learn defensive magic from a guy who's escaped a direct battle with You-Know-Who four times now?"

Red stared determinately down at the table.

"The answer," Blue stage-whispered, "is never, because Red's the only one, and this is your once chance to sign up to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts from him. He's guaranteed to do better than Cyrus, I mean, look at him, can you imagine Red making you read books and nothing else?"

Red didn't resent the agreement.

"Now, here's the thing," Blue continued. "What does it matter whether you believe You-Know-Who's back or not? We all know Red's done more than enough to be qualified, don't we? The Philosopher's Stone, saving my girl Yellow from the Chamber of Secrets, fighting off an entire swarm of Dementors, and we all saw him getting through those Triwizard Tasks."

"But he used pokém—"

"Nobody cares Irwin, don't you have some balls to go drop or something?" Blue snapped.

The Slytherin named Irwin grumbled.

With his silence, Blue was back to sweetness. "So, you're all invited to take lessons from Red because Cyrus sucks, I'll be in charge of the admin and get back to you about the times and dates, any questions about You-Know-Who and I'll hex you, tell anybody about this and I'll hex you, I think that about covers it."

Red looked around the bar. Everybody was silent and agreeing, even a number of the patrons who weren't from Hogwarts. He started to wonder if Blue was an evil genius in the making.

Blue pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill. "I'd like you all to write your names on this, so I can remember who to invite. A girl's head gets a bit full sometimes, y'know?"

Everybody wrote their names down without question.

"That went well," Blue chirped as the group filed out.

"Yeah, thanks," Red agreed.

She rolled up the list of names. "I've heard some rumours about a particularly good room, somewhere in the castle, that becomes whatever you need it to. If we can find, it, well…" She trailed off, noticed Gold trying to sneak up on Silver as Silver left with Crys, and grabbed Gold by the shoulder. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" she icily asked.

"Nothing," Gold squeaked.

"Good, you should stay away from him, he doesn't need the stress of _you_ on top of everything else," Blue said, just as coldly. She turned back to Red and said, "I'll get back to you on the room, and you keep an eye out too, won't you? You're pretty lucky, maybe you'll just stumble across it. Ciao-ciao, everyone!"

"Bitch," Gold muttered as the door closed behind her.

"You get used to it," Green dismissively replied.

Red had already forgotten that Green usually hung around with Blue, not them.

As Blue had predicted, Red did stumble on the room she'd mentioned. He didn't do it by stumbling blindly around, but by going down to the kitchens and asking Mimey.

"Yes, I know it!" Mimey exclaimed. "We call it the Come and Go Room, but Professor Oak Sir calls it the Room of Requirement. He says if we ever need anything we mustn't hesitate to use it and that we don't need to ask for permission or even tell him about it."

He showed it to Red and Blue at eleven that night with the aid of the Invisibility Cloak. It was on the seventh floor corridor.

"The door will show opposite this picture," Mimey explained, gesturing to the tapestry of a wizarding teaching jinx ballet. "Sir and ma'am, you must walk up and down the corridor thinking about what you need three times and the Room will provide."

"So we concentrate on a room nobody else can find where we can learn Defensive magic?" Red asked.

"That's right, Mister Red Potter Sir."

"Let's get to it then," Blue said with a little clap.

As they paced, Red tried to keep from wondering if Mimey was telling the truth. He was well intentioned, but unquestionably insane. His attempts to save Red in second year had not gone well. But sure enough, after the third walk, a door appeared. It was simple, easy to miss if you weren't paying attention Red imagined, but inside was an extremely spacious room. The carpet was soft, the walls lightly padded and there was a large pile of cushions in the corner. A table was covered in Dark Detectors, such as sneakoscopes and foe glasses, and there was a bookshelf full of books about Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Wow," Blue gasped. "And to think, this room's been here all this time, waiting for me."

"It's perfect," Red agreed, pulling off the Cloak.

Mimey beamed at him.

"We could even have the first meeting tomorrow," Blue excitedly said. She checked her watch. "Oh. Later today."

"Can't," Red replied. "Got um… some… other thing."

Blue raised her eyebrows. "Red, you naughty boy, what're you up to?"

"Bonus lessons," Red quickly replied. "No big deal."

Blue looked disappointed. She said goodnight, threw the Cloak off and went to bed. Red would have preferred teaching to having to endure more Occlumency. He was just sitting there in Oak's office meditating, and as he wasn't naturally inclined towards it, it felt like a waste of time.

Blue organised their first meeting for the following night at seven. Red, Gold, Black and N turned up ten minutes early and started pacing, Red concentrating on the room he and Blue had seen before.

"Whoooa," Gold gasped when the door appeared.

He repeated the gasp when they stepped inside.

"This is amazing," Black said, awe-struck. "Wouldn't it've been so useful in —"

He stopped talking as the door opened again. Green walked in, grinning at Red, with Blue chortling behind him to Silver and Crys. Gold stood up straighter and grabbed a book from the shelf, opening it and pretending to read.

"It's upside-down," Black whispered.

"Shut up, I totally read upside-down cos I'm that impressive," Gold snapped, looking nervously at Silver.

Silver didn't appear to even notice.

"So, all ready, Reddy-boy?" Green asked.

Red stared in disbelief. "That was horrible."

"C'mon, that was _hilarious_."

"I vote that you make Green your guinea pig for that awful joke," Crys said.

"Definitely," Silver said.

Gold made a strangled noise and dropped the book.

Black's face met his palm.

Red was glad when the rest of the Gryffindors walked in. It was strange that White didn't walk right over and greet Blue, but both seemed to be pointedly ignoring the other.

Red didn't have long to think about it, as Sapphire was itching to go.

"So, what's gonna be happenin'?" she asked.

"You'll see," Red replied.

"It's not gonna be full-on fighting," Gold said, voice even louder than usual. "But you should still totally get brutal all over Ruby."

Sapphire snorted. "I don' wanna make th' sissy cry."

The Ravenclaws were the next to arrive, followed soon after by the Hufflepuffs. Red wasn't particularly surprised to see that the other Slytherins Blue had invited didn't turn up.

"Hey guys!" Blue cheerfully greeted. She elbowed Red.

"Hi," Red said.

"Before I let Red get started, there's just one thing I wanted to talk about," she said. "I think we need a name, something that we can use to talk about this in public without letting anybody know what we're up to."

"Would that be so bad?" a Hufflepuff with pink hair asked. "I mean, we're not gonna get expelled, not with Professor Oak's grandson here…"

"Yes, Maylene, it would be so bad," Blue sighed. "Cyrus is investigating the school, re-mem-ber? And I for one do _not_ want the Ministry deciding Oak is raising some child army against their orders to keep it to book learning. I'd much rather they realise You-Know-Who is back and stopping him, thanks."

"That's why they think he's doing?" Red asked, amazed.

"Duh," Blue sighed. "So, let's pick a cute name!"

"You pretty much just said it, didn't you?" N said.

"…you mean, Cute Name…? That's meta, but not really a good name, cutie."

"Don't call me cutie," N said. "No, what the Ministry is afraid of is Oak's Army, and governments should be afraid of their people. We're their people, so…"

"That is cute, in the most evil way," Blue agreed. "I love it."

"And it can be shortened to OA!" Gold declared in the same strained, loud voice. "Which just, doesn't sound like anything."

"I know a couple of things it sounds like," Whitney purred at him.

Gold snorted. "Yeah, no."

She looked hurt, but Red couldn't fathom why.

"That's be it, then!" Blue declared with a happy clap. She turned to Red. "Your go, then." She went and stood next to Silver, and suddenly Red realised they were all facing him, staring expectantly.

"Okay," Red said, far calmer than he felt. "I was thinking, it's a bit of a basic spell I guess, but it's the one I've found most useful, so… the Disarming Charm."

"_Expelliarmus_ is _so_ basic," Ruby sighed.

"Nobody expects basic," Red replied. "That's why it saved my life in June."

Ruby shut up. Red noticed Elesa lean over and whisper to him, "I guess it's like wearing a white sundress with flats. Classic, charming."

"Ohh," Ruby replied.

Red doubted Ruby would ever be able to defend himself.

"So, how about you partner off and practice it on each other?" Red suggested. "And, uh, that'll, y'know, show me where you need improving and… stuff."

Despite his inarticulate explanation, they did so. Red looked over at Black grabbing Gold quickly and stepped closer to hear him whisper:

"This thing you're doing? Not playing it cool."

"I can't play it cool, he's too hot!" Gold whispered back in distress.

Black rolled his eyes and went off with N to practice.

"Hey, Wally!" Gold called. "You and me, buddy." He grabbed Wally and dragged him close to where Silver was Disarming Crys. "Here. Perfect. Yep."

"…you're so not subtle," Wally matter-of-factly said.

Red started walking around, checking how everybody was doing. He was horrified by how bad they were. Their wand-flourishes, their inflections on the incantation, were all off, which meant the spell was off. Wands were flying across the room, or just limply being tugged from the receiver's hand. Red found himself giving corrections wherever he went, and found them being followed by improvement.

It was a very impressive feeling, until Silver punched Gold in the face.

"What did you _do_?" Red demanded.

"Nothing! Complimented him! Called him disarming!" Gold cried, holding his nose. "Shit, how'd he get so strong, stupid bitch…"

"Calling him that isn't helping!" Black whispered.

Gold groaned.

They had agreed upon an hour-long lesson but ended up going a half-hour overtime. Red thought it was a good sign, and found that sentiment echoed when he told them it was the end of the lesson.

"We need to have another soon!" Pearl declared.

"How about two day's time?" Blue suggested.

"Quidditch practice!" White complained.

"Yes, because that's a top priority," Blue dismissively replied, not looking at her.

"The day after?" Red quickly suggested. "Unless any of the other teams have practice…"

They didn't, and agreed to meet at the same time.

"That went well," Blue brightly said as the others filed out. "Gonna stick with the same spell next time?"

"No," Red said, curiously watching the betrayed look White sent Blue as she was led out by Yellow. "I was thinking Stunning."

"Cool!" Blue brightly said. "I'll be looking forward to it. We all will, actually. You're a good teacher."

With the OA as a distraction, Christmas snuck up quickly. It was good to know he was useful again and it was good to have a reason other than homework to be active again. Ash sent a letter about how excited he was to spend Christmas at home with Red. Red hadn't thought about Christmas much, but realised when he read that that he would have to spend it at Privet Drive.

"Isn't that a good thing, though?" Gold asked. "I mean, being close to the Order, maybe you'll see Alder and Steven?"

"Maybe," Red muttered. "It'll just be weird to go there without you guys."

"Maybe we can go too, if you'd ask."

Red frowned. "D'ya wanna come over for Christmas…?"

"Of course we do! Thanks for asking!"

Red rolled his eyes, but he was pleased. He didn't want to go home on his own and lose his vague sense of purpose.

The time was bittered by Cyrus' latest scheme. His torturing Red had been foiled, so he took to torturing the staff by turning up as Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

"Which means," Cyrus explained during the dinnertime announcement, "I am required to investigate the staff here at Hogwarts by attending their mediocre lessons."

Clair took being called mediocre as a cutting personal offence and spent the entire class ignoring Cyrus expect for the occasional snarled insult. Wattson told twice as many horrible jokes as usual in Charms. Erika made sure they were doing the most repulsive task in the Greenhouse, squeezing pus from bulbatubas, and insisted Cyrus join in to 'get a real feel for the lesson'. Morty predicted Cyrus' demise in the mouth of a giant, winged, serpent-like pokémon by asking about Cyrus' latest dream, gazing into the crystal ball and reading Cyrus' tea leaves, then got N to do the same to see if the results were the same — which they were. Blaine gave them a test on the History of Magic in the form of a series of riddles about Ministry coups. Volkner had them brew a potion to cure the 'insufferable of the mind and personality' and saved all his insults, even the ones usually reserved for Red, for Volkner. Bill had them examining particularly vicious pixies. Red didn't know what Cyrus wrote on his clipboard, but he kept himself well restrained and detached despite the vein bulging in his temple.

Red found it very satisfying to watch his teachers hate Cyrus was much as he did.

Green said that Cyrus was particularly inquisitive in his Muggle Studies class, which Red found confusing. Green thought it was nothing to worry about, so Red trusted him.

They had their last OA meeting two days before term's end. When he walked in, Red found it covered in Christmas decorations. There was tinsel and baubles hanging from the ceiling, a large Christmas tree in the corner covered in silver and gold decorations, and near the door, a spring of mistletoe Red thought he should probably take down.

"No, no, no," Gold insisted. "Leave it up, it'll, uh, spread… Christmas cheer."

Red frowned. "Okay…"

The others arrived quickly, so Red couldn't question Gold further to confirm his suspicions that Gold was going to stand slightly away from the mistletoe until Silver walked past.

"We're just going to go over what we've covered so far," Red told them. "And make it good. If you're good enough, I'll teach you Patronuses after the holidays."

He still wasn't sure if he could conjure his own any more, but it got them excited. They quickly partnered off and went through Shield Charms, Disarming and Stunning. When he saw Wally managing to stun White, Red knew they'd improved incredibly. He felt proud. It wasn't like how he'd been proud about the Triwizard Tournament: it was more genuine. He was making a real difference and it felt good.

They finished five minutes early and, as usual, left in small groups at regular intervals. Red hung back, awkwardly wishing merry Christmases and happy new years, until they were almost all gone and he noticed Green hanging back by the Christmas tree. He waved Gold, Black and N on.

"You too," he murmured to Pika, setting him down.

Pika started in disgust.

"Well, you don't like him much," Red sighed. "Go on."

Pika huffed and dashed off after Gold. Red heard Gold shrieking about rats climbing up his clothes. Red rolled his eyes fondly and walked over to Green.

"What's up?" he asked.

Green shrugged slightly. "I dunno. First Christmas away from hom— my father's, I guess."

"You're coming to Pallet, right?" Red checked.

"Yeah, Gramps says he wants some help with some pokémon research stuff," Green replied.

"I was gonna ask you to come if you weren't," Red quietly admitted.

Green grinned. "Afraid of missing me, Red?"

Red felt a blush spread across his face. He looked away. "I guess. I dunno."

There was a long moment of silence.

Green looked up. "Huh. Mistletoe."

Their eyes met. Red was so overwhelmed he stopped breathing. He wanted to say 'Go on then' or even just 'kiss me' but the words died in his throat before he could open his mouth. The act of parting his lips however slightly made him hyperaware of them.

Green looked away. "Stupid tradition anyway," he quickly said. He ruffled Red's hair. "See ya later, yeah?"

He was gone before Red could reply.

Red's lips burned with disappointment.

Being attracted to Green wasn't a weird thing, Red thought as he slowly walked back to the common room. Green was nice to look at, just not a particularly nice person. Then again, all through the year, Green had been there with ideas to help Red, be it winning back the public, writing better assignments or anything at all. Yet he didn't treat Red like he was incapable, and he still teased Red like before. It was just the way he did it was different now, in a way, or maybe the Red looked at it was different now. Maybe Green had always been like that and Red had just never given him a chance.

It was just like having a friend he wanted to kiss. Red didn't know what to do about that. Would they still just be friends if they kissed? He didn't think being sexually attracted to Green was worth destroying a perfectly good friendship over. Plus, he was still getting used to being Green's friend.

"What kept you so long?" Gold asked in a strangely knowing tone when Red walked up to their dorm.

Red shook his head. "Just making sure the Room hid itself properly."

Gold sighed in disappointment. Red quickly climbed into bed and pulled the hangings closed. His heart was pounding like he'd just escaped Giovanni…

Somehow, Red managed to fall asleep. He dreamt of walking through the long grass, Pika on his shoulder, and a pidgey was ahead. It kept looking back to check he was following, and each time Red would gasp at its three eyes. He had to run to keep up, but he was compelled, and…

He was on a bridge. There were others surrounded him and he could smell their fear. They would do as he said regardless of their fear.

"It is approximately a hundred miles to Azkaban," he announced. "I will not tolerate any failure on this mission." He checked their supply of MasterBalls, stolen from Silph Co while that fool Oak was distracted by the Game Corners. Muggles did not understand the true potential of what they made, but he did. "Do not miss a single Dementor," he continued. As an aside to Archer, he muttered, "This will make a good Christmas present for that boy, won't it?"

"Yes, my lord," Archer respectfully replied.

He turned back to the sea and jumped.

Red woke up screaming in agony. His head felt like it was splitting open, the scar pulsating. He was in bed, not on the Karmsundbrua, and it was Gold at his side shaking him as Pika had nervous sparks bursting from his cheeks, and he was _Red_, not Giovanni, he was _Red_…

"B-bro, are, are you okay?" Gold nervously asked.

The pain in Red's scar reduced to throbbing.

"Giovanni," he panted. "He's…" Red winced in pain as images flashed through his mind — Dementors being captured in MasterBalls, cells being broken open, a gaunt woman with red hair…

"Red!" Gold shouted, shaking him back to reality. He looked pale. "C'mon, can, can you walk? Or should I get Oak, or…?"

Red shook his head and climbed out of bed. Gold was staring at him fearfully, but when Red reached out to reassure him that he was fine, Gold winced.

"Sorry," Gold muttered. "It's, just, your eyes… actually changed colour, and… I don't mean how girls say it, like, 'my eyes change colour depending on my mood', I mean, full on, for a moment…" He trailed off, eyes wide.

"They were grey?" Red guessed. "Like Giovanni's?"

Somehow, Gold's eyes grew wider. "Yeah. Like… like Giovanni's."

"Are you going to Oak or what?" N asked.

Red hadn't realised the others were out of bed. He pulled on his dressing gown and nodded.

"C'mon then," Gold said. "No, you guys wait here."

At Gold's insistence, they ran to Oak's office. The more time passed, the sturdier Red felt, but Gold was just looking more and more frantic.

"Gold, you okay?" Red muttered.

Gold shook his head. "Not now, okay? Just… not now."

Red bit his lip.

Gold gave the password at the stone gargoyle guarding the spiral steps. He ran up the spiral staircase, dragging Red along behind him. He knocked on the door and shoved Red to the front.

"Enter," Oak's voice called.

Red opened the door.

"I had another dream," Red started to explain. "Only, um, not really a dream," he added with a nervous look at Gold.

"What is Giovanni doing this time?" Oak calmly asked.

"He was at Karmsundbrua, I, I don't know where that is, but I know that's what it's called cos he thought it, and, he was capturing the Dementors in MasterBalls," Red quickly explained, eyes nervously on Gold.

"Norway," Oak absently replied. "Karmsundbrua is in Norway, near Azkaban."

"That's not it," Gold quickly said. He looked ready to cry. "His, his eyes changed colour, for a moment after he woke up —"

"When I was seeing more," Red clarified.

"They were," Gold swallowed heavily and sighed. He looked at Red hesitantly, then back to Oak. "They were _silver_."

"Giovanni does have an eye colour that could be described as silver," Oak replied.

"No, I mean, they looked just like _Silver's_," Gold insisted. "Um. Silvanus Marionere. And, um… w-well…"

"Giovanni said he was getting someone a Christmas present," Red added, realising Gold's conclusion and why Gold was so upset.

"He is not related to Giovanni," Oak informed them. "You are not the first to raise such suspicions and I've looked into the matter."

The tension lifted from Gold's shoulders. "So, he's seriously not?"

"No," Oak curtly replied. He turned to Red. "Please describe in details as exact as you can recall what you saw and heard of Giovanni's thoughts."

Red did so, remembering to add the detail about the Game Corner distractions. Oak looked grim, but didn't leap to any immediate action.

"There's nothing I can do," Oak explained. "There would be no point in racing out to Azkaban when he already has the Dementors and if we act too quickly, Giovanni may realise that Red can see into his mind and try using Red as a weapon." He sighed and looked older than ever. "Though, if he's doing this, he's bound to be done with hiding…"

"So what should we do?" Red asked.

"Unfortunately, nothing," Oak replied. "He will take the prisoners of Azkaban to wherever he is hiding and they will be made to work for him. The Dementors will be under his control. But at least with this, there will be no way for Elm to deny that Giovanni is back."

"Is it too late?" Gold asked. "We're, we're not gonna lose, are we?"

"No, I don't think so," Oak replied. "We've just been off to a bad start."

Red was starting to have doubts again.

"Now, I suggest you get back to bed quickly," Oak said. "I don't want Cyrus to figure out you know anything."

When they made it back to the dorm, Red had to explain what he'd seen again. Gold had more colour in his face and was willing to add in pieces, for which Red was grateful.

"And _this_ is why PokéBalls are tools of evil," N sighed. He looked around at them. "It was inevitable that someone would think of using tools to restrain and control non-human creatures of great capability to do just that. And it was inevitable that they would end up using them with the intent of hurting humans too, which if of course the point at which you all care. Not when pokémon are being forced to obey and stay with people who aspire to be their _masters_, but when it's _humans_ who are in danger from the poor pokémon who are being turned into slaves."

Red raised his eyebrows. "Is that what you've been trying to say all these years?"

N blushed slightly. "I suppose."

"Are Dementors really pokémon?" Black asked. "I mean, are magical creatures pokémon? I was always told they're different."

"Dementors are an alternate evolves form of litwick," N replied. "They are created when a litwick drains a human it has bonded with of all life and melts until it combines with the human's corpse, giving them both new life draining the happiness they lost from others."

There was a moment of silent horror.

"Don't you guys _read_?" N sneered. "Anyway, PokéBalls were created with the intent of containing all non-human creatures. Of course they work on magical creatures, there were clearly magical forces involved in their invention."

"What about apricorns?" Red asked. "The same?"

"Of course."

"Was it everybody in Azkaban?" Wally asked quietly.

Red jumped slightly. "I didn't see," he admitted. "But probably, if the Dementors were all caught."

Wally nodded. He looked out the window.

"Hey, you okay dude?" Gold asked.

"My parents were Aurors in the Order who were tortured into madness by a woman who was in Azkaban," Wally said. His voice sounded stiff, completely unlike himself. "Her name was Ariana Lestrange." There was a falter in his voice as he added, "They don't even recognise me."

Red tried to imagine what it would be like if his parents were alive, but were so insane they didn't know him. He couldn't; all he had was a sinking feeling of pity deep in his stomach.

"I already said that I'd do whatever I can to help you, but…" Wally trailed off.

"It's different when it's personal," Red knowingly replied.

Wally nodded. "It shouldn't be, but it is, yeah."

"We should try and go to sleep," Black said. "Who knows when Cyrus is gonna try bursting in and interrogating us."

Red sat back on his bed with Pika, who nuzzled against his hand. He smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring at Wally, who smiled weakly back before disappearing behind his hangings. Red flopped back on his bed and followed suit.

"Do you only obey me cos I caught you?" he quietly asked Pika.

Pika snorted. "You wish I obeyed you."

Red nodded. "But, if I ever tell you to do something you don't want to…"

"You'll get electrocuted," Pika assured him.

"Thanks, buddy."

Red closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his head was too full. He did as he'd been told in Occlumency and tried visualising putting things away in boxes to deal with later, but it didn't work. Not when in the past few hours, he'd seen Giovanni capturing Dementors, freeing prisoners, had heard about Wally's parents and had almost been kissed by Green.

The next morning, _The Daily Prophet_ showed a large picture of the completely empty Azkaban. The headline was _THE DARK LORD RETURNS_ and six pages into the morning edition was a small apology from the editor to Red and Oak.

"'_There were errors in our information and the high pressure environment of news production did not allow time for suitable research_'," Green read out with a sneer. "What crap. And it gets worse, too. '_The authors of the articles in question were certain of the authenticity and reliability of their information and sources, but to err is human_.' Except for when it doesn't sell crappy newspapers."

Red smiled even though he didn't much feel like it. "At least they're being honest."

"I think Green has a point," White said. Red was still amazed to see that Blue wasn't attached to her, despite not seeing them together in weeks. "If they're spreading lies, they're not only doing their jobs wrong, they're endangering people. Maybe if they'd researched into it more and not been so ready to slander you and Oak, this could've been prevented. And we'd be way better off."

Later that day, Red was called out of Potions to receive a gushing personal apology from Elm himself, who bowed and scraped with little dignity but a lot of "Could you really blame me for not wanting to spread panic?"

Red found it easier to blame Elm than some newspaper writers.

"And what will you be doing about the Ministry restrictions on my school?" Oak demanded.

"Restrictions?" Elm asked, panicked. "I didn't approve any restrictions, I only encouraged you to appoint Cyrus so he could gather a reasonable understanding of the environment by experience. What has been doing in the way of restrictions?"

"He appointed himself capable of examining other members of staff and firing them at will," Oak grimly replied. "He has also taken to some very extreme measures for punishing and interrogating students. Red, would you mind showing the Minister your hand?"

"Not in this situation," Red replied. He pulled back his sleeve to show the still slightly red scars forming a jumble of letters and presented it to Elm.

"I certainly never approved this," Elm said breathlessly. He looked genuinely upset. "Samuel, I may have doubted you, but I would never be so cruel or petty. I… I'm a Hufflepuff."

"You should be aware of what your staff do and their ambitions," Oak warned. "I am of course unable to dismiss Cyrus until the end of the school year due to his contract, but with your assistance monitoring him…"

"Yes, of course," Elm quickly said. "Anything I can do to help I will do."

Red thought it was amazing how quickly attitudes could change.

* * *

><p><em>Thing about the newspaper apologies: newspapers are required by law to print corrections when they're finally called out on their bullshit. There is no law requiring they print the apology in the same place as the original article or with the same prominence so they often resort to the carefully sneaking a little apology paragraph where almost nobody will see it unless they're looking.<em>

_Other than that, I'm not entirely sure what to say. Don't be a jerk to your friends, expressing your emotions is crucial to recovering from trauma, don't make the same mistakes dumb fictional characters make because I enjoy torturing them..._

_I'll post the chapter as soon as I can, considering everything that's going on here._


	16. The Prophecy

_Thanks for the patience, I really appreciate it! And for all the wishes for the victims of the bushfires here. I've met a few while volunteering and it's a miracle that nobody died, but damn, those people are brave._

_And as those of you who check in on my tumblr no doubt have realised, this chapter was a total nightmare to write. I hope it's not a nightmare to read as a result._

_So, how excited is everybody about Pokémon X and Y?! I'm already begging my mum to preorder it for me as a birthday present. And no, the X and Y verse isn't very likely to factor into this story. That'd mean I'd have to replan everything… again._

_Anon replies time. I hope all you Guests can figure out who's who from the context;;_

_**Guest**__: Well, my update was about six days late, so that seems fair. Ahaha don't worry about that! Green did the right thing, backing off. And the isshushipping would be much happier if Red wasn't being so passive-aggressive about it. (He's jellin'.)_

_**Guest**__: ARE YOU MY INNER SELF? Need more Gold/Silver always and forever._

_**Stalking4love**__: Naaah, Gold just needs to be a decent person to Silver. BUT IT IS COMING… AND I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE RESPONSE WHEN IT FINALLY HAPPENS. (N is just too good at groping it's like a natural talent that puts him in harmony with the booty.)_

_**Guest**__: Gold's already tried screaming about how madly in love with Silver he is. Silver just keeps punching him when he does it. Maybe if he tried doing what Black says and having a civil conversation or two…! But no, he'll just keep staring at pictures of Silver, memorising his eyes for plot convenience… (And true love.)_

_**Creepycrep**__: Happy to have cheered you up! I hope you're all right. We're all doing okay here, the donations have been pouring in and there's still no confirmed casualties. Thank you, thank you and thank you! :D Gold, if you want to flirt with Silver, just… don't. Just talk to him! But he does really love him. And just, thanks for all the praise! I'm blushing heavily. Kyouhei will be back, Mei will make a proper appearance, but my lips are sealed about when._

_**Guest**__: Red can't keep up with Gold's love-life either. Pretty soon he'll probably just give up on keeping track of the name of Gold's partner and call them 'some Hufflepuff'._

_**LazyLogger**__: Do you know, I think you're the first to comment on Red's shrugging. It's his trademark. Harry has expelliarmus. Red has shrugging. A true power the Dark Lord knows not. And you're right about how close a confession is. And how Red needs to stop keeping everything to himself. I don't think he even knows why he does it. _

_**Ilunoha**__: Ah, if you must love me, you can. But seriously THANK YOU that's a massive compliment! I hope your mom didn't ask to see what you're reading. My mum keeps asking to see what I'm writing when I'm working on this, ehehe…_

_**Anon**__: Thank you! You will like this chapter._

_**Guest**__: …hold onto that feeling!_

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Apologies if I haven't replied to yours yet, I've kinda lost track of the ones I've replied to and the ones I haven't, but I'll get right on it after I've slept off the exhaustion from this chapter._

_Forty-two fuckin' pages, man._

* * *

><p><strong>The Prophecy<strong>

Despite his initial uncertainty, with all the extra attention Red was receiving and how apologetic and sheepishly doting it all was, he was very happy to be spending the winter break in Pallet. The members of the Order definitely wouldn't treat him any differently and Ash never knew what was going on in the world around him. This was particularly clear with Christmastime upon them, as Ash insisted they needed to decorate the house. Red had always liked the decorations at Hogwarts, so he went along with it. The Ketchum's decorations were completely different, more cutesy and all themed around pokémon. They strung up green tinsel with shiny plastic PokéBall ornaments hanging off them (the buttons were shaped like Christmas trees), hid plush delibird toys all over the house (including in the sugar) and set up a plastic Christmas tree so tall, the jynx angel at the top brushed the ceiling. It didn't smell as nice as the real ones they used at Hogwarts, but when Red told Ash they used real ones, Ash gasped.

"But what about the pokémon who live in fir trees?!"

"Finally, a human capable of understanding the needs of pokémon and putting them before the petty desires of humans," N said loudly.

N retracted that statement when Ash chased Pika around the house for an hour trying to put a Santa hat on him.

The absolute best thing about Christmas at the Order HQ was that on the morning Christmas Eve, both Steven and Alder turned up. At first, Red was so happy and surprised to see them that he didn't know what to do. Then Alder pulled him into a bear hug and cried about how much he'd missed Red and it all started to flow from there.

"Let him breath, Aldie," Steven said.

Alder reluctantly released Red, patting him on the shoulder. "And with everything you've been through…"

"I'm fine," Red said. "Well. Fine enough. Much better now the Ministry believes me."

"Yeah, they're shits," Alder said.

"What have you guys been doing?" Red asked.

"Spying, gathering information, y'know," Alder vaguely replied.

"We're not sure how much we can tell you," Steven said. "It's a situation where it's better for everybody the less we know about what the others are doing."

"Oh." Red felt slightly disappointed, even if it made perfect sense. "I kinda figured you were infiltrating Giovanni's werewolf allies."

The corner of Steven's lip twitched slightly. "Well. Okay, yes, I am."

"But you'll never know what I'm doing!" Alder brightly said.

Red shrugged. "I'm just glad you're here."

Delia eyed Alder suspiciously but still made them reasonably welcome. She made a few muttered remarks about remembering them, but remained focused for the most part on preparing a Christmas feast.

It was actually a better Christmas than any Red had had at Hogwarts. It wasn't as impressive, but it had better company, even with Ash going into random bouts of sulking for whatever reason. The sulking continued over the next few days. Though Red was always amazed to find that Ash could feel things other than happy, he still wanted to make Ash happy again. He looked around to see that the others were distracted before whispering to Ash, "Why don't we sneak out? And I can catch you a pokémon?"

"You already gave me a Christmas present," Ash replied.

Red shrugged. "Tis the season, right?"

Ash grinned widely. It was a wonder his face didn't split. "Right!"

They snuck away shortly after lunch. Ash knew Pallet better than Red and led him through a collection of side streets and people's backyards until they climbed over a large dividing fence to a patch of tall grass by the sea.

"I didn't know this was here," Red said, stunned. He could see the grass rustling as pokémon crawled around in it.

"Yeah, heaps," Ash brightly replied. "I come here all the time, I practice fishing here, but I haven't caught anything yet. I might need PokéBalls, do you think?"

"Couldn't hurt." Red pulled a spare one from his bag and tossed it to Ash. Ash fumbled and almost dropped it.

"All right!" Ash cried, turning his cap backwards. "Let's do it! My very first pokémon!"

Red thought he saw a flash of purple in a tree, but when he turned to look, it was nothing, so he followed Ash into the long grass without a word. It came up to his neck and he wasn't sure how tall grass was supposed to be an effective place to find pokémon — he couldn't see anything. The only way he realised he was anywhere near a pokémon was when he stepped on one. Usually it would attack him then run off, but some would go for Pika and Pika would immediately hit them with thunderbolts so powerful they fainted. He rarely even got a good look at them with this system. It was nowhere near as good as the forest at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Ash!" he called.

"Yes, cousin?" a voice replied.

"Maybe we should try the water, so we can actually see them?"

"Good idea, cousin!"

Red wondered if Ash had forgotten his name again.

Red scrambled down to the small amount of rocky beach, Ash close behind. He peered into the water and could make out the shapes of pokémon.

"Got your fishing rod?" Red asked.

"Yep!" Ash opened his backpack and pulled out a fishing pack. He put the rod together and cast the line into the sea. Almost immediately something started to tug at it.

"Whoa, it's heavy!" Ash cried.

Red had to help Ash reel it in, it was so heavy. A poliwhirl was tangled in the line, the lure clasped in its hand.

"Whoa!" Ash cried. "A palpitoad!"

"Not… quite. It's a poliwhirl," Red muttered. He hurried forward and untangled the poliwhirl. It leapt back several steps and beckon to Pika. "Oh. Um. I guess, go on then."

Pika leapt forward and shocked the poliwhirl. The poliwhirl gave a cry and slapped Pika hard across the face four times before Pika managed to shock it again. The poliwhirl started to stumble. Red grabbed a PokéBall and threw it. With a flash of red light, the poliwhirl disappeared inside. The Ball thrashed three times before falling still.

"YEAAAH!" Ash cheered. "We caught a poliwhirl!"

"Damn right we did!" Pika cried.

Red smiled, picking up the Ball. He turned to Ash. "So —" He froze. Suddenly, he felt cold.

Ash pointed behind Red. "What's that…?"

Red quickly turned, drawing his wand. A black cloud was rapidly approaching. Red started to shiver, and in the back of his mind, he could hear a voice…

"_Red! I need to talk to you!_"

"_I'm kind of in a hurry. Is it really that important?_"

"_Yes! Red, you have to listen —_"

An electric shock snapped Red back to reality. He patted Pika thankfully and quickly glanced at Ash. He was collapsed on the beach.

"Ash, c'mon!" Red cried, trying to pull him up. "Those're Dementors, remember Dementors? Ash!"

"Daddy," Ash mumbled weakly.

Guilt washed over Red. If he hadn't lost his temper, if he hadn't gotten his parents killed, Ash would still have his dad.

Screaming laughter reached Red's ears. He tightened his grip on his hand and shoved Ash back down as the Dementors closed in.

"So," a loud female voice rang out. "You're the baby brat who defeated my Lord and dishonoured the noble Team Rocket."

"Pleased to be," Red called. "Are you gonna show yourself or keep hiding?"

"You're every bit as insolent as my Lord said," the woman replied. "He told me to ignore you because you are pathetic and weak, but I can't ignore the one who hurt the love of my life. So I'll leave you to the Dementors, and what a delightful revenge that will be. You'll never be able to doubt the might of Team Rocket again!"

Red shoved Ash down lower as the dementors swooped down. The fog was closing in, Tracey's voice being interrupted by Cynthia's screams, but he knew the spell, and if he didn't do it right, Ash and him would suffer a fate worse than death.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Nothing happened.

The Rocket's laughter rang out. "Oh, nice try, you little brat. Why don't you do it again?"

Happy thoughts, Red reminded himself, but all he could think was that life without a soul wouldn't hurt, and at least he'd never feel the pain or guilt of what he'd gotten Ash mixed up in…. his vision was blurring and his knees starting to buckle, but he still made out a streak of black and purple energy blasting the Dementors away from him.

Red struggled to stand up. He heard the Rocket scream something in terror, not amusement, and heard a whoosh of cloaks. The screaming in his head faded and his vision started to return. The Dementors were gone.

"Ash, are you —" Red stared down at the ground and froze. Lying there, completely immobile, was Ash. He had been turned to stone.

Red looked around frantically. Several dementors had received the same treatment. And there on the bank, staring down at him, was Mewtwo.

"I have saved your life," Mewtwo said. "I am no longer in your debt." It turned away.

"Wait!" Red cried. "N-not to sound ungrateful, b-but, my cousin…!"

"I am not in debt to him," Mewtwo said. "I have no concerns for humanity." And with that, Mewtwo disappeared.

"No," Red breathed. He crouched down next to Ash and shook him. He knew it wouldn't do anything: Ash was like a statue. "No! No, no, no!" The tears rolling down his cheeks burnt like magma. What right did he have to cry like this when it was entirely his fault?

Red didn't know how long passed before Steven came skidding down, took one look at the scene and started comforting him.

"Come on, we have to get back," he coaxed. "We can help Ash there."

Steven levitated Ash. The sight made Red laugh and sob all at once. He didn't know why.

Steven supported Red on the way back. Red could hardly feel Steven's arm around him or Pika's concerned licks at his cheek. He hardly noticed the fuss and raced through his explanation to Oak, Alder, Steven, Green and the Weasleys. Delia was mercifully out at work.

"Ariana, that bitch," Alder growled.

Red took that as the time to ask about Ash. "He'll be okay, won't he? He's only petrified, right?"

"…yes," Oak hesitantly replied. "But, it does work differently for muggles. They don't have magic in their blood fighting illnesses like we do, and —"

Dread swept over Red. "Wh-what's gonna ha-happen to h-him?"

Oak sighed heavily, shaking his head. "He can be revived, but he will stay mostly preserved in the state he was at petrification. He won't age — he won't be immortal, but he won't age. And he will have difficulty forming new long-term memories, if he can form any at all."

Red felt completely numb. He was supposed to have been helping Ash achieve his dream, not ruining any chance he had.

When Delia came home and found out, she slapped Red across the face and screamed that it was his fault.

"We would've been better off if you'd never come!"

Red completely agreed. He sent Pika out to the backyard with the others' PokéBalls (including the poliwhirl, who Red could probably never give to Ash now). He then returned to the place he never should have left — the cupboard under the stairs.

Red didn't realise how much he'd grown. He used to be able to lie down stretched out but now he had to bend his legs. He didn't mind: it was a ready-made excuse to bury his face in his knees.

He didn't want to think or feel. He kept focused on the Occlumency ideas Oak had tried to teach him, emptying his mind, letting go of all feelings, but tears persistently burnt at his eyes and the guilt was taking vicious bites at his resolve.

How could he have been so stupid, wandering off when he knew new Rockets were on the loose? And taking Ash with him? Now Ash's life was ruined because Red hadn't been smart or strong. If he were a prodigy or even a hero like they expected of him instead of pitifully common, he could go and kill Giovanni right now, just like he desperately wanted to. He'd never wanted to personally kill Giovanni before. He spent most of his life wishing Giovanni would stop existing, but now he wanted to track Giovanni down, and Avada Kedavra him, just as Giovanni had done to his parents. And then he wanted to kill Ariana for what she had done to Ash.

The door opened. Red raised his head only a fraction to see Green peering in at him.

"Gramps said I'd find you here," he said. "C'mon, get out."

Red shook his head.

"Then budge up, I'm getting in."

Red was certain it was an empty threat until Green shoved his legs back towards his torso and sat in the space allowed, closing the door behind him.

"Damn it's cramped in here," Green muttered. "What're you hiding here for?"

Red knew Green would goad him until he answered, but he was surprised to find that the idea didn't irritate him. He wanted someone to know what he was thinking. He wanted reassurance, and most shocking of all, he wanted it from Green more than anybody else.

"This used to be my room," Red quietly replied. "I didn't get that other room until Ash gave it to me. He used to have two."

Green stared in a mix of horror and disgust. "They gave their kid two rooms and locked you in a cupboard?"

Red nodded. "That's probably why Ash didn't know I existed until the Hogwarts letters started to come."

Green shook his head in disbelief. "That explains a lot. But makes other things way more confusing."

Red frowned. "Like what?"

"Like, how are you even capable of live at all, forget being the most ridiculously loving person in the universe."

Red quickly looked away. Before he could stop himself, he bitterly replied, "You're only saying that because you're in love with me."

He didn't need to look at Green to know his humiliation.

"No," Green softly said. "I'm only in love with you because of it."

Red buried his face in his knees to stop Green from seeing his blush. He'd expected Green to deny it.

A minute passed in silence.

"Sorry," Red murmured.

Green tried to shrug, but he leant back at the same time and bashed his head against a stair.

"Those damn muggles," Green muttered.

"Don't. Not right now."

"Ash is gonna be fine," Green said firmly.

Red laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah, once he gets better from being petrified, he'll never age or form new memories. Seems very likely he'll get to be a Pokémon Master now."

"Not if you don't give him the chance," Green retorted. "His life isn't over."

"Delia will never give him the chance," Red muttered. He clenched his fists. "Not until I kill Giovanni. And Ariana."

Green frowned. "It doesn't have to be you."

"Yes it does."

"_No_. Gramps is handling it, all these theories about you —"

"I want to do it," Red firmly replied. "I'd go hunt them down right now if I didn't know I'd lose."

"At least you found some sense," Green sighed. "Look, would you just come out?"

"I don't wanna talk to them," Red muttered.

"Then don't, just don't hide so they freak out about how fragile they think you are."

Red's eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to be weak any more. He pushed the door open, but they were so cramped they had to awkwardly half-stumble, half-fall out together.

"Okay," Green breathily said. "Okay. Um, maybe don't tell your Gryffin-pals about that new ambition. The fools think you're innocent."

Red smiled slightly and awkwardly shrugged.

Delia apologised for what she'd screamed but Red didn't believe it for a second. He was, at least, allowed to see Ash. Not that there was anything much to see. He was slightly reassured when Dia ran up to him and said, "Volkie will be here soon with the cure. He's always kept some freshly brewed, ever since that disaster with the Chamber of Secrets."

"Really?"

Dia nodded. "He acts way tougher than he is. He's got a gooey marshmallow centre."

"…uh-huh."

Still, Red had to admit, it was better than waiting months for the potion to be brewed.

Just as Green had suggested, Red didn't tell Gold, Black or N about his newfound burning need to personally kill Giovanni. He was certain they knew anyway: the last time Red had been this driven to perfect spells was when he'd felt the need to win the Triwizard Tournament. That time it had been a disaster, but Red was determined that nobody else would suffer his stupidity.

It was a phase that was particularly helped by Steve and Alder's presences. Having fought Dark Wizards for so long, they were extremely well informed.

"But don't get too carried away," Steven quietly warned. "I know why you're doing this and you have got to stop blaming yourself every time something goes wrong in your presence."

Red thought taking responsibility was something else entirely, but did not risk saying as such.

It was easier to pretend his motivation wasn't murder when Gold, Black and N started joining in with the study. Red was relieved with their skill levels, but he was sure they'd crumple under the pressure of a real battle, especially Black. He had to cover their weaknesses as well as his own, because his life without any one of them wouldn't be worth it.

Volkner didn't arrive until a week after the attack. Red's desire to avoid Volkner clashed with his need to be there when Ash woke up. In the end, his duty to his cousin won out.

Shockingly, Volkner stared down at Red with a furrow in his brow that was almost sympathetic. Even more shocking; Volkner said, "I am sorry for what has happened to your cousin."

"It was my fault," Red muttered dismissively.

"Maybe, but nobody deserves this fate," Volkner replied. "Additionally, you feeling sorry for yourself won't help him."

Volkner continued to be uncharacteristically nice to Delia once they entered Ash's room.

"It is a great tragedy, but your son should still be able to live a fulfilling life," he said. "Some may naively say death would be kinder, but there are no opportunities in death. In life, however…"

Delia started to gush grateful tears.

"Now, if you could step aside for a moment," Volkner said, pulling a vial of pale yellow potion from his jacket. Delia obeyed. Volkner walked to Ash's bedside. He uncorked the vial and poured it on Ash's face. Red wasn't sure how he'd expected the antidote to be administered, but it wasn't like that. The stone started to glow blue. Delia gasped loudly. The glow faded and there laid Ash, just as before down to the stupid Z's on his face, asleep. A moment later he groaned and opened his eyes. "Mom…?"

"Oh, Ash!" Delia sobbed, throwing herself at him.

"Mom, c'mon, you're embarrassing me!"

Volkner swept from the room with a slight nod at Red. Red smiled weakly at him.

"Hey, cousin!" Ash brightly called.

Relief rushed through Red as he tentatively went to Ash's side.

As it turned out, Ash had no recollection of their misadventure, but remembered most things before. Red thought Delia was getting a little extreme when she started quizzing Ash about childhood toys — Ash had so many that it hardly seemed worrying if he couldn't remember the pokémon in his limited edition alarm clock.

Red could breathe easy again. He eased slightly in his studying obsession because Ash wanted to spend more time with him and his pokémon.

"Wow, a palpitoad!" he cried at the sight of the poliwhirl.

Red winced.

"Poliwhirl," Green corrected disdainfully. To Red, he said, "Nicknamed it yet?"

"Him," N muttered.

"Oh, um, yeah," Red said, thinking on the spot. "Poli. I guess." He looked at the poliwhirl. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah," the poliwhirl quietly said.

Poli didn't say much when Red spoke to him, but said he was happy to have a Trainer who could understand him. He was a strong fighter and very protective, as Red found out when one of Eevee's attacks came too close to hitting him and Poli leapt in the way.

"It's no fair!" Green complained when he lost anyway. "You've got almost a full party now."

"So catch more pokémon," Red told him.

"…don't tell me what to do."

Surprisingly, N didn't protest Poli staying with Red.

"He likes you, he just doesn't like talking about his feelings," N said. "I have heard that's a typical masculine trait, I've just never seen it in practice."

Red frowned. "Me either."

Two days after Ash's recovery, Green came over and told Red that Oak needed to see him urgently.

"What about?" Red asked.

"I dunno," Green grumbled.

Red wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into Oak's lab, but it definitely wasn't to find it empty. Oak's work station was far messier than Red had ever seen it, covered in scraps of parchment and still-open books. A tiny scroll of parchment had been dropped to the floor, the broken wax of its seal still clinging to either side. Deciding to pretend he'd read it entirely by accident, Red picked it up and unrolled it slightly to read:

_He plans to use the link._

_Be prepared._

_The Half-Blood Prince_

Frowning, Red dropped the note onto Oak's desk. It was obviously about Giovanni, but who was it from? Who was spying on Giovanni for Oak? How horribly would Giovanni maim them when he found out? And was this what Oak wanted to talk to him about? He was about to start skimming through the books when he noticed a pile of papers shaking. Red quickly shoved the papers off to reveal and shaking PokéBall. He picked it up and it burst open. A small blue pokémon with a bulb on its back appeared, staring up at Red with eyes as red as his own.

"Um, hi," Red said.

The bulbasaur snorted, turned and ran away.

Red was about to run after it when Oak walked in.

"I'm sorry, sir," Red panted. "Your bulbasaur got out."

"Oh," Oak lamely replied. "Well. It can look afters itself, for now. I have something very important to talk to you about." He gestured to a chair. "Sit down. This will be very difficult to hear… and difficult for me to say."

Red pulled a chair over towards Oak's desk in the same moment that Oak wearily sat in his own, face half-buried in a hand. "For about five years now, I have been avoiding telling you a difficult truth: the reason why Giovanni went after you and your parents in the first place."

Red didn't know what to say or do. Oak hesitated, but he did not look at Red. He quietly said, mostly to himself:

"I have been more concerned lately with your happiness than your safety. I had hoped that Giovanni's willingness to disregard you would keep you safe, but I have received intelligence that he is realising the threat you pose."

"I don't though," Red replied. "I'm nothing special."

"Yes, you are," Oak forcefully replied. "You have survived more battles with him than any other, yet he continues to underestimate you and you continue to be modest and kind."

"Are you saying that Giovanni tried to kill me because I'm nice to people?" Red irritably asked.

"No," Oak sighed. "No. That was because of a prophecy."

For a moment, Red swore his heart stopped beating.

Oak finally looked at him. "Being Morty's student, it might surprise you to hear that he has made genuine prophecies before. One was made to me, on the night of his job interview for Hogwarts, about Giovanni and the one who would kill him.

"Giovanni has only heard half of this prophecy," Oak continued. "His spy only heard the first half before she was thrown out of the bar, but it was enough for him to conclude that you were the one the prophecy referred to."

Red frowned. "You mean, it mightn't've?"

Oak hesitated. He stood and turned to a cupboard behind him. From it, he extracted a large stone basin marked with runes and filled with silvery liquid. He placed it on his desk.

"I'll show you it," Oak said, pressing the tip of his wand to his temple for a moment. When he pulled it away, a silver thread clung to it. Slowly, Oak held his wand over the basin and flicked it once. The thread dropped into the liquid. The liquid rippled around it before it started to rise around, forming a small human form that was recognisably Morty. He spoke in a deep, creepy voice that sent shivers down Red's spine:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches: born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not. And so either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_."

Oak and Red stared at each other.

"I _have_ to kill him?" Red checked. "That's just… my destiny?"

"Destiny is what you make it," Oak replied. "But it does seem inevitable that you will have to kill him or be killed by him."

"Yeah," Red said. His voice sounded miles away. "Yeah. I kinda knew that by now."

Oak looked worried. "I should have told you this by now, but —"

"In all honesty sir, I wish you hadn't," Red replied.

Oak nodded vaguely. "I have been worried that Giovanni would realise the threat you are or try to use you to get the record of the prophecy in the Ministry of Magic. He has not heard past the identifier '_Born as the seventh month dies_', and I've been working to prevent him from hearing the rest. If he does not realise that you are the greatest threat against him…"

"He's still hurt me plenty," Red coldly said.

"Yes, but he still thinks you are nothing but a weak child," Oak continued. "It's been my hope all along that he would remain arrogant and blind until you were directly facing each other and it was too late for him, but he is, apparently, coming to understand better."

"I don't really understand," Red said. "What're these powers I have? Is it just love again?"

"Not _just_," Oak stressed. "But as far as I've been able to figure out, yes, it is love. That's certainly something Giovanni doesn't and can't understand."

"So, I have to figure out a way to kill Giovanni with love before he kills me with Dark magic," Red concluded. It sounded hopeless.

"Not kill, vanquish," Oak corrected. "And you won't be alone."

That didn't make it sound any easier.

"So, Giovanni went after me because he heard the first part of this prophecy," Red said, still trying to figure it all out. "And because he went after me, he marked me as his equal, which I guess means the scar?"

"And the abilities you share, such as access to one another's mind and the ability to speak to pokémon," Oak replied.

Red nodded slowly. "Okay. But, if he hadn't have come after me…"

"The prophecy would be false," Oak explained. "Because Giovanni believed it and took it serious and acted on it, he enabled it. He created his own enemy in his quest for immortality and total power."

"Is that what a self-fulfilling prophecy is?" Red muttered.

"More or less." Oak looked at him sadly for a moment before sincerely saying, "I am sorry for how much you're being burdened with. We will do all that we can to help, but, it seems…"

"But I must be the one who kills, uh, vanquishes, Giovanni," Red concluded.

"Probably," Oak sighed. "But in the meantime, I think it would be a good idea for you to start with more advanced Occlumency lessons. I won't be at Hogwarts as often next semester, but Sabrina, the librarian, is just as skilled as I am and she has agreed to take over teaching you."

"Sure," Red said. The information hardly registered.

Red left not knowing how to feel. He wanted to kill Giovanni, but it sounded impossible. And his big destined power and weapon was just love? What good would love be? He knew it could be a shield, but a weapon? Or perhaps he was to use his love shield to touch Giovanni and make him burn like Bugsy?

It was terrifying to think about now it was his destiny, rather than the satisfying fantasy it had been mere hours ago. His purpose in life was to kill. He was little more than a weapon, if he let himself be.

Red wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to be anything else.

* * *

><p>They returned to Hogwarts on the 12th of January, much to Ash and Alder's loud protests. Both came to see them off, Alder disguised as an absol. Steven said he couldn't risk openly showing his affections for Red, and so stayed behind.<p>

"The wolves are already suspicious of me," he explained. "And if word got out who my favourite person is…"

Red understood, but he was still disappointed.

"I promise I'll be back for your birthday," Steven said.

The strangest event of their train ride back was Blue and Silver standing outside their compartment for five minutes arguing before Silver stormed off and Blue entered, smile strained.

"Always stay at school for Christmas," she advised. "Family reunions suck."

"You don't have any family," Green bluntly replied.

Blue raised her eyebrows. "Who said I was talking about mine?"

Red thought she and Silver would be easier to comprehend if they were speaking Kagoshima-ben. His suspicions were further provoked when she didn't ask how their break had been and had thus avoided the same awkward response Wally had received. Red knew _The Prophet_ hadn't reported anything: he had taken to skimming it daily for a vague understanding of Giovanni's actions and saw nothing about Dementors in Pallet.

Despite his suspicions about Blue and Silver, going back to Hogwarts was better than Red had expected. He was asked about ten times during the train ride when the next OA meeting would be and a further three times on the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"I dunno, this weekend?" he said each time.

He was not looking forward to teaching them how to conjure patronuses, but he knew they would be helpful now that Team Rocket controlled the entire dementor population. So that Sunday, he made good on his promise and talked them through the theory. He couldn't teach them in an ideal way, with a boggart turned into a dementor like how Steven had taught him, since he didn't know where or how to find a boggart. Most of his students still found it difficult to conjure anything other than silvery vapours. When, forty minutes into the lesson, Black managed to conjure a Patronus shaped like a houndour, N started to sulk. Red hung close, but not too close, to eavesdrop.

"_I'm _supposed to be the first to do it," he grumbled.

"Red did it first," Black replied, watching his houndour leap around him with a smile.

N huffed. "You're being very insensitive of my feelings."

"No, you're being insensitive of your own," Black corrected. "I mean, you've been through some pretty traumatic stuff, I haven't really, so…"

"Red's been through worse and he can still do it," N pouted.

Black frowned and his patronus faded. "Well, that's just Red. It's like, his superpower, y'know?"

Red had no idea what he meant, but N clearly did, as he quit bitching, nodded with a heavy sigh and went back to muttering the incantation.

They focused on patronuses for the first three weeks of meetings. At the end of those weeks, only four had managed to summon a corporeal patronus, though most were getting close. White managed to summon hers, a vulpix, on the fourth meeting, to much celebration. Next meeting, Platinum summoned hers, a particularly elegant and graceful rapidash. Not fifteen minutes later, and to Red's amazement and a little bit of his horror, Green managed it. At first, Red thought it was an espeon too, but then he realised the ears were too narrow and its tail too wide and not forked.

"What is it?" he asked Green.

"I have no idea," Green replied, but he was grinning all the same. "This is awesome!"

Red smiled back and spent the night ignoring Gold's comments about how much Green's patronus looked like Red's and the implications that could have. Red knew the implications all too well, he just didn't want to think about them.

During their last meeting dedicated to patronuses, Crystal managed it. She looked more relieved than excited to see the enormous arcanine patronus.

"Totally for the best," Silver muttered. Red hadn't heard him approach. "She's been obsessing over getting this right for weeks."

"Why?" Red asked. "Like I said, it takes most fully-trained wizards years to be able to do it right."

"She doesn't like to be outperformed," Silver simply replied.

Red nodded. There was a long moment of silence until Silver spoke again, quieter than before and eyes fixed on Crys playing with her patronus as though it were a real pokémon.

"Sabrina's teaching you Occlumency, right?" Silver asked.

Red was surprised, but nodded. "How did you know that?"

"Blue knows everything," Silver replied with a dismissive shrug. "Are you any good at it?"

"Good enough," Red replied. "Why?"

"I used to study it," Silver said. "Blue too. They teach that sort of thing, at pureblood orphanages. We picked up a pretty good trick they're not gonna tell you, so, if you'd like to hear it…"

"Yeah," Red said, a bit too quickly and loudly. Quieter, he added, "Um. If you don't mind."

Silver leant closer and quietly muttered, "Get an annoying, catchy song stuck in your head. Think about that. It'll keep people out." He leant back again and glanced over at Gold, who was watching them closely. "Shouldn't be hard, with that idiot following you around."

"He's not that much of an idiot," Red insisted. "And he's a great friend."

"I don't really care," Silver replied. "He's just an asshole who looks down on everybody."

Red frowned. "Not really…"

"Don't care," Silver repeated. "Crappy songs. Keep it in mind."

Red nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

In full honesty, Occlumency lessons with Sabrina were a nightmare. Red had never had much to do with the librarian before, but she stared at him with such cold, loathing eyes that it made Red wish he was in Potions with Volkner. Their lessons took place in a back room near the library at eight o'clock on Monday nights. Due to getting held up on the way to the first one by Joey and his raticate, Red was ten minutes late.

"I do not enjoy being kept waiting while you talk to your fans," Sabrina icily said as soon as the door closed behind Red. Eerily, her back was turned, and remained so as she continued, "If you are going to waste my time in the future, I will discontinue these lessons. They are of no value to me."

"I'm sorry," Red said.

Sabrina tutted. "I dislike fighting and I dislike using such powerful magic on children who won't be able to comprehend them, but if I must… Oak says he has been over the basics, yes?"

"Yes," Red replied quickly.

"Yes _ma'am_," Sabrina corrected.

"Yes ma'am," Red agreed.

"Has he tried to open your mind before?"

"No ma'am."

"Soft old fool," Sabrina tutted. "Very well then." She drew her wand and pointed it at Red's forehead. "_Legilimens_."

An overwhelming pressure flooded Red's mind. He tried to focus on keeping his thoughts clear, or forcing it out (though Sabrina had not told him how, so how could he?) but flashes of memories consumed his vision. The spinarak in his cupboard, the kids from elementary school laughing at him, Vernon and his fists, Gold calling him 'bro' for the first time and how warm and welcome he felt…

Sabrina reappeared in front of him, glaring.

"That was a very pathetic attempt," she said. "You showed me too much."

"I still stopped you," Red pointed out. "Ma'am," he hastily added.

"I let you stop me," Sabrina tensely replied. "You're very arrogant. I won't be going easy on you again. Now… _Legilimens_."

It went on for only an hour, but it felt like days. Red left the session with his head feeling stuffy, covered in sweat and his scar searing with so much pain he couldn't see properly. Each session ended the same way, and each time Sabrina got closer to memories Red didn't want her to see. Still, he told everyone it was fine because he needed to learn how to ward her off. She was bound to be nothing compared to Giovanni.

Yet Sabrina didn't give him many tips. She scolded him, she called him lazy and arrogant and stupid, so all Red had to go on was that she often stopped upon seeing happy memories of Red's friends and family. Red wasn't sure if it was something about Sabrina or something to do with his mother's love shield, but it usually worked. He was determined to try and keep it to his pokémon, Gold, Black, N and Ash, but he had very limited control so some others kept slipping in — mostly Green, but occasionally Steven. He kept memories of Alder firmly locked away just how Oak had shown him.

Silver's tip worked remarkably well. Red listened for a little while to whatever Gold was humming before going to face Sabrina and found that his mind became almost entirely fixated on that one memory.

"That is an infuriating and crude method," Sabrina hissed.

"Sorry, I just can't get this song out of my head, ma'am," Red politely replied.

It was a good method, but Red still didn't feel like he was making any progress towards prevention. Still, all he needed to know was how to keep Giovanni out of his mind, wasn't it? But he couldn't keep Sabrina out, she got in easily, and all Red could do was think of distractions.

"Maybe you should tell Oak she's a shitty teacher," Gold suggested.

Red considered it, but Oak was hardly ever at school any more. He was rarely at meals, which Green said meant he was rarely at school.

"Gramps'd never miss a big party, and he thinks meals here are that," he said. "No clue where the hell he is, though."

Red was certain that Oak was further investigating the prophecy but he pretended to be clueless to avoid having to tell them about it. He wasn't sure how his friends would take the news that being a murderer was Red's destiny. It wasn't unexpected: the entire wizarding world seemed to have lapsed from their initial theory that Red was the new Dark Lord to the idea that Red was the other extreme, a master of Light Magic who was destined to destroy Giovanni. _The Daily Prophet_ ran a number of speculative articles about it, and while Black was very dismissive of them due to lack of evidence, Gold and N always looked at Red as if to expecting him to say '_Well, duh_'.

Between Occlumency, the OA, his regular classes and the sudden increase of homework, time passed quickly. Next thing Red knew, it was the middle of February and there was a sudden increase in relationship drama. For the first time in years, Valentine's Day fell on a Hogsmeade weekend and according to everybody but Red, that was a big deal.

"I have to ask N to go with me," Black bemoaned to Gold and Red one night while N was out of the common room.

"Do you not want to or something?" Red asked.

"Kinda do, kinda don't," Black replied. "It's a new dynamic, that's weird, y'know?"

Red shook his head. Gold nodded.

"Plus he might get pissy cos you and Cherry used to go to Hogsmeade together," Gold added.

Black winced. "I didn't think of that. He totally would, though."

"But you have to ask him or he'll get pissier," Gold concluded sagely. "First Valentine's Day as official boyfriends and all." He paused. "Wait… hang on, didn't you two get together after New Year's? With the whole engagement speech?"

"No, that was just saying we would eventually," Black replied. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Hang on, how do you know about that?"

Red quickly started brushing Pika's coat.

"We were listening at the door," Gold shamelessly replied. "Your drama affects all of us."

Black scowled. "Well, it was… um… actually… I dunno when. When he turned up at Red's, I think."

Gold raised his eyebrows. "Did either of you actually say 'Hey let's be boyfriends'?"

Black thought for a moment. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "But, does that matter? We definitely are, I mean, he… we… um, just, take my word for it."

Gold smirked. "Wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

"Shut up!"

Two hours later, when N was back from the showers with his hair dripping all over his Potions essay and Black went to bed early, the conversation was essentially repeated.

"Am I required to go with Black to Hogsmeade on a date?"

"It's not like a legal requirement," Gold replied. "Don't'cha wanna?"

N hesitated. "It's just a different dynamic, you know?"

"Do it if you want and if you don't, don't," Red said.

N glared at him. "That's horrible advice. I have to be as normal as possible for Black's sake."

"What?" Gold laughed.

N looked increasingly uncertain as he explained, "Black would benefit from me being as normal as I can be. Now that I know Team Plasma was all a lie, I need to focus on becoming as normal as possible without… completely betraying myself, so Black isn't as harassed for… choosing me."

"Aw, that's dumb," Gold said. N bristled. "No, really, he complains sometimes but he adores you. Just cos he doesn't always understand you doesn't mean he wants you to change."

"Did he say that?" N asked.

"A lot," Red cut in, exasperated.

N mumbled something, picked up his essay and books and went up to the dorm.

"So, what about you?" Gold asked.

Red stared.

"Don't gimme that look, you've gotta hit puberty _some day_."

Red shook his head. "We are not talking about this."

"Fine, just get ready for a lot of invitations," Gold said. "I mean, N and Black are gonna wanna be alone, I was gonna ask Silver but then I decided it'd be better to go with Maylene since she's the Hufflepuff beater, so, data gathering for the team, and one time I saw him talking to her."

Red rolled his eyes. "You're getting ridiculous."

"What?" Gold demanded. "I'm not obsessing. I'm keeping my options open. Getting on with my life. Y'know." He frowned. "Am I obsessing?"

Red nodded. "Why do you even like him?"

Gold snorted. "Have you _seen_ his arse?"

Red didn't know much, but he knew enough to say, "That's not a good enough reason."

"Then you clearly haven't seen it," Gold smirked.

Red sighed. "This is why Silver says he doesn't like you. You don't treat him like a person, you treat him like some prize."

"I do not!" Gold protested. He paused. "…do I?" He frowned. "I don't know about his favourites, or…" His eyes widened. "Oh god. I totally do. Shit."

Red nodded.

"Do I even really love him?" Gold asked.

"I dunno."

Gold stood up. "I have to think. A lot."

"Yep."

Gold patted Red absent-mindedly on the head before walking off.

Though Gold didn't tell Red what his conclusion was (Red was surprised by how much he wanted to know what Gold had concluded), he did go to Hogsmeade with Maylene. And just as he'd predicted, Black and N were apologetically off on some romantic date that sounded extremely conventional (a café that was advertising Valentine's Day specials). Red hadn't planned on going at all and instead catching up on some training, but as he was emerging, Yellow called out to him.

"You're not going to Hogsmeade either, right?" she said.

"Oh, um, no."

She looked around for a moment, leant closer and whispered, "Can you do me a big favour and help keep White entertained? So she doesn't go on some rampaging revenge quest against Valentine's Day and Blue?"

"I don't know…" Red awkwardly said, not wanting to risk White's rage.

"Please?" Yellow pleaded. "She's always happier with more people around."

"What about Cheren and Bianca?"

"Um, they're a couple," Yellow said, not unkindly or disbelieving of Red's ignorance. "So… yeah, they're not always great."

Red nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Thank you," Yellow gasped. "She's my sister and I love her but she drives me _crazy_. She's really scary."

Red nodded again. "Why d'ya think I didn't wanna say yes?"

But White was remarkably tame. The wildest thing she insisted on doing was sneaking into the kitchen for food and butterbeer ("It'll have to do, if they don't have anything stronger," White muttered, which Red assumed meant they were out of coffee). They sat in the common room around the fire and White complained on and off about Blue.

"I don't understand that bitch," White muttered most frequently. "One minute it's 'I love you so much you're the best thing that ever happened to me' then suddenly it's 'Oh never mind, don't talk to me ever again'. Not even just a breakup! Never talk to me again! Who does that?"

"Black and Cheren…?" Red awkwardly suggested.

White snorted. "They'd hang out all the time if N wasn't such a psychotic freak. Cherry's terrified of the guy. You should've seen them at our place before we went to HQ…"

Yellow met Red's questioning look with an awkward shrug. "I just want everybody to be happy," she said. "I don't understand why we can't all get along."

"You're so naïve," White groaned. "How'm I gonna turn you into a strong independent woman if you're afraid to beat the shit out of the bitches who wrong you?"

Yellow didn't reply.

"No offense Red, but seriously Yellow, guys are gonna take advantage of you. It's a man's world out there, and to get ahead, you've gotta be stronger than a man. You've gotta be a woman."

Yellow nodded slowly. "I am…"

White huffed.

The entire experience was very confusing, and very easy to dismiss. He had nightly dreams of Morty's voice reciting the first few lines of the prophecy that never went away, no matter how hard Red tried to clear his mind.

When Red was called to Oak's office later that week, he expected it to be something about Giovanni. The invitation was delivered by in the middle of Divination by a grim looking Clair with a stress of, "It's very important that you come right away."

Red exchanged curious looks with Gold and N before shrugging and following Clair. She walked in silence, but kept casting him concerned looks all the way to the gargoyle guarding the spiral staircase.

"Itemfinder," Clair said. The gargoyle leapt aside and she turned to Red. "I won't be going up with you. I… I wish you the best, Red."

Nodding uncertainly, Red walked up the spiral staircase. The door to Oak's office was already open. Oak wasn't sitting at his desk, but staring out the window. Further unnerved by this change of routine, Red knocked weakly on the open door. Oak turned to look at him but did not smile.

"Red," Oak said, voice strained. He turned away from the window and started to walk towards Red, but stopped uncertainly a few paces away. "I have something terrible to tell you."

"What is it?" Red asked.

Oak hesitated again, as if trying to find words despite being full of them most of the time, then replied, "Steven has been killed."

Red heard the words. He even processed them, but they refused to register as fact. He stared at Oak in disbelief.

"Somehow his cover was blown and the werewolves realised he was the Order's spy," Oak explained. "I know this must be difficult for you —"

"No," Red interrupted. "It's not. It's not true. He can't be dead. He wouldn't let them kill him. He promised…" Red's voice faltered. "He promised he'd see me at my birthday."

Oak sighed heavily. "Red, I wish it wasn't true, but…"

"No," Red fiercely interrupted. "He's. Not. Dead. Have you got proof? How did you found out? Have you seen his body?"

"Not all of it," Oak quietly replied.

Red felt sick. "He can't… he… I couldn't even do anything… it's, it's not even my fault, this time, how…"

"Red, it has never been your fault," Oak firmly said. "People have freewill and they will exercise it. Steven infiltrated knowing full well the risks, just as Tracey entered the Triwizard Tournament knowing full well there was a risk of death, though perhaps not anticipating that particular one, because nobody anticipated it. And your parents did what they felt was right. It has never been your fault and it will never be your fault."

Red stared at the ground. He felt light-headed and couldn't stop shaking. Steven was dead. It didn't feel real. He didn't see it happen, so how could it be? How was he supposed to accept that he would never see Steven again? And that that had just happened out of nowhere, with no warning, no sinister plan of Giovanni's cultivating in the death of the only adult other than Oak who had felt like a parent to Red? He hadn't even known Steven for very long, only since he was thirteen, and their time had been so fragmented that it never seemed enough at the time. The promise was always for more later, and now that could never happen. Red couldn't accept that. It was too unfair. He couldn't believe that Steven was dead.

But he knew it was true.

"Can I go, sir?" Red asked quietly.

"Yes," Oak replied. "But if you need to talk…"

"I know there are still people I can talk to," Red muttered. "They're just not the one I want to talk to."

Red didn't know how he made it back to the dorm. Pika kept rubbing his cheek against Red's. There were a few sixth and seventh years in the common room who stared at him as he entered and called something about skipping class, but he didn't pay them any attention before he walked up to his dormitory. He sat on his bed. Pika slid down from his shoulder and sat in his lap, nuzzling affectionately against his chest.

Red didn't know how long he sat there, but the next thing he knew he was being shaken from his reverie by Gold. Black and N were standing behind him, Black holding N's wrists together as N struggled to reach forward and touch Red.

"Bro, you with us?" Gold nervously asked.

"Yeah," Red replied. "How long have you…?"

"Five minutes."

"Oh."

Black and N stopped struggling.

"What did Oak want?" N demanded.

"To tell me Steven's dead," Red replied.

They didn't believe it either. They asked Red questions he couldn't answer, like how and why and when. Even the conversation didn't feel real, but Red couldn't think why beyond himself just not wanting to accept it as such.

"He's just dead," Red repeated, but it didn't feel any more real.

The minutes passed in silence.

"Uh, we've got Defence… ten minutes ago," Black pointed out.

Gold glared at him. "If you wanna go, go."

Black shook his head.

They all stayed. They didn't say anything much, but they stayed, and they at least felt real.

As the next few days passed, Hogwarts began to feel more real. Red wasn't any more capable of accepting that he would never see Steven again, but he was able to go through his daily routine again almost immediately. He hadn't cried, but he had spent a long time trying to convince himself that it was ridiculous how upset he was because he had barely known Steven well enough to have anything to mourn. He thought about writing a letter to Alder, but he didn't want to endanger Alder too and he didn't know what to say. So Red settled into routine and trying not to think about Steven or the stinging pain in his chest whenever he was reminded of him.

Oak continued with his prolonged absences, which made Red resent the offer of talking to him. Not that he ever intended to talk to Oak. Red found that his homework and classes weren't distraction enough, and he didn't feel nearly as excited about the OA any more. It felt like a chore more than anything, but he still continued with the meetings twice weekly, though he depended more than ever on Blue.

"What's with you lately?" she asked after the second lesson she conducted him through. "Don't get me wrong, I love a good dose of power as much as the next girl, but I like to know at what cost."

Red shrugged and said, while still not fully accepting it, "Steven Stone's dead."

"Oh," Blue gasped. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

Sorry didn't make it any better.

Red was so eager to spend as much of his time as possible being active that he started sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest again to battle. He felt bad for how long he'd neglected Snor after sleeping on him all summer, and Poli after what had happened at Christmas, but they were eager to accept his apologies and promises to be a better Trainer in the future.

"You can just burst out of your PokéBalls whenever you want," Red told them. "You can do that, right?"

"It's rude to do, isn't it?" Poli asked.

Red shrugged. "I don't really care."

He was more concerned when, after a week of sneaking off to the forests every day at sunset to train, he emerged still fixing his PokéBalls to his belt and walked right into Cyrus. Cyrus stared down at Red emotionlessly as he grabbed Red's arm and pulled it away from his belt, staring at the PokéBall.

"You are a Pokémon Trainer?"

"Y-yes sir," Red replied, wincing. "Could you let me go, sir?"

Cyrus ignored him. "How do the pokémon fit inside?"

"I don't know," Red said, a little too loudly. "Science and magic."

"They seem like most useful devices… if you use them correctly…"

Sick of Cyrus' shit, Red pulled his arm forcefully away and replaced Poli's Ball on his belt. "If you'll excuse me, _sir_, it's almost dark."

As he strode off, Red expected Cyrus to call him back, but Cyrus simply stared after him, at the PokéBalls hidden by his jacket.

"Cyrus is definitely up to something," N agreed when Red recounted the experience to them at dinner.

"Can't be anything too big, though," Gold said. "He's a fuckwit, but he's a stupid fuckwit."

"Yeah," Red agreed. "And he's getting fired soon anyway."

It wasn't until the start of March that anybody started to take Cyrus seriously, though it was hard to know what to make of walking out of dinner to find Blue standing on one side of the third floor corridor, Cyrus on the other glaring at her, and the two separated by a swamp. The entire third floor corridor had been turned into a swamp. Blue was pointing her wand directly at Cyrus.

"That was a little extreme," Cyrus said.

"Totally wasn't, you damn creep," Blue hissed. "Why would you think I'd —" She looked around at the crowd forming. "I am so _done_ with all this," Blue announced. She turned away from the swamp and raised her wand again. A broom rushed to her hand.

"What are you doing?" Cyrus demanded.

"Getting my own life," Blue replied. She stopped, searching through the crowd. She held her hand out across the lake to Silver. "Come with me, Silv."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Please," Blue urged.

Silver looked away, shaking his head.

Blue's face turned stony. "Fine." She mounted the broom. Without looking any hesitation, she flew off through the window. She didn't even look back.

"What the hell," Gold said.

That pretty much summed it up. Nobody could figure out what had happened or why. Red was certain it was all Cyrus' fault. He started trying to keep a closer eye on Cyrus, but Cyrus watched him just as closely.

"What could Cyrus be up to?" Red muttered at breakfast next morning. "What would be so bad that Blue'd run away to avoid it?"

"You know," Gold interrupted with a thoughtful look, "I think I've figured it out."

"Really?" Red asked, trying not to sound too amazed.

Gold nodded. "I gotta work my way _up_ to Silver. I gotta start working on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"Gold," Black growled, "it's not that difficult to understand. Be. Nice. To. Him."

Gold shook his head. "No, this is it. This is my master plan. Plus maybe I'll actually fall in love with one of them and they won't be terrifying, that'd be kind of great too."

Red sighed.

"That is entirely irrelevant," N said. "Or, far less significant than whatever Cyrus is planning. And he is planning something, that much is obvious. I've heard from a Ravenclaw you definitely should not seduce —"

"Why not?"

"Because she's Platinum Berlitz and I'm sure she'd try to kill you if you did," N quickly explained. "But what she told me was that Cyrus has been regularly transferred from department to department at the Ministry in accordance to his own requests. He's been in almost every department in the past ten years, though he's spent the longest time working at the Department of Mysteries."

"Suspicious," Black said, frowning.

Red looked across at N. "How difficult would it be for you to get a reading on him? With your powers?"

"Normally I need to make skin-to-skin contact," N replied. "I have been meaning to try and expand on my powers, I've read about empaths who can do it by meeting the eyes of their targets, and some who can project or change emotions…" He clearly longed for that kind of power. "I've seen past memories before, and some of the future, but I don't know how linked the two are. I could just be remarkably gifted."

"Mmmm," Red awkwardly said to avoid having to agree.

"How do you get a student to touch a teacher?" Black wondered.

"Ask Dia," Gold immediately replied.

They exchanged looks.

"No way," Black said.

"Whatever works, works," N said.

"No. Way."

"You don't need to be jealous, I love you," N said.

"I know, but —" Black froze. "Wait. What did you say?"

"I love you," N repeated.

Black blushed. "Thought so. Um. Yeah. I, I love you too."

N frowned. "Yes, I know."

Black bit his lip for a moment. "It's just, um, the first time you say it, well, I'd wanna hear it back, so…"

N leant towards Black.

Red slammed his hands down on the table. They leapt apart as he shouted: "HEY. Cyrus. Giovanni."

N glared in irritation. "Cyrus has nothing to do with Giovanni."

"How do you know?"

"Logical reasoning," N coldly replied. "But I can get proof."

"All you need to do is touch him, right?" Black nervously asked. "You don't really need to…"

"Probably not, but he does wear gloves."

Black sighed. "Yeah, okay, greater good and all…"

They cornered Dia outside the kitchen.

"How do you seduce a teacher?" N immediately demanded.

Dia's eyes widened in surprise. "Um… what."

"I need to touch Cyrus," N said.

Dia looked at Black, who nodded. "Okay… whatever works for you. Not judging you or anything." He shuddered all the same. "I don't really know, I flipped a few cauldrons, got a lot of detentions, sent him some notes, y'know, poems and stuff…"

"The poetry thing is true then?" Gold interrupted.

"Oh yeah, he has this entire secret draw of the stuff," Dia replied, smiling strangely. "Some of it gets published, he's really popular with muggles, it's — uh. Yeah, I dunno, good luck with Cyrus, pretty sure he's Giovanni's lovechild from an affair with Lucifer."

"What's Volkner then?" Gold blurted.

Dia's smile grew. "Oak and the arch-angel Michael."

Red fought his gag reflex.

"Looks like that plan won't work," Black quickly said. "Let's give up on it now."

"What are you four planning?" Dia asked.

"Nothing important," N quickly said.

Dia scowled. "C'mon, I'm your senpai _and_ half of you are my little brothers. Tell me."

Gold reached up and put a hand on Dia's shoulder as he dramatically sighed, "Big bro, trust me, you don't wanna know. Shit's too weird."

They headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"The plan is going ahead, of course," N said. "I'm sure I can figure out how to do it on my own."

Black groaned.

"Though I have to say, Dia is clearly insane," N added.

"At least he's happy," Gold replied.

Though Black was clearly unhappy with N's decision to try seducing Cyrus (in private, he muttered something about it being a clear example of how deeply N's 'issues with his father and authority figures' ran and Red thought it was very hypocritical of Black to make that accusation), N went ahead with the plan. His chosen method was staying after class, sitting on his desk with his legs crossed so his skirt rode up higher than usual and twirling his hair as he spoke in a husky voice. Red, Gold and Black all listened at the door under the Invisibility Cloak, Black somehow managing to look terrified and furious, Gold constantly having to bit down on his fist to keep from laughing.

"Hello, sir," N would purr.

"What do you want?" Cyrus would dismissively ask.

"Oh… not a whole lot…"

"Then kindly get out of my classroom."

That was how it went for the first two weeks. N was becoming increasingly irritated by his failure.

"Those books under your bed lie!" N hissed at Black after every failure, despite never changing his approach.

"Maybe Cyrus is just asexual," Black replied.

"Or not attracted to fifteen year olds," Gold suggested, fighting back a laugh. "He's gotta be like, forty."

Black nodded. "You don't have to do this. You could just, find some other way, like focusing on expanding your powers so you don't _need_ to touch him."

"Don't you think I've been trying?" N snapped. "This is the best method and I can do it!"

Black looked at Red and Gold expectantly.

"It's probably not the best method," Red hesitantly agreed. Disagreeing with N was never a pleasant experience.

"It is, though, because if he gets caught he'll be immediately fired," N said.

"He's getting fired at the end of the year anyway," Red replied. "That's only a few months away. We just need to keep him distracted from whatever plan."

"And what better way?" N demanded.

It had clearly become a matter of pride for N. Pride in what Red wasn't sure, but he knew when to back off.

They continued with the OA despite Blue's absence. Red found himself in the nightmarish position of organising everything. He wasn't used to being the one making decisions, but still picked two days a week for them to meet. The days changed based on quidditch practices and to keep Cyrus from figuring out what they were up to — especially since Cyrus had taken advantage of Oak's long absences to create his own version of the prefects, a squad he called Team Galactic. They weren't as harmless as Red had hoped: according to Gold's analysis melded with Black's, Cyrus had taken the school's outcasts who didn't have Red's advantage of being terrifying due to his habit of defeating Giovanni and given them power and purpose.

"Which means they're gonna abuse it for revenge," Gold predicted.

He was completely right. It was very quickly apparent that Charon, the school's bitter caretaker, enjoyed Cyrus' authority from the ranting he did: "Once Cyrus is headmaster, you little brats will get what's coming to you, and I'll get my research done how I intend to."

Students were involved too, though Red wasn't good at recalling what they used to be called. They took on new names, after planets and moons, and wore a stylised yellow G on their robes where their house logos should have been. One with blue hair who called himself Saturn stopped them on the way to Divination and stared loathingly at Gold.

"What?" Gold asked.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Saturn said.

"What the hell even, _John_?" Gold snapped. "I'm just walking."

"Another twenty points for calling me by my old name," Saturn icily replied. "You're not doing very well for yourself now, are you, Gold?"

"Let's go," Red muttered. He was glad when Saturn let them leave. "Who even is that?"

"John Tomoe, in the year above us, in Ravenclaw," Gold replied irritably. "Next you'll tell me you haven't noticed that Rei Hall and Galilea Kino have signed up as Mars and Jupiter."

"…uh…"

Gold rolled his eyes. "They're _in our year_ and _our house_."

Red blinked. "Oh. They're the elusive Gryffindor girls?"

"Yeah, and they're freaky as hell," Gold muttered. "No wonder they joined Cyrus."

At least the rise of Team Galactic gave N a new angle for his attempts at seduction.

"Sir, I would like to join Team Galactic," he said after their Monday afternoon class.

"And why would I let you do that?" Cyrus asked. "You may be magically gifted, but in no way that is useful to me."

Red half expected N to shout at Cyrus that he was perfection or something similar, but N managed to calmly reply: "Well, actually, I can see the future, sometimes."

"I have no need to see the future of this world."

"I have other experience," N quickly added. "I was raised in the muggle world —"

"There are many muggle-born members among my ranks."

"— by pokémon," N finished loudly.

Cyrus was silent for a moment. "Well? Continue."

"I can communicate with pokémon better than kaijuugomouths," N continued, very quickly. "I see what is in their hearts and souls."

"Fascinating," Cyrus said. "But still irrelevant."

"I was also a Trainer, last summer, after I left Team Plasma," N blurted. "I went all over Unova, and —"

"And what did you discover?" Cyrus asked. "How difficult are pokémon to capture, with those items muggles use?"

N frowned. "I didn't use them… PokéBalls are tools of oppression that enable those who are unworthy of a pokémon's respect to control them. They have no choice but to obey their enslaver."

"Useful information," Cyrus said, "but you are unworthy of Team Galactic. Good day."

Red, Gold and Black had to scuffle to the side as Cyrus approached the door to avoid being hit by it. They watched Cyrus walk down the hall, waiting for N to emerge. When he didn't and Cyrus was out of sight, Black threw off the Cloak and ran to N's side. Red and Gold exchanged hesitant looks before following.

"You okay?" Black asked.

"I think I may have told him the wrong things," N quietly said. "I can't do anything right any more."

Black moved to hug him, but N shook his head and walked off.

"Dammit," Black muttered.

"Just let him sulk for a while, little bro," Gold said. "Everybody needs to be upset sometimes."

Red didn't understand how what N had told Cyrus could possibly help him take over the school. He was sure it was just something of vague curiosity to Cyrus — a lot of pureblood wizards seemed to find the concept of Pokémon Training baffling but transfixing.

"That's true," Gold agreed. "I mean, why would you put them in those little ball-thingies?"

"It just makes it easier to travel with them," Red said, though he had to wonder how much truth there was in what N claimed about PokéBalls.

Red and Gold discussed their Cyrus theories with Green around the lake one afternoon as May was approaching. Green wasn't particularly impressed.

"Just cos Gramps isn't hanging around all the time doesn't mean his job's in danger," he said. "Nobody could take this school from him."

"Still, he scared _Blue_ off," Gold pointed out. "She like, owned this place."

Green shook his head. "Blue's been acting weird for ages. She's probably just bored of school."

"She sounded pretty terrified," Red said.

"What's there to be scared of with Cyrus?" Green asked. "Okay, he's creepy, and he's got some fucked up punishments, but that's about it."

Red shrugged.

"Besides, we've got exams in four weeks," Green sternly said. "Have you even started studying?"

"…um… sure…"

"I know when you're lying," Green scowled.

True, their teachers were constantly reminding them that their exams weren't far away and the Fifth and Seventh Years in the OA kept insisting on going over OWL or NEWT level spells that would be on their exams. Black was in that frantic stage of trying to reread everything they'd ever studied and remaining determined to pretend his inevitable perfect passes were inevitable fails.

"Little bro, why d'ya even need to get perfect grades?" Gold asked.

"Because I have _standards_," Black snapped.

Gold shrugged. "I'd rather have self-confidence than standards."

Black swore at them both until they retreated. His usual panic was only enhanced by it being their OWL year, with examiners from outside the school coming to test them on a Europe-wide scale.

"We should probably avoid Black for a while," Gold concluded.

They headed to the library. Gold immediately steered Red to sit at Crys and Silver's table.

"No," Crys firmly said the moment Gold sat.

"Whaaaat?" Gold whined.

"You're not getting any of my notes, you're not allowed to ask me any questions unless it's during my rostered break times, you're not allowed to distract me or try and get a short-cut because you were too lazy to pay attention in class or do your readings," she quickly hissed.

"…you have rostered breaks?" Gold asked, horrified.

Silver held up a revision timetable. It was a thing of beauty: colour-coded, including the times between classes, with a five minute break every hour marked with tiny yellow stars.

"And we're both sticking to it," Crys added. She glared at Silver. "_Right_?"

Silver sighed and gave a non-committal, "Sure."

"No more running off for hours at a time with those Sixth Years."

"Okay."

"Your grades aren't getting any lower."

"Got it."

Gold looked like he was about to do something stupid, so Red stamped on his foot.

They spent a lot of time in the library over the next few weeks, though not sitting with Silver and Crys. Gold decided they were too uptight and boring. They did sit with Green a lot, but Green wasn't as willing to be distracted as Red wanted him to be. Still, Red didn't get much revision done. It wasn't exactly that he was toying with his pokémon, or doing anything else, it was just that the words didn't sink in and time passed way more quickly than he expected. He remained relatively relaxed about the exams and preferred to try and figure out what Cyrus was up to (which didn't work as he had no more clues than before) and where Oak was going (which didn't work because he didn't have any clues) and trying to figure out Occlumency (Sabrina was still not very helpful) over having nightly freak-outs about whatever he was studying at the time like Black.

"This is not a very healthy way to deal with stress," N said one night, draping himself around Black. "I know better ways."

"Not now," Black muttered.

"I don't think you understand," N said, louder and clearer, as he leant towards Black's ear. "What I meant was —"

"I know what you meant," Black interrupted, blushing. "Just, not now. And, shouldn't you be studying too anyway?"

"I'm not interested in that right now," N said, pressing his lips to Black's neck.

"Aah, N," Black moaned.

Finally figuring out what the hell, Red quickly looked away. He tried to focus on his Charms notes, but he couldn't stop wondering things like if Black and N had really had sex, when, how the rest of them had missed it, or just the general status of Black and N's relationship. He didn't want to think about it, but he was.

"Would you two cut it out?!" White shouted. "Nobody wants to see your foreplay! God _damn_!"

Black squeaked and shoved N away. Apparently he'd forgotten they were in the common room.

"Jealous," N sighed, flicking his hair back.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME?" White shrieked.

"Bro, bro," Gold quietly said, pawing at Red's arm. "Wanna run away before this gets too messy."

Red nodded. They started sneaking to the portrait hole as N replied:

"I said that you're jealous and you are. It's not my fault Blue dumped you."

Gold winced as they climbed from the portrait hole and it swung shut behind them.

"Can't blame you," the Fat Lady said. "All that noise is giving me a migraine."

They started to walk down the stairs.

"Wheeeere to go," Gold wondered, folding his arms behind his head. "The library?"

"Not if you're gonna talk to Silver," Red replied. "We're _avoiding_ relationship drama."

"Good point," Gold muttered.

"We could go find Green," Red suggested.

Gold raised his eyebrows for a moment, then nodded and said, "Yeah. Sure. Green's cool. Shockingly."

"Shockingly," Red agreed.

They found Green on his way back to the Slytherin dorms from the library. Red felt overwhelmingly happy to see him, but it was probably just because it was a way to get away from the drama at Gryffindor Tower.

"You're not coming back to Slytherin with me," Green informed them.

"Baby, we just wanted your company," Gold said.

They didn't really do anything much, just wandered around the castle (because Green said he'd look like an idiot if he went back to the library) and when they had to return to Gryffindor Tower at curfew, Red was so content he'd entirely forgotten about the fight they'd left to avoid.

N was sulking, White was talking in that loud, falsely cheerful voice to Cheren and Black was sitting halfway between the two groups looking very sheepish. He looked up at Red and Gold with a mixture of relief and betrayal.

"Where were you?"

"Library," Gold lied. "Had to check something. Urgently."

"Sure you did," Black grumbled. He stood up and walked over to them, quietly saying to Gold, "I dunno how long N's gonna be sulking, but probably a long time. Um, White and Cheren kinda, ganged up shouting at him about how it's not nice to push yourself on someone who said no, and…"

"Don't feel _bad_," Gold said. "They're right."

"I know. Just warning you in case he starts ranting."

Red decided to head up to bed. As he did, Pika muttered, "Humans are so weird."

"I know," Red agreed.

* * *

><p>Exams crept up so quickly that Red had hardly done any preparation before he found himself walking down to the Great Hall on the morning of his Charms written exam. It had been modified so that individual desks had replaced the long tables. He was stopped by an examiner and told he couldn't take Pika in, so he told Pika to go find Yellow or whatever he wanted. They were seated according to surname, so Red wasn't anywhere near Gold, Black or N and a few seats behind Green, who was even more of a know-it-all than Black and N combined when he got in the right mood. He drew in several deep breaths before he read the first question.<p>

_Describe: A) the incantation and B) the wand movement of the Levitation Charm_.

Red recalled five years ago when Black levitated an electivire in the girl's bathroom with a smile before he started to write, suddenly feeling like he'd be fine.

When they emerged from the exam two hours later, Red was glad to see Black wasn't panicking either.

Red found the practicals far easier than the written. The exams were extremely difficult, yet somehow not, but Red left each one feeling completely mentally exhausted but physically fine.

"It's good though," Gold groaned after their Charms practical, while he and Red were cramming for Transfiguration the next day. "This means school's almost over and Cyrus hasn't done anything, doesn't it?"

Red had completely forgotten that Cyrus was a threat. He'd been so focused on exams. Gold was right, though — what could Cyrus do?

Naturally, just as Red was starting to think that maybe Cyrus wasn't up to anything remotely sinister any more, the man interrupted exams by opening a portal to hell in the Great Hall on Thursday between their Defence Against the Dark Arts theory and praticals.

"This school was rebuilt over the nexus of magic," Cyrus declared to the horrified collection of students, teachers and examiners. He gestured to the massive pokémon towering over him, wrapped in red chains. "The Red Chains bind the Masters of Time and Space to my will." He almost smiled at the pokémon. "I have waited for this moment for so long, Dialga, Palkia… and with the power I now wield, I shall create a new world. This incomplete and ugly world poisoned with feelings will be destroyed and rewritten in the image I see fit! The power, IT'S MINE ALONE!"

The two dragons roared in agony. Red winced, but kept his eyes fixed on Cyrus. Cyrus stared back at him and most sincerely said:

"Thank you for the blood, Red Potter. The blood of a descendant of the only human to have opened this portal before me will be crucial to pinpointing my exact target… the Distortion World your mother wrote of."

As Cyrus turned back away, N grabbed Red's arm and pulled him back.

"Are you crazy? I have to stop him," Red hissed.

"Shut up," N muttered.

Cyrus spread his arms and everybody watched, even his minions who held their wands raised to maintain their Shield Charms, as he loudly declared, "It is time! My dream will become reality! All spirit shall be ripped away, and there isn't anybody who can stop me!"

Red hated to admit that, between N and now Gold holding him back, the Shield Charms, the helpless teachers and examiners, and the hole being ripped in the fabric of reality, it sounded like Cyrus was right.

"I can stop you!"

Red glanced over his shoulder. Standing in the entranceway looking extremely small and unremarkable for such a declaration, was Platinum Berlitz. He hair fanned out behind her as she strode forward, pulling three PokéBalls from her pockets as she walked.

"You thought nobody would figure out what you were up to, and that's your problem," Platinum said. "You underestimate everybody and overestimate yourself." She released the pokémon. All three were small with blue-grey bodies and two trailing tails each. They had golden eyes and red gems in the middle of their foreheads, but different coloured faces with different appendages: one pink with four long appendages hanging around its face, one yellow and helmet-like and one blue and cone-shaped. "But Mesprite, Uxie and Azelf came to me so we can stop you."

Cyrus was distinctly irritated. "You are too late. It takes all three of them to balance out Dialgia or Palkia, but they cannot balance out both of them. This is meaningless drama."

"It's never meaningless to fight evil," Platinum declared.

Red had no idea what was going on, or how Platinum knew so much, or even a guess at what was going to happen. He wondered if this was what it was like when others saw him fighting Giovanni.

The pokémon started to fly up and around, towards Dialga and Palkia, but the portal was already open: a swirling mass of darkness emitting an overwhelming feeling of loathing.

"What is this pressure I feel?" Cyrus muttered. "Something is angry…"

A giant shadow emerged from the portal. It looked like another dragon, but any details were impossible to see as it approached Cyrus.

"No," Cyrus growled. "I, the mighty Cyrus, god of the new world, won't have any more interferererererere….!"

His voice died down as the creature dragged him through the portal.

There was a long moment of silence. The portal didn't disappear: it grew larger. Mesprite, Uxie and Azelf flew down to float gently around Platinum's head as she watched them.

"Yes," she said quietly. She pulled her wand from her jacket. "Let's go, then."

Red moved to follow. N tightened his grip on Red as Gold groaned, "Dude, _no_."

"She needs help," Red insisted.

"She clearly knows what she is doing and you clearly gain too much of your self-worth based on whether or not you are saving people and being the hero, even though other people are just as capable, if not more so," N coolly replied.

"In short: sit down, shut up, don't get yourself hurt again," Gold said.

"I don't have a saving people thing," Red bitterly muttered. "People just keep needing saving."

Gold groaned in frustration.

"I don't think you two need to physically restrain him," Black wearily said. Red was about to thank him when he added, "If he wants to make stupid decisions, let him."

"When she gets hurt, it's totally your faults," Red grumbled. He couldn't bear to think of it being worse than just hurt, not that he really knew Platinum that well. But she had followed Cyrus into a portal to another dimension, how could she avoid being hurt or worse there?

Without Cyrus there, the students he'd lured in as Galactic Grunts lost their nerve. As soon as Clair shouted at them, they dropped their wands and surrendered. This seemed to bring everybody back to reality. The teachers bunched the students together away from the slowly expanding portal, coaxed the examiners into joining and there they waited.

"Shouldn't someone go after the girl?" the eldest, tiniest examiner asked.

"We have called Professor Oak back and he will want to be the one to do so," Volkner said. "Though I wouldn't be at all surprised if Platinum Berlitz is back before he arrives, she is the best student in this entire school."

Red didn't know Volkner was capable of praise. It made him stop plotting to escape and save Platinum for a moment.

Oak arrived half an hour later, looked at the portal in irritation and said to Volkner, "How did we miss this?"

"You were just as convinced that Cyrus was insane but harmless as the rest of us, sir," Volkner dryly replied. "Perhaps if you'd actually been at the school…"

Oak huffed. "Well, I suppose I'll have to —"

Platinum leapt out of the portal, landing gracefully on the ground. It closed behind her. The chains binding Dialga and Palkia broke and the two pokémon disappeared with loud roars.

"That wasn't as easy as I expected," she panted. She stumbled over to Oak and Volkner, who met her partway.

"What happened to Cyrus?" Volkner demanded.

Platinum shook her head, smiling sadly. "He refused to come back. Said this world isn't worth it."

"Sulking, then," Volkner concluded. "Typical."

"That was remarkably brave," Oak said.

Platinum shrugged. "I already knew a bit of what he was up to. My parents put me in contact with Agent Looker to try and dissuade me from becoming an Auror and we've been figuring out his plan together for months. I knew I had to get the Lake Trio from Sinnoh to balance out the power of the pokémon Cyrus was imprisoning, and I figured that out from how he interacted with students who had an interest in being Trainers."

Red thought about meeting Cyrus near the forest, the way he showed no interest in N until N happened to mention his summer as a Trainer, and realised he was a complete idiot for thinking for a second that Platinum needed to be saved.

"Well, I think that'll be a Special Services to the School award and about… two hundred and fifty points to Ravenclaw for preventing the destruction of the universe," Oak said. He frowned. "Doesn't seem like quite enough, does it?"

Platinum laughed. "You could add a glowing letter of recommendation after I graduate at the end of next school year."

Red seriously had to reassess his understanding of the world. He wasn't the only one who could save the entire world, and that knowledge should have made him happy, not slightly disappointed. He wasn't the centre of every sinister scheme, it just felt like it because all he saw was what involved him, his own personal world. And that _did_ make him happy — maybe he really hadn't been in any way responsible for Steven's death. And even if he had, Steven would have been doing his best to save the world in his own way. Steven wouldn't've died without a fight. He would've done everything he could to keep his promise, but not everything in Steven's life revolved around Red. Red wasn't the only one Steven had been trying to save. He'd been trying to save his entire world.

They still had to do their Defence Against the Dark Arts practical exam, it was just delayed until after the Ministry enquiry. Red saw a group of Aurors rushing into the Great Hall as they were ushered out and told to return to their dorms. Phoebe stopped and smiled at him before running after the others.

"Well, that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Green announced as they went up the staircase.

"I'm still not sure what happened," Gold said.

"Same," Red muttered.

Green smirked at Red. "And you. Not being in the middle of it all for once."

"Not for lack of trying," Gold muttered.

Green ignored him. "Must be kinda weird."

Red frowned, wondering if Green could do Occlumency too. "Yeah. Kinda was."

"Anyway, I'd better go to back to my dorm."

Red froze. He was so used to Green hanging around that sometimes he forgot Green was a Slytherin, even though that was all he used to think about before getting to know Green.

"Why don't you come to our dorm?" Red suggested.

Green's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Uh. Sure. Since you're insisting and all."

"Yeah, I am," Red replied.

As they walked up the stairs together, Green looking simultaneously pleased and nervous somehow, Red thought that four best friends were way better than three — even if Green still felt different, somehow.

* * *

><p>Without the distraction of Cyrus opening up portals to hell, the rest of their exams went relatively well. Red was also free from Occlumency for the rest of the year, as he'd found when he'd grudgingly dragged himself from his notes only to be sneered at by Sabrina. To make things even better, N had found a means of keeping Black distracted from his pre-exam terrors: going over Cynthia's notes to try and figure out what, exactly, Cyrus had been doing.<p>

"All these runes are so complicated," Black whined.

"Try actually translating them," N said. "No, don't apologise, it's good practice. Red, I'm amazed how intelligent your mother was, considering."

"Stop insulting your friends," Black said, still reading over a page of N's translations. "I dunno what antimatter is, is it like, stuff that doesn't exist or…?"

"Antimatter has the same mass as matter but is of the opposite charge," N said.

"…okay, um…"

N smirked. "Extreme physics isn't for every one."

Green, who seemed to only leave the Gryffindor Dorm to sleep now that he knew the password, snatched the notes and read them. "It'd be a world where the laws of time, space and physics are the opposite of our own, so that's why they named it the Distortion World," he simply said. "Red's mum's theory here is that it's a world created to balance our world. So Cyrie probably thought if he changed things in that world, they'd change here too." Red leant over and stared at the notes. It looked like a lot of maths and strange Latin words to him. Green handed the notes back to N. "No need to be needlessly ambiguous, Harmonia."

"Do _not_ call me that," N growled.

"Daddy issues," Red muttered quietly. "I collect people with 'em."

Green shoved Red.

"But Cyrus was saying he wanted to create an entirely new world," Black pointed out. "Or did he just mean rewriting this world into a new one? It was kind of vague."

"It was probably vague in his head," N said. "These megalomaniacs rarely think their plans properly through." He hesitated for half a second before ranting on: "I mean, what would Ghetsis have done, if I had actually become King of Unova? I would have figured out his plan immediately, and how can he use me as a figurehead if I'm unwilling? Would he kill me and risk an uproar at the loss of me? I don't think he had any plan. I don't think Cyrus did either. I think they just wanted the thrill of victory because they are bitter old bastards who hate the world due to their own misfortunes."

"Probably," Black said. "That kind of makes sense. In a weird way."

"I want to know what the pokémon was," Red said.

N glared at him.

"Not to catch it, just… to see it," Red quickly clarified. "If it's really a world the opposite of ours, how can anything live there? Or is it undead? Or, do the dead live there, or, what?"

"Not that," Green said. "It's not a direct opposite, it's just the opposite laws of time, space and physics."

Red didn't know what that meant, but that seemed like the simplest explanation, so he let it go.

Thanks to Platinum's heroism, Ravenclaw won the House Cup by a hundred and fifty points. Red remembered how thrilled he'd been to win the House Cup in second year, but now it just seemed childish. Platinum looked absolutely thrilled though, and Red thought that maybe he was looking at things wrong again. Maybe it was thrilling because it was simple and childish.

The feast was as good as ever, and as much as Red wanted to see Ash and check on how he was doing, he wasn't looking forward to leaving Hogwarts. Not only because he'd have to face the reality of Steven's death, not only because he'd have weeks without distraction from the lines of the prophecy circling through his mind, but because he'd be without his friends for weeks. He knew the Weasleys were all going to Johto, back to the Burrow, though he didn't know for how long. He didn't know for sure if N was going with them or not, but he didn't think that N could cope without Black for even a few hours, let alone weeks.

"Aw, don't mope, bro," Gold called as they packed that night. "We'll be turning up soon I'm sure, and anyway, you'll have Green."

That immediately cheered Red up. A little too much, Red thought, but being alone with Green had been great last summer and it sounded even better this summer.

"And you're going with them?" he asked N.

N hesitated. "Well… I want to go back to Unova, but —"

"That's a really stupid idea," Black interrupted. "If Ghetsis found you he'd probably kill you, you said it yourself."

"Ghetsis is too stupid to find me," N sighed.

"You won't be able to use magic!"

"If Alder's still in Unova, I could travel with him."

"Alder's hardly _safe_!" Black scoffed. "How do you think I'll feel, spending all summer worrying about you?"

"…worried?"

"Why don't you just go with him?" Gold interrupted.

"_No_," N snapped.

"Why don't you just go to the Burrow and then see what happens?" Red suggested. "The summer holidays are long enough for you to do both."

"…fine," N muttered. He looked at Black's scowl and, without any trace of irony, said, "I'll only be happy about it because I'll be with you."

Black immediately melted.

Red didn't feel like gagging as he usually did. There had to be something wrong.

"I'm definitely gonna demand we get to yours ASAP then," Gold muttered quietly to Red.

With that in mind, Red didn't feel so bad when they were boarding the Hogwarts Express next morning. He didn't want things to stay as they were, he wanted change and he wanted to see the end of Giovanni, and that made the future easier to face.

"So, where're we gonna sit?" Red asked.

"There's a place," Black called, pointing down an aisle. He quickly dashed down and pulled the door open. N immediately followed.

"I'll meet up with you guys later," Green said. "I've got some ginger to talk to. Apparently."

Red frowned. "What?"

Green shrugged, almost mockingly. "Smell ya later. In Pallet, I guess."

As Red watched him go, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It took him a moment to realise it wasn't actually physical, it was just that some part of him really hurt at seeing Green go, no matter how briefly, and not knowing for sure when he'd be back.

"C'mon, bro," Gold said, leading Red to the compartment. He slid it shut behind them. "So, then, who —"

"Gold," Red interrupted.

"Yeah, bro?"

Red stared out the compartment window. "I think I'm in love with Green."

Gold smiled. "Yeah. I think you might be too."

Red nodded. "Okay." He opened the compartment door and walked into the hall.

"Whoa! What're you doing?"

"I'm going to tell him."

Gold gave a strangled cry. "You can't just tell someone you like them! What if he doesn't like you? What if he rejects you? What if it makes you look like an idiot?"

Red shrugged. "What if." He kept walking, ignoring Gold calling his name, until he found Green's compartment. His heart was pounding. Even though he knew Green had, at some point, loved him, that wasn't a guarantee. What if Green hadn't loved Red for Red, but just the idea of Red, like Gold and Silver? What if he'd changed his mind and decided he lived Red better as a friend? Red was terrified, but it wasn't the type of terror he was used to. Green wouldn't kill him, or torture him, or kill his friends and family. Green wouldn't pressure him as the world's last hope to fight off Giovanni, wouldn't guarantee that if he tried and failed everybody he loved would die. The worst thing Green could do was say no, and that seemed like nothing compared to the very real possibility of dying and leaving these feelings unexpressed.

Red pulled the door open. Green and Silver stared (or glared) up at him.

"I need to talk to you," Red said to Green.

"Go ahead."

Red gestured towards the corridor.

Green raised his eyebrows. "Can't it wait?"

"No."

Green sighed irritably as he stood and followed Red from the compartment. Red slid the door shut.

"Did you see something again?" Green quietly asked.

Red shook his head.

"Then what the hell is it?"

Red drew in a deep breath. He met Green's eyes and said, "I'm falling in love with you."

Green stared. "Seriously?"

Typical. Green didn't believe him. Red reached up and pulled Green down, kissing him as passionately as he could.

"Oh," Green gasped when they broke apart. "Yeah, that's… that's serious."

Then Green wrapped his arms tightly around Red's shoulders, kissing him again. It was a different kind of kiss, less tooth and tongue, and more calm, more reassurance.

"We're boyfriends then?" Red asked.

Somehow, despite the blush and the triumphant smirk, Green managed to look completely dignified and perfect as he casually said, "Yep."

Red decided that he really liked seeing some of his colour on Green's body.

"Okay then," Red said. He felt giddy.

"How long ago did you figure that out?" Green asked.

Red shrugged. "I dunno, maybe five minutes."

Green rolled his eyes fondly. "Ah, whatever, you're worth it."

Red kissed Green one more time before saying, "Okay. Um. See you in Pallet. Soon. I hope."

"Yeah," Green said. "Yeah, soon."

Then Green walked back into the compartment with Silver. Red felt light-headed and happier than he'd felt in months. He walked back to the compartment slowly, treasuring the knowledge that not only did Green love him despite everything, but that despite everything, Red could still love him back.

* * *

><p><em>-fights snide comments about pacing-<em>

_Special apology to tumblr user yliyl who was actually messaging me at the time I was writing Red finding out about Steven's death begging for Steven to not die;;_

_The part from Red's first exam was totally taken from Order of the Phoenix because I think it's such a perfect summary of the stress of exams. The freak out, then the HEY WAIT I KNOW THIS I'M GONNA BE FINE. Mm, makes me wish I did more exams that weren't 'write a high quality essay ASAP by hand don't forget to cite your sources from memory!' The prophecy was also taken almost word-for-word. A few changes were made. And! The line "It's a man's world out there, and to get ahead, you've gotta be stronger than a man. You've gotta be a woman" is from A Very Potter Sequel by StarKids Productions. Oh, Mumbridge._

_About the names I made up for the Galactic Commanders: John Tomoe comes from: John Herschel, the man who named a lot of Saturn's moons, and Sailor Saturn's civilian identity, Hotaru Tomoe. Mars' Rei Hall is a combination of Sailor Mars' civilian identity (Rei Hino) and Asaph Hall III, who discovered Mars' moons and its mass. And as you can probably guess, Galilea is a female form of Galileo, who named my favourite of Jupiter's moons, and Kino is Sailor Jupiter's surname._

_I think that's about everything! Please leave me a review, feel free to ask any questions, check the poll in my profile and have patience, the update will come when the writing is right._


	17. The Horcrux

_Time off does an author good! Sorry it was so long, but I needed a break. It seemed appropriate to come back on the anniversary, though! And look at the post dates! Two years since I started posting this fic. How amazing is that?! Two years and over 400 pages. I'm pretty amazed that I've written that much for something without needing to get paid! And I'm so grateful to everybody who's been supporting me this whole time. This fic is so much work but aah I love it and other people loving it too makes me swoon._

_Hopefully this chapter will make up for the hiatus! It's a real dozy. I had to edit it down from 70+ pages to a much more respectable 53 (that's still not very respectable). Oh, but the content in those pages…! Um, there's actually a __**content warning for talk about rape, abuse, child abuse, and**__ as you can probably guess from the title, __**murder**__, so proceed with caution. Well, I needn't tease any longer. I'll just reply to some anons and then you can dive right in._

**_PMS luva_**_: There's not much of the PMS in this chapter, but oh, next chapter…_

**_Little miss Anon_**_: …sorry about the eight month break. I hope this chapter is enough of a fix!_

**_Guest (27/02/13)_**_: Aww thank you! I'm so happy you're enjoy it that much :D The preciousmetal is almost here!_

**_Lngpointlssrview_**_: Disagree with your username here! You showed me parts you enjoyed and that's never pointless, it lets me know those parts worked and I should put more like them in. Red won't get an espeon but Green will get an umbreon. Silver isn't a kaijuugomouth. Gold probably won't get a pichu but hey he is good at breeding so who knows. Gold and Silver will snog um… soon! I want there to be franticshipping but it's all a matter of sticking to what the plot needs._

**_Shin_**_: Thank you so much! I've never been very good at transitions so this fic's really testing me on that. Hopefully I'm getting better. (I don't think I am, I think I'm just avoiding them more.)_

**_Anon-san_**_: THE BUSHFIRES HAVE STARTED AGAIN! Not in my state though. It's amazing how much my country's prime minister denies the existence of climate change when, uh, guy… normally NSW doesn't catch fire in October… anyway. Red's just blunt enough for his own good. Thanks for pointing out all the parts that stood out to you, it was really helpful :D And I promise, no matter how long I take between chapters, no matter how disillusioned I get sometimes, I do intend to finish this story. Because I love writing it and I'm really looking forward to the last chapter!_

**_Guest (19/10/13)_**_: Don't send death threats. It's horrible to send them to anyone. Please never read anything I write ever again thanks I don't need your toxic shit all over my hobby_

**_Guest (23/10/13)_**_: Yay thank you! Character development is my favourite ;A; Part of why I took so long with this chapter was just that, constantly reading over N's and going 'is this okay?' I'll wear this golden sticker with pride._

_HERE WE GO. 53 PAGES. You probably already know what kinda ride this is gonna be from the title! c:_

* * *

><p><strong>The Horcrux<strong>

One warm midnight in July, when Red was dreading the imminent arrival of his best friends and the inevitable distraction from Green they would bring, a pidgey brought him a letter. As pidgey were normally not particularly nocturnal, he was very surprised to see it. It cooed at him insistently and held out its leg for him to untie the letter. It was a very small note, no wider than the plain blue seal on it. Written in scrawled Japanese were two lines that made Red's blood run cold, and a third signed in English that made his eyes widen.

_Avoid the Celadon-Fuchsia Cycling Road._

_That person will destroy it sometime in the next week._

_The Half-Blood Prince_

Red looked up at the pidgey. "Who sent this?"

The pidgey ruffled its feathers in disgust. "It says right there." It hopped to the windowsill and flew away.

Red remembered reading a similar note in Oak's office last Christmas and knew it was definitely something to take seriously. Clearly, Oak's spy didn't know where Oak had been all summer either, so they'd sent the note straight to headquarters and Red happened to be the one who received it. He knew he had to take it downstairs to the Order right away but he wished Green would just sleep in his room with him already. Then Green could handle it and Red would be able to go on avoiding accepting that he would have to kill Giovanni soon. Not that Green encouraged or enabled Red's evasive approach to the Order, but he accepted that Red found it almost impossible to talk to any of them and would often speak on Red's behalf. Perhaps he could sneak out and get Green to do just that? It didn't seem very likely; Volkner had made it very clear that they were wasting too many resources to make sure Red stayed where he ought to be. Having a neighbour boyfriend would be much more fun if Red wasn't the Chosen One. But he was, and the Order was in his basement, and it wasn't going to kill him to go speak to them alone. Going to get Green could get them both killed.

Taking a quick photo with his new PokéGear (Black would want to see it), Red rolled the note up again and left his room. The hall lights were still on, but Ash's light was off. Ash still needed to eat and sleep and everything, he just didn't age. Red probably wouldn't've noticed it if he hadn't grown four inches taller than Ash since last Christmas.

One of the Aurors was on duty, the one with a gravity-defying red ponytail who looked way too young to actually be an Auror. Red knew he should remember her name, especially since she had been trained by Norman, but he never could.

She smiled at him and asked, "What's up, Red?"

Red held out the scroll. "This just arrived."

She raised her eyebrows. "You opened this? Did you do any safety checks first?"

"…uh… no…"

Green definitely would've thought of that.

"You've got to be way more careful," she said, but not sternly. "It's kinda boring, but it does help. If you want, I can teach you some spells that'll detect dark magic?"

"Maybe later," Red replied.

"Oh, yeah, I'm on duty," she sighed. "What a bore…"

"Uh, aren't you gonna read that?"

"Oh! Yeah!" She unrolled it. "Um. Who's the Half-Blood prince?"

Red shrugged. "Thought you'd know."

"Nuh-uh." She frowned at the note. "I'll show this to the others but it's probably fake."

Red thought about saying he was certain it wasn't fake due to having seen a similar note on Oak's desk, but maybe Oak hadn't told them for a good reason. Plus he had read it without permission.

"Thought I'd better show you just in case," he said. "I'd better go to bed."

"Yeah." She yawned widely. "Sleep'd be so nice…"

Red nodded awkwardly before dashing back up to his room. He hated talking to the Order. They either tried to be too nice or were too patronising, like some day he'd be joining them. Most of them worked as Aurors too, hunting down Dark Wizards and magical criminals all over the world, and clearly enjoyed the rush. They acted as though all his tangles with Giovanni were because he, Red, felt the same way. Just because he happened to be the Chosen One didn't mean he liked hunting Dark Wizards. He just wanted Giovanni dead and Team Rocket disbanded so he could look after pokémon with Green forever.

Next morning, Red used his Invisibility Cloak to sneak over to Oak's lab without Ash following. He wanted to talk to Green about the letter, and the less Ash knew, the better.

"Yo," Green greeted without looking up from the lab notes. He was wearing Oak's lab coat again. Red kissed him good morning far more chastely than he'd've liked. "Gramps still isn't back, so we're gonna feed 'em again."

Red was more than happy with that. There were two fields of pokémon, each as long as Pallet itself and half as wide. It wasn't so much that the pokémon couldn't find their own food within such a large space as they just like the contact from being fed. Most would run over and eat pokémon food straight from the palm of Red's hand. Some would demand it on the ground, then demand to be petted as they ate. It was little wonder it took three hours just to get through feeding them as quickly as possible, and that it took all of their focus to do it.

"The aides'll be back in a couple of weeks," Green said as they started back towards the lab. He was always very good at ignoring the pokémon who'd follow them, trying to scavenge more food. Red wasn't. "So that'll make it easier."

"I don't mind," Red replied. "I've got something to show you, though…"

He brought the photo of the note up on his PokéGear screen and handed it to him. Green read as they walked. "Half-Blood Prince…? The hell kind of supremacist shit is that?"

Red shrugged. "I dunno."

"And you think it's true?" Green asked, sceptical.

Red nodded. "Your grandpa's been getting notes from them too."

Green raised his eyebrows. "And didn't tell anybody about his highly credible spy?"

"Well… when you put it like that…"

Green wrapped an arm around Red's shoulders, dropping the PokéGear into Red's hand. "Bet it's not gonna happen."

"Hopefully not," Red said. He wasn't very convinced, but he'd been told enough about optimism to give it a try. Still, he sent Black a quick letter and text message warning them not to go near that bridge.

A week later, Rockets collapsed the bridge. Two hundred people, all muggles, died. The Weasleys had to delay their arrival by three days due to the chaos. Red hardly felt it mattered, not compared to the cold feeling of knowing he should have done more to save those people.

"You'd better tell us if you get any more tip offs from this Half-Blood Prince guy," Norman said. He turned to the pigtailed Auror. "And Flannery…"

"I know! I know!" she cried.

Green still insisted he'd made the most logical conclusion in a really grumpy way. Red hadn't disagreed, but Green still insisted.

"Does it really matter?" Red asked. "Two hundred people died. They probably wouldn't've if Oak was here."

"Or if he'd told anybody else about the Prince," Green grumbled. "Why didn't Gramps tell any other the others?! That's so suspicious."

"Maybe it's so nobody'll accidentally tell?" Red suggested. "Since they've got to be a spy and all."

"But _two hundred people died_," Green stressed. "If he wanted to keep it secret, there're better ways. Like a Secret Keeper. Maybe Gramps doesn't know who it is so he can't actually verify it's an accurate source…"

"There's stuff Oak doesn't know?"

Green snorted. "Yeah. Clearly. Like when to damn well be here."

Red had to wonder what Oak could possibly be doing that was so important.

By the time the Weasleys did show up three days later, Green had decided beyond a doubt that the Half-Blood Prince was a self-assigned codename being used by someone who wanted to betray Team Rocket but hadn't worked up the guts to make it official.

"Who's the brain of your little fanclub, anyway?" Green asked a few hours before they arrived. "Need to show them how it's done."

Red shrugged. "Depends."

"On…?"

Red made sure he could see Green's face clearly before replying, "Sex, I s'pose."

Just as expected, Green immediately blushed. "Right."

Red glanced away to smirk. "Yeah. They're pretty motivated by that."

"Red. You don't…" Green trailed off, looking at him carefully. "No. Never mind. You don't."

Red had no idea what he was talking about, but he felt kind of bad for insulting his friends in front of Green, so he said, "They're kinda idiots in their own way, but they're brilliant in most ways. So. Yeah. I don't think they need much showing."

"Hm, we'll see," Green muttered.

Then Green spontaneously decided he needed to be at Oak's lab when the aides arrived, conveniently two hours before the Weasleys were schedules to arrive.

"They'll screw up the experiments, they're _idiots_," he insisted, already out the door. "Smell ya later, Red!"

"How much later?" Red called after him.

"I dunno, noon?"

"You'd better be here by then!"

He wanted to tell Green that his friends wouldn't bite if he didn't, but Ash and Delia were watching them. Green probably wouldn't appreciate a crowd when Red pointed out his insecurities. Red went back to the living room to wait with Ash, clutching Pika a bit too tight in his lap for most of the two hours.

Probably because of her long-standing hatred of Delia, Hahajo turned up ten minutes early with very loud and obnoxious knocks on the door. Red went to answer it, but Delia told him to go sit down 'dear' and went herself.

"Mom seems kinda mad," Ash observed.

She only seemed madder when Hahajo burst in, rushed straight to the living room and started hugging Red tightly. "Oh, Red, it's been so long, way too long! You should come visit us again sometime, you shouldn't spend more time in this house than you have to, it's not like the Order has any idea what to do with you anyway, and Oak wouldn't need to find out —"

"Oak'd find out," Red replied.

"Plus Red's boyfriend is here!" White called, dashing into the room too. Gold wasn't far behind, grinning sheepishly. "Are you _really_ dating Green Oak?"

"Uh. Yeah."

She scowled.

"…shouldn't I be?"

"You let him know, I'll always be your first date _ever_," White insisted.

"_Totally_ doesn't count when you ditch him to go make out with your girlfriend," Gold hissed.

"Not in front of our mother, Goldeen," White hissed back.

"Kids, shh, shh," Hahajo soothed. "Just enjoy your young lives and never give up on love, just like your mother."

"_That_ makes me wanna," White muttered very quietly.

Gold grabbed Red's arm and pulled him away from Hahajo. "Mom, we gotta go —"

"Get security checked!" Flannery brightly said, holding up her wand. "We can't be too careful, y'know?"

"You could get 'em before they get through to the freakin' Chosen One," a tall man with a bright red afro sighed. "Get it together, Flannie."

"Oh, I'm sorry Flint, Flannery," Hahajo said pleasantly. "Come on kids, let's get checked." She led Gold and White back into the hallway. Red followed and watched as Flannery and Flint checked each Weasley in turn with their wands. The spells were wordless so Red wasn't at all sure what they were doing, or what they expected to happen. They were just waving their wands slowly over each Weasley in turn, then N, who they both felt the need to check — probably because N did have Zöllner wrapped around his neck and kind of a hobo aura. As soon as they were done, Red walked over to Gold, Black and N and muttered greetings. Gold brightened at the sight of him and hugged him tightly.

"We need to check your bags and stuff too," Flannery said. "Where is it…?"

"Outside," Hahajo said. "Come on, I'll show you."

Flannery started to follow her. "You coming, Flint?"

"In a second," Flint said. His eyes flickered over them again. "I gotta ask something first."

Flannery shrugged. "Okay, I can handle it."

Flint avoided all pretence and started walking towards them. Red started mentally preparing himself for 'you're the Chosen One, let me see your scar, how'd you survive Giovanni', the same old questions. But to Red's surprise, Flint ignored him completely and stared intently at Dia. Dia shuffled, clearly uncomfortable, but tried to look like he hadn't noticed.

"You're Diamond?" Flint checked.

"Yeah."

Flint gave a very surprised noise and leant closer. "You don't look how I expected. But it's great to meet the guy Volkner won't shut up about. You really lit a fire in that guy's heart."

And to Red's amazement, Dia snorted and rolled his eyes. "I only sent him bad poems."

"You said you flipped cauldrons too," N said. Red wondered if he was still sulking about Cyrus.

Dia shrugged. "It was mostly bad poems."

"Funny, he said you gave up on him," Flint said, quietly, but with a very sharp edge to his words. "Or was that just a drunk crying interpretation of a bad poem?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Dia said. "If Volkner wants to talk to you about it, he can. I don't. All I'd want to talk to you about is joining the Order."

"Cold," Flint observed. "Did Volkie teach you that?"

"Hey, shut up!" Gold cried. "Dia said he doesn't wanna talk about it, so fuck off!"

Dia smiled at him and quietly said, "You don't need to stand up for me, Gold. I learnt enough about needing to do that from Volkie."

"I'll kick his arse too," Gold growled.

"Wait until we graduate and I'll help," Black hissed.

"I don't even have to wait that long, I've been aching for an excuse to beat the shit out of that bastard," White said, crackling her knuckles.

"Don't hurt him, he doesn't deserve it," Dia protested.

"Well, if he broke your heart…"

"He broke Volkie's heart," Flint protested.

"Hufflepuffs aren't heartbreakers, don't be stupid," Gold laughed.

"I broke it a bit," Dia admitted reluctantly. "I didn't mean to. But he broke mine too. So. I told him to grow up."

Everybody stared at him.

"What?" Dia asked.

"You told a, what, thirty-four-year-old to grow up?" Black checked.

"He wanted to date a seventeen-year-old student, of course I did!"

"You told me you already were dating him!"

"Forget that, you told _me_ you knew he wasn't a _virgin_," Gold wailed. "I was all, getting emotionally prepared for you to marry a fucking jerk-ass teacher and —!"

"He's only a jerk-ass because he was tricked into taking that job!" Flint protested in the same moment Dia cried, "It's pretty damn obvious if you read his poems!"

"This is too fucking weird," White said, throwing her hands up as she backed away. "This family is fucked up. I'm unpacking."

"Same," Chili said quickly, leading the way down to the basement.

"Yeah, good idea," Cress said, following, with Cilan and Yellow both immediately following.

Red kind of wanted to leave the scene too, but Gold and Black were still staring at Flint and Dia in amazement and betrayal. N wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention, leaning against the wall and inspecting Zöllner's claws, so Red couldn't drag him off either. If only Green had stayed…

"You really upset my friend," Flint said. "I'm not going to let that go easily."

"Sorry, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Dia replied. "Excuse me, I'm gonna talk to someone else about joining. And maybe you need to grow up too."

"Bags are ready, guys!" Flannery cried, bursting in. She looked at the tense scene. "Um… am I interrupting something…?"

That was the clear cue for all of them to scatter. Red was glad the tense moment was finally over, but as they went up to his room, Black and Gold kept talking about it.

"I can't believe he lied to us!" Gold cried.

"I dunno," Black said thoughtfully. "Did he ever actually directly say he was dating Volkner…?"

"…what the hell, he's meant to be the nice one! The Hufflepuff!"

"Maybe Hufflepuffs just aren't as nice as you expected," N said.

"As if! D'ya know how many Hufflepuff boobs I've felt compared to Ravenclaw or Slytherin or Gryffindor?!"

Red really wished Green would turn up already. He thought about sending Green a frantic PokéGear message, but he didn't want Green to think he didn't like his friends or anything. So he waited as they unpacked, checking the clock to see how much closer to midday it was.

"Oh, hey, bro!" Gold called suddenly. "Check out what N got me!"

"Please don't act like I did you a favour," N muttered as Gold pulled out a Luxury Ball. "I still don't trust those things, but your togepi hates spending so long without you."

Gold shrugged and released Eggy. "It's a total favour to us, right buddy?" He hugged him tightly. "Finally got the hang of these weird machines, too!"

N huffed. "If you turn into a monster I created…"

"I'm the only pokémon for him," Eggy said confidently.

Pika snorted.

"It's cool," Red said.

"I feel kinda like a crazy meowth lady though, y'know?" Gold laughed. "Getting closer with a pokémon while you've got a boyfriend and all…"

Red wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he babbled. He didn't know he could babble. "Uh. I dunno. I still have pokémon. So does Green. We've been looking after Oak's, while he's away. That's where Green is. He'll be here at noon."

"Oh, cool," Gold said. It wasn't very convincing. He went back to unpacking.

At almost the stroke of twelve, the door opened and Green walked in with a casual, "Yo."

Red leapt up to greet him. "Took your time."

Green crossed to his side and kissed Red on the cheek. "The aides wouldn't shut the fuck up, y'know? It's like they don't know anything, I had to get them up to speed with Gramps' experiments and —"

"Yeah, yeah," Red said, pulling Green to sit on his bed next to him.

There was a pause, then Black asked, "So, are we gonna talk about that Prince guy now?"

"Yep," Red said, fishing out the note. "Take a look. Tell me what you think."

Black started to study it, frowning. N leant over to read it too, but Gold kept staring at Red. Red had expected that a bit, since he hadn't been in the best psychological state last time they'd seen each other, but Gold kept tilting his head side to side and studying Red as though he were a lab sample.

"What?" Red demanded.

Gold didn't pause in his scrutiny. "You seem different." His eyes slid over to Green, narrowed slightly, then returned to Red's face. "You still a virgin?"

Green spluttered. "Th-the hell kind of question is that!"

"A very important one!" Gold insisted. "Right, N?!"

"Probably," N said, not sounding particularly interested. "Virginity it a social construction, but the social implications of it and its loss can be quite extreme. You're a prime example of that."

"Right!" Gold agreed. "Y'know I'm not actually a slut, right, bro?"

"…uh…"

"The negativity around that is basically a social construction too," N said. "I don't understand why you care about something that isn't real."

"Because the social effects are, you just said that!" Gold snapped. He looked over to Black. "Right, anyo?!"

"Anyo means older brother," Black said, not even looking up from the note. "And nobody's actually treated you _badly_ because of it, completely the opposite actually, so stop complaining."

Gold huffed. "Whatever. You wouldn't get it."

"He could," N muttered bitterly.

"Not when you're acting like that," Black icily replied.

Once again, Red was glad to have not been around them for the summer. Walking into the summer's arguments was unpleasant enough without having to watch them emerge. He could go on feigning ignorance for as long as possible, hoping Black or N wouldn't talk about their lack of a sex life and that Gold wouldn't start talking about Silver again. He cared, of course, and he wanted them to be happy, but 'Red Potter' was synonymous with 'despair'. He was hardly someone to give advice on good life choices.

"We're getting off topic!" Gold protested.

"Yes, you are," Green said. "The Ha—"

"So are you or aren't you still a virgin, bro?" Gold interrupted.

Green bristled. "What's wrong with you?! There's more importa—"

"Yeah," Red replied. It was easier, and he didn't particularly care. He didn't understand what Green was getting so worked up about, unless it was Red's best friends putting discussing something that could destroy Giovanni on hold to talk about sex. "So, anyway, about the Half-Blood Prince…"

"It's handwritten," Black said. "And look at how it's smudged a bit, they're left-handed. Or writing it with their left-hand to throw people off." He held it out to N. "Wanna try?"

N nodded, talking it.

"They're a Rocket on the inside who doesn't have the guts to formally betray them," Green insisted.

Gold snorted. "Cutting in on our method. Really."

"What _method_?" Green leered.

"Our detective skills. They're tried and test!" Gold insisted. He pointed at Red. "Him being alive is evidence enough."

"Yeah, good job you've done protecting him," Green snapped.

"If anything, he's done an amazing job protecting _himself_, cos Red's a strong independent little messiah who don't need —"

Red sighed heavily. "Stop it."

Both of them did, though they kept glaring at each other. Red had no idea why Gold was being so hostile to Green after _encouraging_ Red to be with him for so long.

Like it hadn't happened, N looked over at Red and said, "I'm going to sleep with this under my pillow tonight, if that's okay with you." He looked at Black. "Oh, and you, of course. I might have to sleep alone."

"Sure," Black replied.

Red was a little more confused. "Uh. Why?"

"Most of my visions happen when I'm sleeping," N explained.

Red pretended not to notice Green muttering "_Visions_? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" It was probably for the best that N was too wrapped in his ego to notice. But Black clearly had, from the way his eye flickered over to Green for a second before turning to N's face.

"And I read a book with dreaming precognition, it's a muggle book, but y'know, that could be how it works," Black added. "So he's been trying that and —"

"It mostly works," N concluded. "But I need to fall asleep thinking about the thing I want my precognition to show me the future of."

"Or past of, it worked with past of that one time," Black reminded him.

"Sounds useful," Red said.

Green started to shake his head in disbelief, so Red elbowed him in the ribs.

"At least if you get another letter, people'll believe it," Gold said. "So, that'll be good. Not, really worth all those people dying but…"

"What could be," Red said. He couldn't imagine anything being worth Steven dying.

"Yeah," Gold agreed.

"You do have to be careful, though," Black said. "It could be some elaborate trick. Like. Trying to trick you into believing this person and then something turns out to be a trap so they can get you to do something."

"I think it's worth the risk," Red replied flatly.

"Yeah, of course!" Black agreed. "Just so long as you know the risk's there."

"Kinda hope you get another one," Gold remarked. "Like. I mean. I hope there's no _reason_ for them to send another, but at the same time, I wanna figure out who it is."

Red wondered if Green was still sceptical about the effectiveness of their teamwork. He still had that sceptical look, but Red wasn't sure how much of that was just keeping up appearances.

But Red didn't receive another letter within the next week, though they all expected him to. N didn't find anything in his dreams either.

"I didn't see any faces," he said. "The room was too dark. But there was a persian… and I heard a voice, it was kind of, deep and gravelly, I can't recreate it at all, but it was talking about the bridge."

"That'd be Giovanni," Red said. He realised that he was the only one who'd actually heard Giovanni's voice, so he awkwardly added, "His voice is kind of like that."

"I think I was seeing it from the Prince's point of view," N said. "I definitely felt like I was in someone else's mind. And they don't like Giovanni at all. But they work for him. Why would you work for someone you don't like?"

"Are you really the person to be asking that?" Black retorted.

N ignored him. "I can see why he wouldn't tell Oak his name. He was standing right next to Giovanni. That must mean he's very important to Team Rocket."

"You got all this from a dream?" Green checked.

"Yes, and I've had the same one every night," N replied.

"How d'ya know it's not just a dream?"

"I don't have regular dreams," N explained. "Just empathy ones."

"…seriously?"

"Yeah, _seriously_," Black replied. It'd been a long time since Red last heard his voice trembling with anger like that. "I'd know, he usually sleeps in _my_ bed, wrapped around _me_, sharing _my_ dreams. We've tested it. And he's been sleeping alone for a week to make sure he's getting the right dream so don't sit there acting like he's not being really thorough and sure about this!"

"Yes, my mind is very scientific," N said.

"Okay, okay, jeez, I'm just surprised," Green muttered.

Black still bristled. He glared at Red like it was his fault what Green did. Red tried shrugging at him, but that only seemed to make Black more frustrated.

"Was the Prince like, actually by Giovanni's right hand?" Gold asked.

N blinked. "Yes. He was."

"That's so…" Gold shook his head, forcing a grin. "And he didn't talk to him at all?"

"No, but he did look over a couple of times," N recalled. "There didn't seem to be any reason. He didn't reference the Prince at all in any way. He just… looked."

"Sounds like a crush or something," Gold mused.

"Giovanni can't love," Red said dismissively.

Gold pulled a face. "Yeah, that's kinda, really weird to think about. Maybe they gave him something he likes, I dunno."

"Maybe they helped him make Mewtwo," Red speculated. "He made it sound like he made it himself, but it doesn't seem like something only one person can do."

"Making a pokémon," N muttered bitterly. "What kind of egotistical monster would do something like that? How many pokémon did he hurt in the process?!"

Red shrugged. "Enough to make Mewtwo hate all humans, I guess."

N growled. "Humans are way too eager to hurt pokémon for their own gain. Especially magical ones. The abuse of pokémon in the magical world is overwhelming and it's no wonder this society is so stunted with its complete inability to serve the needs of any but a few elite. Purebloods, honestly… Are you incapable of recognising the importance of pokémon life or what?"

It was clearly rhetorical and not aimed at any of them personally, but Green still tensed and defensively said, "Not _all_ purebloods are like that."

And N cast him the most frustrated glare Red had ever seen him manage as he sneered, "Is that the best response you can come up with? A negation of the majority based on a need to feel special and like you haven't benefited from your blood status and species?"

"It's nothing to do with feeling _special_ you patro—"

"Okay," Red said loudly, climbing to his feet. He grabbed Green's arm to try and get him to follow the motion. "Speaking of pokémon, we've gotta check on the lab ones. Since Oak's still not back."

"But the aides…!" Green protested.

"Just got back the other day so we need to check," Red insisted.

N clearly understood the significance in Red's voice, as he didn't demand to confirm the appropriate treatment of his pokémon friends. Instead, he exchanged pissed off looks with Black and Gold as Red ushered Green out of the door. He mouthed an apology at them all before shutting the door.

"What's this about?" Green demanded. They barely made it out of the house before he started ranting. "Honestly, the nerve of him! Like I can help being pureblood! It doesn't mean I'm a monster! We're not all like You-Know-Who!"

"That's not what he was saying," Red replied. "And not being like Giovanni doesn't mean you weren't being kinda… a prejudiced dick."

"What, you're talking _his_ side now?"

"It's not about _sides_, but honestly, it's not like you've always been the nicest to muggle-borns like him or even me for having been raised by muggles," Red snapped. He tried to stay calm, but he just couldn't. "And you can't expect N to be nice about it all the time. It's infuriating. It's just that, you purebloods get treated like you're _better_. You can't deny that."

Green still didn't look like he was getting it. "He doesn't have to be so personal."

"It's just as personal for you as for Gold," Red pointed out. "And he was nodding along."

Green threw up his hands in defeat. "Whatever!"

Red was silent for a few steps. He was still angry. "Why are you so mean to my friends, anyway?"

"They're mean to me too," Green muttered.

"Yeah, and I'll ask them why the hell later," Red retorted. "Why are you so mean to them?"

Green shrugged in a very pointed, mocking way.

Red gritted his teeth. "You may think they're idiots, or that they don't help me properly, but they do their best all the time, for me. They've been my best friends from when you were still saying shit like 'nobody wants you' and calling Aero a freak. And me! You called me a freak too! No matter how much I love you, nothing is gonna change that they've my best friends and I will never pick you over them!"

Green stopped walking. Red did too, worried that he'd gone too far in his anger. But he meant every word. He couldn't date Green if he kept putting down Black, Gold and N.

For a minute, Green stood very still, head downcast. Red waited until Green came up with the right words. He didn't want to upset Green, but he didn't want to go on being upset with what Green did either.

"That's what I'm damn well afraid of," Green finally whispered. "Don't you even realise how hard I've worked to get you to notice me? I didn't even care if you liked me, just if you noticed me. And you just shout at me about how I'll never be better than them."

Red frowned. "That's kinda dramatic. And dumb."

"Shut up," Green spat, starting to walk away.

"Wait," Red called. Green stopped, glaring at him. There were tears in his eyes. "I… not caring if I like you, that _is_ dumb, isn't it? Cos, I do, I just said how much, it just… kinda sounds like you want me all to yourself."

Green snorted. "Yeah. Kinda do, actually."

Red risked stepping closer. He wasn't exactly sure how to express how he felt, but he'd started the conversation, so he absolutely had to. "I don't wanna keep you to myself. I want everybody to see what's great about you." He smirked a bit. "But then you're mine so they don't get you the way I do."

"That's easy for you to say, I'm not the celebrated messiah," Green scowled. "It's not like everybody's constantly vying for my attention."

Red shrugged. "It's not like I'm interested. And if you hadn't noticed, Black and N are incapable of sexual attraction to anybody but each other and Gold's doing the same dumb 'do anything to get Silver to notice me' shit you did with me. And it's not working. Silver hates him."

Green flushed slightly. "You're not being very sensitive."

"I don't hate you any more," Red insisted. "You made it up to me. And I love you. I want you guys to get along."

Green sighed heavily. "You've really… got this whole system and I'm just… intruding and there's no place and —"

"I want you there helping me," Red interrupted. "Isn't that enough?"

Green looked away. Clearly not.

"I uh… always felt weird, when you left the group last year," Red said quietly. "Like. It felt wrong without you there. I think… maybe they're just, kind of jealous too, or worried, I dunno, but… don't be an asshole about N's magic or heritage or anything because he's actually really great when you give him a chance. Don't be a dick. It's, really that simple."

Green was silent for almost an entire minute. Red couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just waited with increasing anxiety.

"Sorry," Green finally said. He'd clearly rather not say it, but it was just as clear that he meant it. "I really fucked up, didn't I?"

Smiling in relief, Red wrapped his arms tightly around Green. "Yeah. But sorry makes a lot of things better."

"I just wanna make sure you're okay," Green reluctantly explained. "Guess I fucked that up, too."

"I'll tell you if I'm not," Red promised. "Don't assume for me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you're being ridiculously sensible for a change…"

By the time they actually made it to Oak's lab and were checking on the pokémon, Green's pride had recovered enough to allow for a good half hour making out in the long grass. As they lay there side-by-side, catching their breath, Red felt extremely pleasantly warm, right to his core. It wasn't the usual kind of heat that came with making out with Green. It was more like sitting in front of a fireplace on after a day in the snow, and the feeling only intensified when Green smiled at him.

It was sunset when Red started back home. He wasn't particularly looking forward to recreating that conversation with Gold, Black and N, but when he returned to his room they immediately feel awkwardly silent and he knew they'd been talking about him. He'd have to talk to them about it, and now, no matter how tired he felt.

"Sorry about Green," he said. "I told him to cut it out."

"Good," Black said. In the same moment, N demanded, "Why are you dating someone like that in the first place?"

"Because I love him," Red sighed. "But I told him, if he keeps pissing you guys off, if he makes me choose, I'm choosing you."

"Okay, good," N grumbled.

"What I don't understand is why you all suddenly hate each other when last year you got along fine," Red said. "I know he's been an asshole for years, but last year —"

"A lot happened last year," Black interrupted. "A lot that was very difficult to process. Or know how to deal with."

"Well, one of them was Green becoming a better person and me falling in love with him," Red retorted. "And if you find that more difficult to believe than Cyrus opening a portal to hell in the middle of the Great Hall, maybe you're not as smart as we give you credit for."

"I didn't say that!" Black protested. "I'm just saying, it's a lot for us to process, and it's not so easy to go from being enemies with Green to being expected to put up with his blood purity bullshit!"

"I'm not expecting you to! I'd hate for you to!" Red cried. "I just said, if he keeps it up —"

"Why are you dating someone who does it in the first place?!"

"I _just said_, I love him! And he's normally not like this!"

"Except he _was_, he was _really_ like this for our first three years at Hogwarts!"

"And he's changed!"

"Can you both shut up?" N snapped, rubbing his temples. "Your anger's giving me a migraine. I wanted to focus on my own, too."

Both Black and Red turned to him in amazement. "You're sensing our emotions without touching us?" Black asked, excited.

"No, you're shouting and it's not easy to ignore."

Red crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry. It's… it's not like I haven't thought about this stuff." But it was. Red hadn't even bothered to think about how Green used to be or to verify that Green really had changed, and changed for the right reasons, not just to win Red over. He'd just trusted that Green had seen the light, decided to become a good person and done it, and Red fell in love in the process.

From the mixed sceptical and exasperated look Black was giving him, Red was pretty sure he knew what Red was thinking.

"Y'know what," Gold said suddenly. "I'm gonna say it. Red, bro, kinda worried you're not stable enough to date someone like Green. No, _not_ cos of his dad, I mean, Professor Oak is his freaking grandpa, and we all saw him say he'd commit to the Order, didn't we?"

Red nodded.

"_Didn't we_, Black?"

Black begrudgingly nodded too.

"But," Gold continued. "He's kinda demanding and obsessive, isn't he?"

"…kind of," Red reluctantly admitted.

"And I think what Black was _trying_ to say was, after everything that happened last year, yeah, we're gonna be kinda worried about you dating someone that demanding and obsessive."

"Yeah," Black muttered.

"_But_," Gold continued before Red could protest. "He was like. Obviously pretty good about the whole, thing, last school year, just, everything, so, we're all probably being kinda extreme and stupid and jealousy. I mean, hell, Black and N were really fucking obvious, that wasn't a new group dynamic at all, and none of my conquests have ever really bothered trying to worm in on our group, so, that's all, new."

Red was amazed that Gold was saying everything he'd been thinking.

"I just think he's a racist dick," N said.

"So punch him," Red replied.

"Kick him," Black corrected. "Your kicks hurt more."

Red frowned. "But, really, N —"

"Think of it as a first strike," N commanded. "Only because I didn't mind him last year. If what Gold says about jealousy is right, then he's a very simple person reacting in a very standard way. He's jealous of my talents and our intimacy."

"…no, no, N, don't say it like that," Black groaned. "That makes it sound like you're having sex with Red."

"Well, everybody here knows I'd only have sex with you," N dismissively replied.

Black blushed, burying his face in his hands. "Shut up, please."

Red hesitated for a minute before saying, "That _is_ it, though. He said… he said he's really jealous of how well we work together. And feels like he doesn't belong. So I kinda, told him to deal with it, I guess."

"Tactless," Gold sighed with a grin. "It's good to know, though, bro."

"Well, why would I wanna keep dating him if he's an asshole?" Red muttered.

Nobody answered. Red was a little irritated with how delicate they seemed to think he was, but then again, he'd given them plenty of reasons to think he was weak over the past couple of years.

When Green came over next day, he apologised without any hints of begrudging. N didn't exactly accept so much as send Green a withering look before demanding a pokémon battle 'because you bothered to meet my eyes'. Zöllner needed the barest of prompting, which gave him even more of an advantage over Eevee than usual, and the battle was over in two attacks. The condescending smirk N gave Green as he scooped Zöllner up said everything that needed to be said. Red cringed, expecting Green to lash out back, but Green didn't say anything. He revived Eevee using berries, put her on his shoulder and went back to Red's side.

There was a loud crash as windows above them opened. Red jumped, immediately pulling out Aero's PokéBall as he glanced up. Ash hung out the window, waving and shouting: "THAT WAS A REALLY AMAZING BATTLE!"

Sighing in relief, Red replaced Aero's Ball.

"Yes, it was," N replied. "All Zöllner's battles are amazing."

There was another crash as Ash scrambled away from the window, then another a minute later as he threw the door open. He dramatically straightened his limited edition Pokémon League Expo hat before pointing at N.

"Red's friend! I challenge you!" he said extremely loudly.

N looked at Red questioningly. Red sighed and shrugged. N turned to Ash again. "Okay, I'll accept."

"AWESOME! A REAL BATTLE!" Ash cheered. "Cousin, lend me your pokémon!"

Sparks flew from Pika's cheek. Red tried to pat Pika reassuringly, but he only zapped Red and hissed, "Don't you fucking _dare_."

"Get your own pokémon," N commanded. "Then I'll consider it again."

Zöllner flicked his tail around N's neck like a scarf. N tossed his ponytail back slightly as they strode into the house. Ash loudly gritted his teeth and growled.

"They spent like, four weeks rehearsing that move after seeing it on TV," Black deadpanned. "It's not worth getting upset about, Ash. It's not you, it's him."

"THAT GUY!" Ash shouted. "What's his name?!"

"N."

"THAT N! URRRRR! I'LL SHOW HIM!"

"You should probably ask my pokémon, not me, before deciding you're gonna borrow them," Red said. "They're not just tools I can let you borrow."

"I know that," Ash protested. "Mom says I can't have my own any more. She says I can't go on my journey. Even if everybody else in my class left. So I thought, if I can show everybody how strong I can be…"

Red pulled Aero's PokéBall from his belt again. He whispered "Play nice with Ash, please? Just for a few minutes?" through the Ball to him before tossing it to Ash. "No battling," he warned. "He's got a sore wing."

"YEAH, AERO!" Ash cried as he threw the Ball. Red watched Aero try to perch on Ash's shoulder despite being twice his size for a minute, just to be sure, before going into the house. Just as expected, he found Delia in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Red," she said, awkwardly. "I was just making some lunch. Do you need anything?"

Red was afraid for a moment, but he forced himself to ask, "Why did you tell Ash he can't be a Trainer any more?"

Delia froze. She slowly lowered the knife. "It's a matter of safety. He's in no condition to go out there and —"

"He wants to," Red interrupted. "And he'd be good at it."

"He would be in danger!" Delia shouted. "Ash is my entire world, I need to know he's safe! And you want me to send him out who knows where when Team Rocket is out there deliberately targeting us because of _you_?"

Red was certain that if anybody other than his aunt had said that, he'd immediately feel terrible for all the danger he'd put Ash in. But coming from the woman who'd had him locked in a cupboard regularly for eleven years, it felt cheap and manipulative. He hesitated for only a second before snapping, "I defeated them before, I'm gonna again. So what about then? Will it still be too dangerous?"

"With his condition, _yes_!"

If she was going to be cheap and manipulative, Red didn't see why he couldn't too.

"You kept me locked up for my 'condition' and I'll never stop hating you for it," he said. "Ash already resents you for this. Don't make him hate you too."

He felt bad when Delia started crying, but not bad enough to comfort her. She'd made him cry a lot more than he cared to admit. He didn't want to sit back and let her do anything even remotely similar to Ash.

"I'm gonna destroy Team Rocket again, and then you have no excuse," Red said, as coldly as he could manage, on his way to the door again. Delia didn't say anything, so he opened it and went back outside.

Ash was rolling in the grass with Aero and Eevee, laughing, as Green cried about grooming grass out of Eevee's fur _again_. Gold and Black were talking off to the side, Gold holding out Eggy while Black stepped back uncomfortably. Red felt like he'd bring too much baggage to the party in his current mood, so he sat on the step, hoping they wouldn't notice him. Pika slid off his shoulder and jumped into his lap, nuzzling against Red's stomach for a moment before demanding, "Pet me, damn you."

Red obeyed. It was kinda hard to feel appropriately isolated with his pokémon around.

* * *

><p>Another month passed with Ash insisting N was his rival now, N flipping his hair at Green a lot, Black rolling his eyes just as often, Green gritting his teeth and not retaliating, Gold trying to mediate with limited success, and Red wondering how he'd manage to defeat Team Rocket with the Order babying him and Oak nowhere to be found. He was worried for a long time that Oak was dead too, but when Alder turned up for Red's birthday he reported having seen Oak in Kalos with a Pokémon Professor.<p>

"Yeah, I saw him when I was meeting up with my cousin," Alder reported. He looked over at Green. "Oak gets pretty tan in the sun, doesn't he?"

"When the shut-in bothers to get any," Green muttered.

When they were alone, Green was very sceptical about what Oak was doing in Kalos and wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Gramps doesn't even like Kalos, the flowers make him sneeze and he can't speak French very well, it is kinda difficult if you're old I guess, and he doesn't like that Sycamore guy at all, he kept trying to pass him off to Rowan as a Ph.D student. There must be something really big happening there."

"French isn't that difficult," N said, doing the hair flick again.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir," Gold sang. "What else d'ya need?"

"To say it right?" Green suggested. "Reckon that'll do for Silver, but."

Gold shook his head. "He'd hex me."

"What would Giovanni want in Kalos, though?" Black wondered. "I mean. Beyond expansionist goals, I don't really see what would be special about Kalos."

"Sycamore's researching a new kind of temporary pokémon evolution," Green said. "You-Know-Who isn't that interested in pokémon though, is he, Red?"

"Nah. Don't think so."

"And the Prince hasn't written again, has he?"

"Nope."

Red wasn't in much of a mood for theorising. He just wanted Oak to hurry up and come back. He wanted to spend more time with Alder too, but mostly he found himself sitting by the window in his room, watching the skies for hints of a skarmory, or the stones of the garden path like Steven would suddenly appear and examine them. He knew it was stupid, but he kind of wanted to cancel his birthday entirely until Steven could come. Like that would make him any less dead. Nobody else seemed to pick up on the reason for his mood, or take him seriously when he said he didn't really want to do anything for his birthday. Not until the day before when Alder sat down next to him and stared at the stones of the garden path too.

"He even liked pebbles," Alder said. "He had the walls, floor, ceiling, everything, in his room, made from pebbles. Back when we were school kids, anyway. He probably had a house made of them after."

Red wasn't sure what to say.

"His dad always gave us free Devon Corp stuff, too," Alder continued. "Even before we, mostly me, were interested in being Trainers. It's why we all decided to go out and become Champions."

Red nodded awkwardly. He wanted to hear more, but at the same time, hearing more made him miss Steven even more.

Alder continued anyway. "You know about Luxury Balls, right?"

"Yeah," Red replied. "Gold has one for his togepi."

"Devon Corp made 'em. Steven's idea. He used to get worried that PokéBalls weren't nice enough for pokémon."

Red sat up a little straighter. "I didn't know that."

"Oh, yeah, but he didn't have much of a brain for business," Alder continued. "You could probably tell that for yourself."

"Yeah."

"He wasn't very good at staying in one place. Or remembering important dates. But he always pulled through when it mattered," he said. "Stevie should've been your godfather. He was much better at it."

"You're not bad at it," Red replied. "I'd've liked you both to be."

Alder smiled widely. It was still a little pained. "Me too. Both of us, being your godfathers together. Raising you away from Cynthia's sister and her damn ex-husband. I tried to take you, that night your parents died, but Oak stopped me, for that blood protection, and of course the whole… mistaken murderer thing…"

"That'd've been nice," Red indulged. He didn't see much point in thinking about it.

Alder sighed heavily. "I'm not doing a very good job of cheering you up, am I?"

"Not really."

"Sorry. I really loved him, is all."

Red had figured out enough about friendship love and romantic love over the summer to immediately realise which one Alder meant. It definitely explained Alder's poor attempts at reassurance.

"What I figure, though, is that it's important to remember him how he was," Alder continued. "Stevie wouldn't want to be glorified, don't you think?"

"Maybe only with a tomb of rare stones."

Alder laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

Red bit his lip, turning away from the window. He looked up at Alder hesitantly. "So… so was there, a funeral…?"

Alder looked astounded. "And you not being invited? No way. He'd've never allowed that. No, his father's in denial about it, so nothing's officially happened."

"That's horrible," Red said.

Alder nodded. "But it is understandable, isn't it?" He looked out the window again. "I mean, look at us…"

Red bit his lip, concentrating on the floorboards to keep from crying. "It's just… he promised me he'd be here, for my birthday, a-and…"

"And he did everything he could to keep that promise," Alder confidently replied. "I don't know how it happened or anything, but if there was a way out that wouldn't hurt more people? Stevie would've taken it. You meant the world to him. He told me, after he quit Hogwarts, he'd miss seeing you every day most."

Red couldn't fight back his tears any more after hearing that. It was weird. He'd never cried about Steven dying before. He'd been too busy denying it, just like Steven's dad.

Alder placed a large, reassuring hand on Red's shoulder. Red brushed it off and hugged Alder tightly. It felt a little strange at first, but Alder patted him reassuringly on the back of his head, and Red was pretty sure he was crying too. Alder was the only other person Red knew who understood how much the world sucked without Steven in it, so he had to be.

Red survived his birthday through the most minimal of effort required and a lot of reassuring smiles from Alder. It wasn't that bad; Hahajo had banished Delia and cooked Red a PokéBall cake, Green gave him one of Oak's old PokéDexes he'd 'modified to be less shitty', Red's pokémon gathered together to give him a collection of berries they'd found (which was apparently Poli's idea), but Red was constantly aware of Steven's absence and Oak's as well. It was worse after Alder left, saying something about Unova. Red felt like going back to staring at stones after that, but Green kept taking him out to test the PokéDex. Red wasn't sure if Oak would approve of Green's present, even if Green insisted he wouldn't care, and wondered how long it'd be until they found out what was going on.

As luck would have it, Oak turned up three days after Red's birthday, as tan as Alder had said and looking extremely grim — even when Green forgot about being self-conscious long enough to shout "Gramps, the hell!" and ran over to hug him.

"It's good to see you too, Green," Oak said. "I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"You'd better be," Green grumbled.

"And I'm even more sorry, but, right now I need to speak to Red alone," Oak continued. "It's urgent."

Green pulled away with a scowl. "Fine."

"Come on, Red," Oak said as he left again.

Red reached out to touch Green in some way, hopefully reassuringly, but Green dodged his fingers. "Just go, okay. It's urgent."

Red was a pretty irritated on Green's behalf when he reached Oak's lab. Green had been working his arse off looking after Oak's pokémon, making sure his experiments were still working fine, even when the aides were on holiday, and Oak barely had a minute for him when he came back. Couldn't it wait a few minutes? Didn't he realise how worried Green had been?

To make matters worse, Oak had that look on his face again. Red wasn't stupid enough to expect good news when Oak returned, but he hadn't expected to see that mixture of guilt and pity again so soon. He was tired of it, tired of being pitied through his suffering and then only having more added to it. If Oak had abandoned them for so long, couldn't he have just stayed away longer and dealt with whatever it was so Red could stay reasonably content? Couldn't _he_ just deal with it?

Red sat opposite him without waiting to be invited. Pika leapt down and sat on Oak's desk, oddly quiet and pensive. Red fought the urge to just demand where Oak had been and why he had abandoned them for so long. If Oak could help it, whatever it was, Red was confident that he would. He just had to force himself to remember that.

"Thank you for helping Green with the pokémon," Oak said, voice trembling.

Red nodded. "I liked it." Oak didn't say anything, so he continued. "The, um, training part more than the science stuff. Green really likes that though. It'd be cool to do in the future, when all this is over."

Oak's eyebrows knitted together in a way Red had never imagined seeing on his headmaster's face. Oak's hands covered his face and he drew in a slow, steadying breath before facing Red again.

"Sir…?" Red asked, beyond unnerved.

"I was following leads about Giovanni's childhood and uncovered some very… unsettling things," Oak started to explain. "I found out how he survived the Killing Curse when it rebound off you. And…" He looked as though the words physically pained him. "I found out why you can see into each other's minds."

"Isn't that good news…?"

"I thought it would be, but it turns out it's not."

Fear swallowed everything else Red had been feeling. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue this conversation, but if he didn't, he might never stop being afraid. He swallowed, hoping that would ease off his terror. It didn't. He couldn't speak.

"It's difficult to explain," Oak slowly continued. "I think it would be best for me to show you the memories first, or else… or else what I say won't make very much sense."

Red had barely started to wonder how exactly Oak was supposed to show him memories when Oak had placed a large stone basin covered in intricate runes on the desk in front of him. It was filled with a thick, silvery liquid that swirled around in it like a lazy whirlpool. Oak pulled a handful of vials full of the same liquid from his pocket and placed them on the desk.

"Oh," he said, seeming to realise Red had no clue what was happening. "This is a pensieve. It will let us view these memories I've obtained."

Red nodded to show that he understood.

"But first, I think I will need to explain some of the things I've discovered," Oak said. "Just to provide the memories with their appropriate context."

"Go ahead, then."

"Giovanni was born in 1957, to a muggle mother and pureblood father," Oak explained. Red almost interrupted in surprise, but knew the explanation would come soon enough. "His father, also named Liam Davin, was heir to an enormous fortune belonging one of the most prominent wizarding families in Italy. I believe you saw their house during your most recent encounter with Giovanni."

Red remembered the graveyard, the old house on the hill, and tried not to think about the weight of Surge clinging to him even in death. "Oh. I didn't realise it was Italy."

"They had quite a reputation for exploitation, of both humans and pokémon," Oak continued. "They were renowned even in the muggle community for their ability to get any job done for the right price. It is little wonder then, that a young self-made businesswoman struggling to create a similar business in Viridian City, was drawn to them during her explorations of the world. Her goal was to create a business connection, but Liam Davin Senior was quite interested in Giovanni's mother for different reasons, and that he…" Oak hesitated, clearly quite uncomfortable. "…was unwilling to accept her rejections."

Red's eyes widened. "Did… did he force her?"

"My source certainly believes so," Oak replied, clearly just as sickened as Red was despite his ability to continue talking about it. "Miyamoto was a teenage under the command of Giovanni's mother, who she exclusive calls 'Madame Boss', and asserted to me her firm belief that Davin used a pokémon such as beheeyem to manipulate her boss' mind."

Red clenched his fists. "So, what, he used the Imperius Curse to… to…?"

"Based on the behaviour Giovanni's mother exhibited in the memories Miyamoto gave me, I suspect he used a Love Potion," Oak replied. "If you are willing to take my word for it, I see no reason to show you Miyamoto's memories of her boss' descent into Davin's spell."

"Of course I don't want to see that," Red snapped. "That's sickening! How can people even consider using magic like that?!"

"I can't pretend to understand it," Oak said. "It is by far the most repulsive part of our magical powers."

"What happened to her?" Red demanded. "Giovanni's mother. Did she manage to get away from him?"

"Yes, she did," Oak replied. "With his entire fortune in tow. She was heavily pregnant by then, and spoke to Miyamoto about it all being an elaborate trick to steal the Davin fortune and secure it with a child."

"But Miyamoto said —"

"Miyamoto understood the importance of pride to her boss," Oak interrupted. "She was also her boss' closest friend and confidant. She did not question her, but saw through her. Perhaps that is why Miyamoto personally murdered Davin and his parents in 1959."

It was hard to condemn Miyamoto's actions. Red couldn't imagine how horrific it would be, watching your friend being magically manipulated into loving someone… and knowing that they _raped_ your closest friend until she was _pregnant_. He felt like either screaming or vomiting.

"Madame Boss did not have much affection for her son, as is no doubt evident from the name she gave him," Oak continued. "She had him raised mostly by members of her organisation and barely spoke to or about him. And it is with this in mind I'll show you the first memory, from Giovanni's childhood."

Oak examined the vials for a moment before picking one up. He uncorked it, added the liquid to the basin, and tapped the surface with his wand. Pika crawled closer to watch too. A dark smoke filled the basin and its surface solidified, looking more and more like the glass of a TV screen as the image solidified. It showed a teenage girl, only a couple of years older than Red, with purple hair entering an office. A second woman sat at a chair behind the desk, legs crossed as she watched the teenager approach. She was nearly a decade older and wearing a red suit jacket to match her shoes, makeup done precisely and even the way her long, thick black hair hung in waves seemed extremely deliberate. Her deep red lips rose in a smirk as the teenager approached. The teenager stopped in front of the desk and bowed deeply, giving a greeting so formal Red almost didn't understand it.

"Skip the formalities, Miyamoto-dear," the woman said.

"I'm sorry, Madame Boss. I only want to serve you properly," she said.

"Have you got any good news for me, Miyamoto-dear?"

"I managed to get the microphones for the South America exploration forty per cent off," Miyamoto cheerfully reported.

"Not good enough. You should've haggled them down to at least fifty per cent off."

Miyamoto huffed. "Aw, boss, I did my best."

"That's not all you came to tell me, is it?" Madame Boss noted. "Come on, Miyamoto-dear, spit it out."

Miyamoto hesitated before saying, in a quiet voice, "Some of the grunts are, um… complaining about babysitting duty. Apparently the kid keeps asking for you and crying."

"Tch." Madame Boss picked up a report on her desk and started riffling through it. "Like I have time for some brat. Have you seen our latest profit margin? It's only up twenty per cent! We need to find rare pokémon. Look further into cloning. What's our motto?"

"All pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket," Miyamoto said smoothly.

Red looked up in surprise. Oak nodded. Red glanced back down. Madame Boss set the folder down and purred, "Exactly. And those stupid failure grunts should be glad I allow them anywhere near the glory of Team Rocket, let alone near that disgusting child. He is, after all, mine, and they ought to be honoured to deal with the little shit."

"Of course, Madame," Miyamoto said respectfully.

"Tell them I'm halving their paycheques for every complaint," Madame Boss said, opening another folder. "Have a good time in South American, Miyamoto-dear."

"I will, Madame Boss. Thank you very much for entrusting me with this task."

"Well, you are my greatest, most trusted agent. I know you won't screw anything up."

Miyamoto left, but the memory continued. She walked down long, steel corridors until she reached a well-locked door. She swiped an ID card and it slid open. Inside, two men and one woman, all older-looking than Miyamoto, looked up at her expectantly. Unlike Miyamoto, who was wearing quite simple dark clothes, they were all wearing white versions of the Team Rocket uniform Red knew and hated.

"What did the boss say?" the red-haired man asked.

"She said quit bitching and do what she's paying you for or else," Miyamoto snapped. "It is an honour to look after the brat, and you're dishonouring Team Rocket with your refusal. That child is the future of this organisation."

"He's so creepy," the blue-haired girl whined. "He doesn't cry, just stares and demands. Never seems to have any emotions. I never know what do with him!"

"That's your problem, not mine," Miyamoto replied. "Maybe if you were all better field agents…"

She turned and left, pausing only to glance at the dark-haired child in the corner watching them closely. His eyes were sharp and intelligent, way too sharp and intelligent for a toddler, and he clearly not only understood the implications of what they were saying about him but didn't like it one bit. Still, Miyamoto left with her head held high, only shuddering and muttering, "Creeeeeeepy" once the door closed behind her.

The memory dissolved into black smoke, and the pensieve was once again gently spiralling silver liquid. Pika touched the silver stuff. Oak didn't stop him, so Red assumed it was safe.

"As you can see, Giovanni was not well regarded," Oak said. "Always well catered to in respect to every need but affection."

"Why didn't she look after him?" Red asked. "I mean. It can't have been easy because of his dad, but… but it's like she never even tried to love him."

"I don't think she was capable of trying."

"He was still her kid," Red said pathetically. "She should've tried. That's what real families do, don't they? I mean. You still try to love your son, don't you? Despite everything he's done with Team Rocket?"

Oak smiled a little sadly and a little bitterly. "I think you still don't understand how remarkably easily love and forgiveness come to you personally, Red."

Red was about to protest, but he remembered the conversations he'd had the other week about his friends forgiving and accepting Green. Maybe Oak was right. It didn't feel like much of a power, it actually felt kind of childish, but maybe Oak was right about him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I guess… well. My aunt and uncle."

"Yes, it is a shame your aunt only started trying very late in your time living together," Oak said. "My faith in her ability to do so was a mistake."

Red felt uncomfortable talking about it. It made him sound more like Giovanni than he wanted to. "It's not important right now, sir." He pulled Pika back from the pensieve. "Are there any more memories?"

"Yes, though no more from Miyamoto," Oak said. "The next is my own memory, of inviting Giovanni to attend Hogwarts."

This time, the smoke was white. Red soon saw why when the memory was much brighter. Light bounced off the room's white walls in an almost surgical way, but it was clearly the same room from the last memory, where Madame Boss and Miyamoto had talked. Madame Boss sat cross-legged behind the desk, gazing at a much younger Oak with amusement. Oak's hair was the same colour as Green's, but his clothes were still more or less the same as when he was around the lab. It took Red a long time to realise Giovanni was in the room too. He was more or less his older self in miniature, just as unnerving and superior, but his presence was drowned out by the majesty of his mother's.

"So, you're offering a free-ride at this school to my son, is that right?" Madame Boss asked.

"That's right," Oak replied. "There are textbook costs and uniform costs which we don't cover, but if Liam wishes to accept —"

"Brat, did you apply to any schools?" Madame Boss demanded.

"No, mother."

"Then why's your name at this school?" she demanded.

"Hogwarts is a different kind of school," Oak said. "It's a school of magic for humans with magical abilities."

Madame Boss started to laugh. "Yeah, sure, buddy. I let you in because you said you were the famous Professor Oak, inventor of the PokéDex, not some lunatic trying to scam me."

"I do have proof, of course," Oak said. He pulled his wand out of his lab coat and tapped Madame Boss' desk with it. Flames consumed the desk. Giovanni gasped and backed away, but Madame Boss stayed in the exact same pose, only raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Is this a threat, or…?"

Oak smiled pleasantly. "Of course not." He waved his wand again and the flames vanished, leaving no trace of having ever been there. This caught Madame Boss' attention. She sat up and ran her hands over the desk.

"Well well," she said. "Brat, I think it would be for the best if you went to this school."

"Yes mother," Giovanni said. His illusion of obedience was perfect, except for the hungry glint in his eyes. They watched as Oak pocketed his wand again.

"As Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, I am willing to give you and your son any support necessary and answer any questions —"

"No need," Madame Boss said dismissively. "Give everything to the boy. He'll handle it. I've got far too much to be getting on with of my own." She looked over at Giovanni. "You've got my permission, brat. Now go take care of it on your own for once."

"Yes mother," Giovanni said once again. He walked over to Oak. "Come along, sir."

Oak hesitated for a moment before following Giovanni out of Madame Boss' office. The second the door closed behind them, Giovanni demanded, "Where do I get a wand?"

"In Diagon Alley," Oak replied. "It's past the Stark Mountains in Sinnoh, it's a small magical city. If you need help getting there —"

"I'll find it," Giovanni said. "When does semester start?"

"From September first," Oak replied. He started searching through his pockets, found a letter, and handed it to Giovanni. "Everything you will need to know, and your ticket for the train, is in here."

Giovanni had the restraint to stop himself from ripping it open on the spot, but he stared at the letter with the same look he'd sent Oak's wand. "This is real, then?"

"Very much so," Oak replied.

"I knew there was something different about me," Giovanni said. "Nobody else here can understand pokémon."

"You speak with pokémon?" Oak asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Any of them. It doesn't matter what. I can make them do whatever I want just by asking," Giovanni said. "Is that… not normal for a magical person?"

"It's unusual, but not unheard of," Oak replied. "We call them kaijuugomouths."

"Kaijuugomouths," Giovanni repeated.

"Yes, that's right."

Oak and Giovanni were both silent for a few seconds. It felt way longer and Red was sure even past Oak must've felt the tension of being next to an eleven-year-old future evil overlord.

"I don't have any more questions right now," Giovanni said. "What do I do if I have some later?"

"Oh, you can write a letter and send it with a pokémon to the school, or you could call my research lab —"

"The birds will do," Giovanni interrupted. "Thank you, sir."

Oak nodded, clearly uncertain. "If you're sure… I'll go now, then. Be sure to let me know if you do have any questions."

The memory faded as Oak left the house.

"What do you think?" Oak asked.

Red shrugged. "He was… kind of… creepy."

Oak chuckled. "I thought he was a very earnest student who would do well away from the environment his mother had created for him, but on reflection, I have to agree with you."

"Did he actually find Diagon Alley on his own?" Red asked. "I didn't even know that's where it is."

"Yes, he did," Oak replied. "His mother's lack of time for him and the dislike of the grunts she had raise him left Giovanni extremely resourceful from a young age. And also very aware of how to manipulate people, if he wasn't caught off guard."

Red couldn't say he was surprised to hear it.

"Giovanni was a good student, popular, with a lot of… not exactly friends, but followers, from his first day," Oak continued to summarise. "His teachers found him brilliant and charming, but none more than his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Pryce Yanagi."

Red had to frown. Another person named after a tree? It was surely a coincidence, but he still had to wonder…

"Pryce is known to have worked closely with Giovanni to establish the magical Team Rocket, though I discovered he was killed several years ago," Oak said. "I'm certain that without Pryce's input, Team Rocket as we know it would never have been as widespread and powerful as it was."

"Then why was Pryce killed?" Red asked.

"I'm not sure," Oak honestly replied. "I wasn't able to find much other than a confirmation that his body had been found and identified. I'm not even sure who killed him, and have no evidence to support my belief it was murder."

"It probably was," Red said. "Giovanni probably did it."

"Yes, probably."

"How quickly did they establish Team Rocket?" Red asked. "Giovanni must've started as soon as he left school, but didn't he have thousands of followers?"

"Yes, he did," Oak grimly replied. "I can only say pureblood supremacy was — and still is — extremely deeply ingrained in our society."

Red thought about how Green had acted around Black and N. "Yeah. I know."

"Which is no excuse for anything, only all the important that people like Giovanni are stopped."

For a moment, Red felt a little hesitant about correcting Oak. But if Green was pureblood, Oak surely was too. "I think it's more like, all the more important that people realise their prejudice and cut it out. Instead of excusing it cos they're not as bad as Giovanni."

Oak smiled at him and said very sincerely, "Yes. Of course. That's far better."

Red was kinda pleased with himself. Oak didn't say anything else though, so he asked, "Uh, you said you found out about our link and how Giovanni survived, right…?"

Oak's smile immediately fell. "Yes. I did." His hands shook as he picked up the final vial. "This, will explain better than I'm able, I think. It was the hardest to find, as Giovanni was extremely thorough about erasing any evidence of this. But there are creatures he's always overlooked and dismissed as nothing but tools."

Red frowned. "You don't mean pokémon…?"

"I do. A mister mime, to be exact."

"But he can talk with _any_ pokémon, and _everybody_ can talk with mister mimes," Red said. "That's just… stupid."

"That's Giovanni," Oak replied. "Brilliant enough to attend lectures at the University of Magic in Saffron from thirteen, too stupid to regard pokémon as anything but tools." His hands were steadier as he uncorked the vial. "This memory happens to take place at that university, in their library." He poured the memory into the pensieve.

It looked pretty much like the Hogwarts library to Red, but he'd probably offend N and Black just for thinking that. It was very wooden, very big, full of books in impossibly high shelves, and the mister mime was shelving books using its psychic abilities. Only a couple of paces away, a teenage Giovanni was waiting. He looked younger than he had in the diary, perhaps only a year or two, and was wearing his Hogwarts uniform. Red wondered how anybody didn't find him suspicious as a probably-fifteen-year-old with slicked back hair, but the few people who walked past smiled at him like just seeing him was exciting. A few minutes passed with him feigning interest in some books on the shelves before an old man approached. Red didn't recognise him until he spoke.

"Sorry I'm late, Liam m'boy, got held up at the lab," Blaine said cheerfully.

Red looked up at Oak in amazement. Their _History of Magic teacher_ used to work with _Giovanni_? Oak nodded, and Red looked back down.

"It's all right Professor," Giovanni replied. "How is the project going?"

Blaine pulled a thoughtful face. "Mewtwo's not quite strong enough to live without life support. We may have to start over again."

"After all that work," Giovanni said, impatiently. "I've been trying to research what could be missing, but of course the Hogwarts library is very limited."

"Extraordinarily, I'd say, but it is only a starting point," Blaine said. "Go on."

"I found something that sounded like it could have potential. A kind of magical object that apparently prevents death by anchoring the soul," Giovanni continued. "But I couldn't find out what it is called, or how it would be made…"

Blaine's smile fell. Red had never seen Blaine do anything but smile. "That is some very illegal magic, Liam."

Giovanni shrugged slightly. "And Mewtwo isn't?"

"It's pushing it, but you know as well as I do that we've been toeing the thin blue line very carefully," Blaine replied. "What you're talking about —" He looked around, then leant closer and quietly continued, "Horcruxes, they're called, they're the Darkest kind of magic."

"But we could use the principle and adapt it to keep Mewtwo alive, surely?" Giovanni asked. "By understanding what they are, and how they work… toeing the thin blue line, as you said, sir."

Blaine considered this. Red wasn't sure why he was. Why wasn't he telling Giovanni to fuck off? And why hadn't either of them noticed the mister mime listening _very_ intently to their conversation? "You do have a point. Though if anybody found out I told you anything about them…"

"Nobody will find out," Giovanni said. "I'll make sure of it."

Blaine nodded. "Well. Horcruxes are, as you said, an anchor to life. The soul is split, with a part concealed within an object. I don't know the spell, I've never — anyway. So long as this object containing part of the soul exists, the creator cannot die."

Giovanni had stopped breathing. "Fascinating," he said, very breathily. "But how is a soul split?"

Blaine shrugged. "Murder, they say. Murder is the ultimate evil and destroys the soul. I suppose a murder must be committed and then some kind of spell, but as I say, I don't know. I've never pursued the matter."

"I can see why," Giovanni quickly said. "It would be — but out of curiosity, purely hypothetically, because of how frail previous Mewtwo have been, wouldn't it be best to have the soul anchored from multiple objects? For example — seven, being the must magical number, would be guarantee enough, wouldn't it?"

Blaine looked horrified. "Splitting a soul into seven pieces? I can hardly imagine that would help anybody with anything. Who knows what kind of damage that would do to a person. Or pokémon."

"True," Giovanni said. He clearly didn't care.

"Who even knows if Mewtwo has a soul," Blaine pointed out. "I think this is an interesting theory but — but that's all it is."

"Perhaps," Giovanni said. "Thank you for explaining it to me anyway, professor. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's fine, it's fine," Blaine said. It clearly wasn't. "But for actual solutions — you there, mister mime. Go get us _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science_ by Argo Pyrites."

The mister mime bowed before scurrying away, and the memory ended.

"Blaine has no recollection of this," Oak said. "While interviewing him, I suspected a great deal of Memory Charms had been performed on him. He suspected the same. Giovanni is perhaps not as talented as Memory Charms as he believes — large blanks in one's memories are suspicious, especially to someone who unwittingly worked with a future Dark Lord."

Red slumped back in his chair. Pika stared at him strangely. Horcruxes. And Mewtwo. _Mewtwo_. No wonder Mewtwo hated humans.

"I knew Giovanni didn't make Mewtwo on his own," Red said, stunned. "Does Blaine know about Mewtwo?"

"He knows he was researching cloning Mew, with Giovanni, and that's all."

Red shook his head. "And Giovanni… he said he made Mewtwo all on his own… and… Did he make, horcruxes?"

Oak nodded. "I can't find any other explanation."

Red stared across at Oak, not sure what to say. Horcruxes. Objects in which pieces of a soul could be concealed. Horcruxes. Objects keeping pieces of souls safe so the main soul could not die.

"How are we meant to defeat him, if he's got a horcrux?" Red asked.

"Not one," Oak replied. "You heard what he said. Seven is the most magically powerful number. Seven horcruxes, and then the master soul in his body."

"Okay… but how do we defeat him?"

Oak looked away again. "The simplest way would be to destroy his horcruxes. But I don't think that will be acceptable."

Red frowned. He couldn't imagine why. Yes, it would be difficult to find them, especially if a horcrux could be anything, but Red had his link with Giovanni and would possibly see something through that. N was apparently getting better at seeing the future too, and Oak no doubt knew how to track them down. He waited for Oak to explain why, but he was looking away with his eyes scrunched tightly shut and fists clenched on the desk. He had never looked so old and tired.

But Red was tired too.

"Why wouldn't it be acceptable?" Red demanded.

"Because," Oak started. His voice immediately faltered and he started to speak very slowly, hesitating on each word. "Because the way you have access to Giovanni's mind, and the behaviour of your scar, the only explanation I can think of is that… that you are an incomplete horcrux."

Red was certain his heart stopped.

"You mean, I'm a piece of his soul."

"No," Oak said. "You are hosting a piece of his soul."

Red's heart started pounding way too fast. "You mean I have to die."

"No!" Pika cried.

"No," Oak firmly said. "I'm confident that Giovanni doesn't know, so there is likely something we can do about it so it won't come to that. And there are other ways of restoring a horcrux to the main soul, Remorse —"

"Giovanni won't feel remorse," Red replied. "I'd know, wouldn't I?"

Oak flinched. He still wouldn't look at Red. "There is one person who could make him feel remorse. The only person he has ever loved."

"If it's that Ariana bitch I don't want her help!" Red shouted.

"No," Oak quietly said. "Not her."

"Are you gonna tell me who?!" Red reached across the desk, grabbing Oak by the lab coat. The same kind Green wore when Oak was out. He barely noticed Pika leaping to the ground, let alone how terrified he looked. "I don't want to die! The prophecy said neither can live while the other survives, this isn't that! This is both can live while the other survives! But I don't want him to, but… I don't want to die!"

"Do you think _I _want you to die?" Oak asked, finally, finally looking at him. "I will not allow it to happen. I would have Giovanni still alive and imprisoned and risk his escape before I'd let you be killed."

Red slumped back into the chair, hands falling limp to the desk. It felt like they were lead. "Am… am I my own person, or…?"

"_Yes_," Oak firmly replied. "The piece of his soul in you entered through that scar and remains dormant in you except for the occasions where it tries to rejoin the main soul."

So that's why my scar hurts, Red meant to say. He couldn't. It hurt like he was being ripped in half. What if he was only part of a person, something that could become a real person, formed around that fragment of Giovanni's soul? If he told Oak, Oak might realise and kill him.

"And the times when you see into Giovanni's mind always seem to be when you're at your most relaxed and disengaged — such as when you're sleeping," Oak continued. "It isn't the soul fragment trying to take over, it just becomes better able to try and escape you."

"Can't it just… do it?" Red asked.

Oak shook his head. "No. It needs a container and you are its container. It's simply a magical reflex."

"What if I cut my scar out?" Red asked.

"Don't. That wouldn't change anything. The scar is simply where it entered you."

Red couldn't think of anything else to suggest. He couldn't think about anything except how desperately he wanted to live. It was amazing — last summer, he would have welcomed death gladly.

"It might seem like a lot to ask, but I want you to decide how to deal with this," Oak said, very gently. "I will continue to research horcruxes and a way to remove that soul fragment. I will keep you informed and you can decide how to deal with… at least that soul fragment. I think you would agree that we must destroy the other horcruxes."

Red nodded.

"And I won't be telling anybody about this without your consent," Oak added.

Again, Red nodded. That was good. The less people knew about it, the less they would try to kill him. He couldn't blame them if they did. Maybe it would be best if he killed himself. Except that would upset too many people, himself included.

"I need to think," Red said. He stood up, scooped Pika up, and walked slowly to the door. He thought that his body felt like somebody else's and almost laughed aloud.

"Please don't cut yourself off from other people," Oak softly said. "My grandson would be particularly distressed. He is… quite ecstatic to be dating you. As was I, to hear about it."

Red's hands trembled. He nodded one more time before leaving. He'd never been as enthralled by magic as N, but he'd never expected it would be capable of so thoroughly destroying someone's life. If it hadn't been for magic, he would have just grown up in Pallet, possibly with his own parents, and Archer Oak would have no reason to keep Green from pokémon so Green could live in the lab, and they'd go on their pokémon journeys, gathering badges and becoming champions… But how would he have met Gold, Black and N? How would he have met any of his pokémon? And what if Green was a jerk to him, just like he used to be? Who would Red have then?

He was miserable. He was part of what kept the man who murdered hundreds of people, who was directly responsible for killing Steven and whatever had happened to Ash, alive. He was likely going to have to die so Giovanni could be destroyed, because Red knew no prison would hold Giovanni. But he wasn't alone. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Red tried to slip in unnoticed, but as soon as he opened his bedroom door, Gold called, "There! Finally!"

"What took so long?" Black asked. "Did he really have that much to tell you?"

They were looking up at him, so eager to help him despite what he was… He met Green's eyes.

"Hey," Green said, stepping closer. "Sooo, do I get to see Gramps too, or…?"

Red threw his arms around Green, clinging tightly as he started to cry. It was loud, undignified, embarrassing, but Red knew it was all him. Giovanni wouldn't cry. He tried to muffle his sobs in Green's chest, but it didn't work. He could hear their questions but it took all his effort just to breathe through the body-wracking sobs.

Red didn't know what was happening around him. All he knew for sure was that Green held him until he fell asleep.

He dreamt of nothing.

When he woke up, he was in bed, with Green sitting beside him. He watched Green for a moment, reading some Defence Against the Dark Arts book. Green loved him so much he told Oak, but Red doubted even Green could still love him if he found out what Red really was.

Red sat up. Pika was curled up beside him. He couldn't believe he'd noticed Green first. He started to stroke Pika's coat.

"Yo," Green casually said. "Gramps wouldn't tell me, so… care to explain what the hell that was about?"

Red flopped back down, pulling the pillow over his head.

"…okay then. What about food? Your aunt's been kinda freaking out getting stuff prepared for whenever you woke up."

Red shook his head.

"Water? You must be pretty dehydrated."

Red hesitated for a moment before nodding. He heard the scape of Green's chair as he stood up, and the door close behind him. He pulled his head out from under the pillow to find Pika gazing at him.

"You're insane," Pika informed him. "Food's always good."

Red shrugged. If he ate, he'd throw up. If he opened his mouth to express anything in his head, he was certain he'd start crying again.

Green came back (thankfully alone) with a very large glass of water. Red's headache lessened the more he drank.

"Was it really that bad?" Green asked when he took the glass.

Red nodded.

"You ever gonna tell me what it was?"

Again, Red nodded. He'd have to.

"When?"

Red shrugged.

Green sighed irritably. "Okay. Fine." He stood up to walk away again. Red quickly grabbed his hand. "What?"

Desperate to inform Green of how much he loved him back, Red opened his mouth. Nothing came out. Not even tears.

"That again?" Green asked. It sounded almost like he thought Red wanted to be insane.

Red let Green's hand go. He flopped back down and rolled over. It was so selfish and demanding, especially when he was the one who'd fucked up, being so weak _again_, but he wanted Green to go back to holding him and never let him go.

Instead, Green left.

Red settled for convulsively petting Pika until Pika was so sick of it he bit him.

"Sorry," Red murmured.

"Good," Pika grumbled, settling again out of Red's reach.

Red stared up at the ceiling and tried not to think. He kept wondering which parts of himself were genuinely him and which were Giovanni but he was terrified to find out in case he didn't like the answer.

What would dying be like? Would it hurt? Would there be an afterlife, or just an eternity of nothing? Complete nothing, not the kind of nothing of lying on his back with his eyes closed and not being able to feel he'd experienced last summer. Red couldn't imagine no longer existing, but the idea did have some appeal. Not enough, though. Red didn't want nothing, he wanted happiness. No, not even that, just being somewhat content with his life would be enough. He'd had a taste of it with Green, ignoring the dangers of Team Rocket hanging over them, and he'd started to hope a little bit when he did think about it that he'd live after destroying Team Rocket. He didn't believe Oak would be able to find a way to save him. Horcruxes needed to be destroyed to destroy Giovanni. Giovanni needed to be destroyed to destroy Team Rocket. He, Red, needed to die…

But Oak knew a lot of magic. He knew about magic people dismissed, he knew about the magic in love, and that had saved Red time and time again. Red didn't know if that was worth putting his faith in — his mother had died for him, both Steven and Tracey had died trying to protect him, and Red never wanted anybody else to again. It was love, Oak said, but Red thought it was cruel, to place value in someone else's life above your own. He hated the pressure of living up to his mother's legacy, to making her sacrifice worthwhile, and he hated knowing she'd planned for it. How could he be protected by a love he resented so much?

Green came back only an hour later with food. Okonomiyaki, with sauce and mayonnaise. Looking at it made Red's stomach ache in a really confusing way. He was so hungry it hurt, but the idea of eating made him nauseous at the same time.

He took the plate when Green offered it to him, staring down at it blankly so he wouldn't have to look at Green. He didn't want to see how disappointed Green was.

"Sorry," Green said suddenly. It didn't sound begrudging. "That was really bad of me. Getting angry. I, I just…" He started to mumble, and Red didn't have to look at him to know he was blushing. "Hate not being able to help you."

Red glanced at Green to check for sincerity. He wished he had N's empathy powers, so he could reach out and feel it and know it was true. Instead, he got no signs of it being a lie but couldn't help wondering how Green could possibly love a part of Giovanni.

Maybe Oak was right about them being completely separate.

Red reached out for Green anyway, squeezing his hand in a way he hoped was reassuring and sympathetic at the same time.

"You should eat," Green said. "You've been asleep for a while and all."

Red managed to squash any thoughts about starving the horcrux out long enough to eat it. For all his dislike of his aunt, her cooking was so good it made Red wonder how he'd ever thought that was a plausible solution. Plus, he'd spent long enough without food in his cupboard to deduce that that wouldn't make the horcrux leave him. It had been there his entire _life_. Was Giovanni aware of what the horcrux was? Could he see what it saw? Maybe that was why Giovanni knew he was only a stupid schoolboy with too many people willing to die for him.

Green stayed with him the rest of the day, but Red barely noticed him. When he did, it was how much Green was fidgeting and how bored he looked. If he was so bored, why didn't he go look after the pokémon or read or something? And despite how bored Green was all day, he pretty much repeated the same process the next day, though with some breaks to begrudgingly let other people try speaking to Red. Red found it almost impossible to pay attention to anyone. It felt like he was on a completely different plane of existence. Maybe Giovanni felt the same. Maybe that was why Giovanni felt justified in committing genocide.

It was when Pika scrambled up and started repeatedly poking him in the face with electrified fingers that Red remembered he had friends who depended on him to look after them. It had only taken two days. He felt sick, inhumane. He'd totally gotten swept up in his own problems and neglected them, and he _still_ felt terrified of leaving his room. Terrified of facing the people who loved him without knowing what he was and what they would or wouldn't do to him when they found out. He kind of wanted one of them to snap and kill him, and he had no idea why.

Red dragged his belt of PokéBalls towards himself, realising that Green was watching him closely. He glanced down at his closest friends and partners, and for them, he managed to get out of bed. He released them one by one, scrambling back with Green so Snor could fit.

"What're you doing?" Green asked.

Red didn't get a chance to answer before Snor engulfed him in the tightest hug yet. He'd forgotten for a moment that they could hear everything from inside their Balls. They'd heard everything Oak said, and he'd left them to suffer alone with it.

"Love, love you," Aero roared. It was the closest to a sentence he'd ever said, and it was completely muffled by Snor's stomach.

When Red broke away to breathe, Aero soared down and draped himself across Red's shoulders, like how he'd used to as a baby when he wasn't two metres tall. Poli hovered close by awkwardly, then punched Red's thigh in a way that could only be described as awkwardly affection. Still, Red sank to the ground, Aero still clinging to his shoulders, and hugged Poli tightly.

"Thanks," Red murmured. "Thank you all for understanding. I don't."

It was easier to speak in the growls of pokémon language than English or Japanese. Green didn't seem particularly put off either, he just sat down nearby and let out Eevee. Eevee prodded at Green's hands for a few moments before running over to Red's pokémon. They didn't say anything, or battle, or even seem to want to battle; they just kinda hung out not talking, just like Red and Green.

A few minutes after Poli let him go, Red crawled over to Green and rested his head on his shoulder. Snor walked around and sat behind them, hugging them both to his stomach.

"Your pokémon, man," Green laughed.

It was kind of peaceful in a really weird way. Red hadn't forgotten any of his problems, and nobody else had either, but they were just sitting there like none of it mattered. It did though, and Red couldn't go on pretending it didn't. He couldn't even treasure the moment while it lasted because as soon as he became aware of how calm he was, he was worried that he'd never experience such a moment again. Before long, he found himself whispering to his pokémon, being sure to do it in their language, about how worried he was about dying. He didn't know how he managed to communicate it, but he did. It didn't matter that he was hosting part of Giovanni's soul or whatever. It mattered that he was going to die and leave them.

Green seemed to notice their unease. He looked down at him and asked, "What's up?"

It took Red several moments to figure out what he wanted to say, then several more to actually manage to form them in an awkward, too quiet, too shaky voice.

"Please. Look after my pokémon when I can't."

Green scoffed, leaning forward and messing up Red's hair. "Like I haven't been."

Red looked at him sceptically.

"Um. Okay, Ash and N have. N kinda took 'em while you were sleeping, put 'em back before you woke up, said you wouldn't get angry…" Red wasn't remotely angry, just relieved someone had sense. "But does it matter?"

Red nodded. He tried to say 'They like you best' but his voice faltered on the first half so it became a weirdly garbled, "You best."

Green kissed Red's forehead. "Yeah, I know."

Red was a little disappointed that Green'd misinterpreted him, but at least he'd gotten the main point before he left again. And at least now Green'd have something to distract him from sitting in Red's room in boredom.

After that, things quickly settled into the same routine as last summer; Red lying around being pathetic while the others took it in turns bringing him food and trying to make him snap out of it. Red felt terrible that they had a system to deal with his weakness, and he couldn't even respond to it properly. It was worse than last summer — at least then he'd been somewhat capable of noticing their efforts. He saw them come in, he interacted with them a bit when they gave him food and watched him eat, he was sure of it, but he could never really remember it afterwards. He honestly wasn't even sure if they were cycling through different people bringing him different meals as they had before, but what else could they be doing? It had worked last summer, when he'd been guilty about getting other people killed. It made him feel even worse that he was more distressed about his own death than Tracey's. That was what Giovanni would do, too. Giovanni probably wouldn't remember the people catering to his needs either.

But Red did remember snippets. He remembered the worried looks Gold cast him hurting to his very core, and Black's curious ones hurting even deeper than that. He remembered Yellow talking a lot and trying his hardest to listen, but none of her words reaching him. He always remembered eating because his stomach churned around it, deciding whether to digest it or reject it. And he remembered the instances when Professor Oak would check on him, not the details, just talking to him in a frantic, too-fast voice like N's about ways to destroy the horcrux and how much he _didn't_ need to see a doctor.

He was crazed. He was obsessed. But how was he supposed to stop thinking about what he really was? And how could he stop worrying about dying? Seeing ghosts around the castle wasn't reassuring in any way. Especially when Red wasn't entirely convinced he was a real and not just another of Giovanni's plans. He'd ruined too many of Giovanni's plans to be that, hadn't he?

As usual, he didn't know any of the answers.

It was easier to sleep.

So Red slept for as long as he could every day and spent most of the rest of the day pretending to be asleep. He tried to focus on recreating the thoughtless state that came with sleep, but even after over a week, he wasn't very good at it. It was easier to ignore people than think about how he could be hurting them, but he did have to talk to them when they brought him food. They didn't ask what was wrong with him any more, just talked about the things he was missing out on, like guilt-tripping would work. At times Red thought he hated them for it, though that was always easier to think with White, Dia and the triplets. Mostly he just felt exhausted by it all. Green would give him daily reports on his pokémon, usually aided by N, and it was the only social interaction Red looked forward to.

On the seventh day, Red woke up to find Ash standing over him. He quickly sat up, scrambling back against the wall. Ash just looked amazed.

"Mom says I shouldn't talk to you," Ash said. Again with the American accent. It didn't sound much like Surge's at all but it still made Red think of him. "She thinks I'll be insensitive or something.

Red shrugged.

"What happened to you?" Ash asked. "This keeps happening. You keep sleeping too much and hiding from everybody. Even your pokémon, who need you most of all."

Red felt a twinge of guilt. "They like you too," he mumbled.

"You're their Trainer, you're responsible for them," Ash replied.

Red frowned. It was true. It was easy to forget when he spent so long wrapped up in the magical world, but the worst thing a Trainer could do was abandon their pokémon. And he'd essentially abandoned his to Ash, N and Green's care. But they understood. He knew they did. They'd heard it too.

"It's the magical people," Red finally said. "They… want too much from me and I… I dunno how to handle it. I can't refuse. But I can't… do this…"

He couldn't believe he was saying that aloud, and especially not _to Ash_. How much of his life had he spent resenting Ash for getting _everything_?

"My teacher at the training academy always said that a true master would never give up, no matter how tough it gets!" Ash exclaimed.

"I haven't," Red automatically said, way too defensively.

"Good, cos you've got your friends counting on you," Ash said. "They're not just counting on you, they're fighting with you. I don't understand how you could possibly even think about giving up. I'd _never_ give up, no matter what."

Red tried to say he hadn't given up, but he had accepted having to die maybe a little too easily.

"Plus, you've got your pokémon to help you," Ash continued, excited. "And I guess magic too. But with your pokémon by your side helping you, how can you possibly lose?!"

"Yeah," Red agreed, just so Ash'd go away and stop being so optimistic in his face.

"You can do it, cousin!" Ash shouted before he left.

Of course Ash would say that. Ash had been raised to be a hero. And it wasn't like Ash was facing any dangerous situation. He hadn't had his courage tested… Except he had, Red realised. After what happened with the dementors and Mewtwo, Ash couldn't age or form memories in the same way. Red thought it was a disaster. He hadn't stopped blaming himself for it, just got distracted from it. But Ash… Ash had never bothered to care about it.

Red really wished he could be more like his cousin.

Though he tried to be more responsive when Gold brought him lunch, Red couldn't quite manage. He thought about asking Gold if he thought Red was at all like Giovanni just for the reassurance, but that would lead to too many questions. Gold had been the one who noticed Red's eyes changing colour when he saw into Giovanni's mind. If Red said too much, maybe Gold would realise it happened because of the horcrux. Were horcruxes common knowledge among purebloods? Red couldn't even ask that without giving everything away.

He did kind of just want to tell someone, but his anxieties about their reactions were overpowering. So when Gold left, looking dejected, Red lay down in bed. He scrunched his eyes tightly shut and tried to make himself sleep.

When Red woke up, it was N who was beside him. Not exactly beside — leaning against the doorframe and staring down at him. He didn't stop staring when Red looked at him. Red tried to ask what he wanted, but once again, nothing.

"Everybody's very worried about you," N said. It wasn't in the same way Green and Black had both said it, completely lacking Green's frustration and Black's pleading in favour of something more matter-of-fact. "They think you're more delicate than you are. They don't understand what's going on."

Red glared. Had N used his empathy on him without permission _again_?

"No, I haven't used _that_ kind of empathy on you," N replied. "Only the standard kind. _Yes, I am capable, thank you very much_." He huffed, looking away with a faint blush. "I, I recognise the look in your eyes. That's all. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie too. Not that it was my fault for not realising, I didn't have much of a chance, so… there."

Red sighed heavily. He didn't think finding out a part of him was _Giovanni's soul_ was the same as finding out he wasn't actually a real king or that his father was leading an organisation to _take over_ the world not _save_ it, but… maybe that wasn't what N was trying to say. Maybe this was just N's bad attempt to say he could relate, why, and offer sympathy. N really wasn't very good with emotions.

"I also understand if you don't want to tell anyone," N continued. "Honestly, if it is as bad as how you've been behaving suggests, I may be better off not knowing. But if you do want someone to know, and if you can't talk about it to tell them… Well. You know what I'm capable of."

Red nodded.

"And… and I thought you'd want to know that Green isn't angry at you, he's angry at himself for not keeping you happy for longer," N added. He rolled his eyes. "Not that I understand _why_ he thinks he is capable of controlling your emotions or even should, except that he is _exceedingly_ arrogant for someone who apparently hates themself. Yes, I did touch him, I hope you don't mind. I had to see if he was good enough for you. He might be. He definitely loves you and wants the best for you. But, if I have ever learnt anything, it is that whatever emotion you feel is the right emotion to be feeling. It's how you react to the emotion that's right or wrong. I don't know those answers, though. The truth is difficult to comprehend when everything is so grey."

Red frowned. He'd never heard anything like that before. He'd never _thought_ anything like that before. It felt so wrong, to be so afraid of dying. Steven had died. His parents had died. Surge had died. That old man had died. _Tracey_ had died. He wouldn't be alone by any means, and he'd finally get to apologise for what he'd done. To his parents and Steven for making them go to the extreme to protect him. To Tracey for getting him killed. To the old man, who had surely died in Giovanni's attempts to restore his body. And… maybe not to Surge. Though maybe if Red had been paying more attention to what N said instead of thinking 'N's wrong about pokémon and stupid about Black so he's stupid and wrong about everything else', Surge would've been stopped before he too died. Definitely before he'd killed Tracey.

N had been right about the Triwizard Cup and Surge's plan. He'd been wrong about Team Plasma and pokémon, but he admitted that. Red didn't know what to think or feel any more, but he knew he could still trust his friends. He knew they would still do everything they could to help him.

So he looked up at N, trying out thinking that he was, in some way, right to feel afraid, and nodded. He hesitated but held out his hand to N.

N smiled slightly. "Thank you for trusting me," he said. Then he took it.

Red didn't have any sense of what N was seeing, but he felt overwhelmed by some intangible sensation. N's hands tightened around his and started to shake. His eyes weren't closed, just unfocused. It made Red appreciate for the first time how sharp and intelligent N's gaze was. A minute passed and Red wondered if he should pull his hand away, but N clung tightly. Two more passed by with growing anxiety before N gave an agonised shriek and threw Red's hand away. N panted heavily, eyes wide and wild as he spluttered, "R-Red… Red…"

And then he started to cry.

"You can't!" he gasped. "You're, you're my friend, an a-actually decent Trainer, I… I forbid you from dying! No matter what Giovanni did to you! You're forbidden!"

Red scrambled to the edge of his bed. He didn't know how to comfort N, so he sat there awkwardly, trying to say something reassuring. But he wasn't thinking anything reassuring, just that he didn't _want_ to die.

N buried his face in his hands, sobbing loudly, "I know! That makes me happy AND sad!"

Figures that N would make Red being a horcrux who needed to die about him.

"Oh, shut _up_, how else'm I meant to think about it?!" N cried. "I said I was never going to cry again and I am anyway because that's how upsetting the idea of you dying makes me, I can't help thinking about me, you're thinking about you, not about making me cry by making me care about you!"

Red blinked.

N looked up at him in surprise. His face was red, streaked with tears and snot, as he asked, "What… what do you mean, being, so surprised? You're, not talking?" N wiped his nose on his bare arm. "I, I don't need a magic boost right now. Not unless it helps me save you."

Red swallowed heavily. N was making him feel like crying again, too.

N took several moments to compose himself before talking again. He didn't sound much more composed. "You're, you're not evil or… or actually him. If you were, I wouldn't want to save you. And pokémon wouldn't like you. So you can stop thinking anything like that."

Red frowned. He'd try, but it wouldn't ever be far from his mind. Especially not with the possibility that Giovanni could possess him.

But N's moment of mindreading seemed to have passed, for he took no note of this thought and continued, clearly irked, "I haven't even heard of horcruxes. Do you have any idea how many of the books in the library I've read? No, you wouldn't even know how many books there are in the library, that kind of equation is beyond you, so I'll make it simple: a third. I read a third of those books and none of them have ever mentioned anything of the sort. I've had to see Nurse Joy ten times to get my eyesight fixed, she keeps trying to tell me I should just get glasses because they'd make me look wiser but my intelligence is immediately evident to everybody and —"

"Cheren has them," Red said, before he'd even realised he spoke.

N bristled. "_Clearly_ a sign that they have nothing to do with _wisdom_."

Red nodded.

"I guess I'll have to look again," N said. "If Black helps we—"

"_No_. Don't tell."

N looked surprised. Red expected some long rant about how he told Black _everything_ and how he'd have to be honest and tell them all eventually. Instead, N shrugged slightly and said, "Okay, I won't tell anyone." He scrambled slightly closer. "But, there's _got_ to be a loophole. Maybe, again with your mother, though I've been deciphering her notes and honestly most of them seem to be love-letters to your father written in Ancient Runes for whatever ridiculous reason. I suppose he could read them too. Though why she kept them in a notebook…"

"You should show me those," Red murmured. He could do with a little reassurance of good in the world.

N shrugged. "Okay, if you're really interested in that, but Oak thinks there's a way around this, doesn't he?"

Red nodded.

"He'd know best," N concluded. "So… so you're _not_ gonna die. There."

Red still wasn't so convinced of that.

N jumped to his feet. "I'm going to start research this. I'll… I won't tell anyone. I won't even tell them you showed me. And I've found that there is no formula that will accurately convey emotions, so I won't tell you how to deal with this."

As he watched N leave, Red kinda wished he would just tell him. Following instructions seemed easier than thinking. But his instructions would surely lead to Red's death, and Red wasn't quite ready to face that. He wasn't sure that he ever would be, no matter how many weeks, months, years he spent preparing.

Plus he had to worry about what it would do to his friends. They loved him. He wasn't sure why any more, but they did, truly.

Red flopped back on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered how the others would react. He was confident that Black and N would always be okay if they had each other, no matter what N said. Ash would probably forget him, but Red thought he might trust his pokémon to Ash. Green would be better, but Green had less interest in seeing the world. Poli was most excited to see the world and test his strength, and Poli was always meant to be Ash's anyway. Maybe he'd split them between Ash and Green, depending on their interests. Red wondered if he ought to write a will, and if so, how he would do that. Was it acceptable to just write a list on a piece of paper and trust people to find it and obey it when he died? Or did he have to find out what the magical version of a lawyer was? That was dumb to think about. And what did that imply, willing pokémon as though they were property? Nothing Red wanted to be part of. His pokémon would decide for themselves.

Red couldn't think about how Green would react too much. He didn't like to think Green would be perfectly fine without him, but at the same time he wanted that to be the case.

Ash would be fine, so long as he got to go on his journey. Delia would probably only care that he was dying young because it would prevent her desperate attempts at redemption. Didn't she realise she'd never make up for taking Red's childhood and locking it in a cupboard?

Gold would… What would Gold do? He had his family to keep him somewhat anchored, but that wasn't the same as what Black and N had. He wouldn't have a confidant. Red wasn't stupid enough to think Gold needed a romantic relationship to keep him grounded, but for someone who was renowned as one of the most popular and successful guys at Hogwarts, it was far too easy to picture Gold being completely alone. Gold didn't express any particular goals, other than having sex with Silver, and that was an empty goal. And in third year, when the dementors were closing in on them, Gold had said "_All I'm thinking about is how terrified I am that you're gonna get yourself killed_." Gold depended on him a lot, and Red had never realised before. He felt horrible about dying and leaving Gold alone. But Red wasn't sure if he was going to have a choice in the matter.

But who did choose to die? Very few people. His mother had, maybe his father too, though the circumstances weren't exactly great. Steven hadn't chosen it. And Tracey… At least Red had notice about how much more likely his death had become, and something of a purpose in his death. If he did die, even if it was accidental, it wouldn't be pointless. It wouldn't be as a result of some dumb kid's ego, either. It would probably even be for the greater good.

And it would hurt a lot of people. Even people he didn't know, the people who sent him presents every Christmas, because he was a hero to them for some reason. Red hadn't ever thought much about it, but those people probably idealised him. They probably looked up to him. He probably gave them hope, hope of conquering death, and when he died… Well, he didn't know them, so he couldn't assume how they'd react. He'd never had a celebrity idol, either. Would they be crushed? Would it hurt like losing someone they knew personally? Or would they feed off the drama in excitement, like Shauntal Sakkaguchi surely would?

Red didn't know.

He didn't even know how his friends would react for sure.

But he did know one thing. If he was going to die, Red needed to make it as easy as possible for them to deal with. Which meant he had to take Giovanni down with him.

And as hard as facing the world was, he couldn't destroy Giovanni from his bed. Plus, he didn't think he could handle any more wondering about his identity. It wouldn't matter so long as Giovanni was dead and the people he loved were safe. Red could force himself to fumble through life purely for the distraction.

…but he could start tomorrow. For the time being, he had to gather all that was left of his strength.

As decided, Red rolled out of bed as soon as he woke up the next morning. It was already 9:40, so the others were up. His legs shook slightly every step of the way, but he got dressed, walked to his bedroom door, opening it, and walked down the stairs. He hadn't gone further than the bathroom for nearly a fortnight. Hearing voices, he hesitated outside the kitchen door. He had to go in. He'd already climbed down the stairs. How pathetic was he? How weak? Too pathetic, too weak, he'd never stand a chance against Giovanni like this, he couldn't even open a door…

The door opened. He jumped back in time for it to not hit him. Black stared at him in amazement.

"Oh. Um. Hi." Black looked over his shoulder again, towards the kitchen. "Uh. N was just gonna bring you breakfast, only he wanted me to bring this —" He waved Cynthia's notebook, "— up first so he wouldn't spill anything on it."

"I don't spill anything ever!" N called. "I was a king!"

"It's okay," Red said, taking the notebook. "I'm not hungry. It's too close to lunchtime, I'll only be able to eat one, and I'd rather eat with everybody."

It was a blatant lie, but for once, Black went with it.

"I've gotta see Oak," Red said. He surprised himself with his own words, but he probably did have to. "See ya."

He quickly left the house and spent fifteen minutes hovering on a street corner, trying to decide whether he was being spontaneous or the horcrux was making him do something. Giovanni would benefit from knowing that they knew about the horcruxes, but Oak said he was unaware Red was one, and unwilling to bother seeing into Red's mind. Giovanni had made it very clear he just thought Red was a very lucky little boy. So unless the horcrux was going to break away from him and go fly off to rejoin Giovanni (which, honestly, would be welcome), it didn't seem likely that Giovanni would find out. Maybe Red was lying to himself to excuse his sudden need to talk to Oak. He didn't think it particularly mattered either way.

Red walked up to Oak's lab and knocked on the door. To his relief, it wasn't Green who answered. Oak looked down at him in surprise. Red didn't say anything, just forced his way in and shut the door behind him.

"Sorry to be rude," he said.

"Well, it looks like you've got something important to say," Oak observed.

Red nodded.

"What is it?"

Red hesitated for only a moment before saying, "I want to destroy the horcruxes, And I don't mean generally, I want to do it personally. I want to be there killing them."

For a moment, Oak looked surprised. Not very, but a little. "Okay then," he said. "I guess we'll have some interesting extracurricular activities this year then, won't we?"

Red nodded.

"I don't have any solid ideas about what Giovanni is using as his horcruxes, but it's my second most priority to find out," Oak said. "The utmost is keeping you alive."

"Make it your utmost to find them. Then it's my utmost priority to destroy 'em all."

Oak nodded. "Well, then. I'll be sure to let you know when I find out anything new."

"Is there anything I can, I don't know, read about horcruxes?" Red asked. "Would know how they're made help me to destroy them?"

"Not really," Oak replied. "More likely, the spell that creates a true horcrux would be too horrific to comprehend how anyone actually goes through it."

If it didn't contribute to destroying them, Red didn't care.

"They are nearly indestructible," Oak continued. "But there are ways. Powerful magical curses, blessed items…"

"Ofuda?" Red guessed. "Crosses? That kind of blessed?"

"Potentially," Oak replied. "I'm honestly not sure myself. This isn't a branch of magic I've ever looked into much before."

Red nodded, thoughtful. "Okay. Well…"

"I'll let you know when I find anything out," Oak repeated.

"I told N," Red remembered. "Um. Not really told. He knows, though."

"I'm glad you can confide in someone," Oak said.

"He wants to save me too," Red said. "He, pretty much forbade me from dying. And says he'll do anything to save me."

Oak raised his eyebrows. "Why the tone of surprise?"

Red shrugged. He felt pretty stupid for ever thinking any of his friends might try to kill him on the spot, or do anything but try and save him.

"Red, I'm confident that every person you decide to tell will vow to do anything they can to save you," Oak said.

Red wasn't sure what to think of that. "Um. Is Green up…?"

"Oh, yes, he's out with the pokémon."

Red thanked Oak for his time and ran to the field. He was glad for its enormous size because it meant more time to compose himself before seeing Green. Pretending not to be distressed about the horcruxes wasn't gonna be easy. For the time being, though, he'd have to make do. He wasn't ready to face how Green, Black and Gold would react. He was suddenly worried they'd do something really stupid to keep him alive. At least now he was once again certain that they wouldn't even consider killing him on the spot. Plus, he had Oak looking for a _smart_ way to save him, and N too. He had good reason to hope he'd come out of it alive.

Red would just have to try and keep the hope alive no matter what.

Green was sitting on the rocks by a creek, watching the poliwag splashing around. Red stopped to watch him for a moment, but Green didn't seem both amused and intrigued by the pokémon as he usually did. Red quickly walked over to him and called out, "Hey."

Green cried out in surprise and fell into the creek, sending the poliwag scurry off in all directions. He stared up at Red with wide eyes and cried, "What'd you do that for?!"

Red couldn't fight back his laughter. "Sorry, didn't mean to."

Huffing, Green stood up. He wasn't completely drenched, but he was wet and muddy enough to complain. "Jeez, I'm gonna have to get changed now and everything."

"You don't have to yet," Red said. "Um. Unless, you're uncomfortable."

"…not overwhelmingly," Green muttered.

They stood on opposite sides of the creek, both waiting to see what the other would say. Since Green hadn't made a big deal about Red finally being well enough to leave the house, Red wasn't sure if he should. It felt like a big deal to him, but maybe talking about Red's mental problems made Green uncomfortable? Or made Green realise maybe Red wouldn't be the best boyfriend ever like he'd planned?

"This is dumb," Green finally declared. He jumped across the creek and, to Red's surprise and relief, pulled him into a deep kiss. Red curled a hand in Green's hair as he kissed back. It was ridiculous how much he'd missed kissing Green, almost more than talking to Green, especially since they were kissing so much more clumsily than usual. Green's teeth kept grazing Red's lips and tongue too heavily for comfort, but it kept making Red even more excited. He clung closer, kissed harder, ignoring his shortness of breath, no matter how badly he needed to breathe. The whole thing was more frantic and needy than any way they'd ever kissed before.

But eventually, Red did have to break the kiss to breathe. He panted heavily, resting his head on Green's shoulder, taking satisfaction in Green's pants being just as laboured.

"Sorry," Green panted. "I just —"

"No, that, was good," Red gasped.

Green kissed him again, but only on the corner of his mouth. Then he started clinging. Red could feel Green's nails digging into his sides, and he was sure Green was burying his face in his shoulder out of some vain hope Red wouldn't realise he was crying. Red didn't know what to say, so he hugged Green back and let him cry without comment. When Green finally pulled away, he muttered something Red didn't quite hear and kept avoiding Red's gaze.

"Where're my pokémon?" Red asked. "I thought N would let them out around here."

"Yeah, he did," Green replied. His voice sounded the same as ever. "Other field though. It's closer to your house."

Red nodded, glancing over. He held his hand out to Green. "Help me find them?"

Green took it without a moment of hesitation. "They've been sticking together a lot," he said as they walked. "Near the river."

"We should probably get the others on the way," Red said thoughtfully. "I haven't really seen anybody for a while."

"Yeah, okay," Green said. "They're… pretty cool, I guess."

Red laughed a little bit. It was kinda bubbly and nice. "You don't have to force yourself."

"They are when they stop being so —" he trailed off. "N really knows a lot about pokémon, huh?"

"He says he was raised by them."

"Yeah, he said that," Green said, clearly straining from the effort of not dismissing it as 'bullshit'.

"But he was raised by Team Plasma too," Red said. "So it wasn't like, his entire life."

Green nodded. "Whatever. Poli doesn't like him much, and your damn pikachu hates _everybody_, I swear."

"Pika just hates people," Red shrugged. "Probably met Eusine too early in life."

Green sighed heavily. "Didn't we all…"

"You should probably get changed too," Red noted.

"Yeah, probably," Green said, trying to act like he wasn't shivering.

After he got changed, Green waited outside as Red snuck into the house and quietly collected Gold, Black and N from his room, where they were looking over some notebook together.

"Come help me find my pokémon," he whispered to them, hoping Ash wouldn't hear. "Green said they're out in the field."

"What'd you have to see Oak about so urgently?" Black asked.

Red couldn't bring himself to lie. "I had to make a decision. So I told him my answer."

"Is that why you were —?"

"Nosy," Gold hissed.

"Yeah, kinda," Red admitted. "Anyway. Coming?"

"Yes, of course," N immediately said. "Your boyfriend doesn't understand the importance of making Snor work for his food."

Red could immediately tell the dynamic was completely different when they met Green outside. The air wasn't thick with the same kind of tension. It wasn't completely gone, but N didn't flick his hair at the sight of Green and Black didn't glare. He was really disappointed that he hadn't seen the dynamic shift, but at the same time, if he hadn't lost it like that Green and N wouldn't've had to work together to look after his pokémon. And that clearly was the entire basis of their interaction.

"I said they'd be by the river, whaddaya think?" Green asked N.

"I think it's too sunny and the river is too shadowed," N replied.

"It's a long walk anyway," Green said as he climbed over the fence. He reached back over to help Red across.

"Bro, how d'ya keep so many?" Gold asked. "It's enough effort with just Eggy…"

"Or Rufflet," Black agreed.

Red shrugged. "It's no effort. I like it."

"Guess it's different if they're your own, huh?" Gold mused. "Oi, Green, does Silver have any pokémon?"

"Doubt it, he's an orphan."

Gold sighed heavily. "If only he'd ended up at Mom's orphanage…"

"Then you'd be like brothers," Black pointed out.

"…gross."

They walked for about ten minutes with the others sending a lot of awkward fearful glanced at Red. He knew he should expect it and it was _concern_ more than _fear_, but it was still pretty irritating. He was about to say something when he heard a loud, high-pitched shriek and was simultaneously bowled over and electrocuted.

"_Ow_, Pika," Red gasped.

Pika clung to his neck. "Stop doing that. Humans are so stupid."

"What'd they do?" Red asked.

"_They wouldn't give me any tomato sauce_."

Red rubbed Pika's back reassuringly. He looked over at Green and N and said, "Don't get between Pika and tomato sauce next time."

"And tomatoes!" Pika added.

"Or tomatoes."

"Eating too much of anything is bad for a pokémon," N scowled. "Just because it's Pika's favourite —"

Red staggered to his feet, still holding Pika close. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't let him have any."

Pika stuck his tongue out at N before climbing up onto Red's shoulder.

"Know where the others are?" Red asked.

Pika shook his head and patted Red on the cheek.

"I think they're over this way," Green said, gesturing deeper into the trees.

They started to walk that way without much complaint. Pika clung to Red as much as his ego would allow. Black watched them closely for a few minutes before deciding to ask: "Do your pokémon normally do stuff like shock you if you have a nervous breakdown?"

"Now who's too blunt and insensitive?" N muttered.

Black flushed. "Sorry. I just. Sorry."

"It's okay," Red said. It wasn't really. "Pika's the only one."

"Bro, what _did_ happen?" Gold asked. "I mean. If you can tell us. You said it was some decision, didn't you?"

Red's heart beat faster. He told himself he wouldn't be afraid, but he was terrified. "Oak told me something that's really difficult to process. That's all."

"_Obviously_, but what?" Black demanded.

"Yo, idiot, don't force him to talk about it if he doesn't wanna," Green hissed. "Red'll tell us when we need to know, right?"

Red nodded. He felt dizzy and kind of faint.

Black hesitated. "It's… really that bad…?"

Red nodded again. "You mightn't know what they are."

"C'mon, bro, like there's magical shit we haven't heard about," Gold snorted. "It's okay. Whatever it is, we'll wait, and then when the time's right, we'll deal, won't we?"

Red started to look up at Gold as usual, then realised Gold wasn't that much taller than him any more. The disorientation was made worse by Gold's blinding optimism.

"Horcruxes," Red found himself saying. "He's got horcruxes."

Gold and Green frowned in confusion, but Black gave a strange breathy shrieked. His eyes immediately widened, wider than Red had ever seen them. In a faint, shaking voice, Black asked, "S-seriously?"

"Yeah. And I decided to destroy them."

"Okay, um… so, well, I was wrong, uh, what is it?" Gold asked, sheepish.

"Magically concealed bits of your _soul_, making it so you can't _die_," Black replied. "I didn't think they were real, I… read them in a horror novel…"

"They're real. That's why Giovanni survived when the Killing Curse backfired." Red's heart was pounding. The words were escaping him so easily it didn't feel real. "He's got seven. They need to be destroyed before I… anyone can kill him."

"_Seven_?" Black gasped. "His soul is in _seven pieces_?!"

"Eight, counting the master soul in his body, I guess."

"What can they be?" Green asked. "Anything at all?"

Red nodded. "But, but Oak has some ideas about what they are." He swallowed heavily. "He's, got one. We're dealing with it. That's why I…"

"What is it?" Black and Green asked at the same time.

Red winced. "I… later. I'll tell you later. It's… I… I don't wanna…"

"If it's really so bad it made Red have a nervous breakdown, do you really want to know what it is?" N asked loudly. "It's bound to be horrible. Horrific beyond reason. If we don't need to know right now, and it's being dealt with safely, why should we risk _our_ mental health too finding out what it is? _Especially_ so close to school going back."

To Red's relief, Green immediately relented with a mutter of, "Shit. Yeah. School. Good point."

Maybe because Black knew N better, he looked at him sceptically for a moment. But N's glare was enough to have Black admitting, "Yeah. If you don't want to tell us, and it's not hurting us to not know, then… I guess that's fair."

"But we've gotta find them," Gold declared. "I've got a new goal. Marrying Silver after Giovanni's destroyed! Maybe the day after! So the sooner, the better."

"I think you need to work on your relationship first," Black sighed.

"Well, _yeah_, Silver needs to quit being so damn _tsundere_ —"

"He's really not a tsundere," Green said. "He's just frigid."

"Then I'll thaw his heart out with my charm!"

Red sighed heavily. Pika licked his cheek, and everything felt a bit more real. He scratched Pika on the head, then glanced over at N in a way he hoped expressed his gratitude. Given how N 'tch'ed and looked away, it probably did.

"This way," N insisted, turning them in the opposite direction.

Red ran ahead slightly to catch up to him.

"Are you going to tell them?" N asked quietly.

Red nodded. "I dunno when. A better time, I guess."

"It's never going to be a better time. I don't need prophetic powers to know that."

Red shrugged.

N sighed. He pulled the notebook from before out of his pocket, and Red realised it was Cynthia's. "I wrote in it a bit. Do you mind?"

"Not particularly," Red replied. He thumbed through it, just to see N and Black's respective handwriting written awkwardly around his mother's Ancient Runes and own scrawls, before pocketing it himself. "Thanks."

"It wasn't particularly useful," N said. "Too much about Dialga and Palkia. Abusing pokémon who distort time and space is _hardly_ a good idea. Abusing _any_ pokémon is a bad idea, but _Dialga and Palkia_…"

"Yeah," Red agreed.

N fell silent as the others caught up. He probably thought he was being subtle, but he kept looking over at Red way too often with tears in his eyes. Black kept looking between them, suspicious and anxious. Red found it more worrying than tiresome; he didn't want Black thinking N was falling out of love with him or anything. Black and N would be fine so long as they had each other. Green would be okay too, eventually, with his and Oak's research. Gold, though…

Red looked over his shoulder. Gold was walking a few steps behind and was a few seconds too slow to force a smile when Red caught his eyes. How had Red never noticed how lonely Gold was? They were meant to be best bros, as Gold put it.

But Red was confident that by the time he did die, Gold would be fine without him too. Red wouldn't be the only one he depended on. He'd make sure of it.

They found Snor sleeping under a pecha tree, and Aero in the tree. Poli came running up to them, glistening from the water. Snor woke up and hugged Red, Pika and Poli tightly whilst Aero roared loudly on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Red murmured to them. "I promise, I'm done being weak."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it!<em>

_Um, and this probably isn't what anybody wants to hear, but I'm doing summer classes. I dunno how much it'll tie-up my usual flood of free-time between November and February, but it does include a pretty amazing research opportunity so ohmygod *fans self* But next chapter is my long awaited Gold chapter, titled _Gold Weasley and the Seduction of Silver_. Because what else would Gold talk about. Like I've always said, I actually wrote a huge portion of this chapter almost immediately after finishing the first one way back when, but as I've also always said, I get really obsessed with Gold/Silver. So I dunno hopefully I'll just bite the bullet and write it really quickly instead of studying for exams? Please encourage me to do just that. With like. Reviews and stuff._

_Oh and also! I've been told there's plagiarists of this fic around, which sucks. They've been reported a few times but if you guys happen to see any other than Judgement101's, please let me know._

_Eternally grateful for all your patience! Never fear, I promise, I'll finish this fic, no matter how long it takes._


	18. Gold and the Seduction of Silver

_What better way to celebrate PokeSpe Silver's birthday than a chapter mostly about his game-verse counterpart? (Well. All Pokémon verses combine themselves in my mind eventually, so…)_

_This chapter includes lyrics written by Jack Feldman for the truly magnificent _A Goofy Movie_. That should make you __**excited**__, not afraid._

_Quickly replies to guest reviews (thank you all so much, I was thrilled with the response to last chapter!)_

**_Guest: (25 Oct)_**_ Thank you for leaving me such a sweet review to encourage me!_

**_Guest: (26 Oct)_**_ Thank you! I really love writing and developing N!_

**_creepycrep_**_: Aah thank you! I do get worried with the pacing of these long, massive chapters. I usually write pretty short chapters so I always manage to convince myself there's something off with it, even if I can't figure out where to cut it to make the chapters smaller. So it's really nice to hear that, thank you :D Last chapter was a lot of work, but honestly most of it came from it being emotionally draining due to Red's breakdown. I don't think this chapter hurts as much, but I had little stabs of pain here and there that made me wanna hug everyone. Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter too!_

**_LaLaLa_**_: YES I GOT XY! If I forgot to mention it it's probably because I spent so long gushing about it on tumblr! I admittedly was a little disappointed at times with the plot and pacing of it but hey I FINALLY GET TO PAT MY POKÉMON AND FEED THEM LITTLE CAKES AND BUY CUTE OUTFITS FOR PLAYER CHARACTER! Though I'll admit I've been deliberately avoiding putting XY characters in this fic for the time being;; But yes, you'll see some interesting developments for Red this chapter and Pika… well, I'll let you read it for yourself c:_

**_Guest: (30 Oct)_**_ Here it is. Preciousmetalshipping. I hope you got enough breath to make it through the wait, my guesty friend._

**_Anon-san_**_: laughs omfg no N, Black and Gold totally take turns as leader based on who's getting the most sex. Which Gold always wins NO WONDER THINGS ARE GOING SO BADLY! Yeah Green's pretty obvious. But don't worry, no matter how long it takes me, I will finish this fic! I love writing it too much not to. And uh… yes, Prime Minister Tony Abbott is a… very terrible individual. He likes long runs on the beach in speedos, cutting social services and mining on the Great Barrier Reef among other terrible ideas!_

**_Meep_**_: You should absolutely step into the BW world, just saying! The games were so amazing they brought me running to the Pokémon fandom to write fics, instead of just sitting in the corner playing with stuff but mostly reading some fics here and there. They're my favourite plot-wise out of anything in the Pokémon franchise. C: Also thank you very much for all the praise, I'm getting giddy again rereading it;; But absolutely do your homework! (Read my fics too though,,, coughs)_

_And again thank you all so much for the support, I really, really love hearing from you guys :D_

_Warning: There are some very long, very run-on sentences in this chapter. It's all for stylistic reasons but in some places it's just like "The fuck were you even on about Gold?"_

_Also this chapter has sex._

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and the Seduction of Silver<strong>

For once, Gold was happy to be going back to Hogwarts. Oh, sure, it was a wondrous magical castle full of friends and adventure, but it was also full of homework and Gold hated homework. The only thing at Hogwarts that outweighed the suckiness of homework was seeing Red every day. Since they'd spent most of their summers the past couple of years at Red's, the incentive to go back to Hogwarts was even lower. Not so much this year, though. When he was stuck as the fifth wheel, or his best friend was having some kinda extreme nervous breakdown, yeah, homework looked better. So much better he was packed two days before September first and asking newly-inducted-to-the-Order Dia what the plans for getting to the Hogwarts Express were.

"Floo, I think," Dia replied. "I'm not going with you, so I'm not sure."

"I thought they'd send you to save Red having to learn new names?"

Dia shrugged, awkwardly looking away.

"Oh my god, you turned them down?!"

"They wanted to station me at Hogwarts, but you know, I just left there," Dia explained, a little whingey. "And I like you guys a lot, you're family, even Red and N I guess, but I wanna get away."

Gold might've believed that if Dia wasn't a Hufflepuff, or the one who always covered for Mom when she got too busy to remember her kids. "You sure it's not because Volkie'll be there?"

"Well, avoiding him's a bonus," Dia admitted.

"What was with that?" Gold asked. "I mean… didn't you say you were going out?"

"Maybe. I've forgotten. It was all joking around, anyway," Dia said. "I mean. Come on, he's our teacher. I wasn't actually gonna go there."

"Did you wanna, though?"

Dia smiled wryly. "I sort of loved him and spent a lot of time angry at myself for it. And I didn't ever actually want to, I don't think. As soon as he said anything that made it sound like he wanted to be with me… I mean, that's just too creepy, isn't it?"

"I dunno, I mean, if you love him…"

Dia shook his head. "How can I love a teacher?"

"I dunno, you're the one who did it!" Gold cried.

"Yeah, but if he actually loves me back it's creepy paedo stuff," Dia insisted. "And, I mean… that's so creepy!"

"Love is never creepy," Gold said.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Gold really didn't know it, actually. Maybe he meant like when Cheren dated Black and it was creepy because Black's soul mate was so obviously N?

"But you wanna be with him, don't you?" Gold asked.

Dia rolled his eyes. "It's not that simple. And I don't wanna talk about it."

Gold nodded. "Okay, sorry. I was just wondering. And hoping you're okay."

"I'm fine," Dia said. "Even better in the Order."

Gold nodded again. He didn't believe it, but he knew when to let it go. Denying yourself what you wanted sounded plain stupid to him, but everybody else seemed to do it, so maybe he was the stupid one.

Dia was right about using the Floo at least. They were robbed of the chance to do their own shopping by Red's protectors, so it was just a rush straight to the train. Gold had been looking forward to wandering around Diagon Alley, meeting other people, probably having to ditch Black and N in a book store and Red and Green just about anywhere. On the train they sat in a compartment near the back, N leaning across Black to look out the window, and Red already starting to fall asleep on Green's shoulder. Couldn't N just sit by the window? And how much sleep did Red need?

Yellow ran off very quickly with a mournful look at Red and Green, White stormed off to rant at Cheren and Bianca, the triplets just fucking disappeared and Gold _hated_ being the fifth wheel. He kept telling himself it'd get easier, he'd get used to this new dynamic, he'd feel as happy for Red as he should, but some vague point in the future wasn't comforting when he was sitting with his three favourite people hating every damn second of their company. Chanting '_It'll get easier at Hogwarts_' in his mind didn't work when they were getting closer and closer and it wasn't looking any different yet. Honestly, he'd be amazed if Red let Green actually go back to the Slytherin common room.

Maybe if Gold decided to hang out with the quidditch team…? White and Chili he obviously liked, not just out of obligation, and Yellow's friend Iris was pretty cool for a Chaser, Sapphire was just amazing in general especially when she told Ruby to shut up with his bullshit, Janine got pretty angry pretty quickly because of daddy issues or something but she was usually pretty awesome and okay Will was just a freak who always wore a mask and a pretty useless Keeper too but at least he didn't ignore best friends due to boyfriends being close.

But, honestly, even being ignored by Red was better than not being with Red.

At least the Welcome Back To Homework feast was the same as ever. Red did ask Green, "Are you gonna sit with us?" and Green looked at him like he was crazy before replying "I'm not in your house idiot, so of course not."

"Oh well," Gold said as they walked over to the Gryffindor table, hoping he didn't sound too relieved to have his BFF back from his BF. "Makes sense Oak's grandson would be follow the rules, huh?"

Red didn't reply.

Gold was glad when the food appeared so he could stuff his face instead of thinking what a terrible best friend he was, enjoying Red's disappointment and then not even being able to make him feel a little bit okay again. It was kinda ruined by Black pointing out the new staff member at the head table.

"Isn't that the dance instructor from fourth year?"

Gold dropped everything and turned to look. It was. The pink-haired caped son of a dragon-loving completely not majestic bitch. "_Lance_," Gold growled. "My mortal enemy."

"If he's your mortal enemy just for dancing with Silver, doesn't that mean Blue and Crys are your mortal enemies too?" Black asked. Gold knew he was rolling his eyes, the condescending little shit.

"_No_, because he _wanted_ to dance with them!" Gold glared at the bastard, who waved back merrily, then glanced around trying to find Silver. "He'd better not ever look at Silver, he _totally_ doesn't respect him. The bastard."

"Do you even pay attention to yourself?" Black groaned.

Gold decided to ignore that. He couldn't find Silver. It wasn't always easy to spot Silver in a crowd, even with the long bright red hair, but Gold knew where Silver usually sat. Only he wasn't there. Gold didn't know where to look. Had Silver dropped out of school? Was he going after Blue? No, wait, there he was. At the very end of the table. Not with Crys. Maybe they'd gotten split up in the rush to the Hall? Or during security checks?

Gold stopped thinking about it long enough to eat three slices of castella, some treacle tart and pumpkin scones but was quickly back to growling when Oak introduced "With a stunning track-record as an Auror, Lance here will be an excellent addition to our staff as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"How can he defend anything, he wears a fucking cape," Gold grumbled.

"A cape's better than robes," Red said. He'd probably know. Better than Edna Mode, anyway.

There was something different in the way Red looked at Oak during his speech. It wasn't admiring, but Red hadn't been particularly admiring of Oak last year either, so that wasn't it. It wasn't anything as extreme as hate, either. It was definitely expectant though, and intense, and whatever Oak was doing clearly was not up to Red's standards. Gold didn't know what had changed in Red's standards to make running a school low-priority. Red wouldn't answer if he asked, either. Probably just do the creepy stare.

So Red was acting strange and Silver was possibly acting strange (it wasn't like Gold had much in the way of point of comparison, but Silver didn't wait for Crys when they were dismissed. He just left as quickly as possible). Gold had to wonder if it was worth getting invested in whatever was wrong with Silver if he had to keep an eye on Red at the same time, too.

Wouldn't it just be convenient if one of his friends could see the future?

Getting N away from Black was always tricky. Firstly because N hated being away from Black and it immediately made him cranky, secondly because if Gold made it too obvious he was trying Black would get suspicious and ask questions. Gold really didn't need another lecture from Black about leaving Silver alone.

But, through the miracle that was N having finally learnt to back off when Black was talking to Cheren, Gold managed it. N was sitting across the common room from Black, clearly irritated by the whole _twenty metres_ between them, but alone.

Gold made his move.

"Hey, N, how about using those psychic powers of yours to do me a favour?" he asked.

N looked very sceptical but still asked, "What would that favour be?"

"Tell me if Silver and I're gonna hook up? So I know if I'm wasting my time or not?"

N huffed. "I wouldn't use my abilities for something so stupid."

"Aw, c'mon!" Gold cried. "Doesn't the fact that it's important to _me_, your _friend_ for like _six years_ _now_, mean that it's not stupid at all?"

"Any personal attachment I have for you is despite your stupidity, not because of it."

"Cold."

N looked at him like Gold was the strangest part of his life. Gold knew when to retreat. He couldn't count on N, he definitely couldn't count on Black, and Red was too clueless.

Except for that time Red told him to stop treating Silver like an object instead of a person. Maybe Gold was doing that again. It wasn't like he'd had many chances to find another way to treat Silver.

First thing next morning, they had career advice sessions with Clair to help them pick their subjects. Gold spent ten minutes shaking Red awake, and Red only got up because Gold started shaking the entire bed frame.

"I don't need career advice, I need more sleep," Red said.

"Yeah, I know, you're gonna be the World's Greatest Pokémon Master —"

"No I'm not. Ash is."

"If you'll let me _finish_, you're gonna be the World's Greatest Pokémon Master's _cousin_ and just be a powerful Trainer who, I dunno, stares at Green all the time."

Red sighed heavily, maybe a bit dreamily, and muttered, "As if."

But he was up and went to career advice so it was a victory. Gold hoped it wasn't going to be this difficult to get Red to actually go to class every day.

"What're you gonna tell her, then?" Red asked as they stood in line.

Gold opened his mouth… and had absolutely no idea what to say. That in itself was shocking. He usually just opened his mouth and everything came out. But he genuinely had no clue. Gold didn't think about life after Hogwarts much, not the details of it, just how important it was to make sure his friends and family, _especially_ Red, survived to see it.

"Secret!" Gold quickly said. "You'll see!"

Red did the stare. Gold was sure he saw right through him.

When it was Gold's turn for career advice, Clair looked at him expectantly like he was going to launch into some big plan for his glorious future. Gold sunk into the seat opposite her, wondering why his entire body felt so heavy.

"So, Weasley, what's it gonna be?" Clair asked. "Professional quidditch player? Auror? Porn star?"

Gold bit his lip. It was what Black did when he didn't know what to say, but it didn't inspire any genius in Gold like it would for his brother.

"Dunno," he finally said.

Clair raised her eyebrows. "You don't know? Not even an inkling?"

"I don't wanna be a porn star."

"That doesn't give me much to go off," Clair replied. "It only really crosses out Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies."

"D'ya think porn stars only fuck animals and muggles then, ma'am? Not very progressive of you."

"Shut up before I turn you into a politoed." Clair consulted her notes. "Well, you'd better keep your options open, then."

What was that even supposed to mean? Delay choosing his life path for two more years? A teacherly endorsement to worry about it later?

Gold could live with that.

"So, you should do all the core subjects," Clair said. "It appears your grades are just high enough for Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions…"

"Can I skip Potions?" Gold asked. All he could think about was staring at the guy who creeped Dia's heart into pieces and dividing into pairs, N clinging to Black while Red looked expectantly at Green and Green pretended not to be thrilled…

"Okay, but you need at least four subjects."

That was surprisingly few. It felt like too few. Gold ultimately decided on Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and then, begrudgingly, Herbology. Red was probably in most of them, and, well, Wally might be in most of them too. Plus History of Magic would make him look way smarter than he was, and Black'd definitely be there.

Picking subjects based around what his friends were (probably) doing felt overwhelmingly lame, but it wasn't like Gold had anything else going for him. At least with their classes chosen and breakfast right around the corner (literally), everything would be back to what Gold was used to. Red frowned slightly at the Slytherin table as they walked past, not because of the jeering either, more just that Green was there probably instead of wrapped around Red. At least Gold didn't have to drag Red away to their table, so he could keep an eye out for Silver.

He probably did love Silver. Actual Silver, not just Silver's hot ass. He'd never even used Silver's full name after seeing the way Silver's hand would twitch slightly, almost into a fist, when a teacher or upperclassman called him 'Silvanus'. He always noticed things like that about Silver, but he never actually managed to have a conversation longer than a minute with Silver. And even then it was only because Crys was usually there. Gold really didn't understand his interaction with Silver. He'd loved Silver for so long it was just part of his routine; wake up, drag Red out of bed, go to breakfast, flick a spoonful of porridge at Silver's hair, go to class, lose a battle of wits, go to lunch, dodge a chunk of onion, go to more classes, end up having to be restrained by his far cleverer little brother and then spend an hour or so vocalising how he loved Silver but also kind of hated him (the smug condescending know-it-all bitch). According to Green, Silver just hated him. But if he just hated Gold, why'd he talk to him normally those times with Crys?

It was confusing. It was a mess, and not even a sexy mess. So Gold was just stuck with the porridge and being outwitted with insults and onion and ranting because it was better than having nothing at all to do with Silver. Probably.

When they sat down next to Black and N, Red started staring across the hall at Green. Pika started dragging toast from a centre plate and dropping it on Red's, got angry that Red didn't notice and shocked him. Red looked down, shrugged, patted Pika and only started eating because Pika bit him. It was one of the most pathetic things Gold had ever seen.

Gold scooped up a spoonful of porridge, took aim, and realised Silver once again wasn't sitting in his usual place. Immediately concerned, he scanned the table to find Silver sitting at the end closest to the entrance barely eating and looking eager to leave the hall all together. Stranger still — Crystal was sitting far away from him engrossed in a conversation with Jasmine so intense it was obvious that Crys and Silver, legendary Ravenclaw BNFFL (Best Nerd Friends For Life), were ignoring each other.

"…Red," Gold hissed, "Silver's ruining my life."

"Sure he is." Red didn't sound convinced.

Gold frowned at his spoon, still ready for launch. "Who do I throw this at, then?"

Red shrugged. "Ruby?"

Ruby shouted at him, but it wasn't the same. Obviously. How could picking on his cousin compare to picking on the man of his dreams?

Okay, that didn't sound very nice.

Silver didn't even look over during Ruby's screaming fit. Actually, he took advantage of it to sneak off.

"Red," Gold hissed, as quietly as he could, "I think Silver's up to something."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD YOU RUINED MY SCARF THAT WAS CASHMERE YOU FILTH I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR SKIN AND USE IT TO CREATE A NEW FASHION LINE THAT NOBODY'LL EVEN BUY BECAUSE NOT EVEN I CAN MAKE YOU DESIRABLE YOU DISGUSTING PILE OF TRASH!"

"Okay, Ruby, if you can't make me desirable when I'm actually already there then you're not as good as you think you are," Gold said, shoving Ruby back towards the Hufflepuff table. "I mean. You gotta earn ego before you can get away with it, y'know?"

Norman clearly had taught Ruby something right, because he went straight for the throat.

Black sighed heavily and started trying to talk Ruby down. It probably would've worked if Red hadn't pulled out his wand and pressed it threateningly against Ruby's face.

"Off," he commanded.

Ruby's hands slid slowly away from Gold's neck and he stepped back, glaring at Red the entire time.

"Come on," Red said, grabbing Gold's arm and dragging him away.

"Bro, that was way too extreme," Gold said, still stunned. "He wasn't even… he wouldn't _actually_ hurt me, c'mon."

"He might've," Red replied. Like Ruby could actually be a serious threat to anything except freedom of wardrobe.

It was official. Red had snapped.

"Why do you think Silver's up to something, anyway?" Red asked.

"I dunno. He's acting weird. Snuck off as soon as Ruby started shouting."

Red didn't say anything.

"You'd better not pull your wand on him," Gold said.

"No," Red agreed. "Maybe you should keep an eye on him."

"Maybe."

"I've gotta go," Red remembered. "Potions."

"Oh, right," Gold said. He almost started walking to the dungeon before remembering he'd dropped it. "Uh. See ya later, then."

As he watched Red walk off, Gold felt pretty lost. What was he meant to do for an entire free period? He didn't feel like hanging around with the quidditch team, or finding some Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff to chat up. Love was stupid anyway. Maybe he'd spend the entire year celibate just to prove it.

He ended up reading one of the porn novels from under Black's bed for two hours, so, maybe not.

After break, they all had Transfiguration together. As in all the Sixth Years doing it, which meant Red got to sit with Green. Clair didn't have them pairing off, thankfully, but why was Red so obsessed with Green anyway? It was like he couldn't focus on anything but Green when Green was around. Pika seemed pretty jealous too.

Apparently Silver wasn't in their class either, which was pretty weird in of itself. Last year Silver'd Vanished a purrloin before anybody else, but that was probably because N had started a protest against the abuse of pokémon that went on no matter how much Clair promised she'd bring all the purrloin back. Still, it was impressive. Maybe Silver had Vanished himself to avoid seeing Crys sitting with Whitney and Roxanne?

Silver wasn't at lunch either, and that was when Gold got really worried and suspicious all at once. He also felt pretty lost without any onion to dodge.

"He's up to something," he whispered to Red again as they sat down.

Red was doing that stare again. The blank one. Gold never knew if it was a threat, exasperation or some weird coping method for dealing with muggles. Abusive muggles. Not all muggles.

"Who's up to something?" Black asked, like a good little brother.

"Silver. He's not here. And I think he broke up with Crys."

"Huh." Black grabbed a rice ball. "They were going out?"

"No, I mean a platonic breakup." Gold stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Crys."

"Just don't be surprised if she hexes you. You'd kinda deserve it, so don't hex back."

In fact, Black was a terrible little brother.

Crys tried to hex him, but Gold was very quick to hide behind a bronze plate. "I just wanna know if I should beat him up!"

"No," Crys forcefully said. "Just leave him alone. He's not worth it."

Gold frowned. "How could Silver not be worth it?"

Crys shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, okay," Gold said quickly. "Sorry. I hope you're okay."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled, slightly strained. "Sorry for trying to hex you. You're pretty okay, Gold."

"Thanks for the endorsement, cous."

It didn't help with his routine problems. The next morning, Gold forgot to drag Red out of bed, ended up chucking a goblet of pumpkin juice at Roark, was punched when Red turned up half an hour late for Charms and ended up with a detention, and couldn't find Silver anywhere through it all. It was ridiculous that something as simple as a shift in the seating arrangements could completely destroy Gold's life.

"Silver is definitely up to something and it's definitely sinister," Gold announced at break.

"Maybe it's revenge," Black suggested. "You're kind of a jerk to him."

"I am not," Gold snapped. "I'm completely reasonable given his personality."

"Have you ever had a conversation with him?"

"Yes."

"Without insulting him?"

"…that's not the point!"

"It's exactly the point," Black retorted. "You should just stay away from him."

"Gotta agree with the nerd," Green said. "I mean, given Silver's personality, nobody should be around him."

"You hang around him," Gold muttered.

Green shrugged. Just like how Red shrugged. Next they'd be doing tandem shrugging.

Gold was disgusted by the entire world.

Silver was in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Gold had hoped he wouldn't be, but he was. Lance looked around at them all with sparkly eyes like he couldn't think of anything better than teaching some sixteen year olds in the middle of a war how to defend themselves.

"I've been waiting for you," Lance said to all of them. "Bright young minds to educate, to teach in the art of defence… what could possibly be better?"

A lot. Really.

"I remember all of you from when I did my cousin, Clair, the favour of teaching you dance before the Yule Ball," Lance continued. "The art of dance and the art of defence are not too separate in their practice, as I hope you will all come to see." Then he looked right at Gold and said, "Of course, as I recall, some of you are already quite adept at both subjects."

The fuck was that even supposed to mean?

Lance decided that, for something 'cheerful', they'd start with Dementors and the Patronus Charm.

"Of course, the Patronus Charm is extraordinarily complicated magic, with very few fully-qualified wizards actually being capable of performing it," Lance lectured. Red did it better. And less male-centric…ly. "Though as I understand it, we have our own personal prodigy on the subject in Red Potter."

Lance actually clapped. How fucking lame was he?

"Green can do it too," Red said. "And Black. And Crystal."

"My my, what a skilled class I've been given!" Lance cried cheerfully. As if they'd be there if they weren't skilled. And as if they'd be skilled if Red hadn't taught them last year. "I hope you don't find this too tedious, then, but I do feel it is very important to at least understand the theory of given present circumstances."

The main thing that Gold got out of the class was that Red couldn't summon his Patronus first try any more. It shouldn't have surprised him, but it horrified him. If Red was losing hope, what chance did the rest of them have?

Gold wasn't any better at it himself. He could barely get wisps, and it kept making Black stare at him with huge worried eyes and the last thing Gold wanted was Black worrying about him because Black worried way too easily and for way too long. When they were kids Black actually worried himself sick when he found out White, Chili and Gold were gonna sneak out to the muggle village and Dia had to calm him down while Cress went and dragged them back, because Black actually wouldn't stop freaking out until he saw them again and that was the last time Black had hugged Gold.

It wasn't like Gold could do the Charm properly before anyway.

Lance assigned them a foot long essay about Dementors by the end of class. Silver was the first one to leave. With Blue gone and Crys not talking to him, Silver probably didn't have anybody at all to talk to. Well, he could talk to Green, but Green clearly hated everybody who wasn't Red or his grandpa. Gold didn't get the feeling that Silver felt particularly fond of Green either.

Part of him thought now was the time to make his move, more than ever. Another part of him told that part to shut the fuck up being so creepy, what did it think he was, an abuser?

"Lance is adequate," N announced as they left. "Though he hardly deserves a dragonite as his Patronus."

"How do you think pokémon feel, given your bias towards rarer and more powerful species?" Green asked.

N huffed. "I have no biases ever."

"Lance's an idiot," Gold declared before Green and N started fighting. "And a creep and he wears a cape, which brings us back to idiot."

"You really need to get over him dancing with Silver," N said matter-of-factly. "Silver wouldn't've danced with you even if you asked."

Fucking ouch.

Red, being the master of stealth, took a couple of steps forward, grabbed Gold by the elbow and said, "See you guys later, we're going."

The mixed horrified/lost look on Green's face was pretty fucking amazing, but mostly Gold was worried about what had given Red so much initiative.

"So, uh, what was worth ditching them for?" Gold asked as Red pulled him down the corridor at full speed.

"They were being annoying." They started climbing the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. "I guess N was just being N. But you looked upset."

"I wasn't _really_," Gold lied.

Red shrugged as best he could while leading Gold through the portrait hole. It wasn't until they were in their dorm that Red let him go, and that was only to look through Gold's unmade bed.

"Uh… what d'ya want…?"

Red pulled out Eggy's Luxury Ball from the tangle and threw it to Gold. "Pokémon make everything better."

Gold bit his lip before tentatively pressing the button. Eggy appeared on the bed, looking very angry at him and squeaking just as angrily.

"He doesn't like being left behind, apparently," Red said. "You should take him with you."

"Uh, okay," Gold said. "Sorry, Eggy."

Then Eggy hugged him very tightly, as tightly as a little egg creature could manage, and honestly yeah it did feel pretty reassuring. Eggy still needed him. Gold picked him up and hugged him back.

"I know Green thinks Silver's kinda mean and evil, and Black seems to kinda agree, but I know he's not," Red said.

Gold looked at him to make sure it was really Red who said that. "Yeah? How's that?"

Red started to shrug, but stopped and explained, "He taught me how to fight off mind-reading magic."

"Legilimency."

Red did shrug at that. "Whatever. Just… if he really was some pureblood supremacist future Rocket, why would he help me? Especially with that?"

"Dunno," Gold replied. "But Crys was saying they're not friends anymore. That he's not worth… well, anything. He must've really hurt her."

"N just really hurt you, didn't he?" Red pointed out. "But he's not evil."

"Not any more," Gold sighed.

"Well. N never was."

"Yeah, guess he was more of a terrorist," Gold agreed. "Anyway. Thanks."

Red nodded.

The entire scene was more evidence than necessary that maybe Red wasn't as obsessed with Green as Gold had thought. Maybe Red was just obsessed with trying to make the people he cared about happy, or something, and Green was pretty clingy all summer.

And maybe Silver was more like Red and N than Gold had thought. Maybe he was cold because he didn't know any other way to be, and it wasn't like Crys was the warmest person to learn from. Gold had always assumed otherwise because he knew Silver and Blue grew up in the same orphanage. He definitely knew how protective Blue was of Silver. A bit too well. She wouldn't be protective without a reason.

The next morning, Gold woke Red up and dragged him down to the Great Hall, but he shoved Red towards the Slytherin table and then sat down opposite Silver.

Silver glanced up. "What the hell do you want."

It wasn't a question so much as a poorly veiled 'leave now and never come back'.

Gold flashed the smile that'd made Roxanne take her top off. "You, of course."

Silver tried to hex him. Gold managed to deflect it and keep on grinning, though his hair was more than slightly singed.

"It's okay," Gold soothingly said. "I know you're the tsundere princess, but —"

If Black hadn't dragged him away via an arm around the throat, Gold would have said 'I love you anyway' and Silver's blush would've been worth any hex.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Black hissed.

"I have to know what he's up to," Gold insisted.

Black rolled his eyes. "Just ask him out like a normal person."

Black just didn't understand. Or perhaps he'd forgotten that Gold had asked Silver out and Silver almost broke his nose.

Still, dangers aside, Gold had to find out what Silver was doing, if only because Silver looked so sad without Crys and Gold's heart hurt every time he saw Silver looking so mopey.

Gold tried to talk with, sit with, and generally occupy the same space as Silver for as long as possible over the next week. It took about that long for Silver to stop trying to hex him at the table during the meals Silver did attend, which was only about half of them.

"Baby, why're you cutting back on meals?" Gold asked as soon as the effects started to show in the slightest.

Silver leant across the table, grabbed Gold's tie and pulled it tighter around his throat. Not murderously, but enough to make Gold try to leap back. "Don't ever call me 'baby' again."

"Okay," Gold squeaked. "I still wanna know why, I mean…"

"Because it makes it sound like I'm an infant who you want to fuck."

"That's _sick_!"

"You're the one who said it."

"I mean I wanna know why you're skipping meals!"

"Maybe because you're here and it's easier to just sneak to the kitchen anyway."

Gold's jaw dropped. "You know where the kitchen is?"

"Duh. Next to the Hufflepuff dorms."

"You know where the Hufflepuff dorms are?!"

"You're too stupid to be talking to me," Silver hissed. "Piss off."

Gold did as Silver said that time, mostly because if Silver was snarling at him, he wasn't eating. He asked Crys about it later and she shrugged it off, saying Silver forgot to eat all the time. How could anybody _forget_ to eat?

When Gold repeated this question to the dream team later, Red replied, "I would've, if you guys hadn't kept bringing me food." Like his horrible, terrifying nervous breakdown was just the most casual thing in the world. "Maybe you should bring Silver food?"

"Or maybe you should stop bugging him," Black suggested. "If he doesn't want your help, he's missing out."

Gold honestly wasn't sure how much help he could be, but there was something nice in that attitude Black was promoting. Like the suggestion that Silver had ever actually wanted anything from Gold, and that Silver was the one who wasn't good enough for Gold, all that kinda bullshit.

Black was really sending him mixed signals, though. From 'just ask him out' to 'stop trying'. Maybe Black assumed if Gold asked Silver'd say no.

"You shouldn't give up if it'll make you unhappy," Red insisted. "Don't ever give up on people you love."

Gold raised his eyebrows. "Since when've you been into that kinda pro-love speech?"

"Since I met you."

"…bro, ya gotta stop sounding so in love with me."

Red shrugged. "I just want you to be happy."

Well, there was that theory confirmed.

"But being with _Silver_ of all people wouldn't automatically make him happy," Black protested. "I mean — if you're depending on other people to make you happy, are you actually happy?"

Red looked at Black like he was stupid and it was _amazing_. "Yes."

"No!" Black protested. "Because, if it's all reliant on other people —"

"Then it's because they make your life better."

Gold had to grin at Red. "Bro, you in love? _Amazing_."

Black clearly didn't agree. "Sounds kinda co-dependent."

"There's nothing co-dependent in paying attention to how important people are to you, and each other!" Red shouted. "Other people making you happy isn't bad! Depending on other people isn't stupid! Not being able to function without someone? That's stupid! Especially when they could _die_ any time!"

Red stormed out of the common room, not even waiting for Pika to chase after him even though he tried, and that was not even a little bit amazing.

"Way to hit a nerve," Gold sighed.

"I didn't know the nerve was there!" Black protested. "I just — he makes it sound like you're not happy and won't be unless you're with _Silver_. And that's not true!"

"Yeah, not at all," Gold agreed.

While he sat by the dying fire with Pika and Eggy waiting for Red to come back, Gold wondered how true that was. Yeah, he loved his family, but they didn't make him happy just for existing. Not unless he was thinking about how Red didn't have a family, and how N's own dad spent _years_ manipulating him like a puppet. He hadn't even stopped to consider that they were in a war, his mother and Dia could die any time working for the Order, and what would he do if they did? Worse, Red, his _best friend in the world_, was the _Chosen One_. Red had to kill Giovanni, who was practically _immortal_. To even have a chance, Red would have to find seven horcruxes made out of who knows what and hidden fuck knows where. Gold had always been scared Red would get himself killed, and now it was really, really, _really_ likely.

Gold wasn't sure how he'd function without Red. He was more invested in Red's happiness than anything else in the world. It meant even more to him than Andrew Lloyd Webber musicals. Maybe Red knew that. Maybe that was why Red wanted him to try harder with Silver. Maybe Red had already given up on coming out of this alive.

Red came back at three a.m. covered in mud, dripping wet and shivering. Gold yelped, set Eggy down gently, ran to his side and dragged Red to the fire.

"Dude, the fuck, what were you even doing?!" he cried as he pulled Red's clothes off.

"D-diving in the lake," Red replied. "Poli helped."

Gold pulled Red's shirt off and threw it away. "Didn't the tentacruel almost _kill_ you once?!"

Red shrugged. "Poli beat it up when it tried."

Gold groaned. "What the hell?"

"I had to make sure there wasn't anything there," Red said. "The bottom of a lake'd be good for a horcrux."

"I guess," Gold muttered. "C'mon. Shower."

"You should go to bed," Red said. "You didn't have to wait for me."

Gold was relieved that Pika chose that moment to shock Red. He kinda felt like hitting Red.

"Red, I'm always gonna wait for you," Gold said. "That's my choice. Cos I care about you."

Red stared at the floor. "Now who sounds in love with who?"

Gold grinned. "You're right, that's my big secret, I can't live without you."

"I know."

"Now get in the damn shower."

Red stared at him for a moment, in that kinda blank way, before turning and walking to the door at the bottom right of the stairs that would lead to the showers. Gold glanced down at Pika.

"So, does he train you, or do you train him?"

Pika stared at him.

"Yeah, you're right, that's obvious."

After recalling Eggy to his Ball, Gold went upstairs, grabbed Red's pyjamas, took them back down and dumped them outside the shower room. He thought about waiting for Red to come out, but he was exhausted and that was kinda a bit too creepy. So he went and lay in bed, unable to fall asleep until Red came back, and trying hard not to think about Red dying or dating Silver or giving up on Silver.

He'd tried. He really had tried. At least every year since realising how he felt about Silver. It wasn't his fault that Silver thought his confessions were mocking.

In second year, Gold had sent Silver a singing Valentine — though that had been mostly for the look of utmost irritation at a mime junior shrilly shrieking, "Love! Love changes everything!"

Apparently Silver knew enough Andrew Lloyd Webber to recognise the sender and had punched Gold.

In third year, Gold had been overwhelmed with the understanding of his true feelings and shouted, "I love you!" in the middle of the library.

Silver had punched him, then punched him again after Sabrina psychic banished them both from the library.

In fourth year, Gold had asked Silver to the Yule Ball.

"Reckon you should put on a dress and come with me, gorgeous."

Silver had punched him.

In fifth year, Gold had grabbed Silver before he fell over from a particularly strong Disarming Charm and, after steadying him on his feet, kissed the back of his hand.

"At your service, Princess Tsun."

Silver had punched him.

Gold knew he was smooth, but apparently he was so smooth that everybody thought he was a flirt. He wasn't; he didn't mean it when he said mushy stuff to everybody else in the school. And apparently his smoothness didn't work on Silver. Or maybe it worked so well on everybody else that Silver thought it wasn't serious when applied to _him_.

Or maybe Gold had been going about everything entirely wrong. It probably wasn't enough for Silver to just hear that Gold loved him, but he needed to have it shown. Gold sure hadn't believed Green's words about hating Red when they were counteracted with weird loving acts. And that had worked on Red way too well.

But Red was obviously a really great person, and Silver hadn't ever really shown Gold personally any signs of being worth it.

Gold wasn't sure if he really did care too much about actually hooking up with Silver any more. Well, okay, Silver was still crazy hot. But he wasn't sure if he even liked Silver any more. But he couldn't spend that long pining after someone and then ignore them in their moment of need. Or that Silver was clearly up to something. Like a Ravenclaw barely taking any classes wasn't suspicious enough without Silver also avoiding meals.

Next morning, Gold had every intention of finding Silver, or at least a Ravenclaw to ask about Silver, except White interrupted him by dragging him to the Gryffindor table and demanding, "Where were you yesterday?"

"Uh, this is a boarding school, sis, I think you can figure it out."

"Quidditch practice!" White cried. "Ring any bells?!"

"…oh… uh… that was on…?"

"YES!" White cried. "Is it because I'm Captain? Do you actually want me to fail? Is that really what you want?!"

"I honestly just forgot," Gold insisted. "I mean, c'mon, Red Potter's my best friend, it's a distracting full-time job. He does weird shit."

"If we can't depend on you, quit the team," White said. "I only get one shot at this Captain thing and I'm _not_ gonna fuck it up, we're gonna win the House Cup, so you'd better dedicate yourself and be there tomorrow at seven or I'm never talking to you ever again."

"Okay," Gold said meekly.

White turned away very fast, very deliberately slapping Gold in the face with her ponytail, before walking a few paces down the table to sit with Sapphire, beater extraordinaire, and start ranting at her.

By the time Gold glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, he saw Silver storming away. He was about to run after him, but Black chose that moment to pull him over and quietly ask, "Can we talk?"

"I guess, yeah," Gold muttered.

You could tell they were full siblings because they were just as annoying as each other when they wanted to be.

"Did you really miss quidditch practice?" Black asked.

"She wouldn't've been shouting at me like that if I didn't," Gold sighed.

Black did the wide-eyed worried look. Gold wasn't sure if he wanted to punch him or hug him. "And… yesterday, with the Patronuses…"

"I was never any good at it anyway."

"You're not doing okay, are you?" Black asked.

Gold groaned. "I'm _fine_, I'm just distracted."

"N said you were asking him to see the future about you and Silver sleeping together," Black continued. "Are… are you really that obsessed…?"

"I didn't say sleeping together!" Gold cried. "I said _hook up_. And it was —"

"Creepy. That's really creepy," Black concluded. "What is with you and him? Don't you see that you don't even know him?"

"Yeah, well, I do a bit," Gold said. "And actually I missed practice cos Red was missing and maybe it's a little harder to think of happy memories when the cause of most of them is going completely insane right in front of me, so!"

"Gold, I know that's not it," Black sighed. "You've been acting weird for a while."

"_Everybody's_ acting weird, there's a war on."

"You can talk to us, y'know," Black said. Like he wasn't even listening. "Well. Definitely me. If you want."

"I would, if I want, but there's nothing to say," Gold groaned. "Except maybe that I'm hungry."

"If you're sure," Black said. Like he was the kind, sensitive brother when Gold really needed Dia.

Gold ate twice as much as usual just in case he happened to spot Silver somewhere after History of Magic and wanted to skip lunch. Blaine was still a pretty entertaining guy, but everything seemed boring compared to figuring out what was with Silver. Gold even thought about just quitting the quidditch team, but no, that was getting too obsessed.

So Gold went about his new routine. He got up, woke Red up, would shove Red to the Slytherin table and go sit with Silver when Silver turned up to breakfast and, if not, he'd lead Red to the Gryffindor table, eat there, go to class or the common room as fitting, pretty regularly laugh with Green about how scared N's zorua was of Eggy after Eggy double-slapped it in the face for sniffing him too long, reassure Black whenever he was doing that wide-eyed worried thing, try really, really hard not to hate Lance, go to practice _early_ just to prove a point to White, stay awake half the night wondering how to make Silver happy and why he even cared so much and whether or not it was worth bothering. It was working pretty well for him after the second week, when Silver would stop demanding to know what he wanted and telling him to piss off so much. It was in favour of ignoring him, but it was arguably improvement. A couple of times, when Gold was sitting there just reciting jokes he'd heard from muggles, he swore Silver almost smiled or laughed. Silver was really, really good at poker faces though. Not so much self-control, just the vaguely irritated poker face.

Even White's as-frequent-as-possible quidditch practices were actually pretty good. Sure she spent a ridiculous amount of time yelling at everyone, but she was mostly right. Since Sapphire joined the team and became Beater in Chili's place, White and Sapphire hadn't really had the right teamwork necessary for their shared role and Chili still spent too long surveying to see where Beaters were instead of trusting them and getting on with Chasing. Iris and Janine were an unstoppable duo, weaving quickly and tossing with amazing accuracy, but they did leave Chili out of it a bit too much. And Will spent way too long just staring at the quaffle as it was tossed at him.

"I'm trying to stop it with my _mind_," Will explained.

"Stop it and catch it with your damn hands!" White demanded. "That's still using your mind!"

Will shook his head sadly. "You don't understand art, White."

"I understand _winning_."

But she did make Will see the merits of catching the quaffle with the power of his mind after a few screaming sessions. He almost never missed it.

Red spent a lot of time in the Forbidden Forest. He'd always spent a lot of time there really, but he was there for a few hours most nights. Gold was certain he was looking for horcruxes again, but didn't Oak have something like a horcrux-seeking medallion?

"Giovanni'd protect them against sensory spells," Red said. "It's not like it's dangerous. My pokémon are stronger than anything I've found in the forest."

"That doesn't mean you should push your luck," Gold insisted. "I mean, what if you actually _find_ a horcrux? What'll you do?"

"…destroy it."

"Yeah but _how_?"

Red shrugged.

Gold groaned. "Bro, at least know how to kill what you're looking for all alone in _one of the most dangerous places in the world_!"

"If it was that dangerous, why's a school next to it?"

Gold had never thought about that before.

Black told him to leave it be. N said of _course_ he was trying to have visions of the future to see if anything bad happened to Red and he hadn't seen anything yet. Green admitted to following Red most of the time, which made Gold feel a little bit better, but Green also admitted to leaving Red there if Red was too stubborn and wouldn't leave when it got too dark. Gold thought about going and asking Brock, but Brock honestly kinda creeped him out.

Gold decided the next smart move would be asking a Ravenclaw about Silver actually turning up in the common room or not. He thought about asking Jasmine, especially since Crys had been hanging around her so much lately so she must've heard some of the drama around the split, but they'd been on like one date to some coffee shop together and it'd been kind of awkward. She was too shy and he was too not shy so he was pretty sure he'd accidentally humiliated her and Gold really didn't wanna remind her of that. So he thought Dia's other best friend would probably be a good shot. Honestly, Gold hadn't really spoken to Platinum much before. She was quiet, he always saw her with Dia and Pearl, Pearl was loud enough for the three of them combined but Dia was plenty loud around them anyway. She didn't seem shy like Jasmine, though; she always sat there with a smile and was constantly engaged in whatever Dia and Pearl were doing. Plus she'd saved the entire world last year in the middle of exams, no big deal.

As expected, Gold found Platinum in the library. She was at a table alone. For a moment Gold was worried that she didn't have any friends other than Dia and Pearl, but she had that little smile as she did her nerd stuff like homework. So he just went over and said, "Hey, Platinum!"

She looked up. "Oh, hi Gold."

Small talk time. "Heard anything much from my big bro?"

"Bits and pieces," she replied. "He's not letting anything slip about his new job. I didn't imagine Dia would be very good at keeping company secrets, but there you go."

"I heard Pearl joined the Order too, but I didn't see him all summer," Gold recalled. "Dia said they'd be in Sinnoh together, though?"

"Oh, really? Are you sure you should be saying any of that?" Platinum asked. "I mean, you just told me that you spent summer at Order headquarters and the area in which two agents are stationed. A bit lax, don't you think?"

"You're the friend, c'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Team Rocket members have children too," Platinum replied. "They could very easily be listening in."

Gold was dumbfounded.

"Looker says a hard-boiled detective is always vigilant," Platinum continued. "He's not so good at that, but I've got more to lose if I'm not. You do too."

Gold nodded slowly. "Thanks… for the tip, I guess."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Platinum asked.

What was with Ravenclaws and being so no-nonsense? Gold liked nonsense.

"I dunno, just, if you've been seeing Silver around your house's common room?"

Platinum shook her head. "No, not around here, either. But he spent most of last year in the Slytherin common room anyway, so he's probably doing that again."

"Why? He doesn't have any friends there any more," Gold muttered.

"I don't know him very well, we've never really spoken much," Platinum replied. "You'd have to ask him that."

Yeah, and get punched in the face.

"Thanks," Gold said. "I'll be more careful. About Dia and Pearl."

Platinum smiled reassuringly before going back to her books.

When Gold asked Green if Silver was taking refuge in the Slytherin dorms, Green gave the exact answer Gold expected; "Nah, he hasn't really been there since Blue left. Even if some of his other friends are still there."

"He had friends other than Blue and Crys?"

"Kinda, it was more like this group of nerds who clung to him and Blue," Green said. "D'ya know Jessie and James?"

"No," Gold said in the same moment Red said "Yes."

"They've had me trapped in pitfalls at least two times," Red explained. "They were working for N's dad, remember? Spying on him?"

"Dude, I'd remember that if you'd told me!" Gold cried.

Red shrugged. "James was fighting with Ruby at the Yule Ball."

That Gold remembered. "That freak who actually thought his dress was prettier than Ruby's?! Silver hangs out with someone that lame?!"

"Didn't I tell you Silver's a loser?" Green sneered.

"I didn't believe it," Gold sighed. "At least he's hot…"

Still, Gold was pretty sure there'd have to be something in it for Silver if he was gonna bother with someone stupid enough to actually think he could out-chic Ruby. He didn't want to ask N about what Ghetsis was getting them to do, that'd bring up too many bad memories. And he didn't wanna ask Red about it too much because he kept waking up at three in the morning to find Red's bed empty with just the horcrux shit to obsess over. Besides, Silver didn't seem to be hanging around them any more. After Gold found out they were repeating Seventh Year, he figured that was probably why. Ravenclaws and stupidity didn't mix well.

On the way down to the quidditch match that Saturday morning, Gold saw Silver heading to the library. So he'd go when it was nice and empty due to other people having fun, would he? If it hadn't been for White's nervous gasping, Gold might've dropped everything and snuck after Silver.

"Guys, we've gotta do this," White lectured, fingers tangling nervously into her hair. "I mean — we won last year, and the year before, because Flannery was such a great Captain but…"

"We're gonna win," Sapphire said. "We'll smash those Huffle-weenies into pieces."

"I'm going for a record," Gold declared. "I'll catch the snitch faster than ever before, just for you, sis!"

And a little bit for Silver.

"Good, I like to hear that," White said. "Let's, let's get out there. And Will, _don't you fucking dare try catching the quaffle with your mind_."

Will sniffed.

They rushed out to the pitch. Gold loved the cheers, that was his favourite part. Especially in matches against Hufflepuff. Roxanne glared at him, Whitney glared at him, Maylene glared at him, Brawly glared at him, Misty glared at him probably just to feel included, and Bianca didn't notice any of it because she was captain and shaking hands with White. The seeker they'd replaced Tracey with, Aaron, was even nerdier than Tracey'd been and not even half the Seeker. He glared at Gold too, maybe because Gold hadn't tried anything with him.

"Don't worry," Chili whispered to him. "We'll show them they weren't good enough for you all over again."

Gold laughed nervously. That wasn't exactly comforting, but Chili tried.

Volkner was being referee, probably to add to the whole broken heart club feel. At his command, they mounted their brooms. Iris and Whitney were doing the tip off. Whitney was nearly a foot taller than Iris, but Iris would get it. Gold pulled his goggles over his eyes and started to scan the pitch. The snitch would probably fly for the brightest area. He wasn't sure if it was true, but he'd always had a theory that they went for the light first to blind players while they got away. Catching it in the middle of the tip off wouldn't be easy, but maybe…

Volkner blew the whistle. Gold kicked off as hard as he could, leaning down close to his broom. Aaron immediately flew after him, but he wasn't as fast as Gold. Maybe if nerd-boy got laid more he'd be better able to contort his body to make his broom faster. Gold didn't see the snitch, but he heard screams and cheers as the new and improved Iris-Janine-Chili combo scored. Aaron turned to look, the idiot, and Gold took the moment to turn sharply in the opposite direction. It was a dumb move. In the corner of his eye, he saw it, just as he'd thought. A little flash of the snitch's golden wings, almost blinding in the sunlight.

"Fuck me sideways," Gold grumbled, turn back even more sharply to fly after it. Aaron must've noticed something, because he picked up his speed too. He just wasn't as good as Gold. Gold snatch the snitch from the air before Aaron even caught up, and just like that, the game was over.

He'd promised White his best yet, but he'd never imagined that meant _four minutes twenty seconds_. It felt like almost a waste. Everybody came out for a good match, and they got one goal then the snitch caught.

Only Gold couldn't pretend to feel bad for them for too long when White hugged him screaming about breaking school records. Damn, he _was_ good. He almost forgot about Silver in the team's screaming excitement and the Hufflepuffs forgetting to glare at him because he was actually just _that_ amazing.

A chance like this wouldn't come again soon, though.

As soon as he managed to detangle himself from White's bear-hugging celebrations, Gold ran off to find Red. He didn't have to go far, Red was hanging around outside the change rooms playing with Pika and Eevee. And Black and N and Green were there too, but that was less important in that exact moment.

"Hey, hey, bro." Gold leant in closer and asked, as quietly as he could manage, "D'ya have the Champion's Map still?"

Rather than answer with words, Red pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Since when've you…?"

"Gotta know where teachers are."

Well, that explained enough. Gold quickly turned it on and checked where Silver was. To his surprise, Silver was on the seventh floor. Gold wasn't really an expert about the school library, but he was pretty sure it ended around the fourth floor.

"Thanks," he said, handing the Map back to Red. "Gotta go! See ya in the common room!"

He ran all the way there. He was already pretty exhausted from flying so fast, it took way more energy than it looked like it did, but he had to get there before Silver moved. Plus the seventh floor was where the Room of Requirement was, and if Silver went in there, Gold probably wouldn't be able to follow.

Amazingly, but much more horrifyingly, he found Silver sitting in the corridor. It was more like collapsed than sitting, like he'd just slid down the wall and couldn't move. And Gold was pretty sure he was crying.

For a moment, Gold thought about sneaking away. He didn't know how to comfort Silver. He didn't know a damn thing that was worthwhile about Silver. What if he made it worse? What if Silver just wanted to be left alone? But he couldn't just walk away and pretend he'd never seen it. Silver could ignore Gold all he wanted, but Gold would never be able to ignore Silver.

So he walked over, slowly, and asked, "What're you doing sitting out here in the hall?"

Predictably, Silver snapped, "Fuck off."

Gold frowned and sat next to Silver to get a closer look. "Have you been crying?"

"As _if_."

"Your eyes are kinda…"

Silver sat turned away from Gold with his arms crossed. Gold sighed heavily. There was only one way to fix this.

"There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas," Gold half-sang.

"…what're you doing?"

"And your mind is missing, no offence, a screw."

"Are you actually singing about how you think I'm _insane_ and expecting me to be okay with that?"

Gold shrugged and continued, "Still, whatever mess I land in, who's always understandin', nobody else but you."

Silver's eyes narrowed. "Don't you have friends or something?"

"Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewilderin', and your values may be, so to speak, askew."

"Don't sing both parts you fucking loser!"

"Ha, you _do_ know it!"

Silver blushed almost as red as his hair. "As if, I don't have time for pathetic kid's movies, it's just, obvious."

Gold crossed his arms on Silver's back, leaning close to his ear to keep singing, "Who deserves a hero's trophy as we face each cat-a-strophy?" He saw it, a tiny little smile Silver was trying to hide. "Nobody else but you."

Silver covered Gold's mouth with his hand. "Quit it. Go sing it with Red Potter or something. Make sure he calls you crazy, though."

Gold pulled Silver's hand away without kissing it or anything even if he kinda wanted to. "Ah, that'd probably fit better. But, I saw you smile!"

"Did not."

"Totally did! It's cute Silv, wanna hear me sing '_Part of Your World_'? 'Cept I don't wanna be where the people are, just you. Just part of your world."

Silver stood up. Gold fell over with a shriek. "You wouldn't be able to handle it," Silver said. "You still sing kid's songs. You're way too weak."

Gold sighed as Silver stormed off yet again. He sincerely hoped Silver didn't think he was being subtle, or else Gold would have to reassess his opinion of Silver's intelligence. After a few minutes to establish that Silver really wasn't coming back, he walked back to Gryffindor Tower. It was almost completely deserted, probably because of some post-quidditch lunch or something, except for White lying in the middle of the floor staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what'd happened to kill her high, but it was almost definitely Blue related.

"I really don't get boys," Gold declared, flopping down as close to bitter-jaded White as he could without risking her fists.

"I really don't get girls," White replied. "One minute it's 'I love you so much I can't stand summer without seeing you I'm gonna sneak off to see you gimme your address' then suddenly you're broken up without the bitch having the decency to actually let you know."

"Or you finally start to get a bit close to them maybe and then suddenly it's 'you're too weak to handle my angst'. I mean, fuck, does nobody else notice that my best friend is Red freakin' Potter?"

"It's orphanages these days. They don't raise kids to actually function with basic amounts of empathy."

"That's bullshit," Gold sighed. "Mom did okay with Bill, Chili and Cilan, and pretty amazing with Yellow and Cress."

"That's only cos they were already amazing," White pointed out. "Besides, N once lied to me saying he was raised in an orphanage to explain why he's such a freak and he wouldn't've done that if it wasn't because some elegant equation he made up proved everybody who's raised in an orphanage is a freak."

"You sound like you've been drinking. Have you?"

"Only the tears of Hufflepuffs whose asses we thrashed!" White shouted.

Gold could believe that.

"Let's fix that," White decided. "We've got time. Let's put together a party for tonight, I mean, we've gotta, _you broke the school record_! And we'll invited everybody, _especially the Hufflepuffs_."

It probably would've been a more effective 'fuck you' if the Hufflepuffs hadn't turned up being so nice about what an amazing victory it was. There was butterbeer and firewhiskey though, so it wasn't a total waste of a gloat-fest.

It only occurred to Gold hours later when he was trying to sleep that N had actually been raised in a cult. Silver and Blue spoke a weird dialect, they apparently had lived in Kyushu for most of their lives but still came to Hogwarts for school even though it was across the globe, they both acted really strange all the time and Blue had suddenly run off at the slightest provoking from Cyrus. It wasn't exactly a parallel for N's weird childhood, but it sounded pretty sinister. And cults were sinister.

Being part of a cult would probably make Silver cry. Especially if Blue'd left him alone in it.

Then, after months of total silence, Red got another letter from the Half-Blood Prince. The timing alone was a pretty big slap in the face. Gold's hands shook as Red showed it to him, so badly he could barely read it. It didn't look like Silver's handwriting, not from what Gold had seen of his scrawled notes, but what if Silver slowed down and wrote clear enough for other people to follow? It was really blunt and direct too, kinda commanding too. Gold could easily read it in Silver's voice.

_Keep an eye out on Hogsmeade weekend._

_They want to take the school._

_The Half-Blood Prince_

"Kind of ambiguous, isn't it?" Black said.

"Needlessly so," N agreed. "Do they mean in Hogsmeade, or in the castle? And who do they mean by they?"

"I think it's okay to call someone who calls himself 'prince' he," Black muttered.

"I think you're wrong," N replied.

"They obviously mean Team Rocket," Red said.

"And you've obviously gotta show this to Oak," Black said.

Gold wasn't sure if he could allow that. He kinda wanted to snatch the note and shove it in Silver's face, just to see what he did. But Silver's poker face was perfect, wasn't it? It'd need to be if he was really spying on Team Rocket.

"I don't think so," Red said. "If they wanted to send it to Oak, they would've. But they sent it to me."

"Are you crazy?" Black gasped, like they didn't all know for sure Red was crazy. "People could get hurt! Who knows how many people they're bringing, or what they're gonna do?"

"Probably the Prince, and they didn't say raise an army, they said keep an eye out."

Black was gobsmacked. "So… so you're just gonna take the word for this stranger? And risk people's lives in the process?"

"Like they're not already at risk," Red replied. "It's not like Oak's gonna be away. Besides, it's not even after exams, and Giovanni always waits until after exams before doing something big."

"Yeah," Gold agreed, realising that was true. "Almost like he's invested in someone's education…"

"Uh, yeah, the generation of purebloods he wants to rule over muggles and muggle-borns," Black dryly said. "Doesn't seem like a guaranteed system, though."

"I can try to see the future," N said. "We've got time."

"Good mediating, N!" Gold declared. "We've got time! And if N's not seeing anything good, Red'll tell Oak. Promise?"

"Promise," Red said, though he didn't seem too pleased with it.

"Cool then," Gold said, forcing himself to hand the note back to Red. "You gonna tell Green?"

Red shook his head.

Well, well, well.

"Let's go eat breakfast," Gold suggested. "Before it's over and we've gotta find out where the hell the kitchen is, y'know?"

Silver wasn't there when they arrived. Oak was still at the head table though, but Red didn't even look at him. Apparently he really was serious. Gold didn't think Red would deliberately put anyone at risk, no matter how horrific the whole horcrux thing was. And if the Half-Blood Prince really was Silver, he'd definitely have been smart enough to directly contact Oak if necessary. There was clearly a reason it had to be Red who got the note.

Gold struggled through classes, spending each break hanging awkwardly around the seventh floor, ignoring the looks from people heading to and from Divination. Trying to break into the Room of Requirement felt like too much, especially if Silver was actually some kind of super-spy capable of killing him with his bare hands.

It wasn't until about eight at night when Gold was about to give up that Silver actually emerged. He looked at Gold with very wide eyes, god his eyes were gorgeous, before setting into the usual tight-lipped glare.

"What do you want, idiot?" Silver demanded.

Gold decided to cut right to the chase. "Do the words 'Half-Blood Prince' mean anything at all to you?"

Silver dragged Gold back into the Room. It was dark, but Gold could see it basically looked like a larger, glorified dorm with way too many books.

"Why do you always talk to me about such stupid things?" Silver demanded. "Can't you just admit what you want from me so we can get it over with you'll leave me alone again?"

"I don't really want anything from you," Gold insisted. "I just want you to be happy. And if this is anything to do with that… like if you're actually trying to help Red…"

"I don't understand you at all," Silver said loudly. "You're crazy."

Gold opened his mouth to retort 'ridiculously in love with you', but Silver kissed him forcefully and Gold became preoccupied with trying to kiss back and wondering when the hell Silver had pulled his clothes off. Gold should have known how good Silver was with his hands, he'd been hexed by Silver enough times, but there was something very different about drawing a wand and pulling off clothes and being shoved back on the bed — god, he'd forgotten that was there.

"Y-you're, trying to distract me, aren't you?" Gold asked.

"Yeah," Silver admitted. He dragged his teeth along Gold's neck. "And I kinda wanted to do this anyway." And he bit down.

"'S, 's working," Gold gasped.

Damn Silver was good. He got Gold from the usual vaguely-aroused-because-Silver's-too-fine to so-hard-it's-kind-of-painful-but-also-kind-of-fantastic-because-I'm-getting-laid-soon with a few extremely light strokes with the tip of his fingers.

"You're not gonna make me beg, are you?" Gold wondered. He kinda wanted the answer to be 'of course I am'.

"Don't really have the patience for that," Silver muttered. "I mean. This is a distraction and all. Since you figured it out too soon. Didn't think you'd figure it out at all, but…" He held up a small bottle of something. Gold didn't recognise what it was until Silver asked, "You okay with me topping?"

Oh. Lube. Gold nodded and tried to keep his nerves to a minimum. Funnily enough, whenever he'd pictured this scene (and he'd pictured it a lot), Silver was a quivering mass of virginal hormones begging and pleading and panting and whining and Gold was in control, calmly and surely guiding Silver through having Gold's dick put in his arse and making Silver feel pleasure beyond what the virginal mess had ever imagined possible. Because Gold had assumed Silver was _pent-up_, not so sure and confident with his sexual prowess that he could just pin the school slut and start mercilessly fingering him until he was screaming and just calmly go on scattering hickeys along Gold's neck.

"D-do, do you distract people like this often…?"

"Usually people don't figure me out," Silver replied. "So if you're gonna take any kinda stupid pride in being a first-something, you can have it. Better you than Red Potter, anyway."

"Thanks, that's," Gold shrieked a little, god, that was kinda embarrassing, why were they even talking, everything was stupid. "Th-that's sweet."

Silver kissed him again, on the mouth, not as roughly as before, it was just kinda nice but kinda weird because honestly the entire thing was kinda weird.

His touches were considerably gentler after that, too. Gold was almost disappointed until he experienced how much bigger Silver's cock felt inside him. And Silver just had to be wonderful at that part too, listening to every verbal clue Gold couldn't contain and never going so hard that it hurt or too fast so that it was over before Gold could savour it, finally, finally being close to Silver, watching his face as he came, and being told not to bother leaving because they'd just get caught at this hour anyway and getting to fall asleep beside him. It was kind of a blur, but Silver was the completely clear focal of it all and the sex wasn't. It was more like a really wonderful bonus. That was new.

Gold fell asleep pretty certain that he was never going to get over Silver. He was also far more convinced that he had a chance with Silver now. Mostly, he was angry at himself for never having bothered to imagine what it'd be like if he was the quivering virginal (well, kind of) mess and Silver was the one in control, because _damn_.

When Gold woke up, it was around four in the morning. Silver was gone and so were most of his clothes. Apparently having rushed to leave, Silver had mixed up Gold's Gryffindor-logoed robes and his own Ravenclaw ones.

Gold spent the next day wearing Ravenclaw robes. Silver took one look at him during breakfast, turned bright pink and muttered, "You idiot."

"You left pretty quickly, it's not my fault I had to make due with what was left," Gold said. "So, Your Princeness, are you gonna finish explaining what you started to tell me before you were inside me? Or are you gonna distract me again?"

"You're insufferable," Silver sighed. "Maybe later. I need my robe back."

"Not happening!" Gold cried. "It's a badge of honour!"

"I'm sure," Silver said. He leant closer and added, "And I'm sure if your weak brain could handle the strain of _thought_ you'd realise that other people're gonna realise what it means."

"Maybe my weak brain did think about it and also realised nobody'd believe you'd actually sleep with me," Gold replied. "They'll just think it's from some other Ravenclaw."

Silver glared suspiciously, but Gold was right. Even when he was sitting right across from Silver, Youngster Joey came up to him, high-fived him and asked who his latest conquest was.

"Can't say," Gold replied. "It was in the top percentage, though."

"Ayeee," Joey said as he walked away.

"Every single person in this school is too stupid to function," Silver sighed.

But he didn't ask for his robe back again, so, Gold was pretty happy being too stupid to function.

"Seriously, though, if you can tell me anything else about… everything, it'd be good," Gold said quietly.

"Your little messiah friend should be smart enough to figure it all out if he's actually going to live up to his reputation."

Gold raised his eyebrows.

"…yeah, fuck, it's not gonna happen, is it?" Silver groaned.

Gold shook his head. He didn't wanna say why it wouldn't happen, because honestly, he didn't trust Silver enough to repeat essential information like 'we know how to kill Giovanni if we find these six mysterious things!'

Silver stood up. "C'mon then, idiot."

Gold immediately followed. He was skipping Transfiguration, but like that mattered. Silver was leading him back to the Room of Requirement, back to his base of operations, and Gold was gonna get answers that would hopefully make Red stop being so crazy.

"So," Gold said, sitting on the bed. "You're the Half-Blood Prince?"

"I am now," Silver replied. "It was Blue's idea. We were raised in an orphanage for children of Rockets who're in prison or dead. To keep the organisation alive."

That was kind of like a cult.

"So, that explains the Kyushu thing," Gold said instead. "And I guess they let you go to their meetings now, or something?"

"Sometimes," Silver replied. "It's not hard to figure out what's going on. If you've got a brain. It's not like Giovanni's any good at security, he just scares people into shutting up. And then I scare them into talking."

Gold remembered what N said after Red got the first note, about dreams with the Prince standing next to Giovanni. He wasn't sure exactly what it meant, except that Giovanni clearly liked Silver a lot (gross). He was about to ask about it, but stopped when he realised he couldn't mention it without letting Silver about N's awesome psychic powers. Gold didn't want any risk of Giovanni finding out.

"Then you write cryptic notes and send them to Oak or something Red," Gold concluded.

"They're not _cryptic_."

"They're not that direct, either," Gold insisted. "I mean, keep an eye out _where_ on the Hogsmeade weekend? Actually in Hogsmeade or Hogwarts or what?"

"I don't know!" Silver snapped. "I just know those idiots are going to try _something_."

"So there're Rockets at this school…?" Gold checked.

Silver stared at him, deadpan, then gestured at himself.

"Okay, obviously, but now Blue's gone that could mean it's just you!" Gold cried. "There're other Rocket kids, I _assume_, not _logically deduce based on evidence_, but other than that…?"

"I'm pretty sure some of the staff members are too," Silver said. "I don't know the details, though. It's not like my parents are anyone important in the organisation."

"Clearly important enough for you to scare people."

Silver glared. "Or maybe it's just me."

"Yeah, yeah, you're brilliant and terrifying and powerful, whatever…"

The glare intensified, but Silver kept talking. "I've been trying to sabotage them from the inside, but Oak's away too much lately and your little messiah is too stupid for his own good."

"Well… yeah, what kinda messiah isn't?"

Silver rolled his eyes. "I've been giving him blatant hints constantly, and he just —"

"Stares in this really unnervingly blank way?"

"Yes!"

Gold gave the patented Red Stare a try until Silver shoved him over, muttering, "Stick to pervy creep."

"Aw, so you like me just the way I am? Is that what you're saying?"

"I like you a helluva lot better than I like Red Potter."

Hearing that probably should've given Gold such a rush, but it did. Being liked more than their so-called messiah? Pretty great, actually.

"Well, Red's got other things he needs to deal with," Gold said.

"Like Green Oak," Silver scowled. "Can't he see what Green's up to?"

"Maybe that's what he's dealing with." Gold had no idea what Silver thought Green was up to, probably something like seducing Red so Giovanni'd have an easier time killing him later, but Black had thought that too and it was stupid. Green pretty much worshipped Red. Silver didn't need to know that, though. "I don't really know much about it, whatever Red and Oak are up to, but I can help you. I wanna help you."

Silver looked at him. His eyes were really grey and really pretty, kinda like a stormy sea. Maybe gay as a stormy sea too, Gold thought very loudly for some reason, as he met Silver's searching gaze.

"Okay then," Silver finally said. "You should help me."

"Great!" Gold cried. "…I don't know what we're doing!"

"Right now, there's only one thing to do," Silver said, stepping closer. "And that's distract you so I can get my damn robe back."

Gold was about a million per cent certain this was a really good idea. Even if he was lying to Silver and Silver was probably lying to him. What did it matter, if they found out who the other Rockets were and he got heaps of great sex in the process?

…maybe he wouldn't tell the others about it.

* * *

><p><em>A more accurate summary of this chapter would probably be: whine, whine, whiiine WHAMBAM EVERYTHING HAPPENS SHIT MAN and now everything that's gonna happen is kinda obvious.<em>

_Next chapter will continue Gold and Silver's investigations. Or, y'know, have them actually doing them together. I'm planning on posting it on New Year's Eve, if all goes according to plan. They might actually properly fall in love, too._

_I hope you all have a good New Year's period! Happy Holidays and all that :D_

_Please review! I'd really, really appreciate it!_


	19. Gold and the List of Spies

_Little bit late because I actually did stuff on New Year's Eve, but hey! 36 more pages of Gold/Silver is pretty good, I think._

_Also, I'm sorry I've been slack with replying to reviews from signed in users. I'll be getting to that after I have a good long sleep. But know that I do adore the heck out of all my reviews and the people they come from! It means the world to me when I hear from people who read my stories :D_

_Anon replies:_

**_Meep_**_: Please do respond in reviews, that's perfectly okay! I mean, I'm responding in fics. That was my favourite line too, actually! Eek, sorry about your iPad mini, I hope it's okay now!_

**_Tim_**_: Thank you! I hope it was worth the wait because wow was I nervous about writing Gold/Silver after all that build-up. Also because it's been my OTP since I was like seven or eight._

_This chapter features some lyrics written by Stephen Schwartz for Dreamwork's 'The Prince of Egypt'. Also, more sex, but it's even tamer than last time. Teens these days._

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and the List of Spies<strong>

Silver didn't tell Gold anything else about what was going to happen during the Hogsmeade weekend, but he did say they should probably stay on campus.

"Taking the school through Hogsmeade is stupid," Silver informed him. "It's a village full of fully trained magical people and, lately, Aurors. It'd be easier to take the school than hold the students ransom."

"Little creepy there, Silv."

"Using your brain isn't creepy! Maybe you should actually try it!"

Gold did, and was pretty sure Silver did was more with Team Rocket than just sit in on some meetings then scare some grunts into talking. That's what Silver always called them, grunts. Gold had always just called them Rockets and not really noticed any hierarchy except they were all freakishly into Giovanni. Silver had the fucking hierarchy written out with tiers labelled things like 'Grunts', 'Field Agents', 'Executives' with lists of members of each group. Most of the names weren't as surprising to Gold as them actually having different jobs within the organisation. He'd always pictured them all sitting around a table in Green's dad's mansion, surrounded by poisonous pokémon, talking about how much fun murdering people on the basis of blood purity was, maybe switching to rants about how cool they thought Giovanni was if they got bored.

Silver had an entire disorganised desk in the Room of Requirement covered in notes about Team Rocket. He hadn't shown Gold anything other than his hierarchy chart thing, but Gold had managed to sneak glimpses at maps of Johto and Kanto, code words, passwords, and a list of spies. Gold hadn't managed to look at that one enough to establish if it was spies for the Order or spies for Team Rocket.

Gold didn't really want to push his luck with Silver. Not only because they'd had sex twice and he'd kinda like to do it way more, but because he wanted to keep getting glimpses of information from Silver. He was pretty sure Silver did legitimately hate Team Rocket, but he wasn't convinced Silver actually had good motivations for betraying them. Glimpsing a list of werewolves and vampires who were apparently members of Team Rocket on a completely different scroll from the other chart didn't help Gold's suspicions. Like Silver actually thought they were lesser members, aka lesser people. Like he didn't appreciate that werewolves and vampires were humans who were needlessly condemned even though with the right social support they could actually continue to function as they had before conversion, so of course they were for any revolution against the current government that wouldn't give them that social support. Steven Stone had explained it all to Gold with way too much patience the last time Gold ever saw him.

But Silver had the big plans, so Gold just had to keep quiet and go along with it.

"So, how're we gonna keep an eye out on the entire Hogwarts grounds for an entire weekend?" Gold wondered.

"Supersensory Charms. Revealing Charms. That kinda thing."

"How powerful does a Supersensory Charm have to for two people to cover an entire massive castle? Then the forest, and the grounds, and the lake, and the quidditch pitch…"

"The castle's already covered in protective magic," Silver sighed. "Haven't you read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"No, that's what Black's for."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Nobody can get in without permission from someone inside the castle. So we've just gotta watch the grounds."

"Okay…" Gold said, sure something sounded off about that. "Uh, since Red, Black and N already know about it, what should I…?"

"They're your friends, you figure out how to control them," Silver replied dismissively.

"They've my friends, I don't _control_ them."

"Just don't let them get in my way." He pointed at the door. "Get out."

"I'll come back soon," Gold informed him.

"Whatever, that's later. Go. Right now."

Silver was quite possibly evil. Like actually properly evil, but probably acting for the greater good, and definitely for the greater good of Gold's sex life, so Gold really didn't know what to do.

It turned out not much, because Red waited until they were all gathered together in a corner of the common room before asking N, "Had any prophecy-dreams?"

"It's very difficult to control," N huffed, which meant no.

"They'll probably go for Hogsmeade though, don't you think?" Black said. "To cut off supplies to the castle and draw us out. It's not like they'd be able to get in the Hogwarts grounds with all the protective magic on it."

"Get that from _Hogwarts, A History_?" Gold asked.

"That book is so biased," N muttered.

"Just History of Magic in general," Black replied. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

Gold shrugged. "Blaine's lectures are kinda _pun_-ishing."

Black didn't get it.

"So we'll go to Hogsmeade, then," Red concluded.

"Maybe a couple of us should stay here," Black suggested. "Maybe you and Gold go to Hogsmeade while N and I stay here?"

"Objection," Gold immediately said. "You're both way better at spells than me so, like, if the castle's already got protective magic, and Hogsmeade doesn't, at least one of you should go with Red."

Black and N exchanged looked, probably wondering how they could possibly spend up to eight hours apart.

"Where'd you run off to yesterday?" Black suddenly asked. "And where were you today?"

Ah, shit. "I don't kiss and tell, little brother."

"Yes you do, you always tell." Black glared at him suspiciously. "Were those Ravenclaw robes this morning?"

What would an actual spy do in this situation? Probably lie. And convincingly. Thinking fast with something simple and clever that'd be easy to remember. None of those were Gold's forte.

"It was Silver, okay?" Gold admitted. "We're like, fuck-buddies now or something."

Black rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna lie, at least make it convincing."

The little bastard!

"Green'll want to come to Hogsmeade," Red realised, off in his world of priorities. "He'll probably think something's going on if you two aren't together."

"We're not that bad," Black huffed.

"Yeah, you really are," Gold said.

"We'll say you're sick," N informed Black. "Then you can reasonably stay here."

"And why aren't you staying with him?" Gold asked. "C'mon, as if Green's not gonna ask, he's suspicious of everything."

"We had a fight," N decided. "About magical community attitudes to pokémon."

"Or something," Black reluctantly agreed.

"Green talks about that all the time," Red sighed.

"Make it about you trying to act out one of Black's sex dreams or something," Gold suggested. "I mean, Green wouldn't question that no matter how sus he gets, would he?"

"No," Red agreed. "He would if it was pretty much anything else, though."

"Why do you always make me the bad guy?" N grumbled.

Gold snorted. "Remember that time you were king of a cult?"

"Or when you pretty much actually tried that?" Black dryly added.

N growled in frustration but let it go.

"That's that then!" Gold cried. "I'd better get practice for quidditch, y'know, I've got a record to maintain. And the reputation that goes with it."

"Is that really the reputation you're trying to maintain?" Black sassed.

"Stop slut shaming me, bro."

Gold saw Black roll his eyes again before he left to get his broom. He'd always have to like Black as a brother, but not as a friend. Black could probably do with being told to fuck off with the superior attitude.

"Are you going flying?" Wally asked when he saw Gold emerging, broom slung over his shoulder.

"Yup. Wanna come?"

"Uh, if, if that's okay," Wally said. "I mean, I've only been a few times with Sapphire…"

"If you can keep up with Sapph, you're already better than all the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins combined."

Wally turned bright pink and ran to get his own broom. Gold hadn't even realised he had one; he must've kept it pretty well hidden under his bed, like Black thought he did with his stupid gross porn.

Wally was actually a pretty great flyer. Gold had to wonder where he had the time, on top of being Prefect and actually caring about grades. How the hell did Wally even manage to stay so quite and insecure when he was Prefect, way ahead of Gold in any class ever, actually managed to be friends with Sapphire Birch and now was the makings of a glorious Chaser? Did he just not notice how awesome he was? Did asthma affect reality comprehension or something?

"Y'know, White and Chili are leaving at the end of this year," Gold said as they walked back up to castle. "You really should try out for the team next year. You probably should've this year, Will won't stop trying to catch the quaffle with his mind and —"

"I wouldn't want to replace any of you guys," Wally said. "You're a really amazing team. It's like you're a hive mind. Um, in a good way, though."

"You're too nice for your own good."

Wally mumbled something non-committal.

Silver didn't say anything much at breakfast next day, not even when Gold casually informed him his friends would be going to Hogsmeade but his dork-head little brother would probably be staying behind.

"Whatever, so go piss him off for a change. As if I'd wanna be around you anyway," Silver said, probably because they were in public. Hopefully.

"Sweetheart, don't be like that. I'd rather be around you, but the little nerd…"

"Don't say nerd around Ravenclaws, idiot. It's basically a slur."

"No it's not, it's —" Gold froze. "Holy shit wait, was that a _joke_?"

"Not if you took it seriously."

Before Gold could process Silver _actually joking_, Silver stood up and walked off. Either he was really pissed that Gold didn't laugh at his stupid joke, or he was embarrassed and dealt with emotions by running away. Gold could see it being either, really.

The weekend came pretty quickly. Silver mostly ignored Gold and wouldn't let him back into the Room, only suggesting that Gold take his 'nerd brother' and sit on the roof with him.

"But Black's afraid of heights," Gold recalled.

Silver spoke through clenched teeth. "If he's friends with Red fucking Potter he can handle sitting on the damn roof."

"Can't he just keep an eye out from somewhere else?"

"Not with you guaranteeing he doesn't see me."

"I don't care if that's some kinda spy thing or whatever, I don't like you putting your own damn comfort before my brother's!" Gold cried.

Silver glared. "Would your brother even consider mine?"

"…that's not the point!"

Maybe it was exactly the point, but Black agreed to the idea pretty quickly.

"It's the best way to see the grounds, I guess," he said. "It won't be that bad. The castle's pretty solid. Isn't it?"

He still clung to Gold and hyperventilated a bit as they flew up then took about twenty minutes to calm the fuck down.

"I'm okay, I'm okay now," Black finally panted. "Let's, let's keep watch."

"Hope nobody heard that," Gold muttered.

"Oh, shut up."

They sat in silence for the first ten minutes, staring out at the grounds. At the two minute point, Black turned around so he was looking in the opposite direction. He really did seem okay with something solid beneath him, but Gold had to wonder how much use a bundle of anxieties could be against horcruxes and Team Rocket.

That was mean. But he didn't want Black to get hurt. Or to get them hurt.

"Red should've stayed here," Black finally said. "I mean, he's the Chosen One. We should be, I dunno, protecting him more."

"What, so he can die at the right time?"

"He's not gonna die," Black said with as much certainty as when he recited facts and opinions. "It just seems like the more people put faith in him as our saviour or whatever, the more Team Rocket'll go after him."

"Probably. But we shouldn't stop him from doing his hero thing."

Black fell silent again. It lasted only a minute.

"Have you heard anything from Dia?"

"Not from him, just about him," Gold replied. "He's okay, he's enjoying his trip, and even if we're on the roof of the castle I dunno how safe it is to talk about stuff like that considering we're basically trying to find spies or an army or something."

"Probably spies," Black said. "An army'd be a bit stupid." He sighed loud and heavy. "I just, I dunno what we'll do if anything happens to him. Or Mom."

"Cry lots then get it together for the sake of helping Red save the world, obviously."

Gold heard Black turn, but didn't turn to look at him. He could hear everything that'd be showing on Black's face in his demand of, "What _happened_ to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just paying attention to reality, and right now we're spying 'n' shit."

"No, that's not how it goes. I pay attention to reality and get all worked up about it, N figures out the best possible outcome, Red does all the saving people stuff, and you're the one who keeps us sane and happy and grounded the whole time."

Gold didn't know what to make of that.

"You don't scheme behind our backs, you don't hide stuff, you don't lie right to Red's face no matter how much you try to lie to mine," Black continued. "But you're the one who wanted us to split up this time. You've never tried to keep me and N apart before, not unless we're fighting, and it's been years since you've run off when Red needed you to play quidditch —"

"Red needed me?" Gold asked, alarmed.

"Yes!" Black cried. "He's terrified, you _know_ that."

Gold didn't know that. He hadn't really bothered to look at Red's face, he just wanted to get away before anyone figured anything out about Silver.

"I just got distracted," Gold insisted. "And maybe a little jealous that you're all perfect couples."

Black sighed, not like he was disappointed, more like he was really pissed off. "And if you weren't such an interfering, attentive brat I'd probably still be dating Cheren, N actually would be King of Team Plasma and Red wouldn't even talk."

"Oh, as if."

"Really!" Black cried. "N's been looking into alternate realities!"

"That's… that's… kinda cool but what's even the point of it?"

Black shrugged. Gold could feel it against his arm. "He says he keeps falling asleep wondering about what could have been instead of what will be. I guess it makes sense."

"How do I know you're not just making this up to try and guilt me into… something?"

"Ask N."

That would do it. N had no concept of lying to avoid hurting feelings, or cushioning blows.

"We should really focus though," Black said.

"…yeah, right."

Like Gold hadn't been saying that.

Ah, whatever, Black was trying.

They didn't really talk much after that, just the occasional "See anything?" "Nope" back and forth every half hour or so. Gold swore his arse was so numb it was practically frozen after the second hour, and well into the third he just wanted to do something already. As the fourth started to fade into the fifth and the sun started to set, he started thinking about accidentally on purpose falling off the roof with his broom.

It was quite a way to accidentally on purpose fall. Black probably wouldn't buy it. Silver might, though.

"I see something," Black gasped.

"Oh my god _finally_," Gold groaned. "Rocket? Gio himself?"

"No, I… I think that's Professor Oak."

Gold spun around, savouring the movement while he could, and followed Black's gaze. Grey, spiky hair, lab coat, walking through the school gates…

"Yeah, looks like him," Gold agreed, frowning. "Does this mean Oak's the mastermind?"

"I don't think so," Black said. "Maybe — oh. Fuck."

Before Black could explain himself, the ground swallowed Professor Oak.

"C'mon," Gold said, leaping up and mounting his broom.

Black climbed on with no protest and Gold sped down as fast as he could with someone on the back. To his utter amazement, Black leapt down before he even landed and ran to where Oak was.

"Professor!" he cried.

"Just when I was hoping nobody saw that," Oak grumbled to himself.

Black was so good he got Oak out with some non-verbal spell using one simple a swish-and-flick. Oak looked up at them in a little bit of clear surprise.

"Expecting Red, were you?" Gold asked.

"I might've been," Oak replied. He started investigating the ground. "A pitfall. Of all the juvenile pranks…"

"I don't think it was a prank, sir," Black interrupted. "I think someone was actually trying to kill you."

Oak raised his eyebrows. "With a pitfall?"

So that was where Green got the attitude from.

"I didn't say they were being smart about it," Black patiently added.

"Well, I suppose if you've got any evidence for me to hear…?"

"We didn't see anything," Black said. "But we did… uh… suspect something like this might possibly happen because N had a vague feeling, and, well, he can see the future, so…"

"I see," Oak said thoughtfully. "And why didn't Red inform me of this? Or possibly N himself?"

"He only saw it last night," Black replied. He was so convincing Gold almost believed it too. "So that's why we did it so slap-dash. And you weren't here, so Red couldn't say anything."

"Well, we should go to my office and talk about this more," Oak suggested. "If the safety of the school is in jeopardy I should really hear about it, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah," Gold agreed, quickly glancing around. No sign of Silver. Or the culprits. Unless… "Are those boots in those bushes?"

The bushes trembled.

They all drew their wands. The bushes jumped up, falling away to reveal two teenagers in white uniforms marked with a red R each. They turned back to back, which was really quite dramatic and effective actually.

"Prepare for trouble!" the girl with swooping magenta hair shouted.

"Make it double!" the blue-haired boy added, conjuring a rose.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within out nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extent our reach to the stars above!"

They turned, striking glamorous poses.

"Jessie!" the girl cried.

"James!" the boy purred.

And now they were stretching their arms out like they expected to take off.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

Oh. That was why.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

There was a silence, in which they both frowned.

"It's still not quite right, is it?" Jessie muttered.

"I don't know what else we could possibly do," James whined.

"Do you really wanna fight?" Black asked, hand tightening around his wand. "You're not even armed."

They chuckled. "Oh, but we are, little boy," Jessie said.

"I'm two years younger than you."

"Quiet, library twerp!" Jessie shouted. "James!"

James pulled a huge, metal cylinder with some kind of handle out of nowhere and crouched down, pointing it directly at them.

"One wrong move and it's three twerp smoothie!" Jessie laughed.

"That's a little bit groovy," James said.

"…is that thing actually a threat?" Gold asked.

"Yes, it's a gun," Oak told him.

"That's right, old man," James said. "A very special gun. Why don't I show you?"

Oak raised his wand higher as James' finger went towards the pully-lever thing (trigger?) and… the gun slid apart.

"What!" Jessie shouted. "What did you do!"

"Nothing, Jessie, honestly! Are you sure it wasn't you?!"

"Don't be such a fool, I —"

"_Incarcerous_!" Black cried. Ropes flew from the air, binding Jessie and James tightly. "Sorry, sir, I didn't think you could legally do that."

"Quite right," Oak said. "Well then. Black, if you'd help me escort them to my office, where I'll need to speak to them in private, that'd be a big help."

Black nodded, cast Gold a significant look, before following Oak towards the castle, Jessie and James being dragged along with them. Oak took pity and levitated them, which was pretty nice considering they'd tried to kill him with a pitfall.

Something scrambled out from behind the trees. If Gold looked closely, he could just make out Silver's outline. "Fucking pitfalls," Silver grumbled. He cast a reversal, and the Disillusionment faded until he was in view. "I can't believe all that drama was about pitfalls. There's gotta be more going on here."

"I dunno, those two were pretty dramatic," Gold pointed out. "I mean, if they spread the drama…"

"It wasn't drama from them," Silver said. "Giovanni was getting pretty dramatic about taking over the school. So I heard."

"I dunno then," Gold said. "Maybe there's others. Maybe they're gonna keep trying to kill Oak."

"I don't doubt it," Silver replied. "That was stupid to overlook. If they kill Oak, the school's defences are weakened. So're the Order's. I assumed Giovanni would get more dramatic about that."

"Or so you'd hear."

"Or so I'd hear."

"Did you do that, with their gun thing?" Gold asked.

"With some help."

"From?"

"Sneasel."

"You mean a pokémon? You've got a pokémon?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know that."

"You didn't ask."

God, it was like pulling teeth.

"Oak's gonna expel them," Silver said with certainty. "Since it was just a fucking pitfall, they're probably not gonna end up being sentenced with anything. So I'll probably get a chance to interrogate them."

"Cool, I'll come," Gold declared.

"You should wait here for your little messiah."

Gold shook his head. "Nah, he'll be fine, he's got N and Green. And Oak's probably banished Black by now."

"Then, won't they get suspicious if you don't go back?"

Gold raised his eyebrows. "You trying to cover something up? Like that you're friends with those losers?"

Silver flushed. "I wouldn't be friends with those losers."

"I know you hung out with them a lot, though," Gold said. "So if you were spying or whatever, I know. Green mentioned it. Crys, too, come to think of it."

Silver's jaw clenched as he considered his options. Gold didn't really care if Silver didn't want him there. He didn't want to have to take Silver's word for it if Rocket losers were trying to assassinate Oak. Red wasn't Oak's biggest fan any more, but he still wouldn't be able to handle it. Hell, the entire Order probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Fine," Silver said. "But don't interrupt if you can help it."

"Got it, boss."

"Don't fucking call me boss, either."

"Man, I'm running out of nicknames here."

"Go find your damn friends, then meet me back at the Room in about… two hours," Silver instructed.

"Should you really let them in there?"

Silver shrugged. "It won't matter once they're expelled."

"What, does that mean they can't talk to anyone any more or something?"

Silver cast him A Look, so Gold shrugged it off and headed back to the common room. If he could actually cast a Patronus, he'd be able to send Red a message with it like the Order did. He didn't wanna sit down, so Gold paced the common room for a while until Red turned up with N and Green.

"What happened?" N asked. "Where's Black?"

"Probably still with Oak," Gold replied. "No, no, don't freak out! He, uh, technically saved his life I guess, it was pretty awesome."

"What happened to Gramps?!" Green cried.

"Nothing!" Gold insisted. "Well, okay, Team Rocket's trying to kill him, and they've uh, got a couple of students here I guess, and they… sorta tried to kill Oak with a pitfall."

"It was those fuckers Jessie and James, wasn't it?" Green growled.

"Yeah, but it's not like anyone was hurt."

"It's not like they're gonna give up on killing Gramps!" Green shouted. "How many other students does Team Rocket have here? Those idiots couldn't do it alone."

"That's probably what Oak's asking them right now, stop shouting dude, you're gonna freak everybody out," Gold pleaded.

"They should be freaked out!"

Gold turned his pleading look to Red. Red rolled his eyes slightly before punching Green on the arm.

"That's abuse!" Green shouted.

"I don't think they're actually trying to kill Oak on Giovanni's orders," Red said. "In the graveyard, he said both Oak and I have to die at the right time in his whole conqueror Europe plan."

"That was two years ago," Green said. "How d'ya know —"

Red brushed back his fringe to show his scar. "Plus, too many people still support Oak."

"That's true," N said. "Ghetsis had a plan once, to liberate the pokémon by turning everybody in Unova against the Champion and using their resulting lack of faith in the system to implement change."

Red draped an arm over Green's shoulder. "I'm not gonna let them kill Oak."

"Don't you dare get yourself killed in the process," Green said.

Red's arm jolted suddenly, like he was gonna pull it away, but he nodded. "I need to die at the right time too, remember?"

"That's not funny," Green snapped.

"Not at all," N, of all people, agreed.

But that was that with the freak out.

Black came back a few minutes after, which gave Gold some clues about where Oak was in the interrogation process. It'd be even better if he actually knew the interrogation process.

"I tried to stay as long as I could but I didn't really hear anything," Black said. "Only about the spells they used to make the pitfall, which actually wasn't what I thought, they dug it by hand."

"Seriously?" Gold gasped. "It was really deep though! Like, three metres!"

"I don't think they're particularly smart. Or that they're working alone. Oak doesn't seem to either."

"And Red's sure they're not acting on Giovanni's orders," N told him. "I don't think they would be either."

"No, Giovanni probably wouldn't bother with anyone that stupid," Black agreed. "So there must be someone else at school who's involved. Someone to pass the message on from Giovanni to them, that they're trying to do something to the school…"

"Y'know who's been acting really suspicious all year?" Green rhetorically asked.

Ah, shit, he was gonna say it, wasn't he?

"Silver," Green concluded. "Plus him and Blue were hanging out with those losers all the time last year."

Everybody snuck glances at Gold. They probably thought they were being subtle about it, but they really weren't. Well, Red wasn't even trying to be subtle, he was full on staring.

"I think you're right," Gold said. "I think Silver's involved. Dunno how, maybe his parents are Rockets or something."

"His parents are dead," Green said.

"I dunno, they could be in Azkaban or something."

"You should keep spying on him," Red told Gold. "That is what you've been doing, isn't it?"

Gold laughed nervously.

"Wait, is that what you meant when you said he's up to something?" Black asked. "I thought you just meant… something like living in the library."

"Something like that," Gold said. "I don't think he's _actually_ in Team Rocket or anything though, I just… I, I really think he's been forced to get involved and can't get out."

Green snorted in disbelief.

"He'd say the same thing about you, y'know," Gold said. He tried to sound calm and just casually point out how unfair Green was being but he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions. "I mean, I know it's not like that, but he keeps muttering about how you're totally only dating Red to make it easier to kill him so maybe you're kinda being paranoid based on who his parents are too."

"Who even are his parents?" Green said, clenching his fists. "They'd have to be pretty high up for him to actually —"

"I don't care who anybody's parents are, it doesn't matter at all," Red said, pretty loud for Red. "I just want to know what's going on."

Gold nodded. "So, I'll keep trying to find out. Like right now."

Green kept glaring at him, so Gold didn't really have any hesitation in leaving. He went up to the dorm, put his broom away, made sure he still had Eggy's UltraBall, endured Green's glaring as he went back across the common room and out the portrait hole.

Green was pretty dramatic really.

Gold could still see the Room's door, which was pretty amazing in of itself, but he couldn't open it. He shouted a bit through it, but Silver didn't tell him to shut the fuck up, so he was pretty sure Silver was still doing whatever to locate Jessie and James. Which meant more _waiting_.

"Eggy, buddy, maybe we should go have some awesome adventures together when this is all over and never have to wait again, because _fuck_," Gold sighed.

He had no idea if pokémon could hear through their Balls.

After a thankfully brief ten minutes, Silver turned up with Jessie and James in tow. Not literally tugging them along on ropes, just following him with massive pouts on their faces.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Jessie snapped at the sight of Gold.

"What I want him to do," Silver replied. He opened the door. Of course it let him. "All of you, get in."

Gold pulled off a totally Broadway worthy sweeping bow and gestured to the door. "After you."

"Thank you," James said.

"Fuck you," Jessie said.

Gold looked up at Silver. "And, after you, Your Prince-ness."

Silver flicked him in the head. "After _you_, idiot, or you won't be able to get in."

"You're even more charming than she is," Gold said as he stepped in.

It didn't look like it usually did; the bed was gone, which was half a shame, half a relief. It looked pretty much like a common room now, though it wasn't covered in any particular house colours. Silver stepped over to beside Gold, looking over his shoulder to make sure the door was doing its job right.

"So," Silver started, turning to loo at Jessie and James. "Why'd you try to kill Oak?"

"Because he —" James started.

"James! Shut up!" Jessie shouted. To Silver, she shouted, "That's between us and the boss! No twerps allowed! Especially not _the_ twerp!"

"Am I the twerp?" Gold asked.

"You're _a_ twerp."

"Quidditch twerp," James suggested.

"Goggles twerp," Jessie tried.

"Just go with idiot twerp," Silver said. "And tell me what I want to know."

"No, I got another question," Gold interrupted. "Soo… is Silv a twerp?"

Silver glared at everything. To Gold's absolute amazement, Jessie and James shrieked and started hugging each other.

"It was Jessie's idea!" James cried.

"My idea?! You were the one with the bazooka and shovels!"

"They were birthday presents!"

Silver cleared his throat.

"Fine, fine!" James cried. "We were all told to help undermine Oak so they could take over the school!"

"You didn't do a very good job with that pitfall," Silver said. "So, who else is doing it?"

"We're the only one who make pitfalls, aren't we?" James asked Jessie.

"We're the only ones brilliant enough to think of them," Jessie confirmed.

"We didn't want to kill him, you know," James frantically told Gold. "We just wanted to keep him out of the picture for a while! And pitfalls —"

"Enough about the pitfalls, talk about the school take over. Who's involved."

"Everybody was wearing masks," James said.

Jessie hissed, "You know, James, you're not very good at this _not _telling people the boss doesn't want to know about things the boss _doesn't_ want them to know."

"Sorry!"

Silver watched them for a moment. They cringed under his gaze. "If you can't tell me anything more than that, then get out. And don't tell him I was asking."

Jessie and James tripped over each other at least three times on the way out.

"By him, you mean Giovanni, don't you?" Gold checked.

The room started to change around them, the couches and shelves turning back into the familiar mess of notes on tables around the huge bed.

"Yeah," Silver finally replied. "Figures they'd be wearing masks."

"Weren't you like, raised in an orphanage with other Rocket kids?" Gold checked. "So… like… wouldn't the people you were with there be big clues as to who's who?"

"If I knew who they were, yeah." Silver started searching through his notes. "The guy who ran it made us always wear masks. We weren't even supposed to use our actual names around each other. The only other one I know about is Blue."

"And, what's Blue doing?" Gold asked. "I mean. Is she…?"

"_No_," Silver said firmly. "She's. She's out there. Somewhere."

Silver clearly needed a moment, just from the mention of Blue, so Gold glanced away and tried to think of something else. Masks. Imagine how itchy it'd get, having to wear a mask all the time. Even when you were playing…

"Silver, there's a guy on my quidditch team who always wears a mask," Gold gasped. "D'ya reckon —?"

"Could be," Silver said. "I'd probably have to check out… look at his, uh, body type and that kind of thing. See if he's like anyone I've seen around Rockets."

"Come spy on my quidditch practice," Gold suggested. "We've got one tomorrow. Uh, a Disillusionment Charm wouldn't work, White's pretty paranoid about Ravenclaws stealing our strategies, and you probably can't — well, I don't know, Red's kinda open minded, so he might let you borrow his Invisibility Cloak. If you tell him you're the Prince."

"That's not happening, I'll think of something else."

"What, what if they were starting to suspect you?" Gold wondered.

Silver looked up and glared death upon Gold. "You told them?"

"Of course not!" Gold cried. "It's just. Green freaked out a bit, about people trying to kill his grandpa, I mean, who wouldn't, and he started saying all this stuff about you and Blue hanging out with Jessie and James and how suspicious you've been acting. And about how your parents are clearly really highly ranked Rockets, or something."

"What did you do?" Silver asked.

"Well, Red said he didn't think you're one of them, and Black was like 'is this what you meant when you said you think Silver's up to something' and then Red said I should keep an eye on you."

"You're a real great spy, telling me all this," Silver dryly remarked.

"Why shouldn't I? I know you're not doing anything evil now."

Silver looked away. It was kinda hard to see in the dim, but Gold was pretty sure he was blushing. He had to be, with how he muttered, "Idiot, you're distracting me."

"D'ya want me to distract you?" Gold asked.

"A little too much."

Dammit, Rocket spies shouldn't be that cute.

"Well then." Gold leant down, kissing Silver on the lips. He'd planned to do something amazing and searing-hot that showed off how accurate his reputation was, but Gold actually found himself much more content to softly brush his lips against Silver's, feeling Silver's lips brushing back, curling his fingers into Silver's hair not for leverage but just to feel how soft it was.

Silver broke away to ask, "Will they get suspicious? If you don't go back?"

Gold shook his head, even though the answer was actually probably yes.

"Good," Silver sighed, kissing Gold again. Just as softly as before.

Gold hadn't ever really thought about slow, gentle kissing or sex with anybody before, assuming it'd be boring and a total boner killer, but it felt really nice. Silver clearly thought so, too. He pulled Gold back towards the bed, falling backwards pulling Gold on top of him, arched his hips against Gold's in a way that was totally like teasing dry-humping as Gold kissed his neck.

"Gold," Silver gasped. It was the first time he'd said Gold's name all year. Probably _for_ year_s_, actually. "What, what if they're not actually killing Oak, what if _that's_ a distraction…?"

Gold pulled a face. "I don't really care right now. Except that you just used our totally subtle euphemism to talk about Professor Oak."

Silver blanched for a moment. "No, I mean, what if that's not actually how they're trying to take over the school?"

"We're not gonna figure that out right now," Gold said, pulling Silver's tie off and loosening his collar. "Plus, y'know, you did a lot today already. So, y'know, unwind and relax for a bit?"

Silver nodded and sat up to help Gold pull their robes, jumpers, ties, shirts, (school uniforms were so extreme) off. As Gold started trailing a hand slowly across Silver's goose bumpy skin and kissed his collarbone, Silver leant back again, sighing contently.

Gold managed to get his hand down Silver's pants before Silver said, "Giovanni wants to kill Oak personally. He's said it a lot."

"Silver, that's super important and we should totally talk about it butI really don't wanna talk about Giovanni and fuck at the same time." He glanced up at Silver, was surprised he looked more embarrassed than angry, and grinned at him. "You're really not easy to distract."

"I learnt the hard way to stay focused," Silver muttered.

Gold reached up, stroked his cheek for a moment, realised maybe that was a bit too intimate for fuck-buddies and started playing with Silver's hair. He pulled it a bit so it was straight, then let it go, watching in amazement as it sprang right back into its spikes.

"Well, if ya want theories, I think that Lance bastard's pretty sinister," Gold said.

Silver snorted. "I think you mean creepy. Don't talk about him."

"Let's not talk about anyone else," Gold suggested. "Let's just. Y'know."

"Take a break," Silver concluded. He kissed Gold again.

Yep, Silver was weird as hell, but being a spy with him was great. They spent hours with the slow kissing, soft touches, so long that Gold managed to examine every inch of Silver's body with only a few embarrassed mutterings. Silver didn't tell him to leave, didn't tell Gold off for touching him too much or too intimately as they fell asleep. When Gold woke up the next day, Silver was still beside him.

"Aww, I wanted to wear your robes again," Gold whined.

"Just take them," Silver said. "I'll pretend not to notice, if that helps."

Gold kissed him again and swore Silver melted against him. Silver must've noticed too, because he pulled away so quickly he fell out of bed. Gold didn't even try to stop himself laughing.

"Shut up!" Silver cried.

Gold tried to, but it just made him laugh harder.

By the time Silver stood up, he was dressed again. He was still blushing, though. "Playtime's over, idiot."

Gold drew in a few deep breaths to calm himself. "O-okay. Okay, Your Elegant Prince-ness."

Silver grumbled as he turned to the table, picking up a scroll and reading it. Gold slid out of bed, pulled on his own clothes and stepped over to read over Silver's shoulders.

"I like reading upside-down too," Gold said.

Silver swore and dropped it. "I was just, checking what was on it. Because. I, I have a list somewhere, of old Order members, and I'm pretty sure Lance was on it, just to confirm that you're wrong."

"I know I'm wrong," Gold said. "Rockets have a uniform. Uniforms don't have capes."

"That's a pretty flawed proof."

Gold kissed the back of Silver's neck.

Silver's hands shook slightly as he picked up another scroll of parchment. "D-don't. Not right now."

"Okay," Gold said, stepping back. "Uh, what's the time, anyway…?"

Silver shrugged. "Hang on." He looked at the wall, and a clock appeared there. Half past one.

"That's pretty amazing," Gold said.

"It's the Room of _Requirement_."

"Ah, that, yeah." Gold blinked. "Wait, that means we've been here for like…" He quickly counted on the clock. "Fifteen hours."

"Yeah, well," Silver muttered. "Oh. You should. You should go back before your friends get suspicious."

Gold wanted to touch him so badly, even if it was just brushing the tips of his fingers over Silver's cheeks, or through his hair…

"Yeah, okay," Gold said, dragging himself to the door. "Staying focused. Got it. Learning to do it, I mean, I'll think about stuff, uh, not just sexy stuff, I'm — quidditch. Tomorrow. It's at four."

Silver nodded, but didn't look up at him.

"Okay, bye, I lo— I'll leave now. I'll be back soon. Promise."

He risked one last glance at Silver. Silver was smiling, just a little bit.

Gold had to spend a few minutes leaning against the door, covering his face with his hands and breathing deeply to make his heart calm the fuck down.

Red was actually in the common room when Gold made it back, not with Green either. There weren't many people around.

"It's lunch time," Red told him. "Wanna go down?"

Gold flopped down next to him on the couch and shook his head.

"So, what's up with Silver? That took a long time, is all."

"He's too fucking cute, I can't handle it," Gold whined. "Red, I know it's totally biased cos I'm abso-fucking-lutely in love with him, but I swear, there's no way he's doing anything evil. He's working his arse off trying to figure out who the spies are here, and his childhood sounds _really_ fucked up, like as cult-y as N's, and he blushes _really_ easily."

"I believe you," Red replied. "Green wouldn't hate him without a reason, but it honestly could just be Silver beating him in exams."

"I know, he's so smart," Gold sighed. "And he's got a sneasel. Did you know he's got a sneasel? Cos he does. He must keep it in a PokéBall or something." Gold squirmed. "And he sent me away for being too distracting."

Red actually smiled at that. "So he probably likes you too?"

Gold shrugged. "I don't think so, I think he's just lonely. I mean, he's not really friends with Crys any more, I dunno why yet but it's so bad he just sleeps in the Room of Requirement all the time now, and he has no idea where Blue is or even if she's safe. I think he just needs someone around to call an idiot and listen to his theories."

Red shrugged. "Dunno, then."

"We're gonna figure all this out," Gold declared. "All of us. Together. And we'll keep the school safe, and Oak safe, and then we'll find the horcruxes and we'll destroy them and then I guess we'll have to kill Giovanni, but, we'll all get to live happily ever after."

Red was staring into the fire, not blankly, but frowning.

"…bro, you okay?"

"Destroying the horcruxes isn't going to be easy," Red said quietly.

"Well, I know you've been looking all year and haven't found anything, but —"

"Not just because of that," Red sighed. "They. I, I just get the feeling, Giovanni's got them in some really horrible things. Maybe even living things. And. And I dunno if there's gonna be any happily ever after, when all this is over. I dunno if that's even possible."

Gold frowned. "Well, so what? That doesn't mean we can't try our hardest."

"Steven tried his hardest but he still died," Red replied. "I can't stop thinking about how next time, I'm gonna get you killed. Or Black, or N, or Green."

"It's not your fault," Gold insisted. "I mean. We're not deciding to help you with this stuff lightly, y'know? We know we could die and. I don't care if I die doing what's right. I'd care if I died hiding, or betraying you, or… something like that."

Red nodded slowly. "I know. It's not like Giovanni's grudge against me is that bad he'd kill people just for talking to me, but… but some of them…"

"I don't care," Gold interrupted. "Nothing has ever made me resent being your friend, you got that?"

Red nodded again. "Yeah. I got that."

Red didn't say anything else, but his shoulders relaxed. Gold thought about what Black had said on the roof, and he thought, maybe he'd never actually been the fifth wheel. Maybe they'd never seen him in that way at all. Maybe Red needed Gold just as badly as Gold needed Red. Not necessarily for constant contact or whatever, just, knowing Red was there and reasonably okay always made Gold feel better. And maybe it was the same for Red. Maybe that was what being best friends really was.

* * *

><p>White was back to shouting at quidditch practice.<p>

"I don't care how many school records you've broken or haven't broken, you're expected to give me everything you've got today, and next practice, and in fact, every damn time we play this game until we've got that Cup and I can drink cocktails from it," she shouted at them.

Gold was distracted the entire practice, though. He kept glancing at the stands to try and see some hint of Silver, and if it hadn't been for the snow the resulting falls would probably hurt more.

"Gold, get it together! You did _one_ amazing thing and now everything expects more from you, and the rest of us, so _deliver it dammit_."

"With the sting of the whip on my shoulder, with the salt of my sweat on my brow, Elohim, God on high, can you hear your people cry? Help us now, this dark hour," Gold sang.

"Shut the fuck up or I actually will get a whip!"

Will didn't try catching the ball with his mind even once. Gold didn't know what to think about that. He didn't know what to think about _Will_, but when had he ever? The guy thought he had telekinesis. At least N actually saw the future sometimes and could always read people's emotions if he touched them. Gold had never actually seen Will do anything that warranted his delusions. If he was part of that Team Rocket Junior Cult Club, that'd at least explain the mask. If he wasn't, then Will was even weirder than Gold thought.

If Will was the spy and he got kicked off the team and expelled like Jessie and James, White would probably kill Gold. Unless he could convince Wally to join the team…?

White made them stay for an extra half hour to make up for Gold's distractedness. Gold apologised but nobody really forgave him. They would when they won the next match, though. He still didn't find any signs of Silver though, which either meant Silver was a ridiculously good spy or not there.

Silver was at dinner, which obviously meant he wanted to talk. Gold sat down next to him instead of across from him to make whispering easier.

"Were you there?" he asked.

Silver nodded. "In the tree. With omnioculars."

"That's really clever. But it sounds cold, was it cold?"

"Cold's never bothered me," Silver dismissed. "I think you're right though. He acts a lot like one of our caretaker's favourites."

Gold nodded, still not sure how to process that. "Well… hey, what about your caretaker?"

Silver leant in closer to whisper, "Giovanni killed him almost three years ago."

"Well. Shit."

Silver nodded. "Hurry up and eat."

Gold sped through a plate of curry katsu. Silver didn't look particularly disgusted with his poor table manners, more like he didn't care at all. As soon as Gold was done, they headed back to the Room.

"I don't know if there's any others," Silver said as soon as he closed the door. "I remember four people, other than me and Blue. Then our caretaker."

"Who was that?"

"I didn't find out until after he died. His name was Pryce, he was trying to make his own version of Team Rocket or something, so Giovanni killed him."

"Oh. Did you like him?"

Silver shook his head.

Well, that was that then. At least it wasn't like Gold needed to know more for anything other than understanding Silver.

"Giovanni doesn't like putting up with kids, so I think they'd be at least our age. Probably older," Silver said, searching through his piles of notes again.

"Why don't you clean that up?" Gold asked.

"I know where everything is," Silver insisted. "It's a list of spies. I copied it from Giovanni's filing room."

"You're allowed in there?" Gold gasped.

"The enchantments are pretty easy to break with the right lock-pick."

Gold moved over to the table. Silver looked up, irritated, but didn't say anything when Gold started going through the scrolls too. List of Field Agents, List of Grunts, List of Organisations in Muggle Cities…

"This is it," Silver said.

Gold leant across the table. Sure enough, List of Spies. Silver was tilting it strangely, so it was a little hard to see, but some of the names were crossed out. Probably spies who'd been caught and/or killed.

"There's not really anything here, but…" Silver rolled it out on the table, picked up a quill and writing something at the end. "I dunno what else to do. Or how to catch them."

"I could Polyjuice to look like Oak and be bait or something," Gold suggested.

Silver rolled his eyes. "That'd only work if he openly tried to kill Oak. Do you really think Will would be as stupid as Jessie and James about it?"

"…he tries to catch the quaffle with his mind."

Silver frowned. "Maybe you're right. But even if we do catch him, he wouldn't know who any of the others are. He'd just be trying to prove that he's not weak when he's actually totally pathetic and weak."

Gold made a mental note to ask N if he could psychic any answers up, but what good would that do if he couldn't explain it to Silver? Sure, Silver was keeping secrets too, but Gold couldn't just tell someone who was actually involved with Team Rocket's bullshit about N, no matter how cute they were. So he glanced over the unrolled List of Spies, blankly, not really reading…

Gold jolted. He swore he just saw… Before Silver could stop him, he snatched the List of Spies up. His head pounded as he skimmed it. There it was, near the very end. Steven Stone. Except, his name wasn't crossed out. A smile crossed Gold's lips.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"You didn't cross out Steven Stone's name!" Gold cried, excited. "That's cos he's alive, isn't it?! Nobody saw the body, that's what I heard, but you didn't cross him out, so… so Steven Stone's still alive, isn't he?"

"He's dead," Silver said firmly. "I know for a fact. So stop it."

Gold's smile fell. "How d'ya know it for a fact?"

"Because I'm not an idiot." Silver's voice was trembling. He was holding something back. Gold knew what it was, there was only one thing it could be, unless he was completely wrong about Silver and Green was completely right. Gold had to hear Silver say it.

"If you're not an idiot, you." Gold's own voice faltered. "You wouldn't assume that before seeing his body."

Silver's jaw tightened. Fuck.

"Fine," Silver spat. "I saw it."

Gold's breath came out as a low whine. The kind Silver would probably call weak in any other situation, but this time it made him look at Gold all wide-eyed and terrified, kind of like Black sometimes, but Silver was trying so hard to seem angry, not afraid, in how he was clenching his fists and jaw and looked ready to attack Gold, but instead Silver just kept talking, really quickly with hatred filling every word.

"The other werewolves ripped him to pieces right in front of me because I fucked up and said whose favourite teacher he was and Giovanni ordered —"

"Wait," Gold interrupted. It was hard to hear Silver right over how loud his heart was pounding and it was even harder to process the words with how much his head was spinning. Nothing felt real. "It was _your_ fault?"

Silver punched Gold in the face. Gold grabbed at him, but Silver shoved him backwards at the same time as kicking his feet out from under him. Gold slammed to the floor.

"Fuck off," Silver hissed. There were footsteps, then the door shutting.

Gold stayed on the ground, staring at the ceiling as the pounding in his head and heart calmed the fuck down. Silver had gotten Steven Stone killed. They could try to pretty it up however they wanted, but that was what had happened. Silver had blown Steven's cover, or at least his lies about Red, and that was why Steven Stone was dead. Ripped apart by _werewolves_, too. Of all the fucking agony. And just because Red had loved Steven? The fuck would happen to the rest of them, then?

Gold pulled himself to his feet. His head was still spinning. He probably didn't have a concussion, it was just a really long way to fall from being over the moon in love with Silver, the Silver who sneakily helped them bring down Team Rocket, not the Silver who got Steven Stone killed. Even if it was an accident.

He made it to Black and N's corner of the common room before he collapsed into a self-pitying whine of, "What a fucking week."

They looked up from their homework (shit, Gold didn't even know if he had any homework). N squinted slightly, which Gold took to mean he was trying no-contact-required empathy again, and Black simply said, "White was complaining you were too distracted in practice and you've got to dump whichever Hufflepuff you're screwing now."

Gold laughed. "I should've stuck to Hufflepuffs. When's a Hufflepuff ever ruined somebody's life?"

"Newt Scamander ruined countless lives with his Euro-centric and extremely poor assessment of pokémon and magical creatures," N informed him. "Also, in 1678 —"

"Okay, okay, all humans suck."

"Thank you for coming to terms with reality."

"Stop it, it's not reality," Black said. "Gold, what happe— wait, did someone punch you?"

"Yeah, Silver. Is it that noticeable?"

"No," Black lied as N said "Yes."

"What'd you do?" Black asked.

Gold looked around for Red. No sign. "I dunno, I probably shouldn't…"

"If you've made some vow not to talk about whatever it is, I could always 'accidentally' touch you while you happen to be absorbed in recollection of whatever the big secret is and find out that way," N suggested. "Of course, it wouldn't actually be an accident, but that would be the cover up story."

"Or you could just pretend I called him Princess Tsun one too many times and forget it."

N shook his head. "No, I don't think that would be a good course of actions."

"I could go wake up Red? If you'd rather tell him?" Black suggested.

Gold felt sick at the idea.

"That wouldn't work, then we wouldn't know what's going on," N sighed.

"That's not the point, the point is Gold's upset and wants to talk about whatever it is but is afraid of the consequences," Black explained.

"Oh, is that what that is," N said in wonder. "I thought it was indigestion."

Empathy was completely wasted on N.

"I found out a lot about what's up with Silv and that… club-thing, and now I dunno how to handle anything, okay?" Gold said. "I just. I didn't think it'd be this bad."

Black bit his lip, glanced around, leant closer and asked, "Did he… did he kill someone?"

"Not deliberately," Gold replied. "I mean. It was his fault, kinda, but he just, accidentally blew someone's cover."

"Actually accidentally or not actually accidentally?" N asked.

"Actually accidentally." Gold hadn't even thought about the possibility of it being deliberate and Silver only lying about it being an accident. God he was awful at this spy stuff. "But I kinda said 'It's your fault' without thinking and that's why he punched me. And I dunno what to do."

"Stop lying to everyone," Black suggested. "Tell us everything or we can't tell you what to do without being a risk."

N held up his hand suggestively. "Or let it be an accident."

"He could get really hurt if the wrong people hear this," Gold protested.

"Are we the wrong people?"

"You might tell the wrong people, so yeah."

"I'm very good at keeping secrets," N insisted. "I've been keeping a lot this year. Very well, too, you have no idea how —"

"Gloating about keeping secrets isn't keeping secrets!" Black hissed, probably assuming the only secrets N knew were his sex dreams.

"One thing I'm pretty sure of, though," Gold interrupted. It was just occurring to him and he needed to hear someone else say it was stupid. "I think Silver knows Giovanni. Like, personally."

Black's eyes widened. "How could he? We don't even know what he looks like."

"If he's in Team Rocket, that would be how," N explained.

"Did everyone in Team Plasma know you and Ghetsis well enough to make guesses based on your personalities?" Gold asked.

"I was their king, they all adored me, so of course they all _thought_ they could," N replied. "But it's very difficult to assume anyone's behaviour. I haven't figured it out and I do have a lot of help from natural genius and magical prowess."

Gold sighed. "Yeah, that's, that's kinda what I'm hoping." He stood up. "I'm gonna go smother myself."

"Don't be that dramatic, just hug your egg and sleep," Black called after him.

"It's called a _togepi_!" N shrieked.

Red was sitting up in his bed, one hand pressed to his forehead and staring blankly at the wall.

"What's up with you?" Gold asked.

Red shook his head. "Just a nightmare."

"You okay?"

Red nodded.

Gold quickly turned away to get into his pyjamas. He wanted to tell Red everything, wanted Red to know what had happened to Steven and how, but he didn't know how Red would react.

"Why're you going to bed so early?" Red asked.

"Bad day," Gold replied. "Got punched, that kinda thing. Just wanna get today over with."

"Right."

Gold bit his lip. "Hey, uh, bro. Don't take this weirdly or anything, I just…"

"You just what?"

Gold risked looking at Red as he asked, "What would you do, if you found out who was responsible for Steven's death?"

Whether he realised it or not, Red immediately glared and it was fucking terrifying. "I don't know. It would depend."

"On?"

"How quickly I can get my wand."

Well, shit.

"Yeah," Gold said. "Yeah. I think. I think I would too. I mean. Yeah. Anyway. Night."

Gold drew the curtains tightly around his bed. His dreams were full of teeth, steel-grey glares and Silver's voice mixed with hatred, fear and shame.

Next morning, Red shook Gold awake. As he stared down at him, Gold swore Red knew. But Red said something about Black wanting them all to eat breakfast together for a change and waiting for him in the common room.

It'd be a good time to tell them, Gold thought. They'd tell him what to do, how to process this information, whether or not to forgive Silver. He didn't even know Steven Stone very well, Steven'd been a good teacher and he'd always listened to anybody and always tried to help, but he was like a father to Red. Red barely smiled or laughed since Steven had died. This wouldn't help, but it'd be some closure, wouldn't it? Some confirmation that yes, Steven Stone was dead, this is how it happened, it's fucked up, but Red deserved to know.

Silver wasn't at breakfast. Gold was part worried, part relieved. He knew it was stupid to be angry at Silver when he obviously already hated himself for it, but he couldn't help it. Steven's death had completely changed Red. Red almost never smiled or even joked since, and the horcrux business was only making it worse. And, damn it was selfish, but Gold missed the cute, awkward Red who'd try so hard to relate to normal people but just not get it.

But Gold also missed Silver. Knowing he could go talk to Silver any time, help him out, do their best to save the school and stop Team Rocket with what little they could find out. Gold just, missed Silver. The fiery drive, the cutting humour, how he'd quickly admit to being wrong (even if he'd sulk a bit after, but he'd always get whatever needed to be done done), the way his skin always broke out in goose bumps when Gold first started touching him, but it smoothed out as he relaxed, the freckles on Silver's shoulders. How he'd clench his teeth before his fists, the way his hair always sprang back into those stupid spikey ends when Gold finished playing with it, the little smile he'd get while Gold did it, when Gold sang, when Gold promised to come back soon…

Gold loved Silver. It didn't mean he had to protect Silver, or lie for him, or anything but just that. He loved Silver.

"Hey, guys," Gold said almost as soon as they sat down. Black froze in the middle of getting toast, N in the middle of trying to pry the ketchup bottle away from Pika. "I wanna tell you something important."

"Should we go somewhere no one'll overhear?" Black asked.

Gold shook his head. "It's so loud here, as if anyone's actually listening. Just, don't freak out, okay?"

"You _know_ that means Black's going to freak out," N sighed.

Red looked at him intently.

"I know who the Half-Blood Prince is," Gold said quietly. "It's Silver."

They didn't particularly react. Black widened his eyes a little, N looked thoughtful and Red seemed completely unfazed.

"So, so he's been spying all along…?" Black asked.

Gold nodded. "And, well, he made some mistakes and feels bad and I'm actually not meant to tell you that at all, he doesn't want anyone to know, probably to make sure You-Know-Who doesn't catch him, but —"

"I think he might be the right height," N said. "From, my vision, I mean. But why would Silver be standing right next to Giovanni…?"

"Yeah, that's, that's why I was picturing someone older and… definitely more experienced."

Red met Gold's eyes. Gold wasn't sure what he was meant to be taking away from the stare, but it was pretty intense.

"I, I don't think we should assume the worst when he's always helped us out," Gold continued. "And I know he never meant for anyone to get hurt, but, y'know, young and stupid, he made his mistakes, so. Yeah."

"So is he the one?" Red asked.

"The one?" Gold repeated nervously. "Uh, if you mean like, the one as in my soul mate, actually, I think so!"

Red shook his head.

Gold bit his lip. "I'm sorry, bro."

"What did he do?" Black asked. "What, what'm I missing?"

Gold didn't want to have to confirm it. He knew Red already knew, but he also knew Red wouldn't say anything or do anything until he heard it confirmed. And on top of that, he knew Black would keep asking and getting more worked up about it until he was let in on it. And N would probably just psychic for the information, if he could.

Gold groaned. "Silver accidentally blew Steven's cover. That's what we fought about."

Red stood up and stormed off. Pika looked up, ears jerking in surprise, then went back to licking at the ketchup.

Gold didn't know what to do.

"Go," Black said.

N nodded.

Gold swore, stood up and ran after his best friend. "Red! C'mon, Red, just, _wait_ a moment…!"

To his relief, Red didn't storm up the stairs. He walked out the castle doors, out into the snow.

"Red!" Gold shouted.

Red suddenly stopped by the lake, turning around to face him so fast Gold flinched. Red didn't punch him though, his fists stayed clenched by his side, and he demanded, "How did it happen?"

"I dunno all the details," Gold replied. He felt so horribly weak, utterly powerless, and sort of understood Silver's complex. "Silver just said he accidentally said something that blew Steven's cover and then the werewolves were ordered to rip him apart."

Red winced. "How, how do you blow Steven Stone's cover? Everybody knows who he is, don't they, I… I…"

Gold couldn't tell Red the truth. Red already thought it was his fault with no evidence. If he found out Silver had made a comment about Steven liking Red and that'd been it, Gold didn't think Red would ever recover.

"Are you gonna go after Silver?" Gold asked.

Red shook his head. "If he didn't." Red glanced down at the ground for a few seconds, then back up again. "If Silver didn't give the command, it's not his fault."

"But if he hadn't said —"

"It's not his fault," Red insisted. "Just, tell me if you know who commanded them to kill him."

Gold nodded. "It. It was Giovanni."

Red growled. He flopped down into the snow. Not really thinking about it, Gold flopped down beside him.

"It's always Giovanni," Red growled.

"Yeah," Gold sighed.

Red's lips moved, but words didn't come out. He sighed, sat up and said, "Thanks for telling me."

Gold sat up too, a little relieved. His hair was getting wet. "I dunno what's good about telling you that…"

"It's another reason why I can never forgive Giovanni," Red said. "And no matter what, I'm going to kill him."

Gold didn't know how to feel about Red talking like that. Relieved, probably, that it wasn't directed at Silver.

"Plus," Red suddenly started to say, much more calmly, "I know it's not easy to tell people some things."

"Yeah, well, more like it was more difficult not to tell you," Gold muttered. "I figured out Silver was the Prince ages ago. Sorry I didn't say."

Red shrugged. "I'm not telling you everything either."

"Yeah, but you said you're gonna, when you're ready."

Red nodded slowly. "I dunno how to say it, though. Or when's best."

"Just tell me?" Gold suggested. "I mean, this is already a pretty doomed to seriousness conversation."

"Not right now," Red replied. "You should go talk to Silver right now."

Gold raised his eyebrows. "Uh, Red, I don't really wanna get too attached. Especially not if he's gonna be a bad reminder for you, if he starts hanging around."

"He won't," Red insisted. "It's like you said, Silver's always helped us out. Just in secret."

Gold laughed nervously. "Well, there goes that excuse."

"Go," Red ordered. "I need to think some more."

"Don't catch a cold."

Gold thought about how to approach Silver for a bit on his way back in. Probably by bringing him food, the Room wouldn't be able to create food. Plus Black and N would probably wanna know what the hell was going on.

"It's all good," Gold whispered to them as he glanced around the breakfast foods. "We're not killing Silv, just You-Know-Who."

"Huh?! What?!" Black cried.

"Silv accidentally blew Steven Stone's cover, so Giovanni commanded the other werewolves to kill him, keep up, you're meant to be the smart one," Gold chided. "Red's just, y'know. Brooding."

"So what're you doing now?" Black asked.

"Taking Silver food."

Black sighed and conjured Gold a paper bag. "Do what you gotta do."

Gold stocked up on croissants (not a typical sight at Hogwarts, maybe Oak got used to them in Kalos?), a couple of muffins, some dried fruit, and, with a little salute to Black and N, ran up to the seventh floor. He couldn't find the door. The Room constantly changed to suit its user, and if Silver didn't want to be found, Gold wouldn't be able to.

But it wasn't over yet.

Gold started kicking the wall around where he vaguely recalled the door being, shouting, "I know you're there! Come out! Lemme in! One of the two! Lemme see you! I know you're there!"

Nothing.

Gold kicked it one more time and shouted, "I know you can't make food in there, and I haven't seen you eat for a while now, so I brought you some stuff. I dunno what you like so it might be all wrong, but, I'm gonna be at least leaving it here and you'd better eat some of it!"

The door appeared.

Gold didn't know if that was an invitation to come in or to put the food in front of it. Luckily, Silver overed the door and ordered, "Get in."

Gold dashed in before Silver changed his mind. He handed over the bag of food. "Oh, I forgot juice or… something…"

"It can make liquids," Silver said. He hesitated, like he was in some physical turmoil, before adding, "Thanks. I guess."

"I'm sorry," Gold said loudly, before Silver could ask him to leave. "I… I was shocked and I…"

"Said something true." Silver occupied himself looking through the bag. "I'm not so weak I can't handle that, y'know."

"What's it even got to do with strength and weakness?"

"If I was stronger, I wouldn't have slip ups. Have had. I mean."

Gold frowned. "Everybody makes mistakes. It's not weak or anything."

Silver glared. "I got him _killed_."

"I dunno, I've, I've never made a mistake that got someone killed, that I know of, but… but you're doing the right thing now, aren't you…?"

Silver stared blankly. It was like he couldn't see Gold at all for a minute. Then he set the bag on the table, continued staring into it and muttered, "Yeah."

Gold's heart pounded. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Silver shook his head, pulled out a croissant and started to eat. Gold sighed and started to pull Silver's notes away from where he was eating, muttering about crumbs and stains.

"It doesn't matter," Silver insisted. "It's not like anyone else is using them."

"It might start attracting bugs!" Gold protested. "And, what if you took them to your common room and a mister mime cleaned them up cos they look all trashy?"

"I don't go back to the common room," Silver muttered.

Gold's heart stopped pounding and started squeezing itself as tight as he wanted to squeeze Silver. Or at least that's what it felt like. "You're a total wreck," Gold groaned.

"I am not," Silver growled.

"It's not like that's a bad thing," Gold insisted. "No, I mean, it is bad, but it doesn't make you weak or whatever. I mean. It's… it's not like emotions are weak. They're the strongest things there is. Especially love."

Silver rolled his eyes. "The fuck soap opera did you get that bullshit from?"

"The Life and Times of Red Potter, with an introduction by Professor Samuel Oak, which is basically ranting for like six years now about how nothing can defeat love." Gold had to continue, before Silver got all cynical, or he'd never manage to say it. "I mean. The way Red actually survived the Killing Curse? It was cos of love! No, really, don't look at me like that. His mother loved him _so damn much_ she died to protect him, which means he's like, protected by the power of love. It's actually so powerful Bugsy died just from touching him. So like, it doesn't have to be romantic love, like in those European fairytales, it's just gotta be some kinda love, and I figure so long as people love you you've got a pretty good chance. And… and I know people love you, so…" Gold couldn't bear to look at Silver, not while risking seeing disgust in his eyes. "So. That's what I've learnt from Red."

"Right. Of course," Silver muttered. "What else would cute little messiah-chan teach you but the value of glorifying love."

Gold laughed until he was winded. "Cute little messiah-chan," he gasped.

"Shut up, I'm eating here."

Gold thought he wouldn't mind sitting there with Silver forever. He had to tell Silver that the others knew, though. After Silver finished eating at least that croissant.

"I told them," Gold said. "Black, N and Red, I mean."

Silver froze.

"I told them you're the Prince, and about Steven Stone, and don't freak out, don't look at me like that, _seriously_, Red's really grateful for all your help and also says it's not your fault about Steven. He says it's the fault of whoever gave the command. So, Giovanni, wasn't it?"

Silver nodded slowly.

"I don't wanna lie to you any more," Gold said. "And I don't wanna lie to them, either. I suck at it. Plus. Um. I dunno, I guess I should've asked you first…"

"Yeah. You should've." Silver sighed. "But, I guess it's okay."

Gold sighed in relief.

"There's one thing, though," Silver started. "It's. You're not going to like it."

"Yeah, what?"

"I can't quit Team Rocket."

"Uh, Silv, I don't think you can keep vaguely spying without getting involved forever."

"I know," Silver replied. "But, well… it's a complicated situation. You probably wouldn't understand."

"Yeah I would, c'mon."

Silver clenched his jaw for a few moments before explaining, in a strained voice, "When Blue ran away from here, she ran away from them, too. They were already pretty pissed at her for not worshipping Giovanni. So… so if I leave, I dunno how I'm gonna protect her."

Gold frowned. "Why would that make a difference? Like. I mean, not trying to underestimate you or anything, but, why would they give a fuck what you want?"

Silver lowered his gaze. "Giovanni," he breathed, so quietly Gold has to lean closer. "My father is Giovanni."

"Holy _FUCK_," Gold shouted.

Silver stood up.

"No no no." Gold quickly grabbed Silver's hand and pulled him back down. "I'm just shocked. Holy crap. Wow."

"My mother's Ariana," Silver added.

"…what the… _shitting wow _what the fuck."

Silver scowled. "I would've thought it was obvious."

"Nooooo," Gold half-laughed. "No, it's not." Then he thought about it. "Wait. Actually. That's why you know him personally. And, and why you stand next to him at meetings." Ah, shit, slip up.

"How the fuck do you know where I stand?" Silver panicked.

"No, no, calm down!" Gold cried. "I know a Seer. They slept with one of your letters and saw that."

"I thought you said no more secrets," Silver said, eyes narrowing.

"It's N, duh, of course it's N," Gold sighed. "He just doesn't like many people to know cos he hates helping humans. Or something."

"Right. Whatever."

"Giovanni," Gold muttered again. "Shit, no wonder you could find out so much. And Jessie and James were so scared of you!" He mentally reminded himself not to mention Red's eyes changing colour when he was seeing into Giovanni's mind. Oak had specifically said Silver and Giovanni weren't related, the lying bastard.

"Any time you wanna stop would be great," Silver said icily. "It's not something I particularly like about myself. It's just a matter of time until I'm just like them."

"Hey." Gold reached across the table, tugging gently at Silver's hair. "Doesn't the fact that I'm so surprised show you how much you're _not_ like them?"

Silver didn't say anything.

"And you've been helping Oak for years, haven't you?" Gold checked. "You and Blue, I mean. And then you started helping Red too, I dunno how you could think you're anything like them."

Their eyes met.

"You're such a simple moron," Silver said, but his lips twitched slightly upwards.

"And you over think everything," Gold replied. "That's why we're such a great team, see?"

Gold took the kiss for confirmation.

"Are you gonna tell them about this?" Silver asked.

"Your parents? Nah, they don't need to know," Gold said. "I mean. Red wouldn't even care. He doesn't give a fuck who anybody's parents are. Same with N, N doesn't even give a fuck who his parents are. But. I told them enough about you."

Silver nodded. "Yeah. You did."

"Plus! We've still got a network of spies to crack, don't we?"

Silver nodded again.

"So, we'll do that, like, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be Will and I dunno, I dunno how well Oak screens teachers, but, we've already done a lot," Gold continued. "And I mean, with Blue. You obviously know her a million times better than me, but seriously, she was totally running this school when she was here. I think she'll be okay."

"I just need to make sure," Silver said. "Wouldn't you do that, for your siblings?"

"Wait. Wait is she actually —?"

"_No_, idiot, not biologically."

"Just checking!" Gold cried defensively. "You never know!" He leant back in his chair. "Hey, we should stay here for Christmas. Maybe not here specifically. But the school. It'd be a good way to check out the staff, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would," Silver said, frowning. "Giovanni wanted me home for Christmas…"

"_God_ that's weird. What does he do, like, how does he. Giovanni. Christmas. Fucking _weird_."

"You don't have to live through it," Silver grumbled. "I'll get out of it. I'll stay too."

Maybe Gold was too dense to function, or too in love to function, but he immediately started wondering what to get Silver for Christmas instead of freaking out about the Giovanni thing. But it was like Red had said. What did it matter who Silver's parents were? Silver was Silver, and Gold loved Silver.

* * *

><p><em>WE'RE NOT DONE YET WITH GOLD AND SILVER! Next chapter will be a Gold one, too. It'll be up later this month, ideally before the 20th, but I do have to get ready for a media studies research trip to Japan so I may get a bit wrapped up in other things.<em>

_Please review! Lemme know what you liked, what you didn't, that kinda thing, so I know what to do more of/less of etc. If you've got the time that is obviously, yeah;;;_


	20. Gold and the Winter Break of Destiny

_Well I greatly underestimated the amount of work the whole research thing would be. Not gonna bore anybody with details, but I only finished my last presentation about all the research we gathered on the trip last week! Because it seemed like every week the teacher was going 'hey guys so how about we do more presentations at this public event' sfdkjf;; And having to do the presentations on top of regular university work and my freelance work and updated deadlines (aka earlier why is it always earlier) for my original projects was a bit much wow._

_Then of course this chapter had to be 90 pages in draft form. I got it down to 60, which makes it a record breaker as 'longest chapter so far in the fanfic Red Potter, also did I mention it all takes place during a span of about a week?'_

_So, sorry about the delay, but shit happens!_

_And time to reply to anon reviews! Thank you all very much for the reviews and support, it means the world to me, and I really appreciate your patience as I deal with the whole education/employment kinda stuff._

**midiruu**: dhg I'm so happy you think they're cute! And thank you but I'm not that good;;

**Snowy**: Yep, Japan's media! Not just anime though, that's a very small part of Japan's media. It didn't even come up in my research, lol. The theory we were researching is called 'Cool Japan' if you wanna look into it! Yeah, in this fic, I don't think many of the characters are that much like their parents. Or… even know their parents come to think of it… Twerp is a beautiful word and Team Rocket should totally use it more often.

**Lngpointlssrview**: Gold/Silver is love, Gold/Silver is life. It's been the light guiding me through these three months of way too much work. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! (It has more Black being clueless about Gold and Silver. A lot more.)

**Guest (11/01/14)**: Yes, of course! If I did decide to discontinue this fic (and it would not be a decision made lightly considering how many of my IRL friends are invested in it and they do know where I live and all, and also how much I love writing this fic) I'd post a notice and at the very least include a summary of everything I planned to have happen. I'm really happy you like it that much, though c:

**Tiffany**: Thank you!

**noonoe**: Wow, thanks for the dedication! Haha yeah I found the early chapters boring too;; And I'll admit, I'm a bit disappointed to have to go from Gold's narration back to Red's next chapter, but… What the story needs the story gets.

**Surskitpower**: Thanks for all the reviews as you read through! But I have to say, despite what my poll might say, Steven Stone is very definitely and very thoroughly dead. Silver wasn't lying. And sorry about the wait!

**Meep**: Unfortunately, with this, the era of golden narration is over. But empathy will continue to be wasted on N. I'm so happy you like my fic c:

_And finally, the Unpleasant One…_

**Guest (18/03/14)**: I'd highly suggest you go to my tumblr, click the donate button and donate enough money that I don't need to work, and maybe take half of my university load re: undergrad assignments so that I'll have the time to get through the five novels I'm simultaneously writing to deadlines faster and therefore have more time to write this fic according to your demands. Or alternatively, shut the fuck up and don't demand you get free stuff like I'm some machine. Thanks.

_Unpleasantness is done. Let's move on to the most dramatic week in the history of Gold's life._

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and the Winter Break of Destiny<strong>

Gold's dreams of a romantic Christmas with Silver were killed the second he mentioned their intention to stay at Hogwarts over break to Red.

"Then, I wanna stay too," Red said.

"You don't have to do that," Gold insisted. "I mean, your cousin'll be waiting, won't he?"

Red shrugged.

With Red staying behind, it was only about a minute before suddenly Black and N thought it would be a good idea to stay behind too, and somehow that led to White, Yellow and the triplets deciding to stay too, and Green had a lightning-strike recollection that Oak always stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, so he'd have nothing to do in Pallet if Red stayed.

"We could all stay in Gryffindor Tower, even," Green suggested.

"Does that include your grandpa?" Gold sulkily asked.

"Sure, why not," Green sneered.

Gold snorted.

"Don't be like that," Black said. "Christmas is about family."

"That's _so_ American of you," Gold sighed.

Black raised his eyebrows at him, but Gold actually didn't have a clue what point he was trying to make, so he just stared back defiantly until Red bothered to explain his motivation.

"Christmas is a good time to sneak around the castle, is all," Red said. "I still need to check some places."

He didn't need to say what for, it was obvious from the rage in his eyes.

"I get it, bro," Gold said, because being a good friend to his increasingly insane best friend was probably more important than some faux romantic winter break with Silver. Silver wouldn't even be that keen. "Just don't do anything too stupid, okay?"

Red did the stare. It had lost some impact after seeing Silver's glares up close. And the glare Silver gave him when Gold said the others would be staying was the worst one yet.

"If they think I need their _help_ —"

"No, no, it's not that," Gold quickly insisted. "They're just kinda. Well. Red wants to stay, to look for something, so of course Green's staying, and then Black and N just kinda…"

"You're all so co-dependent," Silver huffed.

"They said you should stay with us in Gryffindor Tower," Gold quickly added.

Silver actually laughed. It was bitter and mocking but it was a laugh. "No thanks."

"Okay, but don't stay in this damn room all break," Gold insisted. "I really wouldn't mind showing you the awesome posters on the top of my bed."

"That's the worst pickup line I've ever heard."

"I'll try again, then." Gold sat up straighter, cleared his throat and said in a Robert Westernberg-level husky voice, "I really wouldn't mind distracting you with the awesome posters on the top of my bed."

Silver laughed again. It was a proper laugh, and he looked scandalised at himself.

It was kinda cute and kinda sad. To cover up the moment for Silv, Gold said, "Will put his name down too. To stay for Christmas, I mean."

"Is that unusual?" Silver asked.

"He's never done it before. That I know of."

Silver gave a thoughtful noise in response, then stared at the wall.

"Heard anything from your dad?" Gold wondered.

"Only that I'd better have a damn good reason."

That didn't sound particularly pleasant.

"Oh, yeah, cos, your birthday's Christmas Eve, isn't it?" Gold recalled.

Silver glared at him. "Did a psychic tell you that or was it purely your own stalking?"

"Blue told my sister who told me, so, you decide."

Silver decided to mutter something about Blue talking too much.

With that fact remembered, Gold knew he'd have to do something pretty fucking great for Silver's birthday, and then for Christmas the next day. He just had no idea what. He didn't wanna ask White about anything else Blue might have said about Silver, because White still wasn't past the crying at sad love songs and drowning her heartbreak in quidditch and alcohol phase. Plus Gold felt he needed to prove the depth of his love by coming up with the perfect present on his own, and somehow managing to scrape together enough galleons to buy it.

Honestly, Gold knew he should probably be much more focused on the whole spy thing, but it was difficult to separate that from Silver, and even more difficult to think about Silver without getting all giddy.

So he did the worst possible thing and asked Black for inspiration in the most subtle way imaginable. "What're you getting N for Christmas?"

"A dream catcher," Black replied, not even looking up from his homework or whatever.

"Seriously?" Gold gasped.

"No, not seriously. Get your own ideas about what to give Silver."

Shit, Black was good. He'd have to ask N.

"Why should what I give Black be a measure of our relationship when my ability to give him something is dependent on my access to money and merchandise rather than the extent of my affection?" N asked.

"…you really shouldn't answer questions with a question…" Gold muttered.

N huffed. "But, really, why?"

Gold didn't have an answer, so he (begrudgingly) went to ask Red what he was getting Green.

Red stared at him in confusion for a few long seconds before checking, "It's almost Christmas?"

"Uh. Yeah. Remember, we were talking about staying for it…?"

"Yeah," Red said, staring down at Pika. "A horcrux seeking medallion would be good. Except I can't give it to Green, can I… not yet…"

Then Red was lost to reality.

Gold felt kinda sorry for Green, who was probably gonna buy Red the most expensive over-the-top thing imaginable only to have Red barely notice. He didn't wanna ask Green to confirm, though.

In the end, Gold's brilliant inspiration came from the most horrible of sources: a conversation with Lance.

Lance always seemed to skulk around the seventh floor, near the stairway to the library and Ravenclaw tower in the west one giant loop, so Gold often saw him, smiled sarcastically, then moved on. After a few days of these encounters, Lance asked Gold the worst question imaginable.

"Have you, by any chance, seen Silver around?" Lance asked.

Gold shook his head. "Why d'ya wanna know, anyway?"

Lance mimicked the action, probably because he was too stupid to think of his own reaction. "Well, of course, as the new head of Ravenclaw, it makes me very concerned when one of my students never appears to be in the common room, only takes the minimum requirement of classes, and yet never seems to attend them."

"He's sick," Gold said. "I'd guess."

"Nurse Joy hasn't seen him," Lance said thoughtfully. Like that required any deeper thought when he was just quoting someone. "You are Silver's friend, aren't you?"

"Kinda. When he feels like it."

"That must be quite stressful!" Lance gasped. "You poor, poor boy!"

God dammit. "Thanks? Can I go?"

"Of course," Lance said. "I'm sorry to have brought up such a stressful issue, but if I may ask — if you do see Silver, would you do me a favour?"

"Uh…"

"Would you make sure he has some hot chocolate?"

Gold stared. "Does… does he _like_ hot chocolate?"

"I believe so," Lance said grimly. "Stay strong, Gold!"

Fucking weirdo.

But it made Gold think maybe doing the common thing and giving Silver chocolate wouldn't be that bad. Chocolate worked to keep the effects of Dementors away, so maybe it'd keep anxieties around your dad being the leader of Team Rocket away?

Silver would definitely hate it if Gold talked about it that way.

When an absol that was absolutely Alder snuck into the castle two days before Christmas, Gold felt pretty blessed. Not only because of Red actually smiling for a bit at Alder in absol form as he told him off for turning up like an idiot, but because the love guru was in.

Alder obviously stayed in absol form the entire time they were in the common room, but followed Red upstairs when Red decided to wander off. Gold exchanged glanced with Green, Black and N before all four of them scrambled after them. They walked in on Alder hugging Red and Red muttering something about how Alder shouldn't've come.

"Aw, c'mon, it's Christmas," Alder said. "I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

"I am, but —"

"C'mon bro, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world," Gold said. "Way safer than Unova."

"Yes, absolutely," Alder said. "Thank you, Goldie."

"What's happening in Unova?" N asked.

"Same old, new child star with enormous hair in all the movies, the cops not doing much, little Ghetty laying low because nobody wants to join Team Plasma any more…"

N sighed with relief. "I'm glad the masses are starting to realise they are creatures with brains they should attempt to use."

That was probably best ignored.

Gold managed to get some time alone with Alder when the others were heading down to dinner. Pretty much the moment he turned to Alder, the love guru asked, "So, who is it this time?"

"Ravenclaw boy," Gold replied.

Alder winced. "Not good."

"He's the best," Gold insisted. "I just dunno what to get him for Christmas."

"Well, sentimental bullshit doesn't work on Ravenclaws," Alder mused. "Especially Ravenclaw boys. Have you thought about a book?"

Gold forced a laugh. "He's, not a very bookish Ravenclaw."

Alder shook his head, laughing in disbelief. "Kids these days."

"What would you do?" Gold asked. "I mean, I thought I kinda knew him, but I don't think I know him at all. I can't even think of what to get him for Christmas, which is also the day after his birthday, so it's _super_ important, I mean, I just want him to look at it and _know_ how much I love him."

"Whoa, slow down," Alder said. "No present's ever gonna do that. And, not being able to think of a good present doesn't mean you don't know someone, okay? It just means you know nothing's ever going to be good enough for them."

"I guess," Gold muttered.

Alder patted him reassuringly on the head. "You'll figure out what to do."

Gold stayed up all night carving a block of chocolate to look like the cover _A Goofy Movie_. Did Silver even know what DVDs were? Gold wouldn't even have known if Black's dad hadn't tried to substitute actual parental attention for some DVDs his children didn't even like.

If Silver knew what it was, he was totally going to punch Gold. If he didn't, he was totally going to punch Gold. Either way, he'd hopefully eat it. And Gold tried to make a card confessing his love to go with it, but somehow the love part got left out. Silver had to know by now, didn't he? How could he have missed it? Especially being a Ravenclaw genius and spy-catcher.

Gold woke up early on Christmas Eve and headed down to the Room. The door was visible, like Silver was expecting him, but locked. Silver answered it quickly with an irritated glare and a hiss of "What?!"

"Happy birthday, that's all," Gold said. "How old're you, anyway?"

"Seventeen," Silver muttered. "Just. It's not a big deal, okay? Forget it. You should be with your family, or… or whatever…"

"But I like being around you," Gold replied. "And I got you a present and everything, it's kinda pathetically lame and all cos I don't —"

"Everybody knows your family's poor," Silver blurted. He froze, his hands tightening on the door, and he added, "Sorry."

Gold shrugged. "Everybody does know."

Silver stared down at the ground (holy shit was he actually _ashamed_ of himself?!) and quietly said, "I don't like my birthday. I don't wanna do anything. And Christmas is meant to be about family anyway."

"Well, in Japan —"

"We're not Japanese," Silver interrupted. "We were colonised, remember? Same with the British. So we shouldn't even bother with Christmas, and — and I give you permission not to bother with my birthday so forget it."

Gold shrugged and handed the present through to Silver. "Just, take this, okay? And don't mope too much! And, and if you get bored or wanna talk to me about anything, Gryffindor Tower's behind this painting of a fat lady on the other end of this floor. Password's tamanegi at the moment."

"Got it," Silver said. "Um. Bye."

"See ya later!" Gold said as brightly as he could manage. He was glad he hadn't said 'smell' like a loser.

Silver shut the door. It disappeared behind him.

"That went well," Gold groaned to himself. "Really wonderful."

He was back in bed before anybody else woke up, which meant he got to go about his day pretending he hadn't seen Silver and wasn't wondering about Silver's abundance of complexes.

White dragged everybody out to play quidditch in the snow. Red wouldn't go, saying something about needing to take care of the absol. Surprisingly, Green went without him, and wasn't that bad. Without the official balls, it didn't go too well, same with Black dropping the balls every time instead of catching them, but it was kinda fun and passed the time until dinner. Silver wasn't there, of course, but Oak was for the first time in weeks. Green looked like he was gonna have a heart-attack of joy and relief.

Maybe that was why Silver didn't like his birthday or Christmas, Gold mused. He'd probably never had anybody look that happy to see him. Hell, he'd probably never even considered anybody could be that happy to see anybody else until he came to Hogwarts and had to see it all the time from the normal people with their normal families. Even Gold's family looked normal compared to Silver's.

And obviously, the best thing Gold could've given Silver was some information that Blue was okay. Not that he'd be able to get it, but he was pissed off it'd taken him so long to realise.

Still, it was Christmas, and it was hard to spend too long brooding when there was good food and even Red was smiling. Gold even fell asleep easily.

When he was shaken awake, Gold almost screamed. A hand quickly covered his mouth, suppressing it.

"Shh, idiot, it's me," Silver hissed.

Gold pulled his hand away. "Seriously? You sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Don't think of this as some victory or whatever," Silver said quietly. "I just wanted to get out of that Room." Even quieter, he added, "And I liked your present. I guess."

Gold reached out slowly, so Silver could hit his hand away if he wanted to, and gently brushed his fingertips across Silver's cheek, down the back of his neck, settling them on the nape. God he loved touching Silver, even a little bit. "Okay, but I'm still gonna be happy to have you."

"Idiot," Silver sighed. "Show me those posters."

Gold slid over, and Silver climbed in beside him, pulling the curtains closed around them before staring at the top of the bed like he'd be able to see in the dark.

"Yeah, I lied," Gold said. "Never had any posters."

"Get some," Silver commanded. "And don't lie to me again."

"Maybe."

Gold kissed Silver and slid his hand under his shirt (it felt like a t-shirt). Silver kissed him back almost frantically, like he thought Gold might disappear or change his mind. Gold tried to be soft and soothing, but Silver became more frantic in response.

"You okay?" Gold asked when Silver broke the kiss, panting as he pulled his clothes off.

"Yep," Silver said, moving on to pulling Gold's pyjamas off.

"You sure?"

Silver sighed irritably. "_Yes_, I'm sure. And I'll be even more okay when you're fucking me."

That probably shouldn't've worked as well as it did, but dammit, it did. It was like every time they had sex it was different and Gold couldn't stop trying to figure out the dynamics their moods spawned. Silver was louder than he'd ever been, which would've been better if they weren't in Gold's dorm with Red in the next bed over, but Gold was pretty good at what he called Sexy Silencing Charms (kept the noise contained to those who wanted to hear it, like a Silencing Bubble around his bed). Gold kept pausing to kiss Silver's face, neck, shoulders, whatever, and Silver tightened his arms around Gold in those moments. And after they finished, Silver curled his fingers into Gold's hair, burying his face in Gold's shoulder.

Gold stroked Silver's hair as best he could and requested, "Stay here."

"I'm leaving before any of them wake up," Silver said.

"'S fine," Gold yawned. "I mean, Red doesn't wake up until like. Noon."

Silver was silent for a long time before he simply said, "Right."

Gold held Silver closer and wondered if Silver would get angry at him for saying he loved him. He was positive Silver already knew. Gold told himself that he liked showing it better than he'd ever liked saying it, anyway. It wasn't a total lie, he'd just rather do both.

"Night, Silv," he said instead.

"Mm."

Gold woke up to the sound of screaming. He tried to jump out of bed in alarm, but Silver was still wrapped tightly around him. Thankfully, so was the blanket. For a moment, Gold watched in amazement as Silver blinked the sleep out of his eyes, before glancing towards where the curtains should've been shielding them from view. Gold followed Silver's gaze to find White pointing at them, shrieking in shock.

"When did this happen!?" she cried.

"Three a.m.," Silver replied.

"I can't believe you two!" White cried. "I come up here all _worried_ because for _once_ Gold's not running around screaming about Christmas like a fucking idiot and… and…!"

"Sis, can you maybe chill the fuck out before —"

Red dashed into the room, wand drawn, and a PokéBall in hand. He glanced at the bed, took in the scene, and said, "Oh."

"Fuck off, all of you," Silver said.

"This is very confusing for me and we're gonna talk about it later, Gold!" White shouted. She shuddered then ran from the room.

Red scanned them one more time, either out of curiosity or actually still thinking Giovanni was some how responsible for Gold fucking his _son_, before following her. And Gold swore he saw Silver smirk at him.

"Couldn't wake up, then?" Gold asked, hoping it didn't sound angry to Silver. He wasn't angry.

"I guess I needed a distraction more than I thought," Silver replied.

"Wanna head down?" Gold asked. "They'll kind of expect you now."

"Guess I have to, then."

They snuck down to the showers first. Silver pulled Gold into his stall and kissed him against the wall until Gold was sure he'd melt down the drain. He was a little weirded out by how openly affectionate Silver was being, but Gold was pretty pleased with it all the same. Plus, Silver usually started it anyway. Just after a few mutual calls for distraction.

It got a little too weird when Silver demanded one of Gold's Gryffindor robes to wear over his pyjamas, so nobody could see the Pro-Team Omega t-shirt he slept in. Yes, seriously, Pro-Team Omega, the same dumb show Dia loved.

"You sure that's the only reason?" Gold asked.

"Positive," Silver replied.

Gold sent him a very suspicious, searching look before dashing back up to the dorm to grab one. Silver actually thanked him before pulling it on. It didn't look as good with Silver's hair as Gold'd imagined it would.

"Ready?" Gold asked.

Silver nodded.

The entire family was waiting for them. Thankfully it didn't include Mom or Professor Oak, but tragically it _did_ include an absol that was absol_utely_ Alder.

"Is this real," Chili loudly wondered, staring directly at Silver.

"Oh, shut up!" Gold cried, feeling his face heat.

Silver stared back at them defiantly, except Red. He smirked at Red again. And Green totally noticed; it was like even Green's hair tensed up.

"Let's open presents before it's time for the feast," Yellow suggested. It snapped everybody out of their staring at Silver stupor and lead to a lot of distracted shuffling around.

"You're my favourite," Gold told her, not even bothering to be quiet about it.

Yellow smiled wryly.

After they settled into the Circle of Giving (which of course meant sitting in a circle around a collection of colourful packages), Silver reached across and laced his fingers between Gold's. Gold hadn't ever held hands with someone like that, but he'd always looked at couples doing it and thought it was super romantic. Mom, Dia, Bill, any adult or elder sibling really, had always held Gold's hand loosely, just cupping their hand around his, never lacing their fingers. It always made Gold think they were fully preparing to let him go any time. But when he saw hands held right, fingers laced tightly, he knew it meant the opposite. It meant they didn't want to risk letting go a second before they had to. And Silver was doing that to him. In public. In front of Gold's entire family and Green.

Gold didn't know why Silver was acting like they were a proper couple, but he hoped to everything it was Silver trying to strongly hint he wanted to be more than fuck buddies and crime solving partners.

Silver didn't say much to anybody. He said he didn't care when Yellow apologetically said they hadn't been expecting him so obviously there wasn't anything for him, and when Black snapped and asked "Are you two _actually_ dating?" Silver just raised an eyebrow. The effect was ruined a bit when he told Gold to shut up with the nervous laughter. Still, his eyes were almost constantly fixed on Gold, and he only let go of Gold's hand when Gold had to use it to unwrap a present. It was really rude and all, but Gold barely noticed what any of the presents were, or what anybody but Silver was doing. It felt kinda great to be publicly doted on for a change. It would've felt better if Gold wasn't convinced there was some angle Silver was running.

When they were heading down to the feast (even Alder, despite Red's protests, which were bound to make Silver suspicious), Gold managed to hang back a bit to ask Silver, "So, what's going on?"

"We're going to the Christmas feast."

"I meant, why're you being so…" Gold tried to think of a word that wouldn't upset Silver. "…couple-y?"

Silver tensed. Shit, he was pissed. "Do you mind that much?"

"I do if it's some trick to mess with my family, yeah," Gold replied.

"It's not. I'm testing out a theory."

"Silv, we said no more lies."

"Then I'll explain it _later_, until then, just trust me."

Gold didn't know how Silver could explain this, so he quietly said, "If you wanted to do the couple-y thing for real… I wouldn't mind."

Silver didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then, just outside the Great Hall, he finally replied, "I would."

Fucking _ouch_.

Silver wasn't so couple-y after that, maybe realising he'd just trodden all over Gold's heart and crushed it into a bloody pulp. Will was at the feast, glancing over at them constantly, and Gold tried to focus on that. It wasn't too easy with how often Red would glance over with a frown, usually during the side-long glances Silver would cast him. Or with that asshole Lance ranting loudly about the beauty of true love while looking at them. The fucking creep.

After the feast, Silver pulled Gold aside and muttered, "I'll come get you when I need you." And just to add insult to injury, he kissed Gold on the cheek before disappearing back to the Room.

White immediately pounced.

"I can't believe you!" she cried. "You _know_ how I feel about Blue, so you go and date her brother?! Like, did you even think about how weird that is?!"

"No."

"It's _super weird_, Gold! You'd better really love him, because that's the only way I'll ever be able to ignore the weirdness, okay?!"

"Okay."

He walked up the stairs before White could keep on ranting.

Gold couldn't believe he'd actually thought Silver was trying to figure out whether or not he wanted to date him. Of course it was to do with Team Rocket. He was probably checking whether or not Will was spying on him on Daddy's behalf. Couldn't he have just _asked_ Gold, though? Silver was way too smart not to realise Gold was completely and utterly in love with him. And he was just cold enough to exploit that 'for the greater good', too.

Gold followed Red's advice and sat cross-legged on his bed hugging Eggy for a while. It didn't work as well when he couldn't forget how _weird_ Silver had been last night.

It was totally melodramatic, but Gold thought he could understand how Red ended up too sad to function now. If Gold felt this hollow just from something as stupid as Silver exploiting him, it was no wonder Red was so horrified by all the shit Giovanni pulled. It was hard to appreciate the true horror from the sidelines, and without the whole Chosen One thing placed on him.

Gold thought he'd been Silver's Chosen One for a bit. That was kind of stupid, too.

It didn't surprise Gold too much when someone came to check on him. Red came and sat beside him. Green hovered at the door, and Gold wished he'd either go or just come in.

"You're not dating," Red concluded.

"No. I would've mentioned. Because I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Red said. It was the first time Gold had ever heard that. "Silver's an idiot."

"He's a _Ravenclaw_."

"Know who else's a Ravenclaw?" Green asked. He didn't wait for Gold to reply. "Eusine and Lance."

Gold pulled a face. "Okay, good point."

Red looked at Green expectantly.

"Plus," Green continued, "Silver's been asking me some really weird questions lately. Mostly about Red."

Gold looked at Red, who shrugged, then back at Green. "What kinda questions…?"

"Whether or not we're still dating, how serious it is, and get this, 'Are you sure Red really loves you'."

Red snorted.

"That's what I said," Green laughed.

Gold felt his heart sink further as he realised, "Holy shit bro, Silver's in love with you."

"I doubt it," Red replied. "We've only ever had about two conversations."

"I loved Silver when I barely spoke him!" Gold insisted.

"No you didn't."

Gold thought back. "Wait, you're right, in First Year I thought he was smug trash and in Second Year I dunno what I thought but in Third Year —"

"You called him a slut and said you loved him. In the library. I know."

Gold couldn't believe he'd forgotten. "But, but why would he be asking about you and Green if he didn't love you…?"

"Maybe he loves me," Green suggested, seriously.

Gold laughed.

"It's a possibility," Green insisted.

"Thanks, Green, I needed the laugh," Gold chuckled. "Maybe I should sic N on him? For the greater good?"

"No," Red insisted. "You should just tell Silver you love him."

"He literally just told me he doesn't wanna date me so that'd be stupid," Gold replied, trying to be dismissive. It just came out extremely bitter. "So yeah, pretty sure he's in love with you."

"Or me," Green insisted.

"Let it go, dude."

Red fixed Gold with a stare. It wasn't The Stare, just a searching one, a little bit worried. Then he finally stood up, said, "You're wrong" and walked away.

"So there," Green added before following.

Gold hoped he was. He adored Red, but damn if it didn't seem like Red got _everything_. He was just _good_ at magic, same with pokémon, he'd probably be excellent at quidditch too if he ever got on a broom again, Professor Samuel Oak was personally invested in Red's success, he was rich, he was damn pretty, and now Silver was in love with him. Oh, sure, Gold would not want to go anywhere near experiencing Red's trauma or anything, but it was pretty hard to be rational when you realised the love of your life apparently only had eyes for your best friend.

"The world is a dark, cruel place," Gold informed Eggy before flopping facedown on his bed.

Eggy patted him on the head.

* * *

><p>The variations of 'Holy shit dude you and Silver are actually dating? Like for real? He actually likes <em>you<em>?' Gold heard over the next few days got pretty old pretty quick. Especially since they were coming from the same people, most of who were his family. Even Alder did it before he left again, with a few mournful comments about Hufflepuff girls that made Red give him the scariest glare ever for some reason.

Even Will said it. He walked right up to Gold, ignoring that he was talking to Black and N, and demanded, "Why would someone like Silvanus date you?"

"Dude, he hates being called Silvanus, so maybe that's why," Gold replied.

"But you're nowhere near his intellectual level!" Will cried. "How can you possibly even maintain a conversation with someone as brilliant as Silvanus, let alone a relationship?"

"I dunno Will, maybe because I don't try and stop quaffles with my mind?" Gold retorted.

"You are even ignorant of what true power is," Will huffed. "You have always been the worst thing to be allowed anywhere near his glory, and you will bring nothing but the worst in him. So think about _that_."

Will stormed off. Black stared at Gold strangely.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I think Will's hero-worshipping Silver a bit?" Gold guessed. "But not enough to use his preferred name?"

Black shook his head in disbelief, before going back to talking about why N's dream involving Giovanni giving Australia to Agatha Kikumori was pretty unlikely really.

Gold thought about telling Silver, because what if Giovanni found out, but Silver had told him to stay away until he called. So he would. Silver had probably predicted that result from his behaviour and already had a way to manipulate his way out of it.

It was honestly a wonder Silver wasn't in Slytherin.

Over the three days since Christmas, Gold hadn't even caught a glimpse of Silver at meals. It was really hard to stay away like he'd been told, but he did it. He felt like venting to Crys, bathing in her smug '_I told you he wasn't worth it_', then sitting in silence as they both thought about all the ways Silver was _totally_ worth it, but she had to be home for Christmas. Nobody else was really an appropriate substitute. So Gold stayed far away from White (who kept suddenly ranting about Blue and Silver and how weird it all made her feel) and stuck close to Red. He even tried to mimic Red's sleep patterns. It was super boring because he couldn't sleep for close to that long, but it meant he was the first on the scene when Red woke up screaming at 11 o'clock in the morning.

Gold leapt out of bed and towards Red's, just in time to grab Red before he rolled out of bed and crushed Pika. He threw Red back onto his bed, mind racing to figure out what the hell he should do. Red was thrashing around, he was still screaming, he was clutching his scar, he was probably crying too, it was kinda hard to see, and Gold could barely touch him before Red hit him…

Pika sorted it out by electrocuting Red.

"Why the hell?!" Gold shouted at it, before he noticed Red was sitting up and not having a fit.

Pika stared at him smugly before leaping up onto Red's shoulder. Stupid rats.

"Red, bro, you okay?" Gold asked.

"I saw…" Red gave a distressed wail and buried his face in his hands.

Gold stepped closer. "Giovanni…?"

Red nodded. He looked up slowly, and his voice shook as he said, "Gold."

"Yep, what is it, bro?" Gold asked. "What'd you see?"

Red shook his head. "I'm… I'm not sure… but… but…"

"But what?"

Red swallowed heavily. "You, you need to go find Silver. I think he's gonna leave."

Gold hadn't been expecting that. "Bro, c'mon, you look like you're gonna be sick —"

"I'll be fine!" Red cried. "You need to find him _right now_."

Gold's heart pounded. "Is something gonna happen…?"

"I don't know. I hope not. Just make sure he's okay. And get back quickly."

Gold nodded slowly, backing towards the door. He nearly tripped over Black and N on his way out, and nearly fell down the stairs instead of running down them. He'd managed to sort out his running by the time he tripped out the portrait hole and was in the halls. He ran to the corridor where the Room was first, but didn't see any signs of the door, or Silver coming out telling him to shut the fuck up. So he ran down to the entrance hall. The grounds were covered in snow, which made a nice contrast for Silver's hair.

"SILVER!" Gold shouted, running out after him.

Silver looked over his shoulder, stopped walking, and turned around properly. Gold was really relieved he didn't keep walking. By the time he reached Silver, he was well beyond breathing.

"You… you can't… don't… don't leave…" Gold panted.

"I have to," Silver replied. "Giovanni's pissed off. I dunno what he's gonna do if I don't."

Gold drew in several deep breaths, but the air was too cold to really satisfy his needs. "Silv… Silv… I dunno… I…"

"I can't wait for you to catch your breath," Silver said irritably. "Brock's drunk, nobody's watching the grounds, this chance doesn't come very often, you know."

"Something's not right!" Gold rasped. "Something's gonna go wrong if you go, I, I dunno what, I… please, come inside, Red'll explain —"

"I don't have time," Silver repeated. "And you should go inside before you catch a cold to go with your stupid."

It was kinda sweet, that Silver cared. What a pity he was totally just trying to get away. Gold reached out and grabbed Silver by the scarf.

"You can't," he said, pulling Silver closer. "You, you can't."

Silver shoved him over. Gold tightened his grip on the scarf, pulling Silver down with him. He kinda regretted that when Silver landed on top of him, pushing Gold further into the cold, wet snow and shit he was in his pyjamas and _fucking freezing_.

"You idiot," Silver spat. He wrenched the scarf from Gold's grip, pulled it off, and threw it at him. "He says he's gonna take back out deal if I don't go back! The one stopping him from killing Blue!"

Gold shoved Silver off him for probably the first and only time ever, jumped to his feet and wished he had a wand for quick-drying spells or something. "I-i-it's B-Blue, she'll be f-fine!"

Silver stood up. He glared at Gold for a long moment, before pulling out his wand and drying them both off wordlessly. Gold wished he could do non-verbal magic, or even think to grab his wand before running after stubborn brats who just seemed determined to make the worst choices imaginable at every turn.

"What, what d'ya think'll happen, if you're alone with him?" Gold asked.

"He'll give me a lecture and send me back here," Silver replied. "Like _every_ time I'm alone with him."

"Red was _really_ freaking out Silv, I don't think it's that simple this time," Gold said grimly.

"And _what_ would Red know? How would Red know anything about this?" Silver demanded.

"He's —"

Silver cut him off. "Is your green-haired fuckwit friend gonna explain better than you are?"

Gold turned around quickly. N was walking towards them, no more sensibly dressed for the snow than Gold. He had that serious look on his face that made Gold tell Silver, "Yeah, probably, he's a genius or something."

N pulled his wand out of his skirt. Before Gold could properly process it, he pointed it at Silver and said, "_Stupefy_."

Gold dove and caught Silver before he hit the ground. It was kinda hard to catch a person compared to a snitch, especially someone taller than him. He had to crouch in the snow and clutch Silver close to his chest.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Gold shouted.

N slid his wand down the waistband of his skirt, like he was safe. Didn't he realise Gold was going to beat the shit out of him as soon as he could put Silver down? "If he left, he wouldn't have come back. So I stopped him."

"You didn't have to fucking Stun him!"

"Yes I did."

Gold growled in frustration. "Wake. Him. Up."

"No, then he might leave."

"I'm not kidding around N, wake him the fuck up!"

N didn't look particularly threatened. The fucking bastard. "If you want him conscious, do the spell yourself."

"I don't know how!"

"Then we'd better get him inside before he wakes up on his own and tries to leave again, hadn't we?"

N moved closer. Gold jerked back, almost falling over, but it was enough to make N stop and frown at him.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I'm saving lives."

"You're basically taking Silver prisoner!" Gold cried. "That's not a good thing! That's a horrible thing!"

"But it's saving his life. You're being oversensitive."

Gold couldn't tolerate talking to N any more. He lifted Silver up properly, which was of course a princess-carry, and headed up to the castle. He'd always had fantasies about carrying Silver like this, but usually weddings and honeymoons were involved and honestly it was harder than it looked. And the circumstances around it were really pissing him off. He wanted to take Silver back to the Room so he'd be more comfortable and so N couldn't get anywhere near him, but Silver seemed to be the only one who could use the Room any more, including locating it and actually opening the damn door. Gold didn't really have any choice other than taking Silver to his dorm.

"Tamanegi," Gold said bitterly to the Fat Lady.

He made sure to kick the portrait door closed behind him before N could climb in after him.

Black immediately ran over to him. "Oh, shit, what happened?!"

"Your boyfriend," Gold spat as he heard the door open again behind him.

"That was very rude," N huffed.

"You fucking _Stunned_ Silver out of nowhere to lock him up!"

"You what?!" Black gasped.

"He was going to leave!" N protested. "I did the right thing!"

"In the worst possible way so it's not even the right thing any more, yeah!" Black snapped. "Did you even _ask_ him not to go?"

"…no…"

Black growled in frustration. "I can't believe you!"

"Black, hey, Silv's kinda heavy, I gotta put him to bed," Gold interrupted. "Keep shouting at your loser boyfriend?"

Black waved Gold away before he started up again, "Do you actually _know_ what free will is? Do you even _care_?"

Gold had to hurry up the stairs because he didn't think he could take it if N said no. Plus Silver _was_ heavy. He was kinda tempted to just dump Silver on his bed, but that wouldn't be very romantic, so he set Silver down gently, took Silver's shoes off, then pulled the blankets over him. Gold looked around. No sign of Red, or his rat. Gold sat next to the bed for a few minutes, catching his breath, watching the rise and fall of Silver's chest, listening to the muffled sounds of Black shouting at N.

"The hell does he care if you'd never come back, anyway?" Gold muttered.

He barely managed to start looking through his spellbooks for the reversal spell before Black dragged N into the room. N was pouting, arms crossed over his chest, like an actual child.

"N," Black said sternly, like an actual parent.

N huffed, turned his head away from Gold and said very quickly, "In the future I saw if he went back to Team Rocket now, which by the way I saw without falling asleep, he was locked up by Giovanni, which ultimately meant Red would die so of _course_ I did everything in my power to ensure he wasn't going to leave, _for the greater good_, but apparently I went about it in the wrong way and that matters and the Goddesses should have told me that the ends do not justify the means, according to Black, who I suppose would have to know something about what is truth _eventually_, and I should have tried to explain this to Silver before Stunning him even though he is actually a part of Team Rocket and a massive threat to our survival. And I'm meant to say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Stop being angry at me."

Gold waited until N bothered to actually look at him before he replied, "Fuck you."

"Go think about what you've done," Black commanded.

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

And just to prove how mature he was, N stomped his feet before storming off muttering about ignorant, blind fools.

"He's been getting so much worse lately," Black grumbled. "It's like Third Year all over again."

Gold shrugged and turned back to Silver. "Do you know the spell?"

"…um. Well. No. We haven't covered it in class, so…" Black laughed nervously. "You could try true love's kiss?"

"I'm not kissing someone who's unconscious, that's messed up!" Gold cried.

"I'll help look the spell up, then," Black said hastily. "It's the least I can do."

"It's not like you're responsible for what a shithead N is," Gold pointed out.

Black hesitated before he nodded. "I know. But, well, I don't really want to be around him right now either."

Gold brushed Silver's hair back slightly before sitting back down on the floor with a spellbook. Black joined him, grabbing another one.

"The hell would Silv even have to do with Red not dying, anyway?" Gold grumbled. "He's the Half-Blood Prince! He's been protecting Red all along! And Red knows that too, Red trusts him, so —"

"That's not what N meant," Black interrupted. "I think it's like, a butterfly effect kinda thing."

"A what?"

"You know, something small triggers a chain of events," Black explained. "Not that Silver being locked up by Team Rocket would be small. I mean. It has unexpected effects. I think he meant like that."

Gold raised his eyebrows. "You really put up with a lot, listening to his psychic ramblings, putting up with his personality, huh?"

Black rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, this is the first time you've ever hated him. He doesn't know what to do. He didn't think you _could_ get angry at him."

"Conceited jerk."

Black just nodded.

"Why the hell don't we already know how to do this, anyway?" Gold grumbled. "I mean, if we learnt to Stun things in class —"

"We didn't, we learnt it with Red," Black reminded him. "For the Triwizard Tournament? And we didn't bother looking up the counter-spell because we didn't think Red would need it in the maze?"

That tournament and Red's whole ego problem felt like three lifetimes ago. They'd all been reincarnated into better but less happy people. Except N. N was just a fuckwit.

Before Gold had even made it halfway through the 6th grade spellbook (Black kept saying something about indexes, probably not realising those were worthless), Silver started to stir. Gold dropped the book and was at Silver's side before the first groan even finished. Clearly, N's spells weren't nearly as good as the fuckwit thought they were.

"Gold…?" Silver mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Right here."

Silver closed his eyes again. "What the hell is wrong with your loser friends?"

"No clue, but N's a fuckwit."

"I already knew that."

Gold placed his palm across Silver's forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"Light-headed. Tired." He brushed Gold's hand away from his forehead, then through some strange miracle, decided he was going to hold it instead.

"We didn't know the counter-spell."

"_Rennervate_," Silver murmured. "Won't help now."

"Sorry," Gold said. "N was ranting something about Giovanni locking you up if you left, but he didn't have to _Stun_ you. The fuckwit."

Silver opened his eyes again. "Did you shout at him? Even though he's your friend?"

"Of course I did. He attacked you for no real reason and then rants about 'the greater good'. Fuckwit."

"That's what I like about you," Silver said quietly. "You think you know what's right and wrong. You have morals, you stick to them, you… you always do the right thing…"

He closed his eyes again, and Gold wasn't sure if Silver was actually passing out again or if he'd been blinded by Gold's blush.

"Th-thanks," he struggled to reply. "I. I try."

Silver gave some half-asleep noise in response. Gold suddenly remembered that Black was right _there_, and cautioned a glance over his shoulder.

Black stared back with an overwhelmingly deadpan look and mouthed very slowly and clearly, "And you think he loves _Red_?"

"Shut _up_," Gold mouthed back, before returning his attention to Silver. "You still awake?" he asked Silver, loudly.

"Mm."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital wing?"

"Nah."

"If you're sure…"

"Gonna sleep."

"Okay, I'll —"

"Sleep with me," Silver commanded. Sleepily.

Gold couldn't help mentally screaming in delight. He glanced back at Black, who was already taking the hint and sneakily pissing off. And just to highlight what a horrible sibling Black was, he was smirking.

"Okay," Gold said once the door closed behind Black. He climbed up onto the bed, lying down against the wall. Silver rolled over and wrapped his arms around him, falling almost immediately to sleep.

"Holy _shit_," Gold whispered to himself.

Anybody who ever hurt someone as completely adorable as Silver was clearly a fuckwit. Especially N.

Silver slept for a few more hours. Gold tried to sleep too, but he wasn't at all tired, and as much as he liked looking at Silver, it kinda got a bit boring after a while and a bit creepy with the added factor of watching him sleep. Word about what happened seemed to get around quickly; first White came up and ranted in a hushed tone for a while about how N clearly needed another 'How To' guide for social interaction, then begrudgingly added, "You two are really cute. I hate it." Then about twenty minutes later, Red walked in and sent Gold a look that clearly said 'And you thought he loved me.' Weirdest of all, Crys' natu turned up with a short note asking '_Don't let Silver know I sent this, but is he okay?_' Her natu wouldn't leave until Gold scrawled a quick reply, which was extremely difficult with Silver latching onto him. At least he knew Crys still cared about Silver. He had no idea what had happened, but it wasn't really his business.

Silver woke up much more dramatically the second time around. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he jerked up, looking around frantically.

"Hey, Sleep—"

"Don't call me Sleeping Beauty."

"…Sleeping Silver."

Silver shoved him slightly.

"You okay?" Gold asked. "D'ya, um. D'ya remember everything?"

"I remember your fuckwit friend Stunning me, and you actually don't know the counter-spell, and… and…" Silver trailed off, hanging his head so his hair fell forward. "Stuff. Everything. I think."

"Yep, seems like it," Gold agreed. He wanted to brush Silver's hair back, but he didn't really want to actually embarrass Silver.

"Gold," Silver started quietly.

"Yep?"

"I… I…" He breathed in heavily. "I need to know what your fuckwit friend thought was gonna happen that was so bad."

"Something about how if you go back to Giovanni now, he'll lock you up and if you're locked away Red'll die," Gold replied. "To be honest, I didn't really care about listening then. I was kinda freaking out about him Stunning you."

Silver groaned.

"What's wrong?" Gold panicked. "D'ya have a migraine or something?!"

"No, I. I… Gold, I…" Silver shook his head. "I can't believe how fucking stupid your friends are."

"Just N," Gold corrected.

"None of you knew the Reviving Spell," Silver retorted.

"Well. Well. We haven't covered it yet, have we," Gold replied. "And N _knows_ it, he just wouldn't tell us. And clearly he's not that good at Stunning since you woke up pretty quickly!"

"He's good enough for it to hurt."

"Sorry!" Gold cried. "I didn't mean it like that, I —"

"Stop whining, _please_," Silver groaned. "Go get your idiot brigade."

Gold had to climb over Silver to get out of bed, which only made Silver stutter incomprehensibly for a minute before telling him to fuck off. Silver was acting _really_ weird, even for someone who'd just been Stunned.

Luckily, N wasn't there. Black, Green and Red were by the fire, Black and Green talking like they didn't hate each other any more while Red stared into the flames and scratched Pika's ears absently.

"Um, hey," Gold called to them. "Silver's up."

Red immediately stood up and, still carrying Pika, marched straight for the dorm. Green squawked and rushed after him.

"Uh, N's kinda, still off sulking somewhere," Black said sheepishly as he climbed to his feet.

"That's probably for the best," Gold replied. "Silv's pretty pissed, and honestly? I wouldn't hold him back."

"Yeah, I get it, nobody's happy with N right now," Black snapped. "But can you really stand there making vague threats and keep on calling yourself better than him?"

Gold decided to ignore that and head upstairs before Green and Silver destroyed each other.

Silver was out of bed, but leaning against a post, looking at the ground. Probably because Red's bed was opposite Gold's, and that was where Red and Green were. He did look up as Gold entered the room, and said a bit too loudly, "There you are, idiot."

Gold couldn't figure out what the hell, but went and stood next to Silver, since Silv looked kind of awkward over there on his own. Then Silver got even more awkward and held his hand, not too tightly, but with the clear intent of making sure Green and Red saw.

Black came in barely a second later, glanced around the room, shut the door and said, "Um. So…"

Silver got straight to it. "Why did your fuckwit boyfriend Stun me?"

"Uh. Well, I think he wanted to apologise, but I told him to go away, so… I dunno if that was the right thing to do or not…"

"I don't care so long as I find out what's going on," Silver replied. "So tell me."

Black looked at Red expectantly, which Gold found very odd. Black always spoke for N when N was too socially impaired to not piss everybody off, and Red struggled to even speak for himself.

"Are you ever going back to Team Rocket?" Red asked.

Silver finally looked at him. Gold watched closely. It didn't _look_ like Silver liked Red much. "If Giovanni's actually going to lock me up, no way."

"Silv…" Gold started, but he caught himself before he could finish asking about Blue. Silver frowned at him, realised he wasn't going to say anything else, then turned back to Red.

"You shouldn't tell him anyway," Green muttered not-too-quietly.

"I trust him," Red replied, without looking away from Silver. "And Gold does too."

"So do I," Black contributed.

Silver's fingers tightened against Gold's knuckles.

"Because of Giovanni's curse, sometimes, I can see into his mind," Red explained. "Sometimes I can see what he's doing, sometimes I feel what he's feeling, that kind of thing. Usually only when it's something big and his guard's down."

"Why?" Silver asked. "Why would a rebound curse make that happen?"

Red shrugged. "Just does. Oak thinks Giovanni can see into my mind too, but —"

"But Giovanni thinks you're too pathetic to bother with," Silver bluntly concluded.

"_Dude_," Gold groaned.

Silver glared. Red didn't seem to care at all; he just went back to his explanation.

"The other week, Giovanni was really, really angry," Red said. Gold didn't remember hearing about that. "I didn't see anything, I just felt that he was angry. A while ago, I saw Jessie and James reporting to Giovanni about how you'd ruined their plans to sabotage the school, and Giovanni…"

"Got angry and commanded me to go back immediately," Silver concluded.

Red nodded. "And this morning, I saw… him getting angry about you not being back yet, and… Jessie and James told him more stuff… it didn't look good."

That didn't sound like enough for Red's total freak out, but magic was kinda weird sometimes.

"Did he say anything about Blue?" Silver asked.

"I don't think so," Red replied. "But I didn't even see him decide what to do about you. I thought he was going to kill you."

That explained the freak out a bit better.

"And that's how N came into it," Black jumped in, of course. "He's an empath, so he can sometimes see people's memories and things when he touches them, so Red showed him that, and since N can also see the future sometimes, N tried to see what would happen to you. Without even going to sleep. And it actually worked, amazingly, and he saw Giovanni locking you up, and for some reason he says that'll mean Red'll die, but I didn't really understand what he was talking about."

"Something stupid," Red dismissed.

"Well, yeah, it's obviously not gonna happen now," Black mused.

"So the fuckwit decided to Stun me and take me prisoner himself to stop Giovanni doing it first?" Silver summarised.

"N isn't very good at emotions," Black said weakly. "He panics."

Silver rolled his eyes.

"Why would Giovanni keep you alive instead of killing you, anyway?" Green wondered suspiciously.

"Why would I understand how his mind works? I can't see into it."

Green shrugged.

"He's got some plan for Silver, obviously," Red said impatiently. "And we've got to stop him."

"So, that's it?" Silver asked.

Red nodded.

"Are you angry?" Black asked nervously.

Typical.

"No, I'm pissed off," Silver said icily. "But I'm alive, so I'll get over it."

"Thought Giovanni wouldn't kill you," Green muttered. "Or would he find out you're _apparently_ a spy?"

Silver unleashed the top-level, almost-as-lethal-as-his-dad glare. "I know you enjoyed living with your Rocket daddy a bit too much, but I thought they were all fucking repulsive long before you decided to pretend to woo cute little messiah-chan."

"Shut the hell up! That's not what happened!" Green shouted.

"Oh, right, I forgot you went around your dad's Rocket memorial parties or what-fucking-ever telling everyone you were gonna marry the next Dark Lord Red Potter."

"Shut up," Red spat.

"Yeah," Gold agreed, quickly pulling his hand away from Silver's. "Silver's a legit spy, Green's legit in love with Red and not like his dad, _like a lot of people actually when you think about it_, nobody's betraying anybody except Giovanni. And Silv, c'mon, that sounds like some bullshit Blue'd make up."

Silver rolled his eyes.

"How did Giovanni contact you, anyway?" Black asked. "Just — just for research reasons. They're checking the mail and they don't notice something from him?"

"Usual way, as far as I know," Silver replied. "He usually uses a zubat, but never the same one."

"That's stupid, zubat can barely see anything," Green said. "Does he want it to get lost?"

"Of course they can't see, they don't have _eyes_," Silver replied. "But they don't get lost because they use echolocation. Which basically means they can find their way equally as well during day and night."

"And I'm guessing he uses a pseudonym?" Black said. "If he even bothers to write it himself…"

"Obviously," Silver said. He quickly glared at Gold, almost as if he knew Gold was wondering if the pseudonym in question was 'Daddy' or not. "But I've heard he uses a different one for every person he communicates to, on top of the code."

"What's the code?" Black asked.

"An obscure Japanese dialect romanised and put through a letter-swap code, then written in manyougana."

Gold didn't even know what manyougana was.

"So it probably just looks like Chinese to the aurors if they open it up," Black concluded. "And everybody knows translation spells aren't very accurate, so if it came out nonsensical, they'd just assume it was safe."

Gold hadn't know that either.

"That's the idea," Silver said.

"I think I need to do more research about sensory and protective spells," Black concluded. "Green, you helping?"

"Yeah," Green said, sending Silver one last suspicious look. "C'mon, Red."

"In a minute," Red said. "I'll meet you down there."

Green hesitated, but the allure of nerd work was too much for him to resist.

Red listened for a few minutes longer after Green and Black had left before turning to Silver and saying, "I lied about how much I saw. Didn't want Green to hear."

"Did you?" Silver asked, sounding a tiny bit nervous.

Red nodded. "I know Giovanni's your dad."

Silver was immediately on guard.

"I don't care about that," Red reassured him. "I trust you, and I saw worse. He said something about Silver staying at Christmas to be with 'his boyfriend', apparently Gold, and… and he's decided to put Gold at the top of his to-kill list."

Silver breathed in sharply.

"Oh, so, he's that kind of dad then," Gold said.

"Don't make jokes right now, idiot," Silver hissed.

"I dunno what else to do!" Gold cried. "It's not like we can do anything about it!"

"You could stay away from me?"

"Uhh, no, I don't think I could."

"It wouldn't have to be permanent," Silver insisted. "Just until Giovanni's dead. When it's safe."

"Silv, c'mon, I'm gonna be in danger no matter what," Gold replied. "I'm not gonna just sit out fighting against Team Rocket, my entire family's in the Order or involved with it except for Ruby cos Ruby's a jerk, my best friend right there's the Chosen One, and you're trying to destroy them too. That's like everyone I really care about! Then Ruby. So I _have_ to fight Team Rocket too. And _honestly_, if we don't destroy them, I'm dead either way."

Silver's jaw clenched. "Don't sound so happy when you're being so fucking morbid."

"I'm trying to be realistic!"

"I don't care about realism, don't you _dare_ let any of them kill you."

"I'm not gonna," Gold replied. "Don't make me stay away from you, okay?"

"…fine."

Gold had to bask in the afterglow of Silver showing deep, protective affection for him.

Red coughed.

"What else?" Silver asked, glaring at him.

"Do you know anything about Giovanni's horcruxes?"

Silver stared at him for a moment, then replied very calmly, "You destroyed one in 1993. He thinks it was a fluke."

"It was."

"I don't know how many others he has, but it's got to be enough that he can just be amused about it," Silver continued. "He mentioned them to me because apparently he wants to make a human one. Just to be sure no one will destroy it. And he was thinking his son would be best for it."

"What?!" Gold cried, horrified to his core. "He — you can make _people_ into horcruxes?!"

Red started laughing. Very loudly, so hard he sank down to his knees, and like that wasn't bad enough it was mixed with sobs. It took Gold a few moments to remind himself that was his best friend and no matter how completely terrifying he was, Gold had to do something for him.

"Red, c'mon, snap out of it," Gold said loudly as he walked over to him.

Red just kept laughing and crying.

Gold grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Come ON, bro, you're scaring me."

"S-sorry, sorry, I, I'm," Red gasped between sob-melded-laughs. "G-Giovanni, wants, he's, he's so, fucking, stupid."

Gold wasn't sure if he'd ever heard Red swear before. It was definitely scary. "Well, yeah, but…"

Red wiped his eyes. Gold helped him to his feet.

"S-sorry," Red repeated. "Sorry."

And then he walked off like nothing had happened.

Gold shook his head in disbelief, before glancing back at Silver. Silver looked completely shocked. "Sorry about that. Um. He's, pretty stressed out."

"I'd imagine," Silver said.

"But, that horcrux stuff, that's more reason not to go back," Gold said.

"I didn't get to say before he started laughing," Silver said. "Giovanni decided he wasn't going to use me after he met me. Apparently nobody is worthy."

"Giovanni sounds kinda fucked up," Gold said, shaking his head.

"That's an understatement."

Gold sat back down next to Silver on his bed. "So, um, just checking, you're really gonna stay?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna be locked up."

"What about Blue?"

Silver sighed. "I… I dunno, I think she'll be fine on her own, and I won't be fine there. Plus I'm not even sure Giovanni would actually spare her life. It's a stupid hope."

"She _is_ gonna be fine," Gold asserted. "And we'll find her after we catch Will. And the other spies, if we can."

Silver nodded. "I should go back to the Room."

"You could stay, if you wanted to," Gold said. "But I guess you wanna make notes or something?"

"Yeah, and not be pressured into forgiving that fuckwit."

Gold nodded, understanding full well what an overwhelming fuckwit N was.

"You could come too," Silver muttered. "If… if you want."

"'Course," Gold replied. "And remember, you can come here any time you want. If you get sick of the Room again."

Gold quickly checked on Red on the way back to the Room. Red was acting pretty normally for Red, having decided to lie on Snor's stomach in the middle of the common room while Green talked at him. Black was pouring over books, N was still nowhere to be seen, and the rest of the family was out too.

"We're off," Gold called to them. "Place to go, spies to catch, y'know!"

"Don't piss 'em off too much," Black replied.

Green ignored them. Red managed a half-wave before returning to staring at the ceiling.

"…is that guy _really_ the Chosen One?" Silver muttered after they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Don't do that," Gold said.

"What?"

"Don't act like he's not doing everything he can to save our asses while dealing with that whole _trauma_ thing."

"I'm not —"

"_And_ don't doubt that he's gonna do it, cos he's done it like four times now!" Gold interrupted. "Even if he hadn't though, I don't care! Red's the _greatest_, he _always_ tries his best and —"

"I get it," Silver spat. "But his best isn't gonna save us."

"Then that's what we're for," Gold said.

Silver turned away very quickly. Gold knew he'd pissed him off again, but it couldn't be that he'd actually said anything wrong. He'd just pointed out Silver was being a dick. Silver didn't tell him to go away, so Gold followed him back to the Room. By the time Silver let him in, he seemed less irritated. And by that time, it occurred to Gold that maybe he'd been being too harsh on Red too. Maybe some of his thoughts over the past few months had been a bit too close to what Silver had said.

Silver sat at the table, searching through scrolls of parchment and adding notes. He asked Gold the occasional question to clarify, never looking at him. Gold left him to it for about an hour and a half, passing the time mostly by staring at the clock, fidgeting, and singing the entirety of _Evita_. Silver didn't shout at him, so he probably didn't mind. After he finished, Gold glanced over at Silver, waited for a few seconds to let the beauty of the final line sink in, then said, "Shouldn't we get to bed?"

"I'm not in the mood for sex," Silver replied, so bluntly it almost gave Gold whiplash.

"I didn't mean for that!" Gold cried. "I meant, sleep, cos, you got Stunned, it's been a really long day, and I dunno, I'm a little worried about you."

Silver sighed heavily, set down whatever he was reading and replied, "I guess, if you're that insistent, I'll go to bed."

Gold grinned. "Thanks babe."

"Don't call me that, it's still creepy."

"Sorry."

Fifteen minutes later, they were lying side-by-side in bed, the Room completely dark, and Silver fast asleep. Gold wished he could fall asleep that quickly, but he _still_ wasn't particularly tired. His mind kept racing to process everything — how angry he was at N, Giovanni sending notes with zubat and almost definitely signing them 'Daddy', Red laughing so creepily because Giovanni was so fucked up and horrible he actually considered turning his own son into a human horcrux… and of course, that Giovanni wanted him dead. Because Giovanni thought he was dating Silver and had corrupted him.

It was laughable, but Silver took it seriously. So did Red. Did they really think Giovanni was going to drop everything and just kill Gold because Jessie and James told him Silver was dating him? It was Jessie and James, for god's sake! They tried to kill Oak with a _pitfall_! And they hadn't even seen Gold and Silver doing anything couple-y. It'd be a stretch for them to conclude anything was going on based purely on Silver's dismissive behaviour when he was interrogating them. Actually, it made no sense for them to conclude that, even if they were idiots. So how could they have? Nobody had believed Gold that he was doing anything remotely sexy with Silver until Christmas.

Gasping, Gold sat up. Of _course_.

"Silver!" he cried, shaking him. "Silver, Silver, _Silver_!"

"Whaaaat," Silver groaned sleepily.

"How does Giovanni know about me?!"

"Jessie and James told him, idiot."

"No, he already knew who I was!" Gold cried. "Remember?! He thinks I'm your _boyfriend_, and nobody thought that until _Christmas_! When they'd left!"

"Spies, remember?" Silver growled. "The entire fucking point of this?"

"But would he really believe a shit-head like _Will_?"

Silver sat up too. "No. He wouldn't even listen. Especially not to a Gryffindor kid."

"So that means it must be someone who saw us at Christmas. Someone older. Who he'd trust more."

The lights turned on. Silver scrambled to the end of the bed, grabbing at parchment scraps on the table and a quill. "Who was there? Out of the staff?"

"Oak, Clair, Lance," Gold recalled, pausing to cringe. "Brock, Erika, Sabrina. Oh, and Blaine!"

"Wattson?" Silver checked.

"Nah, with his grandkids."

"Morty?"

"Probably avoided it to avoid N."

"Charon?"

"Never hangs out with anybody other than that purrugly if he can help it."

Silver stared at the list. "Is that it? Is that everybody?"

"Pretty sure," Gold said. "I can check with the others tomorrow?"

"Yes, do that," Silver said.

"I don't think it'd be Oak," Gold mused.

"Somehow, I think you might be right about that."

"Maybe Lance?" Gold suggested. "Y'know, he keeps asking me how you're doing. Maybe he's trying to find out for your over-concerned daddy?"

Silver shuddered. "Don't ever call Giovanni 'daddy' again."

"Okay but. It's a possibility, right?"

Silver shook his head. "I'm sure the first thing Lance would mention to Giovanni is my class attendance, and… I'd know if Giovanni had heard about that."

Gold had a sudden mental image of Giovanni, Lord of Darkness and the most Evil Being of All Time Ever, sending Silver a Howler screaming about the importance of education. "Wa-a-ait, is _that_ why shit always seems to go down _after_ exams? Giovanni's worried about _your education_?"

Silver fixed his eyes on the wall and grumbled, "Apparently."

Giovanni sounded almost like an actual parent, for a genocide-happy wannabe overlord who'd planned on using his son as a horcrux. Gold didn't think Mom had any idea when their exams even were, but Mom didn't have a grudge against the headmaster of their school either.

"Does he ever like, nag you to get your homework done? Bribe you to get better grades? Or, shit, encourage you to _kill_ teachers who give you bad grades?!"

Silver glared. "I think you're focusing on the wrong issue."

"Okay, okay, so, he'd get pretty pissed about you missing classes and he hasn't which means — wait, do we even have any winter homework?"

"Hell if I know. Does it really matter?"

Some Ravenclaw.

"Then, I guess Lance is just genuinely emotionally invested in his students or something," Gold concluded. "Clair's a bit like that, kinda tries to hide it a lot though. Probably cos she's not a loser like Lance."

"I dunno, she can't really dress herself without looking horrible," Silver muttered. "Still. I doubt she'd be capable."

"Would they suck up to you?" Gold wondered. "I mean. Since it kinda sounds like Giovanni likes you."

"He doesn't," Silver insisted. "He just likes the idea of an heir. He doesn't even know me."

Gold didn't doubt that. Red was pretty adamant that Giovanni was incapable of love, and Red was the one who'd seen Giovanni's mind. Still, it was pretty hard for Gold to comprehend anybody not adoring Silver after getting to know him.

"Personally," Silver said suddenly, "I think it's Blaine."

"Okay, I don't know much about him, but Giovanni doesn't seem like the kinda guy who could tolerate puns," Gold replied.

"He's not, but maybe the puns are a cover."

"Pretty lousy cover."

"Do you think a Hufflepuff like Erika'd be capable of being a spy? Or that Giovanni'd have any interest in a librarian?" Silver retorted. "And don't even get me _started_ on Brock."

"What's wrong with Brock?" Gold asked. "Brock's a bro."

"_Exactly_."

"Well, we'll just have to figure out some way to lure the spy out," Gold concluded. "Wait, d'ya take Herbology or History of Magic?"

"No. So Erika or Blaine wouldn't be reporting to Giovanni about my homework status."

"What if Giovanni has a spy at Hogwarts just to keep an eye on whether or not you're doing your homework?" Gold wondered.

"Stop being an idiot."

"Aww, but sugar-pie, it's my natural state!"

Silver grumbled something about sleep and crawled back into bed. Gold had fully expected having to drag Silver to bed again, so he was kinda shocked, but he wasn't gonna complain.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow," Gold said, climbing into bed beside him.

Silver didn't say anything. He started to move closer to Gold, but stopped before they touched.

Gold woke up to Silver scribbling and muttering over some new rolls of parchment. He slid to the end of the bed, tried to read upside-down for a few moments before finally asking, "What're you doing?"

Silver jumped. "I'm. I'm, I'm figuring out how to catch the spy." He not-too-subtly slid the top piece of parchment under the others.

"Any cunning plans?" Gold asked.

"No. Nothing." Silver threw down his quill. "All I can think of is telling them all something they'd tell Giovanni, if they were the spy, and seeing which one gets reported. But that's worthless without a guaranteed way to know what's going on in his meetings."

"Red could try —"

"That's not a good idea," Silver interrupted. "Not unless you want Giovanni figuring out Red isn't too stupid to use the link and using it to possess him like he did to your sister."

"Right. Okay, yeah, we can't risk that." Gold lifted one of his legs, pressing his foot against the edge and curling his toes around it. "Um. What if we… break into Team Rocket's files?"

"I already copied it down," Silver groaned. "I checked it three times. Giovanni didn't even write all the names down, I think it's just a decoy list."

Gold knew a really simple way to find out the spy, but he really didn't wanna have to suggest it. Or resort to it. "Maybe we should steal some veritaserum from Volkie?"

"_I_ can resist that shitty excuse for a truth potion, what makes you think Giovanni's Hogwarts spy wouldn't be able to?"

"I dunno, that doesn't seem like a typical ability, I mean, you're kinda amazing."

Silver promptly crossed his arms on the desk and buried his face in them, mumbling something about idiots between groans.

"We could always tell Oak and dump all this on him," Gold suggested. "Only that seems like a pretty shitty idea, I mean, it's what they'd expect, Oak's barely around any more, seems pretty busy with whatever he was talking to Red about last summer…"

Silver lifted his head to reply, "Horcruxes, I'd imagine."

"Do _you_ have any idea what they are? Or where they are?" Gold asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here."

That was a good point. Silver wouldn't endure Hogwarts when he had no interest in the subjects or the people there if he could be destroying Giovanni some other way.

Gold sighed heavily. "Okay, fine, I hate this _so much_, but we _might_ need N."

Silver glared but muttered, "I think so too. If he's really an empath."

"Yeah, he is, only he has to like, physically touch someone to feel their feelings and all," Gold explained. "It um. Doesn't actually feel like anything's happening. He just kinda freezes, shakes a bit sometimes, his eyes almost always do this gross rolling, that's it."

"That's already better than Legilimency," Silver said bitterly.

"Only, last year when we tried to get him to use that to figure out what Cyrus was doing, he fucked it up," Gold recalled.

"Why am I not surprised."

"He kinda tried to seduce Cyrus. Still dunno why."

"Because he's a fucking moron?"

Gold shrugged. "Anyway, I think he's probably learnt that was a bad approach. Or he'll try even harder to make up for it. But he's never been wrong, so…"

Silver rolled up the parchment. "Guess we have no choice." He started walking to the door.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" Gold called after him.

"You can do that without my supervision, can't you?"

"Rather not."

Silver threw a pillow at him.

It was the earliest Gold had ever gotten up after sleeping with Silver. The sun was fairly low in the sky, the light orange as it hit the castle's eastern side. They'd probably actually slept somewhat decent hours, Gold realised. If it was a school day, he might've actually made his morning classes.

Silver stopped in front of the portrait and turned to Gold expectantly. Gold gave the password and went in first.

"Talk to Red first," Silver muttered. "To check the list."

"Red won't be up."

Silver growled. "I _guess_ your little brother'll do."

Gold nodded, heading to the table near the window Black liked. Naturally, Black was there doing something that looked like homework Gold should know about.

"Hey, can we bug you?" Gold asked.

"In a minute," Black muttered. "What'll you be bugging me about?"

"Just checking a list of who was at Christmas lunch."

"It's almost New Year's," Black pointed out. "Can you really trust anyone to remember that for sure?"

"Uh… I dunno, I think we did a pretty good job."

Black shrugged. It was contagious. "Is this for the spy stuff, or something?"

"Uh, how about I just get Silv?"

"No, I'll come over," Black said, standing up. "I don't want him copying my notes."

Gold thought Black might lose all respect for Silver if he found out how little Silver cared about classes, so he just went with it. Silver immediately handed Black the list and asked, "Remember any other adults who were there?"

"No, but there was an absol, if that counts," Black said, looking at Gold significantly.

"I don't think it does," Gold replied. "Thanks, little bro."

"Anything else?" Black asked.

"Ask your fuckwit boyfriend to touch everybody on that list to find out who's the spy," Silver said.

"No, he won't do it," Black replied. "Not if you don't ask." He glanced up at Gold. "Well. If _you_ don't. I don't think he cares at all about Silver."

"The feeling is mutual," Silver growled, obviously not understanding the difference between 'not caring' and 'justified hatred'.

"Want me to get him for you?" Black asked.

"I guess," Gold sighed.

Black didn't wait for Silver's confirmation before going. Gold glanced over. Silver's fists and jaw were clenched.

"It's gonna be fine," Gold whispered. "He'll do it."

"That doesn't mean I have to like asking someone like him for help," Silver muttered back.

Gold couldn't disagree with that, especially not when N walked down the stairs as though he was still a king. N fixed them with a pitying sneer before he approached, loudly asking, "What do you want from me?"

Groaning, Gold walked around him to the base of the stairs and shouted, "BLAAACK! BLAAAAACK!"

"Don't!" N cried, running over. "Black doesn't have to be involved! All you have to do is apologise for being stupid and I'll help you!"

"…BLAAAAAACK!"

N grabbed at him, but quickly froze when Black appeared at the top of the stairs, glaring irritably at them.

"What."

"Nothing!" N called. "Gold's just —"

"I'm amazed by how willing you are to attack people for 'the greater good' but how unwilling you are to get over your pride for it," Black said.

N crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled to himself in German. Gold had no idea why German (or even that N _spoke_ German), except probably N being a piss-baby who didn't want anybody understanding him.

Silver stormed over, threw the list at N and said, "You're going to touch these people and find out if they're spies."

"I am _not_," N snapped.

"Oh, I guess you just _want_ your little messiah and Gold to die then," Silver replied icily. "I don't give a _fuck_ about your hurt feelings or what you think you did for me, _especially_ not when lives are genuinely on the line. You can do something about this, so _fucking do it_."

N looked _pissed_. He opened his mouth, stopped before he said anything, looked up at Black, snatched the list, glared at Silver, then stormed off.

Gold was starting to see why Jessie and James were so afraid of Silver.

"I'm going," Silver declared.

"D'ya want me t—"

"No."

Gold watched awkwardly as Silver stormed out of the common room, before looking up at Black. Black leant on the balcony, looking completely and utterly done with the entire world.

"Some guy, huh?" Gold said, not sure which one he meant.

"Giovanni wants you dead?" Black asked, sounding doubtful.

Gold bit his lip. If Black found out, how badly would he freak out?

"Probably just cos I'm with Silv," Gold replied.

"So why doesn't he just kill Silver?"

Gold tried to think of an answer, something to express that he really didn't know (because he didn't, even with Silver being Giovanni's son), but he couldn't. So he finally gave in and shrugged.

"Whatever," Black sighed, but he kept his eyes closely fixed on Gold.

Gold thought about asking Black if they had any homework, or even for a reminder about which classes he, Gold, was taking, but decided to spend the rest of the day playing with Eggy by the fire. Eggy was a little temperamental after so long in the Luxury Ball, and Gold had to wonder how right N was about Monster Balls as he scavenged up food to feed Eggy as the little monster reclined god-like on the couch.

By the time N came back, Pika had joined Eggy on the couch and in demanding food from Gold, Red was lying against his snorlax throwing a ball around for Aero to catch while talking to Yellow about the pokémon in the Forbidden Forest, Red's poliwhirl and Green's eevee wrestled and Green was talking Black through grooming his rufflet. N stopped muttering irritably in Spanish (How long until he moved on to fictional languages like Black?), stared around in amazement, then glared at Gold.

"I don't care how carefully you choreographed this," he declared, "I'm _very_ angry with you."

"I didn't do anything!" Gold cried.

"You told him about my powers, without my permission, so how long until _Giovanni_ finds out?"

"What, so suddenly you don't trust him any more?"

"Actually, I do find it rather difficult to trust people who emotionally manipulate me to get what they want," N snapped.

Gold didn't know what to say.

"Aren't you going to tell me it was fine because he's got you thinking he made me do the right thing?" N asked, so sarcastically he could've only learnt it from Black. Which actually only made it sting more. N had been his friend for _years_, he was Black's one true love, N even lived with them full-time now, and Gold hadn't stopped to think properly… he'd even made fun of him…

"No," Gold finally said. "No, I'm not."

There were a few long moment of silence.

"Um, guys," Yellow suddenly piped up. "Should, I go…?"

"If you don't want to hear this," Black replied. "I'm sure there's going to be more shouting."

"I'm not gonna shout!" Gold said, _loudly_, but not shouting, thanks.

"Yep, I'm gonna go," Yellow said nervously, scrambling to her feet. "See ya later."

Red stared mournfully after her as she ran up the stairs to the dorms. "Can I —?"

"No," Green said, clearly glad somebody else was doubting Silver.

Red slumped against his snorlax, scowling.

"Stop getting distracted," N demanded. His glare hadn't wavered for a second. "I did what he _ordered_ because I recognise the benefit of it, but did you even consider how much danger you were putting me in? Not only with that task, which was of course a great deal because as anybody who isn't blinded by drooling over some angst-ridden pathetic excuse for a wannabe spy knows, _real_ spies will do _anything_ to keep their identity a secret. And there are already many people in this school who wish a great deal of harm on me for existing as I do so it would not be difficult for them to pass it off, would it? But all that aside, do you honestly think Giovanni would let someone of my abilities live to help bring his downfall? Even if Silver wasn't going to tell him, one of those spies _would_. Especially if the only evidence you can come up with to prove it is them and your suspicions of them is me!"

Gold stared at him in disbelief. "We weren't — we weren't think of it as proof, we just — we just wanted to know who and —"

"And then what?" N demanded. "_You_ wouldn't kill them, so would Silver have to enable another accident?"

Gold gritted his teeth.

"And _you_, you know Giovanni wants you dead, and you don't tell us?!" N shouted. "How can you not tell us you're in so much danger?! Don't you understand that we're more likely to save you if more people know what's going on, you overwhelmingly arrogant IDIOT!"

Gold cringed. "I only just found out yesterday, I haven't even had time to process it myself."

"And how long does processing take?" N demanded. "How long before you delude yourself into thinking you're protecting us by keeping us ignorant?"

"It's not that at all!" Gold cried. "I — I don't think it's gonna happen, it's so _stupid_, I didn't even _do_ anything that _matters_!"

"I can see the _future_, I can keep looking until I find one where we all _live_, what else matters but that?!"

Gold didn't know how N could say something like that and still sound completely pissed off. He didn't even know how N had managed to process a stupid death threat so quickly and come up with such an enormous reaction.

"I-I'm sorry," he choked out. "I didn't take it seriously at all…"

"How did you even find that out?" N asked. "How could you… even…"

"I told him," Red said. "I saw Giovanni saying he was going to kill Gold for taking Silver from him."

N stopped glaring to stare at Red with enormous, betrayed eyes. He quickly turned away again, staring at his feet as he said, "Why would Giovanni care. Why wouldn't he kill them both."

Gold bit his lip. He never wanted to betray anybody, but he never seemed to do anything but just that any more, so… so he might as well do it on purpose to help N out. N would figure it out anyway. "It's because Giovanni's Silver's dad."

"I fucking KNEW IT!" Green shouted.

Red sighed.

"I kept saying to Gramps '_Hey, Silver was just in Italy all summer, isn't that where Red saw You-Know-Who_?' and even _before_ that —"

"So what?" Red asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno, if Giovanni likes him enough to not kill him…" Black pointed out.

"He feels like that about Green's _dad_," Red retorted. "It's nothing to do with liking and everything to do with usefulness."

"How useful could he be locked up?"

"Quite useful as bait for Gold," N pointed out. "And then Gold would be good bait for Red. With the obvious intention being killing them all."

Gold whined. "Bro, if someone's using me as bait for an obvious trap, just leave me, okay?"

Red scoffed. "Don't tell me what to do."

Black hesitated for a moment before asking, "Are you _completely_ sure Silver's on our side?"

"I'm sure he'll do absolutely anything to destroy Team Rocket," Gold said. He couldn't honestly give them more than that.

"So basically, yes," Red concluded.

"Not if he's fine with getting any of us killed and trying to manipulate us into risking our _lives_," N insisted.

"Seriously N, I didn't think you'd be in danger!"

"Maybe because you _don't_ think."

"Maybe you both need to shut up," Red suggested. "I'd rather do this alone than have everybody fighting and not trusting each other. And if that includes Silver, it includes Silver."

Red's words seemed to be as final as ever, because N sighed irritably, cast Gold one last glare and said, "It's Sabrina." He sarcastically added, "Big surprise."

He was right; it wasn't that surprising. Gold didn't spend much time in the library, but she was pretty aggressive and telekinetic. Still, Oak had hired her, and despite Oak's history of hiring some pretty terrible and poorly thought-out teachers, it was hard to imagine him missing that she was actually a Rocket.

"Good luck proving it," N said before he stormed off up to the dorm.

Black glared at Gold, but the glare quickly became that anxious look, like he seriously thought Gold might die soon.

"I'm not gonna die," Gold told him. "Not any time soon, anyway."

"You'd better not, or I'll never forgive you," Black said, before following after N.

Did Black and Silver really think Gold would just go with it if someone tried to kill him?

Gold glanced over at Red and Green. Green still looked pretty smug, so he had to ask, "All that time, were you just trying to get Silver to admit Giovanni's his dad?"

"Pretty much," Green replied. "He's intolerable either way."

"Silv's more than tolerable," Gold grumbled.

"Whatever lies you gotta tell yourself to sleep at night."

"I don't _need_ to sleep at night, sex can _totally_ replace sleep, especially if it's with your true love!"

Green immediately started spluttering. He was so damn repressed it wasn't even that funny. It was a little funny, but mostly weird.

"Does the true love part really add to that?" Red wondered. "I thought that book said it about sex with anybody…"

And that was how Gold discovered that Red had been reading the books under Black's bed.

"Well." Gold didn't think he could look at Red the same way right now. "I'm gonna. Go now. Catch spies. And stuff."

"You mean convince Silver to work with us," Red corrected.

"Yeah. That. Sure. See ya!"

Gold managed not to run away, but he was tempted. He made it halfway to the Room on autopilot before he remembered he couldn't get in without Silver letting him in. He thought about going to the library and spying on Sabrina, but if he went alone she might kill him. If Giovanni was seriously that childish (which he probably was, he did try to kill a _baby_ because he found it threatening), his supporters were probably pretty eager to kill Gold. But he didn't wanna yell outside the Room during winter break either; the castle would be too empty to pass it off as anything else.

At least he was getting better at thinking.

Gold wandered around the castle for half an hour before he ran into White, Yellow and the triplets heading back up to Gryffindor Tower covered in snow and laughing.

"If you're going outside, there's snow _everywhere_," Yellow told him.

"Yeah, she pretty much took one step and sunk," Cress said. "Took us ten minutes to get her out."

"So of course we had to have a snowball fight!" Chili concluded.

"Of course," Gold said. He felt like they were aliens from a completely different universe.

"You're not going to see _Silver_, are you?" White asked. "Because I'm still so weirded out by that."

"Sorry, sis."

"I think it's sweet," Yellow said. "I never realised Silver was so shy and quiet. I always thought he was kind of a bully."

"W-well, he is a massive nerd," Gold replied. He didn't want to incriminate his fuck buddy and partner in spy catching, and bully did seem like a bit of a stretch.

Yellow giggled.

"We need heat, c'mon!" White said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"See you later," Yellow said cheerfully.

Gold felt really weird watching them go. He'd barely been out of the castle all winter break. Normally they'd spend most of it out in the snow because of how much Red liked it, but he didn't even know if Red had noticed it'd been snowing. Red definitely hadn't been outside.

Shaking himself out of reverie, Gold went back to prowling the castle until he found Silver walking towards the Room. He was wearing a heavy jacket and had snow in his hair.

"You were outside?" Gold asked.

"I had to do something," Silver mumbled.

"Did you see my sisters and brothers?"

Silver nodded and muttered something about avoiding them.

"Aw, but they like you. Yellow just said how shy and quiet and not a bully you are."

Silver groaned.

Gold walked over and brushed the snow from his hair. "I've got news."

Silver opened the door, commanded Gold inside and quickly shut it behind them.

"Did you find out who it is?" he immediately asked.

Gold nodded. "It's Sabrina."

Silver didn't express any surprise, nor any hint that he'd expected that, before turning muttering to the table-load of parchment.

"Silv, there's something else," Gold said. "We've, we've gotta just, trust the others and let 'em in on what we're doing. It's —"

"No we don't," Silver interrupted. "We're fine on our own."

"Then how come we couldn't figure out who the spy is without N, huh?" Gold asked. "And did you think that we were putting him in danger?! Cos I didn't! But he says —"

"I'm sure he was just being dramatic."

"N isn't even dramatic, he's really emotional but he doesn't even know how to sugar-coat things, how's he gonna be dramatic?"

Silver glared. "More people involved means more difficulty keeping things quiet."

"They already know everything anyway, what's the point in keeping things from them? Especially when all they'd do is help us and all we'd have to tell them is what we're doing and —"

"And who else would they tell?"

"Nobody!"

"Not your entire enormous family, or Oak, or the Order?"

"Not unless they really had to, definitely not without evidence or asking if it's okay, the Order's all patronising as shit. They haven't told them that you're the Prince, have they? And they figured out who your dad is —"

"And you confirmed it?!"

"I told them!" Gold cried. "Because they don't _care_, Silv! They don't care about keeping us both safe, and they're more likely to do that if they know what we're up to!"

Silver's jaw clenched. "I don't think letting more people in on this will —"

"Silv, it _will_ help! Red says —"

Silver slammed his fists on the table so hard several bundles of parchment rolled off. "Why do you always do what Red says?! Why is _everything_ about Red?!"

"I dunno, because your dad made it that way?!"

"I mean with _you_!" Silver shouted. "You do _everything_ for him, you chant his philosophies like he's your _god_, you're risking your life and he just takes it all for granted and _you don't even care_!" He drew in a deep, shaky breath and tearfully added, "You don't even hate him for loving someone else. How the fuck do you do that? I… I can't do that… I'm too weak…"

Gold knew he'd just witnessed some incredible development for Silver, that Silver was confiding something incredible and expressing an overwhelming level of concern for Gold, but he had no clue what the hell Silver was on about. He just knew Silver was done shouting and was crying all over his notes.

"Silv —"

"I love you," Silver said, voice trembling.

Gold stopped breathing.

"I wasn't going to say anything, I know you… but it's distracting me too much, I can't think properly, I keep doing stupid shit and getting you put on _murder lists_, and I _know_ you're in love with Red s-so just —"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Silver looked up at him, glaring. "Don't. Don't act like you're not, I —"

"I'm seriously not!" Gold cried. "He's my _best friend_, but — but he _sleeps on a snorlax_!"

Silver stared in disbelief, and suddenly Christmas made sense.

"You were jealous, oh my god, on Christmas, you were doing all that stuff because — I thought you were trying some tactic to lure Will out or something! I didn't — you thought — _me and Red_?! Gross, Silv!"

"Shut up," Silver groaned.

"You… you _love_ me," Gold said, completely overwhelmed.

"Stop making fun of me," Silver grumbled. "I know you don't feel the same, but —"

"Where the hell did you get the idea that I don't?!" Gold cried. "I dunno how you missed it, but I've been trying to tell you that for years! I even asked you out and you punched me in the face!"

Silver raised his eyebrows. "You mean the Yule Ball? When you told me to cross-dress and humiliate myself?"

"…I didn't mean it like that! What's humiliating about wearing a dress, huh?! I'd do it! I just meant you're pretty!"

"That's a pretty stupid way to call someone pretty."

Gold couldn't argue with that. "What about Third Year, when I told you I loved you?"

"When you screamed it in the library and called me a _slut_ and got us both kicked out?"

"Fifth Year!" Gold cried. "I called you _stunning_. And _disarming_. And —"

"A pun on whatever spell we were learning that week," Silver concluded. "You mean, all that crap, you were seriously flirting?"

"Yes!"

"You weren't making fun of me?"

"…not entirely!"

Silver shook his head in disbelief. "Why can't you act like a normal human being?"

"I can!" Gold cried. "Just not around you, cos you're so amazing and gorgeous I can't think properly around you!"

"That's stupid. Don't blame me for your stupidity."

"But that's so much _easier_! And you were just doing that to me, weren't you!"

"Sh-shut up!"

They both shut up for a few moments, and Gold was relieved to see Silver's face was as red as his own felt — and that he'd stopped crying.

"I just wanna make sure we're both safe, Silv," Gold reassured him. "And, it seems like that's gonna take more than just the two of us now. Cos we're up against a lot."

Silver didn't reply.

"And I was gonna say, Red wants your help, this isn't just some saviour complex thing. Even if he's kinda got one of those."

"I might find it a bit overwhelming that you have so many people who care about you so much," Silver muttered.

"When you say overwhelming, you mean you're jealous, huh?" Gold guessed.

Silver grumbled, but nodded.

"Aw, Silv, my family's like contractually obligated to like me, c'mon."

"No they're not," Silver replied. "I'd know."

Awkward.

"And you can even keep friends," Silver added bitterly.

"Crys is super worried about you!" Gold blurted. "She's got _so_ many pride issues but she keeps writing to me asking how you are — she even heard about the whole Stunning thing and wrote to me about that, I can show you the letter, don't look at me like that! She totally misses you!"

Silver didn't look capable of processing that, so Gold kept ranting.

"And with mine, well. Well. It's only Green and N who don't like you, so that's a vocal minority thing, _really_ vocal, but they'd come around I'm sure, and I really like having you around a lot, they all kinda piss me off sometimes and you kinda piss me off too but I still wanna be around you even when I'm pissed off at you so… so… that's different, and… and if it makes you feel any better the entire reason I hate Lance is because he danced with you in Fourth Year he's actually a really nice guy but I can't stop hating him because he _danced_ with you!"

"That's so stupid," Silver said.

"Completely!"

Silver looked at him and admitted, "That does kinda make me feel better, though."

"And, and y'know!" Gold continued, because he never was good at shutting up, "I thought _you_ were in love with Red too!"

Silver's lip curled in disgust. Nothing else about that topic needed to be said.

"Sorry," Gold said, finally calming down a bit. "I kept meaning to tell you properly, how much I love you, I kept rehearsing and everything, but then after a while I just… assumed you already knew."

Silver shook his head. "You kept, talking about how you learnt all about love from Red and… and I kept thinking I was just lonely and getting too clingy…" He trailed off, but it was enough.

"I love you," Gold said, to make it completely concrete. "And I'm gonna make sure you always know it from now on."

Silver groaned something about Gold being an embarrassing idiot before pulling him close and kissing him. Gold kissed back eagerly, mind completely wrapped up in the fact that _Silver actually loved him_, Silver thought about him so much he was a legitimate distraction not just a sex distraction, Silver really, really loved him…

The only difference the whole love confession thing made to the sex was gasping and moaning 'I love you' back and forth. It was a pretty big difference. Silver even started the cuddling.

Emotions were so awesome.

After the Room kindly turned a large space into a bath/shower combo for them, Silver agreed they had to head back up to Gryffindor Tower and figure out what to do about Sabrina.

"Except I don't know what any of us can do," Silver muttered.

"That's why we're gonna talk about it," Gold replied. "Someone'll have some idea."

"Are you gonna make me apologise to that fuckwit?" Silver grumbled.

"No, I'm not gonna make you do anything, but you should probably thank him."

Silver sighed irritably.

Red assembled the wonder team quickly, even N with a bit of dragging. It was really, really hard not to laugh, but if he did, everybody'd get pissed off.

"So, what's your big plan, Silvy?" Green asked.

Gold couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that one.

Silver managed to sound reasonably not pissed off as he replied, "I don't know, Gweeny, I thought you were the smartest in the year?"

"Sil-Sil, don't be _silly_. Everybody knows that's Blue." Gold looked around for White. Force of habit. "So, Silviana, what would Blue do?"

"Either crush Sabrina into confessing with her jigglypuff or seduce her. Think you can pull that off, Verde-lily?"

Green tensed. It seemed Silver knew about the whole 'sex makes Green short-circuit' thing, what with that smirk.

"I've got snorlax," Red said thoughtfully. "Maybe —"

"RED! POKÉMON ARE NOT TOOLS!"

"Snorlax would kill them too fast, it's too heavy," Silver said. "Jigglypuff just expands and makes them very claustrophobic without doing any serious damage."

N was completely flabbergasted. Too stunned to do anything but stare and splutter, "You…! Pokémon…! Torture?! NO! NO!"

Gold threw an arm over Silver's shoulder. "Silv, you 'n' your sis're kinda fucked up. Or, well, I know for sure _you_ are —"

Silver elbowed him in the ribs.

"B-but, we're not using any pokémon to torture Sabrina into confessing," Gold concluded. He could feel Pika's gaze before he turned to look. "Unless they really wanna do it," he amended.

Pika's ears twitched, it squeaked something that was almost definitely an insult, and Red patted it for it. Stupid rats.

"Why don't you get Will to confess?" Black asked.

"What would that do?" Gold asked. "I mean, other than get him kicked out of school."

"If he knows anything about any staff being spies, he'll probably say it in exchange for protective custody or a reduced sentence," Black explained.

"I doubt it," Silver snorted. "He's not going to betray Team Rocket, he's too stupid to even consider saving his own skin."

Black frowned. "I guess… maybe if we can convince him Team Rocket sucks…?"

"If he's not already convinced after seven years at this school, there's no hope for him," Green said. "Especially since he's a Gryffindor."

Green had a point. They only stopped short of throwing 'Team Rocket Sucks' parties because Red found it distasteful. Will hadn't ever shied away from those kinds of things, but he never contributed much. But he never spoke much anyway. The most Gold had ever heard him talk was that time about Silver when —

"Wait!" Gold gasped. "Silv, he's _totally_ in love with you!"

Silver stared in a mixture of disbelief and disgust.

"No, seriously!" Gold cried. "He totally freaked out at me cos he thought we were dating."

"Wait, you mean you're not?" Black asked.

"No, we are _now_, but we weren't _then_. We were faking."

Black rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Mr Engaged-At-Fourteen-Like-Three-Days-After-Beating-Him-Up-In-Public!"

"I beat him up," N corrected him. "He called me a slut."

"What is with your family and calling people you're in love with sluts," Silver sighed.

"We're super kinky, I don't know!" Gold/s mind wandered and he couldn't help asking Black, "D'ya think Dia ever…?"

"I doubt it."

"Can you get back on topic?!" Green shouted.

"Ever called Red a slut, Gweeny?" Gold asked.

Red glared at him, so Gold knew he'd better shut up.

"S-so, if we can catch Will and Silv can interrogate him, he might let something slip?" Gold checked. He glanced at Silver. "It could work, I mean, Jessie and James told you everything pretty quickly."

"They're complete idiots."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Will won't stop trying to catch the quaffle with his mind."

"Which makes sense if he's getting lessons from a known telekinetic," Black pointed out.

Gold felt like his brain had just exploded. "Little bro, you're on a roll!"

"How're you gonna grab Will to interrogate?" Green asked. "You gotta get something on him before you can make him squeal."

"Or, to hell with subtly, I could just headlock him," Silver replied.

"Silv, he'd probably _like_ you touching him, c'mon!" Gold cried. "Let's do the cunning plan thing."

"Then we'll need bait," Silver said, sending Gold a pointed look.

"Bait could work," Gold agreed.

"No," Red said.

"I'm not going to let him get hurt," Silver said irritably. "And you can't stop us. He's on board with it."

"No," Red repeated.

"Bro, c'mon, it's gonna be fine," Gold insisted. "You could, I dunno, hang around in your Invisibility Cloak and jump in and save me?"

Red stared. Gold stared back. Red's staring intensified. Gold couldn't really stare any harder so he started glaring. And amazingly, Red immediately turned away and sighed, "Fine."

"Yes!" Gold cheered.

"How do you think he'll try and do it?" Black wondered. "Can he choke people with his telekinesis?"

"He can't even stop a quaffle with it," Gold reminded him.

"And the Killing Curse would be too difficult to pass off as anything but murder," Silver said. "Maybe poison…"

"Isn't poison pretty obviously murder?"

"Depends on the type."

"Guess I'll go steal a bezoar from Volkner," Black said.

"No, I'll do it," N said, already walking towards the portrait hole. "Despite how tiny you are, you're terrible at sneaking."

He threw back his ponytail before leaving.

"I wonder if I should dump him," Black muttered.

"No, he's stressed, it's my fault," Red said quickly. "Plus he's stolen from Volkner before, remember?"

Black sighed heavily and nodded.

It was all very awkward, especially with how distressed Red looked and how tired Black clearly was. Gold didn't want Black and N to break up, but he couldn't pretend he didn't get pissed off with how N treated his little brother, especially lately. But what had Red done to make N so stressed? N had been nothing but optimistic about destroying Team Rocket and all getting through alive until… a few months ago when Red had a complete breakdown over the horcruxes.

Maybe that was it. Everybody got worked up protecting Red.

Black was looking expectantly at Gold. Right, he was a nosey big brother who always had a comment about Black's love life.

"Love always finds a way," Gold said. "If it's really love."

Black snorted. "You're so simplistic."

"That's why I'm bait," Gold joked. "Seriously, though, how'm I meant to get Will to try and kill me…?"

"It'll be best if you don't provoke him at all," Green said, probably jumping to keep the conversation far away from relationship drama. "Gramps is always too nice for his own good."

"Do you really think he's just going to walk up to Gold and try killing him?" Black said sarcastically.

"He _does_ try to catch quaffles with his mind," Green replied. Finally someone else understood.

"Sleep in the common room," Silver suggested, suddenly grabbing Gold's hand. "That'll make it easy for him to access you."

That sounded a bit scary, but Gold nodded. It was better than expecting Will to attack him in the dorm, or in the library where Sabrina could kill Gold first and more effectively, or in the Great Hall where Gold never slept because of all the food needing eating. "And, what'll you guys do?"

"Invisibility Cloak," Red immediately replied. "And the Map."

"Map?" Silver asked.

"Just this thing Red's mum made using an old PokéNav," Gold replied. "Shows the entire castle and everybody in it. Even searches to show specific people."

"Are you serious?" Silver gasped. He looked over at Red. "What is it with, a Homonculous Charm? And a Locating Charm? But how do the Charms not fade? And how do they work with the programming without frying the electronics?"

Red stared blankly.

"…whatever," Silver huffed. "I don't need a Cloak or whatever, my Disillusionment Charm is strong enough to work pretty much just like one. Right, Gold?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Gold said. "Little visible but Will probably won't notice, what with that mask and all."

"So that has Gold as bait, Red and Silver keeping an eye out in the common room, and the rest of us…?"

"Keep an eye out around the castle," Silver said. "Just to make sure we can get a teacher here as quickly as we need. If not Oak himself."

"Yeah, like Gramps is actually here any more," Green grumbled.

"When're we even gonna do this?" Gold asked. "I mean, might as well get it over with, right? And officially make this the biggest, most eventful day in my entire life?"

"Yep," Silver agreed. "But if it's gonna be so soon, he might need some harmless provoking."

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Gold asked nervously.

Silver shoved Gold into the nearest chair, straddled him and immediately started kissing him. Right in front of his little brother and best friend and ultra repressed Gweeny.

Being a spy was _awesome_.

"Okay, guess that's our cue," Black said loudly. "I'm gonna find N."

"I'll come too," Red said. "I'll get the bezoar."

"Wait for me!" Green cried.

Gold faintly heard them scurrying off, but got pretty quickly carried away with kissing Silver back.

The worst thing about it being holidays was, of course, that almost everybody who came in was related to Gold. He managed to recognise Yellow's footsteps before she saw them and broke the kiss before it'd scar her innocent mind for life, but Chili caught them and spent five minutes alternating between teasing them and making grossed out noises until Silver glared at him. White had a bit of a freak out until she mentioned Blue, stared at them mortified, then ran off. When Red turned up, he just sighed loudly and went up to the dorm. Silver seemed amused by it all and pretty eager to get back to kissing after each distraction.

Of course, when Will caught them, he didn't say anything. He dropped his bag and broomstick. Silver broke the kiss, glanced over his shoulder at Will, rolled his eyes, and went bright back to the kissing.

Will gave the most pathetic whimper Gold had ever heard, then ran up to the dorms. They kept kissing for a couple more minutes after that, for effect and all.

"Maybe that would've been more effective if you were on top of me," Silver mused. "Oh well."

Gold kissed Silver's neck. "We can try that later."

"Don't get too distracted," Silver said. He climbed off Gold. "I'm gonna get ready. You just… snore."

"Got it, sweetie-pie."

Silver cuffed him around the head.

Gold settled back in the chair and pretended to sleep. Level, calm breathing, he reminded himself. Don't think too hard about the loser trying to kill you. Don't panic. Silver and Red were around, both of them really wanted him to live, so unless Will had learned how to do something like telekinetically choke him, Gold'd be fine.

Pretending to be asleep and not freaking out in the face of death even with his spy boyfriend and hardened warrior best friend on guard was way too hard. Gold once again realised he had to give Red so much more credit than he had been.

Gold counted his breathing for to keep himself from freaking out. After three hundred and thirty-six lazy exhales, he heard someone coming down the stairs. For a moment, he almost held his breath. It became even harder to keep up the fake sleeping as the footsteps slowly approached. Then he felt the gloved fingers on his neck, slowly tilting his head to the side, and oh god oh god oh god oh _god_

"Turn around slowly," Red's voice said.

Gold quickly opened his eyes in time to see Will turning. He was holding a vial of something. He'd _seriously_ tried to kill Gold. Holy fucking shit. Holy fucking _shit_. He scrambled to his feet and moved around to Silver's side. Will glared at him the entire time.

"I didn't believe it," Will spat. "I didn't believe you'd be a traitor, you of all people, Silvanus."

Silver's hand snapped out, grabbing Will's arm. He twisted it, kinda like an Indian Burn Hex but with his bare hands, as Will whimpered "Ow, ow, ow, _ow_!"

"Give me the poison," Silver commanded.

Will whimpered and handed it over. Silver examined it for a moment.

"Moonseed?" he said, scowling. "And where the hell were you trying to put this, huh?"

"His ear."

Silver's eyes flashed. "Ear poison?" he said, disgusted. "Really?"

"I-I thought you'd appreciate the literary reference," Will stammered. "E-everybody knows, you like muggle theatre, it's one of Giovanni's shames —"

Silver punched him in the face.

"I _hate_ Hamlet," Silver growled. "Weak, pathetic prince who can't stop whining…"

"Hey, he just tried to kill me," Gold pointed out. "Shouldn't you be more pissed off about _that_?"

"You're fine," Silver dismissed. "Where'd you get the poison, loser?"

"I'll never tell a traitor anything!" Will spat.

Silver grabbed his arm again and twisted it.

"Quit it!"

"Not until you tell me who put you up to this," Silver said.

"You know who! Giovanni!"

Silver twisted harder. "Giovanni doesn't even know you exist."

"He just picked me out of a crowd!"

"And, how did you manage to get out of school and go see him, hmm?"

"I didn't, he told me before —"

"No he didn't, because Gold had nothing to do with me before," Silver said icily. "You're not a very good liar. Just tell me who passed the order on to you."

"Nobody! I just did it out of jealousy!"

"With _moonseed_? It's class A non-tradeable, fuckwit."

"I'd do anything to save you from that hopeless idiot," Will hissed. "You'll never become more powerful with that deadweight holding you back."

Silver tightened his grip on Will's arm.

Will shrieked. "Don't! Stop it! Stop it, this is stupid, stop it!"

"You know what you need to tell me to get it to stop," Silver said.

"I'll never give in! I'll never tell you anything, no matter how much you torture me!"

Silver rolled his eyes and twisted Will's arm with full magic-free Indian Burn Hex force.

"SABRINA!" Will shouted. "IT'S SABRINA!"

Silver released him. Will fell to the ground, cradling his krabby-red arm and sobbing.

"…weren't we meant to offer him immunity or something?" Red asked.

Silver shrugged. He pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Will. "Go get Oak."

Red nodded and walked off with one last pitying look at Will.

"You'll pay for what you did to him," Will sob-growled at Gold. "Maybe I couldn't pull it off, but you'll pay."

Gold tried to think of some comeback, but he kept thinking about how terrifying that moment when Will touched him was and wondering if anybody else would try to kill him.

"_Stupefy_," Silver said. There was a jet of red light, and Will slumped over, unconscious. "Much better." He conjured ropes and made them bind Will.

Gold had to think of something to distract himself.

"You can be really, really scary when you wanna be," Gold said, "but I can't get over the _Hamlet_ thing."

Silver mumbled, "So maybe I did know that stupid Disney movie. Maybe I know a lot of stupid Disney movies."

"And Lloyd Webber," Gold reminded him. "Second Year."

"Oh, whatever," Silver huffed. "I don't think moonseed would even work if he poured it in your ear. Stupid fucking Gryffindors not getting even heavy-handed metaphors…"

Gold couldn't think of a response. Silver stared at him strangely. It wasn't suspicious, it was… worried.

"You're okay, right?" Silver demanded. "He didn't —"

"No, I just, I just… realised how much I wanna live," Gold replied. "I mean. I always knew, but, it's kinda hard to know how much until you're facing it, y'know? Even in a pretty controlled environment. I just, can't believe he seriously meant to kill me and… and he could've done it."

"You're not allowed to die," Silver reminded him. "You promised."

"I know, I know."

And amazingly, Silver reached out and cupped Gold's cheek. "Sorry."

"I wanted to do it," Gold said.

"I'm still sorry."

Gold threw his arms around Silver. "Aw, I love you so much."

"Yeah, I, love you too," Silver said, still blushing a bit over the words.

The only thing that kept Gold from kissing Silver was Oak following Red and Green into the common room. Silver quickly pulled away from Gold, took several steps away so Oak could see Will's unconscious body, and avoided looking at every one and thing.

"Silver, Red says you twisted his arm until he confessed," Oak said.

Silver nodded.

"And he really tried to kill Gold?"

Silver held up the vial of poison. Oak stepped closer slowly and took it, also examining the contents.

"Well, I don't know how a student would have gotten hold of this," Oak said, frowning. "Even Volkner doesn't stock it."

"He said he got it from a spy specifically to kill Gold," Red said. "Giovanni's orders."

"And, why would Giovanni want Gold dead?" Oak asked.

"Because, I was _totally right_, Silver's Giovanni's son and Gold _totally_ turned him good," Green said loudly.

"I didn't turn him good!" Gold cried. "He always was!"

"I have to agree with Gold on this one, Green; that was my understand too," Oak said, eyes fixed on Silver. "Thank you for all the information you've supplied me with over the years."

Silver's face nearly matched his hair as he gave a strange jerk of the head.

Oak looked really, really amused and hopefully charmed by Silver's awkwardness. "Well, I suppose I'd better wake Will here up and see what he has to say about how he got this poison."

"Sabrina," Silver choked out. "He said — Sabrina, the librarian."

Oak's face settled into a thunderous scowl. "I see."

"That's right," Red said. "That's what he said."

"I can't say I'm not surprised, but — but I don't doubt what you're telling me," Oak said. He pointed his wand at Will, starting to levitate him. "Excuse me, I think I had better interview him in my office. Alone."

They watched as Oak swept from the room. Gold had no clue how to process what had just happened, and it didn't look like Silver did either.

"He's piiiissed," Green concluded. "At himself. For endangering us all."

There was a long silence. It was broken when Black and N burst in, Black shouting, "_Ear_ poison?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes," Silver growled. "The _fuckwit_."

* * *

><p>When Gold mentioned Silver was 'packing up HQ and hopefully maybe going to every meal and class from now on', Red immediately volunteered to help sort through Silver's extensive notes.<p>

"I need to understand more about Team Rocket, if people're gonna keep expecting I know how to take them down," Red said. "And it'll help figure out Giovanni's horcruxes."

Silver didn't protest at all. He glanced at Gold, then back to Red and said, "Sure, whatever."

And so Gold spent the last days of winter break sitting on the bed in the Room while Red and Silver poured over the scrolls. Gold remembered being amazed by the hierarchy, but he didn't have any clue how that'd help destroy Team Rocket. He wasn't even convinced it'd completely crumble without Giovanni. It hadn't last time; Silver was living proof.

Red and Silver kept talking about obsessive tendencies and money and some secret Game Corner in Celadon City, but Gold found it really hard to listen. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just he couldn't possibly process the information in the same way Red and Silver could. He didn't even know Giovanni, didn't even know what he looked like, yet Giovanni wanted him dead.

In all fairness, Gold wanted Giovanni dead too. It wasn't really fair, considering Giovanni was the reason Gold's dad was dead, the reason Silver's childhood was so awful and the reason Red was in constant torment. Also he'd slaughtered hundreds, with thousands more killed in his name. All Gold had done was fall in love with a cute redhead with a terrible temper and some misguided beliefs (like that Steven Sondheim was better than Andrew Lloyd Webber).

Honestly, it was probably good for Silver to get to rant at Red about how much he hated Giovanni. And it was probably good for Red to have someone else who actually knew what Giovanni looked like and acted like. Someone who wasn't Oak, at least.

It took them six hours to sort through the scrolls. Gold swore he hadn't heard Red talk that much all year, let alone in one afternoon. Surprisingly, it was Silver's voice that was starting to get scratchy from over-use by the time Red decided he was going back to the common room.

"You gonna keep sleeping in here?" Gold asked. "Cos. Y'know. You can sleep in my bed whenever you want. Or, uh, you could… you could always go back to Ravenclaw Tower."

"Yeah, I could," Silver said, tying the last bundled of parchment together. "I'll sleep in your bed for a bit. You'd better have put posters up."

Gold hadn't, but Silver made out with him all the same.

It was a pretty blissful time. True, Black and N were sleeping in separate beds more often than the same one, but Black said that was just about a bit less co-dependence, not breaking up. Also true, sometimes Gold would wake up to Silver breathing erratically and clinging and whispering about not dying. But they weren't hunting down spies, or risking their lives, so it was a nice break. Red even relaxed about hunting the forest and castle, particularly after he woke up from a Giovanni-dream on the night Sabrina and Will were sent to Azkaban and reported how pissed off Giovanni was. Silver smirked a lot at that, too.

N sat sulking in the common room a lot, though. He was back to trying to read the entire library and snapping at anyone who interrupted him. He and Silver acknowledged each other when necessary, but otherwise ignored each other and definitely did not apologise.

"It's not our place to make them like each other," Black said. "Just let it go."

Gold could let any potential for a Silver-N friendship alliance go, but not how guilty he felt for what they'd done to N. Or how cold N was to him now, and how Gold just didn't know what to do any more.

So, on the last night of winter break, Gold left Silver talking to Red and Black and went to sit by N. Red used to sit there until N talked to him, but Gold couldn't do that.

"Yo," he said.

N held up a hand. "Sentence," he said. His eyes darted across the page for way longer than just one sentence before he dropped his hand and looked up at Gold, glaring ever so slightly. "What."

Gold shrugged. "Kinda miss you."

N snorted.

"I do," Gold insisted. "I mean, you're kind of a fuckwit sometimes, especially lately, but Red says it's his fault for stressing you out and —"

"Yes, it is, I'm glad Red is aware of what I do for him," N said.

"What're you doing for him?" Gold asked.

"Research," N said. "Don't ask. You don't want to know."

Gold knew better than to push it at that point. "Y'know, the more I think about it, the more I realise, you're not that much of a fuckwit."

"Sometimes I am a bit of a fuckwit," N replied. "But sometimes you're an overwhelming fuckwit. So."

"Yeah."

N nodded awkwardly, squirmed for a bit, then blurted, "Do you hate me?"

"Nope. I think you're gonna make a great brother-in-law some day, if you keep trying to be a better person all the time."

"I think the same could be said of you."

"Yep."

N nodded again, less awkwardly, and started muttering along with his nodding, "Good. Excellent. I'm glad we reached an understanding."

Gold threw his arms around N and started nuzzling his cheek against N's, cooing, "Aww, my cute little brother-in-law! Never stop being so adorkable!"

"I am _not_ adorkable."

"Completely adorkable!"

N huffed sulkily, but gripped Gold's arms tightly like he didn't want him to let go.

"Come take a break," Gold said. "I'm sure Red won't mind."

"Okay," N said, hesitantly. "But I'm bringing the book."

It was probably the best Gold could hope for.

Gold was pretty disappointed next morning when the other students turned up. All the flaws with sneaking aside, the emptiness of the castle so he could focus on his favourite people had been nice. Even if most of the break had been extremely dramatic and he'd been almost constantly worrying, but he'd been worrying about the _right_ things, hadn't he, things that really and truly mattered, and he'd helped improve things at Hogwarts. They didn't have a librarian any more, but they didn't have a cunning, telekinetic head-spy any more either. White threw an enormous fit as soon as she realised Gold had been involved in getting Will expelled, but was quick to shut up when Black, N, Red, Green _and_ Silver all in turn informed her that Will had seriously tried to murder him, yes, as in deliberately kill to death, yes for real.

"But why would anybody want to kill you?!" White cried.

"Turns out I'm a super-awesome spy," Gold sighed. "I'm just cursed with way too much talent, y'know?"

"So find me a replacement Keeper, if you're so talented!"

Gold didn't tell her he had Wally in mind, probably because she wouldn't believe it, but Wally would be way better than Will had ever been. Wally wouldn't dare try catching the quaffle with his mind.

That was why he was hanging around in the Entrance Hall watching the returnees file in, blissful and oblivious to everything Gold and Silver had done for them. Silver didn't even deny that he was only there to keep Gold company.

"D'ya even know what Wally looks like?" Gold asked him.

"Little green-haired Gryffindor who whimpers every time I look at him," Silver replied.

"Ah, yeah, that's the one."

Silver leant back against the wall, resting his head on Gold's shoulder. Gold laced their fingers together and felt kinda giddy because it was the first time he'd done that.

People kept staring at them. They were totally jealous, Gold told himself. And if they weren't, they totally should've been. Or celebrating them, like Joey, who high-fived Gold on his way past.

Then they saw Crys. Silver immediately tensed, lifting his head from Gold's shoulder. Crys didn't see them though; she was too busy telling Ruby off about something. Ruby, however, looked straight at them. Gold shook his head. Ruby _sneered_.

"Hey, look, brute sister, isn't that your ex-BFF and our dear cousin?!"

Crys' eyes snapped towards them. Then widened. Then scanned down to their clenched hands. Then widened even more.

"What a truly shocking turn of events," Ruby said, the little shit. "Perhaps they can fix each others' hair."

"HEY! You wear a hat made from _grandma_ hair, shut the fuck up!" Gold shouted back.

"THIS IS STYLISH, YOU GOGGLE-WEARING PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Ruby!" Crys cried. "You go to your dorm now before I kick you there myself!"

Ruby huffed, flicked back his stupid hat, grabbed his trunk and marched off.

"Sorry Gold," she called. She sent them one last bewildered look before starting to walk off.

Gold nudged Silver. "Go after her."

"I can't," Silver replied quietly. "She's the one who decided we're not friends any more."

"What did you do?" Gold asked.

"A lot of things, she did too, but it kind of got beyond repair when I said her an irredeemably ignorant moron whose opinions have no basis in reason."

Gold winced. "That's like, the worst thing you can say to any Ravenclaw ever, but you said it to _Crystal_?"

Silver nodded. He was still staring after Crys, and she was still walking in slow motion.

Gold sighed heavily, tightened his grip on Silver's hand, and dragged him after Crys.

"Idiot! Stop it!" Silver hissed.

"Shh, I know what I'm doing," Gold said. Louder, he called after Crys, "Hey, Crys, guess what?!"

Crys turned around as slowly as she was walking. Her expression flickered from relief to annoyance with well-trained skill. "What?"

"We caught a spy," Gold said.

"I already know that," Crys said. "My dad did arrest her."

"But you're not gonna believe what we used to do it!" Gold quickly added. "It's the most _amazing_ piece of magic ever, right Silv?!"

"If you're talking about lov—"

"It's a map of the school inside a PokéNav that shows where everybody in the school is," Gold interrupted.

Crys' eyes widened. "Really?"

Gold nodded.

"I don't believe you," Crys said stubbornly. "Magic and muggle technology don't mix, everybody knows that, it's Magic 101. And you make up lies all the time."

"It's true," Silver said, a little strained, but he said it. "I saw it."

Gold pulled it out of his pocket. "And I nicked it."

Crys snatched it from him, pouring over every detail. "What is it with, a Homonculous Charm? And a Locating Charm? But how do the Charms not fade? And how do they work with the programming without frying the electronics?"

"Y'know, that's _exactly_ what this loser said," Gold said. "Amazing how great minds think alike, huh?"

"Yeah," Silver said. "Or if one great mind fuels a mediocre one."

He was getting the hang of it.

Crys looked up at Silver, tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean it. I didn't want to stop being your friend."

Silver stared at her in total silence for a moment. Gold was worried he wouldn't say anything at all, or the wrong thing entirely, but he said, "I didn't mean it either. You're brilliant."

Gold stepped away just in time for Crys to hug Silver. It was pretty obvious from the look on Silver's face and how awkwardly he held his hands up away from her they'd never hugged before.

"Sorry," Crys said as she pulled away. "Sorry, I'm just — I'm happy."

"Yeah, it's, okay or… or whatever…"

Gold tapped Crys on the arm. "Not that _I_ wanna take that away from you, but I'd better take it before you take it to pieces. Cos Red's mum made it and he's probably emotionally attached to it, or something."

Crys hesitated, sighed "Fine" and handed it over. She turned to Silver and said, "But you've gotta tell me everything you learned from it, ASAP."

"Got it," Silver replied.

"And when did you decide my '_annoying gibbering idiot_' cousin was good enough to date, huh?!"

"About a month ago," Silver muttered, _still_ blushing about it. Gold hoped he never stopped.

Crys shook her head, sighing heavily. "Come on, we've got a lot of catching up to do. In Ravenclaw Tower, if you don't mind, I've got to unpack again too."

"I'll see ya later," Gold told Silver. "You know the password and all."

Silver hesitated, nodded, and quickly kissed Gold before following after Crys.

"Dammit, that is _so weird_ to see, am I _ever_ going to get used to it?" Crys ranted.

"You'd better," Silver replied.

"So, what, you were really working on catching spies this entire time? Dad said it was Sabrina, so who's even looking after the library now? And —"

Silver glanced back at Gold and mouthed, 'Thanks, idiot.' Then he smiled.

Gold smiled back.

It was good to be alive.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everybody on tumblr who put up with my whining about not knowing what Gold should give Silver and apologies for the disappointment you must be feeling now.<em>

_Note on the Reviving Spell: my copy of Goblet of Fire has the incantation Ennervate, but in Half-Blood Prince, the incantation is Rennervate. Turns out Ennervate was an error in GoF, as its root word means the exact opposite of what the spell is meant to do! (HP Lexicon is a great site.)_

_Next chapter will be narrated by Red again, and will conclude sixth year and also take us through to the start of seventh according to my current rough draft. It's a very rough draft and I've got a lot of looming deadlines, so I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask for more of your patience._

_Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you'd like to see more/less of, etc, and I'll see you next update!_


	21. The Hunt

_Thank you for your patience waiting for this chapter! It's later than I expected because I spent days agonising over deciding certain details, but I'm fairly happy with it and hope you will be too._

_Replies to reviewers without accounts:_

_**Midiruu**__: Aah thank you! I've got cunning plans to get Ruby more involved in everything. At least for a chapter. As any PokeSpe fan knows, it takes a lot to get Ruby active, and I do take almost all aspects of my Ruby from Spe, so…_

_**Meep**__: Thank you for so many reviews! I hope you don't mind me rolling my replies into one section. I'm so happy you like my fic so much, and that you enjoyed last chapter so much! I dunno if I'm the best Pokémon fic writer on this site but I'm happy to pretend to be :'D And I guess my writing's fun because I have fun doing it, and I read a lot of trashy (yet witty) young adult novels so that probably helps… Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not as fun, but… um… lots of plot progression._

_**Tiffany**__: Aww thank you! :'D Your excitement at my story makes me excited to write it so thanks so much for sharing it! I hope this chapter's worth the wait._

_**Rainy**__: Fuckwit is one of my favourite words, and luckily it's extremely common where I live. Ah, well, Red being open with Green is the dream, but he's got a way to go yet._

_**Guest**__: My version of everything encourages queer couples and identities because I manage my constant distress at the lack of queer couples in mainstream media through my own writing. And my writing is better as a result of, not in spite of, this — it's pretty much the entire reason I ever started writing, actually, so… I'm happy you like it though c:_

_Hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunt<strong>

True to his promise, Oak had kept Red informed with what he'd found out about horcruxes. The receptacle hosting the horcrux had to be destroyed beyond physical and magical repair (news Oak delivered with a pale face and Red was too numb to care about), it was highly unlikely Giovanni would feel the destruction of any horcruxes, horcruxes were made stronger through attachment to a life-force (what did that make Red? He couldn't even think about it), a horcrux that became too powerful could possess humans who became emotionally invested in it (so that explained Yellow), a horcrux that has not had contact with a living creature would be weak and less capable of defending itself. Apparently they would try defending themselves if they could.

None of it sounded particularly good, but it _was_ Giovanni.

Oak also tried to explain how to find horcruxes, but he clearly didn't know himself.

"You'll be able to feel a dark magical aura," he said.

"Does that mean people —"

"No," Oak interrupted before Red could even finish asking. "You don't have a dark magical aura because your own goodness cancels it out."

That sounded pretty bullshit to Red.

"I didn't feel one with the diary," Red pointed out.

"You were twelve, and if I remember correctly, not very interested in magic," Oak replied. "But now you're more experienced…"

"What if I can't?" Red asked. "How else can I tell? Sensory spells?"

"I have no doubt it would be protected against most Sensory spells, but perhaps not ones to detect magic itself," Oak said. "However, it's extremely difficult to get a meaningful reading from such spells."

Oak was so fixated on his bullshit You'll Know It When You See It theory that Red had to look up the spells himself. They were complicated, and rambly, but Red needed to do it, so he'd find a way to do it. He took advantage of all the wizards hanging around Pallet and practiced the spell a few times around the town with varying results. Red honestly didn't know what to expect if he did do the spell right, but usually his wand would jerk to point in a specific direction, and he'd feel a strange tingle down his spine. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just strange. Maybe it'd be unpleasant if the magic was evil?

Probably the most useful of Oak's theories was that Giovanni would hide his horcruxes in places he cared to remember.

"He's not sentimental," Red said as soon as Oak gave his theory. "He'd just hide them places people wouldn't find them."

"But he would also need to be able to locate them in case he felt the need to check on them or relocate them," Oak replied. "I do think he would choose places that are difficult to reach, and even more difficult to search, but they would be places of some value to him for whatever reason."

At first, trying and think like Giovanni pissed Red off, but he found it was pretty easy if he turned off all positive emotions. Giovanni would want a place that was difficult to reach, all the better if he was taking advantage of some social taboo in the process (thus potentially humiliating his enemies), somewhere well-protected, difficult to search, somewhat dangerous… so somewhere like Hogwarts. Or, better, the Forbidden Forest.

"There's a possibility," Oak said when Red suggested it. "I like to think that I would've noticed a horcrux in my school, but I'll admit I don't go into the forest myself and there are places inside the castle even I can't access."

"I'll search the forest," Red said. "And I'll check the Chamber of Secrets again when I'm done."

Oak clearly didn't like the idea, but he didn't refuse. He even begrudgingly admitted they'd cover more ground and save more time if Red searched the school grounds while he, Oak, was searching the city of Viridian. He only told Red to be extremely careful.

So on September 2nd, the first thing Red did was visit Brock. Brock looked surprised (or as surprised as someone can with their eyes closed) and said, "Been a while, Red."

"Few months," Red agreed. "Got hard to leave the castle with Cyrus around."

"I know what you mean, got hard to go in, too."

"I thought you just preferred your own cooking."

"That's true, but I never like to miss a par-tay," Brock said, grinning widely.

No matter what happened in the world, it was good to know Brock would always be a loser.

"Anyway, you wanna come in?"

Red nodded.

Two hours later, Red left with a map of the Forbidden Forest. It was enormous, charting every nook and cranny of the forest with notes about the creatures to watch out for. Red was very surprised to find there were centaurs in the forest, their territory towards the centre marked as extremely dangerous and best not to approach ever. There were also herds of extremely rare and dangerous pokémon, like hydreigon.

Red usually didn't go very deep in; the pokémon around the thinner areas of forest were tough enough to give his pokémon the tough-but-not-too-tough battles they wanted. So he wasn't too surprised to find from the map alone just how much he didn't know about the forest. It'd take weeks to do even a quick search, and months to do a thorough one. He'd probably have to cast the magic identifying spell on every inch of the place, and he'd have to do it all between classes, with only the vaguest hints of how to find a horcrux, and avoiding involving his friends and boyfriend all the while.

It was pretty easy to sneak away, what with Green stubbornly enduring the Slytherin dorms and Gold not even noticing Red existed any more. Red kept reminding himself that both of those things were for the best, but it still made him bitter. He wanted to constantly hoard as much of their love and affection as he could get, because he _would_ be dying soon. Maybe a year soon, maybe two, hopefully not more than three. Giovanni could definitely take over the world within three years.

It wasn't easy dealing the centaur. Red managed to avoid detection until the first time it snowed. He'd never thought snow would betray him, until he turned to leave the forest and found a herd of five centaur aiming arrows at him.

"For what purpose are you invading our land, human?"

Red looked up at the brown centaur who'd asked, meeting its golden eyes, and trying really hard not to stare at the horn on its head. "I didn't know this was your land. I thought your land was further in."

"Typical ignorant arrogant humans," the black one growled. "This entire forest is ours!"

"I'm trying to find something that'll help destroy Giovanni," Red added, resisting the urge to say it louder. It wasn't like he had any chance of threatening five centaurs all pointing arrows in his face. "If I'd known this was your land, I'd've asked if I could look. I don't know why nobody told me."

"Your ignorance is not our problem," the black one snapped.

The white one started to say, "I doubt the human was trying to suggest —"

"Mars says shut the fuck up Firenze."

"The human is certainly old enough to be held accountable," the brown one said. "His ignorance betrays the true depth of his kin's crime."

Red didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything.

"Human, were you also unaware of your Ministry's restrictions on our access to our own land?" the brown one hissed. "Were you unaware that your Ministry has attempted to steal our land several feet per a year for the past half-century?"

Red blinked in surprise. "I didn't know. You'd think they'd tell us more about you, since our school's right next to your forest."

"Yes, you would," the black one said. "But humans think of nothing but themselves."

Red couldn't really argue with that, so he didn't. "I don't mind if you wanna kill me," Red said. "I mean. I mind, but I'd understand. I am trespassing, even if I didn't know."

"We are in no rush to spill blood on our forest," the brown centaur said. "You say you are looking for something. What in our forest do you believe would have anything to do with Giovanni?"

"I think he left something in the forest, back when he was a Hogwarts student," Red replied. "Though I guess you could say I have something to do with him, since we're both human and um… other… stuff…"

The centaurs eyed him suspiciously.

"What is your name, human?" the brown one asked.

"Red Potter."

They immediately lowered their bows. Red was a little disappointed.

"You are an unusual human, Red Potter," the brown centaur said. "I can now understand why the stars speak of you so."

"What do they say about me?" Red asked.

"We do not share our wisdom with humans," the centaur said. "All you need know is that you have our blessing to seek whatever it is you seek in this forest."

"Thank you," Red said. "And, er, sorry I asked. About your wisdom."

"Curiosity is the trait of youth, not humans," the centaur replied. "We have our own problems with the matter."

"Yeah, _Firenze_," the black one sneered.

"Can I do anything to repay you?" Red asked quickly. "I just. I'm very grateful that you're doing me this favour, so…"

"You have influence on other humans, do you not? Including your Minister for Magic?"

"I, um, know him," Red replied.

"Which is more courtesy he has extended to you than to any of us," the brown centaur snorted. "You humans are sickening. But if you would be able to inform him of his crime on our behalf, and demand he speaks to us…"

"I can do that," Red said.

"Then we will leave you be," the brown centaur said, starting to turn away.

"Thank you, I'll try not to bother you," Red promised.

They left without another word to Red.

Since Green was in the common room that night (while Gold was not, yet again, which was _good_, Red reminded himself, he was winning over Silver) Red decided to ask him, Black and N about centaurs.

"Did you know the Ministry's stolen land from the centaurs in the forest?"

"You've been talking to them?" Green asked, alarmed.

"They only tried to kill me once," Red reassured him. "Did you know about that, though?"

"I heard they kept killing people so the British Ministry started restricting their access to the castle," Black said awkwardly. "But, um…"

"They only tried to kill me because I was in their forest without their permission," Red said. "Seems fair to me."

"You don't exactly have a normal perspective on the world," Black retorted.

"No kidding," Green muttered.

Red frowned. "What's the normal perspective, then?"

"Something horrible, no doubt," N said. "And no doubt the Susekidou Ministry has restricted the land they can access even more since then."

"Yeah, I remember my dad whining about how detrimental to a safe and secure environment centaurs are," Green said. "And if they tried to kill you…"

"It's not a big deal," Red insisted.

"Can you take anything seriously?" Green snapped.

"I _am_, that's why I'm asking."

"I mean about you almost dying!"

Red shrugged. "Haven't you gotten used to it yet?"

"No, and you shouldn't either!" Green said. "Why do you do this?! They tried to kill you and you're thinking about helping them?!"

"They were just defending —"

"It doesn't matter if they tried to kill you!"

Red looked helplessly at Black and N.

"He's got a point," Black said. "You should probably stay away from the forest."

"But they need help —"

"You shouldn't try to save them," N said. "They're capable of fighting their own battles."

"They asked —"

"Stay away from the forest," Green said firmly. "And you'd _better_ start taking death more seriously, you _loser_."

Green grabbed a pillow from behind N, threw it at Red, and stormed off.

"They _asked_ me to help," Red insisted. "And they didn't _actually _—"

"Red, stop it," Black said. "You can't save everybody."

"_And_ not everybody wants you to," N added.

Red wished he knew how to tell them this was different, or make Green think about somebody other than them, or that it was as simple as talking to Elm about it. He wished Gold was there, because Gold would listen, Gold wouldn't just assume Red was fixated on helping them for any reason other than _they needed it_, and he wouldn't get too caught up on a little arrow pointing to actually bother thinking about the centaurs. But Gold was off with Silver, probably trying to make Silver realise they were soul mates, just like Gold said when he was pretending Silver hadn't just watched Steven die.

Red couldn't stand by and just watch the centaurs get everything taken from them. Plus, it'd been a condition that he talk to Elm. Red just didn't know how to get in contact, and Oak wasn't around to ask, and clearly Green wouldn't be telling him.

So Red took to sneaking off to the forest, lying about checking the dungeons. The centaurs didn't bother him as he walked around the forest slowly, feeling kind of stupid as he tried to sense the horcrux and a little relieved when the spells didn't uncover anything. Sometimes he saw the centaurs (particularly the white one apparently called Firenze) watching him, but usually he just felt a prickling sensation like he might be being watched. Red wished he'd been able to ask if they might know anything, but he didn't want to tell them about horcruxes and he didn't want to risk asking after more of their wisdom. He had no idea how much wisdom they had, but he definitely knew it involved high quality bows and arrows.

After about two weeks (by which time Red was a bit less concerned with bows and arrows due to Gold's increasing habit of not returning to Gryffindor Tower at night and Green's of avoiding Gryffindors in general) Firenze did walk out to speak to him. Red almost didn't see him due to the snow, but it was kind of hard to miss a three metre tall half-rapidash, half-human. (He made a mental note never to actually call a centaur that to their faces. It was probably rude.)

"Have you found what you seek?" Firenze asked.

"Um, no," Red said nervously. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Firenze said quickly. "I am only being curious."

"It mightn't be here," Red admitted. "But it might be."

"Mars has been growing brighter these past few years," Firenze replied, like that answered all Red's problems. "But Venus remains the brightest light to guide those who seek."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Red said.

"Humans rarely do," Firenze replied. "It is a curious quirk of your kind. You see all that we see, yet you do not see at all. Bane would say you are blinded by gazing internally, but I am not sure that is so. It may be that you all simply do not understand. Perhaps your lives are too short to gain any comprehension."

"That might be it?" Red replied, uncertain. "I kinda feel like that?"

"What do they teach you of the stars?" Firenze asked.

"How to recognise them." He struggled to think back to Divination classes. "And that what planet's doing what to your star-sign impacts… stuff…"

"The usual self-flattering nonsense your kind attempts to pass off as Divination, then," Firenze concluded. "I'd hoped for some more enlightened changes in recent years."

Red shrugged. "To be honest, I don't pay too much attention in class."

"The wisdom of elders is important," Firenze said, "but it is equally as important to be critical of what they teach."

"It's hard to know what to think," Red said awkwardly. "Except that Giovanni sucks."

"Sucks," Firenze repeated. "I see. Is this linked to what he is doing with our forest?"

"He's not doing anything with your forest," Red replied quickly. "I think he hid something when he was a student here. Something that could be used to stop him."

"Very few students come near our forest," Firenze said. "There were more before this land was taken from Scotland."

"I think he was here after that."

Firenze looked away, ears twitching slightly. "I must leave."

"Uh, okay, goodbye then."

It was a pretty weird conversation, but Red quickly went back to focusing on covering as much ground as he could before the sun went down. He'd already searched the entire forest, and hadn't found anything more remarkable than five metre ariados Snor and Pika enjoyed fighting. It seemed a bit underrated for a forest called 'forbidden', and Red didn't think it was called that because of the centaurs.

Two days later, Firenze came up to him again, immediately asking, "Are you any closer to finding what you seek?"

"I think so," Red replied. "I've been pretty much everywhere, I think."

"Perhaps if you told me about it I could help," Firenze said.

"I don't know myself," Red admitted. "All I know is that Giovanni left some Dark objects around and there's a high chance at least one of them could be the key to destroying him for good. I could've passed it and not noticed it, I dunno what kind of spells he's protecting it with. All I've got to go off is 'you'll know it when you see it'."

"An astoundingly large piece of information," Firenze said. He sounded completely sincere. "It is better than needing to verify everything it could be through magical means. The eye is far more difficult to fool, Red Potter. That is where you humans go so wrong."

Red stared, stunned. "Oh. I guess you're right."

"Now that is something rarely heard in these woods," Firenze said.

"I don't think it's in your forest," Red said. "But I should still check —"

"You should trust your instincts," Firenze replied. "Those who are Blessed will be led down the right path by instinct."

Red couldn't think what to say.

"And Magorian will not commence our Yuletide Gazing until you have left the forest for good," Firenze added in a far less mystical tone. "As it is almost Yule, it is in all our best interests that you conclude your search as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Red said, more out of habit than sincerity. "I guess I've been all over the forest and nothing stood out to me as um... evil."

"Then you have your answer," Firenze concluded. "And I am certain we would have noticed an object of human evil within our forest."

"Yeah," Red said. "I thought you would've, but it's pretty Dark magi—"

"We are fully capable of communication with you, when you choose to listen," Firenze said. "You have learnt, but your kin…"

Red nodded. "Thanks for everything, especially your patience and forgiveness. And um... I'll definitely ask the Ministry why you're being confined to such a small part of this enormous island. It's the least I can do."

"You are very wise, Red Potter." Firenze said. "For a human."

Red knew he was being mocked, but he didn't really care. He _was_ wasting everybody's time and only making the centaurs uncomfortable. Plus it was almost Christmas break and Green promised to spend the entire time in Gryffindor Tower. Red hadn't asked him if he was gonna sleep in his bed yet, but he was going to, when Green was a bit less twitchy.

Red went from the Forest straight to Oak's office and was relieved to find the old man actually there, offering a strained smile as he greeted Red.

"I'm afraid I haven't found anything helpful yet," he said. "How is your search going?"

"I just finished checking the forest," Red replied. "I didn't find anything, except how pissed off the centaurs are that we're stealing their land."

"Ah, well…"

"Did you know about that?" Red asked.

"I knew there have been restrictions placed on them, yes," Oak said. "I hope you weren't in any danger because of it."

Red shrugged. "I promised I'd talk to the Minister for Magic about it, to start repaying them for letting me look there. I don't really know how to contact Elm though —"

"Oh, Elm isn't the Minister any more," Oak said. "He was replaced in June."

"Whoever it is, then, I need to at least write them."

"I haven't met him yet myself, but if you write to the Ministry, Colress will most likely read it."

Red tried not to roll his eyes. He'd expected Oak to be more useful, but he didn't seem particularly sympathetic. "Well, I'll do that, then. Anyway, I was thinking about checking the Chamber of Secrets next."

"It would probably be far too cold this time of year," Oak said.

"Sir, I can handle a little cold."

"You already found Mewtwo in there. I doubt Giovanni would hide two very precious items, as he views them, in the same place," Oak replied. "Especially a place he cannot access."

Something about that sounded off to Red, but he didn't know what, so he didn't say anything.

"Perhaps Hogsmeade…?" Oak suggested.

"Perhaps," Red said. "Best to check, I guess."

So Red dug out his Invisibility Cloak, pulled it on and started searching Hogsmeade. The first few times there was a novelty factor in being the only student there, but it got boring quickly. The stores were boring without people he actually knew in them, storage rooms were boring in general, and the Shrieking Shack was just sad. Red didn't bother asking Green to check out Hogsmeade with him because he knew there was no way Giovanni would have even considered hiding a horcrux there, and he'd kind of used up favours convincing Green to sleep in his bed during Christmas break. He hadn't figured out what Green's problem was yet, but he'd managed to get Green to admit, "Father gave me some really weird ideas about some things, okay? Just shut up and let me deal with it."

"You don't have to deal with anything alone," Red told him.

Green snorted. "Yeah, right, hypocrite."

But whatever it was, Green got over it enough to let Red cling to him every night of winter break, which was more than Red had managed. He still couldn't even think of telling Green 'By the way, I'm a horcrux and I've got to die soon' without freaking out.

After Hogsmeade, Oak suggested the cliffs around the island. It sounded even less likely to Red: what kind of person would hide a part of their soul in some cave on a cliff? Still, he looked. It was better to be safe than sorry, and it was way better than hearing Gold agonising about what to get Silver for Valentine's Day. That was the kind of things real couples worried about, Red thought, but he knew if he asked, Green'd say he didn't care about Valentine's Day, but he would care. Especially with Gold carrying on so much. By February 12th, Green was getting so snappy with Gold it was impossible to believe he'd forgive Red for not doing _something_. But Red didn't know what to do. Green didn't really like anything — he didn't even like chocolate.

"What do you get people other than chocolate for Valentine's Day?" Red asked Gold.

"Flowers," Gold immediately said. "Uhm. But for Green, I dunno — science books?"

It was too late to get those, so Red skipped classes on Valentine's Day and spent the whole day climbing the cliffs. By the time he scrambled back up over the cliffs, the sun was down and his arms ached so much he could barely move them. Unfortunately, he'd climbed up near the Forest, so he had a long walk back to the school to avoid it. On the way, Red found a little growlithe puppy limping through the long grass. His first thought was helping it, obviously, and his second was 'Green would look good with a growlithe'.

"Would you like help?" Red asked it.

The growlithe looked at him sceptically. "How?"

"Um, if you lemme catch you, I'll take you to my friend who'll be able to help you."

The growlithe closed its eyes. "Okay."

Red didn't really have the upper-arm strength left to throw a PokéBall, so he kinda just rolled it along the ground to the growlithe and pressed the button. The growlithe disappeared inside, not fighting to escape. Red picked the Ball up, placed it on his belt, and hoped that'd be good enough to keep N from shouting at him. He knew N would still have plenty to say about _giving_ pokémon like presents, but Green _would_ be better at looking after it than Red. And if Red happened to scribble a heart on the top of the PokéBall with a permanent marker, well…

Predictably, Green was leaning against the castle wall when Red stumbled over. He ran forward and wrapped an arm around Red, under Red's arms.

"Are you crazy, you look like you're gonna collapse!" Green scolded. "Can't you do anything to look after your damn self?!"

"Nah, I'm the Chosen One," Red replied. "I found something."

"Seriously? One of those —?"

Red shook his head. "A pokémon. Growlithe. It's hurt." He pulled the PokéBall from his belt and handed it over. "I thought you'd be better at looking after it. So."

Green stared at it, jaw hanging. Red tried to hold out the PokéBall, couldn't quite manage to raise his arm enough, so Green took it. He stared at the heart on it, smirked at Red, then said, "Yeah, I would be, thanks. First though, I've gotta drag you back to your dorm, don't I?"

"That'd be nice."

As he helped Red up to the dorm, Green asked, "Aren't you done with these bloody cliffs yet?"

"No, there's a lot of them."

"Gramps seriously told you to check here?"

"Yep."

"He's going senile, isn't he," Green muttered. "They always say the best ones get it young."

Red shrugged. "After this, the only place I can think of is the Chamber of Secrets."

"Didn't you almost die there?"

Red nodded. "So'd Yellow."

Green huffed. "Well... well. Be careful."

"You could come with me," Red suggested. "Then you'll know I'm fine. And… I'll probably need your help even more then."

"Okay," Green sighed. "Since you asked so nicely and all."

Red smiled.

"By the way," Green said, "have you tried using Aero? With the cliff search?"

Red hadn't even thought of that.

Thanks to Green's brilliance an Aero's excited assistance, searching the cliffs became much easier. Aero was easily big enough to carry Red and Pika now, but often much too big to fit in the caves along the cliffs. It didn't save time, but it saved Red's arms a bit of effort. They weren't done until late May, by which point only the now-healthy and very energetic Growlithe could distract Green from exam revision without getting snapped at. Red thought potentially finding a horcrux was worth the risk, though.

"I was gonna go check the Chamber, if you're still interested," Red told him at breakfast the next morning, before Green could get into studying.

"We've got class," Green scoffed.

Red shrugged.

Green rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine. Let's go."

Green muttered a few complaints when Red led him to the girls' bathroom but he quickly shut up when Red whispered to the sink and it sunk to reveal the entrance.

"That looks _really_ slimy," he said.

"It is," Red replied. He clutched Pika to his chest. "C'mon."

Red slid down the tunnel first, throwing out a hand to slow him as he reached the end so he didn't end up falling in a pile of bones this time. Green wasn't so lucky. Red probably should have warned him — he did scream a lot at the bones.

"C'mon," Red said, pulling him to his feet. "It's this way."

He pulled out his wand, lit the tip and led the way. Pika perched hyper-alert on Red's shoulder; Green followed a few steps behind. Red tried to ignore the shivers going down his spine with every step. They got worse the closer he got to the Chamber proper, and he couldn't help wondering if this was what Oak had meant by sensing a horcrux. It could just have easily been trauma, or whatever, and Red wouldn't know.

"What's with all the rocks?" Green asked.

"There was a cave-in when Eusine's wand backfired," Red replied. "N cleared the way a bit, though, don't worry."

"Oh, great, yeah, that was my biggest concern," Green muttered.

Sometimes Red almost forgot what a spoilt rich kid Green was, then he started sulking about _barely_ risking his life to help other people. Red was positive there'd be a horcrux in the Chamber. Where better to hide one, if not all of them, than a place Giovanni thought only he could access?

Pika leapt down from Red's shoulder to climb over the rocks first, which made it a lot easier for Red; they were far slipperier than he'd remembered, and the ankle-deep water flooding the Chamber didn't help. Red stopped before the Chamber entrance to hold his wand out so Green'd be able to see better.

"Chivalry should stay dead, Gryffindork," Green whispered when he joined Red.

"C'mon," Red said, jerking his head after Pika. "It's just through here."

They followed Pika towards the dimly lit Chamber. Pika suddenly tensed, sparks forming in his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Red asked.

Pika didn't answer, just pointed ahead. Red squinted, but it was too dark to see. He took a few steps forward carefully, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Green was following.

"What now?" Green groaned.

"It's here," Pika said.

"Something's here," Red translated. "I don't know what?"

"That pokémon," Pika clarified.

"What pokém—?"

Green suddenly pulled Red down to the ground, just ducking a black energy ball crackling with purple lightning. Red quickly looked up again, watching as a large, white and purple vaguely feline pokémon stepped out from the shadows, wearing a cape.

"Mewtwo," Red gasped, jumping back to his feet. Green quickly stood beside him, knuckles white on his wand.

"You again," Mewtwo said.

"Hi," Red replied quickly. He grabbed Green's hand behind their backs. "Um, thanks again for last time?"

"What do you want?" Mewtwo demanded. "I owe you nothing any more."

"Didn't Red save you from Giovanni?" Green asked, scowling.

"And Mewtwo saved me from Rockets, we're even," Red replied. At least in Mewtwo's eyes they were, but Red couldn't stop thinking about Ash.

Mewtwo looked at Green with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, I didn't know you were here," Red said quickly. "I'm checking if Giovanni hid anything else here."

"Then you are also aware of his fragmented soul," Mewtwo concluded, turning his gaze to Red.

Red nodded.

"Are you aware of how to destroy the objects he has concealed them in?"

Red shook his head. "I think Professor Oak is, though."

"Of course he is, Gramps knows everything," Green muttered irritably.

"Then I will allow you to find it," Mewtwo said.

"Thank you," Red said, tightening his hand around Green's. "Do you know anything about the others?"

"Not in manners that would concern a human."

With that, Mewtwo disappeared. Red was glad. Pika climbed back up onto Red's shoulder and patted him on the cheek.

"What the hell?" Green demanded. "Is it always that fucking annoying? And how does it _talk_ without moving its mouth?"

"Psychic powers," Red replied. "Mewtwo just kinda hates people."

Green sighed irritable. "We'd better go tell Gramps about that damn horcrux."

"No, we should find it," Red said.

"It's not _going_ anywhere, and you just said you dunno how to get rid of it."

"So we'll find it and take it to him."

Green pulled his hand away from Red's. "Get real, imagine the spells Giovanni's protecting it with! And you can't even do non-verbal spells yet, dammit!"

Red stared up at the enormous statue of Salazar Slytherin. "I bet it's up there."

"Are you listening to me?!"

"That's where Mewtwo was, and he was probably using Mewtwo to protect it," Red continued. "He made Mewtwo to be the most powerful pokémon of all time, and only people who can speak to pokémon and know the password can get in this Chamber, so why would he need any other protection?"

"Because it's a bit of his _soul_?!"

Red walked towards the statue.

"Red, dammit…!"

Pulling Aero's PokéBall from his belt, Red threw it. Aero roared as he flew a couple of laps around the Chamber before landing next to Red. Last time they'd been in the Chamber, Aero was barely as tall as him. Now, Aero dwarfed him. Red found that even more unreal than Mewtwo's dorky cape.

"You coming?" Red asked.

Green growled in frustration before nodding.

Red turned to Aero. "Can you take us up to the statue? Near the mouth?"

Aero roared approvingly.

They climbed onto Aero's back and flew up to the statue. Red pulled Pika off his shoulder, handed him to Green, and jumped down onto the statue's nose.

"You all stay there, okay?" he called to them. "I dunno what's gonna happen."

"Fine, if it makes it easier," Green shouted back. "But don't die!"

Red thought back to what the horcrux had said to make the statue open its mouth. It hadn't been anything long or melodramatic; he'd've remembered that in a heartbeat. Red gripped the grooves in the statue's nose tightly as he loudly said, "Come out."

The statue shook slightly as the mouth opened. Red carefully slid down into it. It was pitch black, but a surprisingly large space; nearly the size of his dorm room. Red pulled out his wand, muttered "_Lumos_" and held it out as he walked further in. Green was shouting something, but Red couldn't hear him over the pounding of his heart. A few steps ahead, there stood a stone pedestal. On top of it, there was something small and shiny. Red walked over, scar tingling more and more with each step, and picked it up.

Around him, the statue started to shake.

"Oh, fuck," Red groaned.

Red ran as fast as he could back to the mouth. Stones crashed around him, behind him. Without pausing to check where Green and Aero even were, Red jumped from the mouth. He fell quickly, holding the horcrux tightly, thinking it'd be really painful to die like this but Green wouldn't let him die, Aero wouldn't let him die, Green'd shout at him and Aero'd find it kinda fun…

Red landed on Aero's back with a thump that was bound to hurt both of them.

"Are you fucking INSANE?!" Green shouted at him.

"Uh… yeah," Red replied slowly and clearly. He looked back at the statue, watching it fall to pieces, as Aero landed on the opposite side of the Chamber.

Red rolled off Aero's back, dropping the horcrux. He was shaking a lot, considering how calm he felt.

"That's it?" Green said, scooping up the little horcrux.

Red nodded.

Green threw it at him. Red caught it in his hand. "I hope that was worth it, fucking _hell_."

"'Course it was," Red replied. He turned it over in his hand. It was light and dark green, just as he'd thought, and shaped a little like a leaf, or a tree. "Hey, does this look familiar to you?"

Green brought his wand closer, and in the light, Red recognised it.

"It's the Earth Badge," he realised.

"The what?"

"One of the Kanto League Gym Badges. The Viridian City one."

"_Seriously_? Why the hell would Giovanni put his soul in a muggle thing like _that_?"

Red clenched his fist around it. "I dunno."

"Whatever, let's get out of here already," Green said. "That thing creeps me out."

Red clenched it tightly the entire way to Oak's office. He didn't know why he couldn't put it away, or even loosen his grip, but he couldn't, even when it meant risking falling off Aero or dropping Green. He swore it was beating against his hand, like a pulse, that it was trying to talking to him…

Green pulled Red into the office, dropped his arm and shouted "Gramps, we got it!" as he walked towards Oak's empty desk. Oak quickly down from the tower, looking them both over.

"He hid it with Mewtwo, but there wasn't any protective magic, so it was pretty easy," Green said. "Except the statue fell apart when Red grabbed it."

"That sounds like protective magic to me," Oak replied. "Well done all the same. Where is it?"

Red looked down at his fist.

"C'mon loser, get over here and show it to Gramps," Green said forcefully.

Red swallowed, walking over quickly. It took all his effort to uncurl his fist and put the horcrux on Oak's desk. Oak walked over, picked it up and examined it.

"It's the Earth Badge," Red said.

"So it is," Oak replied.

"You said Team Rocket was started in Viridian, right? By his muggle mother?" Red frowned. "And Giovanni was a Trainer for a while, wasn't he? Did he really gather the badges and care enough to make one into a horcrux?"

"I heard rumours that he was the leader of the Viridian Gym for a brief period, and was dismissed by the Champion," Oak replied. "I guess they were true."

"Who cares? Let's just destroy it and get this over with," Green said loudly.

"If we can figure out why Giovanni used this as a container for his soul it'll make finding the other four easier," Oak explained.

"Wait, four?" Green stared at Red in confusion. "You've found another one?"

"The diary," Red replied.

"Yeah, that'd leave five."

Red could feel Oak's eyes on him. "We know what another one is. We dunno what the other four are. So. Focusing on that now."

"But —"

"Why would he've wanted to be Gym Leader?" Red asked.

"It could've been part of some evil scheme," Green suggested. "Except it clearly failed. Like he always does."

Something clicked in Red's mind. "He took a failure and turned it into a success."

Oak was still staring at the badge.

"Shit, yeah, and he was gonna turn Silver into one too, wasn't he?" Green realised. "And look at how much of a failure Silver is!"

"_Symbols_ of his failure, not the actual failures themselves," Red clarified.

"Boys," Oak said sternly.

"Gramps, c'mon, we mean from a Rocket's point-of-view, from everybody else's that's not _that_ much of a failure," Green sighed, rolling his eyes at Red.

"Silver probably knows something that'll help us find the others," Red said.

"I don't doubt that," Oak said.

"What about that one?" Red said, gesturing at it. "How do we destroy them?"

"Their container has to be destroyed beyond magical and physical repair, right Gramps?" Green said.

Red felt nauseous. How much would he have to destroy his body?

"For this one, fire should probably be enough," Oak said. "It doesn't appear to have many enchantments on it. I suspect Giovanni believed the Chamber of Secrets would be protection enough."

Red nodded.

"Let's destroy it then," Green said eagerly. "The sooner we can get rid of them all the better, right?"

"Right," Red choked out. He nodded at Oak. "G-go on, then?"

"I'm not going to do it at my desk in the middle of a school full of children," Oak replied. "Let's take this outside."

Red walked quickly from Oak's office. As he walked through the corridor several steps ahead of Green and Oak, he drew in deep breaths. They didn't calm him down. Neither did Pika patting his cheek reassuringly. It didn't matter, as long as he could appear composed when they caught up to him, it'd be fine. He used to be good at that as a kid, but he sucked at it as a teenager. Maybe because nobody had actually cared when he was a kid, so emotions had been a waste of time, and he'd shut them off. Then Brock had to come along and make him feel again.

Oak decided a spot about half a kilometre away from Brock's hut and near the edge of the island was appropriate. He placed the badge on a stone, had them back away several metres, then wordlessly sent a burst of flames at the badge. The badge started _screaming_. Green jumped at the sound, grabbing tightly onto Red's arm. Pika jumped from Red's shoulder the same moment. Red kept his eyes fixed on the screaming horcrux until a large crack formed across it and dark liquid oozed from it, onto the rock. Oak withdrew his wand, the flames disappeared, and the screaming stopped.

Green quickly let go of Red and stood up straight. "That was easier than it sounded."

"It took a year to find it, that's not easy," Red snapped. "And it would've been much harder to destroy if Mewtwo had still been there and under Giovanni's control, and if Giovanni had bothered to cast protective spells on it, _and_ if it hadn't been Professor Oak doing it!"

Green stared at him in horror. "Calm down, I just meant —"

"I don't care!" Red shouted. "The sooner this is over, the better! Don't you _ever_ forget that!"

Red ran away as quickly as he could. He couldn't stand to look at Green, not with how scared Green had gotten from a badge screaming. How was he going to handle finding out Red was one? And how was he going to handle even talking to Red after that outburst? _And he'd left Pika behind_.

Red collapsed on the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't help hoping that Green wouldn't talk to him again, or even come near him again. But even if Green did hate Red again, he wouldn't stay away. He'd never stayed away.

Pika ran up to Red a few moment later. He glared at Red, but didn't electrocute him. "Never leave me behind with _him_ again," Pika ordered.

"Got it. Sorry."

"Fireplace. Now."

Red stood up and walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. He gave the password, climbed inside and sat down by the fireplace. Pika jumped down from his shoulder and sat in his lap, watching the flames with a bit too much glee for an Electric-Type.

"Hey, what's up?" Black's voice asked.

Red glanced up at him. N wasn't with him. That kinda made him feel worse. "I wanna drop out of school."

"Oh." Black sat down beside him. "Well. Duh."

"Duh?" Red repeated, stunned.

"Obviously you were gonna decide that after you ran out of places to look," Black said. "But you know, Susekidou's a big place. It'd be easier if you had people helping."

"I can't ask you to do that," Red muttered.

"You're not, I'm offering," Black said. "I mean. Hogwarts isn't going anywhere. We can always come back and finish later, when people aren't dying."

"You're so much smarter than Green."

Black snorted. "Well, duh."

"We found one of them in the Chamber," Red said quietly. "And Oak destroyed it already. All he had to do was set it on fire. So Green started acting like it was _easy_…"

"What was it?" Black asked.

"Gym Badge."

Black frowned. "Um, those little badges muggles give out to some Trainers…?"

Red nodded.

"How would you even protect one of those from fire," Black wondered. "He wouldn't — don't they come in sets? He wouldn't put his —?"

"No," Red agreed. "They'd be other things."

"I've been thinking about it for a while, and I haven't run this by any of the others, I dunno if they'd even wanna do it, but I think I know how we can go all over the country without being found out," Black said. "It's actually really simple, but we'd —"

"We should probably talk about it with the others, all together," Red interrupted. "I'm kinda. Tired. Right now. Is all."

"Oh. Right." Black sounded a little disappointed. "Of course. That'll be for the best. You should go to bed, if you want, and when Green turns up I'll send him away."

Red nodded. "Thanks." Pika jumped from his lap as he stood up, curling up in front of the fire. Red left him there and went up to the dorms. He _was_ tired, but he couldn't sleep. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the others scurrying in and out of the room and the muffled noise from the common room, as the hours went by. He must've fallen asleep at some point, because one moment he was reliving the horcrux's screaming and the next he was sitting up breathing heavily with Pika by his pillow.

"Whaaat," Pika groaned.

"Nothing," Red replied quietly. "Sorry."

How could something with no a mouth scream anyway?

Green was waiting in the common room next morning. Gold gave Red a warning, with a side of "I have no idea why you're angry at him or why he's angry at you but he already stole your Invisibility Cloak so I dunno how you'd sneak past him, sorry bro." Green glared at Red as he walked down the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" Green demanded.

"You pissed me off," Red replied.

"All I meant was —"

"I _said_ I don't care."

Green growled. "You're unbelievable! Shouldn't you be happy?"

Yes. "Don't tell me how to feel."

"Hey, can you two _please_ stop arguing in the middle of the common room before you say something you shouldn't in front of the entire house?" Black called, sounding very tired.

"Yeah," Red said, glaring back at Green. "I need to talk to Professor Oak anyway."

"Oh, great, more of you two scheming behind my back," Green spat.

"Actually, you should come too," Red replied through gritted teeth. "Black, you too. And N. And Gold. And I guess Silver."

Green suddenly looked worried. "What's going —"

Red turned away. "You'll find out."

He heard Green muttering irritably as he turned away and started towards the portrait hole.

"I think Gold's at Ravenclaw Tower with Silver," Black called. "Go get him while I get N?"

"Uh-huh," Red called back.

He used most of the walk there to breathe deeply and wonder what the hell was wrong with him. He'd never actually been to Ravenclaw Tower, but he knew vaguely where it was and that there'd probably be a few Ravenclaws emerging to actually go to class. Luckily, the fifth group of Ravenclaws he noticed walking towards him included Silver and Crys, with Gold walking between them laughing. Red felt bad dragging him away from happiness, but Gold spotted him almost immediately and ran over. Red hated how quickly the happiness faded from Gold's face at the sight of him.

"What's up, bro?" he asked.

Red glanced hesitantly at Crystal and Silver before replying, "I have to see Oak, and erm, the others are coming too, so… if you want…"

"Yeah, of course," Gold said. "Can Silv —?"

"That'd be best."

"Okay." Gold dragged Red back over to Silver and Crystal. "C'mon Silv, it's world-saving time."

"We've got Transfiguration in half an hour," Crystal said. "If you're not there I'm showing everybody your Proteam Omega t-shirt."

"No you're not," Silver replied.

Red explained what had happened with the horcrux on the way. He watched Silver's face closely, but it didn't reveal much.

"— and I'm gonna leave school to find the others," Red concluded.

"Seriously?" Gold gasped. "Right now?"

Red nodded.

"Well, shit," Gold said.

They met the others by the stone gargoyle blocking the stairs to Oak's office. Green still looked sulky, so Red quickly averted his gaze. He gave the password and led the way up to Oak's office.

"Good morning, boys," Oak said. "I was expecting you'd all come to see me today."

"I wanna drop out of school," Red announced.

"What the HELL Red?!" Green shouted.

"I'm not gonna find any more horcruxes here," Red told him, "so there's no reason for me to be here any more."

"What about _education_ or _safety_, huh?" Green snapped.

"I can't take five more years," Red said firmly. "It'd be six if I came back here after summer, and there's nowhere on this entire island I haven't searched. I've gotta go out there and find the others as soon as I can, to y'know, _save lives_."

"Well, we can't just _leave_," Green replied. "We've got exams in four _weeks_, and we haven't graduated and —"

"_You_ can stay," Red said loudly. "I can't."

Green stared with his mouth hanging. Then he stomped a foot, turned to Oak and shouted "GRAMPS!"

"I think Red's right," Oak said. "It isn't fair, and he should finish his education first, but under current circumstances, Red's right."

"Why does he have to do it?!" Green shouted. "What use is the Order if —"

"I want to do this," Red interrupted. "I want to watch every single piece of his soul being destroyed."

Green bit his lip. Probably to keep from cussing Red out in front of his grandpa.

"That's great and all, but if you do suddenly drop out of school Giovanni might start actually paying attention to you," Silver said.

"I have a plan for that," Black cut in quietly. "But it'd take a while to get everything ready."

Green rolled his eyes. Red forced himself to look at Black.

"What's your plan?" Oak asked, actually sounding like a teacher for once.

"We pretend to be Trainers," Black explained. "And obviously Red'd have to go for more of a disguise. Gold too."

"He doesn't have a clue what Gold actually looks like," Silver muttered.

"I'm still all for that," Gold said. "My little bro's a genius."

"Yes, that would work very well," Oak said. "But it would take several weeks to prepare, depending on how many of you will be accompanying Red."

"Obviously all of us!" Gold said. "Right, guys?!"

"No question about it," Black agreed.

"I've already been a Trainer," N reminded them. "It's a good way to find things."

"_Yes_, Gold, stop elbowing me," Silver said.

Red tried not to look at Green, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want Green to come; he wanted Green to stay as far away from him as possible, but he didn't know if he could pull it off without Green either.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Green said.

Red couldn't help smiling.

"But seriously, if we leave now it'd be bad," Green added quickly.

"Yeah, I said that," Silver muttered.

"Yes, you should finish this year, if not only to avoid raising Giovanni's suspicions, but to have longer to prepare yourselves," Oak said. "Some of you will have to do a great deal of research to pass as muggle Trainers."

"Fine," Red said.

"We should go start then, shouldn't we," Black said.

Red nodded. "Thank you for your time, Professor." Awkwardly, he added, "And… everybody else, too."

It turned out Black really had been thinking about this possibility for a long time. When they arrived back at the common room (all silently and unanimously willing to ignore that they were missing class yet again), Black pulled out a collection of books and brochures from the five regions of Susekidou about being a Pokémon Trainer.

"Damn, little bro," Gold said, flicking through the nearest book. "You gotta stop out-cooling me."

"Like that's hard," Silver said.

"It's not as useful as it looks," Black insisted. "Red, I know you wanna go as soon as possible, but it'd probably be good if we could talk to Ash again before we go."

Red blinked. He hadn't even thought about Ash. He definitely had to see Ash one last time. "Yeah. Okay."

Of course, Green dragged Red off when the others were properly engrossed in the books.

"What the hell's going on with you?" he asked. "Why're you so angry?"

Red stared at the ground. "I don't know."

"Something's changed, hasn't it," Green said.

This was it, Red thought. The perfect chance to tell Green, before he was committed to following Red around the country and throwing himself in danger.

Red drew in a deep breath and released it again. "I'm just tired of all this."

"So you take it out on me?"

Red shrugged. "I don't mean to. Sorry. I'll, I'll try not to."

Green stared at him in disbelief. He sighed and pulled Red against him, hugging him tightly. "Well, whatever, you've always been an idiot."

"That's not nice either," Red muttered. "And you keep calling me loser."

Green kissed his forehead, close to his scar. Red tightened his fists on Green's shirt, thinking that if love was as powerful as Oak said it should be enough to save him and keep Green safe.

While the rest of their year was revising for their exams, they were pouring over the books about being Trainers. Red wasn't used to being treated like an expert on any topic, but compared to Gold in particular, he really was. Answering questions took up all the reminding Red needed about being a Trainer, so he spent a long time reading about protective magic and the Dark Arts. He finally went through his mother's notes, but he didn't find anything helpful in there. What good was exploring creation mythology when everything in Red's life was about destroying? Red found himself way more interested in the love-letters she drafted to his dad. Usually she wrote them in Ancient Runes, and N had written careful translations of those too. Cynthia compulsively dated every thing she wrote, circling them in boxes so it was clear when every word was written. The little notebook held way more pages than it appeared to, probably because of some expansion magic, so it covered from her fifth year at Hogwarts to about a month before she died. She wrote Red's dad love letters the entire time. She wrote about Red too, but never in Runes. They were the messiest scribbles, his first words (boringly 'mama'), about his first steps (surprisingly early), his sleeping habits, how often he cried, even the first time she suspected she was pregnant with him and the names they'd considered. If he'd been a girl, they'd've called him Leaf, and Steven would've been his godfather instead of Alder. Cynthia underlined the name 'Leaf Stone' five times and circled it, right next to 'Red Fuery' given similar treatment. Red wasn't sure why he found it comforting, but he did.

Amazingly, as exams grew closer, Black didn't have a panic attack and suddenly swap his focus to them. In fact, he snorted at the very idea.

"They're not even real exams," he said. "They're just a formality so we don't forget how to do exams before our NEWTs."

"But what if you fail them?" N asked, tactless as ever.

"I don't care."

Green did, but Red didn't think it was so bad for Green to blow off studying how to be a Trainer. Sure, Green was pureblood and raised by a supremacist fuckwit, but he had been raising Eevee for years now. Plus Red had seen him working to maintain Oak's lab only a year ago.

"We have to at least _go_ to the exams, and I'm not gonna fail anything," Green said. "Not that I'm even capable of that."

Red scribbled through the exams, thinking about a disguise. His scar would obviously have to be hidden completely, his eyes were too noticeable, and it'd probably help to change his hair. A fake name would be best, too. Red hadn't ever heard of anybody else with his name. Gold'd need a fake name too, especially if Silver was right and Giovanni only knew him by name, and Gold could probably actually think of a name to use.

Because it would completely defeat the purpose of disguises to talk about them in public, Red didn't get a good opportunity to raise the question of fake names until they were back in Pallet Town for the summer holidays and all gathered in his room.

"Not just you two," Black immediately reply. "I mean, you and Gold are obviously the highest concerns, but the rest of us are a little notorious too."

"So you've thought about it too?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I've already picked mine," Black said. "It wasn't that hard, actually."

"Is it what Mom wanted to call you?" Gold asked. "Is it Hilbert?"

"No!"

"Hey, Hilbert'd work really well as a fake name, I mean, who'd pick that."

"It's what my _dad_ was gonna call me," Black said loudly. "You know, Touya?"

"So, by that logic, I'd have to go with Hibiki…?"

"If you want," Black replied. "N was thinking you should go for something a bit less obvious."

"How is Hibiki obvious?" Gold scoffed, looking over at N.

"You could be much less obvious if you disguised yourself as a girl," N replied. He looked over at Red. "You, more so."

Gold blanched. "As great as I'd look in a dress, I don't think —"

"I've noticed quite a few things about how female humans are treated over the years," N interrupted. "They're underestimated. Considered weak. Only regarded a threat due to sexual attraction. I don't understand the reasons why, nor exactly what it is like, but as nonsensical as it is, we can use it to our advantage not only to keep you and Red safe, but to keep all of us unnoticed as we leave this town."

"That's so…" Gold shuddered. "I don't feel right taking advantage of that."

"People who would assume based on gender deserve to have those assumptions used against them," N replied. "Just as Ghetsis did for believing it'd keep me from foiling his stupid plans."

"Think about it," Black said. "Nobody says you have to do it. If it makes you uncomfortable, it won't work anyway."

"You guys've really been thinking about this a lot," Gold said. "But what about pokémon?"

N glared at him. "You've already got one."

"I dunno if Eggy'd be any good for battles," Gold replied. "Plus, d'ya even know if Silv has any pokémon, huh?"

"No, but —"

"Cos he _does_, he has _five_ even, which is almost a full party I _know_, so —"

"So you could always borrow some of his and spare more pokémon entrapment," N concluded.

"Not happening," Silver said. "They trust _me_, not him."

"You said before it's fine so long as people get the pokémon's permission first," Red pointed out. "Even the PokéBalls."

N grumbled to himself.

Red looked at Silver. "What're your pokémon?"

"Mostly from Kanto," Silver replied. "That's all that matters, isn't it?"

Red shrugged. "Just curious."

"That's the other thing," Black said quickly. "I think we should split up."

"Are you crazy or what?" Green hissed.

"Think about it, Trainers don't travel in big groups like this," Black said. "And we'll cover so much more ground more quickly if we're all in different regions."

"So like, you mean, travel in smaller groups?" Gold concluded.

"I dunno," Black admitted. "It might be safer to travel with at least someone else, but it'd definitely be faster if we're all alone, wouldn't it?"

"Depends how easily anyone of us'd recognise horcruxes," Silver said.

"Oak keeps saying I'll know them when I see them," Red said. "Something about a Dark aura."

"That probably just applies so you," N said. "For obvious reasons, re-mem-ber?"

Red glared at him. "If we try to figure out what they'll probably be before we split up, that should be enough, shouldn't it?"

"And if you teach us whatever Oak's taught you —"

"Basically nothing," Red interrupted. "Few detection spells. He's very big on the 'you'll know it when you see it' thing."

"What do you think they might be?" Black asked.

"Symbols of his failures," Red replied.

Predictably, Black pulled out some parchment and a quill and started writing on it. "So, there's seven horcruxes? The diary, the badge, and you know about one more…?"

Red nodded.

"So, what's that one?" Black asked. "If there's a pattern —"

Red shut his eyes tightly. "I don't. I don't… really know, I know Oak's handling it."

"That's putting a lot of faith in the old man," Silver said.

"You saying he's not worthy of it?" Green growled.

Red opened his eyes in time to see Silver rolling his. "You can be such a Hufflepuff."

"Oh, just shut up!"

"I'll just put down a question mark and cross it out too," Black hastily amended. "So, what else are Giovanni's failures?"

"Well, Red is obviously the biggest one," N pointed out.

N's little betrayals were getting really annoying.

"Giovanni was obviously too dead to make a horcrux then," Green said. "Aren't you meant to be smart?"

"Infinitely smarter than you," N hissed.

"Can you _please_ stop fighting?" Black groaned. "This is more important than your pissing contest."

"Know about any of Giovanni's other fuck-ups, Silv?" Gold asked.

"That's not really a popular topic with a cult trying to martyr him," Silver replied. "Or the asshole himself."

Gold nodded, frowning as he said, "I remember something about my dad fighting Gio personally —"

"Yeah, don't call him Gio."

"— but I don't really remember where, and I remember something about diamonds but that might be cos Dia told me the story."

"Wasn't that the story of how Dia got his name?" Black added, frowning. "It was your dad's big success, he saved hundreds of muggles Team Rocket was holding hostage or about to murder or something. And there were diamonds involved, and Dia still needed a name, so…? That was it, right?"

Gold shrugged. "Ah, where's Dia when you need him?" he groaned. "Fuckin' Sinnoh sulking about _Volkie_."

"Can't you ask your mother?" Silver suggested.

Gold winced. "Yeah. No."

"It's still something to go off," Black said, writing something down. "Green? Any ideas? Maybe stuff your dad was involved with?"

Green scowled, but he didn't snap, thankfully. Red reached over carefully for Green's hand as Green started to say, "Nobody talks about failures unless they don't want their kids to be Rockets. It's like Silver said, it was all pretty cult-y."

"Then it's a good thing my cult was so obsessed with abuses against pokémon and Giovanni committed so many," N said. "I know they were responsible for the mass abuse of slowpoke in Azalea Town nineteen years ago, attempts to steal the evil Master Ball from Silph Co when it was still in development twenty-two years ago, and a few days after Red beat Giovanni for the first time, a number of Rockets hijacked the Goldenrod Radio Tower pleading for Giovanni to come back to them and make water pokémon all over Johto and Kanto, especially at the Lake of Rage, freak out and evolve, which backfired by killing a lot of Trainers, and I think they may have been the ones who angered the Forces of Nature into nearly destroying Unova about twenty years ago."

"Forces of Nature…?" Black asked hesitantly.

"Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. Three pokémon who together maintain the balance between the land and air," N explained impatiently. "Any legendary pokémon would be appealing to people like Giovanni."

"Aren't Zekrom and Reshiram —?"

"Shut up," N snapped. "My point is, after I came here I started researching Team Rocket to see how much threat they would possess to pokémon. The answer is a lot, due to their constant exploitation of them as both a means to lure in muggles and muggle-borns and as a means of obtaining greater control over the world that even magic can't give."

"Makes sense to me," Red said. "Especially since Team Rocket started as a kind of yakuza thing for trafficking pokémon."

"Seriously?" Green gasped.

Red nodded. "Giovanni's muggle mother ran it."

"My father _must_ hear of this," Green smirked.

Black scribbled down a couple more notes. "So that gives us at least Kanto, Johto and Unova."

"Three regions, three couples, how perfect!" Gold said brightly.

"I don't think it's that simple," Black said. "I mean, won't they be expecting you with Silver?"

"That's what disguises are for," Silver deadpanned.

"Giovanni'll probably recognise your face," Black retorted. "And Polyjuice Potion would be way too complicated to brew while travelling, way too difficult to maintain, and way too illegal."

"Yeah, but Giovanni himself won't be looking for me," Silver said. "And I've got a sneasel, which you can't catch in Kanto or Unova."

Red was pretty sure that you actually could, but instead of pointing that out he said, "Gold and Silver work way too well together to split up anyway."

"That's definitely true," Black amended. "Okay, fine. But —"

"You need to go to Unova," N said.

Black stared at him with an uncomfortable mix of shock and betrayal. "But… but I've never been there before, and you have. You've been all over it."

"And I didn't notice anything unusual the entire time because I was too distracted by Team Plasma," N said. "I'm not saying that will happen again as it won't, but Red needs my powers."

"I do?" Red asked.

"Yes, you do," N insisted. "And Black _needs_ to go to Unova."

Black frowned. "Did you see something?"

"Yes, but if I tell you what it'll probably change it. And it was definitely good."

Black studied him for a moment before nodding. "Okay, I'll go to Unova, then."

"Thank you," N said.

"Well, I'm not leaving Red," Green said. "I don't care what any of you say."

"Nobody's trying to make you," Black replied. "Um, so… I guess we should tell Professor Oak all of this?"

Red nodded.

"So, factoring in getting clothes and probably some muggle money and packing…" Black muttered, scribbling more. "We should be able to leave by next week."

"Damn, little bro, you're really pulling through," Gold said, grinning.

Black smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Well," Green said suddenly, standing up. "I'll go check if Gramps is at the lab and catch him up." He looked at Red. "Wanna come?"

Red shook his head. "I need to see Ash."

"Leave me your Invisibility Cloak and I'll see if I can sneak into the Order's notes," Black said. "If they have any."

Red got the Cloak out for Black before finding Ash in the backyard. Ash greeted him as brightly as ever, and Red could barely speak. He wanted to tell Ash so much, but at the same time, he had no idea what to say. He couldn't tell Ash he was leaving soon for a Trainer journey, Ash would want to come. And he definitely couldn't tell Ash that he'd be dying soon. So for the next week, Red mostly hung out with Ash and his pokémon, repeatedly showing Ash how they liked to be groomed, reminding him of the food they liked best, their best moves… Ash took it in much better with actual pokémon than with Vernon shouting at him.

"When I die, will you help keep Ash safe?" Red asked Pika one afternoon while Ash was distracted by Aero.

"If that happens," Pika replied.

"Thanks."

Red agreed to pretend to be a girl for the duration of the horcrux hunt, which seemed to make everybody feel better about his safety. Gold started to agree, then changed his mind when N started talking about 'feminine behaviour'.

"It's _simple_," N sighed. "Girls don't take up as much space as boys. They sit to take up as little space as possible, they always dodge around people on the street —"

"You're blowing my mind!" Gold shouted. "I — I mean, White doesn't do any of this!"

"But most girls do, and White makes a deliberate effort not to," N replied. "She told me."

"And me," Silver added. "She and Blue used to talk about it all the time. Loudly. Especially about how they hate instinctively smiling whenever boys talk to them because it's expected of them."

"Oh my _god_," Gold groaned. "I — shit! I can't do this, I'm freaking out!"

So Gold decided he'd best stick to 'presenting as a dude, thanks N-ster', and decided to dye his hair blue like Crys'. Red didn't see what Gold's problem with the whole thing was, it just meant being more consciously aware of how he responded to people and what was going on with his skirt.

"What about fake names?" Black asked. "The rest of you picked any out?"

"I'm stickin' with Hibiki," Gold announced. "Or I could call myself 'Gold Star' and steal Crys' whole star thing and —"

"You're stopping that thought right now," Silver interrupted.

Gold huffed. "You're like, the ultimate killjoy, honeybuns."

"_Don't_ —"

"Why're we talking about fake names when we're splitting up anyway?" Green asked. "Knowing each other's aliases will just make it easier for any Rockets who capture one of us and torture the information out of him."

"Okay, now you're just being morbid," Gold said.

"It's a good point," Silver said. "They would definitely do that."

"Aw, shit, now I gotta think of something else," Gold whined.

Red hated the idea of not even knowing what his friends' names were gonna be, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to risk any of them dying. He could stand dying himself if he knew they were all coming out of it alive.

Green's feedback from Oak had been approval, with a promise to secure the traditional starter pokémon from each of their regions and PokéDexes. N's reaction had included a lot of shouting at Green and Oak, then finally begrudging acceptance when Oak explained they would be upgraded to include information about Team Rocket, Giovanni and all the Order had discovered about them and their activities over the years, with promises of regular updates.

"If any of you try to complete it…" N warned menacingly.

Red kinda wanted to see what N'd do.

"So, what do we do?" Red asked.

"You, Green and N leave from my lab in disguise, heading for Viridian on foot," Oak replied. "Floo connections will take Gold and Silver to Elm's lab in New Bark Town, and then Black to the Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town."

It was a very simple plan, but it also felt unreal. It wasn't until the night before, when Black and N were dragging him to the bathroom to change his hair and eyes for his disguise, that Red realised why. He hadn't been away from Black or Gold for longer than a few months at a time. Now, he was leaving for what could be years apart, if he ever saw them again. Red didn't know when he'd have to die.

"First, we're gonna make your hair longer," Black said. "And a different colour."

"Blonde?" Red asked.

Black shook his head. "You already look a lot like your mother. Basically, anything else."

Red shrugged.

"Go with brown," N said. "Light brown."

Red scrunched his eyes shut as they pulled out their wands. Watching them hold wands at his face was a bit distressing, especially when he could feel an incredible heaviness on his head with each wave.

"Done," Black said. "You wanna look? So we can change your eyes?"

Red reluctantly opened his eyes. Black wasn't as close now, but N still was, and he could see the sparks from N's wand way too well for comfort. He tried to flinch away, but N was holding him firmly in place.

"That's it," Black said happily. "You wanna look?"

Red stood up. His head felt incredibly heavy, and when the curtain of light brown hair fell forward, he knew why.

"Why do you have long hair?" he asked N. "It weighs a tonne."

N rolled his eyes. "You're not exactly an expert on looking good."

Red flicked it back again with some effort (it felt kinda nice, maybe that was why Blue flicked hers so much?) and looked at his reflection. His face looked so different he had to ask if they'd cast some spell on it too, but Black promised they hadn't. His irises were blue-grey, which kind of made him cringe a bit, and he was pretty sure Green was gonna laugh at him.

"You can't go yet," N said. "I need to teach you how to shave your legs."

Red blinked. "Uh. Okay."

"I'm, gonna go wait with the others," Black said quickly, walking to the door. "Have… fun?"

N went to the cupboard, pulling out a razor and some cream. "Do you even have to shave yet?"

"Um. No." He bit his lip. "Do you?"

"Mm-hmm," N shoved the cream at Red. "You don't need to use this, but at least use soap, or you'll almost definitely cut yourself."

Red nodded, staring at N in horror.

"Well, go on then," N said impatiently.

"Um. Right." Red rolled up his jeans and started spreading the cream on them. His hair kept falling in his face and against his legs.

"You might wanna tie that back," N said.

"…how do I do that?"

Instead of explaining, N pulled out his own hair-tie and used it to tie Red's back. "There. Now go for it."

Red dragged the razor up his calf. It felt kinda like fingernails dragging up it. "This isn't… too bad," he admitted.

"Mm-hmm. So, we're leaving tomorrow. You're not gonna see Black and Gold for a long time."

Red had a bad feeling about the direction of this conversation.

"Are you gonna tell them about the horcrux?" N asked.

Red shook his head.

"But this could be your last chance," N said.

Red rolled his eyes, pausing. "I'm trying to concentrate here."

"It doesn't take that much concentration, you're not that stupid."

Red sighed loudly and kept shaving.

"I'm sick of being the only one who knows!" N cried. "It's so hard to act like I don't know and Black's definitely suspicious and he gets very crazy ideas when he's nervous and you're making him nervous and me keeping your secret is making him nervous, I don't know what he's even thinking about us, but it would be a lot easier on everybody if you would just tell them what's going on." He handed Red the showerhead. "Wash that off, you're just making a mess."

Red washed his leg off, then the razor. "Do I have to put more of the cream on?"

"_Obviously_," N groaned. "Maybe you actually are that slow. Maybe I should tell the others for you."

"No," Red said. "No way."

"Why _not_?"

Red quickly went back to shaving. "Because I need to tell them. When I'm ready."

N sighed irritably. "Can't that be _right now_?"

"No, right now I'm shaving my legs."

N started sulking. Red was a little relieved; it made it easier to finish off his left leg and move on to the right. Halfway through, he realised N wasn't going to talk to him again unprovoked, so he asked, "Have you found anything that might help?"

"No, I haven't."

"Neither's Oak."

"I've started looking into mythology, and there's some interesting stuff there, that could be useful, I swear, mythology is always based on reality, but — but…" For the first time in memory, N's voice faltered. "I… I think there maybe not be a way to save you."

Red nodded. He'd thought that all along, but it was different hearing it from someone else.

"But that doesn't mean we're giving up until it's absolutely necessary," N added quickly. "Magic did this, so there has to be a way."

Red would've shrugged if he weren't running a razor along his calf. He didn't know what to say or do.

"You need to tell them soon," N said. "You're not the only one this is hurting."

"Fine, I will," Red muttered. "But stop pressuring me into it."

N snorted. "At least you're pretty."

After he finished shaving and washed them, Red's legs were freakishly smooth. It was hard to stop himself touching them, or from telling the others to try it.

"Why is this just a girl thing?" Red asked. "Everybody should do this, it feels amazing."

N looked at Black smugly. "See, I told you so."

Black shrugged awkwardly.

Green kept laughing at him, but Red didn't mind too much. It was better than Green getting shrill about Red being in danger.

As usual, Black was the responsible one and suggested they go to bed. They did, but Red couldn't sleep. He knew he had a long day tomorrow, they'd have to walk as far from Pallet as they could, but he couldn't sleep. He kept mentally going through things he'd packed, where he might find horcruxes, how long it'd take, how he'd tell the others he was going to die, how he'd die…

But he did eventually fall asleep. Gold pulled him out of bed, loudly saying, "Bro, don't make me wait any longer!"

Red sat up with a groan, and immediately felt his hair. It was a giant tangled mess. "Why is this happening?"

"So we can go find horcruxes, c'mon bro, get with the times," Gold said.

"No, my _hair_."

"You have to brush it," N explained sleepily. "How stupid are you?"

"I've never had to do that before," Red muttered. "This sucks."

N helped him fix his hair, but muttered about how he wasn't going to help Red get dressed and hopefully he could figure out how to do that for himself. Of course Red could, it was just a blue and black tank top and a red skirt, but the large, baggy blue socks were kind of confusing. It was all fashion, apparently, and Red had bigger concerns anyway.

"God, that's so damn weird," Gold said, staring at him. "You're like, a super hot girl."

Red found it way weirder seeing Gold and Black in Trainer clothes, though their clothes weren't actually that different from what they usually wore during the holidays. Red swore he'd seen Gold's red hoody before, same with Black's blue jacket, but the PokéBall holders were definitely new. Their PokéBall themed caps were classic, as were their bags, and Red was still wasn't used to them having any motifs beyond Gryffindor's arcanine.

"This is all pretty weird," Black said, looking around at them as he adjusted his hat. "Let's… get going."

Red ran his hands through his hair again before pulling on his own hat. "Okay. Yeah."

They walked over to Oak's lab together. Nobody said anything. Red didn't know what to say.

"I've got your PokéGear number," Black suddenly said. "I know they don't use them in Unova, but… um… yeah…"

"I've got it too," Gold added quickly. "So we can, y'know, let ya know if we find anything. Or anything."

"Okay, um, good," Red mumbled.

"Bro, after this is over, I'm gonna take you to all the best places we find in Johto," Gold declared. "All my bros. All over Johto."

"We should do that," Black agreed. "We should — yeah. All over everywhere, together, when this is over."

Red tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, but he couldn't. He bit his lip, bowed his head slightly and nodded. Long hair, he discovered, was good for hiding a build up of tears.

"Yeah," he said, once he composed himself a bit. "Yeah. Sure."

He made sure not to look at N.

They walked into Oak's lab together. Green was waiting for them, looking extremely dorky in purple. Oak smiled at them.

"Well, you're all practically unrecognisable," he said. It was a bit of an exaggeration, Red felt, but it was needed. "First, Gold, Silver, you'll be heading to Elm's lab." He gestured towards the fireplace across the room.

Silver stepped forward first. He stopped, looking back at Gold.

"Yep, yep, I'm coming," Gold said. He started to walk forward, then turned and threw his arms around Red and N all at once. "God, you _guys_." He reached out and pulled Black into the hug. "You _guys_."

Red hugged him back tightly. He was crying, he didn't care, he didn't know if he'd ever see Gold again, and of course Gold was the one who stopped downplaying what a big deal this was. Gold always knew when to stop pretending.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Gold said as he pulled away. Red clung to his jacket for a moment too long. "Real soon. And let Black know how I'm doing if you hear from me, got it?"

"And vice versa," Black added.

Red nodded, quickly wiping his eyes.

Gold patted Black on the head, and could only really reach N's shoulder, smiled at them both before walking towards the fire.

Silver went first, of course. He was probably uncomfortable with all the emotions. Gold saluted them one last time before the emerald flames took him away.

Oak went to the fire, waving his wand a few times. Black took advantage of the moment to turn to N, draw in a deep breath and say, "I don't care what's been happening lately, I still love you."

"I know," N replied. "I still love you more."

Red quickly looked away before they started kissing. He looked over at Green more closely, at the stupid purple jumper and black pants tucked into ridiculous boots that didn't look particularly practical, and forced a smile.

He felt a hand on his arm. Red looked back at Black.

"Take care, okay?" Black said.

"You too," Red replied. "I'm not gonna be there to save you."

Black snorted. "I'm not gonna need it. I'm gonna be fine. I'm most worried about whether or not my pokémon's gonna like me."

N sighed dreamily.

Red forced the cheesy words in his mind out. It could be his last chance to say them. "Look after it like you look after us and you'll be fine."

Black immediately blushed. "I — I, thanks. Thanks Red."

Red hugged him tightly. N hugged him too, one more time, before Black walked over to the fire without looking back. It surprised Red how tough Black was — how'd he become so strong after so long of being the nervous wreck who couldn't even handle heights?

"Well," Oak said with a slight sigh, "that just leaves you three."

Green walked over to Red's other side. "So, Gramps, how'd'we do this?"

Oak reached into his pockets and pulled out three PokéDexes. "First, you receive one of these each."

Red took his eagerly. It was clearly a much newer model than the one Green had given him; it was lighter, slimmer, shinier, but still followed the classic design. Green was clearly already very familiar with it, as he immediately started hitting buttons and doing who knows what. N, of course, took his with a look of utter revulsion, and pocketed it before he touched it for too long.

"You will have to register as Trainers using those, but it's really quite simple, isn't it Green?" Oak said.

"It's 'Shigeru Tajiri' now," Green replied, still pressing buttons. "Figured that was appropriate."

Red didn't get it, but Oak chuckled. Must've been an inside joke. He flipped open his own PokéDex and asked, "So, how do I —?"

Green reached over and hit a button. The PokéDex came to life, the screen asking him to input a name.

"I didn't pick a family name," Red said.

"Just go with Koishi," N said, pulling out his own with a scowl. "We all know you want to."

Red nodded and typed it in. "Leaf Koishi."

"Leaf?" Green repeated, smirking. "Really?"

"My mum was gonna call me that if I was a girl," Red explained. The smirk quickly fell from Green's face.

"I hate living a lie," N grumbled. "All the same, I've calculated the name least likely to draw suspicion for a child from this region born in the same year as I was, and it would be Daisuke Watanabe."

Red had to admit, he'd heard that exact name a lot when he was a kid.

Red finished entering his age and date of birth (lying about them both) before closing his PokéDex and looking up at Oak. Green and N did the same.

"Now you choose your pokémon," Oak said. He walked further into the lab, until he was standing behind a table where three PokéBalls stood. "There is of course, charmander, squirtle and bulbasaur."

"Shouldn't the pokémon choose us?" N said.

"However works," Oak replied.

Having apparently already exercised the full extent of his self-control, N ran to the table and pressed the buttons on each of the PokéBalls. The three pokémon appeared on the table, looking around at them, especially N.

"Hello," N said to them. "It is a tragedy that you have been enslaved and confined in those Balls for no reason but the comfort of humans."

Red bit his lip to keep from laughing as the charmander whispered "What?"

"There's no need for it, and I won't make you do it if you don't wish to," N continued. "I can hear the voices of your hearts, and I will —"

"Someone go with it to shut it up," the bulbasaur grunted.

Red snickered for a moment before turning it into a very fake cough.

"I'll go, it doesn't seem that bad," the squirtle said.

"You're so brave," the charmander sighed.

The squirtle walked forward to N, holding up its arms. N smiled warmly at it, picking it up and cradling it in his arms.

Green elbowed Red. "Y-you go next."

Red smirked at him, mouthed 'The voices in your hearts', and quickly turned to the charmander and bulbasaur before he saw Green crack up.

"Hey, I remember you," Red said to the bulbasaur. "I accidentally let you out last summer."

The bulbasaur grunted.

"I remember both of them!" Pika cried, jumping onto the table. "I didn't get to battle them!"

"I'm sure you'll get to later," Red said. "Right now, which one of you wants to train with me? We'll all be together anyway."

"Me," the bulbasaur said. It turned back to its Ball, jabbed the button with a foot, and disappeared inside.

Red picked the Ball up and fastened it to his belt.

"Green'll be a good Trainer," he promised the charmander. "He tries not to be, but he's pretty nice, even if he's a complete loser."

Red walked back over to Green, clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Go meet your charmander."

Green walked over and slowly reached out to pat the charmander. The charmander nuzzled against his hand. "All right, get in the Ball," Green told it.

"Fascist," N huffed.

The charmander obeyed, and Green picked up the PokéBall, cradling it close.

"Is that it, Gramps?" Green asked.

"That's it," Oak confirmed. "You can leave now."

"Cool," Green said, turning towards the door. "It won't be too long, so don't get worried, okay Gramps?"

"Okay Green," Oak chuckled. "Good luck."

N muttered some half-arsed thanks before walking towards the door too, holding the squirtle tightly the entire way. With some effort, Red made himself look at Professor Oak. It wasn't fair how much he resented the man just for being the bearer of bad news, or just for trying to protect him, but Red kept on doing it. It was probably because Oak was the closest thing to a parent he'd ever had, other than Steven.

"Thank you for everything, Professor," Red said.

"No, thank you for all you've given us, Red," Oak replied. "Don't give up yet."

Biting his lip, Red nodded. He turned, walked right past Green and N, and out the door.

* * *

><p><em>If anybody named Hilbert reads this fic, I am so sorry.<em>

_On the aliases: I think everybody reading this knows why Shigeru Tajiri is appropriately funny, N's explanation for his choice is factual if you assume the part of Pokémon world's Kanto Pallet is in is the equivalent of Shizuoka-ken, and Koishi is a family name written with kanji meaning 'little stone'._

_Oh, and PokeSpeBanette is writing their own Pokémon/Harry Potter crossover fic partially based on this one! I haven't had time to check it out yet, but you guys should if you wanna. I understand it's less on the angst and more on the originalshipping._

_As always, thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't, and I'll be back with chapter 22 as soon as I can!_


	22. N and the Last Prophecy

_Happy 7th anniversary to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!_

_This is technically late in my timezone by about AN HOUR AND A HALF because i was having the worst internet troubles. But will mark it as the right date._

_This chapter features a very vague and confusing timeline because N is very vague and confused about time. Also some elements exploring child abuse and gaslighting. Oh and parental abuse of a child. And um, well. Death._

_Anon Review Replies:_

_**Phoenix**__: Thank you so much, I'm really happy you like it c:_

_**Glace**__: Don't worry about Black, he's tougher than he looks!_

_**Meep**__: Thank you! Unfortunately, not as much fluff this chapter, but it definitely has its moments. Also: your reviews aren't pressuring at all, reviews are usually my greatest encouragement, actually. It's nice seeing other people getting enthusiastic about my fic, after all._

_**midiruu**__: I have been waiting since basically day one to pull out that Leaf thing. Hope you enjoy how it plays out in this chapter!_

_Thanks so much for the encouragement and support, everyone._

* * *

><p><strong>N and the Last Prophecy<strong>

In a fit of what a postmodernist would call 'irony', N had grown to believe his every waking moment was a waste of time. It wasn't that his conscious self had nothing to offer (after all, his conscious self _was_ a genius and a prodigy) so much as the skills of his unconscious self were currently the most valuable ones. Yet, he seemed the only one capable of realising this; both Red and Green were far more concerned with physical searching than magical searching and constantly cutting into the time N spent unconscious, seeing nothing but what the future could offer and what history had neglected to record of the past. N strongly suspected their behaviour was based on Green's ignorance and Red's death wish merging ever increasingly with his saviour complex.

N's skills as both an empath and a Seer had increased tenfold since his abdication of the Plasma throne. He could now touch people and pokémon alike without feeling their emotions or glimpsing their past; he could also feel their emotions without touching them (it had happened twice). If he slept with Black, he would remember Black's dreams with more accuracy than Black himself would; if he slept alone, he always Saw the past or the future, depending on what he had fallen asleep thinking of.

Visions of what could be and what had been were, of course, what N needed most, yet he could never get them quite right. He tried Seeing of the Half-Blood Prince's identity, and only Saw the past from the Prince's perspective with insufficient hints to conclude that it was Silver. He tried Seeing the horcruxes' locations, or even what they were, and only Saw Red. Most of all, he tried Seeing how Red could be saved and only Saw Red standing passive as Giovanni raised his wand and killed him. With such poor results, N had started wondering if Black's decrying of Seers had been correct. But N knew deep down the problem was not his powers, but rather he himself. He couldn't control them properly because he couldn't figure out the right questions to present, but at the same time, he couldn't fall asleep while focusing intently on a specific question and all the possible loopholes.

It was, regardless, very difficult to gain mastery of his powers when accompanied by a non-believer (who totally only doubted N could See because he was muggle-born), Red's suicidal tendencies and the absence of his sorta-boyfriend who was still the only person to have any capacity to even remotely comprehend him. In bitter moments, N wondered what would have happened if he had not left Team Plasma, but rather overthrown Ghetsis. His powers granted him visions of Zekrom, of Unova strung adoringly at his feet, of Giovanni's pathetic attempts to steal his kingdom from him, of Red's forced nonchalance, Gold's anger, Black's pure rage and heartbreak… So nothing he should want, since friendship and love were the most important things and all that, but feeling powerful and actually in control for once was so wonderful he couldn't stop _wanting_ to See that world that could have been. Especially when he was finding it increasingly difficult to believe there was any way to save Red, and had to deal with the sharp heart pains that came with Red simply shrugging it off like that wasn't completely awful.

What was the point of magic if it couldn't actually change anything?

N had begun to seek other methods of finding out how to save Red. He'd exhausted a lot of magical resources, but he hadn't used them all. There had to be a way. Of course, he could use a pokémon, but N couldn't bring himself to seriously consider finding a pokémon and _making_ it do something to save Red. Perhaps if Red just _happened_ to save it and it did it from the goodness of its heart… But N couldn't orchestrate that. So he was stuck trying to See solutions whenever he could sleep, and feeling useless the rest of the time.

By the time they reached Viridian City (six days after they left Pallet), N was extremely frustrated by his lack of useful visions. Red didn't care, being fixated on finding any potential horcruxes and getting one step closer to his own demise, and Green kept ranting about supplies as though it weren't possible to survive off the land. He probably felt that he was above that, as a pureblood wizard, because it would make him lie a pokémon.

"We need to go to the Pokémon Centre," Green nagged. "At least to heal our pokémon."

"Maybe if you didn't make them fight so much," N retorted.

"Maybe if you let your squirtle out more," Green snapped.

"She is not _mine_, you can't just claim ownership of a living creature!"

"I want to sleep somewhere other than a tent," Red said loudly. "And then check the city out when it's less crowded."

Of course, they had to do what Red wanted. It inevitably meant sleeping in the Pokémon Centre. ("They're free," Red kept telling Green. "Bullshit," the capitalist replied, "how can they sustain that?") Unlike when N travelled alone, being in a group meant they didn't have to share a room with a stranger. He quickly procured the bath to let Squirtle splash around in.

"Sorry it's not bigger," he told her. "Kanto doesn't seem a good region for Water Types."

Squirtle looked at him strangely.

"Yes, it must be strange to have someone actually care about your feelings."

Squirtle retreated slightly into her shell.

N frowned. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

But Squirtle kept peering at him strangely.

N had to wonder how Black, with his minimal experience of pokémon, was coping having to look after them himself, as well as having to look after himself. N tried not to worry about it, but he couldn't help it. That _was_ his soul mate, who was barley capable of handling exams, wandering around Unova all alone.

That night, N Saw Black, alone in a hotel room. N was glad he wasn't sleeping with strangers. He wondered how Black could afford it, if Black even understood Muggle money, but soon became distracted by Black pulling an oshawott from his hood.

"C'mon, you don't wanna sleep in there," he said. "Um. Where _do_ you wanna sleep? In your PokéBall like Gwaihir and Garryowen?" He gestured to the PokéBalls lined up on the bedside table.

The oshawott squirmed from his arms and jumped onto the bed. It started bouncing there.

"Okay," Black chuckled. "I usually read a bit before bed, just so you know."

Black got changed, climbed into the bed, held up the covers for the oshawott, and pulled a book from under the pillow. N knew the habit well; Black would lie on his front and read, N would sit up next to him, brushing his hair, and sometimes Black would read out a particularly bad or good sentence. Lately, all the books had been textbooks about the Dark Arts or protective magic. N had liked it better when Black read fiction. Black always talked more when it was fiction, and N always listened more because he didn't know anything much about the subject.

The oshawott tapped the book in a curious manner.

"Oh, it's a book of fairy tales," Black said, clearly embarrassed. "I uh, thought they'd be good to have, since they're the first stories I ever heard, while I'm away from home and my. Uh. Yeah."

The oshawott tapped the book again, demandingly.

"D'ya want me to read it to you?"

The oshawott cried out eagerly.

Black smiled. "Okay, um… 'Once, there were three brothers, who travelled a lonely road at midnight. In time, the three brothers reached a river that was too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, being skilled in the magical arts, the three brothers waved their wands, creating a bridge allowing them safe passage. Halfway across, their passage was blocked by Death.

"'Death spoke to them, praising the three brothers for their magical talents, and offering them gifts for evading him. Death was insincere; he was disappointed at the loss of the three brothers' souls, and would not be cheated by them again.

"'And so the first brother, a brutal man, asked for a wand greater than any other in existence — a wand that could not be beaten. So Death took from an elder tree a branch, then hair of Victini for good measure, and fashioned the first brother a wand.

"'The second brother, a bitter man, sought to humiliate Death further. He thus asked for the power to recall others from Death. Thus Death picked up a stone from the river and gave it to the brother, promising it would do as the second brother wished.

"'The third brother, feeling lucky to have evaded Death even once, asked humbly for something to allow him safe passage back to his family. And so Death, unwilling but bound by duty, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

"'Then Death allowed the three brothers passage, and so the three brothers continued their journey. In due course, they parted ways, for their own destinations.

"'The first brother travelled far, seeking a wizard with whom he had quarrelled. Thanks to the power of the Elder Wand, the first brother won the resulting duel without fail. He bragged of his victory, of his wand, throughout the town that night.

"'That very night, another wizard crept upon the first brother as he slept. The wizard took the brother's wand, and slit his throat for good measure.

"'And so Death claimed the first brother for his own.'"

"Kinda grim, huh?" Black muttered to the oshawott. "You tired?"

The oshawott shook his head, tapping the illustration of the second brother.

"'The second brother returned to his home, where he lived alone. He took out the stone with the power of resurrection, turned it over in his palm thrice, and to his amazement, the figure of the beloved Death had taken appeared before him. But she was cold, sad; she no longer belonged in the mortal world, and suffered. Finally, driven mad with longing, the second brother killed himself to be with her.

"'And so Death claimed the second brother for his own.'"

The oshawott cried excitedly, and started desperately tapping the picture of the third brother.

"Calm down, or you won't be able to hear," Black laughed. "Okay, um. 'But although Death searched for many years, he could not find the third brother. It was only after he had acquired a great age that the third brother removed his Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend, and departed this life with him as equals.'"

The oshawott flailed slightly.

"Scary story, huh?" Black said, smiling. "That was always my sister's favourite." He closed the book. "Anyway, let's try to sleep, okay?"

The oshawott nodded, snuggling against the pillow.

N woke up feeling incredibly lonely. He'd have to remember to ask Black to read to him some time. Why hadn't it ever occurred to him before? Because he didn't have the innocent curiosity of an excited pokémon? He thought about the world where hew as King of Plasma and Unova, and it sounded completely terrible. Imagine keeping pokémon from kind, eager Trainers like Black, or Red, or even (he begrudgingly admitted) Green. N could probably learn something from them, he realised.

But hadn't he learned this lesson two years ago? How had he forgotten? He didn't like to think about anything before Fifth Year, but to have forgotten what he'd learned entirely?

When Red and Green woke up, they set out to explore Viridian by nightfall.

"We should start with the Gym," Green said. "I mean, Giovanni must've had the badge for a reason."

"He was the Gym Leader," Red replied. "I don't think he'd leave anything else there, but we might as well check it out?"

"We should split up," N said. "Cover more ground."

"No, we should —"

"Okay," Red said. "You wanna check the forest?"

N headed off. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he knew he'd recognise it when he found it.

He didn't find anything. Nor did the others, except a lot of spinning traps.

"You seriously should've come with us," Green said, holding his head. "Fucking hell."

N didn't care.

N couldn't stop thinking about that fairy tale. Perhaps it was because Black had been reading it, but he felt something pulling him towards the story itself. He had learnt to listen to his instinct, even if he wasn't certain where it ended and his thoughts and feelings began. Sometimes, he wasn't even sure where other people's thoughts and feelings began and ended in their corruption of his own. Though he knew he wouldn't find the story in a muggle library, he looked, and felt betrayed when he didn't find anything. He considered asking Green about it, but in that instance, his logically understand that Green was an asshole overrode the call of destiny. Tragically, N had only brought two books with him: '_Secrets of the Darkest Art_', which he took from Hogwarts due to it being the only book to actually talk about horcruxes, and '_Magick Moste Evile_', which he had been very irritated to find only mentioned horcruxes to specify that it would _not_ talk of them. When N had been 'acquiring' the books, it came because he happened to Summon 'horcrux books'. Apparently _Accio_ considered a one-off mention enough of a mention to be a 'horcrux book'. N had read the page about horcruxes in '_Secrets of the Darkest Art_' once, felt sick, and didn't reread it. He didn't need to. But N kept flicking through '_Magick Moste Evile_', brought along only so Oak wouldn't realise N had taken it in the first place, without really understanding why.

'_Magick Moste Evile_' was by some French guy named Godelot. It was only a last name, and the book was written in archaic English rather than archaic French, so N was sceptical of the book's author. He didn't have any reason to doubt the credibility of the magic in it; it was consistent with all he understood, which was a great deal. At night, after Red and Green had gone to sleep, N got into the habit of taking out '_Magick Moste Evile_' and flicking through it. The magic was horrific. The ingredients were more so. It was not a pleasant bedtime story. But Godelot kept referencing his wand, claiming it had seen the most wicked acts and magic, and that it was the 'wand of ellhorn' that guided him. N didn't understand how a wand could guide its user, or why Godelot continued to write of the wand as though it knew more than he did.

By the time they reached Pewter, it occurred to N that he ought to look up 'ellhorn' in a dictionary instead of assuming its meaning didn't matter if he didn't already know it.

"I thought you were done with libraries after Third Year," Red said before N could leave.

N knew that Red was genuinely curious and expressing it through a statement, similar to how both Black and Gold spoke, out of some belief that was how normal people should act rather than sinister attempts to imply instead of plainly speak. It still crossed his mind that Red was suggesting that he had never escaped from being Ghetsis' pawn.

"Learning is never done," he retorted.

"That's true," Green said. "Let the nerd have his library, Re—"

Red stepped on his foot.

"Shit! I mean, Leaf."

"I wasn't gonna stop him," Red replied, extremely irritated. "I just don't understand."

"Neither do I," N told him. He hoped it was reassuring, but he also hoped it wasn't. "I will, though."

It took three hours, but N found that ellhorn was an archaic term for elder. Godelot was bragging about having an elder wand? What did it matter, elder was a typical wand wood — _Black_ had an elder wand, and he never bragged about it; he seemed quite hesitant about boasting, in fact. So why would Godelot brag? Unless… it was a wand of elder made by Death himself? Could N be obsessing over the story because it was true? Was that what destiny was calling him to, this legendary wand?

He needed more information. He, tragically, needed to ask Green.

They regrouped in the Pokémon Centre at the end of the day. Green cast spells around their room to protect it from eavesdroppers and intruders as Red told N, "We didn't find anything."

"Oh."

"We found out Brock's got a brother," Red remarked. "He's the Gym Leader."

"Surprisingly great battler, actually," Green added.

"Did you know you get money for beating Gym Leader?" Red said. "We got so much, Green's not even whining about supplies any more."

"Someone has to be responsible," Green sniffed.

"Did you find whatever you were looking for?" Red asked. It took N a few seconds to identify the emotions Red was expressing, because he had never known Red could express that kind of tentative hope.

Red thought N had been looking for a way to save him. N felt terribly guilty all of a sudden. He'd been drawn away by some vague curiosity and was no closer to figuring out any way Red could live. N didn't want to see Red lose that tentative hope. He would have to lie to preserve it.

"I found something," N said. "I don't know how much use it will be, but it's… something, I think."

"Oh, cool, why don't you enlighten us?" Green said bitchily.

"Shige—"

"I put the damn spells up, use my actual name."

Red rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with him wanting to be sure."

"Aren't you the one who's meant to go on about crap like trusting each other and friendship and not _obviously_ keeping secrets from me?"

Red was being consumed by guilt again. N didn't have to look at or touch him to know it. He hated Green so much.

"One of the Dark Arts books I brought is in archaic English, I was looking up some words," N said. His voice came out both higher and louder than he intended. "What's the point of _finding_ them if we don't know how to destroy them?"

Green flailed for a moment, before asking Red, "Did you know that was what he was up to?"

"No. I trusted him to tell me when the time is right."

"I still don't understand it," N admitted. It was a good segue. "The writer keeps talking about his wand like it taught him about magic."

"Obviously the wand belonged to someone before him," Green said, his tone suggesting N was anything but a genius.

Red stared at him.

"What?" Green huffed. "Wands learn stuff every time someone uses them."

"How can a bit of wood learn anything?" Red asked, using his own tone of voice in a way N appreciated very much.

"It's like when you turn on your PokéDex again and it defaults to the last entry you were looking at. They learn your habits and make things easier for you."

"The wand chooses the wizard," Red murmured, like he was remembering something.

"Yeah, exactly," Green said. "They pick who they'll work best with. Which is why second-hand wands don't usually work too well."

"Where did you learn this?" N asked.

"Kurt," Green replied flatly. "Used to help him look for wand cores."

N remembered finding out his wand had an entei hair as its core, and demanding to know how Kurt had managed to get a hair from an entei without trapping or hurting it. Kurt had replied that they often leave hairs when running around Johto protecting it, and told him if a pokémon was hurt to gain a wand core, the core would only cause its user harm.

"What is so significant about a wand made of elder?" N asked.

"Wand of elder, never prosper," Green said.

Red stared. "What does that even mean?"

N was glad that Red asked and saved him from looking ignorant in front of the pureblood bastard.

"I dunno, people with elder wands are never successful, I guess?"

N narrowed his eyes. "Black has an elder wand."

"Then you know it's bullshit, it's just a common saying, chill out."

N found it extremely offensive that Green Oak was telling him to chill out.

Red laughed. "Don't tell him to chill out, you were shouting at him two minutes ago. You both need to chill out."

N scowled. How could Red expect him to 'chill out' when Green was indirectly insulting Black? Or when Red was a horcrux and going to die? Or when N couldn't do anything about anything in spite of all his gifts?

"Why would anybody brag about a wand, anyway?" Red asked, probably trying to streamline them back to what N wanted, but N didn't appreciate the effort.

"Elder wands are really rare," Green replied. "And, well, there's this legend about _the_ Elder Wand and the Deathly Hallows…"

Deathly Hallows. N felt a surge of something (probably destiny) at the name alone. N knew what hallows were from what Ghetsis called the 'hallows' of the Hero of Ideals — a sword, a robe and a crown, all of which were to be N's during his coronation. N always wondered why Ghetsis didn't call them 'relics', to match with the Relic Castle the Hero had built. It was probably because Ghetsis was a wanker.

"What're the Deathly Hallows?" Red asked. He tried so hard to keep up.

"Ah, they're from a fairy-tale," Green explained. He quickly recounted it for Red. "— and some people think the things Death gave the brothers are real, and whoever unites them will be a Master of Death. Whatever that means."

"Immortality, surely," N said.

Red looked at him strangely. N felt too disconnected to guess at what Red's stare meant.

"What, do you think Giovanni's gonna go after them?" Green snorted. "As if he'd waste time on that, especially when he's already got all those horcruxes."

"I know they're involve somehow," N said.

"They're not _real_," Green insisted. "Everyone wants to pretend their wand is best, but a stone that resurrects the dead? An Invisibility Cloak that never becomes opaque and isn't affected by spells? Bullshit."

"Have you seen Red's Cloak?" N gestured to him.

"Don't call me —"

"_Leaf's_ Cloak," N amended. "It was his… her… father's first."

"Don't they usually last that long?" Red asked.

Green frowned. "No, but —"

N pulled '_Magick Moste Evile_' from his bag. "I think the man who wrote this really had the Elder Wand. And if Leaf's already got the Cloak, then that'd be two, with only that stone left to find —"

"Steven would probably like to be resurrected by a stone," Red murmured.

"No, _listen_ to the story, the second brother's girlfriend or whatever he resurrected was unhappy in the living world because she'd _moved on_," Green stressed. "And it wasn't a _real_ resurrection, it was like, forcing her to be a ghost."

Red nodded. N could still feel his longing.

"Plus the point of the story isn't even immortality," Green continued. "It's that death is inevitable and we've all just got to accept that."

N kept himself from laughing bitterly only because Red was already feeling bad enough. No doubt Green would change his mind about that when he found out how close to Death's embrace Red was.

"You're not a Seer so you don't understand anything at all," N said. "I need to follow this. I know I need to. I know I'll find this wand, I know I need to go to France —" He broke off, suddenly feeling dizzy. His vision blurred, and an image of an enormous blue-roofed palace with a large golden gate swum before his inner eye. "— to Kalos, to Parfum Palace, and it will be there, and Leaf will be… Leaf will…"

N pressed a hand to his forehead. His vision returned to normal, but he still felt dizzy.

"You can't just waltz in and take a wand and expect it to work for you," Green said. "You've gotta, like, win its allegiance, and anyway, people say you've gotta kill to get the Elder Wand to work for you, as in kill its old owner, and I've heard a lot of rumours about, uh, someone, having the wand like fifty years ago."

"Who?" N asked.

Green flushed. "It — it's stupid so it doesn't even matter."

N glowered. If his head would stop spinning, he'd shout at Green, didn't he understand he was dooming Red?

"If you need to go, go," Red told him.

"The entire point of this set up is so there're more people keeping _you_ safe, _Leaf_," Green cried. "Don't just send him away, he's so good at magic and —!"

"You can keep me safe," Red said. "You're more than enough."

Green gave a flustered cry.

Red leant closer to him. "You know N's good, you just said it. So trust him. Trust his magic."

Green looked down at the ground and muttered, like N wasn't even there, "I don't wanna risk losing you. He's, he's better, than me, so, if someone has to go, send me instead, and you'll be safer —"

"I wanna be with you for as long as I can," Red said, like it was no big deal, like you could just say things like that without worrying about being too needy or demanding or possessive or why Black keeps looking at you with so much exhaustion and disdain.

It was probably the liberation of being near death.

"Okay," Green said quietly. He looked up at Red. "Okay."

N still didn't exactly _like_ Green, but he was less appalled in Red's taste in boyfriends after witnessing that exchange. And knowing his prodigious powers made Green insecure helped, too.

"You ever been to Kalos?" Green asked N, sounding much more like himself.

"No. But I speak French."

"Yeah, you've mentioned. A lot. Know where Parfum Palace is?"

"…somewhat."

"That's what maps are for," Red said. "Or, what, have you been there…?"

Green nodded. "Pretty much every summer when I was a kid staying in Lumiose."

"Spoilt rich kid," N muttered.

Red glared at him. "You were a _king_ in a _castle_."

Traitor.

"It wasn't like my dad came, anyway," Green added grumpily. "He sent me there to get rid of me, to Sycamore…"

"The one who researches pokémon evolution?" Red checked.

"Yeah, Gramps suggested it," Green said. "'Course, Father never found out he's a muggle…"

Red smirked. At least one of them knew how to react.

"Sycamore knows about magic, and if you show him your PokéDex, he'll help you out," Green said. "His lab's in Lumiose City."

"Then I'll go there," N concluded. He swallowed his pride and added, "Thank you."

"No prob, I guess."

N left early the next day. Before they parted ways, Red pulled him aside to ask, "Are you actually doing this to save me?"

"Obviously," N replied.

"I don't want to be immortal," Red said. "That sounds like the worst thing ever."

"Dying would be so much worse. You're just too suicidal to get it."

"I don't _want_ to die," Red insisted. It didn't sound like a lie, shockingly. "I don't want to be immortal, either. And I don't wanna put anybody at risk just to save myself."

"I'm not at risk," N pointed out. "And even if this doesn't work, an unbeatable wand would be useful for destroying the other horcruxes, wouldn't it?"

Red shrugged.

N scowled. "You could stand to be a bit more grateful."

"I am grateful. I wanna get out of this alive and die when I'm really old. But I don't want it more than anything else. And you'd better not kill anybody for that wand."

Clearly, Red was so utterly insane he had no concept of how insane he was.

N headed through a tunnel from the outskirts of Pewter to the outskirts of Vermillion. He felt anxious that it took so long, nearly three days. They barely encountered anybody the entire time, but were regularly attacked by diglet and dugtrio. Squirtle battled them happily, and N wondered about the nature of pokémon yet again. Still, they arrived in Vermillion safely, and N recalled the pokémon hesitantly to their Balls before surveying the city for transportation options. A boat wouldn't be fast enough, though he would like it better, so he had to find a flight to Kalos, and the money to cover it… Every day N regretted not taking the time to steal some of Ghetsis' money.

N sent out Zöllner and Squirtle. Zöllner looked up at him excitedly, Squirtle hesitant.

"We need more money to get to Kalos," N told them. "Are you willing to battle for it?"

He knew they'd say yes, and they did.

"Then let's go fight the Gym Leader," N suggested. "Leaf seems to get plenty of money from them."

The Gym was Electric-type. There was a very simple maze involving switches at the bottom of bins; by far the most difficult aspect of it was reaching through the paper to find the switches. It wasn't unhygienic, but it wasn't pleasant either. In the process, the maze took him past two Trainers, a Juggler and a Guitarist, before N could face the Gym Leader. He was an old man, dressed in a very proper suit and hat, named Gregory. He said something about taking over after the previous Gym Leader mysteriously disappeared, but N was really only interested in the money — and avoiding hurting his friends in the process of getting it.

"Have you beaten any of the Kanto-Johto Gyms?" Gregory asked.

"No, this will be the first."

Gregory selected two PokéBalls from a display. "Then I will battle with these two."

It was a mareep and a pikachu. Zöllner seemed to relish in the chance to defeat a pikachu, and Squirtle did remarkably well for a Water-Type against Electric.

N accepted the Thunder Badge, wondering how much he'd be able to sell it for in Kalos. The 10,784 pyen he'd won would cover the flight and not much else. He had no idea how expensive food was in Kalos, but he imagined the answer was 'very'.

They said "Sir, please return your pokémon to their PokéBalls before boarding the flight." N asked what about pokémon who didn't like going in PokéBalls. They didn't say anything, they stared at him like he had done something strange by considering the feelings of pokémon. N hated having to rely on people whose minds were blown by something as simple as compassion for pokémon.

"Then sir, you will have to come with us and we'll make alternative arrangements for them," a flight attendant said. "We try to keep anxious pokémon where they will be less disturbed by the aeroplane during the flight."

N hated planes so much. By which he of course meant was pleasantly surprised by how well adapted for pokémon they were trying to make them, even if they were segregationist in nature.

"Sir, will that be necessary?" the flight attendant asked patiently.

"No, they'd be less anxious with me, even in PokéBalls," he said.

"Very well."

N took his seat thinking about flight time, velocity, ground speed, wind speed… When he fell asleep, N had a dream. He couldn't see anything in it, but he could hear a muffle voice through ringing ears. He knew the voice too well, and he was so terrified he could barely move.

"Ah, my dear son," Ghetsis purred. "How I've longed for this moment, to be reunited with you."

N tried to speak, but he was gagged.

"Oh, no, I don't want to hear your annoying voice," Ghetsis chuckled. "Nobody does. Why else do you think I was the one who spread the word of Plasma?"

Because you didn't want me to see the rest of the world. You didn't want me to see you were wrong — that I was wrong.

"I've spent a very long time thinking about how I would kill you," Ghetsis continued.

N wasn't surprised, yet he couldn't think any more.

"You see, I needed to come up with the perfect torture for someone incapable of feeling with a human heart. A creative endeavour." He chuckled. "I do enjoy being creative."

I do have a human heart. I do feel.

But then again, how often had N questioned whether he was thinking and feeling for himself, rather than mimicking the emotions of his friends…?

"You will unleash Zekrom, and then, well… you'll see, my dear son."

N woke up. It took him a few moments to realise he was on the plane still, not with Ghetsis. It felt the same. He didn't panic. He wondered if Ghetsis had a private jet now. Even if he did end up in Ghetsis' hands (which he wouldn't), N wouldn't unleash Zekrom for him. He wouldn't die, either; Ghetsis' plans never worked.

Lumiose was very difficult to navigate. It was more infuriating than anything else. There was some comfort in seeing so many pokémon being so openly doted on, but N wanted the Elder Wand as soon as possible. N knew he was so close to his goal, he could feel it in the chills running down his spine, but Seer powers didn't help him figure out a way around the city. He hadn't planned on actually visiting Green's pokémon professor friend/babysitter, but after the fifteenth time he ended up staring at the lab's entrance from an alley, he decided he'd better. Plus it was very late and he didn't want to share a room in the Pokémon Centre.

N walked up to the gate, slipped through and walked up to the building. He thought about sneaking in and setting any pokémon free, just as he did every time he walked past Oak's lab, but if Sycamore was an Oak-approved pokémon researcher, he probably wouldn't be hurting any pokémon. So he simply knocked.

A dark-skinned girl with short purple hair opened the door. "Ah, yes, can I help you?"

"I want to speak with Sycamore," N replied. His French was shakier than he'd expected. "I am a pupil of Professor Oak's." He pulled out his PokéDex to prove it.

"Oh, of course, right this way," the girl said, opening the door wide. "My name is Sina, I'm an assistant to Professor Sycamore."

"I'm Daisuke Watanabe," N replied.

"Nice to meet you, Daisuke," she said happily. She started to lead him through the lab. N was glad to see the pokémon wandering around the reception area as they pleased, and a bit less pleased to see so many painting on the wall. Tacky. "Are you originally from Pallet Town?"

"Yes."

"Growing up in the same town as _the_ Professor Oak, god, I'm so jealous!"

"He doesn't spend very long in Pallet," N replied. "Only the summer really. I think the aides do most of the work. His grandson, too."

"Oh, you know Green?" Sina sighed like that was enviable, too. "He used to come here a lot, but then he just suddenly stopped about four years ago. Do you know what happened?"

"Not really." It was true, N didn't really know what had happened. Something like Green moving in with Oak permanently to get closer to Red.

"Ah well." She pressed the button for the elevator. "I'm sure the Professor will be happy to talk to you. He's on the third floor, he's still working."

N stepped out of the elevator onto red carpet. It felt far too rich for a Pokémon Professor, and the rooms were far too neat, too; most of the books were on their shelves, the desks were neat, and the (tacky) pictures on the walls looked recently dusted. There was a gramophone by the wall near the larger of the two desks, but it was silent. The man behind the desk was wearing a lab coat, and looked up at N in surprise as he entered. N assumed he was Sycamore.

"Hello," he said. "Can I help you?"

"Professor Oak sent me," N replied. "He wanted me to —"

Sycamore gave a loud, appreciative cry and stood, arms spread wide as he circled around the desk and to N's side. N started to back away, but Sycamore closed in and embraced him. He was so genuinely happy to see N it was unsettling, especially with that edge of how _cute_ Sycamore thought he was.

"This is fantastic," Sycamore said as N pulled away from him and stepped back several paces. "Samuel has not sent a pupil to me in a very long time, normally I receive pupils from Rowan… ah, and you speak French so well! You must have been to Kalos before!"

"No, I haven't, I'm just a genius."

Sycamore chuckled. "Even better. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Daisuke," N said. "Call me Daisuke."

"Daisuke! A great name — very close to love, is it not?" And then he started trying to say 'daisuki'.

"I'm also seventeen." N was horrified by how panicked he sounded. He shouldn't make it so obvious that he wasn't remotely used to people being sexually attracted to him. In the novels under Black's bed, those who were impervious to their own sex appeal were the helpless protagonists.

"Ah, so young," Sycamore said. "But you Susekidese, you often send children out to explore the world, don't you?"

"Uh… yeesss?"

"So, why did Samuel send you?" Sycamore asked.

"It was actually Green," N replied. "I had to come to Kalos and —"

"Ah, Green!" Sycamore cried. "It's been so long since I've seen my star protégée, how is he doing?"

"Fine," N lied.

"So you are from Hogwarts, hmm, Daisuke?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Then I suppose you'll be involved with some long, complicated quest with little to do with pokémon?" Sycamore tutted. "How tragic. I feel very sorry for you magical people — when I first met Green, he didn't even think pokémon were cool. I understand this is a typical attitude. What a tragic waste of a life."

Suddenly Sycamore didn't seem so unsettling. N had clearly judged him too soon. "Yes, it is. I was raised by non-magical people, in part at least, and the typical apathy towards pokémon is confusing at best, exploitative at worst."

"Then I hope that you can help to correct their ignorance," Sycamore said. "But tell me, why did Green not come himself?"

"He's preoccupied somewhere else. And I'm the only one who can get what we need."

"What is it that you need?"

"To search Parfum Palace for something," N replied. "I'm not sure where it is, to be quite honest, and I suppose having a means of legal access if you can provide it will probably be better than any alternative."

Sycamore smiled brightly. "Well, that's very easy to accomplish! And, what's more, I can even arrange for you to meet with my friend who used to own the palace."

"Used to?"

Sycamore nodded brightly. "He sold it to lead a simpler life, as a scientist and café owner."

"Oh, um, okay."

"We can go tomorrow, but for now, you must be exhausted, you should sleep!" Sycamore started leading him towards the elevator.

Oh god, maybe the Pokémon Centre would've been better, Sycamore was _totally_ hot for him, and he was kinda attractive but he wasn't Black but then again it wasn't like Black had been particularly nice to N in the past year or so…

The fourth floor was beds. There were six queen-sized beds, with a small amount of space between them. Two were occupied by humans, and one by a garchomp.

"You can sleep here," Sycamore told him. "If you do happen to have any pokémon, please, feel free to let them out." He gestured to a door. "There's the bathroom if you need it. I have more research to do." He kissed N on the forehead. "Goodnight, sweet prince."

As Sycamore walked off, N was caught up in a mixture of distress at how much he _didn't_ mind that kiss and how the hell Sycamore had known N was, in any way, royalty.

N quickly went and took a shower. He told himself he was keeping it cold so Squirtle would be happier splashing around in the water. He let Zöllner pick out a bed (he picked one near the window), helped Squirtle up onto it so she could look out at Prism Tower too, and tried to empty his mind as he brushed his hair. He didn't particularly want to dream of anything, though he knew he should try and See how to save Red. But why bother? He was certain this was the right path. Red would unite the Deathly Hallows, he would master death, and he could just get rid of them after Giovanni was dead. Maybe by giving them back to N.

The moment N fell asleep, he heard Ghetsis' voice purr "_Ah, my dear son, how I've longed for this moment, to be reunited with you_."

The dream replayed exactly as it had on the plane.

Why, though? Why would Ghetsis want him to unleash Zekrom? Ghetsis wouldn't be able to control Zekrom, and Zekrom would leave as soon as the Hero was dead.

The dream changed. It was freezing. N could see now, but he was chained up. The metal bit at his skin. He was in a wooden cabin. He was alone, and he didn't care. There was nobody left he would want to be with. He didn't know if Red was alive, if Team Rocket still existed, if Gold was okay… he knew Black was dead. The thought was never far from his mind, and always swept over him with a sensation like a Dementor's approach.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

The door opened. Ghetsis walked in, wearing all black now, and smirked at him.

"And how are you today, my son?"

"Just kill me already," N replied.

Ghetsis walked over. He crouched before N, reaching out and stroking his cheek. "Oh, no, N. It's much too son for that." His fingers dug in, and he jerked N's head roughly, forcing their eyes to meet. N didn't want to feel his amusement, his pride; it made Ghetsis' victory too real. "There's still the light of hope in your eyes."

N tried to pull away. All he did was scratch himself on Ghetsis' fingernails.

"I must say, I am very pleased to have Unova," Ghetsis said, tightening his grip. "But why stop the ball rolling? With Kyurem's power and this Frigate, I can take the entire country."

"Try it," N said. "There are others who will kill you to take it from you."

"Oh, do you mean Team Rocket?" Ghetsis chuckled. "They will be no issue. They needed funds, and I have plenty of those."

N's eyes widened.

"We've had a long relationship together," Ghetsis said. "You underestimate me because I lack your magic, but I, unlike you, am a perfect being. I, and I alone, am beyond the weakness of affection that leads to all downfalls. I am power. I am perfection."

"You're not perfection," N said. "You're going to fail."

Ghetsis clawed his face as he pulled away. "We will see. And I look forward to the look on your face when I kill those you call 'friends'." He snorted. "As if a tool like yourself could be worthy of any attachment."

I don't want to See that. I don't understand, but I don't want to See any more.

I want to See how to stop it.

N Saw himself die, not how, but the moment before his life faded, the dormant Dark Stone rolling from his hands.

I don't want to See that either. I'm not going to die. Black's not doing to die. Red's not going to die. None of us are going to die. I won't let that happen.

I want to see the future where we all survive this, where we get to go on that journey Gold mentioned, all together.

N Saw nothing.

N woke up feeling numb. Zöllner was curled up on the pillow by his head, Squirtle withdrawn in her shell by his side. They were close, but he was not touching either of them. Sunlight was streaming from the window. N barely felt it.

"I Saw it so I can change it," N told himself. "Everything will be different when I get the Elder Wand."

With the most powerful wand in the world in his hand, surely N could easily find Ghetsis before he did anything and kill him? Or was the point that Ghetsis was already working with Team Rocket? And what did Kyurem, the famous untameable dragon who sought only power, have to do with Zekrom reawakening? Why would Ghetsis use N for Zekrom if he already had Kyurem? And how could Kyurem be powerful enough to allow Ghetsis to take over all of Unova?

N wished more than anything that he could touch Black. He wanted to feel Black's smooth skin, his seemingly endless love, and believe that everything would be all right. Even hearing Black's voice would be wonderful. They hadn't been apart for longer than a few hours since Fifth Year, and had been suddenly thrown into over a month of no contact whatsoever. N didn't even know how to contact Black.

Before Sycamore could startle him, N went and got dressed in his Trainer clothes again. Zöllner and Squirtle were awake by the time he got back, so he suggested they look around. Squirtle held her arms up to him, N lifted her up and, upon feeling that she didn't want to be put down again, continued to carry her. It wasn't as interesting as Oak's lab, with very few pokémon around to talk to; some froakie, fennekin, chespin and then the garchomp, and that was it. The pokémon were well looked after, if probably wanting for fresh, country air, and it wasn't like they were hooked up to machines or anything.

"Ah, Daisuke, you're awake!" Sycamore called. He walked over from one of the computers and put his arm around N. "Let me introduce you to everyone, hm?"

He did, but N didn't really bother trying to remember the names. He didn't plan on seeing any of them again. But there was something very reassuring he noticed when Sycamore introduced everyone; Sycamore was basically sexually attracted to everyone who looked adult enough. N was kind of relieved, if still unnerved. Two years ago, he would have definitely related.

"Now, how about we go get some breakfast?" Sycamore suggested. "There's this wonderful café —"

"I really need to stay focused," N said.

"You must know I have written a book on the cafés of Lumiose," Sycamore said, louder. "I can guarantee the best café experience you have ever had, with coffee so good it will make you cry with ecstasy."

"Will it be organic though," N muttered.

Sycamore laughed loudly as he led N from his lab. N barely had time to recall Zöllner and Squirtle to their PokéBalls before Sycamore hailed a taxi and ushered N inside.

"Tell me, have you ever been in a car before?"

N shook his head.

"Well then, you had best be prepared!"

N didn't know what he was supposed to be prepared for. Cars weren't any different than what he expected from reading the theory. It was nothing compared to the revelation everything he'd ever known was a lie Ghetsis spoon-fed him.

"Here it is," Sycamore said after the car abruptly stopped. "Down here, in Magenta Plaza. Lysandre Café. I am close friends with the owner, and he should be there…"

"Oh Lysaaaaandreeee," Sycamore sang as he pushed the door open.

"Yes, hello, Augustine," a man with an outrageous mane of orange hair replied. He was lounging against the counter in a way that emphasised his clearly expensive black-with-red-lining suit.

The café was overwhelmingly red. N was well used to people named after colours by now, but he still felt a stab of concern. Was Red okay? Had he told Green yet? If Ghetsis did manage to take over Unova (which he wouldn't, of course), would Red be able to stop him? It was a stupid question. Red could do anything if he managed to overcome his trauma long enough — just like N.

"And, who is this?" Lysandre asked.

N looked at him. Lysandre was taller, barely, but their eyes were the same colour.

"This is Daisuke Watanabe, he's working on a PokéDex for Professor Oak," Sycamore explained. He smiled wryly. "Or that is, at least, his cover."

"Why would you say something like that," N asked, frustrated.

"You look remarkably like the friend of my cousin's godson," Lysandre said. "The cross-dresser, what was his name… Harmonia."

N despised him.

"My cousin is of course the wanted criminal Alder Fuery," Lysandre continued. "He preaches his innocence to me, but I wonder…"

"He _is_ innocent," N growled. "If you're trying to threaten me —"

"Please calm down, Daisuke, Lysandre would never threaten anybody," Sycamore exclaimed. "He is simply a very passionate man. Very much like a blazing flame."

"Yes, forgive me, it isn't every day you meet someone connected to the legendary Boy Who Lived," Lysandre said. "Tell me, do you perhaps know how he survived…?"

"Nobody knows," N lied. "I suppose he was blessed by Arceus."

"Or perhaps another," Lysandre mused.

Xerneas, N suddenly knew. Lysandre believed Xerneas would waste time blessing humans with eternal life. He wanted it for himself. He thought Red might be the key.

"He's not immortal or anything," N said. "He's just lucky."

"Hm, indeed?"

There was a moment of silence. Sycamore didn't seem able to take the tension.

"Daisuke, Lysandre is descended from a long line of kings," he said. "The very kings who built Parfum Palace."

"Yes, that was my ancestor Louis XIV," Lysandre drawled. "Of course, he was only renovating his father's hunting lodge… what could be of consequence in that building?"

N hesitated to say. He didn't see any way around it, though. "A wand."

"Ah, yes, that old thing," Lysandre said. "Unfortunately, the Elder Wand was stolen from my father, over fifty years ago."

"Who by?" N demanded.

"I would have thought that would be obvious to anybody who seeks the Hallows," Lysandre replied. "Or, did I hear correctly, that you are muggle-born? That would explain your ignorance."

N's eyes narrowed. "If you're so superior to me, then why have I never heard of you, yet you've heard of me?"

Lysandre flushed with rage. "Insolent child."

"Ah, such _passion_," Sycamore interrupted. "But there comes a time when you must work through differences for the greater good, no? Perhaps you should take your tensions out in a pokémon battle?"

"No." N flicked back his ponytail. "I fight my own battles."

"How noble," Lysandre sneered. "So you will duel a squib into submission?"

"I never said anything about using my wand."

"Coffee," Sycamore said loudly. "Coffee is an alternative solution."

"No thank you," N said. "I know everything I need to know now." He started towards the door. "Besides, I only drink organic."

N wrenched the door open and stepped outside. He drew in a deep breath before he started to run.

So, Lysandre was Alder's creepy squib cousin. He was no doubt planning something similar to Ghetsis. It seemed in every region, someone was trying to take over the world. Giovanni was only the worst threat of the bunch. Though, if Cyrus had been remotely competent, his plan would have been the worst by far.

N made it to a small town called Camphrier before he was too tired to go on. He wasn't too surprised to find it was close to Parfum Palace. Destiny did like to guide him, but after his last couple of dreams, he had to wonder if it was guiding him anywhere good.

Still, he would go to Parfum Palace, and he would hopefully find some clue that would tell him who stole the Elder Wand.

N got a room alone at the Pokémon Centre. It was practically empty, which wasn't too surprising with Lumiose so close. He let out Zöllner and Squirtle before he flopped down on the bed.

"I don't want to go to the palace tomorrow," he told them. "If Sycamore's looking for us, he'll expect us to be there tomorrow." He closed his eyes. "And I've got a lot to See."

"_Ah, my dear son, how I've longed for this moment, to be reunited with you_," Ghetsis purred.

It was the same again. N had, admittedly, hoped it would have changed in the past twelve hours. But it would change. It wouldn't happen.

How was Ghetsis going to get Black, though? How would he even know who Black was?

N saw Black being led through Nacrene by an absol — Alder. His hands were twisting nervously in the cross-body strap of his bag, but he didn't say anything. Alder led him to the museum and stared expectantly at him.

"Thanks," Black breathed. "Um. Are you sure I'm —?"

Alder nodded.

Black drew in a deep breath, nodded, and walked inside. The Gym Leader and curator, Lenora, greeted him with a frantic, "Are you Touya?"

"Yeah."

She led him through to the back with a gesture. "We've never displayed this as what it is, in case something like this happened, but I'm sure, if we work together quickly, we can stop Team Plasma."

Black nodded again. His hands tightened around his bag strap.

Lenora opened the exhibit case and pulled out the Light Stone. She turned around and held it out to Black.

"Do you really think it's me?" Black asked.

Lenora smiled reassuringly. "I think it's well worth trying, don't you?"

Black nodded, reached out, and took it.

"Now, quickly, head to Dragonspiral Tower," Lenora instructed. "Reshiram is the only chance we have to defeat Kyurem."

Black hugged the stone to his chest. "I'll do my best."

Black left again. Alder followed him. They reached a cluster of trees. Still clutching the Light Stone to his chest, Black pulled out his wand and started quickly casting protective spells. Alder transformed the moment the last of them was done.

"Thanks," Alder said, massaging his neck. His eyes trailed to the Stone. "I must've seen that a hundred times, and I never realised it's Reshiram."

"It's been getting warmer since I touched it," Black murmured. "I swear it's not just my body heat transferring."

"I believe you," Alder said. "Do you have a way to get to Dragonspiral Tower quickly?"

Black nodded. "I've got, my braviary. He knows Fly." He pulled the relevant PokéBall from his belt. "I um, don't think he'd be able to carry both of us."

"Don't worry," Alder replied.

"Thank you for coming with me this far," Black said. "I. I um, was travelling for six months just, me and my pokémon, which was fine, but, it was nice to have a friendly human around for a bit. Even in pokémagus form."

"I understand completely," Alder replied. "You sure you'll be okay from here?"

Black nodded. He sent out the braviary. Braviary spread his wings, letting Black climb on his back. "Um, see you soon."

Black and Braviary flew off to Dragonspiral Tower, landing near the bridge.

"Thanks," he said, stroking the braviary's face. Braviary cawed, before returning to its ball.

Black turned to the Tower, tightened his grip on the Light Stone, and started the climb. He barely made it halfway before a group of Plasma Grunts assaulted him. They were wearing black and greys, not the white hoods N was used to, but he still recognised them. Ghetsis had clearly rebranded their image.

"Well, well, another little Trainer trying to interfere with our plans," the lead Grunt sneered. "What've you got there, kid?"

"Nothing," Black said, trying to pull away. "Lemme go, I'm just here to pray."

"Get his arms," the lead Grunt commanded.

The others pulled Black's arms apart with great effort, prising the Light Stone from his grip.

"Holy _shit_," one gasped. "This, this's gotta be…!"

"Lord Ghetsis is gonna be so happy."

"Bring him," the lead Grunt said. "Ghetsis is waiting."

They dragged Black to the top of the tower. N panicked.

I get it. I get it. How can I save him?

N Saw Ghetsis handcuffed, that Auror Looker standing over him looking smug. Looker turned to face someone, but the image faded.

How can I stop Ghetsis?

N Saw the Dark Stone, dormant, at the bottom of the sea.

Where is the Dark Stone?

N Saw the run-down ruins of a castle in the sand. Deep inside its labyrinth, the Dark Stone sat waiting. N could feel a tug towards it, and suddenly could See himself picking up the Stone. He placed it quickly in his bag before running back towards the exit. It was night. He pulled out a wand and conjured a light.

It was not his wand. It was too dark, too long, with five berry-like bumps along its length. It looked around the same colour as Black's wand.

Where is the Elder Wand?

N woke up with a splitting headache, gasping desperately for breath. Squirtle jumped in alarm.

"Sorry," N panted. "Sorry."

It was still dark. N flopped back, closing his eyes again. He fought the headache, tried to fall asleep again. It wasn't hard, he was so exhausted.

"_Ah, my dear son, how I've longed for this moment, to be reunited with you_," Ghetsis purred.

It was the same yet again. N was so tired of Seeing Ghetsis. He wanted to see Black. He missed Black so much. He wanted to see that Black was all right.

Black was sleeping in a hotel, still. How was he affording so many hotels? (N Saw a flash of battles. Black was _good_.) Had he even tried sleeping in a Pokémon Centre? (N Saw a series of hotel rooms Black slept in.) Black's oshawott was a dewott now, yet still slept beside him, holding his hand. Dewott and oshawott would often sleep holding hands so they wouldn't drift apart, N had heard.

Black looked fine. Lonely, but fine.

But how was Red? Red, who was so prone to being anything but fine?

Red's face was scrunched up with determination as he helped Green set up a tent.

"_Why_ can't we do this by magic," Green groaned.

"Incognito?"

Green groaned again loudly. "I thought your lot were meant to be _daring_."

"This is fun," Red replied.

"Can't we just go into the city?" Green groaned. "It's not even that far."

Red stared. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I haven't shaved my legs."

N laughed so hard he almost woke up.

N hesitated to wonder, but he hadn't thought about Gold properly for a while. Gold was just a sturdy constant who managed to adapt to anything, and forgive anything. It was always a risk to wonder about Gold when Silver was around, but, well…

How was Gold?

Gold was sitting by a campfire, brushing ash from his cyndaquil's hair. "Nice job with the fire there, Explo-bro."

N wished Gold had better tastes in everything.

"Hey, Silv, didn't Explo-bro do a great job with the fire?" Gold called.

"Yes, like always," Silver's voice called, from a… tree? "You don't always need to go on about it."

"Sure I do."

Silver jumped down from the tree. He went and sat by Gold's side, pausing to fondly stroke the cyndaquil's head, before pulling something from his pocket. A badge?

"What do we do with it?" Silver wondered. "Burning it didn't work…"

"Dunno," Gold replied. "At least we found it."

A horcrux, N realised. That was right. That was what this entire thing was about. Gathering horcruxes and destroying them so Giovanni could be stopped, and there'd be one less person hurting pokémon and humans alike.

How do you destroy a horcrux?

He Saw a sword. A familiar sword… Gryffindor's sword. He saw fire, shaped like creatures N had never seen before. He saw poison so powerful it was like acid. He saw Jirachi, he saw Arceus, he saw Giratina, he saw Kyurem, Reshiram, Zekrom…

But he couldn't use a pokémon. If a pokémon chose to help, well. That was fine. But what kind of pokémon would be capable of meeting Red, witnessing Red's kindness and acceptance, and not choose to help him?

Where would he find a horcrux?

He Saw a mirror in a sunken temple. The temple looked a lot like N's puzzle cube.

But, what did all this have to do with Team Plasma, and Ghetsis?

"_Ah, my dear son, how I've longed for this moment, to be reunited with you_," Ghetsis purred.

I don't want to see that again. I don't want to stop them by dying so they can't get Zekrom. I don't want to die.

Something Red said came to his mind. "_I wanna get out of this alive and die when I'm really old. But I don't want it more than anything else_."

Would the others survive if I died? Black, Gold, Red…?

He saw Black, older than he'd ever seen Black (maybe nineteen?) in a little apartment. There was a samurott lying on his unmade bed, books scattered all over the place. None of them were fiction. Outside, there were clear sounds of a city. Castelia, N immediately knew.

Black stood up to answer the door. Gold was standing there. He quickly forced a grin.

"Hey, little bro!" he cried.

"Yeah, hi, anyo," Black replied, tired. "Was something…?"

"W_eeeell_, I was bringing in Charleston, y'know, that Rocket Grunt, to the Ministry for trial, and I thought, hey, I should go see my adorable little brother! And we should go get food. Special Castelia food. Which you should pay for cos I don't live here, so I'm like, a guest to this city."

Black smiled wryly. "You're here pretty much every day."

"Y'know what else would be a good idea," Gold realised. "If we hit the Floo to Pallet and go crash Red and Green's so _they_ have to pay."

"Cunning," Black replied. "You only try that one every couple of weeks."

"Spinning all the way to Pallet makes me kinda nauseous," Gold replied solemnly. "So, let's go?"

"Yeah," Black said, letting him in. He checked the hall. "Silver's not with you?"

"Silv's looking after our babies with Crys. They've totally taken over Elm's lab, I'm so proud."

Black glanced quickly around his apartment. "Should I bring them a gift…?"

"Uh, no, it's only Red and Green, c'mon."

Black walked to the fireplace. He waved his wand over the flames, and they turned emerald. "You go on ahead, I've gotta tell Wottson," he told Gold.

Black immediately talked over to the samurott on his bed. He didn't notice Gold opening his mouth to tease, then falling into a concern frown when Black completely ignored him.

"All right," Gold finally said. "See you there."

Gold stepped into the fire and spun off. Black gently scratched Wottson's snout until he snorted grumpily.

"Sorry to wake you, I'm just heading out for a bit," Black said. "See you soon?"

Wottson snorted again, nuzzled against Black's hand for a bit, then went back to sleep.

"Yeah, soon," Black said quietly.

Red and Green's place turned out to be Oak's lab. N couldn't say he was surprised. It was much neater under Green's care, with books organised on shelves and in their places and no dust but still pokémon wandering free all over the place. By one of the wide windows, in the afternoon sun, Red lay on Snor's stomach. He wasn't sleeping; he kept making little noises to show Gold he was listening to his rant about his latest arrest.

"Hi Red," Black called as he stepped out of the fire. "Done anything today?"

"Cooked breakfast," Red replied. He slid down from Snor's stomach. "Even cleaned up after myself. And fed the pokémon."

"Same old, same old," Black remarked.

Red nodded. He was looking at Black closely. He probably couldn't tell that Black hated it.

"Green was talking about taking over the Viridian Gym," Red added.

"That'd make Silv laugh," Gold smirked.

"Maybe I'll become Champion," Red said thoughtfully.

"You could always join the Aurors with me," Gold said.

Red shook his head. "Green'd probably cry."

"Maybe I should," Black pondered. "The law side of it gets kinda boring."

"Yeah, I bet, but you're doing great stuff," Gold protested. "Total, full-on liberation stuff that N'd —"

Black cast him a look. Gold immediately shut up.

I don't want to be dead and not remembered. I don't want to be mourned in silence. I don't want them to act like I never existed.

The dream shifted.

Black was sitting with White on his bedroom floor, at the Burrow. He looked younger, much more like he did now. Incredibly, White wasn't saying anything. She was sitting next to Black, staring thoughtfully at a PokéBall in her hands.

"Say something," White said quietly.

"I don't know what to say," Black replied. He sounded hoarse. "He's dead. I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't even get to try and save him."

White nodded.

"It's so unfair," Black continued bitterly. "We saved the world, and he's still dead. Doesn't the world owe us?"

"No," White replied. "And that's not why you help anyone. You do it because it's right, remember, Black?"

"I try to."

White turned the PokéBall over in her hands. "I wish I'd gotten there sooner. But, Black, we can't've known. We did everything we could, and we saved so many lives. N would be proud of us." She nudged him slightly. "Especially you."

Black didn't reply.

"You amazed everybody," she continued. "I never knew you were so tough. You're incredible. I'm lucky to have you as a full-brother, I hope I can be as fully-awesome as you some day."

Black leant his head on her shoulder and started to cry.

I don't wanna see that. I never wanna see that.

But they're safe. They're alive. That's definitely something amazing.

N closed his eyes tighter.

I want to know how I will die.

Ghetsis dragged him off the Frigate by the arm. He threw him on the ground of Undella Bay. N kept his grip on the Dark Stone.

"You stupid child," Ghetsis roared. "Release the Dark Stone at once."

"I'll never let you have it," N hissed. "You will never use another pokémon again!"

Ghetsis grabbed him by the hair. "You are mine, and you will do as I command."

"I never was yours, I never will be, and I will never do as you command."

Ghetsis kicked him. "Brat…!" He pressed a gun to N's chest. Where did he get one of those, N thought, hysterically. He saw a quick glimpse of an illegal trade he didn't really care about.

"I'm giving you one last chance, boy," Ghetsis growled. "Do as I command."

N wanted to do it. He wanted to live. He didn't want to die, but, but… he had to do what was right.

He drew in a deep breath.

"No."

Without a moment's hesitation, Ghetsis shot him.

N woke up gasping for breath. It came easily, but did little to relax him. He couldn't stop hyperventilating until Squirtle shot him in the face with Water Gun.

"Th-thank you," he gasped. "I. I don't think I want to See any more."

He stood up and went to the window. It looked like dawn.

"L-let's go to the palace," N said.

He didn't want to think.

Parfum Palace wasn't formally open, so N cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself and, with less reluctance than he expected from himself, recalled Zöllner and Squirtle to their PokéBalls. He opened the gate with a flick of his wand, same with the front doors, and was immediately stunned by all the golden statues. He'd always thought his castle was quite nice, lots of polished marble, but it wasn't the size of a small city and covered in gold. N took in the sights with stunned reverence. He was particularly impressed with the view from the balcony. The garden was still in bloom, the flowers and trees sending a sweet scent through the morning air, and there were giant statues of Reshiram and Zekrom. He'd have to bring Black here, after Black got Reshiram, and —

And N had to stop thinking along those lines. It wouldn't be possible. Not unless he could master death, too. It would be like testing out the power of the Deathly Hallows before passing them on to Red, nothing too compromising.

Eventually, N wandered into a room that was almost empty, except for an enormous oil painted portrait on the wall. The man was clearly a king, though he wore no crown. His hair was shoulder length, brown, his eyes the same blue as N's own. Perhaps N's real parents were from Kalos, the colour seemed common among Kalosians. The king's hands were clasped in front of him. N could make out the end of a long wand, with what looked like elderberries clustered at the end. And, on his finger — a ring, with a strange stone set in it. There was something etched in the stone, a triangle encasing a circle, with a line down the middle. Could the mark symbolise the Deathly Hallows…?

N quickly stepped forward, touching the frame of the painting. As he'd expected, it swung forward. There was a cupboard behind it, magically closed, N suspected. It wouldn't open for a simple _Alohamora_ Charm. N tapped his wand against the lock and watched as it vanished. He quickly swung it open. The wand wasn't there, but the ring — the ring was there. The stone was dark, obsidian, and N could already see the same mark from the painting etched into it. He picked it up in excitement, and immediately saw a flash of the last time this cupboard had been opened. It was a woman. She was very short, with blonde hair, pale skin but not white, wearing a purple dress. She picked up the wand with a victorious smirk, a smirk that looked very familiar, before closing the portrait again.

Shaking the image away, N closed the portrait again. That smirk, why was it so familiar… did he know her?

N closed his hand around the ring. At least he had one down, one to go. Would he really need to borrow Red's Invisibility Cloak, though? His Disillusionment Charm was so strong he was invisible even to himself. He left the palace quickly, pondering as he walked back to the Pokémon Centre. Lysandre said the Elder Wand had been stolen over fifty years ago. N didn't doubt that. She wasn't one of his teachers, and she didn't look old enough to be any of the Sages, and he hadn't met any of his friends' grandparents… Except Professor Oak. But she wasn't Professor Oak, either. She was…

"Green's grandmother," N gasped.

Green had gotten embarrassed when N started talking about the Elder Wand, hadn't he? And what reason more than his grandmother being involved with it, while Green himself didn't believe it was real?

N was a little pissed off. He didn't want to go back to Red empty handed, but how was he going to find out who she was without asking Green, or Oak? Why hadn't Green just mentioned his crazy old grandma?

N didn't go back into the Pokémon Centre. He turned around and headed back to Lumiose. What else could he do? He'd have to go back to Red with the Resurrection Stone, interrogate Green about his crazy grandma, then head off and find it. Unless he went and got the horcrux in those ruins first… that would certainly go beyond Red's expectations, wouldn't it?

As soon as he reached Lumiose, N ducked into one of the Pokémon Centres around the metropolis. He quickly secured a bed (again, in a single room; nobody else wanted to sleep during the day) and collapsed onto it. Lately, it was as though he was always exhausted, always running on borrowed time. He fell asleep so easily, and knew he wouldn't wake up any more refreshed.

"_Ah, my dear son, how I've longed for this moment, to be reunited with you_," Ghetsis purred.

Shut up Ghetsis, I have bigger concerns.

Ghetsis' taunts rippled away, and N was under the sea. He was diving lower and lower, until he saw the ruins. He could get in easily, but he wanted to plan more. He surfaced, gasping for breath and looking around Undella Bay. It was summer, so the beach was crowded with rich families all making use of their second homes (which they probably left empty the rest of the year).

Undella. N had been there before, briefly. And on the way, he could see Black, if he could find him.

The dream changed again. The sun was shining brightly in Unova. Black was in a city, battling a Trainer's panpour.

"Come on, Gwaihir, you can do it!" Black said excitedly. "Aerial Ace!"

If Black was in Castelia, then N could meet him in Nimbasa. There was only one Pokémon Centre there. It would probably take Black a while to cross the desert in Route 4, too.

The vision suddenly changed. N was in Icirrus City, being dragged along by some Plasma Grunts, towards Dragonspiral Tower.

"This is what we always wanted, isn't it, my son," Ghetsis taunted. "You will finally serve your purpose. And like all tools, once you have served it…"

N opened his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was ever actually asleep, but he was sure of what he Saw.

"Zöllner, we're going home," N said. "Squirtle, I hope you like it there."

They caught the next flight to Mistralton City with the help of some magical manipulation. Some of it was illegal, unforgivable even, but N was too tired to care. He just needed to see Black. At least once more before his last prophecy came true.

On the flight, N couldn't help thinking. He didn't want to slip into Seeing anything, but he couldn't empty his mind, either. He kept thinking about Black, living in Castelia with his samurott Wottson, apparently a magical lawyer of sorts, regularly visited by his worried big brother (more like twin, really) and dragged off to see Red, who was lounging around looking after pokémon.

It was the best they could hope for, wasn't it?

N had known for a long time Red may never fully recover. He understood; how could Red recover from being Red Potter and doing all that came with that? N used to think he had recovered from his own past, but he hadn't really. That was obvious from how shaken he was by Ghetsis' words, how he felt the need to prove his worth, how much he struggled to relate to even the most basic of human problems. It was N's struggle to accept that maybe he wasn't okay that had driven a wedge between him and Black. If anything, Red being open and honest about not being okay had made him and Green closer. Yet Red wasn't a king, or a hero, he was simply a kid who got screwed over by destiny. Red had never known a life outside of abuse and neglect before Hogwarts. N had never known a life outside of abuse and gaslighting before Hogwarts. Their early childhood had defined them so strongly that they would always struggle to accept that they were not, and never could be, normal. Not normal in the same functional sense that Gold, Black and Green all were, anyway. And how could N ever learn to be anything close to normal, functional, in that way if he wouldn't admit there was a problem in the first place?

Red had worried that the journey would make Gold, Black and Green more like him and N. More fucked up. He didn't say it, but he didn't need to. N knew. He worried about it too, especially with Black on his own. But he knew Black had to be on his own to grow stronger, strong enough to become the Hero of Truth.

But Red seemed okay in that future. Gold, too. Black was sad, but he'd be okay too, eventually, wouldn't he? None of them were flourishing, but they were only about nineteen. It was honestly better than N had sincerely expected.

Maybe N wasn't meant to change his visions. Maybe he was meant to accept them, and do what he could in the meantime. He had always been destined for greatness, he'd just never expected that 'greatness' to be so… self-sacrificing.

N quickly hitched a ride to Nimbasa, and spent that trip thinking about the things he'd Seen. Team Plasma had reformed as something more blatantly evil, and they were working with Team Rocket. Ghetsis actually thought he could outsmart and overpower Giovanni. Ghetsis had a plan involving Kyurem and N summoning Zekrom. If N did what he said, Ghetsis would kill Black, and keep N as a kick-toy. If N didn't, Ghetsis would kill him, and everybody would live. Black would take down Team Plasma using Reshiram. Black would avenge him. N wasn't sure where the vision of White was relevant, except reassuring him that Black was actually very upset. It seemed more relevant than that. N had seen himself taking the Dark Stone from its place in the Relic Castle, using the Elder Wand, but he didn't have that. That would at least have changed.

Maybe if N had forgotten about the Deathly Hallows and stayed with Red, none of this would have happened.

N didn't really care. He'd give the Resurrection Stone to Black. Black would pass it on to Red. Red would become a Master of Death and get out of this alive, and more okay than N had ever imagined.

N thought he'd make a good martyr. He hoped they'd write songs about him.

Nimbasa was brighter than N remembered, but still one of his favourite places in the world. He intended to go straight to the Pokémon Centre, but a feeling completely overwhelmed him. He walked to Route 4, even though it was night time, and struggled through the sand to the Relic Castle. It was so much like his other vision, except he didn't have the Elder Wand, nor the strong sense of purpose and being right. He took the Dark Stone with a shudder of hesitation. He never thought he would have hesitated before Zekrom, but he knew he had to get the Dark Stone far away from Ghetsis, if possible. In his visions, Black was unleashing Reshiram at least four months from now. He had time.

N went back to the Pokémon Centre, and waited, sleepless. He sent out Zöllner and Squirtle to sit with him. He thought about explaining the situation, but it was too hard. He understood how Red felt more than ever. He wished he'd been more sensitive.

Black turned up early next morning, still brushing sand from his hair. Destiny really was on his side. Black looked good; his skin was darker, glowing more healthily than it ever had at Hogwarts. His hair was a slightly lighter brown, too. He stood taller, he looked more confident, more and more like the Hero of Truth N had first seen in his vision two years ago.

"Touya," N called.

Black immediately turned to look at him. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his lips quivered silently over the letter of N's name. He marched over.

"What, what're you doing?" he whispered.

"We should go somewhere more private," N replied, climbing to his feet. He picked up Squirtle and started walking down the corridor towards one of the rooms.

Black followed. Of course he did. He slammed the door behind him.

"_What_ are you doing?" he demanded, more angrily.

N quickly cast the protective spells around the room. It gave him time to think how to reply, too. He didn't want to tell Black. He didn't want to put Black through the pain sooner rather than later. He'd already seen enough of it.

"I had to come," N replied.

"Why?"

"I know where a horcrux is. In the ruins off Undella Bay."

Black frowned. "Okay… did you go get it?"

N shook his head. "Not, not yet."

"How do you know my Trainer name, anyway?" Black asked. "I dunno what to call you, so…"

"I Saw you," N replied. "I didn't mean to. At first."

Black sighed. "What do I call you?"

N shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, it's about safety," Black replied, irritated. "N, what's going on? You're acting really weird."

N had to think about that.

"I wanna be with you for as long as I can," he finally replied.

Black sighed heavily. "N, c'mon, get a grip."

N felt pretty crushed by that response. For a moment, he entertained the idea that perhaps dying wouldn't be so bad, if it meant avoiding more of Black's rejections. Then he did get a grip and remembered, no, being alive was definitely the best option, with or without Black's love.

"I just mean that, you can't compromise everything just because you miss me," Black continued. "It's not like I'm happy being alone here but — but we're all gonna be together after this is over, so, it's worth it in the long run, right?"

N felt completely crushed by that.

Black frowned, reaching up and brushing the hair from N's eyes. He still had to stand on tiptoes to do it. N wondered if he'd ever get taller. He always thought of Black's height so relative to his own that he hadn't noticed in his visions. He quickly closed his eyes so Black wouldn't see the tears.

"W-what's going on?"

N wrapped his arms tightly around Black. He didn't know how Red could do it. How could anybody be so strong as to keep a secret so big, just so nobody else had to worry? How could Red keep a secret from Green, even if it meant delaying (or ideally completely avoiding) pain? N couldn't do it. He had to tell Black. He wanted Black to make him feel a bit better, he wanted Black to know, he wanted to share his pain in the most literal sense.

"I'm going to die," N murmured.

Black stared at him in alarm. "_What_?"

"I messed up," N murmured.

Black's hands grasped at N's shirt. "What did you mess up?"

"I got the Deathly Hallows," N said. "Or, at least, two of them. Or, one's with Red, I guess. I thought my powers were telling me to go after them, but they were telling me to avoid them, I think. I'm not even sure any more."

"What even are the Deathly Hallows?" Black asked. He slid a hand down, under N's shirts, and from the moment it made contact with N's hip he could feel Black's love, Black's concern, and he knew how completely stupid he'd been all along, but it made him feel stronger, too.

"From that story, about the three brothers and death," N explained. "The Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, the Elder Wand… they say whoever gets all three becomes a Master of Death, and I wanted to save Red so badly —"

Black whimpered slightly. "He's not —?"

"No," N said quickly. "He's going to be fine. He's going to survive all this. So are you, and Green, and Gold, and probably Silver, I don't know, I didn't even think to check."

Black groaned, bashing his forehead against N's chest. "N. No."

"I'm sorry," N murmured.

"Explain more," Black pleaded. "You can't be telling me you're gonna die."

"I think Ghetsis knows where I am," N continued. "I think he knew because of what I did in Kalos. He's going to come after me. I don't see a way I can stop him without dying. Unless the future is truly horrible."

Black flailed for something to say. "You were in _Kalos_?"

N shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Stop it," Black cried. "You, you sound like Red."

"I thought so too."

"Just, just don't do it," Black said. "Just avoid wherever or whatever you saw k-ki-killing you, just don't die!"

N shook his head. "I don't see a future where I can. I don't see a future where any of the rest of you live while I —"

"Shut up," Black cried. "You're not a martyr, don't stand there like you don't care, don't just accept this, tell me how to help you, don't act like this is helping us, don't you _dare_ just accept this!"

"What else can I do?" N said. His voice was shaking, but he didn't care, he didn't care how he felt, he cared about how Black felt, with his fingernails digging into N's skin possessively, like he could snatch N away from the palm of Death's hand, god, he shouldn't enjoy it.

"Avoid it! Fight it! You must know how, if you know you're gonna die!" Black's voice faltered. He pulled away slightly and stared up at N. He wasn't crying. N was so glad he wasn't crying. "Stay with me."

"No," N said. "Sorry."

Groaning, Black lowered his gaze. He pulled his hand out from under N's shirts and said, "I'll Stun you. Or Imperius you. It won't be a crime because it's like stopping suicide."

N could still feel Black's emotions, though. He could feel how much Black was disgusted with himself for even considering it, let alone threatening it, but how desperately Black was hoping it'd work.

"Don't even pretend you'd do that."

Black closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply. "I… I… I know Team Plasma's been doing some bad stuff around here, I didn't know how to tell you, I… I wanted to take care of it all for you."

"There's one thing you can do to help me," N said. He pulled away (Black cried in protest), reached into his bag and pulled out the Dark Stone. "This is Zekrom. Keep her far, far away from Team Plasma."

Black reached out with shaking hands. The moment he touched it, the Dark Stone gave a jolt of electricity. Black yelped.

"U-uh, you, put it in here," Black suggested, pulling his bag open. "I put, a spell… oh, it doesn't matter, does it…"

N slipped it inside. He quickly pulled the Resurrection Stone from his pocket. "Take this, too." He dropped it in.

Black closed his bag.

"Green's grandmother had the Elder Wand," N said. "I don't know why. I didn't find it."

Black nodded, though he clearly didn't care.

"You're not gonna try to stop me?" N asked.

"I am," Black replied. "But I'm gonna stop Team Plasma. Before they have a chance to hurt you. And while I'm doing that, you'll go after the horcrux. That's how I'll stop you."

N couldn't help smiling. "Okay. I promise I'll go after it."

"And then take it back to Red."

"And then take it back to Red."

Black whimpered strangely again, before wrapping his arms tightly around N. N draped one arm around him, too.

"Tell me specifics," Black ordered.

"No."

"Stay with me today."

"Okay." N kissed the top of Black's head. "I always wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with you."

"Gimme a few minutes," Black mumbled, face pressed against N's ribs. "Then we'll go. Oh. I gotta, heal my pokémon first."

N ran his fingers through Black's hair.

Black clung to him for a few more minutes before he pulled away, took a deep breath, and appeared completely composed.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go."

N didn't hesitate to hold Black's hand the entire time. He hated Black's sadness, and anger, and most of all, his growing hopelessness. He should've stayed strong and not told Black. But the Dark Stone was in the least likely hands, and surely that would delay Ghetsis for a while — even if Ghetsis was most likely aware of where N was.

Black answered a few of N's questions about his trip. He liked talking about Wottson and Gwaihir. N was glad; Black would be supported by his pokémon.

"What are you going to do, anyway?" Black asked as they walked back from the Ferris wheel. "About, Zöllner and um, the squirtle…?"

"I'll try to get them back to Red," N replied. "Or release them if I get in trouble."

Black bit his lip and nodded. He tightened his grip on N's hand.

They didn't talk much. N didn't know what to say. He felt like saying so much, but the words wouldn't come to mind. He knew Black was struggling to comprehend everything, rather than being uncertain of what to say. They walked around the city, around the amusement park, around the sports stadiums, the stores, until the sun started to go down.

"I'd probably better go soon," N said.

"To Undella?" Black checked.

"Yeah."

Black bit his lip. He nodded. "Okay. I'm not saying goodbye, though."

"Okay," N replied. He didn't know what else to say.

"I'm heading to Driftveil," Black said. "Or, um, I will after I beat the Gym Leader. So I guess I'll stay here tonight." He looked pleading, almost.

N thought about how well he slept with Black.

"I really should go," he said.

Black stared down at the ground and nodded. "I'm not giving up on you," he whispered.

"You've already given me everything," N replied. "Just look after yourself, now."

They turned in opposite directions, and started to walk away.

As he walked away, N thought about what Black had said to Alder. He loved his pokémon, but he'd felt lonely without other people. He didn't know how to lead Black to Alder, but, well, he knew some people in Aspertia who would be eager to see him. And, well, N didn't want to take that secret to the grave. He wanted Black to be as loved as possible.

If Kyouhei saw Black, he would probably dive on Black. He'd probably adore him.

"Black!" N called after him. "Go to Aspertia!"

Black froze. He looked over his shoulder and shouted back: "Is that a clue?!"

"Maybe!"

Black turned completely. He ran towards N, and embraced him.

"I'm going to save you," Black whispered. "This time, you're gonna be completely wrong."

"Don't get hurt in the process," N replied. "And don't exploit any pokémon. Humans, fine. Not pokémon."

Black stood on the tips of his toes and pulled N down, kissing him. N relaxed as he kissed back. Feeling Black's love wash over him and the rest of the world fade to the back of his mind, N could understand why love was such incredibly powerful magic.

"I'll see you again soon," Black said. "That's not goodbye. That's a promise." He pulled away slowly, his eyes still fixed on N's face. "I love you."

"I love you too," N replied.

They hadn't actually said it for so long. They hadn't needed to.

N kissed Black one more time before he started to walk away again. He felt better about it this time. He walked through Route 16 in the dusk, finding his way through easily due to the light of Marvelous Bridge. It was dark by the time he reached Route 15, but N wasn't tired. He kept walking through the dark mist.

Then he heard a voice call, "Excuse me? Mr Harmonia?"

He tried not to turn, but he couldn't help it. In the fog and the dark, he could barely make out the figure. They were tall, almost as tall as he was, and their hair… there was something very strange going on there…

"Ah, so it is you." The speaker approached. They were wearing white. N felt a flood of relief. "Tell me, why did you leave Hogwarts?"

"I don't know who you are."

"I don't see why that would make you leave Hogwarts?"

He stepped closer still, and N could finally make out who it was. His hair was mostly blond, except for a circle of blue. His glasses were square, and as pointless as any wizard's. His smile was perfectly disconcerting for a politician.

"You're the Minister for Magic," N said, before he could stop himself. "Akuroma Colress."

Colress nodded. "Yes, that's me. I wonder, what were you doing in Kalos that upset Lord Lysandre so much he would report it to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Mr Harmonia." Colress leant closer. "Don't you trust your Ministry?"

"No."

Colress sighed heavily. "Well, I tried the nice way." He pulled out his wand. N beat him to it, casting a Shield Charm before Colress' Stunner could hit him.

But something else hit him, hard, over the back of the head. N struggled to remain standing, and conscious, but he sunk to the ground with a groan.

Colress chuckled. "Ghetsis has been longing for the moment he'll be reunited with you."

* * *

><p><em>'The Tale of the Three Brothers' is, of course, J.K. Rowling's. I wrote the version featured in this story from memory, so hopefully it's more paraphrase than direct quote.<em>

_Thank you for reading! Check my profile and tumblr for updates on my progress, and know that I'm soooo excited about every part of this story from here on out._

_Please take the time to review, if you can, it'd mean a lot to me._


	23. Black and the Plasma Farce

_Hi again! Thanks for such an enthusiastic response to last chapter. I hope this one compliments it well, even if Black and N's styles as focal narrators is quite different._

_Some replies to anons:_

**Meep**: Ah yes, N's Ghetsis hate at least will live on forever. I think there's a line in this chapter you'll really like. No preciousmetal fluff, sorry. Maybe a little heart stabbing though.

**Guest (31 July 2014)**: Yep. Sorry, mate.

**Hello death**: Thank you! I'm glad I pulled off the tension. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

**Random person**: Don't worry, your wish has been fulfilled.

**Hugged Bear**: The creator of Pokémon, Satoshi Tajiri, put his own given name and the given name of his idol/rival Shigeru Miyamoto as options for names in the original Pokémon games — so you could name Red 'Satoshi' and Green 'Shigeru'. These are also the names Ash and Gary respectively are called in the anime. So Green's alias is basically, a really silly inside joke.

**Guest (11 Sep 2014)**: It's NOW! Haa why does university and work torture me so with responsibility, I wanna write fics all day everyday. Unfortunately this isn't much of a monster chapter (only 30 pages) but it's a little bit of an emotional rollercoaster.

**Guest (13 Sep 2014)**: Ghetsis is not as perfect as he believes himself to be, yet he continues to believe it despite all evidence. At least he loves himself.

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Black and the Plasma Farce<strong>

As soon as Black stepped out of the fireplace, Professor Juniper was brushing the ash from his clothes.

"Hi there, young Trainer," she said, "and welcome to the world of pokémon."

She introduced herself, gave him a quick run down on pokémon and battling them, before asking his name with a pointed wink. This wink was the only real hint Black got that she knew exactly who he was.

"Touya," Black replied.

"Well, Touya, I've got three pokémon here. You can pick any one of those three to be your pokémon partner."

In the end, the oshawott chose the wizard. It ran over in excitement and climbed into Black's hood while the tepig and snivy watched with an almost weary look in their eyes.

"Guess I'll go with him," Black said, unzipping his jacket slightly so as to avoid choking.

"Good choice," Juniper said, smiling brightly. "You two look like you'll make an incredible team, and best friends."

Black smiled back at her, a little uncomfortable with her taking it that far.

"Well, here's your PokéDex, and some spare PokéBalls." Juniper handed them over. "You'll have to enter your full name, gender and date of birth when you start up the PokéDex. It's based on Professor Oak's latest model!"

"Thank you."

"Well, you've got a long journey ahead of you, and I'm sure you're excited to get going, so I won't keep you any longer," Juniper said. "When you get to Striaton City, I'd recommend looking up my good friend, Professor Fennel. She'd be excited to meet you."

Fennel was the name of that Mind Healer Red spoke to in the summer between fourth and fifth years. Somehow, through Juniper significant look, Black figured she would be the same person, and most likely involved with the Order.

"Okay," Black replied. "Thanks for everything, Professor. I'll head off now."

Black stepped outside, drew in a deep breath, and followed the path towards Route 1. The oshawott squeaked in excitement, clambering up the back of Black's head.

None of it felt real. Not the trek out of Nuvema, not capturing his first pokémon with the oshawott's — Wottson's — help, not even winning his first battle with minimal effort. Only when it was midnight and he was still wandering the woods, exhausted to the point of tears, did it start to feel real.

"This is my life now," he realised, slumped against a tree. "There's no going back from here."

Wottson tugged on Black's pants, squeaking excitedly. Black leant down.

"Sorry, what?"

Wottson squirted him in the face, laughed, and ran off.

"Seriously," Black laughed. "Hey, come back here!"

He ran after Wottson, and suddenly he wasn't so upset.

It wasn't a bad life. He could walk for as he wanted, go wherever he wanted, eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, without having to worry about appeasing others. Wottson, Gwaihir and Garryowen, they were all content with whatever, so long as they got regular battles.

Black liked freedom. He didn't miss anybody as much as he thought he would — not even Gold, who he'd never been apart from, and he actually found being away from N nice. He felt guilty, but it was true. He revelled.

Of course, Black wasn't irresponsible. He used sensory spells to try uncovering horcruxes every kilometre, but there were no signs. So he gathered Gym Badges, like all Trainers did, battled everybody who challenged him (and _always_ won), and blended in. He got the badges from Striaton, Nacrene and Castelia. After getting through the trials before the philosopher's stone, the puzzles set up in the Gyms (in Castelia it was a maze of honey, in Nacrene it was passwords hidden in books, in Striaton a very dangerous and nauseating maze of spinning traps enshrouded in so much smoke everybody inside the Gym had to wear something called a 'gas mask') seemed like nothing. The Striaton Gym had been the most difficult to get through, between the disorientating smoke, the floor titles that would force him to spin until something stopped him, and being both terrified and awed by the gas mask he'd been given to wear. Though there was smoke everywhere and it should have been killing him, the mask let him breathe easy, like a kind of Bubble-Head Charm. The Gym Leader was a very serious woman with orange hair and a penchant for frilly red skirts named Aliana. She used a pansear and a darumaka, commanded them brutally, swore at Black that he'd only won because Wottson was a Water Type and vowed revenge as she handed over the Flare Badge. All the same, Black felt like he'd really achieved something, and made it look easy too. He had a tougher time with the Nacrene Gym Leader, Lenora, but she was friendlier, loved books, and gave him a tour of her museum after he won. The Castelia Gym was somewhere in between the two, though it took Black six hours to wash all the honey from his clothes and hair. The Gym Leader, Burgh, said the Gym had been decorated through the combined efforts of him and his son in a truly beautiful artistic style, and was much more into that than the battle, really.

Black battled Trainers along the way, of course. They were practically everywhere, which made it very difficult to cast sensory spells to find any horcruxes. How could Black perform magic without muggles finding out when they were constantly everywhere? He took to hanging around a little off the traditional path of each route, in the woods, waiting until it got dark and everybody left for Pokémon Centres. Trainers never left the paths cleared for them, amazingly enough. It was the same for all muggles travelling around. Black had always known it (how could he not, he lived in a wizard town that depended on it) but he'd never really thought much about it in practice. While he waited, he'd train his pokémon, he'd watch other pokémon with amazement, and he'd sometimes spy on muggles from the trees trying to figure them out. Mom always said muggles and wizards were exactly the same at their cores, but Black couldn't help thinking the ways they'd been raised made them incredibly different at their cores. Muggles were so respectful of nature. One time, he'd been caught sneaking back to the official route outside Nacrene, and gotten shouted at for disturbing pokémon.

"If a pokémon wants to battle or anything to do with you, it'll come down here," the Ace Trainer growled. "Everybody knows that, it's basic! Pokémon will attack you if you invade their territory, and fair enough, too! So stay where it's safe and where you won't be bugging them."

Black had never really gotten the sense that he was disturbing pokémon, but it was very interesting how muggles tried to live in harmony with pokémon as they did. It made him wonder why they hid from them — surely muggles would have the same approach towards wizards? Of course, he knew from History of Magic that it hadn't gone down like that, so in the end it was pretty pointless speculation.

There were no traces of Dark Magic anywhere. This, combined with how naturally talented a Trainer Black was turning out to be, made him sometimes forget he was on a very serious mission to find horcruxes and help his friend kill Giovanni. After he'd witnessed the amazing (and very probably magical) feat of Wottson evolving into a dewott, Black found himself sometimes entirely forgetting even that he was a wizard. When he broke away from those 'sometimes', Black couldn't help wishing he could forget for good. Hogwarts, his friends, his family, they all made him think about Team Rocket and how close they all were to danger while he was wandering alone in the wilderness seeking out objects that would put them all in _more_ danger. And it was kind of nice to fantasise about being a normal person who wasn't in the middle of some kind of war, a real Pokémon Trainer who was collecting badges to compete in the Pokémon League.

Of course N had to burst into Black's fantasy and bring him back to reality.

Black didn't think anybody held any delusions about how unlikely it was that they'd all get out of this war alive. Giovanni wanted Gold and Red dead, and as soon as Silver formally rejected him, Giovanni would kill him too. It was why Black had suggested they split up in the first place; so they'd have a higher chance of finding the horcruxes before Giovanni killed any of them. Also so they could continue on, unaware of any deaths they hadn't witnessed. Black had been kinda glad to go alone, because it meant he wouldn't see, or even know, if anybody died until the end of their search.

Then N said he was going to die. And Black couldn't stop thinking about it. He skipped the Nimbasa Gym to head back to Castelia, and catch a ferry to Virbank. Aspertia was only a few days' walk from there. He barely noticed anything, not the scenery, not the Trainers calling out to him, not even Wottson, Gwaihir and Garryowen's antics. They were trying to cheer him up, but Black hadn't even begun to process N's certainty that he would die well enough to _need_ cheering up. All he could think about was Team Plasma.

Black had told N he'd heard about Team Plasma doing stuff, and he had. He'd watched one of their presentations in Accumula Town, with a man in elaborate robes preaching about the evils of PokéBalls and encouraging people to sign up. He didn't look like Ghetsis, from how N'd described Ghetsis. Most people in the crowd ignored their message with minimal consideration, and Team Plasma quickly left, two rows of hooded white figures following their robed leader. Black had asked around, and heard that Team Plasma had quickly betrayed their true intentions with the theft of pokémon.

"They call it liberation, but theft is theft," an old man named Greg said. "Stealin' pokémon is low. If they've got a problem with PokéBalls, they should get some proof."

"Don't you wonder if pokémon are happy?" Black asked.

"Kid, if they weren't, they'd leave. Not much we can do to keep 'em where they don't wanna go."

After he defeated the Gym Leader in Striaton, Black went to find Fennel. He found her lab easily enough, but there was no answer.

"She hasn't been there for a few weeks now," a teenager around his age walking past said. "Nobody knows what happened, she just disappeared."

"Oh, I was told she'd be here," Black said. "Um, thanks."

He looked around but couldn't find anything about Fennel's whereabouts. He thought about breaking into her lab, but in the Dreamyard he found two Team Plasma members kicking a munna.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Black shouted at them.

"Liberating this munna, obviously," one of them scoffed. "Stay out of this, this is Team Plasma business."

"Yeah, we need as much Dream Mist as we can get, so stay out of this."

Black and Gwaihir battled them into submission. They ran off, leaving the munna behind. Black gave it some berries, but a musharna turned up to look after it, so he left them be. He hadn't encountered them since, but he'd heard mutterings.

Team Plasma was clearly very far from what N had thought it was. Black wondered if they'd shifted in behaviour since N had left, or if N had simply been kept oblivious to such behaviour.

What would Team Plasma want with Dream Mist, though? Black wasn't entirely sure what Dream Mist did, but he'd heard it could show memories. It'd be a good way to get information out of people, but so what?

N had told him to stay away from Team Plasma, and to keep Zekrom away from them. Did that mean Team Plasma were going to kill him?

Black didn't know what to think about anything. He didn't have enough information to go off. So he watched Virbank City grow closer and hoped Aspertia would give him something to go off. Like hell he was going to just let N die.

Virbank turned out to be one half edgy port city full of graffiti and tough sailors, one half movie-making paradise. Black was curious about how movies were made, but it felt wrong to go investigate when he was so close to Aspertia. So he turned away from the road leading to Pokéstar Studios and walked through the city towards Route 20. The sun was setting, but Black didn't think he'd be able to sleep at all. He was so distracted he walked into a teenager, a few years younger than him, with way too much hair. It was probably because the teenager wasn't much taller than him.

"Hey, watch it!" the teenager cried. "Don't walk if you can't walk and _look_ at the same time!"

"Sorry," Black said. "I, I'm distracted, it's kinda dark, sorry."

The teenager straightened his red visor and flicked out his hair a bit, so it hung out over it in a more acceptable way properly. He looked really pissed off, but also really strangely familiar.

"Um, this might sound weird, but, have we met?" Black asked.

Without looking at Black, he pointed at a billboard atop a building. It was promoting some movie called _Mystery Doors of the Magical Land_, there was a woman in a tight, dramatic, probably villainous black dress and woobat flying around her, then a larger picture of a vanillite with a prince dressed in blue. His face looked kind of like…

"Oh. You're a movie star," Black realised. "That explains why you're so rude."

The teenager stiffened, stopped fretting over his clothes, and looked up at Black with narrowed eyes. His eyes then widened, like he recognised Black too.

"I'm sorry," he said, breathily. "I'm very sorry. I have stuff to return to the studio before it closes, so… oh well. Doesn't matter. They'll live. Wanna get dinner?"

Black raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I was rude, a total celebrity brat. It's hard keeping it real when you're making blockbusters, y'know?" He laughed pleasantly. "So, I'd like to make it up to you. You're a Trainer, right? So, let me buy you some good food."

"I have to get to Aspertia," Black replied.

"Really?" the teenager gasped. "Why, why're you going there?" Quickly, he added, "It's my hometown. Chalk it up to curiosity."

"Just, gotta find something."

"Hmm. Well, my name's Kyouhei," he said, putting a very significant emphasis on his name, like Black should recognise it. He was in movies, so Black probably should've, if he were a muggle.

"Uh, I'm Touya," he replied.

"Touya," Kyouhei repeated in a daze. "Touya… Touya…"

"Yep, that's my name," Black said uncomfortably. "So, um, I'm gonna go."

"No, wait!" Kyouhei cried. "It's dark, it's, a totally dangerous road, I can take you to Aspertia, it's better if you wait until it's light tomorrow to go though."

Black frowned. "I don't really —"

"I'll buy you dinner, I'll buy you a hotel room, you must be sick of the Pokémon Centre, right?"

"I don't sleep in those."

Kyouhei gasped. "Oh, I thought you were poor."

"You're _really_ not making a good first impression."

Kyouhei groaned loudly, clearly trying to think of something to make Black stay. Black didn't understand why he _wanted_ him to stay so badly. It was a little unnerving.

"Okay, I didn't wanna say this, but…" Kyouhei leant closer, whispering, "I know someone who goes to the same school as you."

"I'm a Trainer," Black lied. "I haven't gone to school in months. Plus, it's not like Nuvema's that far."

Kyouhei shook his head. "Nooo, I mean that _special_ school. My best friend goes there — Hue?"

Black blinked. "Oh." Hue and Kyouhei were probably on equal levels of weird. "He's mentioned me?"

Kyouhei nodded. "His brilliant, clever upperclassman who wastes his time with a mean boyfriend."

Black winced. "He's not _mean_…"

"We met him in Aspertia once, maybe two years ago," Kyouhei said. "He thought I was you. I guess we do look similar."

"Maybe," Black replied. And maybe Kyouhei was involved with whatever N mentioned Aspertia for. "Okay, um, I guess it won't hurt, if you wanna get some food."

Kyouhei smiled brightly. There were actually tears in his eyes. "Great! Thank you!"

Kyouhei led him to a Japanese restaurant, saying, "This is my favourite place, they have satsuma-age and tonkotsu, they're specialty foods from this city my dad comes from, Kagoshima."

"Huh, my dad's from Kagoshima too," Black said as he followed Kyouhei inside.

"Really?" Kyouhei gasped. "What a strange _coincidence_."

Black had never been a fan of deep-fried fish (especially not satsuma-age), so he appeased their mutual connection to Kagoshima by getting the tonkotsu. As Black made his way through the sweet-and-savoury stew (which he was pretty sure had alcohol in it), Kyouhei babbled about various things Hue had told him about Black. He had the good sense not to mention magic or Hogwarts, or Black's real name if he knew it. Still, Black became increasingly uncomfortable as Kyouhei went from mentions of Black's outstanding grades to listing the members of Black's family.

"Don't do that," he interrupted. "Yeah, though, it's a big family."

"I can't believe your mum had so many kids," Kyouhei said, not judgementally, though. Black knew when people were being judgemental about Mom all too well.

"She likes kids," Black replied. "And my older siblings usually helped look after us younger ones."

"I heard she also took in orphans," Kyouhei continued. "That she used to be rich but spent all her fortune looking after orphans and she never got married so she was a single mum the whole time."

"My brothers' dad helped while he was alive," Black said. "And our uncle."

"That's not your Kagoshima dad?" Kyouhei asked.

"No, he left."

Kyouhei smiled wryly. "Yeah, mine too. Last year."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry."

Kyouhei waved his hand dismissively even though he was still holding his chopsticks. "He was a shit father. Apparently he had another family he'd ditched before us."

"Oh."

"But, still, having so many siblings! I've only got a twin sister and my dad's secret other kids wherever they are, what do I know!" Kyouhei exclaimed excitedly. "That must've been so —"

"Sorry, can we not talk about this?" Black asked. "I don't want to talk about them right now."

"Oh, homesickness," Kyouhei concluded. "Gotcha. Sorry!"

"It's okay," Black muttered.

"Well. Hue also told me that you —"

"Why has Hue told you so much about me?" Black interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude, it's just weird because he doesn't really talk to me at school. I was actually under the impression he didn't like me."

"Oh, no, no," Kyouhei gasped. "No, totally the opposite! He's got a total crush on you!"

Black's jaw dropped.

"It's true," Kyouhei insisted. "Hue's a really shy guy, he likes pretending to be tough but he's actually really sweet most of the time."

"Uh-huh." Black swallowed. "Well, uh, he's a bit young for me."

"And it sounds like you've committed to N," Kyouhei prompted.

Black winced again. "Yep. Engaged."

"Aren't you a bit young for _that_?" Kyouhei asked.

"I'm seventeen," Black replied. "And N's — uh, he doesn't actually know, but he's gotta be seventeen by now too."

"Why doesn't he know? That seems kinda odd."

"Religious reasons," Black lied. Well, half-lied. Nobody had ever really told N anything about birthdays until he reached Hogwarts, and then he was quickly informed they were materialistic and capitalist wastes of time, money and also how many pokémon are given as birthday presents.

_It's not fair that his life sucked so much and now he's gonna die_, Black suddenly thought, very loudly and angrily.

"Can we not talk about him either?" Black asked. "It's a little… it's hard when I'm here alone, is all."

"Are you really just being a Pokémon Trainer?" Kyouhei asked.

Black nodded. "I've always loved pokémon."

"My sister's like that," Kyouhei said. "She's actually leaving on her journey any day now. I think Hue is too."

Black frowned. "But he's not finished with school."

"He's quitting."

"Oh. Okay."

After they finished, Kyouhei lead Black to a really expensive-looking hotel. "This is where I usually stay while I'm filming," he explained. "The rooms're pretty big, but if you want me to get you a separate one I can."

"That's fine," Black said quickly. "It's no problem."

And so Black ended up lying awake on the couch of a luxury apartment-style hotel, staring up at the ceiling while Kyouhei slept peacefully. N said he'd been able to see how Black was doing with his Seer powers. Black wished all the times he'd slept with N had given him some of his abilities so he could know N was okay. He couldn't even tell himself he was getting worked up about nothing; N had been too certain of his death's inevitability. But the future could be changed, Black was sure of it. N's ability to See other realities had to mean that.

As promised, after Black woke up the next day, Kyouhei lead him towards Aspertia. Rather than the more stylish clothes of the day before, Kyouhei was wearing enormous white shorts and a short-sleeved dark blue jacket over what looked like a wetsuit. Style was style, Black thought, and most everything looked better than robes when it got down to it.

"It's a really cool city," Kyouhei chattered. "It's surrounded by mountains and forest, it's so pretty. Oh, but there's one town between here and there, it's Floccesy Town. It's actually exactly half-way between them, so it's really convenient!"

"Cool," Black said, wondering if Alder would be there.

Kyouhei talked a lot. He talked about the pokémon they saw, the plants they saw, how pretty everything was, the things he wanted to show Black in Aspertia, his favourite spots in the area between Aspertia and Virbank, and constantly asked Black's opinions. He gasped and fawned over every battle Black fought, Black's pokémon, basically everything Black did. It was kind of weird. Black wasn't used to being fawned over, or even getting much attention, really. It made him a little uncomfortable, but it pleased him almost as much.

Floccesy was picturesque, very floral, and not at all what Black expected from Alder's hometown. He didn't see any traces of absol during the night and morning they spent there (again, courtesy of Kyouhei) and wasn't sure if that relieved or disappointed him. Hopefully it meant Alder was doing something extremely useful for the Order.

"Aspertia's gonna be so good!" Kyouhei cried as they set off. "We'll be there soon, it's only about two hours from here. And there's purrloin along the way! Purrloin are Hue's favourite pokémon, I think. He talks about them a lot."

True to Kyouhei's word, the city was impressive. The mountains were beautiful, tipped with snow despite it being spring, the city was clean and smelt like the pine trees surrounding it.

"C'mon, let's go to the lookout!" Kyouhei cried, tugging on Black's arm. "Hue and Mei're gonna be there!"

Black wasn't sure if he was ready to face Hue, but he went anyway. He tried to focus on the incredible view, but it was kinda hard to get over Hue standing next to someone who looked incredibly like both Kyouhei and White at the same time despite having a Princess Leia hairdo.

"HUEEE!" Kyouhei squealed, running, diving and hugging him. "Oh, and you too, Mei!"

"Hey, you." Hue was actually smiling. Black didn't know what to think.

Kyouhei pulled away and gestured at Black. "Recognise him?!"

Hue's smile fell. "Yes."

Mei shook her head. "Should I?"

"He goes to school with me," Hue said. "Name's —"

"He's calling himself Touya," Kyouhei interrupted loudly. "He walked into me in Virbank, literally, but I was very gracious about it."

Hue snorted. Black wondered if it was because Kyouhei clearly didn't understand how wordplay worked, or because Kyouhei was not a gracious person.

"Nice to meet you, Touya," Mei said cheerfully. "Say, are you a Pokémon Trainer?!"

"Yep."

"Can I see you pokémon, please?!" Mei pleaded.

"Sure." Black looked around. "Um, is it okay to do that here…?"

"Of course!"

Black sent out Wottson, Gwaihir and Garryowen. Mei shrieked excitedly and dashed over, introducing herself to them carefully. The way she got down on their level and kept enough distance that the pokémon could avoid her if they wanted would've made N like her immediately.

"Do you have any pokémon?" Black asked.

"I'm getting my first one tomorrow!" she replied. "Hue's already got one, he's got an oshawott, he hatched it himself."

"Really?" Black looked over at Hue. "I didn't know that."

"Well, I wouldn't take her to that school," Hue muttered.

"Have you been back since last semester?" Black asked.

Hue snorted. "With everything that's going on? As if."

Black frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oak's barely there, the Ministry keeps funding all these 'investigations' into muggle-borns, all that attempted murder and infiltration by Team Rocket last year, yeah, figure it out, you're so smart."

Black bit his lip. "Sorry."

Kyouhei elbowed Hue. Hue huffed, looked away and mumbled, "Whatever, it's not like it was a great school anyway. I wanna be a Trainer. And I wanna destroy Team Plasma."

That definitely interested Black.

"Enough of that heavy talk!" Kyouhei cried. "C'mon, c'mon, let's show Touya around, oh my god, Touya, I wanna show you where N hid from me for like, three hours."

Black's stomach lurched. "Uh, sure."

Kyouhei ran down the steps. Black turned to Mei, who was scratching Wottson's head, under Gwaihir's beak and petting Garryowen with one of her suddenly bare feet.

"Should we be going after him…?" Black asked.

"In a minute," Mei said, continuing to scratch. "He's just eager to impress you. He probably thinks you're a hottie."

Black couldn't help shuddering. For some reason, Hue did too.

"That's totally not it," Hue said.

Kyouhei was jigging excitedly at the bottom of the stairs when they caught up with him, not perturbed or anything. "This way!" he cried, dashing towards the forest.

Black had a sinking feeling that N had hidden up a tree. This turned out to be correct; Kyouhei leant against the trunk of a tall tree and pointed up. "Here!"

"Sorry if he caused you any problems," Black said.

Kyouhei shook his head. "He was looking out for you."

Black frowned. "By hiding from you?"

Kyouhei shook his head again, this time like he was confused too. Black was starting to think Kyouhei was hiding something from him.

"You showed him the tree, now go say hi to Mum, she hasn't seen you in a week," Mei ordered. "I'll show Touya around a bit more."

"Okay, sure," Kyouhei said, accepting this much more easily than Black had anticipated, before walking off.

"There's actually not a lot to do in Aspertia," Mei told him. "It's pretty, it's nice to come back to if you live here, but it's not an exciting place. The Gym isn't even running at the moment, so I'm not sure why you'd come here."

"Recommendation," Black replied.

"It wasn't Kyouhei, was it?" Mei gasped. "Urgh, he's such a dork sometimes."

"No, no, someone else," Black reassured her. "He told me I'd find something here. Something I need."

Mei looked at him closely. "Well… visors are totally in right now, and there's a great selection of them here."

Black forced a smile he hoped looked amused. "I don't think it was that."

"Well, let's go for a walk," Mei suggested. "Maybe you'll see it, whatever it is."

The problem was, Black had no idea if he was meant to find a person, a pokémon, an object, or something within himself. He wasn't sure if he should stay in Aspertia until something came along to help save N, or what. He felt kind of foolish and stupid, following Mei and Hue around, politely replying when they asked questions, but not being able to admit he was utterly clueless about what he was doing.

Aspertia was a nice city, though. Black liked smaller towns better, but it wasn't too crowded and the people were very friendly in the most welcoming way. Part of that may have been his guides, who everybody greeted fondly (and Hue smiled brightly and was nice back, which was still a bit off putting). Mei asked Black a lot of questions about the Gyms he'd challenged, and actually explained to him how the Gym Challenge worked.

"There're ten official Gyms in Unova at the moment, you have to collect eight of those badges to take on the Pokémon League. Most people don't get much further than three or four badges, though. Anyway, the Pokémon League's not really a contest, there're four really amazing Trainers, the Elite Four, who you need to beat in four battles in a row before you can challenge the Champion. And if you beat them and then the Champion, you get to be the new Champion! You get to choose if you wanna actually do the Champion's job, though."

"What's the Champion's job?" Black asked.

"Maintaining the balance between humans and pokémon, I guess," Mei replied. "You've gotta keep all the Trainers in your region doing the right thing."

"That does sound tough," Black agreed. How could anybody even monitor that many people without a spell, like the Trace? "Who is the Champion right now?"

"Some old guy called Pierre Betulaceae."

"Mei's gonna become Champion," Hue said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but you don't need to brag so soon," Mei laughed. "Maybe if I was the one with three badges…"

"I'm sure you will, though," Black said. "You seem great with pokémon."

"Aww, thank you!"

Kyouhei turned up again as the sun was setting. "Mei, Mum wants us to have dinner together tonight, 'as a family'."

"Oh, don't be like that, she's trying," Mei scowled.

"Whatever, that's later, for now…" Kyouhei smirked. "Did you go to the visor shops?"

"Of _course_."

Kyouhei turned to Black. "Did you find whatever you were looking for?"

"Uh… I don't think so."

"Hmm, maybe if you told us a bit more about it…?"

Black shook his head. "I was just told to come here."

"If it was by your weird boyfriend-slash-fiancé, maybe he just wanted you to meet us," Kyouhei said. "Maybe he knew you're lonely."

Black avoided his gaze. "Yeah, maybe."

"And _maybe_ you guys should travel together," Kyouhei added. "I mean, if you're all leaving here soon anyway."

"That'd be cool," Mei agreed. "But you've only been here a day, and we're leaving tomorrow. Isn't that too soon?"

Black thought about what N had told him again. He'd told Black to go to Aspertia, but that was after a long rant about accepting his fate and telling Black to stay away from Team Plasma. Black didn't want to risk the Dark Stone falling into their hands, but where had being overly cautious ever gotten anybody? And N sounded like he almost _wanted_ to die, in a sick messiah complex kind of way. He thought him dying would save everybody else. Black couldn't see the future, but he did constantly see N make himself more important and central to things than he really was.

"I don't know if that's the best idea," Black finally said, quietly. "I want to go after Team Plasma. I want to destroy them." He clenched a fist around his bag strap. "I'd really like to make Ghetsis Harmonia cry."

A hand dropped on his shoulder. Black looked up, and to his amazement, saw Hue smiling at him.

"Me too," Hue said. "Let's make 'em pay."

"And get Gym Badges," Mei insisted.

"And I'll totally use my links to get info," Kyouhei said. "Touya, gimme your number — you've got an X-transceiver, right?"

"Um, a PokéGear."

Kyouhei shuddered. "So out-dated. Take mine, I'll buy a new one."

"No thanks."

"Professor Juniper's sending someone to delivery my pokémon and PokéDex tomorrow morning at eight," Mei said before Kyouhei could insist. "If you wanna come, that's fine by me. If you wanna met up after, we'll probably be leaving the city around 9 tomorrow, right Hue?"

"Right," Hue agreed.

"I'll meet you at Route 19," Black said. "I've got some things I need to sort out."

He didn't actually, he just didn't want to see whoever Juniper was sending over.

"This is great!" Mei cried. "I'm so excited, a real pokémon journey, and with friends, it's gonna be so cool!"

Black forced a smile. He couldn't help wishing his journey had stayed fun, but fun had never been the intent.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, when Black, Mei and Hue were leaving Nimbasa, Black was overwhelmed with a very bad feeling. It went beyond staring mournfully at the Ferris wheel, or how cold it was getting very quickly. He personally still hadn't seen anything of Team Plasma since the Dreamyard almost two months ago, but Mei and Hue had apparently chased them down in the Castelia Sewers while Black was off checking for traces of Dark Magic.<p>

"They were stealing pokémon," Hue growled. "I'll never forgive them."

The sewer struck Black as a weird place to steal pokémon, but Team Plasma was by all accounts weird. He thought he might see them around Nimbasa, since it was such a big city, but all he got was the bad feeling and a Bolt Badge.

"Well, Driftveil's next," Mei said, polishing her own Bolt Badge. "I've heard there's swanna all over the bridge, doesn't that sound cool?"

"Yeah," Black replied, because it was expected.

"Wanna check out the amusement park?" she asked.

Black's heart twinged. "I've been there before."

"Ooh, what's best?"

"The Ferris wheel," Black replied, again, because it was expected.

"Well, I wanna check it out," Mei decided. "You up for it, Hue?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun, it's an amusement park," Hue replied.

"I'll come too, but I'm not riding the Ferris wheel," Black said. "It's two per a carriage."

"Okay, whatever makes you happy," Mei agreed. "You've been gloomy ever since we got here."

They walked away from the Gym towards the Ferris wheel. It was ten metres before Hue froze, tensed up, and started growling.

"What is it?" Black asked, alarmed.

"Plasma," Hue spat. He pointed up at the Ferris wheel. Sure enough, in one of the carriages slowly rising, Black could see two hooded Plasma members.

"Aw, I was getting excited for a night off," Mei sighed. She pulled out her servine's PokéBall. "Let's ambush them when they get off."

"Or we could hide, spy on them and follow them to wherever they're going," Black suggested.

"That's smarter but I wanna destroy them," Hue hissed.

"C'mon big guy, let's go spy," Mei chuckled.

Black pulled out his wand as subtly as he could. "There's a spell I could…?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Mei cried. "Magic's so _cool_."

They snuck around near the back of the Ferris wheel. Black cast Disillusionment Charms over them all. He'd asked Silver for pointers on how to do them so well, but he still couldn't make them _completely_ invisible. It was more like they were kecleon, blending in with their background.

Twenty minutes later, the two Plasma members walked past them.

"That was kinda fun, but I don't see why Sage Ghetsis said we had to do it," one said to the other.

"It's the best way to see the city," the other replied. "I didn't see him though, did you?"

"No. I still think checking the actual city would be better."

The second one shrugged. "Sage Ghetsis said it would be a cruel irony if we used the Ferris wheel. Well, let's get back."

They started walking away. Black followed quietly. The Plasma members didn't say anything else as they walked to Route 4's entrance. Once again Black wished he'd taken some of Gold's quidditch goggles. He covered his eyes with his arm and followed them deep into the desert, hoping the sandstorm wouldn't reveal their locations. He couldn't see Mei or Hue, so he assumed it was all good.

Unsurprisingly, the Plasma members walked to the Relic Castle. N had mentioned having a castle, but Black didn't think it was the old ruins of one. He followed them inside and down to the tunnels. As they went, more and more Plasma members were lining the path, until they reached a room. Inside stood an extremely tall man wearing a long, purple robe, with pale green hair, and Black immediately knew he was Ghetsis.

"Sage Ghetsis," the two members said solemnly, kneeling before him. "We did as you asked in Nimbasa."

"And?"

"There were no signs of the boy."

"How unfortunate," Ghetsis said. "However, it will only be a matter of time before I have him. And then nothing will be able to stop us from liberating the pokémon of this world."

"Yessir," one said.

"We will continue to search," the other said.

They stood, bowed once more, and left the room. Ghetsis returned to examining the pillar in the centre of the room. Black needed to know what he was planning for N, but what could he use to interrogate Ghetsis? The Imperius Curse didn't work for interrogation; it made the victim's mind too weak to give responses. He didn't have any Veritaserum, but what could he do?

Before Black could decide, something almost invisible tackled Ghetsis to the ground. He couldn't help groaning as he heard Hue shout, "PLASMA!"

Black quickly lifted the Disillusionment Charms and ran forward, holding his wand in Ghetsis' still smug face.

"Know what this is?" he asked.

"A magic wand," Ghetsis replied. He wasn't struggling. On the contrary, he looked fine with this sudden turn of events. "I see that my worthless son told you about me, Black?"

Black gritted his teeth. "I don't see why he told you about me."

"Oh, he didn't, but I've been expecting you," Ghetsis replied.

"Can I strangle him?" Hue growled. "I wanna strangle him."

Black pulled Hue off Ghetsis, keeping his wand raised. "Why would you expect me?"

"I have something you want, and you have something I want," Ghetsis replied. "That is, assuming N is correct in believing you actually care about him. If you don't, I fully sympathise."

Black gritted his teeth. "You don't have him. I know those guys were looking for N in Nimbasa, from the Ferris wheel — they said you called it a 'cruel irony'."

Ghetsis chuckled. "The irony is equally as cruel when seeking the one he loves."

For a moment, Black was startled. Why would they want him? It didn't add up. "That's bullshit. You're just trying to mess with my head," he hissed. "You don't even know what irony is."

"I know you have the Dark Stone, and what's more, I know that you are the Hero of Truth," Ghetsis said. Black forced himself to remain pissed off, not worried or weirded out. "And I have N, so I suggest you negotiate with me while I am willing."

"You don't have him," Black growled. "And I don't know what you're talking about, Dark Stone, Hero of Truth, whatever that is."

"Oh, Black, I would much rather we get along," Ghetsis sighed. "Someone of your talent would be an excellent addition to Team Plasma."

"Go to hell."

"I'd much rather send my son there," Ghetsis replied. "But that's up to you, isn't it?"

Black tightened his grip on his wand. He was clearly not getting anywhere with this. "_Stupefy_."

Ghetsis collapsed. Black turned to Mei and Hue. "Let's get out of here quickly."

"Okay," Mei said quietly.

He recast the Disillusionment Charms and tried his best to focus on sneaking back to Nimbasa over freaking out about what Ghetsis had said. How could Ghetsis know Black had the Dark Stone if he _didn't_ have N? But why would Ghetsis need Black if he did have N? What good was Black to him if not as bait for N? And what _was_ the Hero of Truth crap about?

Black removed the Charms on the outskirts of Nimbasa, and followed Hue to the Pokémon Centre. His heart couldn't stop racing. He kept following Hue and Mei, not really paying attention, but not really thinking either. He was trying his best not to panic.

"So, um…" Mei said awkwardly.

Black glanced around. They were in one of the dorm rooms.

"…your name's really Black, huh?" Mei concluded quietly.

"Thought you knew," Black replied.

"Why would you lie about your name?" Mei asked.

Black ran his hand through his hair. A stream of sand fell to the floor. "Avoiding attention. Does it really matter?"

"To me it does," Mei replied quietly.

"Sorry."

Mei bit her lip. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"What're you —?"

"It's nothing," Mei sighed. "Nothing compared to — what was Ghetsis going on about?"

Black buried his face in his hands, breathing in deeply. It wasn't calming him down. "M-my, my boyfriend, that's his son, N. He left Team Plasma years ago, when he realised they were wrong, and he said… he said he was going to stop them, but I guess. No, Ghetsis wants me to _think_ he got caught."

"He called you the Hero of Truth!" Mei cried. "Don't you _know_ what that means?!"

Black closed his eyes, searching his memory. "No, not really? I think N said something about an ancient hero of something like that, but maybe it was Ideals."

"The Hero of Truth is the one chosen by Reshiram to help it seek and fight for the truth," Hue explained. "The Hero of Ideals is chosen by Zekrom to fight for ideals."

"I'm sure he was just messing with me," Black said, slowly, lifting his head. It sounded completely ridiculous.

"And the Dark Stone!" Mei cried. "Do you actually have it?"

Black bit his lip and nodded.

"Show us," Hue demanded.

Black reached deep into his bag. The moment his fingertips brushed the Dark Stone, it shocked him. He closed his hands around it and lifted it out, wincing as it continued to shock him. He dropped it on the bed, and the tiny jolts of electricity disappeared from the Stone's smooth surface.

"Sometimes it shocks like that," Black explained quietly. "It didn't do that to N."

"Why didn't you tell us you had this?" Mei cried. "We've been travelling together for all this time with something Team Plasma wanted, and you didn't think to bring it up?!"

"I didn't wanna get you too involved!" Black replied defensively. "I didn't know if it's related to Team Plasma or Team Rocket or what, and I didn't want to get you mixed up in anything Team Rocket if that's what it is! They would _kill you_!"

"Some things are worth dying for!" Mei shouted. "But only if you _know_! Keeping this Stone away from Team Plasma's worth dying for, but I didn't know what to think back there!"

"I'm sorry," Black said loudly. "There's a lot I have to do, okay?! And now he's got N, and I can't let N die!"

"He's clearly just saying that to psyche you out," Mei replied. "And now at least we know how seriously to take keeping this thing safe!" She dropped her hand to the Stone, then winced, like expecting it to shock her. It didn't. "What the hell… it was hurting you, wasn't it?"

Black nodded.

"But it…" She shook her head and pulled her hand away. "Doesn't matter. But clearly you can't be in charge of this Stone any more, so I'm gonna look after it now."

"Fine," Black said. "So long as Team Plasma doesn't get it, I don't care."

An awkward silence filled the room. Black stared at Mei, expecting her to shout more. Mei started back at him, probably expecting the same. Hue looked between them.

"Wasn't it cool how I tackled that old bastard, though?" Hue asked.

Black laughed before he could help himself. It wasn't even funny. He didn't know how to feel about anything.

Mei giggled too. She slid her bag around, opened it, and tried to get the Dark Stone inside. "Oh, it's too big…"

"Here," Black said, reaching for her bag. "I'll extend it with magic, like I did to mine."

Mei gave a strained smile. "Thanks, Black."

"Please still call me Touya," Black said quietly. "I'm not using a fake name just to be cool. There are people I need to protect."

"You don't have to lie to protect people," Mei replied. "Honesty's the best policy, y'know?"

"That's great and all, but there're seriously people who'd kill my family if they knew I was out here, or what I'm looking for." Black froze mid-wand wave. The horcrux. Over a month ago, N was going to Undella, after the horcrux. He should've been back in Kanto by now if he'd gotten it. So if he called Red, he could find out if N was there.

"Uh, you okay?" Mei asked.

Black shook his head. "Uh. Yeah. Just. Thinking." He quickly cast the spell and handed the bag back to Mei.

If he called Red and asked if N was there and N wasn't, Red might get stressed out. He didn't want to add to Red's stress. He could go to Undella and check if the horcrux was still there, but Black didn't know what he was meant to look for, and Undella was four days from Nimbasa. It would be much simpler if he just called Red.

"Excuse me, I need to make a phone call," Black said, heading for the bathroom. For good measure, he cast a few protective spells around the room before pulling out his PokéGear and dialling Red's number. He drummed his fingers on the wall as he listened to the dial tone.

"Yes?" Red said, a little too eagerly, as he answered.

"Um, should we use code-names…?" Black asked.

"Probably, I dunno, it was your idea."

It was good to hear Red's voice. It was even better to hear him sounding excited and saying more than a few words.

"You found anything?" Black asked, for politeness' sake.

"Yeah, something. You?"

"Kinda." Black sank down against the door. "Um, did, did N ever go back to you…?"

Red was silent for a few seconds. "No."

Black winced. "Oh, okay. He came here for a bit, he Saw where one of those things were and didn't know how to tell me without doing it in person. I told him to go back to you, but I guess he went back to Kalos."

"Probably," Red agreed, sounding relieved.

"He never does what I say," Black complained. Tears were burning at his eyes. "I'm sure, I'm sure he's fine, though."

"He's too good at magic not to be," Red replied. "Plus Zöllner and Squirtle wouldn't let anything happen to him if they could help it. They really like him."

"Oh, y-yeah." Black wiped his eyes, but the tears kept coming.

"Hey, Green and I're gonna be done here in about another month, so, we were thinking of going to Hoenn next," Red said. Black was positive he knew something was wrong because he was actually trying. "If you're done too, you should head there too."

"Good idea," Black replied. "Um, I dunno if I'll be done that soon but… but there's a chance."

"It'd be good to see you."

"You too." Black sighed. "I'd better go, I'm hiding in a bathroom in a Pokémon Centre."

"See you soon," Red said.

Black managed to force out a "Yeah, soon" before he hung up. He dropped his PokéGear, brought his knees up to his chest, and cried.

* * *

><p>Even though Undella was completely out of their way, Mei and Hue decided to go with him.<p>

"It's a total luxury paradise," Mei said cheerfully. "Even in autumn it's got to be great, right?"

"Kyouhei said it's really cool," Hue agreed. "I mean, he was there last summer, but still."

The path there was incredibly beautiful. The grass was vibrant, there were streams and waterfalls full of clear, fresh water that Wottson absolutely adored, and best of all, nothing was the same green as N's hair.

Of course, Black had gotten a grip and rationalised to himself that N not going back to Red didn't mean he had been kidnapped or was dead. He needed to see for himself if the horcrux had been taken, and if it hadn't, well, it was probably for the best. A horcrux in Ghetsis' hands wouldn't be ideal.

It was a pleasant enough walk, though cold. It wasn't snowing yet, but Black assumed it would be further away from the coast. He wondered how Yellow was doing at Hogwarts, Wally too, and if the family was having a big Christmas celebration, or if they were too scattered across various Order jobs to manage anything. More than anything, he wanted to go home. He wanted to decorate the house with Gold, he wanted White to shout at them, he wanted Dia's Christmas cake and the triplets fighting over what to cook while Mom snuck around them and took care of it all. He wanted Red watching the whole thing, he wanted Green arguing with Silver and Crystal, he wanted Ruby being a snob and Uncle Norman vowing this year he'd outdrink Alder. Most of all, he wanted N being a smarmy asshole in the middle of yet another attempt to comprehend Christmas while missing the point entirely.

Every night, he wanted to find N waiting for him in his bed, mumbling grumpily in his sleep about whatever he was Seeing. He wanted to reach down and brush the hair from N's eyes, and watch N relax from his very touch. He wanted to wake up every morning to a snide, embarrassing comment about his dreams, and he wanted to fall asleep reading while N alternated between brushing Black's hair and his own.

And he wanted the real versions of everybody, not the idealised versions in his mind created from loneliness and fear. He wanted to be so comfortable with them again that he'd take them for granted. He didn't want the heartbreak of realising how fleeting everything he used to roll his eyes at truly was.

Mei was trying hard to keep Black cheerful. Wottson was too, with constant attempts to drag Black into the water with him. Often, Black did have fun with them. It was hard not to think about the horcrux and everything that it meant. One step closer to destroying Giovanni, but also one step closer to confirmation that Ghetsis might really have N.

Luckily, it was midday when they reached Undella. It was deserted. Mei made a beeline for the Pokémon Centre across the bay, shivering. Black followed, glancing out at the water for any signs of the ruins.

"Are there really ruins out there?" Black asked the Centre's nurse.

"Yes, of course," she answered cheerfully. "They're over a thousand years old, they were built as a temple by one of Unova's earliest human civilisations."

"Thanks," Black replied.

"Oh, but you shouldn't go diving this time of year, it's much too cold," she added.

"Ah, that sucks," Black said, faking a disappointed smile.

As soon as she finished healing his pokémon, Black dashed back outside towards the water. Mei and Hue ran after him.

"Are you seriously gonna do this?" Hue asked. "You're gonna get sick."

"I'll be fine," Black replied. "Some things are worth risking your life for."

He pulled off his shoes, socks, jacket and shirt and threw them on the sand by his bag. Clenching his wand between his teeth, he sent out Wottson. Wottson splashed around gleefully as Black waded out to him.

"Be careful!" Mei called. "I don't wanna go in after you!"

Black took a deep breath and went under. His head immediately started to ache from the cold. He quickly pulled his wand from his mouth and cast a Bubble-Head Charm so he could breathe and see more easily. He didn't know any heat spells that didn't rely on fire, so that'd have to wait. Wottson nudged him and started to swim down, holding out a paw for Black. Black took it and followed, kicking with all his might.

The ruins were, of course, at the bottom of the sea. It didn't look far, but it was much harder than Black expected to swim down to them. If he didn't have Wottson guiding him, Black doubted he'd've made it. As they got closer, he cast a spell to detect Dark Magic. His wand spun slightly, before pointing at the ruins. Wottson swum inside first, then reached back and pulled Black in too. It was an incredible place, with ancient writing carved deep into the walls and embossed with what looked like gold, gems and gold littering the floor… Black couldn't help pocketing some of them. He _had_ grown up poor.

Wottson looked to Black for direction. There were corridors going everywhere. Black cast the spell again. It pointed to a room near the back. Of course. Wottson grabbed Black's hand again and pulled him along to it. The room was the only one sealed. Of course. Black ran his wand over the wall, feeling where it shook in response to the magic. If he hadn't been cold, if he'd been thinking a bit more clearly, he probably would've known how to interpret what it was telling him. Instead, he got fed up and tried magically blowing the wall up. No such luck. He looked at Wottson. Wottson nodded, shoved Black aside, and blasted it with a severe burst of water. The wall cracked. Wottson charged at it, kicking it as hard as he could. The wall crumbled as easily as any rock. Black took a moment to hug Wottson gratefully before swimming inside.

The room was much darker than the others. It wasn't from a lighting difference, either; the walls were covered in long tendrils of slimy seaweed. Black made sure not to touch it as he swam towards the stone pedestal in the middle. It wasn't holding anything up, but Black was certain that was a simple deception. The pedestal was too well preserved to _not_ be magical. He was certain the horcrux was inside it.

Wottson tried blasting it with Water Pulse again. The water rebound, hitting Wottson into a seaweed-covered wall.

_Oh, shit_, Black thought. Wottson seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Then the seaweed started to move. The tendrils closest to Wottson wrapped around him tightly, choking him. Black quickly recalled him to his PokéBall. The seaweed didn't stop flailing, reaching out and around for something to wrap itself around. Black tried Vanishing it, but nothing. None of the spells he tried worked on it. He'd just have to keep out of reach and get the horcrux from the pillar, but the seaweed seemed to be getting longer and longer…

Black suddenly remembered a spell from '_Secrets of the Darkest Arts_', the same book that told how to make horcruxes. A spell to hide anything absolutely unless blood payment was made. Of course. It had to be that, it was on the page just _before_ horcruxes. Quickly, frantically, he cast a cutting spell on the back of his arm. Blood started coiling through the water in front of him. Black pressed his arm to the top of the pedestal.

The stone started to melt away into sand. It stopped halfway down, where a much smaller and ancient pillar was holding a small mirror. As he reached out for it, Black felt a shudder go down his spine. That had to be it. He quickly scooped it up. The moment he lifted it from its place, the seaweed froze. It floated there for a moment, before falling against the walls again, appearing perfectly natural again.

Black sighed in relief. Clutching the horcrux-mirror close, he started to swim out. He waited until he was outside the ruins before letting Wottson out again. Wottson clung to him for a moment, before rushing them both to the surface. Black removed his Bubble-Head Charm before they burst through the surface. Breathing in deeply, he glanced towards Mei and Hue, sitting calmly on the beach with no idea how serious what Black had just done was.

"Thanks," Black said to Wottson. "You were fantastic."

Wottson splashed him.

They swam to the shore. Black felt cold enough while he was in the water, but as soon as he stepped out, it was unbearable. He glanced around for witnesses before casting a Quick-Drying Charm on himself.

"You did all that for a mirror?" Mei asked, glancing at the tiny object in his arm. "Oh! My god wait! You're bleeding?!"

"'S no big deal," Black panted. Shivering, he quickly pulled his shirt and jacket back on before sitting next to them as he put his shoes on, too. "At least… now I know N wasn't here. He would've gotten the mirror."

"It's not related to Plasma, is it?" Hue asked.

Black shook his head. "That other one."

"You're a regular little hero, huh Touya," Mei laughed.

It would've been funnier if Ghetsis didn't think Black was the Hero of Truth.

Black bandaged his arm with some supplies from his bag, then set to examining the mirror. It was round, the glass held in an ornate silver frame that was completely unharmed by however long underwater. Where the smooth silver ended, half the mirror had white curves and bumps that looked like clouds. The rest was divined into three lines ending in curls, blue, orange and green.

"Weird," Mei said in his ear. "I guess you could sell it for a lot?"

"No way," Black replied. He stared at his reflection. "I hate to say it, but it's priceless." He pulled his bag closer. He didn't have anything that'd be able to destroy a horcrux just yet, so he shoved the mirror inside a particularly large sock. "Thanks for coming with me," he added to the others as he slipped the horcrux into his bag.

"Hey, it was fun," Mei said. "You're a pretty dramatic diver. Totally _Little Mermaid_."

Hue snorted.

"We were talking about where to go from here, and we think we should go to Giant Chasm," Mei told Black. "There're rumours that Kyurem lives there, right, and if Team Plasma wants Zekrom and Reshiram, why wouldn't they go after Kyurem too?"

"I don't really know much about Kyurem," Black admitted.

"They say it's unbeatable," Hue said. "Of course Plasma would want that."

"Yeah, of course," Black agreed. "Okay, let's go."

Mei jumped up. "You're full of life, all of a sudden. Hero-style life. It's better than moping, that's for sure." She held out a hand to help him up.

Black smiled wryly, accepting her hand. "I guess."

Though it was a more difficult path, they decided to go along Route 13. After the easy terrain of southern Unova, the mountainous path was surprisingly tiring. Mei still managed to be energetic and perky. Hue kept up with her well, though less happily. Black tried to excuse himself because he'd been diving in the ocean in almost-winter, but his calves hurt after the first uphill half-hour and that felt pretty lame. They kept going until the sun started to set. Black set up camp magically, as usual, and Hue set to cooking some instant ramen with plants Mei's servine dragged over. Wottson was playing with Garryowen, Hue's oshawott, unfezent and simisage, Gwaihir was flying around excitedly, and Black couldn't stop thinking about the horcrux.

How would he destroy a horcrux? What had happened to N in what should've been the four _days_ between Nimbasa and Undella? Would the horcrux have many protective spells on it? Did Ghetsis really have N after all? How would the horcrux try to defend itself? Was it already too late to save N?

Black barely slept that night, which made the next day of walking even more tiring. They reached Lacunosa Town pretty early in the morning, and Black wanted to just stay there. Everything felt so heavy. But he dragged himself with Hue and Mei to the forest around Giant Chasm.

The problem was, nobody was sure where exactly Giant Chasm was.

"It's definitely somewhere around here," Mei insisted after the fifth person they asked didn't know. "It's on the map! So people can avoid it!"

"It's probably deep in the forest," Hue said. "Look, over there, the trees're really thick. It looks impossible to get through them."

"Unless something cuts that small skinny tree down, maybe," Mei agreed. She pulled out a PokéBall. "Slithery, you know what to do!"

Her servine cried loudly, flighting leaves at the tree. It fell down.

"Great job, Slithery!"

They climbed through the trees and immediately found a cave. They followed it down to a deep crater, surrounded what looked like it used to be a forest. Now, it was all frozen. And in the middle of it all was a giant boat.

"This looks so Plasma," Hue growled.

Black swallowed heavily. "Should, we do anything now…?"

"It might be risky," Mei agreed. "I think our pokémon could do with more training before we storm a Team Plasma base."

Hue glowered, but nodded.

Black was about to suggest he cast the Disillusionment Charm on them and they investigate the ship, but then he heard shouting from the boat.

"Hey, it's that kid!"

"Damn brats, invading our safe spaces, let's show 'em!"

"Let's gooo," Mei whined.

"No," Hue growled. "I don't run from Team Plasma. Not again."

"I don't like it any better than you do, but we've got to think with more than our pride, Hue!"

Mei started to drag Hue off. As Black turned to follow them, an infuriating voice called out to him.

"Ah, Black! Reconsidering, I see?"

Ghetsis stood on the bow, one hand on the rail, the other under his robe, smirking down at him.

"Go fuck a mirror," Black shouted at him.

"Perhaps," Ghetsis replied. "But you are too late. The offer has expired as I no longer have my bargaining chip."

A shudder of fear colder than the Undella sea wracked Black's body. "You're lying to mess with my head."

"Oh, am I." Ghetsis pulled something from his robe and threw it at him. It landed a few metres from Black's feet.

It was a small bag. Black Summoned it to him, quickly looking inside. Two Luxury Balls, one scuffed up, one like new, both with mathematical equations scribbled on their undersides. Just like N's…

Black almost dropped it.

"Yes," Ghetsis cackled. "Oh, yes, I can see it, the light of hope fading from your eyes as you realise he's _dead_. You'll be seeing him in Hell."

"You're lying," Black breathed. He tossed the bag at Mei and pointed his wand at Ghetsis. "You're fucking _lying_!"

He was _pissed off_. Ghetsis stood there, smirking down at him, amused, and throwing fake PokéBalls that looked just like N's at him. Black wanted to kill him, he knew the spell, he wanted to use it, so what was stopping him?

"Is that all?" Ghetsis said. He tutted. "Ah well. Until next time, Black."

There was an almighty roar, and suddenly the boat was flying away. Black dropped his wand arm. How pathetic was he? He hadn't even gotten revenge for his dead boyfriend.

"Let's go," Mei said, gently tugging on Black's arm. "We can talk in the Pokémon Centre."

Black was glad for Mei's guiding grip on his arm. His heart and head were pounding, but yet again he wasn't thinking so much as repeating to him that N was dead. N would never have given up his pokémon. There was still a chance those weren't N's pokémon in the Luxury Balls, but Black was done deluding himself.

They got a pretty good room in the Pokémon Centre. Black sunk down on one of the beds. It was extremely soft, too soft. He'd never be able to sleep.

"Um, here?" Mei said awkwardly, holding out the bag. "You'd probably better check them."

Black nodded. He opened the older Ball first. Sure enough, a zorua. From the way it glared at him, absolutely Zöllner. Still, Black let out N's squirtle, too. She looked up at him, ran over and hugged his leg.

"Hi guys," Black said softly. He reached down and gently stroked Squirtle's head. "So it's true, then? N's dead?"

Squirtle whined.

"You can't give up hope yet," Mei insisted. "Ghetsis could have just taken his pokémon."

Black shook his head. "N would never give them up. Not if he was still alive."

"He could've knocked him out," Mei said. "It doesn't mean he's —"

"He _is_," Black interrupted loudly. "Don't encourage delusions."

"You're assuming so much, though!" Mei cried. "He could still, I mean, you haven't seen any hint of a body. And Ghetsis _wants_ to mess with your head, remember?"

"If Ghetsis had given me one of N's hands or something, I'd think he was fine," Black sighed. "It's _because_ it's his pokémon. They're his _best friends_. He loves them more than anything, he wouldn't just… not even if he was unconscious…" Black closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "It doesn't change anything, we still need to stop them."

Except it did change something. It changed everything.

Mei frowned at him. "I… okay. If you say so. I'm gonna, go get some more supplies. You probably need a few minutes." She looked at Hue expectantly.

"I'm coming," Hue said. He stopped on the way and squeezed Black's shoulder, but said nothing. No wonder — he'd hated N.

Black expected himself to cry as soon as the door closed behind them. He didn't. He felt hollow, numb, unreal.

"Have you guys been with Team Plasma?" he asked Zöllner and Squirtle.

Squirtle nodded against his leg. Zöllner barked angrily.

"I'm so sorry," Black said. "I know, I'll never be as good as him, b-but I'll do my best to look after you both, unless you wanna leave but. But if you wanna help me get Team Plasma back, I will."

Zöllner kept barking, angrier and angrier.

Black lifted Squirtle up onto the bed. He flopped down. "Zöllner, whatever you wanna do, fine."

Zöllner growled and bit his hand. Black looked at him, kinda feeling like he deserved it even though he knew he didn't. Zöllner cast up an illusion, of a man, a pale blond man in a long white lab coat, with a single curl of blue pretty much orbiting his head.

"Isn't that… Akuroma Colress?" Black asked. Suddenly he understood. "_He's_ involved? The Minister for Magic?"

The illusion broke and Zöllner barked a little less angrily.

"Holy shit," Black gasped. "I, I need to tell the others." He drove for his bag and PokéGear, quickly dialling Red's number. He didn't have the number Gold was using, so he'd have to ask Red for it, so Red had better damn well answer…

"Hello?"

"The Minister for Magic is working with Team Plasma!" Black cried. Zöllner barked some more, and created an illusion of an olive skinned man with slicked-back brown hair, steel grey eyes, a dark suit with a red R on it. "And Team Rocket, too!"

Red was silent for a few seconds. Then he basically summarised everything perfectly with: "Well, shit."

Black felt a need to tell Red about N too, but he knew how Red would get about it. Plus, he'd suggested they travel separately so they wouldn't be slowed down by deaths they couldn't find out about. It was cold, it was callous, but there was a war on and Black would be sick if he heard Red blaming himself for N dying, probably defying Team Plasma to the end, like a fucking hero.

"Can you send me Gold's number?" Black asked. "I need to talk to him about something else, and they should hear about this."

For a moment, Black was worried Red would say no, remind him about security, all that. But Red said, "Sure. I'll hang up and text it to you. Thanks."

"Also I found one," Black quickly added. "Of those things. I've got it."

"Good," Red replied. "See you in Hoenn."

He hung up.

"He's pretty certain about Hoenn when I pretty much said no," Black muttered. He dialled the number Red had sent him.

"Hibiki Ethan's Gay House of Love," Gold sing-songed.

"Fucking hell," Black groaned.

"Yes, we can organise a fucking in Hell, if you'd —"

"Anyo," Black interrupted.

"Oh my god it's _you_," Gold gasped. "I didn't recognise your voice, you sound totally, have you been shouting?"

"Little bit," Black replied.

"Is this okay, though? I thought we were only meant to talk through our BFF?"

"He gave me your number, and even if he didn't, I don't care, I need to talk to you," Black said. His voice shook more than he'd expected.

"What happened?" Gold asked. Black could hear his frown.

"The Minister for Magic's working with Team Plasma and Rocket," Black replied.

"That's fucked up, but that's not it, c'mon, I know you, that'd make you pissed, not sad upset."

Black exhaled sharply. "I guess you won't, break down like Red would." He combed a hand through his hair, sighed, and answered, "I'm almost completely certain N's dead."

And _that_ was when he started crying. Black was glad Mei and Hue weren't around to see it.

"Are you serious?" Gold asked.

"Gold, Ghetsis gave me his _pokémon_!" Black sobbed. "You _know_ N wouldn't let _Ghetsis_ of all people take them u-u-unless h-he was…"

"Yeah," Gold agreed solemnly. "Shit. Fuck."

"He knew it was gonna happen," Black continued. "He Saw it, I told him to stay away, he kept, he kept saying if he died like in whatever his vision was (of course he wouldn't tell me that part) th-then the rest of us would be fine but _fucking hell_ his visions are such _crap_ half the time it's alternate realities a-and I can't _stand_ it, he got killed by _Ghetsis_ after everything we went through, all because he was trying to s-save Red."

"Okay, um, Black, deep breath. Let it out. Now another. Let it out. One more. Good. If you're up for it, I wanna hear all the details about what he was doing before this as best you can tell me, okay?"

"O-okay," Black agreed.

So he told Gold everything he could remember. He told him how N had been using his powers to check up on them ("Seriously? Me 'n' Silv too?" "Of course, he adored you."), how N heard him reading _The Tale of the Three Brothers_ to Wottson and decided the items Death gave the brothers were real and called 'The Deathly Hallows', how N actually found some of them ("Red's Cloak? Figures."), how N went to Kalos, what N had told him about foreseeing his death, how N had given Black the Dark Stone and the Resurrection Stone, how N went off to find a horcrux in Undella Bay and told Black to go in the opposite direction probably as a distraction the asshole ("But that Mei and Kyouhei sound fun, and who even knew Hue could smile."), how Black kept running into Team Plasma, what Ghetsis had said to him the first time, and a few hours ago the second time.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty bleak, I'm not gonna lie to you," Gold replied. "But, little bro, are you _deliberately_ being thick or what?"

"What do you mean?" Black asked.

"You've got the freakin' _Resurrection Stone_! You can _check_ if he's really dead."

Black felt like the ground had opened up underneath him and he'd suddenly found he could levitate all along.

Gold continued, "And if he is, don't go like the Second Brother. Just ask him to clarify what the hell."

"But, but it's just a story," Black said. "I… how can I know if it's…? I don't, I don't wanna get excited and then be let down."

"Try it with someone we know's dead?" Gold suggested. "Shit, this is all so morbid, but what about our lives isn't right now, eh?"

"Yeah," Black agreed. "Yeah. I might as well try."

"Yep."

"I'll go do that," Black said. "Thanks."

"Lemme know the results!"

Black nodded and hung up. Then he realised it was a _phone_, Gold couldn't see him nod, he'd just hung up on his _utterly brilliant_ brother.

Black pulled his bag slowly towards him. He reached in, felt around, and pulled out the small stone N had given him. It was about the size of pebble, if resembling a crystal more than anything else. When he looked closely, Black saw a triangle encasing a straight line and a circle engraved in it.

"Here goes nothing," Black murmured.

Just as in the story, he thought of N, pictured his face and body and even _scent_ perfectly, and turned the stone over in his hand thrice.

Nothing happened.

Black swallowed heavily and thought of Steven Stone, turning the stone over in his hand three times.

There was a coming together of light, and suddenly Steven Stone was there. He looked more solid than a ghost, but was clearly not of the living world. He looked at Black with astonishment.

"Hello?" he said. Then he looked at Black's hand. "Ohmigod, is that the Resurrection Stone?!"

"Apparently so," Black gasped. "I. I don't believe it."

"Fascinating," Steven breathed. "I'd love to get a closer look, but I don't think I can like this."

Black held it out to him. Steven's hand brushed right through his. His face fell.

"Sorry," Black said. "I know you're not meant to be in this world. I was, I was testing it, and I thought of you, so…"

"I'm flattered," Steven said. "But please, keep that away from Red. As much as I would love to comfort him, I know what he's like right now. I know he wouldn't be able to let it go."

"You're right," Black agreed. "Sometimes, I think he wants to die."

"You're wrong," Steven replied. "He wants to live. He simply doesn't fear dying."

That sounded like oxymoron to Black.

Steven chuckled. "Someday, you'll understand, I hope."

The stone slipped from between Black's fingers, and Steven vanished.

N _wasn't_ dead. Mei was right. Ghetsis had been messing with his head.

Black laughed in relief.

"Isn't this great?!" Black asked Squirtle, picking her up and hugging her tightly. "He's alive! He's _alive_!" He felt something nudging his side. Black glanced down and saw Zöllner. He smiled, scooped Zöllner up and hugged him too. "We're gonna see him again."

Quickly, he sent a text message to Gold, '_Stone's real. N's alive_.'

Gold replied almost immediately with a smiley face and ten exclamation marks.

Black thought about how badly hurt N must be, if Ghetsis had managed to get his pokémon from him. He thought of everybody Colress was betraying. He thought of the Plasmas he'd seen in the Dreamyard, kicking a munna for Dream Mist. He thought of N taking sleeping pills to See more, how out of it he'd been for someone who usually slept so lightly, and _of course_. Ghetsis wouldn't kill N. Colress would've told him about N's powers. And N was far more useful to both Team Plasma and Team Rocket alive (unconscious, but alive) than dead.

"Did either of you two see him before Ghetsis gave you to me?" Black asked.

Squirtle nodded against his chest.

"Did they have him sleeping?"

Squirtle grabbed at his jacket and nodded again.

Black felt a surge of rage.

How had he been so blind?

Maybe it was because N had told him with so much certainty that he'd die. Maybe Black had believed it more than he'd expected, so it blinded him to reality. A kind of reversal of Cassandra's curse.

Black thought of Team Plasma, of Zekrom, of Reshiram. He thought of Ghetsis calling him the Hero of Truth. He thought of N insisting that he, Black, had to be the one to go to Unova.

And he thought once more of N, lying unconscious, forced to See what he didn't want to see, for people he wanted to destroy. He thought of N doing everything he could to defy them. He thought of N _preferring_ death to what they were doing to him.

Black's rage became an inferno.

Black let Squirtle and Zöllner go. He pulled out their Luxury Balls and held them out to them. "I want to go. I want to go after them, right now."

With looks of relief, they both returned to their Balls. Black clipped them to his belt, alongside his own pokémon. He grabbed his bag, slipped the Resurrection Stone into his jacket pocket, and walked out of the room. To his surprise, he saw Mei and Hue sitting in the common area, talking.

"Mei, Hue," Black called.

Both looked up at him in amazement and sympathy.

"I'm gonna find the Light Stone," Black told them. "I'm gonna find it and see if I'm really the Hero. And if I am, I'm gonna burn Team Plasma's stupid flying boat _and_ their castle to the ground."

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away.

"Wait!" Mei cried. She dashed after him. "We're coming."

"Totally," Hue agreed, running over. "We're in this together."

"It's more complicated and dangerous than you're thinking," Black said.

"I don't care," Mei replied. "This is my home. I'm not gonna see it get destroyed, or in the hands of Team _Anyone_."

Hue nodded.

Black felt a surge of affection for them both.

"Okay, c'mon," he said. "I've got an absol to find."

Mei and Hue exchanged looks, shrugged, and followed.

"Whatever it takes," Hue said. "We're with you till the end."

* * *

><p><em>Ain't friendship grand :')<em>

_Unfortunately, what's not grand is my schedule for the next few months. I won't be able to guarantee an update until around November 28. I strongly suspect I'll update again before then, but hey heads up, uni's a butt._

_Please lemme know what you thought, I love hearing from you guys!_


	24. Silver and the Dark Arts

_Hello, thank you all for your patience, AND HAPPY ORAS RELEASE DATE!  
><em>

_This chapter, as you'll soon see, is Silver's POV. I don't think he makes for a very good narrator (especially not in this fic with this context) but I also think it's important to get some insight into his mentality. Especially since there's a lot he just won't say, the little shit. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope you think it works!_

_First, some review replied:_

**Guest (29/10/14)**: Thank you! I try.

**Guest (19/10/14)**: Aww thank you so much, this review means a lot to me! I'm really happy you like the fic so much.

**Morning breath**: Thank you, Black's sarcastic suffering may never end.

**Guest (12/10/14, chapter 2)**: Yep, absolutely a FMA reference. FMA is love, FMA is life.

**Guest (12/10/14)**: Thanks! I don't think comedy should ever be completely removed from stories. Plus it's fun to write the banter. I'm very lucky to have a wide variety of friends with very different interests who are willing to banter with me, so I get a lot of real life inspiration. And I spend a long time watching cheesy classics like _Digimon_, _Transformers_ and _Charmed_.

**deena ambrose**: Yeah there is a high chance that I am a fan of HP and Pokémon and not to be rude but are you a spam bot bcuz….. Either way, live you WWE dreams.

**Hugged bear**: Love you and that review too :') Thanks so much!

_Well, hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver and the Dark Arts<strong>

Giovanni had taught Silver well, in a fucked up kind of way. He'd picked up a shitload about the Dark Arts while making the slightest of efforts due to his disgust. As he led Gold along the path towards Mt Silver, Silver could _feel_ the Dark Magic in the air. More, he knew beyond all rationality that it was Giovanni's. The feeling only intensified the closer they came to the mountain.

"Do you feel that?" he asked Gold.

"Maybe?" Gold glanced around. "_Something's_ giving me the heebie-jeebies."

Only Gold would describe Dark Magic aura in such a way.

"Stay close to me," Silver ordered. "The pokémon around here look tough. Your cyndaquil's only gonna get hurt if you battle. Same with your togepi."

"Okay, my knight in bright purple pants."

Silver fought the urge to defensively point out that A, Trainers generally do not know how to dress their selves, B, Gold was wearing _yellow shorts_ and C, he was totally pulling off the purple pants. He didn't want Gold to think him petty.

Luckily, the ominous feeling led them away from Mt Silver and towards Indigo Plateau. Gold's theory had involved the mountain and Silver sharing a name (ignoring that Silver was a nickname) being some kind of X-marks the spot. Silver was glad he'd indulged Gold enough to head that way after meeting that idiot Elm and getting their new pokémon and PokéDexes. Gold had good instincts. Silver could rely on him.

After a few kilometres they found an abandoned, overgrown building with 'GYM' written at the top. It was a very plain redbrick building. Silver didn't know what Pokémon League Gyms were meant to look like, but he doubted it was an official one.

"D'ya think…?" Gold whispered.

Silver nodded.

Gold pulled out his wand as they approached. Silver silently cast the Unlocking Charm. The door squeaked open.

"Let's go in," Silver said quietly. "Stay behind me."

"Favourite place to be," Gold joked.

The moment Silver set foot inside, the room lit up. It wasn't magical, though; the lighting looked very much electronic. There was a raised platform towards the back, and in the centre a stone pedestal. The walls above the two metre point were covered in tiny little holes. The floor in front of it was lined with a great deal of floor tiles with arrows pointing in various directions. They seemed to whir in a way that Silver assumed was electrical — it sounded a bit like his magnemite charging for an attack.

"Okay…" Gold glanced around. "This is… something…?"

Silver stepped onto one of the arrow tiles. He immediately started to spin, beyond his control, continuing along the tiles, row after row after row, until he reached a tile without an arrow.

"Fuck," Silver groaned, trying not to fall over.

"This looks almost fun and that terrifies me," Gold called. He stepped onto the tile.

"No, idiot…!"

When Gold reached the end of the rows, he accidentally pushed Silver backwards onto a new row of the arrow tiles. This row left Silver spinning into the wall.

"Fuck! Sorry!" Gold called. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"This is stupid," Silver groaned. He pointed his wand at the floor. "_Finite Incantatem_."

"Okay, cool, so —" Gold took a step forward and immediately started spinning again. Into Silver again. "Shit! Shit!"

"It's electronic," Silver realised. "He's actually protecting a bit of his soul with fucking muggle technology after all this shit he's pulled."

"Hypocrite," Gold groaned, holding his head. "This isn't fun any more."

Silver tried to get a good look at the pattern, but it was very difficult without any way of seeing for sure. He tried a levitation charm, but it appeared the entire Gym had an anti-magic field around it — which meant the only way to undo it was to leave. But after a few accidental steps in the wrong places, neither Silver nor Gold were in any position to be able to leave the maze.

"D'ya have a pokémon that can fly?" Gold asked. "Red'd just, cruise over on Aero."

"I've got a crobat, they're not exactly great at carrying more than one person though. If even one," Silver said. He glanced around. "Plus, look, those holes in the wall — bet they're to stop us from doing that."

Gold pulled off his goggles and threw them into the air. Sure enough, a series of needles immediately flew out of the walls and skewered it. Gold's goggles landed on a spinning tile and spun away, deeper into the maze.

"Your dad's _fucked up_," Gold gasped.

Silver nodded grimly. Gold barely even knew the extent of Giovanni's fucked up-ness.

They made it through the maze through pure perseverance. When they reached the platform, they both collapsed, heads spinning.

"One good thing about that fucking maze," Gold managed to say. "Imagine — imagine him setting it up. Testing out the spinning. Trying to look so self-important and serious the whole time."

Silver laughed and groaned all at once.

From there, it was easier. The pedestal was sealed with the most basic and traditional of Dark Magic; it required a blood sacrifice to be opened. Silver moved to cut the back of his arm, but Gold stopped him.

"What if it's like, specially cursed to react to people with Giovanni's DNA?" he asked. "I mean, didn't he hate his family? So like… bonus curses…?"

It made sense, but not in the ways Gold was suggesting. It was likely that if Silver used blood that was in any way connected with Giovanni's, it would have a negative side-effect by cursing him for the betrayal of kin, or more deeply intertwining Silver and Giovanni. Both Dark and Light Magic were pretty big on blood ties.

"Okay, you do it then," Silver said.

"I dunno a spell for that!" Gold cried.

"Do you know a spell for cutting things up?" Silver asked. "Like in Potions?"

"Oh, and cooking," Gold gasped. "The Triplets use that one all the time!"

How fucked up was it that Silver was making Gold use his happy family memories to cut himself in order to get a bit of his dad's soul.

Gold smeared the blood on the pedestal. It immediately reacted, crumbling away to reveal a small badge, a kite-cut diamond set in a flare of sun-like golden pattern, encircled by a bronze oval. Gold picked it up and edged away, back towards the maze.

"Wait," Silver said. He looked down at the floor from the platform, analysing the directions the arrow pointed. "If you step on the second tile from the right wall, I think it'll go straight to the exit."

Mercifully, it did.

The second they burst outside, Gold collapsed again.

"_Fuck_," he groaned. "That — that was easier than I expected but also completely horrible?"

Silver crouched down beside him. "Lemme see your arm."

Gold held it out. Silver pressed his wand to the still-bleeding cut, muttering "_Vulnera Sanentur_" until the wound was closed.

"Thanks," Gold said, kissing Silver's cheek.

"Let's move away from the gym," Silver said.

They stumbled about a kilometre before the dizziness overwhelmed them again. This time, Silver collapsed alongside Gold. Gold took out the horcrux.

"This is like, a real diamond though, isn't it?" Gold examined the horcrux. "He must be _loaded_. Think it'll still be in good enough condition to sell once we destroy the horcrux?"

"No. You have to destroy a horcrux's container beyond magical or physical repair."

Gold sighed. "Ah, damn."

"I'll buy you anything you want when this is over," Silver told him.

"I never knew how badly I wanted a sugar daddy until this moment," Gold dreamily remarked.

Silver snatched the horcrux from him and pinned it to the inside of his jacket. It was perhaps paranoia, but he didn't want any part of Giovanni's soul too close to Gold.

They headed back to New Bark Town to resume their search along the more traditional route Trainers took. Gold waved enthusiastically as they walked past Elm's lab and shouted "THANKS FOR THE CYNDAQUIL!" as though that made up for what a shit Minister for Magic Elm had been. Furthermore, Silver had to wonder about the kind of society that would give out very rare and expensive pokémon so casually to new Trainers. Did Elm not know how much a cyndaquil or totodile would get on the black market?

Of course, such thinking was Rocket thinking, not normal person thinking. Normal people were not instinctively horrible.

Their first night, Silver was too worked up to relax. After reaching a clearing, they set up for the night, Silver cast protective spells around the place, but still couldn't believe they were safe. He kept climbing up the tree just to look around.

"Silv, c'mon," Gold complained. "We're fine. Nobody'll even know it's us."

Silver couldn't relax, though. He'd never felt safe outside of Hogwarts. He always kept Sneasel's PokéBall close and his wand closer.

"Let's try destroying the horcrux," Gold suggested.

They tried burning it. It didn't work; the horcrux wasn't even slightly damaged.

"It must be protecting itself," Silver said.

"Then how'll we destroy it?"

Silver shook his head.

He tried to focus on passing as a Trainer. Silver had battled before, but never so often, nor with a Water-Type pokémon. The Trainers in Johto seemed particularly eager to battle — not that Silver had ever been allowed extended contact with muggles, so maybe that was just all Trainers.

Silver hadn't been to Johto before (that he knew of) whereas Gold had grown up in it. Though Gold said he'd had little contact with muggles, he seemed perfectly at home with their casual manner of speech and friendly offers of free food, accommodation, and items without expecting they'd demand a repayment of some sort. Of course, being Gold, he understood instinctively how uncomfortable Silver was with it all (especially the invitations to stay over) and kept giving polite rejection after polite rejection. They slept in the endless forests most nights, huddled close to fires Gold's cyndaquil lit for them. They had separate sleeping bags but usually zipped them together. Even if they were (tragically) too tired for sex basically all the time, it was reassuring to have Gold so close.

Finding a horcrux so quickly and easily left Silver very cynical about the prospect of finding another in the region. None of the Team Rocket activities they'd researched in Johto sounded like Giovanni — slowpoke tails? Radio towers? Why would Giovanni care? He'd plot out the details of getting more money and leave the mundane work up to the others. Anything to indulge in luxury when he wasn't murdering.

"Well, you'd know better than I would," Gold said when Silver said this. "But sounds right to me. Still, better safe than sorry, right?"

"Yeah," Silver agreed. And better alone with Gold than surrounded by his co-dependent friends.

Plus Gold wanted to battle the Gym Leaders for the 'authentic experience'. Silver wanted to too. He wasn't great at battles or anything, but his pokémon loved them; he was much better at thinking how to use his pokémon to aid illegal activities than strategize for battles. He usually just told his pokémon to attack and attack and attack until they won. Gold pulled off the most ridiculous bullshit, like getting his freshly-caught bellsprout to use Stun Spore, swapping to his cyndaquil and setting those same spores on fire to all but guarantee a burn.

Silver tried not to feel inferior, but it was his default mode when he let himself feel. Particularly after Gold's cyndaquil evolved into a quilava after only ten days of training with Gold.

The inferiority passed quite quickly at how wide Gold's eyes went, how amazed he was, and how happily he hugged his new quilava.

The Trainer life was of little concern to Silver. Gold hadn't seen first-hand the damage Team Rocket did on a daily basis. His father being murdered by some Admin (Silver suspected Petrel) had barely damaged Gold's spirit, Red's general plight had made deep marks, and he seemed utterly incapable of processing Giovanni's desire to kill him. Gold had seen too much, but he hadn't seen the pokémon trapped in cages too small for them out of an utterly repulsive and impractical desire to see them suffer, nor the casual tortures (sometimes Silver forgot most people his age had not experienced the Cruciatus Curse at all, let alone enough to start feeling desensitised), nor the horrible murders… He hadn't seen enough to be incapable of enjoying aspects of their mission until Team Rocket's end was guaranteed.

So when they heard rumours of strange people in black uniforms hanging around the Ruins of Alph, Silver thought, to fucking hell with caution, checking it out would be better than wasting more time pretending to look for something they were almost completely certain wouldn't be in the region.

"I dunno Silv," Gold said, frowning. "Don't think I'd be able to do much against a bunch of Rockets."

"I only want to see what they're up to," Silver said. "I doubt they'd find us."

"I guess. If you do those Disillusionment Charms."

"We're already disguised too, so if it fails we're fine," Silver said. "I'll change my hair colour if that helps."

"That would help," Gold said. "Ooh, how about pink?"

"Like Lance?" Silver asked, smirking.

"No!" Gold cried. "Never ever ever _ever_!"

Silver tried pale blue, various shades of brown, purple at Gold's request, orange, but nothing made his eyes stand out less. The extra freckles he'd gotten from the Johto sun did help, but the slightly darker hue of his overall skin did not.

"It doesn't really matter," Gold told him. "I mean, who's gonna recognise you just from your eyes? 'Cept me."

"They look like his," Silver said.

"Hey, make it like Green's," Gold suggested. "I mean, who'd believe you'd colour your hair like someone you hate's?"

"I hate the idea," Silver said. "Perfect."

The second Silver changed his hair to auburn, Gold pulled a face and said, "We're so not dating while you're Green-coloured."

Silver couldn't take much issue with that.

They were in Olivine City when they heard the rumour, which meant they'd either have to go all the way back to Ecruteak then Violet City (which would take over a fortnight) or cut through the forests to get to Route 36 (which meant going off the official paths and Gold said there was a magical village). It looked like the Ruins were on a mountain. Obviously, they would have to take the shorter route.

"Obviously," Gold agreed. "Still looks like it'll take a while. D'ya think we should find another way…? I mean, like… we could Apparate."

"Did _you_ get your licence?"

"Um… well…"

Silver knew the answer was no, he only wondered how long it'd take Gold to admit it.

"I didn't either," Silver said. "I didn't get much further than reading the theory."

"But you turned seventeen in _December_, didn't Clair do classes on it for people over seventeen in April?"

To his disgust, the only response Silver could give that wouldn't clue Gold into _why_ he'd gone against all reason and not taken the test was shrugging. (He hadn't wanted to cut in on the little time he got alone with Gold. Crystal, of course, had been all over Apparition tests; Silver told her he needed to catch up on classes he'd missed. Crystal never needed to find out he'd spent most of April fucking Gold.)

"Well, you're _sooo_ good at magic, I'm sure you could Apparate us there from just the theory you've read," Gold suggested.

"I'd rather not risk it," Silver replied. "Giovanni'd have Caterwauling Charms over the Ruins if they're really there. Walking would be safer."

Gold groaned. "Stupid paranoid Dark Lords…"

Silver pulled Gold to his feet. Gold didn't protest holding his hand, even if he was still Green-coloured.

Walking from the outskirts of Olivine to the start of the deep, off-the-route forest was initially easy. It became much more difficult when the forest became so thick they would have to crawl awkwardly between trees.

"At least it'll be easy to tell if we're being followed, right?" Gold panted.

Silver groaned, vaguely affirmative.

It was next to impossible to find places to sleep, so they didn't. Every couple of hours, they'd lean against trees and catch their breaths, or massage their legs (or, more often, Gold'd massage Silver's and Silver would call him an idiot and tell him to focus on himself because he was too stupid and embarrassed to reciprocate appropriately when it really mattered), then keep walking. After thirty hours of the routine, they finally reached a small clearing with an even smaller pond. Gold cried in relief, dropped his bag and climbed into the pond, then dragged Silver in after him.

"This was the worst idea you've ever had," Gold said, pulling Silver against him.

"Shut up. Jocks aren't allowed to complain about exercise."

"Nerds are, so tell me where it hurts and I'll kiss it better," Gold grinned.

Silver rolled his eyes and pulled Gold into a kiss.

"Aw, thanks Silv, now we're both better."

As they climbed out of the pond, Gold wondered why he'd wanted to get in so badly in the first place — especially without taking off any shoes, socks, or even pants (in Silver's case).

"Cold's good for circulation?" Silver guessed.

"_Totally_ not worth it," Gold groaned. "Can we stay here for like. Most of tomorrow?"

Silver looked around. It was difficult to see even the sky. "Yeah, should be fine."

"Thank you!"

As Silver started putting up protective wards, Gold declared that Silver was the best. He sent out his quilava and got a fire started. Silver sat down beside him.

"Great job, Explo-bro!" Gold praised, as usual. His quilava high-fived him (yes, actually lifted its paw and brought it against Gold's hand) before returning to its Ball.

Gold did his bit by cooking (which is to say, he did the best he could with instant ramen), they ate (with Gold making frequent comments about how great everybody in his family was at cooking and how Silver _needed_ to experience Dia's baking) and then it was time for sleep.

Except Gold broke the routine by complaining, as they dragged out their sleeping bags, "Didn't think it was gonna be this _exhausting_, y'know? Kinda thought it'd be like at school, 'cept replacing classes with walking and pokémon battles."

It took Silver a moment to realise what he meant. "You mean, lack of sex?"

"Among other things!" Gold insisted. Grinning, he elbowed Silver. "_Do_ control your hormones, Silv."

"After you."

Gold started zipping their sleeping bags together. "I mean — I mean other stuff, too, y'know. Like. Talking. Singing. Scheming. Being fuckin' awesome spies. Basically, what we usually do alone together. All of it."

Silver reached over, pulling Gold's cap off. He dropped his arm to Gold's shoulder in some pathetic attempt at a comforting gesture (what was he doing? The most pathetic half-hug ever?).

Gold smiled at him anyway, dropping their sleeping bags. "It's kinda weird anyway. Y'know I've never been apart from Black for longer than a week before? And now it's been almost two months, I don't even know if he's…" As he trailed off, Gold bit his lip and quickly looked away. "Well. Whatever. Doesn't matter. We're doing the right thing, right?"

Fuck it, Silver thought. Gold needed him. He pulled Gold into a proper hug, kissing his cheek near his ear, and murmured, "Right."

It was clearly the right move, because Gold started clinging to him. He didn't say anything so Silver couldn't even begin to figure out what to say, but Gold seemed okay with that. Silver held him for two minutes (he counted only out of enthusiasm, honest) and then Gold sighed contently, kissed his neck and started to pull slowly away. Silver kept his eyes down as they climbed into their combined sleeping bags. Gold didn't mind how close Silver slept. He didn't mind Silver resting his head over Gold's heart every night.

After they'd settled, Gold asked: "How long's it been since I said I love you?"

Forty-three hours. "Hell if I know, idiot."

Gold kissed his temple. "I love you."

Silver closed his eyes, listening to Gold's heartbeat as he murmured, "Love you too."

Silver was glad he'd had a moment where he was almost as good a boyfriend as Gold deserved. Even if he still didn't know how to handle this new side of Gold. What had he expected? The giddy honeymoon period to last forever even as the world went to shit around them?

Pathetic.

They resumed the arduous walk the next day. The trees, thankfully, started to thin out. Silver found himself compulsively checking the horcrux was still pinned to the inside of his jacket every time they climbed over a tree, perhaps because he hadn't thought about it at all the previous few days? Perhaps because he was less tired, his mind could wander where it shouldn't, and it was unnerving to have a piece of his father's soul?

The walk became easier and easier the closer they got to Route 36. When they stopped for the night, they were only a few kilometres away. Though he was exhausted, Silver could barely sleep. He kept remembering every time he'd seen Team Rocket torture someone, or execute them, the ways his parents would experiment with both… He tried not to think about what Giovanni would do to the person at the top of his 'To Kill' list (for whatever petty reason) but couldn't stop. He clung to Gold, listening to his heartbeat with relief.

When Gold woke up, Silver was quick to suggest they add further elements to their disguises on top of using the Disillusionment Charm.

"Like what?" Gold asked sceptically.

"Changing the shape of our faces," Silver replied. "Noses, eyes, things like that."

Gold raised his eyebrows. "Silv, if we're invisible, is that _really_ gonna matter?"

"There's always a chance a Charm will fail," Silver said. "It matters. Especially for you."

"Fine, if it'll make you feel better, do your worse," Gold sighed.

Silver simultaneously hoped that Gold would understand his paranoia some day and that Gold would never, ever realise the extent of how horrific Team Rocket really was.

"'Course," Gold said as Silver messed with his face, "we could always do the classic, and steal Team Rocket uniforms to sneak in."

Silver punched him. "Not. In. A. Million. Years."

"Shit! Okay, okay! Fuck!"

After having completely changed the shape of Gold's nose (from something cute to something enormous, hooked and terrible) and lips (from perfect to full and puffy) and made his eyes blue to match his already-recoloured hair, Silver cast the Disillusionment Charm over them both and led the way to Route 36. The Ruins were extremely close; up a bit of a hill, but well advertised. Silver hoped it would be crowded with tourists.

Naturally, the second they walked through to the Ruins, they saw Rockets — in full uniform and everything. Silver grabbed for Gold's hand (which was difficult when they were invisible) and led him around them. The further into the Ruins they went, the more Rockets they saw, but they weren't doing anything; they were just watching. They snuck into the crumbling buildings but didn't find anything except row after row of perfectly lined up statues, all identical. There was strange writing on the walls that Silver couldn't even begin to decipher. It didn't even look like there was much of value in the place, so why would Giovanni care? What couldn't Silver figure out?

"Let's get outta here," Gold whispered.

They headed deep into the woods, closer to Violet City than the Ruins for safety reasons. Silver tried to recall something about the Ruins of Alph, but there was nothing. He couldn't remember them being mentioned in History of Magic, or Ancient Runes, or any of the books he'd read. He wanted to ask Crys (because if she didn't know Crys would research it until she did, and she'd probably know to start with anyway), but she'd be at Hogwarts. Silver couldn't think of a way to effectively contact her without drawing too much attention to himself.

After they reached an appropriate clearing and appropriate distance away, Silver cast off the Disillusionment Charm and focused on something he did know: protective wards. Gold watched him closely the entire time. Too closely. Silver found out why when Gold said:

"You don't have to understand them, y'know."

Like he could read Silver's mind.

"What good am I if I don't," Silver replied. "What's the point of everything he did to me if I don't understand him and his fucking organisation as a result."

"Sabrina and Will didn't really make sense if you —"

"Sabrina and Will were spies, that's different," Silver interrupted. "This is — there's nothing valuable there. Nothing he'd care about. It's — it's muggle stuff."

"So we'll ask muggles," Gold said. "We'll figure it out. There's probably some powerful pokémon they wanna exploit but can't find."

"Maybe," Silver mumbled. "I can't take you seriously with that face."

"Vain," Gold sighed.

Silver fixed it back to normal as Gold continued to speak like a rational and calm human being when all Silver really wanted to do was go beat some Rocket Grunts into submission. (That was probably why Silver's dad was the Dark Lord and Gold's mum was a generous heiress who lost her fortune protecting people.)

"We're tired, it was hell getting here. We can check it out again tomorrow. And maybe we should head to the Pokémon Centre for a bit cos our pokémon've been locked up for —"

Gold's PokéGear started to ring. He glanced at it, frowning.

"Unknown number," he muttered. "I'll get rid of 'em quickly." He answered with a loud, "Hibiki Ethan's Gay House of Love."

Silver rolled his eyes. Gold grinned at him.

"Yes, we _can_ organise a fucking in Hell, if you'd —" He fell silent. His eyes widened and he gasped, "Oh my god it's _you_."

As Gold stood up and walked a few steps away, Silver knew it had to be Black. If it was Red, Gold'd be less surprised and more excited, not nervous. He couldn't fault Gold for ditching him for news from his sibling equivalent of Blue. Plus, Silver didn't imagine it would be good news. He sat against a tree trunk and watched Gold's back become increasingly tense, his voice stuck in that low, serious tone as he talked to Black. When Gold turned around, he was shaking and pale.

"What?" Silver asked as Gold stumbled over to him.

"That was Black," Gold said quietly. He sat down next to Silver. Silver wasn't sure what to do to make him feel better. He tentatively started by brushing his fingers against the back of Gold's hand. Gold quickly latched onto them.

"What'd he say?" Silver prompted.

Gold wiped his eyes. "Black says N's dead."

Silver really didn't care, but Gold seemed upset, so that sucked.

"He might be wrong," Gold added quickly. "N Saw himself die. Like. Prophetically. But Black's got the Resurrection Stone now, oh fucking hell I hope if it's real and N's really dead he doesn't do anything stupid, why do smart people do stupid things so fucking much, I don't wanna lose my brother too, fucking _hell_ I can't —"

"Breathe," Silver ordered. "Black wouldn't do anything stupid."

"He used to date _Cheren_," Gold moaned.

Silver was overwhelmed by a moment of dread. He'd never known Black was an idiot.

"He says, he says N's dad killed him," Gold continued. "How fucking unfair is that?! Coming this far only to get killed by his dad!"

Silver didn't know what to say. His mind raced through 'life's not fair', 'logically his dad would be the most likely candidate', 'wait you mean some people's dads _don't_ want to kill and/or torture them', 'are you angry or crying please decide', 'please don't be either', 'please be happy again', 'I wish I hadn't hated him so I understood why you're so upset'. Before he could process any of it, Gold started talking again.

"Ghetsis gave Black N's pokémon! Why, why would — N wouldn't — N would wanna kill me just for calling them _his_ like a living thing can be anyone's _property_ — I, I know, I know how stupid it probably sounds, what kinda evidence is that he's dead, but, but…" Gold pulled his hand away from Silver's and buried his face in them. "He probably still thought I hate him!"

Silver knew what to say to that. "No."

Gold whined. "I'm freakin' out and it's not even confirmed yet. I thought, I thought I was ready for — I thought I'd be more okay. Not okay. More okay."

"With someone you love dying?" Silver asked.

Gold nodded.

"If you weren't freaking out, I'd think you were an imposter," Silver said. He felt overwhelmingly awkward and uncomfortable, but he wrapped an arm around Gold's shoulders and pulled him close.

"He might be alive," Gold said. "He's not gonna be okay. Whatever's happened to him, it's not gonna be good, but he might be alive and maybe we can save him." He groaned. "I can't believe Black hung up on me, I wanted him to stay on the phone and _talk to me_ as he tried out the Stone, I wanted to hear — I didn't wanna freak out. I didn't wanna freak _you_ out by freaking out."

"Shut up," Silver sighed. "I'm not freaked out."

Gold finally lifted his head from his hands. "He's gonna be alive," he said, like his determination would make it so.

"Well," Silver started hesitantly. "You'd have to be completely stupid to kill a Seer."

To his relief, Gold nodded and shouted, "Yeah!"

His PokéGear started to buzz. Gold jumped, dropping it twice in his attempt to read it. Silver picked it up the second time and placed it in his hands. Gold's hands still shook as he read the message.

"Alive," he breathed. "The Stone's real and N's alive."

His grin really was as large as the ':D!' he sent back suggested.

"Gimme like, five minutes to be happy and relieved before I give you the bad news, okay?" Gold asked. "I think it'll help us out here, though, so…"

"Fine."

Silver kinda wished Gold'd take longer, but the idiot was growing up. Their situation didn't really allow for happiness or relief.

When Gold turned back around, he started fiddling anxiously with his fingers as he explained, "Kinda a long story. Hard to process. But apparently N had some prophetic vision or something and went to find the Deathly Hallows."

"What are those?" Silver asked.

"You know that kid's story, um, the one about the three brothers and Death?"

"Yes," Silver said, on reflex, piecing it together as he spoke. "The items Death gave the brothers?"

"Yeah, exactly." Gold chewed his lip for a moment. Silver wished he wouldn't. "So… like… Red's Invisibility Cloak is freakishly good at, y'know, invisibility. Considering it's been in his dad's family for like, ever. Which means N decided that's Death's Invisibility Cloak. And he went to Kalos cos he'd Seen the Resurrection Stone and Elder Wand there? Black mentioned something about N challenging Alder's cousin to a fist-fight over organic coffee, I dunno if that's relevant but it's fucking _hilarious_, I'm so fucking glad he's alive, the world needs him, and then N started having other prophecies about his own death. And Team Plasma!" Gold looked at Silver intensely. "That's super important. That's the cult that raised N, they're like, muggles who campaign for pokémon rights except it's all a front for N's dad Ghetsis trying to take over the world except N really believed it cos…" Gold shook his head and started to shrug. "Classic N."

"Breathe for a moment," Silver ordered.

Gold nodded and obeyed. "Okay. N went to Unova and found Black. He told Black about the Deathly Hallows and gave him the Resurrection Stone, but also this other huge stone he said was the pokémon Zekrom? I guess you dunno N's whole thing about Zekrom and Reshiram. It was fucked. But yeah, of course, Black was all, what the hell're you doing here and what's with these stones." Gold's voice shook as he explained, "And then N said he _had_ to die because it was the only future he's seen where the rest of us are alive and okay."

Silver was starting to see a little bit of why Gold liked N — even if N _was_ a fuckwit.

Gold let out a shaky breath and continued, "Obviously Black told him he was being crazy and stupid but N wouldn't tell him anything specific. Just to keep Zekrom as far away from Team Plasma as possible and that Green's grandma had the Elder Wand? Which is kinda… who the hell's Green's grandma? What?"

"Agatha Kikumori," Silver replied. He knew it was a bit of a secret.

Gold pulled a face. "_Seriously_?"

Silver nodded.

"Professor Oak and — and _Agatha Kikumori_?"

Silver nodded again.

"That explains _so_ much," Gold groaned. "Green's _dad_, for one."

Silver gestured for Gold to continue.

"Right. Okay. So. Black couldn't get N to explain more, and he couldn't get N to stay longer than like, half a day. N went to find a horcrux in a — I probably shouldn't say exactly where because safety, like, even with wards up, should I — he just, went to find one, and he told Black to go to this town on the other side of Unova. So Black did. And um, skipping over the totally rad soundin' people he met there, sorry, the point."

"If you wanna rant about them, whatever," Silver said.

Gold shook his head. "Black kept running into Team Plasma. Apparently they were looking for him. They think he's some chosen one? Which I think is probably illegal like, doesn't Red have that copyrighted? And Ghetsis kept mocking Black about how he totally has N and _he totally has N_. He got N's pokémon off him and gave them to Black! He said N was dead but the Resurrection Stone says he's not and it's actually real! It's totally real! What the hell, right?! And here's the most important part!"

"Deep breath," Silver reminded him.

Gold drew it in, then said very quickly, "Black talked to N's pokémon and N's zorua showed him that N's not only with Ghetsis but _Colress Akuroma_, the fuckin' Minister for Magic, and some Rocket guy in a suit with sleazy gelled back hair."

Silver froze.

"_Yeah_," Gold said. "Team Plasma, Team Rocket _and_ the Ministry are all working together. Fucking _hell_."

"Worse," Silver said. "The only Rocket guy in a suit with sleazy gelled back hair is… is him."

Gold stared. "Him…?"

Silver glared. "You _know_ who."

Gold's jaw dropped. "He's —? Your da—? He's — with N?!"

Silver couldn't help it. He had to punch a tree.

"Giovanni with a fucking Seer," Silver growled. "I hope N can withstand the torture if he's not talking."

"He totally can," Gold insisted.

Gold had no idea what the Cruciatus Curse felt like. He had no idea what that level of agony did to a person.

"Shit." Silver kicked the tree too. "I have no fucking — how the fuck're — _shit_."

Gold was looking at him expectantly, but Silver had no fucking idea how to process any of what he'd just been told. Just the Minister for Magic having _sympathy_ for Giovanni would be bad enough, let alone him working with Giovanni and some muggle to keep a child (N was, essentially, a child) locked up and making him See the fucking future for them. How would they confirm that N wasn't lying, though? Legilimency? But N seemed vacant enough to be capable of throwing off Legilimans. It wasn't too difficult. The Imperious Curse would surely make him _too_ vacant (and would not be enough of a guarantee for Giovanni to consider it acceptable), and Truth Potions (_especially_ Veritaserum) were usually toxic in high or regular dosages.

"D'ya think he'll try to find us using N's powers?" Gold asked.

"Yes."

"Black said N'd mentioned 'checking up' on us," Gold said.

"You mean you."

"One time, at least," Gold continued. "But it was back before Explo-bro evolved, so that was… what…?"

"Around two months ago."

Gold nodded. "N's um… never been great at it? Seeing I mean? Like, it _sounded_ like us, but I don't think N'd have any idea when it was or where it was."

Silver sat down again. "Right. Okay."

"He keeps accidentally Seeing other realities," Gold recalled. "I dunno what — I think he'll do everything he can to not See anything they'd be able to use."

"And how much can that possibly be for a type of magic nobody particularly understands?"

"Well then they're not gonna know how to exploit it, are they!" Gold cried.

"We can go help," Silver suggested.

"How're we gonna get to Unova?" Gold gestured around them. "It took us _days_ just to get here, and I don't think we can walk across water without muggles noticing."

"Boats. Those aeroplane things, maybe?"

Gold groaned. Silver couldn't comprehend it at all.

"The horcruxes aren't going anywhere and far more people are in danger if he's figured out a may to make N do what he wants," Silver said. "Particularly because he is one of the more down-to-earth megalomaniacs."

"Okay, that's fucking weird," Gold said. "I — I dunno, okay? All I can think about is how fucking terrible everything'd be if N dies."

"Gold," Silver started to reply, but he didn't know how to continue beyond that.

"I mean — I, I think if N died he'd take too much of Black with him," he said. "I don't wanna lose my brother too!"

"You won't," Silver insisted. "We'll go help."

"But I don't wanna lose _you_ either and we'll be walking right up to Giovanni!"

"I rather thought we'd use some method of sneaking."

"I know, I know," Gold mumbled. "I'm freaking out. I'm being a wimp."

"Not really."

Gold rubbed at his eyes. "I wanna go. But I wanna figure out what the hell's with those Rockets at those Ruins first. Since we're here and all, and, it's probably not nothing."

"Probably not," Silver agreed. "Not with that many Grunts around."

Gold nodded. He didn't say anything else. Silver didn't know what to say to him. Restating the fact that Giovanni would not kill someone he still had use for wasn't exactly comforting, and actually comforting him was in of itself odd considering Silver _knew_ there wouldn't be anything he could say. After all, nobody could make him less concerned for Blue, and it wasn't like Silver had confirmation that Rockets knew where she was (let alone had her trapped).

"Let's go to the Pokémon Centre," Silver suggested. "We can talk to some muggles about the Ruins. And if you wanna call Black again, well… there'd be better reception there."

Gold blinked. "Reception of what?"

Silver rolled his eyes. How was he the one who'd been raised by muggle-haters of the most extreme variety? "Never mind. Let's just go."

"Yeah," Gold said. "And get some real food."

Gold wasn't in a particularly charming mood, so Silver ended up having to ask about the Ruins. The locals didn't really have much to say, usually a variation of 'Nobody knows, archaeologists have been studying it for decades and don't know, nobody can decipher the writing on the walls, have you seen Sprout Tower? Now _there's_ a historical landmark!' Silver found it quite irritating, so he suggested they buy some bento from a convenience store then head to the Pokémon Centre. Gold agreed.

"You should probably call Black again there," Silver added. "To clarify things. If you want."

Of course, what Silver really meant was 'I'm in way over my head here and your brother's gonna be a lot better at cheering you up, sorry I suck so much at this so much, tragic abusive childhood and all, not that I'm gonna tell you about that in case you pity me but it's kinda obvious isn't it'.

"Yeah, I wanna know what he's gonna do," Gold agreed.

Which meant he spent an hour locked in the bathroom on the phone. Silver spent the time feeding his pokémon the food Nurse Joy had given him for them (after checking they weren't poisoned of course) and trying to simultaneously figure out what the fuck Team Rocket was up to and not to freak out about Gold. Being a Ghost, Haunter obviously didn't _need_ to eat, much as he enjoyed it.

"Do you wanna help me out with something?" Silver asked him.

Haunter gave a meaningless melodramatic cry before cackling.

"Answer me."

"Do I get to make more Rocketies crysies?" Haunter asked.

"I'd like you to keep an eye on the ones at the Ruins of Alph, and if they _happened_ to get in some 'accidents' that make them cry, I wouldn't be angry."

Haunter cackled again.

"Do you have any idea what's special about the Ruins?" Silver asked, just to be sure.

"Not yet I don't."

Haunter flew through the wall towards the Ruins. Silver was glad he'd left before Gold caught him talking to his pokémon in any meaningful way. Obviously Silver rationally knew Gold, whose co-dependent best friend was Red fucking Potter, wouldn't particularly care that Silver was a kaijuugomouth. Except the window of easy opportunity to reveal that particular fact had long since passed, and it wasn't a fact Silver enjoyed revealing because it was a hereditary power, and who was the only known kaijuugomouth who could possibly be his father? Giovanni. Not to mention the traditional association between speaking to pokémon and Dark Magic due to all the horrible Dark Magic that used pokémon. The only people who knew Silver was a kaijuugomouth were Blue, Pryce and Giovanni himself. Giovanni had only found out because, within minutes of meeting his son and deciding he was a muggle-loving fuck, he'd decided to kill Blue for 'tainting' his progeny.

"Allowing my nidoking to kill you would be quite appropriate, wouldn't it, girl?" Giovanni'd decided, because he had the _worst_ sense of irony.

Silver had shouted at the nidoking to stop in its own language, so it had. And Giovanni looked at him with approval and amusement.

"Well well," he said, "it appears you truly are my child."

Silver had never enjoyed revealing details of his home life for obvious reasons, but that completely killed the one perk of being Giovanni's son by making Silver realise he could only speak to pokémon _because_ he was Giovanni's son.

Of course, Silver _would_ tell Gold eventually. At a more convenient time. Probably.

When Gold came out, he grinned at Silver.

"Thanks," he said. "That was — thanks for telling me to do that."

"Hurry up and eat, I'm hungry."

Gold sat on the ground (patting Sneasel as he did) and picked up a bento, opening it. "So, Black's gonna find Alder — you know Alder, right?"

Silver couldn't help his deadpan stare. "Remember that time he broke out of prison and they put Dementors all over the fucking school?"

"I meant _know_ know," Gold insisted.

"Never met him."

Gold grinned. "Yes you did!"

Silver raised his eyebrows.

"Last Christmas," Gold explained. "He was the absol."

Every moment Silver, Crys and Blue had spent together theorising how Alder Fuery had broken out of Azkaban now seemed utterly stupid and ridiculous. "He's a pokémagus."

Gold nodded. "Wait, didn't — wouldn't Wallace have told everybody that?"

Silver shook his head slowly. "The Rockets definitely don't know that."

"Good," Gold sighed. "Anyway, he's an absol pokémagus, and Black's gonna find him for help. He was also talking about getting Reshiram and burning Team Plasma's flying boat — I didn't know they could do that, muggle boats I mean — but I talked him out of it."

"Why?" Silver asked, genuinely confused.

"Cos N's probably there," Gold explained. "He's told me a bit about his dad. Ghetsis doesn't sound like the kinda person who'd let anyone take N away from him because he reaaaaaally wants to kill him."

"Is Ghetsis particularly competent?"

Gold started laughing.

"Good to know."

"S-so, I didn't say we'd go," Gold said once he'd stopped laughing, wiped the tears from his eyes and caught his breath. "Figured it'd be best to just. Turn up and find him."

"Probably."

"I talked to that muggle girl Black's travelling with, Mei, she's pretty cool," Gold continued. "She explained to me about Reshiram, it's like, this ultra-powerful pokémon that almost destroyed Unova battling Zekrom, and it picks a Hero of Truth and everybody thinks it's Black."

"Working with cute little messiah-chan's good on a resume."

Gold grinned at him. "She's got this twin, Kyouhei, he's an actor in actual movies but he used to do theatre — guess what his breakout role was?"

Silver knew Gold wouldn't bother with that shit-eating grin if it wasn't something that'd piss Silver off. "Fuckin' Hamlet."

Gold cackled, nodding.

"Gimme your pokémon, I'll feed 'em for you," Silver said.

"Aw, thanks."

Though they didn't have to, they slept in the same bed again. They shared the shower before that, but that was less ridiculous really. Gold didn't fall asleep as easily as usual; it was obvious from how he kept playing with Silver's hair. Silver hadn't ever really expected to be stuck with Gold being the one who was moody and anxious.

"It's gonna be fine," Silver mumbled. "I've got Haunter spying on the Rockets for the moment. We'll go help Black soon."

Gold sighed almost happily. "You're the best, you know that?"

Silver buried his face in Gold's neck.

Sometimes Silver thought terrible overemotional things he'd never say, like how much he enjoyed feeling Gold's arms around him, Gold's fingers in his hair, Gold's heartbeat against his ear...

They spied on the Rockets for two days and had nothing to show for it. Haunter, in a moment of privacy, told Silver the Ruins were an old temple celebrating pokémon. There was apparently a lot of good hidden treasure that'd be worth a lot if Silver ever happened to have Ho-Oh to help him access it. Silver had no idea what Giovanni could want with it, other than maybe the treasure, so he didn't really bother trying to find a way to tell Gold. Haunter kept spying on them at night and ended up stealing a lot of wallets and ID cards.

"Spying is so much more boring without 'distractions'," Gold complained.

"We're not fucking in the forest next to a bunch of Rocket Grunts, that's what the Pokémon Centre's for."

On the third day, as they walked out towards the Ruins, Gold froze. He pointed at a rattata sitting in the middle of the path.

"That's, that's, that's —"

Silver stared at him. To his amazement (horror), Gold looked _infuriated_.

"Wallace," he snarled.

Before Silver could ask for clarification (like how the hell can you _tell_ oh and why're you so _pissed_), the rattata started to run into the forest. Gold immediately ran after it, pulling out his wand. Silver couldn't just leave Gold with a Rocket, even if it was a fucking rattata.

Silver shoved his way through the trees after Gold. Gold was too much a jock for Silver to catch up, but he managed to keep Gold in his vision and _that_ was an achievement. Gold suddenly stopped in a clearing. Silver almost slammed into him. He peered over Gold's shoulder at the rattata, sitting in the middle. Its fur was turning pink, its body seeming to melt.

"What the shit," Gold gasped.

Silver stepped around in front of him. His heart was pounding in a way that had nothing to do with just running through a forest. "It's a ditto," he said quietly. "I think —"

As the ditto finished returning to its normal form, someone stepped out from behind the tree. There was a moment when Silver doubted it, because she was disguised with braided black hair, thick glasses and a tartan dress that totally didn't match her purple striped stockings in the least. Then she said, "_Auburn_ hair? Really, Silvanus? _Really_?" and Silver knew, beyond all doubt, it was Blue.

"You're," Silver started. He couldn't form words. He felt like crying from relief and happiness and anger at how she'd left him for almost two _years_. "Blue. Blue you're. I."

Blue pulled off her glasses. "I heard from an old school friend I ran into over in Saffron that you were in Johto," she said. She started unbraiding her hair. "He was travelling with this amazingly gorgeous girl we went to school with too. Doesn't look much like she used to. Totally threw me off. Key lesson: don't flirt with random hotties, Silvy." She tapped a finger to the left side of her forehead and traced a lightning bolt. "This girl, she was really insistent that I come here."

Silver watched, stunned, as Blue returned her hair to its usual dark brown. He couldn't begin to think of what to do — not until Gold reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Is this girl okay?" Gold asked.

"Erm, mostly," Blue replied. "Not in any immediate danger."

"Blue," Silver said, again, pathetically.

Blue clicked her tongue in irritation. "Oh, you…!" She stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm so, so glad you finally made the right choice."

Silver hugged her back.

"Even if you've made some shitty boyfriend choices," Blue said, jokingly, as she pulled away.

"More like the best choices," Silver replied.

"Really didn't see that coming," Blue said, smirking in a way that meant '_yes I did, I'm the real genius here_'.

"Where've you been?" Silver asked.

"Different places. I've been doing a lot of digging," Blue replied. She patted him on the shoulder. "Put some spells up if you wanna talk about that more, dear."

Silver did so quickly. After he finished, Blue continued:

"I heard all about the horcruxes from Red." She sighed. "Probably more than I should've. I was mostly trying to ruin Team Rocket's fundraising — exposing a corrupt casino here, stealing Master Balls before they could get there, freeing pokémon, y'know, the usual. It's a bit hard to focus on all that now. It's barely had an impact."

"Has he found any?" Gold asked.

Blue gave a strained laugh. "Oh. Yeah. He's found one all right."

Gold frowned in anxiety. "What's with that tone?"

"Giovanni's fucked up, and what's one in the scheme of things?"

"We've got one too," Silver said.

"And Black," Gold added.

"I think I know where one is," Blue said. "I noticed something weird in Mahogany Town last year but I didn't really know what. But I mean, Colress is the Minister for Magic, Green told me he's working with Giovanni, have you _heard_ about what's going on in the magical community?"

Silver shook his head.

"What's going on?" Gold asked, shifting anxiously.

"Weird new laws," Blue replied. "They're trying to introduce some compulsory curriculum to Hogwarts and it sounds pretty, well, like what Pryce used to tell us, Silvy."

Gold clenched his fist.

"There's also more crackdowns on like, magical creatures? And testing for muggle-borns. They can't just get a Hogwarts letter and go, they need to do some screening thing at the Ministry."

"It sounds suspicious," Silver said.

"Well, duh, Silvy," Blue sighed. "Green also said they're working with Team Plasma, but I don't really get the significance of that? I thought N's cult broke up?"

"No, he just left," Gold said.

'Kinda like you Blue', Silver wanted to say, but that would be too bitter.

"Actually, we know more details," Gold continued to explain. "Black didn't wanna tell Red cos Red'd lose it. Again."

"Well, tell me," Blue demanded.

Gold held up a finger. "_One_ thing first." He reached around Silver and shoved Blue aggressively. "Fuck you, you've put my sister through _hell_, and Silv too — I mean, whatever with dumping White, except oh wait if you're gonna dump somebody you should _actually do it not just be a bitch until she stops talking to you_, but then running away for years?!"

"Gold," Silver said warningly.

"Yeah, cool, now if you're done with the fake chivalry and butting into my life," Blue retorted icily.

"Fuck you," Gold interrupted.

"Catch me up on what you guys know," Blue concluded, like she hadn't heard.

The fact that Blue wasn't arguing with Gold about how she'd 'done nothing wrong' left Silver completely certain that Blue did, in fact, believe she'd done something wrong. Silver couldn't disagree with Blue there. Nor could he explain Blue's mind to Gold without offending Blue.

So Silver explained where they'd found the horcrux, what is was, how they'd heard about Team Rocket at the Ruins of Alph and come to investigate. By the time he'd finished explaining, Gold was done glaring at Blue and explained the whole thing with Team Plasma, the Deathly Hallows and why they'd kidnapped N.

"You seriously mean that freak was a _Seer_ all along?" Blue gasped.

"You're not allowed to call him a freak," Gold scowled.

"Oh, Gold, please get over your grudge," Blue groaned. "If Silver likes you I wanna too."

"Wanna know how many times I've seen White crying because of you?"

Blue actually winced.

"Gold, cut it out," Silver said. "We don't have time for this."

"_Only_ for you," Gold muttered.

Silver concluded the story for Gold: "So we're gonna head to Unova to help get N away from them."

"Good," Blue said. "What Giovanni'd do with a Seer…"

"You'd think he'd be more cautious around them," Gold said. "I mean, prophecies aren't guarantees, N sees alternate realities all the time. Black said so, anyway, I dunno. Point being: why would he rely on them."

Silver shook his head. "He doesn't learn, he only writes off individual cases as failures then tries the same thing again in a slightly different way."

"Is that why he still thinks Red's a joke after getting his arse handed to him like, ten million times?" Gold asked.

"Basically."

"The only kid Giovanni's ever taken even a little bit seriously is Silvanus-dear," Blue explained. "Of course that was more of a '_seriously why aren't you a Dark Lord why do you not want to hate and maim everything_'."

"That reminds me," Gold gasped. He actually looked at Blue, and asked in a serious tone, "Is that thing Silver said about Green's dad thinking Red'd be a new Dark Lord true? And, more importantly, is it true that little baby Green used to run around dinner parties ranting about how he was gonna marry the future Dark Lord Red Potter?"

"Duh," Blue laughed. "We were like, five."

"But I thought you two grew up in Japan," Gold recalled.

"Don't," Silver warned.

But Blue didn't seem to care. "Silver did, until around nine, then we moved, oh, where was it…?"

"The point was that we didn't know," Silver said. "It was cold though. Probably Sinnoh."

"Probably Sinnoh," Blue agreed. "My parents were sent to prison when I was six. They were Rockets, of course, so like, whatever, I guess. Then Pryce took me in, over with his little group of Neo Rocket orphans in Kagoshima, and that's how we met."

"Hmm, that's where Black's dad's from," Gold recalled. "I think we went once." He turned to Silver, grabbing his hand. "Light of my life, why didn't we meet and have a mini-romance as little kids?"

"Because life isn't a Disney musical."

Blue raised her hands. "Okay. Not to be completely rude again, but, like." She gestured at them. "How the fuck did _this_ happen?"

"True love," Gold replied.

Silver almost wanted to agree but that was entirely too ridiculous, so instead he explained what Blue had missed at Hogwarts, particularly Sixth Year. The closer he got to the end, the more anxious she looked.

"So, hang on, _he's_ on the top of Team Rocket's to kill list because Giovanni treats you like property, and he's so desperate to get you back he'll risk the embarrassment of putting a, no offence, jock who's essentially just a normal kid at the top of that list, and you're both planning on just _going_ right to where he's keeping N?"

Silver looked at Gold.

"Yeah, pretty much," Gold said.

Blue massaged her temples. "Oh, god, I'm getting a migraine from all the stupid… did it even occur to you that maybe N is bait?"

"No," Silver admitted.

"He's too useful to be bait," Gold replied. "Plus like. Most people think he's annoying and don't get why we'd _want_ him around."

"Okay, point," Blue said. "But. Still. Don't you _dare_ go anywhere near that situation!"

Gold tensed. "Then what, just leave it all up to Black?"

Blue groaned. "Urgh, you're right, he's smart but he's _book smart_ which is the most _useless_ smart." She clapped her hands together. "Okay, new plan: forget the Ruins, whatever they're doing they're gonna do, and it's probably not gonna make things much worse than they already are."

"Yeah," Silver agreed. They honestly probably should have kept some contact with the magical world to have an inkling of what the government was doing instead of assuming 'nothing bad' like bourgeois morons.

Blue pointed at them. "You two, stay here. Head to Mahogany Town, check it out, I bet there's a horcrux. Then I'd guess head to Sinnoh." She met Silver's eyes. "There was something weird about the way he killed Pryce. Really weird."

Silver nodded.

Blue pointed at herself. "As for me, I'll go to Unova."

Silver wanted to protest, but he knew it made the most sense. Thankfully, Gold protested for him.

"No, seriously," Blue insisted. "Think about it. I've avoided detection from the Ministry _and_ Team Rocket for the past couple of years. I've been stealing from them. I've broken into so many of their bases. Plus if they catch me, it's more likely they won't put me through some excruciating execution. It's more likely they'd just, zap, Killing Curse, life over." She looked at Gold before he could protest. "You have no idea the kind of murder they'd have in stall for you. We've seen a lot of their executions. They made us." Her voice faltered for a moment, but she quickly composed herself. "You heard what they did to Steven Stone, right? That was one of the tamer ones."

Gold's jaw dropped in horror. He stared silently between Blue and Silver before whining and hugging Silver close.

"Marry me so I can show you what a good family's like," he said. Then he glanced at Blue. "You can come too. If you're nicer to White."

"Fifteen is a terrible age, okay," Blue muttered. "Everybody's scared and angry and horrible at fifteen."

With that admission, Gold's animosity faded away. "Well. Well. White'll forgive you. If you don't lie to her when you explain."

And for the first time in his entire life, Silver saw Blue look openly anxious to her very core. "Really?" she asked breathily.

Gold nodded.

Blue let out a relieved sigh and whispered, "Thank you."

"That's what in-laws are for," Gold joked.

Blue laughed. "Okay. Well. I should go soon." She looked at Silver. "FYI, I'm deliberately not catching up with you properly so you're not allowed to die, and I'm not allowed to die, and then we'll meet up again and do it properly."

"Fine," Silver said.

Blue smiled. "You're the best." And to Gold, she said, "You're surprisingly great too, for a possessive pushy jock."

"He's really just a jock now," Silver said.

"A pushy jock," Gold corrected.

Blue laughed again. "Okay, well. Don't worry. Focus on what you've got to do. I'll take care of everything in Unova."

"I know you will," Silver said.

Blue smiled one more time before picking up her ditto and walking away, deeper into the forest. She didn't bother to fix her disguise, but Silver still knew she would be okay.

"Shit," Gold gasped. "I forgot to ask her about Wallace!"

"It was just a rattata as bait," Silver said. "They're not uncommon."

Gold shook his head. "No, I know what Wallace-rattata looks like, and that was it. And Blue must've known I'd follow him because I _really_ wanna make him pay for causing all of this."

"Giovanni caused all of this," Silver corrected.

"What he did to Red's family, then," Gold clarified.

Silver shook his head. "I guess Blue probably just heard the rumours and assumed?"

"Yeah, maybe…"

Gold really didn't sound convinced.

Silver took his hand. "Mahogany Town's a long way away. We should get going."

"Yeah," Gold agreed. "And no more short cuts, my legs may never recover."

Silver smiled at him. He may have been discovering a completely different side of Gold, one that wasn't at all what he expected, and it might have been confusing and sometimes frightening. But it was still Gold, and Silver still loved him. He hoped he always would.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it! Silver's sure got some issues, huh.<em>

_Next chapter won't take as long, thankfully. It will, most likely, be Green's POV._

_In the meantime, _I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to review and share your thoughts with me :D Also, enjoy the heck out of ORAS if you got it. I know I will!  
><em>_


	25. Green and the Oak Legacy

_This is probably the fastest update I've ever done for this fic? That's kinda cool!_

_It's probably because I managed to hurt my wrists/hand by playing ORAS for too long. So I still haven't finished it! But that's okay because I've still got like... 45 hours of gameplay...;;_

_Anyway this chapter contains a lot of discussion of child abuse via neglect and yeah I don't think anyone expected Green to have a particularly happy childhood._

_Some replies to guest reviews:_

_**Phoenix**__: Thank you so much! Gold/Silver is love, Gold/Silver is life._

_**Guest**__: Aaah wow thank you! I love writing this, and I love writing character-driven stories. I love watching characters develop and change, especially when they become better people. I'm happy you like how I'm writing their developments :D And of course combining the various plots is fun too. Being able to have fun, write, and still entertain people is my absolute favourite thing about writing fanfiction, so thank you :D And I have no intention of ever leaving this fic unfinished, no matter how long it takes me to finish it._

_**Tiffany**__: Thanks! I want them all to have happy endings too, but I'll do what the plot demands - so don't get too excited!_

_Well, let's dive on in._

* * *

><p><strong>Green and the Oak Legacy<strong>

When he was five years old, Green really did have every intention of marrying Red Potter. His decision to do so came from two very simple and similar factors: both his father and his grandfather approved. Green, age five, had concluded that marrying Red would reunite his family so they'd stop fighting over him.

It was no wonder the Sorting Hat had so quickly placed Green's cunning and brilliant mind in Slytherin House. The Hat had warned him that his pride combined with his self-confidence would lead to great difficult if he did not learn to accept the opinions of others. Green had immediately dismissed the Sorting Hat's advice because it was literally a hat so its insight into the human condition was naturally limited to the identification of four traits.

Then Green's quite genuine attempts to get to know Red Potter, potential unifier of his broken family, all failed. The worst thing was, Green couldn't genuinely find Red stuck-up. He was certainly annoying, but for the first few years of their actually knowing each other, Red was mostly a sweet kid who was nice to everybody unless they were mean to him or his friends first.

Green had, quite inadvertently, insulted one of Red's friends during their first meeting. If Brock could even be called anybody's friend. Green supposed he hadn't exactly been nice to Gold or Black either, but he was talking how he'd been encouraged to speak to Weasleys. Both factors ultimately meant that Red quickly decided he hated Green.

So when he was eleven years old, Green hated Red Potter.

The problem was that it wasn't easy to hate Red. Green kept struggling to make up reasons to do so. Red was stupid, Red was pathetic, Red was an attention seeker, Red was a spoiled brat, and other such lies slipped from Green's lips at every opportunity. Yet he couldn't delude himself into believe it. His mind was too rational.

Green's father, of course, could. He'd never had much time for Green; Archer tended to leave Green to various nannies to deal with. Green's mother had died giving birth to him. Archer never spoke of her. Green couldn't even delude himself into believing his apathy was born from grief over his dead mother — the way Archer had abandoned Daisy on Gramps as soon as possible made that all too clear. He kept Green only to be an heir. That was why he sent Green to Gramps whenever he acted up too much, why he would rather pay for Green to spend summers in Lumiose than have conversations with him. And in a way, maybe Archer knew the neglect would spawn in Green a desperation for his father's approval. Maybe he knew it would lead to Green spending years frantically pretending to hate Red in the same breath as helping him, to freaking out about the inevitable choice between Gramps and Father he'd have to make, to doing everything he could to delay said choice.

And of course it was just like Archer to be deluded into believing Green would ever choose Team Rocket over the Order and Red. It was just like Archer to believe legacy was more powerful than love.

Green's last conversation with his father had been unpleasant, to say the least. Gramps went with him to collect his things from the manor. Green had thought Gramps was being overdramatic.

As Green came to understand that day, Gramps was never overdramatic.

Archer greeted Green with the usual vague airiness as he walked in, then remarking, "I thought term ended two days ago."

"It did," Green replied.

Then Gramps walked in and the tension formed instantly.

"Father," Archer said stiffly. "Do you not have other children to deal with? Perhaps that stupid Potter brat?"

"My grandson asked to stay with me," Gramps replied. "Isn't that the usual arrangement regardless?"

"Not this summer," Archer said. "I have some associates who are very excited to meet him."

They all knew what 'associates' meant. Life in a pureblood family was all about false grace, self-importance and pretence. Nobody ever said what they really meant for fear of ruining the noble family image. Of course, with Professor Samuel Oak as a grandfather and actual mass murderess-slash-tyrant Agatha Kikumori as a grandmother, Green's legacies were rather more confused than the usual pureblood.

"I wanna go with Gramps," Green said.

"You will do as I say, son," Archer hissed.

"I'm not joining Team Rocket," Green said loudly. He wanted to stop short of shouting, though; he wanted to be the composed, reasonable one. In hindsight, he'd kind of wanted his dad to be moved by his determination and abandon Team Rocket for him.

Instead, Archer pulled out his wand and tried to curse him. He'd managed the first syllable before Gramps disarmed him.

"How dare you," Gramps growled. He snapped Archer's wand like it was a twig. "Your own son."

"He is no son of mine," Archer snarled. "But I suppose, Father, you've got the child you always wanted now. All it took was stealing him from me."

"Go get your things, Green," Gramps told him. "You won't be coming back here."

Green left them gladly. He gathered his things as quickly as possible, then quickly discovered he actually didn't want most of them. What good were trinkets reminding him of his stupid father and his idealised almost Oedipal fixation on Agatha Kikumori? So he grabbed clothes (avoiding Slytherin colours), school books, and Eevee's things, shoved them into a bag before hurrying down to Gramps. He was a little surprised but probably not as horrified as he should have been to find Archer bleeding heavily from a recently broken nose and Gramps cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go Green," Gramps said casually.

Green couldn't help looking back at his father on his way out. Archer glared at him with utter repulsion.

Even so, Green found it difficult to believe Archer would hurt him in any permanent way. They were, after all, purebloods keeping up appearances. And in Archer's eyes, Green was his only chance to continue the legacy Agatha Kikumori had started, even if he did so by serving Giovanni.

At home, Green's 'maybe muggles aren't so bad' and 'have you ever considered muggle-borns are a natural and inevitable process of genetics and ergo evolution' ideas were radical, to say the least. In Pallet Town, surrounded by the Order and Red and his friends, Green was still too bigoted. It wasn't his fault, but they didn't care it wasn't his fault. They didn't make learning easy, either. Red was adamant that that wasn't their _job_ and seemed to actually find the idea hilarious on good days and infuriating on bad days.

"Just don't do it," he said.

But how could Green not do it if he didn't know what not to do?

Apparently by getting shouted at then not repeating the mistake.

It was really quite a simple system, but Green didn't like the getting shouted at bit. They shouted less the more they got to know him. He wasn't sure why. He also had no idea why _Silver_ of all people was better at it than he was. Maybe because Silver usually only spoke to mock Gold or express some hatred of his father. But even so, _why_ was Giovanni's son better at not being a bigoted arse than Green _Oak_?

Green didn't talk about emotional crap like that, of course. Talk was cheap. He'd prove himself by helping Red hunt down all the horcruxes and destroying Team Rocket. The only legacy he cared about was Gramps'.

Finding the horcruxes was easier said than done. Especially when their Seer had some kind of psychotic epiphany involving delusions of immortality and ran off. Red insisted it was the right thing to do.

"If we made him stay he'd sulk and get in the way," Red explained as they walked through Route 3. "And he's probably on to something."

"The Deathly Hallows aren't _real_," Green insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Because —" Because my crazy grandma went after them and nobody's living in Agatha-land. "— because it wouldn't make any sense."

Red opened his mouth to reply, but quickly dissolved into high-pitched giggles and a "Shigeru, that's so _funny_!" as they approached a Trainer.

Green hated the 'girl voice'. He wouldn't get used to the 'girl voice'. When using it, Red spoke in a slightly higher pitch, with an airier manner, more upward inflections and the whole thing sounded way too much like Blue for comfort.

"Of course, it's based on Blue. Blue's the girliest girl I know," Red explained after his first demonstration of it.

Understanding the logic behind it did not make Red's behaviour okay.

The Trainer, of course, wanted to battle. Red sent out his bulbasaur (nicknamed 'Saur', of course) and handled it. They took it in turns. Red usually used Saur unless Pika threw up enough of a fuss. He was trying hard to make the bulbasaur act less surly towards him, apparently not realising Saur was putting on a tough act to appear anywhere near as capable as Red's other pokémon. When Red wasn't looking, Saur always looked so impressed with him.

Green alternated between Eevee and Charmander regularly. Eevee had never liked battles much; she was too much of a spoiled diva. It was probably good that Charmander rejected almost all of Green's attempts to spoil him. Still, Eevee was coming around to it, so long as she won the battle easily. Which meant Charmander had to struggle through quite a few geodude attacks in Mt Moon alone, getting angry when Red's poliwhirl or Saur jumped in to help.

Put simply, Charmander was a proud jock. Green was a Slytherin, though; he knew how to handle pride. It took a special kind of catering and indulgence that was simultaneously beneficial to one's own end. Charmander was tough. Fighting off the geodude in particular made him tougher. By the time they reached Cerulean, Green was amazed he hadn't evolved into a charmeleon yet.

After N left and they braved Mt Moon, they spent about a week in Cerulean for no reason but Red's melancholy at losing his friend. Red insisted he had a weird feeling about the place and kept talking about breaking in to the closed-off island cave off the city but then said he had too much of a headache to actually do it. Green didn't think Red was actually capable of lying to him that blatantly but he knew Red sucked at emotions. There wasn't anything in the cave except overpowered pokémon — nothing Giovanni'd care about. Red would've realised if he wasn't so upset. After Red's bulbasaur totally demolished the Water-Type Gym Leader Daisy and evolved into an ivysaur, Red agreed to leave. He didn't agree to put Saur away, though.

"I've never seen a pokémon evolve before," he said.

"Yep, miracle of life, it's amazing," Green replied.

"When've you seen one evolve?"

"Sycamore's. He studies evolution."

"Is it always that blinding?" Red asked. "I could barely see what was going on…"

"Yep. That's why so many scientists study it."

"It looked like a Patronus' light," Red said. "Felt like it, too."

"That's just cos you're happy."

Red smiled at him strangely. "Yeah. Sure."

Everybody knew Red was keeping a secret. Red kept saying he was, then never following through with what it actually was. Green had a variety of theories, from perfectly rational to utterly outrageous. None of them were worthwhile when Red was still too afraid to come out with it, and Green couldn't just _make_ him — Red never responded well to demands.

So Green was stuck with theories and trying to remind himself that there was absolutely no way Red was in love with N Harmonia. Or pity dating him. Or actually a Dark Lord but super sneaky about it. Or straight.

Whatever the secret, Red was truly dedicated to killing Giovanni. He blazed through Vermillion, insisted they pay for a ferry to Cinnabar and back (via Fuchsia, which added a ridiculous bonus 4000 pyen each to their ticket fares) and became increasingly irritable each time they didn't find anything. His irritation was only made worse by a series of strange calls from Black, to the point not even Gold with news about horcruxes could make him happy (or watching Green's charmander evolve). When Green asked him about it, Red sighed and said, "I'm sick of all these old men calling me a pretty little lady."

"Uh… what…?"

Red sighed again, more irritated. "You wouldn't get it, you're a guy."

"So're you," Green reminded him.

"I didn't think the disguise was gonna be this annoying," Red muttered. "N didn't prepare me for this."

"Does anybody other than Black actually think N's pretty?"

Red glared.

"Oh, come on, he's so —"

Red's glare intensified.

Sometimes Green thought Red would be able to defeat Giovanni just by glaring at him.

Red was less inclined to insist they rush through Celadon and Saffron, though he did apparently have a deadline in mind now.

"I told Black we're going to Hoenn next month," he explained. "I think he needs to see us."

By which Red really meant 'me'. Or maybe Red was oblivious to how indifferent (at best) his friends were towards Green.

"Fine by me, I've never been there before," Green graciously replied.

In Saffron, they broke into the Silph Co building and found no horcruxes or clues towards them. Sneaking around the building invisible uncovered nothing, but touring it with a group of muggles, they did after Red mentioned the Master Ball in a cutesy Blue-worthy voice. Team Rocket had, according to their guide, stolen the plans for the Master Ball and the only prototype eighteen years ago. Silph Co had never managed to recreate the Master Ball due to the loss of technology in the raid. Furthermore, the tour guide said, all PokéBalls in Susekidou were imported from a company in Kalos. They simply weren't sure how they worked.

It all sounded very suspicious and illogical to Green. Why would anybody use something they didn't have a reasonable understanding of the mechanism behind?

"I dunno how PokéBalls work," Red said.

"They use a combination of nano—"

"I don't care either," Red interrupted. "Did you ever go to that factory?"

"Yeah, few times," Green replied. "It used to be a family business thing, but Sycamore's 'friend' bought it, I dunno, twelve years ago."

"Who's the friend?"

This was the part where Green always risked pissing Red off because Red didn't understand the meaning of 'product of my environment, still learning, cut me some slack'. He was probably actually worse about it than his friends, N included. "Lysandre Fuery."

Red stared. "Like…?"

"Yeah. He's my mother's cousin and brother, or something." Green hesitated again. "Not that he's called that, he's a squib." Was 'squib' a slur too? Was he allowed to say that?

Red didn't get offended, so probably. "So Alder's like…?"

"My second cousin, probably?"

Red pulled a face.

"That's why I don't make a habit of thinking about my family tree."

"Fair enough," Red said. "Should I ask N to check it out?"

Green shook his head. "Why would any Rocket have anything to do with a squib? And can you really imagine Giovanni working with a muggle?"

"Yes," Red replied. But he didn't push it.

Celadon was both more promising and more horrible. One look at the black uniforms emblazoned with crimson 'R's worn by people all over the city was confirmation enough. The Grunts stood in key vantage points, perfectly still for hours, before swapping with a new Grunt every six hours — like a royal guard. Red's eyes turned icy, but he gave no other hints to his loathing. In fact, when the Rockets spoke to him (called out to him about the length of his skirt), he was perfectly pleasant. Too pleasant. Green told them to fuck off, then had to beat up their pathetic malnourished zubat with Charmeleon.

As soon as the Rockets stormed off, Red turned to Green and said, "You didn't have to do that."

"They're Rockets and they were being assholes."

"And aren't we meant to be sneaking around?" Red's uncharacteristic cowardice only made sense after he sighed, "You're not even disguised…"

"We've been over this, they're not gonna do anything to me," Green said. "My father wouldn't allow it."

Red didn't need to voice his doubt; it was all too obvious in his stare.

"You don't know him," Green said.

"Doesn't sound like you do either."

Red could be unbelievably cruel without even realising it.

"Maybe, but I know purebloods. They're not gonna kill someone of my legacy."

"Gold's pureblood," Red said.

"That's different."

"My dad was pureblood."

"Still different."

"You should still be more careful," Red insisted. "The world's better with you in it."

Red only saw his own personal world though, so really what that meant was 'I love you, don't die'. So Green wasn't faking his gratitude; Red simply misunderstood it.

Regardless, from that point Red insisted if Green wasn't going to disguise himself better he had to wear his Invisibility Cloak. They isolated the source of the Rockets as a building near the centre of the city. As they got closer, they found it was remarkably obvious — it was a casino called The Rocket Game Corner.

"Giovanni has never been subtle," Red muttered.

Green didn't know where raised-by-muggles-far-away-from-this-bullshit, failed-History-of-Magic Red got off talking as though he had an intimate understanding of Giovanni's activities and behaviours, particularly when it came to Team Rocket in general. He hadn't ever sat through stuffy reunion dinners.

Inside, the casino was overwhelmingly loud and full of far too many people, all of whom should have had better things to do. Red quickly noticed an odd poster that both stuck out too much and wasn't pinned down properly and, without bothering to tell Green what he was doing, marched over and peeled it up to examine the switch behind it.

"Do you _ever_ stop to even consider the possibility of traps?" Green hissed.

"Sorry, I think I'm hallucinating, I'm hearing a voice but there's nobody there," Red 'replied'.

Of course he pressed the switch. And of course nothing went wrong; the wall behind them (which was conveniently not visible to either the staff behind the counter nor the junkies glued to the pokies) slid upward, revealing a descending staircase.

Red set Pika carefully on his shoulder, flicking back his hair in the process, and walked down the stairs. He didn't even pull his wand out, the stalwart bastard. Green didn't want to damage Red's Cloak so he couldn't get his out. Didn't Red realise? Or did he just not care?

The sounds from above barely penetrated. Green suspected some kind of Silencing Charm. The floor was covered in dull olive tiles, the walls chrome. It was very far from the grim stone chamber Green was expecting. There were a few statues of rhyhorn scattered around, which Green found most peculiar. Red seemed to, too; he walked towards one to examine it.

"Hey! Intruder!"

A Rocket Grunt ran towards Red, pulling out a PokéBall. Green couldn't even begin to comprehend it.

"Prepare to face the wrath of Team Rocket, girlie!"

The Grunt sent out a zubat. Red snickered and nodded to Pika. The battle barely lasted a second; it was one zap from Pika and the zubat fainted.

"Damn you, you brat!" the Grunt cried.

"That's it?" Red asked in that airy Blue-like girl voice. "That's the full wrath of Team Rocket?"

"There's more to come!" the Grunt shouted.

"Shouldn't you give me money? For winning?" Red asked.

Incredibly, the Rocket started grumbling and searching through his pockets. "Will 500 do?"

"I don't know, I don't make the rules," Red said.

The Grunt threw the coin at him before storming off. He made no further efforts to stop Red.

The process repeated itself five times, usually at the start of a corridor and end. Green soon noticed it tended to happen when Red walked in front of a rhydon statue. He walked up to Red and whispered a warning in his ear.

"Thanks, disembodied voice," Red murmured. He snuck around to avoid the statues from then on.

The process of doing so became much more difficult once they encountered the spinning tiles. By stepping on the tile, they'd activate a mechanism that would force them to spin uncontrollably until they ran into something to stop them — be it a wall or a special tile. Usually, said special tiles were placed directly in front of a rhydon statue.

Most incredibly, the entire Game Corner seemed to be based in muggle technology. The rhydon statues had cameras glinting in their eyes. There was no hint of sensory or secrecy spells to protect the base. It was as though Giovanni was not putting his faith in magic. But why would the Dark Lord, Champion of Blood Supremacy, Crusher of Muggles and Mudbloods, not place his faith in magic?

Of course, Green couldn't think of an answer while spinning through various traps and mazes after Red while trying to keep an Invisibility Cloak on. Amazingly, the Cloak didn't actually slip. It was like it was stuck in place, but neither Green nor Red had done anything to make it do so.

They reached an elevator. There was a slot for a card key, but Red tried 'alohamora' and that did the trick. There was four other floors it went to. Red immediately hit the button for the bottom most floor. Green barely had a chance to make a snide remark about the orange furniture before Red was rushing through doorless rooms towards the large orange couch at the back. There weren't any Rockets around at all. Something told Green they weren't typically allowed on the bottom most floor.

"It's in here," Red said quietly, glancing around the room. "I can feel it."

"I don't feel anything," Green said.

Ignoring him, Red climbed over the back of the couch (_really_ not a good move in a miniskirt) and started running his hands over the smooth grey wall behind it.

"What're you —?"

A panel appeared. Red wrenched it from the wall with his fingernails to reveal a simple and very muggle safe. There was a keypad to enter a passcode.

"It's electronic," Red said, frowning. Of course Red hadn't realised the entire base was electronic. "Why would…?"

Green pulled him out of the way and started examining it. It was a relatively simple electronic safe, like the ones he saw around Sycamore's lab. There was nothing magical about it, not even enchantments on it.

"This is so suspicious," Green murmured.

"I know one of them's in there," Red said.

Green chalked it up to the weird murderer-victim relationship.

"It's definitely not magical at all," Green said.

"Why would he do that?" Red asked. "In Celadon City? Surrounded by muggles? And I swear, those Grunts didn't have wands. They've got to be either muggles or not allowed wands."

"Not allowed wands," Green said. He'd heard his father laughing with Petrel about the stupid wandless Grunts at one of those ridiculous dinner parties. "Only Giovanni's inner circle are allowed them in his presence."

"He's not here though," Red said with utmost certainty. "What would he gain from doing that?"

Green frowned. "Security?"

Red snorted.

"He's afraid of a mutiny," Green realised. "He thinks the only one who can destroy him are Rockets. So he only lets the ones he trusts have wands around him."

"That sounds stupid enough to be his idea," Red muttered.

Pika crawled down Red's arm. Leaning across towards the safe, he rubbed his cheek against the panel beside the keypad. Sparks immediately started to fly. The safe gave a pathetic beep. Pika pulled away. The door immediately swung open.

Red scratched the top of Pika's head. He pulled the door open completely. The only thing in the safe was a PokéBall.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Red said.

Green rolled his eyes.

Red apparently was not curious enough to bother checking for traps. He reached in and picked up the PokéBall. Nothing happened. Nothing even happened as Red pulled it from the safe. There wasn't even an alarm.

"This is entirely too easy," Red muttered. He shoved the PokéBall into his bag and marched back to the elevator.

Green only hesitated to follow due to the sheer amount of nonchalance Red made him put up with.

They took the elevator to the top floor. Of course, they ended up on the opposite side of the floor to the exit. Nonetheless Red marched on. They almost made it to the stairs before they were ambushed from all sides.

Sighing irritably, Red pulled Snor's UltraBall from his belt. He didn't manage to throw it, though; the Grunts parted to reveal a tall, thin man with blue hair, wearing stupid looking goggles, pointing a wand at them. Archer. Of fucking course. Only he wasn't pointed his wand at Red, Green realised. He was pointing his wand at him.

"Why don't you turn around slowly and remove that Cloak, son?"

Green froze. Infrared goggles. Of course.

Luckily, Red didn't freeze. He turned slightly and quickly to face Archer, hair fanning out dramatically. "Um, old man, I'm a girl. And not even your daughter."

"I was not speaking to you, muggle," Archer spat.

At least Archer didn't recognise Red, Green thought. At least the stupid disguise did its job. Hands shaking, he pulled the Cloak off.

"Father," he said icily. "How did you know where I was?"

"Lord Giovanni has invented incredible surveillance spells that allow us to see living creatures by heat, not only visibility, reflected on these glasses," Archer said proudly, gesturing to the goggles.

"Muggles invented that," Green said. "It's called 'infrared'."

"Your ignorance is astounding as always, my son. But that is what is going to cost you your life."

"Yeah, right," Green snorted.

Archer didn't lower his wand. He also made no movement to do anything to Green, or Red. Did he honestly believe that Green was threatened by him? Green was much more intimidated by the surrounding Grunts.

"I have nothing more to say to you," Archer said. "_Avada_ —"

Red kicked Archer hard in the knee. As Archer shrieked and crumpled, Pika leapt into the air and let out an enormous Thunder attack. It was a testament to Red's talent as a Trainer that Pika managed to hit every single Grunt _and_ Archer but miss Red and Green entirely. Red grabbed Green by the arm and started to run, dragging him along. Pika ran after them.

"Cloak," he said.

Green managed to throw it over them as Red scooped up Pika again.

Red kept a tight grip on Green's arm as they snuck back out of the Game Corner. For once, Green was grateful for Red's silence. He wasn't sure how to process his father trying to kill him.

They snuck around the back of a Pokémon Centre. Red pulled off the Cloak. He stared at Green with an intense look Green could barely comprehend.

"We should stay here for a while," Red said. "They won't expect it."

"Sure," Green said.

They went into the Pokémon Centre. They went to a room. Red locked the door. Green sat on the bottom bunk bed and wondered why he was so shaken. He'd never liked his father. He'd like the idea of having a father. Even Sycamore was more a father to him than Archer had ever been.

Red sat next to him on the bed, thigh pressed against Green's. He leant over and kissed the corner of Green's mouth.

"I got really scared," he said. "I dunno what I'd do if you died."

"Finish what we're doing," Green replied instinctively. "Get on with it. Get over it."

Red shook his head. "I'd never get over it." He twisted and kissed Green again, this time on the lips, slow and lingering. "Don't die before me."

"Yeah, like that's fair," Green snorted.

Red kissed him again.

Green pulled away. "Don't."

He didn't look at Red, but he was relieved to hear how genuinely apologetic Red sounded as he replied, "Sorry. I dunno what else to do."

Green lay down on the bed. Red didn't move. "Oi, idiot."

Red lay down next to him. Green wrapped his arms around him. Red was still so scrawny. It was probably all that time in the cupboard. But Red had never let anything as mundane as child abuse get in the way of his capacity to love. He'd never been so blinded by someone's approval he did stupid things, and Green's entire life was being so blinded by _anyone's_ approval he'd do stupid things.

When he broke himself down, Green really was very simple. All he really wanted was people to like him. He wanted them to talk about him with the same reverence, admiration and fear that they talked about Gramps with. It felt particularly stupid when he had Red, who loved him so much he shouldn't need anyone else, but sometimes Green couldn't stop wishing he was the one adored by society and co-dependent band of friends alike.

Gramps told him that rivalries never really died.

Gramps told him a lot of things that made sense.

Archer never did. Archer told him everything he liked was stupid, not good enough, and topped it off with lessons about how anything that wasn't magical and pureblood wasn't worth anything. Then he didn't even practice what he preached. Infrared goggles were not the first example and would probably not be the last.

"He was a crappy father anyway," Green said, to remind himself and to reassure Red.

"Yeah." Red nuzzled against him. "But you're great."

Sometimes it was like Red could see Green's soul.

Red insisted they stay in Celadon for three more days. Coincidentally, that gave them both time to battle the Celadon Gym Leader.

"Yeah, coincidence," Red murmured when Green pointed it out.

A long time ago, Red said he'd spent his childhood dreaming of being a Trainer. He'd never particularly cared about being a wizard. In hindsight, he'd probably only agreed to attend Hogwarts because it meant leaving the Ketchums. As if Green was going to deprive Red of what he really wanted.

Incredibly, the Gym Leader was their Herbology teacher, Erika Makinouchi. Green knew a bunch of their teachers had double-lives in the muggle world, but he hadn't expected to encounter them. Or be recognised.

"Green Oak," Erika said pleasantly. "What a surprise to see you."

"You too," Green said, glancing at Red. Poker face as usual. "I thought you were still teaching?"

"I decided my talents would be put to better use here for now," she replied. "Would you like to battle?"

With Charmeleon, it was entirely too easy to win. Erika was very gracious about the whole thing, but that's the Hufflepuff way. She then turned to Red.

"Would you also like to challenge me, young lady?"

"Yeah, but I can wait until tomorrow," Red girl-voiced. "I don't wanna hurt your pokémon."

Erika smiled at him. "That's very sweet of you, Miss…?"

"Leaf," Red supplied. "Leaf Koishi."

"Leaf. How appropriate," Erika chuckled. "But it will be no problem. I have other pokémon I can use."

"Then, yeah, I'd like to challenge you."

Between Poli, Saur, Pika, and to an extent Aero, Red didn't have an easy a battle as Green and Charmeleon did. But because he was Red, he made it look quite effortless, regardless of less than ideal Type match ups. Erika gave him the Rainbow Badge with a wide smile. Red returned it in a very sincere, not at all girl way.

Green found a moment before they left (while Red was talking to Snor) to ask Erika, "I was wondering, do you have any news of Hogwarts?"

"I'm afraid not," Erika replied. "I felt that after last year it would be inappropriate for me to return at this time, considering my soon to be ex-wife Sabrina's behaviour."

Oh. Awkward.

"I don't think people would mind that much," Green said lamely. He knew they would.

"Regardless, I could do with a little distance from that world myself at this moment in time," she said. "I'm sure you understand."

"That's why I'm here," Green lied.

Green recounted the conversation to Red later in the Pokémon Centre.

"I didn't know they were married," Red said.

"Neither. Sabrina must've been a really dedicated spy."

"Or just a really terrible person."

"Both," Green said. "She can be both."

Red gave a thoughtful noise, then strangely remarked, "I don't think there're many gay muggle marriages. I hadn't heard of one before. Outside of theory."

"Right. Okay."

"Are they common?"

"Fairly."

Red hugged Pika to his chest. After a long pause, he softly said, "Must be nice."

Green was entirely unprepared for that entire field of conversation, so he let the subject drop. Honestly, it was hard to think about marrying Red and not connect it back to 'for the sake of my family not hating each other any more. And after he'd decided to hate Red at age 11, Green had kind of expected to end up forced to marry Blue, which sounded unpleasant. All in all, he'd never expected to marry for love. Even if it sounded nice when he thought of it as such.

They left Celadon late the next afternoon. Red hadn't many chances to indulge in ridiculously long sleeping hours on the road, so Green was fine letting him go for a full fourteen hours beforehand.

"There's only really Lavender Town left, isn't there?" Red remarked as they walked towards Route 7.

"Yeah. Don't we have to go via Saffron?"

Red nodded. "Maybe you should disguise yourself somehow."

After being recognised twice with varying degrees of consequences, Green was starting to see the merit in Red's paranoia. Or more, Green now recognised delusion he was experiencing that made him believe Red's actually quite rational behaviour was paranoia. So he made his hair black for the duration of their trip through Saffron. As they walked through Route 8, the sightings of Rockets decreased in frequency, and Green's irritation with his hair being the wrong colour overrode safety measures.

"I've gotta change it back," he moaned.

Red rolled his eyes.

During the three day trip, Red spent a lot of spare moments staring at the PokéBall they'd stolen. It wouldn't open no matter what either of them did, but Red was certain it contained a horcrux.

"Maybe the others know what to do," Red said. "Black got one."

But every time Red tried to call Black, there was no answer. It made him so anxious he called Gold. Green sat close enough to hear Gold's responses, not entirely by accident either.

"No, no, don't worry bro, Black's fine," Gold insisted. "I mean not _fine_ fine, but he's travelling with these muggles, he probably just can't get away from them."

Black had sent a few vague text messages about how he couldn't talk. It was good enough to appease Red (though he wasn't above sulking over it), but Green was certain there had to be something more going on. Gold was too quick to end the call with Red, and why would Black just casually travel with strangers? Green was certain they were hiding something from Red, but consider their usual state of being entirely too open with one another, whatever they were hiding, it wouldn't be good. And they couldn't risk Red breaking down again. As they didn't know what had made Red snap before sixth year it was kind of hard to know which eggshells to avoid stepping on.

So Green let his suspicions go unvoiced. Along with his wondering why Red didn't just ask Gold and Silver whatever question about the horcrux. Probably because they were almost done in Kanto and Red was still adamant about seeing Black in Hoenn.

When they reached the outskirts of Lavender Town, Red said they had to stop for the night.

"Wouldn't it be better to go into the city?" Green asked.

Red shook his head adamantly without explaining his reasoning.

"I guess it's easier to do protective fields in the countryside, not the city," Green said. "They'd have floor plans to the Pokémon Centres, so they wouldn't leave a room unchecked…"

"Yeah," Red agreed, in such an incredulous way Green knew that wasn't what he'd been thinking. He looked up at the sky. "I think it's gonna rain. Let's set up the tent."

They hadn't often had cause to use the tent. The route from Pallet to Viridian was too overcast for them to need it (plus it had still been summer), there were plenty of caves between Pewter and Cerulean, and from Vermillion the cities were usually so close together each route between only took half a day at the most. Not to mention one benefit of travelling with Red was having his luck and charm brush off on you; they'd received a lot of offers to stay with various Gym Leaders, pokémon fans who admired Pika, the like. Red usually turned them down, but it always inevitably led to at least free food. The whole 'Red's luck and charm' thing used to get drowned out by N's odious aura, but without him? It was quite pleasant really.

As it turned out, the tent was ridiculously difficult to put up. Of course Red had insisted they use a muggle tent. Of course muggle tents were small and fiddly. How could they live with something that was the same size on the inside as the outside suggested?

"Can't we just go into the city?" Green groaned. "It's not even that far."

"I can't," Red insisted.

"Why not?"

"I haven't shaved my legs."

Green tried staring him down, but Red didn't falter. He was serious.

"Are you — does it _really_ matter?"

"Of course it does," Red said. "What kind of girl would go into a city with unshaved legs?"

"Whatever. Just — just do it?"

"Can't. Razor's too blunt."

Green had never felt more like strangling Red. "I'll go _buy_ you one, then."

"That'd be gentlemanly of you," Red said.

Why did Red even know a word like 'gentlemanly'.

Being every bit as 'gentlemanly' as Red had said, Green left him to struggle with the tent and headed immediately into Lavender Town on his own. It really was too big to be called a 'town', Green thought, but maybe that was from the perspective of someone who grew up alternating between being locked up in an isolated manor, Pallet Town and Lumiose City.

Though Green was no longer one to deny the significant and impressive contributions that muggles had made to the world, he was developing the opinion that the greatest of all their achievements was the invention of 24-hour convenience stores. They were all over the place, always open, and probably the only place in the world where you could buy shaving razors, pre-cooked and/or packaged food for humans _and_ pokémon, and a new tent hammer at 10pm, on top of medical supplies just in case Red happened to cut himself while shaving. Muggles knew their shit. They weren't too wrapped up in pretentious and horrific ideals to make their own lives easier. Plus they always put his purchases in biodegradable plastic bags. How did they make plastic biodegradable? Wasn't that an oxymoron? Either way, muggles clearly worked hard to minimise their negative impact upon the natural world. Wizards rarely worked hard in general.

As he turned to leave, someone behind him called, "Excusez-moi."

Green glanced over his shoulder at a tall girl with braided pigtails, mismatched department store tartan clothes and thick rimmed glasses. She looked vaguely familiar, but before Green could peel his eyes away from the horror of all the tartan she'd grabbed his arm and was dragging him off, chattering in vague French-sounding gibberish, none of which involved any actual French words.

"What the fuck, lady?!" Green cried.

"Oh, Gweenie, my love," she cooed, "don't you recognise me?!"

Green's jaw dropped. "_Blue_?"

She pulled off her glasses and winked at him. Wrapping herself around his arm, she asked, "So what're you up to, honey?"

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer," Green said. "I'm gonna become Champion."

Blue laughed.

"At least I don't look like shit," Green muttered.

"Bitch all you want Oak, you didn't even recognise me," Blue retorted.

"I haven't seen you for two years," Green protested.

"Same _here_, idiot. You're just totally obvious."

Green hated how right Red was.

As they walked through less crowded parts of the city, Blue started talking in a quiet but light-hearted tone about the rumours she'd heard about Green, starting with:

"I heard you're fucking Red Potter now. Congratulations."

Green spluttered.

"Oh, no, you're not still ultra repressed, are you?" Blue giggled.

"Sh-shut up."

"You _are_," Blue sighed. "Say what you want about Rockets, but I guess they do their PR right, huh Gweenie?"

"Shut up!"

"You know those abstinence rallies were full of shit, right? Same with those STD photos? You're not gonna die if you have sex with a half-blood, sweetheart."

"I know! Seriously, _shut up_!"

Blue shook her head sadly. "Poor Red must be going through hell restraining himself around you."

"_Shut up_."

Blue dropped it, maybe being merciful because they hadn't seen each other in so long, and instead said, "Also heard you ditched your dad for good and haven't spoken to him in years."

"Yeah," Green said. It wasn't like you could casually say 'actually I saw him a week ago and he tried to honour kill me' in response to that, especially to Blue. "He's worthless anyway."

"Oh, of course," Blue said cheerfully. "I thought you'd be more careful since that means you're a blood traitor now and Gio-dear almost _definitely_ expects your dad to personally kill you, but I guess you know your dad better than I know Team Rocket, huh?"

Contrary to her tone, Blue's point was abundantly clear. It was even clearer after last week.

"He already tried," Green replied flatly.

"Oh," Blue said, sounding surprised. Then, amazingly, she said, "Sorry. I've been worried about you."

"Distance making the heart grow fonder, huh?"

"Don't be like that," Blue sighed. "You're the closest thing to a friend I've ever had and you know it."

He did.

"The person I'm travelling with beat the shit out of him," Green said. "Felt kind of like a damsel, actually."

Blue laughed. "Do I get to meet this person and thank them?"

Two years ago, Green would've told Blue to stay the hell away from Red. That was back when he misunderstood her and Silver's intensions, back when Blue would try playing matchmaker, and back before Red had proven he could even win Silver over. Plus he didn't feel so intimidated by how pretty, flirty and shallowly popular Blue was any more.

"Sure," he said. "Actually, I think she'd like to meet you."

"Ooh, she, that's exciting," Blue remarked. "Hope you're not cheating on Red, that's probably cause for execution."

"He's off being a hero. He knows he can trust me."

For some reason, that made Blue look sad. Probably jealous that she'd never trust or be trusted. Green knew better than to try and get Blue to say something sincere when there wasn't any alcohol involved.

Blue silently rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk. After they passed the city limits, she asked, "Heard anything about Silv?"

"He's dating Gold," Green immediately said.

Blue stood up straight, hand tightening around his arm as she shrieked, "You're fucking kidding me right?!"

"Nope. They're so lovey-dovey it's sickening."

"Even to non-repressed freaks?!" Blue asked, gasping.

"I resent that, but yes."

Blue gave an agonised wail. "I shouldn't've left him, I should've known he'd —"

"They caught a bunch of spies together," Green interrupted. "Hate to admit it, but they work well together."

Blue groaned thunderously, rolling her eyes.

"Plus Silvia's finally denounced Team Rocket," Green added.

That made Blue stop groaning. "Seriously?"

Green nodded.

Blue shook her head, incredulous.

"Gold's cooler than I thought," Green said. "Smarter, too."

"I bet it's the fucking musicals," Blue grumbled. "Silv was always too easily impressed by Disney of all muggle crap."

It wasn't a real conversation with Blue unless she managed to be a snob.

"I heard Cyrus opened a portal to Hell in the middle of an exam, was that true?" she asked.

"It wasn't _Hell_, but pretty much."

"And did Platinum Berlitz really save the day? Isn't that illegal for anyone but your boyf?"

"She was prepared, he wasn't," Green replied. "Maybe it took three people to hold him back."

Blue laughed. "I ran into one of the Weasleys up north, actually. He didn't recognise me but he believed I was a muggle-born in your year who left to be a Trainer, so I got some good goss."

"Dia?" Green guessed.

Blue nodded. "He wasn't as funny as I remembered. I'm not sure what that skeezebag Volkner did to him, but I always knew he was a creep."

"Dunno, it's kinda vague," Green replied. Very casually, he added, "Whatever it was, Gramps says he had to keep Volkner away from all Weasleys. Especially White. He said White actually made Volkie cry."

Blue didn't visibly react. She'd probably expected the reference. "Yes, well, good on her. That's the least paedos deserve, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"I hope he's not still working at that school," Blue continued. She had the moral high ground now. "Or at least your grandfather doesn't know what happened."

"I don't think anyone knows what happened really," Green said. "Dia said nothing actually happened."

"Still," Blue growled.

"Gramps was talking about firing him. Dunno if it happened."

"It'd better have," Blue grumbled.

Blue probably found the moral high ground easier than the whole topic of White. Green wondered if she was also remembering that week after the Yule Ball she spent telling anybody who'd listen that she was in love, or maybe even the related moment when she'd anxiously told Green, "I don't ever wanna hurt her, but we're Rocket kids, what else do we know?" and made him promise to never let her hurt White.

They found Red in front of the fully erect tent, sitting by a fire, staring at a PokéBall in his hand. His hair was falling over his face but Green swore he could see a glisten of tear trails. How had Red lit a fire, he wondered. Red didn't have any Fire pokémon and Green hadn't left Growlithe or Charmeleon with him.

"Oh my god," Blue gasped, clutching at her heart.

"Yeah," Green said.

"She's so beautiful," Blue breathed.

Green had never felt so dispassionately unimpressed in his entire life. So much for White, and for that matter, so much for Blue being intelligent.

"What's her name?" Blue whispered urgently.

"Leaf Koishi," Green said, placing emphasis on the 'ishi'. Blue was too amused by cheesy wordplay to not notice it meant _stone_.

"Leaf," Blue repeated. "How perfect for a natural beauty."

Green was started to feel irritated.

"Why's she being wasted on you, though?" Blue said. "I've been going around for _years_ and I've never picked up such a pretty girl, and look at you. You're so repressed you'd probably cry if you had sex before marriage, oh, but you get to travel with the pretty girl, that's totally fair."

"Shove it," Green growled.

Blue blew him a kiss as she walked over to Red.

"Hi there!" Blue called brightly. Red looked up, face shadowed by the bad lighting combined with that fucking hair. "I just ran into your friend, Green, he's an old classmate of mine, but he didn't tell me how totally _gorgeous_ you are."

Red blinked once, significantly, before squinting slightly. "Blue…?"

That threw Blue right off her flirting horse. "Uh, yeah, how'd you — I'd never forget a beautiful girl like you."

Red scowled. "What about a beautiful girl like White?"

Blue's jaw dropped. Her eyes bugged. She silently mouthed Red's name, but thankfully, didn't say it. Green wasn't a strong enough man to not laugh his arse off at her.

"Oh, oh my _god_, that's so messed up!" Blue cried. "GREEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!"

Still laughing, Green shoved his way past her and sat next to Red. He wrapped an arm around Red, just in case Red really had been crying, and handed him the biodegradable plastic bag.

"I got food too," he said.

"Thanks," Red said, too quietly. Yeah, he'd been crying. Crap.

"How'd you start the fire?" Green asked.

Red's hands clenched around the PokéBall. His lips moved but no sound came out. Looking frustrated, Red hit the button on the PokéBall. The burst of light formed a charmander. The charmander gave an excited cry and ran over to Red, rubbing against the back of his hand. Red started to stroke its head.

"What." Green examined the PokéBall. "Is this…?"

Red nodded.

Blue sat by the fire. "Okay, what's overshadowing my magnificent return?"

Hands shaking, Green pulled Charmeleon's Ball from his belt. He sent him out. Adorably, the charmander immediately cried in amazement and ran over, jumping excitedly around Charmeleon. Charmeleon bore it with dignity.

"Green," Red managed pathetically before burying his face in Green's shoulder. His breath was both heavy and erratic as he sobbed silently against him.

"The usual bastard," Green said simply, stroking Red's hair. He was horrified, he was stunned, his brain wasn't working. It refused to connect the obvious pieces as if in protest of how grotesque it all was.

Blue looked over at Charmeleon and the charmander for a moment, watching with narrowed, suspicious eyes as the charmander gripped Charmeleon's arm. Charmeleon effortlessly lifted it. The charmander laughed. Its eyes were grey, a steely grey. Green had never seen a charmander with grey eyes before.

"Oh," Blue said quietly. "I… oh." She turned away from them, pulling out her wand, walking in a circle around the campsite and muttering spells. Green was reassured to recognise protective wards; to hide them from being viewed, to hide them from being heard, to prevent people from walking into their campsite, to prevent Apparating. Once she'd finished, Blue returned to her spot and said softly, "I heard rumours that he had horcruxes."

Red's fingernails dug painfully into Green's chest.

"Y-yeah," Green said, wincing.

"Honestly, I figured you'd start looking, Leaf, but I didn't know where or when," Blue continued. "I was hoping I'd run into you."

Green glared. "Give him a minute, will you?"

Blue glared back, rolled her eyes and muttered "Are you for real" just like the selfish bitch she'd always been.

Sure enough, after a minute, Red's grip on Green loosened. He didn't pull away, but he explained in a quiet, shaking voice, "I asked Black if the one he'd found had been sealed in anything. He said it had, it only took a blood sacrifice to get it to open though. So I put some blood on it and —"

Green glanced at the PokéBall. Sure enough, there was a smear of dried blood on the top.

"— and C-Charmander… it's the charmander…" Green kissed the top of Red's head. He seemed to find it reassuring, as he continued, "Sh-she was so happy to see someone, anyone, she's been in there for _years_… she was, she was his first pokémon an-and he just… he said she wasn't strong enough b-because she wouldn't evolve, and so he… he killed his mum and then he —"

Red quickly pulled away from Green, twisting all the way around as he retched.

"Oh, ew," Blue gasped.

Red breathed in quickly and deeply, which of course quickly became hyperventilation. Green rubbed his back pathetically.

"You don't need to describe it," Green said. He'd read how to make horcruxes. He understood the reaction perfectly.

Red sobbed something that sounded like 'incomplete' and 'didn't know', before a much clearer, "Green, she's so ha-happy to see m-me and I… I gotta…"

All Green could think was 'no wonder it was barely guarded'. He glanced over at the charmander. Who could ever face having to kill something so innocent?

"This is beyond fucked up," Blue said. "How could he… a living _creature_…"

Red became even more incomprehensible after that. He actually started sobbing so loudly the charmander, Charmeleon and Pika all looked over in alarm.

"Blue," Green said weakly, gesturing towards them. "Can you…?"

Blue nodded, quickly sending out her jigglypuff (of course) and calling for the other pokémon to follow them. Pika glared at her, moving towards Red. The charmander followed, giving a sad little murmur. Red made some noise that must've made sense to the pokémon, as they hesitantly turned and followed Blue.

"Red…" Green murmured.

Red sat up, breathing in deeply and much more slowly a few times. His hair fell away from his face as he looked up at the sky.

"I didn't know," he said. "I didn't know he'd. I didn't. Silver said, Giovanni wanted to make him one, but I didn't think… I didn't know he'd willingly… to a _pokémon_…"

"Maybe there's a way we can save her," Green said. "Gramps must know —"

"He doesn't know anything," Red said sternly. He wiped his eyes as he glanced back at Green. He wouldn't meet Green's eyes. "He's. There's. There's no guaranteed way to s-save a living horcrux."

"How do you know?" Green demanded. His heart started pounding furiously. His mind was working even more slowly than before. "This isn't exactly a well-researched field, there's probably never been a living horcrux before."

Red closed his eyes, wincing.

Green's heart beat faster. "Red," he said, slowly. "Red." He tried to say more, but he couldn't. He finally understood how awful it was, to be too terrified to speak.

"I'm one," Red said. He sounded almost calm. The fucking _bastard_. "I'm a horcrux."

"No," Green breathed, on reflex. "No, no, you're _Red Potter_, fucking dammit!" Suddenly, he was on his feet, shouting. He'd never felt so _angry_. "There's not a fucking fraction of evil in you! You're too fucking _perfect_, and you sit there, you expect me to believe that fucking embodiment of pure evil put his soul in you?! You actually think I'm gonna believe that?!"

"He didn't mean to," Red said. "I'm an incomplete one, the night he killed my —"

"_Shut the fuck up_!"

Red did. He looked horrified.

"Stop lying," Green demanded. Tears burned his eyes. "Stop. Stop fucking. Stop lying. Stop."

"I'm not," Red said. "I'm sorry."

Green fell to his knees. He couldn't stop staring at Red, couldn't even blink away the tears. "What's the point then?" he asked. "What's the point in all this if you die?"

"You can kill him," Red replied.

Green shook his head. "How, how long've you known…?"

Red looked away. "Since last summer."

That explained the breakdown. That explained what Gramps had been so preoccupied with. That explained everything. Green didn't want it to explain anything. He wanted it to make no sense. If it made no sense, it'd be a lie.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Red added. "I… I couldn't…"

"Who knows?" Green demanded.

"Professor Oak," Red replied, like that wasn't obvious. "N, too. He — he touched me, so…"

So that explained why Harmonia'd been even more of a bitch than usual over the past year. That explained why he'd gone after something as stupid and pointless as the Deathly Hallows. Green would delude himself too, if it could mean saving Red.

But it also meant two of the most brilliant minds in any community had been working on the puzzle for over a year and still didn't have any answers more plausible than some stupid fairytale.

"This is so unfair," Green said.

Red nodded.

Green breathed in sharply. "I… I…"

He didn't even know what he was feeling any more.

Red moved closer, wrapping his arms around him. Green clung to him.

"I don't mind dying," Red said. "I don't mind if you're safe."

"I hate you," Green hissed, clinging tighter. He pressed his face hard against Red's shoulder because he didn't want to start actually crying. "I hate you so much."

"Yeah," Red murmured. "I love you more than anything."

Choking on his tears, Green clung desperately to Red and wished that he'd never been stupid enough to fall in love with a bastard messiah who just happened to have the world's worst hero complex.

Blue came back some time later. Green wasn't sure how long. The charmander ran over to Red in excitement, chattering to him in low roars. Green despised it. If they hadn't found it, maybe Red wouldn't've told him. Maybe he'd have lived longer in ignorance. Maybe he'd have the chance to convince himself that such magic could never exist.

"We can talk more in the morning," Blue decided. "After — after we've processed this, and… and it's late, we've all got to be tired."

"Yeah," Red agreed. "Dunno if the tent'll be big enough though."

Blue laughed. It sounded strained. Giovanni was so fucked up and repulsive he even made Blue, master of faking emotions, sound like she was faking. "Red, hun, that's what we've got _magic_ for."

Green couldn't sleep. He lay next to Red thinking only about how much he hated magic. Dark Magic for creating this problem; Light Magic for offering no solution; Neutral Magic for never being useful outside a Charms classroom. Green couldn't even begin to imagine a form of magic that'd be enough to save Red. Horcruxes could be either made, destroyed or unmade by their original creator. It was Herpo's Theory of Dark Objects in practice. It was simple, it was tried and tested, and yet Green's mind circled through the theory desperately. He couldn't lose Red. He had to lose Red, but he couldn't. But he had to. There wasn't a way to save him. Green knew it. Gramps knew it. And by now, N surely knew it too.

Green gave up on even pretending to sleep when the sun started to rise. He tore himself away from Red and sat by the burnt remains of the horcrux charmander's fire. As he stared at it, Green couldn't resent Red for not telling him sooner. He kept wishing he didn't know. He envied Gold, Black and Silver. But at the same time, he kind of wished he'd known ages ago so he could've stayed away from Red. He hated himself for thinking it, but it was true. Green would've preferred missing out on Red entirely to having him briefly then living the rest of his life without him.

Wasn't it typical, Green thought. He'd grown up surrounded by talk of legacy, yet nobody had ever mentioned the fact that his mother was dead, his grandmother was a psychotic dictator, and Daisy had had to run away to marry Bill (Green was still convinced that marriage was gonna end badly). The Oak legacy included tragic loves that end horribly and probably involve a great loss of life in the process.

Green knew Red's death would be the greatest loss of life in human history.

Red got up not long after him, soon followed by Blue. None of them looked like they'd slept much. Red didn't walk over and kiss him, didn't touch him, didn't even sit next to him. Green hated him for that, too.

"Soooo… got any left over food?" Blue asked. "I've been reduced to mooching. I know, how undignified."

"We've got heaps," Red said. "Green's always making sure we've got more than enough."

Green couldn't look at him.

Red sighed and got Green's bag. He pulled the food bag from _within_ that bag out and handed it to Blue.

"Some fire'd be good," she hinted. "It's a bit nippy."

Red sent out that fucking charmander. It nuzzled against his leg before starting the fire. It was probably sucking up to him, trying to get him to trust it, before it reported back to its soul-master or whatever.

But if Green suspected that of the charmander, didn't he have to suspect it of Red, too?

No, Green decided. Red was incomplete. He wasn't a real horcrux.

He just had to die like a real one.

Red helped Blue stumble her way through cooking something. She dished some up for Green too. He ate it even if he wasn't hungry. He didn't notice what it was. After they finished, Blue walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Green." Blue paused, hesitating. Her tone was too significant and serious.

Green got up and followed her a few dozen metres away. She looked at him with nothing but pity.

"You heard, didn't you?" Green asked.

Blue nodded. "Sorry."

"Whatever," Green mumbled.

"I didn't wanna give you any false hope, but you kinda deserve it," she continued. "I think there might be a way to save him."

Green scoffed. "If Gramps couldn't —"

"I'm not talking magic," Blue said. "I've met some very amazing pokémon over the past two years. And I've heard of even more amazing ones. They can really do anything if they want to, and look at Red." She glanced over at him, playing with the charmander like it wasn't a horrible abomination against nature. "Why wouldn't they want to save him?"

"Mewtwo seems to hate him," Green said.

"I have no idea what that is," Blue sighed. "Green, you can't give up on him. He's already given up on himself. You've gotta be tough for once."

"Yeah, right, like you're a good source of relationship advice," Green growled.

"Yeah, I am," Blue said adamantly. "If you don't wanna end up alone, don't do what I did. Don't give up."

And because Blue had a perfect sense of dramatic tension, she walked away. Green stayed rooted to the spot, watching Red teach the charmander to toast marshmallows using its own tail flame. A few weeks ago, Red had tried teaching Green's charmander to do the same thing. Charmander didn't take to it well, but the horcrux seemed to be having fun. Green wondered where the charmander's soul ended and Giovanni's begun. He wondered how much control Giovanni had over it. He wondered if they were being spied on right now. He wondered if Giovanni knew about Red, if Giovanni was amused by the irony of their prophesised saviour being one of eight artefacts keeping Giovanni anchored to life.

More than any of that, Green wondered how much Red related to that charmander. He wondered how terrifying and horrible it would be to have a piece of anyone else's soul in you, let alone that of your parents' murderer. Red probably cared more that it was Steven Stone's murderer.

Green knew Red would be okay with dying if it meant everybody else was safe. But maybe Red wouldn't be okay with a poor lonely charmander dying too. Maybe Red would be more willing to fight for his own life if it also meant fighting for the charmander's.

Whatever was going through Red's mind, Green knew there was nobody else in the entire world who would be as kind to the charmander as Red was being. If it was up to him, they'd seal the charmander away again and not think about it. They'd dump the problem on Gramps. They'd run from responsibility. But Red was too brave and strong to run. Red had always faced everything with more courage than anybody could be expected to have. Red was unbelievably strong.

And having to look back to Green cowering in the closest comfort zone he could find wasn't going to help him.

Blue was right. It was Green's turn to be strong.

Green walked back to the campfire. Red looked up at him as he walked past. Green nudged him with his leg before sitting next to Blue.

"You wanna find Silver, don't you?" Green asked.

"Really badly," Blue said. "If he's strayed enough to date _Gold_…"

"He calls Gold his true love," Red said. "Not to his face. But he does say it."

Blue groaned. "I mean, no offence to your BFF Red, but. Fucking _hell_."

Red shrugged.

"Know where they are?" Green asked.

Red shrugged again. "Kinda. They're in Johto, and Gold mentioned boring ruins he's never heard of. Only they're really famous."

Blue frowned. "There're ruins in Johto…?"

Red nodded slowly. "The Ruins of Alph."

"Then I'll go catch them there," Blue decided. "If I fly with Jiggly then get the magnet train… but I'd better hurry."

"Yup," Red agreed.

Blue hugged them both tightly and thanked them before sending out her jigglypuff. Watching her fly on the thing was not only bizarre, it was scientifically and magically confusing. She waved at them until she was a speck on the horizon.

The silence between Green and Red was horrible.

"Green," Red said. But he didn't follow it up with anything. He didn't even move his lips like he was trying. He was quite genuinely lost for words.

Green pulled him closer and kissed him. It reminded him of their first kiss, but he was the one being desperate and emotional this time and Red was the one who stood there being stunned.

"I love you more than anything too," Green told him. "I'm gonna find a way to save you."

"I have conditions for that," Red murmured.

"I know," Green said. "I think I know what they are, too."

Red kissed him again.

"Let's hurry up and go to Hoenn," Green said. After all, he'd heard legends about a pokémon in Hoenn who granted any wish, no matter how impossible.

"Okay," Red said. "Guess it's back to Vermillion then…?"

Green nodded. While Red packed up the tent, Green pulled out his PokéGear and sent a quick email to Sycamore asking if he remembered anything about the legendary pokémon of Hoenn.

Green wouldn't inherit his family's legacy of tragic love. He simply refused.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 26 will be from the POV of someone who's never had the focal narration treatment before. Should be exciting. (At least, I'm excited to finish writing it.) I'm expecting to update again before Christmas.<em>

_In the meantime, please lemme know what you thought! :D_


	26. White and the Forgotten Siblings

_Sorry that this chapter took longer than expected! I simply didn't feel like writing a chapter this dark during Christmas, and was busier than I expected over New Year's. It's weird, like, people keep wanting to hang out with me? And then I talk about this fic as much as possible without even realising I'm doing it._

_Fandom, hey?_

_Some review replies:_

_**Jimmy Jim**: Amen._

_**Guest**: Thank you, I'm happy that you love it! I'm sorry about your heart, and sorry that this chapter will probably do nothing to help that._

_And here's a list of **content warnings for this chapter**: severe gaslighting, manipulation, abuse of power, child abuse, sexual abuse, childhood sexual abuse, paedophilia, torture (physical and psychological), suicidal aspirations, murder, delusions and the abuse of magic for the sake of aforementioned gaslighting and delusions._

_Here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>White and the Forgotten Siblings<strong>

When she joined the Order, White had expected a little bit of adventure. Duels to the death with Rockets, breaking in to their top-security HQ and stealing data or weapons or at least sabotaging their food supply. At the very least, she expected spying to be more like Gold and Silver's trashy romance novel-level tryst than sitting around watching the same patch of trees in the same boring corner of Pallet for five weeks.

And she had never, in a million years, prepared for the dreaded mind-numbing torment of meetings.

They had meetings every single day. Because White was stationed around Pallet, that meant going to one every single day. She never had anything to report, and most days, neither did anybody else. It was sitting around for two hours in the dead of the night listening to Professor Oak or Uncle Norman or some other nerd try to collaborate and organise a group of forces to _keep watch_ and _be alert not alarmed_.

The only thing White had fought since joining the Order was falling asleep in meetings. And Volkner. She'd given Volkner a nice shiner.

As it turned out, like most problems in White's life, punching someone really had been the solution. After Oak saw Volkner's swollen eye, he'd cast White a weary look and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Excuse me _sir_, but he fucking creeped on my brother Dia! While he was a student! And broke his heart!"

Then Oak looked appropriately angry. He glanced at Volkner and asked, "Is this true?"

"No," Volkner said. "I didn't do anything."

"Tell that to Dia's heart!" White shouted.

"We will have to discuss this later," Oak told Volkner icily. "In the mean time, it would be best for you to not return to Hogwarts." He gestured for Volkner to leave.

"Whatever you say, sir," Volkner said sulkily. _Sulkily_.

"Fuckin' paedo," White hissed as he walked past her.

Professor Oak didn't let White go, though.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" he asked.

"Uh, as long as I see that creep, yeah, definitely," White replied.

Oak didn't look amused. "Then perhaps it would be best for you to help Alder in Unova for a while."

"Yeah," White said. "Maybe it would be."

The very next day she was shipped off to Floccesy Town to meet Alder. She'd been given specific instructions of a house to enter, near an outdoor pokémon battle ground. To enter, she had to knock five specific times. There was a password, but instead of responding to the knock accordingly, Alder shouted through the door at her: "Come in if you're a Hufflepuff girl!"

White kicked the door open, courtesy of her brand new steel-capped, deceptively pink soled shoes. "_What_ was that crap you were just spewing?!"

Alder grinned at her. "Just kidding."

White glared. "Did you hear what I did to Volkner?"

Alder's grin grew. "Ohhh yeah. I'm totally a pacifist now but if the rumours are true, I'd break that vow to punch him myself."

White decided she liked Alder after that. Weird creepy sexist thing about Hufflepuff girls aside. (At least it was just a joke. What Volkner did to Dia wasn't a joke.)

"They're true," White said, flopping down on the nearest coach, like a muggle in therapy in movies. "Like, I dunno how much I'm allowed to talk about, Dia's so vague about it all. He keeps saying 'nothing actually happened' and that it was harmless flirting but how can it be harmless if he's acting like a completely different person?"

"And if it was Volkner," Alder contributed, shutting the door. White probably shouldn't've forgotten to do that.

Instead of dwelling on it, she groaned, "I know, right? He's the worst."

"He was such a creepy little nerd in school," Alder said. "If I'd known he'd be an actual paedophile…"

"Dia says they just exchanged poems," White replied. "Still… what the fuck, right? Why would you?"

"Yeah," Alder agreed. "His crappy poetry's so derivative."

"And like, y'know, creeping on a kid."

It was weird to call her big brother a kid, but Dia said he'd started 'seducing Volkie' (barf) back when he was fifteen as part of some bet with Pearl. Trust Dia to get too sincere about a joke.

"Well, he's not gonna be turning up here," Alder said. "More's the shame. Last time I saw someone punch Volkner, it was the 80's, and Red's mother. And in the Great Hall."

"Red's mum sounds _awesome_," White sighed.

Alder smiled fondly, nodding. "She really was."

White looked around. "So is it just this room, or…?"

"No, no, that's a muggle thing," Alder explained. "Sometimes they just walk into houses without knocking or anything, so they all have this one room that looks perfect, then the rest of the house is usually hidden behind stuff like posters."

"Red's house isn't like that," White recalled.

"Red's aunt's a freak."

It was very true. She had apparently locked Red in a cupboard under some stairs for no real reason.

White had long since concluded that adults well and truly suck.

Alder showed her the stairs behind a poster of some bug pokémon and the rest of the house. It was pretty typical — very electronic, but that'd never been particularly interesting to White. What was much more interesting was getting her own room. She'd had to share with Yellow for as long as she could remember. Yellow was cool as far as little sisters go, but privacy was unbelievably awesome. She could do whatever she wanted in her room whenever she wanted, even if it was as simple as staying up super late for no reason or not putting her stuff away. What a pity she didn't have a girlfriend to sneak in any more.

"Does Team Rocket even do much around Unova?" White asked Alder after she'd dumped the contents of her bag satisfactorily on her bedroom floor.

"Nope," he replied. "They tried something about twenty-five years ago but it failed so much that Giovanni almost died."

"He should've," White muttered.

"Yep, so, I think he's sulking and avoiding Unova," Alder concluded. "There's Grunts around here and there but they don't do anything much."

"D'ya think they're keeping an eye on something?"

Alder shook his head. "Maybe? I can't imagine what. I know Unova pretty damn well and I can't figure out anything significant."

He showed White the places on a map, and she could see what he meant. They were just random cities, and random buildings. Sometimes homes, sometimes gyms, sometimes offices, sometimes museums and amusement parks.

"So, what should I do?" White asked.

"Patrol," Alder replied. "It's kinda dull work, but if you want pokémon so you can fit in better, that can be arranged."

"Isn't it immoral to bribe people with pokémon?" White asked, sarcastically, thinking of what N would shout.

Alder chuckled. "Funny, but no, you'd have to look after it. And no matter what you hear from Team Plasma, don't let it go."

"Well, I guess I should try to see what the fuss is about," White mused.

White hadn't been exposed to pokémon in the same way her siblings had. She'd never had one of her own to look after, never found the appeal in watching them scurry around, and never bothered to write home herself. (After all, it wasn't like Mom needed letters from all her kids, and it wasn't like White had anything to add. School was a routine that would only very occasionally have something interesting happen. Usually those interesting things were not stuff that White wanted her mother to hear.) So her experience was limited to the odd moment with Black's braviary (and the patrat before it), Gold's togepi, N's zorua, Red's onslaught of pokémon, and then Blue and Silver's back when that had been a thing. Alder gave her a flying electric rodent called an emolga that took a liking to her. After she realised 'emolga' was the _species_, not its _name_, White called it Kari. Kari didn't really fly, more glide, and he kept accidentally paralysing White by rubbing their cheeks together, but he was cool anyway.

Alder had her paroling the island every day. White had always heard exciting things about Unova, the exciting bustling collection of cool cities and amusement parks, but of course she got the _boring_ part of it. The most interesting thing was the studio in Virbank where they apparently made movies. White snuck in a few times to watch them in action and was disappointed to mostly see actors standing in front of odd green wall scrolls that it actually hurt to look at. Plus one of the actors looked eerily like Black. If it turned out to actually be him, White was gonna kill him.

The only real difference was that Alder would give her three days to wander around the island, looking for things.

"Since this isn't a main target of Giovanni's, things aren't gonna change too much each day," he said.

And he was completely right. Nothing seemed to change ever. It was always the same people doing the same things, to the point they'd start to recognise White and feel that that justified them to actually speak to her. They'd ask if she was Trainer, what her pokémon were, was she taking proper care of her emolga friend, did she need anything, would she battle them, would she take this free item, blah blah blah.

When White mentioned it to Alder, he chuckled. He did that a lot.

"Yeah, that's how muggles are," he said. "Always eager to help."

"But it's _creepy_," White moaned. "What do they _want_?"

"Just to help."

It turned out Alder was mostly right. There was the odd muggle here and there who would hit on her, but mostly they just saw a young woman travelling alone with a single pokémon and wanted to help. White didn't get why the 'single pokémon' thing mattered. She thought Kari was more than enough. He regularly paralysed any wild pokémon that attacked them, and what else did he need to do?

White's routine was pretty simple; she'd walk around the island in a loop for three days, spend one day resting at Alder's, then start the process again. Alder wasn't always there when she was, but he always left notes. They weren't always relevant to work. Sometimes they simply said '_Have a nice day off! Sorry I can't be here!_' then mentioned some food he'd left for her.

White didn't know why Alder used so many exclamation marks. He was a surprisingly good cook, though. He said it was because he'd learned how to handle fire from his volcarona — whatever that was.

The only other significant things Alder told her was a warning about Team Plasma.

"Your friend N used to be part of it, but they're still around without him," he said. "They'll try to steal Kari, or trick you into giving him up. I think they're up to something, but I haven't been able to prove anything. I'd suggest avoiding them entirely if you happen to see them, they stand out a lot, really stupid uniforms and all."

"Got it," White replied, thinking to herself how much she'd like to destroy any organisation that abused a kid, especially the one that abused N so much he could barely function in any normal way.

What problems could muggles cause for her, anyway? She had magic. And Kari was good at paralysing things.

After five weeks, White noticed an unusual crowd in Aspertia. Aspertia usually was a dull city, even to someone who lived on a glorified farm. So White immediately rushed over to the crowd to see what was so exciting. There was a man in castle-and-eye themed robes standing on a podium, surrounded by hooded figures who looked like wannabe Catholic knights. The man looked kind of like N.

"I am here today representing Team Plasma," he announced.

That was really all White needed to hear.

"PLASMA SUCKS!" White shouted.

N's father looked at her. And shockingly, he smiled pleasantly. "Please, there's no need to be so hostile. I wish only to say a few words about our organisation. You're not required to listen, but you're welcome to stay — you might find your opinion changing."

White was baffled. This was the abusive sociopath N had spent three years complaining about? He seemed, well… nice. Stupid, but nice. Then again, wouldn't that be how an abusive sociopath would _want_ people to think of him?

Gathering herself (and her memories of N's rants about Ghetsis), White replied, "No, I don't need to hear a grown man knowingly lie to people because he's emasculated by other people having pokémon." She tossed her hair as she turned to walk away. She'd go hide in the Pokémon Centre until they left.

It definitely helped that the Nurse Joy in Aspertia was adorable and only a few years older than her.

Sadly, it wasn't White's day. The cute Nurse Joy was out, replaced by probably her grandma. And White found it very difficult to trust adults (okay, technically she was an adult and had been for a while, but _old_ adults) since what happened to Dia, and how they all just let Blue run away without even trying to stop her, or find her.

Team Plasma had cleared out. White couldn't find any trace of them, or people she recognised from the rally. It was irritating. What were they doing, a tour of Unova to convert people to their cult? How would it even work without someone as pretty and sincere as N? Especially with the vacuum of charisma that was N's father. Ghetsis made her skin crawl. N had never done that. At the same time, she really wanted to know what he was up to. But how could she if she couldn't fine him?

"Damn," White mumbled to herself. Maybe she'd blown it.

She walked around Aspertia for a while longer. Why did one city need so many hat stores? And why were said hat stores filled with visors and little else? After White left the fifth such store, she noticed a buff dude in all black whose skin was almost as white as his hair.

"Hi there," he said.

"Hey," White replied, hesitant. Why would a complete stranger (_especially_ some emo beefcake who appeared very _male_) want to talk to her? Was this one of those mythical heterosexuals?

"Are you a Trainer?" he asked.

"Sort of."

"Well, would you like to battle?"

"Nope, sorry, I'm busy."

Before she could turn away, he grabbed her shoulder. "Really? You don't _look_ busy."

"Take your hand off me right now before I break it off," White shouted. A couple of people walking by stopped, looking at them with concern.

As he pulled away, he grinned. "Damn, you've got claws."

"Yeah, and if you keep talking to me, I'll maim you," White hissed.

"Is everything all right?" a tall blond in a lab-coat (with a bonus mind-bogglingly stupid streak of blue hair orbiting his big head) asked.

"Fine," White said, starting to walk away.

Now the lab-coat dude was following her. "Listen, are you sure you're all right?" he asked in a low tone. "If you require anyone to accompany you until that man is out of sight and mind…"

"I'm _fine_," White insisted. Out of pure obligation, she followed it with a completely insincere, "Thanks though."

"If you're sure," he said. "This city can get dangerous. Especially for a pretty girl."

"_Thanks_," White said, as poisonously as she could manage. She started to walk faster.

But the problem with tall people was, they could keep up effortlessly.

"Just out of concern for your safety, would you mind telling me your name?" he asked. "In case something goes awry."

It couldn't hurt, could it? And he'd leave her the fuck alone. "White Weasley. Now _goodbye_, thank you, whatever, I've gotta go."

"I'll pray for you," he replied, waving after her.

Muggles were annoying as hell. Couldn't a girl wander around scheming to find out what her future brother-in-law's evil father was up to in peace?

Deciding enough was enough, White headed out of the city, back towards Alder's. The walk took a couple of hours, she was tired, but it was a good way to get her frustrations out before she had to face yet another man.

White made it barely a kilometre before she was suddenly surrounded by white-haired emo beefcakes in masks. There were three of them, they all appeared out of nowhere (like they'd Apparated silently), and they leered down at her. Though she couldn't see the lower-halves of their faces, it was very, very obvious.

"Well, well, well," Ghetsis' voice called from behind her. White immediately glanced over her shoulder as he approached, smirking widely. So much for nice. "White Weasley, was it?"

White shook her head.

Ghetsis chuckled. "Has anybody ever told you how much you resemble your brother?"

White bit her tongue before she could sarcastically ask 'Which one?', settling into her most lethal glare.

"Alas, I have yet to make the boy's acquaintance, but I'll be sure to repay him fairly for foiling my schemes," Ghetsis said. "Perhaps you could be of assistance."

"Go fuck yourself," White snarled.

"Later," Ghetsis purred.

Not even going into how gross _that_ was (Seriously? Just coming out and saying it? What the fuck, N's dad?), White decided it was definitely time to Apparate out of there. Turning slightly on the spot, she focused on home, all the way in Johto…

Nothing happened.

"You look surprised," Ghetsis said, amused. "I hadn't thought I would need to go to such extreme measures, but you were very negative towards my poor helper here. So I had to have an associate create a field to restrict your magic."

"You've got a wizard working for you?" White gasped. "But — wait, is it Team Rocket?!"

Ghetsis' smirk fell. "That is a very wild leap of logic, you stupid little girl."

"You're only calling me stupid cos I figured it out, that trick is even more ancient than you," White retorted.

Ghetsis gave a slight nod. The emo beefcakes one either side of her grabbed her arms. White immediately struggled, but they were too strong for her. They wrenching her arms apart, gripping them so tight White could feel bruises forming on her bones.

"Do not test me, girl," Ghetsis sneered. "I hold your life in the palm of my hand."

White gritted her teeth. "And N beat the crap out of you when he was fourteen."

Ghetsis slapped her. It burned.

"Triad, if you would be so kind as to shut the bitch up."

"With pleasure," the emo beefcake behind her said. He grabbed White's neck, her body went limp, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>When White came to, she was lying on a cold, damp, stone floor. She scrambled to check her clothes. They were all in place, the same shorts, tank top and jacket, same pink and black steel-toed boots, exactly how she'd had them on before. White sighed with relief. Her relief quickly vanished when she realised both her wand and Kari's PokéBall were gone. She was panicking by the time she noticed the bars surrounded her. They were close enough that she could only just manage to squeeze her arm through. White had never hated her quidditch-built muscles more in her life. There was, thankfully, a toilet in the corner. But there was nothing else in the cell.<p>

White breathed in deeply, trying to replicate how Black always breathed to calm himself down. It wasn't working. She was in a fucking prison, she had no idea where it was, she'd been kidnapped by N's father and his trio of emo beefcakes, she had no idea what they were keeping her alive for except that it would not be good. They probably wanted her as bait to lure Black out. And they probably wanted Black as bait to lure N out.

Panicking wasn't helping. Speculation wasn't either. White would find out what they wanted sooner or later. And if any of them tried to rape her, or even touch her, well, she had no reason not to fight with everything she had. Her circumstances had become so grim she had no illusions about survival prospects. And she would rather die fighting than any other way.

It was incredible how relaxing accepting death was.

Eventually, someone came. It was, completely unsurprisingly, the 'kind' lab-coat blond who had tried to help her after one of the emo beefcakes harassed her in Aspertia.

"White Weasley," he greeted genially. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Fucking kill yourself," White snarled.

"That's shockingly rude," he remarked, frowning. "In truth, I'm working for the greater good of both humanity and pokémon."

"Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night, fuck-breath."

"Your insults are quite unnecessary," lab-coat blond whined. "I have no intention of harming you."

"And, what, Ghetsis agrees with you there?" White snorted. "For that matter, fuck, what about Team Rocket?"

"Their motivations are of little concern to me," lab-coat blond replied. "I care only for my research. Alas, my attempts to gain funding have gone somewhat… awry."

"I really don't care about your fucking motives," White spat. "You've got me in a prison, why the fuck would I care?"

Instead of replying, the lab-coat blond started tracing his fingers along the whorl of blue hair forming a near-complete circle around his head. "I was quite surprised you didn't recognise me, actually. Of course, no muggle could pull off this look, but even in the magical community, I am _very_ famous."

"And… who the hell're you?"

Lab-coat blond clicked his tongue. "Do you not bother keeping up with the news?"

White continued to stare blankly.

"I am the Minister for Magic, Akuroma Colress," he said.

White's jaw dropped. "You… you…"

"Yes," he said, grinning.

"…you _accidentally_ became Minister for Magic to get _research funding_?!"

"Yes, it's been quite a 'wild ride', as you kids would say," Colress replied. "Alas, the vast majority of funding bodies found my grant applications too unorthodox to give me what I deserve."

White groaned.

"Now then, enough chit-chat, it's work time," Colress said cheerfully. He pulled a PokéBall from the pocket of his lab-coat and threw it. An extremely unnerving pokémon appeared. It was the size of a young child, but its head was enormous; the same size as its tiny body. With pale red-brown skin, large green eyes that glowed, and chunky arms tipped with three outstretched orbs for fingers, it hummed oddly as it stared at White.

"I have some questions to ask you," Colress said. "Beheeyem here will be assisting me."

"There's no way in hell I'd ever tell you anything," White said.

"Oh, we'll see," Colress said.

The pokémon's fingers started to glow, like the fairy-lights Yellow strung up in their room; one red, one yellow, one green. White closed her eyes as it approached.

* * *

><p>White woke up again on the cold, wet stone floor. Her head ached with the memories of her conversation with Colress. She hadn't told him anything. He'd asked her questions about her family. She'd refused to answer. He'd gotten bored and left.<p>

What had the pokémon done, though? Maybe it could sense lies?

Shivering as she sat up, White pulled at the damp patches on her clothes. She was no closer to escape, but she was also no closer to death. She hadn't seen any sign of Ghetsis yet. Her head wouldn't stop throbbing. She tried to Apparate, but again, nothing happened.

A humanoid pokémon with grey skin, bulging muscles covered in thick pink veins, and a comical tomato sized and shaped red nose shuffled in and gave her food. It was just bread and water in a plastic bottle. The pokémon looked sympathetically at her, watching as she wolfed down the bread and drained the bottle, before taking them away again.

White needed ways to pass the time. She'd go mad from boredom if she didn't. But there wasn't much she could do — all she had was her body and her mind. Her mind would just worry, so that left her with exercising. It was probably a good idea anyway. She wouldn't be able to fight anybody off if her muscles started to deteriorate. So she did push-ups, sit-ups, lunges, hell, even dancing. Anything to keep her distracted from the cold, the silence and the boredom.

By the time she'd tired herself out, Colress returned. He smiled at her in the same detached way.

"Good afternoon White," he said.

"Piss off," White replied.

Colress shook his head. "It would all be much easier if you would simply be nice and co-operate, White."

"Stop saying my name, it's terrible from your mouth."

Colress sent out the pokémon.

"This again?" White groaned.

"Oh yes," Colress replied. "I have more questions for you."

"Why? I won't answer them. This is a total waste of time," White said. "There's no way in hell I'd ever tell you anything."

Colress chuckled. "That's what you said last time."

The pokémon's fingers started to glow.

* * *

><p>White woke up again on the cold, wet stone floor. Her head ached with the memories of her conversation with Colress. She hadn't told him anything. He'd asked her questions about her family. She'd refused to answer. He'd gotten bored and left.<p>

What had the pokémon done, though? Maybe it could sense lies?

White felt dizzy and faint. Her head wouldn't stop spinning. Everything felt familiar, yet she knew it wasn't.

The pokémon brought her food again. It was the same as before. This time, though, White tried talking to the pokémon.

"You don't look happy," she said to it.

The pokémon looked at her in surprise. There was something very odd about the way it carried one of its arms.

"Are you hurt?" White asked, frowning in concern. "Is it your shoulder?"

The pokémon gripped its shoulder protectively, twisting away from her.

White gripped her own shoulder, mirroring the pokémon. "You should do this," she said. She dropped her arm, relaxing both, before wrapping her right hand around her left upper arm, gently pulling it across her chest, stretching it out. "My sports team do this, to warm up the muscles, so they hurt less. It helps when they do hurt, too." She swapped arms. "It's good for you."

The pokémon glazed at her. It didn't seem to like her.

White dropped her arms in defeat. "Just an idea."

When she slid her food-tray back under the small slot, the pokémon snatched it. It seemed angry.

Even food and water, White's head hurt too much to let her do any exercise. Her mind kept wandering down thought trails she didn't wanna take, but she followed it anyway. She thought about Alder freaking out about her absence. She thought about her mother. She had no idea how her mother would react. Honestly, White felt like she barely knew her mother. She knew Mom loved her, but that was it.

At least she knew her father wouldn't care.

But what about Dia? Dia, who'd protected her so much as a kid, before she learnt how to protect herself. Dia, who was always there with comfort cookies whenever she needed to cry. Dia, who would play along with helping her, Gold and Chili practice for quidditch, even though he didn't care much for quidditch, just so Yellow, Black, Cilan or Cress wouldn't have to suffer it. Dia, who loved so completely and felt like a parent just as much a brother even though he was only a few years older than her. How could Dia, after already having his heart completely broken, recover from losing a sibling?

And Yellow — how would Yellow adjust to having her own room? She wouldn't. She'd just stare at the empty space on the bed where White was supposed to be. Poor Yellow, who was so shy and scrawny but so sweet, who needed every moment of her big sister's doting to feel wanted in a family that was too big, and at a school that treated her like a weirdo.

God, and Chili. Chili was like her best friend. They'd joined the quidditch team together, they'd taken the same positions. They were so in sync on the quidditch field it was actually a little scary. Off the pitch, they were the only ones who could match the other's energy. There was never any 'calm down' or 'think it through' with Chili. It was all fun, with Cress and Cilan trailing behind them in amusement. Neither Cress nor Cilan could ever keep up with White and Chili, but they always tried. They always laughed loudest at their pranks, too. White loved them so much. How she'd made it through five years of life before Mom took them in, she didn't know.

She tried very hard not to think of Black and Gold, the dangers they were no doubt in yet again, what Ghetsis would do to Black if he found him… She hadn't even known they were going (N and Red too) until after they'd disappeared. It was hard to let herself think about Gold's infectious positivity and Black's adorkable everything when she didn't have the faintest idea if they were safe.

Sometimes, it was hard not to resent Red for all the crap he'd dragged their family into. It totally wasn't his fault, they'd all volunteered, but damn. It was a pity Red was so damn nice, she really liked him, but the baggage was so heavy. Red deserved better. They all deserved better.

Honestly, after all these years, White had thought it would be Red's baggage that'd kill one of them, not N's.

And with some hesitation, maybe just to change the mental subject, White thought of Blue. The rough kisses and touches that became soft, the way their hair would fall together on their pillow, a blur of beautiful earthy browns. How Blue's voice sounded when she dropped the act and let White see her soul. The way she'd nuzzled against White's chest (never complaining about the relative lack of boobs) and breathlessly sigh, "I love you so much."

How'd White get so caught up in a joke?

White kept her tears from falling out of sheer determination. She couldn't contain a tiny whisper of, "I don't wanna die."

But she didn't see any way out of the cell, let alone back home.

White had no idea how much time passed. Her only markers for time were when the pokémon brought her food. She wasn't even sure if that happened multiple times a day. She was so disorientated it could've gone either way. However, as she managed to fall asleep of her own accord, she figured a few days passed without Colress coming to interrogate her then leaving her when she passed out. Wait, no, that was wrong; Colress always left after getting bored interrogating her, then she'd go to sleep out of boredom.

The pokémon brought her food eight times. She slept thirty times. It was difficult to sleep for any significant period of time when the ground was so cold and hard. She always felt tired. Still, she tried to keep exercising in some form for a few minutes each time she woke up. By the thirtieth time, White started to notice that she couldn't workout for as long without getting tired. She didn't know if it'd be best to stop and let her body rest (especially considering the _extremely_ terrible diet of bread and water) or push through it. But how could she rest when all she had was a fucking toilet, the filthy clothes on her back and the damp stone floor?

Shortly after the ninth time the pokémon brought her food then took her tray away again, Colress returned. He was closely followed by Ghetsis. White immediately stood up, walking to the bars. Her legs shook oddly.

"Good evening, White," he said. "Have you been enjoying your stay?"

White spat on him.

Colress bit back a laugh. Ghetsis wiped it from his face before glancing at White with pure hatred.

"Colress," Ghetsis said commandingly.

With an apologetic smile, Colress raised his wand, pointing it at her. "_Crucio_."

The spell coursed through every nerve in her body. It felt like white-hot knives were stabbing every inch of her body, innards and all, it was unbelievable agony, it wasn't stopping, it was in her brain, it was in her brain, it was in her brain, it was in her brain it was in her —

Memories flooded into her mind. Colress asking her about Black. Her rattling off information like his height, clothing sizes, favourite foods, least favourite foods, worst fears, best subjects, worst subjects, sleeping habits… Colress asking her about N. Her talking about N living with them, his freaky empath and Seer powers, how much they used to fight, how much she'd grown to like him even if he was a nerd-lord who was entirely too horny for her entirely too anxious little brother, how worried she was that Black would dump him and she'd have to lose yet another friend forever…

— but all White could think about, feel, even _breathe_ and _cry_ was _agony_.

All at once, it vanished.

"Respect your betters, girl," Ghetsis said icily.

White couldn't stand up again. Every muscle in her body started cramping. She managed to look at Colress. Tears were flooding her eyes.

"I didn't tell you anything," she said. Her voice was weak, and even speaking hurt. "I didn't tell you anything, why do I remember telling you things? I didn't tell you anything."

"Beheeyem is a truly incredible pokémon, after you unlock its true potential," Colress replied. "It is capable it manipulating the minds and memories of pokémon and particularly humans."

Before she could stop herself, White whimpered.

"Yes," Ghetsis purred. "Yes, let me see the hope fading from your eyes."

White closed her eyes, turning away.

"There is no escape," Ghetsis said. "Whatever happens to you depends on my whims."

"Fuck off," White hissed.

"Colress," Ghetsis called.

"_Crucio_."

The pain was so intense White couldn't even detach herself from it. All she could do was scream.

"Your brother is not at that school," Ghetsis stated. "Where is he?"

"I thought he was," White lied. "I thought — I thought he…" She was already crying. Good. That made it easier to look terrified as she shouted, "Why isn't he at school?!"

"Colress," Ghetsis called yet again.

"No," Colress said. "I think any more torture right now would simply make her incomprehensible."

Ghetsis glared. "Are you forgetting who is in charge here?"

"As a matter of fact, I would think that the one wielding the power is the one who is in charge," Colress replied. He pulled the PokéBall from his lab-coat. White immediately recoiled. "And I hardly find making her scream nonsense as worthwhile as simply forcing the truth out with Beheeyem and no risks of legal ramifications." Colress sneered at her. "See? Look at how terrified White's become. She can't fight Beheeyem."

"I can!" White shouted as the pokémon appeared. "I can! I will! I won't tell you anything!"

Colress smirked. "You really need to stop saying that."

The pokémon's fingers glowed.

* * *

><p>White woke up again on the cold, wet stone floor. Her head ached with the memories of her conversation with Colress. She hadn't told him anything. He'd asked her questions about her family. She'd refused to answer. He'd gotten bored and left.<p>

What had the pokémon done, though? Maybe it could sense lies? And where was Ghetsis? Didn't he have a person interest in White's misery?

Her body hurt for some reason, something deeper than the stiffness of sleeping on stone. Every muscle in her limbs was cramping, and her attempts to stretch them out only made it worse. Her heart wouldn't stop racing, and her head was pounding. Maybe it was because she was living off bread and water. Did hunger make people hurt? So badly even the rise and fall of their lungs was painful?

Without wanting to, White suddenly remembered the only time she'd seen Blue have a nightmare. Blue had whimpered in her sleep, "It hurts, please stop, please stop, it hurts so much." Nothing White did could make her wake up. She was shaking her frantically when Blue woke up, gasping for breath, and she'd been so relieved for a moment until Blue was twisting her arms painfully in a blind panic.

Blue looked even more horrified when she realised what she was doing to whom.

"I'm sorry," Blue gasped. "White — White, I'm so, so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Then Blue started to cry. She kept apologising with every breath she took, and White said it was fine, it was a nightmare, whatever, they happen, but Blue wouldn't look at her. Blue wouldn't let White touch her. White tried to talk her through breathing properly (like Dia'd taught them all to help Black), but it was a bit beyond that.

"Do you want me to get Silver?" White asked as a last frantic attempt.

Blue started nodding urgently.

"Um, hang on, I — I'll get Green to watch you while I…?"

"NO!" Blue shouted.

White couldn't help flinching.

"Sorry," Blue whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

White really wanted to hug her, but Blue had made it pretty clear she didn't want that. So she just ran as fast as she could (which was pretty damn fast) to the library first, and of course, Silver was there, even at six in the morning.

"Blue," White panted at him. "Blue's freaking out and I dunno what the hell, she just, nightmare, she wants you, I can't, I can't do anything, I don't —"

It said a lot that Silver actually dropped everything and ran after her.

Silver didn't even hesitate to touch Blue. He sat next to her on the bed, grabbed her wrist and pressed two fingers against it with one hand, the other raised in front of his face as he stared at his watch.

"You need to stop panicking," he said in a steady voice, in that strange Japanese dialect they'd throw around sometimes. "You're fine. That person isn't here."

"It hurts so much," Blue whimpered, her head falling against Silver's shoulder. "Why does it still hurt so much?"

"It's a side-effect of the curse," Silver replied. "It's designed to make you relive the pain when you're caught off guard."

White wondered what the hell that meant, but she knew it wasn't the time to ask.

"Why don't you have nightmares?" Blue grumbled, switching to the dialect too. "He's done it to you too."

"I'm never caught off guard any more," Silver replied. He glanced at White. "Your girlfriend's worried."

Blue lifted her head, looking over at White. She looked absolutely awful, in a way that was actually terrifying, not just ugly. Yet still, when Blue held her hand out to her, White immediately went over, threading their fingers together before wrapping her other arm around Blue as tightly as she could manage.

"Sorry," Blue murmured again.

White didn't know what to say. So she kissed Blue's forehead and murmured for the first time, "I love you."

It wasn't long after that that Blue wouldn't look at her anymore in general. Or let her touch her.

White hadn't ever cared about the stupid dialect from their father's region of Japan like Black had. Black actually made an effort to learn it. He made an effort to make her learn it too, but White didn't care enough to try. Still, she picked it up because, despite its rumour of incomprehensibility, she didn't think it was that complicated. You drawled the start of words then ended with a completely different sound to the way _normal_ people spoke Japanese, you intoned like a farmer looking over at some sweet potato or mikan, and you used articles in completely bizarre ways and places. It was such a deliberately non-conformist dialect. White just scrunched up her brain and listened to the start of words to get the gist. And honestly, if Blue and Silver would stop speaking in it like nobody could possibly figure out a dialect, maybe White would've told them she understood almost every word.

Of course, Blue and Silver were always so deliberately vague about everything that mattered that White hadn't figured out anything. And as much as White understood being close to siblings in such a way that a girlfriend would never match, she didn't understand Blue's refusal to talk to her about what her problem was.

It was probably White's questioning that made Blue ignore her in the first place.

White remembered asking N about a Dark Curse that could make people feel pain when they 'dropped their guard'.

"I mean, you researched this kinda stuff for your cult, right?" she asked.

"It wasn't a cult," N insisted. "I did, though. And for Red."

"So does it sound like anything?" White asked.

"The Cruciatus Curse?" N guessed. "But it's not _magic_ that makes people relive the pain. That's pureblood supremacist logic, always suggesting magic is the most powerful thing in this world. It's simply psychological trauma."

"That doesn't sound right," White dismissed. "Thanks anyway, future brother-in-law."

But didn't it sound right? Blue kept crying about the pain. The way she cried sounded kind of like what White had heard of Red or N waking up from nightmares. Sometimes, she'd seen them freak out in the same terrifyingly confusing ways while wide awake. White couldn't figure it out, but nobody would explain it to her.

White couldn't figure out why she was remembering anything to do with Blue.

She wished her head would stop pounding.

It took her a long time to realise she was wearing different clothes. Panicking, White grabbed at the fresh navy blue jumper and long black pants. Both were thick, but cotton, and warm. In one of the pants pockets, White found a neatly folded paper star. Hands trembling, she unfolded it.

_Don't worry, it was my sister and me. We're doing what we can to help you.  
>Best wishes,<br>Anthea_

Anthea. The name sounded familiar… Of course, the two women N called 'the goddesses'. The ones he said helped raise him. The only part of his castle he missed when he wasn't being all grandiose. Not some creepy pervs who'd do whatever they wanted with her body.

White cried with relief. It felt stupid the longer she thought about the Goddesses and what N had said about them, how certain he was that they'd ally with Team Plasma (and unless they were also prisoners, or manipulating something behind the scenes, why else would they still be here?), how they could well have helped delude N, but dammit, she was clean and warm and they'd left her a note so she'd know she hadn't been touched by Ghetsis or Colress or any emo beefcakes. What with her current situation, it felt like the kindest thing in the world.

This time, when the pokémon walked in with her bread and water, it was closely followed by a nervous-looking woman with plaited blonde hair hanging down her back, a white dress, and an honest-to-god apron. She was carrying a basket in both hands and staring at White with wide, concerned eyes. She set her basket down near the cell and turned to the pokémon.

"Gurdurr, it's okay, I'll take it from here," she said. She took the tray from the pokémon and watched as it left the room hesitantly. Then she turned back to White. "I'm Concordia," she said. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Hi," White said. Her voice came out scratchy, like after long hours of shouting at her quidditch team to get their act together, yet she hadn't been shouting. It was probably from lack of use.

Concordia first slid the tray under the door-slot, then reached into her basket. She pulled out a small, metal canister and rolled that under too. "There's tea in there," she said. "It will help your throat recover."

White picked it up, unscrewing what she assumed was the lid. It came off. There was what looked like a small plastic bowl-cup sitting over the top of the metal canister. White pulled it off. The scent of sweet, milky tea filled her nostrils. White poured some into the cup carefully and took a sip. It tasted more wonderful than anything she'd drunk in her life, including firewhiskey.

"I have better food for you as well," Concordia said. She pulled out two small rectangular containers and slid those under the door-slot too. "I know it's not usual for humans, but the berries will help you regain your strength and relax your muscles. Please be sure to eat them."

"At this point, I'd eat dirt," White replied. She set the tea down and picked up one of the plastic boxes, pulling the lid off. There was a collection of blue and red berries. White picked up a round blue one and ate it. It was hard to bite into, but the flavours danced across White's tongue. She did feel oddly stronger after she finished it.

"We use those berries to restore pokémon to their full health," Concordia said. She stood up, holding her hands together in front of her. "I will have to wait until you're done — it would not do well to leave any evidence of my aiding you, I'm afraid."

White ate one of the small red berries next. It was soft and pleasantly spicy. The cramps in her muscles eased. She immediately ate two more.

Concordia spoke again after White finished the berries. "Can I ask your name?"

"It's White."

Concordia bowed her head slightly. "Is it true that you have been living with my Lord N?"

White couldn't help laughing. "You actually call him _lord_?"

Concordia looked disgraced. "Of course I do. He is the Hero chosen by Zekrom. Though Ghetsis has betrayed this organisation and its true purposes, Lord N will return to us and lead us to the liberation of pokémon."

White nodded slowly. No wonder N was such a freak. "Um… well… it's more like he's been living with me, but yeah… I think he's safe? He'd be with my brother, they're like, engaged."

Concordia's eyes bulged. "Excuse me?"

"Engaged," White repeated. "Um, getting married? Some time in the future? I don't think they've set a date."

"Do you mean to tell me that Lord N has grown to _like_ a human?"

White nodded slowly. "More than just the one."

"I'm not quite sure how to feel," Concordia confessed. "I… I'm happy he has connected with creatures other than pokémon, and yet… I hope he hasn't lost his drive. Or his innocence."

Thinking back to Black's general attitude about sex, White replied, "Pretty sure that's still in tact." She washed down the grossed-out taste of that thought/comment with more of the tea.

White opened the next container of food. It was a collection of sandwiches, some meat, some vegetable, some both with egg. All more nourishing than just the bread on its own, White thought, so she devoured them all.

When she took back the empty containers and trash, Concordia looked into White's eyes and asked, "Is he happy?"

White hesitated. "Our lives are very complicated. There's… a lot of bad crap, but… yeah. I think he is."

"And he's safe?" she asked.

That, White had absolutely no clue about. "Yep," she replied.

Concordia smiled warmly. "Thank you."

As she left, White remembered how she'd felt safe. She'd always felt safe even while working for the Order. And why? Her family were blood traitors, she was only a half-blood, and a lesbian, and a girl, and the world was always very clearly against people like her. Especially her.

After all that food, White's stomach hurt. It was odd. She'd only been starving on bread and water for about two days, so why was it hurting so much?

White tried to sleep it off. Instead, she lay awake. The thicker clothes didn't do much to make the ground more tolerable. At least it meant that, when the emo beefcake came. She caught his foot before it kicked her and jump to her feet.

"Come," he said.

He didn't give her much choice, as he slammed handcuffs onto her wrists and dragged her from the cell. He walked behind her, shoving her up the stairs and into a well-lit corridor. White looked around. There weren't any windows, only corridors of polished marble and pillars every five metres. N had always said he lived in a castle, but nobody'd ever believed him. Maybe if her feeling of absolute terror and dread would pass, she'd be able to admire it.

The emo beefcake made her open the heavy double-doors in the middle of the corridor and to the left. There was a long red carpet with gold trim on the floor, leading in a long trail to three steps and a raised platform. On top of that was a throne. Ghetsis stood in front of it. He turned to look at them, smirking at the sight of her. There was something in his hand, obscured by his robes, and White could see that someone was sitting on the throne, but Ghetsis was blocking her view of them. Plus the emo beefcake shoved her to the ground.

"Thank you for joining us," Ghetsis said to her. He stepped to the side. It was N. He was tied to the chair, gagged too, staring at her with horror. "It's so wonderful to have my son back again."

If Ghetsis had N, then he had to have Black too.

"I thought very long and hard about the most ideal way to kill him, you see," Ghetsis continued. "And I must confess, I haven't decided the way that would be most satisfactory yet. Luckily I have realised that my son is a truly precious commodity."

There was no way the power of love had struck Ghetsis and made him realise the errors of abusing and murdering his child.

"How was I to know that the boy wasn't simply being delusional as usual when he claimed to see the future?" Ghetsis sighed. "But now I do know. And I have struck a deal allowing the use of him."

"He's not gonna help you," White said confidently. "You'll never get him to help you."

Ghetsis shook his head sadly. "You poor misguided little girl. Do you not realise that N is simply a tool? He is not like you or I; he is warped, he is defective, and he is not capable of thought, emotion or rationality like any ordinary human."

White tried to attack Ghetsis, but the emo beefcake threw her to the ground again. He pinned her down, chest against the red carpet, so she could only raise her head slightly to peer at Ghetsis as he sneered at her.

"How touching, you grew to like the boy," he chuckled. "I suppose that is the tender bleeding hearts of women at work."

"Come down here and say that!" White shouted. "I'll make you bleed!"

The emo beefcake lifted her up, holding her in a headlock. She could barely breathe.

"Now, N," Ghetsis said, turning back to his son. "I was kind enough to give you all this. I was kind enough to return you to your throne. And this stupid girl was kind enough to give you the illusion of your humanity. I think you owe me your obedience, don't you?" Ghetsis leant closed to N. White struggled against the emo beefcake but all she achieved was a tighter headlock. "Wouldn't it be terrible if anything were to happen to this girl?"

Don't listen to him, White tried to shout. It came out a garbled mess.

Ghetsis pulled the gag from N's mouth. N met his eyes and said, "You will never get me to do what you want."

White cried with relief.

Ghetsis stood up straight. "Ah well," he said. "Yet again I have offered you mercy and you have rejected it. I never needed your consent, nor your willing obedience. I will get what I want regardless, because all tools serve their purposes."

"I'll never tell you what I See," N said loudly. "And there is no way for you to know if I do not tell you."

Ghetsis' grin was wide and manic. "Your ignorance is a constant source of amusement, my son." He turned to the emo beefcake. "Release the girl. Get Doctor Colress."

The emo beefcake dropped her. White crumpled to the floor. "Yes, sir," the emo beefcake said, and with that, he vanished.

"N," White gasped. She staggered to her feet. "N, you —"

But an emo beefcake appeared beside her, grabbing her by the upper arm without comment.

"As you can no doubt see, son, Doctor Colress has already done quite extensive work on your friend here," Ghetsis said. "Or, how did she describe your relationship… ah, yes. Your sister-in-law."

White's head started pounding. "I never said that!" she shouted. "I never said anything!"

"She thinks she's been here for a few days, not weeks," Ghetsis continued. "It's most amusing, don't you agree, son?"

N's voice shook with rage as he hissed, "You're going to pay for this."

When the first emo beefcake returned, he was accompanied by Colress and another man. A tall man with olive skin, slicked back black hair, and a dark, perfectly tailor suit. His lip curled with distaste as he locked at Ghetsis and N, but his steel-coloured eyes hardened when they fell on White. White hadn't ever seen him in her life. Or had she? Ghetsis said… no, Ghetsis was trying to mess with her, her memory was fine…

The olive-skinned man walked towards White. He stopped in front of her, examining her face. "So," he said, and with that one syllable White felt like every authority figure she'd ever had to face was crammed together in this one strange, terrifying man. "This is the Weasley girl, hm?"

"White," N called. "White, shit, don't —!"

The man chuckled. "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

"Do I _care_?" White spat.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes, you most certainly do, White Weasley."

"May I present to you both my esteemed collaborator, the Dark Lord Giovanni," Ghetsis said.

White recoiled before she could help herself. Giovanni laughed.

"You're only speaking of him in such terminology because you're terrified of him," N said. "He is going to kill you, _Father_, and the world will be pleased by the loss."

Ghetsis slapped him.

"Ow," N said in a perfect monotone.

When had N gotten so _badass_, White wondered. Her thoughts were quickly chased away by Giovanni's continued fixation on her.

"Would you tell me where your siblings are?" Giovanni asked.

"No," White replied immediately. "Never."

"She says that a lot," Colress said, amused. "Yet she always co-operates after a brief interaction with this wonderful pokémon, beheeyem."

N gave something of an anguished scream/growl.

"Even if she does not know, I imagine she would be good as bait," Giovanni remarked. "Not too difficult to look at either, is she?"

"As far as blood traitors go," Colress agreed.

White tried to kick Giovanni in the balls. The emo beefcake pulled her away, tossing her effortlessly across the room in a flash.

"She never learns," Colress sighed. "I suppose looks aren't everything."

Giovanni pulled out his wand. The moment he pointed it at her, White froze entirely. "I still wish to interrogate her."

"Ah, I tried the Imperius Charm, milord," Colress said quickly. "She fights it off without fail every time."

When had he tried it on her? What was going on?

Colress pulled a PokéBall from his lab-coat. "But Beheeyem always works. Allow me, milord."

The brown-skinned pokémon with the impossibly huge head appeared again. White felt terrified at the sight of it, yet it'd never worked, her own memories told her it'd never worked, so why was Colress saying…?

"WHITE!" N screamed.

The pokémon's fingers started to glow. It touched her on the forehead, and suddenly, White could hear a soft voice in her head.

"Hello," it said. "I would appreciate your co-operation."

It was such a lovely voice. White had never heard anything more beautiful. How could she refuse?

"WHITE!" N screamed again.

That was why. Her situation. Beauty was deceptive. Look at Blue.

_I'm sorry_, White thought. _You're trying to make me say things that will hurt my family. I can't let the people I love die. Stop being an asshole, Beheeyem_.

The pokémon suddenly pulled its hand away. White wasn't sure if she was reading its face right, but it suddenly looked terrified.

"She will do as we say now, milord," Colress said.

"Where is your brother, Gold?" Giovanni demanded.

That was the last question White expected to hear. Why _Gold_? Didn't Giovanni want to kill Red? What had Gold done? Other than catch those spies…

But White started to realise: they thought she had been effectively Imperiused by Beheeyem. They would believe anything she said.

"Russia," White replied. "He said he was hiding there."

"NO, WHITE!" N screamed.

For a moment, N was so convincing that White thought her lie had been true.

"Where specifically?" Giovanni demanded.

"I don't know."

"Who is with him?"

N screamed her name again. It was probably meant to be a warning.

"I don't know." Maybe if she babbled, they would grow bored…? "Maybe Dia? Dia was going somewhere cold and foreign. To recover from what that Hogwarts teacher did to him."

Giovanni suddenly looked almost concerned. What the fuck. "Which Hogwarts teacher?"

"Volkner," White said. "The Potions Master and poetry dick-weed. He totally tried to seduce Dia even thought Dia's his student, and how fucked up is that, Your Darkness? If you're gonna kill people, why muggle-borns? Why not paedophiles? People might like you then."

"Shut her up," Giovanni ordered. "She is worthless. Clearly too air-headed to know anything of value."

"But she will make good bait for her brothers," Colress said. "You will have your revenge, milord."

Giovanni pointed at N. "I want you to show me how you will make the Seer reveal his visions to us."

"You won't," N growled. "A pokémon will never hurt me, and I will never tell you the truth."

"The solution is quite simple, milord," Colress remarked. "After all, why simply ask him to recount it when we can see it for ourselves?" He turned to Beheeyem. "Erase the girl's memories of this." Then he looked at the emo beefcake. "After that, leave her in the cell."

The emo beefcake glared at him with disgust.

"Do it," Ghetsis said. He clicked at the other one. "You, grab our fallen king. He will need to be carried."

N thrashed and struggled and screamed until, out of sheer irritation, the emo beefcake punched him so hard he fainted.

"Thank you," Ghetsis said. "I would like for you to do that again later. Perhaps while being filmed."

They left the throne room in a group. White stared up at the Beheeyem. It looked sad. She didn't want to ask if it was, though — not with an emo beefcake standing there, watching them expectantly.

Beheeyem's fingers glowed. It touched her in the forehead.

_Did you really erase my memories_? White asked.

"I'm sorry," Beheeyem said. "I had never felt a human's emotions before. I was unaware you had them as we do. I am sorry for the pain I caused you. All I wanted was to make my master happy. Please forgive me."

And with that, everything went dark.

White woke up again on the cold, wet stone floor. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up even more so. Slowly, she thought through what had happened before Beheeyem made her faint.

She met Giovanni. Giovanni wanted Gold. She didn't know why. They interrogated her. For some reason, Beheeyem could feel her emotions. That made Beheeyem feel guilty enough to not manipulate her properly. Which meant Beheeyem had manipulated her before properly. Which meant she had betrayed her family. She'd told them whatever they wanted.

White felt sick.

They had N, too. They had N and they were doing something to make him see the future and tell them what he saw. They could be torturing N as she sat there, worthless.

White buried her face in her hands and fought the urge to cry.

What had she told them before? Could she ever regain the memories that Beheeyem had taken? Would she even _want _to? Of course she wanted to account for everything she'd let slip, but at the same time… Ghetsis said she'd been there for weeks. She didn't remember anything close to that amount of time. She faintly worried about whether or not her family had told, what Alder had done when he came back to an empty house, but none of it seemed to matter.

Not when they had N and were most likely torturing him, and she couldn't do anything to help.

White lay back down on her side, curled into a ball and scrunched her eyes shut. She didn't want to think. Thinking was only making everything worse. She couldn't cling to any hope of things turning out okay when she actually thought about the situation she was in.

When she fell asleep, White dreamt of glowing fingers and her own screams.

White woke up to the sound of the cell door being opened. She immediately glanced over, watching as the emo beefcake shoved N in.

"It's not like it matters," the emo beefcake said. "There's no way you can escape."

And with that, he left.

White scrambled over to N's side. She remembered his empathy issues just before she touched him and withdrew her hand.

"N," she called. "N, N, are you okay?!"

He sat up slowly. Without replying, he looked around the cell. It took White a moment to realise he was avoiding meeting her gaze.

"The Beheeyem thing didn't work," she said. "I dunno why it didn't work suddenly? But I'm totally pissed, why the fuck would anybody do that, but the pokémon didn't wanna do it. Or it didn't after it realised humans have emotions apparently. Did you do something? With empathy maybe? No, wait, that's not how you've ever used it before, is it. But if you did, maybe you can do it again on Colress at least and make him feel what you —"

"White," N interrupted.

She immediately fell silent, crawling closer to him. "Yeah? What?"

"I need you to do me a favour," N continued. White had never heard him speak so slowly. Maybe he was trying to stress the importance? Or make sure she understood? Or, just maybe — maybe he didn't want to ask any favours.

"Sure," White said. "What is it?"

N looked at her with wide, watering, blood-shot eyes and pleaded, "Please kill me."

White pulled away.

"Please," he cried, frantic. "Please, I can't let them use me like this, they're going to find out about Black and worse, Red, and I can't —"

"And I can't kill you!" White cried.

"You could strangle me," N replied.

"I meant _morally_!"

"Can you morally allow them to find out about your brothers?" N asked. "Or Red. If Giovanni gets Red… he'll be unstoppable."

"I can't kill you," White repeated.

"I do hate to ask you to, I would do it myself if I could, but they haven't exactly left us any options," N said.

"Shut UP!"

"There's no other option," N insisted. "They're using dream mist, I can't fight that off — they can _see_ what I'm dreaming. Which means they see what I See. And I can't control it, you know that. I don't know how, but they figured out a way to feed me ideas, which will make me See things. Since I don't understand it, I can't stop it. Unless I'm dead. Then they can't use me."

"No matter how much you try to rationalise it, I'm not doing it!" She grabbed his shoulder, being sure to slip her finger under the collar of his shirt. "Do you feel that? Do you feel how much you _matter_ to me? You're _family_, N!"

N pulled her hand away. "Then help me protect them."

White was about to tell him to fuck off when she was suddenly overwhelmed with the strangest feeling. It was resignation, regret, fear, all melded together and intercepted with the ached of his wrists where they'd tied him to the metal bench, the sting of the sedatives they injected into him, the visions of Red dead, Gold dead, Black dead, all because he couldn't even prevent his own prophecies right —

White recoiled from N, clutching her hand to her chest. She turned away, bowing her head so he couldn't see her cry.

"This isn't fair," she sobbed. "I, I don't wanna."

"It's about need, not want," N replied.

"Shut up, shut up, shut _up_!"

Miraculously, he did.

"You did that on purpose," White accused. "You made me feel what you feel so I'd do it, but I'm not gonna — I'm not gonna kill you."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

White drew in several deep breaths, composing herself. As best she could, anyway. She made herself think of home. But then she realised it was pointless; the people she wanted to see weren't even there. So instead, she thought of her mother and brothers, all scattered across the country working for the Order. No, working to destroy Team Rocket. She thought of Alder, who knew she was missing and wouldn't be too proud or stupid not to tell. And he was already suspicious of Team Plasma to begin with. Plus, Red — Red _had_ to know where N was. White couldn't imagine Red not knowing where his friends were. And she couldn't imagine him giving up on them. There were dozens of people around the country, all of whom were powerful and intelligent, and they would be looking for them.

Keeping all this in her mind, White took N's hand again. She concentrated hard on each point, repeating it in her mind however many times necessary, and watched the detached messiah act turn into tears. White pulled N into a tight hug. She'd never been so happy in a not-bitchy way to make someone cry.

"We have to hold on," White whispered. "It's too soon to give up." She lifted a hand from N's back to wipe her eyes. "Plus, I'm not killing my baby brother's chance at marriage. I mean, what if he goes back to Cheren?"

All of a sudden, N hugged her back, extremely tightly, and sobbed, "I-I-I don't w-wanna drive Black t-to that."

"Do, do you know _why_ they want Gold?" White asked. "And Black — he wasn't with you? Is he safe?"

"I left Black a few days ago," N said softly. "He was going in the opposite direction to me. He's in disguise, and beyond that, I believe he's changed so much that even you wouldn't recognise him."

"Ghetsis said I look like him," White mumbled. "How does he know what Black looks like?"

"I would imagine Colress," N replied. "The ministry does have aging portraits of all magical citizens."

White's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"How do you not know that?" N asked, irritated. He pulled away "Why is my destiny death as opposed to ending _senseless ignorance_?"

White pulled him back into a hug. "Oh, shut up. It's not your destiny."

"How would you know?" N grumbled. "You can't See all that ever was, will be, or could be."

White combed her hand through N's ponytail, like she'd seen Black doing completely absentmindedly a few times. "I'm not giving up. So you're not either."

"That's easy for you to say," N said. "They'll make you forget everything again."

"Then I'll just have to do this all over again," White replied.

N sighed. He pulled away again. "How will you change your mind if you won't have the chance to think about it? This is probably part of their plan."

"Shut up," White groaned.

"No, the more logically I think about it, it's the only solution," N said. "So please. Kill me before it gets any worse."

"Shut UP!"

N glared at her. "Why don't you understand?"

"I dunno, maybe you're _delusional_ again," White cried. "And you haven't told me why they want my brothers!"

"If I'm _delusional_, why would what I tell you matter?"

White punched him. He shrieked.

"You're better off not knowing," N insisted, rubbing his arm. "It'd be bad enough if they knew I know why."

"How can my safety matter in this place?!" White cried. "I don't even know how long I've been here! I dunno what I've told them! I dunno what's real any more!"

"And I wish I could forget everything I know about your brothers and Red so they wouldn't be able to use me against them," N said. "As it is, I'm the only one who has to die to protect them."

"Oh, shut the _fuck up_!"

Once again, N actually did it. White kept glancing over at him compulsively, and not in the usual post-fight way. He kept wrapping his hands around his own neck, like testing it out. It made her feel sick to her core, but she couldn't stop glancing over. N didn't even seem to notice he was doing it.

When Colress came, White was almost relieved. Even if he was with an emo beefcake.

"Come along White," Colress said. "We have some facts to verify."

White glanced back at N. N didn't look at her.

The emo beefcake dragged her to the throne room again. They seemed set on keeping her disorientated as possible. White hated that it was working.

Colress sent out Beheeyem. "This won't take long, White. After all, we've so much more to ask N to see."

Beheeyem's fingers started to glow. It placed them on her forehead once again.

"I'm sorry," Beheeyem said. "This is for the greater good. Perhaps it is better if you do forget."

N seemed to agree. And maybe he was right. They couldn't hurt her with what she didn't know.

'_Can you make me forget more than just what your masters makes me say, then_?' White thought-asked. '_Can you make me forget everything before I say it_?'

"Yes," Beheeyem said hesitantly. "But I shouldn't. I'm sorry."

'_Please_,' White thought. '_Please. It's the only way I can protect them._'

"I must protect myself," Beheeyem replied.

'_You must know who they want me to talk about by now_,' White continued. '_It could be a freak accident. It could stop them from ever using you like this again_.'

"I will see what I can do," Beheeyem said. "Now please. Let me further into your mind."

White closed her eyes and allowed it.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, wow, sorry.<em>

_I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done. I'm pretty sure there should be at least one more update this month._

_In the meantime, if you haven't heard about it, for Christmas I wrote a Happy AU of this fanfic primarily from Steven Stone's POV. I'm not posting it here bcuz I don't wanna post it somewhere where it won't be directly linked to this fic (as it'd make little sense without this) but I don't wanna disrupt the flow of this fic by posting it as a chapter. So it's up on my AO3 account under dainochild in one long post and on my tumblr in two parts._

_I'll update as soon as I can, and don't forget: I love hearing from you guys!_


	27. Black and the Hero of Truth

_I said I'd update on the 14th of February, which it still is in a lot of parts of the world. For places where it's not when I post this: the 14th of February happens to be my birthday and I once read, in a book so it's super official, that your birthday isn't over until you fall asleep. And my cake was so sweet and this chapter was so exciting I ended up not sleeping yet. ...also very distracted, like, it took me seven hours to type the last ten pages. Pathetic, right?_

_Ah well._

_A lot happens in this chapter. A lot of it is kind of intense. It's a bit of a whirlwind. Or maybe that's just my headspinning. There's character death, mentions of child abuse, child abandonment, but that happens a lot in this fic so I'm not sure if I really need to warn for it at this point? Well. Heads up._

_And time for guest review replies._

**Guest (18th Jan 2015)**: Thank you! Haha, I figure Red would be more emotionally stable without all that trauma from Tracey and Giovanni's... Giovanni-ness. Thanks again and I'm in this for the long haul. Only about eight more chapters to go! :D

**Guest (15th Jan 2015)**: Isshushipping is always gonna be a major part of this fic, no matter what happens to one or both of them.

**kam lams**: NO PROBLEM i live to give :'D I'm really happy you think I pulled it off well! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**stop it**: Gold/Silver is the very best like no OTP ever was, and if it ruins you it's only to make you stronger I swear! (that sounds kinda creepy. sorry.)

**gold pls**: what a succinct summary of Gold's actions in pretty much the entire fic!

**Jimmy Jim**: Being Green is suffering. No, wait. Being in this fanfic is suffering. My bad.

_Thanks for all your support! It's a huge part of what keeps me going :D_

_And so with no further delay, a 40-page chapter_.

* * *

><p><strong>Black and the Hero of Truth<strong>

As it turned out, a fugitive was a difficult person to track down. Black had always had his negative assumptions about Alder's intelligence, all of which seemed kind of stupid every time Black remembered this was the guy who'd escaped the inescapable fortress of Azkaban, avoided recapture for a further four years, and was apparently best friends with Red's mother (who was a confirmed super-genius who frankly made Black feel inferior just through an ideas notebook). Black had sent Gwaihir out to scan the skies, and Hue sent his unfezant in the opposite direction, but they couldn't find anything either.

"What does this absol-guy have to do with anything?" Mei asked, after talking Black into giving it a rest for the night. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still totally buggin' from the idea of humans turning into pokémon, but aren't we after the Light Stone?"

"He used to be Champion of this region," Black replied. "Almost seventeen years ago, before he was arrested."

"Uh, yeah, about that —"

"He didn't _do_ it," Black insisted. "He was framed by one of his best friends. The same person who's responsible for _my_ best friend's parents being dead. He escaped from prison four years ago — Red, I mean, my friend, said muggles heard about it too."

They stared at him blankly.

"Alder Fuery," Black prompted. "They said he murdered thirteen people."

They showed no signs of recognition.

"Four years ago, we were like, ten," Mei said. "What kinda ten-year-old watches the news?"

Black frowned. "I did."

"And everybody calls you a nerd," Hue pointed out. "_We're_ not nerd."

Mei nodded enthusiastically.

Black sighed.

"Maybe you should tell us what he looks like," Mei suggested.

"He'll be in absol-form," Black muttered. "But I guess… He's tall, probably about seven foot, um, his hair's really kinda stupid, it's all red and orange and star-shaped but also a ponytail and he usually looks like a hairy hobo. Oh, I think his eyes are purple, too."

Hue frowned. "I thought nerds were supposed to be good with words."

"Oh, piss off."

Mei giggled as she pulled out her phone. "I think that sounds familiar, though. The hairy hobo with purple eyes bit."

"Purple eyes aren't that rare," Black replied.

"Who even notices eye colours?" Hue asked. "Who even looks that closely at other people?"

"Mm." Mei glanced up at him. "What colour were Kyouhei's eyes again?"

"Chestnut."

Mei nodded, glancing back down at her phone.

"Wait! Shit! That's in his contract!" Hue wailed. "It says in his contract, chestnut eyes! He made me sign it! Everybody has to call his eye colour chestnut! It's _branding_, he said! I'm being a good friend helping with his branding!"

"Sure, sure. Downplay the crush all you want, mate."

"It's not cos I have a crush on Kyouhei, it's in his contract!"

"So you have a crush on Kyouhei?"

"No! Shut up!"

"Make me, future brother-in-law."

For a moment, Black was very confused. Hadn't Kyouhei insisted Hue had a secret crush on him, Black, and that was why Hue told Kyouhei so much about him? But then again, when had Hue ever acted like it? N had always been so obvious from the moment his crush formed, what with the staring and —

And Black didn't want to think about N. Not when he couldn't save him. Not when he knew N needed urgent saving in the first place, and Black was sitting around idly listening to two fourteen-year-olds bicker. Well, it wasn't bickering so much as Hue trying to wrestling a hand over Mei's mouth and Mei pinning him then sitting on him, still scrolling through something on her phone all the while. It was all very White.

"Found it!" Mei cried. She handed her phone over to Black. "Does _that_ look like your absol-man?"

It was a photo of a man who looked _exactly_ like Alder. Even in a tailored suit with his hair stuffed into a bulging flat cap, he managed to look like a hobo.

"Freakishly," Black replied. "Who is he?"

"Pierre Betulaceae, the current Champion of Unova," Mei said. "I've been learning _everything_ about him so I can thrash him when I take on the Pokémon League." As an afterthought, she added, "His trademark's a volcarona."

"That's gotta be him," Black insisted. "That's his _Patronus_, it doesn't get much more trademark than that."

"Whatever that is, people don't normally look this much like another person without a reason," Mei said. "They've got to at least be related."

"No, I'm sure it's actually him," Black replied. "For one, his family aren't the type of people who'd, um, do this. For another, he's stupid enough to do it instead of lying low like he's supposed to."

Black didn't want to think about what Red would do if Alder was re-arrested — or worse, killed.

"What do you know about him?" Black asked.

"He doesn't spend very long at the Pokémon League," Mei replied. "He's always wandering all over Unova. Makes challenging the League a challenge." She glanced between them, grinning. "C'mon guys. Pun."

"That wasn't even a pun," Black sighed. "Alder's from Floccesy Town, do you think we should go back there?"

Mei shook her head. "Nah, Trainer Watch says he's most often sighted in Nimbasa."

Black tried not to wince. "Well… at least that's closer."

"We should go the opposite way, though," Mei said. "That way, we can get badges on the way, so if they end up forcing him to stay at the Pokémon League doing his job, we can get in there too."

"I have magic for that," Black replied.

"Me too," Hue said.

"But you can't use it without being arrested."

Hue rolled his eyes. "You actually care about stupid laws, you're _such_ a nerd."

"If the Champion is some guy who's so magical he can turn into an absol and escape a magical prison, I think he might've upped security a bit," Mei interrupted. "I get it, you want to save your boyfriend and destroy Team Plasma as soon as possible. But there's a lot at stake if we don't do this right. We've gotta have backup plans."

Someone else campaigning for plans was incredible to Black — and irritating. Didn't they realise time was of the essence? That maybe after years of being Red's friend, Black had picked up a thing or two about saving the world?

But at the same time, Black could see her point. Surely Alder would, precisely because he was a wanted criminal, up the magical security. And truth be told, Black wanted to get all the badges. He wanted to feel that accomplishment with his pokémon friends.

"Okay," he relented. "But we've got to be quick."

"Should be no problem for me and Slithery, dunno if you boys with your otters-whatevers can keep up, though," Mei teased.

Black appreciated she was trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't a situation where he could just cheer up. He wasn't about to forget that every moment they spent walking freely around Unova was one N spent in forced sleep, with Ghetsis watching his visions, just waiting for the moment N used up his usefulness so he could murder him…

It was no wonder Black couldn't sleep.

Lack of sleep or no, Black forced him to face the morning's hike. They made it across the Village Bridge easily enough, and halfway across Route 11 before they set up for the night. Black slept purely because he was too exhausted not to. It became a regular pattern over the next two weeks. In Opelucid City, he tried to look forward to the Gym Battle as Mei did, but Black could only see them as a means to an end. Making it even more complicated was the Gym Leader — Yellow's weird friend Iris.

"Hi Black!" she cried excitedly. "I didn't know you'd graduated!"

"Something like that," Black mumbled. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Nah, I'm taking some time off to train to kick the Champion's sorry arse," Iris replied. "He'll never be able to defeat my amazing dragon types!"

Wottson didn't find them too difficult, what with his Ice Beam attack.

"I hate Ice," Iris grumbled. "But here, you earned this. It's the Legend Badge! Try to look at least a _little_ excited to win, okay?"

"I'll look excited to win!" Mei cried.

It was true, she did. But it wasn't her boyfriend being horribly exploited and slowly murdered.

"Hey, you should stay here tonight!" Iris said. "It'll be fun to catch up, right, Axew?"

A small green dragon pokémon poked its head of out her hair. Mei looked delighted. Black couldn't stop thinking about what kind of enchantments Iris would have had to do to her hair to pull that look off.

"Sorry, we're in a rush," Black said. "We've got to meet someone."

"Oh," Iris said, frowning. "Well, okay. Tell Yellow I said hi, okay?"

"Yeah, when I see her next," Black replied.

There was a very high chance Iris would see Yellow again before he did.

The next Gym was in Icirrus, led by a dramatic man named Brycen. Apparently he'd been in some movies with Kyouhei and was very excited to meet Mei. His Ice-Type pokémon were a bit more of a challenge, but Garryowen pulled through and evolved into a stoutland. Black spent a little while worrying that he'd trip over his long moustache, but Garryowen was more graceful than ever. Mei made it through easily with her darumaka.

Before they left Icirrus to climb Twist Mountain, Hue pointed out a dilapidated tower at the edge of the city.

"That's Dragonspiral Tower," he said. "That's where they say Reshiram and Zekrom were sealed."

Black filed that away under 'things that'll only matter once we find Alder and/or the Light Stone'.

At Mistralton Gym, after beating her grandfather's Flying-Type pokémon, Black had the humiliating experience of encountering N's ex-girlfriend Skyla. She was piloting aeroplanes, apparently, and how was he? He was such an odd kid, actually, funny story, she'd only dated him because she thought he was a girl.

"We're in a bit of a hurry, sorry, we've gotta meet some people," Mei said hastily, dragging Black away. As they left, she mumbled, "Did ya have to look so scary? I mean, she was rude, but you looked like you were gonna hit her."

"I don't wanna hear that crap about N right now," Black replied.

Mei sighed. "You need to relax a bit."

How could he possibly relax when N was probably dying?

Black knew N loved Chargestone Cave, and the deerling research centre, and he was so glad when they made it to Driftveil. It was a long three day walk from Mistralton, made longer by how close they were to Nimbasa. Wottson once again had the Type Advantage over Gym Leader Clay's pokémon, as did Mei's Slithery. Slithery evolved into a serperior. Black couldn't help wondering why Wottson was still a dewott. He'd battled just as often as Mei had. Maybe not with as much enjoyment and love as she had lately, but experience was experience.

It didn't matter, though. Nothing mattered except saving N.

Driftveil Drawbridge was an easy cross. The moment they stepped onto Route 5, Black felt more relaxed. They were almost there. He was closer to Alder, which meant closer to the Light Stone, which meant closer to saving N.

"Okay, let's keep going until we reach Nimbasa," Mei said. "I know it's almost dark, but Nimbasa's so bright it'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah," Black agreed. He started walking along the road faster, closer to the trees. There were less people there. It figured the road connecting Nimbasa and Driftveil Drawbridge would be popular.

A blur of black leapt from behind the trees, pulling him off the path. Black struggled, but to no avail; next thing he knew, he was lying in the dirt, wrists pinned to the ground, and a strange-looking girl with dark hair braided into two pigtails and enormous glasses glaring down at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mei shouted, running after them. "Get off him!"

"You," the strange-looking girl growled in a low voice. "How could you let this happen?"

"I have no idea who you are or what you're —"

She shifted her elbow so it covered his mouth. In a hauntingly familiar high-pitched voice she hissed, "How could you let Silver date that idiot brother of yours?!"

Black stopped struggling. "_Blue_?"

Blue released one of his wrists and flicked him in the nose. "Bullying you never gets old, Blackie."

She jumped to her feet, then pulled Black to his. Black quickly walked over to Mei and Hue.

"She used to go to that school," Black told them. He started riffling through his bag, searching for his wand.

"Hun, you don't need to talk about me like I'm not here," Blue said.

"She suddenly left and all I really know about her is she was definitely involved with Team Rocket so I have no reason to think we should trust her," Black continued. His hand closed around his wand. He pulled it out, turning and pointing it at Blue. "Not to mention what she did to my sister."

"Oh, come _on_!" Blue cried. "Your brother _and_ that horrifyingly cute friend of yours already gave me enough shit about that!"

"I don't think you _can_ get enough shit about that!" Black snapped. Then her words registered. "Wait — you've been with…?"

"Your brother wanted to come help you save your boyf, Silver did too actually, but I was like '_Uh, idiot, you're on the top of Giovanni's to kill list, don't go running right where they want you_' so I'm here instead," Blue explained. "Why aren't you in disguise? And with —" She looked at Mei and fell silent. "Oh."

"Uh, hi, I have no idea what's going on," Mei squeaked.

"Nothing," Black replied. To Blue, he said, "I don't trust you, and I don't need your help."

"Call your brother," Blue ordered. She kept staring at Mei.

"Stay away from her," Hue growled.

"Yeah, you don't wanna see him unleash his rage," Mei said, shuffling behind Hue.

"She's not —" Black started.

"I know, I know, but she sure _looks_ like her," Blue said. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and your little sister?"

"She's not our sister."

"Haha. Yeah. Right."

Mei smiled at him nervously but said nothing.

"Fine, I'll call him," Black said. He reached his free hand into his bag, searching through it for his phone without taking his eyes off Blue or lowering his wand. "But only because we're short on time."

"Yes, we are, aren't we," Blue agreed.

Finding his PokéGear, Black took his eyes off Blue for a moment only to dial Gold's number. He didn't really see what difference it would make; Gold would put too much faith in Silver's trust, and of course Silver would trust Blue. Silver was way more emotional than he let himself believe, to the point he didn't even realise how utterly controlled by his emotions he was. Black had found himself almost hoping the trait was genetic, just so N would have a chance at manipulating Giovanni's emotions, and that hope had increased significantly since finding out about N's capture. Not that Giovanni would be there, but just in case…

"What's the buzz, tell me what's-a happenin'," Gold sang.

"Don't," Black groaned. "Blue's here and she's telling me you sent her to help me but I don't trust her."

"Well, 'sent' might be exaggerating it," Gold replied with a nervous laugh. "I wanted to come cos, well, obvious reasons, right? But after she found out about that whole 'To-Kill List' thing, she said she'd go and told us to stay far away cos N's bait, but c'mon. N's too useful to be bait, right?"

"I guess," Black replied.

"I think she's trying to do the right thing?"

"You don't sound sure."

"Well, yeah. White." Gold groaned. "But I'm thinkin', maybe we don't have the right to be angry on their behalf, y'know? Her or Dia."

"Did you see him?" Black demanded, heart pounding.

"Yup."

"Well? Is he okay?"

Gold gave a non-committal groan. "Kinda?"

"Are you gonna give me more than that?"

"He wouldn't want me to, he said not to, he said you'd freak out," Gold groaned. "No, don't say it, but it got me thinking: are we spending too much time obsessing over protecting people? Like to the point we're actually keeping them from knowing things they really should? Like shouldn't Red _really_ know what's going on with N?"

"I don't —"

Gold interrupted him to continue passionately: "Because we're meant to be the good guys, we're meant to be the nice and honest and cool and hot ones, but I dunno Black, we just keep lying and sneaking around. And Silv and I wouldn't've caught those spies if we hadn't stopped lying and sneaking around, would we? And doesn't N deserve better? Doesn't N deserve all the help he can get right now?"

"Yeah," Black murmured. "Yeah. He does."

"But I'm still not telling you what Dia said cos it's not my secret to tell," Gold insisted. "He's not in danger or anything. And he's in good hands. So don't worry."

"Okay," Black sighed. "I — I gotta go for now."

"Call me back later!" Gold demanded cheerily.

There were times when Gold was completely beyond comprehension.

Black put his PokéGear back in his bag, looking back at Blue. She gave a faint smile.

"What're you gonna do?" Black demanded.

"Oh, I'm a master of breaking in to Rocket buildings by now," Blue drawled. "That's been my life for the past two years and all."

"Except it's Team Plasma, and we don't know if he's in the castle or the flying boat or where either are, or how heavily involved Team Rocket is."

"You-Know-Who would be all over a Seer, love."

"Don't call me —!"

"Can you two stop fighting?" Mei requested. "I don't know what went on between you, but I know we need to find N ASAP so you're gonna have to get over it."

"Well put," Blue said. She threw one of her braids over her shoulder. "So, Blackie, are you gonna catch me up on what you know?"

Reluctantly, Black did so. He had to admit, most of why he doubted Blue came from her enjoyment of tormenting him and how she'd treated White towards the end of their relationship rather than any genuine concerns about Blue's loyalties. Gold wasn't a complete idiot, or at least not an idiot who would have told Blue where he, Black, was unless there was genuine cause to believe she both could and would help. After all, Gold shared Black's concerns about Blue.

"Well, sounds like we need to cover more ground to find them," Blue concluded. "I'll go look on my own, then you don't have to worry about how apparently offensive my company is, Blackie."

"Get over yourself," Black muttered. "You started this."

Of course Blue ignored that. "If you give me your number and I give you mine, we'll call each other if we find something."

"Good idea," Black said.

"Though, I dunno if something as primitive as a PokéGear can work with my state-of-the-art Holo Caster," Blue smirked. "Luckily, I stole an Xtransceiver along with it."

"Stole?" Hue growled.

"From Team Rocket," Blue hastily added. "You guys are killing me, you're all such nerds."

Black wrote down his number for her. She clicked her tongue impatiently and programmed hers straight into his phone. Once she was done, she looked at Black, sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry, okay? But you don't need to be so horrible."

Black didn't exactly _want_ to be horrible, but he didn't trust her, and he didn't _like_ her. He'd never liked her. She was some weird classmate who enjoyed making him uncomfortable and then broke his sister's heart.

"Let's just focus on finding N," Black said.

Blue sighed again. "Okay. I'll call you if I find anything. But before I go…" She reached into a bag so tiny Black hadn't even noticed it and pulled out a purple-and-white Monster Ball. She handed it to Hue, then immediately pulled out another, and another, until she'd handed them each three of them. "Those are Master Balls."

"Holy shit," Hue gasped.

Blue smirked. "I stole those from Team Rocket, too. Maybe now they'll have a harder time with… whatever they were gonna use them for." She winked at them. "Anyway! Ciao!"

After she walked away, Mei coughed and declared, "Well. That was awkward."

"She's like, the school bully," Hue explained. Black hadn't realised Hue had ever interacted with Blue, but it made sense. Blue had practically run Hogwarts before her sudden disappearance. "She make a corridor a lake so she could run away from school, it was annoying as hell."

Black nodded. "She was also raised as part of Team Rocket with Giovanni's son. His son's definitely defected, and they say we can trust her at least for this, but…"

Mei nodded. "Bully. Got it."

Black decided it was best to leave it at that and not reveal any aspects of White's poor handling of the breakup. White never had liked appearing weak.

"What's with these Balls?" Black asked, slipping them into his bag.

"They never fail," Hue explained, gazing down at them admiringly. "I didn't think they were actually real, did you, Mei?"

"Of course I did," Mei insisted. "I just… thought they were illegal and that's why nobody can ever buy or find them." She shrugged and out them into her bag. "I'm so glad for that spell, Black. It feels lighter too?"

"Same," Hue said.

Black didn't remember doing the spell for Hue, but he had been pretty absent-minded about things that weren't N's safety.

"Well, let's get back on track to finding that absol-man!" Mei said brightly. "We're almost at Nimbasa. I think we should sleep for the night then look early in the morning." She gave Black her best reassuring smile. "After all, old people go to sleep early and get up early."

"He's not even forty," Black mumbled.

"You still look _so_ exhausted," Mei replied.

She was right. He was. Even when he became exhausted enough to sleep, his nightmares would wake him up. And he didn't know what it said about him that he kept wishing he wouldn't calm down so quickly after waking up, kept wishing Mei'd wake up and come comfort him…

He slept better in the Nimbasa Pokémon Centre than he had for a long time. Maybe it was because the memory of N hugging him was still so vivid. Black missed sleeping with him.

They left at around seven the next morning.

"The amusement park opens at six, so I'm sure there'll be lots of people there," Mei said. "Kyouhei says all the hard-core rollercoaster fans are already in line at six, and Pierre says he loves rollercoasters." Her smile turned sheepish. "Well. The gossip sites do, anyway."

The 'gossip sites' turned out to be accurate; Alder was hanging around the amusement park, near the rollercoaster, talking to some young Trainers. Mei gasped in recognition, Hue gave a tiny 'ohmigawdit'sthechampion', and Black found himself once again questioning Alder's intelligence. It was very blatantly him.

"Okay, so, how do we go about this?" Mei asked. "I mean, we can't just walk right up to him and —"

"Why not," Black said, walking right up to him.

At the sight of him, Alder did a slight double-take, but then kept on grinning. "Well, hello there, young Trainer!"

"I'm not that young," Black replied.

Alder nodded. "Yes, and I've heard about you. Shauntal sent you to talk to me, didn't she?"

Black had made enough excuses in his life to recognise one. "Yeah."

Alder nodded. "Sorry, kids! Work will find a way to track anybody down. Being Champion isn't all fun and games."

After a bit of protesting and 'come see us again' and a lot of glares at Black, Alder managed to detangle himself and walk over.

"Pokémon Centre," Black said, turning and walking towards it.

Of course, he made said decision without factoring in where he'd last seen N and how horrific that ordeal had been. So by the time they managed to get to a room, he was shaking too much to do the protective magic.

"Allow me," Alder said.

He made it look so effortless, just a series of fluid wand swishes without the need for mumbled spells, and Black was back to remembering that Alder was technically a genius too.

"Now, introduce me to your friends?" Alder requested.

"I'm Mei and some day soon I'm gonna beat you and become Champion," she declared cheerfully.

"I'll look forward to it," Alder replied. He turned to Hue, who still looked star-struck. "And what's your name?"

"H-Hue… sir. It's Hue."

"Nice to meet you," Alder said. "Well, Mei's clearly your sister but —"

"She's not."

"Oh?" Alder smiled apologetically. "You look very similar."

"We do, don't we, anyo," Mei said snidely.

Why was she calling him that? Did she not know what it meant? "Weird things happen," Black said dismissively. "There's more important things to worry about."

"Thanks anyo," Mei sighed.

Clearly she didn't know what it meant.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you heard the bad news," Alder said grimly.

"You know?" Black asked, astounded.

Alder frowned. "I'd be pretty daft to miss it, wouldn't I?"

"I think you're talking about different things," Hue said. Quietly, he added, "With the Champion…"

"I think so too," Alder said, worried. "Did you hear about White?"

Black's chest immediately tightened. "No," he said. He tried to breathe, but it was that all too familiar sensation of his lungs refusing to inflate. "What happened to White?"

"She was kidnapped from Aspertia almost eleven weeks ago," Alder replied. "It was Team Plasma, I've been able to figure that much out. Some locals saw her being followed and harassed by a man who fits the description of one of Ghetsis' bodyguards."

"And they didn't help?" Black clenched his fists. "Why didn't they help?"

"I don't know," Alder said. "I was hoping she'd gotten lost, or gone after you or one of her other brothers, she mentioned being worried about you a lot in her way. But I'm afraid not."

First N, now his sister. His only full-blood relative. Ghetsis had to realise who White was, they looked so similar. So why hadn't he used her as a bargaining chip? Or was he using White to control N? Was he blackmailing N with White's life, just as he'd tried to blackmail Black with N's? Ghetsis didn't seem like the person who would invest in a wide variety of methods instead of going for effective ones. It was so effective Black couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay?" Alder asked. "You look —"

"Oh," Mei gasped, shoving him aside. She grabbed Black's hand, leading him to the bed. "Sit down, okay? Sit down."

Black did what she said. She crouched in front of him.

"Try to breathe with me," Mei said, in that tone that was both kind and authoritative, like Dia's, which made Black miss home even more than ever. Miss home and idyllic memories of them all being okay. "Please, Black? Please try."

He paid attention to her, breathing in slowly through his nose, holding it for a moment, then releasing it just as slowly through his mouth. She repeated it a few times, Black wasn't sure how long, but it was all a familiar process and eventually he could manage breathing again.

"Th-thanks," Black said. "How'd you —?"

"Kyouhei gets like that too," Mei said. She giggled at Black's disbelieving look. "Yeah, I know. But you seem really confident too, so I was surprised."

Black nodded slowly. How could anybody think _he_ was confident?

"You right?" Alder asked.

Black nodded with more certainty. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise!" Alder insisted urgently. "But we're gonna get her home safely, Black. Oak sent extra Order members to help comb the countryside weeks ago. We've found out quite a bit about Team Plasma's activities, and we're getting close. I think I know where their castle is."

"Really?" Black leant forward, taking in that assured gaze. "That's — that's good, because, they have N too."

Alder's eyes bulged. "How long?"

"I don't know," Black replied. "Ghetsis said they killed him but I know that's not true because —" He trailed off, not sure how much he should tell Alder.

"Black," Mei said softly.

Black looked into her eyes. They really were like White's. He hadn't ever really thought about it because Mei was so excitable, kind, compassionate, in every space White tried to fill with snark.

"You're not gonna get anywhere if you don't let people help," she said. "And if you want people to help, you have to be honest with them. Tell them everything you know."

Black nodded. Slowly, he reached for his bag, searching through it until he found the Resurrection Stone. He handed it to Alder. Alder took it and examined it.

"A pebble with a symbol carved in it…?"

"The Resurrection Stone," Black replied. And then he started telling Alder everything.

Mei moved and sat beside him, holding his hand the entire time. She'd squeeze it supportively when he started to get choked up, and that reminded Black of Yellow. Why did one person remind him so much of all his siblings? And why was this one person making him realise how much he'd needed them all along?

Alder gave varying reactions. He asked for clarification about dates and locations at several points. Initially, he got wide-eyes and started staring at the Stone with a kind of hungry reverence when Black explained about Steven. But as Black went on, Alder stared at the Stone less and less. Black had expected him to laugh at the whole 'Ghetsis thinks I might be the Hero of Truth and I might kinda sorta be acting with the assumption that it is', but he nodded along like it made sense. He did the same when Black expanded on to his theory about what they were doing to N, and why he'd seen Team Plasma Grunts attacking a munna for Dream Mist.

When Black finished, Alder handed the Stone back to him.

"I think that is safer in your hands," he said. "There are too many things I'd still like to say to too many dead people… things that may be better left unsaid."

Black slid it back into his bag.

"I think you're right about the Dream Mist," he continued. "Lemme show you what I mean."

Alder pulled his wand from his right sleeve. It looked too tailored to allow room for a wand, but then again, fashion magic. With a wave, he created a semi-transparent colour map of what had to be the Unova region, floating in the air between them. Several spots were marked with the Team Rocket logo. Hundreds were marked with the Team Plasma one. Half a dozen were marked with both. What wasn't marked were the place names. Black had no idea where anything was. Maybe the Hogwarts curriculum had been a bit lacking.

"So, there's something kinda odd about these places where I've found both Team Rocket and Plasma being illegal jerks," Alder said. "We've got Striaton City, Twist Mountain, Chargestone Cave, Victory Road and Giant Chasm," (he tapped each place in turn with his hand, and they started to glow red) "with most of them hanging around the Dreamyard off Striaton, aka, the largest collection of munna and musharna in the world."

"What about the other places?" Black asked.

"Oh! Moon Stones!" Mei gasped.

"That's right," Alder said. "Munna evolve using Moon Stones, and musharna are better at eating dreams and emitting Dream Mist so they can be seen. Plus, with how difficult Moon Stones can be to get, they're always in high demand. Plasma and Rocket could split a nice profit from them."

"But why would they need more than one musharna?"

"Team Plasma loves stealing pokémon," Hue growled.

"That they do," Alder agreed. "I think it's probably to do with N. It would probably take quite a few musharna to eat the dreams of Seer. He Sees a great deal every time, doesn't he?"

"I — I guess? He can See alternate realities, and the past, and the future, but it's not like he Sees everything around it? Just moments. But he freakishly knows details about them intuitively, I guess?"

Alder nodded. "It's a very unusual power. A lot of people claim to have it, but a lot don't."

Anger surged through Black. "He does. Why would they be doing this if he didn't."

"No, no, I wasn't doubting!" Alder cried. "But it means people don't understand it. It's the kind of thing a creep like Colress would be all over experimenting with. And he'd insist all the while it's for the greater good, no matter how many people get hurt."

Black frowned. "Do you know him…?"

"Tragically," Alder muttered. "He was two years above me at Hogwarts. Got his Prefect status revoked for experimenting on Firsties."

Black's jaw dropped. "Seriously?! What kind of person would —!"

"The kind of person who would do literally everything Colress has been doing," Hue interrupted. "Why are you even surprised at this point?"

"I'm horrified, that's all," Black insisted.

"But there is something odd about this," Alder said, like it wasn't all both odd and horrific. "Musharna are highly emotive pokémon. They're hyper-aware of the feelings of all other living creatures. I can't imagine them being able to withstand torturing N like that," Alder said. "The Imperius Curse has never worked on pokémon, but maybe… maybe they have some other way…"

"A beheeyem?" Mei suggested.

Alder nodded grimly. "Totally."

"What's —"

"It's a rare pokémon that rumours say can control thoughts, emotions and manipulate memories," Alder explained.

"And I'm sure Hue can tell you allll about them cos Kyouhei was in a horror movie about one last summer."

Hue rolled his eyes. "Seriously with that right now, Mei? Seriously?"

Black ignored them. "But if they had that, why wouldn't they use it on N? Or the Imperius Curse to make him tell them what he saw?"

"Imperius Curse messes with people's minds too much," Alder explained. "Essentially, a person under the Imperius Curse can't think or access their own memories. It's worthless for interrogation."

Black thought he should probably know that. "And the beheeyem?"

Alder smiled. "Would you want to let a pokémon that is being exploited read the mind or feelings of someone that dedicated to pokémon rights?"

"And White?" Black demanded. "Do — do you think they're using her to blackmail N?"

Alder nodded.

"I don't think that'd work," Black muttered. "White'd tell him not to save her, and he'd agree."

"Wow, your boyfriend sounds like kind of a dick," Mei muttered.

"Yeah, he kind of is."

"People can do very odd things under stress," Alder said. "Some are better than you'd expect."

Black didn't want to deal with Alder's hippie bullshit so he asked, "Do you know anything about the Light Stone?"

"Nothing solid," Alder replied. "I know Plasma's been hanging around historical sites all over Unova," (he pressed his want to the map, and about twenty glowing yellow dots appeared) "but I doubt it'd be in any of them. People've looked for it for too long. Though, you say you have the Dark Stone?"

"I have it," Mei said. "It kept shocking Black so I took it."

"That's hardly surprising," Alder remarked. "Can I see it?"

Mei reached into her bag and pulled it out. Alder held it like it was a baby.

"Incredible," he breathed. "And for Zekrom to shock the Hero of Truth, even in its dormant state… _fascinating_."

"Do, do you really believe that I'm the Hero?"

"Oh, absolutely," Alder replied. "But even if you're not, I can't think of any hands more capable of keeping the Light Stone from Team Plasma."

Black tried not to get too embarrassed and forced himself to ask, "Do, do you have any idea where it might be…? The Light Stone, I mean."

"None whatsoever," Alder replied. "People've been searching for it for a thousand years without even finding so much as a solid clue what it looks like. I'm guessing it's just a white version of the Dark Stone, though. And it kinda looks familiar…"

"Yeah, it's a big rock, I'm sure you saw hundreds of those at Steven's," Black muttered.

"Ha, no, thousands, his dad's into stones too," Alder replied, not even remotely put-off. "But none of them were the Light Stone."

Black couldn't help being sceptical. "You remember every stone he ever showed you?"

Alder frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Aw, I'm so lost but that's so cute," Mei said.

Alder winked at her. "I do have some hunches, though. Based on where I've noticed the highest concentrations of Plasma Grunts." He pressed his wand to the map again, and thirty spots scattered across Unova started to glow white. "These are all historical sites. Mostly ruins. Which makes sense, an ancient artefact, ancient ruins… But why would they have been watching them and searching them for years now if they'd found it? And why keep searching all of them like this if they'd found clues?"

"Team Plasma is really stupid," Hue pointed out.

"Good point," Alder said. "But I like to think it's because the Light Stone's already been found and is in Nacrene Museum along with everything else Lenora's team dug up decades ago."

"It's a starting point," Black said. "It'd be good to talk to her anyway, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, and I think you should go quickly," Alder said. "I'm quite certain that your encounter with Ghetsis in the Giant Chasm can only mean they've managed to capture Kyurem somehow."

"Holy _crap_!" Mei cried. "That's — why wouldn't they use it against us then?!"

"They don't wanna kill the Hero of Truth," Alder replied. "If N's too incapacitated to unleash Zekrom, how'll they get another Legendary Dragon? And one with much higher public approval than Kyurem, too."

"But how could anyone even catch Kyurem?"

"The Master Balls," Hue said. "That — Blue, she said she'd stolen a lot of Master Balls from Team Rocket. They'd use those."

"Master Balls are real?" Alder said, awe-stricken.

Hue pulled one from his bag and tossed it to him. Alder examined it with awe.

"Now _these_ Monster Balls I'd understand N having a problem with," he murmured. "Capturing a pokémon regardless of its will…"

Black hadn't been aware of that part. He winced purely on reflex.

Alder handed the Master Ball back to Hue as quickly as he could. "I'm positive Ghetsis has Kyurem if he's confident enough to drop his act. I mean, his act's never been convincing, he tends to break out into evil laughter and talk about the joys of killing people after destroying their lives. But terrible as his act is, he'd keep trying if he thought he could lose."

"So wouldn't me unleashing Reshiram be exactly what he wants?" Black asked.

"Absolutely, probably so he can kill you and steal Reshiram, but we're not going to let that happen," Alder replied. "Laws against using magic on muggles don't apply when they're dickheads."

"When they're dickheads who try to murder you," Black clarified. He didn't like the excited look in Hue's eyes.

"Even if you're underage?" Hue asked.

"Of course," Alder replied. "There'll probably be a trial but you'll get off."

"Don't," Black insisted. "I'll be able to handle it." He stood up. "Better get going to Nacrene, right?"

"Absolutely," Alder said. "You know how to Side-Along Apparate, right?"

Black smiled sheepishly. "Well… uh…"

Alder raised an eyebrow. Of course _he'd_ be able to do that. "I thought you'd learn in Sixth Year?"

"We didn't sign up for the class, we forgot, it was a — well, they've all been rough years, to be honest, but that was probably the worst."

"Hmm, well, I'm probably good enough to Side-Along with three kids," Alder mused. "Don't throw up on me if you can help it, though."

"Um, what's going on?" Mei asked nervously.

"Teleportation," Black replied. "It feels terrible."

"Oh well, cool, new experiences," Mei said, smiling. "Someone should probably call that Blue girl though. Maybe she's found their base."

"That's not very likely," Alder said. "Wherever it is, it's well hidden. The flying ship _and_ the castle. Never found 'em."

Mei shrugged. "If you want, I'll call her."

"Yeah, sure," Black said. He pulled his phone from his bag and held it out to her.

"Oh, no need, I wrote her number down too," Mei said, walking to the bathroom.

"After she's done, we can go," Black said.

"You should call Red, Black."

Black shook his head. "I'll do it tonight."

When she returned, Mei reported that Blue was certain she had a lead. Alder Apparated them to a corner of Pinwheel Forest so dense the light barely reached through the trees. Mei didn't seem remotely phased by the general unpleasantness of Apparition, while Hue slumped against a tree as Alder decided he'd better go 'deeper undercover' to avoid drawing attention to them by being the Champion in public. Naturally, he meant shifting to his absol form. Mei watched him transform with fascination before sighing, "I wish I were magical just so I could do that."

Despite being an absol, Alder still led them to the museum. Being muggles, they had no problems with letting a pokémon walk in to a building. Hardly anyone even looked at them as they walked around the museum.

"We should find Lenora, right?" Mei whispered. "Hey, can I battle her?"

"Sure," Black said. "That's probably a good idea, actually, it'll give us an in."

Mei nodded, looking towards the back of the museum. "It's through there, right?"

As he turned to look, Black found his attention drawn to a display cabinet. He wasn't sure why, but when he looked at it, his mind went blank. All he could think about was walking over and looking at it, but he had to focus on other things, he had to save N, but the cabinet…

"Black?" Mei prompted. "You've been here before, right?"

"Yeah," Black murmured. He couldn't tear his eyes away. "It's back there."

Mei narrowed her eyes, following his gaze. "What's over there?"

Black shook his head slowly.

Alder gave a yelp. Black definitely didn't speak Absol, but he was pretty sure it meant 'Trust your instincts, go over there. The Light Stone is there.'

So Black walked over to the cabinet, glanced down, and saw the Light Stone. It was a lot smaller than the Dark Stone for some reason — no bigger than a PokéBall. But Black knew it was it. He'd never been so certain of anything in his life. He had no idea why he was so certain, he just was. And he wasn't scared.

"Is that…?" Mei asked quietly.

Black nodded.

"Why is it so small?" Hue asked.

Black shook his head.

"It's not the size that matters, it's the dragon," Mei said. "C'mon, let's find Lenora."

It took some effort to drag himself away, but Black followed Mei towards the library puzzle. At her prompting, he told her where the memos were. The bookshelf moved, revealing the stairs, and they walked down to the ring.

"Welcome!" Lenora greeted. Then she stared at Black. "Oh, hello, back again?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me," he replied. "This is, um… kind of… a weird story, but…"

Black explained to her about Team Plasma, what Ghetsis kept saying to him about Reshiram and his possible identity as the Hero of Truth, how they kidnapped his boyfriend… a version of the story without magic or Team Rocket. Lenora took it all in with an increasingly grim look on her face.

"The Champion warned me this might happen," she said. How had Alder known to warn her? At least it explained why he'd been so willing to transform. "You say you saw it?"

Black nodded.

"Show it to me, then."

Lenora followed him back to the cabinet. Black pointed out the Stone.

"That's it," he said. "It's a lot smaller than I expected, but —"

"It used to be much bigger," Lenora interrupted. "But the longer we kept it in a case, the smaller it became. It was very baffling until now. If it's Reshiram, I suppose that makes more sense."

Black didn't see why, but he wasn't about to contradict the museum curator.

"I'll get it out for you," she said, pulling a collection of keys from an apron pocket. "Excuse me, please, I need to access this exhibit," she called to a couple of redheads in matching overalls at the other end of the cabinet. The redheads nodded, walking away to the dragonite skeleton. "Thank you!"

Lenora opened the cabinet. She reached under the glass, through to the back, and picked up the Light Stone. Incredibly, it started to grow in her palm as she pulled it out. "There, see?" she said as it approached grapefruit size. She unceremoniously handed it to Black as she locked up the cabinet. It felt very warm, for a stone that'd been kept in a cabinet for years.

By the time Lenora had finished locking the cabinet, the Light Stone was as big as the Dark. Black clutched it to his chest. It seemed to be growing warmer, way too fast for a transfer of body heat, but it felt nice.

"It's really reacting to you," Lenora remarked. "Usually it doesn't grow again that quickly."

"Oh."

She smiled at him. "You must really be the Hero."

"I hope so," Black said. He didn't really. Not much, anyway. It sounded like a lot of Red-like responsibility.

"Well, that dragon's not gonna wake itself," Lenora said. "Go get 'em, kid."

"I will," Black said. "Thank you."

Mei cleared her throat.

"Oh. Um. Right," Black spluttered. "My friend wants to battle, I think?"

Mei smiled at Lenora and nodded enthusiastically. "It won't take long, right?"

Lenora raised her eyebrows. "No, it won't."

"I kinda don't wanna hang around with this," Black told her. "Meet you at the Pokémon Centre?"

"Yeah, I totally get it, go," Mei dismissed. "Hue. You too. Go."

"Oh, fine," Hue sighed. "Good luck."

Mei grinned. "Thanks, but I don't need it!"

With some hesitation, Black slid the Light Stone into his bag. He told himself he could hold it again in the Pokémon Centre, where Alder would tell him how to unleash Reshiram. As they walked to the entrance, Black wondered what Reshiram would be like. Probably regal, serious to a fault with high standards, so difficult to impress, but overwhelmingly affection with anyone who managed to impress it. Just like N.

Hue held out an arm, stopping Black before he stepped outside. His eyes narrowed.

"What…?"

"Plasma," Hue growled. With that, he pulled a PokéBall from his belt and charged outside.

Black glanced down at Alder. Alder growled before running after Hue. Sighing, Black followed.

He should've known Team Plasma would ambush them. Alder had said they were watching the museum. But somehow, Black had thought they'd at least get a few hours that could be used to brush them off.

Outside stood a group of four Plasma Grunts dressed in black vests and grey lycra bodysuits stood around Colress, Ghetsis, and a ninja who held a knife to the throat of a young brunette teenage boy dressed as a prince…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Hue shouted. He didn't sound purely furious as he usually did when they dealt with Plasma. He sounded scared. And that confirmed Black's worst suspicions.

Black shoved past Hue and Alder, pulling out his wand as he did.

"There you are, Black," Ghetsis said pleasantly. "I hear you have the Light Stone. Well, I have your younger brother. Perhaps a trade?"

"He's not my brother," Black said. "Why're you kidnapping him when you've already got my sister and my boyfriend?"

"I told you, I killed N," Ghetsis replied. "I suppose you never cared enough to remember?"

"I know you didn't actually do it."

"He is essentially dead."

"SHUT UP AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF KYOUHEI BEFORE I UNLEASH MY RAGE!"

Ghetsis smirked. "Perhaps your friend here will betray you to me. Wouldn't that be something you deserve." He tilted his head towards the ninja and murmured something. The ninja tightened their grip on Kyouhei, digging the knife in until blood started to trickle down his throat. "But as I understand it, you already have too many siblings. What's one less? Especially a half-sibling from an abandoning father…"

Hue gave a furious yell. Black grabbed his arm to hold him back, but Hue wasn't moving. He had to be aware enough to know if he attacked them, the ninja would kill Kyouhei. Black glanced down as subtly as he could for Alder. He couldn't see him. Hopefully he was gonna prove why everybody kept telling Black he was a genius.

"What would you do with the Light Stone anyway?" Black demanded. "You can't unleash Reshiram without me."

"Perhaps we don't need to unleash it," Colress said. "Perhaps with my research —"

"Do _not_ reveal details of that to the enemy," Ghetsis snarled.

Colress huffed.

"You should let the Minister for Magic say whatever he wants," Black said.

"Do not try to sass me, boy," Ghetsis growled. He clicked his fingers at the ninja. The ninja's grip on Kyouhei tightened. The crown toppled from his head. Ghetsis smirked. "Why don't you beg for your life as you did before, boy? So your big brother can hear?"

"Go… fuck… a selfie," Kyouhei rasped.

Ghetsis looked at the ninja. "What is a selfie?"

"You'd like it milord," the ninja replied wearily.

"Well then, perhaps after investigating —"

Alder appeared behind them in human form. Black did his best not to look surprised. It didn't matter; Alder tapped Ghetsis on the shoulder, smirked and said, "Hi Ghetty." Ghetsis' face started to contort, but there were several flashes of red light. Black released Hue and moved to Stun someone too, but next thing he knew, the Grunts were on the ground, Colress was on the ground, the ninja was nowhere to be seen and Hue was cradling Kyouhei. Alder held Ghetsis in a tight headlock.

"Where's your stupid castle, fucknut?" Alder demanded.

"Unhand me at once!" Ghetsis growled.

Alder tightened the headlock. "Wrong answer!"

Black looked around frantically for the ninja. It was too hard to concentrate, between Alder shouting and Ghetsis whining, Hue fussing over Kyouhei, Kyouhei struggling to speak…

Mei, Black realised. They'd gone after Kyouhei. Of course they'd go after her next. He turned back to the museum, ready to run in after her — but it was too late. The ninja appeared, holding her just as he'd held Kyouhei minutes before. But Mei wasn't struggling at all.

"Are you seriously just using the same tactic over and over?" Black hissed.

"I do as Lord Ghetsis commands," the ninja replied. "No matter how repetitive."

Hue sprang to his feet, but stayed by Kyouhei's side. He held out his wand like he could actually do something with it.

"Release me, or else the girl gets it," Ghetsis rasped.

Alder gave a growl of frustration. He shoved Ghetsis to the ground, muttering, "Mark my words, someday I'm gonna kick your arse, fucknut."

"You will be the first to die!" Ghetsis shouted. In an instant, he composed himself back to the usual smug superiority and said to Black, "I think you should admit defeat."

"Sage Ghetsis," the ninja interrupted. "I think we should take the girl and go."

"You are not kept around to think!" Ghetsis snarled.

"I'm well aware milord, but she has the Dark Stone."

Everybody froze. The ninja threw open Mei's bag, revealing the Stone.

"Then we shall take our leave," Ghetsis said.

Black tried to Stun the ninja, but he disappeared too quickly. He whipped around to see Alder Stun Ghetsis, but the ninja appeared, grabbed Ghetsis and disappeared again.

"Dammit!" Hue shouted. He stormed over to the Stunned Grunts. "I'll — I'll — I'll beat the crap outta them!"

"Don't," Alder said, grabbing his arm. "That's not going to help Mei."

"Hue," Kyouhei whispered hoarsely.

Black crouched by his side before remembering he didn't know healing spells. "Um. Alder…?"

"_Vulnera Sanentur_, then _Anapneo_."

Black nodded and did the spells. Kyouhei winced as the first one healed the cut, and cough as the second healed his throat.

"Thanks," he said. Louder, he said, "Hue, Mei's totally got a plan."

Hue turned to look at them slowly. "What."

Kyouhei snorted. "Ob-vi-ously. You think she'd just stand there and let them take her if she _didn't_?"

"Ghetsis thinks N's the Hero of Ideals," Black said. "They'll probably get him, and then… do whatever they have to do to unleash Zekrom."

"They'd go to Dragonspiral Tower," Alder said. "That's where the dragons were sealed, the myths say."

"Then we have to go there too," Black concluded.

Hue scowled. "D'ya really think _that_ N Harmonia's the Hero of Ideals?"

"He thinks he is," Black replied.

But N had also thought he was a king and that Ghetsis was harmless, and the Zekrom idea was wrapped up in those other delusions.

"I'm coming with you guys," Kyouhei declared.

"No, you're going home," Hue said. "They already got you once. Go hide."

"No! I'm not hiding!" Kyouhei clenched his fists. "I mightn't be able to do magic or battle pokémon or anything but I'm not running away! You can't make me sit around and wait when they've got my sister and they're after my brother!"

"And what about how they'll feel, with you in danger?! I couldn't stand it, Kyouhei!" Hue shouted. "Black! How would _you_ feel, seeing him in danger?!"

Black met Kyouhei's tearful, pleading eyes and said, "By now? I'm used to seeing my siblings in danger. I don't like it, but they always handle it well."

Sobbing, Kyouhei threw his arms around Black. "Br-brother," he choked. "Big bro."

Black hugged him back. "You should've just told me."

"N, N said, yo-you'd hate us! He, he said, you _actually liked_ Dad!"

"N's an idiot, he thinks everything's simpler than it is."

"Don't make me go home," Kyouhei pleaded. "I, I don't wanna lose you. Or Mei. I wouldn't ever forgive myself —"

"It's your choice," Black interrupted. "I'm not gonna make you do anything."

Kyouhei's arms tightened around him as he started crying again. Black rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Okay, kids, important as all that is," Alder said with an apologetic smile. "I called for reinforcement to help deal with this lot." He gestured at the Plasma Grunts and Colress, now bound together, back-to-back, in a circle. "And I think we should move out of the open."

Black nodded. Kyouhei pulled away, bowing his head and covering his face, muttering about puffiness and running mascara. Hue moved to help him, but Kyouhei turned away hissing, "I don't want you looking at me like this!"

"Then just, lemme lead you, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't wanna make you cry," Hue insisted.

"_Fine_. Thanks."

As Alder led them into the woods (levitating the collection of bodies, which were under a Disillusionment Charm, slightly ahead of them), he elbowed Black and quietly whispered, "Young love, eh?"

"I don't really wanna think about it," Black muttered. Not when he'd gotten engaged when he was Kyouhei's age. No wonder everybody had looked at N so weirdly when he said it; they'd been every bit as young and stupid as they were called.

Alder chuckled.

As they waited, Black's mind caught up with him. Mei and Kyouhei were his younger half-siblings. His father had left and started a muggle family. It'd never been that he didn't want a family, he just didn't want Black or White. No wonder N had tried to cover it up. Black had always been desperate to believe Dad simply didn't know how to handle children, or had to work in Kagoshima, or anything... But he'd been in Aspertia with Mei and Kyouhei the whole time. Dad hated them for being magical, probably. Black couldn't think of anything he'd ever done wrong as a child to deserve to be hated. Not to Dad, anyway. Mom had gotten all the problems. Dad got to walk in when he felt like it, take however much affection he wanted, then leave again. Back to the family he actually cared about. But, he'd abandoned Mei and Kyouhei too, hadn't he? So he hadn't even been a good father to his second family. Somehow they hadn't been good enough either. Dad was a selfish person who expected too much of others while giving them the slightest of effort in return. He was worthless. And Black was glad to have people as welcoming, loving, passionate and supportive as Mei and Kyouhei for younger siblings.

Kyouhei was sure Mei had a plan. Black didn't doubt it either. What could it be, though? Did she expect N to be able to get away fast enough after he unleashed Zekrom? If the level of sedation he'd heard about was anything to go by, Black doubted N would even be able to stay conscious for long, let alone run away on a dragon with her…

Black slipped a hand into his bag and placed it on the Light Stone. It immediately warmed to his touch. N hadn't said anything about the Dark Stone reacting to him. He'd looked surprised when it shocked Black. It hadn't shocked him, and it hadn't shocked Mei, but Mei reacted weirdly… Black brushed it off as her expecting to be shocked too, but maybe… Maybe Reshiram and Zekrom would pick siblings as their Heroes again. Maybe Mei thought she was the Hero of Ideals, and that she'd surprise Team Plasma, overpowering them and escaping.

Black hoped so. N would probably have an existential crisis again if he wasn't the Hero, but he'd get over it. Especially if he was alive. And Mei was in a better position to actually be a Hero than N.

Alder's volcarona patronus appeared. There was a loud scuffle, and then Cheren emerged from the trees. He looked as amazed to see Black as Black was to see him.

"Hello," he said, looking around nervously. "Where's —?"

"Long story," Black interrupted. He grabbed Cheren by the jacket and hugged him.

"Not a good long story, then?" Cheren concluded.

Black shook his head.

"Ohh, right, you two used to date," Alder gasped. He laughed. "Sorry 'bout that. Hope it's not awkward!"

Cheren pulled away. "You just _made_ it awkward, old man."

"It was like, four years ago," Black mumbled. "We're over it."

It was a blatant lie, but how could Black ever truly get over a dumping _that_ horrible? He'd gotten over it enough to be relatively comfortable with Cheren most of the time, so good enough, right?

"Big brother, you heartbreaker," Kyouhei sing-songed.

Cheren glanced at Kyouhei, then back at Black. He raised his eyebrows. "_More_ siblings? Really?"

Black shrugged.

"Right, business," Alder said. He pointed his wand at the unconscious Grunts and Colress. "We caught this lot outside the museum. They tried to ambush us. Ghetsis got away, the fucknut, but Colress is probably the big one anyway. Can't imagine Lord Gio negotiating with muggles."

"And you want me to do what?" Cheren asked coolly. "Take them away and interrogate them? Where would I even take them?"

"Um… my house…?"

"How will I even know what to interrogate them about when I barely know half the story?" Cheren retorted. "You ran off without properly briefing anyone. It was a wonder we managed to locate the bay where they keep that flying boat the majority of the time, and we haven't been able to do anything useful with that information due to _lack_ of information."

"Well, it's, all coming together anyway," Alder insisted.

Black rolled his eyes. "Like godfather, like godson."

Cheren turned back to Black and demanded, "What's he doing with you?"

"Um, I guess he's kinda like a bodyguard who knows everything? Especially how to Apparate?" Black replied. "But all we really need now is to get to Dragonspiral Tower and find Team Plasma's castle."

Cheren looked irritated. "How do you not know how to Apparate?"

"It was an oversight, I get it," Black sighed.

"Cherry, I know what you're thinking," Alder said. "I'm willing to hand the reigns over to you for a bit, but… can you really Apparate four people at once?"

Cheren flushed. "I… I can make two trips." Under his breath, he mumbled, "Or three…"

"Okay," Alder said. He dropped a hand to Black's shoulder. "Be careful, okay? And don't forget to call Red."

"I won't," Black lied. He'd completely forgotten. It'd been a long day.

Alder turned to Hue. "If you can ever finish at Hogwarts, I reckon you'd make an excellent Auror some day. If you don't… well. You're already clearly an accomplished Trainer."

Hue turned bright red and mumbled under his breath.

Alder snapped his fingers, pointing them like pistols at Kyouhei as he clicked. "Your movies are pretty great."

"Thanks, I know right," Kyouhei said.

"And your sister's gonna be fine. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how tough she is."

Kyouhei shook his head.

"Cool," Alder said. He walked over to the Grunts and Colress, grabbing Colress by the shoulder. "I'll catch up with you later."

There was a loud crack, and he Apparated them all away.

"Do you have time to catch me up?" Cheren asked.

"No!" Hue cried. "They've got Mei!"

"And White," Black said. "And N."

"I knew they had White," Cheren muttered. "That idiot…"

All at once, Black felt incredibly irritated and the familiar sensation of 'yeah, right, that's why he was a bad boyfriend'. "Look, he's trying, okay? And if you get us there in time, I'll be able to unleash Reshiram, stop Team Plasma and get them back."

Cheren looked flabbergasted.

"Trust me!" Black cried. "For once, trust me!"

"Fine," Cheren sighed. "I'll take you first, then I'll come back for these two."

Black grabbed his arm. "If you can Apparate to the top, that'd be best."

Cheren wrapped his other arm around Black's waist. Definitely too intimate for exes. "I can manage that."

Black scrunched his eyes shut, partly in preparation of the unpleasant squeezing sensation of Apparating, partly because Kyouhei was mouthing 'Big brother, you _heartbreaker_'.

They appeared on top of an enormous tower. Glancing down was enough to make Black's head spin with anxiety. He stumbled further away from the edge. The stone beneath his feet was worn, ancient. It didn't reassure him much. Neither did the fallen columns, or those only half-standing.

"I'll be back in a second," Cheren said. "Don't do anything _stupid_."

He turned slightly on the spot and Disapparated.

Black looked up at the clear blue sky. It felt like it'd been days, but it was barely afternoon. He drew in a deep breath, and pulled the Light Stone from his bag. He wrapped both arms around it, clutching it to his chest, enjoy the heat as it warmed.

There was a loud crack, and Cheren returned with Kyouhei and Hue. They walked over to Black.

"So, what now?" Cheren asked.

All of a sudden, Black was overwhelmed with self-consciousness. "I… I dunno." He tightened his grip on the Stone, staring down at it.

"Try asking nicely," Kyouhei suggested.

_That_ made Black feel even more self-conscious. He took a few steps away from them, towards the middle of the tower-roof. He held the Stone out slightly and whispered to it, "Reshiram? I… I need your help. Please."

The Stone started to glow blinding white. It was a lot like the white of evolution, Black thought. It lifted itself from Black's hands, ascending as it grew larger and larger. The sphere started to unravel; wings stretched with a shower of feathers, sturdy legs hit the ground so hard it shook, long, silky hair billowed from its head. As Reshiram stretched out its long neck, it let out an enormous roar. In the corner of his eye, Black saw Cheren stumble backwards like it was horrifying, but he'd never heard such a beautiful sound.

But as the awe past, fear sunk in. Reshiram was staring at him, its eyes intense, judging. What if he wasn't the Hero? What if he wasn't good enough? What if anybody could summon the dragon, but it'd do something horrific to silence them if they were unworthy? How could he, Black Weasley, famous pathetic crybaby, possibly be good enough for a legendary dragon who'd helped shaped the Unova region?

Reshiram moved. Black fought the urge to run. It lowered its head, its enormous head that'd probably be enough to break every bone in Black's body from a single headbutt, and stepped forward until it was rubbing its muzzle against Black. Panicking, Black scratched its head. It was so soft and feathery, like the inside of his pillow at Hogwarts. Reshiram gave a low growl that sounded almost like a purr.

"Y-you, you like that?" Black spluttered. "You, um… you… you like _me_?"

Reshiram nuzzled him so hard it knocked him over. It gave a confused noise before leaning close, licking Black's cheek, and pulling him to his feet via his jacket. Black wrapped his arms around its neck. He had to stand on his tip-toes to do it.

"Thank you for choosing me," he whispered. "Please, help me save my family. Help me stop Team Plasma. And Kyurem."

Reshiram roared in approval. It started nuzzling at Black's bag.

"Um, are you hungry or something?" Black asked, opening it. "I dunno if you need food after being a stone for a thousand years?"

Reshiram snorted. A small burst of flames came from its nostrils.

"Okay, no, so…?"

Reshiram shoved its head in. Black didn't really wanna piss off a giant legendary dragon who could breathe fire so he let it. When it emerged, it was holding a PokéBall between its teeth. It dropped it in Black's hands.

"Oh," Black gasped. "Oh. Are you sure?"

Reshiram nuzzled him again.

"Okay," Black said. He felt light-headed. "Wow. Okay." He threw the PokéBall at it. Reshiram disappeared inside. The Ball didn't even shake; it immediately settled with a click to confirm Reshiram had been captured. Like that wasn't evidence enough, Black's PokéDex started beeping from deep in his bag. Heart pounding, Black picked up the PokéBall. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Holy shit, big bro!" Kyouhei shouted, running over. He threw his arms around Black. "That was _incredible_! Reshiram really loves you already!"

"I-I dunno about that," Black mumbled.

"A pokémon wouldn't act like that with anybody it didn't like," Hue said. "There's no way Team Plasma can stop us now."

"I hope you're right," Black said. "I think we should stay here until Team Plasma turns up, don't you? I mean — they'll have to unleash Zekrom here, right?"

"Probably," Hue replied. "Nobody knows how Reshiram and Zekrom were sealed. I always assumed they'd just come out whenever they wanted, but it kinda seems like Reshiram really wanted to meet you ASAP."

"Maybe it was magic," Black mused. "There's some kinds of magic that can only be undone at the place where the spell was cast, or in the conditions it was cast under. Ancient magic that's illegal now because too many people used it to cast odd curses."

"The kind that's undone with true love's kiss?" Kyouhei guessed, sounding incredibly impressed.

"Yeah, probably," Black said. "Professor Oak never shuts up about how love's the most powerful magic in the world."

"He's right," Cheren said quietly. "It was probably the affection Reshiram feels for you that broke the spell. A connection that defies all logic and reason. That's love, isn't it?"

"You sound so unsure," Kyouhei laughed. "Love's love. It just happens and you go with it." He glanced at Hue with a shy smile. "Right?"

Hue immediately turned bright red and nodded enthusiastically.

"Whatever happened, so long as we have a reason to believe they'd come here," Black said. "Keep an eye out for the flying boat."

"If they have any sense left they'll land it at a distance and approach the tower on foot," Cheren pointed out. "But there are plenty of Sensory Spells I know that will do the job."

"By all means, do them then," Black replied, like he didn't know the same spells.

Cheren flicked out his wand and walked around muttering spells. Kyouhei watched him with an amused look.

"You have such great tastes, big bro," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up."

Cheren had barely finished casting his spells before his wand suddenly started emitting red sparks, twirling to point towards the stairs. Hue ran to the edge of the tower, glancing down. He nodded in confirmation.

Black quickly sent out Wottson, Gwaihir and Garryowen. "Guys, if you're willing, I could really use your help. It's not gonna be safe, but —"

Wottson grabbed his hand. Gwaihir landed on his shoulder, rubbing his face against Black's. Garryowen barked enthusiastically, wagging his tail.

Black smiled. "Thanks."

Gwaihir took to the skies. He was so small it was hard to spot him flying around the tower. Garryowen started sniffing the ground, circling around the stairs. Wottson stayed by Black's side, holding his hand all the while.

"I don't wanna risk it," Hue said suddenly. "They… they already took my sister's purrloin… I can't lose my pokémon too…"

Kyouhei gave a concerned cry as he hugged Hue tightly. Hue quickly shook him off to pull out his wand. Kyouhei looked quite offended.

"It's okay," Black said as he pulled out his wand. "I didn't — I wasn't expecting that of you. Magic'll be enough."

Honestly, Black didn't think Hue would be able to do much. But he was hoping it wouldn't matter.

Garryowen started growling. Gwaihir flew back over to Black for a moment before circling again. Wottson dropped his paw, pulling the shells from his thighs as he stepped protectively in front of Black. Right on cue, the three ninjas appeared, each close to one of Black's human friends.

"Lord Ghetsis knew you'd be here," one said.

"Unfortunately, he told us to avoid hurting you," another added. "We are only to detain you. He wishes to watch the hope fade from your eyes."

"I'll never give up," Black replied.

"We were informed you were a nerd," the third snorted.

"Don't do anything," Black murmured to Cheren. "It's too soon."

"Are you kidding me?" Cheren hissed. "We're being threatened! It's never too soon to respond to that!"

"They've got hostages, remember?" Black spat. "You're a Gryffindor. Act like it for once."

"You're not Red Potter, so stop acting like it," Cheren snapped.

Black gritted his teeth. "Just. Shut up for now. Please."

"No, by all means, keep talking," the first ninja said. "Lord Ghetsis is very curious about the location of this Red Potter."

Black's hand tightened around his wand, but he wasn't stupid enough to take the bait.

There were footsteps. Ghetsis finished climbing the stairs, doing his very best to look regal. He only managed to look like a smug narcissist. "Hello again, Black," he purred. He stepped aside, allowing the Grunt leading Mei to step onto the roof. The Grunt looked very confused by Mei's passivity. She smiled reassuringly at Kyouhei, then Black, before giving a slight jerk of her head towards the stairs.

And there was N.

Black had to force himself to stay focused. N looked horrible. They'd dressed him, brushed his hair, probably worried that Zekrom would refuse a hero without an ideal aesthetic, but he was too pale, too thin, and looked like he was going to collapse from simply walking up a tower. Worst of all, his eyes were glazed over. He wasn't looking around at anything. He hadn't even noticed Black was so close. Black had never gone unnoticed by N before.

There was a Rocket and a Plasma Grunt escorting (half-carrying was more accurate) N. The moment they stopped, N sank to the ground, eyes closed.

A dozen more Plasma Grunts followed, all dressed in the black-and-grey uniform. As they encircled them, Black started to think maybe Cheren had had a point. Maybe he should've done some spell, Disillusionment Charms, anything rather than knowingly waiting for a trap to be formed around them…

By the irritated look on Cheren's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"Wottson," Black murmured.

Wottson nodded, crouching low by Black's feet.

"Yes, I wouldn't try anything if I were you," Ghetsis chuckled. "Though, as a bonus incentive…" He clicked his fingers. Each Plasma Grunt pulled out a gun.

"Fucking hell," Hue growled.

Black glanced at Cheren. Cheren looked back, clearly pissed, but he seemed to understand what Black was thinking. He knew Cheren could do the spell non-verbally because Cheren had taught him how to do it.

Glaring at Ghetsis, Black demanded, "What do I have to do to get Mei back? And N?"

N's eyes fluttered slightly, like he was trying to open them but couldn't. Black couldn't stop risking looks at him every time he saw the slightest movement. He wanted N to notice him. He wanted N to be N again.

"The eleventh hour is not an ideal time for negotiation, boy," Ghetsis sneered. "What can you possibly hope to offer me that I can't already obtain?"

"The Light Stone," Black said.

"I can simply take that after you've died."

"But Reshiram —"

"I'm sure your sister will be just as capable of unleashing it as you." Ghetsis looked pointed at Mei, then laughed. "Not her. Your more attractive sister." Angry green sparks started shooting from the end of Black's wand. Ghetsis laughed victoriously. "Oh, Black. You've been fun to toy with, but your weaknesses are too obvious."

Black risked a glance at the Grunts. "So are yours."

Gwaihir swooped. While the Grunts were distracted, Black flicked his wand, focusing all his thoughts on the incantation _evanesco_. One of the Grunts' guns disappeared. Beside him, Cheren Disarmed the Rocket Grunt, snapping the wand after he caught it. Quickly, Black flicked his wand again, and again, as Cheren started to do the same beside him, until the guns were gone. Of course the Grunts were too scared to use them without Ghetsis' approval. Of course a single Rocket Grunt would be useless.

Ghetsis looked irritated, but not disastrously pissed off. "No matter. I still hold all the cards." He turned to the Grunt holding Mei. "Take the Stone from the girl."

"Milord, last time it —"

"Do as I command!"

The Grunt looked terrified as he reached into Mei's bag. All of a sudden, Mei kicked him around the legs, knocking them out from under him. Black quickly turned his wand to a ninja, shouting "_Stupefy_!" The ninja disappeared — but reappeared just in time to be hit by Cheren's Stunner. One of them went for Kyouhei, but Hue completely skipped the wand in order to punch him in the face. Kyouhei took advantage of the moment to kick the ninja down. Garryowen dived for him, pinning the ninja down, teeth bared.

"Good boy," Black called.

Wottson had struck the last ninja with Ice Beam. He turned quickly to Ghetsis, striking him with a powerful Water Pulse. Black watched with amazement as Wottson wove between the Plasma Grunts, too fast to be caught or even stopped for a second, before cutting through the chains binding Mei's wrists with his shells.

"Thanks, Wottson!" Mei cried. "And you, Ghetsis? You can go fuck a clone."

"When the technology is available!" Ghetsis shouted, panicked.

Mei pulled the Dark Stone from her bag. It started to glow.

"NO!" Ghetsis shouted. "I DID NOT WASTE YEARS OF MY LIFE RAISING THAT BOY FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!"

The Stone floated from Mei's hands, glowing as it uncurled itself.

"THIS MEANS NOTHING!" Ghetsis screamed. "MY PLAN WILL STILL SUCCEED! IT IS NO WONDER N IS A FAILURE — HE IS A TOOL WITHOUT A HEART OR MIND! ZEKROM RISES AND HE NAPS LIKE A CHILD!"

"Maybe if you didn't drug him," Black growled.

Zekrom's wings unfurled, its long arms stretching with them.

"I! AM! PERFECTION!"

Zekrom roared. The entire tower shook as it landed in front of Mei. Mei smiled at it, reaching out and stroking its arm, before climbing onto its back.

"Come on Zekrom," Mei said loudly. "Let's go get that Frigate."

Ghetsis screamed nonsense.

Zekrom roared once more before flying off. In the same moment, there was a loud yelp behind him. Recognising Garryowen's cry, Black immediately turned to his pokémon. The ninja had thrown him off. He lay against a pillar, whimpering. Kyouhei and Hue were on the ground, either unconscious or too recently injured to recover. Cheren was fighting off one of the others as Wottson struggled to deflect all its throwing stars. Hands shaking, Black recalled Garryowen to his Ball. He turned to N just in time to see a ninja grab him and disappear.

"I will not lose," Ghetsis growled. "My plan will not fail."

"It appears it already has," an icy voice said from behind Black.

Black didn't know where to turn, what to look at, what to do. He half-turned and saw a man with olive skin, dark slicked-back hair and an immaculate suit walk disdainfully through the rubble towards Ghetsis. It was the man Zöllner had turned into. Black glanced over at Cheren. He had frozen completely, all colour drained from his face.

Black turned to the remaining ninja, wondering why he wasn't protecting Ghetsis. He lay on the ground, eyes blank and empty. Dead, Black realised. He was dead.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ghetsis," the man said. Black moved as quietly as he could towards Cheren. Cheren had placed one hand on Kyouhei and the other on Hue. "You promised me this Seer would lure in Red Potter. You promised the downfall of my enemies, should I support your organisation. You promised me Unova, complete with both Reshiram and Zekrom."

Black recalled Wottson. He glanced around for Gwaihir, praying, hoping… but he couldn't see any sign of him.

"It's him," Cheren whispered.

Black's mind was too numb to process who Cheren expected him to recognise from such a vague identifier.

"I still have the Seer," Ghetsis said. "I — I will have Zekrom again, and the boy — the boy will unleash Reshiram…!"

The man looked at Black. Their eyes met directly. His eyes were weirdly pale, weirdly grey, weirdly… Silver-like.

"Do you look at that and see a Hero?" Giovanni asked, disgusted. "I see a pathetic child. See? He's too frightened of me to do anything."

It's bait, Black told himself. Don't take the bait.

_That's what he wants you to think_, a voice at the back of his mind taunted. _You are pathetic. You are weak. No matter what you try, you will never live up to the worth of your siblings or friends. Is it any wonder they left you all alone in Unova?_

Black tightened his grip on his wand and steadied himself.

"I'm not afraid of you," Black said loudly.

Giovanni chuckled. "You will be."

"He has the Light Stone!" Ghetsis shouted. "He has Reshiram!"

"Do I look as though I care?" Giovanni drawled. "Your pathetic plans have already cost me the Minister for Magic. I told you if you disrupted my plans I would kill you."

"NO!" Ghetsis screamed. "HE IS THE HERO OF TRUTH! HE HAS RESHIRAM! I DID NOT FAIL! I AM PERFECTION!"

Giovanni chuckled. "More like perfectly _dead_." He raised his wand, pointed it directly at Ghetsis' forehead and said, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Black turned away at the flash of green light. He nodded frantically at Cheren, whispering, "Please, just go, just go, save them, I've got Reshiram, I'll be fine, just _go_."

Cheren Disapparated without argument. He'd always been reliable for practicality. He'd keep Kyouhei and Hue safe. Black looked around again for Gwaihir. No sign. Dread started to sink in.

"So the Order scum and the mudblood escaped," Giovanni said. "No matter. It's the Weasleys I want."

As Giovanni turned to him, Black stumbled backwards. He grabbed Reshiram's PokéBall.

"Really, Weasley?" Giovanni laughed. "What do you expect, your pokémon tool to die for you?"

"I'm not a monster," Black said. He stumbled closer to the edge of the tower.

"I disagree," Giovanni said. "Your family of blood-traitors has gone too far. You have disrupted too many of my plans, and taken far too much from me."

"I, I think you mean Red Potter," Black spluttered. "We haven't done that much, it's all him, and — and I'm not even pureblood so how can I be a blood-traitor?"

"Do not think I do not know the truth," Giovanni snarled.

"I don't think you do," Black insisted. He was at the edge of the tower. There was nowhere to go but down. And if he didn't work some cool line in, Gold would never, ever forgive him. "If you did, you wouldn't do any of the things you've done. Team Rocket wouldn't exist. And you wouldn't call me a monster." He opened Reshiram's PokéBall. "I'm a Hero."

Black jumped.

As the wind whipped past his body and the ground rushed to meet him, he had a moment of regret. But Reshiram appeared in time. Reshiram caught him smoothly and, with the loudest roar yet, took to the sky. She was fast, unnaturally fast, and it was so high up and Black was clinging to a feathery dragon after being cornered by Giovanni, watching him kill Ghetsis, and being told his entire family was going to die.

Black buried his face in Reshiram's back.

After about twenty minutes and the scenery starting to look a lot more like the Undella side of Unova, Reshiram started to slow down. Black lifted his head. "Are you okay?" he called.

Reshiram huffed slightly.

"Oh, you're doing it for me? Thanks." Black sat up slightly. "I… I should call my friend Red."

Reshiram circled a few times before landing in a clearing. It looked like Route 13. Black slid off her back. His legs were shaking.

"Thanks," he said.

Reshiram started to preen.

Black slumped on the ground. His mind was still numb. He grabbed Wottson and Garryowen's PokéBalls, sending them out.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

Wottson high-fived him. Garryowen gave a feeble bark.

"I should have something to make you feel better," Black said. "Hang on…"

He reached into his bag, searching. He threw his phone out on the grass for later, riffling through until he found a Hyper Potion.

"Come here," he called.

Garryowen limped over. Black sprayed the Hyper Potion over his body. He concentrated on Garryowen's back, but being thrown like that… By the time the Hyper Potion ran out, Garryowen was looking a lot better.

"Take it easy for a bit," Black said. Garryowen licked the back of his hand. "I'm… I'm not sure where Gwaihir is, but…"

It was getting hard to convince himself that everyone who disappeared was still alive.

"This is Reshiram," Black said. Reshiram stopped preening to look over his other pokémon. "Reshiram, um, this is Wottson and Garryowen."

Garryowen started sniffing Reshiram. Reshiram started sniffling him back, almost mockingly. Wottson bristled, spitting a burst of water at it. Reshiram looked affronted. Then it started to laugh.

"Um, yeah, you guys, get along, I need to call Red," Black said.

They ignored him. It was probably a good sign.

Black picked up his phone. It took a lot of effort to scroll past Gold's number to Red's, but he did it. He even managed to hit the call button and didn't hang up the moment Red answered with a tired, "Hello?"

"Giovanni just tried to kill me but it's okay I got away on Reshiram's back but he killed Ghetsis which I probably shouldn't say is good but I really think is and my rufflet's missing but I'm sure he's okay, right? And they've got N, I don't even know where, and they've got White, and I got split up from the others and I hope they're okay I hope he's not going to go after them but at least I know he has no idea what's going on because he seems really pissed off at my entire family, he wants to kill us all, he said we foiled too many plans and took too much from him and I have no idea what it means but at least he has no idea what's going on and I'm really sorry and my dad had another family and Kyouhei and Mei are my half-siblings and Mei's the Hero of Ideals not N but N's so out of it he didn't even notice me, he just lay there sleeping, because Team Plasma's had him for weeks and they've been sedating him and making him See for them but I'm still really upset he didn't notice me and _this has been the worst day of my life_." Reshiram growled. "No offence, Reshiram!"

Red was silent for a few long seconds. Black spent most of them panting.

"I'm in Hoenn," he said. "I don't think I can —"

"No!" Black cried. "Don't come here! That's what he wants!"

Red was doing the stare. Black couldn't see it, but he knew.

"Well, okay, he wants Gold to come but, still! Don't!" Black rubbed his eyes. "I can handle it, okay? I know where N and White are. Either the Plasma Frigate, which is a flying boat that Mei's gone after on Zekrom, I have a new little sister and she's the Hero of Ideals, or in N's castle. I dunno where the castle is. Blue's looking for it. Alder is too. Everybody's looking for it but nobody can — but, but, they can't kill N, he's too useful, even if he's annoying, I'm not just deluded because I love him, everybody says it."

"You sound really overwhelmed," Red said.

"No, no, I'm trying not to think about it," Black insisted. "I'm fine."

"You should think about it. Trust me. I'd know."

Black's entire body shook as he tried to breathe in deeply. "No, no, I'm — I just talked about it. I'm fine. Time matters. I just. Knew I should let you know. After Alder insisted."

Red sounded confused as he asked, "Why would you need Alder to tell you that?"

"I didn't wanna worry you with N potentially dying if it's not gonna happen!" Black cried. "But I get it now, it's harder than that, cos even the potential is horrible but it's better to know. So you appreciate. And get over yourself and realise it's worth trying your best with people you care about even if they're obviously lying to you and acting weird, because stuff happens, and. And it's better to know stuff could've happened because then everybody can be relieved but smarter."

Red didn't say anything. Black knew he was being oddly emotional and that his uncontrolled ranting was most likely difficult to follow, but it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"It's gonna be fine," Black insisted. "There's a lot of people here working hard to save N. Even Cheren."

"Good," Red said.

"I should go," Black said. "I — I'll call after I save him."

"Okay," Red replied. "Good luck."

Red hung up first. It was odd, but maybe he was upset that Black hadn't told him sooner? Whatever it was, it couldn't be too important.

Black sighed. "One more call," he said to his pokémon.

Wottson was sitting against a tree, asleep. Garryowen was curled up beside him, not sleeping, but not alert either. Reshiram was back to preening.

Black scrolled back up to Blue's number. He was about to hit call, but his phone started ringing. He was so startled he answered without checking the caller ID. Wottson gave a started cry and made matters worse by spraying him with water.

"Hey, sweetheart, that was fast!" Blue cried.

"I was about to call you," Black said, wiping his face.

"Well, whatever you were gonna say, save it," Blue said. "Because I just found Team Plasma's castle."

Black climbed to his feet. "Where?"

"Pokémon League," Blue replied. "How soon can you be here?"

Black stroked Reshiram's back. "As quickly as Reshiram can get me there," he replied. He hung up.

His pokémon looked at him with varying questioning looks.

"We're going to the Pokémon League," Black explained.

Reshiram roared.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will also be Black's POV and will conclude this little mini-arc in Unova. It ideally won't take long. (Ha? Ideals? Chapter title hint? Yes.)<em>

_If you have the time, ability or desire, please lemme know what you thought of this chapter! I'm always happy to hear anything._


	28. Black and the Absence

_Between technology failings and new work stuff, I was starting to think maybe some divine presence out there didn't want me to get this chapter out. But the extra time mulling on it made me decide to add a lot of stuff I now wonder why I didn't want to include, so I think this is probably a win-win in the end.  
><em>

_Some replies:_

**Guest (22/02)**: Oh no, that was a typo! I didn't bother changing the 'January' from my last estimate, I guess I read the 'ary' bit and went 'yeah that's gotta be February'. I'm not into years without updates. Maybe three or so months if I'm really busy...

**Guest (17/02, ch. 27)**: Thank you! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Guest (17/02, ch. 7)**: Yes, it means kissing. I think Red'll challenge you to a battle for him, haha. Thanks!

**BreakTheSystem**: I like this username a lot. Haha yeah, I had a lot of people telling me it made them really worried but then it was just Ghetsis so it was okay. I love all the pokemon too :') The greyskyshipping continues to rise. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**kamiden**: Thanks! I always love writing Reshiram as an adorable affectionate puppy-like deity that just happens to be able to kill you if it wants. I did think about writing this chapter from Mei's POV but it meant I would've had to cut a lot of stuff I really wanted to use because she simply wouldn't've seen it. I think you'll see what I mean in the second half. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the birthday wishes!

_Thanks to everybody who took the time to review or send me a message! It really means a lot to me :D_

_This chapter has a huge content warning for character death. It also explores aspects of post-traumatic stress disorder in ways that may be uncomfortable or triggering. Please proceed with caution. _

* * *

><p><strong>Black and the Absence<strong>

They were on the way to the Pokémon League when Reshiram suddenly let out a furious roar, U-turned and flew off towards the sea.

"Reshiram?!" Black cried in alarm. "What's going on?!"

Reshiram roared again. Stronger flames burst from her tail, propelling them faster. Black clung as tightly as he could, trying to judge where Reshiram was taking him that was so urgent. She'd chosen him for some purpose of her own, but Black couldn't exactly ask what.

When he spotted the enormous dark dragon up ahead with a girl clinging to its back and Reshiram _breathed fire at them_, Black figured it out.

"Reshiram, please, no!" he shouted.

Reshiram growled.

Zekrom didn't return fire. It descended through the clouds, towards the sea. Reshiram growled again and sped after it.

"Reshiram! Stop!"

Reshiram sped past Zekrom and Mei, so fast Black couldn't keep his eyes open. They slammed down on something. There was a frantic rocking sensation. Black opened his eyes, lifting his head slowly from Reshiram's back.

It was the Plasma Frigate.

"Reshiram! I thought we were going to the Pokémon League!" Black protested.

Reshiram shook him off her back. She cooed apologetically, nuzzling him against slightly, before burning a large hole in the ship's deck. She jumped down.

"BLACK!" Mei's voice called.

Black turned in time to see Zekrom land smoothly, barely rocking the boat. Mei jumped from its back, ran over and hugged him tightly. She pulled away when Zekrom growled.

"That was terrifying!" she whined. "Not Team Plasma so much as — these dragons, Black! We almost came here but then Zekrom turned around and started flying towards you, _then_ she pretended to be casually flying along and I really don't get it!"

"They wanna destroy each other, right?" Black checked. "Maybe that's it."

"I don't wanna destroy you!" Mei cried.

"I don't wanna destroy you either," Black replied. And for the hell of it, he added, "Little sister."

Mei gave a startled squawk. "I thought you didn't know!"

"Ghetsis made it pretty obvious. So did Kyouhei after they kidnapped you."

"_Took_ me," Mei corrected. "Kidnapped makes me sound like a victim. And like that wasn't my plan all along."

"You really knew you were the Hero of Ideals?"

"I figured it out when you got the Light Stone and Lenora said it reacted to you because you're the Hero," she explained. "The Dark Stone shocked you, right? It kinda did something like that to me, too. It made my skin tingle whenever I touched it. Never did that to Hue. So I figured, there's a good chance. Especially after I figured out you're my half-brother."

"You didn't know all along?" Black asked. "Kyouhei did."

Mei rolled her eyes. "Well, _Kyouhei_ never —" She was interrupted by Zekrom biting her bag, dragging her away from Black. "Hey! Zekkie, what's the big deal?!"

Zekrom glared at Black.

Mei patted it affectionately. "Hey, we get along. I mean, he's kind of annoying sometimes, what with the constant believe his deductions are always right even though he always jumps to the worst conclusion and the know-it-all-ism, and I _guess_ he's incredibly smug for an anxious nerd —"

"I'm standing _right here_."

"— but he's fun too, you know? And I think we balance each other out well." Mei scratched Zekrom's head. "He's made me think a lot about making sure I know the facts instead of just assuming the world's how I believe it should be. Or what I believe it should be is necessarily right."

Zekrom huffed.

"Didn't you ever feel like that about Reshiram?" Mei asked.

Zekrom's next growl sounded actually sulky.

Mei giggled, kissing what was probably Zekrom's cheek. "Let's focus on setting Kyurem free, okay? Don't try to destroy Reshiram just yet, Zekkie."

Zekrom nudged Mei towards its back. Mei climbed on. With one last (but less terrifying) glare at Black, Zekrom jumped down the hole after Reshiram.

"Yeah, that's fine, just leave me," Black mumbled, glancing around for stairs. Or even a door.

"Black!" Mei screamed. "Black, just jump, this is — Black!"

Panicking, Black did as she said. Zekrom surprisingly (reluctantly) caught him. Mei was on the ground, shaking, pointing down the corridor. Black looked.

There were dead bodies. Six lining the corridor. All wearing the black-and-grey Team Plasma uniform. All with no visible wounds or physical damage, but very definitely, very horrifically dead. Reshiram was at the end of the corridor, staring back at them with confusion. Did she realise they were dead?

"What's going on?" Mei whimpered. "Who would do this?"

"Team Rocket," Black replied. "Their leader killed Ghetsis. Alder said they had Grunts all across Unova. I guess when he found out it was Ghetsis' fault Alder managed to capture the Minister for Magic, he ordered them to destroy Team Plasma."

"Why would he be so extreme?" Mei cried. "Why wouldn't he try to use them?!"

"Giovanni doesn't handle failure well," Black replied. It felt like a horrific understatement with the evidence before them. A part of him hoped Giovanni wasn't creating a new horcrux. It felt inhumane to focus on that when surrounded by murder victims. "We'll tell the police when we get back. They'll be able to find their families and… y-yeah…"

Mei wiped her eyes.

"We need to check if Kyurem's still here," Black said. "Or, one of us does. If you wanna —"

"No, I'm fine," Mei said. Black helped her to her feet. "Let's, let's go find Kyurem."

Reshiram hissed at Mei and Zekrom as they approached. Black went to her, running his hands across her feathery breast. "Don't be like that. And don't ditch me like that, either. You know it's rude."

Reshiram pulled him closer, wrapping a wing around him in the process. She snorted at Zekrom, flames bursting from her nostrils. Zekrom growled in response.

"We don't have time for old grudges," Black said. "I trust Mei, so I trust Zekrom. Please try to do the same at least until we finish dealing with Team Plasma."

Reshiram grumbled, but let him go.

"Do you know where it is?" Black asked.

In response, Reshiram melted the wall.

"…you probably shouldn't do that."

Based on the look Reshiram gave him, Black was pretty sure if she could speak, she'd call him a nerd.

They followed Reshiram through to a room sealed over with ice.

"That's gotta be it," Mei said.

Reshiram tried to blast the door. It wasn't strong enough. Mei tapped Zekrom. Zekrom's Electric attack combined with Reshiram's Fire was enough to knock the door off its hinges. Mei pulled the door open.

An enormous dragon stood before them. It was easily twice the size of Reshiram. Pale blue bone cased in ice protected its head; sharp teeth protruded from its closed jaw; its eyes pupil-less and yellow, staring furiously at them. After its long thin and flexible neck, its body was large, thick, muscular, covered in grey skin. Its jagged pale blue-grey wings looked like shards of ice. Chains were wrapped around its small but sturdy arms and legs, leaving it imprisoned with its chest to the ground.

"That's it," Mei said. "That's Kyurem."

"I thought they had Master Balls," Black whispered. "Why is it chained down if…?"

"Master Balls don't make a pokémon like or obey you," Mei replied. "They only mean the pokémon can't escape capture. They can still maim or destroy you if they don't like you."

Black slowly pulled Wottson's Ball from his belt.

"Uh, if you're gonna untie it, you might wanna use magic," Mei said. "All the myths say that Kyurem is so empty after the split of Reshiram and Zekrom that it battles all pokémon it meets, trying to find a worthy opponent. Some people even say it wants to fuse with the most powerful pokémon it can find."

"Sounds sinister," Black said as he replaced Wottson's Ball. He glanced back at Reshiram.

"I think it sounds lonely," Mei said. "Maybe if we get them all to be friends…"

Black stared at her. "Do you not remember Reshiram and Zekrom trying to kill each other ten minutes ago?"

"I don't think they really _meant_ it."

"Unbelievable," Black mumbled.

Mei smiled sheepishly. "Maybe we should recall them, just in case."

Black recalled Reshiram to her PokéBall. She looked irritated with him for doing so, but also quite intimidated by Kyurem. He didn't put the Ball away, though — not when he didn't know how Kyurem would react to being freed. Mei did the same with Zekrom.

Black pulled out his wand out and cast the Revulsion Jynx on the first chain. Kyurem growled. Black slowly walked around it, casting the jynx three more times. The chains fell from Kyurem's massive body as it jumped to its feet. Roaring loudly, it spread its massive wings. Black ran around it back to Mei. It sounded _pissed_.

Kyurem jumped to its feet. Its head turned towards them. Black pulled Mei behind him, holding his wand defensively in front of them.

"What, it's —"

Kyurem opened its mouth. Something started to form there rapidly.

"_Protego_!"

The Shield Charm deflected the ice attack all around them. Black could feel the room temperature rapidly declining. The walls were freezing, the floor was freezing, the only thing keeping them from freezing was his spell. Mei reached up and held his shaking hand steady until the attack ended.

Kyurem roared furiously and barrelled from the room. The boat shook as it charged down the corridor. Black clung to Mei, and she clung back just as tight.

"Did we do something wrong?" Mei whispered.

"No, it had to leave," Black replied.

"We have to go after it," Mei said. "Just — just to make sure it's not gonna hurt anyone!"

"It'll hurt us if we go after it on Reshiram and Zekrom."

"There're bigger problems," Mei insisted. "What if it attacks people? We helped it and it tried to kill us! It's gotta — and we're the only ones who stand a chance."

"Yeah," Black agreed. "But what if Reshiram and Zekrom…?"

"We have to hope for the best!" Mei cried. "They've _got_ to understand, don't they, that this isn't about some stupid grudge over words that mean nothing without the other to balance them out. This is about saving Unova!"

She was so passionate and, most of all, right that it drove the doubts from Black's mind. "Yeah. You're right. We've got to at least try."

Mei nodded, determined. "Glad you understand."

Black forced a smile. "Let's go kick Kyurem's arse together."

Reshiram looked affronted when Black sent her out and whispered, "Forget Zekrom. We're gonna have to work with it" — at least, until Kyurem unleashed an enormous roar. Reshiram looked over at Zekrom, clearly unimpressed, but nodded. Zekrom nodded back.

Black barely had time to scramble on Reshiram's back before she shot up into the sky after Kyurem. Zekrom matched Reshiram's speed perfectly. In the distance, he could see Kyurem's massive form heading for the nearest town.

Securing himself with one hand, Black used the other to better position his wand. He held it out against the wind and shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

The jet of red light hit Kyurem in the back. It turned around, roaring in fury.

"Go for it Reshi," Black cried.

Reshiram drew back her head as she opened her mouth wide. A golden orb of light started to form in her open mouth. She roared, firing the attack. Flames surged forward, slamming into Kyurem. For a second, Kyurem plummeted. The next, it was flying directly at them, roaring in outrage.

"Zekrom!" Mei cried.

Zekrom fired a blinding surge of lightning. Kyurem brushed it off just as easily, if not more so.

"Reshi," Black whispered.

Reshiram swooped down. Black clung tightly. As Kyurem flew at Zekrom, Reshiram twisted, firing at Kyurem's underside. Black dug his fingers deep into her feathers. The only thing keeping him from falling was his grip on those feathers. Reshiram twisted again, swooping lower before rising again, faster than ever.

Kyurem was slowing, but only getting angrier. Reshiram only avoided an Ice attack thanks to quick timing and Black's Shield Charm. He had a feeling that one blast would be all it would take.

"BLACK!" Mei shouted. "WE GOTTA DO IT TOGETHER!"

"Reshi, can you get near Zekrom?" Black asked.

Reshiram's growl was a very clear "Yes, but I won't like it."

Before Reshiram could move, Zekrom swooped. In a beautiful arc-and-twist, it flew under Kyurem and to Reshiram's side. Both faced the confused beast, charging their respective attacks as Kyurem swung around.

"Let's do it!" Mei shouted. "Go!"

Reshiram and Zekrom fired at the same time. The lightning and fire twisted together, merging, striking Kyurem in the chest. Kyurem howled. It twisted, struggled, and fell. Mei gasped, leaning over Zekrom to watch it plummet.

"Black, we should do —"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kyurem hit the water below. Black peered down (ignoring the lurching of his guts). Kyurem was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no," Mei gasped. "We didn't _kill_ it, did we?"

Black shook his head. "I dunno, but there's not a lot we can do."

Reshiram soared towards the ground. Not to be outdone, Zekrom followed. Black slid off Reshiram's back, enjoying the solid ground while he could.

"That was sad," Mei murmured.

"I don't think we'd've killed a pokémon that strong," Black replied. "Even with these two."

There was an enormous crash. Black turned towards the sea, wand raised. Kyurem burst from the sea. Black started mentally preparing for a Shield Charm. But Kyurem kept rising, ignoring them completely. It disappeared into the clouds.

"Is it…?"

"Oh," Mei gasped. "We defeated it, Black! So it's leaving us alone and going home!"

It sounded entirely too optimistic to Black, yet Kyurem made no sign of returning. Reshiram had started to relax to the point of nuzzling Black again, trying to get him to scratch her head.

"We did it!" Mei cheered. "Oh, that was terrifying, but we did it!" She hugged Zekrom tightly. "Thank you, you rock!"

Black glanced back up at the sky. "I'm not done yet."

Mei turned to look at him. "Yeah. I know."

"I gotta go to the Pokémon League, that's where the castle is," Black explained. "I dunno where Kyouhei and Hue are, Cheren got them away but I dunno where they went."

"I'll find them," Mei said. "Be careful. I wanna have a proper day with my big brother some time. With no evil teams to worry about."

"You dream big," Black replied. "I want that too, though."

Mei hugged him tightly. Black hugged her back.

"See you soon," he said.

Second time was the charm. Reshiram flew straight to the Pokémon League, over the mountains. Black didn't know what it was supposed to look like, but the castle encircling the mountaintop was clearly out of place. Mostly because it held that certain self-indulgent French monarch architectural look the League building wasn't even attempting to touch. There were about a dozen black staircases connecting the castle to the Pokémon League building. Black couldn't spot Blue, or anyone for that matter.

"Reshi, I want you to burn this entire castle to the ground," Black said. "But that'll have to wait until we find Blue."

Reshiram grumbled slightly.

"Let's get 'em."

Reshiram swooped down. Black leapt from her back as soon as they landed, storming towards the castle. He didn't know which staircase to take, so he settled for the most obvious one: the central one.

"Team Rocket's probably either here or arriving soon," Black murmured to Reshiram. "Might be best if you return to your Ball."

Reshiram did so. Black quickly cast a Disillusionment Spell over himself. He hoped Team Rocket hadn't already been and gone, but clearly something had to have happened. Alder wouldn't have missed a castle surrounding the Pokémon League, and there was no reason to reveal it if Team Rocket still had plans for it. Stupid as Ghetsis had been, Black doubted he would have pre-emptively allowed the castle to be revealed.

The castle was every bit as spectacular as N's grandiose bullshit had made him believe. Tall marble columns held up high ceilings, a dark, overly polished floor, lots of golden trimmings on everything, and other such features Black was sure he would've been far more impressed by if not for their association with Team Plasma and the shivers running down his spine. Black had to tread lightly or else his footsteps would echo. He listened closely for the sound of someone, but there was nothing. He walked along the long corridors, passing a great deal of rooms, but saw and heard no sign of life.

They were probably dead, Black realised. Team Rocket had probably come and gone. If they were around, they wouldn't be quiet about it. The best he could hope for was Blue getting White and N out alive. Her only chance of doing so would surely be Apparition. But why would Blue, who dropped out of Hogwarts at fifteen, know how to Apparate? Maybe if she gave her wand to White, White'd be able to do it. But how could White possibly be strong enough to Apparate after weeks in prison? Maybe if they hid well enough… But he was clutching at straws with no reasoning behind his thinking. If Team Rocket had come and gone, they would have killed everybody and taken N away again.

Black had come so close. Two and a half hours ago, N had been right in front of him, and he'd let him be kidnapped all over again. At least Giovanni would probably keep N alive, even if as a sedated glorified crystal ball. What reason would he have for keeping White alive? What reason that would overcome how much he clearly wanted to murder Black's entire family? And Blue — how badly would Team Rocket respond to a defector? He'd heard what Giovanni did to Steven Stone.

Hands shaking, Black raised his wand and whispered, "_Homenum Revelio_."

A small golden arrow appeared at his wand-tip, pointing up the nearest flight of stairs. Black ran up them, to hell with the noise. It changed direction, pointing down the next corridor. Black ran past the first room. The arrow changed direction again, pointing diagonally towards the second room. Black drew in a deep breath, let it out slowly, before walking into the room. The arrow vanished.

The first thing Black noticed were two women in long white dresses, one with pink hair and the other with blonde. They were slumped on a dining table, still in their chairs, so for a second, Black thought… but when he touched the pink haired one, she didn't react. He didn't feel a pulse either. Black withdrew his hand quickly. He continued to look around the room. Two hooded Plasma Grunts lay on the ground, half-hidden by the table, near the fireplace. They didn't look any more alive than the women. Black was afraid to check. His spell was supposed to reveal human presence. He'd assumed it meant living humans, but maybe it counted bodies, too. Biting his lip, he walked around the table, towards the Grunts near the fireplace.

That was when he heard a muffled sob.

Black quickly cast off his Disillusionment Charm. He walked around the Grunts' bodies and leant close (but not too close) to the fireplace. He heard a shuddering breath and a pleading whimper of, "Oh god."

"I'm not a part of Team Rocket or Team Plasma," he said, loudly and clearly. "I'm here to help."

"B-Black…?"

Black leant in front of the fireplace. Through the darkness, he could just make out Blue's pale face. If he hadn't been looking for it, he doubt he would've seen it.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. "Sorry I took so long."

Blue climbed out of the fireplace. Her hair was back to its original colour and she wore a more flattering (if less practical) short black dress with soot-stained white high-heeled boots. Other than the dropping her disguise, she looked no different than she had a few days ago.

"It's really —" Blue started to say. She froze, looking across at the women on the table. She collapsed sobbing to the floor.

Black had no idea what to do.

"It's happened again, it's happened again, it's always gonna happen," she gasped hysterically. "Always, always, always, always!"

"Blue, stop for a second," Black said. "Hold your breath for a second then breathe with me."

"Don't, don't give me that bullshit!" Blue shouted.

"Okay, I won't," Black replied, as calmly as he could manage. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Blue buried her face in her hands, rocking back and forth slightly as her breathing slowly became more regular. "Team Rocket killed them all," she whispered. "Giovanni came in. Looking for N. I just had time to hide him and White. I came back here, to get, the girls, b-but, but they… they made me hide, and they… they…" She started sobbing again. "W-why do people _always_ end up protecting me?! They didn't even know me! A-and Silver, when we were kids, oh god, Silver after his dad came back too, Silver _always_ gave too much for me!" She threw her arm in a wild gesture around the room. "_They_ gave too much for me! I'm worthless, I'm a coward, don't they know that?! All I do is run away and hide! I'm not worth saving!"

"I think you are," Black said pathetically.

Blue laughed humourlessly. "Oh, please, you hate me most of all. You and your entire fucking family of heroes. You all make it look so easy, you have no idea… you don't… you can't imagine how scared… how angry… how… how… hard I have to try to be even a little bit decent… but I still end up here again. Always."

"I… I don't hate you," Black insisted. "You _annoy _me, that's different. I don't understand what you're really talking about. But please, you have to show me where you hid White and N."

"His room," Blue mumbled. "I should've died… I should've… a long time ago… if I'd died, none of this… none of this would've…"

Black frowned. That sounded very eerily familiar. It would be completely tactless to distress Blue by asking if maybe she'd somehow gotten mixed up in N's emotions when a lot of what she was saying was clearly very true to herself, but Black still wondered.

"You shouldn't've died, and Team Rocket would've done this anyway," Black said. "It would've taken an entire army to stop them, and nobody had time to organise that. They've had Team Rocket Grunts placed here for weeks, and I'm sure it was for this exact purpose. I'm sure you know that too."

Blue sniffled. "Yeah." She wiped her eyes. "I don't know why I'm like this."

"I think it's N's fault," Black replied, glad for a chance to voice that theory. "If you touched him, maybe his empathy did something weird. Maybe it made you feel his feelings, or heightened your own. Something like that."

Blue groaned. "How do I make it stop?"

"I dunno. Time, probably."

"Well, I'm starting to get super annoying, so maybe it's wearing off," Blue grumbled. She wiped her eyes again. "Thank god my mascara's waterproof."

Black didn't have the heart to tell her it had smudged anyway.

"They're up in N's room," Blue said. "It's, it's this way."

He followed Blue up a staircase, down another corridor. Halfway, he spotted the body of the ninja. He couldn't stop himself from thinking '_Good_', so he quickly looked away. At the end of the floor, there was a pool of water, with a fucking indoor waterfall feeding into it. N's castle kept answering every single question Black had ever asked about N's behaviour in the first few years they knew each other.

"It's up here," Blue said, pointing up another staircase. "It's… it's a very creepy room. It makes me think of children. Thinking about children makes me…" She wiped her eyes before running up the stairs.

Black followed quickly, just in time to see her duck into the first room. He hesitated only slightly before following. The floor was painted sky blue, decorated with clouds. There was a skate-ramp, several skateboards and toys scattered around the room (many of them broken). A toy train constantly looped around multi-coloured tracks. There was a second train stuck on the basketball hoop. Blue walked across to the skate-ramp. As he followed her, Black noticed a metal bedframe with restraints dangling off it. Behind it was a large machine with a monitor and several carelessly discarded PokéBalls around a garbage can.

"Is that where —?" he started to ask.

There was a loud thump. The left side of the skate-ramp ripped itself apart. From the darkness stumbled White, pointing a wand too pale to be her own at them. Her eyes were fixed on Blue as she demanded, "Is my brother here?"

Blue pointed at Black.

White looked at him. Her face settled into an irritated scowl. "What the hell, Blue?! That's _not_ my brother!"

Black's heart stopped beating.

"What're you talking about?" Black asked. "White, we're —"

White pointed the wand at him. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm Black! I'm your brother!" he cried. "I'm the one who has the same dad as you!"

White's jaw clenched. "Oh, right, so the bastard ran off and had more kids. Typical. But that doesn't make you my brother, jackass!"

"White, seriously, he _is_ your brother," Blue said. "We went to school together, remember? He's in my year, along with —"

"Why should I trust you?" White interrupted. "I only have five brothers. It's not that fucking hard to keep track of them all!"

Black's heart started pounding. "No, you have _seven_ brothers. Eight, actually, if you count Dad's other —"

"Shut up about that deadbeat loser!" White screamed.

"Who else don't you remember?" Black demanded. "It's Bill, then Dia, then you, then the triplets — that's Chili, Cilan and Cress — then Gold, then me, and then Yellow."

Sparks flew from the end of the wand. "What the hell are you trying to pull?" she demanded. "Why're you _lying_ to me?"

"I'm not," Black said pathetically. He could feel tears burning at his eyes. Couldn't anything go right in this entire rescue mission? "Is… is N…?"

Blue walked around White, into the hole she'd created. White continued to glare at Black, wand held steady.

"I'm your brother," he repeatedly desperately. "We grew up together, at the Burrow, I can tell you anythi—"

"Shut up stalker!" White snarled.

Black closed his eyes, trying desperately to avoid panicking. He opened them again when Blue called his name. She was half-carrying, half-dragging N from under the skate-ramp. He was completely unconscious.

"N," Black breathed, running over.

"Stay away from him!" White shouted.

"Oh my god White, what happened to your memory?" Blue asked as she dumped N on the ground. "He's Black's boyfriend! Has been for years! Remember Gold telling us how they got engaged after beating each other up at the Yule Ball? That was hilarious!"

White faltered. "Who's… who's Gold…?"

Black only avoided wincing because he was crouching by N's side. He hovered the back of his hand slightly above N's lips, feeling the exhale of breath with relief.

"Your other little brother," he heard Blue explain. "Give me back my wand now."

"I don't have any younger brothers."

Hands shaking, Black caressed N's cheek, sliding his hand down to his neck. He rested two fingers there, feeling the pulse beat against them.

"You have two," Blue said. "Gold's got the same dad as Dia, and Black's got the same dad as you. He's the pretentious nerdy know-it-all buzz-kill, remember?"

"…I think you just described Cheren."

"No, no, Cheren's the pretentious _emo_ know-it-all buzz-kill," Blue sighed, exasperated.

"She has three younger brothers," Black said. "She doesn't know about one. Kyouhei. He's the one from our dad's secret other family. And he's got a twin sister, Mei."

"Fuck off, both of you!" White shouted. "Stop messing with my head!"

Suddenly, Black's vision was consumed. He was in a dark cell, staring at White from a height he'd never experienced.

_"White_," he called in N's voice.

She looked at him in confusion. _"How do you know my name?"_

He felt tired. Exasperated. How many times did he have to do this? How many times would White talk the Beheeyem into erasing her memory, and how many times would Giovanni or Colress torture her into remembering it all again? How could he convince her to kill him if she couldn't remember him, or what was at stake? Did it really matter at this point? He had Seen too many visions of Giovanni's success by this point. Too many visions of Team Rocket killing his friends. Perhaps Giovanni had already found a foolproof plan to success. Perhaps he had even found out what Red really was.

_"We've known each other for six, almost seven, years,"_ he replied. _"A beheeyem, that's a type of pokémon, has been erasing your memories. You made friends with it. You've been trying to make it erase your memories of your youngest brothers and their friends to protect us from Team Rocket."_

_"Piss off, freak, I don't know you_."

"_Yes, you do. We've had this conversation five times this week_."

"_Stop messing with my head!"_

Black pulled his hand from N's throat. The vision faded. He looked over at White, feeling shocked, ashamed, and terrified.

"A beheeyem modified your memories, didn't it?" he asked.

White frowned. "There's… there's been one, but it only _pretends_ — how do you know that, anyway?"

"N just showed me," Black replied. "You… you forgot about us…"

"No!" White shouted. "There's nothing wrong with me! Except I'm starving and I've totally lost my quidditch buff, but I can still take you down, I bet!"

As Black opened his mouth to reply, someone entered the room. He quickly turned, wand ready in one hand, Reshiram's Ball in the other, to see Alder.

"Thought I heard shouting," he said. He leant out the doorway and called, "Oi, in here!" Then he walked over to White. "Are you okay?"

White shook as she replied, "I'd be better if people would stop trying to convince me there's something wrong with me."

"Who else is with you?" Black asked wearily.

"From the Order, just Cheren right now," Alder replied. "I heard about the Plasma Castle suddenly appearing from the Elite Four, so I called Oak, and well… the cavalry's coming."

"I don't wanna put N through all that scrutiny right now," Black said. "I don't wanna have to explain what I'm doing or Red's doing or any of that, either."

Alder nodded. "Totally understand, that's why I came to give you a heads up."

White stared at Black in disbelief. "A scrawny little weenie like you knows Red Potter?"

"_You_ know Red Potter," Black replied. "You went on a _date_ with him."

"Joke date," Blue said quickly. "It was a _joke_ date."

White ignored them, staring at Alder. "Is that true…?"

Alder nodded.

"And Red's kind of a scrawny little weenie too," Blue mused. "Cleans up pretty though… freakishly so… especially in a mini-skirt, his legs are so —"

For once, Cheren had good timing; he walked in at that moment. He wasn't alone, though. Hue was sulkily following him, Kyouhei clinging to his jacket.

"So, which bright person decided to teach an underage wizard the Disillusionment Charm?" he asked, glaring at Black.

"It's not my fault if he learned from watching me," Black replied.

"Cheren!" White shouted. "Do _you_ know him too?!"

Cheren looked alarmed. "Of… of course I do, White."

She took a step towards him. "How?"

"He's your younger brother, we're neighbours and…" Cheren blushed. If he hadn't blushed, Black wouldn't've felt humiliated. "…stuff."

White stared at the ground, fists clenching. "What is going on?" she whispered.

Kyouhei was staring at her in awe.

"Oh no," Black groaned. "Kyouhei, don't —"

"You're my big sister?!" he shouted.

Black dropped his head to N's chest.

"No, I'm _not_, I don't know you!" White shouted. "I… I don't… fucking hell!" She started stomping in Kyouhei's direction. Black looked up in alarm. To his relief, she ignored Kyouhei entirely and grabbed onto Cheren. "Get me the fuck outta here, Cherry."

"I don't —" Cheren started.

"Amnesia," Black explained. "She's forgotten me. And Gold."

Cheren frowned in concern. "Black —"

"You probably should," Alder said. "Go back to my place."

"Yeah," White said icily. "And _you_." She pointed at Black. "If you come anywhere near me again, I'll beat the _crap_ out of you, freak. Don't ever talk to me _again_!"

"Call Dia," Black said, fighting whatever emotions were surging in him. "He's. Just. Please do it."

White turned away from him with a dismissive toss of her hair.

"Wait," Blue said. "Wait, White, I wanna —"

"I don't wanna _anything_ with you," White said. "I don't like people who lie to me. Or abandon me. And you did both."

"Cheren," Alder said sternly.

Cheren cast Black one last concerned look before Apparating away.

Black glanced up at Blue.

"I was expecting that," she said, shrugging. "I deserve that."

"Yeah," he said, looking back at N. "Probably."

He didn't expect to feel so hollow after finding White and N. He hadn't thought he'd step into the castle to find everyone dead, not even after being in a Frigate full of dead people, or after almost being killed by Giovanni, or after losing Gwaihir… Every victory was overshadowed by a tower of tragedies. No wonder Red slept so much.

Kyouhei ran over, hugging Black. "Sorry. I… I dunno what I did, big bro."

"It wasn't your fault, it was just bad timing," Black replied. "She's forgotten I exist. She thinks I'm some long lost sibling." He stopped himself before he repeated what White had said about her stance on such siblings, especially from their father. "She's scared and confused, I guess. It'll… it'll pass. I hope."

"I know something that'll cheer you up a bit," Kyouhei said. "Hue!"

"As much as I like Hue, I don't think he'll cheer anybody up like he cheers you up," Black mumbled.

"Well, _duh_," Kyouhei said as Hue approached, taking a PokéBall from his jacket.

"Here," Hue said, holding it out to him. "I noticed some of those bastard Plasmas going after your rufflet, so I… um… recaptured it to keep it safe."

Black snatched the Ball, pressing the button. There was a flash of light, and then there was Gwaihir, flying over to his shoulder.

"You're okay," Black breathed. He couldn't stop himself from crying in relief. "Hue, I… thank you. Thank you so much."

Hue smiled awkwardly. "Well, I wasn't gonna let those bastards steal any more pokémon from people I care about."

Alder gave them a few minutes before he said, "Black, I don't wanna pressure you too much, but I think you should catch me up on what happened as quickly as possible then get the hell out of here before Oak turns up and detains you for your own safety."

Black stroked Gwaihir under the beak as he explained about Giovanni killing Ghetsis, then turning on Black, recounted what Giovanni said to him (Blue listened to his part with particular interest, shaking the whole time) and how he got away. He very briefly explained how Reshiram took him to the Frigate, what he and Mei had found there, how they'd had to fight Kyurem, focusing mostly on the location of the ship.

"— then I came here because Blue told me she'd found the castle, and that's it," he concluded.

"Okay," Alder said. "So, about Colress —"

Black felt faint. "Can, can you tell Red? Or Gold? They'll tell me later. I don't think I can take much more today."

Alder smiled apologetically. "Okay. The main thing is, he's detained, he's no danger. So it looks like Team Plasma's been destroyed."

Black nodded. He recalled Gwaihir then climbed to his feet. "I'd better —"

There were more footsteps. If he hadn't been so tired, maybe Black wouldn't have frozen in alarm. But to his relief, the person who burst in was Mei.

"Oh, phew," she groaned. "Zekkie and I've been looking everywhere!"

Kyouhei ran over and hugged her with so much force it bowled them both over.

"Glad you're all okay," Alder said. "But you've really gotta get outta here if you don't wanna get mixed up in magical politics." He glanced at N. "And you should probably take him to a hospital."

"I — I guess?" Black said, alarmed. He didn't know what to do about that.

"Okay," Mei said. "Kyouhei, Hue, c'mon, check out my new dragon BFF. Zekkie's such a sweetheart! We'll head back to Opelucid, Black can meet us there, then we'll go to the hospital."

Kyouhei nodded against her.

"Good plan," Alder said.

"Yeah…" Black stared down at N, wondering how he'd get him on Reshiram. Then he remembered he was a wizard.

"Um…" Blue said pointedly. "Not to be a drag, but…"

Alder looked at her, smiling kindly. "I'm not sure who you are, but from what I've gathered, your name is Blue, yes?"

She nodded hesitantly. "And you're a mass murderer Rocket."

"Red's godfather," Black corrected. "Innocent godfather."

"Well, I knew that," she mumbled. "I _have_ met Wallace Shimizu."

Alder's smile faltered for a moment.

"She was raised in a Team Rocket cult thing," Black blurted out. "But she ran away in our Fifth Year to escape and she's been doing everything she can to stop them since."

"That's right, that's my life," Blue said.

"You should join the Order then," Alder said. "Don't get me wrong, answering to Oak kinda sucks sometimes, but he knows what he's doing most of the time. And he cares about people."

Blue looked at Black hesitantly.

"If you wanna, go for it," he said.

Hesitantly, she asked, "Is… is White a member…?"

"Yep, but she's not gonna be active for a while," Alder replied. "If you wanna stick around, I'll introduce you."

Blue was clearly weighing up her options.

"And if you wanna run away again, well, I've always been called a good enabler," Alder added.

That seemed to seal the deal. "Well. Okay. I will, then."

Alder grinned.

"There's a room, somewhere in here, that's got the stolen pokémon," Blue said. "Can we —"

Before she could finish, Hue was running out into the hall. Kyouhei gave a started cry, stumbling after him. Black moved to follow, but Blue grabbed his arm. He could hear Hue loudly say, "_Accio Purrloin_!" repeatedly.

"Oh," Mei gasped, running out after them. "Hue! Hey, Hue! Maybe it evolved?"

"What?" Black asked Blue.

"You're a hero now, right?" she verified.

"Technically…"

She very firmly demanded, "Don't let anything happen to Silver. Or Gold. Because he makes Silver happy, and Silver deserves to be happy."

Black frowned. "I wasn't planning on —"

"In return I'll protect White, no matter how much she hates me," she continued. "I know it's not much of an exchange, but I hope you like Silver. He's too cute not to like."

"Okay," Black said. He didn't know why Blue felt the need to say that to him. Even if he hated Silver, he wouldn't just stand by and let him die.

She smiled at him and nodded like they had some deep understanding.

Hue came running back in, tears streaming down his face. Mei and Kyouhei immediately followed, but they didn't look concerned. Hue held out a PokéBall. "I, I found him! I finally find him!" He clutched the Ball to his heart. "Sis' purrloin… no, liepard…"

"I'm sure she's going to be incredibly happy," Black said. "You're an amazing brother."

Hue beamed.

"Let's get out of here," Mei said.

"Yeah kids, c'mon, enough stalling," Alder said. He walked over to Black. "Lemme help you get N on Reshiram."

"Opelucid Hospital," Mei reminded him.

Black glanced down at N's sleeping face. Like he needed reminding.

* * *

><p>Black had never been in a hospital before, magical or otherwise. A crowd of both people and pokémon rushed out to gawk at Reshiram, who had the audacity to stand there preening impressively as Black struggled to get anybody to pay attention to his unconscious fiancé.<p>

"Is that truly Reshiram?!" someone shouted as Black jumped from Reshi's back. "Hey, geddit? _Tru_ly?"

Black cast them a withering look before pulling N down after him. It would have worked better if N wasn't a _tower_. "Can't any of you help me instead of staring?"

"Having a legendary pokémon does _not_ entitle you to be so rude," someone sniffed. "Personally, _I_ expected the Hero of Truth to be —"

"EXCUSE ME!" Kyouhei forced his way through the crowd. "Nurses coming through to help my future brother-in-law!"

"Aren't you Kyouhei Hidaka?"

"Yes, yes I am," Kyouhei said, stumbling over to Black's side. "But if you can't _see_, you're blocking a _hospital_ and we've got someone _very unconscious_ here who needs medical attention. If you want my autograph or whatever, I'll, uh…" He glanced around. "…I'll pose with my big brother's pokémon, Reshiram, who chose him as the Hero of Truth."

That, coupled with a bit of strained politeness from the two nurses accompanying Kyouhei, seemed to do the trick. Black helped them get N on the bed-with-wheels they'd brought out. Black tried not to get too distracted by how weird a bed with wheels was as he followed the nurses inside. He immediately spotted Mei and Hue hovering anxiously around the entrance. Mei started to follow him when they walked past.

"Do you know what happened?" one asked.

"He was kidnapped, they kept him locked up and sedated for about a month," Black replied. "What're you gonna do?"

"Care for him, obviously," the second nurse muttered.

"We'll check if he's okay as best we can," the first replied. "What is his name?"

"N."

"Please be serious."

"It is, it's short for Natural Harmonia Gropius," Black sighed. "His dad _really_ hated him."

"Clearly. And what is your relationship to the patient?"

"I'm his fiancé."

"Then you'll have to handle the paperwork," they replied. "Please go to the desk."

The nurses wheeled N away. Black moved to follow, to hell with what they told him to do, but Mei stopped him.

"They're gonna want someone to do paperwork, they need it to know how to treat him," she explained. "And the rest of us don't really know him."

"But —"

"It's fine," Mei insisted. "We're all safe now."

Black couldn't believe that. He didn't know how Mei could, either.

The paperwork asked so many questions Black didn't understand, about what Hue explained were various kinds of muggle medicine. Apparently muggles could be allergic to types of healing. He didn't know why they were so fixated on genetic diseases, either. Wizards with diabetes took a potion to keep their insulin at the right level, and they only had to take it once a moon cycle. Hue said muggles had to give themselves injections a lot. Black had read about injections in novels, but he'd thought they'd been a lie to make the story scarier. Blood pressure, anaemia, hepatitis, pneumonia, bronchitis, tuberculosis, epilepsy… They were all easily managed with potions. And most potions could be taken in with other potions without negative effect. The only one Black knew that'd be ruined by other potions was Wolfsbane, and that was because of the venom on werewolves' fangs.

"Well, maybe wizards should be nicer about helping muggles," Hue hissed. "Just tell them if he's had any of them."

N hadn't. He'd been surprisingly physically healthy, for someone who grew up locked in a castle and then spent his first three years at Hogwarts trying to overcome sleep. The rest were details; name, height, weight, sex, gender, marital status, nationality, place of birth, contact address and phone number for N and his next of kin (who Black assumed had to be himself), date of birth, age… Black didn't know the last two. N didn't know the last two. Maybe N had been born in a hospital, and maybe they'd have some record of him and they'd be able to tell them. Black filled in as much as he could. At Hue's prompting, Black wrote down his address where it wanted N's.

"It's no big deal, my parents are cool," he said.

Black didn't understand the purpose of it, so he didn't know how it could be a big or little deal.

The receptionist (or maybe another nurse?) Black gave the form to looked sceptically at him.

"You say you're his fiancé, yet you don't know how old he is? Or when he was born?" they drawled, sounding very much like Ruby at his worst.

"_He_ doesn't know," Black replied. "He was never told. We know _roughly_ how old he is…"

"That'll do," they said. "What is it? Twenty?"

"Seventeen," Black murmured.

"Damn, so young," they murmured. "Okay, go home and relax, we'll call you."

"I'm not leaving."

"Then go sit in the waiting area, your life, your choices."

Black didn't see what else he could choose. He went back outside quickly. Kyouhei was irritably signing notebooks while Reshiram looked offended. Waking up after thousands of years only to be overshadowed by some fourteen-year-old movie brat couldn't feel good. She looked at him with a disappointed huff.

"Come on," Black called, holding out her Ball.

Reshiram returned with a second huff that almost set Kyouhei's hair on fire.

"Okay, thanks, gotta go," Kyouhei said. "My brother needs me! His boyfriend's in hospital!"

As soon as Kyouhei returned to Black's side, he mumbled, "Some people have no respect."

"I was told to go to the waiting room," Black said as they walked back inside. He glanced around at the signs. "Which I guess is that way."

"That's it," Mei said.

"You don't have to stay," Black told them. "I'm sure you're —"

"Oh, shut up," Hue said. "As if we'd go."

Black was partly grateful to them, but kind of wished they would go. They didn't know N. They weren't there for him. Black wanted Gold and Red, people who'd understand how wonderful N was underneath his weird ideologies and inability to handle emotions well. He wanted people who were there as a result of their love for N, not him.

It was a bland room with magazines, vending machines, and couches. They sat together on a couch. Black was absolutely exhausted, but wide awake at the same time. He felt jittery and terrified.

Kyouhei immediately rested his head on Black's shoulder and asked, "Big bro, when your life's turned into a soap opera, can I play you?"

"Only if you get a better haircut," Black replied.

Kyouhei sighed, closing his eyes. "Big bro, you don't understand art."

After that, nobody really spoke. Black could barely tear his mind from worrying about N, how sick he'd be, whether or not he'd ever recover, if he, Black, would be able to understand muggle medicine… but at the same time, he was so tired and so numb he could barely feel even physical sensations. Everything was muted, dull, to the point Black had a strange feeling that nothing he was experiencing was real. But that was ridiculous. What else could it be?

Ninety-six minutes passed before the nicer of the two nurses returned, accompanied by a tall muggle in a long white coat.

"That's the one," the nurse said. That was apparently all that was required of them, as they turned with an irritated glare at the doctor before storming off.

"So, you're the fiancé of N?" the doctor confirmed.

"Yeah," Black replied, leaning forward. "Is he okay…?"

"I'm Dr Takenouchi," she introduced, like Black could bring himself to care. She consulted some notes. "We found a record of a Natural Harmonia Gropius, born at this hospital on the 7th of December, 1980."

Black stared. "He's sixteen?"

"Yes, that's right," Takenouchi replied. "You really didn't know?"

"We're in the same year at school, so we assumed…" But then again, Black and Gold were in the same year. Hogwarts enabled all kinds of weird things.

Takenouchi kept talking rather than allowing Black his freak-out moment. "Your fiancé is obviously malnourished, but he appears to be doing very well for someone you claim was kept in such horrific conditions for so long. I'd suspect he was semi-regularly fed properly."

Black thought about the women dead at the table, not wearing the Plasma uniform, yet involved. Had they been N's childhood caretakers?

Takenouchi continued, "He'll have to take vitamins four times a day for a few weeks to make up for any deficiencies. And he will have to eat carefully."

Black had no idea what the doctor just said, but the others all nodded like it made sense, so he replied, "Okay."

"Our mum's a nurse, she probably knows what to do, right?" Mei said.

"I'd suspect so," Takenouchi replied. "For now, he needs to sleep off the anaesthesia. Shouldn't take more than a few hours. We'll do another check up then, but I don't see any reason why we won't be able to discharge him after that. We do need the bed, after all."

Black wanted to feel relieved, but he couldn't. "He was being starved and kept from moving, that's…" The words died. He didn't know how to communicate what he was thinking, especially not to a muggle.

"Yes, he'll certainly have weak muscles," Takenouchi confirmed. "There isn't much we can do about that here, though. A few weeks on a better diet with regular but not too arduous exercise and he'll be fine."

Black nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks." He glanced at the door. "Can I see him?"

"Ordinarily, I'd say no, but considering the state he'll be in when he wakes, it may be good for there to be someone familiar near by," Takenouchi replied. Her eyes flickered over Mei, Kyouhei and Hue. "Only you, though. Send those kids home."

Mei opened her mouth to protest, so Black quickly responded: "Yeah, okay. Thank you."

As soon as the doctor left, Mei turned to Black and quietly said, "We're not leaving, turn us invisible, we'll come with you."

Black shook his head. "I'm too tired…"

She frowned. "Then… we'll stay here and wait."

Black didn't know how to convince her to leave. His mind was so overworked it could barely process emotions.

"I can't believe I got kidnapped, then Mei got kidnapped, then that wannabe selfie-fucker died, then Black and Mei are legendary heroes who took down Kyurem together, then everything in the castle, I can't believe it all happened in one day," Kyouhei babbled. "I'm so _exhausted_."

"You should all go to the Pokémon Centre and sleep," Black said. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep anyway, not with N still…"

"We'll wait with you," Mei insisted.

"It's no big deal," Hue agreed.

Kyouhei moaned loudly. "I don't think I can stay awake much longer, and I don't wanna fall asleep on big bro! Then he won't be able to run to his weird boyfriend as soon as he wakes up."

"You could always fall asleep on someone else," Mei said, pointing at Hue.

"No!" Kyouhei and Hue shrieked at the same time. Then both had the gall to look offended at the other's comment.

"I don't mind waiting alone," Black said.

"But you don't have to _be_ alone," Mei insisted. "We're here for you."

"Seriously Mei, let it go," Kyouhei groaned. "That's not what matters right now!"

Mei frowned. "But —"

"If you wanna stay, I'm not trying to stop you," Black said. "But I need to go to N. And you all look like you're struggling to stay awake."

"Only a little bit," Mei mumbled. "I've always wanted to try coffee…"

"It's _soooo_ gross sis," Kyouhei sighed. "It's like drinking Dad's self-pitying tears, it's that bitter."

Mei pulled a face. Black was pretty sure he was pulling the same face.

"And, oh, I just thought," Kyouhei gasped. "N's probably gonna be _even weirder_ when he wakes up, right? I mean. He's gonna be waking up in an unfamiliar place after weeks of torture. Shouldn't we make it easier for him? By leaving him alone? Since he really didn't seem to like any of us?"

Black couldn't really deny N's opinion of them when Kyouhei was right.

"I s'pose…"

"If you're sure, I'll go," Hue decided. "I… I guess I am tired."

Mei smiled weakly. "Okay, I'll go too. But you have to call us as soon as N wakes up, okay, big bro?"

"More like _after_ you've had time to do… whatever… to make him chill," Kyouhei corrected.

"Yeah," Black replied. "I promise."

Black barely waited for them to leave before heading to N's room. It was private, thankfully; he was so tired he almost started crying just from seeing N again. Though he had no idea what the muggle devices N was hooked up to did, Black was reassured to see them. Not as reassured as he was to see the rise and fall of N's chest.

Next moment, there was a burst of white light, and Zöllner was on the bed, sniffing N. He licked N's hand before curling up beside him, eyes watching intently.

"Good point," Black murmured. He pulled Squirtle's Ball off and let her out. She also climbed onto the bed, examining N for a moment, before turning to Black and holding her arms out expectantly.

"One moment," Black said. He pulled the chair from the corner of the room over until it was by N's bed, picked Squirtle up, and collapsed into it. "It's… it's gonna be okay. He'll wake up soon."

Black thought about calling Gold, or Red, confirming that N was okay and he was okay, all that. But he didn't want to face it just yet. He wanted to sit there and watch N as the panic slowly left his system, until he could accept they were safe.

At least on the Team Plasma front.

Despite his hyper-charged nerves, Black did nod off once or twice. Never for long: he was sitting in a chair holding his fiancé's squirtle. He only knew it had happened because N's position changed and he didn't remember seeing him move. He'd gone from on his back to on his left side, then his back again, then his right side, with his face barely visible under the tangle of hair, except his lips, which kept moving slightly with his dreams…

Black wanted to reach out and touch him, to make N relax, but he didn't think he really had the right to do so. He didn't know what N was going to be like when he woke up. He was hoping it'd be the same as ever, but how could it be? N could have been tortured into someone Black didn't recognise.

It took Black a few minutes to realise N had woken up. He could barely make out the hints of blue peering from behind N's fringe, or N's voice as he murmured, "I don't want to See him."

It sounded bad, but N had to think he was still asleep. He had to mean he didn't want to see Black in any vision in order to protect him from Team Rocket and Team Plasma.

"I don't wanna See him," N repeated, louder.

Black leant closer. "N. You're awake."

N closed his eyes. "No."

"You are."

N shook his head. "This is a trick and I'm not falling for it. Go to hell, Ghetsis."

"He's probably already there," Black said. "Giovanni killed him."

N froze. He opened one of his eyes. "…really?"

"Killing Curse to the face," Black replied. He realised that Ghetsis was so convinced his success was inevitable that he never would have allowed anyone messing with N's perception of reality to entertain the idea that he could fail, or die. "Ghetsis begged. He kept… kept shouting that he was perfect, his plan hadn't failed, but it had. So Giovanni killed him."

N opened his other eye. "That's not fair." He scowled. "I wanted to be the one to kill him. I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted to watch him die."

Black was more shaken by the bitter loathing in N's voice than he'd ever expected. Didn't N have the right? Hadn't he felt the same thing countless times, just hearing about what Ghetsis did to N?

N held his hand out, demanding, "Show me."

"I… I don't really wanna think about that right now."

"Show me!" N shouted. "I want to see him die!"

"Do you think you're gonna enjoy it?" Black snapped. "Do you actually think it was _enjoyable_?"

"Maybe not to you, but it will be to me." N grabbed at him. Black pulled away. "Dammit, Black…!"

Zöllner jumped to his feet and started barking excitedly. Black knew it was a calculated move from how Zöllner nuzzled against N's arm before dashing up his chest to lick his face.

"No, not now Zöllner!" N shouted. He shoved Zöllner away roughly. "You can't do this to me! You can't keep me from knowing what I need to know! And seeing is believing! Let me see it! I wanna see!"

Black reached out and steadied Zöllner before he fell off the bed. "N. You hurt your pokémon."

N glanced down at Zöllner with alarm. "No, no I didn't, I —" He clenched his fists. "I'll stop being angry when I see him die. I'll be fine then. I'll be fine."

Black didn't know what to say or do. He felt like he had to stay calm to balance out N's anger, but how could he? How could he when N woke up not caring about anything but revenge?

Zöllner lay down on the bed, dejected. Black had never seen him look like that before.

"You won't be fine," he said. He held Squirtle closer. "You just — how can, how can you only care about that?" He felt like he was going to cry. "It wasn't _satisfying_. Not even after what he did to you, and White, and he kidnapped Mei and Kyouhei, and it was still just… pathetic."

"I want to see him be pathetic," N growled.

Black _was_ crying now. "Ev-everybody's been s-so worried, we were s-so s-scared…"

"And what does that do for me?" N snapped.

"We saved you because of it," Black frantically explained. "Everybody did everything they could, so we could save you in time —"

"Because I'm too useful a tool to allow Giovanni to keep his hands on," N interrupted. "Because you all want to use me instead! Everybody wants to force me to See things, but you won't let me see what I wanna see! The one thing!"

"It was because I love you!" Black cried. "I don't want you to See anything for me! I just want you with me! And I'm sure Zöllner and Squirtle feel the same way, and I _know_ Red and Gold do!"

N's jaw clenched.

"I'm happy Ghetsis is dead," Black continued, managing to calm himself a little. "But we know killing people tears souls. And we know love both heals and shields. And you need to heal, right?" He wiped his eyes. "So can't, can't we focus on the love right now?"

N looked away. "No."

Black scrunched his eyes shut, biting his lip. He didn't get to tell N how to deal with his pain. He didn't know it. He didn't understand it. He'd never understand what it felt like to be stripped of humanity and agency until you were literally nothing but a tool with no control over how your abilities were used. "D-d'you really think i-it'll help?"

"I can't feel anything but anger," N replied. "It'll make me less angry."

"You were angrier when you found out he's already dead," Black whispered.

"I wanted justice. I want him to pay."

Black tightened his arms around Squirtle. "Team Plasma's gone. The Rockets killed them all. Everybody in the castle. I walked in a-and…"

N sighed. "You're right, that doesn't make me any less angry."

He sounded so detached. Like there hadn't been people who followed him in that mix. For the first time in years, Black was afraid of what N was capable of.

Black hesitantly opened his eyes. N looked sulky and avoided his gaze. "I really don't wanna think about it right now, but if you… if you really have to see…"

"No."

Black was confused. "But —"

"I can always choose to See it if I want. And a million other ways for him to die. Any way he could ever have died. I can See it all. So it doesn't matter."

"It matters because it's real," Black said.

N rolled his eyes. "First you don't want to show me, now you're trying to make me. What's your _problem_?"

"I'm not trying to make you do anything," Black insisted. "I don't know what to do, okay? I wanna be here for you, but in the _right_ way, but I don't understand —"

"Of course you don't understand," N snapped. "You didn't, you weren't…" His voice faltered but he kept talking very quickly. Black couldn't catch every word, only the angriest. "And you keep… like love did anything to _help_ while they… made it _worse_… ridiculous."

Black unravelled one arm from around Squirtle and held his hand out to N. "I wanna understand. Maybe you can make me feel it. What you're feeling now."

N stared at his hand in disgust. "I'm _angry_. What else do you need to know."

It was clearly a rhetorical question, but Black gave his answer anyway. "Why it sounds like you're angry at me for loving you."

"Wrong way around," N muttered.

"But —" You're the one who asked me to marry you, Black was going to say, but the words died before he managed to say such a stupid, self-centred thing.

With great effort, N sat up. Zöllner peered up at him hopefully. N didn't notice.

"N, Zöllner," Black said.

N reached over and patted him, staring at his sheets the entire time.

Biting his lip, Black tried to at least catch N up on what he'd missed. "White's okay too. She… she doesn't wanna be around me, so she's with Blue."

"She chose to forget about you," N said. "She talked the beheeyem into erasing her memories of you and Gold. To protect you."

"I know," Black said quietly. "Somehow, you showed me your memory of it when she started shouting at me."

Either N didn't hear that, couldn't process it, or didn't care, because he continued, "It meant she forgot about me too. And that she knows Red."

"Will she ever remember?" Black asked.

All of a sudden, N was glaring at him. "So much for not wanting me to See anything."

"No!" Black cried. "No, I thought, if you know that, maybe the beheeyem told you!"

N shook his head as he looked away again. "I asked her to kill me, but she wouldn't do it. Even after she forgot me. I let her feel my emotions and she still didn't understand."

Black didn't even know how to process that.

"It would have been better if I died," N said. "I was supposed to."

"I don't think you were," Black replied urgently. "If you were dead, I'd've had no reason to…" He trailed off.

"Unleash Reshiram," N finished for him. "But you would've. You would've done it simply because stopping Team Plasma was the right thing to do. And to avenge me."

"Just because you can See what people could do doesn't mean you understand why they do it."

"Perhaps, but I understand you."

"I was thinking about saving you the entire time," Black insisted. "And then White too, after I found out."

"I know that, too. It doesn't make what I said wrong." He glanced at Black, finally without anger in his eyes. Now he looked hollow. "I understand you."

"Then why do you keep telling me that you should've died?" Black demanded. "Don't you _understand_ how terrible that makes me feel?!"

"Yes, but I know you hate it when I keep things from you," N said. "I know how paranoid and suspicious you became because I was keeping Red's secret."

"Is that what you were doing?" Black murmured.

"Of course it is. Why would I ever keep my own secrets from you?"

"I dunno. Maybe you'd just feel like it."

N didn't reply. Instead, he asked, "Where are we?"

"Opelucid Hospital," Black replied. "Um, didn't — didn't I say that earlier…?"

"No."

Black groaned. "I'm sorry. I meant to. You've been here for about eight hours. They checked you as best they could, and they think you can leave today. But they're gonna wanna do another check up."

"And then where would we go?" N demanded.

Black frowned. "I… I don't know. I didn't think about it. I couldn't think about anything but talking to you again."

N's gaze softened, but almost immediately, tears flooded his eyes. Black had no idea if that was good or bad, or something he should acknowledge, or what.

"Probably with Mei and Kyouhei to their place," Black mused.

"You found them," N murmured. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too," Black said. "Thank you."

N shook his head. "You would have been too lonely." His face suddenly twisted and he looked disgusted with himself.

Black thought he was starting to get it. N hated his powers now. It made sense, but Black didn't know what to make of his fiancé suddenly hating a part of himself he used to be so proud of.

"This… reunion, isn't going how I planned," he admitted quietly.

"I hadn't planned on ever seeing you again," N replied calmly.

Black knew what he meant but it still stung. He struggled to explain through it, "I meant to… I meant to calmly explain everything that happened yesterday, a-and I wanna hear everything that happened to you, if you wanna tell me."

"I can just show you," N said.

Black shook his head desperately. "I wanna hear it from you. I'd like to hear your voice as much as possible."

N stared at him like he was confused.

"I don't care what's most practical or most rational or unbiased or whatever right now, I wanna hear it from you, in your words, how you felt." He leant closer. "Because the truth is, right now I don't understand how you're acting, but I wanna understand."

N looked away. "I don't understand either." Quieter, he added, "I want to be happy to see you. All of you. But I'm…" he trailed off.

"Scared?" Black guessed. "Because Ghetsis will use anybody you ever care about against you?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"He's dead," Black said. "All of Team Plasma is dead. We've only got Team Rocket to worry about now, and I'm not planning on letting anything happen to you again."

"We're going to lose," N said. "No matter what I Saw, no matter what variation… We will lose because none of us will ever be able to destroy all the horcruxes."

Black frowned. "Well… well… did you ever see a version of the future where you escaped?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. You don't know what the last horcrux is."

Black had a terrible feeling that he did. He decided not to pursue that terrible feeling and instead focus on N.

"Well, we still have to try," he said. "I think I'd be okay with dying trying."

N looked at him again. "I knew you'd turn out like this. I'm happy I got to see it in reality." He didn't sound happy about it.

"Did, did you know about Reshiram?" Black asked. "And me?"

N nodded. "Since Fifth Year."

Black hesitated before asking, "What about Mei?"

N frowned at that. "What about her? That she is your sister?"

"Um, no… but I'm assuming you knew that anyway." Black looked away for a moment, not sure if there was a tactful way to tell someone the delusion their life had been built to form was wrong. He met N's eyes and said, "Mei's the Hero of Ideals."

"Oh."

Black had expected a tantrum at the least, but N genuinely looked like he didn't care.

"Are you really okay?" he asked. "I know you… um… yeah…"

N shrugged. "Why would I want more trouble and responsibility in my life right now? All I want now is a way to keep everybody alive and connected enough that you don't become a lawyer in Castelia City of all places with no friends except your eternally bored samurott."

Black blinked. "Uh… what's a lawyer…?"

"_Don't_ look into it."

"Okay." He forced a smile as he added, "Anything else you want from me, now or in the future, just ask."

N stared at him strangely.

"I'll say no if I don't wanna do it," Black clarified. "I just thought it needed stating."

N made a thoughtful noise.

"Oh, um, I dunno if you wanna know, but the doctor told me your date of birth," Black babbled. "I know you didn't ever really care but, yeah, I think it could explain —"

"Tell me," N interrupted.

"December seven. 1980."

N scowled. "So, I still have the Trace on me… that's how Colress found me."

"Guess so," Black said.

"It doesn't matter," N muttered. "I don't have a wand any more."

"The Order might've found it," Black suggested.

"No. They snapped it in front of me."

Black winced. "I'm… I'm sorry."

N glared. "Why are _you_ apologising?"

"As an expression of sympathy."

N huffed irritably. "It doesn't matter."

"I guess not at this exact moment in time, but it will," Black said. He moved to stand up. "I should probably get the doctor."

N shook his head. "Not yet."

Black frowned, slouching back in the chair. "Uh. Okay."

"There's something I want from you right now," N said, quiet and hesitant.

"Yeah?"

N bit his lip (and Black was sure N'd picked that habit up from him), glancing nervously away. When he glanced back, he met Black's eyes. And finally, there was a look Black recognised. "Could you… read to me?"

Black smiled. "Like, a story…?"

"Not a fairy-tale," N added quickly. "But, yes. Anything."

Black stood up. He set Squirtle on the bed, watching for a moment as she looked at N with as much nervous adoration as N was looking at him with. "Yeah," he replied. "I'll have to go find something, though…?"

N nodded.

Part of Black had kinda hoped N would beg him not to leave. It was the same irrational part of him that didn't want to let N out of his sight for a second. Black ignored it and went in search of the hospital gift shop. He didn't know what kind of thing N would like. The only time N had ever expressed any interest similar to this had been when they were fifteen, with a particularly porn-y passage of a Shauntal Sakkaguchi novel. That hadn't been anything but a horny attempt to make Black talk about sex in whatever way. Black wondered if N ever realised it was exactly his pressuring that turned Black off so completely. Hopefully.

The gift shop only stocked novels by Kenichi Sakemi (someone that obsessed with prison was not going to write anything Black wanted to read to anybody, especially not N), Haruki Murakami (in English or Japanese, so the fatalistic postmodern bullshit could bore you from either official Susekidese language), Diana Wynne Jones (like muggles weren't confused enough about magic without it being tied up in ham-fisted societal metaphors), Terry Pratchett (unintelligible nonsense), or Shauntal Sakkaguchi. As always, Shauntal's novels were on a large display including a picture of her. It was appropriate, Black decided, as he picked up her latest (a dark-covered novel rated 'DANGEROUSLY SEXY!' and titled _The Duke's Dark Desires_) and tried not to meet the eyes of the cashier as he bought it. He wished he'd brought his bag, but his jacket worked well enough to hide the book.

N was petting both his pokémon when Black walked in. He didn't immediately look up as he would usually.

"I found something," Black said.

N jumped slightly. Had he actually not noticed Black entering the room?

"Don't laugh too hard, it was the least horrible thing they had," Black said as he pulled the book from his jacket.

N laughed extremely hard.

"Shut up, I'm doing this cos I love you," Black insisted as he walked back to the chair.

"Don't pretend you wouldn't've bought that book anyway," N chuckled. "Are you going to be okay reading that?"

"I'm not fifteen any more."

N glanced him over. "No. You're not. You're not even the same person I saw a few weeks ago."

"Neither are you," Black pointed out.

"No. But you're a better person now. I'm worse again."

"You _just_ woke up. What're you expecting from yourself?" Black answered his own question because he knew N's answer would be wrong. "Too much. You need time to recover."

N didn't reply. Black knew that sceptical look. He reached over and took N's hand in his. If N wanted to feel his sincerity, he could. If N didn't… Black hoped he still had enough control over his powers to choose not to. But judging from how N's gaze softened, he felt it.

"Come here," N demanded. He winced as he moved over on the bed, clearing a small space for Black. "That's enough, right? You're still tiny, so…"

Black kicked off his shoes, climbed onto the bed and settled next to N. He leant back against N's shoulder as he opened the book. "I'll read one chapter, then I'll have to get the doctor or nurse to do that check up, okay?"

N rested his head on top of Black's. "Okay."

Black cleared his throat. "'Chapter One: Moaning by Moonlight'."

As he started laughing again, N wrapped an arm tightly around Black.

* * *

><p>True to prediction, N was discharged almost immediately after his check-up. He became extremely agitated through the entire process, which the doctor loudly (arrogantly) said was typical of kidnapping victims. N had always been volatile, but watching him snarl at someone simply for asking what Black thought were perfectly reasonable questions about his imprisonment was disconcerting. It continued as they met up with Kyouhei, Mei and Hue.<p>

"It's really nice to meet you properly!" Mei said when introduced.

"If you'd like to lie, fine," N hissed. "I have no doubts you've been previously informed by your brother and _that_ —" (he gestured rudely at Hue) "— how horrible a person I am."

Mei looked at Black in alarm before returning her focus to Black. "No, not at all! I… I don't know why you're saying that, I'm sorry, but I'm really not lying."

N's hand tightened painfully around Black's.

"I thought you were kinda cool," Kyouhei remarked. "So protective of my big brother, and really good at climbing trees."

N didn't relax, but he didn't respond either.

"Well, I think we should go back to Aspertia," Mei said, a little hesitant. "Kyouhei and I definitely need to see mum. She's a nurse, so she'll be able to help you recover, N. And Hue, you'll wanna get the liepard back to your sister, right?"

Hue nodded. "She's missed Mr Fuzzy-Wuzzy so much."

Black looked at N. "What do you think?"

"We should go to Alder's," N replied.

Black winced. "I don't think that's a good idea. White's going to be there, and… and she said…" He found himself unable to repeat it.

"She said she didn't wanna have anything to do with long-lost siblings because it's meaningless," Kyouhei finished. "She was quite threatening."

"Well, she did find out her memory's been messed with," Black said defensively.

"She always became very distressed when she realised that," N said. He sounded incredibly detached. "Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance. Just like the Kübler-Ross model."

"Guess you're still in the anger stage then, huh," Kyouhei said.

"That is non-applicable to my situation," N replied. Louder, he demanded, "Where are the others, Black?"

"Hoenn and Sinnoh, but there's no way we're travelling that far for at least a fortnight."

N scowled. "We don't have a lot of time."

"We have enough for that."

"I don't _need_ —"

"There's only one of those things left to find and they're already looking," Black interrupted. "We're not gonna be able to contribute much. Especially since I haven't slept for days and you're malnourished."

N dropped his hand in irritation and grumbled, "What's the point if I'm not useful?"

"You don't always have to be," Black replied, "but you're useful to making me happy, if that helps."

"_That's_ true," Hue groaned. "Didn't even see him smile after he found out you were possibly in trouble."

"In trouble," N repeated, sounding disgusted.

Small victories added up, though. They went to Aspertia with the others. N took a moment to resemble his old self by whispering at Reshiram and Zekrom that he understood what was in their hearts and was happy they had finally put their grudges aside. Reshiram snorted fire at him. N looked unfazed.

On the way, Black managed to explain (awkwardly, via text messages) that he had no idea why N was acting so weirdly, he wasn't normally like this, sorry, the doctor said it's usual for kidnapping victims to be angry if that helps you to forgive him, and don't forget he's been being horribly used and abused for weeks now on top of years of previous abuse. Hue said that wasn't free-reign to be a jerk. Mei said they probably didn't understand what N was going through and she was sure there were reasons he kept reacting so emotionally. Kyouhei made yet another remark about Black's taste in men.

It was a little difficult to avoid unwanted attention when they were on two legendary pokémon. Black was used to being on the sidelines of such attention, watching Red getting either increasingly irritated or increasingly detached, not awkwardly shuffling his way through as Kyouhei shouted about how Aspertia should be used to stars due to his own presence.

"We're all used to you, Kyou-chan, but this is _Reshiram and Zekrom_!"

Kyouhei was deeply offended. Black wondered if he and Ruby would get along or hate each other. Either way, introducing them would be hilarious.

All N had to say about Aspertia was, "Why are there so many visor stores now?"

"Visors are cool," Mei replied as she recalled Zekrom. The crowd groaned in disappointment.

N glared at the PokéBall but said nothing. He did the same thing when Black recalled Reshiram.

"She picked her Ball," Black explained quietly. "I'm _sure_ they're not bad."

"I'm sure confinement is a bad thing in general," N replied.

"They can get out whenever they want," Black reminded him. "It's not really confinement."

N didn't reply. He watched the crowd as they dispersed, grumbling.

"Mum's expecting us," Mei said, looking at her Xtransceiver. "It'll be good to see her again, huh Kyouhei?"

"I saw her like, two days ago. I'm fine." He looked at Hue. "If anybody else _happened_ to want me around, maybe to talk about something they've been avoiding _all summer_…"

Hue didn't notice the hint. "I'm going home, I can't wait to see Sis' face when she sees her liepard again!"

As Hue ran off, Kyouhei moodily muttered, "I'll get you next time, Hue Yamamoto. Next time."

Mei patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, of course you will. Let's go home."

Black grabbed N's hand, trying not to get too worried. But how couldn't he be worried? He was going to meet his dad's actual wife. Did everybody really expect her to be okay with her abandoning husband's child by another woman walking in and staying with her?

As it turned out, she was. Mostly. She stared at Black with a mixture of dubiety and interest as she introduced herself as Reiko and said, "I hope you don't resent my family at all."

"No, not at all," Black replied. "It's not anybody's fault what he did expect his own."

"Takafumi was always very passionate and driven in respect to his own dreams," Reiko said. "If only those traits had served others well too."

At that point, Kyouhei grabbed Black's free hand and loudly dragged him off upstairs.

"I dunno why she does that," he complained. "Like any of us care about that bastard… or wanna hear things like that…"

Kyouhei set them up in his room (which was surprisingly low-key and honestly, kind of dull), saying he spent most of his time in Mei's room anyway.

"Thanks," Black said.

"Go to sleep big bro!" Kyouhei ordered as he left. "You're almost starting to look bad!"

"He's right," N said.

Black _was_ exhausted. He was sure that soon, he'd collapse. But he didn't want to let N out of his sight.

"I'll stay with you," N added. "I'd like to see your dreams again."

"They haven't been very fun lately," Black warned.

N shrugged. He sat on the bed and watched Black expectantly.

Black thought he should shower, brush his teeth, probably his hair, all that, but he only really had the energy to change out of his dirt-covered clothes. He placed his PokéBalls on Kyouhei's bedside table before collapsing on the bed. Without saying anything, N pulled the blankets out from under him and pulled them over them both as he lay down beside Black.

"You didn't have to push yourself this hard for me," N said quietly.

Black rolled onto his side and pulled N closer. "I did what I wanted, and you're sounding annoyingly like our grand martyr." He kissed N's throat. "_I'm_ sorry I didn't figure it out and save you sooner."

N wrapped his arms tightly around Black for several long moments before loosening to a more comfortable embrace Black could actually sleep in. He fell asleep almost immediately.

When he woke up again, N was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him.

"You're right, I didn't enjoy those dreams," he said flatly.

Black swallowed. "Sorry. I don't remember what I was dreaming."

"And you don't have any control over that either," N added. He lifted his head, staring out Kyouhei's window. "I think I may have been overly eager to accept a predestined death because I didn't want any of us to change. If one of us changes, every relationship we have with every person we know changes. And the only change I wanted was Red to be better and Gold to like me again."

Black climbed onto his knees, walking across the bed on them to wrap his arms around N's shoulders from behind.

"I don't want to be angry, I don't want to be scared, I don't want to be so emotional I can't think," N said. "Why can't I simply sleep on a snorlax for a few days then be fine?"

"You know that's not what Red does," Black replied. He reached one of his arms down to grab N's hand. "You know better than anybody else."

N didn't reply.

"And even if it was, you haven't even given yourself a day," Black added. "I don't know why you're being so hard on yourself."

N's hand tightened around Black's.

"We can call them, if you want," Black said. "I think we all realised avoiding contact was stupid when we depend on each other so much."

N shook his head. "I don't… I don't want them to see me like this…"

Black felt completely certain of what N was thinking. He was thinking Red and Gold would hate him for being so 'emotional', as he put it. He was probably thinking a dynamic change meant for the worse.

"I think they'll be glad to hear your voice, no matter what you're saying, but if you don't want to right now…" He squeezed N's hand. "And if anybody'd get it, wouldn't it be Red?"

"No, it'd be White, if she could remember it properly," N said. "Similar traumatic experiences manifest similar traumatic responses."

"They're not gonna hate you," Black said.

N gave a strange half-whimper, half-groan, but said nothing.

"Red wanted us to go to Hoenn when we can," he continued. "I'm sure Gold'd invite us to Sinnoh, too. Not that we _need_ an invitation."

"You should sleep more," N said. "You only slept for about two hours."

"N —"

"People our age need approximately nine hours of sleep a night," he muttered. "A sleep cycle lasts ninety minutes and should be repeated four to six times for a healthy amount of sleep."

"I'll go to sleep." He pulled away, flopping down on the bed. "Maybe you should go talk with Mei and Kyouhei?"

"No. I'll stay here."

Black closed his eyes. "Then, talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"I don't know what to say," N replied. "I can't think properly any more."

Damn if that wasn't heart wrenching. "You could always talk to me about that Malfoy duke with the dark desires."

"Yes, I could do that." N stood up. "Where is it?"

"My bag," Black yawned. Maybe he was more tired than he'd thought.

N returned to bed a minute later, sitting beside Black as he read, "'Chapter Two: The Coming On'." He paused, clearly frowning as he muttered a disbelieving, "Really?"

Black laughed. He didn't really listen to the words after that, just the familiar way N spoke. Even when he read aloud he spoke quickly, with intonation so perfect it sounded odd. It was hard to fall asleep because he was so used to paying attention to every word N spoke, but after the past few months, it relaxed him enough that he managed it. When he woke up again, it was to the sound of N reluctantly talking to Kyouhei about Hogwarts. Black opened his eyes to see N playing with Squirtle as Zöllner watched, pretending to be above such childish things. N immediately look at him.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, I am."

"Hey big bro!" Kyouhei cried. "Mum made dinner but N didn't wanna eat without you so she made him take the pills and he started sulking, but he's still gotta eat."

N rolled his eyes.

"You do need to eat," Black told N forcefully.

"I know. I wasn't hungry." His eyes darted nervously to Kyouhei for a moment before he quietly added, "We were only supposed to eat bread and water. The Goddesses gave us better food. I suppose they're dead now, simply because they waited for me rather than running when they had the chance."

For a moment, all Black could see was the lifeless bodies of N's caretakers, and he could hear Blue sobbing uncontrollably…

"They are. I'm sorry," he said. It was enough to bring him back to reality.

Kyouhei looked at them piteously. "Next time you two come to Unova, I'm gonna make _sure_ you have a better time."

"Thanks," Black said, sitting up. "We should go eat, N."

N nodded.

"No offence, but go have a shower first," Kyouhei said. He pointed at a door Black had assumed was a closet. "That's my en suite. Use it."

"Okay," Black said.

He was actually relieved to have some time alone, to focus on a dull but relaxing task after having such a weird loss with reality. After he was done, Kyouhei lead them down to the dining room.

It took a while, but N ate everything he was given. Reiko explained that she used to be a nurse to humans and pokémon in a small town, thus she was all too familiar with nutritional problems.

"It'll be a frustrating recovery, but you won't be cooped up for long," she added. "Two or three weeks should do it. You'll have to pay careful attention to when your muscles get tired for a long time, but I'm sure Black here is prepared to nag."

"He usually is," N replied.

They went for a walk after dinner at Reiko's urging. Black sent out his pokémon for it (including Reshiram, who took one disgusted look around the city before taking to the skies), but they didn't go far. N kept apologising. Black kept insisting he didn't mind, and fighting the urge to point out how bizarre N apologising in general was, but especially over something so trivial. His self-confidence was clearly quite shaken.

When Black decided it was late and they should try to sleep, N stubbornly said, "I'm not tired."

"Neither am I, but we'll need reasonable sleep schedules if we're going to meet up with the others," Black replied.

"I don't want to sleep."

"Then I guess we can lie in the dark and talk," Black said. "I still haven't told you what happened —"

"I don't _care_. I don't _want_ to know."

Black frowned. "Oh."

"It makes me think about what happened to me and I don't want to think about that but I can't stop because everything reminds me of it all the time."

"Especially sleep, I'm guessing?"

N nodded. "Particularly Seeing. I never want to See again, either. I don't remember how much they forced me to See or how much of it they managed to extract from my mind because Beheeyem kept manipulating my memories and emotions. It always apologised but that hardly makes up for driving me completely insane."

"You're not insane," Black protested.

Clearly exasperated and irritated all at once, N ranted, "I can't control or even restrain my emotional expressions, I can't control my own magic any more, I can't feel completely confident that anything I'm saying right now is truly being said nor truly being heard by you. I can't believe what I perceive is reality any more — is that not the very definition of psychosis? And does psychosis not make me completely insane?"

"I, I dunno. I dunno what psychosis is…?"

"I just defined it for you."

Black bit his lip. "I… I understand, though. It doesn't seem too weird that after what they did to you —"

"Your ability to comprehend my situation does not change what it is."

Black groaned. "Maybe you are? I don't know, N. I do know you _will_ die if you never sleep again." He hesitated before adding, "And I'm reasonably sure you'll have to come to terms with what happened to you sooner or later. If it's all you think about, maybe it's because it needs to be thought about."

N glared at him. "You… you… _idiot_! Why would I want to think about something that makes me wish I had died?! It makes me scared! It makes me angry! You should understand why I want to avoid feeling like that all the time!"

"I didn't mean all the time," Black protested. "I just meant, sometimes?" He sighed. "You're probably right. I don't know what I'm talking about. I wanna help you, but I don't know how."

"I suppose the Hero of Truth would be lost in grey areas," N muttered.

"Do you wanna talk to any of the others?" Black asked. "I promised to call them but, with everything that's been going on, I keep forgetting."

N shook his head. "I don't think I could stand it right now. Not when I don't even know the extent to which I betrayed them." Very quickly, he added, "I know it's not my fault but it's still betrayal. The least I can do is know how much I showed Giovanni."

Black bit his lip to keep from asking how N planned on doing that if he wasn't ever going to talk about it.

N lay down. "Call them after I fall asleep."

"D'ya wanna see my dreams again?" Black asked.

"No. Not if they're going to be like before."

Black had a flash of inspiration. "What about Wottson? He always holds hands when we're sleeping and I'm sure he wouldn't be dwelling on anything."

N considered it. "If Wottson's fine with that, then yes."

Black smiled. "He will be. I think he likes you."

Wottson proved it by nuzzling against N before settling to sleep beside him, holding his hand tightly.

"They do that so they won't float away from their friends," N said, sounding deeply moved.

Black sat with them until he was sure N was asleep. He snuck outside to make the calls. The stars made for a good reminder of their mortality and relative insignificance. With a deep sigh, he called Gold first. He could use the positive energy.

"Hey, what's happened?" Gold answered immediately.

"Short version: N's safe, Team Plasma is all dead _especially_ Ghetsis, I'm the Hero of Truth so I've got Reshiram but my long-lost half-sister Mei is the Hero of Ideals not N, and White still doesn't remember that we exist. We as in you and me. She actually told me to never talk to her again."

Gold was silent for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, okay, I'm gonna need the long version." There was a soft murmuring. "I'm with Dia and Silv, mind if I put you on speakerphone?"

"I dunno what that is."

"Muggle thing, means they'll be able to hear you and respond too."

"Oh. Sure."

There was a brief, muffled conversation followed by a beep.

"Hi Black," Dia said. "Before you start, are you okay?"

"Super stressed out, feeling ironically helpless for a so-called predestined hero, but I'm not permanently damaged or anything." Black hesitated. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," Dia replied. Even if he wasn't, he wouldn't've told Black so. They both knew it. How could Dia think anything within himself was too stressful for Black to handle on top of everything else?

"_I'm_ super pumped because I think there's only one of those things we're looking for left to find," Gold said. "Unless Red's already found it. Or you."

"No, but Team Rocket has been very active here the past two days," Black replied. And so he explained what had happened. Most of the questions were about White and how she could possibly have forgotten him and Gold. Gold sounded devastated — White had always been something of a partner in crime for him. But Black didn't have enough information to explain it properly, and Dia kept pointing out that White had clearly done it to protect them so they didn't really have the right to get offended by it, especially when _White_ was the one suffering most. Beyond White, Silver interrupted with a lot of questions about Giovanni's behaviour, but Black couldn't offer much insight into something that he didn't understand and Silver clearly didn't believe. Gold asked Black "Okay but what was that line you said before jumping off a fucking building?" five times, relevant or not, before laughing with admiration. Dia would, at almost every pause Black took to catch his breath, check that someone or another was okay or their deaths were relatively painless.

"…and now N's recovering. We're gonna have to stay here for a couple of weeks. Which pisses him off." He hesitated before adding, "Actually, pretty much everything pisses him off now. He says he's always angry or scared, and being scared makes him angry again."

Gold made a sympathetic noise.

"Crys used to tell me anger is a symptom of traumatic stress," Silver said.

"Did she do that every single time you were expressing any anger ever?" Gold asked knowingly.

"What else would Crys do? She has no tact."

In a moment of complete stupidity, Black asked, "Why would she do that?"

He felt it was very much deserved when Silver gave an extremely dry, "Really."

"No, no I meant more, why would she know but — that's stupid too, I dunno why I said that."

"She figured it out," Silver answered anyway. "Some of it. In our Second Year."

"Sorry," Black mumbled. "I'm not thinking too clearly myself."

"Black, just be honest with him, like you've always been," Dia said. "But don't be too hard on him. Not like you usually are. You don't need to be a doormat, but you do need to be more supportive."

Black knew it was true, but it still stung to hear someone else actually say it. Especially when Gold didn't challenge it at all.

"Hey, where're you staying?" Gold asked.

"With Kyouhei and Mei's mother," Black replied. "It's not as awkward as I thought it'd be. She's nice. And a nurse, so she's been making sure N takes all these weird muggle medicine things. They're like, nutrition from food condensed into small shapes? I don't think we have anything like that."

"Food," Dia said. "We have food."

Gold started laughing so loudly Black was sure none of them heard him insist it was different.

"Anyway, I just wanted to catch you up," Black said. "I need to call Red now."

"Gotcha. Tell him Silv 'n' I're almost done in Sinnoh."

"Take care Black," Dia said. "I'll try talking to White."

"Thanks. Bye."

He was fast to hang up, but ended up staring at his phone application for five minutes contemplating whether or not he was prepared to call Red. Red had a secret. N had been keeping Red's secret since last summer, when he had that big breakdown. The secret made N irritable and insensitive to the point it had actually bothered Black. It was something N was afraid Giovanni would realise. N didn't think they'd be able to destroy all the horcruxes. He knew what the last horcrux was, but Black didn't. Everything pointed where Black didn't want to look.

Black glanced back at the house, sighed heavily, and made the call.

"Did you find him?" Red immediately asked.

"Yeah, Blue found N and White in Plasma's castle," Black replied. "She managed to keep them alive. It got messy though."

"So N's alive? And White?"

"Yeah."

Red sighed in relief.

"Team Rocket killed all of Team Plasma though," Black explained. "I saw Giovanni kill Ghetsis. Blue got to the castle just before Team Rocket turned up to kill everybody. If she hadn't hidden them…"

"What're you gonna do now?" Red asked.

"N's gotta stay here for a few weeks to recover," Black replied. "I don't really wanna leave him."

"If you wanted to leave him, I'd think you were possessed."

Black couldn't help smiling at that. "I think he wants to go to Hoenn after that. Or wherever you are." He hesitated before adding, "He's worried Giovanni found out something about you from his visions. Some big secret."

He counted five seconds of silence before Red uncomfortably mumbled, "Did N tell you?"

"No. But he said some things he probably didn't mean to, so I think I know what it is."

"Black," Red said, strained.

"I don't need to know for sure right now," Black asserted. "I've already got enough to process from the past few days without — what I think it is. I only thought you probably needed to know what N was worried about though."

Red made a strange noise that was probably supposed to be affirmation.

"I'm not sure if there's much point in being subtle any more," Black added. "Not for me, anyway. I unleashed Reshiram and all these muggles keep fawning about that. And turns out I've got a younger half-brother who's some famous actor. We look pretty similar."

"We're, we're still… nobody's…" Red's voice faltered.

"You're still properly undercover," Black concluded for him. "Okay. We won't rock up on Reshi, then."

"I wanna meet it," Red mumbled.

"Well, I'm not gonna leave her behind."

Black had a horrible suspicion that Red was crying.

"My little brother's mum's a nurse, she's helping look after N, she thinks we'll be able to leave in a few weeks," Black continued. "I'll, um, check where you are when we get to Hoenn?"

"Yeah."

"Gold and Silver are almost done in Sinnoh too. We could be all together again in about a fortnight."

"Good."

Black bit his lip. "N's asleep, so… I'll… I'll see you soon."

Red's voice was a horrible mangled mess of emotion as he replied, "Bye."

Black flopped down on the ground, staring up at the stars, and tried not to think about living horcruxes.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hue came in, ranted at Mei, Kyouhei and Black about his sister and Mr Fuzzy-Wuzzy for a bit, then demanded to speak to N.<p>

"What about?" Black asked nervously.

"I wanna apologise a bit," he said.

"He'd be all over that, wouldn't he," Mei joked.

After Black explained what Hue wanted, N was all over that. He swanned out to the living room and sat expectantly on the couch, staring at Hue.

"I hate Team Plasma," Hue explained. "I've always, always hated them because they stole my little sister's pokémon a few years ago. They called it liberating. Like Sis'd ever do anything wrong."

Kyouhei coughed something about gum.

Hue ignored him and continued, "I couldn't stop them. I tried, but I couldn't, so I vowed I'd find Team Plasma, I'd destroy them, and I'd get her purrloin back."

"So you figured out who I used to be and hated me," N concluded.

"Well, yeah, eventually, but you kinda shoved my best friend over and started shouting at him like it's his fault his dad's a fuckwit," Hue replied.

Black stared at N, jaw dropping. "_Seriously_?"

"Oh, it was _fine_," Kyouhei sighed. "I thought it was sweet. He was worried about protecting you from what a dickwad Dad is."

"Yes, exactly, it's fine," N dismissed. Louder, he said, "I never knew Team Plasma were stealing pokémon as they were. I was aware of the liberations."

"Same thing, I just said that," Hue replied. "It's the same thing."

"Yes, probably," N admitted. "I hope the purrloin was at least in the company of someone who treated it well."

Hue shook his head. "He's… he's very angry and scared. When she opened the Ball for the first time, he scratched her pretty bad. But I said to her, if you talk to him a lot, even through the Ball if you're scared of him hurting you again, he'll learn to trust you again. And then he'll learn to trust others, too. Little by little."

The parallel was obviously not wasted on N. His eyes widened and he repeated, "Little by little…"

Black squeezed his hand.

As the week went on, N became less reluctant to accept Reiko's help. Black was pretty sure he appreciate the firm but caring way she provided him with small meals every few hours, handed him weird creams that would relax his calves after walks, and let him get his own pills (provided he stuck to the correct dosage). He was initially icy about Kyouhei's attempts to get them to watch his movies, but quickly warmed up to them (Black could understand that; they were pretty cheesy movies, but they were fun). He almost instantly decided he adored Mei after seeing her slithering around the house like her servine to 'better understand his indoor needs'.

"She wants to be Champion, you know," Black told him.

"Then there will finally be a just and wise fascist dictator watching over the region," N replied.

"…uh, do you know what Champions actually do?" Mei asked.

"Based on the number of things Team Plasma told me that turned out to be lies, I would say they are not actually fascist dictators," N replied. "I know they don't really have any political authority. I wonder why Ghetsis wanted me to become Champion so badly."

"Seems like he and Alder have a pretty massive grudge against each other," Black replied.

Mei grinned. "Alder put Ghetsis in a headlock and started interrogating him about the castle."

N's eyes went wide. "I want to see that."

Because it had been pretty funny, Black pictured the memory in his mind and held his hand out to N. Judging from N's laughter, it worked.

Mei and Kyouhei were absolutely amazed by N's empath thing. Black did his best to explain it with the odd correction from N. N didn't seem angry about discussing his empath powers, but when Black mentioned the Seer ones, N started screaming at him.

It was hard to figure out where N's new boundaries were. It was hard not to get offended by his extreme emotional reactions, even though Black knew he didn't really have a reason to in the first place. It wasn't like N was actively hurting anyone, it was more that it was odd and grating to see someone react to such an extremity over what seemed like small things. Black knew they weren't small things to N, though. He didn't know why. It didn't matter. He wanted to understand, and he was accepting that he might have to learn little by little too.

N didn't talk about being imprisoned beyond the odd reference in the middle of conversation, all of which he was so flippant about and very fast to follow up with dismissive remarks. They would be watching one of Kyouhei's superhero movies, N would remark "It's not difficult to get out of ropes tied that way, Colress would always deliberately use that knot to test my 'potential' to escape", follow it up with a "Those ropes look like they're plastic anyway" and refuse to admit to the reference. Yet he was not only willing but eager to initiate conversations about the next such movie Kyouhei would be filming, or what the Champion does, or the best methods of nursing pokémon. The last one wasn't too shocking. The genuine effort on N's part to interact with Kyouhei, Mei and even Hue was astounding.

In full honestly, Black was a little jealous about other people getting N's focus. He was used to his only real competition being Red. But he knew N didn't love him any less. It was all there in the gentle touches seeking and giving reassurance in the middle of the night.

Black hoped N was as certain of his mutual affection. They never used to express it vocally much, but everything was different now. Dia told him to be honest _and_ supportive. The two were not mutually exclusive.

On the tenth day, Black woke up to N sobbing. As soon as Black moved, N started trying to hold his breath. He was clearly trying to hide it.

"N," Black said quietly. "It's okay. You don't have to —"

"You already look at me like I'm a freak," N whimpered. "I'm tr-trying, I dunno, I dunno what I-I'm doing wr-wrong."

"That's not what I'm thinking," Black insisted. "I'm surprised how different you are, that's all."

"I'm surprised h-how different you are, but I don't…!"

Black wrapped his arms tightly around N. N whined, reaching under Black's shirt to rest a hand on his shoulder. Black combed his fingers through N's ponytail.

"There is something I should probably say," Black softly said. "It might get long. I hope… I hope it'll make sense. And clarify things."

N nodded slightly. Black would've preferred seeing N's face, but it wasn't about him really.

Black took a deep breath and start to explain, "This whole situation made me realise how much I've been taking everybody for granted. Especially you, in a lot of ways. I didn't really appreciate anything enough. I don't think I took the threats to our lives seriously in the right ways. I definitely assumed that people I care about would always be around, and I was definitely complacent. I kinda feel like I was just going with the flow, in a way, too." He tightened his arms around N. "I don't ever wanna be like that again. I never wanna be stupid enough to be bored in the company of people I love again."

"Black," N murmured. He didn't follow it up with anything.

"I know we were fourteen, but I always took it seriously," Black continued. "I always thought of it as far-off and not important at that point in time, but I still took it seriously."

N pulled away. He was, at least, not crying any more. "The engagement?" he checked.

Black nodded. "Lately I've been thinking a lot and I've stopped caring that we're still too young and probably stupid. I wanna marry you as soon as I can."

N smiled. "I don't think it's going to be the grand event in my castle I'd planned, sorry."

"That's fine," Black replied. "I didn't like your castle anyway. But if you want some grand king-worthy ring, I'll get it for you. And, and any time you're not sure how much I care about you…"

N leant closer again, kissing Black. Black closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle touch.

"I'd like that," N whispered. "But I'd also like to hear it more."

"I can do that," Black said.

"I'm sorry I'm so crazy now," N mumbled.

"Don't. We're just different. It's gonna be fine."

N sighed, looking away. "Until Team Rocket —"

"We're not gonna let them win," Black interrupted. "We're not giving up. Right?"

N hesitated for only a moment before nodding, determined.

Black hoped his smile was reassuring as he added, "And we'll save Red."

N buried his face in Black's neck. Black ran his fingers through his hair.

"We're gonna be fine," Black promised him. "We're gonna get through all this, and one day, we're gonna be fine."

N sighed softly, and Black knew he was starting to believe it again too.

* * *

><p><em>My apologies to everybody involved in the #KillN2k14 and #KillN2k15 campaigns.<em>

_Black's opinions of the authors in this chapter are not necessarily my own; I picked them from my favourites shelf on GoodReads, even. Definitely see where he's coming from with Murakami. Definitely would fight him over that Terry Pratchett dismissal._

_Since this is a good spot for it and there's a lot of new stuff in my personal life right now, I'm gonna take advantage of the plot lull to take a couple of months off this fic. I'd expect an update again around late April._

_Until then, take care, and please lemme know what you thought :D_


	29. Gold and the Masked Children

_My goal was to post this at about 11:50pm AEST on April 1st to maximise the potential of my clever April Fools joke but then everything fell apart when I fell asleep before midnight. Who even does that? Me apparently.  
><em>

_Anyway it's still April Fool's Day in a lot of the world so this is still my April Fools chapter. I'll still respond to anon reviews!_

**Guest (31/03/15)**: Thank you so much! I'm really thrilled you think I write the characters so well and with such nuance! Gosh, I'm blushing a lot and just really flattered by this review. I'm so happy that you like my fic so much!

**Meep**: Hey no biggie! I _am_ often told I update too often with chapters that are too long and emo. And kpop (at least the music, i don't touch the fandom x:) is only particularly emo if it's EXO singing about mothers, in my limited experience.

**Guest (09/03/15)**: I didn't intend it as a reference to that scene, but I guess it can work like that! It is a technique for emphasising weirdly stressed syllables in words that I probably first picked up from J.K. Rowling.

**Guest (02/03/15)**: He is! I'm so happy you found last chapter amazing :'D Hope this chapter is amazing too!

**Jenny Jim**: Thank you! I shouldn't be pleased with your heart-clenching, but I guess it does mean I'm doing the fic-writing right, ehehe... Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

_This chapter contains major content warnings for childhood sexual abuse, paedophilia, and the discussion of both. There's a lot of implications around rape culture (that is, the culture which shames victims of rape into silence) too. My intent was to treat these issues with utmost respect and sensitivity but I understand that I may have failed and/or some people simply don't want to read such things. Please proceed with caution if such content triggers or squicks you._

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and the Masked Children<strong>

Mahogany Town was way more boring than Gold had expected. Cold as hell, but no wonder: it was under Mt Silver and surrounded by tall trees that seemed determined to block the sun. There weren't many buildings, but what was there blurred together with the same-y-ness of old, wooden Japanese houses or simply dull colours with faded red rooves. The Pokémon Centre, tucked away near the mountain's base, stood out mostly because it was so damn orange. Gold immediately started walking towards it. He made it a few steps before he realised Silver wasn't following.

"Silv?" He called, turning to face him.

Silver was shaking. His mouth was scrunched shut, like he was holding his breath, but he was breathing heavily through his nostrils.

"Silv?" Gold repeated, as calmly as he could manage while freaked out.

Silver shook his head extremely quickly. Gold reached for his hand. Silver recoiled like he'd been burned. Gold definitely wasn't used to _that_ any more. He could tell Silver wasn't either from his wide-eyed stare at his own hand.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Centre," Gold suggested.

Silver ran the entire way there. Gold followed at a slower pace, even if he could've caught up easily (and desperately wanted to). There was clearly something messing with Silver's head, and Silver clearly wanted to act like it was no big deal even though it was clearly an _extremely_ big deal. Gold didn't wanna demand too much from Silver or upset him further. But when he caught up to Silver, Silver was standing outside the Pokémon Centre, clearly out of breath but trying to suppress his pants so he looked fine and Gold thought he had to point out that maybe Silver was being a _little bit_ ridiculous.

"Silv, whatever it is, it's okay," he said. "You don't have to act tough all the time."

For a moment, Silver looked horrified, embarrassed and surprised that Gold had seen through his charade. Then he ran off towards the forest.

"Oh, come _on_," Gold groaned to himself.

As worried as he was that maybe something would happen if they were split up, Gold didn't wanna go running after Silver and make things worse. He was frustrated and confused. It was confusing enough to see Silver suddenly freak out like that, but it was frustrating as hell that Silver still felt like he had to put on an act around Gold. Like Gold hadn't seen him at his pettiest, brattiest, self-loathing-est worst and still come out of it honestly adoring Silver. Like Gold would ever try to do anything but fix Silver's problems and make him happy again.

While his pokémon were being healed, Gold started to think that, okay, maybe he'd been a jerk for saying he knew Silver was just putting on an act. While Silver was freaking out. Maybe it would've been better to shut his damn mouth until Silver could _breathe_ again. But at the same time, Gold didn't get it. It wasn't like when _Black_ forgot how to breathe and all he had to do was remind him. Black was always too busy freaking out to even consider how it looked to people. But Silver was always on about being too weak, needing to be stronger… How could Gold know what to say when he actually wasn't sure why Silver felt so weak? He kept assuming it was because of Giovanni, Team Rocket, tragic childhood, but he didn't actually know a whole lot about what Silver'd been through. Just that it sucked and at some point Steven Stone had been horrifically murdered, and Blue said they'd seen _worse_. And in a way, wasn't it that Gold wanted Silver to be completely fine and always at his witty, loving, adorable best when they were together? Wasn't it that _Gold_ wanted to somehow make Silver completely okay, like some weird trauma-healing spell created from love? If love was good enough to keep Red alive, why couldn't it make Silver okay?

Probably because it was selfish and cruel to expect the best of someone at all times. Probably because a year wasn't long enough to undo an entire childhood of whatever it'd been, especially a year that was mostly defined by trying to foil and/or kill Silver's evil dad.

As he moved on to the nearest convenience store to get food, Gold wondered if Silver had ever actually thought about his childhood. Almost definitely not, he realised. Why would Silver, who was so scared of weakness (and so willing to charge into danger, and impulsive, and brave) ever allow himself to think about things that upset him? Silver wasn't like Red, he didn't breakdown and come back functioning as usual after processing whatever latest horror. He wasn't even like N, who would openly analyse things and try to create kind of trauma-formulas to deal with them. Silver tried to shake everything off and keep going towards his goal. Silver thought strength was power, and that power was force. So Gold had to make him believe he was wrong. And he wasn't gonna do it by forcing Silver to act how he, Gold, wanted.

Gold decided enough time'd passed and went to find Silver. He wasn't in the Pokémon Centre, so he headed towards the forest. He hoped Silver wasn't pissed at him for not following. He was a little pissed at himself for it.

Silver was sitting on the grass, back against a tree trunk, Sneasel in his lap. For a moment, Gold thought Silver was talking to it. But then Silver glanced up at him, recalled Sneasel and he realised he must've been wrong.

"Hey," Gold said. "Um… well. I'm sorry and I got you so much inarizushi."

"I'm not hungry," Silver replied.

"Then you can have 'em later," Gold said. "I didn't really think about what I was saying, Silv."

"You do that a lot," Silver sighed.

"Yup. Mind if I sit down?"

Silver shrugged.

Gold sat across from him. "Okay. So. Like. I can't know what you're thinking or feeling for sure if you don't tell me. Which is fine. You don't have to tell me. I probably shouldn't assume and say shit anyway."

"Do you think I'm weak?" Silver asked.

Gold scoffed. "Come _on_, Silv. As _if_."

Silver avoided his gaze. "Even if I act like that simply because I recognise this town?"

"Silv, you're super tough," Gold insisted. "Hey, wait. You recognise Mahogany Town?"

Silver nodded slowly. "I realised, this is where we used to live. After we left Japan. Neo Team Rocket. Stuff."

Gold could connect the fragments of Silver's sentences into meaning well enough. He'd always been pretty good at jigsaw puzzles. "This is where Pryce kept you all?"

Silver nodded again.

"But Blue didn't recognise it…? She said it just felt weird."

"Blue never went outside," Silver murmured. "But I did. Sometimes, the older kids, they'd get me to do things with them. Because… because I'm his son, I could get away with… with all kinds of things… I could do whatever I wanted… in theory…"

"In theory?" Gold asked.

Silver wrapped his arms tightly around himself. "Let's just say I often thought I was making choices but I was forced into them. I thought I had control but I didn't. I was weak, I was powerless, and… and the only thing being his son made them think was… was that I'm more…" He trailed off, trying to cover his face with his hands, but they were shaking too much. Still, because Silver was the toughest person Gold'd ever met, he finished with a hoarse whisper of, "…desirable."

And that was when the penny dropped. It was so horrible Gold didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't stop the words running through his mind. They hadn't just dragged Silver around as an excuse for freedom. They'd hurt him. They'd raped him. And Gold didn't even know who they were, except _Will_, so he couldn't get angry at them. All he could do was stare at Silver's hunched, shaking form and wonder how anybody could ever hurt him, _especially_ when he was a child.

"Silv," Gold said, completely pathetically. "Silv… shit… I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry," Silver snapped. "I'm not. I'm annoyed that I'm bothering to remember any of it, but being here…" He muttered angrily, "I'm _not_ sorry. If they went for me, then they left Blue alone. We both knew it. Besides, I didn't even realise it was anything weird until I was at Hogwarts and Crystal figured it out and… well. Crystal can always be relied on for the truth."

Gold's stomach lurched. He thought he was gonna be sick. "But, if you, you were going along with it to protect Blue, you must've known —?"

"I knew it was almost entirely unpleasant and they hurt her more," Silver replied flatly. "I don't want to talk about it."

On reflex, Gold moved to hug him. He stopped himself almost immediately, but from the dark look in Silver's eyes, he knew Silver had noticed.

"I knew I shouldn't've mentioned it," he muttered bitterly. "I knew you'd treat me differently."

"Well, yeah, Silv!" Gold cried. "I learnt something new about you, so isn't that normal? And — and I'm worried I've been doing stuff that pisses you off, or you don't like, or that this changes things in your mind and you're gonna want different stuff from me now and — that's all, that's normal, isn't it?"

Silver snorted. "How would I know? Everything I thought was normal isn't."

Gold couldn't help but hug him at that. "I love you, Silv," he said. "This doesn't change that. This doesn't make me love you any less, got it? You're stuck with me for as long as you want me. Cos I'll always wanna be with you. No matter what's in your past."

With a high-pitched squeak, Silver nodded and hugged Gold back. Gold tightened his arms around him as Silver snuggled closer, pressing his face against Gold's neck. Gold knew better now than to comment on the tears.

"I didn't tell you something else," Silver whispered. "I might as well now."

Gold squeezed him reassuringly, bracing himself at the same time. "If ya wanna."

Silver sniffed before mumbling, almost inaudibly, "I'm a kaijuugomouth."

Gold almost laughed in relief. "That's cool, Silv."

"I didn't… I didn't want you to figure out I'm related to him, a-and then so much time passed, and."

"It's okay," Gold replied. "I wouldn't've wanted to say either. I get it. But I still think it's cool. That's like, the one possible perk of being related to that asshole, right?"

Silver nodded.

With some awkward neck-craning, Gold kissed the top of Silver's head. He waited until Silver pulled away and glanced up at him to say, hoping Silver'd pick up on every ounce of his sincerity, "You're probably the strongest person I know. It's kinda hard to judge between you and Red, but I think you're a few tough points ahead."

Silver glanced away again, blushing and mumbling incoherently.

"But y'know that's not all that matters about you, right?" Gold prompted. "Like… how smart you are, how brave you are, how cool you are, how Goofy you are, how adorably wrong you are about Sondheim…"

"Stop it," Silver groaned. "I'm getting hungry. Fill your damn mouth with food instead of crap."

Gold nuzzled exaggeratedly against Silver for a few moments before letting him go with a grin. "Okay, okay. And when you're ready, we'll get the town over with." He hesitated. "Or I can do it myself."

Silver shook his head. "I'll manage now."

Gold felt such an overwhelming surge of admiration and affection for Silver he both grinned and teared up.

They ate pretty slowly (as in, Silver and their pokémon took their time; Gold never managed to slow down enough to eat at Silver's pace). By the time Silver was done, he'd gone beyond composed and right into determined-to-destroy-Daddy mode.

"I think we lived in the Gym," Silver said. "It looked most familiar."

"All right, we'll head there then."

The 'Gym' was across the street from the Pokémon Centre, near the town entrance and opposite the forest Silver had run into. Gold was surprised he hadn't noticed it, but it was in the darkest corner of the town and incredibly run down. The curved roof had started to collapse, the paint peeling off the corroding bricks, the windows shattered, and the single door hung off its hinges. The only things marking it as a 'gym' were the letters hammered above the door and the sign out the front — and that had been covered in graffiti. Gold glanced at the Trainers emerging from the Pokémon Centre. None of them seemed to notice the building to their left. He glanced back at Silver. His hands were trembling, his eyes narrowed as they examined the sign. The graffiti looked like nonsense to Gold, but Silver seemed to be taking something in from it.

"What's it say?" Gold asked.

"'Here died Pryce Yanagi, executed for the most offensive of crimes against the Dark Lord'," Silver replied. "Satsugu, or, Kagoshima dialect, again. It's not that complicated, you take the verb stem and —" He rolled his eyes. "You don't care."

"Not right now, no," Gold admitted. He brushed his fingers against the back of Silver's hand.

"Then there's a bunch of Rockets signing it to basically say 'serves him right'," Silver added. "I dunno why he'd bother to write that."

"To remember it…?"

"Not likely. It's probably a warning to any of Pryce's protégés who'd return."

Gold had a terrible thought. "Silv, he didn't —? He wasn't the one who, uh —"

Silver shook his head.

"I kinda hate asking, but does your dad know?"

Silver hesitated before nodding. "To an extent." He turned away before adding, in an incredibly detached tone, "He doesn't know who. Do you think he would have let someone like, oh, the one you'd know, Will, live if he knew?"

"No, I don't," Gold said. "I dunno how he'd let anyone even remotely involved in hurting you live."

Silver snorted. "You're talking like an idiot again."

"I'm thinkin' like one too," Gold muttered. "I wish _I'd_ killed Will."

Silver stared over his shoulder at Gold. For the first time, Gold had no idea how to decipher the look on Silver's face. To make it even more difficult, Silver returned his gaze to the sign, sighed heavily, and walked into the Gym.

"Hey, what about traps?" Gold cried, running after him.

"I don't sense anything, do you?" Silver replied.

"No, but —" Gold looked around. The inside of the Gym was entirely frozen. "Whaaat the shit?"

"I remember Giovanni doing this," Silver murmured. "He was angry. He did it before he killed Pryce."

"Oh," Gold said pathetically.

"It wasn't that bad," Silver continued. "Pretty tame. Just the Killing Curse. Then they took us away. Not Giovanni. Grunts. He stayed. And maybe…"

"He made a horcrux?" Gold concluded.

Instead of responding, Silver pulled out his wand. He waved it a couple of times, but nothing happened. He tucked it away again and pulled out a PokéBall. In a flash of light, Sneasel appeared. He took one look at the building around them before clinging to Silver's leg. With a self-conscious look at Gold, Silver murmured something to Sneasel. Sneasel released his leg, turning to the ice. He tapped it with a claw. Gold took a closer look for himself. The entire enormous room was covered in ice, like the lake when it got frozen (around the same size, too) excepting the small patch of concrete they stood on. Across the room, near the wall, Gold thought he could see a similar patch of concrete, with something sitting on it… something shiny…

"Silv, d'ya see that?" Gold asked, pointing at it.

Sneasel jumped, chattering excitedly.

"No, but Sneasel does," Silver replied. He stepped onto the ice.

"Silv, don't, you're gonna fall."

"I won't."

He made it two steps before he slipped over. Sneasel made an irritated noise before running effortlessly across the ice.

"Sneasel, don't!" Silver cried.

Gold reached out to him. "Silv, come back, Sneasel's fine."

Silver ignored him, shouting out to Sneasel, who in turn ignored him. Sneasel slid onto the concrete patch, picking whatever it was up. He ran back to Silver's side, holding out something curved and white. Whatever it was, it looked like it was made of porcelain. Silver took it from Sneasel, slowly turning it over. Gold strained to look, but before he could make sense of it, Silver dropped it. Gold cried out, expecting it to break, but it didn't. Shaking, Silver staggered to his feet (with Sneasel's help) and walked slowly back to Gold's side. He looked incredibly pale.

"It can't be anything," he whispered. "It can't…"

Gold reached out, cupping Silver's cheek. "Hey, whatever it is, it's fine, we'll handle it. Nobody's seriously hurt, we're all good."

A tear slid onto his thumb. Silver quickly pulled away. "Just — just grab it. Please."

Gold crouched down. He carefully reached out, picking the thing up. He turned it over in his hand, just as Silver had done, and was incredibly confused. With the egg-ish shape, the two narrow black almond-ish shapes spaced oddly above and evenly apart a v-shape, it looked like a mask. But from the size, it could've only belonged to a pretty young kid — maybe an eight year old.

"What is it?" Gold asked.

"Pryce made us wear them," Silver replied.

Gold remembered. "You always had to wear masks, you said… so you didn't know who each other were?"

"But everybody knew who I was. Exactly who I was."

Gold shoved the mask in his bag. He stood up, turning to Silver. He didn't even have time to move to hug Silver before Silver started clinging.

"Man, today sucks," Gold said, wrapping his arms around Silver. "This entire town sucks."

Silver nodded.

"We checked it out, we did what we had t'do, we got whatever it could be, I dunno about you but I don't see any point in checking out the rest of the Gym, so we might as well go, right?"

Silver nodded again, but didn't move otherwise. Gold glanced down at Sneasel. Sneasel shrugged at him. Gold ran his fingers through Silver's hair for a moment before starting to walk, still holding him. Silver followed suit and didn't shout or protest. Gold was starting to get the impression Silver didn't want to see the town again. He did his best to direct Silver, muttering when obstacles were coming up. He thought about going through Route 44 towards Blackthorn, but honestly? Gold was pretty done with Johto. He couldn't stand knowing how much Silver had suffered in the entire region. So he led Silver back to Route 42, thinking it'd be easier to get to Olivine and the hell out of Johto. Or at least, the opposite side of it.

"We're out," Gold told Silver as they approached the first lake. "Man, fuck that place."

Gold cringed. That wording was probably insensitive.

Silver pulled away, wiping his eyes on his palm. He glanced down at Sneasel and said something. Sneasel hugged his leg again. Silver recalled him to his Ball.

"Sorry," Silver murmured.

"Ah, shuddup," Gold said, taking Silver's hand. "I don't think we can do anything else in Johto, Silv. And I kinda wanna get out, after that."

Silver nodded.

"Maybe we should go to Unova, after Black," Gold mused.

"No. Leave it to Blue."

Gold scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Guess I should ask that messiah-ish guy where to go next then."

"I think we should go to Sinnoh," Silver said quietly. "That was the plan, wasn't it?"

"That was Blue's plan, but what if Red's already there? And nobody's in Hoenn?" He dropped his arm. "I wanna get rid of Team Rocket as quickly as possible."

Gold didn't say 'Because I honestly don't think you'll even begin to deal with how fucked up your life's been' (_again_ with the probably insensitive wording?) until we do, yet Silver seemed to understand.

"I think it would be good for you to see your other brother," Silver said.

"Y'know I have five brothers, right? Four other than Black?"

"Diamond," Silver clarified. "I think it'd be good for you to see Diamond."

Gold frowned. "Yeah, okay, it would, cos it always is, but why now in particular?"

Silver gave him that 'I-love-you-but-you're-incredibly-stupid' look. "So you can redirect some of that concern about what people did to me when I was a gullible child to someone who deserves it more."

"Silver! Don't make it sound like you don't _deserve_ comfort cos you _do_! And it's not your fault and _wait what are you implying about Dia_?!"

"I'm not implying anything!" Silver cried. "I'm _concluding_, based on everything I heard about him and Volkner —"

"Holy shit," Gold interrupted. He felt like he was gonna puke then pass out. "That… that was totally the same kinda thing as what happened to you…"

"Worse, I'd say," Silver replied. "Adults are generally held more responsible than children. Especially teachers."

Gold sunk to the ground. He couldn't register what he was seeing, it was like his entire brain-energy was focused on processing, Dia and Volkner… it was so _obvious_ and yet he was so _stunned_ and he'd _known since he was fourteen_ but he hadn't _done anything_. "I thought… I thought he wanted it…" he murmured.

Silver punched him.

"I deserve that," Gold quickly said. "I mean, I didn't realise, what was going on, I thought… but I _knew_ what was going on, so why didn't I know how _wrong_ it was?! Why didn't I do anything?!"

"I don't know," Silver stiffly replied. "I'm not gonna comfort you about that, if that's what you want."

"No!" Gold cried. "I'm trying to make sense of it!"

"You did always seem very flippant about it," Silver muttered. "It's not my problem though, so…"

"Dia's like another parent, not a brother," Gold realised. "I thought of him like that, so I didn't think he was a kid too. And he's older so I… I didn't… and he seemed _happy_…"

"I don't know," Silver said. "I don't really know him."

Gold buried his face in his hands. "How the _hell_ did we let that happen?"

"You just said," Silver pointed out. He sighed. "I dunno, Gold. It's probably different when you're a teenager. I probably can't say anything from experience that matters at all. I only mentioned it to save myself from your pity by distraction, I guess."

"That's really not very nice," Gold replied quietly.

"I meant it, though," Silver said. "I mean it more now." He crouched down in front of Gold. "What's the point of saving the world if the people you wanna have around aren't gonna be there at the other end?"

"It's the right thing to do," Gold said. He groaned. "But like I can preach any more."

"Stop pitying _yourself_," Silver ordered. "You're not the victim here."

"Yeah," Gold agreed. He lifted his head, meeting Silver's cold glare. "Dia's… I need to apologise."

"Probably." Silver helped him to his feet. "Let's keep moving."

"Yeah."

Silver didn't touch him for long. Gold had to wonder how disgusted Silver was with him now. He tried to keep his mind from leaping to defend himself, but he couldn't. Just like he couldn't've known how serious or not serious Dia was about Volkner… he hadn't really known it wasn't entirely a joke until Flint was confronting Dia about it. Flint! An actual adult, telling Dia, _barely_ an adult then, off for dumping a 30-something teacher. It _sounded_ like Dia had been in control and enjoying himself. But hadn't Silver said, just a few hours ago, that he'd thought he'd had control over his abusers? And hadn't Gold been disgusted with the idea but never actually talked to Dia about it?

But nothing he thought could take away the simple fact that Dia had been in danger and Gold did nothing. He'd known whatever was going on with Dia and Volkner had been wrong, and he did nothing.

They made it back to Ecruteak City before deciding to stop. The sun had gone down hours ago, but Gold hadn't felt like talking or stopping, and it wasn't too hard to pass off lit-up wands as torches. Really, Gold would've been fine with continuing, except his legs hurt and Silver didn't _ask _if he wanted to stop so much as forcefully say, "We're going to the Pokémon Centre."

"Sure," Gold sighed.

Once they were in their room for the night, Silver spent a long time rearranging his bag. Gold simply flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. As he dumped the entire contents of his bag on the ground, Silver said, "I didn't mean to suggest you were a bad person or anything."

"But I did what a bad person would do," Gold replied.

"No, you did what a confused or apathetic person would do. And you're definitely not the latter." He sighed. "It's normal to not know what to do about things you don't understand."

"I should've done something."

Silver was silent for a few moments, except for the movement of his stuff (it sounded like books). He stopped entirely for a moment before saying, "Didn't you say what happened to Steven Stone wasn't my fault?"

"It wasn't!" Gold cried. "Don't start that again!"

"I'm not, I'm making a point," Silver replied. "I could've done something, but I didn't. And I was directly responsible for what that bastard—"

"Silver! Don't!"

"It's not my fault Giovanni decided to react like he did," Silver said loudly. "As much as I could've done to prevent it or stop it. It's his fault for doing it."

Gold groaned.

"And Red," Silver added quickly. "Would you blame him for Tracey Sketchit's death? Or, less significantly, being the one who led us to this entire moment by starting the horcrux hunt?"

"No," Gold sighed.

"Then you've got to apply that logic to your own failings," Silver concluded. "You could've done things better, but you didn't. Still, it's not _your fault_. And chances are if you'd said anything, you would've made things worse."

"Real vote of confidence there, Silv."

"You _know_ what I mean."

Gold sat up. "I _guess_ Dia can be every bit as annoyingly stubborn as Black. And me. I guess there's a high chance if I'd said anything I would've pissed him off and made him determined to prove some point."

Silver looked up at him. His eyes were much softer, more sympathetic. "You can help him now, though. And that'll go a long way."

"Experience?" Gold guessed.

"More lack thereof," Silver replied. "Crystal isn't very good at emotional support. Much too rational. And Blue's very… fast to get revenge. Or blame herself, if she thinks I won't notice." He rolled his eyes slightly. "That always made me angrier."

Gold slid off the bed to the ground. He wanted to be as close to Silver as he could without getting too weird. Not for self-comfort or whatever, but because it was weird to be so physically far apart when he'd never felt more emotionally close.

"You've really changed a lot," he noted. "From when I had to sing Goofy songs to even get a reaction."

"I'm learning that it's not too bad to let people see me," Silver replied. "I'm starting to think I like it. When it's you, anyway."

Gold leant over and kissed him softly. Silver kissed him back briefly before telling him to go take a bath.

"All right, all right," Gold said, standing up. "Knock if you wanna join me!"

Silver threw an empty Potion bottle at him.

* * *

><p>The Olivine to Sunyshore ferry took twenty hours. There were plenty of Trainers on the boat wanting to battle, but Gold wasn't particularly in the mood. Neither was Silver, who decided to sit on the floor of their cabin staring at his old mask.<p>

"Silv, don't touch it for too long, it's a horcrux, who knows what those things can do?" Gold whined. "I mean, okay, Yellow does…"

"This is different, I have an emotional connection to this regardless of my wishes," Silver replied. Sometimes he sounded so N-level nerd. Gold hoped N'd be fine, they'd all live, all go on a victory road trip, N and Silver'd learn how similarly nerdy and pretentious they were (on top of similar daddy issues) and learn to be buddies…

"Besides, it's not a horcrux," Silver added, snapping Gold from his thoughts.

"It's gotta be!" Gold cried. "It feels creepy as hell to me, like the badge, and you said —"

"Are you saying I'm one of Giovanni's failures?" Silver asked dryly.

"Yeah! You're like, the ultimate, and that's great," Gold replied. "Cos he's the worst. So his failures are good."

Silver shook his head in disbelief. "It wasn't even protected. Why wouldn't he protect it if it was?"

"Maybe he assumed the sign'd be enough to make people turn around."

"You couldn't read it," Silver retorted. "How many magical people can read an obscure Japanese dialect that was never brought to this country?"

"You brought it, babe."

"_Gold_."

"Sorry!" Gold cried. Shit, Silver's hatred of being called 'babe' and 'baby' had a whole new context now too. How could Silver stand how thoughtless Gold was?

Silver glared at him. "You're brooding again. You're making a big deal out of a preference in _pet names_. You're making all kinds of weird connections out of it in your head, aren't you?"

"…maybe."

Silver shoved his mask back in Gold's bag. He climbed onto the bed beside Gold, leaning against him. "I'm not thinking anything like that. So you'd better stop." He hesitated for a moment before adding, "Actually, I feel a lot better after telling you. And remembering it properly myself. Instead of just —" He made a dismissing gesture with his hand.

Gold wrapped an arm around Silver's shoulders. "Processing time, Silv. Not suggestin' you had it easier, I mean, you lived it, but you've had more than me."

"Yeah." He kissed Gold's neck. "Well, we've got twenty hours and a free bed, so…"

Grinning, Gold flopped back, pulling Silver on top of him. Silver kissed him, a little more roughly than usual, and suddenly Gold was remembering the first time they had sex. The time he'd known Silver was using sex to manipulate him but he'd let him, he'd been surprised Silver wasn't the mewling virgin he'd fantasised about, and yet… why would Silver have immediately thought of it as a way to manipulate people if not because it'd been used to manipulate him? Why hadn't Gold seen it?

Silver pulled away, frowning at him. "You're… are you okay?"

Gold covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, idiot," Silver said. "Seriously, are you okay?"

Gold pulled his hands away, staring up at Silver. "I dunno! I just, suddenly started thinking about the first time we did it, and — and stuff."

Silver looked guilty. He sat up. Gold followed suit. "Because I was using it to distract you from my true identity?"

"But I knew you were," Gold replied. "And you said, you'd wanted to, and everybody in Hogwarts knew I wanted to, so, why'm I —?"

"I don't think I did a very good thing then," Silver said quietly.

"I don't regret it," Gold insisted. "I'm glad it happened, I _liked_ it a _lot_, but — but I dunno, I don't think you did either?"

Silver looked away. "I'm sorry."

Gold groaned. "No, Silv, I don't wanna make you feel bad. I wanted it and I liked it and I'm just confused cos I dunno how to make sense of any of this."

"I don't either," Silver admitted. "You know, you were the first person who just, always tried with me, never gave up on me. I'm pretty sure for a while there even Blue thought I was _really_ aligning myself with Team Rocket."

Gold smiled weakly. "Black always said I was too pushy and persistent."

"Yeah, you were," Silver replied. "But I'm glad you were. You were pushy, but I never felt forced or cornered, so I don't regret anything you've done to me, Gold. I hope I've made you feel the same way about my behaviour towards you."

"Maybe that one time was weird because it was so sudden," Gold mused. "But I _really_ liked it, this is the first time I've ever thought about it like that. The way you just — with your fingers — and your — that's not the point." He pulled Silver into a hug. "I'm really likin' this honesty about your emotions thing, Silv."

He could feel Silver's blush forming. "I — I — shut up."

Gold kissed his cheek. "I really love you so much. But I'm probably gonna keep being kinda emo for a while."

"It's fine," Silver insisted. "From the sounds of things, you've earned a turn."

_That_ confused Gold in a new way. "Huh?"

Silver tightened his arms around him. "Your little brother may have mentioned some concern about the ways you express negative emotions."

Gold was stunned. "Seriously…?"

"Mm. Your best friend may have expressed a similar sentiment when you were zoned out in the Room of Requirement that one time."

Gold laughed. "Hey, I thought you were talking business!"

"No, no, there was definitely some borderline giddy rant about you finally having something to do other than look after everybody else's mental health," Silver replied. "Did you seriously miss how much that loser admires you?"

"Yes," Gold admitted.

Silver sighed irritably. "You really are an idiot."

At least Silver was getting a little better at offering comfort. Or maybe it was more that Silver knew what to do about emotional turmoil about the past, being an emo wreck himself, whereas uncertainty about N's safety and life were harder simply because there was nothing to analyse and quantify as facts. Just theories. Silver was a nerdy Ravenbore, after all.

It was early morning when they disembarked in Sunyshore. Even though it was a really awesome (if kinda cold) city on par with Olivine, Gold immediately hated it on principle simply because he knew Volkner was from Sunyshore. Still, they had a job to do.

"Giovanni ever had much to do with Sinnoh?" Gold asked.

"Not that I've heard."

Gold mentally counted. The diary, the badge Oak destroyed before they left, the Diamond Badge he and Silver'd found, the one Black had found, the mask (he was _sure_ it was one), Red must've found one by now… and the mysterious one Red said Oak was dealing with.

"Silv," Gold gasped. "I think we've found them all."

"I think you're assuming without evidence," Silver replied. "But you could be right." He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "I'll do the spells anyway. As we head to…" He frowned. "Where would your brother be?"

Gold tried to remember where Pearl and Platinum were from. "Sandgem Town…?"

"Other side of the region, of course," Silver muttered. "Let's get walking."

They made it to the edge of the city before someone grabbed Gold by the hood of his jacket. Silver immediately sent out Sneasel _and_ shot a Stunner blindly at Gold's attacker. Gold struggled and spluttered, which was a kind of helping. From the corner of his eye, he saw Silver's Stunner easily deflected by a Shield Charm and pink boots.

"Sorry!" a familiar voice cried. "I guess that wasn't a good move, but you were walking so fast and I panicked."

"Pl-Platinum?" Gold rasped.

Silver's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The person staring down at Gold looked about fifty and was dressed like an American president's wife. She smiled shyly, holding out a wrinkly hand. Gold recognised the needlessly elaborate pearl ring on it. He took it. The woman helped him to his feet.

"I was taught when you're undercover, deep cover is best," she said. "Not just a little hair dye and a nose job or two."

Gold couldn't help it. He hugged her. It'd been so long since he'd seen anyone familiar except Silver and Blue. Someone who'd always been nice even to little kids too young for Hogwarts (or staying at home for longer than was technically necessary because he may have been a _little_ worried about not being in the same year as Black) was a pleasant reminder of the good in the world indeed.

"Uh, hi," Platinum said, sounding surprised. Gold quickly pulled away. "I don't want to force you in to anything, but um, well… if you'd be willing to come with me…"

"We were looking for you," Gold said. "Kinda."

Platinum's eyes widened. "We-well. You should come with me to my family's resort, it's by Lake Valor." As they started to walk, she added, "Well, it's more of a hotel my grandparents own, but they're letting us use it."

Gold looked around, through the trees towards the sea. There was a small beach ahead. "Is my brother there?"

"There is a chance that's why I so rudely grabbed your jacket like that," Platinum replied. "I'm really very sorry about that. You were right to react as you did, underclassman."

They followed Platinum across the beach, around towards a thick forest and a cobblestone path. Platinum pointed towards a series of hills covered in large, shiny buildings. "That's it. We're in the most isolated one."

She led them up a series of stairs, across a series of artificially flattened hilltops, past a bunch of expensive looking restaurants and shops. Ahead, Gold spotted a stone villa with a blue dome roof, atop the tallest hill. Platinum led them directly to it.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need," she said. She started fishing in her jacket pockets. "Where's that key…? Oh, I must've forgotten it." She glanced around for muggles before pulling out her wand and tapping the lock. It clicked open. She pushed the door open. "Go on inside."

Gold took Silver's hand before stepping inside. He was glad he did. He'd never been in a house with such a spacious corridor, and it wasn't even Platinum's actual house. He knew she was rich, but nothing really cemented it like seeing the crystal chandelier lined hallway, the marble floor, the large distance between each of the six rooms he counted, and knowing _it wasn't even her actual house_.

Platinum closed the door behind her. She waved her wand over herself. The wrinkles tightened, her skin lightened, her hair grew long and regained its dark blue hue. Soon she was smiling at them, not quite as Gold remembered (older, but not _old_ old, and he sure didn't remember her ever having boobs) but close enough.

"So, yes, I did grab you like that because of Dia," she said softly. "He's… well. It's hard to say, because he won't say it. He's definitely been worried about you, of course. Since we heard you didn't return to Hogwarts."

"You heard about that?" Gold asked, frowning.

Platinum nodded. "Oh, yes. Well, we are a remote branch of the Order, and you are Red Potter's official best friend."

"That's not in some file or something, is it?"

"Of _course_ it is." She shook her head. "But that doesn't matter right now. Here —" She brought her wand across Gold's face in the same motion. He felt his nose do something, and could see the ends of his hair turning black again. "So Dia'll immediately recognise you."

"Where is he?" Gold asked.

"Second room to the left," Platinum replied. "I've got to tell Pearl I'm back before he calls me neglectful, come to the room at the end of the hall when you're done." She smiled at them one last time before walking there herself.

"Shit, this is, much faster than I thought," Gold mumbled.

Silver squeezed his hand.

Gold drew in a deep breath before entering the room Platinum had prompted them to.

It was, of course, a very fancy room, but Gold didn't care. Sitting in the middle of the bed was Dia, and lying across Dia's lap was a very wide pokémon. Its ears were like spikes, twitching as Dia brushed its teal fur. Dia glanced up at them, gasped Gold's name in surprise, and beckon them over. As Gold came closer, Dia whispered, "Munchlax's sleeping, don't be too loud."

"Munchlax?" Gold repeated. "Is that like Red's…?"

"Munchlax evolve into snorlax," Silver said quietly.

Dia nodded in confirmation.

"So they use people as beds before losers like Red use them as beds," Gold concluded. "Ah, the circle of life."

Dia laughed because he appreciated a good joke _properly_, without any eye-rolling or groaning, _Silver_. And Gold felt a rush of how much he'd missed Dia, how happy he was to see him, and of course, _guilt_.

"Professor Rowan decided we need some pokémon to help us since nobody wants to be stationed in Sinnoh over winter, especially not this far north," he explained. "I got a turtwig first, then I caught Munchlax by chance." He glanced out the window with that weird wistful look and murmured, "I've been very lucky since coming here."

Gold hated it when Dia got that look. It meant he was thinking about Volkner.

"Did you call it that, or is the species munchlax?" he asked, probably too loudly — Dia looked started when he turned back.

"That's the species," he replied.

"Aren't you gonna nickname it?" Gold folded his arms over each other so Dia wouldn't be able to see his shaking hands. "You're usually great at that kinda stuff!"

"Well, I thought about calling him Lax, but that seems too much like Red," Dia admitted.

"Aw, c'mon bro, like that matters!" Gold cried.

Dia shook his head. "I want Munchlax to feel special and loved every time he hears his name. So I'll think of something special enough for him."

Something about the way Dia said it made Gold think it was deeper than he let on, but he had no idea why or how. Maybe he was reading too much into it. He'd misunderstood Dia constantly since Fourth Year.

"Besides, I wanted to call him Tauri-Rescue, but Pearl said he'd report me to the pokémon abuse cops," Dia added. In the corner of his eye, Gold saw Silver stand up a bit straighter. "Munchlax didn't seem to like it much either."

"That's fair enough, who'd wanna be named after a fire car?"

"Fire-truck," Silver corrected.

Dia looked up at him. "D'you watch Proteam Omega too?"

"No," Silver said, way too quickly. "I'm simply well-versed in muggle vehicles."

Gold was pretty sure Dia knew the truth. Dia _always_ knew. But he didn't point it out. Instead, he asked, "You're Silvanus Maroniere, right?"

Cringing, he replied, "Call me Silver." And Gold was suddenly hyperaware of every moment he'd heard Will call him _Silvanus_.

"Only if you call me Dia. That's fair, right?"

"Guess so," Silver muttered.

Dia smiled. "So. Why aren't you guys at Hogwarts?"

"Uh, well…"

"Politics," Silver supplied. "Not a good time to be in the magical community."

Dia nodded thoughtfully. "It's not, is it? Mom said they wouldn't let Yellow come home…"

"What?!" Gold cried. "Yellow's stuck there and — what's Oak doing?!"

"Didn't you hear? The school board had him removed," Dia replied. "He's been replaced with, um… oh, an ex-headmistress of Durmstrang…"

"Karen?" Silver asked in a horrified voice.

"Yeah, that's it!" Dia quickly became worried. "Do you know her?"

Silver looked away and muttered, "Of her."

"If you don't mind, you should tell Platinum," Dia said. "She's got this full investigation going on, it's really complicated and I can't follow it at all, but she's having trouble finding any record of Karen Minamitani before she became headmistress of Durmstrang."

Gold quickly came to Silver's rescue with a, "Know what's going on _inside_ the school? Is Yellow in danger?"

"I think it's like a hostage thing?" Dia said. "Platinum says they can't do anything to her without people getting suspicious, which sounds right, but they're keeping her stuck there as a warning."

Gold groaned. "Great, first N, now this…"

Silver sighed loudly.

"What happened to N?" Dia demanded.

"Uh — um — uh —"

"_Gold_," Dia pressured.

"I dunno if I'm meant to say!" Gold cried. "Black doesn't want me to tell Red cos he won't be able to handle it and I doubt he'd want me to tell you cos —"

"I don't care what Black wants," Dia said firmly. "That sounded wrong. I do _care_, but if Black thinks he's helping anybody by not telling what's going on, he's wrong. And if you agree? You're wrong too. If you don't talk about it, people dunno what's going on, and if they dunno what's going on, they can't do anything to help, and the fewer people who know, the more they'll think Team Rocket could be okay because they haven't heard about any actual crimes."

To Gold's absolute horror, Silver dryly said, "Kinda like Volkner?"

"OKAY!" Gold shouted. Munchlax snorted, trying to sit up. Dia immediately started trying to soothe it. While he was occupied, Gold babbled, "Oops. Uh. Uh. Um. N's dad got him! He's gonna be fine though! Black's saving him right now! Nothing to worry about!" He grabbed Silver's arm. "We gotta — we gotta… not say terrible things somewhere else now!"

"Gold…" Dia sighed.

Gold dragged Silver from the room, kicking the door shut behind them. "_Silver_! Why!"

"Like you weren't thinking it too," Silver replied. "It's stupid. He doesn't know the situation, so how can he get holier-than-thou about it like that?"

Gold started dragging Silver down the hall, groaning, "And we dunno what happened with Volkner!"

The nearest door burst open. Pearl glared up at them. "Did you mention _him_? _He Who Must Not Be Named_?"

"Nobody said anything about Giovanni," Silver sighed.

"Not him! The other one!"

Hesitant, Gold whispered, "Volk—?"

"DON'T SAY THE NAME! YOU IDIOT!"

"Sorry!" Gold cried. Pearl was _always_ too intense. "Uhm, we —"

Pearl grabbed Gold by the collar of his jumper and dragged him into the room. Silver followed calmly. Pearl threw Gold to the ground, moving to slam the door. Silver shoved it shut.

"Oh, thanks," Pearl said. "Wait, who're you?"

"Pissed off that you're throwing my boyfriend around like that."

Pearl puffed his chest out. "Well! You shouldn't mention that bastard to the guy who _should be_ my boyfriend!"

"Wait, what?" Gold sat up, groaning. "Aren't you with Platinum?"

Pearl rolled his eyes. "Duh! Platina's perfect! So's Dia! He should be _both_ our boyfriend! And Platina agrees!"

"Oh." Gold flopped back. "Okay."

"Okay?" Silver repeated, irritated. "Get up. Stop being so passive when people beat you up."

"'S cool, Pearl's not gonna hurt me," Gold replied. He got up anyway.

"That's right!" Pearl cried. "_I_ try not to upset Dia!"

"He didn't seem remotely upset," Silver said. "You both seem more upset than him."

Gold was so flustered he didn't even know what to say. "But… but Dia…!" He hadn't actually looked at Dia before dragging Silver away.

Silver raised his eyebrows like he knew what Gold was thinking. "You can't say you wanna look after him or whatever then avoid actually talking to him about the problem."

"Silv…" Gold said softly.

Silver turned away. Gold reached for his hand, but Silver pulled it away.

"Maybe we just wanna make sure we don't upset him by saying the wrong thing," Gold replied. "Maybe — maybe he's harder to talk to than some people cos I'm… I'm his little brother and Pearl's his best friend and he feels like he has to look after everyone."

Pearl nodded insistently.

Silver sighed impatiently. "Maybe you don't need to say anything at all. Maybe you just need to prove you'll listen, then do it."

"What do _you_ know, anyway?" Pearl demanded. "I dunno you, so why would Dia?"

"Pearl, dude, chill," Gold pleaded. "Don't say something you'll regret."

Pearl pulled a face, clenching his fists, holding his breath. It took him only a moment to explode with a furious, "Like I can regret anything I'll ever say more than what I've said to Dia!"

Gold tensed. "Whaddaya mean?"

"It's my fault!" Pearl wailed. "He was trying to get me to ask out Platina, and I was all, well Dia you dunno what it's like to have an uncomfortable crush that could _ruin everything_ and he kept telling me to stop being a baby so of course I was the _ultimate baby_ and said —" Pearl put on a high-pitched mocking voice "— '_If it's so easy, why don't_ you _ask someone out?_"' He returned to his usual voice. "And then I had to be a real asshole! Because I was already pissed at him for not openly loathing Volkner like everybody else (I was too young and stupid to appreciate that Dia's perfect like that you see), so I had to say, '_It'll be too easy cos you don't like anybody, so seduce Volkner_', I thought he'd wimp out in a second and get my point, I meant to make a comparison that Platina's that dauntingly perfect or whatever I dunno, _but then he did it_!"

With each word, Gold felt his jaw drop lower. He kinda wanted to beat the shit outta Pearl. But then Pearl's shoulder slumped and Gold knew Pearl had beaten the shit outta himself every single day since.

"It was a joke," he mumbled. He soon started ranting with increasing anger. "Then he actually liked him. And — and I kept telling him to stop, but he wouldn't listen, and even when his heart was so broken he wouldn't bake or joke or do anything he kept saying he loved Volkner, it was all, _Volkie's misunderstood Pearl_,_ Volkie's sweet Pearl_,_ Volkie's poetry is amazing Pearl_,_ Volkie's soul is as beautiful as his hair is great Pearl_,_ Pearl I hate him so much because he told me he won't date a student but I'd hate him even more if he didn't_, and I kept just distancing myself more and more and more cos it was scary and Dia loved him and I thought it was fine so long as they didn't _actually_ get together! And Dia said Volkner kept refusing!" He growled. "_Then_ the poetry started again. The actual love poetry. Just as Dia was getting over him, the bastard came in with all his smooth-ass wordplay and metaphors and Dia was drawn right back in! And I told him, _don't_. Don't date the teacher! Don't even talk to him! Don't you _dare_ go to his dungeon!" Pearl shook his head, eyes brimming with tears. "But he went. And he stopped talking to me about it. I lost him. Because of a stupid joke."

Pearl hung his head, breathing heavily.

"Fucking hell," Gold remarked.

Pearl nodded. "Worst thing is? He doesn't blame me for it." He sobbed. "He _thanked_ me for it."

Damn if that didn't sound straight out of the Red Potter School of Martyrdom.

"He let Platina burn the poems that bastard sent him a few days ago," Pearl whispered. "He hasn't left his room since."

Silver turned and walked out of the room. Gold glanced at him as he left. His face was pale and his hands shaking.

"See? I'm so horrible I pissed your friend off," Pearl moaned.

"That's not it," Gold replied. "I probably shouldn't say much, so just… that kinda thing's confronting to Silver. I think."

Pearl shook his head.

"I'm gonna tell you something he told me recently," Gold said. "And that's pretty much… it's not your fault. You might've done some messed up things. You probably should've done things better. A lot better. But it's only the fault of the person who actually did the crime."

Pearl snorted. "That's easy for you to say."

"Don't you think I feel responsible too?" Gold cried. "I mean, I didn't even tell Dia to stop! You did! You tried to make him! And you've been here with him — you didn't think it was some weird but sweet love story. You weren't emotionally prepared to have Volkner as a brother-in-law!"

Pearl gagged.

"Yeah!"

"We really fucked up," Pearl remarked. He pulled a face. "Is that, bad wording…?"

"I dunno! I keep thinking that too!"

Pearl stood up straight. "Maybe… maybe I do need to stop acting like it didn't happen. But Dia won't tell me what he wants."

"Is he too concerned about what you want?" Gold asked, irritated.

"Yes! Probably!"

Gold crossed his arms over his chest. "It's gonna take something big to make Dia stop faking. It always does."

"What if he needs to fake?" Pearl asked. "What if that's the only thing keeping him together?"

"Then he's not really together!" Gold cried. "Denial isn't cool, Pearl!"

"Dammit, you're right."

"I dunno when I have to leave, but I swear, I'm gonna be there for him as much as I can," Gold declared.

"Me too!" Pearl cried. "For the rest of our lives! I'm so fired up! I'm gonna look after my should-be boyfriend who's been my best friend practically our entire lives, I'm gonna make up for my stupid joke every day of our lives and I'm gonna be so happy for the chance because Dia's wonderful and perfect and too nice for this world!"

They high-fived. It was very spontaneous but damn if it didn't feel right.

"I'm gonna go talk to him now," Gold decided. "To apologise for freaking out and not giving him the chance to if he wanted to."

"Oh my god, yeah, you'd better!" Pearl cried. "Or I'm fining you _for life_."

Gold hoped that didn't mean murder.

Pearl followed him out of the room. He saluted Gold before running down the corridor, shouting Platinum's name. Gold barely made it to back to Dia's door before Pearl gave a startled shriek and shouted, "GOLD! HERE! HERE!"

Gold ran down the corridor after him. At the end of the corridor was a very large sunroom. There were brightly coloured flowers everywhere, couches, tables, the scent of freshly brewed tea… His eyes darted around over all the distracting flowers before settling on the table at which Platinum, Silver, Pearl and Dia sat, each in their own comfy-looking, large chair. Silver looked uncomfortable, Pearl entirely too excited, but Platinum and Dia both looked calm and in their element.

"Hi little brother," Dia said teasingly. "Why didn't you tell me about your cute love-struck boyfriend?"

Silver immediately looked away from him, totally blushing.

"I haven't seen you for over a year, big bro," Gold replied. "Silv and I only got together like… December last year. And I couldn't write! I didn't know where you were. So. Yeah." With only a moment's hesitation, he added, "And it's not like we're in a good habit of talking about dating, right bro?"

Weirdly enough, Dia's smile immediately started to look more authentic. "Guess so."

"Silver was telling us what's been happening with Black and N," Platinum said quickly.

"And he mentioned why he left you alone with Pearl," Dia added. "Why the conversation you were having was particularly unpleasant for him, I guess."

Gold glanced down at Silver. "Did he really?"

Still not looking at Gold, Silver muttered, "Stop looking at me like that."

Gold sat on the plush armrest of Silver's chair, running his fingers down Silver's forearm and to his hand. Silver gripped Gold's tightly in his own.

"It sounds like N's in a lot of trouble," Dia said, frowning with concern. "Can you really not go help him?"

"No," Silver said firmly.

"Yeah Dia," Platinum sighed. "Remember? Gold's on the top of Giovanni's To-Kill List? Formal _and_ informal?"

"There's an informal one?" Silver asked.

Platinum nodded. "We've got a pretty good spy who's told us all about it. Apparently Red's a lot higher up in the informal one. Giovanni doesn't like to admit how scared he is of children, I suppose."

There was a moment as they all apparently considered what to say next. Gold decided to take his opportunity.

"Sorry I freaked out like that before, Dia," he said.

"It's okay. I was more shocked than anything."

"Can you tell me more about Yellow?"

Dia shook his head. "No, I don't really know more than I said. It's been killing me. We're pretty far from Hogwarts Island here, but there's got to be something I can do." He sighed heavily. "Even if it's get some insider info from a teach—"

"_No_," Pearl and Platinum interrupted firmly and exasperatedly. Clearly Dia had suggested it before. Multiple times.

"If you mean Volkner, um…" Gold wasn't sure how to phrase it. "I heard from Green Oak that White beat the crap out of him and now Professor Oak's got him in like, a prison-corner in Red's mum's basement?"

Pearl laughed.

"Either way, he's not teaching," Gold concluded.

"Good!" Platinum cried.

Dia's face was hard to read. "Well. At least I know the option's not there."

"It's good," Platinum insisted, leaning towards him. "He's not near any students."

"Volkner wouldn't do anything to anyone except me," Dia snapped.

Platinum recoiled.

"Sorry," Dia sighed. He stood up. "I'm tired." And just like that, he was leaving again.

Platinum frowned as the door closed behind Dia. "I don't get it. What am I saying wrong?" She looked at Silver pleadingly.

"I dunno," Silver replied. His hand became painfully tight around Gold's. "I'm not him."

Platinum sighed heavily. "Well. We get information pretty slowly up here, but you're welcome to stay for as long as you'd like."

"Thanks," Gold said. "Especially with the um. Mysterious Giovanni wanting to murder me really badly thing."

"It is very weird," Platinum remarked. "Maybe he cared more about those spies you caught than we believed."

"Something like that, probably," Gold replied.

"Anyway, um, you can take the room across from Dia's if you'd like," Platinum said. "There's an en suite, they all have those. My grandparents wouldn't have it any other way. There's a communal kitchen, but it's pretty poorly stocked. They're of the opinion that one staying at this resort should take advantage of the five-star restaurants."

"Dia's the only one who can really cook from our dad's side of the family," Gold replied. It sounded much more mystical than 'I could burn cereal, it's happened before'. "Thanks. You've been really great."

That made Platinum smile again. "Thank you. I'm doing my best."

Pearl elbowed her. "Hey, tell 'em about Looker."

"Oh, yeah," Platinum gasped. "So, sometimes this white guy in a long brown trench coat will burst in. He speaks English and Japanese weirdly, sounds completely insane, talks about hard-boiled detectives a lot, and will call himself Looker if he's feeling more clever, or 'Handsome' if he's just plain seeking attention."

"Uh, right," Gold said.

"He's training me to be an Auror," Platinum explained. "So he does sometimes just barge in. Don't mind him, he's a sweetheart really."

Gold nodded uncertainly.

Pearl stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Dia."

"I should apologise," Platinum said. "I don't know what for, but…"

They left the room together.

"Idiots," Silver muttered.

"They're trying," Gold replied. "I don't know if I get it. I know Dia's certain Volkner was in love with him?"

"That's something," Silver said. "I can only guess and I hate guessing."

Gold opened his mouth to reply, but his reply fell from his mind as his PokéGear rang. "Black!" he cried, scrambling to un-velcro his cargo pocket to pull out his PokéGear. Sure enough, the caller ID said it was Black. He took a deep breath, ready to chill it to the extreme, and answered the song with a classic sung line: "What's the buzz, tell me what's-a happenin'?"

"Don't," Black groaned.

Then he started complaining about Blue. If Dia got angry at them for how they acted about actual paedophile Volkner, did that mean White would get angry at them for how they acted about Blue?

Black didn't really have an answer for Gold in that regard, but Silver started watching him with a lot of interest. Black soon hung up, and Silver got his chance to ask, "What was that about Blue?"

"She just caught up with him," Gold replied. "He doesn't trust her. At least a little bit because of what happened with White."

"Your family is all so protective," Silver remarked. He sounded almost impressed.

Gold squeezed his hand. "And just think, you're gonna be drawn in to all that protective love! Just like N!"

Silver raised his eyebrows. "Not Red?"

"Nah, Red's like an actual brother, not an in-law," Gold said, at least a little bit just to watch the blush rise in Silver's cheeks. "C'mon, let's go investigate that room."

Silver stood up first, dragging Gold along behind him.

It was definitely a nice room, but at the same time, so clearly a hotel room. The bed was perfectly made, enormous, four-poster (but without hangings or a roof like Gold's at Hogwarts). Across from it, near the door, was a large mahogany chest of drawers. Mounted on the wall behind it was a television set. Gold was pretty quickly drawn to the window, and the cushion nook beneath it. The curtains were velvet, the window stain-glass in such a way to only enhance the view of the lake by contrasting colours. And there was, of course, a chandelier, but it was thankfully not over the bed. Silver opened the door to the en suite, immediately remarking, "Who needs a bathroom this big?" and closed it again.

"Looks like a pretty sweet deal," Gold grinned.

Silver sat on the bed. "Yeah. Guess so." He stroked the doona cover. "Fucking hell, I think this is silk? Something ridiculous like that? Maybe Egyptian cotton?"

"Silk and cotton feel _so_ different, Silv." To prove his point, Gold walked over, sitting next to him, and theatrically stroking the sheets. "…holy shit, _is_ that silk or cotton?!"

Silver shoved him. "I'm taking a nap."

"Good idea," Gold said. "It's been an intense day. Again."

"Again," Silver agreed. "And it's probably gonna be another one when Dia decides to talk to me."

Gold kicked off his shoes and socks. "You think he will?"

"Yeah. He looked pretty curious. And desperate."

"Desperate? For what?"

"Someone to understand."

Gold felt kinda sad at that. How could someone start recovering from something so horrible and still end up completely alone a year later?

"Whatever, I'll do what I can," Silver muttered. "Guess it could be… kinda nice."

Gold hugged him tightly. "You're the greatest, Silv."

"Lemme go, I'm sleeping."

Gold released Silver, but still kept their hands close as they flopped down side-by-side. He didn't know if Silver slept, but he ended up only closing his eyes and enjoying not having to do anything, not having to think about anything, not having to worry for a bit…

It took Dia three days to approach Silver. During that time, Platinum showed off the restaurants, the shops, the lake itself and the forest. But she had to go back to surveying, as did Pearl, so Gold and Silver were stuck in the manor watching daytime TV when Dia knocked on their door.

"Of course," Silver murmured. He sat up, looking at Gold expectantly.

"C'min!" Gold called.

Dia looked weirdly small as he entered. "Hi. Um. I…"

Gold beckoned him closer. "Sit with us, big bro."

Dia obediently walked over, perching on the edge of the bed. He stared down at the ground. "Do you like it here?"

"It's fine," Gold said. "I mean. It's kinda hard to relax with everything going on, y'know?"

Dia nodded slowly.

"Oh, but you don't need to worry," Gold insisted. "I'm like, 98% per cent sure Black's fine, they're not gonna kill N cos he's too useful but not as bait, it'd take a miracle for them to recognise Red…"

Silver snorted. "Two miracles."

"That is reassuring," Dia said. He didn't sound any less anxious. "Have you heard anything about White? Or the triplets?"

"Nothing about the triplets," Gold replied. "Nothing about White since the beating the crap outta Volkner thing."

Dia nodded slowly. "I can't believe she did that."

"You've changed a lot since — since Volkner did… whatever," Gold pointed out. "And, well, we dunno what to do. We don't even know what happened."

"It wasn't that bad," Dia insisted. "It was just a misunderstand. And I fixed it as soon as possible." He looked across at Gold. "You heard what Flint said to me. I broke Volkner's heart. Not the other way around. He didn't… he didn't do anything _that_ bad… nothing I wouldn't've made him think I wanted, I guess… I can see why he'd've been confused." Quietly, he muttered, "And it's not like the sex was painful or whatever."

"It's not a law that rape has to be painful," Silver bluntly interrupted.

Dia winced. "That's… not exactly… I, I mean, I told him, to stay away from me for ten years and then we'd talk and he hasn't contacted me since, so… I ended it."

Gold glanced at Silver. Silver's face was set in an uncertain scowl.

"Dia," Gold said, hesitant. "I know it's probably weird for me to say, but you were a _child_."

Dia turned away again, shoulders shaking. Oh god, had Gold made him cry?

"Yeah," he said. He didn't sound like he was crying. "Yeah, I was, but still. It was just a misunderstanding. It wasn't _that bad_. It wasn't as bad as everybody else makes it sound, and I'm _fine_."

Then why are you here, talking to us like this, Gold wanted to ask. His voice died in his throat. He wanted to hug Dia, as warmly and tightly as Dia'd always hugged him when he was little. But when he moved to, Dia once again repeated, "I'm _fine_."

"I think you're in denial," Silver said.

"What? Why would I be?"

"Because there's nothing worse than being a victim," Silver replied. "If you are, you're weak and powerless and nothing'll ever be enough to make you feel like you're not again. So it's easier to pretend… that you had some control… some power… even when you didn't, s-so you're not really a victim."

Gold wasn't sure if he was amazed at Silver for trying so hard, amazed for actually articulating something so _personal_ for _Dia's_ sake, or completely horrified at even the basic idea of what Silver was expressing. Gold knew he didn't _quite_ understand, but he was already horrified.

"That's…" Dia's strained smile vanished. "I… that's… I…"

"Dia?" Gold asked nervously.

Dia raised his forearms in front of his face, running his hands through his hair. "I… I…" His fists clenched. "I didn't feel like I could say no!" He sounded _pissed off_. "I thought I could trust him! He told me, he told me I was too young, he said he didn't wanna hurt me, yeah, more like he didn't wanna get _fired_, but he said — and he kept drawing me closer, he kept, making me feel special. Because he wanted me. And he hates everybody. But he liked me. How could I say no when I was the only one he liked? He made me… made me feel like I was special."

"So long as you're with him," Silver murmured. "Only if you're with him."

Dia laughed bitterly. "Yeah." He dropped his arms by his side, looking away from them both. "And now I find out, it's just what people like him do. I'm only special because I was stupid enough to fall for it."

"But you _are_ —" Gold started to protest. He shut up when Silver shook his head.

"And that makes it worse," Dia continued. "It's just what people like him do. How'm I meant to know who the people like him are, if I fell for him so easily? All it took were some fucking mediocre poems! And how'm I meant to help people, help bring down Team Rocket, if I can't even tell who's gonna lie and cheat their way into my heart?"

"I dunno," Silver said. "I think something like that too, sometimes."

Dia shook his head, laughing mirthlessly. "At least now I know I'm not broken. Or if I am, I'm not the only one."

Silver didn't reply.

"I don't think you're broken," Gold said. "Either of you. Being hurt isn't being broken."

Dia smiled gratefully at him.

"And it's not weak or gonna make anybody who really loves you think less of you," Gold added.

"Thanks, but I dunno if I can even tell who really loves me any more," Dia replied. "I dunno how to learn again, either."

Silver jerked a thumb in Gold's direction. "He's pretty good."

Dia wiped his eyes. "If you feel anything like I do, I dunno how you could possibly let anybody that close."

"It just kinda happened," Silver replied. "But old friends seem like a good place to start."

Dia nodded slowly. "Maybe…"

Gold bit back the urge to repeat what Pearl had told him. Something was telling him Pearl needed to tell Dia himself.

"I don't even hate Volkner," Dia mumbled. "I'm too stupid to hate him."

"Or too scared," Silver said.

"Maybe," Dia admitted. "Everybody acts like… it was this tragic love story. I acted like it was. But it wasn't. It was horrible. The more I think about it, the more it's horrible, but I don't want it to be… because then I get confused and upset and, and I dunno what to think."

Both Dia and Silver fell silent.

Gold shifted to the edge of the bed. "Uh… I think I should go."

"It's okay," Dia insisted.

Silver nodded.

"I don't wanna get in the way of you two talking about this," Gold explained. "And I'm guessing it'd be easier without worrying about me and my not getting it."

Silver looked at Dia. Dia looked at Silver.

"Yeah, maybe," Dia admitted. "You're my baby brother. I don't want you to worry about me."

"That's not how it works and you know it," Gold replied. "But I wanna make it easier for you. Cos I get that you need to talk about it."

Silver looked at Gold with wide eyes. He looked nervous, but ready.

"Don't forget, your weird cartoon's on at three," Gold told him.

"Hey, that's when Proteam Omega's on," Dia said. He gasped in realisation. "Wait…!"

Silver groaned. "Dammit, Gold!"

Gold blew Silver a kiss on his way out.

It was a little hard not to feel left out, but then again, Gold felt blessed to be left out. He was finding he actually liked being the supportive behind-the-scenes best friend, boyfriend, brother, whatever, who got to help the people he loved return from their worst better and stronger. And he wanted to always be there for them, in whatever way they needed.

And if Dia was still the way Gold remembered, as soon as he and Silver were done talking, he'd wanna bake something. So it was only natural his next step was making sure the kitchen had everything he'd need.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, as you can see, the clever April Fools prank was I UPDATED WITH A REAL CHAPTER ALMOST AN ENTIRE MONTH EARLIER THAN EXPECTED! HAHA! CLEVER PRANK!<em>

_There were definite lyrics from _Jesus Christ Superstar_ in this chapter. I recommend this classic rock opera as listening (or viewing) over Easter regardless of your religious standing. It's so catchy._

_Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, any questions you have, any feedback at all. It's always so lovely and encouraging to hear from you guys!  
><em>

_All things permitting, I'll be posting Chapter 30 around the end of April. It'll finally be Red's turn again._


	30. The Hoenn Ecoterrorists

_crawls out from under a pile of textbooks _

Guest Review Replies:

kamoo: Thank you! Not going to lie, it did cross my mind that this chapter may be a slap in the fact to some of my readers in the way you described. And based off a lot of the messages I got on tumblr, you weren't the only one who felt that way. But you were one of the few to not insult me over it! Thank you for your maturity and honest self-reflection. That's a real show of personal strength! Your review was so far from insensitive. I'm very honoured and flattered by it, really, because it means I pulled off pretty much exactly what I was going for without compromising or exploiting victimhood. So thank you a lot :D

Anon: Oh, wow, thank you so much!

Guest: Thank you! Glad to have you hooked ;) I wish I could update more often, but... *eyes textbook pile* If it helps any, at the moment I tend to aim my updates for dates that are multiples of 7 or 8.

_This chapter has a content warning for **suicidal thoughts and idealisation**. But I think we were all kinda expecting that from Red at this point, huh._

_I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Hoenn Ecoterrorists<strong>

Red made it five steps in Hoenn before he needed to pull off his leg warmers. Green was on his case about 'modesty' and 'remembering how short that skirt is' so he sat on the edge of Slateport Harbour, legs dangling over the sea, and slowly rolled them down.

It was amazing how different the sea could be, even in just another part of the country. It looked bluer, sparklier, and the wild Water pokémon seemed to be loving the rapids.

"Are you done yet?" Green sighed impatiently.

Red slowly turned away from the sea. "Yeah."

Green pulled him to his feet. He gave Red one of those intense looks before letting him go. He took a big step backwards. "Let's go."

"Where?" Red asked.

Green started walking. "The Pokémon Centre for now. You spent a long time battling on the boat. Then I'd say Littleroot. That's where Professor Birch's lab is, and I've got research to do."

"Research on _what_?" Red asked.

Green shook his head moodily, walking faster.

Sighing, Red followed him. He pulled Pika from his shoulder, hugging him tightly. Pika growled.

"Lemme have one," Red pleaded.

Pika huffed, patting Red reassuringly on the arm. Red let him go. Pika scrambled back onto his shoulder.

They didn't stay at the Pokémon Centre for any longer than the time it took the nurse to heal Red's pokémon. Red thought he saw someone familiar in red, but Green dragged him away quickly, muttering something about the beach.

"Slateport seems nice," Red commented as they walked. "The air smell weird. Good kinda weird, though."

"That's the sea," Green replied.

"Pallet doesn't smell like this," Red pointed out.

"Pallet isn't upwind."

It was more awkward than talking to N in First Year.

"How long d'ya think it took them to make the ground look like this?" Red asked, kicking at the coloured cobblestones.

Green sighed impatiently. "I dunno, Red. Do you wanna hang around here longer or something? Is that what you're hinting at?"

"Not really," Red replied. "You've been quiet lately, so I'm trying this 'small talk' thing."

"I dunno what to say to you lately," Green muttered.

Red wished he'd never told Green what he was.

They found an old man hanging around the harbour with a wingull. Green pointed him out and said, "I know that guy."

"A good know or a bad know?"

"Good. He's gonna be our ride to Petalburg."

Red didn't know if it was a good idea to approach some guy and reveal their identities just for a boat ride, but he trusted Green. And didn't wanna upset him any further.

The old man (Mr Briney) seemed less interested in Green's mumbled explanation of their identities and more interested in how much his "darling Peeko" liked Pika.

"My pikachu isn't exactly nice," Red warned him.

"Ohohoho, my sweet Peeko can make even the iciest heart thaw!"

"Get away from me, annoying weakling!" Pika growled at her.

"But your fur's so silky!" Peeko cried happily.

Red quickly picked Pika up. Mr Briney watched him curiously.

"So, you're really Red Potter, eh?"

Red nodded.

"You really do resemble your mother very strongly," he observed. "Oh, but please do excuse an old man's remembrance. I met her a few times, during the last war. Of course, I knew her friend Steven Stone far better…"

_That_ interested Red. "Really?"

"Oh, yes," Mr Briney replied. "Back he was a young lad, I was the only wizard around Rustboro, wasn't I? Someone had to help the poor boy every full moon."

Red felt an overwhelming surge of affection for the old complete stranger, and his wingull too. "Thank you for helping him."

"Hm? Oh, well, President Stone's an old friend of mine, it was no trouble at all. Nothing to concern yourself with at all, lad."

"Mr Briney, you live near Petalburg, don't you?" Green asked, so polite he clearly wanted something.

"Yes, lad, we live right by the sea we love, don't we, Peeko my darling?"

Peeko squawked enthusiastically.

"When you go back, if you could give us a lift, we'd appreciate it," Green said.

"Oh! Well, of course! We love sailing with company, don't we, Peeko my darling?"

Peeko squawked cutely.

"Fucking birds," Pika growled.

"Peeko and I were helping a young lass cross the sea on a few errands for President Stone," Mr Briney explained, "but she said she'll be fine from here. Peeko and I were only enjoying the Slateport sun."

"Yes, sun must be hard to come by in Hoenn," Green sarcastically muttered.

"Hoho, you're a smart-mouthed one!" Mr Briney chuckled. "Let's set sailing, lads. Anchors away!" He held out his hand. "Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!"

Red had liked the large ferry they'd caught in Kanto, but Mr Briney's small speedboat was fantastic. He gave up holding onto his hat and threw it in his bag so he could stand on the bow, feeling the wind ripping at his body and hair. Pika and Green seemed to enjoy the whole thing less. Red didn't really understand why; the ocean was one of the best smelling things ever, there were plenty of waves for the boat the hit, and he hadn't had his hair this far out of his face since Black and N had grown it for him.

Petalburg still had the strong sea-salt scent, but the benefits of being surrounded by forests and a small city. On the way from Mr Briney's cottage to the city, Red saw swarms of taillow hopping through the grass, wurmple climbing trees, zigzagoon chasing each other. He wanted to talk to them but there wasn't really much point.

The city was pretty nice, too. Small, not many people, a few lakes where magikarp, goldeen and marill bobbed near the surface. Once Wally said it was where his parents had lived, or maybe Gold told him on Wally's behalf. Either way, Red could see it very clearly as Wally's hometown, a quiet but steady place to suit a quiet but steady person.

Red wondered how his life would've been different if he'd spent more time talking to Wally. He wondered if he could've ever been as close to Wally as he was Black, or Gold, or even N. But then again, Wally had always kept his distance. Maybe Wally didn't even like him.

Near the Gym, Red noticed a very suspicious (and very familiar) figure hunched over in the bushes. Green was trying his best to ignore everything on the way to Littleroot, but Red grabbed his arm before it was too late.

"What?" Green demanded.

"Is it just me, or is that bush familiar?"

Green stared at him. "What're you talking about?"

Red shook his head and walked over, being sure to step lightly. The figure, dressed in bright reds that completely ruined any attempts to blend in with _green_ leaves, remained fixated on the Gym's window, watching it closely. They didn't even noticed Red until he was putting his hand on their shoulder, hoping it really was who he thought it was.

"AH! SHIT! HANDS OFF! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" he shrieked, immediately slapping Red's arm frantically and repeatedly. Then he glanced up into Red's face, gasping. "Oh!"

Red released him, taking a step back. Slowly, as he stood up straight, Red took in the meticulous clothes sitting perfectly, the designer-looking shoes with no logos, the Hufflepuff pin shamelessly displayed on his bag, the ever-present hat made from white hair, and knew there was no way a Rocket would ever manage to emulate Ruby so perfectly.

"Hey," Green said sternly, walking over to them. "Were you trying to steal from the Gym, kid?"

Ruby stared at Green, snorted in disgust, before turning back to Red. "I'm so glad it's you."

Red stared. He hadn't thought Ruby would be _glad_ to see him, just a good source of information about Hogwarts.

"Yeah, who're you?" Green asked nervously.

Ruby rolled his eyes. "_Please_, like a terrible dye job and some crappy hair extensions are gonna stop me from recognising your boyfriend here. Now back off Green Oak, this is nothing to do with you."

To prove it, Ruby grabbed Red's arm and dragged him away, ranting, "Dad pulled me out of school and he made me go on this stupid pokémon journey that I didn't wanna, with my _stupid sister_ too, so of course I ditched that loser to go do contests but now there's these freak ecoterrorists hanging around, I keep running into them, and they keep trying to destroy the world but I can't stop them, also I don't _wanna_, so I was gonna find a way to tell Dad without actually _seeing_ his stupid bastard self, but that's fine now that you're here. You can go deal with it."

It was so much to take in, Red found he couldn't be bothered trying. He wondered how many people had felt that about his problems with Team Rocket.

"I'm kinda busy though," he said.

Ruby groaned. "Come _on_, isn't it like, your _job_?"

Red shrugged.

Ruby whined loudly. "Come _onnnn_, it doesn't seem like they'd take much to deal with, their loser leader keeps talking about pouring rocket fuel in a volcano. I dunno what that's even meant to prove!"

Thinking of N and Team Plasma, Red speculated, "Proving pollution is bad by polluting…?"

"I dunno! I don't care!"

"Why're you trying to get someone to deal with it if you don't care?" Red asked.

Ruby scowled. "What are you accusing me of?!"

"I'm not accusing you of _anything_, I'm genuinely confused."

Ruby crossed his arms over his chest, clicking his tongue in irritation as he avoided Red's gaze. "I guess I like it here and don't wanna see it ruined by some idiots with rocket fuel and stolen submarines." Quieter, and somehow even more sulkily, he added, "And I don't wanna screw it up. This isn't my area. So you, as an expert, should deal with it. Not me."

"Rocket fuel? Submarines?" Red repeated, frowning. "That doesn't sound like evil wizards…"

"Ding-ding-ding, way to go, they're muggles. So what."

"So my area's Team Rocket."

Groaning loudly, Ruby rolled his eyes. "Rocket, rocket fuel, close enough, right? Just go barging in, wave your wand around, fix it, make 'em leave me alone."

"I can't use _magic_ on _muggles_."

Ruby turned his head skyward, face twisted with a ridiculous amount of frustration as he mouthed 'Oh my _god_.'

"Why don't _you_ do it?" Red asked, irritated.

"I'm underage, they'll Trace me," Ruby grumbled. "And probably kidnap me to blackmail Dad or whatever."

"What? Why would —"

Ruby stared at him in disbelief. "I think I've seriously overestimated you."

"Probably, most people other than Giovanni do," Red replied irritably. "I dunno what's going on, so I dunno what you expect me to do about it." He glanced over at Green. "And I don't want him getting any angrier at me."

Ruby's eyes gleamed. "Ooh, what'd you do?"

Red shrugged. It was easier than explaining horcruxes. Plus Gold would probably beat him up if he gave Ruby nightmares _by_ explaining horcruxes. Black would definitely beat him up if he gave Ruby inspiration by explaining horcruxes.

_Assuming I ever get to see them again_, Red thought, despite his best efforts not to.

Almost on cue, Green stormed over, grabbed Red's arm and started trying to pull him away from Ruby. "C'mon. Whatever it is, we don't have time."

"It's about saving the world, though!" Ruby protested. He grabbed Red's other arm. "I need him to do it for me!"

"Do it your damn self, Red's got enough to deal with!"

"I don't _wanna_!"

Red sighed. "Green, can't we at least hear him out?"

"No! If we do that, you'll drop everything and help him!"

"Cos Red's a nice! Fucking! Person!" Ruby shouted, pulling hard on Red's arm with each emphasised word.

"Please stop that."

Thankfully, they both dropped his arms.

"Green, I wanna at least hear what he has to say," Red said, looking up at him. "If I can help, I wanna."

Green scowled.

"You pull that face like _helping people_ and _saving the world_ are bad things," Ruby sneered.

"Whatever, Hufflepuff."

Probably to emphasise how much he wasn't a very Hufflepuff-y Hufflepuff, Ruby flipped Green off.

"Let's go somewhere we won't be overheard," Red said, walking towards the forest.

For however stubborn and prone to sulking he was, Green still cast the protective spells around the clearing Red found. That was probably why Red loved him.

"So, what's going on?" Red asked Ruby.

"Uh. Freak ecoterrorists. Told you that."

Red stared.

"There's like, two warring ecoterrorist organisations," Ruby clarified. "Team Aqua wants to expand the seas and Team Magma wants to expand the land. So they do shit like steal submarines and rocket fuel to pour into in-land volcanoes to try and make them erupt?"

"That sounds way too stupid to be true," Green said.

"Your _face_ is too stupid to be true," Ruby snarled. "But look, there it is, staring at me like an _idiot_."

"And they're muggles?" Red interrupted.

"Yeah," Ruby huffed. "But I'm pretty sure they know about magic? The leader of Team Aqua stole my wand. Kinda whatever, really, except he shoved me over and made me ruin my only dress. Can't muggle-wash mud stains that big out."

"I'll try fixing it," Red replied.

"Aw, how sweet, but hell no. I saw your wand-work during that tournament."

Red shrugged. "Okay. Do you know their names or anything?"

"The nerd with the train-wreck of a _maroon woollen bodysuit_ and truly _hideous_ trench coat that's clearly sewn to his shorts is Maxie. He leads Team Magma. And the leader of Team Aqua wears this wetsuit that's way too tight and way too thin and wearing that around me was definitely child abuse no matter how hard the muggle police laughed when I told them, though maybe they simply didn't believe anybody'd wear something so horrible once I got around to describing the butt-cape, bandana and anchor necklace. It's like, hi Archie, you're _not a fucking pirate_, put some damn pants on!"

Red couldn't hold back a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Ruby whined.

"Yeah, it's not, sorry."

Ruby scowled.

"Do you know why the Team Aqua leader stole your wand?" Green asked.

"He said he wanted to use it to fix Maxie," Ruby replied. "Of course muggles get magic and go straight for the murdering."

Green frowned. "Why wouldn't he wanna use it to expand the sea?"

"I dunno, cos he's insane?"

"Do you know what they _do_ wanna use to expand the land or sea?"

"Well, taking a wild guess here, but, I'm thinking a submarine and rocket fuel."

"They can't possibly be stupid enough to think that'd work," Green muttered. "Then again… to wanna do it to begin with…"

"Yep, they're about as bright as you are," Ruby said.

Green glared at him. It wasn't until Red gave him The Look that Ruby looked like he cared, though.

"Sorry! It's a defence mechanism! I'm really freaked out right now!"

"I know," Red replied, stepping on Green's foot so he'd shut up. "It's kinda hard to help, though. I dunno what to do about this, I do know what to do about Team Rocket…"

"You do?" Ruby gasped.

Red could've done without the tone of surprise when he'd be literally dying for the cause.

"Did they say anything at all that gave you some clue _how_ they're planning on doing their ecoterrorist things?" Red asked.

"There was something about a Red Orb and a Blue Orb I think?" Ruby said. "They're really not very interesting people when it gets down to it, it's so hard to pay attention, especially since they're so _blatantly_ insane…"

For a moment, Green looked intrigued. He very quickly forced his expression back into a very regal 'We Are Not Amused', though.

"Well, I dunno why you hate your sister and your dad so much, but if you want a body guard, we're really just wandering around looking for something," Red said.

"Looking for what?" Ruby asked.

Red shrugged. "I'll know it when I see it."

Green cleared his throat. "_Actually_, Red, we have a _very serious_ matter to discuss with Professor Birch."

Red couldn't look at him as he dryly retorted, "Is that really more important than potential destruction of Hoenn?"

"I'd say so, yeah."

"You'd be wrong, then."

Green ground his teeth loudly. "How about you get over your stupid saving people thing long enough to let someone else save you?!"

Ruby was turning his head quickly to glance at each of them as they spoke, expression getting hungrier and hungrier.

"There'll be time for it later," Red replied. "There's no hurry."

"Are you kidding me!?"

"We have time," Red insisted.

Really, he felt like he owed it to Black and Gold, to make sure their cousin was safe. Red couldn't help feeling like they'd given him everything wonderful in the world and all he'd given them back was misery. Green wouldn't understand. He was too wrapped up pretending to be rational.

"You know, I think I might take you up on that, Red," Ruby said, smirking at Green. "And I'm sure if you want to get around the region as quickly as possible, you'll need a local as a guide."

"You live in Johto, though?"

Ruby waved a hand dismissively in Red's face.

Green turned away and growled, "Whatever."

When Red placed a hand on his shoulder, Green jerked away.

Red's mind was swirling with halves of thoughts and feelings he couldn't connect together into anything that even made sense to him. He knew he was angry and disappointed with Green, but he couldn't articulate why even to himself. Maybe part of him had been hoping Green would act like he'd never found out Red was a horcrux. Or maybe he'd been hoping Green would be extra nice to him to overcompensate… or most likely, that Green would accept his inevitable death with good grace because Red was doing his best not to be angry or bitter about it. It was _really_ hard not to be when Green was so pissed off, because he knew, if it was fair or okay, Green wouldn't be so pissed off.

Sighing, Red asked Ruby, "Do you have any leads on these Orbs they're after?"

Ruby shook his head. "No, but I've heard all these rumours about a stone collector in Rustboro whose name is, get this, actually Stone."

Red tensed. Green glanced over his shoulder at him.

"D'ya think that was like, destiny, or he actually changed his name, he's that into stones?" Ruby wondered, digging some dirt out from under his nails with a grimace.

"Destiny," Red mumbled, though he had no idea.

"Professor Birch'd know something about them, I'm sure," Green said. "Or if he doesn't, I could call Sycamore, he's all about how stupid rocks affect pokémon."

"You think they'd be using pokémon?" Red asked.

"I'm positive."

Green wouldn't enlighten them further, though. He could only un-sulk a little at a time.

"Then I guess we'll go there," Red said.

"Wait," Ruby said, jaw dropping. "_That_ stone guy isn't the _Steven Stone_ guy, is he?"

"Clever, aren't you," Green drawled.

Ruby's shoulder slumped. "Oh. Sorry, Red."

Red shook his head. "It'd be his dad."

Ruby really must've been tired and scared, because he grabbed Red's arm and started quietly (but very emotively) insisting, "I didn't think it was — and you're being really nice to me, I don't wanna _actually_ upset you —"

When Ruby's eyes got wide and earnest, he really did look like a kid instead of a pretentious brat. It kinda reminded Red of Ash. Maybe because Ash didn't handle thinking before he spoke too well either, or maybe because Ash was eternally fourteen, Ruby was probably fourteen…

"I'm not upset," Red told him. "But you should call me Leaf, since I'm in disguise."

That got Ruby back to rolling his eyes and muttering about tacky messiahs.

Since he had, ultimately, gotten his way, Green was sulking a bit less. A bit less didn't do much for Red, but Ruby was a pretty excellent distraction. His flamboyance and penchant for accidentally embarrassing himself while trying to look impressive reminded Red a bit of Gold, a lot of Ash. Not that Red could imagine Gold or Ash holding a funeral for a mud-splattered dress instead of just asking one of the two legally-able-to-use-magic wizards he was with to fix it for him. Apparently Green touching the dress would be a 'fate worse than death'.

Red tried suggesting Ruby take it easy on Green. Ruby loudly suggested Red shut up.

When they got closer to Littleroot, Green actually asked Ruby a question: "You know Birch's daughter, don't you?"

Ruby rolled his eyes. "It would be impossible for anybody at that school to not know Sapphire Birch in one way or another."

"You're her boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Definitely not. That'd require me to be a boy, or even a man, but you see, I'm neither, Green Oak," Ruby replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm like… a genderless void full of nothing but completely spot-on style."

Red bit back a comment about the grandma hair hat.

"Okay, sorry," Green said through gritted teeth. Red thought he could've made some effort to sound at least a little bit sincere. "You're dating Sapphire, aren't you?"

"Sometimes. I know her dad — that's what you're really asking, isn't it?" He didn't wait for Green to respond. "The Professor's an old friend of my dad's, he gave me my cute mudkip and a PokéDex."

"How long've you been out of school?" Red asked.

"Never went back this year," Ruby replied. "Dad said he could sense danger coming. I don't really care though, I already know I'm gonna be a Pokémon Co-ordinator and they don't teach _anything_ that'd help with that at Hogwarts. Unless I cheat. But I'm too talented to _need_ to cheat."

"So you dunno what's going on," Red concluded.

"No, I know. I actually talk to Wally."

"I talk to him," Red protested. "Kinda. Sometimes."

Ruby snorted daintily. "Sweetie, I know you barely talk to him. Makes sense, he would be weirded out by his dorm mates, but whatever, he's kept me updated, and the last month or so's been insane, and now with Professor Oak resigning an—"

"Wait, what?" Green interrupted. "He _what_?"

"Oh my god, you don't even know _that_ much?"

"We've been out of contact since June!"

"There's been this huge scandal about Volkner sleeping with a student, they won't say who, but Volkner kept ranting to the Prophet about how justified it was because true love and he didn't care about being fired cos he hated his job anyway, then a bunch of 'concerned parents' started campaigning for Oak to resign and he did," Ruby quickly explained. "They got the old headmistress of Durmstrang, Karen Minamitani, to replace him and she's a complete nightmare. She's ruining Wally's life, part of which is stricter uniforms which is a disaster on so many levels considering how awful the uniform was to begin with, oh and adding all these things like actually making them learn Dark Arts to 'better understand how to combat them', compulsory Muggle Studies with a very suspicious sounding curriculum, _and_ she's endorsed by Greenie's creepy dad which everybody who knows anything really means Giovanni."

Red's head was spinning.

"How — how is Gramps just _letting_ her?!" Green cried.

"What choice does he have? He's the one who employed a proud paedo and never noticed. His opinion's worthless now."

"Shit, I really can't disagree with that," Green bitterly muttered. "How the hell'd he never notice?"

Red frowned. "I don't think Dia ever actually told anyone. Just hinted. I thought he was joking."

"Wait, it was _Dia_?!" Ruby cried.

Red cringed. "Uh… yeah… sorry…"

"Oh my _god_," Ruby gasped. "Why wasn't I told?! Why hasn't my stupid father _destroyed_ Volkner?!"

"I'm pretty sure Dia never actually _told_ anyone, and he definitely didn't _want_ people to know," Red insisted. He was assuming, but Ruby looked like he was going to cry. "But I thought everyone knew because some friend of Volkner's shouted at Dia about it in front of all his siblings, me, N and probably my cousin."

Ruby pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Sorry," Red said, desperately.

Ruby whined. Red gave him a moment. Sometimes that was all Black needed before he was fine again. Ruby yanked his head back up a moment later, refusing to look at them as he said, "Well. The student was never identified in the newspaper articles. _The Prophet_ says they got an anonymous tip about a month ago, then that new Minister for Magic suddenly got all interested in Hogwarts."

"Didn't Black say Colress was working with Team Rocket? And Team Plasma?" Green checked with Red.

"Yeah."

"If he suddenly changed policies, then Giovanni must've pressured him," Green concluded. "It must've all been a plan to force Gramps to resign."

"Why do that instead of just killing him?" Red wondered.

"Defamation to stop people from joining the Order."

"But why wouldn't he attach his name to the whole thing then? To make himself look better?" Ruby said. "That's just bad PR."

"No amount of PR will ever make Giovanni look good."

"We're about to reach Littleroot," Red said, mostly because he was tired of the entire mess of a conversation. Somehow, he'd kinda thought the magical world would stay essentially the same until they'd found all the horcruxes and went back to it. At worst, he'd thought Team Rocket and the Order would get in a few direct battles, not sneaky slandering shit that ruined their lives and left Hogwarts essentially in Giovanni's control.

Really, Red should've known better after he'd heard about Colress.

Littleroot was the smallest town Red had ever seen. There were only half a dozen houses and then the large lab Ruby pointed out as Birch's.

"I dunno if he's gonna be much use, though," Ruby said. "He's totally fixated on pokémon in the wild."

"Fine by me," Green said, walking straight up to the building and yanking the door open.

"What a rude shithead," Ruby grumbled.

Sighing, Red followed Green inside. Unsurprisingly, he found Green leaning against a table talking to a short, stout man with shaggy brown hair and a bushy beard. Green paused mid-sentence, looking over at Red and Ruby. Birch followed his gaze.

"Oh! Ruby! Back so soon?"

"These two dragged me along," Ruby replied. "Any news I should hear?"

"Sapphire's still refusing to come home and your father's angry with you, so I guess not, haha."

Ruby sighed impatiently. "That's a definite not."

Birch looked at Red, smiling friendlily. "And who's this young lady?"

"Leaf Koishi. It's nice to meet you, Professor."

"Can you guys wait outside?" Green asked.

Red stared at him.

"This won't take long."

"Okay," Red said. He didn't particularly want to know what Green was planning. He didn't wanna give himself false hopes, or realise the extremity (or even the lack therefore) that Green would go to to keep him alive.

"He really is a rude shithead," Ruby complained as they waited outside the lab. "And Sapphire's an idiot for not getting out of that damn school. I guess the brute's sticking around for Wally. Or a chance to beat people up with her bare fists."

"Is that part of the new curriculum too?"

"Uh, no, sweetie, that was a joke."

True to his word, barely five minutes later, Green emerged with a thoughtful look on his face and a small notebook in his pocket.

"You were right Ruby, he doesn't know anything about the Orbs those Teams are after," Green said.

"I'm rarely wrong," Ruby replied. He pointed at the notebook. "What's with that?"

"Notes on legendary pokémon all these evil organisations might go after," Green replied. "Thought it'd be useful to know where they usually turn up, for how long, how often… but Birch hasn't done much actual analysis of his data, so all I have are the sheets."

"Where to?" Red asked.

"Pokémon Centre next town over," Green replied. "I'll start number crunching once we get there."

Red was feeling incredibly tired, so he was more than okay with that. It'd been a long day, and he wanted to sleep before anything else happened. Ruby looked incredibly bummed out, too.

Once they reached the Pokémon Centre, Ruby refused to share a room with them, mumbling about needing his privacy and being a natural loner.

"How can a Hufflepuff be a loner?" Green teased.

But Ruby insisted, and Red honestly felt relieved. He felt responsible for Ruby, and he had enough responsibility, and Green's inability to get along with new people was always annoying…

Red found it hard to care about anything except sleeping. If he slept, he'd wake up feeling capable of caring again. It was like he barely had anything left to give, so he needed more and more time to recharge each night.

The sun hadn't even set when he collapsed on the bottom bunk, tuned out Green's muttering, and immediately fell asleep.

He woke up in a large leather chair, feeling far emptier than before. Regardless, he didn't care. There was work to be done. Hence the slew of paperwork before him and the large map of Kanto on the wall behind him. Ghetsis' failures had set him back, but no matter. There would be no more failures now. Even if yet another Weasley had escaped his clutches, there was plenty of time to deal with them. His enemies were frantic, and the more frantic they became, the more they would enable their own demises. Patience was key.

An interesting fact had emerged from the mudblood freak. The boy had lived only because he was a pseudo-horcrux. Irony was so delectable it simply had to be a branch of powerful Dark Magic. All he needed to do was find the boy, complete the process to create a full horcrux, and there would be no way he would be defeated. After all the misguided faith his opponents had placed in the boy, there would be no way they could bring themselves to kill the boy. So long as he lived, he, Giovanni, would survive, forevermore.

Red's PokéGear started ringing. He opened his eyes, fumbling blindly through his bag until he found it. He put it to his ear and, glad for the distraction, and did his best to sound eager as he answered.

Black immediately launched into a babbling rant. "Giovanni just tried to kill me but it's okay I got away on Reshiram's back but he killed Ghetsis which I probably shouldn't say is good but I really think is and my rufflet's missing but I'm sure he's okay, right? And they've got N, I don't even know where, and they've got White, and I got split up from the others and I hope they're okay I hope he's not going to go after them but at least I know he has no idea what's going on because he seems really pissed off at my entire family, he wants to kill us all, he said we foiled too many plans and took too much from him and I have no idea what it means but at least he has no idea what's going on and I'm really sorry and my dad had another family and Kyouhei and Mei are my half-siblings and Mei's the Hero of Ideals not N but N's so out of it he didn't even notice me, he just lay there sleeping, because Team Plasma's had him for weeks and they've been sedating him and making him See for them but I'm still really upset he didn't notice me and _this has been the worst day of my life_."

"Wow, thanks," a pokémon growled.

"No offence, Reshiram!" Black cried.

Red tried to process everything he'd just been told, but it was too fragmented, and his scar was burning agonisingly. Oh, yeah, and he'd just seen into Giovanni's mind as the bastard planned to track him down and turn him into a full horcrux. But Black sounded _horrible_, and well, Red was used to his life sucking by now. A sucky life was new to Black.

"I'm in Hoenn," Red started to explain. "I don't think I can—"

"No! Don't come here! That's what he wants!"

Red was too tired and exasperated to respond. Black didn't even _know_.

Black groaned impatiently. He sounded on the verge of tears as he replied, "Well, okay, he wants Gold to come but, still! Don't! I can handle it, okay? I know where N and White are. Either the Plasma Frigate, which is a flying boat that Mei's gone after on Zekrom, I have a new little sister and she's the Hero of Ideals, or in N's castle. I dunno where the castle is. Blue's looking for it. Alder is too. Everybody's looking for it but nobody can — but, but, they can't kill N, he's too useful, even if he's annoying, I'm not just deluded because I love him, everybody says it."

It was true.

"You sound really overwhelmed," Red remarked, getting ready to tell Black to take a nap or something.

"No, no, I'm trying not to think about it. I'm fine."

That sounded eerily familiar. And Red hadn't felt fine since Steven died. He felt overwhelmed, pressured to be some hero he couldn't be, but at least he was going to die so he didn't have to worry about how hard it was to face every day when he didn't want to think about it.

He couldn't let Black do that, too. "You should think about it. Trust me. I'd know."

"No, no, I'm — I just talked about it. I'm fine. Time matters," Black insisted. He didn't sound any less overwhelmed. "I just. Knew I should let you know. After Alder insisted."

_That_ was weird. "Why would you need Alder to tell you that?"

Black loudly cried, "I didn't wanna worry you with N potentially dying if it's not gonna happen!"

But N wasn't going to die. Giovanni was going to use him to find Red. Like he must've done to find out Red was an almost-horcrux, Red realised.

Black kept on talking. "But I get it now, it's harder than that, cos even the potential is horrible but it's better to know." Oh, god. "So you appreciate. And get over yourself and realise it's worth trying your best with people you care about even if they're obviously lying to you and acting weird, because stuff happens, and. And it's better to know stuff could've happened because then everybody can be relieved but smarter."

Red held his breath. It was the only way he could keep himself from blurting out something Black _really_ didn't need to worry about when he was about to charge a castle to save N. And he couldn't mention what he'd seen in Giovanni's mind, not without explaining about Giovanni's plan for him, and Red hadn't had time to even think about that himself, so how could he talk about it without making Black freak out so much it'd compromise N's safety?

Red never should have waited so long to tell them. He never should have let N go off on his own. He never should have entertained the notion of N finding some miracle cure for a parasitic soul whose host would _never_ feel even a fraction of remorse for ruining the life of a stranger for immortality. He'd turned his own _charmander_, his _first pokémon_, into a horcrux. He'd enslave N, he'd enslave Red, and he's kill everybody who stood in his way.

Giovanni couldn't be stopped because Red could never be strong enough to get on Giovanni's level.

"It's gonna be fine," Black said suddenly, so firm and insistent it made Red jump. "There's a lot of people here working hard to save N. Even Cheren."

Red did feel a bit better hearing that. "Good."

"I should go," Black said. "I — I'll call after I save him."

He sounded so sure he'd manage it, Red found it hard to believe he wouldn't.

"Okay," Red replied. "Good luck."

He quickly hung up before he said anything stupid. Tossing his phone under his pillow, Red stared up at the top bunk.

"Red?" Green called. "What's going on?"

"Gimme a sec," Red pleaded.

Green's hand reached down. "Okay."

Red brushed his hand against Green's for a moment. It felt unreal. He quickly turned over, on his side, facing the wall.

N had been captured by Team Rocket, or Team Plasma. They'd clearly forced him to See things. Red's horcrux-ness must've been one of those things. Red didn't want to think about how much they'd've had to torture N to make him talk…

Giovanni planned on turning him in to a full horcrux. Well. That wasn't gonna happen. After all, Archer hadn't recognised him, and Red trusted that Giovanni wouldn't see through his disguise either. Even if he did become a proper horcrux, what would keep him from killing himself? He'd ruined plenty of Giovanni's plans. This wouldn't be any different, he told himself. Even if he had to kill himself to prevent it.

Some strange emotion started to creep over Red, burying itself deep in his skin until it felt like his entire body was throbbing in sync with his scar. He rolled over to his other side.

How the fuck had Black not told him earlier? How long had he known N was missing? Was that why he'd been avoiding Red's calls? Or why he sounded so weird and upset when he called to ask if N had come back to Red?

"Are you okay?" Green asked.

Red glanced up. Green was kneeling by his bed, looking concerned. Pitying.

"Giovanni got N," Red explained. "He's been forcing him to See for him. Black's going to try and save him now. He saw him not long ago. Alive. Barely."

"Well. Shit."

Red nodded. He sat up. "Black'll… Black'll save him… right? He's got, a legendary pokémon now. I think. Reshiram."

"That's pretty promising, then," Green said.

He was lying. Hadn't Steven been so sure he'd been in no danger he'd promised to be there for Red's birthday? And look how that had turned out.

Nobody who got close to Giovanni got out alive unless it was because of a stupid parent and an unwanted soul fragment.

"Red…?" Green said, uncertainly.

Red felt like every inch of his soul was on fire. He'd never felt this level of anger, all consuming, until he could barely see, barely breathe, let alone contain it.

So he gave up trying.

"It's not fair!" Red shouted. "Shouldn't my friends at least get out of this alive?! Don't I deserve a break for _once_?"

"Red…" Green sounded stunned.

And Red felt like a monster. He turned away. "Never mind. Don't worry."

"I'm minding," Green said. "I'm minding even more cos you said that, actually."

Red was still angry. Really, really angry. "It's my problem, so _don't_."

"Fucking hell Red, how's anyone supposed to help you when you keep pulling that martyr bullshit?"

That pissed Red off so much he couldn't see at all any more. Before he could think, he found himself shouting, "Maybe I wouldn't pull martyr bullshit if everybody would stop treating me like one!"

"Red? Wha—"

"I don't wanna fight Giovanni, I don't wanna — I never wanted to — I hate this stupid — I don't wanna die!"

"I know," Green replied.

Red's anger waned slightly. His vision stopped blurring. He stared at Green. "Why'd they hide it from me? Why'd they think I'd — are they gonna be this angry at me because of the horcrux?!"

"Probably," Green said, trailing a hand up Red's back. "It's kinda different though. You're not patronising them. Or endangering anybody else's lives by keeping a secret."

"I guess he's trying to keep me from going there and helping," Red mumbled. "But I don't wanna do that." He clenched his fists. "I wanna kill Giovanni with my bare hands."

Green draped his arm over Red's shoulder, across his chest, pulling him back against him. "I don't think you have the muscle to do that."

"I can try."

Green kissed Red's temple.

"Thanks," Red mumbled.

"Don't thank me. I owe you by now."

Red leant back against him. "I… I dunno how I'll cope if N… dies…"

"He's too useful to kill," Green replied. "I mean. Thinking like a Rocket. Even if he's muggle-born, he's a Seer, and an empathy. Even one's rare, but in combo? They're not gonna get rid of that."

"I know," Red said. "But there are worse things than dying."

Green didn't say anything. Red didn't particularly want him to, either. He just wanted to feel the warm, reassuring presence of someone he loved, someone who loved him back, even knowing what he was.

Somehow, Red fell asleep again. He didn't see anything of Giovanni's mind again, or dream. He must've been too exhausted. When he woke up, it was morning. Green was leaning against the bunk bed, accidentally rocking it whenever he used exaggerated hand gestures as he talked to Ruby about contests. Red lay there for a moment, half-listening, enjoying the relief and pride of Green finally managing to engage Ruby on a level they both seemed okay with. If only Green didn't make such terrible first impressions, Red'd think he'd be fine.

Pika scurried up Red's arm, sniffing his face. Red scratched his ear. "Green. Did Black call?"

Green turned slightly, looking down at him. "Not yet." He handed Red his PokéGear. "I got it out just in case."

"Thanks," Red mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He sat up. "I wanna go see Steven's dad."

"Is that really a good idea?" Green asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ruby interrupted. "Wasn't Steven Stone kinda like _your_ dad? So that'd make _his_ dad kinda like your _grandpa_."

"A weird grandpa I've never met or even heard anything about," Red muttered. Steven had never told him much about his life. Red had absolutely no idea how well Steven had gotten on with his father, if at all, and apparently the only person who'd be able to give him any insight was busy helping Black save N, lecturing him all the while on the obvious merits of telling his friends when Giovanni was holding one of them prisoner.

"Well, he's in Rustboro," Ruby said. "Devon HQ. My stupid sister went to hang out there, that's when I got away from her."

"Are you worried about meeting her again?" Red asked.

"Uh, no, what's she gonna do? Shout at me and kick me? Whatever. Bruises are probably an important part of the war-time aesthetic."

It was probably a joke, but Red didn't get it.

"Are you sure it's gonna be worth it?" Green asked. "He probably

"Even if he doesn't know anything about the Orbs, Steven would've," Red replied. "I'm sure he would've. And I'm sure he would've left something, like some notes… or…"

Or maybe he would've told Cynthia, knowing her interest in mythology and history. Maybe Cynthia would've written it down.

Red set Pika down on the bed and dove for his bag. He found Cynthia's notebook almost immediately and starting searching through it. Someone said something, but he couldn't focus on comprehending them. He skipped through the pages of her Hogwarts years, through her notes about Sinnoh and the Distortion World, until he found a single page with a barely legible scribble of 'HOENN' at the top. The rest of the page was far more neatly written, with a few words written here and there in a familiar cursive he'd barely been able to read during Third Year. Cynthia had circled a sentence Steven had written at the bottom of the page.

'_Atop the Hoenn volcano dormant, where the dead lie free of torment, an orb of sapphire and an orb of ruby protect us from these monsters three: Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza_.'

Underneath it, Cynthia had written, '_Wow Stevie, Wall's really made you a melodramatic loser_.'

Red hugged the notebook to his chest.

"D'ya know where there's a volcano in Hoenn?" Red asked Ruby.

Ruby exchanged a look with Green before replying, "Well, there's Mt Chimney, but I hate it there. So much ash, urgh, and everything smells _so_ bad. Why does sulphur have to smell so much like eggs? Like, eggs are a sometimes food for a reason."

"Not an active one," Red clarified. He read Steven's note again. "I think it might be a graveyard, too?"

"Ohh, Mt Pyre. Yeah, what about it?"

Red showed them the page.

"Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza," Green muttered thoughtfully. "I guess they are known for creating Hoenn. If they're real, they should have the power to expand the land, sea, or sky."

"Then we'd better get our asses to Mt Pyre, hadn't we?" Ruby said. "Um… I dunno how to get there, to be honest… I think it's off Lilycove…?"

"That's pretty far from here," Green said. "I guess we can look for that thing on the way, Red."

Red nodded.

"We should still go to Devon Corp though," Ruby said. "I don't really wanna place all my trust in a bad poem in an old notebook."

Red couldn't disagree with that.

"_And_ you'd better keep all those filthy vicious wild pokémon who jump out at us far away from me and my beautiful, adorable, cool pokémon!" Ruby cried. "Battling is _so_ far beneath my dignity."

"Sure, got it," Red said, rolling his eyes at Green.

Hoenn's cities were so closely packed together, it only took them a day to reach Rustboro. Red did his best not to worry about Black and N, and with how many people tried to talk to them, it was pretty easy to be distracted. Still, Rustboro was a quiet city, made almost entirely from stone, and easy to picture as Steven's hometown as Petalburg had been Wally's.

"See that one really, really tall building?" Ruby said, pointing to a towering, elaborately carved sandstone building, glowing in the light of the setting sun. "That's Devon Corp."

"Okay then," Red said, walking towards it.

"Whoa, just like that?" Green cried. "Are you —"

"Yes, I'm okay, and yes, I'm sure."

Ruby ran to catch up to him. "Mr Stone's pretty nice. I mean I only talked to him for like a minute, but, still."

Red hadn't even thought to be concerned about how nice Steven's father would be. Considering N's father, Black's, Green's and especially Silver's, he probably should've.

When he stepped inside, a receptionist called out, "Welcome to Devon Corp!" she walked over to greet him. "Can I help you today?"

"I, I wanna talk to Mr Stone," Red said. He wasn't sure if he should do the girl voice or not.

"Oh, well, President Stone is quite a busy man… Perhaps someone else can help you?"

Red shook his head. "No, it's gotta be him."

Green stepped forward. "This is Steven Stone's goddaughter." Her eyes widened. Green unnecessarily added in an especially lazy drawl, "You know Steven, right, the president's son who went missing?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I —" She glanced at the reception desk, then back at Red. Her smile was strained. "I'll have to call President Stone to confirm if he wants to see you."

She hurried back to her desk.

"Thanks," Red murmured to Green.

"Gotta help you somehow," Green replied.

The receptionist hurried back over almost immediately. "President Stone is very much looking forward to meeting you. Please, take the elevator to the top floor." She bowed. "Thank you for coming!"

The higher the elevator got, the more nervous Red became. He became hyperaware of Pika's claws digging in to his shoulder, the resultant rips in his top, the fact that he was in disguise as a girl in an outfit the only fashion-minded person he knew considered tacky, his long pale brown hair instead of short and black, his brown eyes that should've been red, concerns that maybe he had overestimated Steven's affection for him and Steven had never mentioned him to his father, the possibility that Steven's father would blame him for his son's death (if Mr Stone had even come to terms with it, Alder had said something about him being in denial)… But Red found he didn't want to run. When the doors opened, he tossed back his hair, held his head high and walked out.

Mr Stone was on his feet, waiting for them. He was shorter than Steven, a lot fatter too, but they had the same face shape, eyes, and taste in suits. His greying hair still held hints of the same hue as Steven's. For the first time, Red understood why people felt the need to comment on how much he looked like his parents.

"Welcome," Mr Stone said. His voice was surprisingly deep. It reminded Red overwhelmingly of how airy and enthusiastic Steven's voice had always been when they talked. "I must say, I never knew my son had a goddaughter, but never the less, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm not actually a girl, this is a disguise," Red said, being sure to use his usual voice. "I, um, can't take it off, but, my name is Red Potter. Maybe Steven mentioned me…?"

Mr Stone smiled warmly. "Only every ten minutes. It was like he was always looking for a way to talk about his best friend's son, Red. I daresay I feel as though I've known you for years."

Red felt embarrassed and thrilled all at once.

"Um, thanks, Mr Stone." He remembered the others. "This is my uh, boyfriend, Green. And this is —"

"Ruby!" Mr Stone cried happily. "It's good to see you're well. You left so quickly last time."

"Aha, yeah, I had to call my contest advisor, y'know, Lissi."

"Yes, yes, I'm a big fan of Lisia's, don't act like you don't know that," Mr Stone chuckled. "And how is Crystal?"

"Fine," Ruby replied innocently. "Bit preoccupied with the PokéDex."

"Ah, yes, isn't that just like her? Truly an amazing girl. I've never seen such natural talent."

"Red had a question for you," Ruby said. "We're looking for something, so…"

Red pulled Cynthia's notebook from his bag, turning to the dog-earred page. He showed it to Mr Stone. "This is Steven's handwriting, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Mr Stone replied. "And the style he wrote in when he was still engaged to that Wallace fellow."

Red's jaw dropped.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry my boy, that just slipped out," Mr Stone said apologetically. "Steven said it would upset you. Not that you can be blamed, after what Wallace did to your parents."

"Yeah," Red said bitterly. At least now he knew why Alder and Steven hadn't been together. "Don't worry. I just wanted to ask if you know anything about those orbs, or the pokémon mentioned there."

"The myth goes that these are the pokémon responsible for controlling the weather, as guardians of the sea, land and sky," Mr Stone explained. "They aided in the creation of this world as we know it, but as Hoenn was their favourite of all the places they created, they reside here. However, thousands of years ago, Groudon and Kyogre started to fight. Both wanted more power and dominion over Hoenn. Much of Hoenn was destroyed in the process. Rayquaza descended from the heavens and saved the day. Ever since, Groudon and Kyogre have been sealed in the Cave of Origin." Mr Stone tapped the page. "These Orbs are said to be the way to awaken Groudon and Kyogre. Should such an event occur…"

"Hoenn would be destroyed," Green concluded.

"Perhaps more than just Hoenn," Mr Stone replied. "But yes."

"You sound pretty sure that they're real," Ruby observed sceptically.

"Well, yes, I am," Mr Stone replied. "Most other legends I believed to be false turned out to be true. My son was a werewolf and a wizard, after all. And what kind of father would I be if I denied who my son truly was?"

Was. Hearing the past tense weirdly relaxed Red.

"Sounds like you really cared about him," Ruby said. In a bitter grumble, he added, "If only all fathers cared about their sons like that."

"Your father cares about you very deeply, Ruby," Mr Stone insisted, frowning. "It can be difficult to understand children, even your own. Even Steven and I… We had our differences, oh yes, we disagreed very often, but let me tell you: a parent always loves their child."

Red wasn't really in the mood to tell a grieving parent he was full of shit, so he nodded non-committedly. From the look on Green's face, neither was he. Ruby's poker face was too difficult to read.

"I guess you're right," Ruby finally relented.

Red put Cynthia's notebook away. "So, the Orbs, they're really on Mt Pyre?"

"Indeed they are," Mr Stone replied. "They've stood there for many a —"

Red's PokéGear started to ring.

"Sorry, I've gotta, that's, important," Red babbled, grabbing it and running to the nearest door. It was a supply closet. He could fit fine, so he took it, answering the PokéGear with a desperate, "Did you find him?"

"Yeah," Black replied. "Blue found N and White in Plasma's castle. She managed to keep them alive. It got messy though."

Red didn't want to hear 'messy'. "So N's alive? And White?"

"Yeah."

Red was so relieved, tears started falling from his eyes. He wasn't sobbing, it wasn't affecting his breathing or composure at all. It was kinda weird, but what did it matter? N was alive. White was alive. There was still some fairness in the world, even if Giovanni had turned an innocent charmander into a horcrux and him, the same.

"Team Rocket killed all of Team Plasma though," Black continued. From the sound of his voice, he was more upset about it than Red. "I saw Giovanni kill Ghetsis. Blue got to the castle just before Team Rocket turned up to kill everybody. If she hadn't hidden them…"

Red didn't want to hear that kind of speculation. He didn't want to think about the implications around Giovanni having Team Plasma exterminated.

"What're you gonna do now?" he asked, praying the answer was 'come to Hoenn' but also hoping it wasn't.

"N's gotta stay here for a few weeks. I don't really wanna leave him."

Red smiled. "If you wanted to leave him, I'd think you were possessed."

"I think he wants to go to Hoenn after that. Or wherever you are."

Red was _thrilled_. As much as he didn't want Black or N to be around when he did, ultimately, have to die, he wanted to have as much time with his friends as he could manage before the time came. He wanted the comforting familiarity their presences brought.

In an uncomfortable tone, Black quietly said, "He's worried Giovanni found out something about you from his visions. Some big secret."

Red felt something grimy drag uncomfortably across his soul. It tightened as Red processed. N thought he'd shown Giovanni that Red was an incomplete horcrux. He had. But he'd told Black. Black had to know. Why else would he sound so uncomfortable?

"Did N tell you?"

"No," Black said quickly. "But he said some things he probably didn't mean to, so I think I know what it is."

Of course Black would figure it out. Black was brilliant. And Red's very soul was tainted. Who wouldn't be able to see that, if they really looked?

Red tried to steady his breathing. The tears were still falling, but they felt completely different now — heavier, dirtier. "Black…"

"I don't need to know for sure right now," Black said firmly. "I've already got enough to process from the past few days without — what I think it is." Gently, he added, "I only thought you probably needed to know what N was worried about."

"Okay," Red gasped.

Black kept talking. Red kept responding, but he found he could barely comprehend the words. He was listening to the emotions in Black's voice, the hopelessness, and wondering how he'd missed it. He'd been too desperate for wholly good news. Like there were still miracles in the world. Like magic was something good, not a horrific tool that constantly shook the foundations of Red's world the moment he started to feel even a little bit stable again.

Black said goodbye. Red hoped he'd responded. All he could think about was composing himself so Green wouldn't worry, so he wouldn't bother Mr Stone, so he could keep walking towards the destruction of Team Rocket, and his self. He kept hoping there were other paths to take, but there weren't. This was what he'd been given since his mother died.

And she thought she'd been saving him. Ha.

"Hey," Pika said sharply.

"What?" Red mumbled.

"You look like you're giving up," Pika sharply replied. "You'd _better_ not."

Red sighed heavily.

Pika growled. He scurried down Red's front, grabbing a PokéBall from his belt. Clinging with three of his paws, he held it out to Red with the other. Red took it. He immediately recognised it by the smear of dried blood across its top.

"I get it," Red sighed. "If I give up on me, I give up on this charmander."

"That's right."

Red stared down at the PokéBall. He thought about the excited cry Giovanni's charmander had given when she was freed. He thought about how tightly she clung to his leg, how brave she was as she told her story, how pleased she was to be able to live at all — forget how long for.

Pika climbed back to Red's shoulder and slapped him gently.

"Thanks," Red said. "I deserved that."

"I know, that's why I did it," Pika replied.

Red tightened his hand around Giovanni's charmander's PokéBall. No, she wasn't his any more. If she'd let him, Red would keep her forever.

Drawing in a deep breath, Red replaced the PokéBall. He wiped the tears from his cheeks, hoping his eyes weren't too puffy. He opened the door, and stepped out of the closet.

"Good news?" Green asked frantically.

Red nodded.

Green sighed with relief.

"Sorry about that, Mr Stone," Red said, walking back over to them. He put Charmander's PokéBall back in its place.

"It's quite all right, Red. I'm a business man, I understand all too well," he replied. "Ruby and Green were just explaining what's going on with Team Magma and Aqua. Can't say I'm surprised, I've heard a great deal about their criminal activities."

"Well, yeah, they keep stealing from you," Ruby sighed.

"We're gonna stop them," Red declared. "But to do it, we'll have to get to Mt Pyre before them."

"A very simple task," Mr Stone replied. "Before you leave, Red. I wasn't sure how to contact you in this regard, but, well… Steven left some of his possession to you in his will."

Red stared. "He what?"

"A will is a legal document explaining how one wants their possessions and money distributed upon their death," Green explained.

"That's — I didn't mean _that_!"

Green smirked.

"It's, it's not stones, is it?" Red asked weakly.

"Only those within his Mossdeep City residence," Mr Stone replied. "It's a very nice little place. Cosy. He left the entire property to you, and requested that if you're willing, you take over the care of his pokémon."

Red's jaw dropped. "I… I…"

"Holy shit," Ruby said, appropriately.

"I've been doing my best, but I'm no Trainer," Mr Stone said. "Alder has been kind enough to drop by and help now and then. I always knew that one was wrongfully accused."

"I, I wanna but…" Red stared at Green in alarm.

"Now's not the best time," Green said. "We'll come back for them, though." He looked at Red. "Won't we?"

Red nodded.

"I'm glad to have that sorted," Mr Stone said. "I've been very worried about how well my son could possibly rest… what with the tragic nature of his death, and all he left behind… but I see, you're a very capable boy, Red. Steven would have no reason to worry when your heart is so steady-set in the right place."

Mr Stone was kind of humiliating to be around. Red was sure he was blushing.

"Thanks… Mr Stone. We'll, do our best to be back soon." Red swallowed. "But I've got to stop Team Rocket first."

"I understand," Mr Stone said. "If you ever need anything — any of you at all — please, contact me. I will do my best to help you."

Red nodded. "Thank you."

Mr Stone took both of Red's hands in his, squeezing them tightly. "It was good to finally meet you, my boy."

"You too, sir."

In the elevator on the way down, Ruby remarked, "Isn't he just, the most excruciating softie?"

"Yeah," Red agreed.

Green tapped him gently on the arm. "So, N?"

"Fine," Red said. He cast Ruby a hesitant look before adding, "Black too. And Blue. And White. But Giovanni had all of Team Plasma killed."

"Kinda hard to resent that," Green said.

"I don't even wanna know," Ruby muttered. "I'm already stressed out enough, with these stupid _ecoterrorist_. Actually trying to mess with the weather? To make more land or sea? What the hell is wrong with people. Why can't they care about things that _really_ matter, like I do?"

"Mystery to me," Red replied.

The elevator opened. Red started to step out, but was quickly stopped by something small and purple dashing past. He fell backwards, hitting Green, who fell swearing back against the wall.

"What the hell, Red?!"

"There was a pokémon," Red insisted. The doors slid closed. "There's something going on out there."

Green pulled out his wand.

"Don't, this is — you can't use magic on muggles!"

"You're assuming they are muggles," Green replied. He hit the Door Open button. The moment they slid wide enough apart, he walked out.

Red looked at Ruby.

"Oh, no," Ruby whined. "No, no, I'm not going!"

"Just stick close to me," Red said, grabbing his arm. "C'mon."

Pika jumped from his shoulder, running ahead. Red followed, clutching Charmander's PokéBall in one hand, dragging Ruby with the other.

The receptionist and three other Devon Corp workers were surrounded by four people wearing matching ripped shorts over blue-and-white striped leggings and similarly patterned tops. On their heads, they wore black bandanas bearing what looked like a bone-themed version of the letter 'A'. By the door stood a woman with long blue-streaked black hair and clothes so revealing, Red was embarrassed to look at her. She observed the scene with an amused smirk.

"Team Aqua," Ruby groaned. "That woman's Shelly. She keeps saying she likes my style. It's so offensive, I mean, look at _her_ style!"

Red stood on the tips of his toes. There were four poochyena growling at the Devon staff. No sign of a purple pokémon. Green, on the other hand, was hanging behind a pot-plant, watching them, clearly planning some tactic.

Red stared down at Charmander's PokéBall in his hand. "You'll help me, won't you?"

The Ball burst open. Charmander peered up at him, grey eyes wide and concerned. "I'm not a good battler," she told him. "That's why he…"

"Forget him," Red replied. "I believe in you."

Charmander hugged his leg tightly. As she pulled away again, her tail flame seemed to burn stronger.

"HEY!" Red called.

Everybody in the room looked at him.

"Oh, look, a brat," one of the Aqua grunts sneered. "Trying to disrupt our important business."

"Wait, behind her," Shelly gasped, stepping forward. "Is that — Ruby?!"

Ruby groaned.

"Have you reconsidered my offer, cutie?" Shelly asked. "Archie would be _so_ thrilled to have you."

"Have you considered wearing something that _doesn't_ suck so I can stand to look at you?" Ruby retorted.

"Wha— HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT BRAT?!" She grabbed a PokéBall from probably her hair. It was the only part of her body where she could possibly hide a PokéBall without it forming a very visible lump in her lycra, or falling through some weirdly placed hole.

Red shoved Ruby behind him. Charmander stepped forward, uncertain.

"DON'T OFFEND ME, WASTING MY TIME WITH A _FIRE-TYPE_ POKÉMON!" Shelly roared. "WHO EVEN ARE YOU?!"

"I'm Leaf Koishi," Red replied. "And I'm the one who's gonna kick your arse you tonight."

"HA! YEAH, THAT'D I'D LIKE TO SEE!" Shelly threw her PokéBall. "GO, SHARPAY!"

A sharpedo appeared, jaw biting frantically.

Green stared at Red in disbelief. Ruby was groaning loudly. Charmander looked back at him, worried.

"You can do it," Red told her. "I know you can."

Sharpay lunged. Charmander dodged to the side.

"Scratch it," Red instructed.

Charmander slashed her claws along Sharpay's side. In the same moment Sharpay hissed in pain, Charmander cried out. As she pulled away, Red saw a graze on her arm.

"How do you like Sharpay's Rough Skin, little girl?" Shelly sneered. "Scared?"

Red stared at her in disbelief.

"D-don't look at me like that! Brat! Sharpay! Ice Fang!"

Charmander was too distracted to dodge, but was barely phased by the ice-lined teeth digging into her skin. Red opened his mouth, but before he could make a command, Charmander was kicking Sharpay hard in the stomach, launching it off of her. Sharpay hit the ground hard. Charmander steadied herself, snorting fire from her nostrils.

"Holy shit," Green gasped.

That pretty much summed it up.

Gritting her teeth, Shelly recalled Sharpay. "You think this is over?! It's never over! Team Aqua is doing the right thing, and we'll never stop, no matter what _haters_ like you try!"

Charmander glanced up at Red. Red crouched down, patting her on the head.

"You were _amazing_," he said.

Charmander hugged him tightly, crying out in delight. Red stroked her head a few more times before recalling her to her Ball.

Ruby gave an alarmed shriek. In the same moment, Green shouted, "Shit! _Red_!"

Red glanced up. Green was being restrained by two Aqua Grunts, Ruby pinned to the ground by a third (whining about dirt of all things). In front of him, Shelly stood with her hands on her hips, smirking. Something cold and round was jabbed against the back of Red's head.

"Get up," a deep voice growled.

"Why," Red said icily.

"If you don't, I'm gonna blow your brains out with this gun, kid."

That was a good reason. Slowly, Red stood up. As he did, he glanced over his shoulder. An enormously tall and muscular man stood behind him, grinning. In a moment of panic, Red almost asked why he wasn't wearing a shirt. He decided he'd probably better not antagonise a muggle with a gun.

"We were told to keep a look out for you," Shelly said. "A pale-ass Yamato kid with a pikachu and prodigious battling skills, almost like he can talk to pokémon… probably hanging around Devon Corp due to a relationship with the Stone family. We knew you'd be in disguise, but like _this_? Tut, tut, Red Potter."

Red gritted his teeth.

"M'bro Archie's very eager to meet you, kid," the shirtless man said. "'Course, I'd like us to be bros too, but business is business."

"Let's walk," Shelly said. "We don't want to keep Archie waiting now, do we?"

Red clenched his fists.

"What do you want him for?!" Green shouted. "Get your damn — don't TOUCH him!"

"Miranda," Shelly called.

The Grunt unwound the rope from her waist and bound Green's hands behind his back.

"Keep them occupied," Shelly ordered. "We're taking this one on ahead." She glanced at the man. "Shall we, Matt?"

He nudged Red with the barrel of the gun. Red started to walk. What could the muggle leader of an ecoterrorist group want with him? Particularly as Red Potter?

They forced him to walk outside. The night breeze struck them hard, blowing Red's hair back towards Matt.

"Pfft! Hey! Control your damn girl hair, bro!"

With a loud shriek, Shelly fell over. "What the —?! Something just knocked me over!"

Red could still feel Pika's claws digging deeply in to his shoulders, so unless one of his other pokémon had decided to risk it…?

Suddenly, the cold barrel of the gun vanished. Red risked a glance at Matt. He was staring in horror at his empty hand. "What the FUCK is going on?!"

"I'm very sorry, but I can't allow you to take him," a smooth, rich voice called from the shadows.

"What the —?!"

There was a jet of red light and Matt collapsed backwards, Stunned. A second followed and Shelly's outraged cries fell silent.

Red squinted through the darkness. He could easily make out the bright white pants, pale skin, but not much else…

"Who are you?" Red cried, reaching for his own wand.

With a few heel-clicking footsteps, the figure stepped into the light. And Red felt every single thought in his mind being consumed by rage.

Standing in front of him, one hand on his hip, the other holding out his wand, was Wallace.

* * *

><p><em>Had to get at least one cliffhanger in. Sorry.<em>

_I'm also sorry about repeating those phone conversations, but I think it's important to see them from Red's POV. Hope you agree!_

_Next chapter will continue directly from where this one left off, because I'm not ACTUALLY evil. And it won't take me a month to update - I'll have a lot more freedom in May, thank everything.  
><em>

_Please lemme know what you thought! If you've got any questions, please, feel free to ask. And if you have any requests for short little quick fics I can write during breaks from the mind-numbing hell that is academic literature, please send them through my tumblr ask box!_

_I'll see you all soon._


	31. The Orbs of Mt Pyre

_Once again, my apologies for the cliffhanger._

_Guest review replies:_

**Guest (May 10)**: You'll find out almost immediately what he's up to, ahaha. Thanks :D

**Guest (May 2)**: Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying them even in their respective asshole-ness/brattiness. You'll see what Wallace is up to soon enough.

As always, I really appreciate the time you guys have taken to review, and your reviews mean a lot to me! Thank you!

_Anyway, on we go. Content warnings are pretty much the same as last time: suicidal thoughts, PTSD, attempted murder..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Orbs of Mt Pyre<strong>

Wallace lowered his wand. "Red, I —"

Red threw away his own wand. He noticed Pika jump from his shoulder with a cry, running after it. He didn't care. His mind wouldn't come up with spells anyway. He ran forward, grabbing the ends of Wallace's stupid silk scarf, and pulled as hard as he could. The bastard crashed to the ground, on his knees. Before he could start to struggle or pull away, Red wrapped the scarf tightly around his neck and pulled as hard as he could. The fine fabric ripped in his hands. Red stared at the long strips of silk, with their blue-to-green gradient, and didn't know whether he wanted to laugh, cry or throw them away and strangle Wallace with his bare fists.

"Red," Wallace rasped. He stared up at Red with wide, watery eyes. "Red, please listen —"

"SHUT UP!" Red shouted. "YOU'RE NOT TALKING ME OUT OF IT THIS TIME!"

Wallace bowed his head. "I see."

Red's arms were trembling. "Why, why aren't you — you killed _twelve people_ to avoid _prison_ — I, I'm kill you! Why aren't you fighting back?!"

"I couldn't bear to," Wallace replied. "You look so very much like your mother…"

Red felt like his soul was on fire.

"I wouldn't know!" Red spat. "It's your fault that I don't know her! It's your fault that he's back! It's all — IT'S ALL _YOUR FAULT_!"

"I know," Wallace said. "There is nothing in the world I could do to redeem for what I've done. Especially to you."

It pissed Red off so much that after _everything_ Wallace had done, all the people he'd killed or gotten killed, framing Alder, how much he must've broken Steven's heart, pretending to be Joey's pokémon, after all that, he was apparently on board with being killed. Like he'd suddenly decided his life wasn't worth all he'd spent to keep it. It made him harder to hate. It made him even more pathetic than he'd been before. And it made it hard for Red to drop the scarf ends from his fists and close his hands around Wallace's throat.

"RED!" Green's voice shouted. Red couldn't tear his eyes away from Wallace as he heard Green running up beside him. "Pika came charging in and I'm so glad you're okay I was — wait, what's, who's that?"

"Wallace," Red growled. "I'm deciding if I should kill him or not."

"Don't," Green said immediately. Always a sign he hadn't actually thought about it. "If you do that, how can Alder's name be cleared?"

Maybe Green had thought about it. He did think fast.

But Red was too angry, too desperate to feel the satisfaction of taking Wallace's life.

Green grabbed his shoulder. "Red. Cut it out."

"He good as killed my parents!" Red shouted.

"Yeah, but you're really not sounding like yourself." Green squinted, leaning closer to examine Red's face. Red fought back the urge to shove him away. "Or looking like yourself."

"What're you —?"

"Are you gonna hurry up or what?!" Ruby shouted. Red glanced at the Devon building. Ruby was leaning out the door. "How long does it take to throw off Team Aqua, huh?"

Red wanted to hurt him. Green tightened his grip on Red's shoulder.

Ruby ran over. "What's going on _now_? I swear, it's _constant_ drama with you people, and not in the good way!"

Green pulled Red's hat low over his eyes and held it there. "Ruby. Not now."

Red tried shoving Green's hands away, but Green wouldn't let go. He wanted to hurt him, too.

"Hey, is that…?" Red heard a couple of footsteps. Ruby gasped. "Teacher! Your outfit's _ruined_!"

"Now isn't a good time, Ruby," Wallace said.

"But your — _hey_! Leaf! You did this?! How can you be so _barbaric_?!"

"Ruby," Green said warningly.

"You know him?" Red asked coldly.

"He's the uncle of the coolest co-ordinator in the world, Lisia, of course I know him," Ruby said. "She hand-picked me, y'know."

"Dammit Ruby, read the mood," Green groaned. "He's a _Rocket_."

"No he's not," Ruby insisted. "He's — that's impossible! He's cool! And beautiful!"

Red growled.

"Ruby, please," Wallace said.

Green tightened his grip on Red. "He's the one who betrayed Red's parents to Giovanni. He's Wallace Shimizu!"

"No!" Ruby cried. "He's my mentor, he got me into contests, he's _nice_!"

"_Nice_?!" Red shouted. "He's the reason my parents are _dead_!"

"He isn't the kind of person who'd do that!" Ruby shouted.

"Alas, Ruby, I am," Wallace said. "I hope that you will be able to forgive me."

"Why're you asking for his forgiveness when Red fucking Potter is right bloody in front of you," Green growled.

"To even ask Red's forgiveness would be too much," Wallace replied. "Would it not?"

Green jerked Red back. "Don't talk to him. Don't even _look_ at him. You don't have the right."

Red felt a rush of affection for Green. And suddenly, he didn't know why he'd wanted to kill Wallace so badly. He barely thought about Wallace, especially not enough to want to murder him. He dropped the scarf ends. His scar throbbed maddeningly.

"Why did you help me?" Red demanded.

"I would like to try and do something right for once in my adult life," Wallace replied. "I've done my best to foil his plans, I've done my best to help your friends, and I will do everything to help you. Whether you want me to or not."

"Fine," Red said. "Can you do it in such a way that I don't have to look at you, though?"

"I have thus far."

"Get me away from him," Red muttered to Green.

Green released him. "No need to tell me twice."

Red pulled his hat back up, picked Pika up, and started to walk away.

"Wait," Wallace called. "Red, there is, one thing I wanted to tell you."

"Seriously?" Green growled.

Red glanced back. Wallace staggered to his feet.

"I never intended for your parents to die," Wallace said. "I was promised they would be spared."

"But I wouldn't've been?"

Wallace hesitated. "No."

"Did you have anything to do with him murdering Steven?" Red asked.

Wallace gasped. "Of course not! I would _never_ have done _anything_ to hurt Stevie!"

Red stared at him in disbelief. "You hurt him a lot." He felt an overwhelming rush of anger. "Why should I believe you, anyway?!"

"We're going," Green said, running over to him. "Ruby. C'mon."

Ruby hesitated. "Teacher, I…" He shook his head and kicked Wallace in the shin. "I can't believe you tricked me! I should've known from your _hat_!" He huffed before running off ahead.

Red tightened his arms around Pika before following.

"Red, I dunno what's going on with you, but it's not good," Green whispered.

"Of course I'm angry when I see that _traitor_," Red hissed.

"So angry you wanna kill him? You really expect me to believe that?"

"You get to be angry and moody all the time, why can't I be too?"

"Because it's not _like_ you," Green sighed. "Especially not like you when one of your eyes starts turning grey."

Red felt like his brain had frozen.

"Let's get outta here," Green said. "Ruby! Hey, Ruby!"

Ruby stopped and waited for them to catch up. "I'm sorry," he immediately blurted. "I didn't know he was… he's so _stylish_! And his niece's Lisia! Can you blame me?!"

"No," Red replied. "Don't worry about it."

"We're staying in the woods," Green decided. "Some Aqua losers might show up."

"Magma ones are more likely," Ruby said. "They always turn up where the other team's just been. It's weird and totally pathetic."

Green found a stop to his satisfaction and started setting up camp. Ruby leapt to help him. Red sunk to the ground, breathing in slowly and deeply as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Team Aqua? No big deal. He didn't need to think about that beyond beating them to Mt Pyre. Wallace? Big deal. He didn't know what to think, though. Obviously he had to ask Gold, Black and N if they'd seen any rattata. Which was a stupid question. If Wallace wanted to betray Team Rocket, good. Red wasn't going to stop him.

Except he'd tried to stop him. He'd tried to stop Wallace from _existing_. He'd attacked him. He'd tried to kill him. He'd _wanted_ to kill him. Red had ever felt so angry in his life — not even at Giovanni. How did that make sense? Especially when he'd never spared Wallace much thought. Wallace had been so desperate and pathetic last time they'd met he'd always assumed Wallace had only betrayed his parents out of some desperate attempt to save himself. And he wasn't really wrong. Wallace may have bargained with Giovanni to spare their lives, but what did it matter? Giovanni hadn't done it. And surely Red's parents would've found Wallace betraying their son the ultimate betrayal, if they really loved him as much as everybody always said.

So why had he wanted to kill Wallace? Why had strangling him felt so _right_?

Green said one of Red's eyes had turned grey. Gold said Red's eyes had gone grey (like Silver's) once after he'd had a Giovanni-dream. Charmander's eyes were grey. Giovanni's eyes were grey. It was obvious, but Red didn't want to think about it. Not when he had a piece of Giovanni's soul lodged in him and he knew Giovanni was trying to use it.

And wouldn't it be convenient to brush off his attempted murder of Wallace with '_Giovanni made me do it, I'm not actually a horrible person_'?

Once they'd finished setting up, Ruby and Green sat down with him.

"What a day, huh?" Ruby said.

"Tell me about it," Green sighed. He wrapped an arm around Red. "We should go to sleep."

"Fine by me," Ruby groaned. "I dunno how you losers put up with this kind of annoying, actually-life-threatening, not-even-funny drama all the time. It's been so old since like, you were a baby."

In a weird way, Ruby's words were comforting.

"Night," Ruby said, jumping up and walking to a small pink tent.

Green waited a few moments before dragging Red to their tent. Red clung to Pika the whole way, only letting him go when Green pulled him towards the bed.

"So," Green said awkwardly. "Did you actually try strangling Wallace with his weird scarf-thing like it looked?"

Red nodded.

Green cupped Red's cheek. "Tell me about it."

"You're being weirdly calm about this," Red muttered.

"Good. I'm trying _really_ hard."

"I just looked at him and felt angry. Really angry. Like my soul was on fire. All I could think about was killing him. And I couldn't stop being angry. I even wanted to hurt you and Ruby for getting in my way. I couldn't stop." Red faltered. "Wait. When you said, something, I felt like you understood me, and then I stopped being that angry."

Green made a thoughtful noise.

"I know what you're gonna say," Red said quickly. "I, I think, it's the horcrux, and I don't wanna feel like that again. I don't want it to get worse."

"That Yellow chick, one of the horcruxes controlled her, right?" Green recalled.

"The diary. Yeah. So what."

"Because she wrote in it, right? Because she established an emotional connection," Green continued. "Horcruxes are parasitic. They're strengthened like that. And what were you doing just before Team Aqua went even more berserk?"

Red stared at him. "Kicking their asses…?"

"With that charmander," Green stressed. "You were emotionally bonding with it. Horcruxes are created through evil, so all they have to give those they leech off is evil. You opened your heart to a horcrux, so of course this happened."

"And what's happened to you?" Red demanded. He shoved Green's hand away. "How evil have you become because of me?"

"That's different," Green insisted. "You're not a proper one."

"I'm not giving up on Charmander because of your stupid theory," Red snapped. "I'm not blaming Giovanni because I did something awful, either!"

"I'm telling you, that wasn't you," Green said.

Red flopped down face-first on the bed. "I'm sleeping. Stop talking."

"Oh, _fine_. Sorry for believing in you."

Red slid his hands under the pillow, held it against his face and fought the urge to scream.

* * *

><p>Hoenn was a lot larger than Red ever thought. It was every bit as wild and beautiful as he'd thought, but part of that may have been Green's insistence on avoiding cities as much as possible. He said they didn't want to risk Team Aqua trying to kidnap Red again. Ruby kept saying they were too incompetent for any of their plans to succeed, but that it was kinda hard to take him seriously when he'd been so scared he'd almost gone to Norman for help. Green seemed to agree. He'd been so convinced that Team Aqua would come after them, he refused to go back to Mr Briney and ask for a boat-ride to Mt Pyre in case it meant putting him in danger too. Red couldn't fault that. In theory, anyway.<p>

Still, Green's plan was obviously working; after ten days of travelling, they hadn't seen a hint of Team Aqua again and nothing of Team Magma. Every day Ruby would ask the Trainers Red beat if they'd seen any sign of 'weird, badly-dressed ecoterrorists' and the answer was always no. It was possible they didn't understand the way Ruby spoke, but Red was sure they would've heard something. Especially if guns were a regular part of Team Aqua's plans.

Green hadn't been sulking, thankfully, and Ruby took surprisingly well to camping. He said he'd _always_ enjoyed it because it meant being closer to 'the constant and inspiration beauty of nature'. Green didn't bring up horcruxes, so there was nothing to fight about. He didn't even complain when Red used Charmander in almost every battle. So it was a peaceful few days.

Yet Red felt something was off. Green was up to something, and Red wasn't sure if he trusted him enough to believe it could be anything good. Why had he just assumed it'd be fine before? Green kept being _nice_, too. Not in that embarrassed way, either. He kept being so openly affectionate it made Ruby gag. When Red asked him about it, Green defensively replied, "Can't I be loving to my boyfriend in his times of needing to stop looking so pissed?" and that only made Red more confused. Maybe Green was planning to kill him, trying to catch him off guard. Or trying to kill Charmander. Either one would be completely unforgiveable. But Red had to be being paranoid. Green wouldn't hurt him or Charmander.

The only time Red felt really and truly himself was when Black or Gold called. The first time Gold called, it was because he was 'bored' and he wanted to check Red knew N was okay.

"Silver keeps hanging out with other people, it's totally, y'know, good for him, but I don't wanna get in his way," Gold explained. "So I'm bored."

He was, at least, entertained to hear about Ruby.

"I don't need to talk to him though," Gold added quickly. "I've got enough family members here in Sinnoh."

"I'd ask, but I don't want the wrong people to find out somehow," Red said.

"Aw, bro, it's all right."

"Have you heard from N directly?" Red asked.

"Nope. Just through Black. Kinda weird, but he's always talking to the long-lost siblings or sleeping when Black calls."

"Same here," Red replied. He had to wonder how much of that was Black's plan.

The first time Black called, Red spent more time telling him about Team Aqua and Magma than Ruby.

Black sighed heavily and said, "The word 'team' has been completely ruined on every possible level."

"Yeah."

"If they're acting like there's a bounty on you, they must be working with Team Rocket too," Black concluded. "I can't think of any other reason they'd care who you are."

"Probably."

"N's doing a lot better, we might be able to meet you soon and help out," Black said. "If they know what Reshiram is, maybe actually seeing a Legendary Pokémon would be enough to scare them off."

Red felt so much affection for them. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me too soon. I wouldn't be able to pry him away from Reiko before she's satisfied he's healthy enough."

Red hoped it was soon. Every time Black called, he checked if they'd made any progress with Team Aqua and Magma, where they were, and said N was getting healthier. But he never put N on. N probably didn't want to talk to him.

When they made it to Mauville (the biggest city in Hoenn, Ruby informed them, but quickly added that all the shops sucked so it was also the biggest let-down in Hoenn), they also hit upon a problem.

"The easiest way to Fortree is right across that stretch of water on the west side of town," Ruby said. "Dunno about you guys, but I don't really have a pokémon equipped for dealing with the horrors of the ocean."

"You have a mudkip," Green pointed out.

"And he hates being slimy, salty, or worst of all, _salty and slimy_!"

"Can you swim?" Red asked.

Ruby cast him a disgusted look. "What do you think I am?!"

Red shrugged.

"I can," Green said.

"I know. You offered to teach me for the Triwizard Tournament."

"You didn't take me up on it," Green muttered bitterly.

"Wow, hold a grudge much?" Ruby snickered.

"Black taught me," Red replied. "He was less… intimidating at the time?"

Green huffed.

"I love you now," Red reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Is there any other way?" Red asked Ruby.

"Yeah, if you wanna climb over mountains and through forests and it to take about five extra weeks," Ruby replied, turning the map over. "Can't you just conjure a boat?"

Green snatched the map. "Hey, that's barely half a kilometre. I can swim that easily."

"There're wild pokémon," Ruby warned him. "Tentacool! Everywhere! I mean, they're beautiful of course, but my god, at what cost."

"It'll be fine," Green said. "Don't you think, Leaf?"

Red nodded. "If we have anything to actually swim in."

"Ha!" Ruby cried. "You don't, I can tell from the stupid look on your face! And I'm not making you anything! Good luck navigating store-bought stuff for a swim suit that won't make the brutal morons of this overly gendered patriarchal society assume certain things about your gender identity, _Leaf_!"

Ruby tossed back his head with a laugh, grabbed the map from Green and walked towards the food court.

"That was a really round-about way of saying 'good luck hiding your dick'," Green remarked.

Red stared at him. "Really? You can say that without blushing? Really?"

Green shoved him.

"Aero could fly someone across," Red said. "And I've got Poli. And I've heard snorlax are good swimmers. I think we should be fine."

"Well, we should get food anyway," Green replied. "C'mon."

Red wasn't hungry, but he followed Green anyway.

Ruby was sceptical until they were standing by the small strait and Poli and Snor were swimming laps. Poli seemed to think it was a race, but Snor was just enjoying the water and so big it looked like he was moving fast. Probably for the best — Poli would be quite offended if he realised Snor wasn't even trying.

"I guess your snorlax would be all right," Ruby said. "Since it's not far."

"Snor!" Red shouted. "Hey! Snor! Listen!"

Snor rolled onto the beach, staring up at them.

"Would you be okay taking this kid across?" Red asked, pointing at Ruby.

"Yeah," Snor said. He staggered to his feet, hugging Ruby. "Smells like vanilla."

"Eek! He's getting my _designer _clothes wet!"

"You're the designer, I think you'll cope," Green said.

"He likes you," Red said. "He'll let you ride him."

"Oh, great."

Red wondered if even Ruby knew whether or not he was being sarcastic.

Poli jumped from the waves, sommersaulted in mid-air, before landing on the beach in what Red could only assume was a practice battle pose.

"Hi," Red said to him. "Can you help us get across?"

Poli nodded.

"Thanks." Red turned to Green. "I dunno how flying with Aero'd be. I'm kinda used to it, but —"

"You shouldn't go flying while wearing a skirt. Especially one that stupidly short."

"It's not that short," Red protested. "And who's gonna see? The tentacool?"

"Oh, fine, be shameless."

Red clenched his fists. "Why does it _matter_?"

"It doesn't, I was trying to be considerate, I was joking, don't look at me like that."

Red turned away, pressing a hand to his aching scar. "Fine. Sorry."

"Red —"

"I said it's fine!"

He could feel everybody's eyes on him. He could feel them judging him. Hating him for not being strong enough to walk to his death without losing his mind completely. And he loathed them for expecting him to die.

"I'm going with Aero," Red muttered. He grabbed Aero's PokéBall and sent him out. Aero nuzzled against him. Red patted him on the head, pulled Pika from his shoulder and asked Aero, "Can you fly us across that water?"

Aero roared in approval, spreading his wings. He flew up, grabbed Red by the shoulders, and carried him into the air. Red held Pika tightly. The breeze was pleasant, it was fast, Red felt safe, he wasn't losing his temper and hurting people, and he thought maybe it would be best if he told Aero to just keep going.

But he couldn't leave Snor and Poli behind.

Aero set him down just beyond the beach. As he waited for the others, Red scratched the top of his head.

"Thanks," he said. "You're the best."

Aero cooed appreciatively.

"Your snorlax totally splashed me!" Ruby wailed as he climbed off Snor's back. He glanced up at Snor. "Hmph. But I guess he did try his best." He hugged him.

Green climbed out of the water with Poli's help. As soon as Green was on the shore, Poli ran over to Red.

"Hey, thanks, you did great," Red said, high-fiving him. Poli grabbed at his PokéBall. "Oh, um, okay." Red recalled him.

"See any muggles?" Green asked.

"Nope."

Green whipped out his wand, waving it over his clothes until they were dry.

Ruby pulled away from Snor. "Hey, do me next!"

"C'mere."

Red called Snor over. "You okay? Want me to dry you?"

"Noooo," Snor replied. "I wanna swim more."

"Maybe later," Red said. "Sorry."

Snor hugged him again before returning to his Ball.

"Isn't there another way to Mt Pyre along Route 123?" Green asked.

"No good, there's a ledge in the way," Ruby replied. "We can't access it from this side."

"Ledges are stupid," Green grumbled. "Why do muggles even _have_ them."

They started walking. The grass was incredibly long, taller than any human could possibly be, and it was wet. The ground was sloping, getting worse and worse. It was beautiful, just like everywhere in Hoenn was, but it was also incredibly annoying. It got even more annoying when they had to climb up stairs carved into a mountain's ascent. Red didn't think the stairs made it easier — the opposite, actually, given Green's squeamishness around Red's skirt and stairs. He'd never seen a waterfall before, but they weren't that spectacular. There weren't even any magikarp swimming up them.

"This way!" Ruby called, running on ahead.

"I never thought about how flat Kanto is before coming to this horrible place," Green groaned.

At least Red wasn't the only one suffering this time.

They followed Ruby up the mountain's plateaus, along the short grass, and stumbled after him through the ridiculously long grass. Red was glad for the bridges made from actual tree trunks (just held together with rope, no wonder people called Hoenners bumpkins) because they weren't an upward slope. Finally, they seemed to reach the end. There was an extremely tall building, made almost entirely of glass, shining up ahead. Red took a step towards it. Ruby held out an arm.

"What?" Red asked.

"Up ahead," Ruby whispered. He pointed at someone in what looked like a woollen jumpsuit, shorts and a sleeveless midriff hoody. "Team Magma."

"Oh, great, just what we needed," Green grumbled.

"What's that building?" Red asked.

"I don't know," Ruby replied. "I was kinda preoccupied with how cool Fortree is."

"What should we do?"

"Maybe you should put on the Invisibility Cloak and we'll just walk past," Green suggested.

"Are you kidding? He's Red Potter, he has to help," Ruby hissed. "He wants to help, don't you, Red?"

Red couldn't actually see anything wrong with someone loitering outside a building. It didn't look like anyone's lives were in danger. And he didn't want to go _looking_ for trouble when it'd be easy enough to stop Team Magma by protecting those Orbs.

But Ruby was already walking towards the building.

"Oh, dammit," Green groaned. "Fucking _Hufflepuffs_."

Ruby walked past the building's entrance, right up to the Magma Grunt, and started talking to them.

Red ran after him. As he got closer, he slowed down, listening to their conversation.

"— wanna know what you're up to here, is that so hard?"

"Oh, come on Ruby, if you join us I can tell you everything," the Magma Grunt sighed. "Maxie'd be really happy to have you. For some reason."

"I'm just really charming, everybody likes me," Ruby replied.

"Nah, actually, I'm pretty sure it's cos Archie likes you," the Grunt replied. "I heard a really interesting rumour from Tabitha."

"Oh? Are you gonna share it, or are you gonna keep teasing me, Jyou?"

The Grunt shook his head. "I shouldn't tell you. It's stupid. I wouldn't even believe it if the boss wasn't so… fixated in his methodology."

"It might persuade me to join," Ruby coaxed. "Or maybe I could trade the info for this great scarf I made that'd look so good on your poochyena?"

"Oh, Ruby, come on!" the Grunt cried. "That's not fair! How could I possibly say no to that?! You know how amazing your designs are!"

"I do. That's why it's such a good bribe."

The Grunt made a distressed noise before stomping his feet dramatically and crying, "Fine! Lemme see it!"

Ruby reached into his bag and pulled out a small red scarf. It didn't look like anything special to Red, but the Grunt moaned in delight at the sight of it.

"It's all yours if you'll just tell me this grand rumour," Ruby sing-songed.

The Grunt whimpered. "O-okay, okay, fine." He cleared his throat, stood up straight, wiped the drool off his chin and said in a low voice, "Maxie and Archie used to date. For a really long time. Then Archie got jealous when Maxie started Team Magma, so he started Team Aqua _just_ to be a jerk. Isn't that _un_believable? Even Archie wouldn't be that stupid! And Maxie wouldn't date someone so _tacky_!"

"Totally," Ruby agreed. He held out the scarf. "Well. Here you go, sweetie."

The Grunt let out a high-pitched scream of pure delight.

"I'm going in that building now," Ruby said.

The Grunt kept screaming.

"Until next time, Jyou."

As promised, Ruby walked up to the building and went inside. Red snuck after him. He paused to stare at the Grunt. How could a scarf be so amazing it made someone practically comatose?

Green caught up with Red before he went inside. "What was all _that_ about?"

"I really dunno," Red replied. "Ruby's terrifying though."

"That's not news."

Red grabbed his arm. "Let's go in."

They stepped into the building together. The receptionist, at her desk directly opposite the door, greeted them. To their left, Ruby was sitting on a white leather couch with a group of people dressed in all red, drinking something from a can and looking incredibly bored. The one sitting next to him was wearing incredibly large and heavy-looking glasses, with a very odd rainbow stone set in one.

"Hey, that's gotta be their leader," Green whispered. "He looks like the fashion disaster Ruby was describing."

Red nodded. He released Green's hand, made sure his wand was within easy reach, and approached them.

"Seriously, Maxie, if you're gonna bribe me, do better than some two hundred pyen soda that's loaded with enough sugar to ruin my teeth forever," Ruby sighed.

"It's not a bribe, it's manners, you insolent little…!"

At least Maxie sounded as overwhelmingly nerdy as he looked.

"Ruby," Red called in his girl-voice.

Ruby looked up at him. "Leaf, babe, I'm handling this."

"Don't call Leaf 'babe'!" Green shouted.

Red rolled his eyes.

Maxie's eyes scanned over Red. He smirked. "Why call him Leaf at all?"

"Okay, why are you even asking me what Archie's up to if you're spying on him all the time anyway?" Ruby sighed.

"My name's Leaf," Red insisted. "I'm pretty sick of people mistaking me for a boy. Pretty offended, actually."

"Don't play coy with me," Maxie said. "I know who you are, I know you're —"

Ruby dumped the contents of his can on Maxie's head.

"Boss!" a purple-haired girl with an extremely high-pitched voice gasped.

"Ruby! How could you?!" the fat one cried. "This isn't high school any more!"

Ruby stood up and threw the can at him. "I'm fourteen, Tabitha. I don't know any better." He walked over to Red. "Let's get out of here."

Red nodded, dazed, and followed him towards the exit.

"I take back every bad thing I've ever said about Hufflepuffs," Green said. "That was beautiful."

"STOP IT!" Maxie screamed. "RUBY! You don't know what you're doing! I need him! Or else Archie will —"

"Get the money first?" Red interrupted. "Yeah. Right."

He walked outside before he could register the weirded-out look on the receptionist's face.

"Maxie is such a weenie loser," Ruby said. "And totally gay for Archie. Anyway, let's go."

They made it halfway across the bridge before Team Magma caught up with them again. Maxie came running, shouting, "MISTER POTTER!"

"Run," Ruby said.

Instead, Red pulled out his wand, whipping around and pointing his wand at Maxie. "You know what this is, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I was a pupil of Professor Birch," Maxie said. "You don't need to use it. I simply want to talk to you. As I understand, you're an intelligent person who will respond to reason."

"Unlike Archie?" Ruby asked dryly.

"This doesn't concern you, child," Maxie snapped. He turned back to Red with an overly pleasant smile. "Team Magma's purpose is the betterment of all life. Humanity and pokémon alike will benefit from our plans."

"I heard you put rocket fuel in a volcano."

"That was research," Maxie said. "Research is necessary to successfully execute the plan."

"You put _rocket fuel_ in a _volcano_."

"I can't expect a seventeen-year-old from Hogwarts to understand how research works. That school is hardly a model of good education."

"Jackass," Green growled.

Maxie ignored him. "Of course, it's difficult to explain such plans. The scale of change this will create, the way the world will be improve, the safety of humanity and pokémon alike it will guarantee, are beyond what you can be expected to comprehend."

"I know you're working with Team Rocket in one way or another, so I'm pretty sure I do actually comprehend," Red replied.

Maxie jerked backwards, startled. His glasses fell off one of his ears. Quickly, he straightened them, smirking. "Well. Sometimes adults must work with people they'd rather not work with to get anything of real value done."

"How much is he offering for me?" Red asked.

"Enough to challenge anybody's morals," Maxie replied. "I'm in quite a desperate situation, Red. Archie is trying to destroy the world and I'm the only one capable of saving it from him. Him and the tyranny of the ocean."

Red glanced back at Green and mouthed, "The tyranny of the ocean?!"

Green shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Red turned back to Maxie.

"I've been searching for years for a methodology that will lead to the salvation of the planet and stop Archie all at once," Maxie continued, unbothered. "I have found a way, but it is expensive to investigate, expensive to build the necessary technology, expensive to research. Naturally, I applied to my university for research funding as part of my Ph.D, as that is always a source of a ridiculous amount of money if you apply to enough grants for funding."

"Ph.D? Grants? Funding?" Red asked.

"How else am I supposed to get money?" Maxie asked heatedly. "I _tried_ applying for a research grant at university, but I was told my proposal was 'unethical', 'morally repulsive' and 'scientific nonsense', if you can believe such a thing!"

"I really can," Red said.

"You're young, naïve, and clearly have faith in the establishments of this world that are enabling the tyranny of the ocean," Maxie ranted.

Red laughed.

"You laugh because you don't comprehend what will be gained if you allow yourself to be handed over to Giovanni," Maxie said. "He said he wouldn't kill you, you know."

"He said he wouldn't kill my parents either. Still did it."

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good," Maxie replied. "And this wouldn't've happened if the University of Hoenn had simply approved my grant applications."

"This is insane," Green said, grabbed Red's forearm. "C'mon."

Red shook his off. He stared deep into Maxie's eyes and asked, "Is this really about the so-called tyranny of the ocean or is this about Archie?"

Maxie jumped back so hard his glasses flew entirely off his face. The purple-haired girl caught them effortlessly and handed them back.

"This would never be able that — that — plebeian!"

"He tried to kidnap me too, to hand me over to Giovanni," Red said. "He didn't say he wanted the money for himself, though. He said something about winning someone back… making the world return to a better state. Making himself return to a better self. Something weird and not very pirate-y or ocean-y."

Maxie clutched his heart.

"So here's what you're gonna do before deciding to sell me to an incredibly evil man who will do worse than kill me," Red continued. "You're gonna stop spying on Archie. You're gonna talk to him. And then maybe the ocean won't seem so tyrannical."

"It will," Maxie insisted. "The ocean is —"

"Try it."

Maxie tore his eyes away. Red knew he'd won. "I… I suppose it won't hurt, before… I do something that could be construed as unethical."

"Good. Thank you."

Maxie turned back to his team. "Let's… let's leave. We have work to do elsewhere."

"Oh no, Maxie, please, don't think about taking that asshole back!" the purple-haired girl cried. "There're so many better people out there for you! And right here! Standing right in front of you! Talking to you!"

Maxie didn't notice, though. He walked off as if in a daze. Red almost felt bad for lying.

"That was incredible," Ruby said once Team Magma was out of sight. "How'd you come up with that so quickly? You didn't actually talk to Archie, did you?"

"No," Red replied. "I've witnessed enough relationship drama from your cousins to know how it sounds though."

"Ohhh, of course," Ruby gasped. "Still. I didn't know you _could_ lie."

"Common misconception," Green replied. "He lies all the time. But always for good reasons. Usually to help people, too."

Red remembered all at once why he loved Green so much. Green always noticed the truth about him. He didn't idealise him, he didn't martyr him, and even if he had a weird overly defensive (sometimes even passive-aggressive) way of showing it, Green was always trying to help Red.

Red reached out and took Green's hand. "Looks like we've bought more time. So let's get going."

"It's just up there!" Ruby said, pointing at a collection of enormous trees.

"That looks like more forest," Red said, frowning.

Ruby grinned. "Oh, you're gonna love this. It's the most aesthetically beautiful and consistent city in the entire world. No, the universe!"

Ruby ran on ahead.

"He oversells a lot, doesn't he?" Green observed.

It wasn't an oversell at all. Every building (excepting the staples of Pokémon Centre, Gym and PokéMart) was built into a tree. Red had seen a lot of fantastic things in the magical world, but nothing compared to what Green told him was a purely muggle creation.

"We don't really have a reason to stay, but what the hell," Green said.

They stayed the night. After spending all afternoon climbing up and down ladders to explore the town, Red was relaxed. He fell asleep quickly.

He was meditating. By clearing his mind, he could slip momentarily into the mind of the boy. He couldn't stand to keep his consciousness there for long (the boy's thoughts were too repulsive), but it was long enough to influence his actions. It gave him no insight into Silver's whereabouts yet, but no matter. It would only be a matter of time.

Of course, that matter of time would happen sooner if he could enter the boy's mind more frequently. There was something preventing him for having access whenever he chose. There was a pattern. He hadn't figured it out yet, but he would. It would be unnecessary if those Hoenn idiots would simply hand the boy over, but they were idiots. He wouldn't be the Dark Lord if he didn't always have a backup plan.

"My Lord," the voice of Sabrina called. "I apologise for the interruption, but my news is for the betterment of Team Rocket…"

"And my meditation is for something more important," he replied.

"I don't doubt, my lord, but you asked to be informed immediately of any developments in this regard."

He opened his eyes. Sabrina was stoic as ever, but he could read the terror in her soul loud and clear. "Then what are you wasting my time not telling me for?"

Sabrina bowed. "Colress has been located. He was in the custody of Alder Fuery but has been moved to Viridian City."

"Leave him," he ordered. "He is of no further use to us now."

"Yes sir."

"Is there a reason you continue to bother me?" he demanded.

Sabrina almost winced. "Yes, sir. Mewtwo has been recaptured."

"Good. Now leave."

Sabrina bowed on her way out.

He closed his eyes again. Mewtwo would be of some use. It had always been excellent at locating his enemies in the brief moments it wasn't having some pathetic crisis about existence. He had better techniques for controlling creatures now. And Silver would no longer be able to avoid him. Silver would be safely returned.

There was a sharp pain in his head.

Red woke up. He glanced over at Green. Still fast asleep. He glanced up at Pika on his pillow. Also asleep. Heart pounding, Red slipped out of bed. He grabbed his bag on the way to the bathroom. He sank down against the door. He tried to process what he'd just seen, but it was too difficult. It was too much. He had to tell someone. He probably had to tell Gold, since Giovanni was so obsessed with finding Silver, but Gold didn't know Red was a horcrux. It wasn't even relevant, yet it _felt_ relevant.

Hands shaking, Red pulled his PokéGear from his bag and dialled Black's number. He held it against his face, breathing in slowly and steadily as he listened to the ringing.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Black whispered frantically.

"Not really, no," Red admitted.

"Hang on."

There was a shuffling noise then the sound of a door closing.

"What happened?" Black asked.

Red explained his dream as best he could.

"Are you gonna tell Gold about this?" Black asked.

"Yeah, I just." Red sighed heavily. "If I can hear that much of what's going on in his mind, how much of what's going on in mine can he hear?"

"My guess would be not much," Black replied. "Not to be rude, but you don't exactly spend a lot of time thinking or scheming like that. And I'm sure if you were gonna meditate, you'd actually clear your mind rather than use it as yet another opportunity to remind yourself how great you are."

"I keep getting really angry and feeling like I'm somebody else," Red said. "Is that, normal?"

"I think that would depend on the extent of it."

Red hesitated before admitting, "I tried to kill Wallace."

Black made a vague noise. "Weirder side of things. For you, anyway."

"And I wanted to kill Ruby for getting in my way. And Green."

"Definitely weird for anybody," Black said. "Red, that sounds like him."

"But what if it's not? What if I'm like that too? What if it's just, an excuse so I can get away with having done something horrible?"

"Red, if it was really an excuse for you to get away with doing something horrible, you wouldn't be so worried about it being that," Black sighed. "You're being too hard on yourself. And I know you're not like that. I watched you protecting Wallace from Alder and Steven four years ago. I had to hold you back from trying to save Cyrus from the Distortion World, and I know you wish you'd saved Surge as well as Tracey. That's why I didn't tell you about N, I was afraid you'd come here to save him, or freak out so much you wouldn't be able to focus until you did that." Black's voice faltered, wavering with too much emotion as he said, "You're a really good person, Red."

Red felt embarrassed, flattered and relieved all at once. "Thanks."

"Maybe he can only access your mind when you're feeling angry," Black suggested. "And maybe he makes it worse on purpose."

Red frowned. "Wouldn't that work both ways?"

"I don't imagine you've spent enough time doing Legilimency to know how to manipulate minds." Black hesitated before adding, "And I guess it might not be exactly you that he's manipulating."

Red started winding his hair nervously around his hand. "Right. Yeah."

"If what I think happened is what happened."

"Could be. I dunno what you think happened."

Black groaned. "Okay. Are, are you…" He swallowed loudly. "Are you a horcrux?"

"Yes. An incomplete one."

Black groaned again, louder. "I didn't want to be right."

Red shrugged.

"Do you know if he knows?" Black asked.

"He knows," Red replied. "And as far as N needs to know, he's always known."

"Is that true?"

"Does it matter?"

Black gave a strained laugh. "No, I guess not. But I am the Hero of Truth now so that's pretty hard to say."

Red unravelled his hand from his hair. "He's trying to find me. To make me a proper, complete one. He thinks it'd mean nobody'd ever be able to destroy his horcruxes."

"That's probably right," Black said.

"No. If that happens, someone has to."

Black breathed in deeply. "You're, you're really asking a lot."

"I know you'll always do what's right," Red said.

"Fucking hell," Black whispered.

"Yeah," Red agreed.

There was a sniff, a sigh, a few deep breaths. In a more composed voice, Black asked, "So. Where are you now?"

"Fortree City. About two days from Lilycove."

"That's close to Mt Pyre, right?" Black checked.

"Yeah."

"Anything about Team Magma and Aqua?"

"They both wanna sell me to Giovanni to get the money to ruin the world, and they both want Ruby to join their team," Red replied. "We sent Team Magma in the opposite direction. And I managed to talk the leader into leaving me alone for a bit."

"Right. Of course."

All of a sudden, Red felt horrible. He'd woken Black up in the middle of the night to tell him all kinds of terrifying things just so he'd feel a bit better. "Sorry."

"Why?" Black asked. "You haven't done anything wrong?"

"I'm sorry about… all this. Everything."

"I'm not," Black replied immediately, insistently. "We're doing the right thing and we're doing our bests. I'd be sorry if I'd wimped out."

"Thanks," Red mumbled.

"See? That's better than sorry."

Red laughed. He wasn't entirely sure why.

"I'll see you soon," Black said.

"Yeah. Soon."

Black hung up.

Before he could get swept up in his thoughts and worry again, Red called Gold. It took a lot longer to get an answer. When he did, it was Silver's groggy voice demanding, "What?"

"Sorry," Red said immediately. "I had a dream, or whatever, you should know about."

"Him?" Silver asked, more alert.

"Yeah. Him." Red wrapped an arm around his legs before explaining, "He's obsessed with finding you. Apparently they recaptured Mewtwo and they're gonna use it to track you down."

"Good luck with that," Silver muttered. "Did you get any insight into why he's so obsessed with me?"

"No," Red replied. "But he said it's more important than anything else Team Rocket has going on."

"He must still wanna make me a horcrux."

Red fought back a laugh. "No. No, he doesn't. He wants to make me a horcrux."

Silver gave a thoughtful 'hmph'. "Well. Don't let him do that."

Red sighed heavily.

"Thanks for warning me," Silver said. He didn't even add 'I guess', 'or whatever' or anything like that at the end. Just straight-up gratitude. Weird.

"No problem," Red replied. "Say hi to Gold for me."

He hung up, wondering if he'd ever get to see Gold again. It was getting more and more dangerous for him, Red, to be alive.

Red leant back against the door, staring up at an odd stain on the ceiling. He wondered if dying would hurt. Obviously part of it would depend on how he was killed, but the actual moment his soul would be ripped from his body — would that hurt? He wondered what the afterlife was like. If there were ghosts, there had to be one. Unless the choice was being a ghost or nothingness.

He wouldn't mind nothingness.

* * *

><p>Every time Red explored a new part of Hoenn, he found himself thinking it <em>had<em> to be the most beautiful place in the region. The road to Lilycove had to be the overall winner, what with its towering trees, calm ponds, thick grass, scattering of berry trees, and the pokémon outside of the Safari Zone conspiring to break in while the pokémon in the Safari Zone conspired to break out. He was actually disappointed when they walked into Lilycove City. Sure, as far as cities went, it was nice, but Red wouldn't've minded spending months on Route 20.

"Let's hit the Pokémon Centre quickly then get over there," Green said, pointing at the island mountain in the harbour.

"I'd really like to go shopping," Ruby sighed. "And check out the contest hall…"

"Somehow I think saving the world comes before shopping."

Ruby crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling sulkily.

"We can do that after," Red promised him.

Ruby jerked his head towards a harbour-side building. "There's a ferry that leaves from there."

They went to the Pokémon Centre. Red barely noticed his surroundings; Pika kept having to shout at him not to walk into things. His mind was completely occupied with wondering what they'd find on Mt Pyre. What if Archie and Maxie had put their differences aside and decided to work together to ruin the environment? What if they hadn't been there? Would they camp out on top of a funeral-mountain? What if Black and N were there? How different was N going to be? What if N didn't want to talk to him? What if N hated him now? What if N couldn't stand to even look at him?

"Hey, gimme your pokémon, you're being all clumsy and weird," Green instructed. "If you wanna go wait outside that's fine."

Nodding, Red handed over his pokémon (Pika took some convincing) and did exactly that. It was easier to breathe when he was outside, looking across at Mt Pyre.

Green came stumbling out a few minutes later, dragging Ruby. He handed Red his PokéBalls and Pika quickly. "We need to go," he said quietly.

"Why?" Red asked. "I mean. Why do you look so…?"

"The nurse mentioned that a couple of people asked her to keep an eye out for a pretty young Trainer with long brown hair and a red mini-skirt," Green whispered. "C'mon."

They ran to the harbour. Ruby ran ahead, leading them to the appropriate dock and ferry. It felt kinda weird running to catch a ferry to a graveyard, but fate of the world and all. The mourners looked at them angrily all the same.

"Did the nurse say anything about who was looking for me?" Red asked Green quietly.

"Not really, but in Hoenn, who else could it be?"

"Good point."

Even Mt Pyre was beautiful, in a creepy way. The cemetery was built into the hollowed out mountain, with floors, walls and tombstones all constructed from marble.

"Where do you think they are?" Red asked.

"Could be anywhere," Green said. "You'd think they'd wanna hide something like that…"

"They'll be on the top of the mountain," Ruby said.

Green stared at him in disbelief. "Did you. Did you listen to what I just said."

"In movies, in books, in comics, the special important object is _always_ in the most dramatic place," Ruby insisted. "That's the top of the mountain. That's where they'll be."

Green shook his head in disbelief. "That's the stupidest —"

"I think he's right," Red said.

Green rolled his eyes. "As if they'd be so stupid as to put them somewhere so _obvious_, so easily accessible, so noticeable, when they're so powerful and dangerous they could summon and control pokémon like Groudon and Kyogre. Nobody would _possibly _be that stupid, especially not generation after generation of people!"

Naturally, the orbs were on top of the mountain.

Red wrapped his arms tightly around his torso as they approached them. They could see the orbs glowing even through the fog. They sat side-by-side on an ancient and grumbling altar. As they got closer, Red could make out strange symbols engraved on the large orbs. They looked familiar, like something he'd seen in his mother's notebook. It didn't matter what they meant, though. So long as they kept them away from Team Aqua and Team Magma, things would be fine.

"So, they're still there," Ruby said. "What now?"

Red looked at Green, wondering if he knew.

"We stay here and wait," Green said. "They'll turn up sooner or later."

"Then what? Red'll talk them down some more?"

"Maybe you should do it," Red suggested. "Trade them clothes for peace."

"Ha, yeah, right, like I'd ever want someone who's worn a fucking anchor necklace wearing one of my designs," Ruby snorted.

"Your commitment to world peace is amazing," Green sarcastically remarked.

"I was going to talk to them about how they're both like, fathers to me, so I don't wanna see my dads fighting, but y'know," Ruby replied.

"You barely know them," Green pointed out.

"I know that they're idiots and highly emotional," Ruby said. "That's more than enough for my plan to work."

Red hoped so.

The longer they hung around the mountain top, the colder Red got. He tried sitting on the ground with his knees against his chest but it barely helped. Charmander's tail flame helped more, but Red didn't like the suspicious look Green kept sending her.

"Red, if you're cold, take one of my spare jumpers," Green ordered.

"Okay."

But that was a mistake too. Ruby took one look at the purple of Green's jumper against the red of Red's skirt, looked up at the sky and asked, "Lord, why do you torment me so?"

"Oh, get over yourself!" Green cried.

Ruby turned away from them both, crouching on the ground (but not actually sitting) and fussing over something. Red could only assume he was sewing. He remembered the hissy fit Ruby threw over N's dress that one time in Diagon Alley all too well.

"It's really not that bad Ruby," Red told him. "Just don't look at me for a while."

"Do not _speak_ to me when I'm creating _art_."

Red rolled his eyes at Green. "Sorry, Ruby."

Green sat down next to Red. "Are your legs okay?"

"Uh-huh."

Green glanced down at them, blushed, looked away quickly, and wrapped an arm around Red's shoulders.

Red leant against him. "You're ridiculous."

"About this one specific thing, yes," Green agreed. "Be quite. We're probably disturbing the artist."

"Actually, no, you're simply infusing in me a deep longing for my brutal boyfriend," Ruby said. "But all artists must suffer, so my pain will simply lead to better art."

Red bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Barely half an hour later, Ruby turned around and shouted, "HERE, you horrible disaster!" and threw a black top at Red. "You will wear that under your cheap singlet, but _over_ your surprisingly well-stuffed bra."

"Okay," Red replied. "Thanks. You're really weird, but thanks."

Ruby tutted. "Genius is never understood in its own time."

Red snuck away from them, ducked behind a crumbling wall attached to nothing and put the top on as instructed. It was tight but incredibly warm and felt softer than any fabric Red had ever touched before. Maybe Ruby really was as much of a genius as he claimed to be.

"If we're gonna be here for a while, we might as well let our pokémon out, right?" Red said as he walked back to them.

"I guess," Green replied. "They'll be able to help if any evil teams turn up, at any rate."

Red quickly sent out all his pokémon. They looked up at him strangely.

"We're just hanging out here," Red told them. "Looking for weird people wearing blue or red uniforms. Thought you guys'd like some time out of your Balls."

Snor fell over backwards, falling immediately asleep. And as always, that was the perfect cue. Aero spread his wings, taking to the air. He circled the mountain, diving now and then to scare wild pokémon. Pika ran off with Poli, jabbing at him with fists that Poli immediately deflected. Saur continued to stare steadily at Red.

"Yeah?" Red asked.

Saur turned away, walking into the long grass.

"Your ivysaur's such a poser," Green said, brushing Eevee's neck fur.

"Saur's fantastic," Red replied.

"Nothing's as fantastic as my adorable little Kiki!" Ruby cooed. "Or Mumu!"

Red glanced over at Ruby's silky-coated skitty and preening mudkip. They were overwhelmingly spoiled but admittedly adorable. He walked over to Snor and flopped down against him so he'd have a good view of the Orbs and the pathway towards them.

He was just starting to get comfortable when Aero came speeding back, screaming about a terrifying incoming pokémon.

"What're you —?" Red started to ask. His other pokémon came running.

There was an enormous, amused roar of "THAT'S RIGHT! COWER BEFORE ME!"

Red looked up to the sky, jumping to his feet. Aero grabbed his shoulders. It was enormous, white, probably a dragon, shooting flames, and it was coming straight for them.

"Get ready Aero," Red said.

"Red! Wait!" Green cried. "I think that's —!"

The pokémon landed in front of them. The ground shook. The pokémon gazed down at Red haughtily with blazing blue eyes.

"Dammit Reshi, stop showing off," a familiar voice complained.

The pokémon huffed, folding back its wings. Black stared down at him from its back, grinning uncomfortably. Hunched over and clinging to him, face buried in his back, was N.

"Hi," Black greeted. He gently unravelled N's arms from his waist, turning and whispering something to him. N sat up straight, his hair falling over his face (obviously deliberately). Black smiled reassuringly at him before jumping from the pokémon's back.

"So, this is Reshiram," Black said, gesturing up at the pokémon. "Sorry she scared Aero. She has this _thing_ for showing off."

Reshiram preened. Aero growled, flying off again. Reshiram preened harder.

Red knew he should've been impressed by the legendary dragon pokémon that hadn't been seen by human eyes for a thousand years, but he couldn't stop looking at N. Black followed his gaze, made a strange noise, and walked back to Reshiram. He reached up, taking N's hands.

"Come on," Black said softly.

N's hands tightened around Black's as he slid off Reshiram's back. Black reached up, brushing N's hair away from his face. He kissed him softly before turning away, back towards Red, looking embarrassed.

N turned to look at him. He looked almost the same. Skinnier, but that was it. "Hi," he said, slightly haughtily.

Red threw his arms around N, hugging him tightly. He was there. He was real. He was okay. And he was N.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Red sobbed. "I missed you s-so mu-much."

N hugged him back.

Red couldn't stop crying. "I th-thought you'd do something s-stupid and g-get yourself killed b-before I came back."

N pulled away. "No, that's what I was gonna say," he muttered angrily.

Red wiped his eyes. "S-sorry."

"It's not your fault," N said. "My powers have been weird lately."

Red hugged him again anyway.

When he pulled away, Red turned to find Black talking to Green and Ruby. Before he could pay attention, N jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that —?"

"Checking if you've got your own feelings," N replied. "I want to show you something and I want your real reaction. You'll notice it sooner or later. Most likely later, but you'd notice it eventually anyway."

Red could only assume it was something good from N's tone. Sure enough, N held out his left hand, showing Red a simple golden band on his right finger.

"Black got it for me yesterday," N explained. "He said he wanted me to have a reminder of his feelings for me. He keeps telling me anyway, which is even better, but nonetheless."

"I'm happy for you," Red said. "I dunno if I should say congratulations? It's kinda, three years late, isn't it?"

N shrugged. "It doesn't matter. All I know is Black's less annoying now."

Red really wanted to hear Gold's sarcastic remark in response to that, no matter how predictable it was.

"Hey!" Ruby cried. "Get this nerd away from me and start distracting him with evil ecoterrorist stuff!"

"We're waiting for them to turn up here," Red explained. "Both teams want to tell me to Giovanni."

"They've even been stalking him," Green said, like that was worse than selling him. "The nurse at the Pokémon Centre was saying —"

"That wasn't them, that was us," N interrupted. "We've been here for two days, waiting for you."

Red looked at Black, flabbergasted.

"You sounded really upset," Black explained. "I thought it'd take longer to get here, but like I keep saying, Reshi is a big show-off."

"We were waiting for you in the Pokémon Centre but we were busy," N said.

"We were asleep," Black corrected.

"Not exactly."

"No, N. We were _asleep_."

N shrugged, smirking.

"Urgh, whatever weirdos," Ruby groaned. "This has all suddenly gotten way too family for me to bother with, so I'm gonna go."

"No you're not," Black said. "Not if you're really being courted by two evil groups of ecoterrorists. You can go after we're sure they're not a threat."

"They're so not a threat!" Ruby cried. "Just because they have some stupid plans that'll ruin the world doesn't mean they're actually a threat."

"Didn't I say I'd buy you stuff when this was over?" Red reminded him.

Ruby froze. "Well… well… I could stay for that."

"You're such a brat," Black sighed.

"You're bullying me! I'm leaving again!"

"We've seen Team Aqua around," N interrupted loudly. "They have a hideout in the harbour."

"Some of us should go and investigate then," Green said. "Not all of us, Red should clearly stay here, but —"

"Invisibility Cloak," Red said flatly.

"We already know that doesn't fool infrared sensors and muggles are a lot more likely to have those than Giovanni," Green retorted.

"Not muggles who are so desperate for money they're genuinely considering selling a living creator to Team Rocket," N said.

"You're all gonna decide to go together anyway," Ruby loudly said. "You all wanna be together, Black's gonna get all weird about leaving me alone because that's what nerds in that family do, and you _should_ stick together, so here are your options: call the Order for help, call Mr Stone for help, or call Wallace for help."

Red stared at him. Ruby glared right back. Red sighed. "Mr Stone."

Ruby nodded, turning away. "I'll make some calls then."

"Mr Stone?" Black asked. "Is that Steven's dad?"

"Yeah. He's cool."

"Uh. Okay then."

"So, d'ya know anything at all about the base?" Green asked.

"It's in a cave, they've got wailmer outside, their leader kind of looks like a pirate," Black replied.

"He was also shouting something about Team Magma that always ended up back at 'stupid sexy Maxie'," N added.

"Yeah, I forgot the name he mentioned," Black said.

"That's the leader of Team Magma," Green said, looking at Red in surprise. "So you weren't just bullshitting?"

"I was. But I had a hunch."

Ruby walked back over to them, tapping Red on the arm. "What's a helicopter?"

"Muggle flying machine."

"Oh. Mr Stone said he's coming in one right away."

Reshiram grumbled, nudging Black in the back so hard he would've fallen in N hadn't grabbed him. "Okay, okay," Black said quietly, reaching up and scratching under her chin. "Reshiram finds muggle flying machines threatening, so I'll go on ahead."

"How'll we know where to find it?" Green asked sceptically.

"I'll stay," N answered. "Maybe you should go with Black."

"Fine with me," Black said. "That way, we'll both have someone who knows what's been going on on both sides."

"I don't really have a huge dragon at my disposal to follow you on though," Red said, glancing around. "Aero can probably only carry me."

"I'm sure that we won't get in so much trouble the half-hour it'd take you to go back the way you came would become a problem," Black replied. "Ruby can come with us too."

Red shrugged. "Okay."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ruby protested.

"What, isn't Reshi pretty enough for you?"

Ruby rolled his eyes. "That's so not the point."

"Just go with them," Red said. "Who knows how long Mr Stone's gonna take?"

"Approximately an hour and fifteen minutes," N said. "Unless Devon has created helicopters capable of flying faster than 250 kilometres an hour."

Black climbed onto Reshiram's back. "C'mon Green, Ruby."

Green looked hesitantly at Red. Red nodded. Green sighed before climbing up after Black.

"I guess it is really beautiful," Ruby mumbled. He grabbed Red's arm. "Help me up."

Red honestly didn't do much to help, but at least Ruby was cooperating.

"We won't do anything stupid," Black promised.

"Good," N said. "I love you, okay?"

"That's okay. I love you too."

"That makes it sound like you think we won't come back!" Green cried.

"Being capable of expressing our feelings has nothing to do with the low probability of death," N said icily.

"See you soon," Black said.

Reshiram gave an enormous roar before taking off.

"She really is a show-off," N mused.

"I guess," Red replied.

N looked around. His eyes locked with Saur's. If Red didn't know any better, he would've thought N was tearing up. "Saur evolved while I was gone."

"Yeah," Red said. "Green's charmander, too."

"Do you ever think that people and pokémon alike will thrive without you?" N asked.

Red tried not to squirm. "Sometimes."

"Don't. That's a stupid line of thinking. Life isn't that simple." N crouched down. Saur didn't pull away or look offended when N patted the top of his head. "I'm sorry I left."

"I don't care," Red replied. "You're here now."

N didn't reply, but that was okay. He didn't need to. Red knew how he felt.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about leaving it there! I didn't want this chapter to end up being over 60 pages and that's the direction it was headed.<em>

_Next chapter will conclude the Hoenn arc of this fic, so, that's exciting. Hopefully it won't take long either._

_In the meantime, I'd love to hear your feedback, and feel free to ask any question!_


	32. The Cave of Origin

_collapses from a shitstorm of personal & professional problems_

_sorry about the delay_

_i have here in offering a bonus thing: an alternate version of a scene from last chapter, inspired by the post .com(slash)89953404640 and included by request:_

"He's my mentor, he got me into contests, he's nice!" Ruby cried.

"Nice?! He's the reason my parents are dead!"

"Wallace isn't the kind of person who'd do that!" Ruby shouted. "He's nice to everybody! And when we played basketball together, he was super good at it!"

"Alas, Ruby, I am," Wallace said. "And I'm afraid I… cheated when we played basketball."

Ruby gasped, clutching his heart.

"I hope that you will be able to forgive me."

_wallace is such a shitlord in this fic_

_anyway, replies:_

**Magic pixie dust**: Thank you! I'm happy you think so :D

**Pastageek**: ooh that'd be cool, but unfortunately i took the HP route and yeah like you said, distance doesn't really affect the link between Red and Giovanni. When Red's scar hurts because Giovanni's around, it's because the incomplete horcrux is trying to escape & rejoin the master soul (I read somewhere that that's what's going on when Harry's scar hurts) But yeah, don't rule that out entirely! Thank you, I'm so happy you're enjoying it.

**Jam on toast**: Thank you! Aha, let's just say Wallace is lucky the scarf broke. You'll see if Red gets out alive, sooner or later. Hopefully soon, there aren't many chapters to go, and I'd like to get to the end soon too.

_Once again, I'm very sorry about the delays. It was largely beyond my control and some of the very emotional content of this chapter hit a bit too close to home. But, here we are, and I hope you all enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave of Origin<strong>

Mr Stone arrived twenty minutes earlier than N's prediction, which N took to mean he had, in fact, invented an 'abnormally fast' helicopter. With him were five staff members, all equipped with PokéBalls and lab coats.

"Red!" Mr Stone cried. "Thank you for calling for my help, I'm happy to do it, m'boy."

"Thanks," Red replied. "Um. Oh. This is my friend N."

"N Harmonia?" Mr Stone gasped.

N stared at him suspiciously.

"Forgive me, my son mentioned you quite a few times," Mr Stone said. "All good things, all good things."

"I find that hard to believe," N said.

Red stared at him. Since when had N found people saying good things about him hard to believe?

"I don't see why you would, you sound like a very intelligent and gifted young man with an interesting background," Mr Stone politely replied.

N rolled his eyes and quietly muttered, "Gifted. Always with the gifted."

Red quickly covered for him, "Sorry. He's never been particularly talkative."

"And now's not the time, is it, boys?" Mr Stone chuckled. "Well Red, my staff members and I will keep the Red Orb and the Blue Orb protected while you deal with Team Aqua's base."

"Thank you," Red said.

Mr Stone glanced back at the helicopter. "But there is someone hiding in there who wanted to make a dramatic surprise entrance. You know what he's like."

"Joseeeeeph," a familiar voice whined, "you ruined it!"

Red stood up straighter, suddenly hyper-conscious of how long and brown his hair was, his over-stuffed bra, and dammit, Green was right, his skirt _really_ was short.

"What?" N whispered to him.

But then Alder stepped out of the helicopter and N said '_ohhhh right_' like he understood feeling self-conscious. Alder grinned at N, but his eyes bulged at the sight of Red.

"Whoa," Alder said. "Is that, really you?"

Red's face felt overwhelmingly warm. He nodded.

Alder let out a low whistle. "Good disguise! I wouldn't've recognised you if I wasn't expecting you." And with that, he pulled Red into a hug so tight his bones cracked. "It's really good to see you again."

"Th-thanks," Red spluttered.

Alder released him, patting him on the head before turning to N. "And N! It's good to see you again! Conscious, too!" He stepped toward N, arms wide for a hug.

"No!" N shouted, stumbling backwards. "I can already feel how much you hate being in this region because it reminds you of Steven and how much he didn't want you because of Wallace and I don't know how I even know that I don't want to and you haven't even touched me but you're so _intense_ I can't _not_ feel it!"

It was hard not to stare, but Red didn't know _where_ to look. Looking at Alder would be embarrassing, looking at N would be embarrassing, looking at _Steven's father_ would be a disaster, and looking away would be simply avoiding N's outburst. Luckily, N was himself enough to not give Red time to process what he was saying before he acted; he reached out and grabbed Red's arm tightly.

"Are, are you okay?" Alder asked uncomfortably.

"No," N replied, like that was acceptable to say. He glared at Red. "_You_ need to be happier, for _my_ sake."

"Sorry, I guess…?"

N let go of Red's arm, muttering, "I shouldn't've let Black leave me alone. 'You'll be fine' he said, yeah, right, this is fine."

"His empathy powers have been weird," Red explained quickly. It didn't make Alder look any less concerned. "It's not like everybody can stop having feelings, though."

N laughed hollowly.

"Magic always gets weird after… after something like that," Alder said. "White's having trouble too."

"Imagine having trouble after being locked in a dungeon and tortured for weeks," N sarcastically replied.

If N was being sarcastic, he was _really_ upset. "Um. Should we head after Black and them? I dunno how fast Reshiram is?"

"Exceptionally," N answered. He still sounded pissed. He grabbed Red's arm anyway and started dragging him away. "We're going."

"Wait, my —!"

"Not waiting. We're going.

Red scrambled for his PokéBalls, recalling his pokémon as N dragged him. Alder followed, looking amused and confused all at once.

"Th-thanks for helping Mr Stone," Red called as loudly as he could.

"It's always a pleasure, m'boy! Hooroo!"

N didn't stop dragging Red until they were half-way down the mountain and Alder pointed out the angry looks the mourners were sending them.

"Are we really being that disruptive to their grieving?" N asked.

"I reckon it's more the thing about it looking like you, a tall young man, are dragging an innocent young maiden around against her will."

"It's not against his will," N muttered bitterly.

Not the means of travelling Red had in mind, but N wasn't wrong, so he didn't complain.

"Might be faster if we just walk normally," Alder said.

N released Red with hesitation and ran on ahead. Red was relieved for it.

"Is it, that bad for you, being here?" he asked hesitantly.

"Knowing you're in danger and letting my hang-ups get in the way of helping you would be far worse," Alder replied. "Besides, you know how N exaggerates."

"He doesn't," Red replied.

Alder gave an uncomfortable smile. "Can't blame me for trying."

"Thanks for coming," Red said.

Alder's smile became more natural. "Nothing'd keep me away."

Red hoped there'd be something to convince Alder to leave before he figured out something about horcruxes. He didn't know if Alder had anybody else he cared about. He didn't want Alder to spend the rest of his life lonely.

It took them ten minutes to rush down the mountain and to the ferry. Unfortunately, they'd missed the ferry back.

"We could always Surf across," Red suggested.

"On pokémon?" N asked icily.

"Snor's been wanting to swim again," Red defensively replied.

"Ol' Druddi's bound to attract quite a lot of attention in this region but he's fond of Surfing too," Alder contributed. "I've got my chandelure too, could be some help, oh, but I left my braviary with White…"

"I don't think it's that urgent," N muttered. Even quieter and very quickly, he added, "I didn't want to be around that many people."

Red glanced at Alder. He looked confused, so he mustn't've heard the second part. "Then, tell us anything else you know about the base."

"Zöllner went inside, I saw it through his memories," N replied. "I didn't tell him to go. He just did. I'm angry that he did. But it's very — they like the colour blue. There are a lot of machines that look impressive and scientific but at the same time, I don't think they actually do anything. The only machine we saw having any attention paid to it was a vending machine. There are a great deal of teleport pads attempting to distort, but Zöllner wasn't fooled at all, of course."

"Of course," Red muttered.

"There are couches, a couple of bedrooms, one room full of work-out equipment and various cassette tapes all labelled 'Bro Special' with various numbers denoting different volumes," N continued. "There is a suspicious patch of water once you navigate the pathetic attempt at a teleportation maze. Overall, it isn't particularly interesting or noteworthy unless you're aware of their goals. I don't know how it could possibly help them, but…" He threw his hair back exaggeratedly. He was probably trying to be dismissive. "Do you suppose they've ever stopped to think what would happen if water levels suddenly rose? Or declined? Have you ever actually thought about it beyond 'more water would be nice' or 'less water would be nice'?"

"No," Alder replied. "I'm sure if they had, they wouldn't be doing it."

Red didn't bother to recount what Maxie had told him about applying for funding and a PhD and stuff. He didn't really understand it, and he didn't want to make them seem any more intimidating than they were. N was tense enough already. Instead, he asked, "Are we waiting here for the boat, then?"

"I for one don't particularly want to exploit the generosity of —"

There was a distant roar that was unmistakably Reshiram. They all started scanning the skies, but all they could hear was the roar growing closer and what sounded like Black shouting. Red couldn't make out the actual words, just the anger and confusion. He grabbed Aero's PokéBall.

"Wait," Alder said. "Don't go rushing in when you don't know what's going on."

"I can't just ignore him!" Red cried.

"Black has all the help he'll need in Reshiram," Alder replied. "Have faith in him."

Before Red could argue that it wasn't a matter of _faith_, Reshiram swooped down close to them. It seemed to relish in the waves it created, splashing them from head to foot. Red was more concerned with Black, who was shouting his name.

"Wha—" Red started to ask.

"Green stole a bunch of stuff from Team Aqua and ran off!" Black cried.

Red stared. He didn't know what else to do. He heard the words, but they didn't make sense. Not even the slightest bit of sense.

"Why aren't you going after him, then?" N demanded.

"Invisibility Cloak!"

Red checked his bag. His Cloak was gone. When had Green…? How long had Green…?

An enormous, sharpedo-shaped submarine surfaced. Red was kinda over it all. It opened to reveal Ruby standing next to an extremely buff man in an extremely ridiculous and tight outfit. Red vaguely recalled Ruby's description of a wannabe pirate who wore an anchor necklace being the leader of Team Aqua. The guy looked stupid enough to be an evil team leader.

The man grinned, waving at them. "Howdy, me hearties."

Ruby groaned in agony. "Oh my _god_ Archie, pirates don't say 'howdy'!"

"Scamp, the deconstruction of stereotypes is an essential part of postmodernism," Archie replied. He pointed theatrically at Red. "You! What does this Green Oak scallywag want with the Master Ball given to me by Lord Giovanni?!"

"And a photograph," Ruby added. "He stole a photograph from Shelly. I remember because it didn't move, how wild is that?"

"What was the photo of?" Red asked.

"What an adorable kid I was and how okay Shelly was," Archie replied.

Red stared.

"Oh, yeah, of course," he laughed. "And Jirachi."

"Jirachi's real?" Red glanced back at N. N gave him an incredibly deadpan look and pointed at Reshiram. "Oh. Yeah. Well. Green's not going to do anything _bad_."

"It sounds bad," N said.

"I'm sorry to say Red, it does," Alder contributed.

"Well, you're wrong," Red replied. He tightened his hand around Aero's PokéBall so it wouldn't shake. "Doing something stupid… isn't doing something bad."

"Bad for me," Archie said. "I'll be wantin' that Ball back, kiddo."

"You're not getting it back," Red snapped. "He must've taken it so _you_ can't use it on Kyogre!"

Archie sneered. "Would I do that?"

"I don't know! I don't fucking know you!"

Alder gripped his shoulder. "Red —"

Red threw his hand off.

Black held a hand out to Red. "Come on."

Red took his hand only because Black was the only one not vocally doubting Green. He was sure Black was doing it in his mind, though. Reshiram nudged Red's foot with its wing, and Black helped swing him onto its back.

"Five minutes," Black called to N.

N rolled his eyes.

Reshiram roared, "We're blasting off again!" as it spread its wings and took off. Red had to cling to Black's back with one hand, Pika with the other. He was sure his hat had flown off, but he was beyond caring. It was all he could do to cling against the wind and try to ignore the rage uncoiling inside him.

"Black, please tell me you don't think Green's evil," Red shouted.

"I don't think Green's evil," Black called back. "I think he's planning on finding that pokémon. Archie said it grants wishes, is that true?"

"That's what they say!"

"So he's obviously gonna find it and wish something to save you," Black said loudly.

Someone else understood. Red would've relaxed if he wasn't on a ridiculously fast flying pokémon that kept playing chicken with swarms of wingull.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Red asked.

"I dunno! Reshi just started reacting when I mentioned Jirachi, I think she knows where it is!"

Red hoped so. But then again, what were the chances that Green knew where it would be? The myths said Jirachi only woke up every thousand years. If it'd woken up recently enough to have a photo with Archie taken… He had no reason to be optimistic.

Reshiram landed on a sandy island, near a large cave. Red slid from its back, glad to be on solid ground. Judging from how Pika clung to him and whispered about evil birds, he wasn't alone in his thinking.

"Weren't you scared of heights…?" he asked Black absentmindedly.

"It's different with Reshi," Black said. He ran his hand along Reshiram's neck. "I'll be back. Just… keep positive, okay? He can't've beaten us here."

Reshiram took off again. Red sat on the sand, watching the dragon grow more and more distant.

"I shouldn't have left him alone," Red said aloud.

Pika cast him a withering look.

Red groaned loudly, wrapping his arms around himself. He tried to stay calm by focusing on how much Green loved him, but it was kinda hard when that was absolutely the problem this time.

Black soon returned with N and Alder. He said something about Ruby wanting to stay in the submarine with the pirate, scowling disapprovingly.

"He's working on a plan," Red mumbled. "To make Team Magma and Aqua quit."

"Yeah, well, does he have to be so _alone with evil ecoterrorists_ to do it?" Black huffed.

"He's not that bad," N said. "He told me he didn't wish for anything from Jirachi in the end because its friendship had been the greatest gift it could ever give him."

Black rolled his eyes. It looked more fond than usual.

Alder sat down next to Red. "Hey, bud."

"Hi," Red mumbled.

"I'm gettin' the feeling there's a lot you're not telling me," Alder said. "You know you can count on me, right?"

Red buried his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. "It's _fine_. Everything's. Fine."

Alder patted him on the head. "Now who's tellin' stupid lies?"

Red breathed in deeply and let it out in a slow sigh. He grabbed his bag and searched through it for his mother's notebook. "Maybe, maybe Mum wrote something, about Jirachi." He knew she hadn't. He would've noticed it, surely, even if he spent most of his time with the notebook simply staring at her handwriting and all the physical evidence that his mother had really existed.

"She was into that kinda myth but I don't think so," Alder replied. He watched as Red flicked through the notebook anyway. "Hoenn's myths didn't interest her as much."

"Well, why not?" Red demanded. He tried to fight the anger, but dammit, she'd put him on this stupid pre-destined path, the least she could do was give him some actually useful guidance.

Alder hesitated. His face tightened, and in a strained voice he said, "Wallace is basically a walking dictionary on everything about Hoenn. Because of his family. They're this, tribe of ancient wizards who founded Sootopolis and — Cynnie didn't feel the need to write it down."

Red dropped Cynthia's notebook. "She wrote about, Kyogre and Groudon, the Orbs…" He flipped to the dog-earred page. "See?!"

Alder glanced at the page. "I think that was more about humouring Stevie."

Red groaned loudly. He thrust the book at Alder and jumped to his feet, coiling his hair painfully tightly around his hand as he paced along the beach. Wallace wanted to help him, didn't he? But how could he ask Wallace for help — especially after almost _murdering_ him? Wouldn't it be insulting his parents' memory to ask the person who'd gotten them killed for help? But why did he care? He didn't _know_ them. But Wallace was _the reason_ he didn't know them. Half the reason, anyway. But Wallace hadn't wanted them to die. He'd only meant for Red to die. Giovanni had promised. Did that make Wallace better or worse? And what did it matter? If Red went to Wallace for help, Alder would never forgive him. Hell, Alder would probably follow and commit the murder he'd been imprisoned for. Shouldn't _that_ betrayal be enough to convince Red he couldn't trust Wallace? So why was he considering it? Why was he so desperate to find Green, anyway? Because Green was stupid and impulsive and so terrible at wording things Red had thought Green had hated him for most of their time at Hogwarts, so what chance did Green have of wording a wish correctly?

"Red," Black's voice called.

Red turned. Black was standing surprisingly close. He was holding something out to him. A small stone engraved with a strange rune.

"Maybe you should try using this," Black said softly. "It's the Resurrection Stone."

Red's heart started racing.

"It works, I promise," Black said. "I already used it to talk to Steven once. You just, turn it over in your hand three while thinking of the person you wanna see." He placed it in Red's hand. "I was kinda scared of letting you see it or use it, until I found out about… anyway. Steven would be able to help, right?"

Red nodded. He traced the outer triangle of the rune with one of his fingers. "Thanks," he murmured. He turned and walked a few metres away, staring at the stone the entire time.

To Red's amazement, Steven wasn't the one he wanted to talk to. His mind was too full of his entire so-called destiny, how much it all sucked, how it sucked so much it'd finally driven Green away. And he was angry, terrified, distressed, all the things he didn't want Steven to see him as. So Red turned the stone over in his hand three times, thinking of his mother with each.

She appeared in a small flash of light. She looked solid, unlike any ghost he'd seen. She was his height, he realised immediately, and the soft curves of her nose, her lips, her jaw, the shape of her eyes, were like looking in some bizarre mirror with flowing blonde hair (the photos had never made it look as ridiculous and long as it actually was) and grey eyes. He almost recoiled at the colour, but there was warmth there that made him feel immediately less angry, terrified and distressed.

"Red," Cynthia whispered, like she was in awe of him.

Tears burnt at his eyes. Red looked away, clenching his fists.

"Why did you do this to me," he hissed. "That notebook — your research — you _knew_, didn't you?" His nails were breaking his skin. He barely felt it. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

Cynthia looked disappointed, probably. Red couldn't read her face properly. "My only plan was to hide with you and your father until it was safe."

"But the protection — your research — you _knew_ —"

"I knew it existed, yes, but I didn't know how to enact it," Cynthia interrupted. "The only thing going through my mind during his attack was keeping him away from you."

Red wanted to believe it, but how could he believe the words of a stranger? Why did some familial bond suddenly make her wonderful? Look at Silver's parents, or Green's, or N's, or Black's — Red was surrounded by people who were wonderful in spite of their horrible parents. Why would his mother be any different?

Cynthia sighed. "I had no backup plan because it never occurred to me that the first plan would fail. I never believe any of my friends would ever betray us. And I must say, I've never been as loving or generous as you are — you get that from your father. I trusted my friends because they had proved themselves worthy to my rational mind. I never stopped to consider their own personal situations enough to realise why all three would inevitably have been mistakes."

"Why do you say all three?" Red demanded. "Steven would've never —"

"What would you do, if Giovanni forced you into a situation where you had to pick between people you love?" Cynthia asked.

"I'd kill him," Red replied flatly.

"Without a wand?"

Red nodded.

That look was disappointment. Red had seen that one often enough from her sister.

"People always do what they think is best, Red," she said. "Sometimes that is horrible things, but they do think it's the best option at the time."

Red stared at her in disbelief. "That's not a reassuring thing."

Cynthia smiled at him. "All you have to figure out is who they're really trying to make the world best for. Then you'll understand why they do what they do better. And you may find a way to stop them without resorting to murder."

It sounded too nice and idealistic to hold any truth.

"I wish none of this had happened," Cynthia said softly. "Or at least, I wish that Giovanni had truly died, that you'd been raised by someone other than my sister…"

"Steven and Alder," Red mumbled.

"Yes," she agreed. "That would have been the best alternative I could've dreamt of."

"You should've let me die with you," Red said.

"Don't you dare say that to me," Cynthia hissed. "You're _everything_ to me."

Red didn't know what to say. He defaulted to a mumbled, "Sorry."

She reached out a hand to touch his cheek. It passed right through him. For a moment, she looked upset. But then she smiled again. "Even being able to talk to you again is a gift."

"Was it really you? And Dad? In the graveyard?"

"Yes. Of course it was."

"And there's, an afterlife?"

"Quite obviously."

Red wiped his eyes. "How much, d'ya see? D'ya… d'ya know how this'll end…?"

"If I knew what's going to happen in the future, I would tell you everything you'll need to know," Cynthia replied. "I don't. We don't know all, Red. It's very much a continuation of the before-life, in a lot of ways… The best we get are glimpses." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Between your father and I, and lately Stevie too, we 'glimpse' enough to piece a lot together, I suspect."

"Can you tell me anything about Jirachi?" Red asked.

"I can tell you that it is more likely to be one the Sky Pillar or in the Cave of Origin than here," Cynthia replied. "But I suppose there is always a chance it's in Granite Cave. Stevie talked quite a bit about the cave drawings inside, but he said they were more to do with Rayquaza."

"I dunno where those places are…"

"They're not places people are supposed to know about," Cynthia replied. "I doubt you'd be able to find them without Wallace."

Red winced. "Alder's with me."

"Ah, yes, well, Aldie never did understand Wallace. Something about a pureblood who is actually proud of their heritage unsettled him, I suppose. And he never did quite figure out how to read between the lines Wallace was so fond of drawing."

Red didn't understand what she was talking about. "If I asked him for help…"

Cynthia brushed her hair back from her face slightly. "You would simply be doing what you have to do. No-one with sense would hold it against you."

"Does Alder have sense…?"

She chuckled. "A surprising amount when it counts."

Red bit his lip. "Would, would it work? Jirachi?"

"I…" She looked at him, took on a more serious tone and replied, "I seriously doubt it."

Red nodded. He'd thought so.

"There are ways Red," Cynthia insisted. "Giovanni is not a very complicated man. If you figure out what motives him —"

"I know what motivates him," Red interrupted. "It's nothing that can help."

Cynthia frowned. "That's not what Stevie says…"

Red didn't want to talk about Steven. He didn't want to talk about how hopeless it was. He wanted what he'd never gotten in all the years in that cupboard under those stairs; his mother to hold him and promise him everything would be all right. Even if it wasn't true.

But she couldn't even touch him.

Red looked away. Quietly, he asked, "Does dying hurt?"

"I don't really remember," she admitted. "Nothing about it hurt as much as leaving loved ones behind."

"That's the bit I'm afraid of," Red mumbled.

"Have those of us who have died ever truly left you?" Cynthia prompted. "Or has the memory of us made you stronger, braver, kinder?"

Red knew what the answer was supposed to be, but he was so tired and frustrated he couldn't stop himself from honestly replying, "I don't know."

"Then let me ask a different question," Cynthia said. "After having loved and lost, did you give up on love? Or did you end up loving those still with you even more? Did you end up more concerned with protecting them than you'd ever imagined you could?"

"Yeah," Red replied. "Yeah, I did."

"Then it did," Cynthia said. "No matter how much it hurts when someone leaves us, or we leave them, the love shared will continue to change us. To make us better people."

"You say that like love is always good," Red mumbled. "Like it doesn't hurt people too."

"Yes, it does hurt people too," Cynthia agreed. "Some people love in the wrong ways. They're not incapable of it, they simply don't know how to express it without making horrible mistakes. Like Wallace."

"You make it sound like you've forgiven him," Red said sceptically.

"I haven't, but that doesn't mean I don't understand," she replied. "I would've sold out anybody and everybody to save you. I suppose that's how he felt about his sister and his niece. Or maybe even Steven, hard as it is to imagine."

"Why is that hard to imagine?"

Cynthia smirked. "Wallace always had a certain thing for Alder."

"What?!" Red cried. "Why… why're you telling me this?!"

Cynthia ran a hand through her hair. "It could become relevant. If they run into each other, you'll need to be prepared for any drama Wallace will bring up. And he _will_ bring it up. Plus, it is a little funny."

Red didn't find it funny in the least.

Cynthia met his eyes. "When we were sixteen, Alder was quite obviously into Steven, no matter who else he was dating. Think your friend Black towards your friend N. Steven was the only one who didn't realise, I'd imagine, and of course Alder wouldn't say anything to anybody but me. I think that somehow they decided that my being a woman meant I'd have a knack for handling or an interest in their relationship drama, because Wallace would complain at me about how tragic it was that Alder wouldn't notice him romantically. He was very smitten, and even then he was surprisingly petty when he was hurt. So he decided he'd date Steven to _make_ Alder notice him."

Red couldn't help groaning.

"Yeah," Cynthia sighed irritably. "But he fell in love with Steven anyway. So he said. I don't see any reason to doubt it."

"How could you be friends with someone like that?" Red wondered.

Cynthia raised her visible eyebrow. "Have your friends never done something morally questionable while hurt? Perhaps even in the past couple of hours?"

Red pulled a face. "I guess."

"I only bring it up because Wallace almost certainly will to throw Alder off," Cynthia reiterated.

Red nodded uncertainly.

She reached out to touch him. As Red wondered if she'd somehow already forgotten why that wasn't possible, she held her hand against his face. If she'd been alive, he would've been able to feel it, a soft gentle touch to match the look she gave him and the sad smile.

"I had a lot of dreams of how you'd turn out. Very high hopes," she told him. "I never imagined anything terrible would happen to you, let alone so much. Yet here you are, more amazing in every respect than I ever imagined a person could be." Her smile widened. "I can't express how much I love you, nor how proud of you I am."

Even if he'd tried not to cry, Red would've failed.

"I can't do anything to help, but I hope you'll remember that, no matter what happens, I will always feel that way," she continued. "I hope that will be of some comfort to you."

Red nodded, wiping his eyes. He didn't know _why_ it comforted him so much, but it did. Maybe because she was like a stranger and she still cared about him so much. Or maybe it was as simple as knowing there was an afterlife too, and no matter which life he ended up in, he wouldn't be alone. No matter what.

"Now, not that I wouldn't enjoy speaking to you for much longer, but you probably ought to get back to finding your little boyfriend," Cynthia said, pulling her hand away and standing up straight. "I suspect that if you were to turn that stone again, or Stevie mentioned if you drop it..."

Red nodded. He tightened his hand around the stone. "I... I love you too, Mum."

"I'm happy to hear it," she whispered.

Red closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch her fade away again.

It took him a few moments to compose himself. It was weird to be bringing himself back down from happiness to focus rather than anger or sadness. He walked back to the beach slowly. He was a little surprised to see Black sitting on the sand next to N, so close he was practically sitting _on_ N, but happy too. It was difficult to stop.

Alder turned to him expectantly. "So, uh... well...? Stevie...?"

"I didn't talk to Steven," Red said. "I talked to my mum."

Alder exclaimed strangely.

Red turned to Black, holding out the stone. "Thanks."

Black smiled, shrugging. "Keep it."

Red didn't see any point in arguing. He slipped it in his bag. "She said Jirachi's not here."

Black looked surprised at that. "What? But, Reshi —"

"Reshiram has been asleep for a very long time," N said. "A lot can change while you're asleep."

Black dropped his forehead against N's neck and mumbled, "A lot can not change too, oyaddon."

"Yes, like you saying strange things in obscure dialects."

Black chuckled. Red glanced away before the inevitable kissing started.

"So, um, I asked Mum where Jirachi would be, and you're not gonna like what she told me," Red told Alder.

Alder narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "It's not in Stevie's rock collection, is it?"

Red shook his head. "She um, doesn't know exactly where, but she's very certain who'd know. And who'd be necessary to even get in."

Alder paled. "Oh no."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"But he's _evil_," Alder protested. "He can't — you can't — he'd never help!"

Black and N stood up to join them. Red was glad for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"He's already helped me," Red said. "I didn't ask for it, but he saved me from Team Aqua. He said something about wanting to change sides and doing everything he can to do something right for once in his life."

"And you believed him?"

Red glanced away uncomfortably. "Well, he… he was saying it after I kinda… tried to kill him…"

"What?" Black gasped.

"I wasn't happy to see him," Red muttered. "I thought he was gonna take me to Giovanni. Maybe. I dunno. I didn't really think. He's fine, though."

"Is he now," Alder growled.

"I don't _want_ to ask him for help, but I dunno what else we can do," Red said. "If we ask Steven, well, that's not gonna help us get in to whatever special secretive place."

"I hate that you're right," Alder grumbled. "I'm not gonna be nice to him."

"Neither am I," Red replied.

"Wait, why would Green know anything about Wallace's family? Especially in relation to Jirachi?" Black asked.

"Pureblood families are always gossiping about each other," Alder replied. "Any pureblood kid would pick it up if they listened even the slightest bit."

"And Green…?"

"Absolutely would," Red said.

Black sighed. "Yeah, you're right, I dunno what I was thinking."

"You were thinking that Green's decent behaviour since Fifth Year would have cancelled out his penchant for gossip," N said.

"That was — I knew what I was thinking, I didn't wanna say though."

"Oh. Sorry."

Black hugged N tightly for a moment before turning back to Red and Alder. "So, if you're serious about this, how will we find Wallace?"

Red glanced around. "He's probably watching us right now."

Black stared in disbelief. "You think a rattata would be able to keep up with Reshiram?"

"One that can Apparate, yeah."

"Can't Apparate without a wand," Alder said.

"He's got one."

Alder growled in frustration.

Red looked up at him. "I don't like this either, okay? but I dunno what else to do."

Alder patted him reassuringly on the head. "I know, Red. I know."

Red thought about warning Alder what Cynthia had said about Wallace's supposed feelings for him, but decided against it. If Wallace didn't bring it up, Red didn't want to either. He imagined how weird he'd feel if he'd found out Gold, Black or N had had a crush on him, but that wasn't even remotely the same thing as _Wallace_ having a crush on _Alder_.

Alder pulled his wand from his sleeve. "Just, lemme protect you, okay? Lemme keep him as far away from you as possible."

Red nodded. "That's fine by me."

"Uhm, how're we gonna find him?" Black asked. "I mean, I know what you said, but if he's listening to all this and still hasn't stepped forward…?"

"I'll handle that," Alder said. He raised his wand and flicked it. "_Accio rat-faced bastard traitor_!"

Black rolled his eyes. Red kinda felt like doing the same. Just as he was about to wonder aloud if the Summoning Charm even worked on living creatures, a rattata came zooming out of the trees towards Alder, flailing desperately. Alder snatched him from the air.

"Gotcha," Alder sneered.

Red wasn't sure how he'd expected Wallace to react, but 'transforming while being held in Alder's fist' was clearly not how Alder had expected him to react. Alder fell over backwards, Wallace landing on top of him. Wallace wrapped his arms tightly around Alder and Red instantly regretted not warning Alder what Cynthia had said.

"Ge-get the fuck off me!" Alder roared.

"Oh, Aldie, my sweetest, do you really hate me so much?" Wallace sobbed.

"_Yes_!"

Alder threw Wallace off him. Wallace gave an alarmed cry as he hit the sand with a heavy thud. Red stepped forward to help Alder up, but Alder was on his feet in instant, pointing his wand at Wallace with a terrifying glare.

"The only reason I'm not killing you right now is because Red would rather I didn't," Alder hissed. "You're lucky that one of us has a concept of loyalty, dammit!"

"I know," Wallace groaned. "I've always admired that about you, Aldie."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Alder," Red called out, gesturing for him come over to him.

Alder ignored him and punched Wallace in the face.

Red gritted his teeth. He wanted to help, but how could he if Alder ignored him? And the longer they spent arguing like _they_ were the children was longer Green had to find Jirachi and make a stupid wish!

A hand grabbed him. Red looked up surprise to see N. N didn't look at him, but Red felt all his anger fade. In its place he started to feel an apprehensive calm, a relief at seeing that pokémon impersonator being assaulted, and he could think both clearly and quickly. Based on all the evidence they had before them, Green wouldn't be able to find Jirachi without Wallace. That meant so long as they had Wallace, Green wouldn't be able to do anything stupid. Though, what would be so stupid about Green wishing to save Red…?

Red pulled his arm away. He stared at N. "Did you do that?"

N shrugged pointedly.

Red didn't have the time to worry about N's increasingly bizarre powers. He stepped forward, grabbing Alder's shoulder. Alder glanced over his shoulder at him, eyes wild.

"You know he's deliberately trying to mess with you, right?" Red asked.

"Of course I know!" Alder cried. "How could I not?! He was my _friend_! I thought I knew everything about him! I told them to trust him! I told them to!"

"Mum doesn't blame you," Red insisted. "The only one she blames is him. Him and Giovanni."

"I know that too! That doesn't change who _I_ blame, Red!"

Red hugged him tightly. Alder immediately hugged him back. Red could only trust that Black and N were doing the right thing to restrain Wallace; he couldn't see anything through the mess of Alder's hair, and couldn't concentrate on anything but his godfather fighting back sobs.

"I'm sorry Red," Alder whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I don't blame you either," Red replied.

"I should've been a better godfather to you," Alder continued. "I should've stayed with you that night, I shouldn't've gone after _him_." He tightened his arms around Red. "I should've learnt from that and protected White better, too. I'm so sorry, Red. I'm so sorry."

Red wanted to say something that'd make Alder stop feeling so guilty over things that weren't his fault at all, but he couldn't find anything. How could he come up with anything good enough to undo nearly two decades of misplaced guilt? The only thing he could think to say was, "But I love you. I love you a lot."

Alder chuckled. "You're a good kid, Red. Too good for this world."

Red tried not to wince at that. He pulled away, immediately noticing the looks of disdain on Black and N's faces. They probably weren't purely related to Wallace, who they had tied up. Wallace quickly looked away when Red met his eyes.

"You said you wanted to help me," Red said. "I dunno how much you were eavesdropping on, but we need to go to the Cave of Origin. Or the Sky Pillar."

"I can't allow just anybody entry," Wallace sighed. "There are laws, rituals —"

"Did you care about any of that when you betrayed Cynthia and Crimson?!" Alder roared.

Wallace winced. "Well. I have explained myself to Red."

"I'm not forgiving you," Red said. "You owe me, so you're gonna do this."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Wallace replied. "What is it that you are seeking?"

"Stop with the mystical bullshit," Alder muttered under his breath.

"Jirachi," Red replied, loudly, because it looked like Wallace was going to speak to Alder.

"Jirachi sleeps in the Cave of Origin at times, when it chooses to sleep," Wallace said. "When it is awake, it goes wherever it pleases."

"You're gonna let us in there, then you're gonna leave us alone," Red ordered. "And you're _not_ going to talk to Alder."

Wallace looked alarmed. "But I —"

"_No_." Red turned his attention to Black and N. "Should we —?"

"We'll wait here for them," N said. "That will make this easier for you in many ways, won't it? And will prevent alleged ecoterrorists from accessing the Cave of Origin."

"_Eco_terrorists?" Wallace gasped in disgust.

"Not up to your eugenics standards, huh?" Alder remarked.

Wallace looked even more disgusted, but didn't respond.

"Okay," Red said. "Um. Good luck?"

"We're not the ones needing luck," Black replied.

Alder pulled Red against him. "C'mon. I'm not letting you Apparate with _him_."

That was fair. "Where…?"

"Sootopolis," Alder muttered.

Alder gave no further warning before Apparating. Red cringed against the horrible sensation of being stretched and pulled, but it was over quickly. They stood hidden by a cluster of trees in a town that looked to be made entirely from pale stones. Giant walls of stone encircled them, but they didn't look man-made.

"Are we in a crater?" Red asked.

"Yep."

Red could fully understand why Steven had liked Hoenn so much, if even cities were made out of rocks.

Red stepped away from Alder. A moment later, there was a loud _crack_, and Wallace appeared a few feet away.

Wallace gestured to an enormous tree. "Head towards that. The Cave of Origin is not far behind it."

Red ran towards it. He knew if Green was in Sootopolis he'd be wearing the Cloak. He knew there wasn't a magical way to get the Cloak off him. And he knew Green probably wouldn't take it off. Green was probably waiting for them to enter the Cave of Origin so he could sneak in with them. He didn't know how far Sootopolis was from Lilycove, or how hard it was to get to, but he knew how resourceful Green could be when he wanted to be.

The tree was on a small island of grass, connected to the rocky banks of the city by three elegant bridges. Behind him, he heard Wallace saying something about the tree, but he was far beyond caring about anything Wallace had to say. One bridge (opposite the one they'd crossed to reach the tree) led to the other side of Sootopolis. A third directly opposite led to a stone façade decorated with strange patterns that could only lead into a cave.

"Is that the Cave?" Red asked.

"Yes, that is the entrance to the Cave of Origin, carved from —"

Red walked to the bridge and crossed it. He walked towards the Cave's doors.

"Wait!" Wallace cried. "Let me —" He dashed in front of Red, heading to something on the side of the Cave. Whatever he did, it made the doors open.

"Thanks," Red said. He stepped inside.

The Cave of Origin wasn't unlike any other cave Red had seen, excepting the lack of pokémon and the burning torches on the wall lighting his way. He didn't know what was so special about it. Maybe the rocks it was made from were rare? He kept walking forward. It didn't matter, so long as he found Green.

Behind him, the doors slammed shut. Pika squeaked.

Red whipped around. He couldn't see anything that would've shut the doors. The lack of pokémon was more than a bit eerie. Still, there was one option… a good one, too.

"Green?" Red called hopefully.

There was a ruffle of fabric. The silvery fabric of Red's Invisibility Cloak flicked through the air, and there stood Green, grinning at him.

"I knew you'd figure it out," he said.

"You were counting on a lot of variables," Red replied.

"Not really, I mean, I knew someone'd mention Jirachi, I knew you'd know what that is, I knew you'd go to Wallace for help…"

Red clenched his fists. "I wanna punch you for that. Asshole."

"You'll forgive me when we wish for Jirachi to get that horcrux out of you," Green replied, his grin widening.

"We're gonna wish for Jirachi to get rid of all the horcruxes," Red replied. He tried to think like Black. "No, wait, I should talk to it first. See what the rules and restrictions around the wishes are. We could wish for something better."

"Nothing'd better than keeping you alive," Green said.

Red fought back a groan. "You know there's a chance it won't work, right?"

"Ha. Yeah. Right."

"Green. I mean it."

"So do I. Magical laws don't apply to legendary pokémon."

Red glanced away. He didn't want Green to be disappointed, but it didn't feel right. Still, he held his hand out to Green. Feeling Green's fingers thread in the gaps between his own was reassuring in some way, at least.

"Let's go find Jirachi," Green said. "Sycamore sent me all the research published on it. I'm ninety-eight per cent sure I'll be able to recognise it."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Red nodded. With his free hand, he reached for Charmander's PokéBall.

The Cave didn't become any more spectacular the further in they went, though Red suspected that was at least partly due to the path Green dragged him down. Green seemed to know what he was doing, but Red didn't know how he could. Wallace had probably oversold how exclusive and special the Cave really was to make it seem like a bigger favour. Green led him to a chamber so small they both had to hunch over to walk through it. Red was a little irritated by Green remaking, "Shit, this _must_ be small, if _you_ have to do that too." But then Green grinned widely and said, "This _must_ be the right one."

Green dropped his hand, running ahead to the end of the chamber. Red tried to think of what to do when Green was disappointed, but Green shouted, "Here it is!"

Red stumbled after him. His heart was pounding so much he couldn't think. Green looked back at him, smirking victoriously. As he got closer, Red could make out the stone alter Green stood at. It didn't look carved by hand or magic, but Red couldn't believe it'd naturally formed in such an empty, lifeless cave unless a Legendary Pokémon really had been involved.

When he turned around, Green was cradling what looked like an enormous stone pinecone in his arms. From how Green stared at it with reverence and triumph, Red realised it was Jirachi.

"I didn't know Jirachi was a Rock Type," Red murmured.

"It's not," Green replied. "It does this to protect itself while it sleeps."

"How's it wake up?" Red asked. "Or are we gonna wait the rest of the thousand years?"

"No, you've gotta sing to it," Green replied.

Red stared.

Green sighed in frustration. "If it hears singing from a 'voice of purity', it wakes up."

"And you think that's me? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!"

The only thing keeping Red from rolling his eyes was the strength of his love.

"Try it, you'll see," Green replied.

"What do I sing?"

"I dunno! Anything!"

Red tried to think of something, but his heart was still pounding too loudly. "I don't really know any songs…?"

"The school song!" Green cried. "You know that, right?"

"…Hogwarts has a song?"

"Gramps hates it but someone must've — whatever! It doesn't have to have words, just, sing something!"

Red felt like an idiot, but Green was looking desperate under the thin shield of frustration. It was worth trying. So he sang meaninglessly, just like Green told him to. It didn't sound too bad. He might've made a good singer in another life. Jirachi started to glow white. The stone shield started to curl back and the light became blinding. Red turned away, covering his eyes with one arm and Pika's with his hand. He only took his hands away when he heard a new voice.

"Good morning!" it cheerfully cried.

Red dropped his arms by his sides. Floating above Green's head was a pokémon with a tiny white body and a huge star-like three-pointed yellow helmet on its head. Dangling from each point was a blue wish tag.

"Jirachi," Green breathed.

"That's me," it chirped. "Which one of you three sang for me?"

"It was Red," Green said. He pointed at him. "Him. Red Potter."

"Thank you, for singing so beautifully for me, Red Potter!"

"Uh, that's all right," Red replied. He glanced at Green. "You can understand…?"

"Telepathy," Green guessed. "Right, Jirachi?"

"That's right," Jirachi said. "You're a smart human, huh, Green Oak?"

"He's one of the smartest," Red replied. He was sure Green would've if he hadn't.

Jirachi floated closer to Red. It took him a moment to realise it was staring intently at Pika. "Hi," Jirachi said.

Pika stared sceptically. "Whatever."

Jirachi giggled. "I went through an edgy phase once too. Every time I granted a wish for a human, I made it go wrong. But then I met a human who was nice. I wanted to make his wish go right, but he didn't want anything. Oh well."

"You really grant wishes?" Pika mumbled hesitantly.

"I do!" Jirachi cried. "I can grant any wish in the world! Arceus made me specially. They were really sad after Giratina left. We all talk a lot in my dreams, though. The dream world's fun!"

"I have a wish," Pika said.

Jirachi's smile changed. "You do?"

Pika pressed a paw against Red's face. "Fix my human pet."

"Pet?" Green whispered in disbelief.

Red didn't know how he could understand Pika. Was Jirachi doing it?

Jirachi was studying him closely. "I don't see any problems… except that scar. Want me to get rid of it?"

"Not that," Green interrupted. "He's, he's got a bit of someone else's soul in him, and we don't wanna kill him to get it out. But we gotta get it out. So, so can you…? Can we wish for…?"

Jirachi frowned. "Have you tried being friends with the soul?"

"Its owner killed my godfather and my parents," Red replied.

Jirachi shook its head. "Humans are so strange."

Red pulled Charmander's PokéBall from his belt. "It's not just me." He sent Charmander out. She peered up at Jirachi nervously. Red picked her up, squeezing her gently as he hugged her to his chest. "This charmander… he put his soul in her, too."

Jirachi floated up to Charmander, placing its small hands on either side of Charmander's face. It didn't communicate anything to them.

"I guess what we're wishing for is for all of Giovanni's horcruxes to be destroyed," Red clarified.

"Without killing Red," Green added loudly. "Or the charmander."

Jirachi floated back, away from Charmander. It looked at Red sadly. "You should wish for something else."

"The end of Team Rocket entirely…?" Red tried.

"No!" Green cried. "What if, what if we wished for Giovanni to never have been born?"

"Then Silver never would've been born," Red protested.

"Then, if we wished for Giovanni to have died before he killed Red's parents…?"

"I don't want that," Red objected. He was amazed to find he really meant it. "I don't wanna undo anything that's happened. It's, it's unfair. I want there to be consequences for what Giovanni's done, and Team Rocket's done, and everybody. And, and I don't wanna be a different person. I'd be a different person if any of it changed. We all would be. You, Black, N, Gold, Silver… I like us the way we are."

Jirachi spun around. "No wonder your voice woke me up, Red Potter," it trilled.

"You can help though, right?" Green asked desperately. "There's, gotta be something you can do, to get the horcrux out of Red. He's not even a complete one!"

"Green," Red said softly.

Green turned to him. His eyes were wide, wild, furious, even as tears formed in them. "Don't," he said. "Don't, don't you _dare_ —"

Jirachi started to answer. It sounded sad. "When humans were given magic, it was agreed that any messes you made would be your problem."

"What does that even _mean_?!" Green shouted.

He had to know. Red knew what it meant, so Green had to know.

"It means that only the caster of such magic and Arceus could do what you wish," Jirachi replied.

"But _why_?" Green cried. "We can — we can undo other people's jinxes! Charms! Transfigurations! All that! Why is this different?"

"Magic of the heart and soul is not magic of the physical realm," Jirachi answered patiently. "It is difficult for humans to understand or access. This is why Arceus didn't want humans to have magic at all, but Giratina felt sorry for you."

"Is that what it did? It betrayed Arceus by _helping_ us?" Green asked. He shook his head. "Whatever! It doesn't matter! It's — it's —" He flailed an arm frantically in Red's direction. "What if I give him my heart? My soul? They're already his anyway!"

"Green," Red mumbled, embarrassed.

"Love does purify," Jirachi replied. "But it is the other soul that needs to be purified, and you can't do that by loving Red."

"I can try loving Giovanni if it means Red'll live!" Green shouted.

"_Green_," Red groaned.

Green looked at him again. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He seemed to only just realise; he wiped his face and turned away. "I'll find Arceus, I'll ask Arceus itself, I'll do _anything_."

Jirachi wavered, almost falling from the air. "I'm sorry." It hesitated for a moment before adding, "Hearts can only be changed from within."

Red tightened his arms around Charmander. "It's, it's different for pokémon though, right? So maybe…?"

Charmander made a strange, indecipherable noise.

"There may be — something," Jirachi admitted. "I've seen, a lot. A lot of things. I've never seen this before. I don't know the answers for sure, sorry. But if you and Charmander were to bond enough for Mega Evolution despite of the cursed soul fragments inside you both, well… Charmander will transform from within. It could be enough."

"Mega Evolution," Red murmured. "I, I don't really know what that is."

"I do," Green said. "I, I know… a-all about it."

"So, should I wish for, um, whatever we need for Charmander to Mega Evolve?" Red asked him.

Green shook his head.

"That's right!" Jirachi cried. "No shortcuts!"

"Steven Stone would've had a keystone," Green muttered. "If not, I guess, Sycamore has heaps."

"So you still have a wish," Jirachi said. "I can give you _almost_ anything."

Red stared at Green. Green didn't look back at him.

"Take it," Green ordered. "I don't — you're all I wanted."

Red's hands started to shake. Charmander licked his arm reassuringly. Red drew in a deep breath, thinking hard. He could wish for Ash's safety and happiness, he could wish for whatever Mewtwo had done to Ash to be undone, but he didn't want to make wishes on other people's behalf. Maybe Ash was all right with it. So, maybe if he wished for Jirachi to go to Ash… Only, he didn't want to send Jirachi to a house full of humans. He didn't want the Order to get their hands on Jirachi. Something told him they'd exploit it. And Delia was there. Red didn't want his aunt to have a wish. He didn't trust her with anything, especially the living and magical things.

"I can't think of anything," Red admitted. "All I want is the people I love to be safe and all right. But if I wish that, they won't be able to help me, will they?"

Jirachi giggled. "No. They'd have to stay away."

Red looked at Green again. Green watched him closely. "Is it selfish that I don't think I can get through this without you all? Even if it means you're in danger?"

"We made our choices," Green replied hoarsely. "Those losers, they'll, they'll all say the same."

"I know," Red said. He turned back to Jirachi. "We're, um. I think we're gonna go find Team Aqua and Team Magma to talk them out of waking up Kyogre and Groudon."

"They're really grumpy when humans wake them up," Jirachi said. "I don't think they want to do that."

Red shrugged. "They're kinda — anyway. The, the leader of Team Aqua's an old friend of yours."

Jirachi did a somersault in the air. "Archie!" it cried excitedly.

Red nodded. "Maybe you'd like to see him again?"

Jirachi nodded enthusiastically. "I wanna thank him again! That week was so fun! Shelley's fun, too! I wanna meet Shelley again, too!"

"Well, if you wanna come with us, that's fine," Red said. "I mean, you can probably go on your own, but —"

Jirachi floated over to Green, flopping down on his head. Which seemed to be an answer.

Red recalled Charmander after one last tight hug. He walked over to Green. He didn't know what to say, so he took Green's hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't give up!" Jirachi chirped. "It's not as hopeless as you think. Not with humans as loving as you two."

Green sighed heavily and squeezed Red's hand back.

Alder was hovering anxiously by the entrance to the Cave of Origin when they emerged. Behind him, Wallace was hunched over on the ground, nursing a black eye.

"Red," Alder breathed with relief as they stepped into the light. "Green, you too, I'm so glad you're all right." He looked at Jirachi. "Oh. A pleasure to meet you."

"Our heads look so similar," Jirachi gasped in awe.

"They do, don't they."

Wallace sniffed loudly and pathetically. Nobody cared.

"Jirachi wants to meet Archie again," Red said.

Alder nodded. "Then we'll head back to Dewford." Behind him, Wallace stumbled to his feet. Alder turned sharply and spat, "Not _you_, you unbelievable bastard."

Wallace looked resigned.

"I can fix your face, if you wish it," Jirachi told him, peeking through Green's hair.

"I'd rather you fixed my life," Wallace replied.

"Hmm," Jirachi said thoughtfully. "No, I don't think I can do that. I'm not allowed to change the past."

Wallace sighed heavily.

"Thanks for helping us," Red said.

Alder grabbed his shoulders. "Red, don't waste your breath on that — that — that —!"

"Rat?" Wallace supplied dryly.

"Go fuck yourself, traitor!" Alder fumed. "You — you know what he told me? That he was only trying to sell YOU out, so I should forgive him, it was an _accident_ that Cynnie and Crimson died, so I should _forgive him_."

Red shrugged as best he could.

Alder looked taken aback. "Red. You understand how despicable that is, right? You're not thinking it makes it any better, are you?"

Red had thought exactly that, but he knew better than to say so.

"Your life matters more than I can ever say," Alder firmly told him. "Don't forget how much you matter."

Green started to shake.

"Let's go to Dewford," Red said. "Wallace, it was… the least you could do and all, nobody'll ever forgive you, all that, but thanks."

Wallace gave a surprisingly gracious bow of his head. "Anything else you ever need from me, I'll give, Red."

Alder growled. He placed moved one hand to Green's shoulder and Apparated them back to the sandy beach. Red looked around quickly. Black and N were under a tree, N lying with his head in Black's lap. It looked like he was asleep, but he sat up alert as soon as Red started to approach them.

"Is that really Jirachi on Green's head?" he asked.

Red nodded.

"Did it —?"

"No. It couldn't."

N flopped back down, covering his face with his hands.

Red glanced back at Alder. He'd thought they'd been quiet enough, but the look on his face said otherwise. Thankfully, Alder didn't ask any questions.

"Hey, Green. Jirachi. C'mere," Red called.

Green walked over. He looked every bit as horrible as he'd looked wonderfully excited barely forty minutes ago. Jirachi continued to cling to his head.

"Jirachi, this is N and Black," Red introduced. "And I guess we didn't say, that's Alder."

"I know," Jirachi chirped. "I know who you all are! I know all about you. All of you."

"We couldn't figure out anything to wish for," Red said. "And it seems like Jirachi feels bad about not being able to help, so…"

"So I really wanna grant a nice wish!" Jirachi concluded.

Black glanced down at N. N didn't say anything. He looked back up at Red. "What about Ash?"

"Don't wanna make a wish for someone else," Red replied. "I dunno what he wants. It'd be kinda — y'know."

"I didn't think of it like that," Black said. "I guess you're right."

N sat up. "Wish for White's memories back anyway."

Red's jaw dropped. "Wait. What."

"White got a beheeyem to erase her memories of Black and Gold to protect them from Giovanni, keep up," N replied, as dismissive as quick. "But if we wish for her memories back, it'll be fine. And it will work. It was a pokémon who did it, not the Dark Arts."

Alder cleared his throat. "You're definitely overstepping boundaries there, N. It wasn't just Black and Gold she forgot. She forgot if she ever told Giovanni anything. She was very proud of herself for not breaking under torture." He shook his head sadly. "I'm sure you can imagine her distress if it turns out that's incorrect."

N looked away. Apparently that wasn't enough; he pulled his hair over his face. "Yes," he whispered pathetically. "Yes, I can."

Black combed N's hair back again, whispering, "Don't worry about it. You're trying to help her. White'll want to remember. She'd wanna know as much as she can so she knows exactly whose arses to kick. And so she can thank you."

N pressed his forehead against Black's for a long moment before sitting up again.

"I wanna meet her!" Jirachi cried suddenly.

"Really?" Black asked.

Jirachi nodded. "I always wanna use my powers to help humans and pokémon. But most humans wish for selfish things. That's why I was so happy when Archie and Shelley didn't wish for anything, and why I'm so happy you're all thinking of wishes like this. As a way to help those who need it most." It floated up from Green's hair. "I wanna help her."

Black's face was covered with awe. "Th, thank you. Thank you so much."

"I wanna see Archie first!" Jirachi cried. It somersaulted until it was facing the sea, watching the rippling waves closely.

"No word from Ruby?" Red asked.

"No, nothing," Black replied.

"Soon!" Jirachi cried.

Red looked at Green. "Then… um. Green. We need to talk. Alone."

Green stared back suspiciously. "Do we?"

Red walked back to him. He gently took Green's elbow (he wouldn't uncross his arms from over his chest) and led him away from the others, over to the spot where he'd spoken to Cynthia earlier. He wanted to get angry at Green for leaving him, for running off with his Cloak (his _dad's_ Cloak), but he knew Green didn't need that on top of everything else.

Before Red could say anything, Green turned away and angrily asked, "You gonna break up with me?"

"Of course not," Red replied. "I was gonna say thanks for trying."

"Well. It wasn't good enough, was it."

"Yes, it was," Red insisted. "You found a Legendary, you did, all this. You knew my voice'd work. You knew _everything_, you were so smart and — and you did it all for me. It's not your fault Jirachi couldn't do anything. You did everything you could."

Green's shoulders tensed. "Sounds like you're giving up."

"I'm not," Red replied.

"Good, because there's still Arceus," Green said. "Your mum had a lot of research on it. I can get more. I can find it, somehow, and —"

"Green," Red said softly. "Let it go."

"How can you — no!" Green shouted. "I'm not giving up! I'm not letting you _die_, dammit!"

"It's okay," Red insisted. "I mean. I'd rather not die, but I talked to my mum. Black gave me the Resurrection Stone, it works, and I don't feel so afraid any more."

"Shut up," Green spat.

Not this time, Red thought. "I was afraid of leaving you all behind, but I know now that'll never happen. Not entirely. Especially not you, Green. I love you too much. And no matter what happens to me, I'll always love you."

Green's shoulders started to shake. "D-don't, don't become a ghost f-for me."

"That's not what I meant," Red replied. "I mean, death's not the end. And the people who love us never really leave us." He wrapped his arms around Green from behind him, resting his head against his shaking back. "You've got my heart too, Green. So I'll never leave you."

Slowly, Green stopped shaking. Red held him the entire time. Once Green's shoulders started to relax, he replied in a small, quiet voice:

"That's nice and all, but it's not enough." He pulled away, turning around. "You deserve better, dammit."

"I know," Red replied. "I lied anyway; I'm still really, really scared."

Green pulled Red into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I didn't know expressions of self-worth were a turn on for you," Red murmured.

Green snorted. "You kidding me?" He kissed Red again. "I want you to be an arrogant little shit, not a stupid martyr."

"Silver called me 'cute little messiah-chan' a couple of times," Red prompted.

"You're cute both ways," Green replied. He kissed Red once again. "And ignore Alder. You're not too good for this world. You're perfect right here."

Red smiled. "Yeah. I think so too."

Green kissed him one more time before pulling away.

"Don't do anything like that again," Red requested. "I mean. We're gonna go to Sinnoh after we finish whatever with the ecoterrorists. But don't go after Arceus."

Green raised his eyebrows.

"I wanna be with you as much as I can be, right up until the end," Red admitted.

"What'd you just say?" Green sighed. "We'll always be together, in one way or another. Right?"

Red took Green's hand in his. "Right."

* * *

><p>Ruby came cruising up in the Team Aqua submarine. Rather than being submerged, it was cruising along the surface, and Ruby sat on top, waving regally at them. It stopped some distance from the beach. The top flung back, and Archie climbed out. He jumped into the water and held his arms out to Ruby. Amazingly (horrifically), Ruby slid down the side and into Archie's arms and Archie <em>carried him <em> all the way to the shore.

"Thank you, Pirate-Dad," Ruby said as he was gently set down.

"ARCHIE!" Jirachi shrieked in excitement. It soared through the air towards him. "ARCHIE, ARCHIE, ARCHIE!"

"Whoa!" Archie cried. "Hey there, old star pal!"

Jirachi kissed Archie's cheek several times before it started flying circles around his head, excitedly recounting the tale of how it'd been awoken by Red's singing and Green's cleverness. Thankfully, it omitted details about their wishes.

"Sounds exciting," Archie said. "How long you been awake, pal?"

"Three hours, thirteen minutes, thirty-seven seconds as of… NOW!" Jirachi flew up higher. "Where's Shelley? You two are friends forever, right?"

"Yep, still BFFs," Archie replied. "Just like you told her."

Jirachi somersaulted in excitement. "Archie, Archie, do you have a wish now?!"

"Yeah, I've got a few," Archie replied. "I wanna achieve them on my own, though. I've got a stuck-up heartbreaking wannabe science snob to show up."

Ruby sighed sadly. "I wish you and Maxie would get along."

Jirachi tensed. "Archie!" it cried angrily. "You should always try to be friends!"

"That's still cute and all, but we were friends," Archie replied. "More than friends, even. It's his fault we're not. He hurt me bad, so I'm gonna hurt him worse."

Jirachi wobbled sadly backwards. "Archie… That's not nice."

"Sorry, m'old star pal. I found out life's not nice either."

Jirachi huffed irritably. "Well! I hope Shelley's not a _massive jerk_ now."

Red hoped Shelley wouldn't turn up. He didn't want Jirachi to lose faith in humanity.

"Hey, that's going too far," Archie replied, frowning. "I'm still doing my best to make the world a better place, you know."

Jirachi floated back to Green's head and flopped down on his hair. "My best human friend Archie is no more," it wailed. "He's a massive jerk."

"Jirachi!" Archie cried. "Hey, c'mon! Don't be like that!"

"If only Archie wouldn't be a massive jerk…"

"_Jirachi_!"

"Ahem," Ruby said. "Not to interrupt your realisation of your fall from grace, Pirate-Dad, but I have needs too. And right now they involve the fact that Maxie is walking over here, looking ready to punch you."

Archie whirled around, somehow managing to look enraged while grinning in excitement.

"Gosh, both of you here at the same time, what are the odds of that," Ruby drawled. "Almost like someone timed this. Must be destiny."

"Yeah, my destiny's definitely kicking Maxie's scrawny arse!" Archie roared.

Maxie stopped about ten metres away from Archie. He made no sign of seeing anybody else and coldly said, "Good afternoon, Archie."

"G'day mate," Archie said grimly.

"Don't you call me _mate_," Maxie growled.

Ruby sighed loudly. Maxie took a step closer, brandishing a PokéBall like it was a weapon. Archie pulled out a PokéBall of his own. They started slowly approaching one another, speaking with each step.

"Maxie," Archie hissed.

"Archie!" Maxie shouted.

"Maxie!" Archie yelled.

"ARCHIE!" Maxie roared.

"MAXIE!" Archie bellowed.

"ARCHIE!" Maxie screamed.

"MAXIE!" Archie shrieked.

"KISS EACH OTHER ALL READY!" Ruby cried deafeningly.

They sprang apart, both looking at Ruby in alarm, as though he'd suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Wha-a-a-a-at?" Archie said, forcing a laugh. "That's crazy, scamp. Why would we ever do that, matey?"

Ruby placed a hand dramatically on his chest. "For me. So we can be a family."

Behind him, Red could hear Black groaning and muttering irritably about Norman and Crystal.

"I come from one broken home," Ruby said loudly, "don't make me choose between my Nerd-Dad and my Pirate-Dad."

It was the cheesiest crop of crap Red had ever heard, and yet both Maxie and Archie seemed to buy it. They lowered their PokéBalls and stared at each other, then back at Ruby.

"Do you know what this — this —" Maxie gestured angrily at Archie, "— did to me?!"

"No," Ruby and Archie said at the same time.

Maxie was livid. "You _know_ what you did, Archie! You stole it from me! And you didn't even want it!"

Archie narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Is this about the Ph.D again?"

"You ruined my life!" Maxie roared. "And for _what_? A postmodern deconstruction of stereotypical portrayals of pirates in 20th century literature, of all useless things!"

Black laughed. Nobody else knew how to react.

"It wasn't useless, you bloody science snob!" Archie cried. "Oh, but you never understood, you were too caught up in your own bullshit. Which was actually useless! Expanding the land?! Why are you so stupid?!"

"Expanding the sea is stupid! Almost as stupid as pirates, but nothing can manage that!"

"Stop fighting," Ruby whined. "Why can't you be boyfriends again?"

Archie crossed his arms over his chest. "_Romeo and Juliet_ didn't end well."

"What's that got to do with _anything_?"

"It's a metaphor, see," Black deadpanned.

Ruby glared at him. He tugged at Maxie's sleeve and Archie's arm. "See? See what my real family is like? See why I need saving?"

"Yes," Archie said. "Yes, I do."

Red glanced back at Black. Black rolled his eyes.

"The world is okay, isn't it?" Ruby asked. "I mean. The actual world. It's people that are problems, right?"

"Not especially," Maxie replied.

In the same moment, Archie replied, "I dunno about that, scamp."

Ruby crossed his arms over his chest, giving his saddest pout. "I thought Hoenn was proof the land and the sea are best in harmony. Isn't this the most beautiful place in the world?"

Archie looked at Maxie significantly and softly said, "Yes. It is."

Maxie swooned.

"Holy shit," Black whispered.

"Shh," N muttered.

"Maybe I was too jealous and too rash," Maxie said.

"Maybe I was too," Archie replied.

"Maybe we should go talk it out," Ruby suggested. "As a family."

That was the magic word that made both Maxie and Archie nod, as though in a daze, as they stared at each other.

"What about Giovanni?" Red asked. "Team Rocket? Selling me?"

They ignored him. It was probably a positive sign.

"Let's go," Archie said. "Let's — let's go talk."

Ruby looked dramatically over his shoulder at Black. "Farewell, my ex-cousin. I will be leaving for my new life now. Tell my horrible brute of a father that I have two dads now, two wonderful dads who love each other and belong together."

"No, Ruby, don't go," Black said sarcastically.

Ruby flicked his hat as he turned away. "Let's go."

They watched them leave in stunned silence.

"What the hell just happened?" Green asked.

Red shrugged.

"Archie looked happy again," Jirachi said. "Is that good? Was that good?"

"You're the smartest one here, you tell us," Green replied.

Alder chuckled. "Ah, you kids can't understand how overwhelmingly stupid adults are. Especially when it comes to love."

"Would a Hufflepuff girl make us understand?" Black asked dryly.

"Not this time, but would you believe Wallace brought up the weird crush he had on me twenty years ago, as though that would make me forgive him?" Alder chuckled. "Or as if I didn't _know_."

Red rolled his eyes. Of course Alder didn't care. Of course.

"Are we going to wait for Ruby?" N asked.

"What else can we do?" Black replied. "We won't know for sure if Archie and Maxie are really abandoning their stupid whatever until Ruby tells us. And I don't really like leaving him alone with them."

"I should go and report back to Joseph," Alder said. "Then I should get back to Unova. Check in with the Order." He looked at Red significantly. "Unless there's anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Red bit his lip. He shook his head and mumbled, "No."

Thankfully, the uncomfortable moment was covered when Black asked, "Is White still in Unova? Have you seen Kyouhei, Mei or Hue? Are they okay? And, um," he paused to glance cautiously at N, "what about Cheren?"

"Cheren's been sticking with White a lot," Alder replied. "He's been talking about taking her back to your place, but she's been pretty resistant to the idea. The other kids are fine, they're finishing off the Gym Challenge last I heard. Blue's been busy helping out, too."

"Oh," Black said. "Um. Good."

Jirachi floated up from Green's hair. "White's the one I wanna meet, right?"

"Yeah," Black replied. "She can be, uh. Kinda loud, rude and annoying, but she's the best." His voice wavered as he spoke. He hung his head and leant against N's shoulder.

"If you wanna meet her, wanna come with me, Jirachi?" Alder asked. "I'm good company."

"Yeah!" Jirachi cried excitedly. "We're head friends!"

"Looking forward to it," Alder said. He turned back to Red. "Hey. You be careful, all right?"

Red nodded.

Alder hugged him tightly. Red hugged back, trying not to worry about whether he'd see Alder again.

"See ya soon," Alder said as he pulled away.

Red nodded again.

Jirachi floated to perch on Alder's shoulder. "Bye-bye! Thank you for waking me up and becoming my friend."

"Thanks for your help," Red replied.

"Don't forgot what I told you," Jirachi said. "Okay, Green Oak?"

"Okay," Green replied. "See ya."

There was a loud crack, and Alder Apparated them away. Red collapsed on the beach.

"What's wrong?" Green panicked.

Red shook his head. "Long day."

"Yeah," Black agreed. "Especially if Jirachi couldn't, y'know."

Red closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "It might've helped. With another horcrux."

"Where to find it?" Black asked.

"No. It's, a pokémon. A charmander."

N growled.

"Jirachi said Mega-Evolution might save it," Red said. "I guess I'll see if Steven had the stones I'll need."

There was the sound of a bag unzipping. Red opened his eyes. Black pulled something small, flat and shiny from his bag.

"This is the one we found," he said. "It's a mirror he tried to use to control some Legendary Pokémon in Unova."

Red stared at it. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

Black started counting on his fingers. "So, there was the diary and the Earth Badge that've been destroyed. Then this mirror, and… and you've got two. How many have Gold and Silver found? Two?"

"Yeah. Two."

Black looked at Red significantly. "That's all of them, isn't it?"

"Probably," Red replied.

"Then maybe we should go find Gold and Silver," Black suggested. "After we're sure everything's wrapped up here."

"Seems like it is," Green said. "Dunno why Ruby wasn't in Slytherin."

"Nobody knows," Black replied. "He probably manipulated the Sorting Hat."

Red brushed back his hair and stared out to sea. He barely listened to what the others were talking about. If they were done searching for horcruxes, it would be time to destroy them. He knew Giovanni didn't feel the pieces of his soul die. He knew Giovanni didn't feel anything at all. Part of him wanted to run away with Green and search for Arceus. But why would Arceus help him? And more importantly, if they were going to find Gold and Silver, Red would have to tell Gold the truth. He didn't know where to start. He'd told Green because he'd been too upset to avoid it. Black had figured it out on his own. N's empathy had made talking a non-existent part of that interaction.

Ruby returned as the sun was setting, looking frazzled and very unglamorous. He glared at them all as he complained, "The things I've done for the world are frankly awful. I've suffered so much, I deserve a reward. A wonderful, expensive reward."

"You're the one here who deserves that," Green snorted.

"How's your new family?" Black asked, smirking.

Ruby groaned. "They're actually trying to legally adopt me. And make me go to university! Can you imagine?! Urgh. Brutes are better than academics. At least they're easier to control."

Black stood up, brushing the sand from his clothes. "C'mon, then. Let's run while we can."

Ruby gave a pathetic whine of relief as he latched on to Black. "_Thank you_."

"I can't Apparate," Black reminded him. "We're gonna have to go the long way."

Ruby whined loudly.

"We'd probably better find you a new bodyguard, too," Green added. "Maybe your sister?"

"No, not that! She's so un-stylish she ruins _all_ style!"

Green clapped Ruby on the shoulder. "C'mon kid. We might end up wandering around for another week or two." He looked at Red. "Who knows how long. No rush, right?"

Red looked away. "There is a rush," he replied. "We'll drop Ruby off at Norman's Gym and go talk to Steven's dad about the stones."

He didn't have to look at Green, Black or N to know they were disappointed. But as much as Red wanted to prolong his own life, he wanted to shorten Giovanni's. There was no having it both ways. Red couldn't live while Giovanni survived.

So Red stood up, made sure Pika had a good grip on his shoulder, and started walking.

* * *

><p><em>Oyaddon is Kagoshima dialect for 'husband'. Nice one, Black, you're not even married yet.<em>

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one, we'll be returning to White._


	33. White and the Whiny Muggle Music

_Thanks to all reviewers and my apologies if I haven't replied yet! Have this new chapter as comfort?_

_Chances are you're gonna think the tenses here are weird. It's intentional, and I hope it makes your skin crawl to read, just as it made my skin crawl to write it like this. As such: this chapter deals heavily with feelings of unreality & depersonalisation, and suicidal thoughts that come with that kinda thing. Proceed with caution if that's potentially a problem. But it should all be pretty obvious if you read White's last chapter, which I hope you all have!_

_Guest review replies quickly:_

**kamdi**: You'll find out here how it turns out for her, haha! I'm glad you thought of Pop!ular Red. Makes the whole 'voice of purity' thing a bit funnier, considering who his father is/what his father does, huh? (Maybe that's just me.) I'm glad you enjoyed the Wallace punches and I'm also glad your tears were partly from laughter! And you're absolutely right, Archie and Maxie are better off without Ruby as their son. Thank you so much for your review!

**Jam on toast**: Thank you! Ruby was really a breath of fresh air, it was fun writing him. Ah, man, yeah, only three more chapters to go after this one. It's all so sudden, in a way, but exciting and I really hope you like the ending. Thanks for reviewing!

_AND here we go!_

* * *

><p><strong>White and the Whiny Muggle Music<strong>

Alder and Cheren were assholes about letting White do what she wants, so she was reduced to spending most of her time sleeping. All she wanted was to find where they were hiding Colress and beat his face in. It would make her feel better, she was sure.

"Can you even stand long enough to accomplish that?" Cheren asked sceptically.

"I wasn't there for that long!" White protests. "What do you think I am?!"

"You were there for almost two months," he replied. "Have. Haven't you." He sighed. "Your muscles deteriorated very quickly. What were they feeding you? Bread and water?"

White ignores him because it wasn't two months. It was barely two weeks. She hadn't told them anything. And two weeks wasn't long enough to do that much damage. So she was fine. Just angry that she'd somehow managed to fuck up enough to get captured in the first place. And pissed that they didn't find her wand, even if she's glad to have her emolga back.

"Take it easy for a while," Alder told her. "We can still use your help, but you've gotta recover, kiddo."

"I'm fine," White says.

She says it a lot, but they didn't listen.

White ignores Blue pointedly, and Blue ignored that she was being ignored. She hovered, watching closely, offering help like White wants it. When White tries to shove past them and go find Colress herself, her legs start shaking and Blue's there holding her up.

"Be careful," Blue said.

"Don't tell me how to live my life," White says.

She realises there's something seriously wrong when she can't manage to pull herself from Blue's grip. Blue has the muscle mass of a baby, so how could she _not_ manage to get away when she was _really trying_?

"See," Blue sighs, because she knows it too, maybe she's remembering all the times she laughed off the idea of exercise too. "It's been longer than you remember."

It's like everything's disappeared except Blue's hands on her arms and she can't understand why.

So she goes back to sleep. When she wakes up, she can barely remember what happened earlier, or when it happened, or how it happened, or even if it happened. Her head feels foggy and her most distinct thought is _I'm sorry about all the times I made fun of Red_. But she doesn't _know_ Red Potter, so why would she have made fun of him?

Cheren came in, carrying food. He looks at her with pity, whether he knows it or not. She hates him for it. He handed her the tray, she didn't drop it but it felt way heavier than it should've, and he asked, "Do you remember much?"

White shrugs. She's so out-of-sync with her body she doesn't realise how hungry she is until she's already eating. She almost entirely forgets Kari-the-emolga, and lets him out to eat too. Cheren eyed him with apprehension.

"I didn't know pokémon could affect people's minds so," he mused. "Well. At least you're all right. I was worried."

"Don't gimme that sappy shit," White mumbles.

Cheren's never been good at talking about other people (she thinks) but he stares at her like he's trying and doesn't know where to start. She doesn't know where to start either. She's beginning to suspect more and more that nothing she remembers of the dungeon is real. But why stop there? What if they poisoned her mind deeper than that?

"Your mother's coming to get you," Cheren said. "She thinks your memory might improve if you're at home."

"Is Dia there?" White asks hopefully.

"I don't know," Cheren replied. "I don't think so."

"What about the triplets?"

"No, they're here in Unova," Cheren says. "I think they're coming here too."

White shakes her head. "No, if they're spying or busy or something, they should stay wherever they are. It's no big deal."

Cheren frowned at her. "White. You were taken prisoner and tortured for _two months_. The Minister for Magic himself was torturing you. As was N's _father_. We know for a fact Giovanni was there multiple times as well, and the only reason you escaped alive was because Blue and N's sisters hid you while Team Rocket slaughtered Team Plasma. And for you to call it _no big deal_…"

"It is!" White cried. "They barely did anything to me, Cheren! They asked questions, they did the Cruciatus Curse, and then they did thousands of things worse to N! Whatever they did was so bad he begged me to kill him! I didn't tell them anything, I didn't, do anything wrong, s-so it's, it's no big deal and —" She swallows because she can't stand the thought of crying in front of _Cheren_. "— and it's not as if I was the one begging a stranger to kill 'em."

Cheren looked shaken and pale. "N's not a stranger," he said pathetically.

White buried her face in her hands and whispered, "I know."

Cheren shoves the tray aside and hugs her. She hugs him back and cries against his shoulder because his arms feel enough like déjà vu to be familiar and yet completely unreal.

If she wants, she can forget it ever happened.

* * *

><p>Bianca bursts in with an armful of scrapbooks, a basket full of sweets and the realest smile White's seen since… she has no idea when. At any rate, the construct of time aside, it makes her remember sneaking Bianca into Gryffindor Tower and warmth and laughter and the fire in her heart whenever anybody looked at her perfectly adorable and way too naïve Hufflepuff girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend, she remembered. Bianca didn't like feeling as though she had to control White. She didn't like being fought over like a slab of meat, she said. White never understood before.<p>

She understands as Bianca drops everything and hugs her.

"White! I'm so happy to see you!" she cried. "God, you're so skinny, it's really — oh, you don't wanna hear, do you? Sorry, I'm babbling, you've probably heard it all."

White didn't think she had, but what would she know?

Bianca sat on the floor, staring at her sadly, and asked, "Did you really forget Black and Gold?"

"Yes," White says. It's the easier response to give. She wanted to say she'd been trying to forget the mention of any siblings she'd had erased from her mind, but whatever.

Bianca made a sad noise. She reaches for the basket. "You remember Dia, right?"

"Of course I remember Dia."

"Well!" She threw open the basket. "I remembered a bunch of his recipes! I don't think they'll be as good as his poffins, but it's something, right?"

White feels like crying again. She's glad Cheren's not around. She wouldn't ever want to cry in front of him. She hugged Bianca as tightly as she can and whispered, "Thank you."

"Hey, it's no big deal for my best friend," Bianca replied. "And, well, Cheren thought this might be too much, but I brought my scrapbooks of our time at Hogwarts. I thought it might help you if you're confused about when things happened, or if they happened, all that. So, if you want them, I'll leave them with you for a while."

White didn't know what to say, so she squeezed Bianca and combed her fingers through her hair in that way Bianca used to say she loved.

"But for now, let's eat poffins and talk about all the Order drama you've missed," Bianca said, eyes twinkling.

Flannery took down a group of Rockets in Hoenn, who were apparently using illegal PokéBalls mixed with Imperius magic to enslave powerful pokémon. Crystal helped, but ran away before Norman turned up to hide that she'd lost Ruby. Ruby was, of course, fine, oblivious to the world, and dressing up pokémon with some famous professional pokémon-dresser-upper. Chili, Cilan and Cress had tried to follow some Rockets and accidentally ended up as background actors in a movie. Volkner was (regrettably) still alive and (worse) out of prison. Oak had been fired as headmaster of Hogwarts over the whole thing, though. The Order suspected there were deeper, ulterior motives behind this, considering the behaviour of the new headmistress.

"Is Yellow still there?" White asked.

"Sadly. Your mum's been trying to get her out, but she doesn't want to leave," Bianca replied. "She told me she's worried about Wally in a letter a while ago. Apparently Sapphire's been going overboard beating people up for him."

White frowned. "Why?"

Bianca smiled strangely and shrugged. "Some people are just jerks. Who knows though?"

After Bianca leaves, White replays the conversation over and over in her mind, trying to force everything to stick in her memory, and trying to believe it was all real. Something bugs her about Volkner, beyond the sexually abusing her brother thing, like she's almost remembering something but not quite.

She should've asked Bianca how news got out about Volkner if Dia refused to talk about it. Maybe Dia had changed his mind. She didn't believe that.

"Hufflepuffs are loyal to our decisions," Dia told her so many damn times. All it meant was 'I'm a stubborn asshole who will stay more firmly set in a decision to more you try to make me change my mind'. It was nothing to do with being a Hufflepuff and everything to do with being Dia.

White calls Dia the moment she's allowed near a phone. He's so relieved to hear her voice, he starts crying. She knows because he says it.

"But are _you_ okay?" she asks.

"How can — White, why're you thinking about that at a time like this?!"

She talks before she can wonder if her words are true. "Giovanni asked me about my brother and I said something about you and Volkner and how he should kill paedophiles."

"Oh," Dia replied. "Um. Well. That explains how people found out."

"Do they know it's you?"

He was shaking his head. She knew it. "Oh. Um. No."

She doesn't know what to say. She's not sorry. Not even about Oak. If he hadn't been too distracted by Red fucking Potter, maybe he would've noticed the child-fucker he'd employed.

But Dia probably wouldn't want to hear that.

"Do we really have two younger brothers called Black and Gold?" she asks.

"Yes," Dia replied. "Gold's the loud annoying one who can't keep his nose out of other people's business."

She hears a voice shriek, "Hey! You're meant to be the nice one!"

"I'm kinda tried," she lies. "I should go."

"Oh, um, okay," Dia said. "Call me again soon, okay?"

White hangs up and collapses on the couch. It's too far to her bed, and the stairs make her head spin.

When she wakes up, Blue is trying to cover her with a blanket.

"Sorry," Blue says softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I hate everything," White informs her.

"Yeah," Blue agrees. "You want hot chocolate? I kinda want hot chocolate."

White remembers Blue sneaking thermoses of hot chocolate in to Silver in the library. She remembers Blue asking her about thermoses to begin with. She remembers show Blue the muggle mail-order catalogue. She remembers slow walks with Blue struggling not to spill drops from the steaming mugs of hot chocolate she always manages to get in the library by batting her eyelids at Sabrina and staring significantly at Silver.

"Okay," White sighs heavily.

Blue raises her eyebrows. "I'm not trying to punish you, y'know."

White kinda hates her. But she helps White up without any pitying glances and doesn't cling to her on the way to the kitchen like she'll fall over any moment she's not being helped. In the moment she glances at White while she's making their hot chocolates, Blue has a fiercely burning admiration in her eyes.

And when they finish, Blue meets White's eyes and says with complete conviction, "You're amazing."

It feels good, and White remembers that she still kinda loves her, too.

* * *

><p>When Mom turns up, White goes without bothering to complain. Mom hugged her too tightly for comfort, and whispered apologies White never wants, and thanked Alder like he'd been the one to save her instead of a mix of people White barely remembers properly and Blue.<p>

Home looks the same, but it feels completely different. Her siblings aren't there so it's not home any more, it's an empty shell with too many rooms stacked too precariously atop one another. She lets Kari out and tells him to do whatever he wants, partly because it looks so empty with just her and Mom, partly because she's not sure she's looking after him properly to begin with.

"Everything should be how you left it," Mom said. "I haven't touched your room except dusting."

"Okay," White says. She wouldn't care either way. "Thanks."

Her room is also how she remembers it, except Yellow isn't there and everything is unsettlingly weird without her humming in the corner. White's not used to silence, and she's not used to being alone. She knows she was alone a lot in Team Plasma's dungeon. Maybe being alone now should bother her more, but people won't stop looking at her sadly. If they were really so happy to see her, why did they all look so damn miserable?

She knows it's because she looks different. She knows it's because she's acting different. She doesn't know how to act like before. And she doesn't think she should, either. She knows everybody will divide her into categories of 'pre-torture' and 'post-torture' no matter what she does. She knows they'd tell her to stop faking and putting on a brave face. She knows they'll praise her as she regains body strength, as she faces what happens to her, as she accepts completely strangers as brothers. She knows they'll pity her forever.

She knows it's easier to sleep.

The house is big enough for White to avoid Mom at any time, even if Kari always manages to find her between gleeful glides. She doesn't know how to deal with her eternally busy mother hovering around with the sole purpose of trying to do things for her. All the stairs are good for her calves and glutes, anyway, and damn if she doesn't need stronger hamstrings again ASAP.

White knows she shouldn't overdo it, but her limits are so much smaller than she remembers them being, so she does it anyway.

The weirdest thing about the house was the room she couldn't remember. It must've always been there, or else the house would be too unbalanced to stay upright even with magic (probably), but it's completely gone from her mind. Every time she sees it she stops in surprise. She doesn't have to ask or thing about it to realise, oh, that's where the alleged brothers sleep.

She hasn't looked through Bianca's scrapbooks yet because she doesn't want to see siblings she's forgotten entirely. She's half-way between accepting that she really did forget something as huge as two entire brothers and half-way between continuing to pretend her mind's okay.

White's curious though, so on the seventh day (it seems lucky for some reason), she goes in.

It was much cleaner than her and Yellow's room. Maybe Mom had cleaned it. Unlike her and Yellow, they didn't have a clearly contrasted divide. There was quidditch stuff on both sides of the rooms, be they robes, goggles (a frankly ridiculous number of goggles), books, quaffles, magazines. And just as much, there were spellbooks, novels, comics, in piles next to and under the neatly made beds. She locked in the cupboards and found generic boys' clothes, hoodies, shorts, cargo pants, jeans, whatever. White wasn't sure what belonged to who. Did they even bother dividing it up? Everybody said Black and Gold were just as much close friends as brothers.

It doesn't tell her anything about them. None of it looks familiar, not even vaguely. It's like this room in the house has never existed, and even though she's standing in it, it still didn't feel entirely real.

White sits on the floor, leaning back against the frame of the closest bed. She pulls a stack of novels out from under it. They were all by Shauntal Sakkaguchi. Weirdly enough, _they_ looked familiar. White was sure she'd read them, but then again, didn't Shauntal Sakkaguchi basically write the same thing over and over? So wouldn't having read one of her novels be like reading them all?

Why would she know that, though? White didn't hang out with nerds who liked to read. Except for Silver sometimes, and Silver had too many sticks up his arse to read porn novels.

Picking out one claiming to be the REAL story of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, White climbed onto the bed. The springs were warped, like whichever of her supposed brothers it belongs to tossed and turned. Or maybe they jumped on the bed. Or maybe they were so afraid of Team Rocket they shared a bed. Whatever it was, the bed was still better than a damp stone floor in a dungeon. White lay down, opened the well-worn book, and started to read.

Was the book eerily familiar because she'd read it before, or because it was exactly the trashy bullshit anybody would expect from a book called '_The Sword and the Locket_' with two buff, topless dudes embracing on the cover? She had to wonder what kind of person would actually _like_ such a stupid book. She couldn't imagining _liking_ them, let alone _loving_ them. And with each vaguely familiar line Salazar Slytherin spoke about keeping Godric "in his locket" (which he wore close to his heart, it's a clever motif see, _how the fuck did she even know what a motif was_), she wonder more and more.

Halfway through, she found a small square of parchment. A bookmark, probably. It was dated 1992 — five years ago.

_Black,_

_Stop writing to me._

_Do not take this as a comment on my enjoyment of your company, personality or appearance. I enjoy you._

_Perhaps you should write to me when we are at school._

_N.H.G._

Curious, White started shaking the book to loose any other bookmarks. When she didn't find any, she started going through the other books under the bed. She didn't find any others. It was a weird thing to keep (especially as something a nerd'd see as often as a bookmark), but Black kept it. Was she missing something significant about the letter that'd make it worth keeping? She'd get _pissed_ if someone sent her that, even if they said they 'enjoy(ed)' her.

White shoved the bookmark back in place and put the books away. Suddenly, she wasn't so curious about her so-called brothers. She felt sick and she wanted to sleep more.

* * *

><p>It's dark when Mom shakes her awake, frowning with concern.<p>

"Are you all right, dear?" she asked.

"Yeah," White says, sitting up. Her throat hurts. "Why?"

"Kari came and got me. You were screaming again."

White scowls.

"You know I'm here for you, don't you?" Mom said urgently. "Anything you need. Any time you want to talk. Anything at all. If you ask, I'll be there. I'll always be there to help."

White stares at a stain on her blanket.

"White," Mom whispered. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, Mom. I know."

Mom hugged her tightly. "Dinner's ready whenever you want it."

White hates that apparently she'd fucked up so much, her mother felt like she had to say such obvious and pointless things. Doesn't she know White won't go to her? Doesn't she know it's too late?

She wants Dia, but she can't stop thinking it was the pressure of playing mother to seven younger siblings that made Dia snap. She can't demand he go home just to hug her because she feels tiny, pathetic and scared in the moments she feels alive, and the rest of the time she feels like she's died in a way far worse than actual death. She doesn't want Dia to see her tiny, pathetic and scared. She doesn't want Dia to see her dead-but-alive-apparently, either.

Sometimes she wishes she'd actually died because it'd've been easier than going on living with a body that won't do what she wants and a broken mind she can't make any sense of.

So she pulls the blanket over her head and goes back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up, it's light again. White feels too awake to sleep again, but she doesn't know what else to do. She could work out, build her muscle mass back up, but she doesn't want to face how little she'll be capable of, and how much she remembers being capable of. What if she's even worse than she thinks, because that fucking pokémon broke her memories? She could read, she could help the Order, she could call the mind-healer Bianca mentioned.<p>

It all sounds like admitting things she doesn't want to admit.

It all sounds like too much.

Mom brought her a tray of food and she feels like even more of an invalid.

"Are you feeling any better this morning?" Mom asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, good. Cheren's here to see you."

Grand.

"I was visiting my parents so I thought, might as well," Cheren explained. He looks around the house like he doesn't fully recognise it either.

"How long since you've been here?" White asks.

Cheren shrugs. "A while." He must realise White's confused because he adds, "Let's just say it became a little uncomfortable after N moved in."

"N lives here?"

Cheren smiled ironically. "Anywhere Black goes, N follows. I suppose that's why he 'won'."

Something clicked into place. "You dated my brother," White said. "And you broke his heart. And I was so pissed off. I thought he was dating you to make someone jealous, but he wasn't, and you broke his heart, and I wanna punch you all over again."

"Please don't," Cheren wearily replied.

White frowns. "I thought that was Dia…"

Cheren snorts. "No. Not my type."

"No, that's right," White murmurs. "Volkner was Dia's first love."

"'Love' is stretching it," Cheren said. "In both cases."

But Cheren did love Black, White remembers. It's easy to remember if she crosses out the name her memory supplies and pencils in a strange one. Bianca explained it in soft, angry tones, that Cheren thought Black was some kindred spirit, and then Black was so blatantly more in love with N, and her anger wasn't helping, because Cheren did nothing wrong.

Cheren made her brother cry, though. And that was always wrong.

She doesn't know about Dia, she takes a moment to remind herself. She thinks there's no way it could ever be actual love when Volkner's so old and Dia's so trusting. But Dia would know better, wouldn't he? Even if he's kind of an overly nice idiot.

"How are your parents?" White asks. She hates that she's reduced to small talk, but whatever.

"Fine," Cheren replied. "They're the same boring idiots as ever."

"Hmm. They still 'not getting involved' in the whole fight against Team Rocket thing?"

"Yes. They say Giovanni hasn't done anything directly aggressive enough." Cheren rolls his eyes. "Maybe they should read a real newspaper for once."

When Cheren used to come over, they'd go out to forest. It was usually the most sunlight Cheren'd get, but he'd know a weird amount about the pokémon and the plants, and they'd always find Yellow following them sneakily to listen even though they usually went out to the forest specifically to avoid her. White liked that Cheren wasn't family, and she liked how little he cared for family. It was different.

But she didn't think she could manage going to the forest, and Yellow wasn't in their room anyway, so she took him there. He didn't seem to care either way.

White liked how easily Cheren went with the flow when it really didn't matter, too.

"Has being here helped at all?" Cheren asked.

"Not really. Mom's kinda annoying."

"Welcome to my world," Cheren muttered.

White smirked. "Never knew just how agonising it is to be you, Cherry."

"I've simply learned to accept there is darkness in my heart and if I'm an asshole about it I'll end up like Giovanni," Cheren replied. "Which it now dawns on me may be an insensitive thing to say."

"Oh, Cherry, don't be like that," White sighed. "Say whatever you want. I'm tired of all this shit."

"All right," Cheren said. "I brought you my old muggle music."

White remembered her dad sending her a bunch of CDs over a few birthdays and Christmases. She doesn't remember there being as many as Cheren pulls out of his bag, and she definitely doesn't remember doing anything but throw them straight in the garbage.

"How did you get these?" she asked. "Were you so desperate for muggle junk you went through our garbage?"

"No, of course not," Cheren sighed. "Black gave them to me. He didn't like seeing them go to waste."

White picks one up, staring intensely at the words 'LINKIN PARK' like that would ever help her remember. "Is he the one with the porn novels under his bed?"

Cheren coughed. "Yes."

"Does he think he's being subtle?"

"Absolutely," Cheren replied. "I don't think he ever found out you and Chili used to give new Gryffindors the grand tour of Red Potter's dorm, placing high emphasis on the Shauntal Sakkaguchi novels under Black's bed."

It _sounds_ like something they'd do. "Did you ever give us detention for that?"

"No. I did make you give them proper access to genuine sex education, though."

White cringes. That also sounded very much like something Cheren would do. With Cress, to boot.

"They missed a lot of things," Cheren said softly. "I thought if you'd forgotten only those two, it wouldn't impact on you much. Because they became so fixated on being good friends to Red Potter it's like the rest of the world ceased to exist. Especially after Giovanni came back. They simply didn't notice a lot of things."

"So they're kinda assholes, huh," White muses.

"Kind of," Cheren agreed. "Maybe they had bigger problems. They did get caught up in a lot of Red's problems."

White has a very clear mental image of stacks and stacks of luggage. She finds it kinda funny and kinda sad all at once.

But then she thinks about Blue waking up in hysterics and only Silver being able to calm her down. Which makes her think of N, and talking him out of giving up, and him talking to her over and over and over about memories and feelings and all kinds of things that make her head spin.

"Maybe going through bad things makes it hard to relate to people who haven't been through the same thing," she mumbled. "Maybe we didn't try hard enough to understand them."

"Maybe."

White shook her head. "I wouldn't know though, would I?"

Cheren takes the CD from her hand. He looks around the room until he finds the old player (Dad sent it over after someone told him they didn't even have electricity. It came with batteries, and they'd… been very interested… who was it…?) and plays his whiny muggle music.

"Good for the atmosphere," he says. Of course with irony.

White listens for a moment, taking in the angry/whiny singer belting out, "_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real_," turns to Cheren and said, "Okay, maybe you've got a point."

Cheren smirked. "Don't I always?"

White hit him. She didn't mind she couldn't do it as hard as she usually did. Actually, she was wondering why she ever used to hit Cheren as hard as she could.

"Looked through Bianca's scrapbooks yet?" he asked.

White shook her head. "I keep putting it off."

"She's pretty thorough," Cheren said, opening on and lazily flicking through. "But if you need someone to look through with you and help at all, well. My parents are boring anyway."

White grinned. "Yeah, c'mon Cherry. Let's live in the stupid past for a bit."

* * *

><p>Before he leaves, Cheren gives her a list of his 'top twenty most emo' Linkin Park songs and a letter from Blue. White hates how quickly she rips open the envelope and starts to read.<p>

_Hey White_ 3, it says, with her name enclosed in a second heart.

_I hope you're doing okay. I know you THINK you're not, but I'm sure you're actually doing amazingly well and maybe that balances out to you feeling kind of okay._

_There's a lot of things I'd like to say to you, but that's not fair right now, is it? It probably wouldn't be fair if you could remember everything. I shouldn't get to walk in and out of your life when I want, saying whatever I want, should I?_

_I've thought a lot about how selfish I am, and how much I should've told you but didn't. I wrote a lot of it out. It's here if you want to read it. Or whatever you want to do with it._

_There's two things I want you to know, though._

_First and most important (because it might actually help you!): when we were kids Silver used to write down a list of everything we'd done each day. We used to check to see if it matched our memories. For, well, reasons. It made us feel safer. I don't think there's anything scarier than not being able to trust your mind, and it made us trust ours again._

_Second and most selfish: you are the best person I've ever met in my life. You're brave, you're strong, you're funny, you're passionate, you're honest, and you constantly amaze me. All that is as true now as it was three years ago when we started hanging out properly. (Heh, that's one way of putting it, huh?) No, you know what? It's more true now. You're hardcore as fuck, babe. And the world looks so much better when I know you're in it and safe. I really, really love you._

_With all my heart,_

_Blue_

White put the letter away before she smudged the ink with her tears. She hadn't expected to feel so _good_ after reading something from Blue, but then again, she'd liked Blue for a reason. She'd never been good at articulating why and was more than happy to simply say it was love, but Blue got her. And as horrible as Blue had made her feel after that weird freakout, well… that was as wonderful as Blue had made her feel before.

White searched her side of the room until she found a notebook she'd written 'HISTORY OF MAGIC' on the cover of and never bothered to use. She remembers vaguely buying it in the nearest muggle town, because of course Yellow had some issues with magical stationary after the Giovanni thing, and she thinks Dia was the one who took them all the way there but it can't've been. Dia was the one who told Yellow it was a one-time thing and nothing like that would ever happen to her again so she'd have to face Diagon Alley again sooner or later, because Dia was an asshole sometimes too, and Mom had told him to be more sensitive and she'd taken them the whole way in a taxi because Yellow kept shaking at the idea of Floo and White went too because she was scared of losing her little sister. Her head starts to feel fuzzy again.

White finds a quill. She sits down and writes a list of everything she did that day. When she wakes up the next morning, she feels overwhelming relief that what's on the list matches what she remembers. She wanted Blue to be wrong, but she also wanted Blue to be right, so she lets herself be happy.

It's not enough, White realises after three days of the same routine. She feels more sane, but it's not enough. Her problem isn't so much now as then. And all looking through the scrapbooks really did was give her some visual proof that she did actually have two other brothers. (More than that. Dad had a secret family. Black wasn't part of it, as easy as it was to pretend he was. She had no way to pretend Gold wasn't her brother. Unless Dia's dad had some affair completely against his famous Hufflepuff honour…)

So White starts the long and horrible task of writing down what she remembers of the dungeon. It doesn't mean a whole lot logically without a way to verify how much is true (and N is pretty far beyond her reach at this point), but seeing it all scrawled down makes everything feel lighter. As she reads and rereads it every morning and night, it becomes more and more obvious there are gaps. And that it's not her fault.

And if the odd lyrics from Cheren's stupid whiny muggle music helps her figure out how to express everything, well, what's the harm? That's not her fault either.

* * *

><p>When Cheren comes back again, Alder's with him. Alder glances her over with awe and respect as he says, "Wow White, you look a <em>lot<em> better!"

"Thanks," White goes to say, but she's distracted by the pokémon in his hair.

"She's been running all over the place," Mom said. "She always takes a break when I tell her, but the number of times I've caught her running up and down stairs listening to some scary song about nothing mattering in the end…"

Cheren smirked.

"It's called irony Mom," White says, because she knows it'll make Cheren laugh on the inside.

"Is it now," Mom said.

The pokémon in Alder's hair stares at her intensely. It waves. Stunned, White waves back.

"Ah yes," Alder said, pointing at his hair. "This little fellow's Jirachi. A certain someone thought you'd like to meet him, White, and he's been _very_ excited to meet you."

"Right," White says. "Who…?"

"Black," Alder replied. "Your, uh, younger brother?"

White tries not to be immediately put off by the pokémon, but its grin is way too happy for something reminding her of awful shit.

"Well, it wasn't just his idea," Alder babbled. "N _and_ Black wanted to wish _for_ you, but my godson's so _smart_, he was saying how it's pretty uncool to wish for things on people's behalves, and Jirachi decided it wanted to meet you."

"That's right!" the pokémon _says_.

"Oh my god," White gasps.

"Telepathy," Alder explained. "It can make you understand pokémon around you, too."

"If I feel like it," Jirachi says (…thinks?).

"I, I have an emolga…?" White says. "Why, why would you wanna meet me?"

Jirachi floats effortlessly from Alder's hair and starts to hover in front of her, examining her face. "Humans are interesting. Humans always have big, complicated wishes. Pokémon almost never do. Red Potter's pikachu did, but I couldn't help him."

"Uh-h-h…"

"We just wanted to drop Jirachi off," Alder said, grinning. "We'd better get going. Right, Cheren?"

"Yep," Cheren said. "But I'll be back soon."

White nodded, dazed.

"Well, wasn't that interesting," Mom says. "I wonder what's so special about that pokémon."

"I grant wishes!" Jirachi cried.

White stared, not sure what to make of that.

"Oh, well, that's certainly — and Black sent you straight to White, did he?" Mom asks.

"Pretty much," Jirachi said. "Red Potter and Green Oak had a wish but I couldn't grant it. I can grant _almost_ any wish."

"Well then, you'd better think carefully what you wish for, hadn't you White?" Mom says. "I'll be starting dinner."

White walked outside. She always thinks better when there's fresh air. Jirachi floats after her. It's not like when Kari glides around, it's true floating, not effortless movement that gives the illusion.

"So, what's the wish thing?" she asked.

"I'll grant you one wish," Jirachi said.

"What about provisos? Quid pro quos?" White asked.

Jirachi shook its enormous head. "Not a lot? I can't raise the dead, I can't rewind time, I can't undo some kinds of human magic."

White frowned. "What'd Red Potter wish for, then?"

Jirachi smiled. "One of those things, obviously! I'm not telling you which!"

"And what'd Black wish for?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Jirachi replied. "He suggested a few things to Red Potter. I can see what's in his heart, though, and he was thinking about you the whole time. So was N. They're really worried about you!"

"I don't need to be worried about," White said. "I'm fine."

Jirachi somersaulted in midair a few times before floating on its side. "Hmm. Didn't a beheeyem take your memories?"

"Some of them," White replied. "But, they're gone, aren't they?"

Jirachi grinned. "Not if you don't want them to be."

"I don't want them to be," White said. "I wanna know what happened to me, I wanna know if I actually did tell them anything, I wanna know about my brothers again. I wanna know why that beheeyem made me forget."

"I can grant that wish," Jirachi said. "You might want to lie down for it. You'll almost definitely sleep for a while after."

White smiles wryly. "I'm used to oversleeping by now."

* * *

><p>White remembers the Cruciatus Curse burning her very soul and screaming until she's raw.<p>

White remembers catching five-year-old Gold sneaking out on Bill's broom and being fiercely jealous of how good he was, but even more fiercely proud.

White remembers Colress' smooth, silky voice mocking her.

White remembers five-year-old Black nervously asking if Daddy hates them because he's never around and vowing to hate their father forever for daring to make her adorable little brother cry like that.

White remembers Giovanni's piercing, mocking eyes.

White remembers struggling to teach Black how to fly, with Gold hovering around trying to help, the triplets zooming around, and Yellow shouting to stop because he's afraid. She remembers knowing that, and she remembers Black doing it anyway.

White remembers the bruising grip of the emo beefcakes.

White remembers sneaking out to Cheren's with Black and Chili while Gold distracted Dia with demands for baking lessons.

White remembers N's sisters sneaking them food, talking to both of them about Hogwarts, and treating the strange wounds N got from muggle sedatives.

White remembers Gold asking if he'd be good enough for the quidditch team and wondering how he could possibly be so stupid as to not realise how naturally _brilliant_ he is at it.

White remembers Ghetsis' high, cruel laugh and thing about mirrors.

White remembers Black complaining about how weird N is, sending such a weird and stupid letter, why would you write letters while at school together, and how his voice wasn't any less frustrated when he admitted "I miss him."

White remembers the blindingly bright halls of N's castle and being amazed every single time even through the fear and terror that N actually had a fucking castle and he hadn't been lying all these years.

White remembers lounging in the common room with Gold, making up Divination entries, with Chili shouting suggestions and Red Potter staring at them all in wonder in the moments Gold wasn't trying to get him involved too.

White remembers begging N not to die because he's her future brother-in-law dammit, and she's seen Black cry enough in their lifetime.

White remembers punching Gold in the stomach when he calls her 'anejo' because no matter how much Black's into coping with Daddy Issues by finding out more about their dad, she's into avoiding it all. And she remembers Gold's gasped apology and calling him an idiot and shoving him into the nearest couch.

White remembers the glow of Beheeyem's fingers and the soft apologies in its voice as she bargains with it to forget her brothers to protect them.

White remembers countless hugs, countless affectionate punches, countless kisses on the cheek she shrieks in objection of.

White remembers tears, anger, frustration, but most of all, she remembers love.

* * *

><p>When White woke up, Jirachi was hovering above her, watching her face curiously. Kari looked disgusted.<p>

"That's kinda creepy, little dude," she tells him.

"Was it nice?" Jirachi asked. "Remembering it all?"

White stared at the pile of scrapbooks on the floor, the notebook atop them, and Blue's letter. If she thinks hard enough, she can hear Gold's voice saying "_Hey, sisters! I'm coming in!_" in a cheerful, excited way as he bangs on their bedroom door. But it still feels off, fuzzy, like a different life.

"Yeah," she says anyway, because Jirachi did what she wished. "Thanks."

Jirachi floats backwards a bit, humming thoughtfully. "You know there's no perfect wish, right? Life happens. Change happens. Remembering the past doesn't make that any different."

"I guess not," White sighed. "I like who I was before though."

"But, aren't you proud of what you did?" Jirachi asked. "And why you did it? And what you survived?"

White meant to think about that carefully, but found she didn't need to. "Yeah. I am."

Jirachi somersaulted. "Humans like you are the best kind, you know. The very best kind."

White didn't fully understand what exactly Jirachi was beyond some kind of miracle-enabling super pokémon, but she was pretty damn flattered to hear it.

Jirachi hung around for a few days, mostly flying around with Kari while White wrote down her new memories of the dungeon. She was disappointed she'd told them anything, but to be fair, she'd fought off the fucking Imperius Curse and what could she do against a pokémon that literally went into her mind?

"Your wish really has been granted, hasn't it?" Jirachi remarked at one point.

"Yeah," White replied. "Thank you."

"Your mother had a wish too," Jirachi continued. "I couldn't grant it, though. Humans are always big on impossible wishes during a war."

"Maybe you should look around muggles," White suggested.

Jirachi yawned. "I'm getting tired…"

And then without saying goodbye, it disappeared. White probably should've been more offended, but Jirachi seemed to exist in its own bizarre world to such an extent she found she couldn't be.

Once she was done and satisfied with her updated recollection, White took the notebook to Mom.

"Mom, Jirachi helped me figure out a lot of things," she said. "I told them stuff I didn't want to, but, well… if the Order knows what I said, it could be all right, couldn't it?"

"Honey, it's fine either way," Mom replied. "Nobody could fault you, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't," White said, but it was still nice to hear someone else say it. "But, will you show it to Professor Oak?"

"You can show him yourself if you feel up to it," Mom said.

White remembered punching Volkner last time she was at HQ. "I dunno… is Volkner still there…?"

Mom smiled sweetly. _Too_ sweetly. "Oh, no dear. Somehow, he ended up inducing some golduck venom. Dreadfully difficult to treat, so the muggles say, if you don't have the exact golduck to get anti-venom from. Potions really couldn't help much. So as far as I know, he's been in St Mungo's Hospital for the past two months."

White's jaw dropped. "I… I love you, Mom."

Mom laughed. "I can't imagine what provoked you to say that, honey, but I love you too."

White's overwhelmed with emotion, and she feels tears in her eyes, but she says what's on her mind anyway. "I really, really mean it. I don't think I've said it enough, or been grateful enough for how hard you've worked for this family, but I love you so, so much, Mom."

Mom looked startled. She smiled again, much more sincerely, and softly says, "Come here," before drawing White into her arms. White kinda expects it to be like the all-enveloping hugs from when she was six, but she's taller than Mom now. It's no less nice.

"What did you wish for?" White asked.

Mom combs a hand through White's hair. "I wished for all my children to come home unharmed."

White's heart pounded. "It couldn't grant that…?"

"No," Mom replied. "It said it couldn't change the past."

White rolled her eyes.

"But I believe they'll all come home," Mom said. "All of us together again… it'll be nice, won't it?"

White nodded.

In the end, White decides not to go hand Oak the notebook herself, because the memories of Gold looking haunted as he tells her that Red's aunt actually made him sleep in a _cupboard_ are too fresh and she doesn't wanna beat up a muggle.

* * *

><p>Kari nuzzles White awake by rubbing their cheeks together. Even if it makes her hair stand on end, it's not a bad way to wake up.<p>

When Mom calls her down for breakfast, she talks about how nobody really understands why Giovanni's so obsessed with Gold and how grateful Oak is to know what she told him and Team Plasma, how brave everybody thought she was, all that. It's cool to hear, but at the same time, it doesn't matter cos she's not hearing anything she doesn't already know.

After returning to her room, White grabbed some paper, a quill and headed outside, Kari on her shoulder. She looked around for the prettiest spot that wasn't too far from the house, sat under a blooming apricorn tree, and wrote a letter to Blue.

Her legs still ache when she's been standing or running for more than an hour. Sometimes she still feels like nothing is real. Sometimes she even still kinda wishes she'd died because it would've been easier. But she has Cheren's whiny muggle music for those moments, and if that fails, there's always the first page of Blue's letter to reread. She hasn't gone beyond that, but she knows she will eventually.

Anyway, it's kinda hard to hate herself when she's done nothing wrong.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter quoted lyrics from Linkin Park's 'Somewhere I Belong'. Big thanks to tumblr user sylveonimbus for helping me with that. My Linkin Park game is surprisingly weak.<em>

_Hope you all enjoyed it!_


End file.
